Laços além do sangue
by Tsukishiro Yukiko-sama
Summary: Um evento inusitado em outra dimensão repercute em várias mudanças no universo Pokémon como um efeito dominó, reescrevendo a história, assim como dos personagens. Porém, o universo de pokémon encontra-se em perigo, sendo este maior do que qualquer outro. Agora, resta saber, se o destino irá sorrir para o nosso planeta e se a Terra conseguirá se salvar dessa nova ameaça. Satosere
1. O encontro de dois corações

**Notas da Autora**

Ryuusou, um jovem artista andarilho, encontra...

O jovem humano fica estarrecido, quando...

Yo!

Alguns pokémons vão ter forma humana no futuro. Com uma forma humana será possível formar um casal com um humano. Mas somente sobre a condição de terem uma forma humana. Qualquer interação pertinente a um casal, somente acontecerá com eles na forma humana.

Não aceito humanos com pokémons, se estes não tiverem uma forma humana.

Também quero avisar que nessa fanfiction, o Satoshi não será um "Peter Pan" da vida. Ou seja, ele não terá os dez anos eternos. Ele vai envelhecer normalmente conforme passa pelas regiões, adicionando um ano e meio a sua idade, mais ou menos.

Quando for para Johto, ele terá uns onze anos e meio. O motivo dos meses adicionais eu não posso revelar, ainda.

Claro que os personagens que completaram dez anos, pegando as suas respectivas licenças pokémons no cannon, não vão ter no início da sua jornada o Satoshi, já que ele não pode estar em várias regiões ao mesmo tempo.

Portanto, esses que são de outra região vão seguir as suas respectivas viagens sem a presença de Satoshi. Inclusive, eu pretendo mostrar trechos com eles nas suas respectivas regiões. Isso vai ocorrer dentre os capítulos.

Vou abordar Unnova, mas aqui, Satoshi está mais velho e experiente. Não será como no Cannon. Sério. Beast Wishes é um pesadelo que todo o fã quer esquecer, pois eles capricharam em detonar o Satoshi de várias formas e tiveram uma grande imaginação para isso. Claro, ele foi destruído nas outras regiões, mas em Unnova, eles o detonaram ainda mais, comprovando o fato de que quando você pensa que não podem detonar mais o Satoshi, do que já fizeram ao longo das temporadas, você descobre o quanto estava redondamente enganado. Ele é apenas uma vítima.

Aqui, Unnova terá a sua redenção. Satoshi vai estar com dezessete anos e meio, mais ou menos. Em Kalos, ele terá quase dezenove anos, senão mais. Em Alola, ele terá vinte anos, mais ou menos, conforme estimativas da idade dele em cada região.

Ah! Quase esqueço de falar. O Satoshi não vai abandonar nenhum Pokémon. Isso de abandono de Pokémon é coisa da empresa Pokémon Company.

Tenham uma boa leitura ^ ^

 **Capítulo 1 - O encontro de dois corações**

Na dimensão de pokémon, um jovem humano que era um artista andarilho vagava montado em seu Ponyta,

Um dia, ele viu uma jovem de cabelos alvos compridos e olhos azuis que contemplava os seus quadros, sendo que a bela jovem fala ao vê-lo olhando para ela, perdido em palavras, enquanto corava:

\- O seu trabalho é lindo. Há vida em seus quadros.

\- Obrigado... Qual o seu nome?

\- Yukihana. E o seu?

\- Ryuusou.

\- É um prazer conhece-lo, Ryuusou. Esta Yukihana gostaria de comprar essa tela. – ela mostra um quadro que ele pintou na neve com alguns pokémons selvagens.

Ele fala o valor e ela paga, com ele notando que ela tinha espécies de guarda-costas. No caso, homens e mulheres de feições sérias e que observavam tudo em volta, atentamente.

\- Poderia me dar a honra de pousar para um dos meus quadros? – ele pergunta antes que perdesse a coragem, pois a achava linda e a voz dela era melodiosa.

\- Claro. – ela sorri meigamente, o surpreendendo, com o artista notando que os guarda-costas também ficaram surpresos.

Então, um deles se aproxima e fala respeitosamente em um idioma que ele não conhecia, com ela respondendo de forma serena, enquanto sorria gentilmente, até que o guarda-costas consente.

Nas semanas seguintes, ela ficava sentada em uma bela paisagem de neve, usando um de seus belos vestidos, mantendo um sorriso gentil nos lábios, com ele notando que a fala dela, lembrava o dos nobres e cogitava se ela era alguma princesa de algum reino.

No intervalo, ele conversava com ela, que se propôs a pagar pelo quadro, sendo que ela, Yukihana, pagou o dobro do que ele pediu, o deixando desconcertado, com ele lutando para ela baixar o valor, até que teve que aceitar um pouco mais do que valia.

Quando não comentavam do quadro, ela aceitava passear com ele, sendo que o artista compôs uma música para ela ao som de um violão modesto que ele tinha isso quando não se divertiam em alguma praça, indo a feiras ou alguns eventos, com ela pagando, com o artista se sentindo mal por não poder pagar.

Afinal, artistas de rua não costumavam ter dinheiro sobrando e ele precisa cuidar de seu amigo Ponyta.

Inclusive, ela havia ficado encantando ao conhecer o tipo Fire, com o artista notando que seu pokémon agia docemente com ela e inclusive, agia de forma respeitosa como se ela fosse alguma autoridade. Pelo menos, era a impressão que ele tinha, sendo que era algo estranho, já que ele nunca agia assim com estranhos. Inclusive, quando ela tocou em suas chamas, ele não a queimou.

Ele notou que ás vezes, ela ficava triste com algum pokémon quando não era bem tratado e ficava feliz ao ver os que eram bem tratados, sendo que ele notou que todos os pokémons que ela se aproximou, mostravam respeito e incrível docilidade com ela, mesmo os que dificilmente aparentavam docilidade.

A tela foi finalizada e mesmo os guarda-costas dela ficaram admirados com o trabalho. Ela ficou tão feliz que o abraçou e o beijou no rosto, corando, com ele corando também.

Com o advento dos meses, eles passaram a sair de mãos dadas e começaram a namorar, com ele sempre se perguntando o que alguém de aparência nobre e aristocrática havia visto nele, um simples artista de rua, que tinha as finanças bem controladas para sustentar a si e seu fiel amigo Ponyta.

Então, ele vê um brilho a sua frente, na forma de um clarão e depois tudo o que vê é caos e confusão, avistando pokémons estranhos, isso se eram mesmo pokémons.

Rapidamente a puxa para si, ficando na sua frente, enquanto pegava a pokeball e exclamava:

\- Vá, Ponyta!

O cavalo de fogo sai e ele ordena ao pokémon, quando um ser que parecia uma água viva se aproximava deles, agradecendo por ter comprado um TM para ensinar o seu tipo Fire um ataque poderoso:

\- Use Flamethrower!

O ser é encoberto por uma explosão violenta de chamas em forma de rajada que o encobre.

O mesmo cai inconsciente no chão, sendo que surge outro próximo dali e Ryuusou exclama:

\- Use Flamethrower!

Porém, o ser é pouco afetado, sendo que o artista olha em volta e nota humanos feridos, brinquedos quebrados e lojas destruídas, sendo possível ouvir o choro de crianças e mais explosões.

\- Você não conseguirá, Ryuusou-kun.

Ele olha para ela, vendo que a jovem olhava de forma séria para os seres estranhos que não pareciam pokémons, com ele vendo que os guarda-costas delas brilhavam e depois, quando o brilho cessa, revelam os mesmos em formas de pokémons e que avançam para atacar os seres estranhos.

Ele e Ponyta ficam estarrecidos ao ver que eles faziam trabalho de equipe, derrotando os seres, sendo que o humano vê que é aberto uma espécie de portal e surgem mais seres que exibiam ira em seus semblantes, que se põe a atacar os seres estranhos.

Yukihana se aproxima e fala:

\- Esses são Ultrabeasts e aqueles são Caolitcs. Eles uniram forças. Eles são os maiores inimigos do mundo onde vivo. Pensei em vir para cá, para poder relaxar um pouco, mas eles me seguiram. Por minha culpa, muitos sofreram hoje. Esta Yukihana foi muito egoísta ao vir para cá. Achei que aqui não me encontrariam. Até selei os meus poderes, assim como os outros.

\- Poderes?

Ela olha tristemente para ele e fala:

\- Peço desculpas por enganá-lo. Mas, não sou uma humana.

Nisso, sorrindo tristemente, ela reluz e depois, o seu corpo fica maior, praticamente colossal, ganhando o vulto de um dragão imenso e ao cessar o brilho, Ryuusou confirma que de fato era um dragão imenso, alvo e peludo de olhos azuis, com asas de penas e uma cauda forte e comprida com um porrete na ponta, sendo que tinha belos olhos azuis.

\- Quanto ao que aconteceu aqui, isso pode ser sanado. Não se preocupe. – ela fala em tom de culpa, para depois abrir as suas asas e se juntar ao ataque.

Ele notou que ela usava vários círculos mágicos, saindo diferentes tipos de ataque por eles, isso quando não brandia a sua cauda, mais precisamente o seu porrete, atingindo os inimigos que caíam como moscas frente ao ataque violento.

Então, após alguns minutos, todos os seres são mortos, com os seus corpos sendo desintegrados por ataques maciços de pokémon, sendo que um Charizard maior que o usual pousa, exibindo uma cor negra com chamas azuis. Ele se concentra e volta a ter a coloração e aparência de um Charizard normal, embora um pouco maior que um e fala respeitosamente, se curvando:

\- Arceus-sama não nos responsabilizou pelo que aconteceu e se ressente por eles terem encontrado uma brecha no campo de proteção dele. Ele ainda não compreende como isso foi possível.

Nisso, uma Sylveon shiny surge, comentando seriamente, enquanto olhava para o céu:

\- Eu acredito que nunca saberemos.

\- Não duvido disso. – Yukihana fala em um suspiro.

Então, eles observam que outro portal negro surge e por ele, saem mais inimigos.

\- Bastardos! – Sylveon exclama, concentrando novamente os seus poderes.

Dessa vez, é Yukihana que abre as suas asas e avança com o Charizard gritando desesperado:

\- Yukihana hime-sama! Por favor! Nós podemos lidar com esses miseráveis!

\- Por favor, não se arrisque, Hime-sama! – a Sylveon exclama preocupada.

Ela para e se concentra, vendo que ela estendia as mãos e surgia uma técnica roseada forte e igualmente ofuscante.

O jovem identifica a técnica como sendo, provavelmente, Dazzling Gleam, um golpe tipo fada. O brilho os fere, além de cegá-los, temporariamente, para depois ela abrir as imensas asas, liberando uma rajada de neve, com ele identificando como Blizzard pela intensidade, pois parecia uma tempestade de neve. A maioria é congelada, mas, alguns não, sendo que lançam ataques venenosos contra ela que rebate com chamas que conjurou através de um círculo mágico, com ele identificando como Inferno e não obstante lança um Fire Blast.

Os outros que avançam, observam a lua surgindo e brilhando, com o poder da lua incidindo nela, para depois ela abrir as mandíbulas, liberando uma esfera luminosa que implode, com Ryuusou identificando como sendo um Moonblast.

Então, ela faz surgir um cajado em suas mãos, sendo que tinha uma lua na borda e começa a se concentrar, fazendo o cajado brilhar, para depois lançar o seu poder no portal, o fechando a força, com ele notando que outros seres estavam querendo passar pelo portal e que foram prontamente impedidos de invadirem o local por ela ter fechado o portal.

Ela pousa no solo e suspira aliviada, com os demais se aproximando preocupados com ela, que os tranquiliza ao revelar que não estava ferida.

Então, seu corpo brilha, com ele notando que ela usava um belo vestido, ainda com o cajado em suas mãos.

Ao se aproximar, ela começa a se concentrar e um brilho sai do cajado, assumindo a forma de uma névoa dourada translúcida que envolve todo o local.

Com estupefação, ele vê que tudo o que foi destruído é restaurado e as pessoas, assim como os pokémons que morreram ou que estavam gravemente feridos, são ressuscitados e seus corpos restaurados, sendo que ainda dormiam, com ela guardando o cajado, falando:

\- Manipulei a memória dos que estavam vendo tudo. É melhor não saberem que há esses seres de outros universos. Não consegui apagar as suas memórias. Esta Yukihana... – ela fala, tocando no rosto dele, chorando – Imagino que deve estar com medo. Peço desculpas por assustá-lo. Saiba que o amei e sempre o amarei. Amei você desde que o vi naquela feira e fico feliz em ter passado algum tempo com você. Não se preocupe, não permitirei que algo assim aconteça nunca mais aqui, no seu mundo. Novamente, peço desculpas. Vou voltar ao meu mundo, agora.

Ela vai tirar a sua mão do rosto dele que está surpreso, sendo impedida, pois ele segura gentilmente a sua mão e sorri a desconcertando, para depois falar:

\- Eu não estou com medo de você e a amo. Se precisa voltar ao seu mundo, quero ir com você.

\- Ir... comigo? Não tem medo desta Yukihana?

\- Por que teria? É a mesma Yukihana por quem me apaixonei. Humana... pokémon... Não importa. Você é e sempre será aquela que amo com toda a força do meu coração. A amo desde que a vi.

\- Mas, este é o seu mundo. – ela fala emocionada.

\- Não há nada que me prenda, aqui. Quero ficar com você, para sempre.

Sorrindo, ele se aproxima, pegando no rosto dela com as duas mãos, aproximando gentilmente seu rosto do dela, para depois beijá-la de forma doce, fazendo-a corar, com ela retribuindo.

As pokémons fêmeas choravam emocionadas e os machos reviravam os olhos ao verem as fêmeas emotivas, murmurando em usino:

\- Fêmeas...

Quando os rostos de ambos se afastam, ele fala:

\- O meu amigo Ponyta tem que vir comigo.

\- Tudo bem. Mas, terá que rejeitar a pokeball e não pode levar nenhum desses itens para lá.

Ele pega a pokeball do Ponyta e quebra, sendo que ele tinha algumas que joga fora e pergunta ao pokémon:

\- Gostaria de ir comigo, amigo?

Ponyta olha para ele e relincha, indo até o seu amigo.

\- Bem, vamos.

Eles dão as mãos e ela abre um portal, com eles desaparecendo pelo mesmo, sendo que após o portal fechar, as pessoas despertam confusas, sendo que dentre as várias hipóteses que surgiriam depois, é de que algum grupo usou um gás para fazer as pessoas ficarem inconscientes e que por algum motivo desconhecido, não concluíram seus planos, sendo esta uma das hipóteses menos fantasiosas que surgiram, enquanto que os acontecimentos desse dia continuavam um completo mistério.

Quando ele chegou ao mundo dela, ela revelou que era o pilar daquele mundo, mantendo o mundo em paz e em equilíbrio, além de protegê-lo de invasões, embora tenha revelado que as Ultrabeasts e os Calotics, sempre estavam buscando formas de quebrar a proteção dela.

\- Eles podem quebrar essa proteção?

\- Não. Mas, a cada alguns ciclos o selo enfraquece. Eu devo reforçar os selamentos e faço isso anualmente por precaução.

Ela pega o cajado e aponta para Ponyta, que é envolvido por uma luz, para depois Ryuusou ficar estarrecido, assim como o seu amigo, quando o mesmo ganha uma aparência humana usando vestes de luxo, sendo que ele acaba caindo, com ela falando:

\- Agora, pertence ao meu povo. É só treinar, para poder andar sobre as duas pernas. Pode voltar ao seu corpo original quando desejar. Também adquiriu o dom da fala como consequência.

\- Da fala? – o Ponyta fala visivelmente, surpreso, enquanto lutava para ficar de pé, auxiliado por Ryuusou.

Yukihana fala, sorrindo:

\- Como Ryuusou será o meu companheiro, se tornando um príncipe, ele precisa de um braço direito e penso que poderia ser você.

\- Eu serei um príncipe? – Ryuusou pergunta estarrecido.

\- Sim, pois, esta Yukihana é a princesa desse mundo.

\- Braço direito? – o Ponyta pergunta estarrecido.

\- Sim. Se quiser, claro. Isso quem decide são vocês.

\- Fico feliz em poder falar com você. – Ryuusou fala sorrindo para o seu amigo.

\- Eu também fico feliz de poder falar com você. O problema será eu me acostumar com as duas pernas. – ele fala sem graça.

\- Vou ajuda-lo.


	2. Desespero

**Notas do Autor**

No belo mundo mantido por Yukihana...

Blaze descobre que...

Em um local com água congelante...

 **Capítulo 2 - Desespero**

\- O pior é o Necrozma, que se tornou o líder supremo das Ultrabeasts. Em seu mundo, pertenceria a classe dos Lendários, mas do tipo Deus. Ele veio de um mundo repleto de escuridão, embora que esta Yukihana acredita que ele tenha absorvido a luz daquele mundo e por isso restou apenas a completa escuridão. Então, foi até o mundo das Ultrabeasts, as conquistando, tornando-se assim o líder delas que o seguem, incontestavelmente, sendo que o mundo das Ultrabeasts era caótico, até que ele chegou e acabou com o caos, tornando essas criaturas inimigas de nosso mundo ao usá-las como soldados. É com ele que me preocupo. Uma de minhas ancestrais o selou. Ele devora a luz e corrompe qualquer um com os seus poderes ao tocar esse ser, podendo inclusive absorver um pokémon de nível lendário em seu mundo. O outro líder é o dos Caolitcs, o Brolisu. Ele também foi selado. Seus punhos imensos quebram qualquer proteção ou defesa. Se algum ser é atingido, pode estar certo que morrerá instantaneamente e ele tem uma técnica chamada sugestivamente de Armagedon, provocando um colapso em qualquer mundo que ele pise. Já, a técnica suprema de Necrozma é o buraco negro que engole até a luz, além dele poder absorver qualquer ser.

Ryuusou e Ponyta ficam estarrecidos, enquanto viam a princesa olhando para o céu, sendo visível o medo em seu olhar ao falar deles.

\- Ainda bem que foram selados. – o tipo Fire comenta.

\- Sim. Eles foram selados em uma dimensão a parte. Mas isso faz milênios. Quero acreditar que os selos são eternos... Claro, atualmente estou no mesmo nível de Arceus de seu mundo natal, mas mesmo assim, fico preocupada.

Nisso, eles notam que esse era o medo que todos os pokémon em volta deles demonstravam ao olhavam para o céu.

Após alguns anos, eles se casaram e alguns meses depois, Yukihana fica grávida da primeira híbrida pokémon e humano. Quando a amada filha deles nasceu, foi o dia mais feliz da vida do casal, ocorrendo celebrações em todo o reino e que, infelizmente, não durou mais do que alguns minutos, pois ocorreu a invasão daquele belo e pacifico mundo, sendo que Yukihana havia fortalecido a barreira em torno daquele mundo antes e ficou atônita ao ver a invasão, não compreendendo como eles conseguiram quebrar a proteção em volta do seu mundo, sendo semelhante a seu ver, ao que aconteceu com Arceus.

Não obstante, Necrozma e Brolisu aparecem, liderando os seus respectivos exércitos e uma batalha intensa tem início, com ela ficando estarrecida ao ver que eles se libertaram do selamento.

A Sylveon, Tsukiko, que era a sua general, assim como a primeira linha de defesa dela, liderava com as tropas para deter os invasores.

Porém, eram muitos e conseguiam passar entre eles para atacar o reino, além de terem aberto Ultra Whormes dentro dos limites do mesmo.

Yukihana, que havia se recuperado parcamente do parto, se levanta para desespero do seu esposo que tinha a filha deles no colo. Uma menina de cabelos alvos e olhos azuis.

\- Meu amor! Não vá!

\- Não tenho escolha. Esta Yukihana sente. Nenhum deles pode contra o poder de ambos combinados. Além disso, sinto que vários foram corrompidos por Necrozma e outros foram mortos por Brolisu. Ele tentou usar o Armagedon, mas consegui deter a sua técnica, a distância. Somente esta Yukihana pode fazer algo.

Ela invoca seu cajado e ao chegar na varanda do suntuoso palácio, ela salta para o céu, assumindo a sua forma de dragão imenso.

O general interno dela, um Charizard chamado Karyuu, se concentra, conseguindo sozinho usar a Mega evolução, se tornando um Mega Charizard negro e de chamas azuis.

Porém, é detido por sua princesa que fala:

\- Por favor, proteja aquele que amo e a minha cria.

\- Minha princesa... – ele fala em súplica.

Ela nega com a cabeça e sorri tristemente, sendo que leva a sua pata para o rosto de sua filha, no caso, a ponta de uma de suas garras, a acarinhando, para depois aproximar seu focinho delicadamente da testa dela, dedicando-se a sentir o cheirinho dela, sendo que em seguida voa rumo ao céu.

Ponyta, que escolheu um nome, se chamando Blaze e que havia treinado nesse interim, conseguindo evoluir para Rapidash, fala:

\- Vamos nos esconder. O senhor tem a sua filha. Pense nela.

Ryuusou olha para a sua filha que estava chorando e cerrando os dentes, se afasta com o líder da guarda dos soldados do palácio e da capital o seguindo, sendo que todos eles assumiram as suas formas pokémons e estavam atentos para proteger o marido de sua rainha, condecorado como rei, assim que se casou com ela.

Enquanto isso, Ryuusou via o céu tomado por lutas e mesmo no pátio do castelo, havia batalhas, com eles vendo vários pokémons corrompidos por Necrozma, que os fez atacar o seu próprio povo, com amigos tendo que matar amigos e familiares por estes terem sido, corrompidos.

Então, uma explosão ocorre em cima do humano, mais precisamente em uma parte do teto.

Rapidamente, os pokémons usam os seus poderes, destruindo os pedaços da construção, gerando uma nevoa, protegendo assim o humano e a pequena hibrida dos pedaços mortais.

Blaze fala em súplica:

\- Suba em mim, por favor. Eu consigo correr rapidamente. Vamos para um local seguro.

Os soldados concordam que ela o melhor, sendo que o líder deles os guiava, voando baixo, junto dos seus melhores soldados, enquanto outros ficavam para trás para enfrentar os invasores, sendo que Ryuusou, montado em seu amigo, segurando a sua filha recém-nascida, via de relance no céu, a batalha de sua amada contra Necrozma e Brolisu.

Então, em um determinado momento, surge uma Ultrabeast pequena e arroxeada que lança ataques venenosos contra eles e todos eles são atingidos, inclusive o humano que começa a suar frio, com exceção da pequena que foi protegida do veneno pelos braços de seu genitor que naquele instante lutava para respirar. Blaze, mesmo envenenado, parte para o ataque, assim como os outros.

Ryuusou conseguiu defender a filha em seus braços que não foi atingida pela gosma venenosa.

Porém, enquanto ocorre a batalha, surge outro ser ao lado de Ryuusou, que arranca a filha dele que chorava. Mesmo enfraquecido, ele se ergue e tenta lutar, sabendo que era um simples humano tentando deter uma Ultrabeast.

Yukihana, do alto, vê o que acontecia, sendo que nesse momento, Necrozma avança nela e tenta absorvê-la, não conseguindo, pois a forte luz que ela gerava não podia ser absorvida por ele, mesmo com a habilidade dele de absorver a luz e lendários para aumentar o seu poder.

Ela percebe que ele se afasta levemente e ruge, com feixes de luz surgindo de todos os cantos e que eram absorvidas por ele, com ela percebendo que eram todos aqueles que foram subjugados por ele. Necrozma os estava absorvendo, até que se torna uma esfera que termina de absorver um pouco da luz daquele mundo que se torna mais escuro, para depois brilhar intensamente, com ele ressurgindo em uma nova forma luminosa e imensa que ruge, lembrando um dragão dourado com duas asas. Yukihana percebe que aquela era a ultra forma dele que surgiu com a absorção do poder dos pokémons subjugados e de uma parte considerável da luz daquele mundo que ele absorveu.

Ao mesmo tempo, Brolisu reúne o seu poder e se prepara para golpeá-la violentamente, sendo que o ultra Necrozma, concentra seus poderes para liberar uma rajada fulminante contra o pilar daquele mundo.

Porém, ao tentarem fazer isso, ela se concentra e faz surgir uma espécie de espelho que absorve os ataques, para depois ela se concentrar, com os ataques sendo devolvidos a eles, que são obrigados a se esquivarem.

Ao mesmo tempo, Yukihana faz círculos mágicos surgirem em volta dela e que brilham em várias cores, representando os tipos de ataques, Normal, Fighting, Flying, Poison, Ground, Rock, Bug, Ghost, Steel, Fire, Water, Grass, Eletric, Psychic, Ice, Dragon, Dark e Fairy, libertando os ataques mais poderosos de seus respectivos elementos contra Brolisu e Necrozma, gerando uma explosão violenta no céu que afasta ambos dela, além de gerar vários danos neles, os ferindo. Ultra Necrozma não foi tão ferido quanto Brolisu, pois conseguiu absorver alguns golpes, diminuindo o dano do ataque múltiplo.

A dragoa faz surgir seu cajado e se concentra, parecendo que orava, com um cristal saindo de seu tórax, pousando na ponta do cedro.

Brolisu olha para aquilo e exclama, estarrecido:

\- Maboroshi no Ginzuishou (幻の銀水晶 - cristal prateado dos sonhos)!

A joia que estava fechado como um botão de rosa começa a resplandecer e abre como as pétalas de uma flor com Yukihana clamando:

\- Ó Maboroshi no Ginzuishou, protetor de nosso mundo, passado a inúmeras eras dentre os meus ancestrais, conceda-me o seu poder, para combater o mal!

O cajado some e o cristal fica em sua testa, mais precisamente em frente ao símbolo de lua.

Então, surgem doze asas imensas, além dela, ganhar uma espécie de armadura de cristal, para depois gerar um forte brilho em seu corpo, atingindo todos.

Esse brilho arremessa ao céu todos os seus inimigos e os que foram corrompidos são libertados, saindo na forma de esferas do corpo de Necrozma, que começa a perder a sua transformação.

Não obstante, Necrozma e Brolisu continuavam lutando contra o poder imenso, rosnando irados ao perceberem que perdiam a batalha contra o poder do lendário cristal, combinado com os poderes de Yukihana, sendo que ambos são dissolvidos em um forte brilho, sendo assim, exterminados.

Porém, ninguém percebeu que antes de serem dissolvidos, ambos conseguiram liberar uma pequena esfera na forma de um ovo que foi encoberto pelo forte brilho. Os ovos brilhavam intensamente, caindo nos braços de uma Ultrabeast pequena e arroxeada do tipo venenoso.

Longe dali, no instante que o pai tenta pegar a sua filha dos braços de seu inimigo que pretendia mata-la, a filha dele e de Yukihana começa a brilhar, reluzindo, sendo envolvida em uma luz iridescente, com o símbolo de lua crescente em sua testa brilhando, parecendo que entrava em ressonância com o poder resplandecente do cristal e de sua mãe.

O ser que pegou a criança grita, enquanto era dissolvido sumariamente pela própria luz emanada pelo bebê que flutuava sozinho no ar, enquanto chorava.

Então, quando todos os inimigos são atirados em um portal dourado que surge no céu criado por Yukihana, o brilho iridescente que envolve a pequena fica mais intenso ao ponto de Ryuusou ter que tampar os olhos com o braço.

Horrorizado, ele vê um ser arroxeado com ovos em seus braços, se aproximar de sua filha, sendo que surge um portal atrás de sua filha que flutuava no ar envolto no forte brilho, sendo que ela parecia ter sido tragada pelo mesmo ao surgir uma pequena esfera que se assemelhava a um cristal.

Mesmo com o forte brilho, o ser com os ovos, no caso, uma Ultrabeast avança no portal, sendo que havia saltado contra a criança, visando mata-la.

Blaze, que estava perto dali, saltou antes, atingido a Ultrabeast, com ambos sendo tragados pelo portal, juntamente com a pequena e que o mesmo havia fechado atrás deles, ao mesmo tempo em que Yukihana fechava o portal que criou no céu, sem saber que a sua filha não estava mais naquele mundo.

Ainda sentindo o efeito do veneno, enquanto lutava pela consciência, Ryuusou chorava e gritava por sua filha e amigo que haviam desaparecido no portal.

Naquele instante, se lembrava do quanto ele e a sua amada estavam felizes durante a gestação dela, com eles sempre conversando com a filha deles que ainda não havia nascido. Lembrava-se deles enfeitando o quarto do bebê, além de lerem como cuidar de um e de quando eles choravam emocionados ao poderem ter a filha em seus braços. Lembrava-se do fato de que eles a amaram no instante que foi concebida.

Então, Ryuusou chora em desespero.

\- Filha! Baze!

Então, antes que tentasse fazer algo, assim como o Mega Charizard que estava ao seu lado e que estava desesperado pelo que aconteceu, enquanto se culpava por não ter podido salvar a pequena princesa, com todos sentindo que o seu mundo havia sido devastado, todo o reino é envolvido em um cristal reluzente, assim como o mundo, com o ponto de origem sendo Yukihana que está inconsciente, dentro de um esquife que brilhava.

Dentro do portal, Blaze tenta alcança-la, sendo que o ser arroxeado, mesmo ferido, tenta ataca-lo com ele usando Fire blast contra esse ser, usando a sua ira para ampliar o poder de suas chamas que dissolvem o ser, mas não os ovos que pareciam pulsar, sendo que antes de ser dissolvida, a Ultrabeast havia conseguido pegar o cristal circular do bebê.

O pequeno cristal acabou se aproximando de Rapidash, enquanto que ele tentava alcançar a pequena, lutando contra o veneno em seu corpo que o fazia perder a consciência, gradativamente.

Porém, antes que conseguisse chegar até a pequena que chorava, um forte clarão os separa, cegando-o.

A próxima coisa que ele sente é a dor de se chocar contra o chão, ficando inconsciente por alguns minutos até que debilmente recobra a consciência, enquanto sentia a dor intensa do veneno circulando em seu corpo.

Fracamente, ele se ergue, ou melhor, tenta, caindo no chão, não conseguindo se manter sobre as suas patas, pois a sua mente estava sendo envolvida gradativamente em algodão, se tornando ciente que em breve ficaria inconsciente.

Mantendo ainda um nível mínimo de consciência, percebe que era uma floresta, enquanto olhava em volta, desesperado, notando dentre as suas patas um pequeno cristal circular que ele se lembrava de ter surgido em frente a filha do seu amigo.

Rapidamente, ele assume a forma humana, pois reconheceu aquele mundo como sendo o seu e não queria correr o risco de ser capturado, já que como estava fraco, não iria resistir a subjugação da pokeball e temia não ser capaz de ter forças para se libertar sozinho.

Portanto, ele não podia se dar ao luxo de ser capturado.

Porém, ainda sentindo os efeitos do veneno, ele estava ficando debilitado, gradativamente e acaba caindo sentado no chão, feliz por ter conseguido assumir uma forma semelhante a humana.

De fato, após alguns minutos, surge um humano, no caso um jovem treinador, seguido do seu pokémon e que pergunta para ele, com Blaze notando o quanto o humano estava ansioso:

\- O senhor viu um Rapidash passar por aqui? Parece que tinha visto um aqui. Ou é do senhor?

\- Eu vi alguma coisa correndo para aquele lado. – ele fala debilmente, lutando para manter um mínimo de raciocínio.

\- Oh! Deve ser o Rapidash. Obrigado, senhor e...

O jovem para de falar ao notar que o homem de roupas suntuosas não estava bem e se aproxima dele, perguntando preocupado:

\- O senhor está bem? Ei...

Blaze cai inconsciente no chão, mas não sem antes pegar firmemente aquela esfera, com o jovem decidindo pedir ajuda.

Algumas horas atrás, não muito longe dali, em alto mar, um enorme navio era sacolejado por explosões violentas que levavam a um colapso estrutural do mesmo.

Prontamente, a tripulação havia enviado pedido de auxilio para qualquer embarcação nas redondezas, assim como, para a guarda costeira.

Porém, iriam demorar algumas horas até chegarem onde eles estavam, enquanto que a tripulação não sabia como ocorreram as explosões, pois, não ocorreram na sala de máquinas e sim, em áreas adjacentes.

O capitão e seus marinheiros mandavam os seus pokémons para ajudar o máximo que podiam os humanos e pokémons, sendo que também baixavam os botes salva vidas, sendo auxiliados por pokémons fortes como Machokes e Machamps, além de outros com força semelhante. Os treinadores pokémons no navio usavam seus pokémons que podiam auxiliar pessoas naquelas águas revoltosas e frias.

Além disso, havia pokeballs flutuando na água, provavelmente por terem se desprendido de seus treinadores ou pelos mesmos terem morrido de hipotermia, quando vários barcos foram virados por ondas furiosas.

O problema era ter pokémons que conseguiam deixar o corpo das pessoas fora das águas congelantes. Deixar o corpo parcialmente para fora não resolvia muito e havia pokémons que receberam ordens de evitar aglomerações, pois, podiam ser afogados ou asfixiados pelas pessoas que estavam aterrorizadas. Era preciso cautela para lidar com as pessoas que haviam caído nas águas congelantes.

Os que voavam, também eram usados com cordas sendo presas em objetos, com eles rebocando as pessoas, as afastando das aglomerações humanas que eram perigosas.

Os pokémons dos marinheiros recebiam treinamento diferenciado para situações que envolviam aglomerações humanas, com aqueles que conseguiam ficar submersos, usando seus corpos como apoios embaixo da água, evitando ficarem expostos a humanos desesperados.

Um homem lutava para ficar na superfície, sendo que não tinha um pokémon, enquanto via Rapidash´s no céu que tinha os seus treinadores em seu lombo, sendo que muitos rebocavam barcos através de cordas, assim como via pokémons que podiam voar rebocando pessoas e os maiores tinham os seus treinadores nas costas, além de ver pokémons aquáticos fortes que conseguiam rebocar grupos de pessoas, enquanto que pokémons aquáticos tentavam resgatar as outras pessoas e outros, que somente conseguiam carregar seus mestres, mantendo a maior parte do corpo deles para fora da água.

Aquele homem que sentia seus ossos congelando era o pai de Satoshi (Ash) e que naquele instante, somente conseguia pensar em seu filho que nasceu há algumas semanas, atrás e em sua esposa, Hanako (Délia). Ele queria vê-los, pelo menos pela última vez, sendo que sabia que não tinha esperança de sair vivo por causa das ondas que haviam o afastado demasiadamente da aglomeração humana, embora fosse bom de certa forma, pois as pessoas desesperadas subiam em cima de outras pessoas, as afogando em sua ânsia para se salvar. Ele acreditava que morrer afogado nas mãos de outras pessoas era pior do que morrer congelado, embora ele tivesse sérias dúvidas, naquele instante, enquanto sentia o frio chegar até os seus ossos.

Então, ele vê um brilho no céu que ofusca todos, para depois desaparecer, sendo que ele avista dentre as ondas um bebê enrolado em uma manta que flutuava em um pedaço de metal do navio, próximo dele, com ele ficando aflito ao notar que o metal parecia que ia virar frente a uma onda particularmente mais forte.


	3. O bebê que caiu do céu

**Notas do Autor**

Hayashi decide...

Durante o naufrágio...

Em dois lugares distintos...

 **Capítulo 3 - O bebê que caiu do céu**

Sabendo que talvez não pudesse ajudar muito, esperava que ao menos, conseguisse ficar vivo o maior tempo possível para impedir que o bebê afundasse nas águas geladas. Queria que ao menos aquele bebê sobrevivesse, já que as chances dele sobreviver caíam gradativamente, conforme ele lutava para manter a pequena erguida em seus braços, longe da água congelante.

Porém, ele sentiu o corpo sendo aquecido, assim que tocou no bebê, sendo algo que o deixou confuso e não obstante, avista um grupo enorme de Lapras no horizonte que se aproximam deles, sendo Lapras selvagens e um deles mergulha, para depois Hayashi, o pai de Satoshi, ser erguido nas costas deste pokémon, saindo assim da água congelada, tendo o bebê em seus braços.

Os outros Lapras os rodeiam para quebrar as ondas, para depois outros se distanciarem, nadando em direção as pessoas que ainda estavam vivas, as resgatando, com cada Lapras conseguindo levar várias pessoas que choravam emocionadas pela ajuda, agradecendo aos pokémons, enquanto que o tipo Water e Ice, mantinha o pai de Satoshi e a bebê em seus braços fora das águas congelantes, procurando manter-se afastada das aglomerações, evitando assim que corressem o risco de serem jogados na água por algum humano desesperado para subir em um Lapras.

O pai de Satoshi não sabia que originalmente ele iria morrer naquelas águas e que para Hanako lidar com a morte de seu amado, evitaria falar que ele morreu ao filho, pois seria doloroso demais, preferindo acreditar que ele estava vivo, inclusive pelo fato do seu corpo nunca ter sido encontrado.

Naquele dia, sem Hayashi saber, a bebê de outro mundo, uma princesa, lhe salvou a vida, pois o seu poder se propagou para toda a região, inconscientemente, solicitando ajuda e sendo prontamente atendida.

Graças a esse pedido de ajuda, pokémons selvagens vieram socorrê-los, sendo que eles estavam longe daquele local e tiveram que nadar velozmente para resgatá-la e de quebra, resgatar os outros.

Não foram somente os Lapras e sim, outros pokémons selvagens.

Portanto, como consequência, muitos que originalmente iriam morrer foram salvos, sendo que alguns desses iriam repercutir em várias mudanças pelo simples fato de terem sobrevivido.

Além disso, golfinhos apareciam para salvar as pessoas, zanzando entre os Lapras e outros pokémons aquáticos selvagens.

Graças à ajuda providencial dos selvagens, muitos conseguiram ficar vivos até que o resgate chegasse, juntamente com navios que se encontravam na área adjacente ao naufrágio e que responderam ao chamado, com os marinheiros desses navios invocando das pokeballs os seus pokémons que eram treinados para lidarem com essas situações.

A Guarda costeira também possuía pokémons treinados para situações de resgate, principalmente frente a humanos desesperados e igualmente perigosos a outros humanos e pokémons despreparados devido ao forte terror que os tomava.

Não muito longe dali, nas águas congelantes, estava o pai de Takeshi, Munou, que estava indo para uma nova região para tentar ser um mestre pokémon, após falhar em várias batalhas. Na outra linha do tempo, teria conseguido se salvar em um dos barcos, mas o brilho surpreendeu todos e quando alguns se levantaram, veio uma onda particularmente forte e o jogou no mar, acabando por afastá-lo do barco, sendo que uma família com o seu filho foi jogada do barco, também, sendo que as fortes ondas afastaram essa família, enquanto que o pai de Takeshi não foi jogado muito longe dos outros.

Nas águas congelantes, sentindo a vida se esvair de seu corpo, conforme sofria de hiportemia, começando a ficar a beira da morte, Munou passou a repensar em sua vida, analisando-a até aquele instante, percebendo enfim a sua imaturidade e egoísmo ao partir em uma jornada já sendo pai, deixando esposa e filhos a sua própria mercê, os negligenciando em vez de encarar o fato de que era pai. Não era mais um solteiro. Ele tinha responsabilidades e não podia fugir como um covarde. Sim. Ele fugiu e conforme analisava os verdadeiros motivos de sua viagem para ser um treinador pokémon, percebia que na verdade ele não queria ser um treinador e sim, que aquilo era uma desculpa para ele fugir de suas responsabilidades. Concordava que não passava de um covarde.

Ele chorava e se arrependia, sendo que se lembra de sua esposa, seu sorriso e do nascimento dos seus filhos. Lembrava-se de cada um deles, conforme a sua vida passava na frente dos seus olhos como um filme, conforme a morte se aproximava, lentamente, o envolvendo em seus braços de mortalha.

Chorando, Munou, clamava aos céus, rogando para ter uma segunda chance a fim de resgatar tudo o que fez com a sua fuga, voltando para a sua família como um homem responsável e não um covarde e inconsequente, como foi até alguns minutos atrás. Ele clamava em seus últimos momentos, rogando clemência e revelando o desejo de ser merecedor de uma segunda chance.

Ele fecha os olhos, vendo fracamente uma luz próxima de onde estava e que lembrava uma lanterna, antes da escuridão envolvê-lo.

Longe dali, a mesma família, atirada do barco juntamente com ele, lutava para permanecer viva, sendo que estavam com o seu filho de oito anos, sentindo o frio congelante da água chegando até os seus ossos, enquanto se arrependiam de terem plantado as bombas em lugares chaves do navio para que houvesse caos e assim, pudessem roubar as pessoas.

O plano havia sido perfeito ao ver deles até que acabaram caindo do barco superlotado quando este desequilibrou, pois muitas pessoas se levantaram ao apontarem para o clarão intenso no céu e as estrelas cadentes que surgiram. Por causa disso, houve um desequilíbrio no peso e uma onda particularmente forte atirou essa família ao mar, juntamente com Munou.

Aquele menino seria futuramente um membro cruel, perverso e sádico da Equipe Rocket. Em um ataque, ele mataria por prazer uma Marowack que lutava para defender o seu filhote, um Cubone, fazendo o mesmo se afastar, enquanto enfrentava-o, assim como os outros.

Sorrindo cruelmente, após derrotarem a Marowack, essa mesma criança, só que adulta, iria usar uma arma e torturaria até a morte a Marowack mãe, deixando um pequeno Cubone órfão e que acabaria vendo depois o corpo sem vida de sua amada mãe na sua frente, quando voltasse ao local à procura de sua genitora.

Agora, com ele morto, a mãe da Marowack estaria viva, embora fosse capturada, já que os outros não iriam matar um pokémon. Apenas iriam puni-la, mas não mata-la, como aquele menino ao crescer faria ao liderar um grupo.

A família foi empurrada pelas ondas até a hélice do navio que funcionava ainda presa ao suporte, graças ao gerador individual suplementar que foi ativado, após ser desconectado do gerador de origem, quando a energia do barco foi cortada pelas explosões.

A família chorou e gritou horrorizada conforme eram empurrados para a hélice enorme que cortava violentamente as águas revoltosas e frias.

Eles tentaram se afastar, mas era inútil e no final foram destroçados pelas lâminas, morrendo lentamente, gritando em dor e agonia, conforme os seus corpos eram estraçalhados pelas lâminas afiadas.

Um Lapras selvagem salva alguns humanos, entregando a outros humanos em barcos de resgate, para depois desaparecer no oceano, se afastando dali, assim como os outros Lapras selvagens.

Originalmente, esse grupo de humanos que o Lapras salvou, morreriam na linha do tempo original. Agora, eles sobreviveram, sendo que dentre esse grupo, havia cinco que dali a alguns anos assumiram postos-chaves da Liga pokémon, regularizando-a ao implantarem regras rígidas e normas de condutas a líderes de ginásio, assim como ao proporcionarem vários mudanças, além de garantirem que as leis que protegiam os pokémons seriam aplicadas.

Atualmente, se um GYM Leader quisesse transformar o ginásio em um local para eventos, punir os perdedores, assim como limitar quem podia enfrenta-los ou usar o ginásio para outros fins que não fossem batalhas, ele poderia fazer isso.

Quando houvesse as mudanças, aqueles que persistirem em tais práticas seriam execrados da Liga Pokémon, pois eles desejavam impor regras e normas de condutas a serem seguidas aos futuros GYM Leader´s.

Eles também iriam programar critérios para os futuros GYM Leaders, com os Leader´s ficando submetidos às novas regras, precisando seguir normas de conduta. Eles não poderiam mais impor suas regras pessoais. As leis e regras seriam precisas e bem claras para não abrir margem para interpretação equivocada, além de serem normas de conduta, consideravelmente rigorosas.

Como esses cinco originalmente morreriam, a Liga pokémon seria sem regras definidas para GYM Leaders que na linha do tempo original ficavam livres para fazerem o que desejavam com o GYM, usando-o para outros fins, limitando o tipo de treinador que os enfrentaria ou punindo os perdedores a sua maneira, além de não haver a distinção de ter apenas um GYM Leader e não mais de um como era atualmente, sendo consideravelmente bagunçado, por assim dizer e carente de regras de conduta e de comportamento, além das leis de proteção, cuidado e bem estar físico, psicológico e emocional dos pokémons não serem respeitados com os treinadores podendo fazer com eles o que desejavam, pois as leis estavam sendo esquecidas por causa da Liga Pokémon atual.

Inclusive, eles exigiriam que os líderes de ginásio dessem o exemplo, com o GYM Leaders sendo o melhor treinador da cidade e que a função do GYM não podia ser distorcida ou adaptada a interesses pessoais e que os líderes não poderiam escolher quem enfrentariam e não poderiam punir os perdedores, além de seguirem novas regras de batalhas, sendo as mesmas que seriam aplicadas em outras competições.

Além disso, como líderes, seriam obrigados a serem distintos não somente pelos seus pokémons, mas sim, pelas suas atitudes pessoas e capacidade de criarem diferentes estratégias, adaptando ao nível do treinador que os desafiava e a quantidade de insígnias que possuía, assim como deveriam ter pokémons condizentes com o nível daquele desafiante pela insígnia. Além disso, deveriam orientar os treinadores, dando conselhos e dicas para que o treinador melhorasse.

Portanto, as regras para ser GYM Leader seriam mais rigorosas e haveria uma fiscalização mais intensa para garantir o cumprimento das regras que esses cinco iriam tornar oficiais, além de gerarem algumas mudanças, não existindo apenas as batalhas na Arena, sendo várias batalhas de treinadores contra outros treinadores e sim, outros níveis mais exigentes como treinadores mais poderosos para níveis mais elevados do que era a Liga pokémon, atualmente.

Quem vencesse a Arena Pokémon que era realizada bimestralmente, sobre o nome de Liga Pokémon, seria considerado um Champion Pokémon e não mais, um Mestre Pokémon.

Para ser um Mestre Pokémon, precisaria se tornar um Campeão Pokémon, para depois desafiar a Elite Four regional de todas as regiões, derrotando-as, para depois derrotar a Elite Four Ocidental, sendo que cada Elite tem o seu Líder. Depois precisaria derrotar o Mestre Pokémon Ocidental para receber dele o título de Mestre Pokémon Ocidental, já que haveria o Oriental, quando a Liga Pokémon Internacional fosse dividida em Liga Pokémon Ocidental e a Liga Pokémon Oriental para melhor fiscalização.

Para ser Mestre Pokémon oriental teria que seguir o mesmo caminho do Ocidental, mas, enfrentando Elite Four´s de suas respetivas regiões e depois a Elite Four Oriental para ganhar o direito de enfrentar o Mestre Pokémon Oriental.

Os membros da Elite seriam os mais poderosos e mestres na arte da estratégia. A Elite Four regional consistiria dos quatro melhores treinadores de cada região que precisariam defender, anualmente, os seus títulos daqueles que o desafiavam para pertencerem a Elite Four.

Se algum membro perdesse, este era substituído por aquele que o derrotasse. Ser um membro da Elite Four não seria um cargo vitalício. Teria que mostrar anualmente a sua competência, poder e valor para fazer jus ao título e teria que ter um comportamento exemplar, tanto dentro da arena quanto em suas atitudes.

Além disso, haveria o titulo de Líder da Elite Four, no caso o Líder Regional e o Líder ocidental ou oriental. Para acessar os líderes da Elite Four respectiva, o treinador precisa passar pelos quatro treinadores abaixo dele.

Agora que não iriam morrer como na linha do tempo original, eles poderiam transformar a Liga Pokémon em algo sério com leis claras e precisas. Não seria qualquer um que conseguiria o almejado título de Mestre Pokémon que seria dividido em Mestre Pokémon Ocidental e Oriental.

Do céu, após o brilho cessar, um ovo arroxeado cai em uma região chamada Alola, mais precisamente na ilha Ula´Ula, no Monte Lanakila, no centro de uma floresta nevada.

Não muito longe dali, uma Ninetales secular de Alola, chamada Fubuki (吹雪 -nevasca) observou a queda e rapidamente se dirigiu ao local, sentindo que o objeto que não pode definir o que era, trazia um sentimento inquietante, além de não conseguir impedir o medo que se apoderava dela e que fazia os seus pelos se arrepiarem, incontrolavelmente.

Há dezenas de quilômetros dali, um estranho ovo negro caiu em uma caverna, perfurando vários níveis até chegar ao subsolo para depois começar a absorver a energia vital de todos os seres que habitavam o lugar.

Pokémons e animais morreram, enquanto o ovo pulsava e após algumas horas ele chocou, passando a brilhar, enquanto assumia a forma de um pequeno Necrozma, para depois buscar alguma forma de vida ao voar pelos túneis, aumentando gradativamente de tamanho, até que conseguiu encontrar um ser vivo remanescente e profundamente adormecido há incontáveis séculos, Regirock.

Ele começou a absorver a energia vital dele que desperta, enquanto o ser crescia, até que o golem lendário implode a ruína, saindo da mesma, erguendo os seus braços em fúria para depois olhar com ira o ser que ousou perturbou o seu sono secular.

Ao observar melhor aquele que o despertou e que estava naquele instante flutuando no ar a sua frente, passou a sentir o perigo vindo dele, tendo certeza que se tivesse pelos, estes estariam arrepiados frente a presença do ser negro.

O lendário daquele mundo percebeu que Necrozma também era um lendário e que naquele instante olhava curiosamente para ele como se tentasse descobrir o que ele era.

Regirock também notou que a vida em torno dele parecia perecer como se aquele ser sugasse a vida e a luz, pois, percebeu que em volta dele era possível ver a escuridão envolve-lo e era uma escuridão demasiadamente inquietante.

Enquanto flutuava, surgia na mente de Necrozma lembranças do seu pai. Ou seja, aquele que lhe criou, instantes antes de ser destruído:

"Vingue-me, meu filho... Eu dei os meus poderes e habilidades com o adicional de uma ínfima parte do poder desse estranho cristal que me derrotou. Ele é oriundo do Maboroshi no Ginzuishou. Com isso, seus poderes superam os meus. Aumente os seus poderes e cace a filha da bastarda que me matou. Você irá localizá-la, pois, há uma ínfima parte desse cristal em você e que lhe concederá poderes."

Regirock olhava atentamente o estranho ser que flutuava, sendo negro como a própria noite, enquanto tremia levemente, pois algo naquele ser indicava perigo e era uma sensação inquietante. O golem não pode impedir o leve tremor que se apoderou dele com o mesmo tentando conter o medo que o tomava. Um medo aterrador que nunca sentiu antes e que era igualmente sufocante.


	4. New Necrozma

**Notas do Autor**

Em uma ilha, um homem...

No local da batalha...

No mundo...

 **Capítulo 4 - New Necrozma**

Há vários quilômetros dali um homem que no futuro seria conhecido por Capitão Phanton e que tentaria dali a vários anos roubar o ovo de Manaphy, havia chegado até uma praia cercada por uma mata adjacente, sendo que estava flutuando em cima de um armário.

Ao despertar, vendo que estava vivo fica feliz, assim como aliviado ao perceber que estava próximo a terra firme.

Então, se afasta dali, decidindo procurar ajuda e não percebe olhos que o observavam atentamente dentre as folhagens densas e volumosas da floresta adjacente que margeava a praia.

Após adentrar na mata, estica a mão e pega uma fruta que avistou em uma árvore baixa.

O homem começa a saborear a fruta, até que ouve vários rosnados e ao olhar para trás percebe que eram animais, sendo que não os reconhecia. Ele não sabia que aqueles animais eram chamados de Dingo´s, cães selvagens que atacavam em matilha e que eram particularmente ferozes, sendo capazes de derrubarem grandes animais ao caçar usando a sua volumosa matilha.

Ele vê as presas aparecendo em seus beiços, enquanto avistava vários cães.

Engolindo em seco tenta fugir e fica desesperado ao ver que eles o seguiam, notando que eram só alguns, com ele não conseguindo avistar os outros.

Então, de repente eles aparecem em cima de uma pedra saltando sobre o homem que tentava debilmente lutar por sua vida, enquanto as presas afiadas deles afundavam em sua carne, rasgando a sua pele e músculos até que ele não consegue mais lutar conforme sentia a sua pele e músculos sendo rasgados, com uma poça rubra sendo formada no local, enquanto ele gritava em desespero conforme era estraçalhado pelas presas dos Dingos, até que morre em agonia.

Então, o seu corpo passa a ser devorado pela matilha.

Há dezenas de quilômetros dali, Regirock continuava olhando o estranho ser a sua frente sabendo que se pudesse suar estaria suando e antes que ele pensasse em ataca-lo, New Necrozma se desloca velozmente tocando-o e mesmo que o toque tivesse durado apenas alguns segundos, o golem fica alarmado ao sentir que os seus poderes eram drenados, até que o ser se afasta.

Regirock não pode impedir que um forte medo o tomasse até que se recupera e começa a usar os seus poderes contra o ser que parece absorvê-los, enquanto parecia surgir uma pequena camada de cristal negro.

A batalha de Regirock desperta os outros dois golens em suas respectivas ruínas, Regice e Registeel, sendo que eles sentiram o quanto o ser que Regirock enfrentava era perigoso.

Ao despertarem, acabam abalando as paredes de suas respectivas ruínas, fazendo-as ficarem enfraquecidas enquanto desabavam para depois eles partirem em direção a Regirock.

Ao chegarem, passam a compartilhar do medo do outro Golem, pois, podiam sentir que aquele ser trazia não somente a morte e sim, a destruição de tudo ao ponto de não restar nada, sequer a própria luz. Era um sentimento aterrorizante. Nunca em suas existências eles foram tomados pelo medo como naquele instante com cada fibra deles clamando para manter distância do estranho ser, com eles lutando contra o impulso de fugir, sendo algo que os consternava.

Se recuperando do tremor que foram tomados, os três passam a atacar ao mesmo tempo o estranho ser extremamente perigoso.

Conforme transcorria a batalha, eles percebem que ficavam cada vez mais fracos, sendo que o ser não os atacava e limitava a esticar as mãos como se anulasse os seus ataques, sem eles perceberem que estava absorvendo não somente os seus poderes, assim como a sua energia vital.

Quando os três se curvam, Regigigas surge, despertando enfim de seu sono ao sentir que a sua conexão com Registeel, Regirock e Regice ficavam fracas.

Ele olha para o estranho ser, pequeno, mas, que parecia irradiar uma presença estranha e por mais estranho que parecesse lembrava a própria morte e seus braços gélidos fazendo o gigante ficar receoso para depois se recuperar, enquanto cerrava os punhos ao parar o tremor que o acometeu de repente, frente a presença daquele ser.

Então, começar a ataca-lo com os seus punhos poderosos, com o mesmo desviando, sendo que as suas atitudes lembravam o de uma criança curiosa que parecia estar descobrindo, assim como testando, os seus novos poderes.

Após alguns minutos com o seu oponente se esquivando de seus poderosos punhos, Regigicias começa a usar seus poderes com os seus ataques sendo absorvidos parcialmente, sendo que a batalha deles provocava abalos sísmicos por toda a região e que se propagavam para todo o mundo, sendo que tais abalos acabaram por estimular falhas tectônicas oriundas da época que Regigigas fragmentou os continentes.

Moradias desabavam, tubulações de gás subterrâneas eram rompidas, acabando por gerarem inúmeras explosões que varrem cidades fragilizadas pelos tremores violentos e por terremotos de falhas tectônicas.

Inclusive, muitas dessas falhas criaram ondas absurdamente imensas, que geravam mega tsunamis, sendo que tais ondas possuíam vários quilômetros de altura em decorrência do poder do lendário que rugia de forma irada, enquanto usava seus poderes contra o estranho ser que continuava absorvendo parte dos seus ataques e de sua energia vital.

Os poderes do poderoso Titan lendário ampliaram absurdamente a destruição que começou com os outros três que despertaram e que já haviam promovido tal destruição ao tentarem deter o ser extremamente perigoso e que parecia a personificação da própria morte.

Regirock, Regice e Registeel haviam produzido terremotos avassaladores, mas, foram limitados a aquela área e um pouco além.

Já, o poder de Regigigias, influenciava uma área absurdamente imensa ao ponto das consequências serem sentidas em outras regiões do mundo. Claro que em menor intensidade, sendo que ninguém sabia o motivo daquelas catástrofes. As pessoas não sabiam que era em decorrência das batalhas dos lendários Regirock, Registeel e Regice que foram substituídos por Regigicias.

Os sobreviventes que por mais de meia hora experimentavam o terror que começou com os abalos sísmicos iniciados por Regirock, Regice e Registeel, que destruíram várias moradias na região, lidavam com a destruição persistente e que inclusive ficou mais violenta com Regigicias, sendo que aquela área sentia mais por estar enfraquecida pela destruição causada pela batalha anterior do trio de golens lendários e que o poder de Regigigias tornava tudo ainda pior.

Um vulcão próximo dali entrou em erupção e na base deste, havia um templo que dava acesso a uma caverna e que desabou com a violência dos terremotos.

Em virtude dos desabamentos e tremores, o lendário Heitran despertou de seu sono milenar, enquanto via o seu lar sendo reduzido a escombros de rochas fumegantes com o mesmo saindo do que restou do templo, sendo que mal tem tempo de ficar desolado pela perda de seu lar, quando sente as ondas de choque que se propagavam pela terra.

Se concentrando, procura sentir pela terra o que acontecia, passando a sentir que envolvia os lendários Regirock, Regice e Registeel, sendo que naquele instante podia sentir até pela peculiaridade dos danos que era Regigigias que havia assumido a batalha.

Ele suspira, enquanto se retirava do local em busca de um novo lar.

Como ele saiu daquele templo antigo em ruinas em direção a um novo local completamente isolado, ele não seria capturado dali a alguns anos por um humano que o subjugaria pela pokeball.

Portanto, graças ao fato de ter que abandonar aquela caverna que era em um local que havia movimentos de pessoas por ser considerado um ponto turístico, ele foi salvo de ser capturado e agora poderia viver em paz, dormindo em uma nova caverna em local bem isolado e que não atrairia interesse dos humanos como a antiga caverna dele.

Após algum tempo os abalos cessam gradativamente, enquanto muitas cidades encontravam-se imersas em caos com grandes tsunamis varrendo os litorais das cidades, sendo que se propagava até outras regiões, além das erupções vulcânicas.

Enquanto isso, os governos estavam tomando medidas para minimizar os danos e salvar pessoas usando pokémons. No caso, cidades que possuíam uma população condizente de pokémons para o caos que vivenciavam, sendo estes criados por humanos e que eram usados pelas equipes para conter danos e salvar o máximo de vidas possíveis ao usar habilidades e movimentos necessários para ajudar a conter catástrofes.

Por exemplo, os pokémons que possuíam a habilidade Water Absorv, absorviam grande parte das águas que ameaçavam invadir as cidades. Pokémons com ataques de gelo e de pedra, assim como de terra, usavam seus poderes para envolver construções, impedindo-as de desabar. Pokémons de fogo com a habilidade flash fire anulavam explosões de chamas ocasionadas por tubulações de gás.

Pokémons voadores capazes de usar Hurricane concentravam e direcionavam os seus ataques contra as chamas, prendendo-as no tornado ao concentrá-las nos ventos intensos, para depois jogar as chamas nas águas, apagando-as. Pokémons psíquicos usavam seus poderes telecinéticos para bloquear chamas ou impedir que detritos caíssem em cima das pessoas, além de resgatar pessoas presas ou que estavam ilhadas, sendo que o Teleport era útil para levar inclusive ambulâncias até os locais que precisavam de ajuda médica. Pokémons com golpes de água extinguiam os vários focos de incêndio.

Em barragens eram usados pokémons de gelo para envolver a parede da barragem em paredes maciças de gelo, no caso as que estavam fragmentadas para que os vales não inundassem. Outros tipos de pokémons eram usados, também, como os tipos lutadores e de metal para quebrar e cortar blocos de concreto para resgatar pessoas.

Além disso, havia pokémons usados por equipes de resgate e por médicos, assim como enfermeiros para socorrer as pessoas, sendo que os pokémons do tipo fantasma entravam em construções, atravessando paredes para encontrar sobreviventes, ajudando assim a direcionar os esforços, enquanto as equipes planejavam o socorro usando pokémons de pedra ou terra, para criarem tuneis até os sobreviventes soterrados, além de usarem pokémons do tipo metal e lutador para destruir ou cortar paredes.

Havia relatos de pokémons selvagens que ajudavam humanos e pokémons por si mesmos, salvando com isso muitas vidas humanas. No caso dos selvagens isso ocorria em vilas pequenas, consideravelmente isoladas e que mantinham uma boa relação com os pokémons selvagens que aceitavam, temporariamente, ordens de humanos para direcionar as suas habilidades para salvar vidas, assim como no resgate de pessoas.

Além disso, vários lendários surgiram em socorro aos humanos, animais e pokémons para conter as consequências da batalha.

Havia vários lugares do mundo de que pokémons, considerados lendários, usavam os seus poderes para proteger cidades e regiões com as pessoas filmando os atos deles, já que eles tinham poderes suficientes para impedir grandes catástrofes. Graças aos poderes deles, inúmeras vidas tanto humanas, animais e pokémons estavam sendo salvas.

Lugia lutava para aplacar os tsunamis, por exemplo. Raiquazza aplacava o céu. Outros tentavam reduzir ao máximo os danos que aconteciam em muitos lugares, fazendo com que abalos sísmicos fossem mais fracos, por exemplo, ou impedindo grandes inundações.

Claro que alguns lendários não moveram um dedo sequer para salvar os humanos, sendo estes lendários que no passado tiveram o desprazer de sofrer o inferno nas mãos de humanos e por isso tinham raiva deles.

Os lendários que ajudavam os humanos eram aqueles que não tiveram problemas com os humanos ou se tiveram não foram tão graves ao ponto que não pudessem perdoar.

Zygarde em sua forma quando todos se tornam um, ou seja, cem por cento, protegia Kalos com os seus atos sendo filmados, enquanto a população chorava emocionada pela ajuda do lendário Guardião de Kalos. O Guardião do equilíbrio.

Os cães lendários salvavam pessoas e ajudavam a conter as catástrofes. Já, das aves lendárias, Articuno era vista ajudando a conter avalanches que podiam soterrar as pessoas que vivam próximas a montanhas nevadas.

Moltres até ajudava em casos esporádicos, mas, sempre evitando ficar perto de humanos. Articuno também evitava ficar muito próximo a humanos, preferindo se concentrar nas montanhas nevadas. Zapdos havia sofrido o inferno nas mãos de humanos e por isso os odiava.

Latios e Latias uniram seus poderes para evitar que tsunamis varressem Alta Mare do mapa, com as pessoas vendo os lendários os salvando ao surfarem nas ondas, diminuindo o tamanho das mesmas ao ponto de quando chegavam à praia não passavam de pequenas ondas inofensivas.

Os irmãos não sabiam que no futuro, sofreriam uma vil traição daqueles que salvaram por causa da fraqueza do coração humano.

Em Alola, as quatro divindades da região que eram pokémons lendários se reuniram e criaram um escudo translúcido poderoso que bloqueou tsunamis e impediu que abalos sísmicos chegassem até as ilhas.

Inclusive, havia uma espécie de redoma translúcida com as pessoas conseguindo ver a redoma que as protegia, assim como em muitos locais relatavam a visão das quatro divindades juntas no céu dando as mãos como se estivessem unindo os seus poderes, o que de fato acontecia. Eles uniram os seus poderes para criar aquela redoma protetora, enquanto lutavam para conter as ondas gigantes e igualmente violentas.

Naquele instante, os moradores de Alola souberam que as suas divindades os protegeram e passaram a orar por eles, pois, ouviam relatos do que acontecia em todo o mundo e que ali não estavam sofrendo qualquer dano.

No local de batalha, Regigigias caía. O poderoso Titan lendário que no passado dividiu os continentes com o seu poder, caía de joelhos com a cria de Necrozma olhando ainda de forma curiosa como uma criança analisando algo.

Então, Arceus surge, pois, as consequências da batalha de ambos foram sentidas em todo o mundo e por isso ele apareceu.

Além disso, aquele pokémon era oriundo de outra dimensão, tendo sido criado por um lendário que não pertencia a aquele mundo. Mesmo Giratina, apesar de viver entre dimensões, pertencia aquele mundo de certa forma, pois, foi uma de suas criações. Mas, aquele que possuía o nível de um lendário não era daquele mundo. Portanto, era um invasor e Arceus não podia permitir invasores, ainda mais aqueles que provocavam caos em seu mundo.

Conforme analisava o novo lendário que chegou, sendo no caso o criador daquele mundo, o novo Necrozma, superior ao seu pai, flutua no ar até ficar na frente de Arceus, sentindo que aquele ser era diferente dos outros e tinha um poder que recordava o seu pai de certa forma, mas, que ao mesmo tempo não era o seu pai.

Arceus fica estarrecido, sendo que nunca imaginou que se sentiria assim em algum momento de sua existência. Aquele ser exalava o mais puro perigo. Era uma existência que sentia que não deveria existir. Era uma existência que parecia querer engolir a própria luz e a vida. Além disso, havia algo nele que o alarmava.

Então, observa o gigante lendário curvado no chão, sendo algo que o deixou estarrecido.

Afinal, sabia que Regigigias era um dos lendários mais poderosos daquele mundo, pois, no passado havia dividido os continentes do mundo todo.

Para ver ele tão enfraquecido ao ponto de se curvar, assim como os demais golens, o ser a sua frente era perigoso. Muito perigoso. Até porque não parecia estar cansado.

Abruptamente, a cria de Necrozma avança velozmente contra Arceus que consegue desviar por pouco, ficando estarrecido com a velocidade de seu oponente.

Arceus concentra o seu poder se tornando do elemento fantasma e lança um ataque fantasma devastador contra o ser, percebendo que ele parecia ter uma habilidade que reduziu o seu ataque, embora tenha sofrido danos.

De fato, New Necrozma herdou a habilidade do criador, o Prism Armor, que reduzia em vinte e cinco por cento, o poder dos movimentos super efetivos contra ele que era do tipo psíquico.

Porém, Arceus nota que surge uma armadura de cristal em torno do lendário na cor negra e que parece curar os seus danos como se tivesse o movimento Recover, para depois ampliar os seus poderes.

Então, o corpo dele brilha e ele usa o movimento Gravity contra Arceus, ampliando absurdamente a gravidade do local, fazendo Arceus ser comprido no solo ao ponto de não conseguir se libertar da gravidade extrema e igualmente insana que inclusive mataria qualquer pokémon em um piscar de olhos ao esmaga-lo com a gravidade, a menos que fosse um lendário no nível de Arceus, que somente ficava paralisado.

A cria de Necrozma avança nele, murmurando como uma criança pequena decepcionada por algo, sendo que até a voz era pueril:

\- Semelhante ao meu papai, mas, não é o meu papai.

Ele segura Arceus na cabeça com o Deus pokémon sentindo que ele começava a querer absorvê-lo, ficando estarrecido com essa habilidade alarmante e igualmente aterradora.


	5. Arceus Vs New Necrozma

**Notas do Autor**

Em Alola, mais precisamente na ilha Ula'ula, nos pés do Monte Lanakila, uma Ninetales de forma Alola de quase duzentos anos encontra...

Longe dali, a batalha feroz entre New Necrozma e Arceus prossegue com o Deus Pokémon...

Yo!

Eu mudei as imagens dos capítulos 3 e 4.

A Fubuki que aparece aqui é da fanfiction "Especial - Corações Predestinados", cujo link se encontra nas notas finais.

No caso a história desse especial da Fubuki para esta fanfiction, compreenderá o período dela com Allan. Provavelmente, a história de Fubuki e de Allan compreenderá até o capítulo 19, mais ou menos, desse especial.

A única coisa que a fanfic "Especial - Corações Predestinados" têm com esta fanfic, "Laços além do sangue" e "Ecos do passado" é o passado de Fubuki e Allan.

Tenham uma boa leitura. ^ ^

 **Capítulo 5 - Arceus Vs New Necrozma**

Rayquaza entra em contato com os lendários que criou e fala:

 _"Ajudem Arceus-sama. Ataquem o ser ao mesmo tempo, para que seja permitido um contra-ataque"._

Eles obedecem ao pedido de seu criador, que por sua vez foi criado por Arceus.

Eles se concentram e conseguem lançar os seus ataques mais poderosos contra o ser que é obrigado a se defender contra-atacando com o Photon Geyser, que era um ataque em forma de um pilar de luz, bloqueando assim o golpe simultâneo de Regirock, Registeel, Regice e Regigicias.

Em decorrência de ter que dividir a sua atenção com outra técnica, a gravidade abrandou e Arceus se desvencilhou, jogando Necrozma para longe ao mesmo tempo em que concentrava o seu poder, gerando uma áurea dourada, fazendo surgir de uma espécie de portal na cor dourada, placas douradas que circulam em torno dele, cada uma representando um dos dezoito tipos sendo eles Bug, Dark, Dragon, Electric, Fairy, Fighting, Fire, Flying, Ghost, Grass, Ground, Ice, Normal, Poison, Psychic, Rock, Steel e Water.

Essas espécies de placas douradas entram nele que passa a ser envolvido por uma áurea dourada intensa, para em seguida lançar um ataque fulminante, o golpe Judgement em forma de uma rajada concentrada dourada contra o ser que se concentra e usa seu ataque mais poderoso, o Wring Out, cujo poder do golpe dependia da energia do oponente.

Ou seja, quanto mais energia possuía, mais poderoso era o golpe, conseguindo fazer frente ao ataque absoluto de Arceus. O choque de ambas as técnicas provoca uma explosão violenta que gera ventos violentos que varrem a região, sendo que não havia uma diferença demasiada entre os poderes de New Necrozma e de Arceus. Somente restava o fator experiência e conhecimento amplo dos respectivos poderes.

Há dezenas de quilômetros dali, enquanto ocorria a batalha feroz de Arceus contra New Necrozma, Fubuki, uma ninetales de quase duzentos anos, havia conseguido chegar ao local da queda do estranho objeto que ela viu no céu, sendo que não tinha mais um objeto e sim um ser estranho que ela nunca viu antes, embora pudesse sentir o seu enorme poder.

Aquele ser era a cria de Brolisu, um Caolic, que conseguiu criar um filho que era uma cópia de seus poderes antes de ser destruído.

O ser olha para Ninetales que podia sentir o perigo vindo dele com os seus pelos se arrepiando, enquanto lutava contra o instinto de se afastar dali em decorrência da ameaça que o ser representava.

O ser havia acabado de se recordar das palavras deixadas em sua mente pelo seu genitor. Ele tinha que achar a filha daquele que matou o seu pai.

Ele ergue-se, flutuando no ar, passando a olhar atentamente para Fubuki que rosna.

Ela havia percebido que as divindades não podiam enfrentar o ser que exalava a uma ameaça sem precedentes, pois naquele instante precisavam continuar conjurando a proteção em volta de Alola e para ser possível essa proteção extrema era necessária a união dos poderes deles, inclusive para aplacarem o mar em torno daquele local e os tremores que queriam penetrar a proteção em forma de esfera tanto em cima quanto embaixo das ilhas, formando uma espécie de bolha translúcida.

Então, de repente, ele avança com o punho contra ela que desvia habilmente, sendo que o punho dele havia destruído um pequeno monte ao longe, deixando-a estupefata, pois havia sido apenas um soco e tinha absoluta certeza que se fosse atingida seria eliminada sumariamente.

Novamente, ele avança com ela ficando alarmada ao perceber que somente conseguia se esquivar por pouco, percebendo que havia sido formada uma cratera profunda com o ser olhando para os seus braços, como se estivesse descobrindo os seus novos poderes, para depois sorrir de forma sinistra para a ninetales que sente todo o seu corpo tremer. A cria de Brolisu estava achando divertido atacar o alvo que se deslocava e que apenas lhe incentivava ainda mais a atacar.

Fubuki é obrigada a se esquivar novamente, sendo que concentra seus poderes e usa Mist, criando uma forte névoa no local, enquanto desaparecia na névoa por ser alva.

O ser olha para os lados e parece bufar irado igual a uma criança quando lhe é negado algo. Ele achava divertido quebrar e destruir coisas. Acertar o ser estranho iria diverti-lo. Ele queria brincar e o ser não queria brincar com ele. Isso o irritava, demasiadamente.

Aborrecido, libera uma rajada de poder pela boca que explode outro monte próximo dali, sendo que onde ele explodiu não havia pessoas, embora algumas vissem um monte desaparecendo em um piscar de olhos frente a luz intensa e uma explosão que chacoalhava a área no entorno, fazendo elas ficarem aterrorizadas, gerando histeria no local.

Aproveitando que ele estava atacando o monte, Fubuki concentra seus poderes, fazendo surgir uma lua brilhante atrás de dela, sendo que uma esfera de poder proveniente da lua entra nela, para em seguida a vulpix liberar pelas mandíbulas uma esfera explosiva com puro poder de fada que o atinge nas costas, o arremessando para frente em virtude da explosão poderosa e que provocou danos nele.

Se erguendo, o ser ruge irado para o céu.

A ninetales secular usa Blizzard contra ele, gerando uma tempestade intensa de neve com o ser tentando usar seus poderes, sendo que não conseguia por ter que ficar lutando contra a forte rajada, enquanto percebia que a sua pele estava sendo congelada gradativamente.

Ele ruge novamente, mas dessa vez concentra os seus poderes, liberando ondas opressoras semelhantes a ondas sonoras que fazem Fubuki cancelar o ataque, enquanto sentia a cabeça latejar, para depois ver o punho em sua direção com ela conseguindo se esquivar, embora não tenha conseguido por completo, acabando por sentir o deslocamento de vento do golpe que era brutal.

Mesmo com que fosse apenas o deslocamento de ar relando em sua pelagem, ela sentiu muita dor e foi atirada para trás com violência, a fazendo cerrar os dentes, enquanto lutava contra as dores agudas para poder se levantar.

Quando ele se vira para acertá-la, ela usa um Icebeam nos olhos dele, acabando por formar uma camada de gelo que cega o oponente, temporariamente.

O ser começa a se debater, enquanto rugia de ira, dando tempo dela se levantar, embora sentisse que havia quebrado a sua pata traseira.

Então, aproveitando que o seu oponente ainda se debatia, ela concentra seus poderes psíquicos que ganhou após os cem anos e começa a jogá-lo violentamente contra o chão, várias vezes, procurando provocar o maior dano possível.

O ser sentia dano pelos golpes e ruge novamente, liberando ondas sonoras dentre seu rugido de ira, fazendo Fubuki cancelar a técnica psíquica, enquanto sentia que a sua cabeça iria explodir.

Quando consegue abrir um olho, nota que ele flutuava até ficar há vários metros do chão, para depois começar a concentrar os seus poderes em suas mãos ao estica-las para frente, para em seguida lançar uma rajada opressora e igualmente potente contra a ninetales.

Rapidamente ela usa Icebeam, tentando rebater a técnica, sendo que a mesma a pressionava até que ela concentra seus poderes psíquicos o atacando mentalmente, obrigando o ser a lutar contra um ataque mental ao mesmo tempo em que lidava com contra ataque Icebeam dela com ela notando que a rajada dele parecia abrandar, provavelmente por ele ter que lidar com dois ataques simultâneos.

O motivo de Fubuki não se afastar do local era pelo fato de que o golpe era poderoso demais e se tivesse êxito, iria aprofundar a terra provocando o abalo do vulcão próximo dali, algo que ela não podia permitir, pois precisava proteger aqueles que eram importantes para ela.

Além disso, outras pessoas, além de pokémons e animais, não conseguiriam fugir a tempo da violência do vulcão adjacente de onde se encontravam.

No céu, os lendários precisavam manter as mãos unidas visando a proteção em torno de Alola. Enquanto acontecia a batalha de Fubuki, eles conversavam entre si mentalmente para saberem o que poderiam fazer, pois mesmo aquela ninetales possuindo quase duzentos anos de existência, não poderia derrotar o ser de outra dimensão e que possuía o nível de um lendário de poder considerável.

Então, após descobrirem uma forma de ajudá-la, eles se concentram e depositam em Fubuki uma grande quantidade de seus poderes através de um feixe de luz deles até ela, potencializando o Icebeam dela, que por sua vez sente um novo poder que não é dela. Naquele instante, ela havia conseguido poderes equiparados a quatro pokémons lendários.

Com esse poder recebido pelos lendários, juntamente com o ataque mental dela, a técnica dela consegue subjugar a técnica desse ser que fica irado enquanto o ataque era rebatido, sendo que antes de ser engolfado pelo Icebeam, ele concentra o seu poder na ponta de uma das garras, saindo uma rajada afunilada que perfura o corpo da Ninetales, enquanto que nem ela e nem os lendários perceberam que esse ser desapareceu em uma névoa negra.

Fubuki tomba no chão, sentindo a sua vida abandonar o seu corpo, desejando saber se iria reencontrar Allan no outro mundo. Este era o seu desejo, enquanto se recordava do tempo que viveu com ele.

Os quatro lendários sabiam que em breve a vida abandonaria o corpo da Ninetales, com eles achando injusto que ela morresse por ter detido um invasor.

Além disso, ela e Allan no passado tiveram uma missão importante e a cumpriram com primor, salvando inúmeros pokémons pelo mundo. A morte dela não era aceitável para as divindades.

Eles concentram os seus poderes e usando um fragmento dos poderes deles ainda presente no corpo de Fubuki curam o corpo dela, embora não sabiam por completo as consequências exatas de fazerem isso, pois a Ninetales não era uma lendária e nunca fizeram isso em outro pokémon ou humano.

O corpo dela brilha, sendo que depois Fubuki abre lentamente os olhos e ao ver que estava viva, fica surpresa.

Em seguida se levanta, para depois se aproximar de um lago próximo dali, assumindo uma forma semelhante ao de uma garota de dezoito anos, sendo uma transformação que ela conseguiu após passar dos cem anos de vida, para depois ficar estarrecida ao ver o seu corpo brilhar, voltando a ser Ninetales, enquanto ficava confusa.

Então, ela ouve mentalmente a voz de uma das Divindades Guardiãs de Alola, mais precisamente de Tapu Bulu, Divindade Guardiã da ilha Ula'ula onde se encontrava, atualmente.

 _"Não se preocupe que daqui a alguns anos poderá assumir a forma humana novamente, embora que acredito que terá alguma consequência. Provavelmente, você não consegue assumir agora a forma humana por estar enfraquecida pela batalha, além do fato do seu corpo ter tido que lidar com o nosso poder. Acreditamos que é temporário a perda da capacidade de assumir uma forma semelhante a humana"_

 _"Bem, eu espero. Tem alguma previsão, Tapu Bulu-sama?"_

 _"Não."_

 _"Eu gostaria de ter tentando encontrar Allan no além."_

No céu, os lendários se entreolham para depois avistarem Fubuki se afastando do local, desejando voltar ao Monte Lanakila, adjacente ao local onde se encontrava com a mesma falando respeitosamente antes de se retirar do local:

 _"Eu agradeço a ajuda, Divindades Guardiãs. Graças aos vossos poderes pude salvar não somente essa ilha, assim como Alola."_

Então, ela se afasta dali, desaparecendo dentre uma nevasca que soprava naquele instante.

Há dezenas de quilômetros dali, a batalha entre New Necrozma e Arceus prossegue com ambos se deslocando velozmente pelo céu, disparando os seus ataques um contra o outro. Ele tenta usar Gravity novamente, sendo que o Deus Pokémon desvia habilmente da técnica para não correr o risco de ficar preso ao solo.

Era possível ver dentre as nuvens tenebrosas carregadas de estática, pontos luminosos, sendo um na cor dourada formando um rastro dourado e outro arroxeado que se deslocava deixando uma nuvem escura como se fosse um rastro. Ambos se chocavam um contra o outro, sendo que eles também trocavam golpes físicos com Arceus tendo que desviar dos enormes braços de Necrozma, enquanto este tinha que lidar com os golpes das garras do Deus pokémon, isso quando ambos não envolviam seus corpos em um escudo circular que se chocava um contra o outro.

New Necrozma se concentra e tenta usar Wring Out novamente, mas o Deus pokémon se esquiva do ataque ao mesmo tempo que lançava um contra-ataque poderoso, obrigando New Necrozma a desviar do ataque, para depois recomeçarem uma batalha feroz no ar com um atacando e o outro se defendendo.

Arceus se concentra e usa o golpe Extreme Speed, se deslocando velozmente, conseguindo atingir Necrozma que é atirado contra o solo e enquanto se levantava o Deus Pokémon concentra os seus poderes, usando o movimento Gravity e desta vez é o ser que fica confinado ao solo lutando para se libertar da gravidade opressora.

Arceus se concentra e lança incontáveis disparos de luz dourada no alvo em virtude de usar o golpe Judgement por estar envolto em uma áurea dourada.

A cria de Necrozma consegue concentrar o seu poder e usa o ataque Prismatic Laser, fazendo surgir um prisma na frente dele que dispara um feixe poderoso e igualmente rápido que se choca contra o Judgment, com ambos os golpes sendo bloqueado um pelo outro, para depois ocorrer uma explosão considerável que é irradiada por todo aquele local.

Em virtude desse ataque, Arceus se desconcentra levemente e o ser consegue se libertar da gravidade, avançando velozmente com o Deus pokémon que desvia do ataque, para depois ambos recomeçarem os ataques físicos e troca de golpes entre si, enquanto cortavam as nuvens tenebrosas, ziguezagueando entre elas, liberando uma enorme quantidade de energia ao se chocarem um contra o outro ou quando as suas técnicas se chocavam na troca de golpes furiosos que eram vistos como clarões de luz dentre as nuvens escuras.

Após usar o Prismatic Laser, New Necrozma não podia usar o ataque novamente ou qualquer outro ataque, pois precisava se recuperar.

Arceus concentra o seu poder envolto em uma áurea dourada e após fazer isso, concentra ainda mais os seus poderes e usa Extreme Speed ao encontrar uma brecha nos ataques de New Necrozma que recebe dano do golpe ao mesmo tempo em que é atirado violentamente contra o chão e sem perder tempo, ele concentra o poder de todos os elementos em um único golpe na forma de um feixe de poder dourado concentrado e absurdamente poderoso contra o seu oponente usando um poder imenso no Judgement.

New Necrozma concentra os seus poderes enquanto se levantava e usa Prismatic Laser, sendo que os ataques ficam empatados com um tentando empurrar o ataque para o outro, até que após vinte minutos, o ataque de Arceus consegue subjugar o ataque de New Necrozma, empurrando o ataque contra ele, juntamente com o ataque do oponente, fazendo surgir uma explosão dourada imensa que podia ser vista do espaço.


	6. Arceus Vs New Necrozma - Final

**Notas do Autor**

Arceus decide...

Em um hospital...

 **Capítulo 6 - Arceus Vs New Necrozma - Final**

Sem perder tempo, Arceus concentra novamente o seu poder para depois atacar novamente com o Judgement, só que dessa vez em forma de uma explosão dourada intensa, pois era o Judgement explosion.

New Necrozma encontra-se seriamente ferido pelo ataque duplo consecutivo.

Então, o estranho cristal brilha ainda mais envolvendo o seu corpo lentamente, sendo que havia procurado absorver uma parte do poder do ataque.

Quando Arceus ia eliminá-lo, a espécie de cristal em volta dele se solidifica o prendendo em uma esfera como se quisesse protegê-lo, assim como cura-lo com o ser abrindo instintivamente uma espécie de Ultra Wormhole que lembrava um buraco de minhoca, fazendo ele se deslocar para outra dimensão ao abrir outro portal entre as dimensões, encontrando uma para adormecer, visando recuperar-se dos ferimentos sofridos na batalha contra o Deus pokémon.

Arceus decide avisar telepaticamente Dialga, Palkia e Giratina sobre a ameaça para depois avisar a todos os lendários do inimigo invasor que conseguiu fugir.

Ele se vira e fala a Regirock, Regice, Registeel e Regigigias para que procurassem outro lugar para se esconderem a fim de recuperarem a sua energia e seus poderes, pois os humanos iriam se dirigir para aquele lugar e como eles estavam enfraquecidos seriam capturados facilmente.

Eles concordam, se curvando levemente em sinal de respeito a Arceus, antes de se afastarem dali.

Por saírem das suas ruínas de origem, o futuro Cérebro da Fronteira Brandon não encontrará Regirock, Regice e Registeel e por isso não vão ser capturados, além desse arqueólogo escapar de um destino cruel.

Além disso, seguindo a orientação do Deus Pokémon, eles vão se esconder juntos em um mesmo local, sendo um que os humanos não vão ter interesse em pesquisar até porque será um local bem isolado e sem qualquer atrativo tanto visual quanto arqueológico.

O Deus pokémon abre um portal e se dirige até o local onde podia se recuperar enquanto continuava preocupado, pois o estranho ser que representava uma ameaça sem igual ao mundo ainda continuava vivo.

Mesmo ele, Arceus, não conseguiu lidar plenamente com o ser e isso era algo demasiadamente perturbador apesar dele não ter conseguido usar cem por cento do seu poder.

Afinal, se tivesse usado cem por cento do seu poder o planeta seria destruído e mesmo controlando o seu poder, a batalha entre ambos havia causado interferências no mundo inteiro com os demais lendários precisando agir para conter a devastação da batalha que começou com os golens e Regigicias, sendo agravado depois pela batalha dele que inclusive provocou uma perturbação leve no tecido espaço-tempo, além de gerar mega tempestades que castigaram os céus por todo o planeta através de relâmpagos e tornados violentos.

O fato de não ter usado cem por cento do seu poder para deter a ameaça devia ter tranquilizado o Deus Pokémon.

Porém, ele estava plenamente ciente que o ser estranho não controlava plenamente os seus poderes. Ele sentiu isso durante a luta. Ou seja, quando este inimigo controlasse o seu poder por completo conseguindo usá-los em plenitude, Arceus não tinha certeza se conseguiria detê-lo novamente e isso era um pensamento preocupante e igualmente aterrador, ainda mais ao se recordar da habilidade dele de absorção ao sentir seus poderes sendo absorvidos por ele quando o tocou.

Então, ele se recorda da sensação de um poder que ele sentiu no mundo e que o deixou intrigado, pois o lembrava de algo do passado.

\- Será que...

O mesmo se concentra e surge Mew, o primeiro lendário que foi criado visando ajuda-lo no processo de criação do universo, do tecido tempo-espaço e das dimensões.

A pequena pokémon fêmea se curva respeitosamente para o seu criador que lhe dá algumas ordens com a mesma acatando, para depois ver o corpo dele brilhando e que na frente dela surgia uma espécie de cristal que ela pega e que entra em seu corpo com o seu criador falando:

\- Esta pequeno cristal irá permitir o uso do poder da Supernova por si mesma, caso seja necessário na missão que irei conceder a ti.

Depois, ele se concentra e o corpo de Mew brilha, com ela sentindo que seus poderes haviam sido elevados pelo seu Deus.

\- Este Arceus aumentou os teus poderes, além de conceder a ti um novo poder. Espero que seja o suficiente para protegê-la.

A pokémon agradece respeitosamente ao seu Deus falando com a sua típica voz gentil, doce e meiga.

O Deus pokémon incube a pequena lendária de sua missão com ela acenando afirmativamente, se curvando em sinal de respeito, para depois se retirar dali para cumprir com a missão dada a ela.

No mundo de Pokémon, em virtude dos terremotos opressores e mega tsunamis, além das tempestades brutais envolvendo ciclones violentos e igualmente poderosos que fustigaram os céus, o Templo do mar em Sea Crown sofreu danos severos e o ovo de Manaphy acabou se desprendendo de onde se encontrava, passando a flutuar nas águas que estavam se acalmando gradativamente conforme o ovo reluzia, como se aplacasse lentamente as águas que ainda se encontravam revoltosas.

Em um hospital há dezenas de quilômetros dali, no dia seguinte, Blaze acorda em um leito de hospital com ele virando fracamente a cabeça, vendo humanos correndo com macas tendo outros humanos em cima delas, percebendo que estava em um hospital humano.

O Rapidash suspira aliviado, pois isso demonstrava que ele havia conseguido assumir a forma humana com perfeição.

Blaze observa a esfera de cristal ao seu lado e pega, ficando feliz ao perceber que a esfera continuava com ele.

Então, uma médica se aproxima e fala:

\- O senhor teve sorte. Foi socorrido a tempo. O senhor deve saber que não é recomendável se aproximar de pokémons venenosos não tendo nenhum pokémon com você ou então, algum antídoto para ser administrado rapidamente. O senhor chegou agarrando fortemente essa esfera. Tivemos trabalho em tirar de sua mão.

Rapidamente, Blaze pensa em uma desculpa que fosse plausível para evitar que fossem realizadas mais perguntas para ele.

\- Ela é muito importante para mim. Quanto ao que me aconteceu, eu não percebi que era um pokémon até ser tarde demais, sendo que tinha usado a dose que eu tinha algumas semanas atrás e esqueci de comprar novas doses. – ele fala em tom de desculpa simulando estar envergonhado.

\- Bem, tenha mais cuidado da próxima vez. A sorte do senhor é que tinha um treinador pokémon próximo dali.

\- Eu queria agradecer ao rapaz. Ele salvou a minha vida.

\- Após saber que o senhor estava bem, ele saiu do hospital para tentar encontrar um rapidash próximo daqui.

\- Entendo. – Blaze até sentia um pouco de pena, pois por mais que o rapaz procurasse não encontraria o pokémon que viu por ele ser o rapidash que avistou.

\- O senhor ficará em observação até amanhã. Se o quadro estável persistir, o senhor terá alta na parte da amanhã.

\- Obrigado.

\- Nós não achamos os seus documentos.

Ele suspira e finge estar aborrecido, falando:

\- Um ladrão me assaltou e eu o persegui. Durante a perseguição não vi o pokémon até que fosse tarde demais. Não consigo lembrar se era o pokémon do bandido ou se era selvagem. Não sei o motivo de ter perseguido ele não tendo um pokémon comigo em vez de procurar a polícia. – ele fala o final simulando sentir muita vergonha, ficando cabisbaixo – Não falei antes a verdade, porque foi muita estupidez perseguir um bandido sem ter um pokémon e não obstante, se embrenhar em uma mata densa e fechada. Assim que sair daqui irei até a delegacia para dar queixa.

\- Entendo. Mas, não precisa sentir vergonha. Nós podemos fazer coisas inconsequentes em um momento de desespero. Garanto que o senhor não foi o único a agir assim. – a médica fala com um sorriso confortador – Qual o nome do senhor?

\- Obrigado. Eu me chamo Blaze.

\- Bem, Blaze-san, como eu disse anteriormente, se o quadro do senhor permanecer estável será liberado no dia seguinte. Precisamos ter certeza que conseguimos neutralizar com sucesso o veneno em seu corpo.

\- Entendo. Obrigado.

A médica sai e ele suspira olhando para o teto se lembrando da filha de seu melhor amigo, sendo que havia decidido procura-la para protegê-la, embora não tivesse noção onde começar a busca, enquanto perguntava o que havia acontecido na outra dimensão.

" _Ainda bem que assumi a forma humana. Quase sou capturado. Preciso encontrar alguma forma de me manter nesse mundo na forma humana para que assim não tentem me capturar, sendo que preciso encontra-la. Acredito que não fomos lançados longe um do outro"_ – ele pensa consigo mesmo, preocupado com a filha de seu grande amigo, decidindo começar a sua busca assim que recebesse alta.

Alguns dias depois, no mesmo hospital, após Blaze receber alta, o pai de Takeshi acorda em uma cama de hospital e a enfermeira fala que ele estava desacordado por três dias, sendo que havia sido ressuscitado pelos médicos ao fazerem o coração dele bater novamente.

Munou fica emocionado e agradece em pensamento a segunda chance que teve, decidindo voltar para a sua família e zerar por eles.

Então, alguns anos depois, ele se tornaria o líder de ginásio em Nibi City (cidade de Pewter), sendo que na linha do tempo original com a sua fuga, a sua esposa iria falecer trabalhando constantemente para sustentar os filhos, acabando pelo seu filho Takeshi ficar responsável por eles, enquanto se tornava líder de ginásio.

Como ele garantia uma renda a sua família, a mãe de Takeshi, Mizuho, não precisaria trabalhar arduamente e por várias horas para ter dinheiro para sustentar os filhos e por isso não iria adoecer, sendo que o seu filho mais velho, Takeshi, a ajudaria, ganhando gosto por trabalhos domésticos inclusive cozinhar, enquanto nutria o sonho de ser um Criador pokémon, sendo que a sua família apoiaria o seu sonho.

Munou olha para o lado e vê dois leitos que estavam sendo limpos e pergunta:

\- Quem estava nesses leitos?

A enfermeira suspira e fala:

\- Aqui havia um jovem. A família, provavelmente, está cuidando dos procedimentos para o funeral dele. Ele teve algumas paradas cardíacas e não conseguimos ressuscitar ele na terceira parada cardíaca.

\- Qual a idade dele? – Munou pergunta tristemente.

A enfermeira fala e o pai de Takeshi murmura:

\- Tão jovem...

\- Sim.

\- E no outro leito?

\- Um homem que não conseguimos identificar o nome, pois estava sem os documentos. Os pulmões dele não resistiram as águas geladas no oceano. Ou seja. Ambos foram resgatados, mas não resistiram. O senhor teve sorte.

\- Sim.

Então, a enfermeira termina de arrumar os leitos e se retira com o homem deitando a cabeça, pensando no quanto a vida era preciosa, sendo que agradecia pela segunda chance que teve, prometendo a si mesmo que não iria desperdiça-la, assim como iria honrá-la.

Afinal, outras pessoas não tiveram a mesma sorte que a dele que vira a cabeça para o lado olhando os leitos vazios, percebendo a sorte que teve por sobreviver sem nenhuma sequela.

Alguns andares abaixo, mais precisamente nas portas duplas do hospital enquanto saia para a rua acompanhado de seus pais, um jovem treinador pokémon chamado Jackie que no futuro seria um ranger e estaria envolvido com Manaphy, agindo com a polícia para capturar o capitão Phantom e que no final iria capturar um Zapdos, como acontecia em vários universos estava saindo com os seus pais, sendo que havia visto o resgaste intenso e decidiu trabalhar fazendo parte de uma equipe de resgate no oceano para salvar vítimas de acidentes.

Na linha do tempo original ele teria sido resgatado com os seus pais nos primeiro botes e acabaria não vendo o trabalho árduo das equipes de salvamento. No futuro seria salvo por pokémons após um acidente na neve fazendo ele se tornar um Ranger. Como nesse universo ele e a sua família foram resgatados dos últimos barcos, ele presenciou o esforço incansável das equipes de resgate para salvar os sobreviventes.

Ele havia ficado fascinado e decidiu seguir a carreira em equipes de resgate marítimas ao ver o trabalho incessante e árduo deles no acidente.

Como nesse universo, o jovem Jackie não se tornará um ranger, vai ser destacado para aquela região do Templo do Mar outro ranger que não irá capturar Zapdos, que seria livre como acontecia em alguns universos.

Alguns meses depois, na base de uma montanha nevada, mais precisamente em uma vila humilde, uma menina usando roupas costuradas tendo olhos azuis e cabelos carmesim, chamada Musashi (Jessie), estava junto de sua mãe adotiva, já que a sua mãe Miyamoto desapareceu com a Equipe Rocket em uma incursão para tentar capturar Mew.

Então, órfã, foi dada para adoção, sendo que atualmente se encontrava nos arredores da vila humilde buscando algum alimento dentre a neve, mais especificamente em um lago gelado tentando pescar algo com uma linha e um anzol.

Enquanto esperava algum peixe morder a isca, Musashi havia pegado um pouco neve e fez bolinhos para comer imaginando que comia moshi.

A mãe adotiva olhava tristemente essa cena, sendo ciente que elas mal tinham o que comer. Comer um moshi seria um luxo para elas. Um luxo que não podiam dispor e isso cortava o seu coração, sendo que trabalhava como costureira vivendo de quantias pequenas que conseguia por seus serviços. Ela se lastimava do marido dela e pai adotivo de Musashi não estar vivo, pois ele tinha um serviço razoavelmente bom em uma firma.

Inclusive, eles chegaram a ter uma vida razoavelmente boa até que ele faleceu e passaram a depender dela que não tinha qualquer qualificação, além de ser costureira. Tendo que largar a casa boa que tinham por não ser capaz de mantê-la e tendo que se mudar para aquela região onde havia menos chance como costureira, elas chegaram a situação atual em que se encontravam ao ponto de que comer um simples moshi seria um luxo que elas não podiam dispor.

Mãe e filha não sabiam que em uma fábrica próxima do topo da montanha, um ex-funcionário que originalmente não iria sobreviver ao acidente do navio algumas semanas atrás estava irado com a firma por tê-lo demitido ao descobrir que ele se drogava nas horas vagas.

Transtornado pela ira e desejo de vingança segundo a sua visão distorcida, ele sabota as máquinas já que lidava com a manutenção, após conseguir se esgueirar para dentro da fábrica sem ninguém vê-lo.

Ao sabotar as máquinas, assim como os sistemas de segurança que agiam automaticamente em caso de sobrecarga e superaquecimento, ele provoca um superaquecimento que gera uma fagulha e que consequentemente incendeia o combustível provocando uma explosão intensa, que por sua vez repercutiu em uma avalanche violenta arrastando tudo em seu caminho, desde pedras até pedaços de árvores, consumindo a fábrica em seu trajeto.

Como naquele ano havia nevado muito acima da média, a avalanche havia ganhado mais poder de destruição.

Esses fragmentos juntamente com a velocidade do deslocamento da coluna de neve geravam projeteis mortais, enquanto descia até a vila, destruindo casas e matando pessoas através dos projeteis afiados e pontiagudos, por esmagamento ou por terem sido soterradas vivas.

A mesma avalanche após atingir a cidade se dirigia até Musashi e a sua mãe.


	7. Musashi e Kojirou

**Notas do Autor**

Musashi e sua mãe...

Quanto a Kojirou...

 **Capítulo 7 - Musashi e Kojirou**

Musashi e a sua mãe adotiva ouvem um som ensurdecedor que vinha de uma das montanhas adjacentes. Instintivamente, elas viram na direção do som e ao olharem para trás ficam estarrecidas ao verem uma avalanche de neve com projeteis mortais, muitos destes visíveis, descendo violentamente em direção á elas consumindo tudo em seu caminho.

Se refazendo, a mãe puxa a sua filha para um rochedo escapado, encolhendo-se contra a parede da caverna rasa, abraçando-a para que ela não visse a avalanche que passava em volta e acima delas que se encolhiam o máximo possível no fundo da pequena caverna rasa.

A mãe de Musashi fica chocada ao ver que conforme a neve passava, havia trechos manchados na cor rubra, provavelmente sendo sangue, com ela vendo de relance corpos estraçalhados de pessoas junto a trechos de neve rubra. Ela procurava manter o rosto de sua filha de frente para o seu tórax para que ela não pudesse ver os fragmentos de corpos. Ela precisava poupá-la dessa visão extremamente perturbadora.

Então, enquanto a avalanche não parecia ter fim como se durasse a eternidade, a luz acaba sendo encoberta por completo pela neve que se acumula sobre elas e no entorno formando uma espécie de tumba de neve. Havia somente a escuridão e o mais profundo e aterrador silêncio.

A mulher agradece por não haver corpos em volta delas, apenas neve, sendo que elas estavam protegidas pela rocha que formava uma espécie de caverna rasa, embora estivessem rodeadas por paredes robustas de neve e detritos.

Musashi se afasta levemente da mãe e fala sendo visível o medo em seu rosto:

\- Kaa-chan, eu estou com medo.

A mãe procura sorrir de forma confortadora, pois precisava ser forte pela sua filha. Elas só tinham uma a outra. Era essencial acalmar a criança em seus braços maternos.

Ela afaga maternalmente a cabeça da filha e fala:

\- Não precisa ter medo, meu bebê. A kaa-chan está aqui. Tudo ficará bem, eu prometo.

\- Promete, kaa-chan? – Musashi pergunta com lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Sim, meu bebê. Por acaso a kaa-chan nunca cumpriu com o que prometeu a você?

\- Kaa-chan sempre cumpre com as suas promessas.

\- Ficaremos bem. Eles vão nos salvar. Você verá meu bebê. Agora, vamos ficar juntas para nos aquecer.

Musashi abraça a mãe e ambas ficam abraçadas com a genitora apoiando o queixo na cabeça da filha, orando mentalmente para que as equipes de resgate as encontrassem o quanto antes, pois não sabia quanto oxigênio elas ainda tinham naquela tumba congelante.

Após algumas horas, as equipes de resgate avançavam pela região, com pokémons que usavam no resgaste, fosse para encontrar pessoas vivas, ajudar a escavar na neve ou para remover os corpos, assim como detritos.

Eram todos pokémons treinados para situações de calamidades tal como a que enfrentavam e que eram divididos em forças-tarefas de acordo com a necessidade em virtude de suas habilidades ou poderes com os seus respectivos treinadores orientando eles no resgaste ou na retirada de entulhos.

Claro, havia maquinário presente, mas em alguns lugares era usado a força pokémon pela dificuldade das máquinas adentrarem para ajudar a remover detritos a fim de tentarem encontrar pessoas vivas ou porque seria perigoso usar o maquinário.

Afinal, o peso das máquinas poderia provocar novos colapsos, esmagando pessoas que estivessem vivas embaixo da neve por ficarem presas em espécies de tumbas de neve.

Por isso, nesses casos era preferível usar pokémons.

Os pokémons do tipo Ghost (fantasma) podiam atravessar objetos sólidos e eram usados para atravessar a neve em busca de sobreviventes. Pokémons com audição aguçada eram usados para encontrar sinais de vida. Pokémons do tipo Flying (voador) sobrevoavam a região em busca de pessoas presas na neve e os que possuíam um tamanho considerável, principalmente Pidgeot´s eram usados para transportar feridos até os hospitais, já que havia lugares que era impossível o pouso de helicópteros.

Pokémons do tipo Fighting (lutador) e outros que possuíam grande força física eram usados na remoção de entulhos e para abrir caminhos, sendo o mesmo para os pokémons do tipo Psychic (pisquíco) que usavam seus poderes psíquicos, assim como telecinéticos para remover objetos e os que tinham o movimento Teleport, ajudavam a transportar equipes de resgate e vítimas ao transpassarem com o seu teletransporte grandes trechos. Os mais poderosos podiam transportar, inclusive, veículos médicos ou maquinários ao tocar neles e depois usar o movimento Teleport.

Os pokémons do tipo Ground (terra), Steel (metal) e Rock (pedra) eram usados para cavar tuneis visando abrir caminho dentre a terra ou neve em busca de sobreviventes. O movimento Dig era muito apreciado, sendo que eles eram treinados para fazerem buracos bem maiores que o convencional para a passagem de feridos, de macas e de equipes de resgate com o auxílio de outros pokémons ou cordas.

Os pokémons do tipo Normal também eram usados. Os pokémons do tipo Electric (elétrico) eram utilizados como baterias moveis fornecendo eletricidade para maquinários ou objetos. Os demais tipos eram usados também, fosse pela equipe de resgate ou pelas equipes médicas humanas ou pokémons. Mesmo os médicos que tratavam de humanos usavam os movimentos de alguns tipos de pokémons para ajudar no tratamento evitando assim que precisassem usar medicamentos, já que todo o medicamento possuía os seus efeitos colaterais. Se pudessem protelar usando pokémons, assim faziam.

Inclusive, dependendo do tipo de resgate e local, eram usados tipos mais específicos e por isso havia diferentes tipos de equipes de resgate, próprias para cada tipo de calamidade e que por sua vez possuíam em suas equipes, pokémons próprios para aquela determinada emergência, além de haver os tipos de pokémons que eram utilizados usualmente nos diversos tipos de resgate.

Afinal, todo o minuto contava e esta era a diferença entre a vida e a morte para os que conseguiram sobreviver a avalanche e agora podiam morrer por asfixia ou por esmagamento.

Ademais, havia um mutirão formado tanto por equipes de resgate, quanto por moradores das cidades vizinhas com muitos usando a sua própria força para ajudar as equipes de resgate, assim como emprestavam os seus pokémons. Treinadores pokémons que estavam naquela região e que souberam da calamidade que se abateu naquela cidade foram até o local para ajudar com os seus pokémons, recebendo orientação das equipes de resgate de como proceder.

Musashi e a sua mãe adotiva, após quase três horas de espera, observam que um Gastly atravessou uma das paredes de neve em volta delas.

Ao verem o pokémon ficaram com medo, enquanto que ele, após ver ambas, saiu e após alguns minutos, a parede de neve do lado direito foi fragmentada por um Machamp, seguindo ordens de seu mestre, para depois ele dar passagem a uma equipe de resgaste que retira a criança e a sua mãe com a mesma vendo vários pokémons trabalhando com as equipes.

Então, elas viram outros pokémons do tipo Ghost atravessando objetos e montanhas de neve com elas compreendendo que era um dos vários tipos de pokémons usados por equipes de resgaste.

Mãe e filha são envolvidas por cobertores e levadas até uma ambulância que estava ali perto para serem atendidas por um dos paramédicos enviados ao local e que tinha um pokémon ao seu lado que usava em seus pacientes.

Conforme atravessavam o trecho que levava ambas a uma das equipes médicas, elas viam pessoas e pokémons sendo resgatados, assim como macas sendo levadas por pokémons, além de verem sacos pretos enfileirados em um canto com novos sacos sendo adicionados trazidos por pokémons sobre orientação de seus treinadores.

A mãe abraça mais fortemente a sua filha, percebendo a sorte que tiveram por estarem vivas e bem.

Alguns dias depois, sendo que haviam sido enviadas a hotéis cujas diárias foram pagas pela empresa responsável pela fábrica, elas recebem uma indenização da mesma empresa.

A mãe dela pega esse dinheiro para tentar uma nova vida sem elas saberem que originalmente, nada aconteceria com aquela vila.

Portanto, na linha do tempo original, elas viveriam por vários anos nessa vila e após a mãe dela falecer, Musashi se juntaria a Equipe Rocket visando conseguir uma vida melhor.

Agora, com esse acidente, o destino delas foi alterado.

Longe dali, em uma mansão imponente, um menino de cabelos azuis curtos, chamado Kojirou (James) corria junto de seu amigo, um Growlithe, sendo que ele estava fugindo de outra menina que era cruel e igualmente perversa chamada Rumika e que estava junto de sua Oddish em seus braços.

Os pais de James faleceram em um acidente e desde então, ele vivia uma vida infernal com os seus avôs por eles apoiarem a Rumika que queria se casar com ele. Ela era cruel, assim como a avó dele que mantinha uma sala de BDSM, deixando claro que montou para a Rumika se divertir com ele.

James, na época era muito pequeno e por isso não conseguia se lembrar dos seus pais, mas sentia que fora feliz com eles e sabia que foram eles que deram de presente o seu amigo Growlithe que o defendia.

Quando ela consegue se aproximar dele, Rumiko manda a sua oddish ataca-lo para paralisá-lo:

\- Oddish, use Stun spore!

Então, Kojirou ordena ao seu amigo:

\- Growlithe, use Ember!

Ele libera um ataque de chamas que dissolve o pólen do Stun Spore, além de atingir as folhas da Oddish, fazendo-a ficar inconsciente, enquanto caía no chão.

\- Que maldade, Kojirou! – Rumika exclama irada.

\- Você é louca! Não quero brincar com você! – ele exclama virando para trás sem abrandar a sua velocidade.

Irada, Rumiko deixa a Oddish caída, somente parando momentaneamente para olha-la, para depois voltar a correr atrás dele.

Naquele instante, Kojirou corre em direção ao portão, pois sabia de um local que podia se esconder com o seu amigo.

Ele comemora o fato de que conseguiu chegar ao seu esconderijo que ficava atrás de um arbusto frondoso. Ele chegou até lá se esgueirando pelo chão, enquanto usava as flores do jardim para ocultá-lo.

O menino suspira aliviado ao ver que a menina perversa julgou erroneamente que ele saiu, uma vez que o amigo dele teve a ideia de deixar o portão semiaberto ao se esgueirar até o mesmo, para depois forçar a abertura com o seu corpo, voltando em seguida para junto do seu mestre e amigo, simulando assim que ambos saíram.

Claro, Koujirou não podia ter uma licença pokémon e as crianças menores de dez anos só podiam ter um pokémon se alguém devidamente licenciado "guardasse" o mesmo até essa criança crescer. No caso, era um tio dele que nunca conheceu e que detinha a propriedade da pokeball de Growlithe, que foi passada a ele pelo pai de Kojirou, sendo que o menino poderia manipular a pokéball do pokémon.

Ele e seu amigo Growlithe observam que os avôs de Kojirou se aproximavam do portão, provavelmente para conversar com a Rumiko.

Três dos sobreviventes do navio que na linha do tempo original teriam morrido estavam passando ali perto, sendo que um deles era pedófilo, enquanto que os outros dois que o acompanhavam preferiam mulheres mais velhas. Um deles dirigia, fumando um cigarro fedido, enquanto que os outros bandidos procuravam vítimas.

Um dos criminosos e que era pedófilo avista Rumiko e se aproxima sorrateiramente com a van que eles haviam roubado mais cedo naquele dia. Ao se aproximar o suficiente da menina, pega ela abruptamente, puxando-a para dentro.

A avó de Kojirou que estava junto dela acaba sendo pega ao tentar libertar a menina das mãos do bandido, não percebendo que havia um segundo criminoso que consegue rendê-la, puxando-a para dentro.

Então, ambas são jogadas dentro da van que fecha a porta para depois se afastar velozmente dali com eles amarrando as duas, visando praticar atos hediondos com ambas.

Kojirou observa uma movimentação do lado de fora e não compreende o que acontecia. Só conseguia ver o seu avô desesperado chamando o mordomo e após alguns minutos, ele avista viaturas da polícia correndo velozmente, enquanto que o seu avô arrancava os cabelos mostrando desespero extremo em seu semblante e inclusive chorava, enquanto olhava para a esquerda.

Mesmo que estivesse curioso, o menino não sentiu confiança de sair de seu esconderijo para descobrir o que acontecia. Ele preferiu se encolher ainda mais, abraçando o seu único amigo naquele local, Growlithe, enquanto observava a movimentação frenética de vários funcionários.

Após alguns minutos, longe dali, carros de polícia conseguem se aproximar da van onde se encontravam os criminosos e as vitimas, sendo que os sequestradores afundam o pé no acelerador o máximo possível, gerando uma perseguição intensa pelas ruas da cidade até que eles tomam uma estrada que sai do perímetro urbano.

A estrada que eles tomaram consistia de um trecho que tinha no seu lado direito um precipício profundo, sendo que a estrada de rodagem somente permitia duas mãos e não havia uma segunda faixa suplementar ou um acostamento.


	8. A preocupação de Kojirou

**Notas do Autor**

Rumika e a avó de Kojirou...

O avô de Kojirou...

 **Capítulo 8 - A preocupação de Kojirou**

Na ânsia para fugir, enquanto a menina e a mulher se debatiam atrás do carro, a van acaba derrapando em um trecho de curva demasiadamente fechado por estar em alta velocidade.

Após girar incontrolavelmente pela pista, ele se choca contra um rochedo escapado adjacente ao outro lado da faixa quando cruzou a estrada.

Então, alguns segundos depois, chamas envolvem o automóvel, pois o impacto violento fez surgir uma trinca no tanque de combustível que vazou e como um dos bandidos estava fumando enquanto dirigia, o cigarro que ainda estava aceso inflamou o combustível que vazou, fazendo o veículo ser tomado por chamas intensas.

Um motorista que tinha licença de treinador e que passava de moto perto do local avista o incêndio e tira o seu pokémon do tipo Water (água), ordenando que ele usasse um dos ataques de água dele para apagar as chamas, enquanto equipes de resgate eram acionadas.

Após as equipes de resgate e médicas chegarem ao local, eles retiram os bandidos e as vitimas, sendo que além dos pokémons do tipo Water, Fighting e Psychic, as equipes usavam os que tinham a habilidade Flash Fire que os tornava imunes a chamas, além de poder neutralizá-las.

Ademais, eles usavam os Skarmory´s para cortar ferragens, pois as suas penas duras e afiadas como aço conseguiam cortar o metal dos carros, sendo que graças às habilidades dos pokémons, mesmo que uma das penas deles relasse na pele de algum humano, a pele não seria cortada ao contrário das máquinas que se relassem em um humano, este seria cortado.

Portanto, os Skarmorys eram mais seguros do que o maquinário que conseguia cortar aço. Não havia qualquer chance de ferir algum humano, animal ou pokémon preso em ferragens.

Isso era possível graças ao fato do pokémon poder decidir se as suas habilidades ou poder iriam ferir ou não as pessoas. Se os pokémons não desejarem que os seus espinhos, protuberâncias, assim como pele com toxinas venenosas, paralisantes ou cerdas afiadas machucassem um humano, esse não sofreria qualquer dano quando os tocasse ou quando eles tocassem o humano.

Em virtude dessa capacidade inerente a todos os pokémons, pessoas podiam acarinhar pokémons que possuíam pele venenosa, pokémons flamejantes, com espinhos, placas afiadas ou com capacidade de paralisar pelo toque. Ou seja, todos podiam ser acarinhados sem ferirem ou machucarem as pessoas, pois assim não desejavam.

Inclusive, caso houvesse algum acidente com um pokémon liberando seus poderes fossem chamas, eletricidade, veneno e demais poderes, a vida dos humanos não correria perigo. O golpe somente dava dano se assim desejasse e mesmo os selvagens evitavam ferir humanos, sendo que visavam o que era domesticado.

Claro que se o humano estivesse entre eles e o pokémon domesticado, este acabava sendo atacado como consequência, pois o foco não era o humano em si e sim o que era domesticado.

Porém, se um treinador ordenasse a um pokémon para atacar um humano com intenção de ferir ou matar, eles iriam cumprir a ordem em decorrência da submissão da pokeball.

Portanto, atacariam mortalmente um humano, pois eram obrigados a obedecerem as ordens de quem detinha a sua pokeball. Eram raros os casos de pokémons que não eram subjugados pelas pokeballs e que por isso podiam recusar ordens ou se afastavam por si mesmos, inclusive quebrando o vínculo que o ligava a pokeball que o capturou, voltando a ser selvagem.

Após a chegada da equipe de resgaste com todos sendo socorridos com vida, os paramédicos chegaram a conclusão alarmante que todos sofreram queimaduras severas e tiveram mais de setenta por cento do corpo queimado, sendo que a maior parte das queimaduras eram de terceiro grau.

Os criminosos ficaram sofrendo com dores lancinantes por várias semanas, antes de virem a falecer.

A avó de Koujirou sofria intensamente pelas dores excruciantes das queimaduras, sendo o mesmo para Rumika que também sofria dores dilacerantes.

Apesar do prognóstico ruim, pois ambas tiveram mais de setenta por cento do corpo queimado, sendo muitas destas queimaduras de terceiro grau que atingiram até os músculos, elas conseguiram sobreviver.

Porém, como consequência das queimaduras, elas exibiam cicatrizes pelo corpo inteiro ao ponto de ambas ficarem desfiguradas em virtude das queimaduras violentas, até porque atingiram a parte debaixo dos músculos.

Ao ver delas, elas se tornaram monstruosas e nunca mais foram vistas em público, pois mesmo que havendo cirurgia plástica, os danos eram profundos demais para serem resolvidos mesmo com inúmeras cirurgias com ambas tendo enfrentado a mesa de operação inúmeras vezes na ânsia de diminuírem a feiura delas, que por sua vez ficaram frustradas ao ver que a melhoria era quase que insignificante, apesar dos médicos alertarem que as cicatrizes eram profundas demais e que compreendiam uma extensão considerável da pele, impossibilitando assim que a cirurgia plástica resolvesse, sendo que haviam falado que em virtude da extensão dos danos no corpo delas, podia ser considerado um milagre o fato de terem sobrevivido.

Kojirou estava em seu quarto, pensando nos acontecimentos, sendo que havia tratado de Oddish que agora dormia, enquanto que Growlithe estava junto dele na cama. Ele não viu o estado delas, enquanto que se sentia chateado por não estar se sentindo mal pelo que ocorreu, apesar de saber que não era a sua culpa, enquanto que não podia impedir o sentimento de felicidade que brotava de seu peito oriundo da liberdade ao perceber que não teria que se esconder de novo, que não sentiria mais medo diariamente como sentia em relação a Rumika e que em decorrência disso, não teria que fugir como havia planejado.

De fato, na linha do tempo original, Kojirou teria fugido da casa dos seus avôs por não aguentar mais o sofrimento que era com Rumika e alguns anos depois, ele acabaria se juntando a Equipe Rocket.

Agora, o seu destino original foi alterado em virtude dos últimos acontecimentos.

Em relação à Oddish, Kojirou ficou com pena ao saber o que a família da Rumika pretendia fazer com a pokémon, pois a culpavam por não estar com a sua mestra. Inclusive, a própria Rumika queria trucidar a Oddish, a culpando pelo que aconteceu a ela, pois tanto a menina quanto os seus pais acreditavam que se a pokemon estivesse junto dela, a teria salvado, não considerando o fato de que quando os eventos aconteceram, a pokémon estava incapacitada pelo ataque de fogo que havia recebido.

Quando a pokeball da Oddish quebrou, pois foi danificada no acidente, ela ficou livre e Kojirou ajudou a escondê-la da família cruel de Rumika e da mesma.

Os pais da menina mimada e igualmente perversa mandaram os seus funcionários procurarem incansavelmente a pokémon pela propriedade da família de Kojirou, com eles não conseguindo encontra-la e como a pokeball dela foi danificada, os pais de Rumika e a mesma acreditavam que a Oddish fugiu.

O motivo deles não suspeitarem que Kojirou pudesse ter escondido a tipo Grass era porque souberam que a filha deles usava a Oddish contra ele. Por isso, ao ver deles, seria impossível o menino querer proteger uma pokémon que vivia tentando ataca-lo sobre ordens de Rumika.

Portanto, por eles sequer cogitarem a hipótese da pokémon estar sendo escondida pelo jovem Kojirou, ele conseguiu mantê-la a salvo ao escondê-la em seu armário no meio das suas roupas.

Ele salvou a tipo Grass, pois não sentia raiva dela.

Afinal, tinha noção que ela somente obedecia às ordens que eram dadas e se a mestra dela ordenasse que ela o atacasse, assim faria.

Além disso, conforme convivia com a pokemon, cuidando dela em segredo, percebeu que ela era gentil, amável e doce, sendo o total oposto de sua ex-mestra.

Inclusive, a Oddish adorava Koujirou, sempre estando junto dele, assim como o Growlithe.

Com o tempo, ela havia se convertido em sua nova amiga e que era profundamente agradecida a ele por tê-la salvado quando ouviu o que Rumika e a sua família pretendiam fazer com ela quando a encontrassem.

Claro, além do forte medo que sentiu ao saber o que desejavam fazer com ela, veio a dor, assim como a tristeza ao saber que a sua mestra aprovou o que fariam com ela, além de demonstrar desejo de participar dos atos deles.

Inicialmente, ao saber o que aconteceu com a sua mestra, a Oddish se sentiu mal e se culpou por não estar com ela, mesmo sendo ciente de que estava inconsciente quando tudo ocorreu por ter levado o golpe Ember de Growlithe. Mesmo sendo plenamente ciente desse fato, não conseguia parar de se culpar, sendo que havia chorado por várias horas.

A culpa deu lugar a descrença e depois as lágrimas e em seguida ao medo, quando a pokémon ouviu o que pretendiam fazer com ela, sendo ciente de que ainda estava viva e bem graças ao menino que a salvou, sendo este o menino que atacava sobre ordens de sua mestra.

Oddish sempre odiou atacar os humanos e ficava triste quando no passado, precisava cumprir a ordem dada por Rumika por causa da subjugação da pokeball.

Claro que ela precisava ficar confinada no quarto de Kojirou, com ele trazendo comida escondida para ela, além dela dormir escondida dentre as roupas dos suntuosos e imensos armários.

A criança agradecia o fato de que os funcionários não prestavam atenção nos movimentos dele ou pelo fato dele sempre encher os bolsos de comida pokémon quando se dirigia ao seu quarto, mesmo após Growlithe comer a sua ração.

Alguns meses depois, a avó dele foi acometida por uma infecção bacteriana violenta, sendo o mesmo para Rumika.

Não havia nenhum antibiótico que poderia combater esse tipo raro de bactéria cuja característica era a predileção por devorar músculos, consumindo o seu portador lentamente com o mesmo sofrendo dores dilacerantes, sendo que o tratamento consistia em inundar o corpo do paciente de antibióticos, esperando que o sistema imunológico dele reagisse contra a infecção bacteriana massiva.

Porém, as famílias haviam sido avisadas de que as chances de sobrevivência eram demasiadamente remotas e que eles poderiam atacar o sistema nervoso central de sua vítima, ou seja, o cérebro, provocando sequelas irreversíveis.

Além disso, eles eram obrigados a aumentar a dose de morfina que era cada vez mais alta.

Antes de entrarem com a morfina, eles usavam o movimento Heal Pulse e o Aromatherapy que alguns pokémons podiam executar para aplacar a dor, ajudar na cicatrização de ferimentos mesmo em humanos e animais, além de proporcionar bem estar.

Porém, após algum tempo, esses movimentos dos pokémons não faziam mais efeitos em ambas e ao acontecer isso, tiveram que entrar com medicamentos para dor e quando estes não conseguiam mais suprir as dores lacerantes, passaram a dar morfina. A morfina era sempre o último recurso a ser usado contra a dor.

Afinal, a consequência do uso direto de morfina consistia na resistência do organismo a essa substância, precisando aumentar a dose gradativamente até chegar ao ponto de que era impossível aumentar a dose em decorrência do corpo do paciente ter ficado resistente a fórmula.

Após várias semanas de intenso sofrimento com dores dilacerantes, a avó de Kojirou falece e Rumika consegue sobreviver, embora as bactérias tenham atacado o seu sistema nervoso central a fazendo perder controle dos seus esfíncteres e ter paralisia de um lado do rosto, além de sentir dores excruciantes pelas sequelas dos danos cerebrais.

Portanto, precisaria de acompanhamento para o resto da vida, enquanto sofreria dores dilacerantes para sempre em virtude da área do cérebro acometida pela infecção que deixou sequelas, obrigando-a a tomar remédios para dor para sempre, sendo que os fármacos não conseguiam bloquear completamente a dor, além de ter que usar fralda o resto de sua vida, ficando presa na cama para o resto de sua vida.

Após o funeral de sua avó com Kojirou se despedindo dela, ele observa o estado de seu avô e começa a ficar preocupado com ele.

Claro, nunca conseguiu amar os seus avôs pelo descaso para com ele e apoio incondicional aos atos cruéis de Rumika, mas mesmo assim se preocupava com eles.

Viu seu avô bebendo e muito, enquanto o fiel mordomo dele estava ao seu lado e sabia disso, pois viu a porta entreaberta do escritório e na mesa do seu avô havia inúmeras garrafas com algumas caídas, assim como no chão, com ele falando coisas desarticuladas com a voz pastosa.

Então, alguns dias depois, o mordomo comunicou a criança que o avô dele iria enviá-lo a um internato, somente voltando para a mansão nas férias, surpreendendo a criança, pois ele sempre havia estudado em casa com professores particulares.

Kojirou ficou aliviado ao saber que neste internato eles permitiam pokémons com os alunos.

Alguns dias antes de partir para o internato, a criança ficou meditando em seu tempo livre e que era pouco, pois era obrigado a estudar direto tendo pouco tempo disponível, sobre uma forma de levar a Oddish em segredo, já que não podia adquirir pokeball, pois não tinha licença.

Após algumas horas sorri, quando surge o plano em sua mente, pois somente havia uma forma de levar a tipo Grass sem ninguém ver.


	9. Encontros do destino

**Notas do Autor**

Kojirou fica preocupado quando...

Musashi fica preocupada quando vê...

Kashin parte em uma jornada e acaba encontrando...

 **Capítulo 9 - Encontros do destino**

O plano da criança consistia em deixa-la escondida em uma de suas malas e ficou feliz ao ver que o seu plano deu certo, pois nenhum dos empregados estranhou uma mala extra que ele levava.

O internato era de luxo com ele tendo o seu próprio quarto, sendo que os alunos podiam ter até seis pokémons.

Portanto, Oddish andava junto dele, assim como o Growlithe.

A diretora e demais membros, estes do corpo docente, além dos demais funcionários, não sabiam que a tipo Grass era selvagem e julgavam que era outra pokémon do jovem Kojirou.

Então, algumas semanas depois, em uma das viagens que eles faziam regularmente a algum lugar bonito ou divertido, o menino encontrou um Koffing filhote extremamente ferido abandonado em um canto na mata adjacente onde se encontrava com os outros estudantes.

Preocupado e sentindo pena do pokémon, Kojirou foi até ele e o pegou, para leva-lo a um Centro Pokémon o mais rápido possível.

Seguido por um responsável, ele consegue chegar até o Centro pokémon mais próximo do local, com ele sendo prontamente tratado.

A criança não sabia que aquele Koffing, era o mesmo Koffing que ele conheceria no futuro na linha do tempo original e que mesmo com a alteração em seu destino com ele não entrando para a equipe Rocket, o destino tratou de unir ambos sobre outras circunstâncias, para que eles ficassem juntos nessa linha do tempo alterada.

Enquanto o tipo Poison estava se recuperando, Kojirou havia decidido ficar ao lado dele, enquanto que um monitor do internato o aguardava na sala de espera, já que os demais alunos já haviam voltado.

Enquanto estava no Centro Pokémon, aproveitando o momento que o monitor se levantou do banco da sala de espera para pegar uma bebida em uma máquina automática, o menino sai discretamente no quarto, se esgueirando até se aproximar de um balcão de uma loja pokémon que ficava dentro do Pokémon Center.

Inspirando profundamente, se recordando do motivo de querer fazer tal ato que o fazia se sentir mal, ele consegue roubar uma pokeball que estava na vitrine de uma loja e o motivo dele desejar a pokéball era para usar na Oddish, para que assim conseguisse escondê-la mais facilmente.

Ele volta se esgueirando ao quarto, evitando ser visto por alguém e fica aliviado ao ver que o monitor volta para o banco, segundos antes dele fechar silenciosamente a porta do quarto.

Como não havia como levar a Oddish no veículo, sendo que podia levar o Growlithe por ele ter uma pokéball, ele teve que deixa-la no internato, sendo que preferia leva-la por aí, do que deixa-la sozinha.

Algumas horas depois, Koffing abre os olhos e percebe a criança ao seu lado que demonstrava alívio em seus olhos.

Kojirou percebe que o pokémon olhava para os lados e fala:

\- Fico feliz que tenha se recuperado. Eu o encontrei ferido e trouxe você para o Centro Pokémon. A responsável pelo Centro pokémon vai enviá-lo ao Hakase Pokémon dessa região para soltá-lo na natureza. Eu estava preocupado, pois você não acordava.

O pokémon percebe a sinceridade na criança e que de fato ficou ao lado dele e que não o pegou com interesse de captura-lo e sim, de apenas ajuda-lo.

Além disso, o tipo Poison sentia que algo o ligava ao menino a sua frente. Era como se fosse um sentimento. Algo que o impulsionava a querer ficar com aquele humano.

Então, ele sorri e para agradecer ao menino, começa a rolar de um lado para o outro, fazendo a criança sorrir ainda mais, achando divertido.

Quando Kojirou torna a se sentar, a pokeball que estava em seu bolso cai e o pokémon desce até o chão indo até o objeto, apertando o centro para fazer crescer a pokéball, para em seguida tocar na mesma que o captura, com a luz brilhando rapidamente, antes que indicasse a captura, deixando o menino surpreso, para depois ele encolher a pokéball, a escondendo em seu bolso.

Então, ele sai e vai até o monitor que pergunta:

\- E o Koffing?

\- Ele acordou e está melhor.

\- Então, podemos voltar ao internato?- o rapaz pergunta, pois era um funcionário e aquele jovem era um aluno da escola e também, rico.

Os funcionários da instituição haviam notado que ele era distinto dos demais alunos, tratando todos os funcionários, inclusive os faxineiros como se fossem iguais. Era amável e gentil com todos, não importando a sua condição social.

Inclusive, por isso, Kojirou era adorado por muitos funcionários, inclusive por isso ele não se importou de ficar para trás para cuidar do menino.

\- Eu peço desculpas. Deve estar cansado de me esperar. É que algo me impelia a ficar zelando por ele. – o menino fala em tom de desculpa.

O monitor sorri gentilmente, para depois falar:

\- Tudo bem. Até foi bom, pois relaxei um pouco. Cuidar de um é fácil. Não se preocupe. – ele fala sorrindo.

\- Obrigado. – Kojirou agradece, enquanto sorria.

Então, ambos se retiram dali para pegarem um táxi até o internato.

Quando a médica do Centro Pokémon vai ver como está o seu paciente, fica preocupada ao não vê-lo, para depois ver a janela aberta, acreditando que ele fugiu, sendo algo demasiadamente usual vindo de pokémons selvagens, após se recuperarem por completo.

De volta ao internato, o menino soltava o Koffing a noite em seu quarto, quando era seguro, sendo que ele e os demais pokémons comiam animadamente.

O motivo de Koffing não poder andar com ele é que poderiam perceber que era o pokémon que resgatou, sendo que era crime ter um pokémon sem ter uma licença e ele só conseguiria a licença quando tivesse dez anos de idade. Ainda faltavam alguns anos para ele ter uma licença.

Além disso, o seu crime era agravado por ter roubado uma pokéball.

Portanto, ninguém podia saber sobre o Koffing.

No próximo ano, quando ele voltasse das férias, poderia falar que ganhou o Koffing, caso perguntassem sobre o pokémon e até isso ocorrer, precisava mantê-lo oculto de todos.

Há dezenas de quilômetros dali, mais precisamente em uma bela mansão, a jovem Musashi andava tranquilamente próxima de um magnifico canteiro de rosas, usando um belo vestido, até que escuta um som e ao se aproximar da origem do mesmo, tomando cuidado com os espinhos, avista uma Ekans ferida.

\- Pobrezinha! – ela exclama e vai até a pokémon cujo corpo estremecia pela dor – Eu vou chamar ajuda. Não se preocupe.

Ela se ergue e começa a gritar por ajuda até que surge um homem de meia idade com uma face gentil e que naquele instante exibia intensa preocupação, sendo que era o seu tutor.

\- Aconteceu algo?

\- Shinta-san, esse pokémon está ferido.

Ele se agacha e pega a pokémon ferida em seus braços, para depois se afastar dali com a menina em seu encalço.

Prontamente, ele dá algumas ordens a um empregado próximo dali e em questão de minutos, a sua limusine está esperando e ambos entram, com ele falando ao chofer:

\- Vá o mais rápido possível ao Centro Pokémon mais próximo.

O chofer consente, para depois eles partirem.

Após minutos angustiantes para Musashi que afagava a pokémon, exibindo preocupação em seu semblante, eles chegam ao Centro Pokémon e Ekans é prontamente atendida, para depois eles se dirigirem até a sala de espera para aguardar informações sobre o seu estado de saúde.

Ele nota a menina nervosa e afaga paternalmente a cabeça dela, falando:

\- Não se preocupe, Musashi-chan. A Ekans está em boas mãos.

\- Eu sei... Mas, é que ela estava tão mal.

\- Vamos torcer pela recuperação dela.

\- Sim.

Após vários minutos, estes sendo angustiantes para a criança, a médica pokémon surge e fala:

\- É uma Ekans filhote que já está medicada e tratada. Ela teve sorte ao encontrar vocês. Claro, ela não iria morrer pelos ferimentos, mas iria sofrer muito até se restabelecer. Acredito que foi atacada por outro pokémon selvagem.

\- Posso vê-la? – Musashi pergunta ansiosa.

\- Sim. A Chansey vai levar você até ela – ela olha para a pokémon que era uma de suas auxiliares, sorrindo gentilmente – Conto com você, Chansey.

A Chansey consente com o seu típico sorriso, para depois guiar a menina pelos corredores até o quarto da Ekans que estava deitada, se recuperando.

Musashi senta ao seu lado e volta a acarinhar a pokémon que desperta após alguns minutos, sendo que havia sentido o mesmo afago que sentiu algum tempo atrás, identificando como sendo a menina de cabelos lilases escuro novamente.

A tipo Poison estava pensativa, pois sentia que de alguma forma estava conectada a aquela humana. Era mais uma sensação. Algo a impulsionava a ficar com ela. Ao olhar nos olhos da menina podia ver a sinceridade da preocupação dela pelo seu estado e que os afagos dela a faziam se sentir bem.

Musashi fala, sorrindo aliviada:

\- Fico feliz que esteja bem. Mesmo assim, tem que descansar mais. Ainda bem que resolvi passear perto do canteiro das rosas.

Ekans começa a se sentir sonolenta, ainda mais com o carinho que a menina dava a ela e adormece, novamente.

Algumas horas depois, a tipo Poison já estava recuperada e se encontrava ao lado da médica com a pokémon vendo que a menina estava indo embora, sendo que a mesma a abraçou, para depois se virar para sair, olhando para a pokémon demoradamente, ainda preocupada com ela.

Percebendo isso, a médica fala sorrindo gentilmente:

\- Não se preocupe. Já chamei o Hakase Pokémon (PhD em Pokémon) dessa região. Ele vai devolver a Ekans para a natureza.

\- Obrigada. Adeus Ekans. – a criança se despede da pokémon para depois seguir Shinta.

A tipo Poison fica triste ao ver a menina se afastando, sendo que o sentimento em seu coração cresce até que chora, indo até a menina que se vira surpresa com a pokémon indo para os seus braços, começando a afagar a cabeça dela no rosto da criança que está emocionada, sendo que Shinta se aproxima sorrindo gentilmente, assim como a médica que fala:

\- Pelo visto, ela quer ir com você.

\- É verdade que quer vir comigo?

A pokémon consente e torna a voltar para os seus braços, com ela a abraçando, enquanto acarinhava ela.

\- Mas, eu não tenho uma licença pokémon. – Musashi comenta tristemente.

A pokémon fica cabisbaixa, até que Shinta se aproxima e fala com o seu típico semblante gentil:

\- Eu tenho a licença e vou guardar a Ekans para você. Vou programar a mudança. Quando você adquirir a licença para ter pokémons, essa pokeball se tornará oficialmente sua – ele mostra uma pokéball a ela.

\- O que acha, Ekans?

A pokémon olha atentamente para o humano e nota a sinceridade dele e que de fato, somente a guardaria até a menina ter idade suficiente para possuir uma licença.

Ela consente e encosta o focinho na pokeball, sendo que a luz brilha fugazmente, antes de apagar e surgir um pequeno brilho em volta do objeto, indicando a captura.

Ele entrega o item a Musashi que tira a Ekans da pokéball, com elas voltando a se abraçar, para depois irem embora dali com a médica pokémon e as suas auxiliares Chansey´s acenando.

Alguns minutos depois, eles se encontravam dentro da limusine que percorria as ruas da cidade.

\- Você vai poder mostrar a sua nova amiga para a sua okaa-san. – ele fala paternalmente.

\- Eu estou ansiosa para mostrar a ela. A minha kaa-chan é tão legal Ekans! – ela fala o final exclamando, enquanto olhava para a pokémon.

A cobra pokémon demonstra animação, enquanto estava enrolada no banco ao lado de Musashi que afagava a cabeça dela que sorria sobre o semblante gentil de Shinta.

Musashi não sabia que na linha do tempo original, aquela Ekans seria a mesma Ekans que ela teria quando se juntasse a Equipe Rocket. Como ela não irá se juntar a eles, o destino tratou de uni-las, mesmo nessa linha do tempo alterada.

Há dezenas de quilômetros dali, em um local isolado, mais precisamente em um laboratório secreto da Equipe Rocket, um cientista chamado Dr. Fuji, trabalhava com clonagem.

Eles haviam conseguido uma amostra do DNA do lendário Mew em um templo abandonado e com essa amostra, Fuji conseguiu criar um clone que ele chamou de Mewtwo.

Além do tanque onde estava Mewtwo, ainda filhote em posição fetal, havia outro tanque com um clone de sua filha e outros três clones, sendo um de Charmander, Bulbassauro e Squirtle em seus respectivos tanques.

Os cientistas não perceberem que a consciência deles haviam se encontrado, no caso na mente de Mewtwo, graças ao alto poder de telecinese dele. Os demais clones flutuavam ao lado do clone de lendário que aprendia através da criança, juntamente com os outros pokémons.

Claro, eles haviam percebido que os padrões das ondas cerebrais de cada um deles começaram a se alinhar com o de Mewtwo, mas não conseguiam interpretar por completo o real significado de tais padrões que se tornaram harmônicos, gradativamente, ocasionando de certa forma uma união da mente dos demais clones para o pokémon, uma vez que compartilhavam da mesma experiência.

Não muito longe dali, enquanto o doutor Fuji olhava om satisfação as suas experiências, Kashin andava dentre uma mata densa e fechada, olhando para o cristal preso em seu pescoço por uma corrente, buscando qualquer sinal, indicação ou reação do cristal, para que o ajudasse a encontrar a filha do seu melhor amigo, sem este saber que estava próximo de uma base secreta da Equipe Rocket.

Alguns dias atrás, o cristal havia reagido com a luz sendo mais intensa quando ele tomou uma direção, sem Kashin saber que era Mewtwo que fez o cristal reagir, quando ele usou seus poderes inconscientemente ao fazer a mente dos outros clones se unirem a ele.

Porém, o cristal havia parado de brilhar a algumas horas atrás.

Então, de repente, ele é surpreendido por homens de aparência hostil e inicialmente fica confuso, já que era um local demasiadamente isolado, até que avista o "R" no uniforme deles e se recorda de que ouviu algumas coisas sobre um grupo de bandidos que faziam maldades, assim como roubavam pokémons.


	10. A ira de Sakaki

**Notas do Autor**

Kashin consegue identifica-los como sendo...

Ele acaba...

Então, ele consegue...

Enquanto isso, Sakaki...

 **Capítulo 10 - A ira de Sakaki**

Com receio, ele pergunta em tom de confirmação:

\- É a Equipe Rocket?

\- Pelo visto, percebeu quem nós somos e está bem assustado. É bom saber disso.

Kashin cerra os punhos, contendo a vontade intensa de assumir a sua forma verdadeira e incinerar eles com as suas chamas.

O motivo dele não se transformar e de não usar os seus poderes é que não sabia se havia algum Rocket ou uma câmera de vigilância oculta que poderia captar o momento da sua transformação ou dele usando os seus poderes. Kashin era plenamente ciente que manter a sua forma verdadeira em segredo era essencial.

Afinal, para não ser capturado precisava ficar na forma humana e somente podia se transformar, caso conseguisse se esconder em algum lugar para reverter a sua forma verdadeira, algo que era impossível naquele momento, pois estava cercado. Não podia sequer saltar alto, pois estaria acima da capacidade humana, sendo o mesmo para a sua força, velocidade, resistência e poderes. Se ele queria que pensassem que era um humano, teria que agir nos limites de um humano, pelo menos em público.

Kashin sai de seus pensamentos quando é atirado no chão abruptamente, para depois ter as mãos presas atrás das costas, enquanto simulava que lutava para se libertar, tomando o devido cuidado de dosar drasticamente a sua força.

Depois de prendê-lo, o erguem e o que parecia o líder fala:

\- Você passará o resto da vida conosco e ore para que não julguemos que é um espião. Afinal, se desconfiarmos que você é um espião, acredite, eu não vou querer estar em sua pele. Por enquanto, pelas suas reações foi um acidente ter se aproximado daqui.

\- Eu me perdi e apenas os reconheci pelos seus uniformes. – ele continua fingindo que está com medo.

\- Podemos encontrar alguma utilidade para você.

Então, ele é levado até a base da Equipe Rocket que estava oculta por rochedos, sendo que nela eram realizadas as experiências de clonagem.

Eles passavam por corredores, sendo que Rapidash viu pelo canto dos olhos pokémons aprisionados, praticamente aterrorizados, com muitos abraçando um ao outro enquanto tremiam e choravam de desespero.

Mães abraçavam os seus filhotes que estavam aterrorizados, tentando fazê-los não ver o que acontecia, sendo visível no olhar dos pais o desespero conforme olhavam em uma direção com Kashin vendo inúmeras jaulas e um estoque de pokeball´s em um canto.

Ao seguir o olhar aterrorizado deles, teve que conter a sua ira ao ver membros da equipe Rocket eletrocutando pokémons ou os expondo a chamas e outros produtos os enfraquecendo, para depois jogarem a pokeball neles os capturando, sendo que, praticamente, todos faziam esse processo de enfraquecimento bem lentamente, sentindo muito prazer ao impor o máximo de dor possível até fazer o pokémon desmaiar pela dor dilacerante. Era visível o sorriso sádico deles e o olhar de deleite ao ver os pokémons presos gritarem em agonia e estremecerem, além de se contorcerem, enquanto choravam de desespero e como era um pokémon, ele podia ouvi-los implorando por clemência, assim como os gritos de desespero e os pedidos agonizantes de ajuda com muitos implorando para que alguém os salvasse. Não obstante ouvia os humanos cruéis e desprezíveis fazendo apostas sobre quanto tempo demoraria em fazerem um pokémon ficar inconsciente e outra era de quem conseguia impor mais dor a um pokémon.

Ele precisou de todo o seu autocontrole para não se transformar ali mesmo e incinerar os criminosos com as suas chamas. Ele confessava que sentiria muito prazer em queimá-los vivos, gradativamente, proporcionando o máximo de dor possível e pelo maior tempo possível, retribuindo assim o que faziam com os outros pokémons.

\- Ei, você viu alguma pokeball com ele? – um deles pergunta.

\- Não. Somente esse cristal.

Ele sai de seus pensamentos, passando a controlar o seu nervosismo, pois não podia deixar transparecer que aquele cristal era demasiadamente importante. Ele precisava fazê-los pensar que era algo trivial, conforme se aproximavam do seu destino.

\- Acho que vou ficar com ele... Eu examinei antes e não é uma pedra preciosa. De fato, parece ser um pedaço de vidro.

\- Claro que não é uma pedra preciosa. É um simples pedaço de vidro. Na verdade é o pedaço de uma escultura que quebrou. Eu fiz uma aposta e perdi. Meus amigos me condenaram a usar isso no pescoço. Eu sou obrigado a usar essa porcaria. Você está me fazendo um favor ao recolher esse lixo. Eu mesmo queria torcer o pescoço desses meus amigos. Se bem, que eu não deveria ter feito uma aposta tão estúpida. – ele fala simulando desgosto, depois felicidade por estar sem o cristal, para depois fazer uma face de raiva ao citar a aposta.

Afinal, ele precisava tornar a sua mentira crível.

\- O quê?! É só um pedaço inútil de vidro?! – o Rocket exclama irado.

\- Sim, sendo que há uma espécie de esmalte ou algo assim, transparente, para impedir que corte a minha pele. Quero agradecer por tirar esse lixo de mim. Por mais ridículo que seja andar com esse lixo no pescoço, aposta é aposta. Era uma tortura andar com isso no pescoço.

Então, após alguns minutos, ele é jogado na cela com violência para depois o Rocket que tinha o cristal atirar o mesmo na face de Kashin, exclamando:

\- Eu não fico com lixo e nunca farei um favor a alguém. Tome o seu lixo de volta! Vou adorar saber que será torturante usá-lo! – ele gargalha malignamente ao falar isso.

\- Por favor, tenha piedade! – ele finge desespero.

\- Piedade? Nós somos a Equipe Rocket. Tal palavra não existe em nosso vocabulário. Se você não tivesse aberto a sua boca e falado demais, eu teria ficado com o item

\- Droga! Eu e a minha grande boca! – ele exclama simulando estar com raiva dele mesmo.

Nisso, os demais irem ainda mais, para depois um deles falar exibindo uma face de aprovação para o outro Rocket:

\- Fez bem. Nós somos Rocket´s. Não ficamos com pokémons e nem itens que sejam lixo. – o líder fala aprovando a ação do seu subordinado para depois olhar para Kashin – Você vai ser interrogado daqui a algumas horas. Veremos se é mesmo alguém que se perdeu ou um espião.

Então, eles se afastam dali, enquanto que o Rapidash na forma humana se levantava do chão, olhando a cela em que estava para depois perceber pelo canto dos olhos as câmeras, procurando se afastar delas um pouco, encolhendo-se contra a parede atrás de si, procurando não ficar demasiadamente visível, após pegar o cristal com as mãos que haviam sido soltas antes de ser atirado na cela.

Após colocar ela no pescoço, começa a pensar em uma forma de sair dali, não procurando olhar novamente para as câmeras para que não levantasse qualquer suspeita, sendo que havia memorizado a posição delas.

Além disso, desde que foi jogado na cela, ele fingia estar apavorado e nervoso para que ninguém fosse vê-lo e para aqueles que viam as imagens transmitidas pelas câmeras de vídeo, ele deveria parecer com um inocente que foi pego por uma organização criminosa e que estava com medo do que ia acontecer. Se agisse de forma diferente, eles poderiam querer fazer um interrogatório naquele instante.

Kashin era ciente de que precisava encontrar alguma forma de escapar dali, sem que ninguém percebesse que era na verdade um pokémon, enquanto planejava incinerar quantos Rockets conseguisse, além de libertar os pokémons que viu naquela espécie de galpão e os que estavam em posse deles ao matar os seus mestres e destruir as suas pokeballs.

Então, conforme pensava, ele se recorda de quando viu um incêndio em um galpão enquanto andava em busca de algum sinal da princesa e avistou algumas câmeras que estavam próximo das chamas sofrendo curto circuito e chegou a perguntar a um bombeiro que orientava seus pokémons a apagarem o fogo e o mesmo explicou que sobre temperaturas intensas, os circuitos elétricos poderiam sofrer um curto circuito.

Então, ele decide fazer um teste, ocultando uma das mãos, para depois começar a enviar ondas de calor em direção às câmeras no entorno e após algum tempo, percebe que ocorrem curtos circuitos nelas com as luzes sendo apagadas.

Sorrindo, ele fica no canto da cela e assume a sua forma verdadeira com as suas crinas, patas e dorso flamejante, sentindo que o cristal em seu pescoço intensificava os seus poderes e consequentemente as suas chamas.

As barras de ferro, assim como tudo em volta dele começam a derreter, para depois ele usar o seu chifre para quebrar as barras fragilizadas, intensificando em seguida as suas chamas para depois estourar a porta de acesso ao corredor dando um coice, enquanto o alarme tocava.

Ele usava o seu chifre e as chamas de seu corpo, o envolvendo como uma bola de fogo para atravessar paredes e incinerar qualquer um em seu caminho.

\- Um Rapidash!

Um rocket exclama e manda seus pokémons com Kashin se esquivando dos ataques deles, conseguindo se aproximar do humano, para depois queimá-lo com as suas chamas, sendo que o fogo intenso destrói as pokéballs os libertando e os pokémons libertados, por sua vez, atacam outros Rocket´s, libertando assim os outros pokémons, além de matarem mais bandidos, se vingando assim de todo o sofrimento que proporcionaram a eles.

Kashin continua avançando para depois eles lançarem ultraballs nele, com o mesmo as queimando, sendo que ele aproveita e quebra todas as pokéballs que avistava ao entrar nos armazéns que tinham pokémons, enquanto dava coices potentes para quebrar os circuitos que mantinham as jaulas fechadas libertando assim os pokémons confinados que agradeciam para depois fugirem dali, tratando de matar qualquer humano que ousasse se interpõe entre eles e a sua fuga.

Quando grupos de pokémons descobriram como as jaulas eram abertas, faziam o mesmo em outros lugares e em questão de minutos eram centenas de pokémons que haviam sido libertados e que avançavam pelos corredores usando os seus poderes para destruir tudo em seu caminho, matando inúmeros Rocket´s e os pokémons libertados de seus mestres atacavam os outros Rocket´s enquanto seguiam os demais na fuga, parando momentaneamente apenas para libertar outros pokémons confinados usando a quantidade deles para superar os Rocket´s.

Ao danificar as pokéballs, os pokémons saem agradecendo ao Rapidash para depois se juntarem a fuga dos pokémons, provocando caos em sua fuga, enquanto que atacavam qualquer humano que ficasse na frente deles com muitos Rockets morrendo ao serem acertados por garras, presas, cascos, assim como com ataques diversos, pois estavam atacando os humanos com intenção de mata-los, aproveitando para danificar as pokeballs deles libertando os outros pokémons que estavam anteriormente sobre ordens dos que morreram, pois estavam livres quando a pokeball se rompeu.

Em uma espécie de escritório cuja porta foi arrombada por Kashin, ele avista um Rocket com roupas distintas que havia terminado de tirar joias e dinheiro de um cofre pondo em uma espécie de mala, sendo que havia acabado de fechar o zíper.

Quando avista o Rapidash, ele compreende o motivo de ter sentindo um calor intenso que fazia a sua roupa grudar em sua pele e mesmo sentindo ligeira tontura pelo calor sufocante, ele consegue pegar uma de suas pokéballs.

Porém, quando ia ordenar ao seu pokémon para sair, Rapidash usa um ataque violento de chamas contra o homem o incinerando vivo com o cômodo sendo preenchido por gritos lacerantes, enquanto que a pokéball em sua mão e as que estavam na cintura são danificadas pelo calor intenso, libertando os pokémons que ao avistarem o seu ex-mestre morto comemoram, sendo que Kashin fala:

\- Fujam daqui junto dos outros. Usem os seus poderes com intenção de matar esses bastardos. Os humanos não passam de lixo perto de nós, pokémons. Eles são pateticamente frágeis.

Eles consentem, para depois saírem felizes pela porta com Rapidash sentindo muito prazer ao ouvir os gritos de dor e agonia dos humanos que permeava o ar vindo de várias partes. Era uma música maravilhosa para ele.

Ao olhar a mala, ele tem uma ideia.

Com a boca, Kashin pega a mala e põe a alça em seu pescoço para depois sair dali, sendo que as suas chamas só queimavam o que ele desejava.

Portanto, mesmo que derretesse metais, a bolsa não sofreria nada.

Próximo dali, no laboratório, os cientistas se encontravam tão compenetrados nas experiências que sequer perceberam o alarme vermelho indicando problemas na Base secreta e como os laboratórios se encontravam em uma parte consideravelmente afastada do prédio principal, eles não sentiram os abalos que o prédio adjacente sentia com o nível de destruição que os pokémons recém-libertados promoviam em sua fuga ao mesmo tempo em que matavam todos os Rockets que encontravam em seu caminho, além de um grupo de pokémons se dedicar a libertar outros pokémons confinados.

Nenhum deles viu o sinal vermelho ou o indício de que algo acontecia ao prédio principal, pois a sua atenção e olhar estavam fixadas nos monitores que indicavam as ondas cerebrais que surgiram nos clones algumas horas antes com eles analisando embasbacados, ainda, os diversos gráficos que surgiram.

Afinal, inicialmente, os cientistas julgaram que não havia consciência em Mewtwo e em nenhum dos outros clones por não terem ondas cerebrais, sendo que tais ondas surgiram após ele se conectar mentalmente e de forma inconsciente aos outros clones.

Ele havia ouvidos sons e uma voz feminina lhe explicou que eram palavras e que estavam conversando entre si, com ele se surpreendendo e ao olhar na direção da voz, avistou a menina surgindo e ao perguntar quem ela era, disse que era uma pessoa e Mewtwo pergunta se era também, mas ela disse que parecia pokémon, apesar de falar e ela diz que nunca conheceu um pokémon que conseguisse falar. Ele fica confuso e pergunta se é pessoa ou pokémon e a menina diz que para ela não importava.

Então, ele fica surpreso ao ver que surgiam outros três seres com ela falando que eram pokémons.

Além disso, ela explica que todos eles eram uma cópia e por isso tinham o Two depois do nome.

Mewtwo sai de suas recordações olhando para os seus amigos, sendo que naquele instante a menina havia levados todos ao seu mundo de lembranças e explicava a Mewtwo o que conseguia explicar sobre o sol, o vento, a noite, as estrelas e várias coisas que surgiram na mente de todos que estavam compartilhadas com ele.

Enquanto ela explicava a Mewtwo, os cientistas perceberam que começam a surgir outros dados, estes alarmantes, indicando que os clones estavam morrendo, fazendo os cientistas ficarem horrorizados com eles começando a tentar salvar algum clone, embora se focassem em Mewtwo.

Mewtwo fica confuso ao ver todos desaparecendo, sendo que primeiro foi o Charmandertwo, depois o Squirtletwo e o Bulbassaurtwo.

Quando ele pergunta desesperado o que estava acontecendo, a menina começou a brilhar e responde que estava chegando a hora do adeus.

Mewtwo, mesmo sem compreender direito o que consistia o "adeus", começa a chorar e ao perguntar o que era aquilo que saia de seus olhos, ela diz que são lágrimas com o lendário passando a sentir emoções intensas e em virtude disso, começa a emitir ondas psíquicas em alta escala que se propagavam para além do laboratório.

Enquanto isso ocorria, Sakaki (Giovanni), o líder da Equipe Rocket, que havia contatado o seu Quartel General para saber das experiências ao perceber no fundo a movimentação para salvar os clones começou a gritar para eles salvarem Mewtwo a todo o custo, senão quisessem enfrentar a sua fúria, deixando os cientistas aterrorizados e estes em contrapartida, começaram a se concentrar no clone do lendário, enquanto que o doutor Fuji se focava apenas no clone de sua filha, pois para ele, ela era a mais preciosa dentre os clones.

Em seguida, após ele ameaçar os cientistas, os sistemas elétricos começam a falhar pela destruição sistemática no Quartel General em virtude dos poderes dos pokémons em fuga e consequentemente, a transmissão entre ele e os cientistas cessa, fazendo o Líder da Equipe Rocket, ser tomado por um misto de ira e preocupação para com a experiência Mewtwo.

Então, ele começa a ladrar ordens para que restabelecessem a comunicação para saber o que estava acontecendo, sendo que as informações chegavam truncadas e igualmente incompletas, fazendo com que eles não conseguissem compreender com exatidão o que ocorria e após alguns minutos de análise, um grupo chega a conclusão errônea de que o laboratório secreto estava sendo atacado por algum exército ou algo assim.

Afinal, ao ver deles é a conclusão mais lógica em virtude dos diversos relatos de danos transmitidos pelo único sistema que ainda estava em funcionamento, embora estivesse consideravelmente precário.

Nenhum deles soube que não foi um ataque de algum exército ou grupo e sim, que o nível de danos era em virtude do ataque maciço de pokémons libertados e que cujos ataques provocavam danos em toda a estrutura.

O líder da Equipe Rocket, Sakaki, exclama irado batendo os punhos com violência no tampão da mesa:

\- Malditos! Quem são os bastardos que ousam atacar o meu laboratório principal?! Isso não ficará impune! Eles vão se arrepender por ousarem atacar o que é meu!


	11. Um novo destino

**Notas do Autor**

Kashin consegue...

O Quarte General e laboratório ficam...

Os Rocket´s pensam que...

Kashin fica surpreso quando...

 **Capítulo 11 - Um novo destino**

Rapidamente, ele designa um grupo de Rockets para investigar o que ocorreu, visando encontrar indícios de quem foi o responsável pelo ataque para que este sentisse toda a sua fúria. Além disso, destacou outro grupo que partiria naquele instante com a missão de protegerem Mewtwo de qualquer um que tentasse roubar a experiência dele.

Ao mesmo tempo em que ele dava ordens, no Quartel General secreto, Rapidash ia seguir os outros quando o cristal brilha e flutua levemente, apontando para uma direção com ele murmurando:

\- Será que... – ele começa a suar frio ao imaginar a princesa, filha do seu melhor amigo, nas mãos daqueles bandidos e não pode impedir de ficar aterrorizado com essa ideia – Eu espero que não.

Kashin (火心 - espirito do fogo) não sabia que o cristal ainda imaturo, estava começando a reagir aos fortes poderes telecinéticos de Mewtwo que naquele instante chorava e sofria conforme via a menina começar a desaparecer.

Rapidamente, terminando de orientar os pokémons em como proceder com a fuga, ele muda a direção em que galopava, velozmente, concentrando novamente as suas chamas para incinerar qualquer humano que ousasse enfrenta-lo com o calor intenso, provocando problemas no mecanismo das pokéballs, acabando por libertar os pokémons ao promover danos severos as suas pokéballs. De fato, ele sentia que as suas chamas estavam absurdamente intensas, pois bastava passar perto das paredes de aço para que as mesmas ameaçassem derreter, enquanto que os humanos eram incinerados apenas por estarem próximos a ele.

Porém, como eles eram bandidos ordinários a seu ver, ele não estava se incomodando, ainda mais ao se recordar do que faziam com os outros pokémons naqueles armazéns.

Ele continua galopando velozmente, sendo que tudo o que os bandidos veem é uma espécie de cometa flamejante cujo calor causticante incinerava a pele dos criminosos que gritavam em agonia quando ele intensificou as suas chamas, mais do que já estavam intensas, além de estourar portas e paredes usando as suas chamas para enfraquecer a estrutura de metal, para depois rompê-las sem qualquer esforço, sendo que inclusive os pedaços ardentes de metal voavam pelo ar, tornando-se projeteis mortais para os humanos.

Próximo dali, no laboratório principal, os sinais vitais do clone da filha do doutor Fuji ficavam cada vez mais fracos, após os clones pokémons morrerem, enquanto que Mewtwo se agitava para sair de seu sono.

\- Andem! Vamos fazê-lo esquecer! Precisamos que continue inconsciente!

O doutor Fuji exclama ao ver que os enormes poderes psíquicos dele começaram a promover danos nos aparelhos no entorno, sendo que esses danos estavam prejudicando os dispositivos que ele estava usando para garantir a vida do clone da filha e que estava perdendo os sinais vitais dela.

Então, antes que ele apertasse o botão para bombear no corpo do clone enormes quantidades de uma droga que fariam ele adormecer profundamente, enquanto que perderia as recordações da menina e dos outros pokémons como aconteceria originalmente, nesse universo isso não aconteceria, pois Rapidash estourou as portas duplas, após elas ficarem parcialmente derretidas e que os pedaços fumegantes de metal parcialmente derretido são atirados no ar, atingindo alguns cientistas os matando instantaneamente, enquanto que outros agonizavam e antes que eles pudessem reagir, Kashin usa as suas chamas absurdamente ardentes e os incinera, sumariamente, matando todos os cientistas ao queimá-los vivos até a morte.

Além disso, o calor absurdamente intenso de suas chamas explode as câmaras, sendo que as suas chamas ao longo do percurso provocaram um abalo das estruturas dos edifícios, juntamente com o ataque das centenas de pokémons que estavam fugindo do local com alguns grupos parando para libertarem aqueles que ainda estavam confinados ou presos em jaulas.

Ao ver a fonte do poder que o cristal sentiu, Kashin suspira aliviado, pois não era a filha do seu amigo. Rapidamente, ele decide colocar o pequeno pokémon em suas costas, assim como a criança humana, uma menina que se encontrava com a vida por um fio.

Devido ao surgimento dele no QG, na linha do tempo original, a menina clone teria morrido e os cientistas teriam injetado várias quantidades de medicamento em Mewtwo para impedi-lo de acordá-lo e a quantidade destes medicamentos o faria se esquecer dela e dos demais. Quando despertasse alguns anos depois, já adulto, destruiria o laboratório e ele acabaria sendo enganado pela lábia do líder da famigerada Equipe Rocket, Sakaki, passando a ouvir as suas ordens, sendo que iria abandoná-lo alguns meses depois.

Graças a intervenção inconsciente de Kashin, o destino de Mewtwo foi alterado, assim como o da menina.

Com eles seguros em suas costas, ele concentra as suas chamas e usa o golpe Fire Blast para abrir uma abertura do domo do laboratório avistando a abóboda celeste, para depois avançar rumo ao céu cavalgando no ar, sendo que do lado de fora, ele para no ar. Ele viu os últimos pokémons abandonando o Quarte General através da destruição das paredes no entorno e mesmo que houvesse ainda alguns deles nas pokeballs, elas iriam protegê-los da implosão inicial e após serem destruídas, eles estariam livres.

Então, ele lança alguns Fire Blast´s mais poderosos que o usual graças ao cristal em seu pescoço, intensificando assim as explosões, acabando por destruir o que restava da base de operações da Equipe Rocket, para depois se afastar dali, enquanto a base era consumida pelas explosões e que no final, os pokémons que ainda estavam nas pokeballs saem das mesmas quando estas se fragmentam em decorrência das explosões.

Ao perceberem que estavam livres da subjugação da pokéball, eles se afastam o mais rápido que conseguem do local, enquanto sentiam-se imensamente felizes por terem a sua liberdade de volta e que os bastardos que os haviam torturado para captura-los, jaziam mortos soterrados pelos escombros.

No ar, ele percebe que a menina estava prestes a morrer e que os sinais vitais do pequeno pokémon caíam, sendo que viu na base do tanque dele o seu nome, Mewtwo.

Longe dali, após descer, Kashin os coloca gentilmente no chão e assume a forma humana decidindo que tentaria usar o seu cristal, visando salvar a vida deles. Pelo menos, ele esperava que aquele cristal conseguisse fazer algo assim.

Ele pega o cristal do seu pescoço, se aproximando da menina e ao encostar o objeto na testa dela, aparece um símbolo de lua crescente no cristal que reluz, para depois o corpo da criança brilhar, revitalizando-a.

Depois de se certificar que ela estava bem, ele faz o mesmo procedimento com o pequeno pokémon. O símbolo de lua crescente aparece e o cristal brilha fazendo o corpo do pequeno pokémon reluzir e após suspirar aliviado por eles estarem vivos, colocando em seguida o mesmo em seu pescoço, novamente.

Mewtwo abre os olhos, olhando com confusão para os lados e depois para Kashin, sendo que em seguida vai até a sua amiga, sentando ao lado dela:

\- Acorde, por favor!

A menina abre os olhos e sorrindo, abraça Mewtwo que chora feliz por ela estar bem.

Então, os dois olham para Kashin que sorria bondosamente com o pokémon filhote perguntando:

\- Onde estamos? O que aconteceu? Quem é o senhor?

\- Bem, parece que vocês estavam em um laboratório com homens maus. Eu acabei preso, mas pude me libertar e acabei destruindo tudo, para depois trazê-los para cá.

Como se tivesse um estalo, a menina pergunta:

\- E o Bulbassaurtwo-kun, Charmandertwo-chan e Squirtletwo-kun?

Kashin suspira e fala pesaroso:

\- Lamento, mas não consegui salvá-los. Só vocês dois sobreviveram.

O Rapidash abraça Mewtwo e a menina que choravam copiosamente, enquanto ele procurava confortá-los, afagando paternalmente a cabeça deles e após eles se acalmarem, ele fala:

\- Sou Kashin e estou em uma jornada procurando uma pessoa para poder protegê-la, além de encontrar alguma forma de voltar ao local que ela nasceu. Desejam vir comigo?

As crianças concordam com ele as pegando no colo, sendo que põe a sua camiseta na menina e como ela era criança, a camiseta parecia um vestido, enquanto que havia decidido que a primeira coisa que iria fazer era procurar uma roupa para a menina urgentemente, sorrindo feliz ao apalpar a bolsa, sentindo o dinheiro e vários itens precisos nela que seriam uteis para a sua jornada e para manter dois filhotes com ele.

Ele havia decidido comprar roupas para ela, pois seria no mínimo problemático andar com ela nua, sendo que decidiu arranjar um sobretudo com capuz para Mewtwo visando ocultá-lo, enquanto ficava preocupado em como o manteria a salvo das pokéballs.

Kashin sai de seus pensamentos e pergunta paternalmente a menina:

\- Qual o seu nome? Eu sei que ele se chama Mewtwo. E você?

A criança força a mente, mas por ter sido quase que ressuscitada pelo cristal, ela havia esquecido o seu nome, sendo que fala tristemente:

\- Não consigo me lembrar. Você se lembra do meu nome Mewtwo-kun?

\- Não lembro. Eu lamento.

Mewtwo fica surpreso, para depois olhar para Kashin, sendo que o Rapidash notou que a menina sorria maravilhada, o fazendo ficar confuso, para depois perguntar arqueando o cenho:

\- Por que estão assim?

\- Mewtwo-kun só conseguia falar telepaticamente. Agora, ele falou com a boca. Por isso. – ela responde sorrindo.

Mewtwo sorri e fala:

\- É verdade. Confesso que é estranho falar com a boca.

\- Você vai se acostumar. Acredito que ainda possa falar telepaticamente, mas acho que vai desejar falar dessa forma.

"Provavelmente" – ele fala telepaticamente, sorrindo.

Kashin olha discretamente para o cristal e questiona a si mesmo o que mais o cristal iria proporcionar a eles, já que usou em ambos, sendo que nunca havia usado em outros seres desde que o cristal foi parar em suas mãos, enquanto que ele achava aquele pequeno cristal semelhante, de certa forma, ao lendário Maboroshi no Ginzuishou (幻の銀水晶 - cristal prateado dos sonhos), embora tal suposição fosse consideravelmente surreal, já que o mesmo se encontrava com Yukihana e era maior do que aquele pequeno cristal em seu pescoço.

Longe dali, nos escombros do Quarte General, chegam helicópteros com o logotipo R com alguns Rockets descendo, para depois eles começarem a investigar o que havia restado dos laboratórios e Quartel General que jaziam em escombros e pedaços de metal retorcido, além de inúmeras marcas de um incêndio intenso.

Além disso, havia corpos que foram dilacerados e outros fragmentados pelas explosões violentas, juntamente com vários vestígios de pokéball´s fragmentadas e conforme caminhavam dentre os destroços do que foi um dia uma base imponente, eles começavam a ficar estarrecidos com o nível de destruição e a rapidez do mesmo ao ponto de não conseguirem chegar a tempo de salvar o clone do lendário Mew.

Conforme prosseguiam com a mesma, constataram que não havia restado nada do laboratório, chegando a conclusão inquietante que as explosões mais violentas foram concentradas no laboratório e isso reforçava a ideia de algum ataque contra a base secreta visando o laboratório, justificando assim o nível de destruição.

Eles se dirigem até onde estariam os tanques com os clones e que somente havia fragmentos dispersos dos mesmos.

Eles passam a investigar o entorno e encontram fragmentos de corpos de pokémons com marcas em seu rosto, sendo que eram um squirtle, bulbassaur e charmander. Mais para frente encontram um fragmento que lembrava uma parte do corpo da experiência Mewtwo, conforme eles analisavam as imagens que tinham da experiência e depois de um corpo infantil que parecia corresponder com a descrição do clone da filha do Doutor Fuji.

Eles não sabiam que aqueles eram clones que se formaram de forma errônea, sendo prontamente descartados e como os cientistas temiam a reação de Sakaki, preferiram ocultar os clones que exibiam imperfeições por algum erro no processo de clonagem do que informar sobre a existência deles.

Por não terem informado a organização sobre esses desenvolvimentos errôneos dos clones, os investigadores concluíram que Mewtwo foi destruído juntamente com o laboratório e após tal constatação errônea, eles começaram a tirar na sorte para saber quem seria o azarado que daria uma informação tão ruim para o líder deles, enquanto que a outra equipe prosseguiria com a investigação no entorno, buscando alguma pista do responsável pelo ataque, já que não havia qualquer indicio nos escombros, sendo que muitos ainda se encontravam consideravelmente fumegantes, indicando a equipe de investigação que eles deviam ser cautelosos ao decidirem tocar em algo para não sofrerem queimaduras severas.

Algumas horas depois, há dezenas de quilômetros dali, após deixar os filhotes em um local discreto, Kashin se dirige a uma loja para comprar algumas roupas e depois alguns itens como uma carteira, já que seria demasiadamente estranho abrir uma mala para pegar algumas notas para pagar pelos itens.

Então, após comprar o que era necessário naquele instante, ele volta até o local onde deixou as crianças escondidas e fica feliz ao ver que o sobretudo com capuz, era grande e largo, conseguindo ocultar com perfeição o corpo de Mewtwo, embora que aquela roupa acabaria chamando demasiada atenção.

Conforme andavam, Kashin deu a sugestão do nome da menina ser Ayame (菖蒲 – Flor de Íris), com ela adorando o nome.

Após eles se acomodarem em um quarto de hotel, o rapidash na forma humana saiu para buscar alguma comida para eles e quando entra mais tarde no quarto se depara com uma cena inusitada que o deixou estático.

No sofá estava Ayame e Mewtwo, sendo que o reconheceu pelo seu cheiro, já que o mesmo estava na forma humana, sendo que parecia ser um ano mais velho do que a menina, possuindo cabelos prateados curtos e olhos azuis, sendo que naquele instante olhava para baixo, mais precisamente para a sua virilha. Tal cena fazia Kashin ter uma gota.

Então, Ayame nota que Kashin entrou e fala, apontando o dedo para o clone do lendário:

\- Ele tem piu piu.

Mewtwo olhava para baixo, tentando entender o que era aquilo e pergunta a menina:

\- Piu piu? Mas, tem essas espécies de saquinhos... Isso também é piu piu? – ele pergunta, olhando expectante para a menina.

Ayame olha para o seu amigo, ficando pensativa, para depois falar pondo o dedo no queixo:

\- Deve ser piu piu também. É por onde faz xixi.

\- O que é "xixi", jichan? – Mewtwo pergunta inocentemente – E por que o meu corpo embaixo é diferente do dela? Ela me mostrou e é diferente.

Kashin pensa na melhor forma de explicar, sendo que se aproxima e fala gentilmente, enquanto ainda exibia uma gota na cabeça:

\- Se cubra com o sobretudo, Mewtwo.

Ele acena e se cobre, sendo que Kashin senta entre eles, abraçando paternalmente o ombro de cada um deles com o braço, enquanto inspirava profundamente para começar a falar sobre a importância dele usar roupas dali por diante e que só podia tirar as roupas para tomar banho e quando fosse dormir colocaria o pijama, para depois explicar da forma mais pedagógica possível sobre a diferença entre meninos e meninas, além de explicar sobre necessidades fisiológicas.

Então, de repente, surgem em Mewtwo as orelhas dele na forma pokémon, além da cauda, com Ayame comentando o quanto achava fofo, sendo que Kashin se dedica a ensinar ao filhote como controlar a transformação de pokémon para humano e vice-versa, assim como para ocultar características que não fossem humanas, enquanto ficava aliviado dele ter uma forma humana, pois assim ninguém iria tentar captura-lo, desde que nunca revelasse a sua verdadeira forma a alguém.

Após ele dominar essa habilidade, Kashin põe na mesa os mantimentos que comprou para fazerem um lanche e após as crianças comerem, com ele ligando a tevê em um desenho animado para elas assistirem, ele sai para comprar roupas, novamente, só que dessa vez para Mewtwo, prometendo que depois eles iriam junto com ele nas lojas para comprar o que desejavam e frente a essa promessa, as crianças ficaram animadas.

Quando ele voltou com algumas roupas para o filhote, Kashin decidiu que seria melhor o pequeno pokémon ter outro nome, pois era estranho o nome Mewtwo, agora que ele tinha uma forma semelhante a humana. Além disso, Kashin sabia que a Equipe Rocket continuava ativa e ele precisava manter o filhote a salvo.

Portanto, tinha que ter um nome usado por humanos até para ajudar em seu disfarce de humano.

Após alguns minutos com ele citando nomes, Mewtwo aprecia a sonoridade de um e passa a se chamar Yuukishin (勇気心 – espírito da coragem).

Alguns meses depois, há dezenas de quilômetros dali, Koujirou foi chamado até a diretoria e ficou com medo que tivessem descoberto a verdade sobre a Oddish, sobre a pokéball do Koffing e o mesmo.

Afinal, apesar de temer a reação de seu avô se descobrisse o que ele fez, o seu maior temor era que Koffing e Oddish fossem tirados dele, pois ele se preocupava com o destino deles caso isso acontecesse, além do fato de adorar ambos.


	12. Notícia estarrecedora

**Notas do Autor**

Kojirou descobre...

Ele fica...

Kojirou decide...

Yo!

No anime, na série clássica, em japonês, Kojirou chamava o casal de avô e avó. Algumas temporadas depois, colocaram como sendo pais dele e até deixaram eles um pouco mais jovens.

Eu resolvi manter a classificação deles como avôs.

Portanto, se seguimos isso no cânon, Kojirou era órfão e foi criado pelos avôs, sendo que a sua avó mantinha aquele quarto de BDSM para aquela menina monstruosa, a Rumika.

Quando no capítulo passado, Mewtwo e Ayame chamaram Kashin de ji-chan, esse ji-chan é de tio e o sufixo –chan, é usado como diminutivo carinhoso, assim como é uma forma carinhosa de se referir a alguém.

Já, jii-chan é avô, seguindo com o sufixo carinhoso, -chan.

Era só isso que queria explicar.

Tenham uma boa leitura XDDDD

 **Capítulo 12 - Notícia estarrecedora**

Após sentar na frente da diretora procurando disfarçar ao máximo o seu nervosismo, fica estarrecido quando ela fala com o maior tato possível sobre o suicídio do seu avô, sendo que ele se matou com um tiro na cabeça e que o tio avô dele chamado Shinta, passaria a cuidar dele e que inclusive pediu a sua transferência para uma escola próxima de onde ele morava com o mesmo cuidando dos detalhes do velório.

Após ele voltar para a mansão, observa os móveis sendo cobertos com um pano, assim como o vai e vem frenético dos funcionários com um deles entregando ao Kojirou uma pokeball que foi trazida de uma das casas que era usada como repouso pelos seus falecidos avôs e que nela tinha um Carnivine.

Quando ele era criança e estava andando em um pântano, encontrou esse pokémon enfraquecido e caído na lama.

Rapidamente vai até ele e o tira do local, puxando-o para longe, acabando por ficar coberto de lama no processo.

Feliz pela ajuda e por ter simpatizado com a criança, ele entrelaça seus tentáculos nele que depois de ficar surpreso, ri.

Os funcionários aparecem e ajudam Kojirou, que prefere ele mesmo dar um banho do pokémon que fica feliz ao estar limpo e que gruda novamente no menino, sendo que este avista uma pokéball.

Quando ele segue o olhar do pokémon, se recorda de que aquela pokéball havia sido entregue pelos seus avôs que falaram que estava no nome daquele que guardava a pokéball de Growlithe e que era o seu tio avô com ele enviado uma pokéball ao sobrinho por intermédio do avô.

O menino se recorda também que de malgrado, a mesma foi atirada no chão e isso se sucedeu um pouco antes dele descer para comer um doce na mesa de jantar, pois era hora do chá e seus avôs prezavam seguir esse costume e quando se viu livre de tal obrigação, ele acabou se esquecendo da pokéball.

\- Ah! Eu esqueci d a pokéball do meu tio-avô!

O pokémon curva a cabeça para o lado com uma face confusa e o menino fala:

\- É que eu não posso ter uma licença pokémon ainda. Portanto, outro que possuí a licença tem que guardar a pokéball, por assim dizer, para que quando eu puder pegar a minha licença, a pokéball seja passada automaticamente para o meu nome, pois está acoplada ao meu registro no governo.

O pokémon surpreende o menino quando vai até a pokéball e toca no dispositivo, entrando por si mesmo, surpreendendo Kojirou que vai até o objeto e faz ele sair com o mesmo entrelaçando os tentáculos nele.

Nesse momento, Growlithe, que havia chegado de um check-up do Centro Pokémon mais próximo, fica chocado com o pokémon estranho e faz menção de atacar ao pensar que estava atacando o seu mestre e amigo, que acalma o pokémon do tipo Fire ao mostrar a pokéball e explicar o que aconteceu.

A partir daquele instante, Growlithe revirava os olhos toda a vez que o pokémon se entrelaçava em Kojirou, murmurando "exagerado" na sua língua, sendo que ele tinha uma ideia do que o seu amigo de infância murmurava devido a expressão do mesmo sempre que Carnivine se enrolava nele.

O menino sorri frente a suas recordações ao pegar a pokéball dele, fica triste por alguns instantes ao se lembrar de que os seus avôs o proibiram de levar o pokémon junto deles para a casa onde moravam, o obrigando a deixa-lo na casa que usavam para férias, pois segundo os seus avôs, Carnivine não tinha classe e muito menos elegância ao contrário de Growlithe.

Sem escolha, frente a uma ameaça que eles fizeram com o menino acreditando que eles cumpririam sem hesitar, já que não o amavam, ele deixa o pokémon na casa, passando a passar sempre as férias lá quando conseguia.

Ele sacode a cabeça para os lados dissipando essa parte triste de suas lembranças, pois agora estava junto de seu amigo novamente, enquanto que estava preocupado que o tal de tio avô dele tivesse o mesmo pensamento dos seus avôs em decorrência da aparência de Carnivine.

Ele sobe ao quarto e pede gentilmente para a Oddish sair de seu esconderijo, enquanto tirava Weezing de sua pokéball para apresentar Carnivine, com os demais pokémons ficando animados para conhecê-lo.

Já, o pokémon do tipo Fire murmura com eles falando em linguagem pokémon:

\- Lá vem o exagerado.

\- Exagerado? – Oddish pergunta curiosa.

\- Não consigo imaginar como um pokémon pode ser exagerado. – Koffing comenta.

\- Em breve, vocês irão compreender o que eu disse. – ele comenta de mau humor.

Então, ao sair do compartimento de captura, conforme o esperado pelo menino, Carnivine envolveu Kojirou em seus tentáculos, o abraçando, sendo que era uma forma do pokémon mostrar o quanto o amava com os outros pokemons ficando com uma gota, sendo que o pokémon do tipo Fire comenta que ele sempre fazia isso fora da pokéball e que por isso ele achava Carnivine exagerado.

Oddish ficou surpresa ao ver a cena, sem saber o que falar naquele instante frente a cena inusitada, enquanto que Koffing preferia não emitir uma opinião e limitava a ficar flutuando feliz ao lado do menino, passando a rolar ao lado do mesmo, enquanto Carnivine continuava enrolado em Kojirou, com Growlithe comentando em sua linguagem.

\- Agora são dois exagerados. Ainda bem que o Koffing não tem tentáculos.

\- O Carnivine ama muito o Kojirou – Oddish comenta com uma gota, para depois exibe uma face de surpresa ao pensar em algo, virando para ele – Não está com ciúmes, né? Ou está?

O pokémon do tipo Fire fica surpreso pela constatação certeira de Oddish, preferindo não aceitar que estava ciúmes e fala, virando a cara:

\- Claro que não estou com ciúmes.

Oddish põe uma das suas folhas em frente a sua boca e dá um sorriso, falando:

\- Senão tem ciúmes, não há porque ficar assim com o Carnivine.

\- Só acho ele exagerado. Apenas isso. – o pokémon do tipo Fire comenta sem olhar, sendo que estava sem graça.

Oddish havia notado que Growlithe se mordia de ciúmes do Carnivine, devido ao fato dele grudar em Kojirou e decide fingir que acreditava que ele não tinha ciúmes, enquanto olhava com carinho a cena do pokémon do tipo planta e Kojirou, percebendo o quanto o pokémon o amava, com Oddish e Koffing ficando surpresos quando Carnivine contou sobre o encontro dele com o mestre de ambos e com a sua escolha para que ficasse junto dele, sendo que este ficou feliz ao saber que com Koffing foi a mesma coisa e que mesmo sendo atualmente selvagem, a Oddish desejava ficar para sempre com Kojirou.

Carnivine parecia bem animado, feliz e bem agitado, fazendo os outros pokémons sorrirem, enquanto que Growlithe murmurava que ele devia ficar mais calmo, pois era demasiadamente agitado.

Mais tarde, enquanto jantava na enorme e lustrosa mesa do jantar, o menino pensava em seus avôs e se sentia triste por eles, pois apesar de não conseguir amá-los, eles eram os seus avôs e mesmo não dedicando a ele qualquer amor, não podia deixar de se sentir triste pela morte deles, sendo que agora estava preocupado sobre esse tio-avô que nunca chegou a conhecer, sendo que as pokeballs de Growlithe e Carnivine se encontravam registradas em seu nome, até que Kojirou conseguisse uma licença pokémon.

Nesse dia, a licença das pokéball dele seriam passadas automaticamente para ele.

No dia seguinte, uma limusine para em frente a suntuosa mansão, sendo esta enviada pelo seu tio avô que havia designado um responsável para cuidar da viagem dele até onde iria morar.

Kojirou, Growlithe e Carnivine, sendo que a pokéball de Koffing estava em seu bolso escondido e Oddish estava na usual mala que usava para viajar, sobem na limusine cuja porta foi aberta pelo chofer uniformizado, após o mesmo fazer uma reverência, enquanto que as demais malas dele eram colocadas no porta-malas.

Depois, quando chega ao aeroporto, a criança avista um jatinho particular e um homem que se identifica como sendo o empregado contratado pelo tio avô dele para cuidar de todos os procedimentos para a chegada dele.

Prontamente, ele cuida de toda a documentação, para depois o menino ser levado até o jato particular, sendo que abraçava os seus pokémons para se acalmar, enquanto observava o jato decolando e durante a viagem uma aeromoça gentil lhe oferecia bebidas e comida com ele tomando um milk-shake, assim como comendo alguns doces, com a aeromoça comunicando que serviria comida pokémon para Growlithe e Carnivine.

Normalmente, os pokémons somente podiam viajar confinados nas pokéballs por medida de segurança. Mas como era um jatinho particular de luxo, era permitido que os seus passageiros deixassem eles fora da pokéball e que por isso tinham um estoque de comida pokémon, já que normalmente os milionários deixavam seus pokémons fora da pokeball sobre uma almofada felpuda e lustrosa para exibi-los.

Kojirou pede educadamente que ela sirva o dobro de comida pokémon e mesmo a aeromoça não compreendendo o motivo do jovem cliente pedir que ela trouxesse comida pokémon a mais do que ela iria originalmente trazer já que eram apenas dois pokémons, ela cumpre com o seu pedido, embora estranhasse.

Então, ela se retira e depois traz comida pokémon em quantidade dobrada conforme o solicitado, sendo que havia ficado surpresa, assim como feliz ao ver que apesar de ser rico, o menino era gentil e amável mesmo com os funcionários, pois havia usado "por favor" e "obrigado", além de falar de forma gentil para com eles, algo que era distinto, já que ela havia viajado com inúmeros milionários desde adultos a crianças e eles normalmente os tratavam como formas de vida inferiores, mandando e não pedindo com educação ao contrário do menino a sua frente.

Kojirou aproveita a ausência da aeromoça e do homem que cuidou de todos os procedimentos para tirar Koffing rapidamente da pokéball para comer, assim como abria a mala para a Oddish comer um pouco também, já que seria crueldade a pokémon do tipo Grass sentir o cheiro de comida e não poder comer, sendo que o pokémon do tipo Poison deveria comer, também. Por isso tirou ambos de seus esconderijos e após eles comerem com animação, guarda rapidamente ambos, quando ouviu sons de passos atrás da porta da cabine de passageiros.

Então, após algumas horas, eles pousam em um aeroporto e novamente surge outra limusine para levar o menino, seus pokémons e as suas malas com o chofer achando estranho o fato da criança, fazer questão de levar uma mala junto dele, sendo que não sabia que havia um pokémon dentro dessa mala.

Kojirou se encontrava em um misto de preocupação e ansiedade crescente com ele abraçando constantemente os seus pokémons que procuravam acalmá-lo, conforme o veículo percorria as ruas movimentadas até perceber que tomava um caminho mais arborizado e igualmente calmo, longe da agitação da cidade.

Então, após meia hora, Kojirou observa portões duplos imensos e elegantes sendo abertos, dando passagem para a limusine que percorre um caminho suntuoso e fortemente arborizado em toda a sua extensão com o menino ficando surpreso ao ver vários pokémons junto de animais que percorriam a propriedade com a maioria deles lembrando borboletas e mariposas, tendo alguns pokémons do tipo Grass dentre os animais.

Quando eles entraram na propriedade, ele notou que era bem arborizada com uma bela vista para as montanhas, sendo cercado de belas flores. Ele confessa que a propriedade parecia fazer parte de um cenário de filme sobre a natureza.

A limusine para em frente a uma bela mansão em estilo georgiano, cujo entorno parecia pertencer a uma paisagem pitoresca.

Assim que ele desceu do veículo, cuja porta foi aberta pelo chofer que não compreendia o motivo do garoto insistir em carregar uma mala em vez de deixar para os funcionários, sendo que havia percebido que apesar de ser um pequeno milionário, ele era gentil e amável.

Kojirou viu na porta dupla da entrada que se encontrava aberta, alguns funcionários enfileirados e que se curvaram levemente para ele, sendo que em seguida ele é conduzido por uma senhora de aparência gentil que se apresentou como sendo a governanta da casa e que o conduziu gentilmente até o exterior da mansão, mais precisamente para os fundos, enquanto que o menino estava demasiadamente ansioso, pois temia que o tio avô fosse uma versão dos seus pais e rapidamente fica preocupado com Carnivine que não fora aceito pelos seus avôs pela sua falta de classe e elegância, sendo que para o menino isso não importava, pois era o seu amigo e nada mudaria isso.

Mesmo assim, temia que o tio avô o afastasse do Carnivine. Inclusive, havia tomado a decisão que se ele ousasse fazer isso, ele fugiria da propriedade com os seus amigos pokémons.


	13. Shinta

**Notas do Autor**

Kojirou fica surpreso e feliz ao constatar que...

Shinta descobre que...

 **Capítulo 13 - Shinta**

Kojirou avista um homem mais velho com uma face gentil e que estava rodeado de pokémons do tipo Bug, mas que lembravam borboletas ou mariposas, além de alguns do tipo Grass ou Grass e Fairy que lembravam flores, com o menino percebendo que naquele instante ele tinha comida pokémon em suas mãos e dava aos pokémons que pegavam felizes de sua mão, até que avista o menino com a governanta que se retira discretamente, para depois ele se afastar dos pokémons deixando a comida em um pote grande onde todos se serviam para poder andar em direção ao menino.

Ele abre um sorriso caloroso e abraça o seu sobrinho, assim como afaga os pokémons de Kojirou, falando:

\- Fico feliz em conhecê-lo e peço desculpas por não poder pegá-lo pessoalmente. É que estamos em um período crítico para algumas espécies de borboletas e prefiro eu mesmo zelar por eles. Além disso, não me sinto bem em aviões e não seria uma boa companhia devido ao nervoso que sinto em voar. Sabia que você tem os cabelos do seu pai e os olhos da sua mãe?

\- Prazer em conhecê-lo. Tudo bem. Eu compreendo por que não pôde me buscar. Não sabia disso. Meus avôs não falavam muito deles.

\- O seu pai se casou com a sua mãe, uma mulher simples e por isso, eles não o viam com bons olhos. Para eles, o seu pai deveria ter se casado com uma mulher de berço aristocrático e preferencialmente de uma família rica e bem conceituada. Imagino que eles arranjaram uma noiva da mesma classe social que a deles para você.

\- Sim. Eu nunca compreendi porque eles a mimavam tanto, mesmo ela fazendo tantas maldades e o motivo da minha avó ter aquele quarto horroroso que montou para a Rumika.

\- Quarto horroroso? – o homem gentil pergunta arqueando o cenho.

A criança descreve o quarto e nota que o homem mostrou um esgar de raiva no rosto, para depois disfarçar falando:

\- Você lembra muito os seus pais. Saiba que é livre para escolher quem desejar quando crescer. Nunca me importei com classe social. Para mim, o mais importante é o amor. Qual o nome dos seus pokémons?

Enquanto isso, o homem sentia uma vontade imensa de ressuscitar os avôs de Kojirou, apenas para tortura-los lentamente, após saber da existência de um quarto de BDSM para fazer o seu sobrinho sofrer nas mãos de uma garota que devia ser o demônio reencarnado, justificando assim o medo que ele viu nos olhos da criança ao citar o nome dela. Um medo que o preocupou demasiadamente, levando-o a cogitar que maldades foram praticadas contra uma criança inocente, com o senhor amável e gentil temendo o pior.

\- Esse é o Growlithe e este é o Carnivine.

\- Prazer em conhecê-los pessoalmente, Growlithe e Carnivine. – o senhor fala gentilmente, levando a mão até a pata do pokémon o cumprimentando, para depois fazer o mesmo com o outro pokémon – Estou interessado no que tem na pokeball e sobre a Oddish. A diretora me forneceu um relatório padrão e nesse relatório citava os seus pokémons.

O menino fica surpreso para depois ficar com receio, sendo que ele pergunta:

\- Como sabe da pokéball?

\- Quando você saiu do carro, eu vi algo vermelho e redondo em seu bolso e o fato de você me perguntar como eu sabia da pokéball confirmou as minhas suspeitas. – sorrindo gentilmente, ele afaga paternalmente a cabeça do menino e fala – Imagino que deve ter uma boa história por trás disso e quanto a ter essa pokéball, não foi pelas vias oficiais. Deve ter tido um bom motivo para fazer isso. Quanto aos seus amigos, não se preocupe. Vou guardar eles para você, até que cresça para ter uma licença pokémon.

O menino olha para o senhor e vê a sinceridade nos olhos dele. Aliais, podia sentir calidez e bondade vinda dele. Por algum motivo, sentia que podia confiar nele.

Então, ele faz a pokeball ficar maior e Koffing sai dela, para depois ele abrir a mala revelando a Oddish que fica receosa ao ver o homem, para depois o menino afagar as folhas dela, relaxando a pokémon que sai e que fica ao lado dele.

\- Você é muito gentil. Os pokémons do tipo planta quando ficam felizes, exalam um perfume maravilhoso. Ela liberou o perfume quando você a afagou. Ela sente muito carinho por você. Consigo perceber o quanto esses pokémons o adoram. Pelo visto, essa Oddish é selvagem e mesmo assim o segue. Você deve ser muito bom para ela e para os outros. Eu fico feliz em saber disso. Bem, como você conheceu os seus outros amigos? – ele pergunta bondosamente.

\- Essa Oddish era da Rumika, mas os pais dela e a mesma a culparam pelo que aconteceu com ela. Eu temi pelo que iriam fazer com a Oddish caso conseguissem pegá-la. Portanto a escondi, após a pokéball dela ser danificada. Ela usava os seus ataques em mim, mas era porque a mestra dela ordenava. Para mim, os pokémons não são ruins e sim as pessoas que são ruins e que levam os pokémon a fazerem maldades. Talvez, até posso existir algum pokémon de índole malvada, mas acredito que é bem raro, não sendo este o caso da Oddish. Conforme convivi com ela, percebi que ela é o oposto de Rumika. Ela é gentil, meiga, dócil e muito amável.

A pokémon cora como o elogio, enquanto olhava com admiração para o menino que salvou a sua vida ao escondê-la.

O homem fica surpreso e sorri imensamente falando, enquanto exibia uma intensa admiração em seus olhos:

\- Oh! Você é mesmo filho dos seus pais. Eles teriam o mesmo comportamento em sua situação. Eram pessoas muito boas. Eu imagino o quanto sofreu nas mãos dos seus avós. Acredito que a sua avó mantinha aquele quarto horroroso e eles aprovavam Rumika, porque pensavam que você precisava ser contido para que não seguisse os passos do seu pai. Mas, isso não justifica o inferno que eles proporcionaram a você e muito menos é motivo para fazer tal maldade com uma criança. Infelizmente, os seus avôs sempre prezaram status, linhagem e riqueza. Só isso os importava. Se alguém tinha esses três requisitos, este era aceito automaticamente, mesmo se fosse um monstro abominável. Eu tentei ter a sua guarda, mas o seu avô tinha amigos em altos escalões e considerável influência. Já eu, mesmo sendo rico, sou tido por muitos como um excêntrico amante de borboletas e mariposas, assim como de pokémons que lembram borboletas ou mariposas, além de apreciar aqueles que lembram flores.

\- O senhor tentou ter a minha guarda?

Kojirou fica surpreso, enquanto ficava com muita raiva ao saber que foi privado de ter aquele tio bondoso como responsável em vez dos seus avôs cruéis que usaram a riqueza, status e poder para terem a sua guarda a todo o custo.

\- Sim. Eu queria salvá-lo de seus avôs. Lamento por não ter igual influência como o seu avô. Você sofreu tanto... – ele fala tristemente.

\- Não fique assim. O senhor tentou. Eu fico feliz de estar com o senhor. – Kojirou fala gentilmente.

\- Tão gentil e amável! Muito obrigado. E quanto ao Koffing? Esse é o Koffing filhote que você achou e levou ao Centro pokémon? Imagino que você contraiu a pokéball nesse local. Eu li sobre isso em um dos relatórios dos últimos meses que constava o seu ato de salvar um Koffing filhote e que ficou com o pokémon até ele se recuperar.

Ele fica surpreso e depois envergonhado, contando com a cabeça cabisbaixa sobre o roubo e como Koffing entrou por si mesmo na pokéball, para depois erguer o rosto lentamente, esperando uma censura que nunca veio perante o roubo que praticou, pois ao olhar para o seu tio avó, não viu uma face de censura e sim, um sorriso amável e um olhar repleto de compreensão com Shinta falando bondosamente:

\- Foi errado você ter roubado. Porém, fez isso visando proteger uma amiga. Não fez para lucrar com a venda da pokeball. Além disso, se pudesse comprar a pokeball teria comprado. Como não tinha uma licença por ser jovem demais, não poderia comprar e não tinha como entrar em contato comigo, sendo que sou plenamente ciente desse fato. Eu fico admirado e feliz ao saber que você é tão bom e amável que o pokémon selvagem sentiu isso e por si mesmo entrou na pokeball, pois seria mais fácil escondê-lo assim – nisso, ele tira duas pokeballs de seu bolso e coloca nas mãos de Koujirou – Essas serão as suas futuras pokeballs. Destrua a pokeball do Koffing e depois, coloque ambos nessas pokeballs. Quando você tiver a sua licença, eles serão passados automaticamente para você, pois vinculei essas pokéballs a você, assim como a do Growlithe e do Carnivine. Por enquanto, todas elas estão em meu nome.

Ele pega as pokeballs e após destruir a do Koffing com a ajuda do seu tio, o pokémon entra por si mesmo na nova pokeball estendia por Kojirou, sendo o mesmo para a Oddish, para depois o jovem fazê-los saírem da pokeball sobre o sorriso gentil de seu tio.

\- É incrível a confiança e amor que sentem por você entrando voluntariamente na pokéball. Eu fico emocionado e feliz ao ver isso. – ele sorri paternalmente e o menino sorri feliz, sentindo que poderia ser feliz com o seu tio - Venha, deve estar com fome. Depois, você pode conhecer a Musashi-chan.

\- Musashi? – o menino pergunta receoso, pois ainda estava traumatizado com a menina infernal chamada Rumika.

\- É uma menina adorável e meiga. A mãe dela abriu uma pequena loja de roupas com o dinheiro da indenização de um acontecimento horrível. O pai de Musashi-chan foi o meu melhor amigo, sendo que nós separamos conforme seguíamos destinos diferentes e acabamos por perder contato. Após conseguir a minha fortuna, paguei a vários detetives para encontrarem o paradeiro dele e após vários anos, consegui chegar até a esposa dele, ficando feliz e surpreso quando constatei através dos detetives particulares que ela morava na mesma cidade que a minha, para depois ficar triste ao saber da miséria que elas passaram, assim como fiquei deprimido ao saber da morte dele e para me redimir por não ter podido ajudar a família dele, justamente quando elas mais precisavam, mesmo que na época não soubesse onde elas se encontravam, me tornei sócio da Loja de roupas dela, investindo uma quantia considerável de dinheiro, assim como modernizando a loja, além de contratar funcionários, ensinando a ela os vários aspectos do mundo dos negócios, fazendo assim com que surgissem várias filiais. Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer pela família do meu melhor amigo, para poder me redimir.

\- O senhor não pode se sentir culpado por isso. Pelo fato de não ter conseguido ajuda-los no passado. O senhor não sabia do paradeiro de seu melhor amigo, sendo que contratou os melhores detetives para descobrir o seu paradeiro. O que importa é que agora você pode honrar a memória do seu amigo de infância ajudando a família dele. – o menino fala sorrindo.

\- Obrigado, Kojirou-kun. Tenho ciência de que não posso me sentir culpado, mas é algo inevitável. Mesmo assim, agradeço pelas suas palavras. – ele fala sorrindo – Quanto a Musashi-chan, saiba que ela é alguns meses mais nova do que você. Será bom ter alguém da sua idade, além dos amigos que você vai fazer na nova escola. Ela veio me visitar, hoje.

O senhor nota que o seu sobrinho sentia um misto de hesitação e medo de conhecer a menina, com o senhor desejando mais do que nunca torturar os avôs do menino se pudesse.

Inspirando profundamente, se acalmando, pois não conseguiria por as mãos nos avôs de Kojirou, já que eles estavam mortos, infelizmente a seu ver, ele fala:

\- Ela é muito gentil e meiga. Não a julgue pela Rumika. Essa menina era um monstro. Somente alguém tão abominável poderia traumatiza-lo dessa forma. Ela tem uma ekans que é fêmea, além de ser filhote como o seu Koffing. Pelo tamanho dá para ver que é um filhote ainda. Ela apareceu ferida no meu jardim e rapidamente, a levamos ao Centro Pokémon com Musashi-chan ficando ao lado dela o tempo todo. Assim como o seu Koffing, ela entrou por si mesmo em uma pokeball que dei para ela, pois estou guardando a pokéball até Musashi-chan ter uma licença pokémon, já que a mãe dela ainda não tirou uma licença pokémon.

Kojirou consente, sendo que ainda estava apreensivo, sendo seguido por seus amigos, enquanto era conduzido pelo seu tio até a parte de trás da mansão.


	14. O desespero de uma criança

**Notas do Autor**

Kojirou fica...

Musashi se surpreende quando...

Em um hotel, uma menina estava com a sua Togekiss, quando...

A famosa Pokémon Hunter J, seu assistente, Zanna e Rio acabam...

 **Capítulo 14 - O desespero de uma criança**

Musashi estava em uma bela mesa com guloseimas usando um belo vestido de renda, sendo que ao seu lado estava uma ekans que usava um laço azul na cabeça.

Kojirou achou a menina linda e mesmo que no início parecesse que era a Rumika sentada na mesa, o assustando momentaneamente, ele depois olhou com mais atenção a jovem e percebeu que mesmo que lembrasse fisicamente a menina que o atormentava diariamente no passado, não era ela e sim outra menina.

Quando Musashi se virou e viu o menino ficou surpresa e corou. Ela usava um vestido bonito e rapidamente faz uma mesura a ele que corresponde.

\- Vamos comer esses deliciosos doces. Depois, se desejarem me seguir, eu gostaria de mostrar todos os pokémons que habitam essa propriedade.

\- Eu mal vejo a hora de conhecê-los. – Koujirou fala gentilmente.

\- Eles são tão lindos. – Musashi comenta, sorrindo.

Eles sentam e começam a conversar com o tio dele ficando feliz ao ver que o seu sobrinho e a filha de seu melhor amigo estavam conversando animadamente. Shinta percebeu que ambos coravam enquanto conversavam, com ele achando que ambos formavam um casal muito fofo.

Kojirou e Musashi não sabiam que o caçador ilegal e cruel que fazia crueldades com ekans e koffing´s ao caçá-los e que possuía um Tyranitar, além de um Fearow, acabou morrendo no acidente de navio há quase um ano atrás, pois na ânsia de se salvar frente a chegada de pokémons selvagens, acabou caindo no oceano no barco onde estava e foi levado pela correnteza até uma das enormes hélices do navio que ainda funcionava, sendo retalhado pelas pás afiadas. Ele tinha um lavirtar e um spearow em suas pokéballs que estavam dentre as que foram resgatadas do oceano e como foi detectada a morte do mestre deles, os pokémons foram libertados na natureza.

Portanto, ao contrário da linha do tempo original, nenhum Ekans ou Koffing iriam sofrer com esse homem, já que nessa linha do tempo alternativa ele faleceu.

Além disso, graças às mudanças em seus destinos, Koujirou e Musashi não iriam entrar para a equipe Rocket, passando a terem outras ocupações na vida, além de se casarem no futuro.

Após o chá, ele mostra os pokémons que tinha deixando as crianças fascinadas, sendo que ele falou que muitos eram selvagens que ele salvou das mãos de pessoas cruéis ou por estarem feridos com ele capturando alguns para poder trata-los melhor, sendo que depois os libertava, permitindo assim que eles decidissem por si mesmos se permaneceriam na propriedade ou não, com todos tendo escolhido ficar ali, juntamente com as inúmeras borboletas, com ele se orgulhando de ter todas as cores de Vivilons, possuindo um exemplar de cada uma, sendo que havia comprando algumas de criadores procurando criar todos os pokémons com muito amor e carinho para que crescessem saudáveis, as libertando em seguida, pois apreciava vê-los voando livres pelo céu e para evitar que eles fossem capturados, ele havia instalado sistema de segurança, além de ter pokémons treinados para guarda.

Ele fala que nenhum era capturado, sendo todos eram selvagens que ficavam por si mesmos em sua propriedade, com ele mostrando os abrigos para tempestade que ele mandou fazer e que estavam espalhados por toda a propriedade, para que assim todos tivessem um lugar para se abrigarem das chuvas ou das tempestades.

Eles avistam caterpie, metapod, buttlerfree, venonat, venomoth, wurmple, silcoon, beautifly, cascoon, dustox, larvesta, volcarona, scatterbug, surskit, masquerain, burmy, wormadam, os três tipos que existiam desse pokémon, mothim, cutiefly e ribombee, spewpa e vivillon, estas de diversas cores de asas, assim como padrões de cores, além de vários pokémons do tipo Grass e outros que eram Grass com outro tipo.

Há dezenas de quilômetros dali, mais precisamente em um hotel de luxo, uma menina de seis anos estava no jardim com uma Togekiss que era a sua amiga. Ela brincava com a pokémon que era tão inocente quanto a criança sem ambas perceberem que era a Pokémon Hunter J, uma famosa e cruel caçadora pokémon que caçava e roubava pokémons, havia visto a Togekiss e ficou maravilhada com a pokémon rara, decidindo roubá-la.

Era para J ter ido a Sinnoh como na linha do tempo original, mas mudou de ideia no último instante ao saber de uma intensa e inexplicável luz que irradiou em Kanto e desde que chegou a região, roubou muitos pokémons bons a seu ver.

Como ela foi a Kanto, acabou topando com duas garotas, Zanna e Rio que a salvaram de um cerco policial ao reconhecerem ela como a lendária Pokémon Hunter J, sendo que haviam começado a trilhar o caminho do crime há alguns meses atrás.

Na linha do tempo original, como J não foi até Kanto, elas não iriam encontra-la, sendo que alguns anos depois se juntariam a Equipe Rocket, se tornando as melhores dentre os Rocket´s, para depois irem até Alta Mare para capturar os lendários Latios e Latias para o seu chefe.

Nessa linha do tempo alterada, elas se encontraram com J, que concordou em tornar ambas as suas aprendizas por algum tempo em virtude da ajuda providencial que recebeu para escapar do cerco policial.

A mulher perversa e igualmente cruel entra na área do parque do hotel e se aproxima da menina fingindo estar animada com a pokémon diferente, sendo que a inocência pueril da criança não conseguia reconhecer o perigo, enquanto sorria inocentemente, apresentando com animação a sua amiga que voava feliz ao seu lado e que na sua inocência, também não conseguia reconhecer o perigo.

Então, em um piscar de olhos, a mulher chuta a criança com violência fazendo-a cair, acabando por fraturar um dos braços com a queda violenta, enquanto a criminosa usava a sua máquina para transformar Togekiss em pedra, pois sabia que haveria compradores ávidos para ter uma pokémon tão rara, para depois pegá-la e correr dali, tirando rapidamente o seu Salamancer de sua pokeball.

Ela sobe agilmente nas costas do pokémon que se afasta rapidamente do local pelo céu, enquanto a menina chorava desesperada, tanto por ter se machucado, assim como pela sua amiga, gritando por ela ao olhar na direção da mulher que fugia com a sua amiga.

Os gritos e o choro atraíram a atenção de funcionários do hotel e dos pais dela que doavam dinheiro para ONG´s e para pesquisas de doenças raras que não interessavam a indústria farmacêutica, visando o desenvolvimento de cura ou tratamento. Eles também patrocinavam eventos para angariar fundos para as ONG´s, além de ser desenvolvido o comércio em muitas cidades pobres, conseguindo assim que elas se desenvolvessem.

Portanto, eles eram muito queridos na região.

O casal corre até a amada filha, acompanhados dos funcionários do hotel e ao conseguirem compreender o que a filha falava, ficam revoltados ao saberem o que aconteceu, enquanto a polícia era acionada, sendo informada do roubo.

Kashin, Yuukishin (Mewtwo) e Ayame que estavam passando próximo dali e que viram o que a mulher fez, ficaram com raiva e depois que se afastaram do local, Kashin assumiu a sua forma verdadeira de Rapidash, com Mewtwo e Ayame montados nele que galopava velozmente pelos céus, seguindo o Salamacer a uma distância segura, para depois eles descerem e ao tocar no solo, após as crianças descerem de seu lombo, Kashin volta a ter a aparência humana para depois eles se esconderem, observando alguns homens que receberam a ladra, além de duas jovens, sendo que estas eram Zanna e Rio.

Então, Mewtwo, assume a sua forma pokémon e estica os braços com os seus olhos brilhando, enquanto concentrava os seus poderes psíquicos e sobre orientação do seu pai adotivo faz todos os humanos flutuarem, assim como J, Zanna e Rio, sendo que ele havia paralisado os movimentos de todos eles, para depois arremessa-los com violência contra as árvores e não obstante, sobre orientação de Kashin, Mewtwo retira os motores da aeronave, os destruindo em pleno ar ao levá-las para o alto para que a explosão não machucasse os humanos no entorno e para que não danificasse a aeronave.

Os humanos ficam inconscientes com o choque dos seus corpos contra as árvores, inclusive J e os pokémons que estavam fora das pokéballs, inclusive o Salamance dela, nada fizeram, pois odiavam os seus mestres que eram obrigados a servir pela subjugação da pokéball.

A explosão dos motores acaba indicando à polícia a localização do grupo de criminosos, sendo que os demais criminosos que estavam na nave ao ouvirem as sirenes de polícia posteriores as explosões dos motores no alto saem correndo do veículo tentando fugir, com Mewtwo os fazendo levitar, paralisando-os, para depois arremessá-los contra a fuselagem da aeronave, fazendo ele ficarem inconscientes, também.

Conforme os sons das sirenes se aproximavam do local com o pai adotivo deles ouvindo sons de cascos e de patas de pokémon, prevendo que eram os parceiros pokémons dos policiais, ele faz as crianças se afastam dali, sendo que Mewtwo havia voltado a assumir a forma humana com Kashin se transformando em um Rapidash, com Yuukishin e Ayame montados nele, enquanto se afastava velozmente dali ao concentrar os seus poderes, usando uma versão do Flame Charge.

Horas mais tarde, com os pokémons roubados por J sendo libertados e devolvidos aos seus mestres, todos os membros de sua gangue se encontravam presos, sendo que ela era procurada em várias regiões com o seu nome figurando dentre os mais procurados pela polícia internacional, possuindo inúmeras queixas contra ela.

Em troca de escapar da pena de morte, ela retirou todos os pokémons do estado de pedra, além de confessar a culpa pelos roubos, fornecendo também os dados de todos os compradores dela.

Munidos de tais informações, sendo que muitas outras informações foram retiradas dos computadores apreendidos de J e seus comparsas, a polícia internacional criou uma força tarefa internacional em várias regiões para prender todos os compradores e mandatários dos roubos, já que ela, normalmente, roubava sobre encomenda com eles realizando inúmeras prisões.

Os pokémons desses criminosos, assim como os de J e de Zanna e Rio, foram enviados ao PhD Pokémon de cada região para serem devolvidos a natureza. Em Kanto, o PhD em Pokémons era Yukinari Ookido.

O juiz do julgamento de J e dos demais, era um grande amigo da família da menina e o júri popular simpatizava com o industrial que inclusive desenvolveu a cidade e gerou inúmeros empregos, além de fazer doações para causas humanitárias. Além disso, havia o fato da menina inocente ter ficado com o braço quebrado e com outras lesões pelo chute violento da criminosa.

Ela e os outros foram condenados, com J sendo enviada a uma prisão feminina, juntamente com Zanna e Rio, sendo que as duas últimas, ainda respondiam pelo adicional de tortura aos pokémons, pois elas adoravam torturar os pokémons capturados, sendo que o diretor desse presídio era amigo da família, também.

Portanto, esses amigos da família, sem os pais da criança saberem, planejaram um plano para puni-las, principalmente J, sendo que uma amiga da família foi colocada na cadeia para fazer amizade com J, Zanna e Rio, ajudando a planejar a fuga delas sem estas saberem que era tudo planejado, pois eles precisavam que elas fugissem do presídio.

O trio consegue fugir auxiliado por essa jovem, sem eles saberem que era tudo combinado e que por isso, tiveram êxito na fuga.

Após se afastarem do presídio, sendo que comemoravam naquele instante a sua fuga, J, Zanna e Rio recebem golpes na nuca ao surgirem alguns homens atrás delas com eles levando as três desacordadas dali sobre um sorriso de vitória da amiga da família e como não havia papéis sobre a falsa prisão dessa jovem, para o noticiário e para a justiça, constava apenas a fuga de três presidiárias.

Longe dali, em outro presídio masculino, o ajudante de J sorria frente ao êxito da fuga auxiliado por um rapaz, sem saber que este era um primo da menina que a sua chefe chutou, sendo que o diretor do presídio também era um parente distante da família. Como a prisão desse rapaz foi falsa, não havia qualquer documentação sobre a prisão desse primo e para o noticiário e para a justiça, havia sido apenas um fugitivo e que estava sendo procurado pela polícia.

Enquanto o criminoso comemorava a sua fuga, ele é golpeado na nuca por trás, sendo em seguida, levado do local sobre o sorriso do primo da família da menina.

Após algumas horas, ele acorda e percebe que estava nu e rendido nos braços por dois homens.

Ele fica desesperado e começa a chorar, implorando por clemência conforme via outros homens em celas que se encontravam torno deles, com os homens que o prendiam rindo das tentativas frustradas dele de se libertar, para depois ele ser atirado em uma espécie de pátio com as grandes sendo fechadas na frente dele, sendo que um dos homens fala:

\- Saiba que aqui não é uma prisão e é um local muito isolado. Reunimos algum criminoso cuja fuga foi planejada, sendo que fizemos isso para você e aquelas outras três bastardas. Saiba que esse lugar foi feito apenas para recebê-los. Você ficará para sempre aqui, sendo que forneceremos comida e água. Ficar em uma prisão era algo bom demais para um canalha como você. Pelo visto, não passa de um rato covarde.

\- Não! Por favor! Clemência! Eu imploro!

Ele exclama, segurando-se nas barras, lutando para alcança-los.

\- Quantos pokémons não imploraram por clemência? Quantas pessoas não choraram implorando pelos seus pokémons? Nós nos perguntamos quantas vezes você atendeu as súplicas deles e a resposta é que nenhuma vez as atendeu. Você, a sua chefa, além daquelas outras duas vadias. Portanto, porque acha que devemos ter clemência por você? Afinal, não teve qualquer clemência com as suas vítimas tanto humanas, quanto pokémons. Você e aquelas desgraçadas.

Então, estes se afastam e após vários minutos com ele olhando aterrorizado para os outros criminosos, as portas das celas deles são abertas e eles correm até o homem que começa a chorar e gritar, enquanto começavam a usá-lo como brinquedo sexual o estuprando com os seus gritos sendo abafados, enquanto que era possível ouvir as gargalhadas de algum lugar dos homens que o jogaram naquele local.

Quatro semanas depois, quando J, Zanna e Rio recobraram a consciência, elas notaram uma cicatriz em seu abdômen e que estão nuas, sendo que havia celas a sua volta com homens que cobiçavam os seus corpos, com elas se encontrando retidas pelos braços por homens.

Elas começaram a se debater, tentando fugir, até que um deles fala:

\- Enfim, as belas adormecidas acordaram. Vocês tiveram que ficar em coma induzido por quase um mês para cicatrizar a sua cirurgia.

\- Cirurgia?

\- Sim. Vocês foram castradas. Afinal, não é justo uma criança nascer de escórias como vocês. Sabiam que o tio da menina é cirurgião? Uma prima é anestesista e um dos afilhados do pai dela é enfermeiro instrumentista, além de outros familiares terem auxiliado no êxito da cirurgia. Logo, foi possível fazer a cirurgia de vocês três em uma clinica particular.

\- O que vão fazer conosco? – J pergunta aterrorizada.

\- Não acha que é uma pergunta idiota, ainda mais por estarem nuas? – ele pergunta com um sorriso maligno.

\- Vocês vão nos estuprar... – Zanna murmura estarrecida enquanto que as três tentavam se cobrir de alguma forma.

\- Não somos estupradores. Temos honra. Além disso, não apreciamos lixo, como vocês três. – ele fala visivelmente ultrajado pela dedução errônea dela.

\- E a outra mulher que estava conosco?

Eles se entreolham e gargalham, para depois um deles falar:

\- Ela era amiga da família da menina fofa que você chutou e que fez chorar, além dela ter se ferido. Nós precisávamos que vocês fugissem, para serem consideradas foragidas. Afinal, este local que estamos colocando vocês é mais apropriado do que uma prisão. Além disso, saiba que o seu ajudante está aqui, também. Não somos cruéis em separar vocês quatro. – ele fala o final com cinismo.

Eles param em frente a uma espécie de pátio coberto e J vê o seu ajudante com o olhar quebrado, gritando esporadicamente, enquanto era estourado pelos presos, fazendo as três se desesperarem e implorarem por clemência com ele falando jovialmente aos presos:

\- Trouxemos mais brinquedos para vocês! Cuidem bem delas.

\- Não! Soltem-me! Não! Por favor! Não! – ela exclama aterrorizada e as outras voltam a implorar por clemência, chorando copiosamente.

\- Então, vocês só tem coragem em agir contra seres inocentes, fazer atrocidades com pokémons e roubar das pessoas de bem... São de fato bastardas, além de covardes. Pelo menos, vocês estarão entre os seus semelhantes.

\- As pessoas vão saber e vocês irão se ferrar! – J exclama em seu desespero.

Eles se entreolham e gargalham, falando:

\- Já dissemos que não estamos em um presídio. Apenas organizamos um local, impossível de fugir e reunimos bandidos que foram condenados, sendo que a fuga deles foi armada como a de vocês. Será dada comida e água. Como somos gentis, estamos dando vocês de presente a eles. Esse lugar fica em um local completamente isolado. Portanto, podem gritar a vontade. Claro, se conseguirem gritar. Afinal, não acho que deixaram essas bocas sem uso, assim como a dele. – ele fala o final gargalhando.

Elas começam a chorar e se desesperar, sendo jogadas em um canto na espécie de pátio, para depois eles fecharem as grades, se afastando enquanto riam com os presos as observando desejosos com elas tentando se cobrir de alguma forma, sendo que estavam aterrorizadas, enquanto choravam copiosamente.

Então, após alguns minutos, ficam horrorizadas quando as portas são abertas automaticamente e eles avançam contra elas que são agarradas com eles começando a estupra-las, enquanto que os gritos dela ecoavam nos corredores, sendo tomadas por trás, pela frente e obrigadas a fazer sexo oral com os seus gritos sendo abafados em poucos minutos, enquanto que as gargalhadas dos homens que a jogaram ali eram ouvidas de algum lugar.


	15. Shigeru Ookido

**Notas do Autor**

Shigeru fica surpreso quando...

Yukiko e Satoshi...

Em um acampamento...

 **Capítulo 15 - Shigeru Ookido**

Alguns anos depois, há vários quilômetros dali, em um parque singelo em Masara Town, um menino balançava sozinho em um dos balanços do parquinho enquanto suspirava, olhando tristemente para as outras crianças que brincavam animadamente entre si.

O seu nome era Shigeru Ookido (Gary Carvalho) e ele era neto do famoso PhD em pokémons, Doutor Yukinari Ookido.

Alguns meses atrás, os seus pais haviam falecido em um acidente e ele foi morar com o seu avô paterno que se tornou responsável por ele.

A criança ainda se recordava do quanto foi divertido brincar no parque, até que os pais das crianças o identificaram como neto de alguém famoso e a partir desse dia, as crianças passaram a trata-lo como uma celebridade local, para depois começarem a se afastar dele, passando a vê-lo como alguém importante demais para brincar com eles, sendo que tudo o que ele queria era brincar com as outras crianças como era na cidade em que morava com os seus pais, uma vez que na cidade em que morou, ele era apenas mais uma criança e não neto de alguém cuja fama repercutia mundialmente, tornando-o referência no mundo todo.

Originalmente, na linha do tempo original, com o distanciamento das outras crianças e para lidar com a dor da solidão, assim como da rejeição, ele se tornaria o que elas falavam, aceitando o rótulo que infligiram nele. Alguém importante demais para os outros, passando a ter uma atitude arrogante e egocêntrica, passando a exibir um olhar altivo, se tornando assim o que eles desejaram rotulá-lo, visando infligir o sofrimento que infligiram nele ao humilhar os outros.

Quando ele conhecesse Satoshi (Ash) dali a alguns anos, pois a mãe dele, Hanako (Délia), havia trabalhado como assistente do seu avô, o seu coração já estaria endurecido para que não sofresse mais, passando a agir como as pessoas esperariam de alguém que tivesse parentesco com alguém famoso.

Porém, naquela linha do tempo, como o pai de Satoshi estava vivo, ele havia levado junto de sua esposa Hanako, seus filhos, Satoshi e a sua filha adotiva Yukiko, que era a bebê que ele salvou de afundar no naufrágio com ele sempre tendo a impressão que na verdade foi salvo por ela e que o nome dela surgiu nos lábios do casal como se fosse algo natural.

Hayashi decidiu relevar tais concepções, já que julgava que estava imaginando coisas, sendo que havia notado que ela parecia ser mais forte, ágil e resistente do que uma criança comum, além de conseguir compreender desde pequena a linguagem dos pokémons, concordando com a esposa que ela era diferente, de certa forma. Mesmo assim, para eles, ela era a sua filha do coração e a tratavam sem distinção.

Ele e a sua esposa Hanako, não sabiam que Yukiko era meia pokémon, meia humana, princesa de um reino de outra dimensão e que veio através de um portal para aquele mundo e que Kashin, um rapidash, amigo do pai de Yukiko, Ryuusou, conseguiu seguir a princesa e estava procurando por ela, desesperadamente.

Ademais, Hayashi estava certo na sensação de que fora salvo por ela, pois mesmo sendo apenas um bebê, na época, pressentiu o perigo e acabou acessando um dos seus poderes ocultos, chamando a um considerável raio de distância qualquer pokémon que pudesse ajuda-la, fazendo com que grupos de Lapras selvagens aparecessem, salvando ela e as outras pessoas, assim como o pai de Satoshi.

Hayashi se tornou famoso, também, pois desenvolveu um programa virtual de simulação da vida real de treinador com paisagens virtuais, assim como pokémons virtuais para que as pessoas vivenciassem através do computador como seria a vida de um treinador, sendo que o seu programa também era usado em treinamentos de futuros treinadores pokémons, tendo variações do programa para outras profissões relacionadas aos pokémons.

Além disso, com a popularidade e uso do seu programa, ele havia se tornado famoso. Praticamente, mais uma celebridade da pacata Masara Town, junto do doutor Yukinari Ookido.

Hayashi começou a trabalhar em dispositivos para ajudar as pessoas, principalmente os treinadores em suas jornadas, agindo em conjunto com outros promitentes nomes da informática e engenharia.

Como ele estava vivo nesse universo, desenvolvendo essas tecnologias e programas, ele acabaria influenciando o futuro nas novas invenções tecnológicas no mundo Pokémon. Hayashi se tornaria com o tempo um célebre e famoso programador de software mundial, além de ser reconhecido no mundo da engenharia, também.

Enquanto isso ocorria, Satoshi e Yukiko começaram a sentir as consequências da fama do seu pai, assim como Shigeru passou a sentir pelo seu avô ser mundialmente famoso.

Porém, como tinham um ao outro para brincar, para eles não era um sofrimento tão grande o distanciamento das outras crianças quanto era para Shigeru, que era a única criança que morava com um avô que estudava pokémons e que continuava lançando novas teses sobre eles.

Yukiko ia escolher um brinquedo, quando avista o menino solitário com um olhar triste olhando para as outras crianças, enquanto estava sentado em um balanço. A dor em seus olhos era palpável.

Satoshi segue o seu olhar e ambos decidem ir até o menino que fica surpreso quando duas crianças se aproximam dele, olhando-o como se fosse alguém comum.

Mesmo assim, ainda com receio, tendo o seu coração envolto gradativamente no processo de endurecimento, sendo que no passado, ele havia aberto o seu coração para as outras crianças, apenas para elas se distanciarem dele depois, o ferindo com o seu ato, Shigeru pergunta arrogantemente:

\- Quem são vocês?

As crianças notam que a sua voz não condizia com o seu olhar. Era possível ver a tristeza profunda neles e dor. Algo que tocava o coração das crianças, principalmente Yukiko, que tinha uma sensibilidade maior que a dos humanos, já que era meio pokémon. Inclusive, ela podia sentir a índole de alguém ao seu lado, identificando como sendo algo bom ou ruim, graças a ser meia pokémon.

Então, sorrindo, ela fala meigamente:

\- Sou Yukiko. Prazer em conhecê-lo.

\- Eu me chamo Satoshi. Prazer em conhecê-lo! – ele fala sorrindo, estendendo a mão para ele.

A mão de Shigeru ia em direção à dele, quando a detém no ar com ele olhando incerto para a mão que era estendida, olhando em seguida para o menino que sorria facilmente, enquanto lutava contra a vontade de falar, pois já imaginava a reação de ambos quando soubesse que era neto do famoso PhD pokémon, Yukinari Ookido.

Porém, após alguns segundos, ele acaba perdendo para si mesmo e fala quem era sabendo que eles iriam descobrir em algum momento:

\- Sou neto do famoso PhD em Pokémon, Yukinari Ookido, tido como uma lenda mundial dentre os pesquisadores pokémons.

Ele nota que as crianças se entreolham com visível confusão em seus olhos, para depois a menina perguntar para ele:

\- Ué? Isso é um nome?

\- Eu acho que não. É um nome estranho... assim, é diferente. – ele tenta consertar, coçando atrás da nuca.

Shigeru fica surpreso, demorando alguns minutos para que processasse a atitude distinta deles que era diferente da que ele esperava, o deixando estarrecido, sendo que fala:

\- Eu me chamo Shigeru Ookido.

\- É um nome legal! – Yukiko exclama animada.

\- Vamos brincar? Aquele escorregador é muito bom. Você já escorregou nele?

Ele olha para o escorregador em forma de pokémon e faz que não com a cabeça, até que Satoshi pega a mão dele o puxando, falando animado:

\- Vamos brincar lá! É mais divertido com tudo mundo junto!

\- Vai ser divertido! Vamos? – Yukiko pergunta sorrindo, enquanto o puxava, também.

Ele permite ser puxado por ambos, enquanto sentia-se feliz, pois aquelas crianças não o tratavam como as outras, mesmo falando que era neto de alguém famoso. Eles o tratavam como mais uma criança e ao constatar isso, uma lágrima de felicidade sai de seus olhos, sendo secada discretamente pelo outro braço dele, passando a se juntar aos irmãos.

Passam-se várias horas, enquanto eles brincavam, até que Hayashi e Hanako vão até as crianças com lanches nas mãos e estendem para Shigeru um lanche com ele pegando, para depois sentir o afago maternal de Hanako em sua cabeça que o deixa emocionado, pois por um momento lembrou o carinho de sua falecida mãe, para depois avistar um sorriso gentil no homem que pergunta ao menino, sendo que o sorriso dele lembrava o do seu genitor falecido:

\- Fico feliz em ver que os meus filhos fizeram um novo amigo. Qual o seu nome?

Shigeru volta a sentir receio de falar quem era em virtude do seu sobrenome, pois não queria que os adultos o tratassem como os outros adultos ao saberem quem ele era.

Porém, suspira e fala, imaginando uma reação igual aos dos outros adultos ao saberem quem ele era:

\- Me chamo Shigeru Ookido.

\- É neto do doutor Yukinari Ookido? – Hanako pergunta sorrindo.

\- Sim. – ele responde relutante.

\- Eu tinha ouvido falar que o filho dele, Yoshi-san, tinha se casado com uma jovem chamada Akemi-san. Então, você é filho deles... Eu conheci o seu pai, sabia?

\- Sério? – ele pergunta surpreso.

\- Sim. Eu já fui assistente do Doutor Yukinari Ookido e decide me afastar para criar os meus filhos.

\- Eu já disse a ela que quando eles forem maiores, seria interessante ela voltar a ser assistente dele. Sabe, ela tem um jeito especial com os pokémons. – Hayashi fala sorrindo.

\- Sim. Eu vou voltar, amor. Assim que eles crescerem.

\- Ou então, quando eles se tornarem treinadores pokémons. Eu confesso que sempre apreciei computadores e não jornadas com pokémons. – ele fala sem graça.

\- Pelo menos, você tirou a licença e tentou ser um treinador pokémon.

\- Sim. Mas descobri que o meu coração estava no mundo dos computadores. Porém, essa experiência foi interessante, pois como treinador, sentia a dificuldade inerente a esse mundo e por isso, tenho noção da tecnologia que seria interessante aos treinadores pokémons para auxiliá-los em sua jornada.

Shigeru fica feliz ao saber que tal como as crianças, eles agiam com ele como se fosse uma criança comum e não neto de uma celebridade mundial, tido como referência mundial quando o assunto era pokémons.

Após eles comerem o lanche e tomarem o suco que Hanako trouxe, sendo que ela havia trazido a mais e que era para ela, decidindo entregar a Shigeru, o neto de Yukinari sentia-se feliz, ficando surpreso ao descobrir depois que Hayashi era uma celebridade também, só que no campo da informática e da engenharia, assim como o criador do Mundo Pokémon virtual, famoso no mundo inteiro.

Então, eles voltam a brincar e frente ao acolhimento dos irmãos e as brincadeiras, o processo de endurecimento do seu coração cessou e passou a ser revertido com ele voltando gradativamente a ser a criança que era antes do acidente que vitimou os seus genitores.

A partir desse dia, ele passou a ser uma visita constante e bem-vinda casa da família, sendo que Yukinari notou a mudança em seu neto, ficando feliz ao ver que o seu neto voltou a ser a criança que era antes do acidente que tirou dele o seu filho e nora, sendo que havia ficado contente ao descobrir sobre a amizade de seu neto com os filhos de sua ex-assistente Hanako.

Então, os filhos do casal passaram a visitar o laboratório constantemente, juntos de Shigeru, para depois irem para a casa dele, acompanhados de sua babá pokémon, uma persian chamada Yume.

Eles somente podiam sair acompanhados dessa pokémon que agia como uma babá, sempre atenta as crianças que eram a sua responsabilidade, quando os pais delas não estavam presentes.

Os três passaram a serem os melhores amigos, sempre estando juntos nas brincadeiras e nas confusões que acabavam provocando inconscientemente, sendo que Satoshi e Shigeru haviam desenvolvido além da forte amizade, uma rivalidade saudável, sendo os maiores amigos e maiores rivais.

Além de brincarem, pescarem e ajudarem a cuidar dos pokémons no laboratório, eles assistiam as batalhas pokémons que passavam na teve, vendo estratégias usadas pelos treinadores, comentando entre si sobre as batalhas e estratégias usadas, enquanto que Yume permitia-se cochilar próximo deles nesses instantes, já que as crianças estavam entretidas com a tevê, com eles dando leite para ela nesses momentos, enquanto comiam algum doce ou pipoca, além de tomarem sucos, alternando entre a casa de Shigeru e a deles.

Mesmo tendo algumas dores de cabeça por algumas confusões que as crianças aprontavam, sendo muitas destas indiretamente, Yukinari ficava feliz ao ver o seu neto agindo como uma criança normal, pois sempre havia ficado preocupado que a sua fama pudesse machucar o seu neto, indiretamente, ao fazer as pessoas o verem com o mesmo respeito que destinavam a ele, sabendo o quanto isso podia ser prejudicial para uma criança em longo prazo.

Alguns anos depois, Satoshi, Yukiko e Shigeru foram enviados a um Acampamento de verão do PhD em pokémon, o doutor Yukinari Ookido com o mesmo organizando o acampamento com a ajuda de Hanako, que tinha um dom nato para organizar e que por causa disso, havia sido uma das melhores assistentes dele, com ele ficando surpreso e feliz por ela revelar que voltaria a ser a sua assistente quando os filhos estivessem crescidos ou quando conseguissem a sua licença pokémon, caso desejassem se tornar treinadores pokémons no futuro.

Naquele instante, os três inseparáveis amigos haviam se embrenhado na mata adjacente ao acampamento, afastando-se do mesmo, para depois cada um deles ir para uma direção diferente ao avistarem pokémons selvagens, uma vez que os pokémons daquele local eram notoriamente dóceis e que por isso, não haveria perigo, sendo que Yukinari também contava com uma equipe de monitores experientes e que eram treinadores com pokémons aptos para defender as crianças, caso fosse necessário.

Próximo dali, uma menina chamada Serena estava assustada tentando procurar o caminho de volta, sendo que antes, ela estava acompanhada de algumas meninas que a convidaram para passearem não muito longe do acampamento, para depois de algum tempo de caminhada, acabar sozinha quando elas se afastaram rapidamente, as perdendo de vista, começando a procurar por elas, enquanto tentava encontrar o caminho de volta, ficando desesperada ao perceber que estava perdida, não possuindo qualquer ponto de referência.

Enquanto procurava, ela gritava:

\- Pessoal! Pessoal, cadê vocês?!

Então, ela se assusta ao ver a moita ao seu lado se mexer e ao se virar para fugir, tropeça em uma pequena pedra, caindo, sendo que na queda machuca o joelho, para depois se encolher contra a árvore nodosa atrás dele, tremendo de medo, conforme a moita se mexia ainda mais.


	16. Encontro predestinado

**Notas do Autor**

Serena fica surpresa quando...

Satoshi ajuda...

O grupo de amigos, descobre que...

Yukiko decide...

 **Capítulo 16 - Encontro predestinado**

Então, de repente, um Poliwag salta do arbusto olhando para ela para depois se afastar saltando.

\- Acampamento idiota... Eu disse que não queria vir... Mama!

Ela exclama, enquanto chorava sentindo medo, assim como por estar sozinha em um local desconhecido e que para agravar, estava sentindo dor no joelho esquerdo.

Satoshi, que seguia o pokémon fica alarmado ao ouvir o choro e saí da moita, sendo que instantes antes, Serena tremeu de medo ao ver a moita se mexer novamente, ficando surpresa ao ver que outra criança saía dela, mais precisamente um menino.

Ele vê a outra criança chorando, encolhida no chão e se aproxima perguntando, sendo visível a sua preocupação:

\- O que aconteceu? Eu sou Satoshi. Quem é você?

Chorando, ela fala olhando para a perna dela:

\- Eu me chamo Serena e machuquei a minha perna.

Ele se aproxima e se agacha, colocando a mão nos bolsos procurando por algo, enquanto falava:

\- Está tudo bem... – ele tira um lençol do bolso – Veja. Para horas como essa...

Ele improvisa um curativo no joelho dela e fala:

\- Pronto.

Ela tenta se mexer e geme de dor com Satoshi falando:

\- Para momentos como esse, basta falar as palavras para parar a dor. Machucado, machucado, vá embora! – ele fala fazendo movimentos com as mãos para depois esticar as mãos para o alto.

Serena tenta se mexer, após ele fazer isso e fala:

\- Está doendo... Não dá! Eu não consigo levantar!

Satoshi se levanta e fala:

\- Você não pode desistir até o fim! Vamos.

Ele fala sorrindo de forma confiante, fazendo-a ficar surpresa para depois estender a mão para Serena que lentamente segura na mão dele que a puxa contra si, acabando por Satoshi abraça-la, enquanto ela se encolhia contra ele, sentindo as suas bochechas se aquecerem.

Eles se afastam um pouco para ele falar, sorrindo:

\- Viu? Você conseguiu se levantar!

Então, segurando na mão dela, ele aponta para uma direção e fala:

\- De qualquer forma, vamos voltar ao acampamento. Minha imouto e meu amigo já devem ter voltado de suas incursões. Eu vi um Poliwag e eles viram outros pokémons. Certo, venha por aqui.

Serena fica corada, enquanto ele a conduzia segurando em sua mão, sendo que mais para frente ela avista uma menina de cabelos alvos e olhos azuis, assim como um rapaz de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes.

A menina de cabelos alvos se aproxima e pergunta, preocupada:

\- O que houve, onii-chan? Eu ouvi alguém chamando pela mãe.

\- Eu também ouvi. Foi ela? – Shigeru pergunta.

\- Eu a encontrei assustada e com o joelho machucado, enquanto seguia o poliwag.

\- Eu perdi de vista o pichu. Ele era tão fofo. – Yukiko murmura desanimada.

\- Eu estava no lago observando alguns Magikarps. – Shigeru fala.

\- Qual o seu nome? – Satoshi pergunta.

A menina fica corada e fala:

\- Serena. E vocês?

\- Eu sou Yukiko.

\- Eu me chamo Shigeru.

Então, eles passam a andar de volta para o acampamento e Satoshi pergunta:

\- Você não queria vim para esse acampamento?

\- Sim. Mas, os meus pais insistiram. Eles falaram que seria bom eu ter mais contato com os pokémons.

\- É por que tem medo dos pokémons? – Yukiko pergunta, arqueando o cenho.

\- Não tenho medo. Apenas não queria vim, pois não conhecia ninguém.

\- Bem, agora não somos mais desconhecidos. – Satoshi fala sorrindo, fazendo-a corar para depois exclamar com a sua animação usual - Aliais, eu me chamo Satoshi!

\- Eu me chamo Shigeru.

\- Eu me chamo Yukiko. Qual o seu nome?

\- Me chamo Serena. Prazer em conhecê-los. – ela fala sorrindo meigamente.

Então, para deixarem Serena, descontraída e fazê-la se esquecer da dor no joelho, as crianças passam a conversar vários assuntos.

Após alguns minutos, eles chegam ao acampamento e um dos monitores conduz Serena para a enfermaria para tratar do machucado, sendo que depois que ela sai do local, fica surpresa ao avistar as três crianças que conheceu anteriormente, a esperando.

Satoshi sorri olhando para ela com Serena sorrindo meigamente, enquanto ficava corada, para depois se aproximar e falar:

\- Fiquei surpresa por vê-los aqui.

Os três se entreolham, arqueando o cenho.

\- Surpresa? – Shigeru arqueia o cenho.

\- Por que não a esperaríamos? Somos seus amigos.

\- Isso mesmo. Claro que iremos esperar um amigo sair da enfermaria. – Satoshi fala animado.

Ela sorri timidamente e fala:

\- Obrigada.

\- Não precisa agradecer, somos amigos! – Yukiko exclama animada.

Então, eles saem e Serena se encolhe ligeiramente contra Satoshi que nota e pergunta, sendo que os outros dois também notaram a reação dela:

\- Aconteceu algo?

Enfim, eles notam que ela olhava para um ponto a frente deles com eles passando a seguir o olhar dela, percebendo que ela olhava para um grupo de meninas, com ela falando:

\- Eu estava acompanhando aquelas meninas que me convidaram para andar com elas, sendo que não me esperaram e foram embora, me deixando sozinha. Eu não lembrava o caminho de volta.

\- Se elas são as erradas, você não pode ficar assim.

\- Eu sei, mas... Assim, talvez eu tenha sido chata ou elas queriam me pregar uma peça e se esqueceram de que eu não sabia voltar ao acampamento. Se de fato foi essa segunda opção, eu devia ter percebido as suas verdadeiras intenções – ela fala cabisbaixa.

\- Não se faz isso com alguém. Elas foram cruéis. – Shigeru fala.

\- Isso mesmo! Você só queria se enturmar e elas se aproveitaram disso! – Yukiko exclama indignada.

\- Aquelas desgraçadas... Como podem fazer algo assim com alguém? – Satoshi pergunta irado.

Então, ele vai até as cinco garotas, seguido pelos outros. Uma tinha cabelos e olhos ônix, outra era loira com olhos azuis, a terceira tinha cabelos alaranjados e olhos verdes, enquanto que a quarta garota tinha cabelos negros e olhos castanhos e a quinta tinha cabelos ruivos e olhos da mesma cor, sendo que se chamavam, respectivamente, Chichi, uma princesa, filha do rei Gyumao, Lucy Heartfilia, filha de uma família rica e fluente, Kasumi (Misty), Kagome Higurashi, que morava em um templo xintoísta consideravelmente famoso em uma região e Rias Gremory, uma das famílias mais abastadas de uma região e que lidavam com o comércio de joias raras.

Elas conversavam animadamente, sendo possível ver as risadinhas, assim como ouviam os fragmentos das conversas delas que ridicularizavam outras crianças, fosse pela sua aparência ou pela forma de falar dando, inclusive, adjetivos pejorativos.

Então, ao se aproximar, pergunta irado:

\- Por que abandonaram a Serena no meio da floresta?

Elas que estavam rindo ao dar apelidos para uma menina, apenas porque ela usava óculos, param de conversam e se viram, com todas olhando para ele como se fosse uma criatura inferior e indigna de atenção.

Kasumi fala com arrogância, dedicando um olhar cruel a Serena, assim como um riso de escárnio:

\- Como uma ralé insignificante quanto você ousa nos questionar? Ainda mais eu, a linda e bela Kasumi (Misty)? Recolha-se a sua insignificância pirralho! – as outras dão risadinhas de escárnio - Queríamos nos divertir e ela foi idiota o suficiente para achar que nós, belas garotas, iríamos fazer amizade com uma caipira e patética como ela. Era nossa intenção abandoná-la, apenas para que nos divertíssemos, enquanto ouvíamos os seus gritos de desespero por estar sozinha. Aliais, foi mais divertido do que esperávamos. Além disso, não é nossa culpa se ela foi uma retardada por acreditar em nossas palavras. Só alguém muito estúpido para acreditar que pessoas tão belas e importantes quanto nós, iriamos querer amizade com uma idiota camponesa como ela.

Yukiko fica com raiva, torcendo os punhos, enquanto rosnava baixo, sendo impedida de avançar nelas quando Shigeru segurou um dos braços dela, assim como segurava, ao mesmo tempo, um dos braços de Satoshi, negando com a cabeça quando eles viraram o rosto para ele, sendo que ambos percebiam pelo olhar repleto de raiva de Shigeru, que o mesmo estava se contendo e muito de avançar nelas, enquanto os segurava para impedi-los de espancarem as meninas.

Então, eles percebem Serena, que havia ido para a frente deles, quando eles viraram o rosto para Shigeru, estendendo os braços entre eles e as meninas, para depois ela olhar tristemente para o chão, falando cabisbaixa:

\- Foi minha culpa... Eu devia ter desconfiado que elas estavam sendo amigáveis demais comigo. Por favor, eu não quero que vocês se metam em confusão por minha causa – ela ergue os olhos umedecidos para eles – Não quero criar confusão e não quero ser a responsável por prejudicar os outros. Por favor.

Enquanto isso, rindo, o grupo de meninas se afasta dali, ainda mais ao verem uma nova vítima para as maldades delas.

Eles olham a súplica no rosto de Serena e cessam a sua intenção de ataca-las, para depois Satoshi ir até ela, pondo a mãos em seus ombros, a olhando:

\- Não fique assim. Elas que são umas desgraçadas! Elas usaram o seu desejo de fazer amigos, para arranjarem uma diversão doentia e igualmente cruel. Elas são umas bastardas cruéis!

Serena levanta o rosto e cora ao olhar para ele que fala, secando uma lágrima dela:

\- Aqueles monstros não merecem as suas lágrimas. Mostre para elas que o que elas disseram foi apenas lixo e que não se deixou abater por isso. Se ficar triste e mostrar que as palavras dela a afetaram, será o que elas esperam.

\- Satoshi-kun...

\- Acredite em mim. Sorria e mostre que é superiora a elas. Elas vão ficar com raiva ao verem que não se deixou abater.

Ela está com as mãos no tórax entrelaçadas e Shigeru fala, apoiando a mão no ombro dela:

\- O que o meu amigo disse é verdade.

\- Obrigada... – ela olha para os lados – Cadê a Yukiko-chan?

Ambos sorriem, com Serena não compreendendo, até que Satoshi fala:

\- Minha imouto é muito protetora. Acreditem, elas vão se arrepender do que fizeram com você e da forma como se referiram a mim. Conhecendo ela, não será boa coisa.

\- Mas, se ela fizer algo, vai receber uma bronca e pode até acabar recebendo uma punição. – ela fala preocupada, segurando a camiseta de Satoshi – Eu não quero que ninguém se prejudique por minha causa.

\- Ela tem um jeitinho incrível de fazer as coisas. Acredite, ela sabe as regras, assim como contorna-las, se assim desejar. – Shigeru fala – Ela vai dar uma lição nessas desgraçadas e de um modo que não podem culpa-la, isso senão der um jeito de fazê-las confessarem publicamente o que fizeram. Afinal, não iria adiantar nos falarmos sem provas, pois elas são bem vistas por aqui e digo mais, acredito que elas devem ter praticado outras maldades. Pessoas tão perversas não se contentam em prejudicar apenas uma pessoa.

\- Mas... – Serena ainda estava preocupada com a sua nova amiga.

Satoshi coloca a mão no ombro dela e fala sorrindo de forma confiante:

\- Não precisa se preocupar.

Ela olha o olhar determinado dele e consente, embora ainda sentisse demasiada preocupação.

Na floresta adjacente ao acampamento, após se afastar do mesmo, Yukiko se concentra, sendo que havia notado que podia atrair pokémons se ela se concentrasse.

Então, aparecem alguns pokémons que estavam próximo dali e ela pergunta:

\- Vou falar de algumas garotas e quero que me respondam se viram elas praticando alguma maldade com vocês. Além disso, preciso de ajuda. Poderiam me ajudar?

Os pokémons se entreolham e concordam, sentindo que ela não era uma simples humana e que havia um estranho poder que os estimulavam a ajuda-la.

Ela se agacha e descreve as garotas, ficando irada ao descobrir as maldades que elas praticavam, pois entendia o que os pokémons falavam.

Seguida de alguns pokémons selvagens, ela se esgueira até a cabana em que as meninas ficavam, sendo que encontrou pelo cheiro delas impregnado no ambiente e com a ajuda de um pokémon, conseguiu abrir a porta, passando a usar o olfato para encontrar objetos que elas manuseavam, ficando surpresa ao encontrar cadernos usados por cada uma delas e ao abrir os mesmos, fica chocada com os planos delas, além de ficar irada.

Usando os pokémons para vigiar se alguém se aproximasse dali, ela sai da cabana com os cadernos em mãos, assim como com um rádio portátil delas, fechando a porta em seguida graças a um Ditto que usou seus poderes, recriando a si como uma chave e depois saindo, com ele voltando a sua forma original.

Mais tarde, as meninas cruéis estavam tão animadas com as humilhações que praticaram durante o dia, que não perceberam a ausência dos objetos, sendo que iriam ficar até tarde em volta da fogueira, apenas para tentarem fazer mais alguém chorar, além de se divertirem machucando pokémons, notoriamente dóceis ao se afastarem dos monitores que elas não subornaram.

No dia seguinte, em uma mesa comprida onde havia comida, sendo que elas estavam na fila para pegarem um pouco de comida segurando pratos, elas notaram que havia recipientes contendo uma comida pastosa com elas virando a cara que exibia asco, enquanto Chichi falava em tom de lamento:

\- Uma princesa como eu, comendo essa gororoba? O que o meu pai tinha na cabeça para me mandar para um acampamento fétido como esse?

\- Nem me fale, amiga. Eu, que frequento somente os restaurantes mais chiques com a minha família, tendo inclusive um Chief regionalmente famoso, sou obrigada a comer esse lixo! – Lucy exclama desgostosa.

\- Esse lixo é para os inferiores. Nós somos belas! Isso não é comida para nós! Eu também quero saber o que a minha família tinha na cabeça! – Kagome exclama indignada.

\- Quem diria que a bela e linda Kasumi se veria obrigada a comer esse lixo! Nem em meus piores pesadelos esperava algo assim... Bem, pelo menos, vamos ter alguma diversão mais tarde. – ela termina falando malignamente, sendo seguida pelas outras.

\- Verdade. Ver seres patéticos chorando não tem preço.

\- Isso mesmo Chichi. É tão divertido... – Lucy fala sorrindo malignamente.

\- Bem, é a única diversão que temos nessa porcaria de acampamento. – Kagome fala – Pelo menos, é algo bem divertido.

\- De fato, é a única diversão nesse fim de mundo, sendo que já basta essa gororoba para comermos! – Rias fala com asco ao olhar o conteúdo dos recipientes da mesa.

Serena estava próxima dali junto de Shigeru e Satoshi, sendo que Yukiko havia pedido para ficarem um pouco afastado da mesa e das meninas, assim como para ficarem em um local público com ela se aproximando deles, falando:

\- Fizeram bem. É melhor ficarmos onde podermos ser vistos.

\- Estou curioso para saber qual a sua punição, imouto. – Satoshi fala sorrindo com Yukiko sorrindo malignamente.

\- Eu imagino que vai ser algo próprio para elas e sinto que vamos amar o que você aprontou para aquelas desgraçadas. – Shigeru fala sorrindo.

\- Acreditem, vai ser muito divertido. Eu fiz especialmente para essas bastardas, até porque elas fizeram maldades com os pokémons também.

\- Que maldades? – Satoshi fica irado ao saber disso.

Ela conta deixando todos irados, com Serena falando condoída, enquanto sentia raiva pelo que aconteceu aos pokémons:

\- Pobrezinhos! Como elas ousam fazer essas maldades com eles?

\- E você não foi a única, Serena-chan. Eles também aprontaram com outras garotas e alguns meninos. Elas praticam bullying e se divertem com essa prática cruel e perversa.

Ela conta o que fizeram com as outras pessoas, deixando todos revoltados com Satoshi perguntando:

\- Por que ninguém as denunciou?

Yukiko suspira e fala:

\- Elas foram denunciadas – tal informação deixa os outros surpresos – Porém, alguns monitores estão sendo pagos por elas para as acobertarem e quando alguém denuncia uma delas, o monitor oculta as denúncias, além delas, ameaçarem as vítimas ao usarem a sua fortuna ou status. Ou seja, as denúncias nunca chegam ao chefe do acampamento ou aos outros. Eu sei quem eles são, pois possuo provas disso. Porém, preciso que as pessoas certas vejam essas provas e não eles. Além disso, preciso da confissão pública delas e creio que sei a forma de fazer isso. Mas primeiro vamos para a diversão. O dever ficará para depois. – ela exibe um sorriso de raposa – Se elas acham que somente elas podem aprontar, vão descobrir amargamente como essa é uma conclusão errônea.

\- Eu queria que tivesse pipoca aqui e umas cadeiras confortáveis para ver esse show. – Satoshi fala sorrindo.

\- E algum refrigerante. Não se esqueçam disso. Confesso que eu não quero perder a diversão por nada desse mundo. – Shigeru fala.

\- Garanto que será bem divertido. – a meia pokémon, meia humana fala sorrindo.

\- Yukiko-chan... Você... Eu não quero que você tenha problemas. – Serena fala preocupada.

\- Não se preocupe Serena-chan. O meu plano consiste em não ter qualquer associação comigo. Na verdade, ele terá sim uma associação. Mas não se preocupe. Não tem como chegar até mim. Relaxa e assista ao show que vai começar agora – ela pega discretamente um pequeno espelho e mexe nele, refletindo um pouco a luz do sol em uma direção, pois era o sinal para o início do seu plano.

Serena consente, sendo que ainda estava preocupada.


	17. O plano de Yukiko

**Notas do Autor**

Satoshi e os outros...

O quinteto das meninas cruéis acaba...

Yo!

O motivo de me referir a Yukinari Ookido como PhD em Pokémon e não professor, é porque no original japonês eles se referem a ele e aos outros, como Hakase (博士), que em japonês é Phd. Ou seja, que tem pós-doc.

Portanto, o certo é PhD em pokémon, doutor Yukinari Ookido enão professor Pokémon, sendo o mesmo para os outros que no anime são chamados de professores.

Tenham uma boa leitura ^ ^

 **Capítulo 17 - O plano de Yukiko**

Surge um Sandshrew e um Gloom correndo como se fugissem de algo com o Sandshrew se tornando torna uma bola, passando a rolar ao usar o movimento Rollout.

As quatro que estavam em frente a mesa tentaram fugir como os outros.

Porém, algo prendeu os seus tornozelos, fazendo elas caírem de bunda no chão, próximas a mesma, sendo que foi um Bellsprout que as segurou ao usar Vine Whip em seus tornozelos, as prendendo com a sua vinha para poder derrubá-las, com a pokémon se afastando em seguida dali, enquanto que o Sandshrew continuava rolando em direção a mesa e ao se aproximar dela, ele rola o seu corpo para cima, se chocando embaixo do tampão da mesa, acabando por derrubá-la, fazendo toda a comida, inclusive os alimentos pastosos que elas haviam chamado de "gororoba", caíssem em cima delas, as sujando, fazendo-as gritar de nojo.

Enquanto isso ocorria, a Gloom se aproximou de Chichi, Rias Gremory, Kagome Higurashi, Lucy Heartfilia e Kasumi, por trás, fingindo correr em pânico, procurando se posicionar próximo do grupo e quando uma delas no desespero estica a mão para trás, puxando bruscamente uma folha da pokémon, a mesma liberando o seu odor fétido nas cinco que exclamam de nojo, nauseadas pelo cheiro.

Desesperadas, enquanto os monitores, junto dos seus pokémons se aproximavam para ajuda-las, elas se levantam e correm, enquanto que um Muk se posicionava atrás de um arbusto ao observar a direção que elas fugiram.

Elas perceberam o pokémon e param antes de tropeçarem nele.

Porém, Gloom, Sandshrew e Bellsprout, simulando que fugiam de medo, as empurram fazendo o quinteto cair em cima de um Muk fedorento.

Elas gritam de desespero, enquanto que os pokémons fugiam do acampamento, surgindo mais pokémons da mata adjacente na frente delas, simulando que fugiam como se fosse uma debandada, sendo que junto deles havia alguns animais selvagens, sendo que Yukiko também podia conversar com eles e encontrou alguns ali perto.

Próxima delas havia poças de lama e as mesmas tomam um banho quando eles passam correndo pelas poças, jogando lamas nelas, sendo que dentre eles, alguns pokémons usaram discretamente o movimento Mud Shot, fazendo-as ficarem cobertas de lama ao mirarem no chão os seus tiros de bolas de lama, mais precisamente em frente aos pés delas, acabando por esguichar nelas.

Não obstante, alguns gambás próximos do local aparecem e elas veem tarde demais os mesmos, acabando por levarem um esguicho de fedor deles, que em seguida fogem dali.

Yukiko havia levado aos pokémons e aos animais, o cheiro delas impregnados em seus cadernos e as fotos delas nos mesmos, para que soubessem quem elas eram.

As demais crianças riam, se divertindo, pois os pokémons e alguns animais haviam se concentrado, apenas, na área de refeição que só tinha as cinco naquele momento.

Satoshi e os outros também gargalhavam, enquanto Shigeru tirava fotos e Yukiko filmava, para depois fazer upload do vídeo em um site, acabando por divulgar a gravação do início ao fim delas se sujando, com a jovem de cabelos alvos comentando para eles:

\- Olhem! – ela mostra o dispositivo – Publiquei há apenas alguns minutos e já teve mais de quinhentas visualizações. Você me passa as suas fotos, Shigeru-kun?

\- Claro!

Então, ele passa as fotos para ela que posta em um site.

\- Incrível, imouto!

\- Eu também concordo com o Satoshi-kun. Foi incrível a rapidez que você postou! – Serena exclama surpresa.

\- Eu ás vezes posto vídeos de pokémons e animais selvagens na natureza. Então, já tenho prática em enviar o vídeo. – a meia pokémon e meia humana fala sorrindo.

\- Com certeza, o vídeo vai ultrapassar mil visualizações facilmente, daqui a alguns minutos, Yukiko-chan e digo mais, é capaz desse vídeo se tornar viral na rede. – Shigeru fala sorrindo.

\- Eu espero que se torne viral. Assim, elas terão humilhação em dobro.

Eles ainda gargalhavam, enquanto os monitores ajudavam as garotas que estavam fedidas e sujas de lama, sendo que todos do acampamento apontavam e riam para elas que se afastam dos monitores, se aproximando de Yukiko, com todos eles parando de rir, enquanto que a meia pokémon meia humana, murmurava algo para eles. Mais precisamente como eles deviam atuar com todos concordando com a cabeça, enquanto tampavam o seu nariz pelo odor fétido que exalava do quinteto, que também estavam com pedaços de gravetos emaranhados em seus cabelos.

Serena estava incerta, não sentindo muita confiança se conseguiria atuar, mas ao ver o olhar confiante de Satoshi, ela sorri e ganha confiança, enquanto que Kasumi exclamava irada:

\- Sei que você fez algo, anormal! Com certeza, vocês armaram tudo isso, apenas porque aprontamos com essa imbecil ao deixa-la sozinha na floresta, após a levarmos a um local determinado!

Ela e as outras não perceberam que os adultos ouviam, sendo que estes não eram os que foram comprados pelas meninas, pois os mesmos estavam ocupados com alguns animais que ainda estavam no acampamento, após receberem a ajuda discreta de pokémons sobre quais humanos deveriam distrair com os pokémons voltando a mata adjacente, enquanto os animais assumiam, sendo que era parte do plano de Yukiko, porque ela sabia que eles teriam a obrigação de levar não somente os pokémons e sim, os animais para fora do acampamento sem feri-los e de fato eles faziam isso, com ela acompanhando pelo canto dos olhos.

Claro que ela pediu para que os animais se concentrassem nisso ao invés dos pokémons ao pedir para eles se concentrarem em uma área diferente da do refeitório.

Afinal, ao contrário dos pokémons que podiam ser capturados, os animais não podiam ser capturados e inclusive, todos os animais eram protegidos em decorrência da queda vertiginosa de suas populações, perante os eventos do passado que reduziram drasticamente a sua população.

Portanto, era mais seguro pedir para eles fazerem isso do que os pokémons.

Além disso, eles só estavam fingindo que estavam com medo, pois ela avisou todos eles o que pretendia fazer, para que ninguém se ferisse na debandada.

Portanto, todos haviam sido orientados em como proceder, para que fosse tudo seguro para eles e Yukiko ficou feliz ao ver que todos, pokémons e animais, seguiram com o seu plano, impedindo assim que alguém se ferisse.

Serena sente a confiança toma-la ainda mais ao ser fortalecido pelo olhar de Satoshi e dos outros. Ela inspira e finge uma cara de assombro, para depois transformá-la em tristeza, mesclada a choque:

\- Vocês fizeram isso comigo? Mas eu pensei que eu tinha me perdido ao querer observar melhor uma linda Oddish. Vocês não sabem o quanto me senti culpada por isso, pois deveria ter avisado vocês. Achei que vocês estivessem magoadas comigo ao verem que eu voltava sem vocês para o acampamento. No final, eu me senti culpada a toa, foi proposital! – ela finge chorar, como se tivesse descoberto naquele instante.

\- Ela estava pensando em uma forma de pedir desculpas a vocês e no final, descobre que foi proposital! Seus monstros! – Satoshi conforta Serena, olhando irado para elas que estão chocadas pela atuação deles.

\- Então, vocês a abandonaram? Não acredito que Serena-chan perdeu tempo tentando juntar coragem para pedir desculpas a vocês, pensando que as magoou e no final... – Shigeru finge surpresa e depois raiva.

\- Serena-chan, não fique assim... – Yukiko se aproxima e afaga as costas dela de forma confortadora, para depois olhar com raiva para o quinteto – Ainda bem que a Serena-chan não teve tempo de pedir desculpas a vocês. Ela pretendia pedir agora.

Kagome se recupera antes das outras e exclama, torcendo os punhos:

\- Não se façam de fingidos, vocês...!

\- Podem se calar! É verdade o que ouvimos, de que vocês levaram uma criança mais nova que vocês para longe do acampamento a fim de pregarem uma peça?

Elas olham para a origem da voz, vendo o chefe do acampamento e outros adultos furiosos, sendo estes monitores. As meninas olham para longe e observam que os que elas compravam, pareciam estar tendo problemas com animais selvagens que pareciam assustados, correndo de um lado para o outro, com eles tentando fazê-los saírem do local, somente conseguindo aos poucos que eles voltassem a se embrenhar na mata.

\- Pelo visto, esses pokémons, assim como animais selvagens, devem ter se assustado com algo e acabaram correndo para cá. Eles estavam com medo e vamos descobrir o motivo. – o chefe do acampamento fala olhando para alguns monitores que concordam, tomando a direção que os pokémons fugiram.

\- Eles se comportaram de forma estranha! Parecia que eles estavam mirando em nós! – Rias exclama irada.

\- Isso mesmo! Com certeza foram eles! – Kagome exclama apontando para Satoshi e os outros.

\- Não duvido que essa garota aprontou tudo isso! – Chichi exclama, apontando para eles que fingem estarem confusos.

\- Foram elas que fizeram isso! – Lucy exclama.

\- Isso mesmo! – Kasumi exclama.

\- Eu não acredito que essas crianças fizeram isso – ele fala apontando para Satoshi e os outros – São todos pokémons selvagens, nenhum deles é domesticado. Não tem como pokémons selvagens obedecerem a uma pessoa. Eles somente obedecem após serem capturados e subjugados pela pokéball, passando a ouvirem as ordens de seus mestres e se outra pessoa quer usar o pokémon, o mestre dele precisam dar a ordem ao seu pokémon para que este obedeça a outra pessoa. O máximo que acontece, é quando um humano ou grupo de humanos estão em perigo e pokémons selvagens aparecem para salvá-los como é noticiado, assim como no evento de anos atrás. Mas somente nessa situação. Portanto, as suas acusações são falsas. Quanto ao comportamento dos pokémons, eles estavam aterrorizados e desviavam das pessoas. Sandshrew se chocou contra a mesa a derrubando em sua fuga, pois estava rolando, usando o movimento Rollout e quando um pokémon usa esse movimento, ele avança nos objetos em vez de desviar. É algo instintivo e se o treinador deseja que ele desvie de um objeto usando Rollout, tem que treiná-lo para isso, visando fazer algo contrário ao seu instinto. Em vez de correr, ele usou Rollout, provavelmente motivado pelo medo, para que pudesse se defender de qualquer coisa que surgisse na sua frente. Quanto aos animais, eles não entendem a linguagem humana ao contrário dos pokémons. Logo, é impossível que alguém pudesse coordená-los. Vocês foram azaradas pelo fato de toparem com gambás aterrorizados. Se não me falha a memória, o gambá só libera o mau cheiro se estiver com medo ou se estiver ameaçado. Com certeza, eles estavam sentindo muito medo e por isso liberaram em vocês o mau cheiro.

\- Mas senti que algo nos prendeu! – uma delas exclama.

\- Peraí... acho que vi um Bellsprout!

\- Isso mesmo! Ela prendeu nossos tornozelos com uma vinha, fazendo a gente cair e depois fugiu do local!

\- Não tinha como algum pokémon prender vocês, pois eles estavam mais ocupados fugindo. Acreditem. Se de fato um Bellsprout usou o movimento Vine Whip, é porque estava com medo. Os gritos que vocês deram assustaram a pobre pokémon que em seu medo, tentou se proteger embaixo da mesa. Instintivamente, movida pelo mesmo medo, intensificado pelos seus gritos, acabou atacando-as e só viu quem era depois. Por isso as soltou ao ver que havia pegado humanos e vocês tiveram sorte que ela só agarrou e não chicoteou vocês. Quanto ao Muk, o pobrezinho devia estar fugindo. Quanto a Gloom, ela estava fugindo, quando uma de vocês puxou com violência uma das folhas dela. Ela já estava assustada e frente a ter uma das folhas puxadas, ela liberou o seu odor fétido que é uma forma de defesa. Quanto a lama em vocês é o que acontece em uma debandada de pokémons. Por sorte não foram outros ataques. Eles estavam assustados e havia humanos perto deles. Inclusive, eles miraram no chão e não em vocês. Mesmo com medo, não queriam ferir um humano. Se esses pokémons dóceis invadiram o acampamento, assim como os poucos animais que habitam essa floresta, é por que eles estavam em fuga e o medo deles era nítido.

\- Não! Quer dizer... Eles aprontaram isso! – Rias Gremory, exclama, apontando o dedo em riste para Satoshi e os outros.

\- Mas o plano do rádio era para mais tarde... – Lucy murmura confusa.

\- Então, pelo visto é um plano que deu errado! – uma monitora exclama com as mãos na cintura.

\- Cala a boca, Lucy! – as outras meninas exclamam para a loira que se encolhe.

Então, uma monitora surge da floresta com um rádio cor de rosa e alguns cadernos, fazendo o sangue delas gerarem ao identificar que eram delas aqueles cadernos, sendo que fala ao se aproximar com as mesmas vendo pelo canto dos olhos os monitores que elas compraram, voltando após afugentarem os animais selvagens:

\- Vi o nome que consta como proprietário deles. Eles pertencem, respectivamente, a Chichi, Rias Gremory, Kagome Higurashi, Lucy Heartfilia e Kasumi. Bem, tem algo a dizer, mocinhas? O rádio está no nome de Kasumi e estava em um volume altíssimo, acabando por assustar esses pobres pokémons, tanto os que apareceram primeiro, tanto quanto os outros, além dos animais. Pelo que vi de relance, nesses cadernos constam várias maldades que elas fizeram contra pokémons, animais e outras crianças, assim como o nome de alguns monitores que elas pagavam. – O chefe do acampamento fica irado, conforme a monitora mostrava os nomes das proprietárias de cada caderno, assim como os trechos dos mesmos.

Nisso, o chefe e os demais monitores observam que os outros, cujos nomes constavam no caderno gelaram ao verem eles em posse do mesmo, confirmando o conteúdo deles, para depois o Chefe do acampamento se aproximar delas de forma ameaçadora, falando:

\- Como ousaram fazer isso com os pokémons selvagens, assim como com os animais? Os pobrezinhos estavam aterrorizados! Todos que vivem nesse local são notoriamente dóceis. Quanto aos animais, sabiam que é crime aterrorizar um animal? Eles são protegidos por lei, tanto quanto os pokémons. Além disso, uma de vocês perguntou confusa "O plano do rádio não era para mais tarde?".

\- Mas... – uma delas tenta argumentar, até que é silenciada por um gesto de mão cortante do chefe do acampamento.

\- Não é difícil adivinhar. Acredito que vocês devem achar divertido assustar pokémons e animais, além de humilharem outras crianças e fazer maldades, certo? – uma monitora pergunta, irada – E não obstante, querem acusar pessoas inocentes, sendo uma destas uma vitima de suas maldades.

Então, Yukiko dá um leve aceno olhando para três meninas que sorriem, sendo que se aproximam com uma delas falando:

\- Nós vimos elas jogarem uma pedra em um Ratata para vê-lo fugir. Era só um filhote. Eu vi isso, senhor. Elas fizeram isso e riram, assim quando atiraram pedras em outros pokémons e inclusive em alguns animais, tal como um esquilo.

\- Isso mesmo. Eu estava junto. – outra garota se aproxima – quando formos falar por estarmos indignadas, elas riram e falaram que era divertido assustar.

\- Quando nós fizemos isso, suas mentirosas? – Lucy pergunta, indignada.

\- Ontem. – outra garota surge – É verdade. Eu também vi.

Uma monitora abre os cadernos novamente e fala, após alguns minutos:

\- Veja senhor – ela fala apontando os trechos ao seu chefe - Além das anotações de ideias para assustar pokémons e animais, inclusive humilhar outras crianças, há também o que fizeram e consta isso nos cadernos delas, além de anotações de como fizeram isso e os futuros planos, inclusive do rádio para provocar uma debandada de pokémons e dos poucos animais presentes nessa mata, além dos nomes que vimos anteriormente de monitores pagos por elas. Aqui há citações delas apedrejando pokémons e animais para diversão ao fazê-los fugir assustados.

O líder do acampamento lê, vendo que as jovens suavam frio e fala cada palavra imersa na mais pura fúria

\- Pelo visto, não contavam com alguns pokémons curiosos que iriam mexer no rádio, acabando por ativá-lo algumas horas antes do que desejavam usar e acredito que deixaram o rádio nesse local para facilitar o seu ato... Tantas maldades e sobre conveniência de alguns monitores. Isso é repugnante. Vocês vão ser punidas! E vocês também! – ele fala olhando para os monitores que estavam cabisbaixos – Além disso, preciso comunicar as autoridades sobre alguns atos de vocês, pois violaram algumas leis.

\- Mas, como isso foi possível, se não tinha ninguém na hora do Ratata e nas outras vezes? – Lucy pergunta para as outras, confusa.

\- Cale-se! – as outras exclamam.

\- Bem, uma de vocês está confirmando tudo isso. Após tomarem um banho, vocês vão arcar com as consequências de seus atos e acho que devem saber de algo, que inclusive é do interesse de vocês. O pó fedorento do Gloom e o mau cheiro do Muk, após impregnarem alguém, demoram alguns dias para sair. O mau cheiro do esguicho do Gambá não sai facilmente, ficando várias horas, impregnado na pessoa.

\- Não! – Kasumi exclama desesperada.

As crianças que sofreram perante os atos delas, perceberam que os monitores para quem elas fizeram a denúncia eram comprados por ela, compreendendo o motivo de nenhuma das acusações ter ido para frente.

Então, sentindo uma confiança renovada ao ver que três meninas haviam se aproximado e contado o que elas fizeram, elas se aproximam e falam tudo o que Kasumi e as outras fizeram contra elas, fazendo o líder do acampamento ficar furioso, fuzilando os monitores com os olhos, enquanto eles se encolhiam ainda mais, se era possível.

Kasumi e as outras vão até a cabana delas, chorando, sendo que no caminho, as crianças que sofreram perante os atos delas começaram a vaia-las.

Algumas horas depois, longe do acampamento, após tudo ser restaurado, sendo que as cinco faziam esse serviço, inclusive de limpeza como uma das punições que foram aplicadas a elas, Satoshi e os outros estão na floresta.

Então, Serena encontra as três jovens e pergunta para Yukiko:

\- São as suas amigas?


	18. Encontro inesperado

**Notas do Autor**

Yukiko revela como...

Os amigos passam a...

Serena e os demais prometem...

Em uma luxuosa e resplendorosa rua...

Yo!

Eu não odeio a Kasumi (Misty) por ser fã da Serena e amar o casal Satosere. Eu a odeio por outros motivos.

Afinal, eu não amo ou odeio um personagem, apenas porque um grupo x ou y gosta. Eu primeiro vejo todos os episódios do anime, antes de emitir uma opinião sobre um personagem. Eu acho que para dizer se odeia ou não um personagem, você tem que assistir todos os episódios antes de odiar ou amar, pois assim é ser justo e não, simplesmente, odiar por odiar ou para seguir "modinhas" ou então, porque a maioria esmagadora pensa dessa forma, a pessoa também pensa, pois julga, erroneamente, que é o certo, sendo que no máximo vê um ou outro episódio. Isso vale em relação aos casais também.

Inclusive, indo mais além, esse pensamento faz com que muita coisa ruim aconteça no nosso mundo, o real, quando a pessoa toma por certo algo, apenas porque a maioria pensa assim em vez de pesquisar e analisar por si mesmo, construindo a sua própria opinião, após o devido estudo.

No meu caso eu analiso as suas atitudes e reações, assim como o tratamento dispensado aos outros personagens e no caso de Pokémon, o tratamento dispensando os pokémons, também. Enfim, eu presto atenção as atitudes dos mesmos, seus comportamentos e forma como agem com os outros, para determinar se eu vou gostar, odiar ou se terei uma opinião neutra, não gostando e nem odiando um personagem. Também levo em conta o passado do personagem e isso pode ser um fator determinante para aplacar meus sentimentos para com ele/a ou podem acabar por intensificar o meu ódio.

A Vamisty humilhava e agredia o Ash constantemente o chamando de lixo e o considerava um verme, o humilhando publicamente, assim como o agredindo verbalmente e constantemente, ele que é um herói (Iris é outra que fazia isso em menor intensidade), não o auxiliando quando ele precisava de ajuda em algum momento e na maioria das situações, com Vamisty se destacando nesse campo, já que raramente sacava os seus Pokémon para ajuda-lo, a menos que envolvesse terceiros, aí ela lutava, enquanto exigia como uma ordem imperial os pokémons do Ash quando precisava deles em algum concurso. Além disso, roubou o ovo do Togepi do Ash e isso é fato, pois foi ele que achou o ovo e quem acha o ovo é dono do mesmo com o adicional do Ash ganhando a batalha pelo ovo. No anime sempre mostra isso. Quem acha é o dono e se foi um Pokémon de determinado treinador que o encontrou, esse treinador fica na posse do ovo.

Isso sem contar na crueldade dela para com o pobre Caterpie, o agredindo verbalmente e o tratando como lixo. O humilhava e era perversa com o pobre coitado. Você não é obrigado a gostar de todos os Pokémon, mas ela fazia questão de detonar o pobre Pokémon das formas mais brutais que conhecia. O pobrezinho chegava a chorar com o tratamento. Só alguém muito perverso faz uma atrocidade dessas, machucando um pobre Pokémon inocente ao ponto do mesmo chorar.

Somente um monstro cruel e perverso faria uma atrocidade dessas.

E aqueles que aprovam essa agressão verbal e humilhação pública do Ash, é porque não se colocam no lugar dele. Imagine ouvir de uma pessoa, diariamente, que você é um verme, um lixo, um estúpido e afim. Vocês gostariam? Não. Mas o Ash pode. Inclusive, é por isso que o mundo está dessa forma.

Afinal, as pessoas, raramente, se colocam no lugar do próximo. Se fizessem isso, se colocando no lugar do Ash, como eu faço a odiariam, também, sendo que sei o que é sofrer humilhação pública e agressão verbal como Ash vivencia. Vivi quase a minha vida inteira com isso e ainda sofro. Dói e muito. Eu repudio qualquer um que faça isso com um herói.

Bem, são esses os motivos.

Acreditem quando falo que eu sou alguém bem lógica. Portanto, sou bem analítica e crítica. Eu gosto de pesquisar bem, antes de emitir qualquer opinião por apreciar construir por mim mesma meus argumentos, desde que sejam lógicos.

Afinal, não quero ser injusta com um personagem, o julgando sem conhecê-lo, assim como ao acompanhar, parcamente, o anime e/ou mangá. Isso é ser injusto. Veja todos os episódios, sem distinção, antes de emitir uma opinião sobre um personagem. Acompanhou todos os episódios, sem exceção? Aí sim pode encontrar seus próprios argumentos sólidos. Mas tem que ver todos. Não vale ver um ou outro, além de que é preciso ver com um olhar neutro.

Não tenham opiniões formadas por terceiros que inclusive fazem citações, sem sequer informarem em que capítulo ou episodio isso ocorreu e onde. Somente com dados que você pode comprovar, com os argumentos se tornando sólidos, sem deixar de prestar ateção em que situação e/ou momento eles foram ditos, assim como a intenção do personagem, após uma análise crítica, considerando as suas condutas no passado. Isso pode fazer muita diferença. Se não, se tornam tão insubstanciais como uma bolhão de sabão que estoura ao menor toque ou então, tão frágil quanto um castelo de areia que é levado facilmente pela água.

Afinal, eu tenho trinta e quatro anos. Acompanho Pokémon desde que o anime estreou no Brasil. Ou seja. O anime estreou em 1997 e Serena foi criada dezesseis anos depois, em 2013. Inclusive, vi um Game boy quando criança com um menino jogando um jogo de Pokémon. Eu fui uma das várias crianças que se acotovelou em volta dele para vê-lo jogar. Tive fitas VHS com alguns episódios. Claro, só pude ter um console portátil e jogar um jogo de pokémon, após dezesseis anos, sendo um sonho de infância realizado. Desnecessário dizer que chorei ao ligar e rodar um jogo de pokémon pela primeira vez. Emociono-me até hoje ao me lembrar. Foi uma sensação indescritível.

Bem, voltando ao assunto, creio que concordam que não tinha como odiar a Misty, apenas por eu ser fã da Serena, né? Na época ela não existia, sendo que odeio essa personagem há quase vinte anos e meu ódio aumentava conforme assistia os episódios.

Eu amo o Satoshi, um herói que é constantemente detonado pela Pokémon Company. Quando você pensa que não podem detoná-lo, mais do que já o detonam, você descobre o quanto estava redondamente errado. Dão pokémons ruins a ele, pokémons que não evoluem, sendo que um ou outro evolui e raramente estes evoluem até a forma final e se dão pokémons poderosos, ou fazem ele não obedecê-lo ou dão moveset lixo para eles com golpes ridículos, isso quando não dão desculpas esfarrapadas para que o pokémon poderoso dele seja retirado do mesmo ou fazem com que o pokémon tome pó no Laboratório do Doutor Yukinari.

Eles só não dão moveset lixo para o Pikachu, porque ele é a cara da franquia e como não podem tirá-lo do Satoshi (se pudessem, teriam tirado dele, com certeza), eles fazem o famoso Reset com ele, assim como fazem com o pobre do Satoshi.

O Satoshi é um verdadeiro herói, arriscando a vida não somente por outros humanos e sim pelos pokémons, também, inclusive pokémons selvagens ou de terceiros. Ele pula na frente do perigo para salvar pokémon ou humano sem se importar com a própria vida e luta pelo bem. Quantas pessoas seriam capazes de tal abnegação e sacrifício pessoal? Quantos iriam fazer isso, sem pensar em sua própria segurança, não somente com os outros humanos, sendo estes sem qualquer ligação com você, assim como seres não humanos? Eu já falo que muitos poucos fariam isso. O Satoshi também é muito bom e tem um enorme coração, além de ser justo e leal, assim como, sempre procura ajudar os outros, sejam com palavras ou apoio. A pokémon Company o destrói tanto, que no final incita o ódio das pessoas. O pobre coitado é apenas uma vitima da Pokémon Company e é assim que o vejo. O Satoshi é o meu personagem favorito de pokémon.

Eu também amo a Serena pelas suas atitudes, comportamento e forma como ela lida com as outras pessoas, assim como o amor e cuidado que ela demonstra com os pokémons, além de seu desenvolvimento e a sua busca por um lugar no mundo, procurando por si mesma, algo que ela goste mais do que Corrida de Rhyhorns. Ela quer buscar a sua identidade e conhecer a si mesma. Gosto do aspecto da superação e evolução dela, da superação de seus medos e sua incerteza, adquirindo aos poucos a confiança necessária. O fato dela sempre ajudar seus amigos, dando palavras de apoio e de encorajamento, assim como ajudando quando ficam tristes ou deprimidos, faz com que eu aprecie a personagem. Ela é meiga, fofa, gentil, doce e amável, além de possuir um bom coração. Essas são características que aprecio em uma personagem, assim como do desejo de superar a si mesmo.

Afinal, todos nós temos falhas, medos e/ou incerteza. O importante é superar e Serena passa a crescer e também evolui junto com os seus pokémons, conforme supera todos os obstáculos, muitos destes criados pelas suas incertezas sobre a vida e também pelo medo. O que é normal. Isso é ser um humano. Ela reconhece as suas falhas e trabalha elas. Superando-as.

Sinceramente, eu apreciei a evolução da personagem que começa imperfeita como todos nós, sem exceção e que vai superando os acontecimentos. Cai algumas vezes, mas se ergue e decide rever as suas atitudes e por fim, amadurece ao longo dos episódios ao conhecer a si mesma ao conseguir viajar pelo mundo, saindo das asas protetoras de sua mãe e da vida restrita que levava, com os seus horizontes sendo abertos gradativamente em sua jornada de autoconhecimento e busca de algo. Ela não quer se contentar com as corridas de Rhyhorn. Ela quer saber se consegue encontrar algo que aprecie mais.

Inclusive, ela revela sobre o seu desejo, no episódio que o Satoshi participa da Corrida de Rhyhorn, que é interrompida pela Equipe Rocket. Mais precisamente, no início, enquanto Satoshi treinava com um Rhyhorn, perguntam se ela odeia a corrida de Rhyhorn e ela responde que não odeia, mas que quer encontrar algo que aprecie mais e dentre uma de suas várias descobertas nesse mesmo episódio, ela descobre que consegue batalhar também, quando defende Satoshi contra a Equipe Rocket, lutando com a Fennekin pela primeira vez.

Ou seja, aos poucos ela supera a sua insegurança em busca de seu lugar no mundo, ainda mais ao encontrar algo que deseja ser, passando a lutar por isso. No caso, ser uma Performance Pokémon.

Eu acredito que ela evoluiu e amadureceu graças a jornada com Satoshi e seus amigos. Isso ajudou na sua evolução pessoal, superando as suas incertezas. Satoshi a ajudou ao transmitir a sua confiança nata a ela, que passou a ser confiante e que em contrapartida, sempre ajuda Satoshi e os outros. O que vemos é a jornada de uma personagem. Uma busca pessoal, além de ser uma jornada de autoconhecimento. Satoshi se tornou a força que ela precisava adquirir para superar as suas incertezas, além de ganhar coragem e determinação rumo ao seu sonho e em contrapartida, ela se tornou a força para Satoshi superar situações difíceis, seja com o apoio, encorajamento e/ou palavras, com ela sendo energética quando era necessário. Mas sem ofendê-lo ou agredi-lo verbalmente. Isso acontece no episódio, após a batalha no Ginásio de gelo, quando Satoshi começa a duvidar de si mesmo e Greninja sente isso, se afastando. Nesse momento, o herói está em conflito consigo mesmo e isso o faz se afastar de todos, inclusive do Pikachu. Naquele instante, ele começava a duvidar de si mesmo.

Serena começa a tentar fazê-lo voltar ao que era ao relembrá-lo quem ele era com Satoshi falando que ela não sabia e quando Serena dava o exemplo do que aconteceu com ela em sua primeira performance, ele manda ela calar a boca, pois não sabia nada. Nesse momento, ele é acertado por algumas bolas de neve dela, falando para ele voltar a ser o Satoshi que ela conhecia e que aquele Satoshi na frente dela, não era o Satoshi que ela conhecia e admirava.

De fato, ela consegue fazê-lo voltar ao que era, pois as palavras dela ecoaram na mente dele, juntamente com alguns acontecimentos no episódio que o fizeram se recordar quem ele era além de estreitar novamente os seus laços com o Greninja. As palavras de Serena foram fundamentais para "sacudi-lo", por assim dizer e que cujas situações que aconteceram depois, o fizeram se lembrar de algo que ele acabou se esquecendo ao começar a duvidar de si mesmo.

Ele pode sair da tristeza que o tomava, voltando a ser o Satoshi que sempre ajudava e apoiava os outros, encorajando os demais. O apoio de Serena, como sempre, foi fundamental, sendo algo que acontece regularmente, desde o treinamento dele para derrotar Violet, a líder do ginásio do tipo Bug, com as palavras dela o ajudando, enquanto que a coragem e confiança de Satoshi foram fundamentais a Serena para ela ganhar a coragem de lutar pelo seu sonho, assim como a confiança que ela precisava para superar as suas incertezas e seus próprios receios.

O que vemos no final, foi uma magnífica evolução dela e que é demonstrada ao longo dos episódios.

Bem, era só isso que eu queria falar.

Tenham uma boa leitura XDDD

 **Capítulo 18 - Encontro inesperado**

\- Fizemos amizade, ontem, certo? – Yukiko pergunta sorrindo para as meninas.

Elas sorriem e depois ela vai até elas, pegando um dispositivo que elas retiraram de seus bolsos, sendo que em seguida brilham, voltando as suas formas originais com a meia pokémon e meia humana, falando:

\- São Ditto´s e possuem o movimento Transform. Eu mostrei imagens de três garotas aleatórias que vi na internet e eles copiaram a aparência delas.

Os três se aproximam de Serena que afaga cada um deles que curtem o carinho.

Então, ela arqueia o cenho ao pensar em algo, olhando para Yukiko:

\- Mas eles não falam a linguagem humana. Como foi possível que eles conseguiram falar? – Serena olha para eles, curiosa – Vocês conseguem falar a linguagem humana?

Eles fazem um movimento de negação com ela vendo que Yukiko mostrava os dispositivos em suas mãos, com todos olhando para eles, enquanto que os pokémons voltavam para a floresta com a criança de cabelos alvos como a neve, falando:

\- Eu usei um programa para mexer na voz, criando a partir da minha voz, três vozes diferentes. As falas são minhas. Eles só precisavam apertar esse dispositivo no momento certo. Eu usei um discreto sinal de mão para cada um deles.

\- Como você descobriu os planos delas? – Satoshi pergunta curioso.

Yukiko conta o que fez, inclusive da conversa que teve com um Poliwag filhote que contou o que elas fizeram contra ele.

\- Isso foi incrível, imouto! – Satoshi exclama animado.

\- Põe incrível nisso. – Serena fala surpresa.

Yukiko fala:

\- Inclusive, eu vi que esse era um plano futuro delas e decidi usar a meu favor. Claro que eu avisei não somente os pokémons e sim os animais também, além de pedir ajuda para eles, também. Então, após estarem avisados para que ninguém se machucasse em uma debandada de pokémons e animais assustados, eu selecionei uma música no rádio. Depois, pedi para uma Pidgey levar o rádio e mostrei a ela qual botão apertar. Em seguida, orientei a Bellsprout, para que se escondesse embaixo da mesa, assim que entrasse no acampamento e o que devia fazer. Assim como orientei Sandshrew e Gloom no que precisavam fazer e veio um Muk ajudar e pedi para ele ficar naquele local, pois com certeza elas fugiriam em linha reta e depois um deles deveria derrubá-las, fingindo fugir, além do fato de orientar alguns a usarem o golpe Mud Shot nos pés delas para garantir ainda mais a lama. Para todos os efeitos, elas iriam assustar os pokémons, assim como os animais mais tarde e o plano delas deu errado. O fato de ter colocado os cadernos delas junto do rádio, deu veracidade a todas as maldades delas. Quanto aos animais, foi preciso um pouco mais de preparo do que foi com os pokémons. – Yukiko fala sorrindo.

Todos ficam surpresos, para depois se maravilharem com a engenhosidade dela.

\- Foi um plano digno de um mestre, ainda mais ao usar o plano original delas contra elas mesmas, apenas adicionando alguns detalhes adicionais, mas que fizeram toda a diferença. – Shigeru fala sorrindo.

\- Eu quis fazer uma surpresa. Por isso, não contei o que pretendia, por mais que tivessem me perguntando. Iria estragar a surpresa e a diversão. Claro que para fazer todo esse treinamento e coordenação deles, inclusive dos animais que eram responsáveis por manter os monitores que elas pagavam ocupados, foi necessário eu ficar ausente por tantas horas, ontem, só voltando à noite, a tempo de me juntar em volta da fogueira com vocês. Inclusive, para garantir o êxito do meu plano, eu saí bem cedo, me reunindo com os pokémon e animais em segredo, para reforçar o que cada um deles iria fazer, para que não ocorresse quaisquer falhas na execução do meu plano, assim como para impedir que alguém acabasse machucado.

\- Eu acho incrível o fato de você poder compreender o que os pokémons falam, assim como, o fato de você conseguir conversar com os animais – Serena comenta, maravilhada.

\- Você deve guardar segredo. Se souberem por aqui que eu faça isso, eles podem acabar dando crédito ao que aquelas desgraçadas falaram, mesmo eles sendo selvagens.

\- Eu vou manter segredo. Pode deixar. Mas saiba que compreender o que os pokémons falam já é algo por si mesmo fantástico. Mas fazê-los ajudarem você, é mais incrível ainda! E quanto aos animais, sendo que você consegue conversar com eles? É simplesmente magnífico. Como conseguiu fazê-los ajudarem você? Quer dizer, são selvagens. – Serena pergunta curiosa.

\- Não sei. Para isso, converso com o coração ou algo assim, quando me concentro para pedir ajuda. – Yukiko fala – Eu tenho esse estranho poder desde que me conheço por gente.

\- Nossa...

Então, até o término do acampamento, Serena fica junta deles, com eles inclusive fazendo piqueniques regulares, assim como avistando pokémons e interagindo com eles, sendo que Serena havia adorado afagar um eevee que avistou.

Foram dias tranquilos e felizes, sendo que haviam comemorado quando Chichi, Kagome HigurSatoshii, Rias Gremory, Lucy Heartfilia e Kasumi são recolhidas pelos seus pais que as puxam pelas orelhas com exceção de Lucy, que é puxada pela orelha pela mãe, Layla Heartfilia, enquanto que Rias apenas recebia uma leve bronca de seu irmão mais velho, Sirzechs, que depois se desculpa com todos em nome de sua irmã, enquanto a mesma entrava na limusine com a pompa de uma rainha.

\- Fala sério... Isso foi bronca? – Satoshi comenta descrente.

\- Praticamente, ele passou a mão na cabeça dela, após falar algumas palavras. Isso não é castigo. – Shigeru comenta.

\- Parece que os pais não puderam vim e veio ele. Mas, considerando o que ela fez, eu esperaria ao menos uma bronca. – Yukiko comenta confusa.

\- Bem, não podemos fazer nada. – Shigeru comenta e os outros consentem, suspirando desanimados.

Então, os quatro continuam juntos em várias atividades dadas pelos monitores, assim como se divertiam, sendo que um dia trouxeram treinadores pokémons e as crianças viram uma batalha ao vivo.

Um dia, eles estavam explorando os arredores do acampamento, quando Yukiko fala olhando para o céu:

\- Vai chover.

Serena olha para o céu claro e fala:

\- Mas não tem nuvens de chuva.

\- A minha imouto pode sentir mudanças climáticas. Acredite, se ela disse que vai chover, isso é fato.

\- Incrível! – Serena exclama sorrindo, olhando para Yukiko que fica sem graça.

\- Eu não acho que dará tempo de voltarmos ao acampamento. É melhor procurarmos um lugar para nos abrigar. – Yukiko fala.

\- Com certeza, imouto.

Nisso, todos procuram um abrigo no caminho de volta ao acampamento.

Após alguns minutos, o grupo avista uma árvore grossa enorme com um buraco no tronco e ao se aproximarem da mesma, começam a sentir os pingos de chuva com o céu fechando, de repente.

Após eles se sentarem no buraco oco da imensa árvore, Satoshi vê pokémons selvagens olhando com receio para eles, com o seu olhar sendo seguido pelos outros que ficam condoídos ao verem os pokémons encolhidos.

\- Podem vim! Tem lugar para todos. – Satoshi fala sorrindo de forma confiante, enquanto esticava as mãos.

Os pokémons olham para ele e para as outras crianças que sorriam, esticando as mãos, com os pokémons se entreolhando até que sorrindo, acenam e entram no buraco do tronco, sendo que as crianças seguram três pokémons, cada uma, inclusive afagando eles que curtem o carinho, com Serena adorando afagar os pokémons.

Satoshi estava com um Ratata, um Oddish e uma Butterfree. Um Caterpie, Eevee e Nidoran fêmea, estavam sendo abraçados por Serena que os afagava. Shigeru estava com um Sandshrew, Bellsprout e Weedle. Yukiko estava abraçada com um Meowth, Paras e Nidoran macho.

Algumas semanas depois, chega o momento da despedida quando o acampamento chega ao fim, com as crianças sendo levadas pelos seus familiares ou responsáveis.

Porém, antes de se separarem, eles trocam números de telefone e endereço para manterem contato uns com os outros e graças a amizade deles, ela passou a ser mais confiante, além de ter conhecido muitos pokémons.

Enquanto era levada pelos seus pais, a menina observava a foto que eles tiraram juntos quando um fotógrafo foi convidado ao acampamento para tirar fotos para um mural e se as crianças quisessem fotos adicionais, ele iria tirá-las. Satoshi, Shigeru, Yukiko e Serena tiraram uma foto juntos, sendo que cada um deles recebeu uma cópia da foto.

Serena abraça a foto, enquanto sorria, ficando feliz por ter ido ao acampamento.

Eles mantem contato, trocando cartas, principalmente Satoshi e Serena que se mudou para Kalos, pois assim os seus pais desejaram.

Na despedida no aeroporto, eles reafirmaram o compromisso de manterem contato, sendo que os pais dela se tornaram amigos dos pais de Satoshi e Yukiko, assim como do avô de Shigeru, o Dr. Yukinari Ookido.

Os pais de Serena se prontificaram a visita-los ou dar meios de Serena visita-los, enquanto que os pais de Satoshi confessavam que desejavam passar alguns feriados em Kalos, que era uma cidade bonita e os pais de Serena revelam a felicidade que sentiriam se eles fossem visita-los.

Alguns meses depois, os pais de Satoshi e Yukiko, resolveram fazer uma viajem, sendo que na cidade onde estavam, mais precisamente em um dos bairros mais chiques da cidade, havia um Meowth caído em um canto.

Esse pokémon havia sido abandonado em uma cesta quando era filhote e por estar sempre com fome, roubava para comer e quando era pego, era espancado e depois preso por cordas, enquanto a sua barriga doía de fome.

Alguns anos depois, ao sair da cidade em que foi abandonado, acabou conhecendo um grupo de Meowth´s liderados por um Persian, sendo que eles viviam a margem do luxo, lutando diariamente por comida, passando a roubar os estabelecimentos daquela rua e nas ruas adjacentes a esta.

Nessa mesma rua esplendorosa, ele havia se apaixonado, perdidamente, por uma linda Meowth de uma mulher rica e abastada.

Ao se aproximar dela por ter se apaixonado a primeira vista, começando a falar com ela, a mesma o corta, falando que ele era apenas um pokémon, enquanto que não se dignava a dar um segundo olhar para ele.

Então, determinado, ele lutou para aprender a andar sobre as duas pernas traseiras e a falar como os humanos, enquanto continuava roubando comida para sobreviver, embora que fazia isso, enquanto treinava correr sobre as duas pernas, não conseguia ser rápido o suficiente, acabando por ser pego, para depois ser surrado sem dó e sem piedade.

Mesmo coberto de ferimentos e com o corpo inchado pela surra, ele se arrastava fracamente até o local em que as crianças tinham aulas, para assistir as aulas por uma fresta do teto, sendo que em seguida reprisava as aulas todos os dias e durante várias horas treinava a fonética a fim de se igualar a fonética humana. Inclusive, pegou alguns livros didáticos infantis para ler e treinar o nome das coisas, assim como a fala, repetindo continuamente por várias horas consecutivas.

Afinal, para chamar a atenção dela que disse que ele era só um pokémon, ele decidiu aprender a andar sobre as patas traseiras e a dominar a linguagem dos homens, apenas para agradá-la.

Passam-se vários meses, até que ele fica feliz ao conseguir emitir uma fala semelhante a humana e não apenas a sua linguagem pokémon.

Imensamente feliz por dominar a linguagem humana e conseguir andar perfeitamente como um humano, inclusive conseguindo correr sobre duas patas sem qualquer dificuldade. Ele se sentia confiante ao ponto de acreditar que iria despertar a atenção dela, agora que andava e falava como um humano.

Portanto, volta até o local em que ela costumava ficar esperando a sua mestra voltar das compras e se aproxima dela.

Porém, nada disso a impressionou e além de ser rejeitado, foi taxado de estranho, com a pokémon demonstrando que possuía a mesma arrogância de sua dona, deixando-se seduzir por joias e inclusive pela sua pokeball repleta de diamantes que fizeram os seus olhos brilharem, para depois destrata-lo, entrando em seguida na sua pokéball cravejada de diamantes, perante uma ordem de sua dona.

Após vivenciar essa desilusão esmagadora que quebrou e dilacerou brutalmente o seu coração, ele se refugiou em um canto da rua, longe dos olhos dos humanos e das lojas suntuosas, assim como das luzes brilhantes e do ar de luxo e de resplendor daquela rua, encostando-se a uma simples lixeira, mantida a margem da rua, enquanto suspirava tristemente.

Além de estar encolhido, estava apático, lidando com a rejeição cruel que havia sofrido, passando-se vários dias em estado letárgico, enquanto definhava ao perder peso, ignorando a fome que sentia por sua mente está imersa no sofrimento da rejeição e por sentir que todo o seu esforço foi em vão, pois no final, percebeu que não passava de um simples pokémon. Seu olhar quebrado fitava um ponto qualquer a sua frente. Ele não se importava de morrer de fome. Na verdade, ele não se importava com o que aconteceria a ele.

Afinal, na visão dele, ele não faria falta ao mundo. A sua morte não faria qualquer diferença e era assim que ele se via em seu estado de depressão profunda.

Na linha do tempo original, Sakaki (Giovanni), o líder da Equipe Rocket, passaria por aquela rua e acabaria o encontrando, pois em um momento de desolação extrema, ele iria desabafar fracamente a si mesmo com Sakaki ouvindo o que ele falava e ao ver que era um pokémon, passa a cobiça-lo pois ele falava a linguagem humana, o recolhendo e o tratando, fazendo Meowth recuperar a saúde, enquanto ficava feliz por alguém desejar um pokémon que era taxado de estranho pelos outros pokémons, apenas por andar e falar como um humano, enquanto que lutaria para esquecer a Meowth que destroçou o seu coração.

Porém, dessa vez, algumas horas antes de Sakaki passar por aquela mesma rua, Satoshi e Yukiko estavam passeando próximo dali, junto de seus pais e Yume, a Persian da família, pois HaySatoshii sempre tinha tido curiosidade de passar por aquela rua esplendorosa que era famosa na região pelo resplendor e luxo de suas vitrines.

Na linha do tempo original, como o pai de Satoshi tinha morrido naquele acidente de navio, a família não iria passar por essa rua e Meowth, acabaria sendo encontra por Sakaki.

Em decorrência das inúmeras mudanças na linha do tempo original, o destino do pokémon seria mudado.

Yukiko é a primeira a avistar Meowth caído no chão e igualmente debilitado.

Condoída ao vê-lo em tal estado, ela corre até ele, preocupada, sendo seguida por seu irmão, seus pais e a Persian.

Quando ela se ajoelha ao lado dele, tocando no mesmo, Meowth sai de seu estupor e ainda fraco pela fome, sentindo letargia até para abrir os olhos, vendo inicialmente tudo borrado, pergunta:

\- Quem é?


	19. Meowth

**Notas do Autor**

Meowth é...

Ele decide...

Após meses...

Ayame encontra...

 **Capítulo 19 - Meowth**

Meowth começa a distinguir o que estava vendo ao ponto de perceber que era uma família de humanos com Satoshi exclamando, surpreso:

\- Ele fala!

\- Que raro! Mas ele está tão fraco... – o pai de Satoshi comenta preocupado.

\- Sim, meu amor.

\- Vamos para um Centro pokémon? – Yukiko pergunta meigamente.

\- Não! Eu...

Então, ele desmaia nos braços dela que o pega gentilmente no colo, com a família se dirigindo ao Centro Pokémon mais próximo.

Alguns minutos depois, Sakaki andava pela mesma rua onde outrora estava Meowth, passando próximo do local onde o pokémon esteve momentos antes, sem saber que na linha do tempo original, encontraria um pokémon falante.

Algumas horas depois, devidamente medicado e tratado, sendo que ainda não havia se recuperado completamente pelos vários dias que ficou sem comer, Meowth desperta e encontra a mesma menina, junto do menino e dos demais humanos, olhando com visível preocupação para ele, até que ficam aliviados ao vê-lo que estava bem, sendo que ele se recorda da sensação nos braços da menina. Era uma sensação confortadora, além de sentir que ela não era normal, mas não tinha certeza. Só sabia que algo nele lhe dizia para trata-la com o devido respeito, embora não compreendesse o motivo.

\- Que bom que acordou!

\- Quem são vocês?

\- Me chamo Yukiko, este é meu onii-chan Satoshi, esses são os meus pais, Hanako e Hayashi. Você fala a linguagem humana.

Então, ele conta sobre a sua vida, sendo que no final do relato é abraçado por ela de forma confortadora, o fazendo sorrir, enquanto se sentia bem, até que ele nota uma persian olhando para ele, sendo que era fêmea.

\- É a nossa Persian e se chama Yume.

Eles notam que ele parecia balançado pela pokémon que sorri meigamente, embora estivesse corada.

Então, Meowth murmura:

\- Fofa...

\- Ei, o que acha de ficar lá em casa? Além disso, você pode usar essa habilidade para ajudar os outros pokémon. Afinal, pode traduzir o que os pokémon falam. Você poderia ser um interprete Pokémon. Inclusive, com essa habilidade incrível, você poderia se tornar muito importante, inclusive para o mundo, além de poder ajudar a salvar vidas, no caso, em Centros Pokémons. – Hayashi comenta sorrindo.

Ele fica surpreso pelas palavras de Hayashi, de que ele poderia ser importante, algum dia e que a sua habilidade adquirida era incrível.

Porém, sentia certo receio e por isso responde de forma hesitante, ainda mais ao se lembrar das palavras da Meowth que o esnobou, o chamando também de bizarro, com essa palavra ecoando em sua mente.

\- Não sei...

\- Se a preocupação é com a pokéball, não seja por isso. Nunca disse para morar conosco, desde que seja capturado. Senão aprecia a pokéball ou não deseja ser capturado, não precisa entrar em uma. Basta ficar perto de um de nós, para evitar que seja capturado por alguém. – Hayashi fala sorrindo.

\- Bem, de fato, eu odiaria ser capturado. O problema é outro...

\- Qual?

Então, antes que ele respondesse, eles ouvem gritos lacerantes oriundos de um pokémon, com a família saindo dali em direção aos gritos. Se sentindo um pouco melhor, ele os segue e descobre que se tratava de um Rhydon que gritava de forma agonizante em uma maca.

A médica pokémon estava desesperada, tentando diagnosticar o que ele tinha, com eles vendo que a maca seguia velozmente até o consultório dela, enquanto que o dono do Rhydon implorava:

\- Por favor, salve-o! Eu imploro! Por favor, doutora!

\- Vou tentar identificar qual é o problema. Os exames estão com dados divergentes! É impossível que os exames fiquem assim!

Meowth vê que a persian ao seu lado estava agoniada pelo pokémon que estava deitado na maca, gritando de dor. Era possível ver as lágrimas peroladas dela ao olhar para a cena.

Depois de ver a tristeza dos olhos da persian, ele volta a olhar para frente e estreita os olhos, não sentindo mais a hesitação que sentia anteriormente ao empurrar para escanteio o que aquela fêmea disse em relação a sua habilidade de falar a linguagem humana, após um treinamento rigoroso e intenso.

Então, tomando uma decisão sem qualquer vestígio de receio, avança a passos firmes até a médica que se surpreende com a aproximação de um de seus pacientes, para depois ele saltar na maca, perguntando ao Rhydon:

\- Onde está doendo? O que está sentindo?

Ele fica surpreso por um pokémon falar a linguagem humana e conta, com ele traduzindo para a doutora, sobre assombro da mesma e do dono do Rhydon.

Então, se recuperando da surpresa inesperada, ela ordena a sua Chansey alguns medicamentos e novos exames, os redirecionando aonde Rhydon indicou que doía. Além disso, ela fez outras perguntas e Meowth agiu de interprete, traduzindo o que o outro pokémon falava.

Após algumas horas, Rhydon estava dormindo tranquilamente e devidamente medicado, enquanto que Meowth estava sem jeito com o humano que pegou em suas mãos, agradecendo emocionado por ele ter salvado a vida do seu amigo, inclusive chorando em um misto de felicidade e alívio, pois a médica havia dito a ele, que senão fosse a ajuda providencial do pokémon, ela poderia acabar não descobrindo o que ele tinha por se tratar de uma doença demasiadamente rara.

Então, conforme via a gratidão sincera nos olhos dos humanos ali presentes e da Persian, ele se sentiu muito bem, percebendo também que Yume olhava com admiração para ele, fazendo-o corar e quando ele olhou para ela, foi a vez da pokémon corar.

Na linha do tempo original, a médica não conseguiria detectar o que Rhydon tinha por se tratar de uma doença raríssima e ele acabaria morrendo. Graças a tradução de Meowth, o Rhydon foi salvo naquela linha do tempo.

Enfim, o pokémon concorda em morar com a família e usar as suas habilidades para ajudar os outros pokémons, sendo que seria feito um esquema de atendimento virtual para atender o maior numero de Centros pokémons possíveis, mas que somente seria usado em casos complicados, em que os médicos pokémons precisassem de ajuda para poderem diagnosticar os seus pacientes com Meowth servindo de intérprete. Eles também acreditavam que tal habilidade poderia ser usada por aqueles que estudavam pokémons, ajudando nas novas descobertas, assim como facilitando as pesquisas.

Inclusive, surgiu a ideia de Meowth ministrar aulas para os outros pokémons aprenderem a falar, pois perceberam que seria interessante que os ajudantes dos médicos pokémon, dominassem a linguagem humana para serem interpretes, visando assim uma maior precisão e agilidade dos diagnósticos por saberem onde o pokémon sentia dor e o que ele sentia, assim como permitia fazer uma anamnese do mesmo, redirecionando assim os exames, fazendo o diagnóstico sair mais rapidamente, acabando por salvar inúmeras vidas.

Os estudiosos de pokémons também tinham interesse de que alguns de seus pokémons aprendessem a linguagem humana para auxiliar nas pesquisas, conseguindo traduzir o que os outros pokémons falavam.

Hakai passou a estudar por vários meses um método de ensino para pokémons, com Yume sendo a cobaia, assim como um grupo de pokémons que eram auxiliares do Doutor Yukinari Ookido.

Afinal, ter interpretes pokémons seria excelente para as suas pesquisas.

Após meses, Meowth consegue montar um esquema de aula e de material didático para aprendizado pokémon com a ajuda dos pais de Yukiko e de Satoshi, assim como com o auxílio de Yukinari Ookido, com as primeiras aulas começando a ser ministrados em uma espécie de sala montada no fundo da casa de Hanako e de Hayashi.

Os pokémons do curso de meowth eram compostos em sua maioria por Chanseys, Blisseys, Audinos e Wigglytuffs, para agirem como intérpretes Pokémons em busca de um melhor tratamento e diagnóstico. O outro grupo que compunha os alunos era formado pelos pokémons do doutor Yukinari Ookido, que aceitaram aprender a linguagem humana para ajuda-lo em suas pesquisas, sendo que outros estudiosos haviam escolhido alguns de seus pokémons para aprenderem a linguagem humana. No caso, os que sentiram interesse em aprender.

Com o tempo, teve que ser construída uma pequena escola próxima do local para atender a demanda e não obstante, Yume, conforme dominava a linguagem humana, sendo a que estava mais avançava nas aulas, se tornou professora suplementar, pois o companheiro precisava de ajuda e a meta dele era que alguns pokémons que dominavam o ensino da linguagem humana, se tornassem professores também, ministrando as aulas, para que Hakai não ficasse sobrecarregado.

Algum tempo depois, Meowth e Persian, que começaram a namorar há alguns meses atrás, se uniram e de alguns ovos nasceram pequenos Meowths, fazendo as crianças adorarem terem filhotes para acarinhar, enquanto que Meowth era um pai orgulhoso e feliz pelos seus filhotes não passarem pelo que ele passou quando era apenas um filhote, abandonado em uma cesta, miando, para depois passar a lutar diariamente para poder sobreviver, tendo que roubar comida e escapar daqueles de quem ele roubou a comida, pois se fosse pego, seria brutalmente espancado.

Os pais de Satoshi e Yukiko, falaram que a família ficaria sempre unida.

Yume e Hakai, sendo este o nome que Meowth escolheu para si, eram pais super protetores e orgulhosos.

Os filhos dele com Yume, desde pequenos, aprendiam a linguagem e humana e estavam cotados para serem professores da escola do pai deles.

Vários meses depois, as autoridades e a Liga pokémon reconheceram a grande importância de Hakai, pois graças ao fato dos ajudantes dos médicos de pokémon saberem falar a linguagem humana, inúmeros pokémons foram salvos e o fato de haver interprete pokémon com os estudiosos, garantiu uma melhor condução dos estudos e inclusive, novas descobertas. Em virtude disso, estenderam a Hakai e a sua família, uma lei proibindo a captura de qualquer membro da família dele e do mesmo, sobre penas severas que incluíam a perda da licença pokémon, sendo que eles iriam usar um item que iria garantir que qualquer um soubesse que os pokémons que usavam aquele símbolo, não podiam ser capturados.

Na época, Sakaki chegou a mostrar algum interesse em capturar Hakai, porém, como as aulas dele eram amplamente divulgadas, compensava fazer alguns pokémons dele aprenderem a linguagem humana do que roubar um que falava, até porque, com a perda de Mewtwo, ele havia se tornado obsessivo em possuir lendários. Essa era a sua meta principal e não um pokémon falante que em breve seria apenas mais um pokémon que falava a linguagem humana, se tornando com o tempo algo comum, ao contrário de um lendário que a seu ver, sempre seria único.

Alguns meses depois, há dezenas de quilômetros dali, Yuukishin e Ayame estavam andando em alguns rochedos a beira do mar, se divertindo em um jogo que inventaram, enquanto eram pajeados por Kashin.

Então, Ayame para abruptamente ao avistar algo perto dos rochedos que margeavam o mar, para depois se aproximar do local com os outros dois a seguindo com visível curiosidade em seus rostos.

Ela pega gentilmente o ovo em suas mãos e murmura surpresa:

\- É um ovo.

Mewtwo olha para o ovo e comenta:

\- Eu sinto um poder diferente vindo dele. É algo estranho.

Kashin se aproxima e pega o ovo na mão para analisá-lo, falando em seguida, pensativo:

\- Bem, provavelmente, não é um ovo de um pokémon comum. Vejam, tem uma aparência distinta. Com certeza, é especial.

\- Eu posso cuidar? Eu posso? Por favor! Eu quero cuidar do ovo-chan! – Ayame pede animada.

O rapidash na forma humana se agacha e fala:

\- É uma grande responsabilidade cuidar de um ovo, Yume-chan. O ser que está aqui dentro tem que ser cuidado e protegido, até que nasça. Você promete cuidar bem do ovo e garantir o nascimento desse ser aqui dentro?

Ela consente e sorrindo paternalmente, Kashin entrega o ovo e a criança, rapidamente, o envolve em mantas para depois abraça-lo, sendo que Yuukishin sorria ao ver tal cena, enquanto que as crianças haviam decidido parar com a brincadeira para que o ovo não caísse.

Ayame embalava o ovo gentilmente sobre o sorriso paternal do rapidash, que acreditava que havia se tornado responsável por mais um filhote e confessava que adorava a sensação de ser pai.

Afinal, de certa forma, eles eram os seus filhos adotivos e viviam como uma família, com ele agindo como pai deles, os educando.

Então, Kashin pensa, consigo mesmo:

" _Creio que será melhor dar uma forma humana a esse pokémon. Esse cristal tem esse poder. Com uma forma humana, ele estará protegido. Por falar em cristal, ele reage algumas vezes, mas é somente por alguns minutos, sendo que estou seguindo a direção indicada por ele há algum tempo. Por que não consegui encontrá-la, ainda? Droga. Se eu não tivesse sido atirado longe dela... se eu tivesse conseguido me manter junto dela, provavelmente, já teria encontrado ela e aí poderia protegê-la."_

Ele sai de seus pensamentos ao ouvir a voz preocupada de Yuukishin:

\- Aconteceu algo, tou-chan?


	20. O desejo de Sakaki

**Notas do Autor**

Enfim, o ovo choca e...

Manaphy decide...

Sakaki encontra-se...

Na Fronteira...

 **Capítulo 20 - O desejo de Sakaki**

Kashin sorri, olhando para Mewtwo, para depois responder:

\- Apenas estava perdido em pensamentos. Não se preocupe. – ele fala, afagando paternalmente a cabeça de Mewtwo e de Ayame, fazendo-os sorrir.

Então, os três se afastam dali, sem saber que naquele ovo tinha o Manaphy, que era chamado pelos humanos de o Príncipe do mar, sendo que na verdade era uma fêmea e não um macho. Logo, o certo era princesa do mar.

Alguns dias depois, à noite, eles estavam hospedados em um quarto confortável, sendo que o ovo estava junto de Ayame que estava sentada próxima de Yuukishin, com ambos jogando um jogo com Mewtwo ganhando novamente, enquanto que Ayame fazia biquinho por ter perdido.

\- Vamos jogar outro jogo, Yuukishin-kun?

\- Qual jogo você quer jogar, Ayame-chan? – ele pergunta sorrindo.

\- Hum... Deixa eu ver...

De repente, o ovo começa a brilhar, chamando a atenção de ambos que olham maravilhados para o brilho.

Rapidamente, Ayame pega o ovo e o leva até o sofá, deixando-o entre ela e Mewtwo, sendo que estavam animados e igualmente ansiosos para saber que pokémon nasceria, com eles começando a chutar nomes de alguns pokémons que conheciam.

Então, eles ouvem a porta do quarto sendo aberta e pelo odor, Yuukishin identificou como sendo o pai dele e se levanta do sofá, correndo até o Rapidash que colocava as compras em cima da mesa, após fechar a porta atrás de si, a trancando por precaução.

\- Tou-chan, o ovo está brilhando! – ele pega na mão dele, o puxando – Venha!

\- Calma, Yuukiko-kun, já estou indo. Acalme-se. – ele fala tentando acalmar o filhote de pokémon, ansioso, que puxava a sua mão.

Então, ao chegar perto do sofá, Mewtwo torna a sentar, olhando o ovo que brilhava cada vez mais, até que o brilho começa a tomar a forma de um pokémon e ao cessar o brilho, eles ficam maravilhados ao verem um pokémon flutuando no ar com os olhos ainda fechados, sendo que era da cor azul como o mar.

Ao abrir os olhos, olha curiosamente para os três, para depois sorrir, comemorando, passando a voar animadamente em volta deles com as crianças sorrindo, comemorando.

Kashin se aproxima dele e comenta:

\- Pelo visto, não é um pokémon comum.

A pokémon para de voar no ar e fala meigamente, através da mente deles:

"Me chamo Manaphy. Prazer em conhecê-los."

\- Olhe, tou-chan, é uma menina!

 _"Tou-chan? Ele é meu tou-chan, também?"_ – ela pergunta mentalmente.

\- Se quiser me chamar assim, pode ficar a vontade. Afinal, provavelmente, vou cuidar de você, assim como cuido deles que são os meus filhos do coração. Eu me chamo Kashin. Prazer.

\- Eu me chamo Ayame-chan!

\- Eu me chamo Yuukishin. Mas meu nome original era Mewtwo.

"Por que mudou de nome?"

"Por medida de segurança, já que somos iguais, assim como o tou-chan."

Ela se surpreender ao ver que ele falou mentalmente a todos, também.

"Iguais? Bem, eu sinto que vocês são diferentes dela. Principalmente, você, além de ser um poder, estranhamente familiar."

Yuukishin se levanta e se transforma, assumindo a sua forma de pokémon. Sorrindo, Kashin faz o mesmo, só que enquanto Mewtwo era um filhote, o rapidash era um pokémon adulto. Manaphy fica surpresa e voa animada entre ambos, os olhando com os olhos brilhando.

"Incrível!"

Kashin e Mewtwo voltam as formas semelhantes a humana e o Rapidash pergunta:

\- Gostaria de ter uma forma humana, também? Assim poderá andar de forma segura entre os homens. Se andar em sua forma pokémon entre eles, corre o risco de ser capturada. Para a sua segurança, a forma humana é a única proteção que temos de não sermos capturados. Além disso, saiba que estou em uma missão.

"Missão?"

\- Sim. Preciso encontrar a filha do meu melhor amigo.

Ela pensa por alguns minutos, até que concorda.

Ele vai ate uma mala e pega roupas femininas, no caso de Ayame que não se importa de emprestar a pokémon.

Então, ele toca o cristal em sua testa e o pequeno corpo dela brilha, para depois de alguns minutos o brilho cessar, revelando uma menina de cinco anos com cabelos e olhos de uma tonalidade igual a da sua forma pokémon.

Após alguns minutos, ouvindo várias sugestões de nomes para ela escolher, ela escolhe um, Mizuko (? – Filha da água), com ele afagando paternalmente a cabeça dela, para depois Ayame e Yuukishin, convidarem Manaphy para jogar, com ela aceitando, sendo que estava curiosa para saber o que era jogar, até que explicam, para depois ela jogar junto deles, passando a se divertir, enquanto o rapidash preparava lanches, decidindo que na próxima vez, compraria comida pronta, para variarem, além de comprar um pouco de ração pokémon.

Além disso, depois ensinaria Manaphy a mudar de forma, quando desejasse, além de ter que comprar uma roupa menor para a Manaphy, já que a roupa de Ayame estava um pouco grande para Mizuko.

Há dezenas de quilômetros dali, alguns meses depois, Sakaki, o chefe da Equipe Rocket estava irado, sendo que todos os seus subordinados temiam ir até ele dar alguma notícia.

Portanto, eles tiravam na sorte para saber quem seria o azarado que iria falar com o chefe.

Afinal, o último que deu más notícias, havia sido morto sumariamente com um tiro na cabeça e mesmo se aquelas notícias pudessem ser consideradas excelentes, ninguém sabia como ele iria reagir e em virtude dessa constatação, o sistema de tirar na sorte persistiu, mesmo para aquela informação.

Afinal, todos temiam fala-lhe algo. Havia sempre o medo quando ele mandava que alguém fosse até seu escritório, com o terror permeando o Quartel General como uma mortalha fria e igualmente gélida.

Então, ele chega até a porta do chefe, andando como um condenado a forca, enquanto tremia e suava intensamente, sendo que achava um absurdo estar daquele jeito, pois as informações que tinha eram boas. Muito boas, senão maravilhosas.

Porém, o humor do chefe estava intragável e ele andava descompensado desde a perda de Mewtwo, apesar do fato dele sempre ter sido uma presença intimidadora. Ademais, em decorrência do fato da investigação nunca ter conseguido identificar o culpado pelo ataque, ele ficou ainda mais irado.

Afinal, Sakakai não sabia o culpado pela perda do clone de lendário e a seu ver, a visão dos responsáveis se safando sem qualquer consequência, o deixava irado.

Em virtude disso tudo, o Rocket não sabia se iria reagir com júbilo ou com raiva por terem demorado tantos meses para terem a confirmação que se encontrava estampada em cada linha daquele dossiê, enviado por um agente, com ele sendo plenamente ciente de que não tinha escolha. Foi feito o sorteio e ele foi o azarado.

O Rocket luta para erguer o punho e engolindo em seco, consegue dar três batidinhas na porta, percebendo que a câmera já havia capturado ele e não duvidava que se pudesse ver a si mesmo, iria ver apenas o seu semblante aterrorizado, enquanto ouvia as batidas frenéticas de seu coração revibrando em seus tímpanos.

Precisou engolir saliva, novamente, conseguindo encontrar uma parca coragem em si, não sabendo de onde conseguiu, para que a sua voz saísse, tentando conter o tremor nela.

Então, aproxima a boca de uma espécie de interfone cuja luz brilhou e em sua voz havia o mais puro medo, para não dizer o terror:

\- Sakaki-sama, temos notícias de um dos nossos agentes na região de Kanto.

Ele dá um salto para trás ao ouvir a voz fria do seu chefe:

\- Entre.

Engolindo saliva compulsivamente, controlando o tremor em suas mãos, ele ergue debilmente a mão e aperta um botão, fazendo a porta abrir automaticamente, passando a forçar as suas pernas para se dirigir até o seu chefe, sendo que caminhava pesarosamente, até que fica em frente ao seu líder, curvando-se para Sakaki, enquanto assumia uma postura servil, passando a olhar para o seu líder sentado em uma poltrona luxuosa, posicionada em frente a uma mesa lustrosa.

Apesar das feições neutras que ele exibia em seu semblante, o Rocket ainda sentia medo, pois não sabia qual a reação que ele teria, enquanto que era de conhecimento de todos, de que ele mantinha a sua arma favorita na primeira gaveta da mesa.

\- Quer dizer que conseguiram encontrar uma pessoa que possuí um lendário?

\- Sim. Um líder da fronteira chamado Datsura (Noland). Ele já foi visto batalhando com esse lendário.

\- Essa informação é verídica? Lembre-se do que aconteceu com o último que trouxe informações errôneas.

Ele fala em um tom gélido, fazendo o sangue do Rocket, gelar nas veias, pois os gritos do Rocket que deu a informação errada ainda revibrava em seus tímpanos, com o mesmo somente morrendo quando Sakaki permitiu, dando-lhe um tiro em sua testa, acabando assim com o seu sofrimento.

Deglutindo a saliva com dificuldade, ele fala:

\- O nosso agente confirmou a sua existência e inclusive mandou esse dossiê.

Ele estendendo uma espécie de dossiê com as mãos trêmulas, com o mesmo sendo arrancado brutalmente de sua mão pelo seu chefe, que abre o mesmo, lendo as informações, enquanto que os seus olhos brilhavam ao ver uma foto da ave lendária junto de Datsura em uma batalha.

\- Então, ele conseguiu capturar um lendário... Isso irá facilitar. Basta roubarmos a pokéball dele.

O Rocket fala, ainda sentindo medo:

\- Nas notas finais do dossiê, o nosso agente informou de que ele não foi capturado. O lendário aparece ao ser chamado por esse tal de Datsura (Noland).

\- Não está capturado e o obedece? – Sakaki pergunta, ficando pensativo - Isso é inacreditável. Bem, depois da perda do meu precioso Mewtwo, que morreu naquela explosão do laboratório que foi atacado, eu anseio ter um lendário... Ou melhor, ter vários lendários. Com o poder dos lendários em minhas mãos, ninguém conseguirá me deter.

\- Nós estamos procurando pelos lendários, chefe.

\- Capturem esse Noland e o torturem para ele confessar onde está o Articuno. Depois, usem todo o nosso poder para captura-lo. Eu quero o lendário vivo e não vou aceitar quaisquer erros.

\- Sim, senhor.

\- Pode se retirar.

\- Muito obrigado, senhor.

Então, ele se retira, voltando a respirar normalmente, enquanto o seu coração se normalizava, pois havia conseguido sair vivo e após abrir a porta, percebe que havia outros Rocket´s que estavam ouvindo atrás da porta, sendo que ele ouve, de repente, a voz raivosa de Sakaki e o som de uma arma sendo engatilhada:

\- Esperei muito tempo por essa informação.

Tudo o que o Rocket tem tempo é de virar para trás, aterrorizado, apenas para ver a arma nas mãos de Sakaki, antes de cair morto no chão com o seu corpo caindo no corredor com uma bala na cabeça.

Os outros Rockets olhavam aterrorizados para a cena, temendo serem os próximos.

Então, Sakaki pergunta em um tom frio, enquanto mantinha a sua arma em suas mãos:

\- Creio que ouviram as minhas ordens, certo?

Eles acenam afirmativamente com a cabeça por não conseguirem articular qualquer som frente ao intenso medo que sentiam dele que fala, friamente:

\- Tirem esse lixo daqui e limpem o corredor. Agora.

Rapidamente, eles retiram o corpo do Rocket dali, enquanto pegavam as pokeballs dele, para darem novos mestres aos pokémon.

Algumas semanas depois, na Batalha da Fronteira, mais precisamente nos arredores da mesma, Datsura estava voltando do encontro com Articuno, quando é rendido por um grupo de bandidos da Equipe Rocket.

Ele tenta lutar contra eles, conseguindo conter alguns, até que um deles se aproxima furtivamente por trás dele, com um pano embebecido em uma substância que fazia a pessoa ficar inconsciente, após inspirar algumas vezes, acabando por fazê-lo cair inconsciente no chão ao conseguir pressionar o nariz dele no pano embebecido com essa substância.

Quando ele acorda, percebe que está em uma espécie de quarto com uma luminária precária em cima de sua cabeça, tendo os braços amarrados atrás da cadeira, assim como os pés presos, enquanto havia algumas pessoas em volta dele.

Porém, era impossível ver com exatidão, pois a iluminação era demasiadamente precária, até que aumentam um pouco a luminosidade.

Ele observa uma mesa no lado dele, sendo que aparece um homem com uma bata alva comprida e óculos, exibindo um bigode fino no rosto, segurando uma valise. Ele não fala nada, enquanto apoiava a valise na mesa e ao abri-la, era possível ver itens, sendo muitos destes, aterrorizantes, fazendo Datsura suar frio.

Então, a voz do homem é ouvida:

\- Vejo que acordou. Confesso que estava aguardando que você acordasse para podermos nos divertir. Claro, será um divertimento para mim e a você, um sofrimento imenso.

\- Quem são vocês? O que querem?

\- Sou contratado pela Equipe Rocket. Saiba que sou um torturador profissional e bati o meu próprio recorde ao fazer a pessoa ficar viva por cinco dias. Eu pretendo quebra-lo com você. Saiba que tenho altas esperanças em você. – ele fala com um sorriso sádico.

\- Equipe Rocket?! – ele estreita os olhos e consegue ver um R nas roupas, agora que os seus olhos haviam se acostumado a baixa claridade.

\- Isso mesmo. Eles querem saber sobre o Articuno. Se informar onde encontra-lo, não receberá a tortura. Sinceramente, eu prefiro arrancar a informação de você na tortura a permitir que saia sem ser torturado ao dar a informação.


	21. Articuno

**Notas do Autor**

Articuno sente...

Um membro da equipe Rocket, decide...

 **Capítulo 21 - Articuno**

\- Nunca! Ele é meu amigo! Além disso, vocês não iriam me libertar, após falar onde ele está. Eu vejo em seus olhos o prazer intenso que sente ao pensar nas torturas reservadas a mim. Logo, você não iria dispensar a sua presa tão facilmente. E mesmo se de fato, cumprisse o que prometeram, eu não venderia um amigo!

\- Entendo... Bem, eu agradeço pela sua recusa e acredite quando falo que comigo, você irá "cantar" em algumas horas... – o seu sorriso sádico é ainda mais ampliado em seu rosto - Confesso que prefiro os tipos durões e aqueles que agem como "heróis". É tão divertido ver tipos como você chorando, implorando por clemência.

Longe dali, Articuno estava em sua caverna preferida, relaxando, quando surge a sensação de que Datsura (Noland) estava em perigo, sendo algo intenso e em decorrência dessa sensação inquietante, ela abre as suas belas asas e voa majestosamente no céu, sendo que sentia onde ele estava e conforme pensava nele, seu coração batia rapidamente, enquanto sentia as suas bochechas se aquecerem ao se lembrar do humano, sempre se sentindo estranha ao ficar próxima dele, assim como, ao sentir o afago dele em suas penas.

Enquanto imprimia mais velocidade em suas asas possantes que cortavam o ar, ela podia sentir, plenamente, o medo de Noland. Um medo intenso e que angustiava o seu coração. De alguma forma, sabia que ele estava em perigo.

Portanto, estava determinada a encontra-lo o mais cedo possível, pois temia o que estivesse acontecendo com ele e em virtude do seu desespero, a bela ave lendária bate ainda mais vigorosamente as suas asas, imprimindo a maior velocidade que conseguia, sentindo que precisava chegar onde ele estava o mais rápido possível.

Naquele instante, o torturador fingia estar pensativo, pegando cada uma de suas ferramentas para exibi-las, propositalmente, enquanto as analisava como se fossem algo precioso e inestimável. Noland podia ver um olhar de intensão afeição no torturador para com os seus objetos, como se ele estivesse namorando eles, os tratando como uma amante altamente desejada, fazendo-o acreditar que aquele homem era de fato, insano e demasiadamente perturbado.

O Cérebro da Fronteira confessava que apesar de estar com muito medo, não iria denunciar onde o Articuno se encontrava, pois além de ser o seu amigo, duvidava piamente que eles iriam libertá-lo, após saberem da localização da ave lendária.

Afinal, podia ver nos olhos do torturador profissional que seria torturado da mesma forma, pois ele era o seu "brinquedo" e o torturador cruel e maligno, não abriria mão dele.

Datsura jurou a si mesmo que não daria a localização dele, não importando o que acontecesse, sendo que ele não sabia que Articuno era na verdade uma fêmea e não um macho. Inclusive, as aves lendárias e a criadora delas, Lugia, eram todas fêmeas.

Quando lhe veem a mente, Articuno, ele se recorda dos sentimentos incompreensíveis que o tomava quando estava junto da ave lendária e da sensação que era estar com ela, não sendo a mesma sensação e sentimentos que ele sentia com os outros pokémons. Era algo especial e intenso. A companhia da lendária lhe fazia feliz.

Portanto, sempre procurava estar com ela. Era uma sensação desconhecida, assim como o sentimento que sentia por Articuno, não compreendendo que esse sentimento era amor, assim como a lendária sentia por ele.

Inclusive, vê-la machucada lhe angustiava, embora procurasse não demonstrar durante uma batalha pokémon e mesmo que não demonstrasse, totalmente, a sua angústia, ele sentia o seu coração se restringir ao vê-la se machucando nas lutas. Claro, sentia isso pelos seus pokémons, mas em relação à Articuno era diferente. O sentimento de angústia era mais intenso e igualmente desconcertante.

Então, ele murmura em pensamento com um sorriso triste no rosto, enquanto a imagem da lendária surgia em sua mente.

"Gostaria de tê-lo visto uma última vez"

Então, quando o torturador ia se aproximar de Datsura que se preparava para a dor que sentiria, a parede de madeira é destruída por garras afiadas, revelando um pássaro grande e azul, exibindo em seus olhos a mais pura fúria e antes que os Rockets pegassem as suas pokeballs, Articuno abre o bico e os congela, sumariamente, até a morte, usando Blizzard.

Com o congelamento massivo, as pokéballs trincam e os pokémons saem delas, com a libertação deles rachando o gelo e como os seus mestres morreram, eles comemoram, para depois fugirem do local, atropelando outros Rockets, com muitos sendo mortos ao serem pisoteados, perfurados por garras ou bicos, enquanto que outros ficavam feridos, com mais pokéballs quebrando, libertando mais pokémons que se juntam a debandada com muitos deles atacando para matar, qualquer Rocket em seu caminho.

\- Articuno! – Datsura exclama aliviado.

A ave lendária vai até ele e corta as suas cordas com as garras afiadas, para depois o Cérebro da Fronteira se dirigir até a mesa para pegar as suas pokeballs, subindo em seguida nas costas da bela ave lendária que levanta voo dali, sendo que as suas asas liberavam um pó alvo que brilhava e que era neve quando as abria e por ser uma lendária, conseguia erguer pesos absurdos.

Portanto, conseguia voar, tranquilamente, com o humano em suas costas.

Porém, no ar, eles percebem que estavam encurralados, pois nas encostas havia vários Rockets e armas apontadas para a lendária, com as mesmas revelando serem armas de energia para restringir seus movimentos, com os mesmos sendo disparados contra a ave lendária, com Datsura passando a orientar a esquiva de Articuno.

Então, após eles se esquivarem de mais um raio, ele ordena:

\- Articuno, use Blizzard para matar!

A ave começa a congelá-los ao fazer surgir uma nevasca intensa e congelante, envolvendo os membros da Equipe Rocket, os congelando até a morte.

Próximo dali, um Rocket fica irado por um pokémon derrota-los sumariamente, mesmo sendo um lendário e esquecendo-se da ordem que consistia em capturar Articuno vivo, pegou uma arma pesada que possuía um armamento capaz de furar aço como se fosse manteiga e mirou na ave lendária, pois balas desse calibre podiam perfurar a pele dos pokémons, enquanto que as balas comuns, no máximo, provocavam cortes ou perfurações, demasiadamente superficiais.

Afinal, em virtude da pele dos pokémons serem muito resistentes, eles podiam aguentar golpes e impactos que podiam facilmente matar um humano.

Portanto, somente balas de armamentos pesados, capazes de perfurar aço, podiam ter êxito em perfurar a pele deles.

Então, após tê-la na mira, ele procurou alvejá-la, com a bela ave sendo perfurada brutalmente pelas balas.

Datsura exclama desesperado, ignorando o fato de que algumas balas o atingiram, mais precisamente as suas pernas e que tivera muita sorte delas não terem atingido nenhuma artéria de grosso calibre, impedindo assim uma hemorragia severa que seria fatal a um humano, sendo que Articuno não teve a mesma sorte com os tiros que haviam deixado ela com a vida por um fio:

\- Articuno! Não! Seus bastardos!

Datsura sentia que o seu coração falhava ao ver as asas da lendária fechar e a sua cabeça pender do corpo, enquanto começavam a cair.

Naquele momento, o fato de estar em uma altura considerável e que agora caía em queda livre não lhe afetava. Ou melhor, a sua mente não registrava esse fato. Registrava apenas o fato de que a pokémon que fazia seu coração se aquecer e que tinha sentimentos intensos e igualmente incompreensíveis por ela, estava desfalecida em seus braços com ele se sentindo impotente, passando a sentir raiva de si mesmo por não poder fazer nada por ela e tal sentimento, além de fazer ele sentir ódio de si mesmo pela sua incapacidade, somente ampliava a dor em seu coração.

A dor lacerante e intensa rasgava o seu coração, enquanto as lágrimas escorriam de seu rosto, umedecendo a pelagem azul da bela ave. As lágrimas dele era um pranto de dor e desespero, sendo que murmurava em súplica:

\- Por favor, não morra. Por favor... Não me deixe. Por favor...

Datsura sentia que a sua vida sem Articuno, seria uma vida vazia e desoladora, com ele apenas vivendo, precariamente. Cada dia seria uma luta, enquanto que sentia que haveria apenas o vazio em seu coração.

\- Tome isso, ave idiota! – o Rocket fala com um olhar de vitória e um sorriso cruel em seus olhos ao ver a lendária despencar do céu com o Cérebro da Fronteira em suas costas.

Os demais Rocket´s no local estão estarrecidos com o que aconteceu e lutam para acreditar que um imbecil havia matado a ave lendária que o líder deles tanto almejava ter para si. Tal ato fora tão surreal, que eles ficaram estupefatos, olhando com incredulidade a cena que se desenrolava na frente deles em câmera lenta.

Então, um deles desperta do estupor em que se encontrava e pergunta a si mesmo:

\- Quem foi o retardado que atirou em um lendário?

Então, os outros saem da estupefação e o superior deles olha para os lados, conseguindo avistar o responsável pelos disparos, pois ainda comemorava o seu feito inconsequente.

Rapidamente, ele corre até o seu subordinado, seguido dos demais e exclama ao se aproximar dele:

\- Seu idiota! Era para capturar o Articuno e não mata-lo! O que você tem na cabeça?! – o chefe dele se aproxima irado – Seu imbecil! É um pokémon lendário! Ele é único no mundo! Não é um simples pokémon ordinário que encontramos em qualquer lugar!

O Rocket vira lentamente para seu superior.

Após a fúria pelo orgulho ferido se esvair, ele percebe o grave erro que cometeu e frente a tal constatação, começa a suar frio, orando para que a ave não tenha morrido.

Todos observam a ave lendária despencando do céu em direção ao vale abaixo deles, enquanto que em uma encosta, um dos Rockets, após verificar os sinais vitais de Articuno através de um aparelho, assim como a energia dela, se aproxima do colega que atirou e dos outros, comentando pesarosamente ao imaginar a ira sem precedentes de Sakaki pela perda de mais um lendário:

\- Não detectamos vida em Articuno. Ele está morto.

O Rocket fala em tom fúnebre para o que atirou, com este sentindo o sangue gelar ao perceber por completo as consequências do seu ato impensado feito em um momento que estava dominado pela fúria do orgulho ferido, por estarem sendo subjugados por um pokémon e antes que pudesse fugir, ele é rendido pelos demais.

Afinal, o chefe deles ficaria furioso e queriam dar o responsável em uma "bandeja de ouro" para aplacar a fúria do líder deles. Ou pelo menos, tentar aplacar. Todos os Rocket´s sentiam de que seria um dia negro no Quartel General em virtude do erro de um único Rocket e que inclusive, poderia repercutir nos demais.

Enquanto isso, Datsura chorava desesperado por Articuno, até que consegue sentir que ela ainda estava viva, embora fosse por um fio e conforme eles caiam, percebe que caiam em um riacho e começa a orar para que fosse profundo, pois sabia que naquele riacho que conseguiu identificar onde era, havia trechos em que ele era raso e se tivessem o azar de cair em algum desses trechos, eles iriam morrer, inclusive o pássaro lendário que se encontrava extremamente debilitado.

Além disso, ele sabia que precisava diminuir a velocidade da queda deles, pois se continuassem caindo naquela velocidade, mesmo que o riacho naquele trecho fosse profundo, ele morreria pelo choque do seu corpo contra a superfície da água, assim como a bela ave lendária, desfalecida em seus braços.

Ao ter uma ideia para impedir a queda violenta na água, Datsura girou o seu corpo, escudando Articuno de qualquer impacto, conseguindo assim com que as suas costas se chocasse em galhos finos de pequenas árvores dentre as frestas da parede rochosa, visando amortecer a queda até a água, sentindo o baque de seu corpo contra a água e consequente ardência, além da dor anterior, quando as suas costas se chocaram contra os galhos, sendo que a dor e ardência não importavam a ele. O importante era evitar que Articuno sofresse qualquer dano pela queda.

Segurando a ave lendária com uma mão, ele usa a outra para nadar, quer dizer, tentar nadar, lutando arduamente para chegar até uma margem, enquanto eram carregados pela forte correnteza que os afastava cada vez mais do local.

Então, de repente, ele sente algo quente se aproximar dele e ao olhar para cima, avista Moltres, que voava um pouco acima dele, estendendo a sua pata para ele e ao lado dela, um pouco mais afastado, ele vê Zapdos, com a sua usual face de poucos amigos exibindo seu costumeiro mau humor ao vê-lo junto de uma de suas irmãs, por ele ser um humano.

O Cérebro da Fronteira murmura, emocionado:

\- Muito obrigado.

Ele pega a pata que era estendida a ele e a bela ave flamejante começa a puxar Noland e consequentemente Articuno, para uma margem próxima dali, com Zapdos seguindo ambos.

Ao chegar à margem, ele carrega Articuno em seus braços e se ajoelha, chorando, enquanto tremia por estar desesperado ao ver melhor o estado precário da bela ave desfalecida em seus braços, respirando com dificuldade, enquanto que o seu corpo tremia pela dor.

Enquanto isso, Moltres e Zados pousavam em galhos próximos dali, olhando tristemente para a sua irmã que estava com a vida por um fio.

Então, todos ficam alarmados, quando ouvem sons de passos.

Rapidamente, as aves lendárias restantes colocam-se em guarda, preparadas para atacar brutalmente qualquer um que se aproximasse, enquanto concentravam os seus poderes, preparando a técnica mais poderosa e devastadora que possuíam.

Já, o Cérebro da Fronteira, estava com uma mão em cima de suas pokeballs, pronto para atacar com os seus pokémons, qualquer um que ousasse se aproximar deles, embora não acreditasse que mesmo tendo duas aves lendárias ao seu lado, eles conseguiriam deter a Equipe Rocket.


	22. A surpresa de Datsura (Noland)

**Notas do Autor**

Datsura (Noland) fica surpreso, quando...

Articuno fica...

As aves lendárias decidem...

 **Capítulo 22 - A surpresa de Datsura (Noland)**

Então, surge um homem, uma garota, uma criança e um garoto.

As aves lendárias os observam atentamente, sendo que não sentiam qualquer hostilidade vinda deles. Apenas viam o olhar pesaroso deles para a irmã delas que se encontrava entre a vida e a morte.

Ao ver que havia crianças, além de perceber que não eram membros da Equipe Rocket, ele tira as suas mãos das pokéballs, embora continuasse atento a elas, enquanto mantinha Articuno em seus braços.

Kashin se aproxima com Datsura (Noland) assumindo uma posição defensiva, escudando Articuno, enquanto que os demais pássaros lendários olhavam atentamente para o quarteto, sentindo que o garoto era muito poderoso, de uma forma desconcertante, assim como a criança pequena de olhos e cabelos azuis, enquanto que o homem tinha um nível considerável.

\- Sou Kashin, essa é Ayame-chan, esta é a Mizuko-chan e aquele é o Yuukishin-kun. São os meus filhos. Eu posso salvar esse pokémon usando esse cristal – ele mostra o cristal com os pokémons sentindo um poder intenso e igualmente desconcertante oriundo do objeto - Claro que terá, provavelmente, um efeito "colateral", digamos assim. Mas, pode ser até bom.

\- Pode salvá-lo? – ele pergunta esperançoso - Ele foi atacado pela Equipe Rocket e está quase morrendo.

\- Então, foram disparos da equipe Rocket... Esses bastardos! – Kashin exclama, irado.

Yuukishin, Mizuko e Ayame sentem raiva, sendo que Kashin suspira pesarosamente e fala:

\- Bem, se serve de consolo, ouvimos através do vento que soprava para nós, que eles acham que essa ave está morta. Logo, o efeito colateral do uso desse cristal, pode garantir que ela fique oculta, de certa forma.

Noland estranha o fato de poderem ouvir pelo vento, como se tivessem uma audição apurada, até que o gemido fraco e baixo de Articuno o faz sair de seus pensamentos.

\- Salve-o! Eu imploro! – ele exclama, caindo de joelhos, para depois curvar a fronte para Kashin.

As aves lendárias também pedem em sua linguagem para que os estranhos salvassem a irmã dela. A criadora delas, Lugia, podia salvá-la, mas acreditavam que ela devia estar muito longe e que por isso, não havia chegado, ainda.

O pokémon sorri de forma gentil e fala:

\- Não precisa implorar. Vou salvá-la. E você também precisa. Está ferido.

Datsura enfim nota o ferimento em suas pernas e geme de dor.

Em virtude do seu desespero e sofrimento ao ver o estado de Articuno, o seu cérebro não havia registrado até aquele momento a dor e agora que estava um pouco aliviado por saber que o seu amigo poderia ser salvo, ele sentia a dor que até alguns instantes atrás, estava anestesiada.

Kashin vai até ela e se agacha, para depois apoiar na testa da bela ave caída com a vida por um fio, enquanto comentava:

\- Ela só está viva, ainda, por ser uma lendária. Um pokémon comum não estaria vivo, após sofrer tantos danos.

Nisso, o cristal brilha, enquanto Datsura pergunta confuso:

\- Por que se refere como sendo ela?

\- Por que ela é fêmea. Essa ave não é macho. Aliais, nenhum dos pássaros lendários é macho. São todas fêmeas.

\- Fêmeas? – ele pergunta surpreso, olhando para Moltres e Zapdos que reviram os olhos, virando o bico para o lado.

O cristal brilha, fazendo o corpo da bela ave, refulgir, enquanto que os ferimentos e os buracos causados pelas balas que a perfuraram haviam se curado, instantaneamente.

Datsura chora de felicidade ao ver Articuno se erguer por si mesma, olhando com confusão para todos, sacudindo em seguida a cabeça, enquanto se recordava do que ocorreu, olhando com estupefação para o seu corpo, para depois ver as suas irmãs felizes e enquanto isso ocorria, Kashin havia aproximado o cristal da testa do humano e seus ferimentos nas pernas foram curados.

Então, Datsura é abraçada por Noland que chorava emocionado ao vê-la bem, com ela corando pela proximidade, enquanto Zapdos e Moltres reviravam os olhos, com ele explicando o que ocorreu e que aquelas pessoas na frente deles, a salvaram.

Ela agradece a eles com uma voz gentil e meiga em seu idioma, sendo que para Noland, a voz de Articuno parecia uma doce melodia.

Então, o corpo da ave lendária brilha, após Kashin se afastar com um sorriso no rosto, com Datsura ficando fascinado ao vê-la assumir um contorno humano com braços e pernas, ainda exibindo asas e cauda.

Quando o brilho cessa, revela uma jovem de dezoito anos com aparência delicada e igualmente meiga, possuindo um corpo perfeito na visão do Cérebro da Fronteira, além dela exibir cabelos azuis, da mesma cor de suas penas e olhos laranja avermelhados como na sua forma pokémon.

Articuno fica surpresa ao ver que possuí um corpo humano, sendo que para Datsura, ela era perfeita.

Após se recuperar da surpresa, ele registra o fato de que ela estava nua e rapidamente, retira a blusa e põe em Articuno, tendo dificuldade com as asas, embora conseguisse cobrir a frente dela, enquanto sentia um desconforto crescente em sua virilha, ainda mais quando a sua mão relou na pele acetinada dela que era como se fosse a mais pura seda, com ele começando a respirar profundamente, tentando diminuir a sua ereção, enquanto que Articuno não conseguia compreender o que era o tremor de prazer que sentiu quando a mão de Datsura relou em sua pele.

Ele olha irado para Kashin por ele ver o corpo nu de Articuno.

Afinal, Datsura desejava que mais ninguém visse o corpo desnudo dela, enquanto sentia-se possessivo com a bela ave lendária ao seu lado.

Kashin revira os olhos e se vira com o gesto sendo seguido pelos jovens e criança, após se entreolharem sem compreenderem o gesto daquele que viam como um pai querido e que cuidava deles.

\- Esse corpo... – Articuno murmura surpresa, ficando ainda mais surpresa ao ver que falou a linguagem humana.

As outras aves lendárias estavam estupefatas demais com a transformação da irmã para articularem qualquer som.

O Rapidash na forma humana sorri, falando:

\- É o efeito colateral pelo uso do cristal que possuo. Foi a única forma de salvar a sua vida.

Ele fala, virando parcialmente de lado, percebendo que Datsura olhava com fascínio para a Articuno que corava três tons carmesins, enquanto sentia as suas faces quentes com o seu coração batendo acelerado pela proximidade dele.

Após sorrir ainda mais, Kashin fala:

\- Eu preciso ensinar ela a mudar de aparência e ocultar as suas características pokemons, para que a Equipe Rocket não saiba que ela está bem e viva.

\- Posso fazer isso mais rapidamente, tou-chan. – Yuukishin fala, sorrindo.

\- Por favor, faça.

Mewtwo se aproxima e toca com o dedo na testa de Articuno que fecha os olhos, assimilando rapidamente o domínio das duas formas e como ocultar suas características, assim como deixa-las a mostra se desejar, enquanto questionava-se como ele possuía tais poderes, sendo que nenhuma delas percebeu que ele não era um humano e sim, um pokémon lendário que era clone da primeira lendária criado por Arceus e que o ajudou na criação de tudo, inclusive da vida, Mew.

Então, o brilho na ponta do dedo do garoto desaparece e ele se afasta com Articuno agradecendo com um sorriso meigo:

\- Muito obrigada.

Para Datsura, ela era fofa e meiga com um corpo perfeito, como se tivesse sido esculpido pelo mais habilidoso dos artistas e o fato de ser pequena e de aparência delicada, inspirava cuidado e um forte sentimento de proteção.

\- Bem, você terá que explicar para ela o motivo dela usar roupas, pois pokémons não compreendem a necessidade de andarem vestidos, assim como, vai precisar que ensine a ela como viver dentre os humanos. Além disso, apesar dessa aparência, ela possuí todos os poderes de sua forma pokémon, embora que é preciso treinar para usá-los nessa forma e recomendo que isso seja feito em segredo, caso seja necessário que ela interfira e preferencialmente, sem ninguém vê-la usar os seus poderes – Kashin fala olhando para o céu – Bem, precisamos partir. Estamos em uma jornada. Desejo-lhes sorte.

\- Espere... Como sabe disso tudo? E que cristal é esse? – Noland pergunta se refazendo da agradável surpresa pela forma humana de Articuno.

Kashin se vira e fala com pesar:

\- Lamento, mas não posso responder as suas dúvidas. Cuidem-se.

Conforme ele se afastava, olha para as outras duas aves lendárias e pergunta sorrindo:

\- Desejam ter uma forma humana também? Com certeza, serão lindas.

Zapdos concentra a sua eletricidade, exibindo uma face de poucos amigos e Moltres vira o focinho como se estivesse indignada com tal sugestão, para depois perguntar em linguagem pokémon:

\- Como você sabe que somos todas fêmeas?

\- Segredo. – ele fala, pois não queria revelar que era um pokémon e que pelo seu olfato, sentiu que elas exalavam um cheiro próprio de fêmeas – Se querem saber a minha opinião, seria melhor terem essa forma para se ocultarem. Vocês são muito cobiçadas pelos humanos, assim como os outros lendários.

\- Não precisamos de ajuda. Podemos ficar em lugares inacessíveis aos humanos.

\- Que seja.

Então, Kashin, Mewtwo, Ayame e Manaphy se retiram, sendo que Moltres fala em linguagem pokémon para Articuno:

\- O que vai fazer irmã?

\- Quero ficar com ele, agora que tenho uma forma humana. Sinto-me estranha perto dele, de uma forma prazerosa e adoro a companhia dele. Se Noland deixar, gostaria de ficar com ele.

A Articuno comenta corada, para depois olhar expectante para Noland, que abre um sorriso imenso, para depois falar:

\- Eu ficaria feliz se quisesse ficar comigo. Vou ensinar você a como viver entre nós humanos para não levantar suspeitas. Agora que eles pensam que você morreu, não há motivo para me procurarem. Além disso, ninguém vai saber a sua verdadeira identidade.

\- Que bom. – ela fala sorrindo meigamente, tendo uma face inocente, com ele achando ela mais fofa ainda.

Moltres e Zapdos se entreolham, sendo que a Zapdos dava sinais de estar aborrecida, enquanto que Moltres estava dividida entre estar aborrecida e feliz pela irmã que sempre foi a mais dócil e meiga delas, sendo que a lendária flamejante fala:

\- Se essa é a sua decisão, iremos respeitar. Nós iremos nos esconder em locais que os humanos não podem acessar. Pelo visto, é melhor evitarmos os humanos, enquanto esses humanos cruéis estiverem atrás de nós, lendários, além dos usuais treinadores.

\- Fazem bem, irmãs. Cuidem-se, por favor. – Articuno fala preocupada.

\- Nós iremos. Vamos para locais não usuais. Garanto que dificilmente um humano chegará até nós, isso se souber onde estamos. Até algum dia, irmã. – Moltres fala, se despedindo, antes de abrir as asas e voar.

Zapdos vira o focinho e fala, ainda não aceitando a decisão da irmã:

\- Nunca vou aceitar. Você sabe o que penso dos humanos... Mas sei que não posso fazer você mudar de ideia. Seja feliz com a sua escolha, por mais errada que seja para mim.

Então, Zapdos abre as suas asas e voa em direção ao céu, com ambas as aves desaparecendo no horizonte.

\- Cuidem-se, irmãs... – Articuno comenta com as mãos juntas em seu tórax.

\- Vamos para a minha casa. Amanhã, vou arranjar algumas roupas, até que você aprenda a fazer compras. – Datsura fala.

\- Posso leva-lo. – ela fala sorrindo.

\- Vamos andando. Eu conheço o caminho de volta. Não podemos correr o risco de alguém ver você na sua forma verdadeira. Você consegue guardar as suas asas e cauda?

\- Sim... Você não gosta delas... – ela murmura chateada.

Sorrindo, ele ergue a cabeça dela pelo queixo, fazendo-a corar, enquanto falava:

\- Com essas asas você fica angelical. Até parece um anjo que caiu do céu. São asas e cauda belíssimas. Sempre achei as suas penas lindas – ele fala enquanto sorria, a olhando de forma intensa, percebendo que ela corava facilmente, deixando-a ainda mais fofa – Mas me preocupo com você. Se fingir ser humana, nós não correremos risco. Não suportaria vê-la sendo capturada por esses bastardos ou ficando naquele estado deplorável. Meu coração quase falhou ao vê-la lutando por sua vida. Depois, vamos escolher um nome que você goste. Não posso chama-la de Articuno, pois alguém indesejado pode ouvir.

\- Entendi. – ela fala sorrindo meigamente, fazendo ele achar ela mais fofa ainda, se era possível.

Nisso, ela se concentra e as asas somem, assim como a cauda, com a blusa dele a cobrindo, até a metade das suas coxas, com ele dando a mão para a lendária, guiando-a, sendo que a ave lendária pergunta algo que estava deixando ela, demasiadamente preocupada:

\- Há algo que está me preocupando.

\- O que a está preocupando? – ele pergunta com evidente preocupação em sua face.


	23. Lugia e Mew

**Notas do Autor**

Noland fica...

Lugia acaba tendo que...

Ela decide...

Mew fica...

Em Kanto, mais precisamente em Masara Town...

 **Capítulo 23 - Lugia e Mew**

\- Tem algo protuberante no meio das suas pernas. Você está bem? – ela pergunta inocentemente com a face delicada dela exibindo genuína preocupação.

Datsura (Noland) fica surpreso com a pergunta e ela fala, agora apontando:

\- Veja. É tão estranho. Está tudo bem?

Ele fecha os olhos e inspira profundamente, pensando em uma resposta que preservasse a inocência dela, pois achava essa inocência fofa, enquanto tinha a estranha sensação que as duchas frias seriam recorrentes em sua vida a partir daquele instante.

Então, ao pensar em uma resposta para o incômodo evidente em sua virilha, ele fala:

\- Eu estou bem. Sobre certas circunstâncias, é normal um homem ficar assim. Não se preocupe.

\- Quais circunstâncias? – ela pergunta inocentemente.

"Estar em frente a uma bela mulher nua de feições angelicais e corpo perfeito." – ele responde em pensamento.

\- Amanhã eu explico. É que hoje estou cansado.

\- Tudo bem. Depois você me explica. Tem tantas coisas para eu aprender. Eu sempre quis falar com você. – ela fala sorrindo meigamente.

\- Fico feliz em podermos conversar. – ele fala sorrindo, sendo que acaba se recordando de como a pele dela era macia e sedosa, igual as suas penas em sua forma Articuno – Precisamos dar outro nome para você, para garantir que se misture dentre os humanos.

\- Verdade. Mas não tenho ideia de nenhum outro nome.

Datsura fica pensativo e depois fala:

\- O que acha de Miyuki (? - Bela neve)?

\- Eu adorei! – ela exclama meigamente.

Então, de mãos dadas, com a lendária adorando a sensação das mãos dele, eles se afastam, sendo que Datsura iria anunciar a todos a morte da ave lendária.

Alguns minutos depois, longe dali, as aves lendárias estavam sobrevoando o oceano, quando surge Lugia na frente delas com a mesma perguntando a elas, com as três iniciando uma conversa mental:

"Eu senti que a irmã de vocês estava debilitada e que agora não está mais. O que aconteceu? Ela foi capturada?" – ela pergunta no final com um fio de voz ao imaginar uma de suas filhas capturadas.

"Não, kaa-chan."

Nisso, elas explicam o ocorrido e Lugia fala:

"Bem, foi a decisão dela. Ela deve amar muito esse tal de Noland. Fico feliz que ela tenha encontrado a felicidade."

"Fale só pela senhora, kaa-chan. Nunca vou aceitar a decisão dela." – Zapdos fala de forma irritada.

"E quanto a você?"

"Foi a decisão dela e estou dividida entre estar feliz por ela e ver com censura a sua decisão de ficar com um humano. Sinceramente, não me decidi ainda ao contrário de Zapdos." – Moltres fala.

"Como pode não achar ruim, nee-chan? Os humanos escravizam os pokémons ao longo dos séculos!" – Zapdos fica chocada com a opinião de sua irmã.

Ela a chama de irmã mais velha, pois no momento de criação, havia alguns minutos de intervalo entre elas, sendo que Articuno foi a última a ser criada.

"Eu prefiro meditar melhor, imouto."

"Fala sério... Não há nada para meditar. É ruim e ponto final. – Zapdos fala categoricamente – Eu nunca irei me curvar a um humano!"

"Se for capturada, sim. Se bem, que tem uns humanos que usam dispositivos demasiadamente estranhos. Escondida, eu os vi usando em um pokémon, sem envolver aquelas coisas esféricas que jogam em nós, sendo que para jogarem aquela esfera, é preciso que eles nos enfraqueçam. Simplesmente, era uma espécie de anel de energia ou algo assim que capturava o pokémon sem precisar enfraquecê-lo. Após envolver o pokémon, o fazendo brilhar, ele passava a obedecer as ordens desse humano e ele conseguia fazer isso com mais pokémons, pois fez com um segundo que inadvertidamente, apareceu no local – Moltres fala – Logo, não são somente aquelas coisas esféricas que eles chamam de pokéball que devemos nos preocupar. Claro que eu me afastei dali, por não preferir testar esse novo método de captura."

"Que horror! O que é isso? Uma nova modalidade de captura? Esses humanos bastardos! Já não basta o terror da pokéball! – ela exclama horrorizada - Eu prefiro a morte a ser escrava de um humano!"

"Bem, nesse aspecto eu concordo com você." – Moltes fala.

"Então não tem motivo para estar incerta sobre a decisão de nossa imouto."

"Ela não foi capturada. Decidiu por si mesma ficar com esse tal de Noland. Ela é livre para partir quando desejar."

"Será?" – Zapdos pergunta.

"Como assim?"

"Ele parece ter capturado ela, de certa forma. Pelo visto, pelo tal de coração que os humanos falam."

"Não sabia que tinha interesse em ouvir conversa de humanos. Achava que preferia liberar suas descargas elétricas neles." – Moltres fala surpresa.

"Os humanos falam muito alto e nossa audição é apurada! É meio que impossível não ouvi-los! Os humanos são espalhafatosos."

Moltres dá uma risadinha e pergunta:

"Será que isso não demonstra algum interesse nos humanos?"

"Nem em sonho! Ou melhor, nem em pesadelo! Não fale coisas absurdas!" – ela exclama extremamente ofendida, enquanto concentrava eletricidade em seu corpo.

"Oh! Vejo que não assume." – Moltres fala concentrando as suas chamas.

Então, antes que as duas iniciassem uma briga entre si, Lugia age rapidamente, as detendo ao bater com as suas asas nas cabeças delas.

Após ambas serem golpeadas, cessam a hostilidade entre si, abanando a cabeça para os lados frente a espécie de peteleco que levaram na cabeça, enquanto a criadora delas falava seriamente, sem espaço para contestação:

"Vamos acalmar os ânimos. Já chega a última vez que os seus ânimos se exaltaram. Zapdos, seja mais calma. Moltres, pare de provocá-la." - ela fala o final em um suspiro cansado.

"Mas, kaa-chan..." – elas falam em usino, até que ficam cabisbaixas frente a um olhar severo da criadora delas.

"Bem, agora que os ânimos se acalmaram, vou voltar para o fundo do oceano. Quando tiver uma oportunidade e for seguro falar com ela, irei até ela, pessoalmente. Além disso, estou surpresa por existir um objeto como o que me descreveram. É um objeto misterioso e o grupo que o possuí é mais misterioso ainda."

"Por algum motivo, nós achamos o poder do garoto, estranhamente familiar e o bizarro era que ao mesmo tempo em que era familiar, era também desconhecido." – Moltres fala pensativa, sendo que Zapdos também estava pensativa.

"Concordo que é bem estranho... Bem, você achou esse poder familiar a quem?"

"Mew." – ambas as aves lendárias falam em usino.

"Mew?! – Lugia fica estarrecida – Isso é..."

Lugia fica pensativa e pensa consigo mesma:

"Será que Mew sabe de alguma coisa? Acho melhor chamar ela e contar sobre isso."

Então, volta a falar mentalmente com as suas filhas:

"Vou chamar mentalmente Mew para uma conversa. Ouvi dizer que ela está procurando algo a pedido de Arceus-sama."

"Arceus-sama?" – Zapdos pergunta surpresa.

"Bem, considerando que Mew foi a primeira a ser criada para ajuda-lo no processo de criação, não estou surpresa por ele ter confiado uma missão a ela." – Moltres fala pensativa.

Após alguns minutos, Lugia fala seriamente:

"Não quero que nenhuma filha minha seja capturada. Quero que se escondam no lugar mais inóspito para um ser humano pisar e desejo que fiquem ocultas. Pelo que me contaram, esses criminosos estão atrás de nosso poder. Eu vou avisar os meus irmãos sobre essa ameaça. Lidar com treinadores é uma coisa. Lidar com criminosos tendo armas estranhas e poderosas como aquelas que tentaram atingir a imouto de vocês, é outra coisa. Creio que chegou o momento de todos os lendários se ocultarem dos humanos, até que esta ameaça seja retirada. Claro que isso dependerá de cada um deles. Pode ter um ou outro que pode não considerar a ameaça que os humanos representam nesses tempos."

"Pode deixar, kaa-chan. Vamos nos ocultar."

Nisso, elas contam os locais e Lugia fala, sorrindo:

"São ótimos locais. Agora, voem daqui e se ocultem. Prometem que não vão se expor aos humanos e que vão fugir deles, caso as encontrem? Não quero que batalhem contra eles e sim, que fujam deles" – ela pergunta seriamente.

"Sim, kaa-chan." – elas prometem em usino.

Lugia dá um beijo na testa em cada uma delas que consentem, sorrindo, para depois voarem dali.

"Melhor eu contatar Mew o quanto antes. A nee-chan tem que tomar ciência do que está acontecendo."

Lugia mergulha no oceano e nas profundezas, concentra o seu poder, acessando uma conexão mental que todos os lendários criados por Arceus possuíam entre si e após alcançar a mente de Mew, ela fala:

"Nee-chan, precisamos conversar. Urgentemente."

Então, ela responde com a sua usual voz meiga e gentil:

"Eu irei até você, imouto."

Lugia abre os olhos e decide que seria melhor Mew transmitir aos outros a ameaça que os humanos, atualmente, representavam.

Afinal, a conexão mental dela com todos que foram criados depois dela era forte. Era mais fácil a ela avisar todos sobre esse perigo, do que ela, Lugia, tentar avisá-los.

Alguns minutos depois, Mew cria uma bolha que envolve o seu corpo e mergulha em uma parte do oceano, avistando Lugia que a aguardava.

Ao ficar na frente de sua imouto, ela pergunta:

"O que queria falar comigo, imouto?"

Lugia conta o ocorrido, fazendo Mew arregalar os olhos, ficando em seguida pensativa, até que se lembra de algo e fala:

"Quando eu estava nas montanhas, havia uma mulher com uma letra R na blusa e ela estava sozinha. Usava roupa de frio e parecia querer contatar o seu superior ou algo assim, após me ver. Claro que eu me afastei, enquanto vi que ela tentava ligar. Pelo que me descreveu, ela pode ser dessa tal Equipe Rocket, sendo que eles descobriram o templo erguido em minha homenagem a incontáveis séculos atrás por uma tribo já extinta. Eu fiquei repousando muito tempo nesse templo que era consideravelmente isolado. Não sei o que os humanos desejariam em meu templo, pois vi após alguns anos, um grupo com esse mesmo estilo de roupa se aproximando dele. Observei escondida dentre ás árvores. Considerando o fato dos humanos terem as suas invenções, não sei se eles conseguiram algo no templo."

"Estamos falando dos humanos. Tudo é possível com eles. Eles podem ser demasiadamente fracos, mas compensam com inteligência. O problema é o que fazem com essa inteligência, embora concorde com alguns que eles têm uma índole destrutiva. Claro, não todos, mas parece algo inerente a sua natureza. Muitas vezes, eles promovem a sua própria autodestruição e costumam ser bem imaginativos no campo da destruição."

"Bem, isso é verdade. Por falar em humanos, esse cristal... Bem, eu detectei um poder semelhante ao que senti mais de uma vez, sendo que quando cheguei ao local, não vi nada. Pelo visto a fonte era de um cristal segurado por um grupo desconhecido. Isso explica porque quando fui aos locais, a fonte não se encontrava mais ali."

"Tem haver com a missão dada por Arceus-sama?"

"É apenas uma parte da missão. Devo buscar outro tipo de poder que o preocupa."

"Bem, se tiver mais informações, eu irei contatá-la. Imagino que vai avisar aos demais sobre esse grupo de criminosos."

"Sim. Todo o cuidado é pouco, mas tal como você, eu sei que alguns podem vir a ignorar esse alertar, acabando por se exporem." – ela fala em pensamento, suspirando.

"É uma pena se isso ocorrer."

Elas conversam mais um pouco, antes de se despedirem, com Mew voltando a superfície, para depois partir dali.

Alguns anos depois, longe dali, mais precisamente em Masara Town, em Kanto, na véspera do dia mais importante para os três amigos inseparáveis, Satoshi, Yukiko e Shigeru, o trio passou o dia comentando animadamente sobre a expectativa da jornada que eles fariam juntos, sendo que também resolveram decidir quais pokémons desejavam dos iniciais que eram ofertados pelo professor.

\- Eu quero o charmander. – Yukiko fala animada, para depois olhar para seu irmão e amigo.

\- Por mim, tudo bem.

\- O mesmo comigo.

Então, Satoshi e Shigeru exclamam animados:

\- O meu primeiro parceiro será o Squirtle!


	24. Datsura e Articuno

**Notas do Autor**

Ash e os outros ficam pensando em uma forma de resolver o impasse...

Datsura e Articuno chegam...

Datsura acaba...

Articuno decide...

 **Capítulo 24 - Datsura e Articuno**

Yukiko fica surpresa e depois, eles se entreolham, sendo que Satoshi pergunta:

\- Você também quer o Squirtle?

\- Sim. Você também, né?

Satoshi acena afirmativamente e depois pergunta:

\- Como vamos resolver esse impasse?

\- Precisamos encontrar um jeito e tem que ser de forma justa para ambos. – Shigeru fala.

Os três começam a pensar em uma forma de resolver aquele impasse.

Há centenas de quilômetros dali, na Fronteira, o Cérebro Datsura (Noland) havia chegado em sua casa com Articuno em seus braços, pois havia sido várias horas de caminhada e a lendária acostumada a voar, havia ficado cansada de andar e não a condenava.

Noland confessava que o incômodo em sua virilha o estava incomodando ainda mais por ter segurado o corpo dela em seus braços, sentindo a maciez da pele acetinada dela, enquanto ela dormia profundamente com uma face angelical.

Ele a deposita na cama do quarto de hóspedes, para depois se afastar para tomar uma ducha fria, visando aliviar o seu membro túrgido que pressionava o cós da sua calça, o deixando desesperado.

Embaixo da ducha fria, ele encosta as suas costas na parede, enquanto se recordava dos acontecimentos, perguntando-se como Articuno descobriu que ele estava em perigo e onde ele se encontrava, decidindo perguntar para ela.

Ele decide fechar os olhos por alguns momentos para relaxar, abrindo-os em seguida, desesperado, ao ouvir a voz melodiosa da lendária ao seu lado, vendo-a olhando para o seu membro com uma face curiosa:

\- O que é isso? É tão estranho... Ah! Mexeu!

Para piorar a situação ela estava nua, enquanto apontava para o seu membro.

Se recuperando, enquanto inspirava profundamente, ele a tira do banheiro, fechando a porta atrás dela, sendo que fala do outro lado em um tom clemente:

\- Por favor, ponha a minha blusa, até eu arranjar roupas para você.

\- Mas a tal de blusa pinica.

Ela fala com a voz levemente chorosa, se lembrando do quanto a blusa a estava pinicando, confessando que sentia falta das suas penas e que se controlava muito para não assumir a sua forma verdadeira.

\- Eu sei. Mas não pode andar nua, ainda mais na frente de um homem.

\- Por quê? – ela pergunta confusa sobre a reação dos humanos, enquanto tentava imaginar o que era aquilo ereto no meio das pernas dele e que se mexeu.

\- Amanhã eu explico. Por favor, volte a colocar a minha blusa.

Articuno fala desanimada, suspirando, enquanto ficava cabisbaixa:

\- Vou colocar... Mas que pinica isso é fato.

Ela vai até o quarto e coloca a blusa, até que volta a ficar em frente a porta do banheiro, esperando ele sair.

Noland fica mais de quinze minutos embaixo da ducha fria até o seu membro voltar ao estado normal, enrolando em seguida a sua toalha na cintura, após secar o seu dorso e ao abrir a porta, encontra a lendária com uma face preocupada olhando para ele, sendo que pergunta com as duas mãos em frente ao tórax:

\- Você está bem? Parecia desesperado no banheiro.

Evitando olhar as pernas delineadas da lendária que tinha um corpo perfeito, pigarreia e fala, procurando afastar, prontamente, qualquer pensamento indecente sobre alguém tão inocentemente bela como ela:

\- Estou bem. Não se preocupe, Miyuki-chan.

Articuno suspira aliviada e fala:

\- Fico feliz em saber que está bem. Agora que estou tranquila quanto a isso, tenho que falar que essa tal de blusa pinica.

Ela fala, pegando o tecido enquanto mostrava, acabando por quase descobrir a cintura dela, com Noland puxando a blusa para baixo, para que voltasse a cobrir metade das coxas dela, deixando-a confusa com o seu ato.

Noland fala, enquanto impedia a todo custo que qualquer pensamento luxurioso viesse a sua mente, pois não queria tomar outra ducha fria, após ter acabado de sair de uma:

\- Você precisa se cobrir com roupas ao viver entre nós humanos, quando você fica nessa forma humana. O que posso fazer é conseguir roupas macias. Isso vai facilitar. O que acha?

\- Tem roupas macias que não vão pinicar? – ela pergunta esperançosa.

\- Sim. Há vários tipos de roupa, Miyuki-chan. Acho que até se acostumar com as roupas, é recomendável usar roupas mais macias e suaves. Se tiver paciência, vou sair agora para comprar algumas mudas de roupas e depois, vamos fazer compras juntos.

Então, ele cogita algo e pergunta:

\- Você não sabe tomar banho, certo?

\- Eu sei. – ela fala sorrindo orgulhosa.

\- Sabe? – ele pergunta surpreso.

\- Eu entrava na água dos rios e mergulhava, fazendo a água escorrer pelos minhas penas e após um tempo eu estava limpinha. Kaa-chan sempre foi rigorosa nesse aspecto.

\- Kaa-chan?

\- A lendária Lugia. Ela criou a mim e as minhas irmãs, sendo que nascemos de ovos. Ela nos criou para ajuda-la. Alguns lendários criam outros lendários para ajudá-los em suas funções. A kaa-chan nos criou para ajudar na sua função ao redistribuí-la para nós, mantendo uma parte com ela, sendo que comentou uma vez que pensava em criar mais um para ajuda-la. Ho-Oh criou os três lendários, Entei, Suicune e Raikou para auxiliá-lo em sua função, redistribuindo-a entre eles, assim como foi conosco. Mas a diferença nossa para eles, é que nós nascemos de ovos criados por Lugia. Ho-Oh os criou a partir de três pokémons que faleceram no incêndio da torre, dando novas vidas a eles e poderes. Alguns lendários criam outros lendários para diminuir o seu fardo, o redistribuindo.

\- Eu ouvi falar dessa lenda... Tudo bem, você se ausentar de suas funções? – ele pergunta preocupado.

\- Não muito. Ausentar-me por alguns anos, tudo bem. Só não posso ficar ausente muito tempo. Quando sentir que preciso ir, eu terei que ir, mas depois eu volto. Por enquanto, posso ficar tranquila por alguns anos.

\- Entendo.

\- Todos nós fazemos parte de um intricado equilíbrio, com cada um de nós tendo a sua função. Cada vez que é um lendário é capturado, há uma chance de prejudicar esse equilíbrio. Nós, ao contrário dos pokémons comuns, temos funções e essas funções zelam por esse equilíbrio. Se um lendário for afastado por completo de suas funções, isso irá repercutir nos demais. Se o déficit se agravar, demasiadamente, as consequências serão catastróficas, pois a natureza irá sentir e se a natureza como um todo, sentir, as outras espécies também vão sentir. Afinal, tudo é interligado. Tudo é conectado. Os humanos não conseguem conceber o quanto é sensível esse equilíbrio. Arceus nos criou para gerenciar esse equilíbrio e garantir o bem estar do mundo que ele criou. Por mais destrutiva que possa parecer o poder de um lendário, ele tem o seu espaço nesse equilíbrio e zela por ele. Alguns lendários se tornam Guardiões de locais que agem como um equilíbrio regional, por assim dizer e somente eles podem gerenciar esse local, sendo que também podem transferir esses locais que guardam por medida de segurança, pois a maioria dos humanos não tem noção das consequências de mexerem nesses locais. A maior prova é o fato de muitos desejarem capturar lendários, sem perceberem o equilíbrio que nós mantemos e as consequências da retirada de um lendário de suas funções, pois ao ser capturado, ele não pode mais cuidar de suas obrigações. Afinal, há somente um de cada tipo, pois mais de um de cada tipo, somente iria gerar um desequilíbrio, a menos que esse não tivesse nenhuma função. Ou até poderia ser igual a aquele lendário, porém seria uma criação deste e não criado por Arceus, com o criador ou criadora desse lendário dando parte de suas funções para ele, criando-o para auxiliá-lo dando a sua aparência. Normalmente, quem possui essa capacidade é a minha kaa-chan, Lugia, que pode criar a vida do zero a partir de um ovo, sendo que a Manaphy também possuí essa capacidade. Ho-Oh pode criar vida, a partir de uma vida que já existiu, como os três lendários que ele criou a partir de pokémons mortos, dando nova vida a eles.

\- Incrível... Há algumas hipóteses desse equilíbrio, estudada por alguns pesquisadores. Pelo visto, eles estavam certos.

Então, o estômago dela ronca, com ela falando com uma gota na cabeça:

\- Acho que estou com fome.

\- Vou preparar alguns lanches. Eu preciso fazer compras de mantimentos, também. Por falar em mantimentos, o que você comia?

\- Bem, eu comia animais aquáticos e pokémons tipo Water ou Ice, ou então, ambos que eu pescava nas águas, assim como comia insetos, inclusive pokémons tipo Bug, sendo que evitava os que possuíam veneno em seu corpo, pois estes possuem um odor característico. Eu também comia ratos e na ausência deles caçava ratata´s e outros como Sentret, Azurill, Buneary, Patrat, Bunnelby e Komala. Ás vezes, quando estava com muita fome, pegava uma presa maior. Eu somente caçava o suficiente para me alimentar, pegando a quantidade que era necessária para saciar a minha fome, assim como os outros pokémons fazem ao caçarem para comer. Como sabe, é mais fácil encontrar pokémons que animais. Eles estão mais disponíveis.

Noland fica surpreso e fala:

\- Isso corrobora o que os pesquisadores falam, de que os pokémons possuem a sua própria cadeia alimentar e que esses pokémons que normalmente servem de comida aos outros, tem um dos maiores fatores de reprodução do mundo pokémon. Eles falam também, que pokémons domésticos podem abdicar da caça e que caçar é próprio de pokémons selvagens, já que os domésticos tem ração. Aliais, o treinador deve proibir os seus pokémons de caçarem – ele olha para ela – Bem, eu vou ter comida humana. Os pokémons mesmos selvagens podem comer comida humana. Eu tenho patê e pão. Mas saiba que eu sei cozinhar e muito bem. A minha kaa-san me fez aprender a cozinhar e a cuidar da casa.

Ele vai até a cozinha e na mesa, prepara lanches dando a Articuno que os cheirou, curiosa, para depois sorrir e comer, se deliciando com o sabor, fazendo Noland ficar feliz por ela ter gostado dos lanches que ele preparou.

Enquanto Noland estava preparando os lanches, Articuno ficava olhando para os músculos dele e seu corpo, sentindo a face corar, enquanto tentava compreender porque desejava ficar olhando para o corpo dele, sentindo seu corpo estranho, mas de uma forma prazerosa.

Ela sai da espécie de hipnose em que encontrava ao observar as reentrâncias dos músculos dele, quando o humano fala:

\- Claro que nessa forma você não pode caçar. Assim, eu posso leva-la para pescar, mas usando varinha e anzol.

\- Varinha e anzol? – ela pergunta curiosa, para depois sorrir – Deve ser divertido.

\- Eu acho que você vai gostar dessa experiência. – ele fala sorrindo.

Habilmente, ele termina de fazer alguns lanches e põe em uma bandeja para Articuno pegar com as mãos e comer, após ele mostrar como fazia, já que inicialmente ela havia mergulhado a cabeça na bandeja, sendo que fala:

\- Vou me trocar e já volto.

Ela consente, enquanto corava, olhando ele se afastar, para depois sacudir a cabeça, voltando a comer a comida que estava deliciosa para o seu paladar, sendo mais gostoso do que a carne de outros pokémons e animais, a seu ver.

Alguns minutos depois, ele volta já trocado, sendo que ela havia terminado de comer os lanches e exibia satisfação em seu rosto, lambendo os beiços e os dedos, com ele ficando surpreso com a quantidade que a Articuno comeu, até se lembrar de que a forma verdadeira dela era de uma lendária, acreditando que padrões humanos não se encaixavam nela.

Ele prepara mais alguns lanches para comer e depois fala, enquanto se servia dos lanches que preparou:

\- Eu vou sair para comprar uma roupa. Vou pedir a vendedora por uma roupa macia. Você também precisa de peças íntimas.

\- Peças íntimas? – ela pergunta curiosa.

\- Calcinha e sutiã – ela vê a face confusa dela e fala – Você vai compreender quando eu trouxer. Até eu voltar não atenda a porta e nem o telefone. Se ouvir uma música ou um barulho, ignore. Tudo bem?

Ela concorda, sendo que a mão dele rela na dela quando ele foi recolher a travessa da mesa, após ficar saciado, fazendo a lendária corar ao simples toque da pele dele com a sua, com a mesma sentindo um calafrio de prazer se espalhar por sua coluna.

Ele coloca uma jarra com suco gelado na mesa, mostrando a ela como usar um copo, com a ave lendária adorando o sabor do tal suco, enquanto ficava maravilhada ao dominar o uso de um corpo, fazendo Noland sorrir pela felicidade genuína dela ao dominar o simples ato de usar um copo, algo que era algo trivial para os humanos, mas sendo incrível na visão dos pokémons.

Após ele se servir de um copo, sai, fechando a porta em seguida, sendo que após duas horas ele volta com sacolas, se lembrando do intenso constrangimento que ele sentiu ao ir à seção de peças íntimas femininas, embora concordasse que havia sido uma experiência demasiadamente prazerosa ao imaginar a Articuno usando aquelas roupas, acabando por fazer seu membro ficar ereto, gerando um grande volume em sua virilha, sendo preciso que ele lutasse para aplacar a sua ereção, enquanto procurava não transparecê-la para os outros, enquanto se castigava mentalmente por pensar coisas pervertidas de alguém tão inocente.

Somente após diminuir a sua ereção, ele atravessa a loja até o balcão para pagar pelas compras.

Claro, podia ter comprado pela internet, mas ia demorar para chegar pelo correio e Articuno precisava, urgentemente, de pelo menos três peças íntimas.

Após entrar na casa, fechando a porta atrás dele, ele houve um barulho alto vindo da cozinha e nota que o liquidificador estava ligado, fazendo ele se lembrar de que o havia usado no dia anterior.

Então, ele vê que Miyuki olhava curiosamente para as hélices, até que começa a colocar o dedo dentro do copo do liquidificador.

Desesperado, ele larga as sacolas e corre até ela, apavorado, tirando o dedo dela de dentro do copo, com ela ficando confusa ao ver Noland tremendo, sendo que pergunta preocupada:

\- Está tudo bem?

Ele inspira profundamente para se acalmar e fala:

\- Não coloque mais o seu dedo dentro do liquidificador. É perigoso. Você poderia ter cortado os seus dedos. Eu estou tremendo devido ao desespero que senti ao ver você colocar o dedo dentro do copo do liquidificador.

Articuno fala cabisbaixa:

\- Desculpe. É que aquelas coisas de metal giravam e eu estava curiosa.

\- Promete que não vai tocar em nada desconhecido, sem me perguntar o que é?

\- Sim.

Nisso, Noland houve sons na sala e ao chegar, nota que era um comercial, sendo que Articuno se aproxima e aponta para a tevê, falando animada:

\- Tem pessoas dentro aí dentro! Como isso é possível? Eu olhei em volta e não achei a entrada! Como elas conseguem caber dentro dessa caixa fina?

Noland sorri, achando fofa a inocência dela, explicando gentilmente o que era a tevê, sendo que pega o controle e muda os canais, deixando-a fascinada.

\- Venha, vou mostrar para você como tomar um banho. Apenas veja.

\- Mas eu sei tomar banho.

\- Você sabe tomar banho como pokémon. Você tem que tomar banho como os humanos tomam.

\- Tudo bem. – ela fala sorrindo, fazendo-o sorrir.

Ela o segue e vestido, ele simula que abre a ducha, para depois fechá-la, começando a passar a mão por cima do corpo ao pegar sabonete, mostrando como se fazia, para depois simular que abria novamente. Ele também explica sobre o shampoo e o condicionador, demonstrando como usá-los, deixando-a fascinada. Ele também mostra a toalha e como se secar.

Após ensinar ela a usar a ducha, ele decide ensiná-la como usar a banheira, explicando que ao usar a banheira, seria um banho relaxante.

Articuno prestava toda a atenção do mundo, enquanto demonstrava fascínio, comentando que a banheira lembraria um pequeno lago e que ela adoraria ficar relaxando.

Depois, ele pede para ela repetir sem tirar a blusa, tudo o que ele fez, para confirmar que ela havia aprendido, ficando satisfeito ao ver que ela aprendeu, rapidamente, a tomar uma ducha, assim como a usar a banheira.

Em seguida, Noland mostra uma imagem de uma garota com roupas íntimas, de uma das revistas de mulheres nuas que ele tinha, tomando cuidado com o que mostrava a ela, voltando rapidamente para a sala, deixando as sacolas na cama, para depois pegar um sutiã de uma das sacolas mostrando o feixe, sendo que se recorda da cena de um filme pornô de uma mulher se trocando sem fazer poses lânguidas e sem deixa-la vê-la o filme, ele adianta até essa parte para Articuno aprender como por peças íntimas, para depois mostrar como colocava a roupa.

\- Então, devo retirar a roupa e entrar no banho?

\- Isso.

Ela tira a blusa, expondo o seu corpo perfeito, fazendo Noland sentir novamente o incômodo na virilha ao ver o corpo perfeito da lendária, sentindo-se hipnotizado pela bela imagem a seu ver, até que desperta.

Então, ele a leva até o banheiro e fecha a porta atrás dela com Miyuki não compreendendo o gesto dele, enquanto ouvia a respiração rouca dele do outro lado, pois o mesmo tentava controlar a sua ereção.

Ao ouvir tal respiração rouca, Articuno pergunta preocupada do outro lado:

\- Está tudo bem?

\- Sim. Mas somente tire a roupa dentro do banheiro ou quando estiver sozinha. Nunca tire a roupa quando tiver alguém junto.

\- Por quê?

\- Isso é algo que todas as humanas fazem. Portanto, tem que seguir isso para viver entre nós.

\- Bem, se isso é um requisito, eu vou cumprir.

Após ouvir a ducha sendo aberta, ele se afasta, murmurando consigo mesmo:

\- Mais um banho gelado. Por que tenho a impressão de que isso irá ser recorrente em minha vida?

Ele recolhe qualquer material pornográfico no local, para depois se retirar, decidindo trancar em algum lugar todo o conteúdo impróprio para Articuno, pois queria manter a inocência tão meiga que ela possuía, intacta, compreendendo agora o que o homem com aquele cristal disse e pensando consigo mesmo, enquanto se despia para entrar na água, fechando a porta atrás de si para garantir que ela não entrasse, ele percebia que tanta inocência era o esperado de um pokémon e que muitas coisas humanas, ela não conseguiria compreender.

Ele somente sai da ducha fria, após o seu membro voltar ao seu estado normal, se trocando em seguida, sendo que ao passar perto do quarto de hóspedes, ouve a voz de Articuno:

\- Noland, por que elas fazem essa pose?

Ele abre a porta e a encontra fazendo uma pose demasiadamente erótica, enquanto olhava para uma revista, imitando a garota na página.

Ao vê-la naquela posição, ele sente o incômodo em sua virilha novamente e rapidamente, recolhe a revista e faz Articuno ficar em uma posição normal, controlando a sua respiração, para depois falar, percebendo que ela olhava com evidente confusão para ele:

\- Não faça mais essa posição. Aliais, se ver qualquer revista de uma mulher nua ou seminua, fazendo alguma pose, não a imite e me avise tudo bem? – ele pergunta, pois podia ter mais alguma revista imprópria que ele não havia visto.

\- Sim. Eu prometo. Mas por que não posso imitá-las? – ela pergunta com curiosidade.

\- Por que não é indicado você fazer essas poses.

\- Mas elas fazem essas poses.

Noland pensa em uma desculpa, até que encontra uma explicação plausível para satisfazer a curiosidade da lendária extremamente inocente:

\- Bem, essas mulheres ganham a vida fazendo isso. É uma profissão. Logo, você não pode fazer isso.

\- Profissão? O que é profissão?

Ele explica o que era e complementa:

\- É tipo uma função. Só que a pessoa recebe pelo seu trabalho.

\- Entendi... Eu gostaria de ter uma profissão. Parece legal. – ela fala sorrindo.

Ele fica surpreso e passa a pensar em uma profissão, pois temia que ela saísse por aí procurando uma ocupação ao ver o entusiasmo no olhar dela frente a palavra profissão.

Ao pensar em uma, ele fala sorrindo, se regorjeando pela ideia que surgiu em sua mente:

\- O que acha de trabalhar para mim?

\- Para você?

\- Você pode ser tratadora de pokémon. O que acha?

\- Tratadora? – ela arqueia o cenho.

\- Tratar dos meus pokémons. Cuidar deles, dar comida, água e banho neles, além de brincar e zelar por eles, já que os deixo fora das pokéballs em uma área que possuo. Ficaria aliviado ao ter alguém olhando por eles, já que eles são domésticos. Claro que você não pode usar os seus poderes. O que me diz? Você me ajudaria e muito fazendo isso. Eu vou ordenar a eles para obedecerem você.

Normalmente, ele fazia essa função, mas decidiu postergar a Articuno para satisfazer a vontade dela de ter uma profissão, ficando aliviado ao ver o olhar de felicidade dela que exclama com animação, juntando as duas mãos espalmadas na frente dela:

\- Vou adorar! Fico feliz em poder ajuda-lo, já que não posso mais batalhar.

\- Eu que fico feliz em ter alguém para cuidar deles. Ás vezes, eu tenho que enfrentar muitos desafiantes e acabo não tendo tempo de cuidar de todos. Será bom eles terem alguém apenas para fazer isso e dar a devida atenção que eles merecem.

\- Pode ficar aliviado que vou cuidar deles, direitinho!

\- Tenho certeza que você vai cuidar bem deles.

Então, ao sentir o incomodo em sua virilha, ele fala:

\- Vou tomar uma ducha e depois vou ensiná-la mais coisas sobre o mundo humano. O que acha?

\- Eu adoraria... – ela fica pensativa – Por que vai tomar mais uma ducha? Tomou uma há pouco tempo atrás. Na verdade, duas duchas.

\- É que surgiu uma necessidade e preciso me banhar, urgentemente.

Ele fala e sai do quarto, voltando a entrar no banheiro para tomar mais uma ducha fria, esperando que aquela fosse a última do dia, embora não tivesse muita esperança que de fato seria a última ducha fria daquele dia.


	25. A revolta do Pikachu

**Notas do Autor**

Yukiko tem a ideia de...

Quem consegue o Squirtle é...

Os amigos prometem...

No laboratório do Doutor Yukinari Ookido, o mesmo acaba...

Os três iniciais decidem...

O doutor não percebe que...

Yo!

Eu não coloquei antes os motivos de odiar a Vamisty.

Bem, abaixo eu mostro os motivos de odiá-la.

A Vamisty humilhava e agredia o Ash constantemente o chamando de lixo e o considerava um verme, o humilhando publicamente, assim como o agredindo verbalmente e constantemente, ele que é um herói (Iris é outra que fazia isso em menor intensidade), não o auxiliando quando ele precisava de ajuda em algum momento e na maioria das situações com Vamisty se destacando nesse campo, já que raramente sacava os seus Pokémon para ajuda-lo, a menos que envolvesse terceiros, aí ela lutava, enquanto exigia como uma ordem imperial os pokémons do Ash quando precisava deles em algum concurso. Além disso, roubou o ovo do Togepi do Ash e isso é fato, pois foi ele que achou o ovo e quem acha o ovo é dono do mesmo com o adicional do Ash ganhando a batalha pelo ovo. No anime sempre mostra isso. Quem acha é o dono e se foi um Pokémon de determinado treinador que o encontrou, esse treinador fica na posse do ovo.

Isso sem contar na crueldade dela para com o pobre Caterpie, o agredindo verbalmente e o tratando como lixo. O humilhava e era perversa com o pobre coitado. Você não é obrigado a gostar de todos os Pokémon, mas ela fazia questão de detonar o pobre Pokémon das formas mais brutais que conhecia. O pobrezinho chegava a chorar com o tratamento. Só alguém muito perverso faz uma atrocidade dessas, machucando um pobre Pokémon inocente ao ponto do mesmo chorar.

Somente um monstro cruel e perverso faria uma atrocidade dessas.

E aqueles que aprovam essa agressão verbal e humilhação pública do Ash é porque não se colocam no lugar dele. Imagine ouvir de uma pessoa, diariamente, que você é um verme, um lixo, um estúpido e afim. Vocês gostariam? Não. Mas o Ash pode. Inclusive, é por isso que o mundo está dessa forma.

Afinal, as pessoas, raramente, se colocam no lugar do próximo. Se fizessem isso, se colocando no lugar do Ash, como eu faço a odiariam também, sendo que sei o que é sofrer humilhação pública e agressão verbal como Ash vivencia. Vivi quase a minha vida inteira com isso e ainda sofro. Dói e muito. Eu repudio qualquer um que faça isso com um herói.

Bem, são esses os motivos.

Tenham uma boa leitura. ^ ^

 **Capítulo 25 - A revolta do Pikachu**

Há centenas de quilômetros dali, mais precisamente em Masara Town, Yukiko tem uma ideia:

\- O que acha de fazermos um sorteio?

\- Sorteio? – Shigeru pergunta, arqueando o cenho.

\- Vou criar uma espécie de urna fechada com espaço apenas para colocar o punho dentro e vou colocar três papeis, sendo que cada um deles tem o nome dos pokémon disponíveis no laboratório. No caso, Squirtle, Bulbassaur e o pokémon misterioso. O que acham? Se o Squirtle não for tirado em nenhum dos papeis, procederemos a outro sorteio até sair o Squirtle e após acontecer isso, quem não tirou o Squirtle pode escolher qualquer um dos outros que não foram escolhidos. O sorteio é apenas para determinar qual de vocês dois irá pegar o papel do Squirtle. Se os outros dois forem pegos, iremos dobrar os papeis novamente e procederemos a um novo sorteio, até o papel do Squirtle, sair na mão de um de vocês.

Eles se entreolham e concordam.

Enquanto Yukiko cuidava de modificar uma caixa de papelão e de fazer os papeis, Satoshi pergunta a Shigeru:

\- O seu ojii-san não contou qual pokémon misterioso é esse?

\- Não. Como ele disse que tinha quatro treinadores que terminaram o curso exigido antes de conseguir a licença e ele tinha apenas três iniciais disponíveis, teve que pedir um quarto pokémon. Eu tentei arrancar qual era, mas não consegui. Infelizmente.

\- Não sabia que podia haver um quarto pokémon. Sempre pensei que eram somente três.

\- De fato, são somente três, mas em situações excepcionais pode ser adicionado um quarto. Afinal, segundo o que o meu avô explicou, como havia quatro treinadores cadastrados, ele somente podia fornecer um inicial de cada vez, repondo após alguns dias o que foi selecionado por um treinador iniciante. Quando são mais de três treinadores, a regra é adicionar um quarto pokémon, segundo a escolha do PhD em Pokémon. Esse pokémon deve ser tachado como Misterioso pelas regras e não pode ser revelado, até ser escolhido ou ser o último a ser escolhido. Isso é para ser justo com todos. Portanto, por mais que tenha perguntado e até xeretado em seus papéis, não consegui descobrir. Eu confesso que estou curioso com o quarto pokémon.

\- Pode ser interessante o quarto pokémon e confesso que também estou curioso. Mas eu queria o Squirtle.

\- Eu também quero o Squirtle e é melhor decidirmos no sorteio para ser o mais justo possível.

\- Com certeza, mas já vou avisando que serei eu que vou conseguir o Squirtle. – ele fala com determinação.

\- Vai sonhando, Satoshi. – ele fala sorrindo.

\- Vamos ver quem vai rir por último, quando eu conseguir o papel do Squirtle.

\- Claro que serei eu.

Enquanto eles sorriam, disputando amigavelmente entre si, Yukiko se aproxima com uma caixa e fala:

\- Gente, eu terminei!

Nisso, os amigos se levantam, enquanto que a meia pokémon e meia humana sacudia a caixa, falando:

\- Vou sacudir bem, para misturar os papeizinhos. Depois que eu terminar de sacudir, vocês dois devem tirar na sorte para saber quem será o primeiro a pegar um dos papeizinhos.

Ela termina de sacudir e segura a caixa, enquanto que Shigeru e Satoshi tiravam na sorte quem seria o primeiro, com o neto do Doutor Yukinari ganhando, enquanto que Satoshi ficava chateado por ter perdido no Jo ken pou.

Então, ele vê Shigeru colocando a mão dentro da caixa, enquanto torcia para que ele conseguisse qualquer um dos outros, menos o Squirtle, sendo que fica ansioso ao vê-lo retirar um dos papeis dobrados cuidadosamente pela sua imouto.

Após retirar a mão e abrir o papel de forma hesitante, Shigeru comemora ao mostrar o nome Squirtle para tristeza de Satoshi que suspira resignado.

Afinal, havia sido um sorteio e a caixa era vedada, só tendo um buraco para a mão, com Yukiko sacudindo a caixa para misturar os papeis para tornar tudo o mais justo possível, dependendo assim da sorte deles.

Yukiko abre a caixa e revela os outros dois papeis restantes que continham o nome Bulbassaur e o Pokémon misterioso, sendo que depois, Satoshi fala:

\- Bem, se é assim, eu prefiro o Bulbassaur. Pelo menos, ele é legal e falam que é o melhor para os iniciantes. Claro que eu queria o Squirtle, mas foi um sorteio justo e você foi o sortudo. Meus parabéns, Shigeru.

Ele fala estendendo a mão ao seu amigo que retribui, o cumprimentando com ambos sorrindo, sendo que Satoshi havia ficado feliz pelo seu amigo, pois havia sido um sorteio justo e era questão de sorte. Shigeru foi mais sortudo do que ele.

\- Se encontrarmos um Squirtle selvagem e for a minha vez de capturar, já que faremos um rodízio de capturas, por assim dizer, eu darei a minha vez para você capturar esse Squirtle. – Shigeru fala sorrindo.

\- Onii-chan, se aparecer um Squirtle selvagem e for a minha vez de capturar, eu darei a minha vez a você, para que assim possa ter um Squirtle. – ela fala sorrindo.

\- Muito obrigado. – ele agradece, sorrindo.

Dentro da casa, Hanako observava as crianças e suspira se lembrando de quando era uma treinadora, sendo que o seu inicial foi uma charmander.

O marido dela se aproxima e a abraça, perguntando em tom de confirmação:

\- Está se lembrando de quando foi treinadora, para depois ser auxiliar do doutor Yukinari?

\- Sim.

\- Nossos filhos vão sair em uma jornada pokémon e não vejo motivo para você não ir até os seus pokémons. Claro que eles devem estar chateados por você tê-los abandonado. Você sabe o quanto fui contra você abandonar o que gostava de fazer.

\- Eu sei – ela suspira – Mas a sua mãe e a minha viviam falando que uma esposa exemplar devia se dedicar a casa e aos filhos. Bem, a gente teve filhos e achei que era melhor se dedicar a eles.

\- De fato, foi um sacrifício que você fez e não concordei. Você sempre me apoiou em meu sonho e acabei sobrecarregando você. Eu devia ter sido mais presente. Se bem, que poderíamos ter usado a creche. Pelo menos, para você trabalhar meio período como auxiliar.

\- Não suportaria confiar em terceiros para cuidar dos meus filhos. Não me arrependo do sacrifício que fiz por eles.

\- Entendo... Mas explicou isso aos seus pokémons?

Ela suspira longamente, enquanto olhava um ponto qualquer a sua frente.

\- Não... Eu não tive coragem de me despedir deles. Tornaria tudo mais doloroso. - ela fala com um olhar dolorido ao se lembrar da última vez que os viu – Nunca mais os vi, pois somente iria sofrer ainda mais.

\- Os faça compreender os seus motivos, pedindo perdão e saia em uma jornada, assim que os nossos filhos saírem em suas respectivas jornadas. Eu vou ficar em casa por muito tempo, pois estou desenvolvendo um novo software e posso me comunicar com os outros por vídeo conferência, somente me ausentando, esporadicamente, por alguns dias. Chegou a sua vez de recobrar os velhos tempos. O que acha? Assim, eu posso cuidar de Yume e suas crias, assim como de Hakai, sendo que vou aperfeiçoar o nosso sistema de segurança em todo o local.

Ela olha surpresa para ele e pergunta:

\- Mas...

\- Não tenha receio. Os seus pokémons com certeza gostam de você. Não duvido que eles irão perdoá-la.

\- Será? – ela pergunta incerta – Faz tantos anos e sequer me despedi deles, adequadamente, explicando o motivo de me afastar.

Ele ergue o queixo dela e fala:

\- Fale com o seu coração. Faça o seu coração tocá-los. Eles vão ver o quanto foi difícil para você, também. Acredite no coração deles.

Ela sorri e fala, sentindo confiança nas palavras de seu esposo com eles se abraçando, para depois se beijarem com Hanako comentando consigo mesma:

\- Imagino como eles vão reagir quando eu participar da Liga Pokémon, também.

Hayashi sorri e fala:

\- No mínimo, vão ficar estarrecidos. Resta saber se lutará com tudo contra eles.

\- Eu vou lutar. Se eu der a vitória, eu estarei ofendendo o meu oponente.

Nisso, sorrindo, com eles se abraçando, ambos se afastam da janela.

Longe dali, o PhD em pokémon, doutor Yukinari Ookido, recebia por correio com um sorriso no rosto uma pokeball personalizada com um símbolo de relâmpago, para depois leva-la até uma máquina e ao depositar a mesma em uma depressão esférica, surgem dados do pokémon confinado e de seus movimentos com ele comentando para si mesmo, satisfeito:

\- É um excelente golpe. O criador está de parabéns.

Após analisar alguns dados adicionais, ele sorri e lança a pokéball, falando:

\- Saia, Pikachu.

O Pikachu sai e olha para os lados, para depois ver o doutor que fala, sorrindo:

\- Prazer. Sou o PhD em Pokémon da região de Kanto, o doutor Yukinari Ookido. Amanhã, você será dado a um treinador iniciante. Imagino que esteja ansioso para saber quem vai escolher você.

Pikachu sorri e quando ele se aproxima, Pikachu desfaz o sorriso e libera seu ataque no doutor que fica "eletrizado", por assim dizer, caindo para trás, sendo que o Thunder Shock chamou a atenção dos outros iniciais que olham do doutor para o Pikachu, sendo que a Charmander fala irada em seu idioma:

\- Por que fez isso?

\- Eu me recuso a obedecer aos humanos e não quero mais entrar nessa coisa que nos confina. Eu detesto ser confinado.

\- Como pode falar isso? É um pokémon doméstico como nós. – Squirtle fala indignado.

\- Isso mesmo. Você foi criado por um criador, assim como nós. Você nunca foi selvagem para exibir esse comportamento.

\- Falem por vocês. Ninguém mais vai me confinar, novamente. Eu fui muito idiota para acreditar na conversa daquele bastardo quando ele me confinou. Não sabia que seria enviado a outra pessoa.

\- Você tem péssimos modos. – Bulbassaur fala irado – Peça desculpas ao doutor. Ele é gentil conosco e ama os Pokémon!

\- Nunca. – ele fala, virando o focinho – Não percam o seu tempo.

\- Ei, Pikachu, não precisava fazer isso – o doutor se levanta, sendo que os iniciais correm até ele, preocupados, com o mesmo os afagando, enquanto sorria, os tranquilizando – Bem, acho melhor você relaxar dentro da sua pokéball. Eu pretendia deixá-lo solto para brincar com os outros. Mas eu acho que é impossível e quero evitar atritos entre vocês, pois podem se machucar.

Ele estende a pokéball e fala:

\- Volte Pikachu.

O pokémon salta e dá uma caudada certeira na pokéball, fazendo a mesma acertar o rosto do doutor, fazendo-o cair para trás, enquanto o pokémon elétrico olhava o doutor inconsciente com um sorriso satisfeito no focinho.

Os outros pokémons ficam revoltados e não se contém mais, decidindo atacar o rato elétrico ao juntarem forças, com o Squirtle tomando a iniciativa ao usar o ataque Dragon Pulse, sendo que ele nasceu com esse golpe, após concentrar o poder de dragão em seu corpo para liberar o ataque através de suas mandíbulas contra o roedor elétrico.

Porém, Pikachu consegue se esquivar para depois avançar, concentrando eletricidade no seu punho, para tentar acertá-lo com um Thunder Punch, já que nasceu com esse golpe, com o Squirtle conseguindo desviar.

Então, Bulbassaur usa Power Whip, um golpe com que ele nasceu e tenta chicotear o Pikachu com as vinhas que saíram de seu bulbo.

O pokémon tipo Eletric fica irado e conforme desviava das vinhas, concentrava eletricidade, novamente, em seu punho, usando o golpe com que ele nasceu, o Thunder Punch, acertando a testa de Bulbassaur ao desviar habilmente de suas vinhas, fazendo ele ser atirado alguns metros dali.

Porém, esse ato o deixou próximo da Charmander que usa Dragon Rush contra o Pikachu, após concentrar o poder de um dragão em seu corpo, lançando-se contra o seu oponente, já que nasceu com esse golpe, conseguindo derrubá-lo, passando a sentir a paralisia no seu corpo por causa da habilidade do Pikachu indócil, Static, enquanto que o roedor elétrico sentia o dano do Dragon Rush em seu corpo.

Pikachu está fraco, mas reage, concentrando eletricidade em seu corpo, apenas para Bulbassaur, mesmo enfraquecido, voltar para a batalha, usando o Power Whip contra o roedor elétrico que consegue desviar.

Porém, como estava sofrendo os danos em seu corpo pelo Dragon Rush, ele não consegue desviar como antes e acaba atingido por algumas vinhas que o chicoteiam, o atirando violentamente no chão, sendo que ao mesmo tempo, Charmander usa Dragon Rush, novamente, o acertando, enquanto que Squirtlle o acertava com o Dragon Pulse, junto dos outros, ao mesmo tempo, o atirando alguns metros para trás, com alguns papéis e objetos voando no ar, fazendo o corpo do pokémon elétrico se chocar, violentamente, contra uma parede atrás do mesmo, trincando-a levemente, para depois ele ficar inconsciente, sendo que Squirtle vai até os seus dois amigos que exibiam danos da pequena batalha que travaram contra um tipo Eletric.

Então, o doutor desperta e ao perceber que Bulbassaur estava um pouco debilitado, que a Charmander se encontrava com paralisia e que o Pikachu se encontrava inconsciente, ele fica desesperado, enquanto imaginava o que aconteceu e o motivo que levou os três a se juntarem contra o Pikachu, sendo esta a conclusão óbvia ao observar a cena, ainda mais ao ver vários objetos e papeis no chão, além de ver a trinca em uma parede, acreditando que foi causada pelo choque do corpo do roedor elétrico contra a parede.

Ele encosta a pokéball no Pikachu, fazendo-o entrar, para depois enviá-lo via transporte eletrônico ao Centro Pokémon mais próximo, sendo que ao contatar a médica pokémon, ele fala:

\- Estou enviando esse Pikachu. Ele precisa ser tratado com o método de tratamento, sem retirá-lo da pokéball.

\- Entendo. Por isso o está enviando em vez de trata-lo no laboratório.

\- Sim. Não é recomendável liberar ele da pokéball, doutora.

\- Assim que terminar o tratamento, irei contatar o senhor e o enviarei de volta pelo transporte.

\- Obrigado, doutora.

\- Por nada, doutor.

Rapidamente, ele começa a tratar dos outros e após terminar de tratá-los no laboratório, ele recebe a ligação com a médica falando que já havia terminado o tratamento e que estava enviando o pokémon de volta, com o doutor indo até o equipamento para pegar a pokéball, após a mesma se materializar, para depois agradecer novamente com ambos se despedindo.

Então, ele suspira e fala aos seus pokémons:

\- Eu imagino que o atacaram porque ele me atacou. Certo?

Os três consentem e ele fala gentilmente, após olhar para o céu por uma das janelas do laboratório:

\- Está um lindo dia. O que acham de brincarem lá fora?

Os iniciais olham para a pokéball do Pikachu com evidente preocupação em sua face e ao notar o olhar deles, percebendo para onde eles olhavam, Yukinari trata de tranquilizá-los.

\- Não se preocupem. Não vou cometer o mesmo erro, novamente, de tirar ele da pokéball. Podem relaxar. Agora, vão brincar lá fora. Amanhã será o dia em que vocês serão escolhidos e imagino que estão ansiosos.

Os três consentem sorrindo, para depois correrem até a porta, para ficarem no entorno do laboratório brincando uns com os outros.

O professor deixa os três iniciais soltos, pois compreendeu que eles apenas atacaram o Pikachu, pois ele o atacou e comenta pesarosamente, olhando para a pokéball do roedor elétrico:

\- Eu queria deixa-lo brincando com eles... Mas é impossível. Além disso, não é recomendável entregar um pokémon indócil como você a um jovem treinador. Creio que vou ter que manda-lo de volta amanhã e pedir para a criança vim outro dia para pegar outro Pikachu. Eu queria saber o motivo do criador não ter detectado essa índole nele.

Ele havia decidido deixar separada essa pokéball, pois não seria certo entregar um pokémon tão problemático a um treinador iniciante. Se ainda fosse um treinador experiente, era outra coisa.

Portanto, ele decidiu que iria pedir uma troca com o criador, pois havia sido claro ao mesmo que o pokémon era para um treinador inicial e que certos temperamentos não eram indicados a um treinador que estava iniciando a sua jornada.

Quando o doutor estava levando a pokéball do Pikachu para uma sala, para deixa-lo separado das outras pokéballs, um som chama a atenção dele, detendo o seu passo.

Na ânsia de saber o que era o som, ele acaba tropeçando em um dos objetos que caiu no chão em decorrência da pequena batalha no laboratório, sendo que após ele se levantar não percebeu que a pokeball trincou, comprometendo o armazenamento, além da submissão do mesmo, embora Pikachu fosse um dos poucos pokémon que não era afetado pela submissão da pokéball.

Ele deixa a pokeball na mesa, próxima de uma imensa janela entreaberta e se dirige até a origem do som, vendo que era um pássaro que havia se chocado no vidro. Ele pega o animal delicadamente com a mão, para depois o mesmo voar, após passar o susto.

Então, se esquecendo da pokéball do Pikachu, o PhD em pokémon, doutor Yukinari Ookido, voltou a estudar alguns pokémon que estava analisando, esquecendo da pokeball trincada, com a mesma remexendo-se furiosamente, pois o Pikachu desejava sair de dentro dela a todo o custo.


	26. A fúria de um bando

**Notas do Autor**

Satoshi acaba...

Pikachu decide...

O roedor elétrico fica surpreso, quando...

Yo!

Fiz o Pikachu apanhar daquele jeito como desforra pelo que ele fez na linha do tempo original, quando Satoshi batalhou contra Kasumi.

Portanto, fiquei feliz ao escrever a cena dele apanhando daquela forma, dos três e foi uma pena que não pude fazer pela segunda vez a cena.

Afinal, seria ilógico o Pikachu se levantar, após levar um combo de ataques tão poderosos.

Como preveem, acontecerá o problema com os Spearows.

Vocês sabiam que depois dessa traição com o Satoshi, eu passei a ver a cena dele sendo atacado pelos spearows com prazer ao vê-lo se ferir daquela forma? Podemos chamar de uma justiça poética adiantada para um acontecimento do futuro.

Ele foi um traidor bastardo por trair o Satoshi e seus companheiros de equipe ao se recusar a lutar contra a Vamisty. Foi muita sacanagem com o seu treinador e colegas, após tudo o que Satoshi fez pelo Pikachu que agiu de forma ingrata naquele momento e claro que a vaca adorou o que ele fez.

Um treinador pokémon integro iria querer lutar com todas as suas forças. Acreditem, não iria comemorar como a Vamisty fez por ser incapaz de lidar com o tipo Eletric. Um verdadeiro líder de ginásio é um verdadeiro especialista no seu tipo e tem pleno conhecimento de como lidar com pokémon com vantagem ao seu e pretendo demonstrar isso na fanfiction, para mostrar o que é um autêntico e verdadeiro especialista e não os falsos especialistas que aparecem no anime.

Afinal, raramente, um líder de ginásio mostrou ter um conhecimento avançado, além do seu tipo, conseguindo gerenciar tipos com vantagem ao que escolheu. É algo raro que chega a ser inédito. Infelizmente.

Inclusive, com um especialista, mesmo um pokémon tido como fraco por muitos treinadores, pode surpreender e se converter em uma ameaça em potencial graças ao especialista que o treina, estimulando os pontos fortes e gerenciando as fraquezas, adequando-os as batalhas por serem autênticos e verdadeiros especialistas que inclusive estudam os tipos que tem vantagem aos seus para adquirir conhecimento para lidar com eles. Um especialista estuda e muito, além de fazer várias batalhas treinando movimentos e planejando estratégias.

A Vamisty é uma falsa especialista que se gaba de ser um, mas é incapaz de gerenciar um tipo com vantagem ao seu, além de mostrar que ela não estuda ou que batalha bastante para aperfeiçoar técnicas ou criar estratégias. Ela lança o pokémon e pronto. Nunca vi ela meditando e analisando, sendo uma vergonha já que ela é, em tese, uma Líder de ginásio. A única coisa que ela se aplica e se esforça para isso, é humilhar publicamente e agredir verbalmente um herói como Satoshi e detonar um pobre caterpie ao ponto de fazer o pobrezinho chorar com a brutalidade que ela demonstrou, através de seus atos e palavras.  
Os especialistas, os verdadeiros, não apenas dominam as características dos elementos que escolhem. Eles também estudam e descobrem técnicas, assim como habilidades, além de treinarem e muito para gerenciar as fraquezas dos tipos que escolhem, não se limitando a estudar o tipo que gosta e sim, também, os tipos que possuem vantagem ao que escolheram. Isso sem contar a capacidade de fazerem estratégias e de modificá-las sempre que necessário, frente a algo imprevisto.

Afinal, para derrotar um oponente é preciso conhecê-lo e você só conhece um tipo que tem vantagem ao seu, o estudando.

Isso sim é um autêntico e verdadeiro Líder de ginásio, pois eles são vistos como especialistas do seu tipo.

Claro que isso não significa que um treinador especialista em um determinado tipo ao estudar o outro que possuí vantagem ao seu, se tornará especialista desse tipo. Especialista é especialista. Mas esse conhecimento será o suficiente para gerenciar as fraquezas do seu tipo.

Vou mostrar na minha fanfiction o que é um autêntico Líder de ginásio e especialista no seu tipo, ainda mais com essa nova Liga Pokémon, graças ao fato daqueles cinco terem sobrevivido ao naufrágio, sendo que na linha do tempo original, eles teriam falecido, fazendo a Liga Pokémon do anime se tornar essa Liga ridícula que conhecemos no cânnon, com ausência de leis e regras claras e precisas, além de regras de conduta, inclusive para os Líderes de ginásio.

A Liga do anime e outras mídias, permite aos líderes fazerem o que quiserem e a gerenciar como desejarem os seus ginásios, mesmo que os desvirtuam de seu propósito, sem quaisquer regras, normas e exigência de comportamento, ao mesmo tempo em que permitem ao Líder criar as suas próprias regras individuais e normalmente egoístas de acordo com o seu ego e seus ideais distorcidos, tornando tudo uma bagunça, assim como desvirtuando o motivo da existência dos ginásios em virtude de ausência de leis e regras, além de serem incapazes em sua maioria de lidarem com tipos que tem vantagem aos deles. Um líder precisa ser um exemplo em sua cidade, pois representa a mesma. É preciso haver regras, leis e normas de conduta. Não se pode deixar a revelia da pessoa. Nem parece que a Liga Pokémon existe nesses momentos.

O outro assunto era explicar o motivo de não usar o título professor.

O motivo de usar o título de Doutor e não de professor, é que no original japonês, eles se referem a ele como Pokémon Hakase (博士 – doutorado ou Phd). Portanto, a tradução fica PhD em pokémon. Ou seja, alguém que está acima do título de doutor.

Para se ter uma noção da graduação de Yukinari Ookido, assim como dos outros em cada região que fornecem pokémon iniciantes e as pokédex´s, vou usar a explicação do nosso mundo.

Depois da faculdade, há duas linhas de estudo, o Lato sensu e o Stricto sensu.

O Lato Sensu é referente as especializações. O Stricto Sensu engloba as graduações e envolve o campo das pesquisas. Primeiro é o mestrado, depois é o doutorado e após o doutorado há o título de PhD. Ou seja, é alguém acima do título de doutor.

Por isso que os PhD em pokémon de cada região tem os iniciais com eles, sendo aqueles que fornecem os iniciais e as pokedex aos jovens treinadores, sendo que em cada região há um PhD em pokémon.

Bem, era isso o que eu queria explicar.

Tenham uma boa leitura XDDDD

 **Capítulo 26 - A fúria de um bando**

Durante o resto do dia na casa de Satoshi, ele, a sua irmã e seu melhor amigo e rival, assistiam as batalhas pokémon pela tevê, através de um canal que exibia, somente, batalhas pokémon e quando a noite cai, assistiam a última antes de irem para as suas casas e que era de um torneio regional com Yukiko ficando desanimada ao ver o Nidorino que ela gostava, ser colocado para dormir por causa do movimento Hypnosis de um Gengar.

Depois que a batalha terminou, eles comentaram entre si o que poderiam fazer para melhorarem a batalha que viram, discutindo entre si as estratégias e os erros, algo que sempre faziam em todas as batalhas.

No fim da tarde, eles voltaram para as suas respectivas casas, visando organizarem as mochilas para a jornada que fariam no dia seguinte, sendo que havia surgido em todo o mundo a ideia de guardar pertences em Pokéballs, pois havia sido descoberto que objetos podiam ser confinados em tais dispositivos, além de pokémon.

Logo, surgiram pokéballs diferenciadas para guardar objetos, impedindo assim que alguém confundisse com pokéballs de pokémon.

Para tirar o objeto, bastava jogar a pokéball no chão, liberando o conteúdo e para guardar, bastava jogar a pokéball nele.

Graças a essa descoberta, o mundo passou a usar esse método para guardar objetos, conseguindo viajar com eles. Claro que se a pokéball trincasse, tudo seria liberado.

Logo, tiveram que reforçar essas pokéballs especiais, distintas dos modelos que existiam para pokémon, além de não ser recomendável colocar objetos imensos por haver o perigo de ser liberado o conteúdo sem o dono desejar.

O responsável por reforçar e aprimorar esse sistema havia sido o pai de Satoshi em conjunto com outros profissionais.

As crianças haviam recebido algumas dessas pokéballs e guardaram coisas úteis como barracas, mantimentos extras, roupas e outros objetos, assim como itens, conseguindo poupar bastante espaço em suas mochilas, além de deixa-las leves.

Várias horas mais tarde, Yukiko dormia, enquanto que Satoshi ficava imaginando as batalhas que teria com o seu Bulbassaur, se lastimando por não ter tido a sorte de ter conseguido o Squirtle, enquanto que considerava que o tipo Grass não era ruim, pois era tido como um dos melhores pokémon para os iniciantes. Mesmo assim, não mudava o fato de que não poderia ter o seu inicial favorito, o tipo Water.

Sem conseguir dormir, ele fica se revirando na cama, até que para, passando a olhar por vários minutos o pôster dos iniciais que ele tinha, até que decide se trocar para caminhar, aproveitando a lua cheia no céu para sair pela janela do seu quarto, usando o galho de uma árvore para descer habilmente até o chão, para que não acordasse ninguém.

A criança acreditava que após espairecer um pouco, ele estaria mais relaxado e poderia dormir, sabendo que mesmo que o despertador falhasse, Yume iria acordar ele e a sua imouto.

Não muito longe dali, o doutor já havia se recolhido aos seus aposentos, sendo que após inúmeras tentativas, Pikachu descobre como sair da pokéball, conseguindo sair da mesma, sendo auxiliado pelo fato do seu dispositivo de confinamento estar trincado.

Após sair, ele sacode a cabeça para os lados, para depois esticar as patas, olhando em volta, procurando uma forma de fugir até que avista a janela aberta.

Exibindo um imenso sorriso no rosto, ele se dirige até a janela, falando em seu idioma, enquanto olhava para a porta atrás dele:

\- Adeus, idiotas!

Enquanto isso, o jovem Satoshi havia decidido esticar a caminhada até o laboratório do PhD em pokémon da região de Kanto e famoso internacionalmente, o doutor Yukinari Ookido, passando a observar o Laboratório próximo dali, suspirando em seguida, para depois chutar uma pedra com as mãos nos bolsos, até que avista algo amarelo com uma cauda em forma de relâmpago e que se destacava na noite, sendo iluminado pela claridade da lua cheia, pulando por uma janela entreaberta.

Movido pela curiosidade, Satoshi o segue, acreditando que ele era do tipo Eletric, não o reconhecendo de imediato, até que consegue distinguir com sendo um Pikachu, após conseguir se aproximar dele, para depois ficar alarmado ao ver que o pokémon imprudente estava correndo em direção a floresta que margeava a pequena cidade, sendo que todos sabiam que era perigoso ir até lá sem um pokémon, principalmente por causa dos Spearows que eram tidos como naturalmente agressivos em seus territórios, além de terem a fama de serem demasiadamente vingativos em virtude das várias histórias locais sobre o ódio de um spearow durar anos.

Inicialmente, ao ver tal cena, Satoshi pensou em pedir ajuda.

Porém, ele percebeu que estavam longe do laboratório do doutor, sendo que temia pelo Pikachu ao suspeitar que ele não era selvagem, acabando por agravar ainda mais a situação dele, pois era de conhecimento comum, que pokémon selvagens atacavam pokémon criados por humanos. Ou seja, pokémon domesticados e somente atacavam o homem, se este estivesse tentando defender esse pokémon.

Além disso, pokémon selvagens se alimentavam de outros pokémon, além de animais.

Com muito custo, ele consegue agarrar o Pikachu que se debatia em seus braços, até que fica irado e estreitando os olhos, concentra o seu poder com faíscas saindo de suas bochechas, liberando em seguida o seu golpe, o Thunder Shock na criança que acaba por soltá-lo, para depois ele voltar a fugir.

Se refazendo do ataque, sem temer o pokémon indócil e incauto, o menino se levanta e corre no rastro do pikachu, enquanto implorava, desesperado:

\- Por favor! Não entre na floresta! É perigoso! Você será atacado por pokémon selvagens! Principalmente os Spearows! Eles são muito agressivos!

O Pikachu teimoso e irredutível decide ignorar o que o humano "irritante" a seu ver, falava, decidindo liberar um Thunder Shock na frente do garoto que dobra os braços em frente ao rosto, protegendo-se da terra que foi sacolejada e erguida na sua frente, enquanto que o pokemon se afastava com o menino ficando surpreso com a potência do Thunder Shock dele, que parecia diferente da potência que ele viu um Pikachu usar em um programa sobre os pokémon que viviam na floresta adjacente a cidade, pois observadores pokémon haviam conseguido gravar, escondidos, um Pikachu selvagem batalhando contra outro pokémon, disputando algumas frutas com o mesmo.

Se refazendo, ainda preocupado com o pokémon, acreditando que o Pikachu não tinha exata noção do perigo que corria, ele volta a correr atrás dele, com ambos se embrenhando cada vez mais na mata.

Próximo dali, Pikachu para de correr e mexe as orelhas ao ouvir um som estranho, com o adicional de uma moita se mexendo. Os gritos que ouvia eram assustadores.

Apavorado com os sons atrás da moita que remexia violentamente, ele concentra o seu poder e usa Thunder Shock, ouvindo um novo grito, para depois ver um Ratata, demasiadamente, ferido correndo dali, aterrorizado, se afastando o mais longe que conseguia, para depois de alguns minutos surgir um Spearow irado com a ponta das penas chamuscadas, provavelmente pelo Thunder Shock, exclamando ao fuzilar o Pikachu com os olhos:

\- Você permitiu que a minha presa fugisse, após o meu esforço em derrotá-lo. Eu estava prestes a abatê-lo quando você me atacou seu desgraçado! Você vai pagar caro e vai virar comida do meu bando! – ele exclamou e tudo o que o roedor elétrico viu foi um bando de Spearows surgindo ao comando dele, compreendendo que aquele devia ser o líder do bando.

Próximo dali, Satoshi ouve a voz do Pikachu, assim como outro que era familiar, embora não o reconhecesse de imediato. Ou melhor, vários sons.

Desesperado, ele corre até a origem dos sons e percebe que aquele barulho era proveniente de um grupo de Spearows atacando o Pikachu que se encolheu no chão, conforme viu em um programa de tevê ao vê-los caçar alguns pokémon, além de animais, tal como coelhos e roedores, assim como de pássaros pequenos e peixes, para se alimentarem.

Satoshi não fica surpreso pelo ataque, pois aquela ave pokémon era tida como uma das mais agressivas que existia, segundo o que se lembrou de uma palestra que viu sobre os pokémon da floresta adjacente a Masara Town e se não estava enganado, eles podiam se alimentar de pichus, sendo mais difícil abater um Pikachu, embora ocasionalmente caçassem um Pikachu ao se juntarem em bando para abatê-lo.

Por estar com medo e com dor, além de ser inexperiente, o Pikachu não conseguia se concentrar para usar os seus poderes.

Então, ele fica estupefato ao ver o humano que o perseguia, armado com um galho, tentando espantar os Spearows que começam a revidar, até que o rapaz se agacha e pega o roedor elétrico nos braços, para depois correr dali com o Pikachu ferido em seu colo, com o pokémon vendo que o humano estava sendo machucado brutalmente pelos bicos e garras dos spearows, ouvindo eles reclamando, pois queriam atacar ele e não o humano idiota que o defendia, pelo que compreendeu da fala deles, sendo que vê o humano murmurando para ele, enquanto o olhava de forma confiante e tranquilizadora:

\- Tudo vai ficar bem, eu prometo. O PhD em pokémon, doutor Yukinari Ookido, vai cuidar de você. Aguente firme.

\- Pikachu... – ele murmura fracamente.

\- Aguente, por favor.

O pokemon via a preocupação do humano e fica alarmado ao ver que os spearows se aproximavam ainda mais, sendo que o menino tropeça em uma raiz, acabando por cair na terra.

Sentindo dores intensas, assim como fraqueza, o Pikachu vê que o menino se levanta para proteger ele do grupo dos Spearows que concentrou o ataque nele, novamente, quando caiu no solo.

O garoto os afasta para pegá-lo no colo, voltando a correr dali, enquanto era atacado de novo, já que estava entre ele e os Spearows que desejam surrá-lo e depois se alimentarem dele, conforme o Pikachu ouvia dos mesmos, para depois olhar de forma fraca para o humano que prometia com a voz firme, sem se intimidar com a nuvem imensa de Spearows que se aglomeravam atrás deles, perseguindo ambos:

\- Vou salvá-lo. Eu prometo. Não deixarei que eles se aproximem de você. Eu sei que eles estão perseguindo nós dois por sua causa, mas mesmo que tenha que enfrentar os seus bicos e garras afiadas, não vou permitir que você seja atacado. Eu prometo.

\- Pikachu... – o pokémon murmura no limiar da inconsciência, surpreso e emocionado pelo humano se arriscar tanto por ele, após ataca-lo não uma vez, mas duas vezes.

Ele derruba uma lágrima de emoção, enquanto se sentia seguro com o estranho humano que protegia um pokémon que sequer era dele, tendo sido atacado por esse mesmo pokémon, sabendo que bastava abandoná-lo com os Spearows, que os mesmos não iriam segui-lo, deixando-o livre para partir.

Portanto, seria mais seguro para o humano abandoná-lo a mercê dos pokémons tipo Flying, do que continuar defendendo ele e mesmo sabendo disso, o humano se recusava a abandoná-lo a própria sorte e continuava protegendo ele, se expondo aos bicos e garras afiadas que rasgavam implacavelmente a sua pele, apenas para tentar salvá-lo a todo o custo, com o roedor elétrico ficando alarmado ao ver os vários filetes de sangue que cobriam o garoto devido ao ataque brutal que ele sofria, além dos arranhões na parte descoberta do corpo do rapaz, sendo que a roupa dele estava rasgada em vários pontos.

Pikachu concordava que ele era um humano estranho, que agia de uma forma que ele não esperava.

Quando eles iam alcança-los, de novo, Satoshi se lembra de algumas bombinhas que ele tinha, sendo que havia brincado com a sua irmã e amigo naquela manhã, tendo sobrado algumas em um dos seus bolsos.

Então, após pegá-los com uma mão, ele vira, de repente, surpreendendo os Spearows pelo seu ato inesperado.

Aproveitando a surpresa deles, ele atira todas as bombinhas que tinha contra alguns que ficam alarmados com o estampido, sendo que algumas produziam um pequeno clarão, deixando-os atordoados por algo que não compreendiam.

Satoshi sabia que não era o suficiente e que apenas ajudaria ele a se esconder com o Pikachu em algum lugar, aproveitando o fator surpresa e conforme fazia isso, com o bando demorando em se recuperar para voltar a persegui-lo, a criança consegue encontrar um esconderijo em um buraco mediano dentro do tronco de uma árvore imensa e nodosa.

Ele se arrasta e fica encolhido com o Pikachu em seus braços, ficando assustado ao ver o bando de Spearows passando velozmente por eles, após alguns minutos, suspirando aliviado ao ver que eles não tiveram a ideia de olhar no buraco, limitando apenas a passarem voando velozmente, próximo deles.

Então, ele pensa consigo mesmo:

"Ainda bem que eles não parecem muito inteligentes."

Satoshi tinha a esperança em seu peito de que os pokémon iriam desistir da perseguição, embora em seu íntimo ele duvidasse que isso iria ocorrer, considerando a fama deles.

Na manhã seguinte, longe dali, a persian Yume entra no quarto de Satoshi, estranhando o fato dele não se encontrar na cama que estava desarrumada.

\- Ele saiu sem tomar o café da manhã? – ela pergunta a si mesma, arqueando o cenho.


	27. Esperança

**Notas do Autor**

A família de Satoshi, Yume e Hakai se encontram...

Yume descobre...

Satoshi acaba...

Os pais de Satoshi se encontravam...

 **Capítulo 27 - Esperança**

Então, ela vai até o quarto de Yukiko que dormia, indo até a cama dela para sacudi-la delicadamente com a pata, com a criança murmurando:

\- Só mais cinco minutos, por favor.

A persian sorri maternalmente, pois era sempre assim de manhã com os irmãos que sempre pediam sem abrirem os olhos pelos cinco minutos de tolerância, sendo que fica preocupada ao se lembrar do fato de que o jovem Satoshi não estava na sua cama, uma vez que ele dificilmente acordava cedo e que nos dias que ele tinha algum compromisso ou surpresa, o jovem ficava tão ansioso no dia anterior que acabava dormindo tarde e no final, só saía da cama se fossem acordá-lo.

Então, ela sai de seus pensamentos, quando as suas orelhas captam sons, avistando em seguida os seus filhotes que corriam animados como sempre, brincando, até que saltam na cama de Yukiko e começam a brincar entre eles, sendo que Yume fala com uma gota:

\- Crianças, se acalmem.

\- Estamos brincando, kaa-chan. Tou-chan disse que podíamos brincar antes do café.

\- Entendo... Vou ter uma conversinha com o pai de vocês. – ela fala estreitando os olhos.

\- Me chamou amor? – Hakai aparece na batente da porta, sorrindo.

\- Quem mais eu chamaria? – ela pergunta com cinismo, estreitando perigosamente os olhos, fazendo Meowth suar frio, pois conhecia as consequências de quando ela exibia aquela face no mínimo assustadora, enquanto ela falava com uma voz ameaçadora – Nós não combinamos que as crianças não deveriam brincar dentro da nossa casa ou dos outros, pois podem derrubar algo? Nós havíamos combinado que elas somente podiam brincar lá fora.

\- Eles prometeram que iriam tomar cuidado. – Hakai fala suando frio.

\- Eles são filhotes. Você não pode exigir tal responsabilidade de pokémon tão pequenos. – ela fala em um tom aborrecido.

Então, eles ouvem um barulho e tanto eles, quando os filhotes, ficam estáticos ao perceberem que o relógio de Yukiko havia sido derrubado no chão, acabando por quebrar, sendo que era igual ao do irmão. Uma pokéball com um pidgey saindo dele quando o alarme tocava.

Yume se vira para seu companheiro com um brilho de ira no olhar e com as presas a mostra, rosnando perigosamente, fazendo meowth suar frio, sendo que falava, enquanto recuava para trás, procurando se retirar do local o quanto antes, temendo a fúria de sua companheira:

\- Eu me lembrei de que preciso programar as aulas da turma nova.

Então, Hakai sai correndo dali, decidindo manter uma distância segura entre ele e a sua amada companheira.

Afinal, da última vez que ela exibiu tal face, Hakai teve que ser levado ao Centro Pokémon mais próximo pelos pais de Satoshi e Yukiko, após Yume terminar de "castiga-lo".

Logo, a prudência exigia que ele ficasse a uma distância segura de sua companheira, até a mesma se acalmar. Algo que demorava algumas horas.

Os filhotes se entreolham e tentam sair de fininho com as orelhas e caudas abaixadas ao verem a face de fúria da genitora para o pai deles, até que Yume se desloca em um piscar de olhos, ficando na frente dos seus filhotes, olhando seriamente para eles que engolem em seco, enquanto perguntava:

\- Como nós procedemos ao quebrar algo de alguém?

Os filhotes se entreolham e um deles pergunta hesitante:

\- Pedimos desculpa?

\- Sim. Vocês todos vão pedir desculpas para a Yukiko-chan.

Os filhotes começam a acusar um ao outro, até que se calam ao ouvir um rosnado da genitora, para depois ela falar:

\- Todos contribuíram para a queda do despertador. Não foi o ato de apenas um filhote.

Então, Yukiko desperta e após bocejar, cumprimenta sorrindo:

\- Bom dia, Yume-san. Bom dia, gatinhos.

Eles dão bom dia e se aproximam cabisbaixos, com a meia pokémon e meia humana olhando para eles, curiosa:

\- Nós pedimos desculpas pelo despertador.

\- Despertador?

Ela olha para o lado e avista o mesmo quebrado no chão, sendo que fica chateada, enquanto suspirava, para depois falar sorrindo, os afagando de forma confortadora:

\- Tudo bem. Acidentes acontecem. Tenho certeza que não foi intencional. Vou procurar na internet. É um despertador encontrado facilmente. Pode se reposto.

Nisso, eles ficam aliviados e sobem na cama, com ela voltando a dar carinho neles, sendo que eles observam o edredom dela se mexendo, até que surgem alguns gatinhos que eram animais que dormiam com ela, sendo que os havia encontrado na rua, decidindo trazê-los para casa para cuidar deles.

Os Meowth´s brincavam com o devido cuidado, já que eles não eram pokémon e observam eles indo na direção que tinha a caixinha de areia.

Após bocejar, ela fala:

\- Imagino que o onii-chan ainda está dormindo. Confesso que eu dormi tarde, ontem.

\- O Satoshi-kun não estava na cama.

\- Ele saiu e nem me esperou, Yume-san? – ela pergunta chateada.

\- Eu não acho que ele faria algo assim, Yukiko-chan.

A criança fica pensativa, para depois falar:

\- Mas se o onii-chan não faria algo assim, onde ele está?

\- Era isso o que eu estava me perguntando... Por falar nisso, você tem apenas vinte minutos para chegar até o laboratório do Doutor Ookido. Eu sinto o cheiro do Shigeru-kun. Ele deve estar chegando daqui a pouco para começar a jornada junto com vocês, já que vão viajar juntos.

Yukiko se levanta rapidamente e depois troca de roupa, para em seguida descer as escadas de dois em dois degraus.

\- Essas crianças... – ela observa os seus filhos a seguindo, enquanto sorria.

Então, ela volta para o quarto de Satoshi e encontra o seu companheiro, que pergunta confuso:

\- Eu vim acordar o Satoshi-kun e ele não está na cama.

\- Eu também estou achando muito estranho.

Alguns minutos depois, Yukiko comia com os seus pais que mostravam preocupação com a ausência de Satoshi, sendo que os meowth´s filhotes estavam em uma mesa anexa, tomando leite, enquanto que os pais dos filhotes comiam alguns lanches que foram preparados por Hakai, sendo que depois do leite, os filhos iriam comer alguns lanches, também.

Então, Shigeru chega, sendo recebido pelos pais de Satoshi e Yukiko que o convidam para o café da manhã, com o mesmo aceitando.

Após ele tomar um lugar na mesa, ele pergunta, após olhar para os lados:

\- Cadê o Satoshi-kun?

\- Não sei. Segundo a Yume-san, ele não estava na cama. – Yukiko comenta chateada.

\- Como assim? Nós combinamos de começar juntos a nossa jornada. Por que ele não esperou? – ele pergunta chateado.

\- Eu não acho que o Satoshi faria algo assim. – Hayashi fala.

\- Eu também duvido que ele faria algo assim. Inclusive, ele não tomou o café da manhã. – Hanako fala preocupada.

\- Eu concordo com o Hayashi-san e com a Hanako-san. – Hakai fala.

\- Eu também concordo. – Yume fala.

No íntimo, Shigeru não queria acreditar que ele faria algo assim.

Porém, era fato incontestável que Satoshi não estava em casa e que somente haveria um lugar que ele iria e que era o Laboratório do seu avô.

Então, após alguns minutos, as crianças terminam o café da manhã e se retiram, com Shigeru agradecendo pelo convite, para depois ambos saírem, enquanto que Hayashi, Hanako, Yume e Hakai se encontravam preocupados com a ausência de Satoshi.

Durante todo o caminho até o laboratório, as crianças questionavam os motivos de Satoshi ter saído antes deles, apesar de comentarem que no íntimo, sentiam que ele não faria isso, levando a questionarem aonde ele foi, com ambos decidindo que saberiam se ele foi ou não ao laboratório, assim que chegassem ao seu destino, não percebendo que eles estavam tão absortos na conversa, que acabaram andando mais devagar do que o usual, acabando por se atrasarem.

Então, quando Yukiko e Shigeru se aproximam do laboratório, eles ficam estarrecidos ao verem um garoto saindo com uma pokeball, para depois ficarem alarmados, temendo que fosse um dos pokémon que desejavam, pois haviam perdido tempo demais conversando sobre o motivo de Satoshi não esperar eles e por causa disso, estavam um pouco atrasados.

Inclusive, Shigeru nem passou no laboratório do seu avô, anexo a casa deles, para que eles começassem juntos a sua jornada.

\- Qual pokémon aquele garoto escolheu? Será que foi o meu Charmander?

\- Ou o meu Squirtle?

\- Com certeza, o onii-chan conseguiu o Bulbassaur. – ela comenta chateada.

\- Bem, um de nós ficará com o pokémon misterioso, pelo visto. – Shigeru comenta desanimado.

Então, eles entram e o PhD em pokémon, doutor Yukinari Ookido os cumprimenta, para depois levar ambos até o local onde tinha uma espécie de cesta que possuía três tapetes, sendo que cada um deles, representava o elemento do respectivo pokémon em cima desses tapetes que possuíam a forma de folha, de chama e de gota.

Eles ficaram aliviados e depois, imensamente felizes ao verem que o Charmander e o Squirtle, ainda estavam disponíveis e se dirigem até os mesmos, se apresentando, para depois segurá-los no colo, enquanto o professor estendia as respectivas pokéballs, além de receberem a pokedex e pokeballs individualizadas, já que escolheram a cor, pagando pelas cores personalizadas. As pokéball´s azuis eram de Yukiko e as de cor verde eram de Shigeru.

Então, o doutor Yukinari fala sorrindo:

\- Yukiko-chan, você deu sorte com essa Charmander. Ela nasceu com o golpe Dragon Rush. Quanto a você, Shigeru, a sua Squirtle nasceu com o golpe Dragon Pulse. Vão dar nomes a elas? Ambas são fêmeas.

Yukiko fica pensativa e depois pergunta, olhando para a sua pokémon:

\- O que acha de Kibaryuu-chan?

A charmander comemora e ela olha para Shigeru que fala, olhando para o seu pokémon:

\- Acho que só Squirtle, está bom.

Então, ele pergunta:

\- Jii-chan, qual era o pokémon misterioso?

\- Que horas o Satoshi onii-chan esteve aqui? – Yukiko pergunta.

\- Calma. Uma pergunta de cada vez. O Satoshi-kun não passou aqui. Foi Yashi-kun que esteve aqui antes de vocês e que pegou a bulbassaur. Quando a sua resposta, meu neto, era um Pikachu. Porém, ele tinha um grave problema de personalidade. Vou ter que enviá-lo ao criador e pedir um novo. A personalidade dele não era indicada a um treinador iniciante. Creio que o Satoshi vai ter que esperar até amanhã para ter o seu inicial, assim que eu receber um novo Pikachu. Vou ver se ele pode transferir via transferência de pokéballs, já que vamos fazer uma troca.

\- Põe grave, nisso. – Charmander comenta em seu idioma.

\- Com certeza. – Squirtle murmura, concordando com a sua amiga.

\- Então, era um Pikachu. E como assim, o Satoshi onii-chan não passou aqui? – Yukiko pergunta curiosa.

Então, eles observam que o PhD em pokémon, doutor Yukinari Ookido se lembra de algo, exibindo uma face assustada, para depois correr até um quarto com eles o seguindo, junto dos seus pokémons, sendo que avistam uma pokeball em cima de uma mesa e percebem que o doutor havia ficado aliviado ao vê-la, até que Shigeru fala ao se aproximar da mesma:

\- Ela está aberta, jii-chan.

Ele olha estarrecido para a pokéball e ao se aproximar, percebe que de fato estava aberta, fazendo ele bagunçar os cabelos em desespero:

\- Como isso é possível...? O pokémon não deveria sair por si mesmo ou é uma das raras exceções que conseguem isso? Mas cadê ele?

\- Doutor, há uma trinca nessa pokéball. É pequeno, mas mesmo assim dá para ver. – Yukiko fala, apontando para a trinca.

Ele olha estarrecido para o dano da pokéball, acabando por lembra-se que caiu no chão no dia anterior, se amaldiçoando por não percebido que o confinamento ficou comprometido, acabando por proporcionar a fuga do pokémon, fazendo ele ficar preocupado com o Pikachu, pois ele havia sido criado por humanos e não sabia como podia ser perigoso os outros pokémons selvagens.

Afinal, havia uma floresta não muito longe dali, famosa pela quantidade de Spearows e que era considerada uma floresta perigosa para qualquer um que não tivesse um pokémon ou para um pokémon inexperiente e doméstico, sem um treinador para orientá-lo na batalha.

Kibaryu comenta após suspirar, com ambos começando a falar em sua linguagem:

\- Quem diria que ele daria tanto trabalho.

\- Além de dar trabalho, é um idiota por sair assim, dessa forma. Não duvido que ele se meteu em problemas. – a Squirtle fala com os braços cruzados em frente ao casco.

\- Eu também não duvido disso. Ainda mais, se ele foi para essa floresta perigosa.

\- Quanto você aposta que o idiota foi para a floresta? – a Squirtle comenta, suspirando cansada.

\- Por que eu vou fazer uma aposta, sabendo que vou perder? – a charmander pergunta, arqueando o cenho.

\- Você tem razão. – a pokémon tipo Water concorda.

Longe dali, mais precisamente no entorno da casa, Yume havia decidido sair da residência, passando a farejar o entorno, tentando encontrar algum rastro do garoto, enquanto que os seus filhotes brincavam no jardim sobre a supervisão do genitor, já que como eram pequenos, não haviam registrado a preocupação dos adultos.

Enquanto isso, os pais de Satoshi contatavam a polícia para informar do desaparecimento do filho deles, já que nenhum dos vizinhos ou conhecidos havia visto ele, sendo que o doutor Yukinari havia confirmado aos pais, que o jovem não havia pisado em seu laboratório.

Então, embaixo da árvore que Satoshi usou para sair, ela encontra o rastro dele, passando a seguir o cheiro, decidindo passar antes no jardim, com os seus filhos correndo até ela, junto do genitor.

Yume fala seriamente, olhando para o seu companheiro:

\- Eu consegui um rastro. Vou segui-lo. Vocês, meus filhos, fiquem com o pai de vocês. Hakai, eu quero que avise os pais dele. Eles se encontram preocupados com a ausência do filho.

\- Mas, kaa-chan... – um deles começa a choramingar, sendo o mesmo para os outros.

\- Façam o que a Kaa-chan mandou. – a persian fala em um tom que não aceitava contestação, fazendo as orelhas dos filhotes abaixarem.

Então, ela passa a seguir o rastro, se afastando da casa.

Quando Hakai entrou da casa para avisar os pais de Satoshi, seguido dos seus filhos em seu encalço, andando sobre as duas patas, Hayashi havia acabado de desligar o telefone, após comunicar o sumiço do seu filho para a autoridade policial local, quando percebe a entrada abrupta de Hakai e suas crias. Hanako também percebe e levanta da mesa, com o seu marido perguntando:

\- O que houve, Hakai-san?

\- É sobre o Satoshi-kun.

O casal sente o sangue gelar, sendo que Hanako desaba na cadeira, enquanto que Hayashi fica estarrecido, até que pergunta desesperado:

\- O que aconteceu com ele? Onde ele está?

\- Yume encontrou um rastro e está seguindo. Ela foi na direção do laboratório.

\- Mas o doutor disse que ele não esteve no laboratório. – Hayashi fala confuso.

\- Se ele não foi ao laboratório, por que tomou aquela direção? – Hanako pergunta preocupada.

Não muito longe dali, ao ver que o sol nasceu no horizonte, Satoshi sai do seu esconderijo com o Pikachu ferido em seus braços, julgando que era seguro, quando houve o grito de um Spearow que estava em um galho próximo dali, de tocaia, acabando por avisar aos outros onde eles estavam e em questão de minutos, ambos estão sendo perseguidos, novamente, com o jovem começando a gritar por ajuda, pois não sabia se conseguiria sair da floresta e mesmo que conseguisse sair, ele duvidava piamente que eles iriam parar de persegui-lo.

Afinal, mesmo após várias horas, ainda o perseguiam.

Longe dali, a persian se aproximou do laboratório e percebeu que o rastro do garoto continuava em outra direção e passa a seguir, passando a captar junto do cheiro dele, o cheiro de um pokémon e conforme seguia o rastro, fica alarmada ao ver que dava para a floresta que margeava a saída da cidade, famosa pela quantidade de Spearows, com todos sabendo que era perigoso atravessá-la sem ter um pokémon consigo e que um pokémon criado por humanos, não sobreviveria sem a ajuda de um treinador.

Preocupada, ela entra na floresta, procurando seguir o rastro, até que as suas orelhas mexem ao ouvir uma voz conhecida e se concentrando no som, ela capta a voz distante de Satoshi, quase como um murmúrio, percebendo que era um pedido de socorro, fazendo ela ficar alarmada.

Então, a pokémon corre velozmente na direção da origem da voz do jovem, orando para que conseguisse chegar a tempo para salvá-lo, pois havia identificado como sendo gritos de socorro, enquanto murmurava a si mesmo:

\- Por favor... Que não aconteça novamente...

Nisso, começam a vir memórias amargas e igualmente tristes de seu passado, até que ela espana da sua mente essas recordações e questionamentos no quesito de que se tivesse feito diferente, o resultado poderia ser outro.

Enquanto isso, na casa de Hayashi e Hanako, ambos estavam saindo naquele instante, acompanhados por policiais que tinham Growlithe´s, Flareon´s e alguns Arcanines, que estavam seguindo o mesmo rastro que Yume seguiu, sendo que antes de chegarem ao laboratório, os pokémon haviam sentido o cheiro da Persian, com todos ficando alarmados ao verem que dava para a floresta.

Eles passam a ter receio de que o menino estivesse sendo ameaçado por Spearows, devido a agressividade natural e defesa férrea de seu território por essa espécie de pokémon, apesar de dificilmente um pokémon atacar um humano. Eram casos extremamente raros, sendo a maioria desses casos, em decorrência deles estarem protegendo algum pokémon.

Mesmo assim, sempre tinham que pensar o pior, já que eles eram muito agressivos e se provocados, por acidente, podiam ser implacáveis.

Portanto, alguns policiais liberaram os seus Jolteons com a habilidade Volt Absorb, para se juntar aos Growlithe´s, Arcanines e Flareon´s com a habilidade Flash Fire, sendo que libertavam também alguns do tipo Flying, sendo que estes possuíam golpes que podiam ser projetados em lâminas de vento cortantes, além de gerarem tornados, se fosse necessário tal poder ofensivo.

Eles também tinham pokémons tipo Grass, treinados para imobilizarem qualquer alvo usando vinhas, assim como eram capazes de liberar rapidamente o Sleep Powder e o Stun Spore, além de terem pokémon do tipo Water com a habilidade Damp e Water Absorb.

Também usavam pokémons que sabiam o movimento Protect e Reflect para proteção, além do movimento Flash para cegar temporariamente os inimigos, além de terem pokémons com a habilidade Keen Eyes.

Além disso, tinham tipo Fight, caso fosse necessário invadir um local ou caso ficassem presos, tendo a habilidade Vital Spirit, caso algum inimigo tentasse induzir sono nos policias, com esses pokémon sendo treinados para agirem sozinhos em determinadas situações.

Eles também usavam pokémons com a habilidade Natural Cure e movimentos como o Heal Pulse, Aromatherapy e Floral Healing, que afetava humanos além de pokémon, sendo excelente para tratar ferimentos leves a moderados nos policiais, restaurar a energia dos pokémon, além de curarem status alterados. Eram usados exclusivamente no suporte e tratamento.

A polícia também trabalhava com o tipo Ghost para atravessar paredes a fim de se infiltrarem e tipos Psychic para levitar objetos ou pessoas, além de impedir que artefatos perigosos atingissem os policiais, sendo que eles recebiam treinamento ao ponto de suas barreiras psíquicas aguentarem armas de vários calibres. Claro que não bloqueavam armamentos pesados, apenas os abaixo deles, mas podiam usar seus poderes para levitar armamentos pesados ou força-los a errarem o alvo, além de poderem usar Hipnose.

Havia pokémons que podiam usar Sing para nocautear bandidos, caso estes estivessem escondidos.

Rapidamente, os policiais chamam o reforço aéreo composto de helicóptero com escoltas de pokémon tipo Flying, com alguns policiais montados em Pidgeottos também, já que a floresta era particularmente densa.

Os pais se abraçavam desesperados, enquanto os policias formavam uma força tarefa para adentrar na mata, auxiliados pelos seus parceiros pokémon, enquanto que o auxílio pelo ar, ainda não havia chegado, embora houvesse urgência no pedido, já que envolvia o desaparecimento de uma criança que podia estar em perigo mortal.

Longe dali, Satoshi continuava correndo, sendo que Pikachu chorava emocionado ao ver que ele não desistiu de salvá-lo.

Então, em um determinado momento, ele acaba caindo no chão, novamente, enquanto arfava, sorvendo grandes goles de ar, sentindo o clamor de seus músculos por descanso, além de sentir os seus músculos doloridos, com o adicional da dor dos ferimentos causados pelos bicos e garras afiadas deles.

O Pikachu cai próximo dele, com o pokémon vendo que o garoto se preocupava com ele, se arrastando até onde estava, para depois ergue-se lentamente, olhando para o grupo de Spearows que os observava, sendo que parecia um enxame.

Satoshi abraça fortemente o Pikachu e fala, chorando:

\- Eu não pude salvá-lo... eu...

Pikachu ergue fracamente o focinho e lambe o rosto dele como se o confortasse e dissesse que estava tudo bem, com a criança chorando, enquanto o abraçava.

Então, de repente, o menino e o Pikachu avistam um vulto saltando por cima deles, para ficar na frente de ambos, com eles percebendo que era uma Persian que rosnava irada para os Spearows, com a sua cauda balançando perigosamente, enquanto exibia uma postura ofensiva. Os rosnados eram ensurdecedores, evidenciando a forte ira que a tomava naquele instante.

Satoshi murmura surpreso:

\- Yume-san?

Ela vira levemente a cabeça e acena, sorrindo de forma confortadora, vendo Satoshi olhar esperançoso para ela, exibindo alívio em seu rosto com a pokémon sentindo o coração apertar ao ver os ferimentos da criança, para depois, a persian voltar a olhar com o mais puro ódio nos olhos para o grupo de Spearows, enquanto concentrava os seus poderes, para depois exclamar com cada palavra imersa na mais pura ira, esperando que conseguisse usar uma técnica que não usava há anos:

\- Venham me enfrentar, seus desgraçados! Vão pagar caro por ferirem o Satoshi-kun! Vão se arrepender do dia em que nasceram bastardos!

Dentre o bando, o líder exclama, sendo um pouco maior que os demais:

\- Não temam e avancem! É apenas um pokémon! Nós estamos em maior número! Vamos atacar!

Então, eles avançam frente a ordem do seu líder que atacava junto deles, sendo que ela viu quem era o líder, enquanto que Satoshi exclamava desesperado:

\- Yume-san, cuidado! Eles são muitos!

Ela fala sem olhar para a criança e o Pikachu nos braços do garoto, sendo que já imaginava o motivo dele estar naquela floresta, decidindo que teria uma conversa com aquele Pikachu depois, pois tinha a nítida impressão de que o roedor elétrico também era o culpado indireto pelos ferimentos da criança:

\- Acredite. Eles vão se arrepender amargamente de se aproximarem de mim, dessa forma. – ela fala com um sorriso maligno – Vou mostrar a esses desgraçados a diferença de um pokémon treinado por humanos de um reles pokémon selvagem, mesmo que seja um bando.


	28. A ira de Yume

**Notas do Autor**

Yume consegue...

Os pais de Satoshi ficam...

Yume decide...

O Spearow decide...

 **Capítulo 28 - A ira de Yume**

Então, ele vê eletricidade a contornando, para depois ela lançar um ataque de Swift, com várias estrelas se juntando em uma única estrela grande, surpreendendo os Spearows que param de avançar, olhando estarrecidos para a estrela na sua frente, tentando compreender o que era aquilo.

Sorrindo malignamente, Yume concentra eletricidade em seu corpo para liberar em seguida um Thunderbolt no centro da estrela imensa, que se fragmenta em dezenas de estrelas eletrizadas que avançam violentamente contra os Spearows, os eletrocutando sumariamente, fazendo todos caírem no chão.

Satoshi fica estarrecido ao ver que a explosão de eletricidade que se propagou pelo local foi incorporada pelas estrelas que se espalharam, eletrocutando cada um dos Spearows, fazendo-os despencarem bruscamente do céu, para depois ele notar que ela suspirava de alívio e confessava que foi lindo e igualmente devastador para pokémons do tipo Flying, além de exigir um grande controle do pokémon em sua execução e timming.

De fato, Yume estava aliviada ao perceber que conseguiu executar uma apresentação de Contest, que há quase dezesseis anos não executava, sendo que somente executou aquela técnica nos treinos.

O garoto percebeu que a criação daquela estrela com os vários Swift´s liberados por ela que se aglomeraram em um único ponto formando aquela estrela, desnortearam os Spearows que ficaram confusos e que aproveitando o fator surpresa, liberou um ataque elétrico poderoso contra a estrela, obrigando-a a se fragmentar, com as estrelas avançando violentamente contra os Spearows, sendo que cada uma das estrelas estava eletrificada, com a criança acreditando que os pokémon receberam dano duplo, tanto pelo Swift, quanto pelo Thunderbolt, ao mesmo tempo.

Yume vai até os Spearows caídos e avista um deles lutando de forma ferrenha para se levantar, caindo todas as vezes que tentava, sendo visíveis os danos do ataque combinado, com ela o reconhecendo como sendo o pokémon que ordenou o ataque.

\- Vejo que é o Líder, certo? Afinal, o líder tem que ser o mais forte do bando. Inclusive, o seu tamanho não é condizente com os demais.

\- Sua...

Ele fala arrogantemente, embora falasse em um tom baixo e com dificuldade por estar enfraquecido, tentando se firmar nas patas traseiras com o corpo tremendo, lutando arduamente contra as dores lacerantes e os danos, apenas para cair na terra, novamente, já que ataques elétricos eram super efetivos contra um tipo Flying, com faíscas percorrendo as suas penas por causa da paralisia que o acometeu, sendo que as pontas delas estavam levemente chamuscadas pela eletricidade.

A Persian exclama irada:

\- Você vai me pagar, bastardo!

Tudo o que o Spearow vê é a eletricidade se aglomerando em volta dela e depois, um relâmpago o atingindo, fazendo-o ficar inconsciente, enquanto o seu corpo era atirado violentamente há alguns metros dali, sendo que a eletricidade acabou atingindo alguns Spearows inconscientes em seu trajeto.

Satoshi a vê usando o Thunderbolt, novamente, no centro dos Spearows, para depois trazer um deles gravemente ferido, maior que o usual, enrolado em sua cauda.

Ela se aproxima dele e fala:

\- Suba nas minhas costas com o Pikachu. Eu consigo correr mais do que uma criança humana conseguiria.

\- Obrigado. Precisamos ir para o laboratório do Doutor Ookido para o Pikachu ser tratado.

\- Depois, você irá ao médico.

Satoshi nota o Spearow debilitado e pergunta:

– O que vai fazer com ele?

\- Segredo. Agora, suba. Você precisa ir para o hospital o quanto antes.

Então, ela corre dali, se afastando o mais rápido possível, enquanto que alguns Spearows se levantavam, percebendo que o Pikachu conseguiu escapar, além do seu líder ter sido capturado, com o bando jurando vingança pela captura de seu estimador líder, sabendo que o garoto teria que passar por aquela floresta e que talvez não estivesse com a Persian poderosa.

Enquanto planejavam a sua vingança, eles se erguiam com dificuldade, sentindo ainda, a corrente elétrica em seu corpo que os fez cair novamente, fazendo-os ficarem ainda mais irados.

Longe dali, em um ninho no alto de uma árvore, uma Spearow fêmea estava chocando quatro ovos, que eram um pouco maiores que de uma galinha. Ela suspira preocupada, pois o seu companheiro havia saído para conseguir comida e ainda não havia voltado e para agravar, havia visto um clarão ao longe que a alarmou, tendo um pressentimento terrível de que algo de muito ruim aconteceu com ele.

Preocupada, ela murmura:

\- Onde está você, meu amor? Por que demora tanto?

Essa Spearow era companheira do Spearow líder, sendo que uma serpente animal se aproxima sorrateiramente do ninho, visando os ovos da mesma, quando ela escuta um som e se vira, concentrando os seus poderes para lançar um ataque contra o animal que caiu morto no chão, para depois ela voltar a chocar os ovos, enquanto esperava ansiosamente o retorno dele, sendo que havia estranhado a revoada do bando, até que julga que ele havia encontrado uma presa grande e por isso, precisava da força do bando para abatê-lo.

Longe dali, no laboratório do doutor Ookido, enquanto ele estava preocupado com o destino do Pikachu, sendo que junto dele estava Yukiko e Shigeru, um Pidgeotto pousa na janela aberta do quarto com ele reconhecendo como sendo um dos pokémon de um dos treinadores que partiram em uma jornada, alguns meses atrás e que havia sido enviado a ele.

Ele vai até o pokémon que parece chama-lo, voando em frente a janela, mas, não se afastando totalmente e o PhD em pokémon, doutor Yukinari Ookido pergunta:

\- Quer mostrar algo?

O pokemon acena com a cabeça e o doutor, junto de Yukiko e Shigeru o segue, com eles ficando horrorizados quando o Pidgeotto mostra uma Persian correndo até eles, tendo em suas costas, Satoshi, que estava muito ferido, assim como o Pikachu em seus braços, sendo que o rapaz estava inconsciente e a cauda da Persian ajudava a segurar o Pikachu, sendo que notaram um Spearow gravemente ferido e inconsciente em sua cauda.

Ao se aproximarem, Yukiko corre até eles e exclama:

\- Satoshi onii-chan! Acorde! Satoshi onii-chan!

Ele desperta, gemendo de dor pelos ferimentos em sua pele, sendo que está confuso, até que vê o pikachu ferido, o entregando ao PhD em pokémon, doutor Yukinari Ookido, falando, após se situar onde estava, se recordando dos eventos na noite passada:

\- Vi esse pikachu fugindo da sua janela, quando saí a noite, pois não conseguia dormir. O pikachu fugiu para a floresta e fiquei preocupado. Sei que deveria ter chamado ajuda, mas, não dava tempo. Tentei detê-lo e fui eletrocutado, acabando por soltá-lo e ele fugiu, lançando um ataque na minha frente. Mesmo assim, insisti em segui-lo para pegá-lo, visando tirá-lo da floresta. Mais para frente, ele foi atacado por um grupo de Spearows e...

Ele continua contando o que lembrava e fala de como Yume o salvou, enquanto o doutor Yukinari tratava do Pikachu com uma Potion, sendo que após terminar o relato, ele fala:

\- Foi um ato muito nobre, mas imprudente. Podia ter morrido. Não que os Spearows fossem ataca-lo até a morte. Pokémons selvagens não costumam atacar humanos, embora que os Spearows são um dos pokémons mais agressivos que existem e há relatos de ataques a humanos, embora seja raro. O foco deles, pelo que eu compreendi, era esse Pikachu que era um pokémon doméstico. Pokémons selvagens tendem a atacar pokémons domésticos, ou seja, pokémons criados por humanos. Como você o defendia, foi atacado e podia ter morrido. As garras deles são perigosas demais, assim como o bico. A pele dos pokémon são resistentes ao ponto de que, somente balas que furam aço podem atravessá-las. Mas, a pele humana é frágil. Você poderia ter sangrado até a morte. Os pokémons são muitos fortes e poderosos. Uns mais, outros menos. Quanto a você, Yume, essa técnica...

\- Eu misturei dois golpes distintos. Swift e Thunderbolt, garantindo assim que atingisse todos os Spearows. O Swifit, pelo que eu aprendi, sempre atinge o alvo.

\- Isso é verdade. Foi uma excelente ideia. Assim, você garantiu que todos fossem atingidos, combinando o poder do Thunderbolt e a velocidade das estrelas cortantes de um golpe que sempre atinge o oponente. Mesmo assim, juntar dois golpes dessa forma, você somente vê em Contest e no Try Pokkaron em Kalos, embora que tal como o Contest, o Try Pokkaron está sendo levado a outras regiões.

\- No passado, eu participei de Contests.

\- Oh! Contests! Eles são bem famosos em algumas regiões. Isso explica a facilidade que você misturou ambos os golpes. – então, percebe o Spearow na cauda dela e pergunta hesitante - Vai devorar ele?

\- Não. Não como lixo. Vou ter uma "conversinha" com ele e depois, quem sabe, dar de presente aos meus filhos para brincarem com ele. Afinal, foi esse Spearow que liderou o grupo contra o Satoshi-kun.

Ela fala com um sorriso maligno, fazendo o sangue do doutor Yukinari, gelar nas veias, assim como o de Shigeru, sendo que Satoshi estava debilitado demais para perceber a face assustadora da Persian, sendo que Yukiko não era afetada. Até porque, ela mesma queria "conversar" com o líder dos Spearows que feriu o seu irmão, mas, respeitava o fato de que ele era a presa de Yume. Infelizmente, a seu ver.

Nesse interim, Yukiko havia ligado para os pais que vieram de carro, sendo que ficaram aterrorizados ao vê-lo ferido, sendo que as crianças ficaram surpresas ao verem os policiais junto deles, assim como vários pokémons, compreendendo após alguns minutos que havia sido formado uma equipe de resgate.

Os policiais terminam os procedimentos, colhendo os depoimentos, para depois finalizarem a ocorrência, com os pais de Satoshi agradecendo a eles, sendo que um deles fala:

\- Apenas cumprimos com a nossa obrigação e ficamos felizes em saber que o garoto está salvo, assim como o Pikachu. A Persian dos senhores foi incrível, abatendo sem qualquer ajuda, um grupo de Spearows. Foi muita sorte que ela tinha experiência em juntar dois golpes, gerando tal poder ao ponto de imobilizar um bando imenso de Spearows de uma só vez.

Após fazer isso, eles se retiram, recebendo novos agradecimentos de Hayashi e de Hanako.

Satoshi não queria se afastar dali, até ter certeza que o Pikachu estava bem e após ter a confirmação, quando o doutor Yukinari Ookido falou que o pokémon já estava se recuperando, ele permite que os pais o levem até o médico.

Enquanto eles levavam o filho para o carro, os pais dele agradeciam emocionados a Yume, pois ela o salvou de um bando de Spearows.

Então, ela volta para casa com o Spearow, dessa vez em suas mandíbulas e no caminho, olha para um dos vizinhos que tinha uma deficiência física, sendo auxiliado pelo seu pokémon, além dele lhe fazer companhia e ela sorria ao ver a felicidade que ambos sentiam pela companhia um do outro.

Os pokémon não eram usados apenas para as batalhas e sim, para outras funções e obrigações, tal como pela polícia, nas prisões e profissões de resgate, pelas equipes médicas que tinham parceiros pokémon com habilidades e movimentos próprios para cura e tratamento, outros os usavam para proteção pessoal e de propriedade, havia pessoas que os usavam para diversos trabalhos, assim como para apresentações e companhia, sendo que também eram usados para ajudar as pessoas com deficiência, já que eles entendiam a linguagem humana ao contrário dos animais.

Portanto, além de poderem ajudar melhor as pessoas que possuíam alguma necessidade, fosse por sequelas de algum acidente ou por motivo de doença, o treinamento deles era mais simples, aprendendo rapidamente como proceder para ajudar nas necessidades daquele humano, sendo muito apreciado pokémon que andavam sobre duas patas, deixando as mãos ou patas livres e que preferencialmente, tivessem movimentos como o Heal Pulse e Aroma Therapy para ajudar nos casos que a pessoa sentisse alguma dor crônica e para relaxar o humano.

Inclusive, alguns tipos de pokémon eram usados em presídios para ajudar a lidarem com os presos, protegendo os seus mestres que eram carcereiros ou policiais que fiscalizavam os presos, recebendo um treinamento próprio para que soubessem como agir contra os detentos, com os carcereiros e policiais possuindo outros pokémon, igualmente treinados para auxiliá-los.

As equipes policias, de resgate, assim como aqueles que lidavam com os presos, treinavam junto com os seus parceiros pokémon.

Ou seja, não eram somente os pokémon que treinavam e sim, os seus mestres também, com eles treinando juntos para estreitar os laços entre eles, assim como, para maximizar o trabalho em equipe tão necessário, pois todos eles lidavam com situações que exigiam uma combinação excelente entre o profissional e os seus pokémon.

Após chegar em casa, Yume se dirige até o jardim, enquanto chamava os seus filhos, contando o que ocorreu, com Hakai se juntando a eles, com todos notando o Spearow que estava preso nas patas com garras.

\- Então, esse Spearow liderou o ataque contra Satoshi-kun? – Hakai pergunta, sendo que estava irado pelos ferimentos de Satoshi ao ver o estado da criança.

\- Sim. Mas o Pikachu tem a sua parcela de culpa e chegou a atacar duas vezes o Satoshi-kun, que apenas queria salvá-lo.

\- O que fará com esse bastardo, kaa-chan? – um dos filhos dela pergunta.

\- Vou ter uma "conversinha" com ele. Fiquem com o pai de vocês.

Eles iam questionar ela, quando a mesma se retira, com Hakai observando ela se afastar, enquanto que não sentia qualquer pena do pokémon, imaginando o que ela faria com ele.

Claro, não acreditava que ela fosse devorá-lo, mas vendo aquele sorriso aterrador em seu focinho, o Spearow iria conhecer o inferno em vida.

Então, ele faz os seus filhos o seguirem, falando que era hora do lanche, animando os filhotes que correm animados para dentro da casa.

Não muito longe dali, ela joga o Spearow contra uma árvore e o mesmo, ainda debilitado, abre os olhos levemente, para depois arregalá-los ao ver o sorriso maligno da Persian que o aterrorizava e como pokémon, ele sabia que podia ser visto como refeição pela pokémon a sua frente, cuja cauda balançava perigosamente atrás dela, com a mesma falando em um tom gélido, deixando implícito toda a sua ira:

\- Você vai pagar caro por ferir o Satoshi-kun daquela forma. É uma pena que eu não podia trazer o bando todo. Logo, preferi trazer apenas aquele que liderou a caçada. Ou seja, você. Pelo visto, você somente é corajoso com um bando enorme o auxiliando, pois, pessoalmente, é um rato covarde e olha que estou ofendendo o pobre animal. Ele não merece a comparação com uma escória como você. Vou fazer você sofrer, tudo o que fez o Satoshi-kun sofrer e por deixa-lo naquele estado deplorável! O que você fez é imperdoável! – ela exclama como se rugisse de ira.

Aterrorizado, ele tenta fugir, apenas para levar uma caudada violenta dela que o joga contra o chão, com ele tentando se levantar, apenas para levar uma patada, sentindo as garras afiadas dela atingindo o seu corpo por ela fazer questão de usá-las, ferindo ele ainda mais, sendo que se encontra debilitado ao atingir mais uma árvore, trincando levemente o tronco.

Por orgulho, pois preferia morrer lutando a morrer sem qualquer reação, tenta se levantar, apenas para ser atirado contra uma árvore próxima dali ao levar uma caudada certeira dela.

O pokémon encontra-se aterrorizado e sente muita dor ao levar vários golpes físicos dela, consecutivos, com o seu corpo sendo sacudido, ampliando ainda mais a trinca em um tronco, até que ela o arremessa violentamente no chão, para depois saltar até ele, prendendo as suas asas sobre as suas patas, arreganhando as suas mandíbulas, fazendo questão de salivar, enquanto exibia com orgulho as suas fileiras de caninos alvos e promitentes, falando em seguida com um sorriso maligno nas mandíbulas:

\- Vou destroçar você lentamente. Confesso que estou curiosa para descobrir quando tempo um Spearow sobrevive.

Ele pensa em xingá-la ou lutar para tentar infligir algum dano nela, quando se recorda de sua companheira e crias. Se ele morresse, não poderia tentar defendê-los dos humanos, pois tinha quase certeza de que o bando iria querer se vingar e ele não podia permitir que a sua companheira fosse capturada, pois sabendo como ela era, com certeza iria assumir a liderança do bando, já que tinha o "sangue quente", por assim dizer e quando colocava algo na cabeça, era quase que impossível fazê-la mudar de ideia.

Afinal, os filhotes precisavam ter, ao menos, um dos pais. Ele poderia treinar para sair da pokéball, se aceitasse entrar em uma, para impedir a captura dela, ajudando-a a fugir de volta para os filhotes deles, pois o Spearow julgava mentalmente o que era mais importante. O seu orgulho ou a sua família e a resposta era óbvia. A sua família era mais importante do que o seu orgulho e se precisasse se humilhar para a pokémon a sua frente, assim faria. Somente a sua família importava a ele, que faria tudo por eles, inclusive ofertar a sua vida sem pestanejar.

Então, inspirando profundamente, se despindo do seu orgulho, tendo em mente somente a sua família, ele começa a chorar e se desesperar, implorando:

\- Por favor, não faça isso! Eu imploro! Eu farei qualquer coisa! Por favor, poupe-me! Eu peço perdão pelos meus atos!

\- Você não tem nada para me oferecer em troca do que você fez. Você não possuí nada que possa me interessar. Prepare-se!

Ela vai avançar nele, quando o mesmo exclama:

\- Eu vou servir ao garoto! Juro que serei um pokémon obediente! – ele nota que ela para de avançar e fala desesperado ao ver que tinha alguma chance de sobreviver pelo bem de sua família – Ele vai ser um treinador, certo?

A Persian acena afirmativamente com a cabeça, olhando com desconfiança para o pokémon rendido embaixo de suas patas.

\- Se ele vai ser um treinador, eu me tornarei um dos seus pokémon! Eu juro que vou obedecê-lo! Por favor, me poupe. Eu imploro!

Ela fecha as mandíbulas e pergunta ressabiada, mantendo a devida distância da sua cabeça do bico afiado do pokémon, pois ele poderia usar qualquer proximidade entre ambos para atacá-la:

\- Que garantia tem que não vai trair ele? Vocês Spearows são vingativos demais, assim como, orgulhosos. Inclusive, mesmo após anos, podem guardar ódio de alguém. Não consigo imaginar um pokémon tão vingativo e igualmente orgulhoso quanto a sua espécie, se sujeitando a aquele que impediu vocês de abaterem a sua presa.


	29. A gata e o roedor elétrico

**Notas do Autor**

Yume tem a confirmação que...

Ela decide...

 **Capítulo 29 - A gata e o roedor elétrico**

\- Nos queríamos atacar o Pikachu, pois eu estava para abater a minha presa, um ratata, quando sofri um ataque elétrico, sendo que eu estava atrás de uma moita. Por causa do ataque, a minha presa escapou, enquanto eu sofria danos pelo golpe, já que esse tipo de ataque é efetivo contra mim. Tomado pela ira, eu desejei me vingar dele e substituí-lo como refeição. Como ele tinha ataques efetivos contra nós, decidi usar a força do bando para abatê-lo. Veja, não temos nada contra o garoto.

Ela aproxima o seu focinho dele, observando-o atentamente, percebendo que a história dele era verdadeira, sendo que começava a sentir uma grande raiva do Pikachu, pois o Spearow acabou de comprovar a culpa do roedor elétrico. Foi ele que atiçou os Spearows e que acabou custando os ferimentos na criança, pois conhecendo o coração de Satoshi, ele era um herói por natureza e como herói, sendo que adorava os quadrinhos de super heróis, agiria como um e por isso, se arriscou tanto para tentar salvar um pokémon que o atacou duas vezes e que preferiu ignorar os avisos dele, para se embrenhar em uma floresta perigosa.

Conforme ela analisava, de fato, eles não tinham nada contra Satoshi. O alvo era e sempre foi o Pikachu. Satoshi foi um "efeito colateral". Mesmo sabendo disso, nada diminuía a sua ira para o Spearow rendido sobre as suas patas.

Percebendo que ela parecia ponderar as suas palavras, refletindo em sua proposta para barganhar por sua vida, ele fala:

\- Portanto, veja que não tenho motivo para odiar o garoto. A mim ele não fez nada. Eu queria me vingar do Pikachu e abatê-lo, isso sim. O garoto foi apenas um efeito colateral do nosso ataque em bando. Inclusive, se ele largasse aquele roedor elétrico conosco, ele poderia sair da floresta sem qualquer consequência. Nenhum de nós iria atrás dele. Bastava parar de intervir em nossa caçada, impedindo que nós abatêssemos o Pikachu.

Ela olha novamente para ele, ponderando o que ele falou, percebendo que ele havia falado a verdade, pois era implícita em seu olhar a veracidade de suas palavras.

De fato, Satoshi poderia ter saído da floresta, sem ser perseguido, se deixasse a presa dos Spearows com eles. Ou seja, o Pikachu.

Porém, ele nunca faria algo assim por possuir um coração típico de um herói, ela concluiu amargamente, pois tinha receio que esse coração poderia lhe trazer muitos problemas e por isso, temia por ele. Quanto a Yukiko, ela sabia que a criança era uma heroína também, apesar dela ser mais uma anti-heroína, conforme explicaram uma vez a ela sobre os quadrinhos que eles compravam, explicando sobre vilões, heróis e anti-heróis.

Inclusive, no ditado popular dos humanos, um dos que ela aprendeu conforme convivia com eles, para fazer uma omelete, ela quebraria os ovos sem hesitar e a conhecendo, faria sem se arrepender, pois o heroísmo dela estava mais para o de uma anti-heroína por não se prender as regras que norteavam os heróis.

Portanto, isso não trazia tanta preocupação para a Persian, juntamente com as habilidades sobre-humanas dela.

Claro, se preocupava com ela, que não ficaria parada frente a uma injustiça. O problema era que Satoshi era um autêntico herói e não um anti-herói e a seu ver, ali residia o maior perigo. Muito maior do que seria com Yukiko, além do fato dela ter força, velocidade, resistência, olfato e audição sobre-humanos ao contrário do irmão.

Ela olha para ele, vendo o terror em seus olhos, para depois refletir, sendo que estes minutos são demasiadamente expectantes ao pokémon, que orava a Arceus para que ela aceitasse a sua barganha, até que ela fala:

\- Você parece ser forte. Seria bom ele ter um pokémon forte. Qualquer outro Spearow não teria recuperado a consciência tão rapidamente como foi com você. Mas fique avisado de que se eu souber que o desobedeceu ou algo sim, vou esfola-lo vivo e acredite quando falo que não será uma pokéball que vai me impedir, pois basta quebrar a sua pokéball para você sair e eu poder destroça-lo!

Ela exclama rosnando irada, exibindo novamente as suas presas e um olhar maligno que fazia o sangue do pokémon gelar, com o mesmo falando desesperado:

\- Eu prometo que vou obedecê-lo!

Então, ela fala:

\- Você ficará comigo, até ele receber as suas pokéballs. Mas como preciso passar em um lugar agora, vou deixa-lo com os meus filhotes e companheiro, para impedirem a sua fuga de volta para a floresta.

Ela volta para perto da casa de Hanako e Hayashi, chamando os seus filhos e companheiro, falando:

\- Bem, eu preciso ver outro desgraçado. Quero que fiquem o observando e sintam-se a vontade para atacarem ele, caso tente fugir. Conto com você, meu amor. – ela fala o final olhando para o seu companheiro meowth.

\- Pode confiar em nós. Não vamos deixa-lo fugir. Certo, crianças? Vai ser tipo uma Operação policial, como nos filmes que vocês assistem na tevê. – o genitor deles fala sorrindo, sabendo o quanto isso iria empolgar os filhotes.

Os filhotes respondem que sim, animados, com o Spearow sendo preso por uma corda que Hakai encontrou, enquanto o olhavam atentamente, se preparando para ataca-lo ao menor movimento do mesmo para se libertar, sendo que o tipo Flying suspira, enquanto gerenciava as dores que sentia pelos golpes que sofreu nas mãos da persian, xingando a pokémon mentalmente, ficando aliviado por ela não poder ler pensamentos.

Então, a Persian se afasta dali, indo até o laboratório, conseguindo avistar o Pikachu que dormia, sendo que o doutor Yukinari estava terminando de administrar os medicamentos, inclusive aquele que preparou com ervas medicinais, já que saber criar medicamentos a partir de ervas era uma das exigências para ser um pesquisador pokémon.

Esgueirando-se com maestria, a Persian espera pacientemente o doutor sair da sala, para pegar o roedor elétrico e antes que a sua presa pudesse usar algum ataque, recebe uma patada violenta que o arremessa para fora, para depois ela lançar alguns ataques consecutivos que o arremessam alguns metros dali e após chegarem em um trecho que ficariam ocultos da vista dos outros, ela o atira contra uma árvore grossa, sendo que quando ele caí, a persian usa uma caudada certeira nele, o atirando contra uma pedra.

Desesperado, o Pikachu concentra os seus poderes, sendo que ele sentia que estava fraco demais para usar o Thunder Punch, decidindo usar o Thunder Shock na Persian que recebe o ataque, com ele ficando horrorizado ao ver que ela não sentiu quase que nenhum dano do seu ataque.

\- Chama isso de ataque elétrico? Você acha mesmo que um pokémon inexperiente como você, pode derrotar alguém tão experiente quanto eu, sem ter um treinador com uma excelente estratégia para auxiliá-lo? Se enxergue, bastardo! Você é insignificante! Se bem, que mesmo com uma estratégia excelente, há uma diferença brutal entre nós. Portanto, as chances de você me derrotar como se encontra, atualmente, é praticamente nula.

Após exclamar irada, dá mais uma caudada nele, sendo que o roedor elétrico exibe uma face estarrecida em meio a dor que sentia em seu corpo, sendo que murmura:

\- Os seres podem sofrer paralisia ao me tocarem...

\- Eu tenho uma habilidade que faz com que eu não sofra paralisia. Legal, né? – ela pergunta com um sorriso que não chegava aos lábios, aterrorizando ainda mais o Pikachu.

Desfazendo o sorriso assustador, exibindo uma face imersa na mais pura fúria, ela o arremessa novamente com violência contra outra árvore, trincando levemente o tronco.

Um dos Ratata que estava na árvore, desceu irado por estarem perturbando o encontro romântico dele com outra Ratata, quando observa a Persian, passando a temê-la, sendo que sobe o mais rápido que consegue na árvore, falando para a fêmea correr.

Inicialmente ela nega, até que avista a Persian, acenando afirmativamente, com ambos saltando para o galho da árvore vizinha, fugindo dali o mais rápido que conseguiam com medo de virarem a próxima refeição da pokémon, enquanto sentiam pena do Pikachu.

Então, com o roedor elétrico debilitado, sentindo dores lacerantes em seu corpo, ela o retém embaixo de suas patas e fala cada palavra imersa na mais pura ira:

\- O Satoshi-kun podia ter morrido em virtude dos ferimentos e para quê? Para salvar um pokémon ordinário e irresponsável que o atacou não somente uma vez, mas sim, duas vezes, enquanto teimava de entrar na floresta, por mais que essa criança implorasse para não fazer isso, o alertando que era uma floresta perigosa e de quebra, atiçar um bando de Spearows ao eletrocutar o líder deles, o ferindo, além de possibilitar com isso a fuga da presa dele? Se bobear, a sua culpa é maior do que a do Spearow. Por causa de seu ato inconsequentemente, o pobre do Satoshi-kun estava ferido daquela forma! O Spearow é culpado por ataca-lo, mas quem provocou o pior pokémon que podia provocar e que para piorar ainda mais a situação, ataca em bando? Você!

\- Eu peço desculpas...

\- Desculpas? Você se acha digno de ser perdoado?! Após o Satoshi-kun quase morrer defendendo um desgraçado como você?! Se eu não tivesse encontrado ele a tempo, o Satoshi-kun acabaria ainda mais ferido, isso senão morresse apenas para tentar defender um bastardo como você que o expôs ao perigo, gratuitamente, sendo avisado do perigo de entrar naquela floresta, mais de uma vez com ele, praticamente, implorando para que não se embrenhasse na mata!

\- Mas eu não pedi para ele me salvar... – Pikachu murmura fracamente.

\- Ele tem um coração nobre, gentil e amável. Ou seja, um coração de ouro e adora super heróis. Ele tem esse heroísmo dentro dele. Não importa se é pokémon ou humano, ele irá salvar esse ser, mesmo que signifique arriscar a sua vida. Ele nunca ficaria incólume vendo um ser correr risco de vida, sem tentar salvá-lo. Ele não é uma pessoa que observa uma injustiça e fica calado. Ele é esse tipo de humano, sendo que mesmo entre nós, pokémon, conseguimos observar aqueles que salvam humanos e pokémon, mesmo não tendo qualquer vínculo, pois querem salvar a vida dos outros. Você nunca foi digno de ser salvo por ele, pois ficou surdo aos avisos de perigo, cismando de entrar em uma floresta perigosa.

Usando as suas garras em conjunto com a pata, o acerta violentamente, o arremessando longe dali, fazendo se chocar contra uma árvore.

\- O spearow líder fez um acordo em troca de sua vida. Ou seja, uma barganha. Claro que se ele não cumprir esse acordo, provavelmente irei ter um pássaro para devorar e quem sabe, não adicione um rato amarelo? Acredite, não será uma pokéball que vai me impedir e devido a sua fama de fujão, eles podem pensar que você fugiu. Sabe, pokémon podem desaparecer, "misteriosamente", por assim dizer.

Ela fala indo até ele com um sorriso maligno e as presas a mostra, sendo que salivava, caminhando lentamente em sua direção e como o Pikachu estava fraco, sentindo dores pungentes, tenta usar debilmente mais um Thunder shock contra a Persian que recebe o golpe sem se importar, demonstrando que sequer sentiu o ataque, fazendo o roedor elétrico ficar mais apavorado ainda, sendo plenamente ciente de que, como estava fraco, não conseguia usar totalmente o seu poder. Aliais, sequer conseguia se mexer em decorrência dos ferimentos e danos que sofreu.

Então, rosnando pelo atrevimento dele em tentar usar um golpe patético contra ela, sendo que por estar enfraquecido, não conseguiria dar a potência normal do golpe, ela o arremessa violentamente ao usar a cauda, estalando-a como um chicote, fazendo o corpo dele se chocar contra uma árvore, trincando a mesma, enquanto fazia ela se inclinar com o impacto, surgindo uma revoada de Pidgey´s que estavam nessa árvore e nas outras adjacentes a esta.

Afinal, ao verem a Persian, eles decidiram voar pelas suas vidas, temendo virarem refeição da pokémon.

Então, com o Pikachu caído no chão, incapaz de se mover pela dor lacerante que sentia, ela salta, o prendendo sobre as suas patas, exibindo as suas presas afiadas, com Pikachu tremendo aterrorizado conforme olhava as fileiras de caninos alvos e promitentes.

Quando elas se aproximam do seu rosto, ele fala em súplica, chorando desesperado:

\- Eu prometo que vou obedecê-lo. Nunca vou trai-lo. Eu prometo! Poupe-me! Eu peço perdão pelo meu ato tê-lo machucado, indiretamente. Eu entrego a minha lealdade a ele. Eu o ajudarei em sua jornada!

Ela detém o avanço das mandíbulas e fala, fazendo questão dele ver os seus orbes que demonstravam o desejo implícito dela de destroça-lo:

\- É bom mesmo. Se eu souber que o traiu, acredite, a sua pokéball não vai protegê-lo de mim, bastardo. Até posso não mata-lo, mas acredite que não mata-lo não será um ato de piedade e sim, o contrário em minhas patas, pois você estará implorando pela morte.

O Pikachu fica ainda mais aterrorizado, se era possível, tentando imaginar os tormentos que ela reservaria a ele, achando desnecessário.

Afinal, desde que presenciou o sacrifício de Satoshi para salvá-lo, mesmo após tudo o que ele fez, pois havia sido ele que desencadeou a fúria dos Spearows, decidiu que seguiria o garoto em sua jornada como o seu pokémon se ele pedisse por isso, por mais que odiasse ficar confinado em uma pokéball em decorrência do seu passado.

\- Desde que ele me salvou, eu decidi que seria o pokémon dele se ele me pedisse. Eu já havia decidido segui-lo, após tudo o que ele fez por mim. Portanto, estou apenas reforçando uma decisão anterior que eu tomei.

Ela o observa atentamente, analisando as palavras dele e fala, o soltando:

\- É bom mesmo... Se bem que servir é uma coisa. Ser leal é outra coisa. Se eu souber de qualquer ato de deslealdade, sendo que o Spearow foi avisado disso também, você vai se arrepender do dia em que nasceu. O que eu fiz com você agora, não será um décimo do que irei fazer contigo, se souber que o traiu, conscientemente.

\- Eu entendi... – ele murmura aterrorizado.

Então, ela o pega pela cauda e o leva até a janela do laboratório, o colocando na espécie de maca, para depois se afastar dali, com Pikachu suspirando aliviado ao ver que ela se afastou.

O doutor entra e fica confuso ao ver que o Pikachu não havia melhorado e que parecia ter piorado com ele julgando tal pensamento um absurdo, já que o pokémon se encontrava em repouso, passando a examinar o Potion que administrou nele, julgando que talvez estivesse vencido e que também errou na concentração de algumas ervas medicinais que utilizou ao julgar que havia errado na dosagem de algum ingrediente, para depois perguntar ao ver que o rato elétrico olhava assustado para fora:

\- O que houve, Pikachu?

Ele fica quieto, sendo que o doutor coloca a cabeça para fora, olhando em volta, para depois falar:

\- Não se preocupe. Os Spearows da floresta não chegam até aqui e se você ver algum Spearow ou até Fearow voando do lado de fora, é porque foi capturado por algum treinador que os enviou para o meu laboratório. Logo, não representa perigo para você. De vez em quando, você vai ver alguns voando.

Então, ele cheira o medicamento e fala ao fazer uma careta:

\- Vou preparar outro medicamente e pegarei outro Potion. Ele deve estar comprometido. Volto em alguns minutos e aí, você irá se recuperar. Eu garanto.

Então, ele sai, deixando um Pikachu reflexivo, sendo que em seu interior, concordava que a sua surra havia sido merecida, assim como as palavras contundentes da Persian para com ele, que ainda revibravam implacavelmente em sua mente.

Afinal, a criança podia ter morrido, sendo que o menino o alertou duas vezes, gritando desesperado para ele não entrar na mata. O medo era nítido na voz da criança e mesmo assim, preferiu ignorar e não obstante, o atacou duas vezes, o acertando na primeira vez.

Ele suspira, sendo que na sua mente vem uma cena de algo que aconteceu há muitos meses atrás e enquanto adormecia deitado na espécie de maca, a imagem de uma menina tomava a sua mente, o fazendo ser tragado por uma dor que julgou erroneamente que não o afligiria mais.

Com uma lágrima fugaz escorrendo de um de seus olhos fechados, ele adormece.


	30. A decisão de Serena

**Notas do Autor**

Satoshi se encontra...

Ele recebe uma ligação de...

Yo!

Nunca compreendi o ódio de muitas pessoas pelo Try Pokkaron. Pode não gostar. Mas odiar?

Além disso, se formos juntar todos os episódios de XY e XY&Z, separando em porcentagem os que exibiram concursos diferentes, juntamente com o Try Pokkaron, não chega a vinte por cento dos episódios. Ou seja, são poucos episódios. Se ainda fossem muitos episódios, mais da metade da fase com esses concursos, até teria motivo para sentirem tanta raiva. Mas esse não é o caso.

Eu compreendo que para os meninos não seja interessante, pois todos os mangás shounen envolvem batalhas e ação. Dança e essas coisas femininas, normalmente não são apreciadas por homens. Eu amei as danças da treinadora com os seus pokémon e os efeitos especiais feitos a partir da fusão de golpes, além do fato de ser o público que vota, sendo que amei ver os pokémon dançando. Nunca, no anime, os mostraram dançando.

No Contest não tem isso de dança. É focado em apresentação com golpes e demonstração de domínio da execução dos mesmos, tendo juízes que dão nota e decidem o vencedor, não sendo a plateia como no Try Pokkaron, que você precisa dos votos do público e que cuja votação pode ser feita em casa e em outros lugares, através do celular, como foi mostrado na série.

No Try Pokkaron, pode não ter batalhas, mas a Performe dança junto com os pokémon e entre os golpes, com eles sendo usados a sua volta ou na performer, enquanto realizam a coreografia. Isso exige muito treino e domínio, sendo o mesmo principio dos grupos de dança, com vários dançarinos executando passos. O menor erro pode significar que alguém sairá ferido e no caso do anime, há o adicional de que nenhum golpe pode atingir a performer que está no meio deles, a menos que seja necessário como o Psychic, que algumas usam para levitar. A Shauna fez as vinhas do Ivysaur, desde que era Bulbassaur, prenderem a cintura dela para ela se deslocar como se andasse pelo ar. Outra Performer, voou pelo ar, graças ao seu pokémon que a segurava em suas patas.

Senão houver um bom treino e controle, alguém vai se ferir ou morrer, pois o corpo humano é frágil, diferente do corpo de um pokémon. As vinhas possuem poder para fazer uma pressão considerável e se cair de uma altura elevada é morte certa.

Ambos têm as suas dificuldades, os Contest´s e o Try Pokkaron, mas acho o Try Pokkaron mais desafiador, porque há um humano entre os pokémon que dançam e lançam golpes.

Já nos Contest´s, a preocupação é derrotar o seu oponente, tomando cuidado para não perder pontos, enquanto faz o mesmo perder pontos ou finaliza o pokémon oponente, com os humanos ficando longe dos golpes, sendo que somente os pokémon se movimentam na arena, entre si. É algo bem mais seguro. Raramente, algum treinador acaba atingido por um golpe, pois não estão na arena.

Ver os pokémon fazendo coreografias, dançando como os humanos, foi muito legal. Algo que nunca foi abordado antes, a não ser no final daquele episódio dos artistas que faziam teatro com os pokémon, os dublando, enquanto eles contracenavam. Outra coisa que achei legal. Pokémon em um teatro, realizando uma peça. Foi muito divertido e distinto.

Tenham uma boa leitura ^ ^

 **Capítulo 30 - A decisão de Serena**

Enquanto isso, longe dali, em uma unidade de atendimento médico humano, Satoshi havia feito alguns exames e foi administrado por precaução um antibiótico de amplo espectro, já que as garras e bicos afiados dos Spearows podiam ter algum patógeno que poderia provocar alguma infecção.

Então, após administrarem o medicamento, ele recebe tratamento com Heal Pulse de um dos pokémons da equipe médica, uma Chansey, começando a curar os seus ferimentos, enquanto recebia um tratamento adicional de AromaTherapy de um Petilil, um pokémon de outra região, escolhido por ser pequeno, para que ele não sentisse dor ou desconforto, o fazendo relaxar.

Os médicos também usavam o Sleep Powder do Petilil para fazer os pacientes dormirem, quando estavam sentindo muita dor ao ponto do AromaTherapy não conseguir barrar por completo a dor, fazendo assim, com que não precisassem administrar medicamentos para fazer a pessoa dormir, visando uma melhoria na recuperação dela.

As crianças haviam ficado animadas com um pokémon que não era típico de sua região, sendo que foi enviado de outra região via transferência de pokéball para atuar naquela unidade de saúde, sendo quem em outras unidades de saúde e hospitais de Kanto era usado o Petilil, assim como outros pokémons pequenos para facilitar a passagem das macas.

Shigeru fala se aproximando do leito de Satoshi, com o mesmo se levantando, enquanto se sentia bem melhor graças ao Heal Pulse aplicado pela Chansey:

\- Vamos começar a nossa jornada, amanhã.

\- Obrigado, amigos. Pegaram os seus pokémons?

\- Sim. Eu fiquei com a Charmander e Shigeru-kun com o Squirtle.

\- O Bulbassaur já foi escolhido por outro treinador. Você terá que ficar com o Pikachu.

\- Bem, pelo menos, vou ter um pokémon para começar a minha jornada. Isso se ele desejar. Não tem como forçar um pokémon a me seguir.

\- Você tem razão quanto a isso. – Yukiko fala.

\- Eu espero que ele esteja bem. – Satoshi fala preocupado.

\- Ele já deve estar se sentindo melhor com o tratamento do ojii-san. – Shigeru fala – Pode ficar tranquilo. Uma das obrigações de um pesquisador pokémon é ser capaz de tratar de qualquer ferimento ou condição alterada de um Pokémon. É um dos requisitos necessário para essa profissão, assim como, para os criadores também.

\- Mesmo assim, quero ver como ele está.

Então, o celular de Satoshi toca e ele atende, sorrindo ao ver o nome no visor:

\- Moshi, moshi.

\- Os seus pais nos avisaram. Estávamos preocupados. Você já está bem? – Serena pergunta extremamente preocupada – Falaram que você foi atacado por Spearows.

\- Não se preocupe. Podem ficar tranquilos. Já estou bem. Fui medicado e recebi um tratamento com Heal Pulse e AromaTherapy.

\- Está mesmo bem? – ela pergunta ainda preocupada.

\- Eu estou bem. Eu prometo. Olha, vou colocar no vídeo.

Então, em Kalos, Serena, os seus pais e otouto, suspiram aliviados ao verem que ele estava bem.

\- Que bom. Ficamos felizes em saber que você está bem. Foi a polícia que salvou você? Os seus pais falaram que eles montaram uma força tarefa para irem atrás de você... Ah! Yukiko-chan e Shigeru-kun, como estão?

\- Estamos bem. Passamos um grande susto, mas já está tudo bem. Como você vai Serena-chan? – Yukiko pergunta.

\- Que bom que já está tudo bem. Eu também vou bem e estou aliviada pelo Satoshi-kun não correr mais perigo, graças a ação da polícia.

\- Bem, nesse caso foi a Yume-san. Ela derrotou o bando de Spearows de uma só vez.- Satoshi fala sorrindo.

\- Incrível! Como ela fez isso?

\- Ela misturou Swift e Thunderbolt. Ela formou uma estrela concentrando uma quantidade imensa de Swift e depois liberou o Thunderbolt, fazendo todas as estrelas ficarem eletrificadas, atingindo o bando que ficou estarrecido ao ver a estrela imensa. Ela uniu o dano do Swift e do Thunderbolt em um único ataque, aproveitando o fato do bando, ter ficado estarrecido com a enorme estrela que surgiu na frente deles.

\- Isso lembra as apresentações de Contest. – Serena fala pensativa.

\- Acertou na dedução. Yume já participou de Contest´s.

\- Eu vi vários Contest´s e achei incrível. Vocês poderiam assistir, também. É muito bom para aprender fusão de golpes e os efeitos diversificados. Para os treinadores, aprender essa fusão é interessante, pois pode ser aplicado nas batalhas, pois junta o poder dos dois golpes e dependendo do resultado, podem ampliar o poder de um dos golpes, como misturar vento e chamas ou água e eletricidade, por exemplo. – Serena fala sorrindo, corada frente ao olhar de Satoshi.

\- Põe incrível nisso, nee-chan. – Calem que estava ao seu lado, fala sorrindo.

\- Imagino que está ansioso para alcançar a idade para pegar um inicial. – Satoshi comenta sorrindo.

\- Estou muito ansioso. É uma pena que ainda vai demorar uns dois anos, pelo menos. – o menino fala, enquanto suspirava desanimado.

\- Não fique assim. Um dia, você vai conseguir a sua licença pokémon. – Satoshi fala – O importante é não desanimar.

\- Obrigado, Satoshi-kun. – o menino fala sorrindo.

Serena afaga o cabelo dele e fala, sorrindo:

\- É como eu e o Satoshi-kun, dissemos. Um dia você vai conseguir a sua Licença Pokémon e poderá partir em busca do seu sonho, otouto.

Os pais dela sorriem, sendo que eles saem da sala, com o pai deles pedindo para o seu filho ir com ele, para ajudá-lo.

Após todos saírem, a jovem suspira aliviada, se sentindo mais livre para conversar, não sendo por causa do seu pai e irmão, mas sim, pela sua mãe que almejava que ela seguisse os seus passos para ser uma Corredora de Rhyhorn, sendo que a jovem queria seguir o seu próprio sonho e não o da genitora.

\- Você vai competir nos Contest´s, também?

\- Sim. Quero ser a Rainha de Kalos, vencendo os Try Pokkaron´s. Mas antes, preciso reunir um bom time de diamantes brutos, como são chamados os pokémon que tem talento para dança e performance de palco. Eles tem uma naturalidade, que mesmo um pokémon sendo ensinado, não consegue alcançar. Podemos chamar de talento natural. Preciso ser capaz de encontrar os que possuem esse talento natural. Porém, antes de estrear no Try Pokkaron, quero viajar pelos Contest´s para adquirir experiência, visando criar belos movimentos para as futuras apresentações do Try Pokkaron, assim como, para fazer os meus futuros pokémon adquirirem experiência, inclusive para poderem ter acessos aos golpes que são necessários para as apresentações, já que nem todos são encontrados em TM´s ou através de Move Tutor. Estou ansiosa para adquirir o máximo de experiência, assim como amadurecer, antes de fazer a minha estreia nos palcos do Try Pokkaron. Eu também preciso estudar muito. Quero ter uma bagagem excelente quando for fazer a minha estreia como Performer Pokémon.

\- Fico feliz em saber que fez os seus planos. Bem, já sabe qual inicial vai escolher?

\- Sim. Vou escolher um Fennekin. Eu adoro os que lembram raposas. Inclusive, eu espero encontrar os diamantes brutos entre os dois vulpix que existem no mundo.

\- Dois? – ele fica pensativo, para depois sorri e falar – Fala do que é tipo Fire e o outro, que é tipo Ice?

\- Isso. O tipo Ice é somente encontrado no Monte Lanakila, na região de Alola. Eu quero um dia ir para lá, para ver se encontro um. Eu vi imagens deles e me apaixonei.

\- De fato, é fascinante a diferença que alguns pokémon de Alola possuem com outros tipos pelo mundo.

\- Ao escolher a fofa da Fennekin, por amar os tipos raposa, sendo que também amo as raposas animais, eu terei o mesmo inicial que o meu ídolo, a atual Rainha de Kalos, Ellen-san tem. Incrível, né? Eu almejo ser como ela.

\- Sim. Fico feliz em saber disso. Imagino o quanto está ansiosa para pegar o seu inicial.

\- Põe ansiosa nisso! – ela exclama animada – Quero começar logo a minha jornada em busca dos diamantes brutos e quero agradecer a você, meu amor.

\- Me agradecer?

\- Sim. Minha mama queria que eu me tornasse uma Corredora de Rhyhorn e por isso, ensina essa profissão para mim desde que sou criança. Mas eu nunca quis ser uma Corredora. Eu não odeio os Rhyhorn. Mas eu queria descobrir algo que eu gostasse mais. No íntimo, eu queria descobrir se consigo fazer outra coisa. Minha mama ama as Corridas de Rhyhorn. Eu também gosto, mas não compartilho desse amor todo. Graças a você ter me enviado aqueles vídeos do Try Pokkaron ao saber que eu gostava de dançar no meu quarto, eu passei a amar os Try Pokkaron, ficando fascinada ao ver as apresentações, passando a desejar com o tempo ser a Rainha de Kalos. Graças a você, encontrei algo que eu amo, assim como um objetivo na vida. Ser uma Performer Pokémon. Eu sinto uma felicidade que nunca senti antes ao ter uma meta, desejando alcançar um objetivo, passando a ter o meu próprio sonho. Tudo isso é algo indescritível. Eu me sinto mais viva do que nunca e tudo graças a você.

\- Fico feliz em saber disso. Imagino que não contou para a sua kaa-san, os seus planos.

Serena suspira tristemente, para depois falar:

\- Não. Ela deseja que eu seja uma corredora de Rhyhorn e ainda não sinto a coragem necessária para revelar que não quero seguir os seus passos e sim, seguir os meus próprios passos. Ou seja, o meu próprio objetivo de vida. Só o meu papa sabe disso e me apoia. Ele jurou guardar segredo, compreendendo que eu não tenho ainda, a confiança e força necessária para revelar a verdade. O Calem-kun também me apoia e prometeu guardar segredo de nossa mama. Inclusive, ele revelou que está ansioso para lançarem o Try Pokkaron para meninos.

\- Entendo. Fez bem.

\- Eu me sinto mal em ocultar o meu sonho da minha mama e estou orando para que consiga encontrar forças para revelar a verdade, algum dia. É horrível deixa-la nutrir expectativas de algo que não irá se cumprir.

\- Tenha fé. Você vai conseguir, com certeza! Confie em você! – Satoshi exclama animado.

\- Muito obrigada. Darei o meu melhor.

\- Com certeza.

Serena está corada e fala:

\- Assim que pegar a fofa da Fennekin, irei viajar por alguns lugares, buscando algum diamante bruto, enquanto assisto algumas apresentações do Try Pokkaron ao vivo. Acredito que daqui a algumas semanas, eu vou viajar para Kanto, para me juntar a você e aos outros.

\- Nós vamos esperar ansiosos para que se junte a nós. – Satoshi fala sorrindo

\- Sim. Será mais divertido com tudo mundo junto. – Yukiko fala animada.

\- Com certeza. – Shigeru fala.

\- Eu estou ansiosa para reencontrá-los, pessoalmente. Ah! Sabia que devido ao sucesso do Try Pokkaron, eles pensam em expandir para as outras regiões? Inclusive, eles estão estudando um Try Pokkaron voltado para os rapazes, tendo provas voltadas para as qualidades que eles buscam em um rei. Os organizadores julgaram que seria interessante ter além da Rainha de Kalos, o Rei de Kalos, também.

\- Isso vai ser interessante. Talvez eu tente participar desse Try Pokkaron para homens.

\- Eu ajudo você.

\- Obrigado.

\- Se bem, que terá que disputar com o Calem-kun.

\- Vamos fazer uma competição justa. – ele fala sorrindo.

Serena sorri e fala:

\- Acredito que vocês vão competir de forma justa e limpa.

Em Kalos, a mãe de Serena entra na sala e fala animada:

\- Vamos aproveitar e treinar um pouco, antes de você viajar.

Serena olha para ela e sorri, falando:

\- Já estou indo mama – nisso, se vira para o celular – Eu tenho que ir. Não me custa nada deixar a minha mama feliz. Ela está especialmente animada.

\- Desejo boa sorte.

\- Obrigada. Beijos, meu amor.

\- Beijos para você também, meu amor.

Então, ele encerra a ligação com os amigos de Satoshi sorrindo, sendo que a irmã dele exclama animada:

\- Mal vejo a hora dela se juntar a nós. Será tão divertido!

\- Eu também estou ansioso. – Shigeru fala – Será bom juntarmos o grupo, novamente.

\- Com certeza. – Satoshi fala sorrindo.

Alguns minutos depois, o médico vai até o quarto para avaliar a recuperação com o tratamento de Heal Pulse, sendo que após os exames de rotina, o médico comenta da boa recuperação que ele estava tendo, com os pais dele entrando animados no quarto ao saberem que o tratamento estava tendo efeito, fechando os cortes e escoriações, fornecendo assim um excelente prognóstico do doutor.

Então, Satoshi comunica aos seus pais que deseja ir até o laboratório por estar preocupado com o Pikachu, com eles notando que eles pareciam ter raiva do pokémon e não os condenava.

Afinal, qualquer pai ou mãe ficaria com raiva ao ver que o seu filho sofreu vários ferimentos por causa da teimosia de um pokémon fugitivo, que ignorou os pedidos desesperados para não entrar na floresta, acabando por provocar problemas com os Spearows, tido como um dos pokémons mais agressivos e vingativos do mundo, sendo que somente um Beedrill conseguia se equiparar em agressividade, embora os Beedrill´s não cultivassem o desejo de vingança por vários anos ao contrário dos Spearows, que são notoriamente rancorosos.


	31. Conversa adiada

**Notas do Autor**

Satoshi promete ao Pikachu que...

Hanako consegue coragem para...

 **Capítulo 31 - Conversa adiada**

Algumas horas depois, Satoshi recebe alta, desde que prometesse ficar em repouso até o dia seguinte com ele prometendo ao doutor, sendo que antes de sair, agradece a Chansey pelo Heal Pulse e ao Petili pelo AromaTherapy, sendo que o pokémon havia sido chamado por um dos médicos para usar o Sleep Powder em um paciente.

Então, ele é levado até o laboratório do doutor Ookido pelos seus pais, pois o jovem estava preocupado com o Pikachu.

Conforme o carro de Hayashi e Hanako passava por uma das ruas, Yume havia visto o veículo passando em frente da casa, tomando a direção do laboratório do doutor Yukinari, com a pokémon acreditando que Satoshi iria pegar a sua pokédex e as pokéballs, tornando-se assim apto a capturar o Spearow.

Então, ela se dirige até o jardim onde ele se encontrava preso, o soltando, apenas para prendê-lo em suas mandíbulas, tomando em seguida o caminho para encontra-los.

Após Satoshi, Yukiko e Shigeru entrarem no laboratório, o doutor os conduz até o quarto onde se encontrava o Pikachu que dormia tranquilamente na cama, devidamente medicado, sendo evidente pelo fato dos ferimentos já estarem curados.

O pokémon acorda, conforme eles entravam no quarto e avista o menino que o salvou dos Spearows, ficando aliviado ao ver que ele já estava curado dos ferimentos.

Satoshi se aproxima e pergunta:

\- O que acha de seguir viagem comigo quando melhorar? Eu desejo ser um Mestre Pokémon Ocidental no futuro.

\- Pikapi! – Pikachu exclama animado.

Satoshi o pega, abraçando-o, com o Hakase Pokémon sorrindo, assim como os seus amigos.

Pikachu volta a ficar na cama e Satoshi pergunta:

\- Você fugiu por que não gostava de ficar confinado, certo?

O pokémon fica surpreso pela pergunta e consente, embora tivesse outro motivo para fazer isso e que era o desejo de não servir a um humano, após o que aconteceu com ele.

\- Entendo... Se você não gosta de ser confinado, não ficará confinado. Claro, terei que confinar você em alguns momentos, mas prometo que serão breves, tipo quando for equipar um item em você, usando a pokédex ou para recolher você de uma batalha e antes de batalhar, no caso, para o Líder de ginásio não saber que eu tenho você como pokémon ao separar os pokémons para me enfrentar. Isso se for necessário a sua ajuda na batalha. Então, o que me diz, aceita? Prometo que evitarei ao máximo confina-lo e que será o mais breve possível.

Pikachu fica surpreso, para depois sorrir, consentindo, tendo a absoluta certeza que aquele humano era diferente de qualquer um que conheceu, mexendo as orelhas e a cauda pela felicidade que sentia, ainda mais ao ser afagado pelo humano, curtindo o carinho.

\- Está prometido. Confinamento em caso de necessidade e o mais breve possível. – ele fala estendendo o dedo mindinho.

Esse gesto faz o Pikachu ter uma recordação amarga com os seus olhos ficando por alguns segundos tristes, pois no passado prometeram algo a ele e não cumpriram.

Então, desfaz o olhar perdido e igualmente triste que olhava para um ponto qualquer a sua frente, forçando um sorriso, assim como animação, dando um dos dedos de suas patas, tentando entrelaçar a do menino que sorri, sendo que Satoshi havia notado o olhar perdido e igualmente triste, mesmo que por alguns segundos ao fazer o gesto de promessa com o dedo.

Em virtude de tal reação frente ao seu gesto, ele acreditava que havia algo no passado do seu novo amigo e que era muito triste. Conforme pensava nisso, tinha plena noção que o seu amigo nasceu Pichu e que a única forma de um Pichu evoluir para Pikachu era por felicidade.

Portanto, o Pikachu, com certeza, teve alguém que ele amou, sendo muito feliz com essa pessoa e que em um momento de necessidade, essa felicidade desencadeou a sua evolução para Pikachu, com ele decidindo perguntar em algum momento sobre o passado dele.

\- Vamos para casa. Prometi ao médico que ficaria em repouso.

Quando ele ia se virar para sair com o Pikachu subindo em seu ombro, o doutor Ookido fala:

\- Pegue a sua pokedex, as pokéballs e a pokéball do Pikachu. Ela acabou de voltar do conserto. O profissional que repara pokéballs é muito bom no que faz.

Satoshi prende a pokéball do Pikachu na sua cintura, sendo esta distinta das outras por ter um símbolo de relâmpago, junto das outras pokéballs vazias, totalizando seis pokéballs, guardando a extra em um bolso, com o doutor comentando:

\- Este Pikachu nasceu com o golpe Thunder Punch.

\- Incrível!

\- Há alguns anos atrás, na reunião anual de fim de ano que fazemos, nós decidimos com a anuência da Liga Pokémon, de que todos os iniciais, não importando a região, iriam nascer com um movimento consideravelmente poderoso para ajudar na jornada dos jovens treinadores e tais golpes seriam escolhidos pelo doutor de cada região de acordo com o inicial, sendo em seguida encomendado aos criadores. Essa decisão foi tomada em virtude da Liga Pokémon ter aumentado a dificuldade na busca dos títulos. A Bulbassaur também nasceu com um golpe muito bom.

Enquanto isso, julgando erroneamente que os seus pais foram para casa, Satoshi e os outros não perceberam que Hanako adentrou no laboratório, acompanhada de Hayashi, após as crianças entrarem, tomando outro caminho, pois havia ligado algumas horas antes, para que o doutor separasse as suas pokéballs, sendo que alguns dos seus pokémons se encontravam fora dos dispositivos, uma vez que o doutor alternava os que ficariam fora das pokeballs, para permitir que todos tivessem uma oportunidade para "esticar" as asas ou as patas, por assim dizer ao correr, nadar, voar, cochilar em volta de um dos vários lagos que existiam ou descansar embaixo de uma frondosa árvore.

Inclusive, todas as árvores eram frutíferas, garantindo assim um suprimento de frutas e sombras, assim como havia várias berrys plantadas e em grande quantidade, além de ter uma mata dentro da área do laboratório. Havia também uma grande campina para aqueles que amavam correr, sendo possível ver os pokémon tipo Water relaxando dentro dos vários lagos que existiam na propriedade, enquanto que os tipos Flying voavam pelo céu, se divertindo. Isso sem contar uma área considerável que tinha terra e algumas pedras.

Portanto, havia espaço de sobra e ambientes diferenciados para os pokémons escolherem onde desejavam relaxar, aproveitando o dia que não estavam confinados.

Afinal, os diferentes ambientes na área davam ao pokémon a escolha de ambiente que eles desejavam ficar, de acordo com a sua afinidade. Os tipos Ground e Rock, por exemplo, apreciavam locais que tinham apenas terra e assim por diante. O pokémon escolhia o local que ele mais apreciava, tendo várias opções.

O doutor somente deixava alguns fora das pokéballs, constantemente, quando formavam casais, para que pudessem namorar a beira do lago ou em uma campina com flores, que era muito apreciado pelos tipos Grass.

Hanako estava junto do seu marido que dava forças e apoio a sua esposa naquele momento delicado.

Afinal, era uma conversa adiada por quase onze anos.

Ela entra em uma sala, pegando as suas pokéballs que se encontravam separadas, enquanto inspirava profundamente, para depois se dirigir para os fundos do laboratório.

Assim que ela se afasta da construção, um Charizard maior que o usual pousa na frente dela, pois tinha mais de doze anos de vida, um Jolteon surge detrás de uma árvore, um Pidgeot desce dos céus, pousando na frente dela, um Ônix sai do chão, uma Clefable aparece, sendo que um Gengar surge, de repente, na sua frente, olhando-a atentamente.

Inspirando profundamente, ela joga todas as suas pokéballs para o alto, exclamando:

\- Saiam todos, por favor.

Os demais pokémon saem, sendo que a maioria olha com feições sérias para ela, enquanto que outros exibiam olhares cheios de censura, isso quando não tinha aqueles que mostravam dor no olhar pelo desaparecimento repentino e sem qualquer explicação.

Hanako inspira profundamente e fala, se curvando levemente para eles:

\- Eu peço desculpas. Sei que não sou digna do perdão de vocês. Eu decidi largar tudo, deixando de ser treinadora e de auxiliar o doutor, passando a me dedicar a casa e depois aos meus filhos. Sei que devia ter me despedido de vocês. Sei que deveria ter explicado a vocês a minha ausência e não, simplesmente, desaparecer como se vocês não fossem importantes – ela chorava copiosamente, para depois erguer os olhos lacrimosos, olhando para cada um deles, falando com a voz embargada – Vocês sempre foram muito importantes para mim e por amá-los demais, não conseguiria me despedir apropriadamente. Foi uma decisão que me consumiu. Eu chorei e muito, conforme me afastava de vocês. Foi doloroso demais e a culpa por não ter me despedido adequadamente de vocês, me martirizou por anos, pois sempre tive o forte sentimento de culpa em meu peito. Eu imagino o quanto vocês sofreram quando eu desapareci, de repente, sem nem me despedir ou explicar o motivo de ter feito isso e que por anos, nunca tive coragem de vê-los por sentir vergonha do meu ato. Eu peço perdão, novamente, sabendo que não sou digna do perdão de vocês.

Ela fala o final se curvando, enquanto chorava, com o seu marido procurando confortar a sua esposa ao colocar a mão em um dos ombros dela, enquanto que os seus pokémon se entreolhavam, para depois, Hanako ver o focinho do Charizard, já que o mesmo baixou o pescoço para que ela o visse, notando em seus olhos as lágrimas e o sorriso em suas mandíbulas.

Surpresa, com a sua face umedecida, ela ergue lentamente a cabeça e vê que os pokémon dela choravam de felicidade, exibindo em seus olhos a emoção em revê-la, após tantos anos.

Ela é abraçada pelo Charizard, sendo que os outros pokémon correm para se juntar a ela, buscando abraça-la, com Hanako chorando copiosamente, procurando abraçar quem ela conseguisse, enquanto murmurava feliz:

\- Obrigado por me perdoarem. A partir de agora, nunca mais ficaremos separados.

Enquanto isso, Hayashi sorria emocionado ao ver a cena, falando para a sua esposa:

\- Eu disse que se falasse com o seu coração, eles iam ouvi-la.

\- Sim.

Então, após alguns minutos, com todos se acalmando, ela fala sorrindo:

\- Vou partir em uma jornada para participar na nova Liga Pokémon. O que acham? Será bom treinarmos com outros treinadores, além de conseguirmos as insígnias. Aceitam seguirem em uma jornada comigo?

Os pokémon ficam surpresos, para depois sorrirem, concordando, sendo que os que eram mais guerreiros, principalmente o Charizard, demonstrava toda a intensidade que sentia em suas chamas, enquanto que alguns outros, também exibiam um exacerbado entusiasmo ao ponto de sofrerem censura dos demais, pois se expressavam de forma demasiadamente intensa ao ponto de ser vexatório para estes pokémons que sentiam vergonha ao verem a atenção exagerada que eles atraiam dos outros pokémons que passavam pelo local.

Tinha aqueles que exibiam sorrisos comprazentes ao verem o entusiasmo da maioria, enquanto que alguns ficavam com gotas na cabeça, sorrindo sem graça, assim como havia outros que abanavam a cabeça, para depois suspirar por aqueles que não conseguiam controlar o seu entusiasmo exacerbado que chamava demasiada atenção para o grupo.

Um pouco distante dali, sem saber que a sua mãe foi uma treinadora no passado e não somente uma auxiliar do doutor Yukinari, Satoshi, com Pikachu em seu ombro, junto de Yukiko e Shigeru saem do laboratório, com o jovem Ookido perguntando se eles queriam assistir as batalhas pokémons na tevê na casa dele, com eles concordando.

Após alguns minutos, enquanto o trio se se aproximava do portão de entrada da casa de Shigeru, eles se viram, com Satoshi vendo um Spearow maior que o usual na boca de Yume, sendo arremessado no chão, gemendo de dor, para depois ser preso firmemente por uma das patas da Persian, com a mesma perguntando:

\- O que acha de capturar esse Spearow, Satoshi-kun?


	32. A preocupação do Spearow

**Notas do Autor**

Satoshi decide...

Spearow percebe que...

Pikachu decide...

 **Capítulo 32 - A preocupação do Spearow**

\- Por mim, tudo bem. Por acaso, esse Spearow é daquele bando?

\- Sim. Ele não é somente membro e sim, o Líder, sendo o mesmo Spearow eletrocutado pelo Pikachu.

Ela fala o final olhando com ira para o roedor elétrico que se encolhe atrás do garoto, tremendo, sendo que tal ato não passou despercebido pela criança, com Satoshi acreditando que Yume deu o mesmo tratamento ao Pikachu e seria lógico, considerando o quanto ela era maternal com eles.

Afinal, assim como era a concepção dos seus pais, era a concepção de Yume dos responsáveis pelos ferimentos dele. Spearow e Pikachu detinham a raiva de seus pais e de Yume.

\- Vou captura-lo, Yume-san.

Satoshi fala, enquanto pegava uma pokéball vazia, sentindo pena do pokémon, pois era evidente o fato de que ele sentia muita dor e estava demasiadamente ferido, com ele desejando capturá-lo para poder tratar dele o mais rápido possível.

Afinal, apesar de tudo, não tinha nenhum rancor ou raiva para com os Spearows, pois foi o Pikachu que começou a confusão, assim como não detinha qualquer raiva do roedor elétrico.

\- Percebi que ele não está lutando para tentar se libertar de sua pata. – Satoshi murmura, vendo o pokémon quieto, sem tentar oferecer qualquer resistência – Ou será que está tão ferido que não consegue lutar direito?

\- Não acho que seja a segunda opção. É que ele fez um acordo comigo.

\- Acordo? – Satoshi arqueia o cenho.

\- Para não enfrentar mais a minha fúria, ele se prontificou a ser capturado por você, jurando que seria o seu pokémon e que iria obedecê-lo, incontestavelmente. Peço, que se ele ousar se comportar indevidamente, o envie para mim para termos uma "conversinha". O mesmo vale para esse Pikachu. – ela fala o final dando um sorriso que não chegava até os olhos para o roedor elétrico que sente o sangue gelar, começando a tremer de medo, desejando manter uma boa distância entre ele e a Persian.

Então, ela olha com um sorriso maligno para o Spearow que começa a suar frio, enquanto tremia pelo pavor que se apoderava dele, desejando assim como o Pikachu, manter uma boa distância dela.

Satoshi não achava que teria coragem de entregar o Spearow ou o Pikachu para a Yume, ainda mais com o sorriso que ela mostrou para os pokémons, pois foi o Pikachu que provocou a ira do Spearow, desencadeando o ataque em massa. O Spearow não atacou, simplesmente, por ter visto o Pikachu. Ele sofreu um Thunder Shock, além de ter perdido a presa inicial e a sua natureza agressiva o fez revidar, juntamente com o fato do Pikachu, ser um pokémon criado por humanos, com o adicional dos Pikachu´s serem presas de outros pokémons. Claro que o Pichu é que sofria a maior perseguição por ser mais fácil de ser abatido.

Portanto, a seu ver, seria um ato injusto jogar toda a culpa no Spearow ou no Pikachu, sendo que não tinha qualquer direito de condená-la pelos seus atos, embora não concordasse em seu íntimo.

Afinal, ela sempre cuidou deles e muitas vezes, agia como mãe. No mínimo, ela ficou furiosa ao ver os ferimentos que ele sofreu e isso desencadeou uma fúria similar a fúria de uma mãe, com aquele Spearow enfrentando essa fúria, sendo que acreditava pela reação do Pikachu, que ele não ficou incólume da raiva dela.

Portanto, como podia condenar a Yume que agiu como uma mãe agiria se visse o seu filho debilitado daquele jeito? Inclusive, acreditava que os pais dele teriam adorado colocar as mãos naquele Spearow e no Pikachu.

Ao ver do jovem, era mais seguro o Spearow ficar com ele e se fosse necessário, no Laboratório do doutor Yukinari, sendo que Satoshi sentia pena do pokémon e nunca conseguiria condenar um ao sofrimento.

Além disso, como ele seria o seu pokémon, ele tinha o dever moral, assim como de treinador, de cuidar dos seus pokémons.

Satoshi dobra os joelhos, esticando a pokéball para o Spearow que ao olhar o sorriso maligno da Persian, fica desesperado e entra na pokéball ao encostar a sua asa no dispositivo, sendo sugado em seguida, com a luz brilhando por alguns segundos, antes de apagar.

\- Só preciso tratar dele, agora. – Satoshi fala – Ele está muito ferido.

\- Em casa nós temos vários tipos de Potions. Basta retirar ele da pokéball e tratá-lo.

Satoshi consente e se despedindo de Yume, eles voltam a andar, com Pikachu ficando mal humorado por ter que dividir viagem com o Spearow, sendo justamente o mesmo que o atacou e que liderou o bando, preferindo ignorar o fato inconveniente a si mesmo, de que foi ele que começou a confusão com o bando dele.

Ao chegarem na casa de Shigeru, eles soltam os seus pokémons, sendo que após pegar um Potion, o jovem pega a pokéball e faz o Spearow sair, sendo que mesmo ferido, mal se aguentando em pé, olhava de forma irada e igualmente desafiadora para o garoto que suava frio, pois era um olhar que dizia claramente o quanto o odiava.

Após alguns segundos, o tipo Flying tomba para o lado, incapaz de ficar de pé, ficando mais irado ainda com a sua debilidade, assim como sentia fortes dores, sendo que somente não chorava por orgulho, apesar das dores lacerantes que ele sentia, até que ele fica inconsciente por causa da dor.

Gentilmente, Satoshi começa a trata-lo, com o pokémon abrindo os olhos lentamente, para depois se erguer, não sentindo mais dor ou cansaço, testando ao abrir as suas asas majestosamente, vendo que a criança havia olhado preocupado para ele, até exibir uma face de alívio, o surpreendendo, para depois ele virar o bico, enquanto fechava as asas.

Então, Satoshi fala:

\- Pikachu me contou o que aconteceu. Ele estava assustado e viu a moita se mexendo violentamente. Ele acabou liberando um Thunder Shock em você, fazendo você levar dano pelo golpe, além de permitir a fuga do Ratata. Irado pelo ataque e desejando repor a presa, você resolveu revidar, além daquele local ser o seu território. Até aí, estava em seu direito ataca-lo. Você não decidiu atacar o Pikachu do nada. Mas o seu direito acabou no momento que, covardemente, você invocou o seu bando. Se você tinha problemas com o Pikachu, o enfrentasse pessoalmente. Você foi covarde ao chamar o seu bando para abater um pokémon inexperiente. Pikachu tem grande culpa no que aconteceu, pois não deveria ter fugido para a floresta, acabando por atacar você por acidente, que por sua vez é culpado por chamar o seu bando para atacar. Só um covarde faria isso.

Spearow ia se rebelar, quando Ash fala seriamente:

\- Não condeno Yume pelo que fez a você, apesar de não concordar. Afinal, você ficou gravemente ferido e teve que negociar com ela. O motivo de não condená-la é porque ela agiu como qualquer mãe agiria frente a alguém que machuca o seu filho. Eu também tenho plena noção de que o alvo não era eu e sim, o Pikachu. Eu fui apenas um efeito colateral por defendê-lo, algo que nunca vou me arrepender e acredito que se deixasse o Pikachu para trás, vocês não iriam me perseguir mais. Claro que nunca faria algo assim. Analisando tudo isso, não sinto raiva ou ódio por você. Posso desaprovar o seu ato por ter usado o bando, mas tudo começou com o Pikachu fugindo, acabando por topar com você.

O Spearow fica surpreso e o garoto continua falando:

\- Agora, você é o meu pokémon e quem sabe, no futuro, podemos ser amigos? – o pokémon vira o focinho com clara indignação de tal suposição – Saiba que não o odeio. Compreendo os seus motivos, embora não concorde com a sua decisão de usar o bando em vez de resolver a sua pendência pessoalmente. Não se preocupe que eu vou cuidar de você e não somente treiná-lo.

Yukiko fala, sendo que estava com os braços cruzados ao lado do seu irmão:

\- Você tem sorte que foi o onii-chan que o capturou. Ele possuí um coração nobre, gentil e bom, além de justo. Qualquer outro treinador teria prazer em punir você. Ou por acaso, não passou isso na sua cabeça?

O Spearow fica estarrecido, pois de fato, não havia passado aquilo na cabeça dele, sendo que o normal seria o humano querer se vingar dele, ainda mais, após ficar ferido gravemente, aproveitando o fato de que estava subjugado a ele em decorrência da influência da pokéball. Seria a oportunidade perfeita para se vingar.

Satoshi e os outros ofertam ração aos seus pokémons, com ele colocando ração na frente do Spearow que sentia o seu estômago se rebelar com o cheiro delicioso da ração, já que estava faminto, passando a comer avidamente ao mergulhar o seu bico no pote de comida, praticamente engolindo sem mastigar, devido a fome intensa que sentia.

\- Nossa... Você estava mesmo com fome. – Satoshi murmura com uma gota na cabeça, para depois falar preocupado – Coma mais devagar, vai acabar engasgando.

Por comer de forma ávida, praticamente engolindo a ração em decorrência da intensa fome que sentia, acabou engasgando, não conseguindo respirar, começando a ficar agoniado, enquanto se debatia desesperado, começando a arfar.

Satoshi fica preocupadíssimo, dando pancadinhas nas costas do pokémon para ajuda-lo a desengasgar, sendo que após ele conseguir respirar normalmente, o jovem pega o seu corpo de água que estava mais próximo e oferta ao pokémon que sorve todo o conteúdo do copo quando ele inclina o recipiente para ele poder beber, vendo o Spearow respirar aliviado, após sorver todo o conteúdo do mesmo.

\- Você já está melhor? – o garoto pergunta preocupado.

O pokémon processa o que ele fez quando se engasgou e virando o bico, de mau grado, murmura em seu idioma um "obrigado", se recusando a chamá-lo de mestre.

Yukiko traduz o que ele disse e Satoshi fala sorrindo:

\- Por nada. É melhor comer devagar e não se preocupe que tem mais comida de onde essa ração veio.

Pikachu havia acabado de comer um pouco de comida, quando fala friamente, sendo que o Squirtle e a Charmander, comiam animadamente as suas rações, junto de seus mestres, indiferentes ao clima tenso entre Pikachu e o Spearow:

\- Você teve muita sorte. Uma sorte que não merecia. Qualquer outro humano, com certeza, faria o que ela disse. Já ele... Nosso mestre é um humano especial. Muito especial e distinto. Se bem, que se formos considerar o fato que eu tenho grande parte da culpa por ele ter se ferido, eu também tive sorte de tê-lo como mestre, assim como você. Devemos agradecer a Arceus-sama a sorte que nós tivemos. Eu acredito que muitos pokémon podem não ter tido a sorte que nós dois tivemos.

O Spearow podia sentir o gosto amargo como fel na sua boca a simples menção da palavra mestre, já que agora o garoto era o seu dono e que seria aquele que o treinaria, com o Spearow sentindo falta de voar livremente pelo céu.

Então, ele passa a pensar em sua companheira e nos filhotes de ambos que em breve iriam nascer, enquanto se lastimava por não poder estar presente, quando eles eclodissem dos ovos e ao pensar em sua companheira, torcia fervorosamente para que ela não resolvesse se vingar, embora soubesse que era mais fácil ela se vingar do que ficar incólume.

Afinal, a sua fêmea era tão pavio curto quanto ele, sendo algo comum aos Spearows e o seu bando, sem a liderança dele, deve ter buscado em sua companheira a liderança que precisavam, pois ela possuía um perfil de líder também, sendo que inclusive, já havia liderado eficazmente o bando em sua ausência, impondo ordem e organização, sendo prontamente atendida.

Portanto, ele fica aterrorizado com a ideia do bando ataca-los, pois havia grandes dela ser capturada e se ela fosse capturada, os filhotes de ambos não teriam ninguém para protegê-los.

Afinal, se nenhum dos pais estiver junto deles, os filhotes não irão sobreviver ao período mais critico de suas tenras vidas, após eclodirem dos ovos, sendo que as suas crias costumam ser presas de animais, assim como de ekans e outros pokémons que não perderiam tempo em atacar pokémons incapazes de se defenderem por serem presas fáceis, como os filhotes.

Então, ele súplica em pensamento, conforme olhava pela janela:

"Por favor, minha amada, fique com os nossos filhos. Não lidere o bando. Eu imploro."

Pikachu nota o olhar angustiado do Spearow ao olhar pela janela e mesmo detestando o pokémon, decide relevar, já que agora faziam parte do mesmo time, decidindo que seria melhor ele tomar a iniciativa de criarem um relacionamento amigável. Claro que o Spearow nunca seria o seu amigo. No máximo, seriam companheiros de equipe, já que ambos tinham o mesmo mestre.

Ele se aproxima do mesmo e pergunta, vendo pelo canto dos olhos que o mestre deles e os outros estavam sentados no sofá, na frente da tevê para assistir ao canal de batalhas Pokémon, que somente exibia batalhas pelo que ele compreendeu da explicação que deram:

\- O que houve? Por que está com esse olhar?


	33. Serena e Fennekin

**Notas do Autor**

O Spearow fica...

A companheira do Spearow...

Serena consegue...

 **Capítulo 33 - Serena e Fennekin**

O Spearow olha para ele, com Pikachu ficando surpreso ao vê-lo vulnerável por mais estranho que fosse tão pensamento, sendo que tal vulnerabilidade havia durado apenas alguns segundos, para depois ele recuperar a usual postura arrogante e igualmente agressiva, falando:

\- Apenas estou com saudades de voar livremente pelo céu.

Ele esconde habilmente o alívio que sente ao ver que o roedor elétrico acreditou na sua desculpa ao falar:

\- Bem, é melhor ir se acostumando. Mas acredito que o nosso mestre deixará você fora da pokéball muitas vezes para relaxar. Não o vejo como um humano que vai liberar os seus pokémons apenas para batalhar e treinar, não permitindo que fiquem fora da pokéball para relaxar entre as batalhas e treinos, como é com a maioria. Portanto, terá a sua chance de esticar as asas para lazer e não somente para as batalhas ou treinos. Acho que será o mesmo com os pokémons dos outros, assim como, com os que ele futuramente irá capturar.

Pikachu fala, para depois ver que eles assistiam animadamente o canal que transmitia batalhas direto, de vários lugares o tempo todo, ao vivo ou gravado, com muitos tendo narradores que eram profissionais que analisavam as batalhas dando o seu parecer, sendo que Yukinari, muitas vezes era chamado para comentar as batalhas mais importantes.

Spearow suspira aliviado, escondido do Pikachu, dedicando-se a olhar pela janela, temendo que a sua companheira resolvesse vingá-lo, orando para que ela não buscasse vingança.

O motivo dele, mentir, foi para proteger a sua família dos humanos ao não revelar que tinha uma companheira e crias.

Afinal, ele temia que houvesse retaliação contra a sua família, pois por mais que o garoto que o capturou tenha demonstrado que não nutria qualquer raiva dele e que não obstante, cuidou dele, ainda havia o receio de que ele não poderia ter a mesma indulgência com a sua família. Ele não tinha a absoluta certeza de que o garoto não faria nada contra a sua amada companheira e crias. Crias essas que ele já amava, mesmo sem conhecê-los, pois os amou desde que viu os ovos pela primeira vez.

Na verdade, conforme refletia sobre os atos do humano, ele não sabia o que pensar do menino que agia de forma estranha com aquele que o feriu, mesmo que sejam ferimentos infligidos por ele ter protegido o Pikachu e na dúvida, preferia continuar protegendo a sua família, ficando exasperado pelo fato de que a sua proteção estava demasiadamente restrita e limitada por causa do objeto redondo.

Além disso, havia outros humanos e pokémons, sendo que estes sim o preocupavam ainda mais, como a estranha humana de cabelos alvos, os pais do menino ou então aquela Persian, com todos eles podendo querer revidar em sua família, já que ele havia ferido o humano por ele ter protegido o roedor elétrico.

Afinal, em relação aos humanos, todo o cuidado era pouco.

Ademais, ele podia estar capturado, se tornando um pokémon doméstico com a pokéball o subjugando ao garoto, pois sentia a influência da mesma, prendendo-o ao humano, assim como o forçava a obedecer as suas ordens. Mas capturado ou não, ainda era pai e como pai e esposo era seu dever proteger a sua família, lutando para resistir a qualquer ordem que dessem contra a sua amada companheira e crias, enquanto orava a Arceus para que a sua companheira não deixasse seu temperamento agressivo vir a tona para liderar o bando em busca de vingança, em vez de se dedicar aos filhotes de ambos.

Porém, as suas preces não pareciam ter sido ouvidas, pois há alguns quilômetros dali, a sua companheira estava no seu ninho, aquecendo os ovos, quando o bando de Spearow´s, ainda sentindo os danos do golpe se aproximam dela, com um deles voando até a mesma que exibia preocupação em seu semblante, perguntando:

\- O que aconteceu? Cadê o meu companheiro?

O Spearow suspira e fala cabisbaixo:

\- Surgiu uma pokémon doméstica, uma Persian, senão me engano e usou dois golpes misturados contra nós, gerando várias estrelas que continham eletricidade. Sofremos escoriações e formos eletrocutados ao mesmo tempo. O nosso líder ainda se levantou para atacar, mas ela o atacou, deixando-o inconsciente, para depois leva-lo em sua cauda.

\- Ele foi devorado?! – ela exclama a beira das lágrimas.

Outro Spearow se aproxima e fala:

\- Eu me recuperei antes dos outros e mesmo debilitado pelos danos a segui, ficando nos limites da floresta e pude ver que ele estava vivo, mas muito machucado. Para ver melhor o que acontecia, eu me afastei um pouco da floresta e como estava muito fraco, só podia ficar de pé em um galho, escondido, sendo que tive de voar para longe dali, quando vi a família dela. Depois de horas observando, sem poder me aproximar do nosso líder, eu vi aquela pokémon levando ele até o humano que defendeu o roedor elétrico de nós e que o confinou naquelas coisas estranhas que usam para nos capturar.

A Spearow estava chocada, digerindo o que ouviu, enquanto chorava, olhando para os seus ovos, até que, após alguns minutos, seca as suas lágrimas e fala com um olhar decidido, conforme se erguia do ninho, com o bando ficando animado ao ver que ela assumiria a liderança na ausência dele.

Inflando o peito, ganhando uma pose altiva, ela exclama ao bando:

\- Devemos resgatar o nosso estimado líder, que também é o meu amado companheiro! Não podemos deixar esse ato passar batido! Usaremos a força do nosso bando! Unidos, somos poderosos!

Os Spearows comemoram e ela ordena como um general ordenando a um exército, usando a sua liderança nata:

\- Se espalhem e fiquem de prontidão! Assim que vocês verem esse humano, comuniquem aos outros e não tentem ataca-lo. Precisamos do bando inteiro! Com certeza, vamos conseguir resgatar o nosso líder!

Eles acenam, sentindo-se animados pela postura de liderança da mesma, voando dali, prontamente, sendo que ela olha para os seus ovos que estavam aquecidos pelas suas penas, sentindo que em breve eles nasceriam com ela falando para eles, enquanto sorria maternalmente:

\- Não se preocupem. Kaa-chan vai resgatar o tou-chan de vocês. Um dos Spearows viu ao longe ele ser capturado por esse rapaz. Se conseguirmos roubar aquele objeto estranho, basta quebra-la para libertamos ele. Nos sempre amamos vocês e sempre vamos amá-los.

Então, ela afaga maternalmente cada um dos ovos, sendo que depois os ajeita com o bico, voltando a aquecê-los.

Longe dali, quando Yume entra na casa dos pais de Satoshi e Yukiko, o companheiro dela fala:

\- Você foi incrível meu amor.

\- Kaa-chan foi incrível! – os filhotes exclamavam fascinados.

Ela se vira e fala friamente ao Meowth:

\- Não adianta me elogiar. Vai dormir um mês no canto da sala. Ou por acaso, acha que eu me esqueci da autorização que você deu aos nossos filhotes hoje de manhã?

Hakai desmaia no chão, caindo de costas, sendo que os filhotes não entendem o motivo do pai deles chorar "lágrimas de anime", para depois Yume mandar os seus filhos tomarem banho para poderem comer.

Há centenas de quilômetros dali, na região de Kalos, mais precisamente no laboratório do Hakase Pokémon da região, o doutor Scarmory, uma jovem chamada Serena, filha de um General da Polícia Internacional, que em breve seria elevado a patente de Marechal e de uma Corredora de Ryhorn profissional, entrava determinada no laboratório do PhD em Pokémon da sua região.

O pai apoiava o sonho da filha de ser uma Performer Pokémon profissional e futura Rainha de Kalos quando ela confiou o seu sonho a ele, com o mesmo mostrando que a apoiava, falando que sempre a apoiaria. Quanto a mãe dela, não confiou os seus sonhos para ela, pois Grace nutria o desejo da filha seguir os seus passos e que por isso, a treinava desde pequena a montar Ryhorns e inclusive Skiddo´s. A jovem sentia que ainda não estava pronta para revelar a sua mãe de que não seguiria a sua carreira e sim, o seu próprio sonho que era ser uma Performe Pokémon e futura Rainha de Kalos.

Serena não sabia que senão fosse a interferência de pokémons selvagens naquele naufrágio do navio que o seu genitor estava há quase dez anos atrás, ele teria morrido afogado. Graças a um evento inesperado, ele sobreviveu.

Inclusive, como ele estava vivo, seus pais tiveram mais um filho, dando o nome de Calem. Por isso, nessa linha do tempo, ele existia.

Então, o doutor Scarmory surge e conduz a jovem até onde se encontrava os três iniciais daquela região para que ela escolhesse o seu primeiro parceiro, sendo que entrega a pokedex, falando:

\- Pode scanear os dados deles para ajudar a escolher um, caso esteja indecisa.

\- Muito obrigada, Hakase Pokémon. Mas eu já sei qual o inicial que eu vou escolher como parceiro.

\- Interessante. O normal é os treinadores iniciantes ficarem incertos no momento de escolher.

Nisso, ela vai até Fennekin que olhava ansiosa para ela com Serena dobrando os joelhos, enquanto sorria, se apresentando:

\- Fennekin, eu me chamo Serena. Prazer em conhecê-la.

A pokémon ficou surpresa pela humana tê-la escolhido e pela forma como a tratou, fazendo-a sorrir, para depois exclamar animada:

\- Fokko!

O doutor entrega a pokéball da Fennekin, assim como pokéballs, enquanto Serena a segurava no colo.

Então, ele fala:

\- Ela é fêmea e nasceu com o golpe Heat Wave.

Ela consulta a pokedex e fica surpresa com o golpe, com ele falando:

\- Nós fazemos isso há alguns anos. Encomendamos pokémons com um golpe de nascença poderoso para ajudar os treinadores iniciantes.

Após se despedir, agradecendo pela pokedex, pokeballs e pela Fennekin, ela sai junto da pokémon, não sabendo que na linha do tempo original, essa Fennekin foi a sua parceira e que nasceu com esse golpe, pois teve um pai diferente da linha do tempo original.

Serena não percebeu que na sombra de uma grande árvore, um Froakie que sempre abandonava os seus treinadores, pois nenhum deles passava em seu julgamento particular, via ela e a pokémon. No caso, seus olhos observavam a Fennekin, passando a exibir tristeza ao ver que ela se afastava, sabendo que a pokémon tipo Fire, nunca soube que ele a amava, pois sabia que ela seria escolhida algum dia e não queria vê-la triste. Inclusive, por isso, limitava a observá-la ao longe, escondido nas sombras de um galho, sem nunca se revelar.

Derrubando uma lágrima, ele murmura:

\- Adeus, Fennekin.

Sem saber que teve um admirador secreto e que este nutria um grande amor por ela, a pokémon tipo Fire havia descido do colo de sua mestra, passando a andar ao lado da jovem que pergunta animada:

\- Está ansiosa pela jornada?

A raposa pokémon mexe as orelhinhas e a cauda com felicidade, com ela notando que conforme se animava, dava alguns passes leves, como se estivesse dançando e pergunta:

\- Gostaria de participar do Try Pokkaron comigo no futuro? No caso, se apresentando para várias pessoas e pokémons em um palco?

A pokémon consente e abana a cauda, quando Serena mostra um vídeo de uma Performance, vendo a sua amiga ficar animada.

\- Já tenho o primeiro. Vamos conseguir mais amigos para se juntar a nós! – ela exclama animada – E depois, quero ir a Kantou, para me juntar ao Satoshi-kun, Yukiko-chan e Shigeru-kun.

A pokémon fica animada e segue a jovem que partia determinada a encontrar os chamados talentos natos na natureza, que eram verdadeiros diamantes brutos com amor pela apresentação e dança.

Então, ela fala:

\- Teremos que batalhar, pois tem alguns golpes que seria interessante você ter e que somente podemos acessar se você conseguir determinados níveis. Tudo bem, se nós precisamos batalhar?

A pokémon consente, abanando a cauda, com Serena a pegando no colo, após guardar a espécie de estojo que tinha um mapa embutido da região.

Há centenas de quilômetros dali, algumas horas depois, em Kantou (Kanto), mais precisamente em Masara Town, de volta a sua casa, Satoshi e Yukiko estavam sentados na mesa com os seus pokémons ao seu lado, jantando.

Já, o Spearow, estava em uma espécie de poleiro improvisado montado por Satoshi que deu comida para ele que comia animadamente, aprovando o sabor da ração pokémon que era muito melhor de qualquer presa que ele abateu no passado. Além disso, o jovem entregou ao pokémon tipo Flying, um pouco de comida humana e uma sobremesa, que o Spearow adorou.

Yume e os outros não ficaram surpresos com Satoshi não mostrar raiva para o Spearow, o tratando super bem, apesar do olhar enviesado que o pokémon dava ao jovem que preferia ignorar, enquanto que o Spearow preferia olhar para o lado ao ver a face de aviso de Yume que mostrava as suas presas.

O filho deles mostrava o mesmo comportamento com o Pikachu, inclusive afagando o mesmo que curtia o carinho, enquanto que o roedor elétrico preferia olhar para o seu pote de comida e não para a Persian, desejando arduamente que o seu mestre e os outros, partissem o quanto antes, para manter uma boa distância dela.

Os pais de Satoshi, apesar de terem sentido raiva do Spearow, pelo que ele e o seu bando fez ao seu filho, assim como sentiam raiva do Pikachu, cujos atos acabaram provocando a fúria de um bando, decidiram relevar, pois se aquele que sentiu as dores dos ferimentos e que se machucou não destratava o Spearow e nem o Pikachu, eles deveriam, pelo menos, mostrar tolerância com a presença deles.

Claro, nunca aprovariam o Spearow ou o Pikachu, mas não iriam despejar a raiva que sentiam neles, se o próprio filho não fazia isso.

Após a refeição, com o Spearow tendo enfiado a sua cabeça em uma das asas para cochilar, a família de Hakai comia em uma mesa próxima dos pais de Satoshi e das crianças, já que a mesa não dava para todos e olha para o garoto quando ele comenta com Pikachu ao seu lado, comendo:

\- A Yume-san foi incrível!

\- Verdade, filho. – Hanako concorda, sorrindo.

\- Põe incrível nisso. - Hayashi comenta com aprovação.

\- Por falar nisso, não sabemos quase nada do passado da Yume-san. – Yukiko comenta com a sua Charmander ao seu lado, olhando para a Persian – Você tem um passado triste? Pergunto isso, porque você nunca contou para nós e tou-chan disse que um amigo dele a entregou para ele. Só sabemos que você já participou de Contests, por causa do incidente com os Spearows.


	34. O passado de Yume

**Notas do Autor**

Yume decide...

Todos ficam...

 **Capítulo 34 - O passado de Yume**

Após suspirar, Yume decide contar sobre o seu passado:

\- No passado, eu tive uma jovem mestra que após conseguir a sua licença pokémon e de ter escolhido o seu inicial, partiu em uma jornada para conseguir pokémons para participar nos Contest´s. Ela sempre desejou participar deles, sendo que o seu sonho era ser uma Top Coordenadora. Eu fui dada de presente por sua avó para ajuda-la em sua jornada. Após vários meses, ela conseguiu um bom time e após treinar muito, adquiriu um Passe Contest e se inscreveu em seu primeiro Contest, conseguindo uma boa classificação, sendo este o seu primeiro passo para conseguir realizar o seu sonho. Ela participou de outros Contest´s e conforme adquiria a devida experiência começou a ganhar. Ela estava tão feliz – a Persian fala sorrindo com carinho, conforme mergulhava em suas lembranças - Aquele número com o Swift e o Thunderbolt era para ser usado em uma batalha. Após treinar arduamente, consegui realizar o golpe ao conseguir um controle preciso do Swift e estávamos animadas para mostrar isso aos jurados e ao público, sendo que havia outros golpes em treinamento com os demais pokémons. Porém, nunca pudermos mostrar o golpe que eu tanto treinei e nem os outros.

\- O que aconteceu?

Hanako pergunta tristemente ao ver que a Persian ficou cabisbaixa com o seu sorriso terno sumindo para dar lugar a uma face pesarosa, enquanto olhava para um ponto qualquer com um olhar imerso em dor.

\- Nós íamos nos apresentar em um Contest, sendo que este era próximo de uma montanha nevada e era muito importante, pois se ela vencesse, conseguiria a sua quinta Ribbon e assim, poderia participar do Grand Festival para conseguir a Ribbon Cup, para se tornar uma Top Coordenadora. Nós estávamos do lado de fora, olhando com admiração as esculturas de gelo, assim como os outros que também estavam fora das pokéballs para apreciarem as belas esculturas de gelo que adornavam o local. Estávamos tão felizes e empolgados... Então, tudo mudou, de repente.

\- Não me diga que... – Hayashi murmura estarrecido, já imaginando o que ocorreu, pois tinha uma vaga ideia de uma notícia que ouviu há algum tempo atrás.

A sua esposa tinha a mesma reação, pois acreditava que já sabia o que aconteceu.

\- Ouvimos um som ensurdecedor e as pessoas, assim como os pokémons começaram a correr. Uma parede massiva de neve desceu a montanha. Quando me virei para trás, a peguei pela roupa, a colocando em meu lombo e corri dali com os outros nos seguindo. Mesmo correndo não conseguirmos fugir e fomos engolfados pela neve. Com muito custo eu consegui manter a minha consciência, assim como os outros, até porque erámos pokémon e nós pokémons temos corpos resistentes. O problema era que um de nós tinha fraqueza ao gelo e este sofreu os maiores danos, sendo que nós precisávamos salvá-lo, também, enquanto que eu e alguns outros conseguimos encontrar a nossa mestra inconsciente e unindo forças, pudemos tirá-la debaixo da neve, mantendo a cabeça dela no alto, enquanto usávamos os nossos corpos como escudos com exceção do que estava muito debilitado pela neve que também era protegido, assim como ela. Nós sentíamos o choque de várias coisas e esses impactos nos enfraqueciam. Mesmo assim, não cedemos. Afinal, o corpo humano é frágil e nós precisávamos mantê-la a salvo.

As crianças e os outros pokémons estavam agoniados. O Spearow ouvia o relato, apesar de fingir que não estava interessado, compreendendo que ela era uma guerreira, também.

\- Então, após o barulho ensurdecedor que parecia durar uma eternidade, restou o silêncio absoluto e igualmente aterrador. Um silêncio mortal que perdurou por algum tempo, para depois começar a ser cortado pelos gritos de angústia e de dor, muitos desses lacerantes, enquanto nevava. Havia apenas o desespero e o terror no ar. Nós víamos pokémons lutando para salvar os seus mestres soterrados na neve. Mesmo que estivéssemos fracos pelos danos dos impactos em nossos corpos, nós lutamos, unindo forças para tirar ela da neve, a levando até uma pedra escapada, deitando-a nela. Como a pedra era imensa e precisávamos aquecê-la, todos nós nos juntamos e mesmo o que estava debilitado pela neve se juntou a nós, se arrastando até onde estávamos. – ela fala com a voz embargada.

\- Ela não tinha um tipo Fire? – Yukiko pergunta emotiva, sendo o mesmo para os outros.

\- Sim. Ele concentrou os seus poderes e a estava aquecendo. Mesmo assim, ficamos preocupados, pois vimos ela golfar sangue, sendo que ela recobrava a consciência algumas vezes, para depois ficar inconsciente e seu corpo tremia. Estávamos desesperados, pois sentíamos um forte cheiro de sangue nela, apesar de não vermos muito sangue visível e podíamos ouvir o seu coração acelerado.

Os humanos estavam com o coração na mão e os pokémons estavam chocados. Mesmo o Spearow que odiava a Persian, ficou imaginando ter que lutar contra a neve e ao desespero. Claro que o que ela passou no passado não diminuía a sua raiva, mas o estava fazendo compreender toda a extensão de sua personalidade e seu forte instinto de proteção, acreditando que em breve teria a confirmação da sua hipótese.

\- Após algum tempo, os gritos começaram a cessar um a um, com o silêncio sepulcral retornando gradativamente como uma mortalha gélida, sendo que todos nós começamos a cair inconscientes. Sentíamos dores pungentes pelos impactos dos objetos e pelo frio que drenava nossas forças. Um frio que gelava nossos ossos, pois por causa dos golpes consecutivos dos objetos, estávamos debilitados demais. Os segundos se tornaram minutos e os minutos, horas. Mesmo enfraquecidos, lutávamos para nos manter conscientes. Pude ver que mesmo o tipo Fire não conseguia manter as suas chamas, pois estava enfraquecido. Era visível a batalha que travava contra si mesmo para continuar gerando calor, apesar de estar debilitado, enquanto notávamos que mesmo com o calor gerado inicialmente por ele, a pele de nossa mestra continuava fria e ela transpirava. Um a um, caímos, até que eu caí. Não tinha mais forças e fui engolida pela escuridão, após lutar arduamente contra a mesma.

\- O que aconteceu, kaa-chan? – um dos filhotes dela pergunta com lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Eu acordei em uma maca e identifiquei como sendo um Centro Pokémon. A médica ficou radiante ao ver que eu recobrei a consciência. Eu me levantei e olhei para os lados, ficando agoniada ao não ver a minha mestra e nenhum dos meus amigos. Como se compreendesse o meu desespero, embora não entendesse o que eu falava, ela fez uma face pesarosa e saiu. Depois, entrou a avó da minha mestra que mostrou alívio ao ver que eu estava bem. Ela se aproximou de mim e mostrou um vídeo, falando que uma das câmeras havia sobrevivido a avalanche e estava ligada, filmando tudo. Inclusive, a gravação dela ajudou os investigadores a descobrir o que ocorreu nesse dia fatídico, há quase dez anos, atrás.

\- Você fala do incidente no Monte Yajin? – Hayashi perguntou, estarrecido.

\- Sim. Era esse o local em que estávamos.

\- Fala daquele caso que um funcionário insatisfeito por ter sido demitido, provocou explosões em uma fábrica e essa por sua vez, acabou provocando uma avalanche mortal e igualmente destrutiva, sendo que naquele ano, infelizmente, teve uma precipitação de neve anormal? A avalanche destruiu algumas vilas e agora que você falou, acho que também pegou um local que tinha um Contest. – Hanako murmura chocada.

\- Essa gravação também mostrou como eu consegui sobreviver, enquanto que os outros morreram inclusive a minha mestra. Em um dos momentos de consciência dela, ela conseguiu reunir forças para me recolher na pokéball e voltando a deixar a pokéball pequena, a colocou em um dos seus bolsos. Ela tentou fazer o mesmo com os outros, mas ela ficou inconsciente. Eu fui a única que conseguiu ser guardada. Conforme a explicação que me deram, foi graças a esse ato dela que eu sobrevivi. A avalanche causou tanta destruição e em uma área absurdamente extensa, que mesmo com uma força tarefa imensa e ajuda de centenas de treinadores, eles demoraram várias horas para conseguirem preencher o local do desastre. Inúmeros humanos e pokémons morreram, além de animais. Muitos pokémons morreram ao tentar salvar seus mestres, outros morreram, tentando aquecê-los e teve aqueles que morreram pela avalanche, principalmente os que eram fracos perante o tipo Ice e consequente, a neve. Eu fiquei desesperada e me culpei, passando a chorar copiosamente, sendo que fui abraçada e consolada pela senhora que também estava triste e como se soubesse que eu sentia culpa, ela fala que a sua neta não podia ser salva sem ajuda médica no momento certo e que, portanto, mesmo que nós tivéssemos conseguido aquecê-la, ela morreria, pois a autopsia revelou que ela teve danos internos graves, sendo acometida pelo que eles chamavam de hemorragia severa ou algo assim, pelo que eu compreendi da explicação que me deram, sendo que tem algo a ver com perda interna de sangue, provocada pela ruptura de alguns órgãos e vasos sanguíneos. Parece que antes que nós conseguíssemos protegê-la com os nossos corpos ao acha-la na avalanche, ela já havia sofrido graves danos pela violência do choque da avalanche contra o seu corpo. De fato, a neve estava forte demais. Foi uma batalha nos aproximamos dela. Mesmo que tivéssemos conseguido aquecê-la, ela teria morrido da mesma forma, pois a perda de sangue era severa demais. Ela não iria sobreviver. A gravação mostrou uma frase que ela falou fracamente, enquanto começava a tentar recolher todos "Que pelo menos, vocês sobrevivam". Pelo visto, ela sabia que ia morrer e queria salvar os seus pokémons. A médica acredita que o tipo Fire foi o último a falecer e o que tinha fraqueza a neve foi o primeiro a morrer.

Ela conta chorando, sendo confortada por seu companheiro com todos chorando, menos o Spearow, embora confessasse que era uma história demasiadamente triste.

Após a pokémon suspirar, ela fala tristemente:

\- Inicialmente, eu soube que em meio a dor e procurando alguém para culpar, os pais da minha mestra me culparam, já que sobrevivi e mesmo após dias, somente a senhora foi me ver e inclusive, foi ela quem me levou para a sua casa, enquanto lidávamos com a dor da perda imensurável. Ela me levou até o túmulo de sua neta e ao túmulo dos outros pokémons, meus colegas. Somente eu sobrevivi e sobrevivi apenas para lidar com a dor da perda, enquanto me culpava por ter falhado com todos.

\- Mas não há motivo para você se culpar. Você fez de tudo para salvá-la. O culpado é quem provocou a avalanche colossal e igualmente destrutiva que varreu um vale inteiro, ceifando inúmeras vidas, tanto de pokémons, quanto de humanos e de animais. – Hanako fala seriamente com as crianças e o marido concordando com ela, assim como Hakai e os filhotes, além de Kibaryuu.

\- Eu sei. Mas era inevitável não se culpar, pelos menos nos primeiros dias. Após algumas semanas os pais dela vieram me ver e demonstraram que não me culpavam mais. Mas mesmo assim, não queriam ficar comigo, porque eu fazia eles se lembrarem da perda da filha deles, assim como do fato que ela somente estava naquele local por causa do Contest, sendo que eu era uma pokémon de Contest. Logo, eles não conseguiriam ficar comigo, pois já bastava gerenciar a dor da perda avassaladora para eles. A avô da minha mestra se prontificou a ficar comigo, pois eu lembrava a sua neta querida. Desde então, fiquei com ela por um ano e nunca mais quis ver qualquer Contest. Nem ela queria ver, sendo que ela gostava, antes, de assistir aos Contest´s, enquanto que nós duas sempre íamos visitar os túmulos. Após um ano, ela faleceu e assisti ao funeral e enterro dela, decidindo prestar as minhas últimas homenagens para gentil senhora que cuidou de mim. Após o enterro, fui chamada para dentro da pokéball pelo pai da minha falecida mestra. Quando saí da pokéball, vi vocês.

Hayashi fala tristemente:

\- Não sabia disso. O pai dela foi esse colega que trabalhou comigo e que ao saber que eu era pai e que tinha duas crianças pequenas, disse que queria dar uma pokémon para mim, pois não achava certo deixa-la confinada. Ele nunca explicou direito o motivo. Apenas disse que eu era uma boa pessoa e que ela estaria em boas mãos, sendo que merecia uma nova vida e que seria comigo, falando também que ela era uma boa pokémon e que por isso, ele e a sua esposa, se sentiam mal em deixando-a confinada por vários meses consecutivos. Ele me pediu para manter o seu nome, Yume, pois foi o nome que a falecida filha dele deu a você e eu concordei. Nunca soube dessa história, pois ele nunca contou sobre o seu passado ou como a sua filha morreu. Talvez isso explicasse porque ele ficava tantas horas debruçadas no projeto e parecia não ter vida própria, assim como não se importava de ficar a madrugada inteira no laboratório. Ele decidiu se afogar no trabalho para lidar com a dor da perda e soube que a esposa dele fez o mesmo. Dificilmente, ele ia para casa. Quando ele deu a sua pokéball para mim, ele parecia genuinamente preocupado com você e mostrava que desejava de forma sincera que você tivesse uma nova vida e por isso, estava procurando alguém que fosse bom para entregar você. Quando ele falou isso no dia que entregou você para mim, eu compreendi o motivo dele ter ficado me observando tanto, inclusive as interações que eu tinha com Hanako e as crianças, assim como a forma que eu tratava os pokémons que as pessoas tinham e inclusive os que eram selvagens. Ele fazia isso, pois queria ter a absoluta certeza que estava entregando você para a pessoa certa.

Yume fica surpresa e fala, sendo que a sua face ainda estava úmida pelas lágrimas, embora sorrisse ao saber da preocupação do pai de sua falecida mestra pelo seu destino:

\- Entendo... Pelo menos, eles não me culparam mais.

Eles não sabiam que o causador dessa avalanche deveria ter morrido no naufrágio de quase dez anos atrás e por causa da vinda de Yukiko, ele foi salvo, acabando por provocar essa catástrofe, sendo a mesma catástrofe que mudou a vida de Musashi (Jessie), levando-a a não entrar na Equipe Rocket, como foi na linha do tempo original.

Uma hora mais tarde, com todos na sala assistindo televisão, no caso, o canal de notícias local, eles recebem uma ligação e colocam no vídeo fone, passando a exibir a imagem da pessoa do outro lado da linha.


	35. O início da jornada

**Notas do Autor**

O Spearow decide...

No dia seguinte...

Yo!

Conforme lerem o capítulo, vão notar que dos golpes do Pikachu, alguns ele aprendeu na sua pré-evolução, o Pichu, uma vez que todos nascem como Pichu e depois evoluem para Pikachu por amor/felicidade.

Os outros não vão ter tantos golpes, pois são iniciais. Portanto, estão em um nível baixo, além de não possuírem pré-evolução como o Pikachu.

O Spearow não é um inicial e tem esses golpes por já possui um nível de poder, já que como Líder, ele tinha que brigar muitas vezes para manter a ordem, assim como acontece na natureza com os animais.

Afinal, os líderes precisam lidar, regularmente, com membros que desafiam a sua liderança, seja em bando ou matilha. Logo, em relação aos pokémons, eles podem ter adquirido mais experiência do que aquele que quase não lutam. O líder precisa estar sempre ativo.

Pelo menos, é o que acho, uma vez que o próprio anime mostrou várias vezes, o líder de um bando tendo que lidar com aqueles que o desafiavam.

Tenham uma boa leitura ^ ^

 **Capítulo 35 - O início da jornada**

Era uma ligação da Serena que estava sendo feita de um Centro Pokémon em Kalos.

Satoshi abre um imenso sorriso e fala:

\- Meu amor! Como você está?

\- Eu vou bem e você?

\- Eu também. Já escolheu o seu inicial?

\- Sim – do outro lado do vídeo telefone, ela segura Fennekin nas mãos – Esta é a minha amiga, a Fennekin. Nós descobrimos que ela adora dançar. Vocês precisavam ver como ela dançava ao som de uma música que eu pus para tocar. Eu achei um diamante bruto. Ainda espero encontrar outros para serem meus amigos e parceiros nas apresentações. Fennekin, esse é o meu namorado, sua família e amigos.

\- Fokko! – a raposinha exclama animada, os cumprimentando.

Nisso, eles cumprimentam ela, inclusive os pokémons com exceção do Spearow que ainda fingia estar dormindo com a cabeça embaixo de uma das asas.

\- Parece uma raposa. – Yukiko comenta, achando a pokémon fofa.

\- Sim. Ela lembra uma raposinha. – Satoshi fala sorrindo – Pelo visto, é o tipo Fire da região de Kalos.

\- Sim. Tem o tipo Water, Froakie, que lembra um sapo azul e o tipo Grass, Chespin.

\- É tão kawai essa raposinha. – Hanako fala.

\- Qual a habilidade dela e quais movimentos ela possuí?

\- A habilidade dela é Blaze e ela possui os golpes: Scratch, Tail Whip, Ember e Heat Wave.

\- Heat Wave? Incrível! É um golpe excelente para um inicial. O Hakase Pokémon da sua região soube escolher bem o golpe de nascença para ela.

\- Sim. Eu estou em um Centro Pokémon. Vou passar a noite aqui. Pretendo batalhar com a Fennekin para ter acesso a mais golpes, sendo que eu já determinei qual o Moveset ideal dela para o Try Pokkaron e quando mostrei os golpes, ela adorou.

\- Que bom.

\- Qual o seu inicial? – Serena pergunta, sendo que a Fennekin estava sentada em cima da mesa ao lado de sua treinadora.

\- O Pikachu.

\- Então, você ficou com o quarto. Fico feliz em saber que terá um inicial para a jornada.

\- Obrigado. O Pikachu aceitou partir em uma jornada comigo. Ele não gosta de ficar na Pokéball. Eu fiz um acordo com ele, explicando quando eu precisaria confiná-lo e por pouco tempo, com ele aceitando.

\- Qual a habilidade dele e golpes?

\- Ele tem a habilidade Lightning Rod e os golpes: Thunder Punch, Thunder Shock, Tail Whip, Flail, Sweet Kiss, Nasty Plot.

\- Incrível! O Thunder Punch é bom golpe.

\- Sim e o Nasty Plot é excelente para aumentar o ataque especial, assim como a habilidade dele. Eu também tenho um Spearow. O líder do bando.

\- O líder do bando? Mas como? – ela fica surpresa.

Então, ele explica e ela pergunta, sendo evidente a preocupação em seu semblante:

\- Está tudo bem mesmo? Não é perigoso?

\- Não é perigoso. Pode ficar tranquila. – ele fala sorrindo de forma confiante.

Ela sorri aliviada e fala:

\- Se você diz que é seguro, eu acredito nisso. Qual a habilidade dele e golpes?

\- Ele tem a habilidade Keen Eye e os golpes: Tri Attack, Steel Wing, Quick Attack, Leer, Fury Attack e Aerial Ace. Os três primeiros golpes, um Spearow somente consegue se nascer com eles. Como ele era o líder, acredito que ele venha de uma geração de líderes. Portanto, devem ter cruzado com aqueles que tinham golpes bons que seriam herdados pelas suas crias. Afinal, normalmente, o Líder é sempre o mais poderoso e forte do grupo.

\- Isso explica esses dois golpes. E quanto a você, Yukiko-chan? Conseguiu o Charmander?

\- Sim. É uma fêmea e se chama Kibaryuu.

\- A Fennekin é fêmea, também. Quais golpes ela possuí e qual a habilidade dela?

\- A habilidade dela é Blaze. Os seus golpes são: Scratch, Growl, Ember e Dragon Rush.

\- Dragon Rush… É o golpe que ela nasceu sabendo?

\- Sim.

\- Sugoi (Incrível)! É um golpe tipo Dragon! Combina com a sua charmander. – Serena fala sorrindo.

\- Com certeza.

\- E o Shigeru-kun? Ele conseguiu o Squirtle?

\- Sim. Ele tem a habilidade Torrent e nasceu com os golpes: Tackle, Tail Whip, Water Gun e Dragon Pulse.

\- Um excelente movimento de nascença! – a futura Performer Pokémon exclama.

\- Põe excelente nisso.

Nisso, eles notam tudo ficando escuro atrás dela com Serena falando:

\- Vou ligar pelo meu Smartphone no quarto. Eles estão desligando a luz, pois está fechando e só vai atender emergências.

\- Entendo. Vou aguardar a sua ligação.

\- Serão apenas alguns minutos. Se bem, que serão bem longos para mim.

\- Para mim, também.

\- Beijos e até daqui a pouco, meu amor.

\- Vou estar aguardando, meu amor.

Nisso, ela desliga, com ele desligando em seguida, enquanto Hanako murmurava de forma sonhadora, olhando para o seu filho: "Netos".

Satoshi sente o sangue gelar ao se recordar que era o depositário das esperanças de sua mãe de ter netos e decide sair dali, o quanto antes, sendo que o seu pai fala, sentindo pena do filho, assim como a irmã dele que também sentia pena do seu irmão:

\- Não se esqueça do Spearow e recomendo que o confine na pokéball quando for dormir. Eles não são de confiança, pois são demasiadamente vingativos e em termos de agressividade, somente as Beedrill´s se comparam aos Spearows.

\- Verdade, Satoshi-kun. – Yume fala.

\- Ficaríamos mais aliviados se prometesse que vai confina-lo antes de dormir, deixando depois a pokéball pequena para evitar uma possível fuga. É raro, mas pode acontecer. Pelo menos, vai dificultar – Hanako fala.

Satoshi suspira e concorda, sendo que ele se aproxima do poleiro improvisado e estende o braço, falando:

\- Venha, Spearow. Ainda não vou dormir. Portanto, você pode aproveitar para ficar mais tempo fora da pokéball.

O pokémon consente e pula no braço dele, ignorando os olhares assustadoramente frios, sendo que o Pikachu também sofria esses olhares e preferiu se encolher contra o seu mestre, somente respirando aliviado, após Satoshi subir as escadas e entrar no seu quarto, depositando o Spearow em cima de sua mesa, com o mesmo pulando em seguida para o encosto da cadeira, voltando a enfiar a cabeça embaixo da asa, enquanto que o Pikachu pulava na cama de seu treinador, sendo que o Smartphone do jovem toca e ele atende, voltando a falar com a sua amada.

Algumas horas depois, já tendo colocado o pijama, Satoshi recolheu o Spearow na pokéball, a deixando pequena para dificultar que ele saísse por si mesmo, embora não concordasse em fazer isso, pois não achava que o tipo Flying faria algo contra ele, preferindo em seu íntimo deixar os seus pokémons fora da pokéball para esticarem as asas ou patas.

Em decorrência do fato de ter casos de pokémons saindo por si mesmos das pokéballs, a orientação era para que travassem os dispositivos de captura ao fazerem elas ficarem pequenas, pois seria mais difícil para o pokémon sair da pokéball por si mesmo. Claro, não conseguiria impedir que ele saísse. Mas iria dificultar o ato.

Alguns minutos depois, Pikachu dormia nos braços de Satoshi que imaginava as futuras batalhas que teria, enquanto que o rato elétrico sonhava que estava se esbaldando ao comer um ketchup maravilhoso.

Na sua pokéball, o Spearow estava lutando arduamente para descobrir como sair do dispositivo quando fosse necessário, pois estava preocupado com a sua companheira e ao pensar nela e em seus filhotes que ainda não nasceram, as suas forças e determinação foram renovadas, com ele treinando ainda mais arduamente para sair da pokéball em nome de sua família, sem descansar um minuto sequer, visando salvar a sua companheira, caso ela corresse o risco de ser capturada.

Após várias horas com a pokéball se remexendo em cima da mesa, enquanto que o Pikachu e Satoshi dormiam profundamente, ele consegue fazer a pokéball ficar maior, após a mesma se remexer furiosamente, para depois ele sair, ficando aliviado ao ver que eles ainda dormiam, sendo que volta para dentro por si mesmo, decidindo treinar mais algumas vezes até ter o pleno controle para sair quando desejasse.

Então, após ficar satisfeito, ele volta para dentro da mesma e decide dormir um pouco, já que o treinamento o deixou cansado.

Na manhã seguinte, assim que o sol raiou, Satoshi e Pikachu acordaram, sendo que o menino viu a pokéball no tamanho normal e achou estranho, até julgar que se esqueceu de apertar o botão para deixa-la pequena, já que estava com sono quando foi confinar o tipo Flying.

Após se trocar e tomar o café da manhã, deixando o Spearow fora da pokéball para dar comida para ele no poleiro improvisado, Satoshi saiu em uma jornada junto de sua irmã, Yukiko e de seu amigo de infância, Shigeru, com os três decidindo que iriam para a próxima cidade, através da floresta que margeava a cidade, a Tokiwa Forest (floresta de Viridian).

Os três estavam animados para completar a pokédex, sendo que Satoshi e Yukiko desejavam ser Mestres Pokémons, enquanto que Shigeru se recordava do dia que havia sentido prazer ao acompanhar as pesquisas de seu avô para ajudá-lo, recolhendo vários dados, para depois analisa-los, sendo que também havia realizado exames para colher dados adicionais.

Portanto, depois desse dia, estava incerto sobre ser um Mestre pokémon, pois a ciência o havia fascinado, ainda mais as testemunhar algumas evoluções pessoalmente, achando-as fascinante, assim como alguns fosseis que viu pela tevê, com os cientistas mostrando como conseguiam reanima-los e consequentemente, estes se reproduziram, gerando ovos. Inclusive, já havia vários Criadores que se dedicavam a criar pokémons pré-históricos ao conseguir os exemplares.

Antes dos jovens se afastarem, os pais de Satoshi e Yukiko lhe entregaram pokeballs adicionais, pois acharam que apenas seis eram muito pouco, assim como falaram que era o presente deles, juntamente com algumas porções, itens de cura, itens para equipar em pokémons, além de dispositivos recém-lançados como se fosse GPS para ajuda-los a não se perderem, além de smartphones de última geração, sendo que Shigeru tinha o seu que foi dado pelo seu avô, assim como mostrou que também recebeu as mesmas coisas que eles, com os pais de Satoshi e Yukiko falando que combinaram com o doutor Ookido sobre os melhores presentes para um treinador iniciante, já que como doutor, ele somente podia dar o básico. Como deu os presentes para o neto como avô e não doutor, ele podia dar o que desejasse.

Claro que ambos ficaram com uma gota ao verem as dezenas de pokéballs para cada um e depois, Yukiko e Satoshi viram um estojo bonito e ao abrirem os seus respectivos estojos, observaram que havia quatro pokéballs de cada tipo, as reconhecendo como sendo oriundas de outras regiões.

Shigeru observa e comenta:

\- Também ganhei um estojo desses do meu ojii-san.

\- Eu comprei na internet e há quatro de cada tipo de pokéball. Tem Speed Ball, Lure Ball, Heavy Ball, Love Ball, Moon Ball, Level Ball, Friend Ball, Net Ball, Timer Ball, Repeat Ball, Nest Ball, Luxury Ball e Dive Ball. Na caixa, tem a descrição delas.

As crianças ficam maravilhadas e os agradecem.

Com Pikachu na cabeça de Satoshi e o Spearow em seu ombro, sendo que Shigeru deixou seu Squirtle fora da pokéball, enquanto que a Charmander de Yukiko estava ao seu lado, eles se preparam para partir, quando Hanako fala:

\- Antes de chegar na floresta, confine o Spearow para evitar dele atrair o bando dele. – Hanako fala preocupada.

\- Eu pretendia deixa-lo mais tempo, solto, kaa-chan.

\- Eu sei do seu coração, filho. Mas nós ficaríamos mais tranquilos se prometesse confinar ele, antes de entrar na floresta. – o pai fala.

\- Isso mesmo, Satoshi-kun. – a Persian fala.

\- Concordo com eles e com a minha amada. – Hakai fala.

\- Concordo com eles também, onii-chan.

\- O mesmo para mim, amigo. Eles são conhecidos por serem vingativos. – Shigeru fala – Quer um conselho de amigo de infância? Confine ele.

Os ombros de Satoshi caem e ele fala, olhando para o Spearow:

\- Vou ter confinar você, antes de chegamos a floresta. Desculpe. – ele fala em tom de desculpa.

O Spearow fica surpreso, para depois fechar a cara, virando o focinho para o lado.

Então, conforme eles tomavam o caminho para a floresta, Shigeru se lembra de algo e fala:

\- Eu esqueci. O meu jii-chan quer dar um item a você por ter salvado o Pikachu. Ele também pediu para dar um para a Yukiko-chan, para não ser injusto.

Satoshi e Yukiko ficam curiosos, enquanto que Shigeru colocava a mão no bolso para pegar os objetos.


	36. O passado de Pikachu

**Notas do Autor**

Satoshi e Yukiko ficam surpresos ao receberem...

Eles conversam e dentre os assuntos, Shigeru comenta...

Pikachu decide...

 **Capítulo 36 - O passado de Pikachu**

Então, ele estende uma esfera amarela com um desenho no centro, falando:

– É uma lightball para você equipar nele. Este é para você.

Yukiko pega a esfera, sendo que o seu irmão já havia pegado a outra.

\- Lightball? – Pikachu olha curiosamente para o objeto, perguntando em sua língua.

O Spearow que estava no outro ombro do jovem treinador, olhava de forma curiosa o item.

\- Que legal! Veja Pikachu! – ele pega o item e mostra ao seu amigo no ombro – Com esse item, o seu ataque e ataque especial serão dobrados. Só pode ser usado por um Pikachu.

Pikachu fica animado com Satoshi falando:

\- Você precisa segurar o item. Vou chama-lo para a pokeball para equipar em você, via pokedex e aí, ficará fora da pokeball de novo. Para isso, você terá que autorizar e aceitar a pokeball. O que acha? Aceita? Sei que odeia ser confinado. Mas será por apenas alguns segundos. Eu prometo.

Pikachu olha surpreso para o seu mestre que via como amigo, pois, estava pedindo a autorização dele, sabendo que ele detestava ficar confinado.

Após a surpresa, ele sorri e acena afirmativamente, pegando a esfera com as suas patas.

Já, o Spearow, ainda estava surpreso pelo humano pedir autorização a um pokémon para fazer algo que o mesmo detestava em vez de simplesmente mandar, como seria o esperado.

Afinal, o tipo Flying sabia que assim como ele, o Pikachu também estava sobre a ameaça da Persian super protetora.

Portanto, o roedor elétrico não poderia negar uma ordem de Satoshi, pois teve que negociar com Yume, assim como ele foi obrigado a fazer. De fato, o Spearow achava o garoto demasiadamente peculiar.

Satoshi pega a pokeball dele com um símbolo de relâmpago e fala:

\- Volte Pikachu.

O pokémon entra na pokeball e pegando a sua pokedex, o garoto entra na função de adicionar item, pois como o pokémon ficava na forma de uma energia plasmada na pokeball, o item também era transformado junto com o pokémon, sendo feita a fusão através da parte de assimilação da pokédex para poder equipar o item ao mesmo, desde que fosse um item compatível a um pokémon ou alguma berry. Se tentassem adicionar um bolinho ou algo assim, seria impossível, pois este objeto não iria possuir uma "assinatura de energia", por assim dizer, reconhecida pela pokédex e pokéball. Claro, um bolinho poderia ser capturado por acidente. Mas fundir ao pokémon, não.

Portanto, mesmo que alguém capturasse um pokémon que estava comendo algo, quando o tirassem da pokéball, ele sairia junto com o que estava comendo.

Após ser finalizada a operação com o símbolo de ok aparecendo na tela, ele fala, esticando a pokeball:

\- Saia, Pikachu!

A pokeball abre com pequenos relâmpagos, já que era especial, revelando o Pikachu que se sentia mais forte, ficando fascinado com o aumento de poder, enquanto que Satoshi apertava o botão da pokéball, a deixando pequena, para depois guarda-la em seu cinto.

\- O que achou?

Sorrindo, Pikachu volta a ficar no ombro dele e fala em sua língua com Yukiko traduzindo:

\- Ele disse que está animado, pois sentiu um aumento no seu poder.

O Pikachu pensa consigo mesmo, estarrecido:

"Como ela sabia o que eu falei? Além disso, sinto que ela não é um humano comum, assim como sinto que o meu mestre... Não, amigo, ele pediu para vê-lo como amigo, é diferente, de certa forma. Além disso, sinto que ele também tem um estranho poder."

Surpreso, fala em seu idioma, sendo que o Spearow se encontrava surpreso, também, assim como a Charmander e o Squirtle:

\- Como você sabe o que eu falo?

\- Simples. Eu entendo a linguagem pokémon.

\- Ela é assim desde que aprendeu a falar. Ela sempre compreendeu o que os pokémons falavam. Gostaria de aprender a falar, amigo?

Pikachu olha surpreso para ele que fala:

\- Hakai ensinou a sua companheira e filhos a linguagem humana, assim como ajudou inúmeros pokémons em Centros Pokémons à distância, além de pesquisadores, sendo que tem uma espécie de escola anexa a nossa casa, além de ter aulas gravadas que dá a distância pela internet. Muitas pessoas usam o sistema de aula, para que os seus pokémons aprendam a linguagem humana. Nos podemos acessar as aulas que temos arquivados nesse tablete especial. Quando acamparmos, você pode assistir às aulas. O que acha? Eu também vou perguntar aos meus futuros amigos, se eles querem aprender a linguagem humana.

"É estranho um pokémon falar a linguagem humana, mas eu gostaria de poder conversar com ele. Seria legal se nós pudéssemos conversar – o Pikachu pensa consigo mesmo – Talvez, se eu conseguisse falar a linguagem humana na época, eu poderia ter conseguido..."

Então, ele dispersa essa linha de pensamento, já que aquilo pertencia ao passado. Um passado que ele não desejava lembrar.

\- Pikapi! – ele exclama animado.

\- Creio que não preciso traduzir. – Yukiko fala sorrindo.

\- Com certeza. Está animado para aprender, né? Hoje a noite, você já começa com as aulas. Vou ver se os outros amigos que fizermos, vão ter interesse em aprender a falar a linguagem humana.

Então, ele olha para o Spearow e pergunta:

\- Quer aprender a falar, amigo?

O tipo Flying fica surpreso por se referir a ele como amigo, para depois virar o bico em clara indignação da sugestão de serem amigos, sendo que fala em seguida, após ficar pensativo:

\- Seria interessante...

Yukiko traduz o que ele fala e Satoshi sorri, falando:

\- Então, está combinado. À noite, quando acampamos, vocês vão assistir as aulas do Hakai-san.

Yukiko pega um dos itens dados pelos seus pais, sendo que era algo que lembrava uma pequena lenha queimada.

Ela fala, enquanto esticava o item para a sua amiga pegar:

\- Kibaryuu-chan, segure isso. Esse item vai aumentar o poder dos seus ataques de fogo.

Yukiko estende um Charcoal com a Charmander pegando, para depois ser chamada para a pokéball.

Yukiko equipa o item através da pokedex e depois de confirmada a assimilação, ela libera a pokémon tipo Fire, que fica empolgada ao sentir que o poder do seu fogo estava mais forte.

\- Esse item aumentará em vinte por cento, o poder dos seus ataques de fogo.

\- Incrível! – a charmander exclama animada, sentindo que as suas chamas estavam mais poderosas.

\- Eu vou equipar esse objeto em você. - Shigeru fala, colocando uma espécie de colar no pescoço do seu pokémon, sendo que tinha um pingente em forma de gota – Esse item vai aumentar o poder dos seus ataques de água.

Então, ele chama o tipo Water para a pokéball para equipar o item e após fazer o procedimento via pokédex, equipando o item nele, Shigeru pega a pokéball e libera o seu pokémon, com o Squirtle ficando animado ao sentir o aumento do poder de suas técnicas de água.

\- É um Mystic Water. Vai aumentar o poder das suas técnicas de água em vinte por cento.

\- Isso é maravilhoso! – O Squirtle exclama, sentindo o seu poder aumentando.

\- Kibaryuu-chan, o que acha de aprender a falar? Pode assistir às aulas com o Pikachu e os outros.

A tipo Fire fica pensativa até que sorri, aceitando.

\- E aí, Squirtle? O que acha? Gostaria de aprender a falar?

O pokémon tartaruga abana a cauda e exclama animado:

\- Sim!

\- Ótimo! À noite, vão todos aprender.

Então, eles voltam a caminhar, sendo que ao chegarem próximo dos limites da cidade com a floresta na frente deles, Satoshi pega a pokéball e aponta para o Spearow, falando:

\- Você terá que entrar na pokéball. Lamento.

O Spearow fica surpreso ao ver que de fato, o garoto não gostava da ideia de confina-lo, para depois se refazer, suspirando, decidindo prestar atenção em tudo a sua volta, caso ele reconhecesse a voz de sua companheira.

O pokémon tipo Flying entra na pokéball com Satoshi olhando a mesma, suspirando, para em seguida guardar o dispositivo em seu cinto.

Longe dali, um Spearow observava atentamente o grupo, mais especificamente o garoto, sendo que viu ao longe o seu líder entrando na pokéball.

Então, ele se afasta dali para comunicar aos outros que o jovem estava entrando na floresta.

Após alguns minutos, Yukiko comenta animada, sendo que eles haviam acabado de entrar na floresta:

\- É tão bom termos as nossas licenças! Os cursos eram maçantes. Podiam ter colocado professores que tornassem as aulas menos chatas. – Satoshi comenta.

\- Nem me fale! Lembram-se daquele professor que tinha aquela feição séria e era intransigente? Como se chamava? - Shigeru pergunta pensativo.

Os demais ficam pensativos, também, para depois Satoshi falar:

\- Fala do senhor Mori?

\- Isso! Se as aulas dos cursos eram maçantes, as dele eram as mais aborrecedoras.

\- Mais do que a senhora Hanami? – Yukiko pergunta – Não acho.

\- Eu acredito que seria uma disputa ferrenha entre ambos no quesito de ser mais enfadonho. – Satoshi comenta.

\- Verdade. Uns eram mais, outros menos e esses dois se destacaram. – Shigeru fala.

\- Até parece que eles apreciavam nos torturar. – Yukiko murmura, suspirando.

\- Eu acho que era isso. Eles amavam nos torturar. – Satoshi comenta desanimado.

\- Também concordo com você. Eu podia jurar que eles sorriam ao ver o nosso desânimo. – Shigeru comenta.

\- Não duvido disso, amigo. – Satoshi fala suspirando.

De fato, para retirar a Licença Pokémon, havia cursos que eram obrigatórios para todas as pessoas que lidariam com pokémons, fosse para criação, batalha, apresentação, trabalho ou companhia, sendo que esse último tinha um curso adicional para que evitassem expor pokémons a algum perigo, já que estes, normalmente, não tinham qualquer treino por serem de companhia. Somente após cumprirem todos os cursos, podiam ter a tão almejada Licença Pokémon, redirecionando-a para o que desejavam fazer.

Então, após alguns minutos, Shigeru comenta:

\- Um Pikachu nasce como Pichu e evoluiu para um Pikachu através do amor. Falo isso, pois o ojii-san recebeu um Pikachu e não um Pichu. Com certeza, alguém o fez evoluir por amor.

Yukiko e Satoshi olham surpresos para Shigeru, para depois os três verem Pikachu ficar triste, sendo que Satoshi pergunta:

\- Aconteceu algo, amigo? Afinal, com certeza você nasceu Pichu e deve ter recebido muito amor para evoluir.

Pikachu suspira e conta sobre a sua vida, com Yukiko traduzindo o que ele falava:

\- O meu criador era casado e tinha uma filha chamada Kaoru. Assim que eu nasci, ela me escolheu para ficar junto dela. Na volta das aulas, ela sempre ficava comigo. A gente brincava e comia doces. Ela também dava ração para mim e eu dormia com ela. Inclusive, quando ela ficava triste, eu a consolava e graças a Kaoru, ganhei apreço pelo sabor do Ketchup. Quando via os pais dela brigando, eu pulava no colo dela para confortá-la, pois ela ficava triste ao ouvir as discussões. O local em que eu fui criado era agradável. De todos os Pichu´s, ela havia se simpatizado comigo, embora desse carinho para os outros. Mas eu era o preferido. Um dia, o pai dela apareceu com uma pokéball com um símbolo de relâmpago, dizendo que era especial e falou que para eu acompanha-la para fora da área de criação de Pichus, precisaria ter uma pokéball, sendo que ele prometeu que iria guardar a minha pokéball até a filha dele ter a idade mínima para ter uma licença pokémon. Eu aceitei na hora, sendo que não me incomodou a subjugação e influência da pokéball, pois queria ficar para sempre com a Kaoru. Nós passamos a passear, sendo que eu esperava pacientemente por ela dentro da mochila dela, enquanto ela estava na sala de aula, com ela me segurando no colo, quando eu não ficava no ombro dela – ele fala com um olhar carinhoso, conforme se recordava do passado.

\- Foi por ela que você evoluiu para Pikachu, né? – Satoshi pergunta.

\- Sim. Um dia, conforme brincávamos no parque, apareceram umas crianças maiores e que eram nitidamente valentões que exigiam que nós desocupássemos o local, sendo que ela estava compartilhando um salgadinho sabor Ketchup comigo. Eu fiquei na frente dela e faisquei as minhas bochechas, indicando que não ficaria em silêncio, enquanto tentavam expulsá-la. Eles riram me chamando de bebê e depois a desafiaram para uma batalha. Se ela vencesse, eles iriam embora. Se ela perdesse, nunca mais voltaria para aquele local. Eu fiquei revoltado, sendo que ela me segurou no colo e ficou incerta sobre aceitar a batalha, até que viu meu olhar determinado e concordou. Eu fiquei na frente dela, pronto para uma batalha e um deles tinha uma pokéball, aparecendo um Elekid da mesma.

Os três se entreolham, pois sabiam que um Pichu não teria velocidade para combater a de um Elekid e como se lesse os pensamentos deles, o rato elétrico fala:

\- Ela ordenou o Thunder Shock. Menosprezando as minhas habilidades, o treinador do Elekid ordenou que ele recebesse o golpe com o mesmo exibindo apenas um desconforto. Depois, ele disse que era um golpe ridículo, digno de um bebê pokémon e que ia mostrar o que era um golpe de verdade. Então, ele ordenou que o pokémon dele me atacasse. É desnecessário dizer que levei um golpe que me atirou para trás. Eu não consegui ver o movimento dele. Kaoru ficou desesperada para se lembrar de outro golpe que eu possuía ao ver que o Thunder Shock não era efetivo contra o Elekid. Então, sobre ordens do seu treinador, o Elekid usou Thunderbolt contra mim. Porém, não aconteceu nada, além de eu sentir um aumento do meu poder. Ele ficou confuso e ordenou novamente o ataque. Além de não sentir qualquer dano, eu percebi que o meu poder aumentou. Novamente, ele ordenou o mesmo golpe pela terceira vez, ficando frustrado ao ver que eu não sofri danos, enquanto sentia o meu poder aumentando, de novo. Nesse interim, ela se lembrou de um ataque, o Volt Trackle e eu sabia como usá-lo com ela ordenando o ataque. Concentrando eletricidade no meu corpo, avancei contra ele que foi atirado para trás. Eu estava irado. Portanto, enquanto eu gerenciava a dor que senti pelo ricochete do golpe que executei, eu concentrei eletricidade em minha cauda e dei uma caudada certeira na cabeça dele, fazendo ele ficar inconsciente. Kaoru comemorou, me abraçando e a partir desse dia, ela passou a defender as crianças do parque com nos dois batalhando contra os valentões. Kaoru passou a estudar sobre as batalhas pokémons e sobre os meus golpes, assim como habilidade, a Lightning Rod. Ela não gostou do Volt Trackle, pois eu recebida dano e ela não queria que eu me machucasse executando um golpe, já que tinha o Thunder Punch. O Nasty Plot que aprendi, após ter ganhado várias batalhas, substituiu o Volt Trackle. Nós estávamos tão felizes. – ele comenta sorrindo até que a face dele fica triste, exibindo um olhar de dor, sendo visível para todos – Pelo menos, até aquele dia fatídico.

Então, Satoshi pergunta com visível preocupação em seus olhos:

\- O que aconteceu?


	37. O passado do Pikachu - final

**Notas do Autor**

Satoshi e os outros ficam...

Os jovens começam...

 **Capítulo 37 - O passado do Pikachu - final**

\- Um dia, brincávamos na parte mais afastada do parque com uma bola e a mesma rolou para trás de algumas árvores que ficavam próximas de uma floresta. Eu fui atrás da bola e ao fazer isso, surgiram Beedrill´s. Ela correu para me tirar dali e acabou exposta a eles que atacariam qualquer um que tentasse me defender. Eu usei Thunder Shock, assim como Thunder Punch, derrubando vários, sendo que uma das Beedrill´s atingiu Kaoru no braço, a ferindo. Eu fiquei irado e depois, desesperado para salvá-la, sendo que naquele momento o tempo mudava para nuvens de tempestade. Eu usei Nasty Plot para aumentar o meu poder e frente ao meu desespero para salvá-la, eu evoluí para Pikachu, me sentindo mais poderoso, sendo enquanto eu evoluía um relâmpago caiu em cima de mim, fazendo eu sentir um novo aumento de poder, liberando um Thunder Shock contra elas, as ferindo, conseguindo assim derrubar várias Beedrills, enquanto que as outras fugiam com Kakunas nos braços. O enorme brilho do meu Thunder Shock chamou a atenção das pessoas, sendo descoberto mais tarde que havia um ninho de Kakunas e que elas estavam defendendo o seu território, sendo que o meu ataque as expulsou dali. Não condenaram as Beedrills, pois eu era o alvo e não ela. Kaoru se machucou apenas por ter tentado me defender. Alguns dias depois, tudo mudou... – ele fala tristemente.

\- Como assim, amigo? – Satoshi pergunta.

\- Ela foi parar no hospital e eu fiquei junto dela até que ela voltou para casa. Algumas horas depois, ouvi novas discussões e vi o vulto do meu criador e da mãe dela brigando do alto da escada, sendo que eu estava na casa junto dela. Eu acordei levemente e vi Kaoru de pijama descendo as escadas, pois ia beber água na cozinha, provavelmente. Ao falar em meu idioma, igualmente sonolento como ela, eu acabei vendo um esgar de raiva em sua face ao olhar para mim. Eu fiquei triste e as minhas orelhas caíram. Eu podia ouvir os outros humanos dormindo, já que eles dormiam no quarto ao lado. A casa estava silenciosa com exceção dos passos dela descendo as escadas e depois, os sons na cozinha. Fiquei alguns minutos acordado com esse rosto dela em minha mente até que adormeci. Eu não deveria ter ficado surpreso, pois nos dias que se sucederam a saída dela do hospital, a Kaoru estava estranha. Meio que parecia ter aversão ou algo assim, comigo. Não tínhamos mais aquela amizade de antes, além de sentir que ela estava diferente do usual. Mas eu achava que era por causa da experiência recente que a abalou. Mesmo assim, eu acho que ela me culpou pelo que aconteceu. Afinal, por causa do incidente, a Kaoru ficou vários dias internada, demonstrando irritação em seu semblante por ter sido obrigada a ficar em repouso.

Ele suspira e torna a falar com o olhar perdido em recordações amargas como o fel:

\- Na manhã do dia seguinte, quando eu acordei, ela não estava no meu lado, dormindo e eu senti falta de algumas coisas. Desci e a procurei pela casa. Ela simplesmente desapareceu. Desesperado, fui até o meu Criador, o localizando na cama, sozinho. Ele falava coisas desarticuladas. Tinhas garrafas com cheiro forte em volta da cama. Tentei obter alguma resposta, mas a única que consegui foi vê-lo sair da cama e ir para o banheiro vomitar, para depois ficar letárgico. Um dos auxiliares dele apareceu e ele mandou que me levasse para junto dos Pichu´s. Por vários dias fiquei naquele local, enquanto que não avistava nenhum sinal dela. Apenas os auxiliares apareceriam para cuidar de nós. O meu criador ficava somente em casa e podia ouvir coisas quebrando a noite. Ninguém entendia o que eu falava. Eu estava ficando desesperado. O meu Criador, ás vezes, aparecia ao longe e me olhava com ódio e dor no olhar. Eu acho que eles me culparam pelo ataque das Beedrill´s que causou o ferimento dela.

\- Pikachu... – Satoshi murmura tristemente.

Com um olhar sofrido, ele fala:

\- Consegui sair do local dos Pichu´s. Afinal, tal ambiente havia sido feito para manter os Pichu´s no local. Eu era um Pikachu, além de ter experiência de batalha. Eu consegui entrar na casa e vi em cima da mesa da cozinha, novas garrafas com cheiro forte, uma pia suja, assim como, objetos empilhados precariamente. Depois, o encontrei chorando na sala, abraçado a algo, sendo que corri para o quarto dela e quando cheguei, vi que estava do mesmo jeito, desde aquele dia e fiquei desolado – o Pikachu força a memória, conforme contava - Ouvi o telefone tocar e em seguida, vozes alteradas, sendo uma delas do meu Criador e a outra, eu não consegui identificar, embora fosse feminina, sendo que não compreendi direito o que falavam e depois, o vi desligando o telefone com uma pancada violenta ao ponto de quebrar o suporte do aparelho na parede. Desci lentamente as escadas e vi a face transtornada dele, ficando com muito medo do meu Criador, temendo o que ele faria comigo se me visse ali. Eu tentei sair dali, mas fui descoberto. A face dele era no mínimo assustadora. Inconscientemente, eu encostei na parede, ficando encolhido, enquanto estava aterrorizado. Ele chamou um dos seus auxiliares para me tirar dali e enquanto este rapaz me tirava da casa, consegui ouvir o barulho de algo quebrando e após vários minutos, o vi saindo de carro. Eu ainda estava desesperado por respostas. Estava tão irritado e revoltado que eletrocutei vários auxiliares que ficaram com medo de se aproximarem de mim. Um dia, o Criador apareceu e disse que _"havia chegado a hora e que era a única forma de resolver tudo"_ e me chamou para a pokéball. Eu acreditei que ele iria me levar até ela e por isso, que mesmo não gostando muito da pokéball, desde que entrei em uma, aceitei entrar e enquanto entrava, ele acrescentou: _"A minha filha não irá mais ficar com você. Eu vou dar você a outra criança"._ Quando ouvi isso, era tarde demais e eu terminei de ser confinado.

Yukiko, Shigeru e Satoshi olhavam com pena para o Pikachu, sendo que o treinador dele murmura irado:

\- Como ela pode fazer isso? Abandoná-lo dessa forma? Como ela pode culpá-lo? Você não teve qualquer culpa do ataque das Beedrills. Foi um acidente.

\- Qual era a idade dela? – Shigeru pergunta.

\- Acho que ela tinha uns sete anos ou algo assim, senão me engano.

\- Frente a uma experiência tão ruim e por ser pequena, ela pode ter culpado o Pikachu. – Shigeru fala pensativo – Não seria algo impossível. Mesmo um adulto poderia culpa-lo. A mente humana é complicada. Em meio à dor e revolta, as pessoas sempre procuram alguém para culpar como forma de lidar com a dor, dificilmente aceitando que foi culpa delas como acontece em muitos casos, acabando por acontecer de inocentes sofrerem uma culpa que não é deles.

\- Verdade. Isso pode acontecer ainda mais, em uma mente tão jovem. – Yukiko comenta.

\- Pelo que ele disse agora, eu tenho mais convicção ainda, de que ele foi abandonado por ela ao culpa-lo pelo que ocorreu. – Satoshi fala, torcendo os punhos.

O roedor elétrico consente e suspira, para depois falar:

\- Naquele momento, eu fiquei revoltado, mas já estava dentro da pokéball. Eu não queria mais ficar junto dos humanos. Ser descartado por causa de um ataque que não foi minha culpa e que ela somente se machucou por ter tentado me defender foi revoltante, sendo que cheguei a evoluir, apesar de não ter desejado evoluir, apenas para poder salvá-la. A Kaoru podia ter se despedido de mim e se ela não fez isso é sinal de que ela me culpava também, provavelmente, por ter ficado vários dias internada em decorrência de complicações ou algo assim, somando a raiva dela e quase que aversão nos dias que se sucederam a alta dela do hospital. Quando saí da pokéball, após sentir que estava sendo transportado, eu estava em um local estranho com um homem que eu nunca vi, perguntando se eu estava ansioso para ser escolhido por um treinador. Eu ainda estava revoltado e por isso o ataquei, até ser contido pelos outros que me deixaram inconsciente e que por causa dos meus ferimentos, não pude lutar contra o aprisionamento, de novo, contra a minha vontade. Inclusive, por isso que após ser restaurada as minhas forças, eu batalhei tanto para sair da pokéball. Eu não queria um novo mestre. Eu não queria uma nova desilusão, sendo descartado por ser culpado de algo, que não tive qualquer culpa. O resto, vocês já sabem.

\- Com um passado desses, não é a toa que você não queria ficar com um novo treinador.

\- Sim. Por isso, eu queria fugir. Eu já havia sido magoado uma vez. Depois de tudo que passamos juntos, sendo que me sujeitei a algo que eu não queria como evoluir apenas para salvá-la, pois se dependesse da minha vontade, nunca desejaria evoluir, eu fui descartado, passando a ser culpado por algo que não foi minha culpa, depois de me sacrificar dessa forma. É no mínimo revoltante.

O seu treinador o afaga, falando:

\- Ela não merece a sua tristeza, amigo.

\- Obrigado, Satoshi.

A pedido dele, sendo que valeria para os outros pokémons dele, ele não queria ser chamado de mestre ou que usassem o sufixo "sama", com os pokémons concordando.

Nisso, eles param de conversar, enquanto se concentravam em um som que ouviram.

Seguindo o som, os três se deparam com uma Pidgey grudada em um tronco, lutando para puxar um inseto para fora, visando comê-lo e por educação, permitem a Yukiko que realize a captura.

Como não estava muito longe da Pidgey, aproveitando a distração da pokémon que estava demasiadamente compenetrada em sua caçada, Yukiko se aproxima lentamente e após se aproximar, ela ordena com a voz próxima de um sussurro com a Charmander ao seu lado:

\- Kibaryuu-chan, use Ember.

O motivo dela não usar o movimento Dragon Rush era porque o ferimento seria pior do que o do Ember e ela não queria usar um golpe tão poderoso contra um pokémon de nível baixo, pois procurava ser o mais gentil possível na captura.

A pokémon tipo Fire consente e rapidamente avança em direção a sua oponente, sendo possível ver a sua animação frente a uma batalha, já que era uma guerreira por natureza, sendo que procurava avançar o mais silenciosamente possível, apesar da dificuldade em fazer isso por causa do barulho da grama sendo pisoteada.

Mesmo com essa dificuldade por causa do tipo do terreno, ela conseguiu se aproximar ainda mais do seu alvo, sendo que a Pidgey somente percebeu a aproximação da Charmander pelo som dos passos dela na grama, quando era tarde demais para se esquivar do ataque de fogo de Kibaryuu. A pokémon selvagem acaba atingida pelo ataque de fogo que a joga contra a árvore em que ela se encontrava, em decorrência da força do impacto do golpe, além de chamuscar as suas penas com ela sentindo dor, enquanto ficava irada, passando a fuzilar a sua oponente com o seu olhar.

\- Kibaryuu-chan, use Ember de novo!

Porém, mesmo com dor, a Pidgey consegue se recuperar a tempo e antes que a sua oponente usasse, novamente, o seu ataque de fogo, ela usa o movimento Sand Attack, levantando uma densa nuvem de terra que faz a acuidade do tipo Fire cair, com a mesma colocando as patas em frente ao focinho, enquanto a tipo Flying aproveitava esse momento para levantar voo a fim de se posicionar melhor para atacar.


	38. Tokiwa Forest

**Notas do Autor**

As crianças começam...

Satoshi e os outros ficam surpresos quando...

As crianças e pokémons ficam estarrecidas quando...

Yo!

Uma coisa que eu me esqueci de falar.

Nessa fanfiction, o Satoshi não será um "Peter Pan" da vida. Ou seja, ele não terá os dez anos eternos. Ele vai envelhecer normalmente conforme passa pelas regiões, adicionando um ano e meio a sua idade, mais ou menos.

Quando for para Johto, ele terá uns onze anos e meio. O motivo dos meses adicionais eu não posso revelar, ainda.

Claro que os personagens que completaram dez anos, pegando as suas respectivas licenças pokémons no cannon, não vão ter no início da sua jornada o Satoshi, já que ele não pode estar em várias regiões ao mesmo tempo.

Portanto, esses que são de outra região vão seguir as suas respectivas viagens sem a presença de Satoshi. Inclusive, eu pretendo mostrar trechos com eles nas suas respectivas regiões. Isso vai ocorrer dentre os capítulos.

Vou abordar Unnova, mas aqui, Satoshi está mais velho e experiente. Não será como no Cannon. Sério. Beast Wishes é um pesadelo que todo o fã quer esquecer, pois eles capricharam em detonar o Satoshi de várias formas e tiveram uma grande imaginação para isso. Claro, ele foi destruído nas outras regiões, mas em Unnova, eles o detonaram ainda mais, comprovando o fato de que quando você pensa que não podem detonar mais o Satoshi, do que já fizeram ao longo das temporadas, você descobre o quanto estava redondamente enganado. Ele é apenas uma vítima.

Aqui, Unnova terá a sua redenção. Satoshi vai estar com dezessete anos e meio, mais ou menos. Em Kalos, ele terá quase dezenove anos, senão mais. Em Alola, ele terá vinte anos, mais ou menos, conforme estimativas da idade dele em cada região.

Tenham uma boa leitura ^ ^

 **Capítulo 38 - Tokiwa Forest**

Concentrando o seu poder nas asas, a Pidgey selvagem usa Gust com o tipo Fire sendo arrastado pelos fortes ventos, enquanto sentia dor pelo ataque que sofria.

\- Finque as suas garras no chão e avance contra ela.

A pokémon tipo Fire consente, gerenciando a dor e ao fincar as suas garras na terra detém o seu arrasto, além de avançar, sendo que observa uma pedra próxima dela e tem uma ideia, batendo a sua cauda contra a pedra, lateralmente, fazendo o objeto ter uma rota tangente ao do vento, obrigando a Pidgey a desviar, acabando por ela cessar o ataque, dando a chance que a Charmander precisava para saltar contra o pokémon tipo Flying que se preparava para voar.

\- Use Ember!

Kibaryuu concentra seus poderes e consegue atingir a Pidgey com o seu ataque, fazendo a tipo Flying ser atirada contra um tronco, caindo inconsciente no chão com as penas tendo ficado ainda mais chamuscadas.

Yukiko pega uma pokeball azul e lança, exclamando:

\- Vá, pokeball!

Após sugar o pokémon, a pokeball se mexe com a luz vermelha brilhando até ficar branca, novamente, fazendo barulho, indicando a captura.

\- Muito obrigada, Kibaryuu-chan. O seu movimento com a pedra foi incrível!

A albina administra um Potion no tipo Fire, que sente que a dor sumiu, enquanto a sua treinadora agradecia a ela, afagando-a, com a pokémon abanando a cauda, curtindo o carinho.

Então, Yukiko vai até a pokeball, comemorando a captura, conferindo os dados da pokémon, descobrindo que era fêmea e que havia nascido com dois golpes excelentes de nascença, para depois lança-la no ar, exclamando:

\- Saia, Kaze-chan!

A pidgey sai e pousa no braço dela que ela estendeu, aplicando um Potion que a curou, com a pokémon ficando aliviada ao não sentir mais dor e nem ardência, para depois ser afagada, recebendo em seguida um petisco que ela adorou.

A albina pegou algo em sua mochila, mostrando para a pokémon que fica curiosa, pois lembrava um pequeno bico, sendo que Yukiko explica:

\- Ele é chamado de Sharp Beak. Esse item vai aumentar o poder dos movimentos tipo Flying em vinte por cento. Portanto, os seus golpes de vento serão vinte por cento mais poderosos.

A Pidgey fica surpresa pela existência desse item e a sua treinadora fala:

\- Segure esse item que vou chama-la para a pokéball, para que eu possa equipar em você, através da fusão.

A pokémon consente e entra na pokéball quando chamada, para depois Yukiko usar a pokedex para equipar o item, retirando em seguida o pokémon da pokéball.

Quando ela sai, a Pidgey sente um aumento do seu poder, inerente aos ventos.

\- Você vai sentir melhor esse aumento quando batalhar. – ela fala, enquanto fazia carinho na pokémon que curte o afago.

Yukiko decidiu deixa-la em seu ombro, enquanto eles andavam pela floresta.

Então, eles avistam mais um Pidgey. Satoshi e Shigeru tiram na sorte com Shigeru ganhando, sendo que seu Squirtle estava fora da pokeball e ele exclama:

\- Vá, Squirtle! Use bubble!

O Pidgey que estava distraído comendo uma suculenta maçã é surpreendido, sendo atingido pelo ataque que molha as suas penas, enquanto ele sentia dor.

Mesmo com elas molhadas, ele consegue voar, gerenciando o dano que recebeu, ficando irritado por ter sido interrompido enquanto comia, sendo que usa o golpe Sand Attack, gerando uma densa nuvem de poeira que obscurece a visão do Squirtle, permitindo que ele se afastasse para um novo ataque, enquanto a acuidade do pokémon tipo Water era reduzida.

Então, Shigeru exclama:

\- Use Bubble!

Mesmo com a sua acuidade visual tendo sido reduzida um pouco por causa do Sand Attack, ele consegue enxergar o Pidgey que estava voltando para mais um ataque, concentrando o seu poder nas asas.

Após concentrar o seu poder, libera um ataque de bolhas massivo que acerta o Pidgey, fazendo ele ser atirado contra uma árvore, para depois cair inconsciente no chão.

Então, Shigeru joga uma de suas pokéballs verdes e o captura, após a luz vermelha cessar, indicando a captura.

Ele trata dele ao tirá-lo da pokéball e equipa nele, o mesmo item que Yukiko equipou na Pidgey, para depois deixa-lo fora da pokéball, sendo que fala:

\- O que acha de pegar a fruta e comer no caminho? Eu seguro para você.

O pokémon fica surpreso e após se recuperar da oferta gentil do seu mestre, consente, ficando feliz ao tirar a fruta do galho, voltando a saboreá-la com Shigeru segurando a mesma, enquanto o pokémon comia animadamente.

Então, Pikachu e a outra Pidgey ficam olhando com água na boca para a maçã do Pidgey, com os seus treinadores sorrindo ao verem que eles também queriam comer uma maçã, concordando que elas pareciam apetitosas.

Satoshi estende a mão e entrega ao Pikachu uma maçã suculenta com os olhos do rato elétrico brilhando, enquanto comia animadamente a fruta, sendo que Yukiko pega a maçã e a segura, enquanto a Pidgey comia com voracidade a fruta, que estava deliciosa.

As crianças decidem pegar uma maçã e passam a comê-la, também, concordando que estavam gostosas, sendo que guardam algumas em sua mochila, enquanto voltavam a caminhar como os seus pokémons.

Satoshi havia decidido que iria liberar o Spearow para comer uma maçã, decidindo guardar uma para ele, pois mesmo confinado, era sabido que o pokémon podia ouvir e até sentir o cheiro, desde que estivesse desperto dentro da pokéball.

Mais para frente, com todos já tendo devorado a sua respectiva maçã, encontram mais um Pidgey que comia algumas frutinhas com Satoshi se aproximando lentamente para depois falar em um sussurro:

\- Vá, Pikachu.

\- Pikapi – Pikachu fala animado e salta indo em direção a Pidgey.

Só que ela percebeu a aproximação e rapidamente levanta voo, decidindo avançar contra o seu adversário, com Pikachu sofrendo o impacto do golpe veloz, fazendo ele se chocar contra um tronco, sendo que se refaz após se levantar do chão.

\- Pikachu!

\- Acho que ele usou o Quick Atack. O pokémon que usa esse ataque, faz o primeiro movimento, sendo que ele se desloca velozmente. Inclusive, é tão rápido que esse golpe se torna quase invisível com o oponente apenas sentindo o golpe, sem conseguir ver o movimento. – Yukiko comenta.

\- Pikachu, você está bem?

\- Pikapi! – ele exclama determinado, se refazendo do golpe.

\- Use Thunder Shock!

A Pidgey viu o treinador do roedor elétrico quando olhou para a origem da voz, passando a exibir "olhos de coração" e surpreendeu todos quando passou voando velozmente por eles para ir até os braços de Satoshi, passando a afagar a cabeça no rosto dele, sobre o olhar confuso de todos, principalmente do Pikachu, pois ele já tinha concentrando o seu poder para liberar a descarga elétrica, para depois não liberar o ataque, já que a sua adversária desistiu da batalha com ele passando a olhar em um misto de curiosidade e confusão, a mesma nos braços de seu treinador, curvando a cabeça para o lado, enquanto perguntava:

\- Pikapi?

Afinal, a pokémon havia praticamente grudado nele, o abraçando com as suas asas, sendo que o jovem comenta:

\- Sabia que estava indo capturar você?

Ele está com uma pokeball na mão, sendo que ela surpreende todos quando toca com o bico e entra, com a luz brilhando apenas uma vez, para depois ser capturada.

\- O pokémon entrou por si mesmo e não fez qualquer resistência! – Shigeru exclama estarrecido.

\- De fato, foi bem estranho. – Yukiko fala pensativa – Tipo, senão estou enganada, ela parecia estar apaixonada pelo onii-chan.

\- Bem, se for esse o motivo, não é algo que você vê todos os dias. – Shigeru comenta ainda surpreso.

\- Concordo. Confesso que eu também fiquei surpreso – ele pega a pokéball e joga para o alto - Saia, Pidgey!

Ela mal sai da pokéball e gruda nele, exibindo um olhar apaixonado com Satoshi tendo que acalmá-la, enquanto Pikachu tentava compreender o comportamento estranho dela, assim como os outros.

Após administrar um Potion em Pikachu que se sente melhor, não sentindo mais a dor do impacto do Quick Attack, ele volta a tentar acalmar a Pidgey que estava especialmente carinhosa.

Com muito custo, ele consegue olhar os dados dela na pokedex, percebendo que em breve ela iria evoluir, além de ter dois golpes excelentes de nascença, no caso, Steel Wing e Air Slash, além dos movimentos: Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack e Tackle, tendo a habilidade Keen eyes.

\- Uma pergunta, onii-chan. Ela é fêmea?

Ele olha novamente os dados dela, vendo o sinal feminino ao lado de seu nome e fala:

\- Sim.

\- Pelo visto, ela se apaixonou por você, amigo. – Shigeru fala sorrindo – É como a Yukiko-chan imaginou. Só isso explicaria o ato dela de entrar voluntariamente na pokéball.

\- Eu também acho isso, onii-chan.

Conforme olhava os olhos apaixonados da pokémon para com ele, fica com uma gota e concorda.

Após acalmá-la, com ela pousando animada em seu ombro, esfregando feliz a cabeça nele, ele fala, estendendo um item que pegou da sua mochila, fazendo a pokémon olhar curiosa para o mesmo, pois lembrava um bico.

\- Esse item se chama Sharp Beak e vai aumentar em vinte por cento os golpes do tipo Flying. Ou seja, os ventos que você gera e golpes com base desse elemento serão mais poderosos. Vou equipar em você.

A pokémon tipo Flying pega o objeto em um misto de curiosidade e ansiedade com Satoshi falando:

\- Volte, Pidgey.

A Pidgey volta para a pokeball e ele faz o mesmo que fez com o Pikachu. Inclusive, para retirar o item do pokémon era o mesmo esquema usando a pokédex, com o pokémon saindo junto com o item, após ele tirar o item via pokedex.

Ele deixa a Pidgey fora da pokeball também, após equipar o item nela, com a pokémon se sentindo mais poderosa, de certa forma.

Satoshi não sabia que aquela Pidgey, na outra linha do tempo era macho e havia evoluído para Pidgeotto, alguns dias antes de ser capturado por ele e que nessa linha do tempo alterada, veio como fêmea e como teve um pai diferente, nasceu com os golpes Steel Wing e Air Slash.

\- Quer voltar a comer as frutinhas? Pode pegá-las e comer elas. O que acha?

A pokémon fica surpresa e depois suspira, exibindo "olhos de coração" para o seu treinador que fica com uma gota, afagando o rosto dele, para depois pegar as frutinhas, sendo que as crianças pegam elas, guardando algumas, enquanto davam algumas para os seus pokémons que comiam animadamente.

Mais para frente, eles escutam um som quase que ensurdecedor e olham para a origem do mesmo, ficando estarrecidos com o que observavam. Os Pidgeys e Pikachu´s ficaram estarrecidos, também.

Eram vários Spearows irados que formavam uma nuvem, sendo possível avistar alguém liderando eles. No caso, a companheira do líder deles que estava ansiosa para libertar o seu marido.

\- Não me diga que esses Spearows querem retaliação pelo outro dia? – Satoshi pergunta descrente.

\- Quando a população fala que eles são agressivos e vingativos, não estão exagerando. – Yukiko fala com uma gota.

\- Isso é fato. – Shigeru fala com uma gota também.

Os outros pokémons concordam com os seus respectivos treinadores.

As crianças e os pokémons não sabiam que além de ser por retaliação, era também para libertar o líder deles.

\- Mas se eu estou com o Líder do bando, como eles puderam ter outro Líder tão rápido assim, para poder organizá-los? – Satoshi pergunta estupefato.

Os Pidgey´s outrora selvagens e agora domésticos olham surpresos para Satoshi, pois muitos pokémons souberam que o Líder dos Spearows desapareceu, assim como souberam, através dos mesmos rumores, de que o bando havia sido derrotado por apenas um pokémon doméstico, sendo que surgiram boatos dentre os habitantes da floresta, de que o Líder Spearow havia sido capturado, fazendo os Pidgey´s se entreolharem.

\- De fato, é estranho. Porém, eles têm um e vão nos atacar. – Shigeru comenta.

A Pidgey de Satoshi olha atentamente para o bando e identifica a líder, falando em seu idioma ao se virar para o seu amado mestre, orando para que ele a compreendesse:

\- Quem está liderando eles é a companheira do Líder que foi capturado, Satoshi-sama.

Ela fica surpresa ao ver que a jovem de cabelos alvos ficou surpresa, passando a traduzir o que ela disse para espanto dela e dos outros Pidgeys.

\- Então, aquela é a companheira do líder, Pidgey-chan? – Satoshi pergunta, olhando para o seu ombro onde ela se encontrava.

A pokémon acena afirmativamente, assim como os outros dois Pidgey´s.

\- Ah! E por favor, pode me chamar só de Satoshi, Pidgey-chan.

\- Para mim, sempre será Satoshi-sama. – ela fala em um suspiro apaixonado, fazendo o treinador ficar sem jeito, pois ela evidente que ela havia se apaixonado por ele a primeira vista.

Ao mesmo tempo, em outro universo onde havia magos, fadas, dragões e outros seres mágicos, além de humanos sem poderes mágicos, havia um continente chamado Fiore.

Nesse mesmo continente, uma maga que usava magia da água, possuindo cabelos azuis e olhos da mesma cor, chamada Juvia, estava sentada em uma das mesas de uma Guilda chamada Fairy Tail. A jovem havia acabado de espirrar, para depois voltar a olhar com devoção apaixonada para um mago que usava a magia de criação do gelo, Ice Maker, sendo que ele se chamava Gray.

A maga suspira, conforme olhava para aquele que admirava, para depois murmurar apaixonada:

\- Gray-sama...

De volta ao universo de Pokémon, mais precisamente em Tokiwa Forest (Floresta de Viridian), a pokéball de Satoshi que tinha o Spearow, havia começado a se mexer lentamente com o mesmo se preparando para sair, pois havia ouvido a voz de sua amada companheira ordenando o ataque, fazendo-o gemer de dentro da sua pokéball, pois o seu pior pesadelo havia se concretizado e ele precisava protegê-la, não importando as consequências do seu ato.

Ao ouvir o que a Pidgey disse, Pikachu se lembra do olhar do Spearow no dia anterior e que ao questioná-lo, ele havia falado que era porque sentia falta de voar livremente pelo céu.

Agora, percebia que havia sido uma mentira deslavada do pokémon e frente a tal constatação, as suas bochechas faiscavam, pois haviam sido pegos de surpresa, acabando por caírem em uma espécie de armadilha, pois a seu ver, o Spearow sabia que a sua companheira era capaz de liderar o bando sozinha e que em decorrência desse fato, havia grandes chances deles sofrerem alguma retaliação, inclusive emboscada e se era a companheira dele, havia cem por cento de chance dos Spearows se organizarem sobre essa nova liderança.

O roedor elétrico confessava que naquele momento, adoraria eletrocutar o Spearow e que nenhuma ordem de Satoshi, o faria mudar de ideia sobre o castigo do tipo Flying, assim que conseguisse colocar as suas patas nele.


	39. A batalha contra os Spearows

**Notas do Autor**

As crianças decidem...

Durante a batalha...

Pikachu surpreende a todos quando...

O Spearow líder...

Yo!

Eu esqueci de falar nas notas do autor no capítulo anterior.

Não vai acontecer abandonos por parte de Satoshi e os outros. Isso é coisa da empresa Pokémon Company.

Portanto, já adianto que os pokémons do Satoshi vão ficar para sempre com ele e teremos muitas mudanças.

Tenham uma boa leitura ^ ^

 **Capítulo 39 - A batalha contra os Spearows**

\- O que acha de nós fazermos um combo? – Satoshi pergunta.

\- Você quer dizer, juntar as habilidades de mais de um pokémon com uma maximizando a outra! – Yukiko exclama animada.

\- Será interessante. – Shigeru comenta.

Os três combinam entre si, enquanto o céu escurecia, sendo que os Spearows avançavam neles.

\- Squirtle, use Burbble!

O pokémon que lembrava uma tartaruga concentra os seus poderes e lança várias bolhas em direção ao bando de Spearows que desciam contra as crianças com os seus bicos e garras afiadas, para depois cessar o ataque tipo Water.

Então, sorrindo determinado, Satoshi exclama:

\- Pikachu, use Thunder Shock nas bolhas!

O pokémon tipo Eletric concentra o seu poder no corpo que se propagou a partir das suas bochechas, liberando uma descarga elétrica que atingiu as bolhas, tornando-as carregadas de eletricidade com Satoshi exclamando em seguida:

\- Pidgey, use Gust! Envie e disperse as bolhas em direção aos Spearows!

\- Kaze-chan, você também! – Yukiko ordena.

\- Pidgey, use Gust! – Shigeru exclama.

O vento espalha as bolhas que atingem vários Spearows que são eletrocutados, já que a água conduz eletricidade, acabando por intensificar o poder do choque com eles levando dano duplo pelo ataque Bubble e Thunder Shock, fazendo vários deles caírem no chão, inconscientes, sendo visível a paralisia em muitos deles.

Então, um brilho envolve a Pidgey de Satoshi com ela ficando maior, assim como a sua cauda aumentava um pouco, surgindo uma pequena crista, revelando a sua evolução, Pidgeotto, com as crianças ficando maravilhadas ao verem uma evolução, pessoalmente.

Nisso, os outros Pidgey´s também evoluem se tornando Pidgeotto, devido a experiência massiva que adquiriram ao derrotarem vários Spearows, assim como o Squirtle.

Inclusive, mesmo não tendo atacado, ainda, a Charmander recebeu experiência, graças a distribuição da experiência adquirida individualmente, através de um dispositivo incorporado a pokédex de cada um, chamado Exp. Share.

Essa incorporação somente foi possível graças aos esforços de um grupo de engenheiros e cientistas liderados por Hayashi, pai de Satoshi e de Yukiko.

Os Pidgeotto´s receberem carinho de seus respectivos treinadores que falam:

\- Meus parabéns, Kaze-chan!

\- Foi incrível, Pidgeotto.

Satoshi exclama:

\- Meus parabéns, Pidgeotto-chan!

Nisso, a pokémon voa até seu treinador, o abraçando com as asas, esfregando a cabeça nele animadamente, com ele a afagando, enquanto a acalmava, para depois exclamar, vendo que vários Spearows haviam conseguido escapar das bolhas eletrificadas:

\- Pidgeotto-chan, use Air Slash!

Concentrando os seus poderes, ela usa o ataque de lâminas de vento, atingindo vários Spearow´s, com eles sendo capturados, enquanto que Satoshi sentia a vibração da pokéball do Spearow líder em sua cintura, aumentar.

\- Pikachu, use Thunder Shock nos outros!

\- Kaze-chan, use Air Slash também! Kibaryuu-chan, use Dragon Rush!

\- Pidgeotto, use Air Slash! Squirtle, use Dragon Pulse!

Com a força unida de todos os pokémons, eles conseguem deter a maior parte do bando, sendo que conforme os Spearows caíam feridos no chão em decorrência dos ataques, os três jogavam consecutivamente as pokéballs, os capturando por medida de segurança.

Eles sentem as primeiras gotas de chuva e Yukiko se vira para a Charmander que usava Dragon Rush, consecutivamente, falando:

\- Quer entrar na sua pokéball? Sei que os tipos Fire´s sentem dor em contato com a água ou qualquer elemento que seja efetivo contra eles.

\- Os outros estão lutando! Simplesmente, não posso entrar na pokéball – ela fala, começando a sentir a dor das gotas de chuva ao tocarem a sua pele, sendo que estava chuviscando naquele momento – Vou concentrar ainda mais o Dragon Rush em meu corpo para inibir, um pouco, a dor. Não será uma "chuvinha" que vai me impedir de atacá-los!

Ela exclama o final rugindo com determinação em seus olhos, assim como nas chamas de sua cauda que ficam mais intensas, com Yukiko percebendo que ela sentia dor, mas que mesmo assim, continuaria lutando, pois tinha o seu orgulho e ela consente sorrindo, para depois falar:

\- Eu compreendo o seu orgulho – nisso, Yukiko pega troncos e pedras, surpreendendo Kibaryuu – Ao contrário de Shigeru e do onii-chan, eu tenho força, resistência e velocidade sobre-humanas. Vamos ver como eles lidam com projéteis!

A Charmander fica animada e volta a atacar o bando, sendo que Yukiko começa a atirar galhos e pedras, usando a sua força sobre humana e velocidade, fazendo cair alguns Spearows.

Um deles que caiu por um dos projéteis se refaz e avança contra a jovem que vê o movimento, sendo que o mesmo sente que se choca contra uma parede ao atingir o braço dela, ficando estupefato ao ver que não houve qualquer dano, além dele sentir dor pelo impacto.

Então, estreitando os olhos, ela o golpeia com o seu punho, com a mesma não notando que formou uma pequena camada de neve que logo desapareceu, acabando por fazer o Spearow receber dano por Ice, juntamente com o impacto do golpe que o jogou contra uma árvore, para depois ele ser capturado.

Após derrotá-lo, ela sente uma sensação estranha, novamente, sendo igual ao que sentiu quando conseguiu atingir alguns Spearows.

Porém, julga que era impressão dela, sendo que Kibaryuu se aproxima visivelmente preocupada:

\- Tudo bem com você, Yukiko?

Ela sorri e afaga a tipo Fire, falando:

\- Sim. Nem senti o golpe dele. Mas ele sentiu o meu golpe.

\- Isso é incrível! Você é tão forte e resistente!

\- Verdade! – Kaze-chan aparece ao lado dela, pois viu o incidente e ficou preocupada com a sua treinadora.

\- Eu também sou veloz. Precisam ver como eu corro. – nisso, ela olha para os Spearows – Temos alguns desgraçados para derrotar. Vocês estão comigo?

\- Sim! – a Pidgeotto exclama, assim como a Charmander, com elas voltando a ataca-los.

Porém, muitos conseguiram se esquivar dos golpes e avançavam contra eles, sendo que o roedor elétrico tem uma ideia:

\- Pidgeotto, me leve nas suas costas até o alto e após eu saltar, volte para junto do Satoshi!

A pokémon tipo Flying consente e ele sobe nas costas dela, sendo que ao chegar perto dos Spearows, Pikachu exclama, antes de saltar, sendo que concentrava os seus poderes, olhando com determinação para os tipo Flying:

\- Melhor usar o Quick Attack para chegar até onde o Satoshi está!

A pokémon compreende o que ele vai fazer e concentrando os seus poderes, se afasta velozmente usando a velocidade do Quick Attack.

Satoshi e os outros que viam a cena compreendem o que o Pikachu ia fazer e rapidamente, por precaução, fogem para trás de algumas árvores grossas, guardando os seus tipos Flying nas pokéball´s para poupá-los da descarga elétrica, além de recolherem o Squirtle e a Charmander.

Enquanto isso, conforme os Spearows avançavam contra o roedor elétrico, ele concentra eletricidade em seu corpo, liberando todo o seu poder em um nível nunca visto antes em um Pikachu na forma de uma explosão de descarga elétrica potente e igualmente violenta, sendo que mais parecia o movimento Zap Cannon do que qualquer outra coisa, não perdendo em matéria de poder para o mesmo, sendo que para o Pikachu, ele usou Thunder Shock e não outro movimento.

A onda promovida pela explosão de descarga atinge todos que estão expostos ao mesmo, com as crianças se encolhendo no chão, atrás das árvores, sendo que surgiu uma grande explosão elétrica no local que deslocou violentamente, assim como abruptamente, o ar no entorno do mesmo.

Elas não perceberam que havia surgido uma espécie de barreira atrás das árvores que eles estavam abrigados, lembrando o movimento Protect.

Pikachu se sentia cansado, sendo que arfante, usa as suas últimas forças para pousar no solo, usando os galhos para diminuir a sua velocidade ao pousar neles, observando uma "chuva" de Spearows caindo do céu em direção ao chão, sofrendo paralisia e danos pela eletricidade, tendo inclusive as pontas das penas chamuscadas em decorrência da explosão.

Os que estavam mais atrás do bando e não sentiram toda a potência do golpe, embora sentissem uma dor considerável no corpo com alguns sofrendo paralisia, lutam para fugirem do local o mais rápido que conseguiam, preferindo viver livres a se arriscarem a ser capturados.

Satoshi e os outros saem detrás das árvores, liberando os seus tipos Flying, assim como o Squirtle e a Charmander, sendo que ele vai até o seu amigo, o Pikachu, dando um Super Potion para ele, falando maravilhado:

\- Você foi incrível Pikachu!

\- Pikapi! – ele exclama animado, se sentindo melhor com o Super Potion em forma de spray que foi aplicado nele.

\- Eu estou impressionado. O poder elétrico liberado foi formidável. O Thunder Shock dele mais parecia um Zap Cannon, do que qualquer outra coisa. Vejam.

Ele mostra um aparelho, falando:

\- É um Amperímetro com um sensor e o poder que ele gerou, segundo esse sensor sem fio, foi similar ao poder do movimento Zap Cannon. É algo inédito. Não creio que já tenham medido um Zap Cannon desse nível em um Pikachu. O que torna tudo surpreendente é que a única forma do Pikachu aprender esse movimento é com um Move Tutor ou um pokémon que conheça esse golpe e que ensine, a ele – ele fala, anotando animadamente os dados em um caderno de mão.

\- Incrível!

\- Zap Cannon? Mas eu não sei esse golpe. Eu usei o Thunder Shock. – o roedor elétrico fala confuso.

Yukiko traduz o que ele disse e eles se entreolham, sendo que Shigeru fala:

\- Se foi mesmo um Thunder Shock, o nível dele foi extremo e essa explosão não é característica do Thunder Shock e sim, do Zap Cannon.

Então, eles observam os Spearows caídos e Satoshi fala:

– Melhor capturamos o máximo possível deles. Assim, eles vão deixar de ser uma ameaça.

\- Verdade.

Unindo todas as suas forças, a companheira do Spearow se levanta e avança contra Satoshi, visando libertar o seu companheiro, apesar de voar com dificuldade por sentir, ainda, o dano das bolhas eletrificadas que causaram paralisia nela. Como ela havia caído atrás de uma árvore, foi poupada da onda de choque e do forte deslocamento do vento proporcionado pela explosão da descarga elétrica violenta.

Então, o jovem percebe a movimentação próxima dele, avistando a Spearow que avança contra ele, sendo que brilha, concentrando o seu poder para usar o Quick Attack, um movimento de nascença dela. Ou melhor, tenta usar, pois foi acometida pela paralisia do ataque de bolhas eletrificadas e não conseguiu reunir poder para usar a técnica com totalidade.

\- Ela ia usar Quick Attack contra o onii-chan. – Yukiko comenta surpresa.

\- Graças a paralisia, ela não conseguiu. O Satoshi não teria a mínima chance.

O jovem exclama:

\- Pikachu, use Thunder Punch!

Nesse exato momento, a pokéball dele fica maior e abre com o Spearow saindo dela, sendo que prontamente, ele recebe o ataque do Pikachu ao usar o seu corpo como escudo, sendo atirado ao lado de sua companheira que vê algumas penas dele dobradas, assim como, com faíscas.

\- Meu amor! – a fêmea exclama desesperada.

\- Você não vai escapar, após tentar atingir o Satoshi! – o roedor elétrico exclama irado.

O tipo Flying se levanta, usando todas as suas forças e estupefato, pergunta a sua companheira:

\- Você ia matar o humano?

\- Não! Eu ia usar a velocidade para pegar a sua pokéball. O meu alvo não era o humano em si e sim, a sua pokéball!

Satoshi está estarrecido, sendo que Pikachu se refaz e irado, avança contra a fêmea que está chocada com os acontecimentos.

\- Fuja e fique com eles. Por favor.

\- Eu quero que eles conheçam você!

\- O problema é que eles não vão sobreviver sem ter ao menos um de nós. Agora, vá! - O Spearow exclama sem olhar para ela, ficando protetoramente na frente de sua companheira.

\- Não vou permitir que escape! Vou derrota-la! – o Pikachu exclama irado, enquanto avançava, concentrando eletricidade em seu punho.

Determinado, o Spearow líder avança contra o Pikachu que também avançava contra eles, concentrando eletricidade em uma de suas patas, com a companheira do tipo Flying gritando desesperada com lágrimas nos olhos, enquanto lutava contra a dor que a fustigava:

\- Meu amor!

\- Fuja! Agora! Eu imploro! Pela primeira vez na sua vida, faça o que eu peço! Por favor! – o Spearow exclama desesperado, conforme se aproximava do seu alvo, concentrando o seu poder no bico para usar o Tri Attack.

Enquanto isso, ele pensava consigo mesmo:

"Eu preciso salvar a minha família custe o que custar!"


	40. A desolação do Spearow

**Notas do Autor**

O Spearow luta arduamente contra...

Satoshi e os outros descobrem que...

Satoshi decide...

 **Capítulo 40 - A desolação do Spearow**

Ele concentra o seu poder usando o Tri Attack, conseguindo atingir o roedor elétrico que sofre com o Burn, enquanto era atirado para os pés do seu treinador, sendo que o tipo Flying sofre os danos do ataque do Thunder Punch que o deixa paralisado como efeito colateral, fazendo ele se chocar, novamente, contra a árvore, lutando contra a inconsciência, sentindo dores intensas pelos golpes que levou. Somente o amor dele por sua companheira e crias o fazia ficar de pé e consciente, além de lutar contra a paralisia que o acometia naquele instante.

Irado, mesmo sentindo dor pelo Tri Attack e por sentir os efeitos do Burn queimando os seus pêlos, provocando novas dores, o Pikachu se levanta e concentra eletricidade em seu punho, sendo que quando a fêmea percebe o movimento do roedor elétrico é tarde demais. Ela é atingida em cheio, fazendo a trinca na árvore aumentar quando o seu corpo se choca contra o tronco, caindo inconsciente no chão, sentindo dores intensas.

O Spearow murmura, lutando para ficar de pé, batalhando com afinco para não ficar inconsciente:

\- Meu amor...

Pikachu correu até o seu treinador, pegando uma pokéball vazia para depois jogá-la na Spearow fêmea que é sugada pelo dispositivo.

A luz vermelha da pokeball ascende com a fêmea tentando se libertar.

Porém, ela estava fraca demais e não consegue, com a luz apagando e o som de captura surgindo para desespero do Spearow que luta bravamente contra os danos, decidindo usar todas as suas forças para avançar na pokéball, concentrando o seu poder no bico, visando quebra-la para que a sua companheira pudesse fugir para ficar junto dos filhos de ambos, sendo que a maior parte dos Spearows havia sido capturada.

Ao contrário dos outros, Satoshi notou o desespero de seu Spearow e que ele havia defendido o que ele ia capturar com unhas e dentes, literalmente falando, acreditando que aquele Spearow era especial para ele, julgando que, provavelmente, aquela pokémon era a companheira dele que a Pidgeotto havia comentando e até tinha sentido tal hipótese, pois o tamanho dela não era usual, embora fosse um pouco menor que o Líder, além de possuir um golpe de nascença, ao mesmo tempo que demonstrava uma resistência acima de um Spearow comum ao ficar de pé, após receber um Bubble com Thunder Shock.

O Pikachu avança nele com o punho coberto de eletricidade, detendo o seu avanço para a pokéball, o acertando em cheio, fazendo a casca da árvore, trincar um pouco mais, enquanto o tipo Flying caía inconsciente ao ser finalizado.

Porém, antes que ficasse inconsciente, ele olha para a pokéball com a sua companheira confinada e lágrimas de dor vertem de seus orbes, assim como de desolação, se sentindo um péssimo pai e companheiro por não ter salvado a sua família. A sensação de incapacidade era sufocante ao mesmo e igualmente angustiante.

Afinal, com a sua companheira capturada, ele temia o que aconteceria aos filhotes de ambos, enquanto que duvidava, piamente, que ela fosse libertada para cuidar deles.

O Pikachu pega a pokéball e entrega para um Satoshi estarrecido, sendo que o roedor elétrico havia sentido um grande prazer em detonar os dois Spearows, além de ajudar na captura daquela que parecia especial ao Spearow como retaliação, inclusive, pelo ataque surpresa que eles vivenciaram, além do fato de estar sentindo dor pelo golpe que levou e pelo Burn.

Após tratar o Pikachu dando um Super Potion e um Burn Heal, Satoshi vai até o Spearow líder, sendo que havia guardado a pokéball que ele tentou defender em sua cintura. Ele acreditava que aquela era a companheira dele e que isso explicaria o quanto ele lutou para defender a tipo Flying da captura.

Enquanto isso, os outros recolherem as suas respectivas pokéballs, assim como as de Satoshi, percebendo que usaram muitas e que por causa disso, tinham dezenas de Speaows. Shigeru e Yukiko questionavam o que iriam fazer com tantos pokémons.

Ao se aproximar do seu Spearow, Satoshi observa estarrecido que ele havia despertado e era visível o desespero do pokémon para se erguer.

Porém, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia ficar de pé, embora lutasse com todas as suas forças contra as dores, fraqueza e paralisia, enquanto Satoshi ficava comovido ao ver o olhar de dor dele, principalmente ao olhar para a sua cintura.

Além disso, havia lágrimas em seus olhos. Era um olhar repleto de desolação e acreditava que a dor que ele demonstrava não era tanto em decorrência dos golpes que sofreu, assim como a paralisia que o acometia e sim, algo mais intenso e profundo. Era um olhar de pura desolação que tocava o seu coração, pois era uma dor palpável.

Ele administra um Super Potion e um Paralyze Heal com o mesmo se recuperando, vendo a cabeça dele caída, sendo visíveis as lágrimas de dor que brotavam de seus olhos. O olhar de profunda dor dele, assim como de desolação, além de derrota tocava a todos, com as Pidgeottos fêmeas olhando tristemente para o pokémon. O macho Pidgeotto olhava com pena. Já, o roedor elétrico não sentia qualquer pena dele, após se lembrar de tudo o que ele fez.

Yukiko, Shigeru e os pokémons se aproximam de Satoshi entregando as pokéballs dele que continham os Spearows, com ele agradecendo, para depois colocar todas que estavam em seu tamanho diminuto, em um compartimento separado na sua mochila, para depois, Satoshi se ajoelhar, perguntando, enquanto afagava de forma confortadora as costas do pokémon:

\- Por que esse Spearow é tão importante para você? Notei que estava tentando defendê-lo – o jovem pergunta agora em tom de confirmação - Por acaso, era a sua companheira? E quando você disse a ela, naquele momento, conforme tradução da minha imouto "O problema é que eles não vão sobreviver sem ter ao menos um de nós", você estava se referindo a filhotes? Vocês têm filhos?

Satoshi olhava preocupado para o Spearow que fica sem saber o que fazer olhando deprimido para a pokéball de sua companheira, enquanto imaginava os seus filhotes nascendo sem ninguém para cuidar deles, sentindo o seu coração se restringir ao imaginar os seus filhos, sozinhos no mundo, passando fome ou sendo devorados. Era um pensamento demasiadamente desolador e igualmente aterrorizante.

Afinal, a maior parte do bando havia sido capturado. Além da fome, havia grandes chances deles virarem comida de outros pokémons ou animais.

Naquele instante, em meio à dor e culpa que fustigavam o seu coração ao sentir que falhou como companheiro e pai, percebeu que a única chance que tinha era com o garoto que o capturou, decidindo acreditar no que o Pikachu disse dele ser distinto, se lembrando dos atos do garoto para com ele desde que o capturou. Não havia mais alternativa para o tipo Flying, pois as que ele tinha se esgotaram, frente ao resultado desastroso do ataque do bando.

Afinal, com a sua companheira capturada e a maior parte do bando capturado, as suas alternativas haviam se esgotado e os seus esforços para aprender a sair da pokéball se mostraram infrutíferos, pois havia se esquecido do fato de haver um pokémon elétrico, cujos golpes eram efetivos contra ele, embora tenha tentando resistir ao máximo, lutando até o fim para tentar salvá-la. Mesmo assim, a culpa fustigava o seu coração. Ele se sentia um inepto e um fracasso total como pai e companheiro.

Após tomar a única decisão que restou a ele, o Spearow suspira e fala:

\- Sim. Você acertou. Ela é a minha companheira e temos filhotes. Alguns ovos em um ninho. Acredito que estão para eclodir. Eles vão morrer pela fome ou pelas presas de algum pokémon ou animal, já que são incapazes de se defenderem por si mesmos. Eu queria evitar a captura dela e por isso, tentei salvá-la. Eu implorei para ela fugir, mas ela é muito teimosa, reticente e geniosa, embora que ela estava estarrecida com os acontecimentos e por isso, não fugiu. Eu orei tanto a Arceus-sama para que ela não liderasse o bando. Ela os liderou, apenas porque queria me libertar, para que os nossos filhotes me conhecessem, já que o pai dela foi capturado por um humano quando ela era filhote, deixando ela, seus irmãos e mãe, sozinhas. Ela não queria o mesmo para as nossas crias. O meu pior pesadelo se tornou realidade. Vocês não tem noção do quanto eu orei para que ela não lidasse o bando. No final, as minhas preces não foram ouvidas e o pior aconteceu. A minha amada foi capturada e os nossos filhos vão ficar expostos aos perigos sem ninguém para protegê-los. Também quero falar uma coisa. Ela não ia usar o Quick Attack em você e sim, ia usar a velocidade do golpe para arrebatar a minha pokéball da sua cintura. O ataque não ia atingi-lo. Ela nunca matou um humano e não ia começar agora.

Satoshi fica comovido pela fala angustiante do Spearow, além de ficar aliviado ao saber que o Quick Attack não era para atingi-lo, perguntando em tom de confirmação:

\- Então, foi por isso que você mentiu para o Pikachu quando ele perguntou o que era aquele olhar e você disse que era por sentir saudades de voar livre pelo céu.

\- Sim. Eles são ovos, ainda. Eu acho. Eu temi que houvesse retaliação contra a minha família. Capturado ou não, eu sou pai e devo zelar pela minha família. Eu amo a minha companheira e amo os meus filhotes que ainda não nasceram – ele percebe o olhar sentido de seu treinador e fala – Nem tanto por você, mas por aquela Persian. Ela mostrou ter poder suficiente para lidar com o bando todo.

\- Eu não acho que a Yume-san faria algo contra os seus filhos e a sua companheira. Entendo o seu receio para com ela, ou melhor, medo, ao imaginar o que ela fez com você. Mas não acho que ela iria envolver inocentes. Além disso, ela é mãe também e provavelmente, iria compreender a sua conduta.

O Spearow suspira e fala:

\- Eu não sei o que pensar dela. Mesmo que fale isso, eu...

Satoshi sorri e fala:

\- Sabe, você é um pai e companheiro incrível. Chegou a dominar a forma de sair da pokéball por amor a sua família e esteve disposto a enfrentar o Pikachu e os outros para salvá-la, além de ocultar sobre a existência deles, temendo uma retaliação e mesmo caído, lutou para se erguer, sendo preciso nada menos do que três Thunder Punch para neutralizá-lo. Somente um amor profundo e um desejo igualmente intenso de salvar a sua família o faria aguentar três Thunder Punch, sendo que o Pikachu está usando o item Lightball. De fato, o amor é um sentimento muito poderoso.

O Spearow olha surpreso para ele e pergunta visivelmente desconcertado pela compreensão de seu treinador, pois o normal seria sentir raiva pelos atos dele:

\- Não está com raiva por eu ter ocultado a existência da minha família e a capacidade da minha companheira de liderar o bando?

Satoshi nega com a cabeça e fala sorrindo:

\- Não posso condená-lo e nem sentir raiva de você. Afinal, você fez tudo isso por amor. Você é apenas um pai tentando salvar a sua família, chegando a extremos para salvá-los de serem capturados ou de sofrerem alguma retaliação, a seu ver. Como posso condenar uma atitude como a sua? Eu não possuo qualquer direito. Sabe, você é distinto de muitos humanos por aí. Têm humanos que não estão nem aí para os seus filhos e família. Já você, chegaria a qualquer extremo por eles, pois os ama. Inclusive, você dá um "tapa na cara com luva de pelica", por assim dizer, em muitos pais humanos por aí, que não se importam com a sua família. Portanto, não sinto nenhuma raiva por você ter feito tudo isso. Inclusive, eu fico orgulhoso de ter um pokémon como você, disposto a fazer qualquer coisa por amor. Por sua família, você é capaz de encarar qualquer coisa. Apenas sinto orgulho e sou grato por conhecer um pokémon como você.

Satoshi sorri, enquanto falava, fazendo o Spearow ficar boquiaberto com a opinião e conduta do seu treinador, assim como pelo fato dele sentir orgulho dele, o deixando estarrecido, pois era algo praticamente surreal, considerando as consequências do ato dele para qualquer outro humano.

Ele olha para os outros humanos que sorriam e que concordavam com Satoshi. As Pidgeottos choravam comovidas, enquanto que o Pidgeotto macho que era o pokémon do Shigeru revirava os olhos, murmurando: "Fêmeas se emocionam por tão pouco".

Pikachu esfregava as patas umas na outras, pois havia se sentido mal com os seus atos.

Afinal, o Spearow estava apenas defendendo a sua família, não se importando com as consequências do seu ato. Era um pai desesperado para salvar aqueles que ele amava, sendo algo distinto e igualmente íntegro. Ele testemunhou o quanto ele lutou para salvá-los, inclusive tentando se erguer, mesmo após levar um golpe efetivo duas vezes, sendo que antes, havia levado outro golpe, também efetivo.

Satoshi suspira e fala chateado:

\- Imagino que você deve saber que eu não posso soltá-la. A sua companheira revelou tanta capacidade de liderança quanto você. Além disso, a fama da sua raça de guardar mágoa, mesmo após anos, não ajuda muito. Me leve até o ninho, por favor.

O Spearow fica hesitante, sendo que ele já sabia que o garoto não iria libertar a companheira dele e por isso, não estava surpreso.

Afinal, a fama deles era notória e seria o esperado ter essa cautela nos humanos.

Naquele instante, surgiu um intenso conflito interno no Spearow pai, pois mostrar o ninho significaria a captura de seus filhos, algo que ele detestaria ao mesmo tempo em que sabia que eles não teriam qualquer chance de sobrevivência ficando sozinhos. Ambos os pensamentos se digladiavam ferozmente dentro dele, pois temia que fossem separados, talvez para serem trocados ou algo assim, já que ficariam a mercê do humano e muitos pokémons selvagens já ouviram treinadores conversando entre si, enquanto caminhavam na mata, combinando trocas por outros pokémons. Ele temia ser separado de sua família ou que um dos seus entes queridos fosse enviado a outro humano via troca. Porém, era um fato imutável de que as suas crias iriam morrer por não terem, ao menos, um dos pais cuidando deles.

Satoshi sorri de forma gentil e fala, vendo a hesitação do tipo Flying, sendo possível notar o confronto interno intenso que se apossava do pokémon, acreditando saber que a causa do conflito devia ser o receio dele ser separado ou da sua família ser fragmentada em trocas, algo que ele nunca faria, ainda mais sabendo que eram uma família:

\- A única forma de eu deixar vocês juntos é capturando eles. Prometo que deixarei vocês unidos para sempre, vivendo no laboratório do doutor Yukinari. Acho que os filhos devem crescer com ambos os pais. Assim, vocês vão ficar juntos para sempre. Vou pedir para que ele deixe vocês dois fora das pokéballs para poderem tratar dos filhotes. Eu apenas vou pedir para você batalhar em alguns momentos, sendo que vou treiná-lo, antes. Mas o treino e posteriores batalhas serão por alguns momentos e quando os seus filhotes forem grandes, pois quero que esteja presente durante o desenvolvimento deles. Infelizmente, só vou poder enviá-los ao doutor Yukinari quando chegarmos à próxima cidade. Até poder enviá-los, vocês somente vão poder cuidar deles quando pararmos para acampar. O motivo disso é que enquanto buscamos pokemons selvagens, pode acontecer algo e não quero que eles se machuquem. A pokéball é o lugar mais seguro para os filhotes e somente será seguro tirar eles, quando nós estivermos parados, acampando, por exemplo, pois eles vão ser pokémons domésticos e pokémons selvagens tendem a atacar pokémons criados por humanos. Além disso, pense no fato de que vocês iriam correr perigo, caso continuassem selvagens, pois você podia ser capturado e depois, outro treinador poderia acabar capturando a sua companheira quando ela fosse buscar comida para os seus filhotes, acabando por eles ficarem expostos aos perigos. Comigo, vocês estarão seguros e sempre unidos. Eu nunca irei separar uma família. O que acha? Temos um acordo?

Não muito longe dali, no ninho dos filhotes do Spearow líder e companheira dele, dois Spearows haviam sido destacados para cuidarem dos ovos, sendo que eles conversavam entre si mal humorados, bufando, com os ovos próximos deles, sendo que até aquele momento, não perceberam a aproximação furtiva de um pokémon extremamente faminto há alguns metros deles e que avançava lentamente e furtivamente em direção a eles, tendo sido guiado pelo cheiro aprazível dos ovos, ao ver dele.


	41. O desespero de uma mãe

**Notas do Autor**

O Spearow decide…

Satoshi consegue…

A mãe Spearow fica… 

**Capítulo 41 - O desespero de uma mãe**

De volta ao local onde Satoshi e os outros se encontravam, o tipo Flying fica estarrecido com a mão estendida do humano, para depois notar a sinceridade nos olhos do garoto, compreendo que a promessa era sincera e que ele ia honrá-la, sendo que se recordava do tratamento dispensado a ele, desde que o capturou, se preocupando com ele.

Portanto, deixando a hesitação para escanteio, sabendo que aquela era a única "tábua de salvação" que ele tinha, por assim dizer, passando a acreditar na promessa do humano ao ver a sinceridade nos olhos dele, estende uma de suas asas, selando o acordo, ficando estarrecido pela promessa e conduta dele, pensando consigo mesmo que de fato, ele e a sua família foram sortudos em encontrar aquele humano se eram para serem capturados, acreditando que não teriam a mesma sorte nas mãos de outro humano. De fato, o jovem a sua frente era demasiadamente distinto dos outros.

Afinal, dificilmente um treinador teria tanta compreensão pelos seus atos que podiam ser vistos por muitos como uma traição e que, provavelmente, sofreria punição ou retaliação.

Inclusive, não havia somente a compreensão do seu treinador para o seu silêncio sobre a existência de sua família e de seus atos para salvar a sua companheira, chegando a se voltar contra a equipe. Havia também o orgulho nos olhos do treinador com o adicional de uma promessa feita para um pokémon capturado e que pelo olhar do jovem, a promessa seria cumprida, não parecendo ser um engodo para enganá-lo. A sinceridade era visível e estava estampada em seu olhar. O humano era peculiar e igualmente distinto, sendo estes, fatos incontestáveis.

Não muito longe dali, um dos Spearows, responsáveis pela proteção dos ovos, pergunta indignado para o que estava ao seu lado:

\- Por acaso, nos somos fêmeas para pajear ovos?

\- Foram as ordens da companheira do nosso chefe. Ordens são ordens, por mais que eu concorde com você.

\- Bem que eles poderiam ter tido esses filhotes mais cedo. Assim, não precisaríamos ser babás! Isso é trabalho para fêmeas!

\- Você sabe que todas as outras fêmeas estão com ovos ou crias, junto dos seus companheiros. A nossa Líder Substituta queria no ataque, apenas os Spearows que não seriam pais ou mães. Os demais deveriam ficar com os seus respectivos companheiros e crias, ovos ou não. Nós somos solteiros e somos os melhores. Ela queria dar a melhor proteção aos seus ovos. Por isso, estamos aqui. Ademais, ela não podia destacar os que não participariam da ofensiva, pois eles tinham as suas respectivas famílias para zelar.

\- Eu sei disso! É que eu queria tanto lutar juntos dos outros! Ter alguma ação! Além disso, é algo estranho um macho cuidar de ovos. Normalmente, isso é tarefa das fêmeas. – ele fala bufando, indignado – Ainda bem que não precisamos chocar os ovos, já que eles estão para eclodir. Seria o cúmulo do absurdo um de nós sentar no ninho para aquecê-los.

\- Quanto a um macho ficar chocando ovos em um ninho, o nosso Líder fez isso, quando a sua companheira quis caçar algo, pois estava há várias semanas no ninho, sem fazer nada. Ele entrou no ninho, ajeitou os ovos com o bico e ficou aquecendo eles. Você se lembra? E não foi somente uma vez que ele se prontificou a fazer isso, para que ela "esticasse um pouco" as suas asas, por assim dizer.

\- Nem me fale! Não quero me lembrar desse evento! Isso foi ridículo! Um macho chocando ovos?! Isso é o fim! Ele não soube o quanto isso foi ridículo e vexatório, ainda mais para um Líder?

\- Ele não se importou, quando foi questionado sobre o seu ato. Você sabe que apesar daquela face intimidadora e postura agressiva, o nosso líder, no fundo, é um romântico incorrigível. Ele a cortejou bastante antes de decidirem acasalar e ter filhotes. Se contássemos para os outros que não conhecem esse lado dele, iriam ficar descrentes. Um tipo durão como ele se preocupando com flores e outras coisas tidas como melosas? Seria no mínimo surreal. Além disso, ele demonstrava superproteção e zelo com os ovos.

\- Isso é um despautério! Ele é um Líder. Tem que ser imponente e impor respeito pelo medo. Isso de ser romântico é no mínimo um absurdo!

\- Os que tentaram tomar a liderança dele, julgando que ele era fraco ao vê-lo fazer coisas românticas, tiveram o desprazer de perderem a sua vida. Sabe, tirando isso, ele é bem implacável e não aceita questionamentos.

\- Pelo menos isso! Já que de resto... – ele fala o final em um alento.

Eles estavam tão entretidos conversando que não notaram um Ekans próximo de onde eles estavam e que rastejava de forma furtiva dentre os arbustos no chão, sendo que o tipo Poison estava demasiadamente faminto, tendo sido guiado até o local graças ao cheiro de ovos, sua comida favorita.

Afinal, por estar demasiadamente faminto, as suas forças haviam caído vertiginosamente e consequentemente, ele não tinha a mesma mobilidade de antes, acabando por perder várias presas. A cada caçada perdida, a sua situação se agravava ainda mais, obrigando-o a se deslocar do seu lugar de origem em busca de alimento.

Ao ver os Spearows tão convenientemente distraídos, ele sorri, imaginado a refeição que teria, sendo que podia sentir o cheiro de ovos e pensa consigo mesmo:

"Carne e ovos... O cheiro desses ovos é tão tentador. Eles são a minha sobremesa favorita. Hoje será um dia excelente."

Afinal, os Spearows podiam se juntar para abater um ekans que podia ser visto como presa deles. Mas naquele momento, ele era o predador e eles a presa, já que serpentes e cobras comiam os pássaros. Os Spearows só o atacavam e se alimentavam de sua espécie, pois eles seriam o equivalente as aves de rapina.

Porém, naquele momento, o Ekans não era a presa e sim, o predador e os Spearows não eram predadores e sim, as suas presas com o pokémon tipo Poison se aproximando lentamente, decidindo ser paciente para não ter perder a oportunidade perfeita de dar o bote, pois estava tão fraco, que não acreditava que teria forças para uma batalha contra dois Spearows, sabendo que se falhasse, acabaria virando refeição deles. O seu ataque precisava ser rápido e silencioso, sem dar qualquer chance de defesa ou reação. Havia somente uma oportunidade e ele iria aproveitá-la.

Até porque, sentia que as suas forças estavam em seu limiar. Se falhasse no seu ataque, estaria vulnerável ao ataque dos Spearows, acreditando que não teria forças para batalhar contra eles e muito menos, fugir adequadamente. Aquele era o momento decisivo e o sucesso ou falha, significaria a sua vida ou a morte, sendo esta nas mãos daqueles que pretendia se alimentar.

Enquanto se aproximava, pensava consigo mesmo:

"Quem diria? Um dia do predador, um dia da presa"

Então, antes que os Spearows percebessem o ataque, eles são acertados pela cauda dele e não obstante, ele usa Poison Sting contra eles.

Desnorteados pelo ataque surpresa, um deles sofre o Warp ao ter o corpo envolvido e espremido pelo corpo robusto do Ekans que usa Bite no outro Spearow que tentou debilmente se levantar, fazendo-o se chocar contra um galho, caindo inconsciente no chão, exibindo várias penas amassadas e danos pelo golpe.

O que estava preso lutava desesperadamente para se libertar, enquanto lidava com a pressão que esmagava o seu corpo com ele sentindo muita dor, não somente por estar sendo esmagado e sim, também, pelo veneno em seu corpo. Era possível ouvir o som esporádico de ossos sendo quebrados com o Spearow gritando abafado, em agonia, pois como estava fraco pelos danos, o seu corpo perdeu muita resistência e o deixou vulnerável a maiores danos.

O Ekans se volta para a sua presa e o expõe ao Glare, fazendo surgir dois olhos vermelhos que se propagam na frente dele, causando paralisia instantânea no Spearow desesperado que chorava copiosamente, não conseguindo emitir mais nenhum som.

Então, tudo o que esse pokémon vê é as mandíbulas do tipo Poison se alargando, avançando nele que se debatia, enquanto era envolvido pelas mandíbulas escancaradas, passando a dar os últimos espasmos, sendo engolido rapidamente em decorrência da forte fome que tomava o pokémon que lembrava uma cobra, o deglutindo com apenas uma bocada, para depois se voltar para o próximo que havia acabado de recobrar a consciência, ficando de pé, exibindo desespero em seus olhos, enquanto tentava fugir dali.

Ao levantar voo, o Ekans o atinge com a cauda ao sentir que estava recuperando as forças, conforme digeria o primeiro Spearow.

O tipo Flying se choca contra a árvore e mesmo com dor, frente ao desespero de virar refeição, tenta fugir, com o tipo Poison usando Glare, novamente, paralisando a sua presa que lutava para voar, para depois o mesmo sofrer o Warp do Ekans que começava a esmaga-lo com mais força do que foi com o outro, já que as suas forças estavam voltando gradativamente e como o Spearow havia sofrido muitos danos, a sua resistência caiu, o deixando vulnerável.

O pokémon luta desesperadamente para se libertar, apesar da paralisia tomar os seus músculos, recebendo em seguida, um novo Poison Sting do Ekans que o envenena, enquanto o comprimia fortemente, sendo possível ouvir o som dos ossos sendo quebrados, com o mesmo sentindo uma dor ainda mais lacerante, lutando contra a inconsciência, pois queria lutar até o fim, ficando agoniado ao ver as mandíbulas escancaradas, o engolindo.

Se ele estivesse em um estado melhor, os seus ossos não teriam sido quebrados pelo Warp do Ekans.

Conforme era engolido pelo tipo Poison, apesar de lutar até o fim, se debatendo contra as mandíbulas dele, os seus movimentos cessam, com o seu corpo dando os últimos espasmos.

Após engolir os dois Spearows, ele se sentia saciado e lambe os beiços com a língua, se sentindo cheio.

Porém, o cheiro dos ovos era tentador demais para ele ignorar e habilmente, escala a arvore com o seu corpo robusto e musculoso, lambendo os beiços ao ver os ovos desprotegidos, se sentindo sortudo por ter encontrado uma sobremesa que adorava, pensando consigo mesmo:

"Creio que ainda tenho um lugar para acomodar os ovos dentro de mim. Afinal, eu não posso desperdiçar a sobremesa que tanto aprecio."

O Spearow havia acabado de chegar ao local com o seu treinador, amigos do seu mestre e pokémons, sendo que todos ficam apavorados ao verem o Ekans selvagem escancarando as mandíbulas, avançando em direção aos ovos.

\- Use Quick Attack! – Satoshi exclama rapidamente, sendo que não precisava falar o nome do pokémon, pois somente um dos que estavam fora da pokéball, tinha esse movimento.

A Pidgeotto avança velozmente, sendo um ataque praticamente invisível em virtude da velocidade extrema, atingindo o tipo Poison, o atirando violentamente contra o chão.

O pokémon se levanta, exclamando entre silvos furiosos:

\- Bastarda!

Então, irado, avança na Pidgeotto com as suas mandíbulas abertas, com a mesma desviando ao voar para o alto com Satoshi exclamando:

\- Use Steel Wing!

Concentrando os seus poderes, as suas asas se tornam metálicas e ela atinge o Ekans com as asas, o arremessando contra uma rocha, trincando-a, afastando ele da árvore com o ninho, com o mesmo se refazendo, demonstrando uma ira imensa, com todos notando que no corpo dele havia dois contornos quase que imperceptíveis, os fazendo compreender que ele havia acabado de se alimentar.

Satoshi exclama:

\- Use Quick Attack!

O Ekans concentrava os seus poderes e se prepara para usar Glare.

Porém, já tendo concentrado o seu poder, brilhando, Pidgeotto avança velozmente, interrompendo o Glare, com o mesmo não conseguindo executar por completo, sendo arremessado violentamente contra outra árvore.

Enquanto isso, após se certificar de que os ovos estavam bem, o Spearow pai, irado, avança velozmente contra o Ekans, usando um dos seus golpes de nascença, o Tri Attack, concentrando o poder em seu bico, enquanto a cobra pokémon tinha a atenção voltada para a Pidgeotto, não vendo o outro tipo Flying que avançava contra ele.

Tudo o que eles vem é o pokémon ser atingido por três ataques consecutivos, acabando por exibir algumas chamas que feriam o seu corpo, com eles compreendendo que ele sofria com o Burn, sendo que Pidgeotto apenas observava surpresa o ataque, olhando para o seu treinador, vendo que o mesmo dava de ombros e exibia um olhar que dizia claramente "Deixe-o. Ele precisa disso, após os seus filhotes quase terem sido devorados."

A pokémon consente e volta a ficar ao lado do seu treinador, observando a fúria do Spearow pai contra o Ekans, com Satoshi acreditando que seria melhor deixa-lo extravasar a sua ira, um pouco, já que ele não podia permitir que o tipo Flying matasse o seu oponente.

O Spearow ataca novamente, não dando tempo de seu oponente reagir, sendo que ele concentra o seu poder nas asas e usa Steel Wing, atingindo novamente o pokémon que é atirado contra uma pedra, a quebrando, enquanto que todos notaram que a defesa do pokémon que lembrava uma cobra, havia caído em decorrência do efeito secundário do golpe ao verem uma espécie de brilho leve e rápido no sentido decrescente, indicando a queda de algum dos status do mesmo.

Todos notam que ele avançava para um terceiro ataque, concentrando o seu poder no bico, usando o Tri Attack, conseguindo atingir novamente o tipo Poison, o arremessando violentamente contra uma pedra com o mesmo inconsciente em virtude da dor extrema dos golpes e do burn, com o Spearow não ficando satisfeito ao ver o estado deplorável do seu inimigo, pois queria matar aquele que ousou ferir as suas amadas crias. Somente a morte do tipo Poison iria lhe confortar, com ele percebendo que o próximo golpe poderia ser fatal ao pokémon, fazendo ele sorrir ao imaginá-lo morto.

Portanto, concentrando o seu poder novamente, ele avança contra o seu oponente, sendo que Satoshi percebe que o Ekans estava demasiadamente fraco e que poderia acabar morrendo no próximo ataque, uma vez que já estava inconsciente, demonstrando grandes danos.

Portanto, rapidamente, pega uma pokéball e lança, exclamando:

\- Vá, pokéball!

O Ekans é sugado pela mesma, com essa se mexendo algumas vezes, até indicar a captura dele, com o Spearow ficando revoltado, sendo que Satoshi fala ao se aproximar do mesmo que bufava indignado:

\- Eu entendo a sua raiva e por isso, deixei que o atacasse. Mas não pode matar outros pokémons e quanto aos animais, depende. Os ovos estão bem.

O Spearow vira o bico, visivelmente indignado, pois o ponto não era aquele e sim, o fato de que os seus amados filhos quase foram mortos, sendo que em seguida suspira resignado, tentando lidar com a frustação de não poder eliminar aquele que ameaçou a sua família, ainda mais ao se lembrar do acordo que tinha feito com o seu treinador.

Ele voa até o ninho e o leva delicadamente do galho até uma pedra mais baixa, com eles notando que os ovos eram apenas um pouco maiores, se comparados aos ovos de uma galinha, mas menores em relação aos ovos de muitos pokémons e os mesmos estavam brilhando levemente.

Satoshi pega uma das pokéballs e fala a segurando:

\- Saia, Spearow.

A companheira dele sai, ficando chocada ao compreender que havia sido capturada e que para agravar a situação, eles estavam próximos dos seus filhos.

Lutando contra a submissão da pokéball, assim como, gerenciando a dor e a paralisia que a acometia naquele instante, tomada pelo sentimento materno de proteção, ela tenta ataca-los, após conseguir resistir um pouco a influência do objeto que a confinava, graças ao amor que sentia por seus filhos.

Nunca tinha ferido um humano, antes, mas para salvar os seus filhos, faria o que fosse necessário, sendo que o seu ataque foi bloqueado pelo seu companheiro que voa rapidamente, ficando na frente dela, com ela exclamando em um misto de desespero e de revolta:

\- Você?! Eu pensei que conseguiria resistir à submissão desse objeto. Não acredito que foi subjugado por esse objeto e que se tornou tão submisso ao ponto de me impedir. Eu... Eu... Olhe, são os nossos filhos e você os trouxe para cá! Justo eles que nós atacamos? O que acha que eles vão fazer com as nossas crias?!

Ela começa a ficar desesperada e ele suspira, falando:

\- O humano que nos capturou fez uma promessa, selando um acordo e sim, eu serei que eles são capturados. Mas faz parte desse acordo com uma promessa.

\- "Acordo com uma promessa"? – ela pergunta com visível consternação.

\- Ele deixará a família junta, sendo que vou precisar batalhar, algumas vezes, além de ter que me ausentar para fazer alguns treinamentos. Ele garantiu que sempre estaríamos juntos. Somente vou ter que treinar e batalhar, após eles ficarem maiores, pois ele vai deixar nós todos juntos com um humano chamado Yukinari ou algo assim. Afinal, para treinar e para batalhar, terei que ficar ausente. Por isso, que só terei que fazer isso, quando eles forem maiores. Ele permitiu que eu estivesse presente durante o crescimento das nossas crias.

\- Mas eles são humanos! Com certeza, ele sente ódio de nós. Acha mesmo que ele vai manter uma promessa feita a um pokémon que capturou, após tudo o que fizemos contra ele? E se ele desejar nos trocar, algum dia, por outros pokémons? Nós ouvimos alguns humanos combinando a troca de alguns pokémons por outros! E se ele separar a nossa família?!

Ela pergunta desesperada, chorando agoniada, sendo que voa e abraça apavorada os seus ovos, dando um olhar aterrorizado para Satoshi que se sentia mal, frente ao olhar de medo e as lágrimas de desespero da mãe Spearow, pois se sentia naquele instante como se fosse um monstro ameaçando inocentes.

O Spearow pai suspira cansado e fala:

\- Se ele não capturar nossos filhotes, visando nos manter unidos, eles não vão sobreviver sozinhos. Você sabe disso melhor do que eu.

\- Por que ele não liberta um de nós para cuidar deles?

\- Por que somos agressivos e eles temem uma retaliação. Você demonstrou tanta capacidade de liderança quanto eu. Provavelmente, não querem arriscar. Eu devo lembrar que a culpa foi sua por não pensar em nossos filhos? Estava tão obcecada em tentar me resgatar, justamente por se prender ao passado quando foi privada da companhia do seu pai que foi capturado por um humano, juntamente com a dor da minha captura, que não percebeu que o melhor era garantir que as nossas crias tivessem uma mãe. Senão tivesse liderado o bando, eu não precisaria ter revelado que tinha filhotes e nunca os levaria até as nossas crias, pois eles nunca saberiam disso. Eu nunca contaria a eles que era pai, pois assim os pokémons fazem para protegerem a sua família ou entes queridos. É tipo um código de conduta natural entre nós, como você deve saber. Por isso, o que capturou o seu pai, nunca descobriu onde vocês estavam. Mesmo capturado, ele ainda era o seu pai e queria proteger ambas. Com o seu ato egoísta não temos outra escolha, além de permitir a captura deles, acreditando nesse humano. Não foi me dado qualquer alternativa que garantisse a sobrevivência das nossas crias. Se eu tomei essa decisão é porque não havia outra disponível.

\- Mas...

Ela tenta argumentar, não desejando encarar a verdade inconveniente que consistia no fato dela ter provocado essa situação, levando o seu companheiro a não ter outra opção, além de revelar que era pai e onde estavam os seus filhotes.

\- Ele podia ter se vingado de mim, mas não se vingou. Inclusive, mesmo após todos os ferimentos que fizermos nele, ele não sentiu ódio por mim e me tratou bem. Nós precisamos confiar nele. Não temos outra escolha. Por acaso, você acha que eu entregaria os nossos filhotes para captura se eu tivesse outra opção? Claro que não! Se os conduzi até o nosso ninho foi por não ter escolha e considerando o que ocorreu agora a pouco, foi à decisão mais sábia.


	42. Resignação

**Notas do Autor**

A mãe Spearow suspira ao...

Os filhotes nascem e Satoshi...

As crianças planejam...

Satoshi avista um...

Yo!

Uma nota sobre o capítulo anterior.

Os Spearows que participaram da ofensiva eram todos solteiros e sem ovos ou filhotes. Os que tinham ovos ou filhotes não podiam participar, pois ela sabia que havia chances de haver perdas e não queria que as famílias fossem destroçadas. Ela teve um pai capturado e sabe a sensação da perda. Por isso, que somente os solteiros e sem crias, participaram.

Portanto, nenhuma família foi desfeita. Os pais estão com as suas companheiras e crias.

Tenham uma boa leitura

 **Capítulo 42 - Resignação**

Ela tenta argumentar, mas se cala, pois o que o seu companheiro disse era verdade. Se ela tivesse parado para pensar em suas crias, não teria liderado o ataque ou então, teria fugido ao ficar mais atrás do grupo, voltando para os seus filhotes. Mas por amá-lo demais e por não aceitar o fato dos filhotes crescerem sem o pai, já que ela cresceu sem o seu pai que foi capturado por um humano, sentindo a falta dele em sua vida, uma vez que se lembrava dele, ela decidiu liderar o bando, acabando por ser capturada e por causa da fama deles, os humanos não queriam libertar um deles.

O seu único conforto era saber que as outras famílias estavam unidas, pois somente participaram da ofensiva, aqueles que eram solteiros e que não tinham filhotes ou ovos. Os que possuíam filhotes ou ovos foram proibidos de participarem por sempre haver riscos. Ela não queria que outros filhotes sofressem o que ela sofreu. Por isso, que os casais estavam salvos e juntos, cuidando dos seus filhotes ou ovos. Somente os solteiros e sem cria foram capturados.

Suspirando deprimida, ela desfaz o abraço nos ovos e passa a ficar cabisbaixa, digerindo as amargas, porém, contundentes palavras de seu companheiro. De fato, não havia uma escolha real, se desejavam manter os seus filhotes vivos.

Ela ouve um som e sente algo em suas penas, sendo que depois, percebe que os seus ferimentos curaram e a dor passou, assim como a paralisia.

Ao erguer a cabeça, viu dois recipientes nas mãos do humano que a capturou, com ele falando ao ver a face confusa dela que analisava o seu corpo e abria as suas asas, demonstrando surpresa em seus olhos:

\- Eu usei um Super Potion para curar os danos dos golpes e para cessar a dor, assim como usei um Parlyz Heal, para curar a sua paralisia. Você está bem melhor, né? – ele pergunta sorrindo.

Ela fica surpresa, para depois virar o focinho, não desejando agradecer ao humano por ter feito passar a dor e a paralisia, com Satoshi comentando, enquanto coçava o queixo com o dedo:

\- É tão orgulhosa quanto o seu companheiro. Ele fez a mesma coisa quando o curei. Não se preocupe que eu vou cuidar de todos vocês e vou garantir que nunca sejam separados. Somente vou precisar treinar o seu companheiro e batalhar com ele, daqui a algum tempo, quando os filhos de vocês, crescerem. Os filhotes precisam de ambos os pais e vice-versa. Pense no fato de que se fossem selvagens, corriam o risco de serem capturados, inclusive separadamente e os seus filhotes ficariam sem ninguém para cuidar deles. Vocês poderiam ser capturados quando fossem buscar alimentos, por exemplo. Comigo, vocês vão ficar para sempre juntos. Eu prometo.

Mesmo assim, ela não consegue confiar nele e continua com o focinho virado, até que se recorda do que o seu companheiro disse e pergunta:

\- O que você disse agora a pouco, _"considerando o que ocorreu agora a pouco, foi à decisão mais sábia.",_ o que quis dizer com isso? – ela pergunta para o seu companheiro, arqueando o cenho.

Então, ele contra sobre o Ekans e o ato de Satoshi e de Pidgeotto, com ela ficando aterrorizada, falando:

\- Eu destaquei os dois melhores do nosso bando, depois de nós dois, para zelar por eles.

\- Pelo visto, eles falharam miseravelmente perante um único Ekans. Se for quem eu estou pensando, de fato, eles eram bons. Porém, eram arrogantes em demasia e não eram atentos ao ambiente a sua volta. Tais falhas se provaram fatais, hoje.

\- Foram esses, os dois melhores.

\- Sim. São excelentes nas batalhas, porém não confiaria a eles algo tão importante por causa desse pequeno problema.

\- Oh! – ela fica boquiaberta - Eu não sabia disso, já que era você que cuidava do bando e eu só auxiliava. Como eles eram os mais poderosos depois de nós dois, achei que os nossos ovos estariam em boas asas. Se eu soubesse disso... – ela fala o final em um tom melancólico.

Ele encosta uma de suas asas nela em sinal de conforto, falando, enquanto sorria gentilmente:

\- Não se culpe meu amor. Eu não detalhei sobre eles. Não tinha como você saber desses defeitos que eles tinham. Confesso que não chegaria a tempo se o nosso mest... quer dizer, quem nos capturou, não tivesse ordenado a Pidgeotto, para usar a velocidade de um ataque para afastá-lo dos ovos. Eu não possuo o Quick Attack, como você. Depois eu o ataquei, violentamente.

\- Claro que matou o bastardo, né?

\- Não pude. Infelizmente. Como somos domésticos, já que formos capturados, não podemos matar pokémons e quanto aos animais vai depender de autorização. Antes que eu pudesse mata-lo, ele o capturou.

Ele aponta a asa para Satoshi, com a companheira suspirando, desanimada.

Afinal, mesmo odiando o garoto, devia ao humano a vida dos seus filhos, assim como para a Pidgeotto, que estava no ombro dele e essa era uma dívida que ela sempre teria, sendo que tinha a sua honra e orgulho, reconhecendo, amargamente, o enorme peso dessa dívida que possuía com ambos, sendo o mesmo sentimento do seu companheiro.

Quanto ao Pikachu, ela o odiava mais do que o humano que os capturou e o odiaria até o fim dos seus dias, assim como o pai Spearow que compartilhava do mesmo sentimento, com ambos contendo o desejo intenso que tinham de destroçar o tipo Eletric da forma mais brutal que pudessem.

Inclusive, senão fosse a submissão da pokéball, que os obrigava a obedecerem as ordens do humano, como se existisse uma força invisível, sendo preciso muito treino e habilidade para resistir a essa "força" invisível que os atrelava, inclusive, as pokéballs, já teriam destroçado o roedor elétrico há muito tempo e como se sentisse essa emanação assassina dos pais Spearows, intensificado pelo fato de que as suas amadas crias seriam capturadas, assim que nascessem, ele sentia uma sensação sufocante e igualmente aterrorizante que o fazia engolir em seco, ainda mais ao ver o olhar deles que demonstrava uma ira sem precedentes, fazendo o Pikachu se encolher contra o seu treinador ao ser fuzilado pelo olhar de ambos.

Suspirando, novamente, ela voa e fica em frente ao mestre dela, curvando levemente a cabeça para ele e para a Pidgeotto, falando em sua linguagem:

\- Muito obrigada por salvarem os meus filhos.

O companheiro voa e faz o mesmo que ela, sendo que Yukiko traduzia, para depois Satoshi falar, enquanto sorria:

\- Não podia permitir que inocentes morressem.

A Pidgeotto fala:

\- O mesmo para mim. Fico feliz em ver que os seus filhos estão bem.

Então, eles observam o brilho dos ovos aumentar cada vez mais.

Todos ficaram atrás dos pais que observavam os ovos se tornando miniaturas de Spearows que podiam caber na palma da mão, com todos ficando maravilhados ao verem tal cena, com Yukiko murmurando:

\- São fofinhos.

Os pequenos abrem os olhos e agitam as asinhas, reconhecendo os pais que os afagavam com o bico, sendo que as crianças olhavam fascinadas e a contragosto, com o Spearow pai controlando a Spearow mãe, pois era o instinto de proteção materno que ficava mais intenso, frente aos filhotes recém-nascidos, sendo o mesmo para o pai, as crianças dão carinho na cabeça dos filhotinhos, assim como os Pidgeottos, sendo que Pikachu tentou se aproximar deles para afagá-los, até que foi detido pelo olhar assassino dos pais que o desafiavam a tentar encostar as suas patas em suas amadas crias, enquanto que os recém-nascidos olhavam curiosos para eles, para depois curvarem a cabeça ao verem algo redondo se aproximando deles.

Satoshi havia pegado quatro pokéballs e encosta nos pequenos que são sugados e após a pokéball indicar a captura, sendo que brilhou por apenas alguns segundos, os pais suspiram ao verem os seus filhotes confinados.

Então, ele fala:

\- Vou guarda-los e quando acamparmos, eu irei providenciar um ninho substituto para aquecê-los, para depois deixa-los fora das pokéballs para que vocês possam cuidar deles. Eles devem estar dormindo, agora – ele deixa as pokéball pequenas, pegando uma espécie de manta dentro da sua mala, envolvendo gentilmente as pokéballs para mantê-las aquecidas – Vou manter eles bem aquecidos. Vocês iriam aquecê-los, certo?

Eles consentem, enquanto ficavam surpresos com a preocupação do humano para o bem-estar de suas crias, com Satoshi pegando as pokéballs dos pais Spearows, falando:

\- Será bom vocês descansarem um pouco. Daqui a pouco, vamos acampar e aí, vocês vão poder cuidar deles. Eu prometo. Voltem.

Eles suspiram e entram nas suas respectivas pokéballs.

Satoshi não sabia que graças ao fato de ter capturado o líder e que tanto ele, quanto Shigeru e Yukiko, deteram a maior parte do bando, a floresta não seria ameaçada no futuro por causa daquele Spearow que se tornaria um Fearow cruel, aterrorizando a floresta por sentir ira pela perda de sua companheira e de seus filhotes, vitimas de uma doença que iria acometer alguns membros do seu bando.

Por causa disso, ficaria imerso na amargura que se tornaria ódio, passando a atacar os outros pokémons para descontar a sua ira e revolta, ocasionadas pela perda daqueles que ele mais amava, acabando por adquirir experiência o suficiente para evoluir, assim como se voltaria para o humano que atirou a pedra nele, além de outros humanos, sendo que somente os Spearows do seu bando seriam poupados de sua ira, oriunda da amargura que surgiu da dor lacerante da perda daqueles que ele mais amava.

Como foram capturados, eles não vão contrair essa doença e consequentemente, não irão morrer.

Portanto, o pai Spearow nunca conhecerá a dor lacerante da perda de sua amada companheira e crias, sendo que estes foram os fatores que o fizeram se tornar amargo e revoltado na outra linha do tempo.

Satoshi pega a pokédex e olha os dados dos filhotes, comentando:

\- Somente um deles é fêmea e é poderosa. Os status dela são um pouco mais elevados do que do pai e juntamente com os golpes de nascença dela, o Tri Attack e Steel Wing, além dos golpes de praxe, iniciais, como Peck e Growl, ela nasceu com os golpes de nascença da mãe, o Quick Attack e... Sky Attack?! Ela possui o Sky Attack?! – ele fica maravilhado ao ver a indicação do golpe de nascença dela – E não é somente isso. Ela nasceu com o item Sharp Beak!

\- O que você disse? Ela tem o Sky Attack e nasceu com o Sharp Beak? – Shigeru fica surpreso.

\- Sim.

\- Onii-chan! Isso é incrível! – ela exclama, maravilhada.

\- Ela é a única que nasceu com a habilidade Keen Eyes.

\- Você vai treiná-la, também?

\- Só se ela desejar. A promessa só envolve o pai deles. Não vou quebrar a minha promessa. Agora, se ela desejar treinar e batalhar, aí sim, eu vou treiná-la. – Satoshi fala, fechando a pokedex.

Shigeru sorri e fala, pondo a mão no ombro dele:

\- Você tem honra e é íntegro. Qualquer um iria querer treinar a filha do Spearow, só por causa do Sky Attack e dos status um pouco melhores do que do genitor, ignorando a promessa feita a um pokémon.

\- Eu fiz uma promessa e vou honrá-la. Não importa se é para um pokémon ou para outro humano. Promessa é promessa. – Satoshi fala sorrindo com um olhar determinado.

\- Você é tão legal, onii-chan. Eu não esperaria outra conduta de você.

Satoshi não sabia que ao contrário dos irmãos, aquela Spearow fêmea seria uma guerreira ferrenha e nata que amaria uma batalha e que adoraria treinar, pois buscaria o poder.

Então, conforme eles caminhavam, Yukiko comenta:

\- Ainda bem que tínhamos pokeballs extras.

\- Verdade. – Satoshi comenta.

\- Imagino o que o meu ojii-san vai falar quando receber nossas pokeballs por um Centro Pokémon, já que desativamos o envio automático. Com certeza, vai ficar estarrecido com tantos Spearows que vamos enviar para ele. – ele comenta rindo levemente.

\- Não duvido. Afinal, são dezenas.

Nisso, os jovens gargalham, imaginando a cara do PhD em pokémon, doutor Yukinari Ookido, quando descobrir a quantidade de Spearows que eles capturaram.

Após alguns minutos, Shigeru comenta pensativo:

\- Sobre o Sky Attack... De fato, é um golpe poderoso, sem efeito colateral no usuário ao contrário de outros golpes poderosos. Porém, o problema desse golpe, assim como dos outros iguais a ele, é o tempo necessário para "carregar", por assim dizer, o poder do golpe no seu corpo para usar contra o oponente. O pokémon não consegue se mexer e acaba se tornando um alvo fácil.

\- E se criamos um treinamento para isso? Tipo, para que o pokémon consiga se esquivar? Afinal, vamos montar cronogramas de treinamento, assim como dos exercícios. Pode ser possível treinar um pokémon com esse tipo de golpe para que ele consiga se esquivar. – Satoshi comenta pensativo.

Yukiko e Shigeru olham surpresos para ele com a albina falando:

\- Creio que algo assim é possível, não acha, Shigeru-kun?

O neto do doutor Ookido fica pensativo, até que fala:

\- Com muito treinamento, um pokémon pode conseguir, ao menos, se esquivar. Porém, é necessário um treinamento especial. Creio que algo assim, possa ser possível, além de um treinamento adicional para tornar mais rápido o "carregamento", por assim dizer, desse poder no corpo deles. Afinal, lutadores de artes marciais, principalmente no estilo da serpente, conseguem fazer movimentos tão rápidos quanto o bote de uma cobra, algo impossível a um humano comum, graças ao treinamento intenso que fazem, fazendo assim, os seus movimentos serem tão rápidos quanto o de uma serpente. Isso somente é possível com muito treino. Portanto, acho que pode ser aplicado esse mesmo princípio aos pokémons. Inclusive, para golpes que não precisam ser "carregados".

\- Verdade. Creio que é viável. Podemos deixar para planejar quando formos treinar algum pokémon com um golpe que precisa "carregar", antes de usar. Por enquanto, não tenho nenhum para treinamento com esse golpe, sendo que precisamos planejar os outros tipos de treinamento. Mas podemos começar a usar essa ideia de treino dos lutadores de artes marciais – Satoshi fala sorrindo.

\- Verdade.

\- Com certeza.

\- Acho que seria bom treinarmos junto com os pokémons, o que acham? Afinal, há muitos perigos por aí. E se precisarmos correr, de repente? Ou nadar rapidamente? Ou então, algo que necessite um melhor condicionamento físico e resistência? Afinal, não sabemos o que pode ocorrer. Assim, não ficaríamos tão dependentes dos pokémons. Além disso, poderemos continuar treinando o que aprendemos no curso de defesa pessoal também, além dos doujos que nos participamos. Com isso, nós teríamos uma vantagem adicional contra outros treinadores que apenas dependem dos pokémons para a sua segurança. – Satoshi comenta.

\- É uma ideia excelente! Se bem, que além de sairmos da dependência dos pokémons, não precisaríamos depender da força, velocidade e resistência sobre-humana da Yukiko-chan.

O jovem Ookido fala sorrindo para Satoshi e depois para a albina que fala:

\- É uma ideia maravilhosa! Eu também vou treinar e posso ajuda-los no treinamento. Afinal, pode acontecer algum imprevisto que me impeça de estar junto de vocês, naquele momento. Portanto, vocês precisam aprender a se defenderem, assim como, para lidarem com qualquer situação inesperada. Para mim, se um treinador treina um pokémon, ele também tem que treinar. É injusto jogar tudo nas costas do pokémon. E se não puderem chamar o seu pokémon ou o mesmo estar incapacitado, temporariamente, naquele momento? E se os outros também estiverem na mesma situação? O que essa pessoa vai fazer, sem ter qualquer condicionamento físico, caindo rapidamente por cansaço, não aguentando sequer uma corrida "curta", por exemplo?

\- Verdade. Muitos treinadores não pensam em alguma situação extrema como a que descreveu. Somente treinam os seus pokémons e não treinam a si mesmos, acabando por ficarem dependentes deles, sendo que não existe somente a Equipe Rocket por aí e sim, vários grupos de criminosos, isso sem contar os que atacam sozinhos. Inclusive, recebemos orientação de deixarmos algum pokémon fora da pokéball para proteção. – Shigeru fala sorrindo.

\- A minha imouto está certíssima e vamos treinar junto deles. Por falarmos em treino, eu estava pensando em criarmos treinamentos para a resistência de um pokémon para as suas fraquezas. Porém, esse tipo de treino deve ser opcional. O pokémon tem que desejar. Não acho certo, impormos um treino que será um sofrimento imenso. – Satoshi comenta pensativo.

\- Eu concordo. Seria crueldade obrigar os nossos pokémons a se sujeitarem a esse tipo de treinamento. – o neto do doutor Yukinari, concorda.

\- Além disso, provocar sofrimento ao pokémon vai contra várias leis de proteção aos pokémons, envolvendo treinamentos e tratamentos desumanos ou cruéis, assim como, um sofrimento desnecessário. Mas se fizermos de forma opcional, respeitando a vontade do pokémon, com ele desejando por si mesmo se tornar um pouco mais resistente a um tipo que tem fraqueza, aí não seria contra as regras. Mas precisa ser bem claro que este é o desejo do pokémon e não do treinador. – Yukiko fala pensativa.

\- Sim. Vamos dar essa opção e somente aqueles que desejarem vão passar por esse treinamento. Não vamos obrigar ninguém. Além disso, devemos fazer o mais gentil possível e lentamente, procurando poupá-los ao máximo da dor, embora que será quase impossível, além de precisarmos ter medicamentos para aplacar a dor que eles sentirem, enquanto fazem esse treinamento. – Satoshi fala e todos concordam.

Os Pidgeottos e Pikachu ficam admirados ao verem que eles iriam respeitar a vontade do pokémon, não impondo um treinamento que seria um sofrimento imenso.

Afinal, muitos treinadores não iriam se importar com o sofrimento dos seus pokémons, impondo treinamentos que podiam ser desesperadores, assim como cruéis e desumanos, apenas pela busca do poder e não do pokémon desejando esse poder, sendo obrigado a se sujeitar a dor, muitas vezes, lacerantes devido a crueldade do seu mestre, sem desejar, apenas por causa da submissão da pokéball.

Afinal, eles sentiam uma dor adicional e não somente do dano do golpe ao serem atingidos por golpes efetivos. Em decorrência desse fato, tal treinamento seria no mínimo fustigante, além de dolorido.

\- Por falar em treinar, estava pesquisando aqui na internet que trouxeram da região de Unnova, algumas semanas atrás, locais chamados de Pokémon Battle Club. É um lugar para treinamento e batalhas, pelo que eu compreendi. – Yukiko comenta pesquisando pelo seu Smartphone – Parece interessante.

\- Uau! Põe interessante nisso! – Satoshi exclama, animado.

\- Há algum perto daqui? – Shigeru pergunta curioso.

A albina pesquisa mais um pouco e depois de alguns minutos, fala:

\- Esses lugares ainda estão sendo construídos em Kantou. Parece que a cidade mais próxima que possui um deles é Kuchiba City (Vermilion City). Ainda está em expansão. Inicialmente, colocaram apenas em algumas cidades para verificar a adesão das pessoas, demonstrando que está sendo um sucesso, levando a criação de Pokémon Battle Club´s em outras cidades com um número mínimo de habitantes. Isso vale para as demais regiões, fora de Unnova.

\- Imagino que deve ter uma boa infraestrutura para treinamento. – Satoshi comenta animado.

A albina pesquisa mais um pouco, antes de falar:

\- Sim. Há vários equipamentos, aparelhos e inclusive uma academia dentro desses lugares com pesos, esteiras e outros objetos, assim como piscinas, sendo que podem simular correntezas e ondas. Há regras para o uso desses locais, não sendo permitido nenhum treinamento abusivo para com o pokémon. Se houver indícios de maus tratos, o responsável por esse local pode dar ordem de prisão ao treinador, assim como, pode confiscar os seus pokémons, para depois chamar a polícia, entregando ele para as autoridades, além de encaminhar os pokémons para o PhD em Pokémons de cada região. É um local que possui monitoramento constante. Os treinamentos tem que ser feitos dentro do que a Liga Pokémon recomenda e o limite do tipo de treinamento ofertado ao pokémon, respeitando os momentos de descanso entre os treinos. Tem normas rigorosas de treinamento dentro da Liga Pokémon para evitar treinamentos, assim como, tratamentos desumanos e abusivos aos pokémons, com essas leis se originando a partir do Marco Steelix, onde foram abolidos maus tratos e crueldades para com os pokémons que antes eram aceitas, inclusive, com a existência nefasta dos domadores pokémons, nome dado a pessoas sádicas e malignas que domavam os que eram rebeldes em vez de soltá-los na natureza, como fazemos atualmente. Se o pokémon fosse sortudo, ele morreria e se fosse azarado, continuaria vivo apenas para sofrer o inferno em vida, até que a sua mente e espirito fosse quebrado, tornando-os "algo", praticamente, uma "casca vazia", com cicatrizes tanto mentais, quanto físicas. Os responsáveis pelos Pokémon Batlle Club´s são plenamente conscientes dessas regras e zelam com exímio por elas. Bem, nós não teremos problema com isso, pois nunca daríamos um treino desumano ou cruel e sim, dentro da lei e do que é aceitável, além de não provocar sofrimento ao pokémon, com exceção dos treinamentos de resistência opcionais com medicamentos para aplacar a dor que eles venham a sentir, sendo que estes treinamentos só serão dados se o pokémon desejar, assim como faremos de tudo para aplacar qualquer dor que eles sintam.

\- Sim. Além disso, vamos alternar os treinos com atividades de lazer para eles se divertirem. É injusto e igualmente desumano, tirar eles das pokéballs, apenas para treinamento e batalhas. É justo eles terem dias apenas para lazer e diversão, a fim de relaxarem, fazendo o que eles desejarem, inclusive nos dias dedicados a treinos e batalhas, eles vão poder relaxar depois dos treinos e batalhas simuladas. – Satoshi fala – Quanto "A noite da vergonha humana"... Naquela arena, naquela fatídica noite, ficou claro quem era o monstro e não era o pokémon e sim, o treinador dele. Um bastardo. Não o chamo de verme para não ofender os pobres animais. Eles não merecem essa comparação.

Ele fala o final torcendo os punhos ao se lembrar do que eles aprenderam no curso sobre o passado vergonhoso dos homens. "A noite da vergonha humana", é algo que demonstra o quanto os humanos podem ser monstruosos e igualmente ordinários. Naquela arena, ficou explicito quem era o monstro e não eram os pokémons e sim, o homem, com exceção de um que se chamava Allan e que era natural da região de Alola, sendo este o único humano digno e igualmente nobre, naquela noite.

\- Com certeza. É um passado extremamente vergonhoso da humanidade. Se é que podemos nos referir a humanidade, antes daquela noite fatídica. Todos nós devemos zelar para que aquele passado não se repita nunca mais – Shigeru fala torcendo os punhos – Não vou permitir que nenhum pokémon, sofra o que eles sofreram no passado nas mãos de monstros, porque eram tudo, menos humanos... Quanto aos momentos de lazer e diversão, eu concordo que são necessários e com certeza, serão muito apreciados. Todos precisam ter esses momentos. Com os pokémons não é diferente. Eles são seres vivos com sentimentos tão refinados quanto o de um humano.

\- Isso mesmo. – Yukiko acena, afirmativamente.

Os pokémons ficam maravilhados ao ouvirem isso, passando a imaginar o que podiam fazer para relaxarem nos momentos de lazer que eles teriam e que os deixava, demasiadamente, animados, após se questionarem o que era a "Noite da vergonha humana", embora tenham ficado preocupados ao saber que existiram "domadores pokémons" no passado. Apesar não compreenderem plenamente o que eles falaram, ficaram apavorados com o que ouviram.

Pidgeotto se aproxima de seu mestre e pergunta curiosa:

\- O que é "A noite da vergonha humana" e o que faziam os "domadores pokémons", Satoshi-sama?

Suspirando, ele explica sobre essa noite, o tratamento dado aos pokémons e o que os domadores faziam, com todos os pokémons ficando aterrorizados com o relato, sendo que Satoshi, Shigeru e Yukiko os afagaram para acalmá-los, os tranquilizando ao falarem que os domadores não existiam mais, assim como explicaram sobre o Marco Steelix e as leis de proteção aos pokémons, com todos eles se acalmando.

Após alguns minutos, com eles andando na mata, seguindo a orientação do GPS para não se perderem, impedindo assim que eles desviassem da rota, a albina pergunta:

\- E o Ekans, onii-chan? Tinha golpe de nascença ou golpes bons? E quanto a habilidade dele?

\- Tinha os golpes usuais e como golpe de nascença o Snatch. Quanto a sua habilidade, ela não é boa. É a Unnerve. Quando chegarmos à próxima cidade, vou enviar ao doutor junto com os Spearows. Se eu avistar algum outro Ekans, vou capturá-lo. Quem sabe, não dê sorte no próximo?

Conforme andavam, capturavam pokémons, alternando, com todos procurando capturar, ao menos, um tipo.

Porém, Satoshi não havia conseguido capturar um Caterpie, um Weedle e um Ratata. Os que apareceram foram capturados por Yukiko e Shigeru.

Em suas mãos, ele tinha os pais Spearows, Pidgeotto e o Pikachu. Quanto aos vários Spearows e o Ekans, eles estavam em um compartimento separado na sua mochila para serem enviados para o doutor. As pokéballs dos filhotes estavam envoltos em uma manta para mantê-los aquecidos, sendo que eles seriam enviados junto com os pais, para o PhD em Pokémon de Kantou, o doutor Ookido.

Shigeru e Yukiko, também já haviam separado os pokémons que iriam treinar e aqueles que seriam enviados, assim que chegassem à próxima cidade.

Então, eles ouvem um som e Satoshi avista um Ratata que estava correndo dentre a grama, não sabendo que era o mesmo Ratata que na outra linha do tempo, havia entrado em sua mochila para roubar comida e que quando ele se aproximou dele, o mesmo fugiu do local.

Pidgeotto estava em seu ombro e Pikachu estava no outro ombro dele.

Satoshi sabia que se o pokémon tivesse a habilidade Run Away, ele tinha grandes chances de fugir do local, mesmo com um ataque surpresa. Tanto ele, quanto os outros, perderam Ratata´s, pois os mesmos tinham essa habilidade. Os que foram capturados não tinham essa habilidade.

Antes que o pokémon se afastasse, o jovem sai de trás da árvore e exclama, pegando a pokéball do Spearow líder, a atirando:

\- Spearow, eu escolho você! Use Steel Wing!


	43. Yamabuki City

**Notas do Autor**

O Spearow surpreende Satoshi quando...

O Ratata fica...

Satoshi decide...

Em Yamabuki City (Saffron City)… 

**Capítulo 43 - A revolta de um Ratata**

Da pokéball sai o Spearow que concentra o poder tipo Steel nas asas, as tornando metálicas, procurando atingir Ratata em sua coxa direita, sendo que o pokémon selvagem só tem tempo de se virar, vendo o pokémon avançar contra ele, o acertando.

Mesmo ferido, se chocando no chão, ele consegue fugir com Satoshi exclamando:

\- Droga! Ele escapou! Ele deve ter a habilidade Run Away!

O Spearow líder era um pokémon que se orgulhava de ser o maior caçador do bando e que nenhuma presa escapou dele antes, decidindo que não seria daquela vez que um mísero Ratata escaparia de suas garras, pois seria vexatório ao mesmo.

Com esse pensamento, ele voa mais alto e passa a esquadrinhar a área, atentamente, até localizar o Ratata fugitivo, sendo que o mesmo mancava levemente em decorrência do ataque em sua coxa direita, tendo sido proposital, visando dificultar a fuga do mesmo.

Então, descendo como um projétil, agindo como qualquer ave de rapina ao avistar a sua presa no solo, ele arrebata bruscamente Ratata entre as suas patas, voltando a voar, com o mesmo se debatendo, enquanto procurava prendê-lo firmemente entre as suas patas com garras afiadas, resistindo ao instinto natural de asfixiar o pokémon, pois uma de suas patas estava em seu pescoço.

O motivo de não tentar asfixiá-lo para fazê-lo perder a consciência era o risco de acabar matando o selvagem rendido em suas garras, sendo que ao contrário das outras vezes, era para ele ser capturado e não abatido, uma vez que ele estava proibido de matar pokémons.

Portanto, ele procurou imobilizar apenas a cabeça do mesmo por causa dos dentes enormes que ele tinha e que faziam a mordida dele ser bem dolorida.

Então, ao se aproximar do seu treinador, atira o Ratata do alto em direção ao solo, acabando por fazê-lo se ferir ainda mais. Mesmo assim, o pokémon fica de pé e tenta saltar em direção a uma grama mais alta, próxima dali, tentando acessar a sua habilidade Run Away.

Rapidamente, Satoshi pega a pokéball e atira nele, quando ele salta, com o mesmo sendo sugado, para depois a luz vermelha brilhar até que cessa, indicando a captura.

O Spearow voa e pega a pokéball com o Ratata capturado, o levando até o seu treinador, depositando-o na mão dele, falando, enquanto exibia orgulho em seu olhar:

\- Eu sou o maior caçador do meu bando e já cacei com sucesso pokémons que conseguem fugir facilmente. Quando vou abater um pokémon, eu atinjo as coxas ou as patas dele, dificultando assim a sua fuga. Posso atingir, usualmente, a cabeça da minha presa para fazê-lo ficar desorientado com a pancada. Posso atingir os olhos para cegar, temporariamente, em alguns casos. No caso dos que conseguem voar, eu me foco na articulação das asas, dificultando o seu voo. Quando pego a minha presa, voo no alto com ela, para depois soltar, deixando-o se chocar no chão, quando não o asfixio em minhas patas. No caso desse Ratata, eu atingi uma das coxas dele e ele estava mancando parcialmente, possibilitando assim que eu o encontrasse, além de impedir que ele se afastasse com sucesso. Quando mandou que eu usasse o Steel Wing, procurei me focar na coxa dele. Se pudesse, gostaria de ter atingido a cabeça dele. Porém, pelo ângulo que eu estava somente era possível a coxa, já que as patas são pequenas demais para atingir com sucesso.

Yukiko traduz o que ele fala e Satoshi se refaz da surpresa, falando:

\- Obrigado, Spearow. De fato, você é um caçador incrível. Os pokémons com habilidade Run Away são os mais difíceis de capturar.

Ele se aproxima e afaga o Spearow Líder que não queria demonstrar o quanto apreciou o afago, enquanto exibia um olhar altivo pela sua perícia na caçada.

\- O que acha de eu deixar você e a sua companheira fora das pokéballs para terem um tempo, sozinhos? Podem aproveitar para namorar ou algo assim.

O tipo Flying fica surpreso, olhando para o seu treinador com a Pidgeotto voando próxima dele e com Pikachu no ombro dele, com o Spearow perguntando surpreso:

\- É verdade que deixará nos dois fora das pokéballs?

\- Sim. Afinal, quando pararmos, provavelmente, vão ficar cuidando dos filhotes. Ao pensar nisso, me lembrando dos meus pais, julguei que todos os casais precisam de um tempo a sós. Podem aproveitar que eles estão seguros, aquecidos e dormindo para terem um momento só para vocês. O que acha? Além disso, senão fosse por você, não teria capturado o Ratata. Você o caçou por si mesmo. Eu não pedi e mesmo assim, se esforçou para pegá-lo. Eu fico feliz de dar um tempo a sós para vocês. Vocês podem ficar fora das pokéballs até chegarmos na próxima cidade.

O Spearow concorda que de fato, seria bom eles terem um momento para eles, já que ficaram mais de um dia, separados. Além disso, seria bom ele acalmar a sua companheira que ainda estava preocupada pelo destino deles e de seus filhotes, tendo até lógica, pois não conhecia o treinador deles, ficando feliz por ter decidido pegar o Ratata, após o mesmo fugir. Como resultado do seu empenho, ficariam fora das pokéballs.

Ele fala feliz:

\- Eu adoraria.

Nisso, sorrindo, Satoshi joga a pokéball para o alto, exclamando:

\- Saia, Spearow!

A fêmea sai e olha confusa do seu treinador para o seu companheiro que fala:

\- Ele vai deixar nos dois fora das pokéballs para podermos por a conversa em dia e termos um momento nosso, já que nossos filhotes estão aquecidos e dormindo, além de estarem seguros.

Ela se aproxima dele e fala hesitante, olhando ressabiada para o treinador deles:

\- Não creio que consiga pensar em segurança, ainda, pelo fato de estarmos capturados, ainda mais após sabermos sobre as trocas que os humanos fazem entre si.

Ele suspira e fala:

\- Bem, temos tempo para conversarmos a sós. – ele olha para o seu treinador – Podemos ficar voando mais alto para termos uma conversa privada?

Yukiko estava traduzindo o que eles falavam, com Satoshi falando em seguida, enquanto sorria:

\- Não vejo qualquer problema. Eu imaginei que desejariam ter alguma privacidade.

\- Obrigado. Vem, vamos conversar.

Nisso, ele sobe mais no ar, assim como ela, com Satoshi exclamando:

\- Não nos perca de vista!

Eles consentem e se afastam.

\- Tem certeza disso, Satoshi? Não confio neles. – Pikachu murmura, desconfiado.

\- Eu não acho que eles vão fazer algo contra o Satoshi-sama. Eles são um casal e apenas, desejam ter alguma privacidade, algo que não teriam se ficassem próximos de nós. Além disso, Yukiko-san pode entender o que nós falamos. – a Pidgeotto fala.

\- Bem, eu não tenho essa confiança toda em relação a eles. – o roedor elétrico fala ressabiado.

Satoshi afaga ambos e fala, olhando para o Pikachu:

\- Eu confio neles. O Spearow líder é um pokémon honrado. Eu sinto isso. Ele vai cumprir a promessa e o acordo que nós fizemos.

O roedor elétrico suspira e murmura, virando de lado:

\- Não sou tão crente assim de que ele vai manter a promessa.

Satoshi sorri, abanando a cabeça para os lados, para depois pegar a pokédex, analisando os dados do Ratata.

De fato, a habilidade dele era Run Away, sendo que ele havia ouvido de treinadores que era uma habilidade inútil, pois somente tinha utilidade para escapar quando o mesmo era selvagem pelo que ouviu sobre essa habilidade, tornando-a inútil em uma batalha, segundo esses mesmos treinadores.

Porém, ao analisar melhor os dados dessa habilidade na pokédex, percebe que apesar do senso comum falar que a única habilidade era para fugir de batalhas quando era selvagem, aqueles que possuíam essa habilidade podiam escapar de Trapping Abilities (Habilidades do tipo armadilha) como Arena Trap, Magnet Pull e Shadow Tag, além de movimentos do tipo Trap (armadilha) como Anchor Shot, Block, Fairy Lock e Mean Look, Shadow Hold, Spider Web, Spirit Shackle e Thousand Waves, adicionando-se também os movimentos tipo Binding, sendo aqueles que prendem parcialmente o inimigo como Fire Spin, Wrap, Whirlpool, Blind, Sand Tomb, Clamp e Infestation. O movimento Ingrain, também era afetado pela habilidade Run Away, com o pokémon conseguindo escapar das raízes que brotavam do solo.

Portanto, aquele Ratata podia escapar de qualquer uma dessas habilidades e movimentos, sendo impossível prendê-lo nessas "armadilhas", por assim dizer, pois ele conseguia escapar de todas elas, deixando Satoshi satisfeito, assim como, ficava surpreso com o potencial dessa habilidade e que com o moveset correto, a seu ver, assim como equipando o item Muscle Band, ele poderia lidar com vários tipos de pokémon, ao mesmo tempo em que não podia ser pego em habilidades e movimentos do tipo armadilha, assim como, o movimento Ingrain.

Ele passa a olhar os status, assim como os movimentos, ficando surpreso ao ver dois movimentos de nascença nele, o Counter e Flame Wheel, assim como os golpes Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Focus Energy e Bite.

Ele pega a pokéball do Ratata e fala:

\- Ratata, saia.

O pokémon sai e de fato, ele nota que o tipo Normal não conseguia apoiar uma das patas traseiras totalmente no chão, além de demonstrar dor em seu semblante, sendo possível ver um olhar de raiva para o garoto por ter sido capturado, sendo que dentro do objeto, ele não estava sentindo qualquer dor por estar plasmado em forma de energia. O rato pokémon só voltou a sentir as fortes dores que o tomavam, quando o mestre dele o mandou sair. Ele estava irado tanto pela dor, quanto pela captura dele.

Então, Satoshi pega um Potion da mochila e trata do Ratata que fica maravilhado ao ver que não sentia mais dor, conseguindo apoiar a pata no chão, para depois demonstrar o seu mau humor, enquanto suspirava, olhando para a grama, sentindo falta de correr livre.

Quando o treinador dele tenta afagá-lo, ele se esquiva da mão do humano, levantando levemente o beiço, fazendo o seu treinador recuar a mão, para depois o pokémon virar o focinho, demonstrando o quanto estava irritado por ter sido capturado, para depois voltar a suspirar, olhando tristemente para o campo, se lembrando de quando era livre, correndo na direção que ele desejava.

Agora, como foi capturado, ele não podia mais ter a vida que ele tanto amava, a seu ver e que era ser livre, tal como o vento, podendo correr para onde desejava sem estar preso a algo como estava naquele instante, sentindo a subjugação do estranho compartimento que o fazia ficar com o humano, sentindo plenamente a influência do objeto redondo nele, impedindo que ele se afastasse por si mesmo, o fazendo ficar ainda mais revoltado ao ser privado de sua liberdade, juntamente com essa força invisível que agia nele, o obrigando a ficar com o humano que o capturou, assim como sentia que seria obrigado a obedecê-lo, mesmo que não desejasse.

Satoshi pega um objeto para cortar as duas maçãs, sendo as que ele havia colhido antes, cortando-as em pedaços, para depois guardar o objeto que usou para cortá-las, entregando para Pikachu um pedaço, assim como para a Pideotto que pega com uma de suas patas, para depois ele esticar dois pedaços para o alto, exclamando:

\- O que acha de comerem um pouco de fruta?

O casal que conversava, desce e agradece, pegando um pedaço cada um, voltando a voar para o alto, passando a comer o pedaço, segurando-o com as patas.

Então, ele coloca a mochila nas costas, com o Pikachu sentando em cima da alça de mão da mesma, apoiando as costas na nuca do jovem para comer o seu pedaço, com Satoshi falando, enquanto olhava para o Ratata que ainda demonstrava irritação em sua face.

\- O que acha de comer um pedaço de maçã? Pode subir em mim.

O pokémon fica surpreso, para depois ficar ressabiado, até que Satoshi insiste, sorrindo.

Inicialmente, ele sobe de forma hesitante, demorando um pouco para subir, indo até o ombro dele, já que o pedaço estava sendo segurado próximo do ombro.

Então, ao chegar, senta sobre as duas patas traseiras e pega o pedaço, ainda ressabiado.

Somente após alguns segundos, ele se põe a comer, hesitante, até que passa a comer animadamente, pois estava muito gostoso.

Yukiko e Shigeru fazem o mesmo, com os seus pokémons apreciando os pedaços de fruta que estavam suculentos.

O Ratata fica surpreso quando o seu mestre fala:

\- Pode me chamar de Satoshi. O que acha de ficar fora da pokéball, um pouco?

O jovem nota que o pokémon não parecia acreditar muito na oferta até que ele fala:

\- Pode acreditar em mim. Não vejo porque não pode ficar um pouco fora da pokéball. Além disso, quando acamparmos, vou deixa-los soltos para relaxarem. Claro, vamos separar alguns dias para treinamento e para batalhas simuladas, sendo que após o treinamento, podem relaxar, também. Inclusive, nós treinaremos com vocês. Quanto ao treinamento, nós não faremos treinamentos cruéis e muito menos, praticaremos maus tratos. Pode ficar tranquilo. Somos contra atos cruéis e inclusive, maus tratos para com os pokémons. Nunca faremos algo assim com um pokémon e odiamos qualquer um que faça tais atos. O que acha de aprender a linguagem humana? Eles vão fazer as aulas, também.

O pokémon fica boquiaberto por alguns minutos, até que fecha as mandíbulas e após meditar por alguns segundos, acena afirmativamente com a cabeça, ficando surpreso com o sorriso genuíno do seu mestre.

Então, conforme comia lentamente, ficava pensativo, pois sempre via os pokémons ficando confinados desde que eram capturados, sendo que ele viu várias capturas, escondido na relva, além de ver treinadores andando sem nenhum dos seus pokémon fora daqueles dispositivos redondos, sendo que ele sentia o cheiro dos pokémons impregnados nas esferas.

Ele olha para o humano que o capturou por alguns minutos, vendo no olhar dele que de fato, ele falou sério quando disse que poderia ficar um pouco fora da pokéball e que quando eles parassem, ele ficaria fora dela, relaxando, quando não estivessem treinando, assim como a promessa que não praticariam nenhuma crueldade ou maus tratos com ele e os demais, além de poder aprender a linguagem humana.

Inclusive, por mais estranho que fosse esse pensamento, ele confessava que seria interessante aprender a falar como eles.

Naquele momento, viu que aquele humano era diferente dos outros que ele avistou, sendo evidente em seu olhar, decidindo que iria deixar para emitir uma opinião sobre aquele humano, aparentemente peculiar, para mais tarde, decidindo não se esquivar da mão de Satoshi, novamente, além de não mostrar os beiços, enquanto que não queria demonstrar o quanto curtia o afago suave em seus pelos com o seu treinador falando:

\- Além disso, agora eu vou cuidar de você. Você não terá mais que lutar diariamente para sobreviver, fugindo de predadores, tendo que sempre prestar atenção a sua volta para não virar refeição de algum pokémon selvagem. Além disso, não precisa mais ficar buscando comida, para que assim possa sobreviver. Eu sou responsável por dar comida para você, assim como, de cuidar de você, sendo que se quiser pegar uma fruta, pode ficar a vontade. Você só não pode caçar outros pokémons e quanto aos animais, vai depender de autorização.

Ratata fica surpreso, para depois consentir, enquanto terminava de comer seu pedaço, lambendo os beiços, pois estava saboroso.

Há centenas de quilômetros dali, mais precisamente na região de Johto, Nanaka (Casey), que havia saído a alguns dias do laboratório do PhD em Pokémons na sua região, o doutor Utsugi (Elm), com uma Chicorita que usava uma faixa amarela com listas pretas na testa, começou a comemorar ao melhor estilo de torcedora do Electabuzz, junto de sua pokémon, a captura de um Ratata, sendo que a tipo Grass girava a folha na sua cabeça, comemorando junto com a sua mestra.

Há centenas de quilômetros dali, em Kantou, mais precisamente em Yamabuki City (Saffron City), um homem usando, sobretudo, se aproximava de um edifício com um dos seus pokémons, um Gengar, oculto em sua sombra, sendo que estreitava o cenho ao olhar para o edifício, para depois suspirar, sendo que o seu pokémon fala, ficando parcialmente visível por alguns minutos:

\- Está preparado?

\- Sim. Fomos selecionados a dedo para essa missão. O nosso timing é essencial. Você está comigo, amigo?

O Gengar sorri e fala:

\- Sim. Assim como os outros. Nós sempre estaremos com você.

O jovem sorri e fala, ajeitando o chapéu em sua cabeça com os dedos, inspirando profundamente, enquanto se preparava para entrar no edifício, com Gengar voltando a se ocultar na sua sombra.

Mais atrás dele, havia outro vulto que parecia aguardá-lo, sendo que era uma mulher que pergunta:

\- Deseja mesmo fazer isso? Não seria melhor eu fazer isso?

\- Eu agradeço a oferta. Porém, devo cumprir a minha missão.

\- Verdade. Mas saiba que se você tiver problemas...

O jovem sorri, para depois falar, olhando para trás:

\- Eu sei e agradeço. Fico aliviado em saber que está aqui... Bem, chegou o momento de eu agir. Por favor, aguarde aqui fora.

\- Sim. Mas tome cuidado. Lembrem-se com quem irá lidar.

\- Eu sei. Quanto mais rápido eu resolver esse problema, melhor. Serei o mais breve possível. Assim, terei boas notícias para o meu superior.


	44. Psychic Vs Ghost

**Notas do Autor**

Em uma construção…

Gengar fica… 

**Capítulo 44 - Psychic Vs Ghost**

O homem está próximo da entrada do Gym (Ginásio) da cidade, sendo que um dos seus pokémons, o Gengar, estava oculto em sua sombra.

Ele suspira e entra, avistando uma mulher de cabelos verdes com uma boneca em seu colo que segurava uma pokéball entre as mãos, sendo que a garota se encontrava em uma espécie de poltrona, com ele notando que a aparência do Gym, conforme havia sido concebido estava alterado, segundo fotos do dossiê que ele teve acesso, frente a missão a qual foi designado.

Após se aproximar, ele fala:

\- Vim desafiar a Gym Leader, Natsume (Sabrina).

\- Sou eu. Será um pokémon para cada um.

Ele pensa consigo mesmo:

"Um pokémon? De fato, essa Gym Leader não se adequou as novas regras. Acredito que o que falaram dela, do fato de estar conectada ao seu tipo Psychic, deve ser verdade, assim como das punições que ela dá aos perdedores. Mesmo assim, eu vou perguntar."

\- Há boatos de que pune os perdedores. É verdade?

\- Sim. Saiba que eu não tenho clemência. Eu transformei a minha mãe em boneca, por exemplo.

Ele fica estarrecido, enquanto pensava consigo mesmo:

"Pelo visto, ela é subjugada por esse poder. De fato, era necessária uma maior averiguação sobre o que ocorria nesse local. Meu único consolo é saber que o antigo Investigador Pokémon que veio verificar essa Gym Leader pertencia ao grupo antigo e que também foi demitido por não exercer a sua função adequadamente, não se adequando as novas regras."

Ele sai de seus pensamentos com a voz da jovem que dava um sorriso maligno:

\- Está com medo?

\- Não.

\- Você é corajoso. Veremos até onde vai a sua coragem. O meu pokémon será esse – a boneca solta a pokéball que rola no chão, revelando um Kadabra.

"Essa não é uma batalha comum e nem oficial, pois ela não segue as regras, além de praticar atos condenados pela Liga Pokémon. Ainda bem que me deram carta branca para eu usar a estratégia que fosse necessária contra uma psíquica, já que não tenho poderes psíquicos, embora eu tenha um time próprio para lidar com esses casos".

\- Use Hypnosis neles!

Enquanto ordenava o golpe, ele afasta a roupa e revela um cristal de Z-move preso em uma espécie de pulseira em seu punho com a pedra começando a brilhar.

Enquanto isso, na frente de Kadabra, do chão, surge um Gengar que concentra os seus poderes, liberando o seu poder na forma de fortes ondas hipnóticas.

Surpreendida pelo aparecimento brusco do pokémon, sendo que antes foi distraída pelo estranho objeto no pulso do rapaz que brilhou, ela não consegue ordenar que o seu pokémon se teleporte, assim como não consegue acessar seu poder a tempo, com eles sendo atingidos pelas fortes ondas hipnóticas, assim como a boneca. O pokémon tipo Psychic cai no chão, dormindo, sendo o mesmo para Natsume (Sabrina) e para a boneca que cai ao seu lado.

O Inspetor começa a fazer movimentos com Gengar os seguindo, sendo que feixes de luz surgem dele, sendo redirecionados para o tipo Ghost que começa a ser envolto em uma espécie de aura dourada flamejante, para depois o rapaz exclamar ao terminar de fazer os movimentos necessários para ativar o Z-move:

\- Never-Ending Nightmare!

Ele usou esse Z-move, devido a sua peculiaridade, já que os sentimentos profundos do usuário, intensificados pelo Z-move, iriam atacar emocionalmente Kadabra e consequentemente, a Gym Leader.

Afinal, o Inspetor acreditava que tanto Natsume quanto Kadabra, estavam conectados de forma psíquica, sendo que os neutralizou para usar o Z-move tranquilamente.

A área em volta do pokémon tipo Psychic se torna negra como a noite, como se um manto fúnebre se estendesse em volta dele, surgindo contornos de criptas de um cemitério ao fundo e depois uma espécie de água arroxeada fantasmagórica que se espalha embaixo de Kadabra, oriunda de Gengar, sendo que dessa espécie de água, surgem várias mãos compridas e negras que envolvem o tipo Psychic, para depois surgir uma explosão arroxeada vertical em forma de erupção.

Então, tudo some, de repente, enquanto que o pokémon sofria os danos de ser atingido pelo Z-move.

Frente ao ataque emocional profundo no tipo Psychic, Natsume sente o mesmo, sendo que Kadabra era finalizado, enquanto ela recebia o ataque emocional através do seu pokémon, atingido pela técnica.

Ela grita pela dor de cabeça intensa que a acometeu, segurando a sua cabeça entre as mãos, ficando de joelhos, até que desmaia, com a sua boneca caindo ao seu lado, até que a mesma desaparece, enquanto sorria.

Após vários minutos, a jovem psíquica recobra a consciência, sendo que o seu pai entra assustado no ginásio, assim como a mãe da menina que havia sido transformada em boneca e que após a interrupção dos poderes de Natsume, voltou ao normal.

Eles correm até a filha que acorda inicialmente confusa, até se lembrar de tudo o que ocorreu.

O Inspetor acreditava que graças ao ataque, a barreira entre o eu dela e aquela parte dela que era a dominante na forma de boneca, agindo como Gym Leader, se uniram para se tornarem uma novamente. Pelo menos, era o que o Inspetor acreditava, embora que Gengar não sentia tanta confiança assim.

Afinal, ele tinha um mau pressentimento e por isso, procurou ficar junto do seu treinador e amigo de infância, uma vez que ele foi o seu primeiro pokémon, sendo que na época era apenas um Gastly. Ele foi um presente dado pelo pai do seu treinador quando ele era criança, com o genitor guardando-o para o filho, até que o mesmo tivesse a idade mínima para obter a licença para ser um treinador pokémon.

Após abrir os olhos, ela chora emocionada, abraçando a mãe, murmurando "desculpa", sendo afagada maternalmente pela mesma, enquanto o seu pai a afagava paternalmente nos ombros.

Ela fica de pé e chama Kadabra de volta, sendo que a família vai até o homem, com o pai dela, o agradecendo emocionado:

\- Obrigado por salvar a nossa filha.

\- Por nada. Disponha. Agora que tudo voltou ao normal, devo revelar a minha verdadeira identidade.

Nisso, ele mostra o distinto de Inspetor da Liga Pokémon, fazendo Natsume gelar, sendo que ele fala, seriamente:

\- Mesmo com todos esses problemas, era fato de que aquela parte agia conscientemente. Foi dado um prazo para se adequar as novas regras. Certas práticas, condutas e comportamento são inaceitáveis. Foi dado um prazo generoso a todos, já que os Gym Leader´s antigos precisavam de um tempo adicional para estudar, se tornando verdadeiros especialistas ao fazerem cursos de capacitação, além de capturarem mais pokémons, treinando-os para colocarem em seu Gym, sendo que deveriam ter níveis de poder diferenciados, assim como movimentos, para formar times adequados ao nível dos pokémons de cada desafiante, além de ajuda-los com conselho e dicas. Porém, você manteve apenas um, além de punir os perdedores em vez de auxilia-los com conselhos preciosos, assim como dicas do que deviam melhorar, apontando gentilmente os seus erros, para que fossem corrigidos.

\- Mas inspetor, minha filha estava sendo controlada. – a mãe dela fala, exasperada.

\- Isso mesmo. Por favor, me dê uma chance. – Natsume fala.

\- Lamento. Mas foram dadas todas as chances. Se você não se adequou, irá perder o titulo. Mas saiba que eles vão considerar o fato de que você se encontrava subjugada aos seus poderes, levando a uma divisão de sua personalidade. Também vão considerar o fato de que foi a Liga Pokémon do passado que permitiu que psíquicas como vocês se tornassem Gym Leader´s, sem comprovar que controlavam a si mesmos, não sendo subjugados pelos seus poderes. Eles erraram ao não notarem que era subjugada pelos seus poderes e não o contrário. Em virtude disso tudo, você pode se inscrever para fazer o novo curso para Gym Leader que contém estágio com outros Gym Leader´s. Provavelmente, vai demorar alguns anos para obter o título, novamente.

Ela consente tristemente, embora tenha ficado esperançosa ao saber que poderia conseguir o título de volta e que dessa vez, ela estaria no controle de seus poderes, pois iria treinar para dominá-los.

O fiscal se aproxima e fala, sendo que o seu pokémon e amigo, Gengar, ainda estava ressabiado, olhando atentamente para Natsume, se preparando mentalmente para reagir a qualquer ameaça que surgisse:

\- Há uma mulher com grandes poderes psíquicos. O que acha de se tornar discípula dela? Ela pode ensiná-la a usar os seus poderes. Segundo ela, você tem grandes poderes psíquicos e que por isso, precisa de um treinamento especifico e que somente alguém muito experiente e poderoso pode ajuda-la nisso. No caso, ela.

Sabrina ergue o rosto e demonstra surpresa, perguntando:

\- Quem deseja me treinar?

\- Eu, jovem, sendo que ficaria feliz se aceitasse ser a minha aluna. Jovens com talento nato como o seu são raros.

Eles olham para a origem da voz, com Natsume ficando surpresa ao ver a mulher que entrava no Gym, exibindo porte e elegância. Era uma mulher morena com cabelos lilás, sendo que detrás dela, surgem dois pokémons, com eles se posicionando um de cada lado dela.

Além disso, os seus poderes psíquicos eram imensos e ela podia senti-los, plenamente, tendo a impressão de que ela era mais poderosa do que aparentava, pois acreditava que a mulher misteriosa estava ocultando seus verdadeiros poderes, demonstrando assim, um controle praticamente surreal e igualmente insano do mesmo. Pelo menos, era o que a jovem psíquica acreditava, enquanto questionava a si mesmo, qual era o verdadeiro nível da mulher na sua frente.

Então, o Inspetor Pokémon sorri, apresentando a recém-chegada a todos:

\- Lhes apresento a lendária Gojika-san (Olímpia), que veio de Kalos. Ela é uma Gym Leader da cidade de Anistar, sendo que ela tem discípulos que são jovens talentosos e que possuem poderes psíquicos. Ela é uma psíquica de grandes poderes e inclusive, pode ver o futuro, além de treinar pessoas que tem esses poderes. Nós a contatamos, pois consideramos que a Liga Pokémon do passado teve culpa ao designá-la como Gym Leader, não percebendo que você não controlava os seus poderes e sim, o contrário. Tomamos a liberdade de contatá-la e contamos as nossas suspeitas sobre o que ocorria no Gym, baseando-nos em denúncias contundentes de vários treinadores. Ela pesquisou sobre você e demonstrou muito interessante, falando que podia sentir os seus grandes poderes.

Gojika fica no lado do Inspetor Pokémon e fala, sorrindo:

\- Sim. Eu ficaria orgulhosa em torna-la a minha discípula, sendo que isso não a impediria de fazer o curso para ser Gym Leader. Afinal, eu sou uma Gym Leader da região de Kalos. O que acha? Gostaria de ser a minha discípula? Daqui a alguns anos, nem vai se reconhecer. O que acha?

\- Eu... – ela olha curiosa para os dois pokémons que apesar de terem algumas cores diferentes, pareciam ter a mesma aparência - Que pokémons são esses?

\- São pokémons nativos de Kalos, chamados Meowstic´s. Este é o macho e aquela é a fêmea. É um casal que está comigo há muito tempo. Claro que são pokémons tipo Psychic, além de serem meus amigos de longa data, desde que eu era criança. Eu tenho outros, sendo que estou conectada a todos os meus pokémons psíquicos. Você possui grandes poderes e por isso, precisa de muito estudo e de treino para dominá-los. Sozinha, não conseguirá.

\- Eu ficaria feliz de ter alguém para me ensinar e...

Nisso, os olhos dela ficam vidrados e o Inspetor Pokémon fala, preparando as suas outras pokéballs:

\- Pelo visto, a outra entidade voltou. Ela não se fundiu por completo.

Gojika ergue lateralmente a mão para o fiscal que cessa o seu ato, enquanto a Gym Leader falava sem deixar de olhar para a jovem a sua frente:

\- Permita-me, por favor.

\- Sim.

Ela dá alguns passos para frente e fala, calmamente:

\- Se preparem.

Os dois Meowstic´s dela consentem, passando a concentrarem os seus poderes, fechando os seus olhos, enquanto levantavam as orelhas, com um brilho os envolvendo, passando a flutuarem ao lado dela, entrando em vibração harmônica com a treinadora deles que começa a exibir um brilho em volta de seu corpo, enquanto o seu manto esvoaçava, juntamente com os seus cabelos, através de um vento inexistente.

Então, ela pergunta, mantendo um semblante neutro:

\- Com quem eu falo?

\- Com a sua perdição, bastarda! A Natsume é minha e de mais ninguém! – uma voz diferente surge.

Nisso, o Inspetor Pokémon nota o ambiente mudando pelos poderes psíquicos da entidade, sendo que Gengar fica ao seu lado e toca o seu ombro, o envolvendo em seus poderes tipo Ghost, com ele sorrindo:

\- Obrigado, amigo.

\- Por nada. Devemos deixar que uma psíquica de grandes poderes a enfrente – o Gengar fala na linguagem humana, pois aprendeu a falar graças as aulas de Hakai – Essa entidade teve uma habilidade incrível ao fingir que foi derrotada, fazendo aquela boneca, a representação dela, desaparecer, sendo que ela apenas se aprofundou dentro dela. Eu confesso que tive o pressentimento de que não havíamos conseguido derrota-la por completo. Desde o fim da nossa batalha, eu tive essa impressão e acredito que os outros, também.

\- Entendo. Pelo visto, não era impressão, amigo. Bem, ela é controlada há muitos anos. Essa entidade ficou muito influente. A pobre Natsume continua refém dela. – ele fala com pesar olhando para a ex-Gym Leader.

A mesma boneca de antes ressurge em tamanho maior e parecia que surgiam fios psíquicos prendendo os membros da Gym Leader à boneca, como se ela fosse uma marionete.

O Inspetor Pokémon vê os pais dela sendo envoltos em um poder estranho, com o homem tentando usar seus poderes psíquicos para proteger ele e a esposa.

Então, ele saca duas pokéballs, exclamando:

\- Salvem eles e os tragam para cá, por favor, Mismagius e Chandelure!

Os pokémon saem, exclamando em usino:

\- Pode deixar!

Eles envolvem os humanos em seus poderes e os afastam de Natsume, sendo que o Chandelure só queimava a pessoa se ele assim desejasse. Logo, podia abraçar o pai da jovem sem queimá-lo com as suas chamas, o levando para junto do seu treinador que fala para os seus pokémons, os afagando:

\- Obrigado, amigos.

\- Por nada.

Eles respondem na linguagem humana, passando a olharem atentamente para a batalha que iria se desenrolar na frente deles, enquanto usavam seus poderes para proteger os pais de Natsume dos poderes psíquicos da filha, pois durante o despertar da entidade formada pelos poderes dela, o pai da jovem tentou rebater o poder que parecia envolvê-los, visando destruí-los.

Porém, a sua filha era poderosa demais, acabando por ficar esgotado tentando defender ele e a sua esposa.

Portanto, ele estava amparado nos braços de Chandelure que o envolveu em seus poderes tipo Ghost, gerando uma espécie de escudo, sendo que Mismagius fazia o mesmo com a mãe da jovem, enquanto que Gengar protegia o seu treinador da espécie de campo psíquico distorcido.

Então, todos olham para a boneca enorme que mexe os lábios, sendo que é Natsume que exclama:

\- Se prepare bastarda!

Nisso, Kadabra é liberado da pokéball, inconsciente, com o mesmo tendo os olhos vidrados, com eles reconhecendo que ele ainda estava inconsciente, mas que parecia lutar de alguma forma contra o controle psíquico.

\- Pobres seres... – Gojika murmura com uma face pesarosa, para depois assumir uma face série – Meowstic´s!

Eles consentem e voam um pouco mais alto, ficando juntos, com a mulher flutuando junto deles há vários metros do chão, deixando os pais de Natsume estarrecidos, pois não era somente flutuar alguns centímetros do chão e sim, quase que voar no ar, enquanto que os Meowstics pareciam voar.

Afinal, um humano usar apenas os poderes psíquicos para voar era um feito que não haviam visto até aquele instante, sendo o mesmo para aqueles pokémons, com o casal sabendo que somente psíquicos absurdamente poderosos e de alto nível, podiam dominar essa habilidade. Isso demonstrava que o nível de poder daquela mulher, assim como de seus pokémons que estavam conectados a ela era estarrecedor e igualmente, imensurável.

A boneca gigante parece hesitar, enquanto cerrava os dentes, decidindo que iria ignorar o poder da mulher, pois acreditava que podia derrotá-la.

Os Meowstics e Gojika começam a brilhar em usino, com uma áurea etérea envolvendo os três, sendo que Kadabra se mexe ao surgirem fios o ligando a mente de Natsume.

\- Kadabra, use Psychic para matar!

Enquanto isso, a boneca estendia as duas mãos, assim como Natsume, concentrando os seus poderes para lançar esferas de alto poder psíquico contra Gojika e seus pokémons.


	45. Psychic Vs Psychic

**Notas do Autor**

Gojika começa…

A entidade… 

**Capítulo 45 - Psychic Vs Psychic**

Ele concentra os seus poderes e libera o seu ataque, assim como Natsume e Kadabra, sendo que a Gym Leader de Kalos, ergue uma das mãos, criando um escudo, bloqueando os ataques do pokémon, de Natsume e da entidade, com a boneca ficando estarrecida.

Então, Gojika fala, seriamente:

\- Eu devo obliterar você de uma vez por todas, para que a verdadeira Natsume possa ter a sua vida de volta. Eu vou proteger essa criança!

\- Então, sabe fazer alguns truques... Use Psychic com força total! Mate-a!

Enquanto ela exclamava com o tipo Psychic concentrando os seus poderes, Natsume e a boneca entraram em ressonância com o pokémon, preparando um ataque triplo de Psychic.

\- Protect e Calm Mind!

Ela exclama, concentrando os seus poderes psíquicos, usando a conexão entre ela e seus pokémons para aumentar os poderes deles, algo que nunca faria em uma batalha pokémon oficial, enquanto que o movimento Calm Mind, ampliava o poder da fêmea.

O ataque triplo de Psychic avança em direção a Gojika e seus pokémons, com o macho conseguindo defender a fêmea, além de garantir a proteção de sua treinadora, sendo que ambos se encontram no nível cem. A fêmea teve o seu ataque especial e defesa especial elevados, graças a Calma Mind, quando um brilho a envolveu, enquanto que o Protect os protegeu do ataque triplo.

Então, todos observam que o ambiente mudava, saindo de uma dimensão distorcida para surgir um universo, sendo possível ver estrelas e planetas. Os pais de Natsume sentiam que isso era a prova que os poderes da Gym Leader de Kalos subjugaram o da entidade, modificando o espaço em volta deles e a entidade havia percebido antes deles essa subjugação que a fez cerrar os dentes e os punhos.

\- Usem Helping Hand!

Enquanto ambos reforçavam o status um do outro, Natsume exclama, ou melhor, a entidade:

\- Use Shadow Ball!

Kadabra concentra uma esfera negra e lança contra os Meowstics, com Gojika sabendo que seriam golpes super efetivos.

Portanto, exclama:

\- Protect e Future Sight!

O macho consegue proteger ambos e a sua treinadora do ataque tipo Ghost, enquanto a fêmea usava seus poderes para liberar seu ataque em uma espécie de entrada no tecido espaço-tempo e que atingiria o oponente mais tarde.

\- Isso é inútil! Use Shadow Ball!

\- Protect, fêmea! Calm Mind!

A fêmea usa Protect, bloqueando o ataque de Kadabra, junto do de Natsume e da entidade, enquanto o macho usava o movimento para aumentar o seu ataque especial e defesa especial.

\- Light Screen! Shadow Ball na boneca!

O macho usa Light Screen, fazendo surgir uma espécie de tela psíquica que reduzia o dano dos ataques especiais lançados pelo oponente ao mesmo tempo em que a fêmea lançava uma esfera com poder tipo Ghost contra a boneca, enquanto Gojika estudava a sua oponente, para descobrir o nível de conexão entre eles e o melhor método para obliterar a entidade que falava através da Natsume:

\- Kadabra, use Protect!

O pokémon bloqueia o ataque contra a boneca, sendo que a mesma exclama através da jovem subjugada:

\- Use Shadow Ball!

O tipo Psychic concentra os seus poderes e libera a esfera de poder tipo Ghost.

\- Protect! Shadow Ball!

Dessa vez, é o macho que usa Protect, com ambos alterando, pois se um deles usasse consecutivamente esse movimento, haveria uma chance maior do movimento, falhar.

Portanto, se alternassem, diminuía as chances do movimento falhar.

Então, Gojika estreita o cenho ao descobrir como neutralizar a entidade eficazmente e passa as informações através de sua mente para os seus amigos que consentem.

Essa estratégia foi possível, após analisar, atentamente, a situação da jovem psíquica, descobrindo que os ataques precisavam ser simultâneos, fechando o elo entre eles, garantindo a obliteração da entidade que surgiu pelo poder que escravizou Natsume.

Porém, para aumentar as chances de sucesso era necessário fazer a entidade se concentrar em algo envolvendo os três, precisando ser um movimento que a obrigasse a concentrar os seus poderes para tentar escapar do mesmo, já que os poderes e habilidades de Kadabra não poderiam impedir a execução ou escapar do ataque, com a Gym Leader de Kalos sorrindo ao se lembrar de um movimento que seus Meowstics possuíam e que seria o indicado para essa situação.

O ataque de Kadabra foi bloqueado, enquanto que a entidade exclamava através de Natsume:

\- Use Shadow Ball!

\- Fêmea, Protect! Gravity!

A fêmea usa Protect e o macho concentra os seus poderes, para depois gerar uma onda psíquica, alterando a gravidade em torno de Kadabra, da boneca e de Natsume, tornando-os pesados demais.

Enquanto o ataque era bloqueado pelo Protect, Kadabra, Natsume e a boneca caem no solo, lutando para se levantarem, enquanto sentiam os seus corpos pesados em decorrência do movimento Gravity, sendo que eles tinham dificuldade, inclusive, para mexer os membros por causa da demasiada gravidade que os tomava naquele instante, os prendendo no solo.

Enquanto os corpos dos três continuavam sendo pressionados contra o solo por causa da gravidade exacerbada, Gojika concentrava seus poderes, assim como os seus pokémons que recebiam um aumento em suas habilidades psíquicas, graças ao elo psíquico com a sua treinadora.

\- Usem Psychic!

Ambos os Meowstics concentram os seus poderes psíquicos, assim como Gojika, com ela falando mentalmente para eles os respectivos alvos, até que lançam os ataques ao mesmo tempo em que o ataque Future Sight, surgia de um buraco no tecido espaço-tempo, sendo que nem a ex-Gym Leader e o tipo Psychic sofreriam danos, já que estavam inconscientes e sim, somente a entidade sofreria os danos dos ataques por se encontrar no comando de ambos que se encontravam conectados com a entidade na forma de boneca.

O ataque massivo conseguiu destruir a parte da entidade que residia em Kadabra e a que residia em Natsume. Como a ex-Gym Leader e Kadabra estavam inconscientes, sendo que a entidade estava no controle da mente deles, ambos não sofreram qualquer dano pelos ataques.

Essa descoberta de como neutralizar a entidade, surgiu da observação de Gojika sobre a interação da entidade para com aqueles que ela subjugou em conjunto com o seu conhecimento milenar, sentindo o controle complexo que a entidade exercia em Natsume e consequentemente em Kadabra.

Isso também explicava o motivo de Gengar e do seu treinador não conseguirem destruí-la, mesmo com um Z-move que atacava a mente, usando os sentimentos, sendo que o tipo Ghost estava no nível cem.

O motivo de não terem conseguido destruir por completo essa entidade, foi porque destruíram apenas uma parte dela.

Afinal, era preciso um ataque massivo para destruir as partes que residiam na jovem psíquica e no seu pokémon de uma só vez ao obriga-la a batalhar com eles, fazendo-a se revelar. Tudo isso, ajudaria a obliterar com sucesso essa entidade, quando a mesma se revelasse ao assumir por completo o controle, enquanto Natsume e Kadabra ficavam inconscientes, algo que não aconteceu na batalha do Inspetor Pokémon, pois naquele momento, a entidade se ocultou dentro da mente da jovem, impedindo assim que fosse neutralizada por completo.

Afinal, por precaução, a entidade havia colocado partes dela em Kadabra, através da conexão dele com Natsume, mantendo na jovem a maior parte dela. Na boneca, havia apenas uma pequena parte da entidade que surgiu dos poderes da jovem psíquica, aprisionando a mente e personalidade dela.

Com a batalha, Gojika queria obrigar a entidade a usar os seus próprios poderes para bloquear o seu ataque, sendo que mesmo que pudesse contar com aquela que subjugou, não poderia se equipar a Gym Leader de Anistar City. A diferença entre a entidade e Gojika, era como a terra e o céu.

Kadabra e Natsume caem inconscientes, com Gojika e seus pokémons flutuando até a boneca imóvel que se transformava gradativamente em fragmentos que desapareciam ao se tornarem pó.

Eles observam que ela murmurava indignada pela derrota:

\- Eu perdi... Mas como...?

Gojika se aproxima e fala em um sussurro, junto dos seus pokémons.

\- Não conte para ninguém, mas eu e os meus Meowstic´s, assim como alguns dos meus outros pokémons, temos um milênio de vida, sabia? Isso é graças aos nossos poderes. Entendeu agora a sua derrota? A diferença entre nós é como a terra e o céu.

Era possível ver a face estarrecida da boneca frente a essa informação, para depois murmurar:

\- Entendo... Se não fosse por você, eu...

\- Isso é um segredo entre mulheres, certo? – ela fala com um sorriso que não chegava aos seus olhos, para depois o mesmo desaparecer, enquanto ela falava friamente – Usem Psyshock para obliterar essa entidade, por favor. Assim, iremos libertar essa pobre criança. Eu vou atacar, também.

A boneca grita em agonia, desaparecendo, frente ao ataque massivo do tipo Psychic e do ataque de Gojika, após a mesma concentrar o seu poder na palma de suas mãos com a sala voltando ao normal, sendo que os tipos Ghost se separam dos pais da jovem que não são mais encobertos pelos poderes deles, com todos eles vendo Natsume e Kadabra, inconscientes.

Os pais correm até a filha, a pegando em seus braços, com a mesma abrindo os olhos, perguntando confusa:

\- O que aconteceu?

Então, a ex-Gym Leader vê os Meowstic´s flutuando, até que o poder em volta deles desaparece, enquanto pousavam no chão, para depois baixarem as orelhas, abrindo em seguida os olhos, sendo que Gojika revela o que ocorreu, após ela ser tomada pela entidade.

Natsume fica aterrorizada e fala:

\- E se ela voltar! Eu... eu...! – ela exclama, olhando desesperada para Gojika.

A Gym Leader de Kalos sorri de forma confortadora, falando:

\- Vou tornar o seu coração forte, assim como a sua mente. De fato, enquanto você tiver os seus poderes, você corre o risco dos seus poderes dominarem você. Porém, sobre a minha supervisão, estudo, tutela e treinamento, você não correrá mais esse perigo. Você precisa estudar e treinar arduamente para subjugar o seu poder, tomando o controle do mesmo. Você tem um potencial nato.

Ela olha para os seus pais, sendo que a mãe dela fala, sorrindo:

\- Você precisa aprender a dominar esses poderes filha. Eu não me incomodo de morar em Kalos. Nós temos sorte de alguém tão poderosa quanto Gojika-san, aceitar treiná-la.

\- Verdade. Concordo com a sua mãe. Você precisa de muito estudo e treinamento, sendo algo que não vou conseguir passar para você, pois os seus poderes são maiores do que os meus. Não quero que essa entidade assuma o controle sobre a minha princesinha, de novo, pois enquanto você tiver esses poderes, há o risco dessa entidade ressurgir. Os seus poderes sempre foram grandes demais. Claro que comparado a essa senhora... Bem, os poderes dela são imensuráveis. – ele sorri e fala - Vamos nos mudar para Kalos!

\- Tou-chan... Kaa-chan... – ela murmura emocionada e os abraça com eles a abraçando de volta, felizes pela família estar unida, novamente.

Então, ela vai até Kadabra que recobra a consciência, embora estivesse fraco e o abraça, falando:

\- Me perdoe. Por eu ser fraca, você...

O pokémon lambe o rosto dela que sorri, falando:

\- Prometo que ficarei mais forte e serei eu a subjugar o meu poder e não o contrário. Você está comigo, amigo?

Ele consente e fala, mentalmente:

"Sempre estarei com você."

Ela sorri ainda mais, abraçando o pokémon que retribui.

O Inspetor, os pokémons tipo Ghost, os tipos Psych e Gojika sorriem.

Então, a Gym Leader de Anistar City, fala:

\- Acho melhor a jovem Natsume vir comigo. Por precaução. Vou passar o meu endereço para vocês. Enquanto isso, ela ficará hospedada junto dos meus alunos em um hotel próximo do meu Gym. Após conseguirem acomodações, ela irá morar com vocês. Tudo bem?

Os pais se entreolham e consentem com Natsume falando:

\- Eu concordo.

\- Quando chegarmos em Kalos, contataremos a Liga Pokémon para fazer o requerimento de revisão e o pedido para que você faça o curso de Gym Leader. – Gojika fala sorrindo.

\- Enquanto isso, eu vou enviar o meu relatório. Desejo sorte.

O Inspetor Pokémon fala, se despedindo, para depois partir com os seus pokémons.

Há centenas de quilômetros dali, na região de Isshu-chihou (Unova), três treinadores novatos começariam a sua jornada em Kanoko Town (Nuvema Town) ao se dirigirem até o laboratório da Hakase Pokémon (PhD em Pokémon) da sua região, a doutora Araragi (Juniper).


	46. Isshu-chihou

**Notas do Autor**

Os três escolhem seus iniciais...

Quando estava saindo, um jovem ouve...

 **Capítulo 46 - Isshu-chihou**

Beru (Bianca) havia feito amizade com Cheren, pois o pai de ambos se tornaram amigos em um evento de quase dez anos, atrás.

Naquela noite fatídica, enquanto que os filhos destes estavam em um local se protegendo das intempéries provocadas pela batalha entre os lendários daquele mundo contra o lendário invasor Necrozma, há quase dez anos, atrás, o genitor de Beru salvava várias vidas, assim como o pai de Cheren, sendo que alguns dias depois, eles e outras pessoas, assim como pokémons, foram considerados heróis. A amizade entre ambos começou quando eles trabalharam juntos para socorrer humanos e pokémons, começando assim uma longa amizade entre ambos, acabando por fazer os filhos deles se conhecerem, sendo que o jovem sabia que o pokémon preferido de Beru era o tipo Fight, embora ela desejasse capturar um Minccino, também, conforme revelou para ele, uma vez.

Claro que o garoto passava vergonha quando a sua amiga ficava se esfregando nos pokémons musculosos, os assediando, fazendo os mesmos ficarem receosos e extremamente desconfortáveis.

Inclusive, Cheren achava que ela havia tido muita sorte que os pokémons selvagens evitavam atacar humanos e que os domésticos, apenas atacavam se ordenados. Se bem, que ele não culparia o pokémon que lutasse para afastá-la deles. No lugar deles, ele faria a mesma coisa, pois ficaria tão aterrorizado quanto eles, se um desconhecido ficasse se esfregando nele.

Claro que se fosse uma mulher não seria ruim. Mas ela era humana e eles, pokémons. Para os pokémons do sexo masculino, mesmo uma mulher humana era assustadora, se agisse de uma forma que eles não compreendiam. No quesito reprodução humana e em muitos outros aspectos envolvendo relacionamentos humanos, os pokémons eram inocentes, não compreendendo muitas das coisas humanas.

O outro jovem que iria escolher um inicial se chamava Shooty (Tripp), que havia se atrasado, sendo que se amaldiçoava por ter esquecido o carregador da câmera em casa, tendo que voltar para pegá-lo, acabando por se atrasar.

Como Beru apreciava o tipo Fight, escolheu o Tepig como inicial, enquanto que Cheren escolheu a Snivy, que na linha do tempo original seria de Shooty. Havia sobrado o Oshawott, que na linha do tempo original foi de Satoshi, um treinador de Kantou.

Após falar a habilidade, o sexo e os movimentos do Tepig para Beru, entregando em seguida a pokédex e pokéballs, assim como a pokéball do Tepig, a doutora Araragi se aproxima de Cheren que estava com Snivy em seu colo, a afagando, com a mesma curtindo o afago gentil, corando frente ao ato, com a doutora falando, enquanto sorria gentilmente:

\- Ela é fêmea e tem a habilidade Overgrow. Os golpes dela são Tackle, Leer, Vine Whip, Mirror Coat e Magical Leaf, sendo os dois últimos, os golpes de nascença dela. O Magical Leaf, possuí como base sessenta de dano. Não é muito, mas ele sempre vai acertar o alvo, pois pertence a mesma classe do Swift. Porém, mesmo assim, os outros têm golpes mais poderosos. Nesse caso, preferi equilibrar com um adicional, o movimento Mirror Coat. Eu posso fazer isso, desde que o movimento suplementar para ajudar o treinador em sua jornada não possa ser usado constantemente. Afinal, ela pode ser finalizada se tomar danos de ataques especiais, apenas para usar esse movimento. Por isso, ao contrário dos outros golpes, não pode ser usado constantemente. Em relação a essa pokémon, é preciso tomar um cuidado especial.

\- Qual doutora?

\- É deixar a Snivy fora da pokéball, pelo menos, em dias de sol, para que ela possa ter energia ao absorver os raios solares. Se ela ficar dentro da pokéball muito tempo, sem tomar luz solar, ficará fraca, pois mesmo que ela coma a ração pokémon, ela precisa absorver a energia do sol. Um indicativo disso é a cauda dela. O normal é sempre estar com a cauda erguida. Se a cauda dela ficar baixa, faça a Snivy tomar um banho de sol o quanto antes – nisso, ela entrega a pokéball da Snivy, a pokédex e seis pokéballs, com ele guardando a tipo Grass, para testar se era mesmo a pokéball dela.

Então, pega a pokéball da Snivy e fala:

\- Saia, Snivy.

Após a tipo Grass sair, ele se ajoelha sobre uma perna para ficar próximo da altura dela, enquanto se apresentava:

\- Eu me chamo Cheren. Prazer em conhecê-la, Snivy. Espero que sejamos bons amigos. – ele fala o final sorrindo.

Ela fica surpresa e sorri, sendo que cora com o sorriso dele, sentindo o coração falhar uma batida, enquanto consentia, curtindo o afago gentil em sua cabeça feito pelo seu treinador, para depois subir no ombro do mesmo a pedido deste, enquanto abanava a sua cauda, ficando corada, sem saber do quanto foi sortuda ao ter o seu destino alterado do que seria no original.

Originalmente, além de ter nascido macho e com outro pai, iria parar nas mãos de Shooty. Nessa linha do tempo, nasceu fêmea e Cheren resolveu começar a sua jornada com um inicial dado pela Hakase Pokémon de sua região em vez de um pokémon dado pelo seu genitor, como inicialmente iria fazer, sendo o que havia acontecido na linha do tempo original

Shooty esperou a doutora se afastar de Cheren, para se aproximar do rapaz com os punhos fechados, sendo que o mesmo arqueia o cenho e pergunta, enquanto Snivy sentia medo do recém-chegado, decidindo se aconchegar em seu treinador, indo parar no colo dele:

\- Por que está assim, Shooty?

\- Eu queria a Snivy.

O treinador do tipo Grass dá de ombros e fala, percebendo que a sua pokémon se encolhia contra ele, como se tivesse medo de Shooty:

\- Chegasse mais cedo para escolher ela. Sobrou o Oshawott.

\- Troque comigo. – ele fala em tom autoritário.

Cheren revira os olhos, sendo que nota que a tipo Grass tremia, enquanto segurava fortemente a sua blusa, para depois a pokémon erguer os olhos, sendo possível ver os olhos lacrimosos dela, com ele podendo ver o desespero da pokémon que tinha medo de ser trocada.

Ele sorri de forma confortadora e afaga a mesma que relaxa, embora continuasse prendendo as suas patas na roupa dele, afundando a cabeça em seu tórax.

Então, o treinador dela fala friamente, deixando explicito em sua voz, todo o seu desagrado pela sugestão repulsiva de Shooty, a seu ver, enquanto o olhava com nítida repulsa:

\- Pokémons não são mercadorias para serem trocados. Eu sou contra trocas de pokémons, como fazemos com roupas ou algo assim. Sei que é uma prática comum e que para muitos, eles não passam de simples mercadorias que podem ser trocadas sempre que os seus treinadores desejarem. Porém, é algo que desaprovo veemente, além de ver como uma prática repulsiva, pois esses treinadores não se importam com os sentimentos dos pokémons, os tratando como meros objetos. Essa prática só se torna aceitável para mim, se for para o melhor interesse do pokémon, com ele desejando a troca, porque aí, está se pensando na felicidade dele e não do humano. Os treinadores se esquecem de que não é somente fornecer ração boa aos pokémons e sim, cuidar do bem estar e da felicidade deles. Esses dois últimos costumam ser esquecidos por muitos treinadores. Os pokémons são seres vivos com sentimentos e emoções tão refinados quanto o de um humano. Eles sentem todas as emoções que nos sentimos, sem distinção, além de compreenderem o que nós falamos, demonstrando assim, que eles possuem inteligência. É repulsivo ver, eles sendo tratados como um objeto que você pode se desfazer quando desejar porque se enjoou ou porque somente se importa com o poder e não com o ser vivo em suas mãos que ri e chora como qualquer humano.

\- Não devia falar isso, se há evoluções que somente ocorrem por trocas.

\- Os pokémons sempre evoluíram sem o auxílio da tecnologia humana. No início, quando o Deus Criador Arceus-sama criou tudo, não existia tecnologia humana para evoluir os pokémons, sendo que eles evoluíam por si mesmos com exceção daqueles que evoluíam com as chamadas pedras da evolução como a Fire Stone, Water Stone, Thunder Stone, Leaf Stone, Moon Stone, Sun Stone, Shiny Stone, Dawn Stone, Dusk Stone e Ice Stone por causa da energia que irradia delas e que influenciam certos pokémons, desencadeando assim as suas evoluções. Portanto, nós sabemos que essas evoluções por trocas podem ser feitas por felicidade. Ou seja, se o pokémon amar o treinador, ficando feliz por estar com ele, este pokémon evolui. Basta dar amor ao pokémon que fica feliz, retribuindo esse sentimento, passando a amar o treinador, sendo capaz de fazer tudo por ele, inclusive milagres, pois o amor é muito poderoso e age de formas misteriosas. Mas como muitos são incapazes ou não tem paciência para dar amor para o pokémon, tratando-o com carinho para que esse sentimento seja retribuído, fazendo assim ele evoluir, preferem optar pela evolução por troca, sempre que possível, quando pode ser feita usando esse método. É mais prático e fácil para esses treinadores que não conseguem dar carinho e amor para os seus pokémons, pois os tratam como objetos sem sentimentos ou se preferir, como meras ferramentas para servir as suas ordens. É uma pena que essas evoluções por amor, não sendo necessária a troca para evoluir, não são conhecidas. Portanto, veja que a troca é totalmente desnecessária e que muitos fazem como se estivessem trocando de roupa ou objeto por terem enjoado ou por preferirem um objeto melhor como se fosse um celular, calçado e etc., não se importando com os sentimentos do pokémon ao ser descartado pelo seu treinador ao ser dado para outra pessoa.

A pokémon tipo Grass olha com admiração para o seu treinador que sorri gentilmente, a afagando, com ela retribuindo, enquanto esfregava a cabeça nele, abanando a cauda por estar feliz, pois percebeu que aquele humano era distinto de qualquer um que conheceu até aquele instante, sem ser a doutora Araragi.

Shooty estava se preparando para xingar Cheren por se negar a trocar a Snivy, quando fecha a boca ao ver que a doutora estava próxima dali, separando as pokédex e pokéballs, se limitando a fazer junta feia, enquanto bufava, indo até o inicial que sobrou.

Ao olhar atentamente o treinador que se aproximava dele, o tipo Water estreita o cenho, não apreciando o mesmo, decidindo que iria abandoná-lo se as suas suspeitas se confirmassem, já que descobriu que não sofria com a influência e submissão da pokéball. Por causa disso, conseguiria se afastar de qualquer treinador, se assim quisesse, além de sair da pokéball quando desejasse.

Ao contrário dos outros, Shooty sempre andava com uma câmera fotográfica para registrar a sua glória, sendo desnecessário dizer, que mesmo antes de enfrentar o mau humor do outro jovem por ter pegado a Snivy que este desejava, assim como, negando a troca, treinadores daquele tipo irritavam Cheren que mantinha distância do rapaz, não dirigindo a ele nenhuma palavra. Quanto a Bianca, ela não se importava com esses detalhes e não tinha qualquer problema em conversar com Shooty, desde que eram crianças.

Conforme Shooty e Beru saiam, com cada um tomando um destino, Cheren sentia pena do Oshawott por ter um treinador como Shooty, sem saber que o tipo Water não sofria influência e submissão da pokéball, permitindo assim que ele abandonasse o seu treinador na calada da noite ao sair por si mesmo da pokéball.

Conforme pensava no azar do outro inicial, ele também sentia pena do Tepig, pois conhecia Beru de longa data.

Afinal, o jovem sabia que quando o tipo Fire evoluísse para Pignite, seria agarrado, constantemente, pela sua treinadora e imaginava o sofrimento do pokémon quando ela esfregasse o seu corpo contra o dele, como se fosse uma tarada, como fazia com os outros pokémons, enquanto pensava no quanto a sua Snivy foi sortuda por ter sido escolhida por ele que almejava ser um Gym Leader no futuro, sendo que amava os pokémons.

Sorrindo com determinação, o garoto se prepara para partir, rumo ao seu sonho de conseguir bastante experiência e conhecimento para pleitear no futuro o curso para Gym Leader, cuja prova para entrar era difícil, consistindo de prova escrita e de prática, sendo esta última, para demonstrar conhecimento em batalhas ministradas por fiscais para testarem os conhecimentos dos aspirantes ao curso, além de analisarem o comportamento e conduta deles. Muitos se inscreviam e poucos conseguiam entrar ao passar pelas eliminatórias. Mesmo assim, isso não o desanimava, enquanto o estimulava a perseguir o seu sonho.

Então, quando ele ia começar a descer com a sua amiga, sorrindo ao ver que ela esfregava carinhosamente a sua cabeça nele, ele escuta a Hakase Pokémon falando em um tom de descrença, sendo possível ouvir de uma janela aberta próxima dali, o fazendo estancar o passo:

\- Não conseguimos... Mas como isso poder ser possível? Quer dizer...

\- Nós também achamos isso estranho, doutora.


	47. A primeira batalha

**Notas do Autor**

Cheren se prontifica a...

Snivy fica...

 **Capítulo 47 - A primeira batalha**

\- Creio que um de nós deve ir para Kantou. Eu tenho esperança que o doutor Ookido-san consiga decifrar esse enigma.

Cheren se recorda das aulas que assistia do doutor, sendo que sempre ficava fascinado ao assistir o programa dele em que ele mostrava os pokémons e comentava sobre as características dos mesmos, além de outros dados, apresentando em cada programa um pokémon diferente, além de fazer participações especiais em outros programas com outros doutores, também. Ele o achava divertido, além de ver o amor que o doutor Yukinari sentia pelos pokémons, pois mesmo levando golpes deles, não sentia raiva e de fato, demonstrava o seu amor pelos pokémons e vontade de aprender sobre eles.

O jovem viu nesse instante uma oportunidade perfeita de conhecer o seu ídolo desde que ele era pequeno, sendo que não perdia nenhum programa dele.

Então, ele vai até a doutora que está debruçada na mesa, olhando atentamente uma pokéball dourada com a escrita GS e em volta dela, estão os auxiliares da Hakase Pokémon que pareciam consultar alguns dados em monitores e em pranchetas, enquanto que outros auxiliares conversavam com a doutora, mostrando os dados que coletaram, para depois, Araragi, voltar a olhar de forma analítica para a pokéball dourada na sua frente.

O jovem treinador dá algumas batidinhas com os nós dos dedos na porta que estava aberta, fazendo todos olharem para ele com visível surpresa, enquanto que a doutora Araragi pergunta em tom de confirmação:

\- Cheren-kun?

\- Eu acabei ouvindo o que estavam falando, sendo que foi por acidente. A janela estava aberta e vocês falavam alto.

Eles olham em direção a janela e percebem que de fato, ela estava aberta.

\- Eu adoraria conhecer o doutor Yukinari. Para mim, seria uma honra conhecê-lo. Se a senhora precisa levar algo para ele, eu ficarei mais do que feliz em levar, pois poderei conhecer o meu ídolo de infância.

Ela olha atentamente para o jovem, notando a sinceridade em seus olhos e determinação, para depois sorrir, pegando a pokéball dourada da mesa, enquanto falava, entregando para ele:

\- Não posso mandar no momento nenhum dos meus auxiliares. Se você não se importar.

\- Por mim, tudo bem. Sempre desejei conhecer pessoalmente o doutor Ookido. Sou um grande fã dele, desde que eu era pequeno. Eu não perdia nenhum episódio do seu programa.

Ele fala, enquanto observava com fascínio a pokéball dourada, sendo que a Snivy observava curiosa o objeto com a doutora falando:

\- Nós a chamamos de GS Ball por causa do GS em sua superfície. Tentamos abri-la sem qualquer sucesso e ao decidirmos enviar ao doutor Ookido-san, através de transferência de pokéballs, a mesma não foi transferida, como se tivesse algo que bloqueava o envio. Portanto, não restou outra opção, além dela ser entregue pessoalmente ao doutor Ookido em Masara Town, na região de Kantou.

Eles não sabiam que por causa dos inúmeros tsunamis e tremores que aconteceram em todo o mundo há dez anos, atrás, na batalha entre alguns lendários daquele mundo e um lendário invasor, a GS Ball se moveu da região da Orange Archipelago (Arquipélago Laranja), onde outrora se encontrava, para ir parar na região de Isshu-chihou, acabando por chegar às mãos da Hakase Pokémon daquela região, a doutora Araragi

\- Com certeza, vou entregar para o doutor Ookido!

A Snivy também segue o gesto dele com as mãos flexionadas e os punhos fechados, enquanto falava a mesma coisa em seu idioma.

\- Oh! Vejo que é um treinador bem entusiasmado e a sua pokémon não fica atrás. Sabe, um dos treinadores que saiu daqui, também deixava o pokémon em seu ombro. No caso, um Pikachu. – uma voz masculina surge na sala.

Cheren olha em volta, até que identifica a origem da voz conhecida, ficando surpreso ao ver o seu ídolo olhando para ele do monitor, sendo que ele se aproxima, sentindo-se nervoso ao ver aquele que tanto admirava próximo dele, mesmo através de um monitor, enquanto que a doutora o apresentava:

\- Seu nome é Cheren-kun e ele escolheu a Snivy.

\- O tipo Grass dessa região e vejo que é um belo pokémon, além de ter uma postura altiva e igualmente elegante. Creio que é algo inerente a espécie dela, né? – ele pergunta o final em tom de confirmação.

\- Sim. É a postura usual deles. – a doutora fala, sorrindo.

A pokémon cora no ombro de seu treinador que a afaga com o doutor cruzando os braços, enquanto sorria, balançando a cabeça afirmativamente, para depois falar:

\- Você lembra muito o Satoshi-kun. Creio que vocês seriam bons amigos.

\- Eu vou enviar o jovem Cheren-kun com a GS Ball para o senhor analisar.

\- Estou ansioso para ver essa pokéball misteriosa, pessoalmente. Estou esperando por você, Cheren-kun. Desejo uma boa viagem para você e para a Snivy.

\- Muito obrigado. Será uma honra conhecê-lo. – ele fala animado, mal contendo a sua empolgação em conhecer o seu ídolo.

Então, eles escutam uma espécie de silvo e o doutor se levanta assustado do outro lado, derrubando a cadeira, exclamando desesperado, após gemer:

\- Eu esqueci a chaleira no fogo!

Nisso, ele se levanta, sendo que volta rapidamente para se despedir, antes de sair de frente da tela com eles ouvindo o som de várias coisas caindo, sendo sons de uma pessoa tropeçando ao ouvir gemidos de dor do doutor, fazendo todos que estavam no laboratório ficarem com gotas na cabeça, inclusive a Snivy, para depois a tela desligar.

Então, após alguns minutos, a doutora pigarreia e fala, gentilmente:

\- O doutor Ookido-san já está esperando por você.

\- Obrigado, doutora. Penso em começar a minha jornada em Kanto ao contrário dos outros. Eu via muitos pokémons de Kantou nas aulas do doutor Yukinari e desejo, vê-los de perto.

Ela fica surpresa e depois consente, sorrindo:

\- Bem, desejo uma boa jornada para você.

\- Obrigado – nisso, ele olha para Snivy – Vamos?

Ela cora, consentindo, com ele saindo do laboratório, após guardar cuidadosamente a GS Ball em sua mochila.

Conforme eles se dirigiam até a casa do rapaz, um jovem detém o seu passo exibindo uma pokéball, falando:

\- Vamos batalhar!

Cheren ia recusar, inicialmente, pois precisava chegar na sua casa o quanto antes para comunicar ao seus pais a viagem que faria, até que nota o brilho no olhar da Snivy frente a palavra "batalha", percebendo que ela era guerreira e aceita o desafio, vendo a Snivy abanar a cauda feliz, descendo empolgada do seu ombro, sendo nítido o fato do quanto ela estava ansiosa para batalhar, fazendo ele sorrir ao vê-la feliz.

\- Será um pokémon para cada um.

\- Eu aceito.

Ambos tomam os seus lugares, um de frente para o outro, com o desafiante sorrindo, enquanto lançava a sua pokéball, exclamando:

\- Vá, Patrat!

O pokémon que lembrava uma marmota sai, sendo que Cheren fala:

\- Vamos, Snivy-chan!

Ela consente animada e salta para o chão, exibindo determinação em seus olhos, além da sua típica postura altiva, sendo algo típico dos Snivys.

\- Patrat, use Bite!

O pokémon concentra o poder tipo Dark nas mandíbulas e avança contra a Snivy, sendo que Cheren exclama:

\- Desvie e use Magical Leaf!

Enquanto desviava, ela concentrava o seu poder fazendo surgir folhas douradas brilhantes de contorno esverdeado, deixando um rastro iridescente, assim como de brilho, que avançam velozmente, acertando Patrat, sendo um golpe quase que invisível, o atirando para trás, com Cheren exclamando:

\- Avance e use Magical Leaf, de novo!

A Snivy avança contra o tipo Normal com o treinador dele exclamando:

\- Desvie e use Bite!

Patrat acaba sendo atirado para trás, enquanto gerenciava as fortes dores que o tomava, assim como a ardência na pele ao ser acertado novamente pelo ataque praticamente invisível de folhas em virtude da velocidade insana que elas se deslocavam, com o oponente não conseguindo ver o golpe, enquanto que as dezenas de folhas arranhavam a sua pele, provocando novas dores e ardência pelos cortes, o atirando há alguns metros dali, com o corpo dele sendo arrastado pela calçada áspera que provocava mais danos nele.

\- Finalize com Magical Leaf! – Cheren exclama determinado.

\- Se levante! Desvie e use Bite!

O desafiante exclama, vendo o seu Patrat lutando para se erguer, gemendo de dor, enquanto cerrava os dentes, deixando os olhos entreabertos, sendo que estava arfante.

\- É impossível ele se esquivar. Magical Leaf sempre atinge o alvo devido a velocidade praticamente insana do ataque, por assim dizer. Pertence a mesma classe do Swift e outros que possuem um ataque absurdamente veloz ao ponto de ser um ataque quase que invisível e, portanto, impossível de ser esquivado.

\- Não! Patrat!

O garoto exclama, enquanto observa Patrat ser atingido novamente, sendo arremessado contra uma árvore próxima dali, trincando levemente a casca, para depois cair inconsciente no chão por causa dos danos e dor.

\- Patrat!

\- Você foi incrível, Snivy! – ele exclama a afagando, quando a mesma pula em seu colo, curtindo o carinho.

\- Volte Patrat.

O pokémon é recolhido para a pokéball, sendo que o jovem entrega dinheiro a Cheren por ter perdido a batalha, para depois surgir outro rapaz, falando:

\- Eu vi a sua batalha e essa Snivy é poderosa. Quer batalhar comigo? Um contra um? – ele falava em um tom extremamente confiante, fazendo o jovem treinador arquear o cenho.

Ele ia recusar, quando a tipo Grass mostrou determinação em seus olhos, além de mostrar animação frente a palavra "batalha", sendo que Cheren fala:

\- Sim. Mas antes, quero dar algo a Snivy-chan.

\- Tudo bem.

Ele vira de costas para o seu oponente e pega algo da mochila, dando para a Snivy, falando:

\- Segure esse item. Vou equipar em você.

Ela consente, sendo que ele dá o item com o tipo Grass o segurando, para depois chamá-la para a pokéball, digitando na pokédex o comando para equipar o item, sendo que após dar a mensagem confirmando que o item foi assimilado, ele tira a Snivy que fica na frente dele.

O oponente dele sorri confiante, pegando uma pokéball, para depois lança-la, exclamando:

\- Vá, Houndour!

Cheren fica surpreso ao ver o tipo Fire que lembrava um dobermann saindo da mesma, não ficando surpreso por ele usar um pokémon com vantagem ao seu tipo, após verificar os dados dele em sua pokédex.

O seu oponente pergunta, sorrindo:

\- Está com medo?

Cheren fala sem receio e com um olhar determinado:

\- Não. E você, Snivy-chan?

A tipo Grass confessava que sentiu um pouco de medo ao ver o tipo Fire, já que ela era tipo Grass. Mas ao ver o olhar determinado e a voz confiante de seu treinador, a pokémon passa a sentir confiança e volta a exibir a pose altiva tão comum em sua espécie, subjugando assim o receio inicial pela desvantagem do seu tipo.

\- Devo parabeniza-la por ser corajosa. Mas isso não é tudo! Vá, Houndour! Use Ember!

\- Esquive e use Magical Leaf! – ele havia decidido que iria procurar manter distância do tipo Fire, sendo que sabia que ataque tipo Grass, proporcionava pouco dano para o oponente da sua Snivy.

Porém, não tinha escolha. Era arriscado fazer um tipo Grass se aproximar de um tipo Fire. Se atacasse a distância, teria alguma margem para se esquivar.

Ela consegue se esquivar com as brasas flamejantes atingindo o solo onde ela esteve há alguns segundos atrás, enquanto concentrava o seu poder, usando o ataque de folhas arroxeadas que se deslocam velozmente, acertando o pokémon que não sente quase dano, sacudindo a cabeça para os lados, para depois usar o seu ataque de brasas flamejantes contra a tipo Grass.

\- Use Ember, Houndour!

\- Esquive e use Magical Leaf! Mantenha distância! – Cheren exclama.

A Snivy consente, conseguindo se esquivar de um novo ataque tipo Fire, enquanto concentrava o seu poder tipo Grass, fazendo surgir folhas douradas brilhantes de contorno esverdeado, deixando um rastro iridescente, assim como de brilho, que avançam velozmente contra o oponente, acertando o Houndor, com o mesmo se refazendo, enquanto rosnava, mostrando os seus beiços e consequentemente, os seus caninos afiados.

\- Avance e use Ember!

Gerenciando a dor que sentiu, ele avança, surpreendendo a tipo Grass e Cheren ao dar um salto considerável quando concentrou o seu poder e força em suas patas traseiras, ficando em frente a Snivy, já tendo concentrado o seu poder de fogo para lançar seu ataque pelas mandíbulas escancaradas.


	48. Destino: Kantou

**Notas do Autor**

Frente ao ataque...

Os pais de Cheren...

Em Kantou, mais precisamente em Tokiwa Forest...

 **Capítulo 48 - Destino: Kantou**

O jovem exclama, sabendo que a sua pokémon não conseguiria se esquivar a uma distância tão curta, pois era um ataque a "queima-roupa", por assim dizer:

\- Droga! Use Mirror Coat!

O ataque de fogo atinge Snivy que sente muita dor tanto pelo dano, quando pela sua pele estar sendo queimada, sendo que o treinador do Houndor comemorava, pois acreditava que ela seria finalizada, antes que pudesse usar o contra-ataque que tinha prioridade reduzida, já que um ataque do tipo Fire era super efetivo contra o tipo Grass.

Então, o oponente de Cheren fica estarrecido ao ver que surge um leve brilho adicional, sem saber que era pelo item que foi equipado nela e em seguida, outro brilho, sendo este na cor verde, indicando a ativação da habilidade dela, a Overgrow, enquanto a mesma ficava de pé, surpreendendo o pokémon e treinador, ao mesmo tempo que o seu corpo era coberto, rapidamente, por uma camada semelhante a um espelho translúcido e multicolor fluorescente, para depois devolver o dano que tomou em dobro em forma de uma rajada luminosa e como o ataque do tipo Fire deu o dobro de dano em Snivy por ser super efetivo contra ela, a tipo Grass estava devolvendo o dobro desse dano que sofreu, acabando por finalizar o tipo Fire que é atirado há alguns metros dali, enquanto caía inconsciente no chão, levantando uma densa nuvem de poeira, quando o seu corpo caiu contra um banco de areia em um parque próximo dali que naquele instante estava vazio.

Snivy estava arfante e lutava para ficar de pé. Graças aos efeitos ainda presentes do Focus Sash, ela não estava sentindo a dor do golpe, assim como não estava sentindo dor pelo ataque de chamas em sua pele, enquanto usava o seu orgulho para exibir altivez, assim como para ficar de pé, embora começasse a sentir gradativamente todo o corpo doendo, além da ardência em sua pele por causa do ataque tipo Fire, conforme o efeito secundário do Focus Sash se esvanecia de seu corpo.

\- Snivy-chan!

Cheren vai até a Snivy, a pegando no colo, começando a trata-la com um Super Potion, fazendo ela se sentir bem conforme a dor sumia, assim como a ardência na pele, para depois exclamar, enquanto a mesma corava:

\- Você foi incrível, Snivy-chan!

\- Eu sempre sou incrível. – ela fala em sua língua com orgulho, tendo as faces coradas, assim como sente o seu coração bater mais rápido ao ver o sorriso do seu treinador.

Enquanto isso, o treinador do Houndor chamava o seu pokémon de volta:

\- Volte Houndor.

Após recolher o pokémon, ele vai até Cheren e pergunta:

\- O Ember foi super efetivo. Como ela não foi finalizada?

\- Eu equipei um Focus Sash nela. Aquele primeiro brilho era dele. Se o pokémon estiver com cem por cento de sua energia e receber um golpe capaz de finalizá-lo de uma só vez, ele irá aguentar com um ponto de energia ao consumir esse item, além do mesmo garantir o alívio da dor imensa de um golpe efetivo ou crítico, permitindo assim que o pokémon reaja, pois não basta fazê-lo aguentar o dano. Ele também precisa de alívio da dor extrema por um golpe efetivo ou crítico que ativaria esse item, para que assim, conseguisse reagir. A Snivy estava com um ponto de energia quando usou o Mirror Coat, conseguindo devolver o dano dobrado do golpe super efetivo. Por causa do seu excesso de confiança em vencer, eu desconfiei que você iria usar um pokémon com vantagem ao dela ou com algum golpe super efetivo contra ela ou então, ambos. Portanto, por precaução, equipei esse item nela.

O oponente dele comenta, sorrindo amargamente:

\- Foi bem precavido. Bem, vou passar no Centro Pokémon. Eis a quantia por eu ter perdido a batalha.

Nisso, após pagar o valor por ter perdido, ele se retira dali, sendo que Cheren pergunta, após ver, que com as duas batalhas que venceu, a sua Snivy subiu ao nível sete aprendendo um novo golpe, o Vine Whip ao consultar a sua pokédex:

\- O que acha de passarmos no Centro Pokémon também, Snivy-chan? Enquanto você é tratada pelo doutor, eu vou comprar alguns itens.

Ela sorri, confirmando com a cabeça, voltando a ficar em seu ombro, enquanto ele se dirigia até o Centro Pokémon até que ele pergunta:

\- O que acha de aprender a linguagem humana? Um pokémon dominou a linguagem humana. Ele é de Kantou e criou aulas online.

A Snivy ficou surpresa, sendo que fica pensativa sobre falar a linguagem humana, achando algo estranho, porém interessante e acena animada, falando em seu idioma:

\- Eu adoraria.

Ele sorri e a afaga, falando:

\- Vou conseguir um Tablet para que assista às aulas.

Mais tarde, após ela ser tratada pela médica, enquanto que o treinador dela comprava alguns itens, assim como fazia um estoque de pokéballs, ele busca a sua pokémon que salta, ficando no ombro dele, enquanto o jovem falava, conforme saiam do Centro Pokémon:

\- Você vai conhecer o meu pai e depois, iremos até o aeroporto. Estou ansioso para conhecer o doutor Ookido.

A pokémon consente, falando em seu idioma, enquanto eles se retiravam dali, rumo a casa do jovem:

\- Estou ansiosa para conhecê-los.

Ao chegar em casa, ele abre a porta, encontrando os seus pais que o aguardavam, sendo que a mãe dele observa a tipo Grass e murmura com os olhos brilhantes:

\- Kawai (fofo)...

Nisso, vai até ela, a pegando no colo, afagando-a, sendo que o pai afaga a pokémon, para depois falar:

\- Os Snivys costumam ser orgulhosos e altivos. Ele parece ser um pokémon excelente e tem um ar de ser guerreiro. Os que têm a natureza guerreira se tornam adversários formidáveis.

\- Obrigado, otou-san. Ela é uma fêmea e sim, ela é guerreira. Ela ama um desafio.

\- Fêmea? Mais kawai ainda! – a mãe dele exclama, afagando-a ainda mais, assim como esfregando a cabeça nela, fazendo ele e o pai dele ficarem com uma gota na cabeça.

Inicialmente, a Snivy se assustou com o modo brusco do qual foi tirada do ombro de seu treinador, mas depois relaxou frente às carícias que a mãe do seu treinador dava, enquanto a segurava no colo.

Cheren explica sobre a missão dele, para depois falar:

\- Por isso, preciso ir para Kantou, sendo que desejo começar a minha jornada naquele continente.

A mãe dele que segurava a Snivy no colo fica surpresa, assim como o seu esposo, com eles se entreolhando, para depois o mesmo apoiar a mão no ombro do filho, falando:

\- Entendo. Imagino que esteja ansioso para conhecer o seu ídolo de infância.

\- Sim. O doutor Ookido-san mora em Masara Town.

A mãe dele se aproxima e fala sorrindo, após suspirar resignada, enquanto abraçava a tipo Grass em seu colo:

\- Ligue sempre que puder meu filho. O meu coração egoísta de mãe diz que devo mantê-lo em Isshu-chihou. Mas sei que isso o faria infeliz, considerando que agora tem meios de conhecer o seu ídolo. Sei que deseja a nossa aceitação e eu aceito a sua viagem. Você sempre quis conhecê-lo. Eu não posso negar que realize o seu sonho, pois sei o quanto isso o fará feliz, juntamente com o fato de conhecer essa região.

\- Obrigado, kaa-chan. – ele agradece, abraçando-a, sendo que nesse interim, a Snivy pulou habilmente no ombro dele – Eu também ouvi falar sobre o misterioso arquipélago chamado Alola. Dizem que tem uma áurea mística, por assim dizer, sendo também distinto de outras regiões e que fica em um local isolado. Também sinto desejo de um dia conhecer essa região misteriosa. Deve ser fascinante.

\- Eu já ouvi rumores sobre essa região consideravelmente isolada. Com certeza, ela tem um ar de mistério. Eu aceito a sua viagem a Kantou, meu filho. Um continente novo e misterioso. Só tenho o mesmo pedido da sua mãe. Ligue para nós, regularmente.

\- Vou ligar, podem deixar.

Nisso, os pais dele se entreolham, fazendo o jovem arquear o cenho até que trazem uma sacola e entregam ao filho que abre, ficando fascinado com o que vê, sendo o mesmo para a Snivy, embora ela não compreendesse muitas coisas que tinha naquela sacola, somente sabendo que pareciam ser muito boas pela reação do seu treinador.

Cheren ergue os olhos e agradece emocionado:

\- Muito obrigado!

\- São presentes por você ter tirado a sua licença pokémon. São itens que serão muito úteis em sua jornada, além de uma mochila nova e maior – ele entrega uma nova mochila com vários bolsos para distribuição de itens, permitindo uma melhor organização – Estamos dando, também, algumas pokéballs de guardar objetos e uma tenda portátil e igualmente retrátil, fácil de abrir e igualmente fácil de guardar. Já que vai acampar por aí, é muito útil ter essa comodidade. Também quero que prometa que sempre terá algum pokémon fora da pokéball para a sua segurança. Caso aconteça algo, você terá tempo de chamar os seus outros pokémons. Ou melhor, deixe todos os seus pokémons como guardas, principalmente quando for dormir.

\- Pode deixar otou-san.

Então, após organizar todos os seus itens na nova mochila, os pais levam o jovem até o aeroporto de uma cidade vizinha com o mesmo passando pelo guichê, sendo que a doutora já havia reservado um assento em um avião para ele, assim como, reservou um taxi em Kantou para levá-lo até o Laboratório do doutor Ookido.

Após confirmar o voo, eles se despedem, sendo que os pais dele afagam a Snivy novamente, para depois o jovem entrar no portão de embarque com a sua pokémon em seu ombro.

No portão que dava acesso ao embarque no avião, os guardas avistam ele com a sua pokémon e se aproximam dele, para depois solicitar que o jovem guardasse ela na pokéball por medida de segurança, explicando a Cheren que eles podiam se assustar com alguma turbulência, acabando por usarem algum ataque que poderia provocar um colapso estrutural, levando a desintegração do avião em pleno ar.

Cheren e Snivy ficam estarrecidos ao saberem do perigo de um pokémon usar um golpe por estar assustado, sendo que a pokémon não compreendeu algumas coisas e seu treinador notou, passando a explicar com ela compreendendo, para depois ele falar, pegando a pokéball dela:

\- Pode aproveitar esse tempo para dormir um pouco. Assim que chegamos, você pode sair.

Ela consente e entra na pokéball, com ele guardando o objeto em seu cinto, para depois receber a autorização para entrar no avião.

De volta a Kantou, mais precisamente em Tokiwa Forest, Kibaryuu, a charmander de Yukiko, comenta sobre a atitude inicial do Ratata de Satoshi, apesar dele parecer que estava aceitando a captura, conforme observava ele no ombro do seu treinador, sabendo que os outros aceitaram um pouco melhor:

\- Ele ainda não aceitou, totalmente, a sua situação. Eu acho.

\- Não estou surpreso. Dizem que os pokémons com a habilidade Run Away amam correr por aí. Bem, foi o que eu ouvi. – o Squirtle do Shigeru fala.

\- Eu também já ouvi isso. – a Pidgeotto de Yukiko comenta pensativa.

\- Eu também. Por isso, nós compreendemos a revolta dele. Eu mesma fiquei mal humorada ao ser capturada. Mas vi que a minha treinadora era distinta dos outros humanos. Eu podia ter sido azarada, mas tive sorte com quem me capturou. Claro, sinto falta de voar livre por aí, mas é administrável. – a Pidgeotto de Yukiko fala próxima deles.

\- O mesmo para mim. Se era para eu ser capturado, tive sorte de quem fez isso. Não duvido que existam muitos humanos ruins por aí e pokémons azarados que os servem. – o Pidgeotto do jovem Ookido fala.

\- Já eu, amo o Satoshi-sama e fico feliz em tê-lo encontrado. – a Pidgeotto fala em um tom apaixonado com todos ficando com gotas.

\- Isso é bem evidente. Entrou por si mesma na pokéball. Só por amor, um pokémon faria algo assim. No caso, um que nasceu selvagem. – o Squirtle comenta.

\- Verdade. – a charmander consente.

\- Bem, eu não tinha nenhum familiar e vivia sozinha. Logo, não tinha nada que me prendia a querer ficar livre ao contrário do Spearow líder que tinha uma família e queria protegê-los. Mesmo tendo que abrir mão da minha liberdade, se for para ficar com o Satoshi-sama compensa. Quero ficar para sempre com ele. – ela fala o final em um suspiro apaixonado, exibindo olhos de coração ao olhar para o seu treinador, fazendo os outros ficarem com uma gota na cabeça, novamente.

\- Como fomos criados por humanos desde que nascemos de ovos, não temos noção do que é ser livre. Logo, não sentimos falta de algo que não vivenciamos além de sermos acostumados a presença humana. – a charmander fala.

\- O mesmo para mim. O Pikachu parecia a única exceção dessa regra. – o Squirtle de Shigeru comenta.

\- Como assim? – a Pidgeotto de Satoshi pergunta curiosa.

Nisso, os iniciais contam sobre o Pikachu, desde que ele saiu da pokéball e seu passado, deixando os outros surpresos.

\- Então, considerando o meu passado, acharam que o meu ato foi tão absurdo assim?

Pikachu pergunta arqueando o cenho, participando da conversa, enquanto continuava sentado com as costas apoiadas na nuca de Satoshi, sendo que o Ratata se limitava a ouvir a conversa, mexendo as suas orelhas.

\- Não. – eles falam em usino, revirando os olhos.

\- Porém, isso não muda o fato de que foi suicídio entrar na floresta e que o seu ato levou a captura de uma família e da maior parte do bando. Não que eu aprecie os Spearows, eles eram bem agressivos e chegavam a abater Pidgeys. Eu mesma, quase virei refeição deles. Eu estava caçando minhocas, sendo que outro Pidgey havia pousado próximo de mim buscando insetos no solo, sendo atacado por um grupo de Spearows, enquanto eu fugia, sendo que eu vi cicatrizes de ataques em outros Pidgeys que sobreviveram. Mesmo assim, é fato incontestável que por causa do seu ato inconsequente, Satoshi-sama ficou muito ferido, segundo o que compreendi da história. Se não tivesse entrado na floresta, o incidente com os Spearows não teria ocorrido. Eu notei que Satoshi-sama ficou com algumas cicatrizes, sendo que lembram bicos e garras. Já vi cicatrizes como essa em muitos pokémons que sobreviveram a uma batalha contra um Spearow para contar o feito. Conheço o padrão.

Frente as palavras contundentes da Pidgeotto, Pikachu fica em silêncio, digerindo o que a tipo Flying disse.

De fato, ele podia ver as cicatrizes em Satoshi que o faziam se deprimir, pois foram consequências do ato do jovem de ficar entre os Spearows e a sua presa, no caso, ele. O roedor elétrico não podia se defender do que foi dito, pois era algo sem qualquer defesa e essa culpa sempre iria persegui-lo ao observar as cicatrizes do humano gentil, bondoso, de coração nobre, justo e valoroso, que enfrentou um bando de Spearows, apenas para salvar um pokémon revoltado e indócil que o atacou duas vezes e que depois, acabou provocando confusão com o bando de um dos pokémons mais agressivos que existia, sendo que somente um Beedrill chegava a esse patamar de agressividade e de proteção ao território, acabando por fazer o mesmo humano arriscar a sua vida e de quebra, ficar com algumas cicatrizes.

Ratata havia visto algumas cicatrizes no humano, mas não sabia que era por causa de um ataque massivo de Spearows ao se colocar entre eles e a presa deles, o Pikachu.

Afinal, ao contrário dos Pidgeys, raramente um Ratata sobrevivia ao ataque de um Spearow. Logo, ele não conhecia o padrão de cicatrizes, provocado pelas garras e bico dos mesmos.

Então, ele virou o focinho e perguntou estarrecido aos outros pokémons, ainda mais pelo fato de se recordar do seu treinador sorrindo, enquanto entregava pedaços de fruta ao casal Spearow, sendo algo surreal para o rato pokémon, considerando a informação de que o seu treinador foi atacado por Spearows:

\- O casal Spearow que está voando no alto está envolvido no incidente? As cicatrizes são por causa de um ataque deles? E aquele é o Líder do bando de Spearows?!

Ele pergunta o final estarrecido, pois havia ouvido rumores de que o Líder do bando e a maior parte deles foram capturados por mais surreal que parecesse ao rato pokémon, considerando a força do bando, assim como o poder do Líder que era considerado um dos Spearows mais poderosos que já surgiu por ser oriundo de uma longa linhagem de Spearows de poder acima da média.


	49. Hikari (Dawn)

**Notas do Autor**

A Pidgeotto conta sobre...

O casal Spearows fica pensativo sobre...

Em Shin'ou-chihou (Sinnoh), uma jovem chamada Hikari...

Em Kantou, Satoshi avista um...

 **Capítulo 49 - Hikari (Dawn)**

A Pidgeotto conta ao pokémon o que aconteceu e a atitude do mestre deles, inclusive a promessa.

O tipo Normal fica embasbacado ao saber de tudo o que ocorreu e que o humano não somente os perdoou, assim como fez uma promessa para um pokémon e estava cumprindo. Não obstante, salvou os filhotes do casal, não parecendo nutrir qualquer raiva para com os Spearows.

Se ele achava o humano peculiar, inclusive falando que podia chamá-lo de Satoshi e não de mestre, tal conhecimento o fez ficar pensativo e confessava que estava demasiadamente curioso sobre aquele garoto.

Então, ele se lembra da forma como Pideotto o chamava e pergunta:

\- Ele falou para chama-lo de Satoshi-sama?

O tipo Flying nega e fala:

\- Não. Ele pediu mais de uma vez para chama-lo sem o "sama" no final.

\- E por que continua o chamando dessa forma? – o Ratata arqueia o cenho.

\- Por que ele é o Satoshi-sama. – ela fala com uma voz e olhar apaixonado, suspirando em seguida ao olhar para o seu treinador, fazendo o tipo Normal ficar embasbacado.

Então, Pikachu fala:

\- Ela praticamente grudou nele, ignorando a nossa batalha quando era selvagem e entrou por si mesma na pokéball. Sempre que sai da mesma, abraça o nosso treinador. Considerando o olhar, voz e forma como se refere a Satoshi, assim como o ato de abraçá-lo e de abrir mão por si mesma de sua liberdade, você ainda está surpreso? – ele pergunta, arqueando o cenho.

\- Não. Tem lógica. Só uma pokémon que se apaixona por um humano se sujeitaria a isso. – Ratata fala com as patas cruzadas em frente ao tórax, consentindo com a cabeça, sentado sobre as duas patas traseiras.

Nisso, eles voltam a conversar alguns assuntos, sendo que o rato pokémon perguntava algumas coisas, enquanto que do alto, os Spearows ouviram a conversa, mas não se envolveram, sendo que eles ficaram descrentes com a atitude da Pidgeotto, com o macho comentando:

\- Não sabia que ela entrou por si mesma.

\- Foi amor a primeira vista. Eu a entendo. Foi assim conosco, se lembra? – a fêmea pergunta, acariciando o bico do macho com o dela, com ele retribuindo.

\- De fato, foi assim conosco. Mas somos pokémons e da mesma espécie. Já ela, se apaixonou por um humano. Nada contra. Mas é meio estranho.

\- O amor não conhece fronteiras. – a fêmea fala sorrindo.

\- Bem, isso é verdade, mas...

\- Não foi você que teve uma avó que veio de outra região, cuja mãe foi uma Dodrio e o pai um Fearow, sendo que ela nasceu em um lugar, onde humanos criavam pokémons, sendo que foi libertada, pois o treinador dela faleceu?

\- Sim. Acho que não posso falar muito da Pidgeotto. Eu tenho um ancestral Dodrio. Dizem que o Tri Attack veio dele e que o Steel Wing veio da minha bisavó. Bem, era o que os meus pais falavam, antes de falecerem naquela batalha contra os ekans invasores quando eu era jovem.

\- Eles morreram lutando em um campo de batalha. Não pode existir maior honra do que essa. Lutaram como guerreiros até o final, assim como a minha mãe. Porém, é inevitável não sentirmos falta daqueles que amamos. – ela fala em um suspiro – Assim como sinto falta do meu pai e da minha mãe, sendo que ela morreu em uma batalha, encurralada por um bando de Beedrills, fazendo questão de levar alguns com ela.

\- O seu Quick Attack e o Sky Attack são oriundos de sua avó materna, né?

\- Sim. Segundo ela, o pai dela era um Tranquill e ela também veio de um tal de Criador ou algo assim – ela fala pensativa - O treinador dela foi preso e ela solta na natureza.

\- Os humanos prendem um ao outro?

\- Parece que sim.

\- Mas não naqueles dispositivos redondos que eles chamam de pokéball, né?

\- Acho que não. – ela fala pensativa – Agora que você falou... Parece que eles ficam confinados ou algo assim. Mas, como se confina um humano? – ela pergunta com um olhar confuso para o seu companheiro.

\- Lembra a nossa situação. Que estranho. – o Spearow comenta.

\- Põe estranho nisso. Pensei que só confinassem pokémons.

O casal fica pensativo, enquanto tentavam compreender como os humanos confinavam os outros de sua própria espécie.

Em outra região, há centenas de quilômetros dali, mais precisamente em Shin'ou-chihou (Sinnoh), uma jovem chamada Hikari (Dawn), acabou de sair do laboratório do Hakase Pokémon de sua região, o doutor Nanakamado (Dr. Rowan), com o seu inicial, Piplup, após ajudar a resolver uma confusão em que esse pokémon e um inicial do tipo Fire, Chimchar, se envolveram, levando-a a escolher o tipo Water.

Essa jovem almejava ser uma Top Coordenadora, tal como a sua mãe, Ayako (Johanna) e para isso, precisava de um inicial e de uma Licença pokémon. A jovem estava ansiosa para ter alguns pokémons para as suas apresentações, desejando estrear o quanto antes em um Contest.

Após ela sair, teve a nítida impressão de que o recém-nomeado Hakase Pokémon para aquela região, o doutor Nanakamado detestava pokémons e que os pokémons do laboratório pareciam ter medo dele. Medo não, terror, agindo de forma diferente quando ele se aproximava.

Claro que ela achava tal pensamento um absurdo, pois ele se especializou em evolução dos pokémons e era um PhD. Para querer estudar tanto os pokémon, a pessoa devia amá-los, pois era preciso dedicar muitos anos para as pesquisas e estudos, além de se especializar.

Hikari não sabia o quanto a dedução dela estava correta. O doutor era cruel para com os pokémon e eles podiam sentir esse mal. Ele era implacável e igualmente cruel, não possuindo qualquer clemência. Ele estudava os pokémons no laboratório, sem se importar com o bem estar deles que viviam aterrorizados a simples presença dele. Cada vez que ele os estudava era uma tortura e os pobres coitados que tentavam escapar ou em um ato de desespero, acabavam agredindo o doutor eram punidos da forma mais severa e brutal possível, servindo de exemplo aos outros.

Ele somente aparentava gentileza para com humanos, mas para os pokémons, havia apenas o desespero e o medo, mostrando a sua verdadeira face para eles.

Nanakamado tratava os pokémons apenas como objetos de estudo, como senão fossem seres com sentimentos ou emoções tão refinadas quanto o de um humano, além de lidar com brutalidade com eles, sem se importar se feria eles ou que algumas experiências os machucavam, assim como, ficava possesso ao ter que interromper seus experimentos, apenas porque um pokémon se mexeu na hora errada ou tentou fugir por sentir muita dor, sendo implacável e igualmente brutal na punição, para que todos os demais o obedecessem por mais dor que sentissem e aqueles que o auxiliavam no laboratório, sentiam prazer ao torturar os pokémon. Logo, adoravam ter alguma desculpa para puni-los no lugar do doutor.

Ele despejava nos pokémons o seu ódio, oriundo de sua amargura pela fama do doutor Yukinari. Ele o invejava e ficava amargurado ao ver o quanto o PhD da região de Kantou era famoso no mundo todo ao contrário dele, apesar de ambos terem se formado juntos.

De volta a região de Kantou, mais precisamente em Tokiwa Florest, próximo de onde estava Satoshi e os outros, após pensarem por vários minutos, o Spearow líder fala ao ter uma ideia:

\- Vou perguntar ao Satoshi sobre isso. Estou curioso. Ele é humano. Portanto, deve saber como isso é possível. Só outro humano para explicar.

\- Você e a sua curiosidade. – ela fala em um suspiro.

Ele sorri e fala:

\- Foi graças a minha curiosidade que a conheci. Lembra-se? Aquela noite que tinha uma bela lua cheia no céu.

\- Sim. Eu estava batalhando contra outros Spearows. Eu abati um ratata e eles queriam tomar a minha presa. Nós estávamos brigando, sendo que não vi um ataque lateral e fui ao chão.

\- Quando a vi, o meu coração parou. Você estava linda. Altiva e guerreira, os enfrentando sem medo. As suas penas brilhavam sobre a luz da lua, assim como as suas garras mortais. Você parecia dançar sobre o luar, enquanto detonava aquele bando. Linda e poderosa. Foi amor a primeira vista. Não via mais nenhuma outra Spearow além de você. Quando ele a derrubou, enquanto enfrentava outro, senti o meu sangue ferver.

Ela aproxima o seu bico do dele e fala sorrindo.

\- Eu caí, mas me levantei, enquanto ele avançava contra mim até que você surgiu, magnifico, poderoso e imponente. Você os derrotou rapidamente, os fazendo cair perante você, como se fossem meras moscas. Sua força e violência, assim como a beleza de seu bico poderoso que parecia uma lança altiva eram incomparáveis. Você era um gigante entre pigmeus.

\- Você me recusou, quando após derrota-los, comecei a cortejá-la. Você me deu um tapa com uma de suas asas, me jogando violentamente contra o chão, para depois pegar a sua presa e se afastar, me deixando estupefato com a força que você tinha nas suas asas, sendo que isso só fez eu me apaixonar ainda mais por você. Qualquer fêmea se sentiria honrada do líder do bando escolhê-la como companheira. Mas você não. O fato de você me tratar como qualquer Spearow me fez amá-la ainda mais.

Ela fala envergonhada:

\- É que foi muito repentino. Mas fico feliz que tenha insistido. Eu amei ver que enquanto era feroz e implacável, podia ser um pokémon romântico e apaixonado, diferente dos outros. Procurou me cortejar bastante, mostrando o quanto os seus sentimentos por mim eram profundos. Essa dualidade me fez amá-lo ainda mais e parei de lutar contra o meu coração. Saiba que fico feliz por ter tomado essa decisão. Inclusive, quando tivemos ovos, você chegou ao extremo de assumir o meu lugar no ninho, várias vezes, aquecendo-os, para que eu pudesse voar um pouco. – ela fala aproximando o seu bico do dele.

\- Eu fico feliz por ter me dado a honra de ser o seu companheiro, meu amor. Eu faria qualquer coisa por você. – ele fala sorrindo.

Então, eles encostam o bico, afagando um ao outro, enquanto voltavam a trocar juras de amor.

Satoshi vê que Yukiko sorri olhando para o alto e pergunta:

\- Está ouvindo o que eles estão falando?

\- Uma brisa soprou agora e consegui ouvir. Em suma, estão trocando juras de amor.

\- Eu já desconfiava. É bom eles terem esse tempo para eles.

\- De fato. Para um casal, é sempre bom ter esses momentos a sós. – Yukiko comenta.

\- Com certeza. – Shigeru consente.

\- Quer saber o que os outros estão conversando, onii-chan? – Yukiko pergunta ao olhar para trás, vendo os pokémons conversando entre eles.

Satoshi os vê conversando animadamente e sorri, falando ao perceber que o Ratata desceu de seu ombro para se juntar aos outros que os seguiam:

\- Não precisa. Mas agradeço a oferta, imouto. – ele fala sorrindo para a albina que retribui.

Quase quinze minutos depois, Satoshi se aproximava lentamente de um galho que tinha um Caterpie comendo uma folha, enquanto que os Spearows estavam voando um pouco acima, sendo que a fêmea pergunta:

\- Será que ele vai pedir para um de nós atacar o Caterpie?

\- Não sei. Bem, se ele pedir, vamos acatar. Mas nesse caso, o pedido será para mim. Sou eu que vou ser treinado e usado nas batalhas, conforme o acordo que fizermos. Não acho que você vai lutar. A menos que peça por si mesma.

Ela suspira e fala:

\- Você está certo... Bem, vou evitar fazer um julgamento dele agora. Eu quero ver, se de fato, ele vai cumprir a promessa de nos enviar para esse tal de Yukinari, com nós dois ficando fora daquelas esferas para cuidar dos nossos filhotes. Se ele cumprir a sua parte no acordo, vou passar a acreditar nele. Até esse momento, vou preferir ficar atenta, pois não consigo confiar em humanos, ainda.

No chão, Satoshi sai detrás da árvore, surpreendendo o tipo Bug que estava comendo uma folha, sem o jovem saber que na linha do tempo original, era o mesmo Caterpie que foi capturado por ele.

\- Vá, Pikachu!

O pokémon salta e fica em frente ao seu treinador, para depois avançar contra o Caterpie que percebe, usando o String Shot contra o Pikachu, liberando um volume imenso de sua teia grudenta, com o roedor elétrico se esquivando, enquanto Satoshi exclamava:

\- Use Thunder shock!

Ele concentra o poder elétrico em suas bochechas, para depois liberar na forma de um ataque, atingindo o Caterpie, pois o mesmo não conseguiu se esquivar.

Afinal, em termos de velocidade, o Pikachu era mais rápido do que ele.

Ele concentra o poder elétrico em suas bochechas, para depois liberar na forma de um ataque, atingindo o Caterpie, pois o mesmo não conseguiu se esquivar.

Afinal, em termos de velocidade, o Pikachu era mais rápido do que ele.

O tipo Bug acaba sendo atirado inconsciente contra o chão, com o seu corpo sendo arrastado a alguns metros, enquanto o jovem jogava a pokéball nele, exclamando:

\- Vá, pokéball!


	50. Vila dos dragões: Iris e Isis

**Notas do Autor**

Após o Caterpie, Satoshi...

Em Isshu-chihou (Unova)...

Yo!

Antes de tudo, quero falar que mudei a capa. XDDDD

Quanto ao Dr. Nanakamado (Rowan), eu o coloquei dessa forma por causa de uma cena do episódio legendado de Pokémon em que Hikari escolhe o seu inicial.

Mais precisamente, após a confusão no laboratório provocado pelo Chimchar e Piplup, sendo que o único inicial que fica quieto e comportado é o tipo Grass, Turtwig. Ele está comendo quietinho, sem fazer bagunça.

Quando o doutor chega, ele olha com raiva para o Turtwig como se o culpasse pelo que aconteceu. O pobre pokémon fica aterrorizado, sendo que ele estava comportado.

Se desejarem ter a confirmação dessa cena, basta assistir a versão legendada. Está bem explicito o medo do pokémon tipo Grass.

Eu não vi ele em toda a série, mostrar amor ou carinho para um único pokémon ou então, dedicando um olhar gentil. Ele trata bem os humanos. Já os pokémons são tratados de forma fria, o que chega a ser um absurdo, já que a sua profissão consiste em estuda-los.

São muitos anos de estudo. Para ter uma ideia do mundo real, você só obtém o mestrado após dois anos a dois anos e meio, sendo que o doutorado, após o mestrado, é de quatro anos a oito anos. O título de PhD, do pós-doc, é para aqueles que querem se aprimorar como pesquisador, fazendo assim um pós-doutorado, adquirindo um nível tido como de excelência em uma determinada área de conhecimento.

Por isso, que os Hakase Pokémons são doutores com especialização em uma determinada área envolvendo os pokémons. Sejam ataques, evoluções, diferenças sazonais, comportamento e etc. Cada Hakase Pokémon tem a sua linha de pesquisa, sendo especialistas por excelência nela, adquirindo assim o seu título de pós-doc, chamado de PhD no ocidente e de Hakase no Japão.

Portanto, como são tantos anos de estudo e de dedicação, você deve amar o que você faz e se estuda seres vivos, deve apreciá-los para dedicar tantos anos de sua vida, apenas para se especializar. Mas não é isso o que vi. Só vi pokémons assustados na presença do Dr. Nanakamado, algo que você não vê nos demais doutores de outras regiões.

Todos eles, com exceção de Rowan, demonstram amor e carinho no seu trato com os pokémons, os tratando gentilmente, sendo visível em seus atos e ações o amor que eles sentem pelos pokémons. Era algo que "transbordava", por assim dizer. Mesmo o doutor Yukinari (Carvalho), sendo atingido pelos pokémons que estuda várias vezes, diga-se de passagem, ele não mostra raiva ou ira, porque os ama. É assim com todos os outros, menos o doutor Nanakamado (Rowan), que nunca demonstrou um único ato carinhoso para com um pokémon ao contrário dos outros PhD.

Era isso o que eu queria explicar.

Tenham uma boa leitura XDDDD

 **Capítulo 50 - Vila dos dragões: Iris e Isis**

O pokémon inconsciente é sugado pelo dispositivo e após alguns minutos a luz vermelha cessa, emitindo o som de captura, com Satoshi indo até a pokéball, fazendo uma pose com os seus outros pokémons o seguindo, enquanto exclamava:

\- Consegui um Caterpie!

Então, ele separa um Potion e pega a pokéball, falando:

– Saia, Caterpie.

O pokémon sai, sendo que está cansado e ofegante, com os olhos semicerrados, sofrendo os danos do ataque elétrico e da queda, enquanto sentia muita dor, sendo que ele pisca os olhos, após ouvir um barulho, sentindo algo na pele, para depois a dor e o cansaço cessarem com ele se levantando, olhando para o seu corpo, ouvindo o humano que o capturou, perguntar:

\- Eu usei um Potion em você. Já está melhor?

O pokémon fica surpreso e consente, vendo o jovem sorrir de alívio.

\- Que bom. Meu nome é Satoshi. – ele fala, dando carinho na cabeça do Caterpie que passa a curtir o afago gentil.

Então, ao olhar para os Pidgeotto´s e Ratata´s, ele fica assustado e foge para os pés do seu treinador, se encolhendo.

O jovem o pega gentilmente no colo, com ele ficando apavorado conforme o Ratata se aproximava para olha-lo.

Satoshi percebe que ele tremia de medo e fala com uma voz confortadora, afagando-o:

\- Eles são pokémons domésticos e não vão atacar você. Pode ficar tranquilo. Comigo, não vai precisar mais ficar com medo, temendo ser a próxima refeição de algum pokémon. Além disso, agora, eles são os seus amigos.

O Caterpie olha ressabiado para os outros, sendo que o Ratata fala:

\- O que ele disse é verdade. Não podemos caçá-lo. Portanto, relaxe, que conosco você está seguro. Aqueles Spearows lá em cima, também não são uma ameaça. – ele fala apontando para o céu.

O tipo Bug segue a direção que ele aponta e fica assustado, se encolhendo contra o seu treinador, tremendo, sendo que Satoshi fala, sorrindo de forma confortadora, afagando-o de forma gentil:

\- Eu disse que eles são os seus amigos. Não se preocupe. Amigos são para ajudar e cuidar um do outro. Eu vou cuidar de você.

O pokémon tipo Bug olha atentamente para o humano, vendo em seus olhos a verdade e que de fato, iria cuidar dele, fazendo ele ficar surpreso, pois os pokémons falavam coisas assustadoras dos humanos. Se bem, que ele acreditava que aquele humano era diferente dos outros.

Sentindo confiança nas palavras do humano, assim como pelo olhar do mesmo, ele olha curiosamente para os outros pokémons domésticos fora das pokéballs.

Então, ele sobe no ombro do Satoshi e após fazer isso, os outros pokémons começavam a conversar com ele, com o tipo Bug começando a conversar.

Uma Weedle shiny estava próxima dali e viu o tratamento de Satoshi para o Caterpie, ficando surpresa.

Além disso, essa Weedle fêmea sentiu o seu coração falhar uma batida ao ver o humano, ainda mais quando o mesmo sorriu, passando a corar, para depois segui-lo escondida, até que percebe que ele vai passar, embaixo de uma árvore e rapidamente sobe nessa árvore, começando a se posicionar no galho, esperando ansiosamente que ele se aproximasse.

Sem saber que tinha uma Weedle shiny expectante, esperando por ele, o jovem passa por baixo do galho, apenas para sentir algo caindo nele, o fazendo cair, sendo que Caterpie rolou no chão devido à queda brusca do humano, até ser parado pelo Pikachu, com ele agradecendo ao roedor elétrico, que havia saltado a tempo.

\- Satoshi-sama!

A Pidgeotto se aproxima, exclamando desesperada, sendo que os outros pokémons se aproximam demasiadamente preocupados, assim como Yukiko e Shigeru.

A confusão chamou a atenção do casal Spearow que baixa o voo, sendo que eles observam algo se mexendo dentro da blusa de Satoshi que começa a rir ao sentir patinhas que começavam a fazer cócegas nele.

Dentro da blusa, a Weedle fica confusa, não compreendendo onde estava, começando a se remexer, pois não conseguia enxergar a saída, até que avista uma fresta de luz, ficando feliz ao encontrar uma saída, embora não compreendesse onde caiu, pensando consigo mesma, enquanto escalava o peitoral do jovem:

"Achei a saída, que bom!"

Então, os pokémons notam que uma Weedlee shiny sai debaixo da blusa dele, suspirando de alívio ao encontrar a saída, para depois exibir olhos de coração ao olhar para Satoshi, esfregando a cabeça no rosto dele, enquanto abanava a caudinha, animadamente.

Satoshi senta e pega a Weedle nas mãos, com a mesma corando ao ser segurado por ele, enquanto os seus olhos brilhavam, com ela esfregando a cabeça no polegar dele. Ele fica surpreso e acaba afrouxando a mão, com ela saltando, voltando a grudar nele.

Então, Yukiko comenta:

\- Ela é shiny, pois é dourada e acho que é fêmea.

\- Com certeza, ela é uma fêmea, Yukiko-chan. Desse jeito, fica fácil capturar pokémons. No caso das fêmeas, o Satoshi-kun não terá qualquer dificuldade. – Shigeru comenta em um tom divertido.

\- Eu também acho que ela é fêmea – Satoshi olha para a Weedle e pergunta – Quer vir comigo, Weedle-chan?

Ele fica com uma gota com os olhos dela em forma de coração, pegando uma pokéball, falando:

\- Mas para isso, tem que entrar na pokéball.

Então, ela mesma aproxima o seu focinho do dispositivo e é capturada, sendo que a luz ascende por menos de um segundo, antes de apagar, indicando a captura.

Caterpie e os outros estão surpresos, sendo que Pikachu murmura para Ratata:

\- Nosso treinador atrai fêmeas e isso é um fato incontestável.

\- Com certeza. – o outro roedor responde e os demais pokémons consentem.

Caterpie está surpreso e pergunta com evidente confusão em sua face, curvando a cabeça para o lado:

\- Como assim, ele atrai fêmeas?

Ratata explica sobre a captura de Pidgeotto, deixando o tipo Bug surpreso, olhando do tipo Flying para o tipo Bug e Poison, para depois compreender, embora ainda estivesse surpreso com a sua descoberta.

Do alto, a Spearow fêmea pergunta estarrecida:

\- Mais uma que entra por si mesmo?

\- Pelo visto sim e é evidente que o ama. Estou achando que o nosso treinador atrai fêmeas.

\- Ainda bem que sou imune a isso, pois só tenho um macho em meu coração. – ela fala, sorrindo para o seu companheiro.

O mesmo sorri e fala:

\- Eu fico feliz em saber disso, meu amor. – ele encosta o seu bico no dela, com eles acarinhando o bico um do outro, para depois voltarem a trocar juras de amor.

Satoshi comemora a captura, para depois falar:

\- Saia Weedle-chan.

Ela sai, sendo que sobe nele, rapidamente, com todos ficando surpresos com a velocidade que uma Weedle podia ter, apenas para esfregar a lateral na cabeça no rosto dele, que fala:

\- Prazer em conhecê-la, Weedle-chan. Eu me chamo Satoshi.

Então, ela murmura em seu idioma em um tom apaixonado:

\- O prazer é meu, Satoshi-sama.

Os machos reviram os olhos, assim como os pokémons dos outros, sendo o mesmo para o casal Spearow que olha com descrença a fêmea Weedle, questionando até onde o poder de atração do treinador de ambos podia chegar, enquanto que os treinadores ficavam com uma gota na cabeça, frente a tradução de Yukiko,

Então, quando eles voltam a andar, com a Weedle se ajeitando no ombro de seu treinador, esfregando ocasionalmente a cabeça nele, sendo o mesmo para a Pidgeotto que voava baixo, próximo dele, o Spearow vai até Satoshi e pergunta:

\- Como vocês confinam outros humanos?

\- Espera aí, humanos são confinados? – Ratata pergunta descrente.

Todos os outros pokémons ficam estarrecidos frente a essa informação, enquanto que os outros exibiam descrença, sendo que Satoshi explica pacientemente sobre a prisão humana, explicando também o que eram os juízes que ordenavam a prisão ou não, assim como explana o que era um julgamento, para depois esclarecer o que era um presídio.

Yukiko buscou algumas fotos e mostrou para eles, com Shigeru mostrando outras fotos e com as imagens, eles entenderam a explicação, para depois voltarem a andar.

Na região de Isshu-chihou (Unova), a Vila dos dragões havia mudado de onde ficava antigamente, próximo de uma cidade, em decorrência do fato de ter sofrido graves danos, assim como a cidade no entorno, no evento de quase dez anos, atrás.

Mesmo podendo ser reconstruída, o povo da Vila dos Dragões achou que era uma espécie de sinal que eles deviam se mudar, com eles preferindo se mudar para mais perto dos tipos Dragons, que por sua vez, também mudaram de local, se afastando de qualquer cidade ao ponto de se tornar uma vila oculta, retornando aos tempos de outrora onde viviam em um local de difícil acesso a qualquer um e que as pessoas somente podiam encontrar o caminho se fossem guiados por algum treinador daquela vila.

A maioria das pessoas tinha, ao menos, um dragão e a meta de muitos era ser um Mestre dos dragões, que era um título dado a poucos, pois era difícil conquistá-lo em virtude da exigência dos testes que eram aplicados em forma de batalhas com os maiores Mestres dos Dragões, que acumulavam o cargo de Examinadores.

As batalhas eram divididas em fases e na última, o aspirante que passasse por todas elas, precisava mostra o seu conhecimento e valor, assim como o poder dos seus dragões, perante o mais poderoso Mestre dos Dragões, que julgaria se aquela pessoa era digna ou não do título.

Inclusive, a primeira batalha contra um dos Mestres de dragões que aplicavam o teste em forma de julgamento era com o primeiro dragão que os aspirantes a Mestres receberam. Ele era a prova maior de suas habilidades, juntamente com um time de dragões, sendo que deveriam demonstrar todo o seu conhecimento, sendo que o Mestre de dragões era um verdadeiro especialista no tipo Dragon.

Esse ritual que envolvia a busca do título de Mestre dos Dragões era mantido em segredo absoluto por ser protegido como um ritual, por assim dizer. Era sabido que eram batalhas e contra Mestre de Dragões, devido aos golpes que eram vistos ao longe. Mas a forma como era executado e os requisitos eram mantidos em segredo absoluto há milênios. Os que ousaram contar como era o ritual sofreram punições severas.

A única coisa divulgada sobre essa última fase, era que aquele teste era distinto de todos os outros, sendo o teste final de um futuro aspirante a Mestre dos Dragões. Muitos o chamavam de "O julgamento final".

Os que desejavam trilhar o difícil caminho em busca desse título deveriam ir até a anciã que daria um filhote que deveria ser treinado.

Na tradição milenar dessa vila, a maior prova que um treinador podia dar aos outros era a evolução do primeiro tipo Dragon que recebeu e que, inclusive, usava uma pokéball azul especial com detalhes de dragão em relevo dourado na sua superfície. Essa pokéball era dada somente pela anciã da vila que concedeu o dragão para a jornada do jovem treinador que almejava o título de Mestre dos Dragões.

Naquele dia, duas aspirantes a Mestre dos dragões haviam sido chamadas pela anciã da vila que era a responsável por dar um filhote do tipo Dragon, para os que desejavam serem futuros Mestres de Dragões, conforme a tradição milenar da vila onde habitavam vários pokémons tipo Dragon, principalmente Axew e suas evoluções.

Iris, que tinha um Excadrill, sendo um que ela tratou e cuidou, com o mesmo decidindo segui-la, estava em frente à anciã, enquanto pensava na derrota que sofreu contra Shaga (Drayden), há anos atrás e que fez o seu Excadrill se fechar para ela.

Naquela linha do tempo, ela havia tido uma irmã gêmea idêntica.

Na aparência eram parecidas, sendo que as roupas que usavam eram diferentes, assim como a forma que lidavam com o cabelo. Iris prendia o seu cabelo, enquanto que Isis os usava soltos e "comportados" ao utilizar um tratamento feito com algumas ervas, além de usar uma tirara, sendo que ela dominava muitas porções feitas com ervas, assim como berrys, podendo criar medicamentos com o que podia ser colhido na natureza, graças ao fato de ter feito um curso com a anciã da Vila dos dragões, que era especialista no uso de ervas para fins medicinais.

Além disso, havia a personalidade de ambas que eram distintas.

Essa irmã dela se chamava Isis e ao contrário de Iris, ela era uma guerreira, que inclusive praticava artes marciais, dominando o estilo do dragão e almejava ardentemente ser uma Mestra dos dragões, sendo que inclusive, participou de eventos anuais em que jovens iam encontrar pokémons do tipo Dragon para observarem o seu comportamento. No caso os selvagens, já que os que viviam na vila eram quase que domésticos. Iris não foi, pois preferia subir em árvores e explorar o mundo, achando suficiente o que estudou na escola da vila. Isis também estudou na escola, mas aproveitava qualquer incursão até os pokémons tipo Dragon e selvagens.

Além disso, se dedicava a ler vários livros sobre o tema e em vez de ficar subindo em árvores e andando em torno da vila, acompanhava batalhas entre treinadores do tipo Dragon e muitas vezes, se juntavam as pessoas para verem dois Mestres batalhando, com ela definindo essas batalhas como sendo, no mínimo, insanas e igualmente empolgantes, mostrando todo o poder dos dragões na sua forma mais pura.

Afinal, para ela, ver um dragão poderoso contra outro do mesmo nível era praticamente surreal, já que ambos os treinadores possuíam o nível de Mestre de dragões, que era um verdadeiro especialista em tipo Dragon. Ela ficava vidrada nessas batalhas, não perdendo um segundo sequer, sendo que para evitar problemas para a vila, essas batalhas entre Mestres eram realizados um pouco longe e em um local próprio, já destruído, para que pudessem usar os poderes do tipo Dragon ao máximo.

Naquele dia, ambas estavam sentadas, esperando pelo parecer da anciã, Elder, que detinha filhotes de pokémons tipo Dragon, sendo que eram irmãos de uma mesma ninhada e que haviam acabado de nascer, conforme mandava a tradição.

Então, após ambas se sentarem na frente dela, ela fala:

\- Desde que eram pequenas, era evidente o fato de que somente seriam iguais na aparência física... Normalmente, gêmeos idênticos, não costumam ter essa distinção. Inclusive, há duas Mestras de dragões que são gêmeas idênticas. Quanto a...

\- Mal vejo a hora de ter o meu tipo Dragon! – Iris exclama com animação, cortando a anciã que estreita os olhos para a mesma que ignora, fazendo-a suspirar de irritação.

\- Nee-chan, não esqueça que é uma grande responsabilidade criar um pokémon, sendo que o caminho para se tornar um Mestre de dragões é difícil e igualmente exigente. Devemos dar tudo de nós para treinarmos adequadamente esse dragão e conseguirmos outros dragões, além de estudarmos e treinarmos bastante para sermos autênticos especialistas no tipo Dragon. O Excadrill que você possui não é um dragão, sendo que quem tinha a licença era a nossa genitora que estava viva na época, já que você era nova demais para ter uma Licença Pokémon. Lembre-se de se focar no tipo Dragon, agora que teremos a nossa licença, já que acabamos de completar dez anos. Claro, não há nenhum problema em termos outros tipos. Eu mesma vou ter outros tipos e não somente o tipo Dragon. Será bom para treinos futuros em batalhas simuladas entre eles, por exemplo.

\- Você está com inveja por eu ter um pokémon e você, não.

A mais nova suspira e fala:

\- Não estou com inveja. Apenas estou constatando que ele não é um tipo Dragon e que você deve procurar capturar e treinar tipo Dragons. Os grandes Mestres possuem vários dragões. Você precisa ver o nível das batalhas entre eles. É simplesmente aterrador e igualmente surreal. É a demonstração do poder na sua forma mais pura e bruta.

\- Eu queria mais era investigar em volta da nossa vila. Eu amo dragões e quero ser uma Mestra de Dragões, mas queria explorar o entorno da vila, além de ser divertido subir em árvores.

\- Também acho divertido e inclusive, fazia isso, mas procurava me aprofundar sobre os tipos Dragon. Há muitas coisas sobre eles que não aprendemos na escola.

\- Se esqueceu de que eu frequentei uma escola na cidade mais próxima por algum tempo e que ficava há quilômetros daqui?

\- Sim. Após a derrota do seu Excadrill, você foi buscar conhecimento em uma instituição de ensino. Mas podia ter buscado em nossa própria vila, inclusive assistindo as batalhas pokémon. Além de termos tevê e internet, nós temos uma biblioteca sobre tipo Dragon, também. Além disso, convivemos com eles e há vários treinadores, além de termos Mestres de dragões que frequentam a vila, com muitos morando aqui. Ter que frequentar um local tão longe e depender apenas de livros, sem testemunhar o real poder de um tipo Dragon, não é a mesma coisa. Os livros são apenas uma base. O conhecimento vem da observação e do aperfeiçoamento da prática, assim como é preciso haver um vínculo forte com os seus pokémons, criando assim uma união poderosa e indestrutível. Além disso, você precisa sentir a alma do dragão. Lembre-se que o Mestre de dragões é um especialista em tipo Dragon e os verdadeiros especialistas procuram conhecimento também dos tipos que são efetivos contra o tipo Dragon. Nesse caso, os tipos Ice e o Fairy, além de procurarem fortalecer os seus laços com os seus pokémons, tornando tais laços, indestrutíveis. Não basta saber treiná-los, é preciso dar amor para eles e carinho para que possam se desenvolver, assim como, corresponder aos sentimentos do seu treinador, já que eles serão os seus parceiros, assim como, os seus companheiros. Alimentação é apenas uma parte necessária ao bom desenvolvimento deles, assim como, sadio. O bem estar do pokémon também é um fator importante, já que eles batalham por nós.

\- O que você disse sobre o tipo Ice e Fairy... Você é assustadora. É normal termos medo desse tipo. – ela olha para a irmã como se ela fosse uma louca, para depois, começar a tremer ao imaginar um tipo Ice ou Fairy.

Isis suspira e fala:

\- Saiba que estudei sobre eles também e quero descobrir mais sobre aqueles que podem derrotar um tipo Dragon em decorrência de golpes super efetivos, sendo que o tipo Fairy, também é imune a golpes tipo Dragon. Um general só vence uma guerra se conhecer bem o seu oponente e os maiores oponentes do tipo Dragon são o tipo Ice e Fairy. Eu não os temo, ao contrário de você e sim, respeito ambos. Para mim, um especialista não deve dominar apenas o poder e habilidades do tipo que escolhe. Ele também deve dominar todas as fraquezas e vantagens do seu tipo e as principais fraquezas de um tipo Dragão são esses dois tipos. Creio que é fundamental conhecê-los. Se você os teme, não tem coragem de conhecê-los. Nunca vi os Mestres de dragões temerem esses tipos e muito menos, os seus dragões, sendo que inclusive, eles respeitam os pokémon Ice e os Fairy, não deixando de batalhar por causa disso, sendo que os melhores conseguem enfrentar esses tipos. Quando eu disse que teria todos os tipos para treinamento, isso inclui o tipo Ice e o Fairy, também. Eles serão os meus parceiros e companheiros, junto com os demais tipos.

Iris olha, inicialmente, para a sua imouto como se ela fosse uma louca, para depois notar que de fato, ela iria ter os dois tipos que para Iris, eram no mínimo aterrorizantes, para depois ficar irada frente aos disparates que ela falava, passando a exclamar:

\- Cale-se! Fala sério. Você é muito chata! Além disso, fala muitas sandices! Vamos fazer o seguinte, imouto. Você cuida da sua vida e eu da minha. Além disso, guarde essas besteiras, para não dizer insanidades, para você, ok? Ter um tipo Ice e Fairy?! Isso é o cúmulo da loucura! Ainda mais se deseja ser uma Mestra de Dragões!

\- Como desejar. Apenas quis ajuda-la. – ela fala dando de ombros, para depois suspirar cansada, massageando as têmporas.

\- Me poupe dos seus comentários e opiniões. Conseguirei por mim mesma o título de Mestra dos dragões.

A mais nova olha para ela e suspira, sendo que a anciã conseguia ver naquele instante, o quanto ambas eram distintas. De fato, conforme elas cresciam, essa diferença ficava cada vez mais evidente. A única coisa em comum era a aparência delas.

A anciã pigarreia, chamando a atenção de ambas, para depois expor duas cestas, falando:

\- Está na hora de ambas crescerem em busca do título de Mestre dos dragões. Recebam os seus Axews. Há um macho e uma fêmea.

\- Eu quero escolher primeiro! – Iris exclama de forma autoritária.

Isis revira os olhos e fala:

\- Por mim, tudo bem. Afinal, a tradição manda que o primeiro tipo Dragon de alguém seja um Axew. Por isso, temos estátuas deles na vila.

Enquanto a sua irmã olhava de uma cesta para a outra, indecisa, Isis suspirava, pois não havia motivo para fazer caso e se ela desejava ser a primeira, que assim fosse, enquanto que ficava descrente ao ver a indecisão na escolha, uma vez que ambos eram da mesma espécie, só mudando o sexo, enquanto ela se perguntava o motivo da anciã manter ambas as cestas fechadas.


	51. Axew

**Notas do Autor**

Iris propõe...

Isis e Elder...

 **Capítulo 51 - Axew**

Após quase vinte minutos, ponderando qual cesta iria escolher, a anciã exclama irritada:

\- Escolha uma, agora!

Iris se encolhe com o tom agressivo, vendo a face aborrecida da anciã, com a mais nova falando, após revirar os olhos:

\- Você acha que a obaba-sama pode ficar a tarde inteira a sua disposição? Claro que ela está aborrecida. Ela tem outras obrigações. – Isis fala sem se alarmar.

Iris mostra a língua para a irmã, com Isis revirando os olhos, enquanto massageava as têmporas, sendo que muitas vezes, quem parecia a mais velha era ela e como se lesse o pensamento da jovem, a anciã concordava, pois de ambas, Isis era bem madura e responsável, enquanto que Iris agia como uma eterna criança sem qualquer responsabilidade.

Porém, ela acreditava e tinha também esperança que Iris revesse as suas atitudes e amadurecesse ao mesmo tempo em que questionava a si mesmo, senão estava sendo demasiadamente otimista, assim como, senão estava cometendo um grave erro ao ter aceitado o pedido dela para ser uma aspirante a Mestra de Dragões, entregando um tipo Dragon para ela.

A anciã, pela primeira vez em décadas, estava preocupada que tivesse tomado uma decisão errônea, movida pela esperança.

Então, Iris escolhe uma cesta e a anciã abre, revelando um Axew, com ela o pegando, exclamando animada, sem saber que era o mesmo Axew da linha do tempo original que ela escolheu e que o destino os uniu, novamente:

\- Tenho um dragão!

Isis vai até a cesta que sobrou e abre a mesma, calmamente, revelando um Axew shiny que abre os olhos e sorri, enquanto abanava a caudinha, conforme era pego pela jovem que sorria, o afagando, fazendo Iris ficar estarrecida, para depois exclamar, indignada:

\- O outro era um shiny?! Eu quero!

Isis pega o filhote de Axew no colo que se aconchega nela, compreendendo naquele instante o motivo das cestas estarem fechadas.

O motivo era que um deles era shiny e a anciã queria ser justa não revelando que havia um shiny e a única forma de fazer isso era manter a cesta fechada.

\- Você escolheu primeiro. Aceite a sua escolha.

\- Troque comigo!

Isis fica indignada e fala:

\- Trocar?! O que acha que os pokémons são? Mercadorias para serem trocadas ao bel prazer do treinador? Eu sou contra trocas de pokémons, como fazemos com roupas ou algo assim. Sei que é uma prática comum. Mas é algo que desaprovo veemente. Essa prática só se torna aceitável para mim, se for para o melhor interesse do pokémon, com ele desejando a troca, pois nesse caso, a troca está sendo feita em nome da felicidade do pokémon. Nesse caso, em especifico, não vejo qualquer problema. Os treinadores se esquecem de que não é somente fornecer ração boa aos pokémons e sim, cuidar do bem estar e da felicidade deles. Esses dois últimos costumam ser esquecidos por muitos treinadores e pelo visto, você está dentre eles, nee-san. Os pokémons são seres vivos com sentimentos e emoções tão refinados quanto o de um humano. Eles sentem todas as emoções que nos sentimos, sem distinção, além de compreenderem o que nós falamos, demonstrando assim, que eles possuem inteligência. Como você, que viveu entre os pokémons da região, pode ser capaz de vê-los como algo para ser trocado ao bel prazer do treinador, sem pensar nos sentimentos deles, como se eles fossem incapazes de sentirem algo? Trocá-los como se fosse uma mercadoria? Como pode ser tão fria com o pobre Axew em seus braços?

Iris bufa, até que fala:

\- Não devia falar isso, se há evoluções que somente ocorrem por trocas, imouto. Portanto, para um treinador evoluir o seu pokémon, precisa trocá-lo.

\- Os pokémons sempre evoluíram sem o auxílio da tecnologia humana. No início, quando o Deus Criador Arceus-sama criou tudo, não existia tecnologia humana para evoluir os pokémons, sendo que eles evoluíam por si mesmos, com exceção daqueles que evoluíam com as chamadas pedras da evolução como a Fire Stone, Water Stone, Thunder Stone, Leaf Stone, Moon Stone, Sun Stone, Shiny Stone, Dawn Stone, Dusk Stone e Ice Stone por causa da reação que elas provocam em determinados pokémons, que são influenciados pelas mesmas, desencadeando assim as suas evoluções. Nós sabemos que essas evoluções por trocas podem ser feitas por felicidade. Você também deve ter lido sobre isso. Se o pokémon ama o treinador, ficando feliz por estar com ele, este pokémon evolui. Basta dar amor ao pokémon que fica feliz com o mesmo retribuindo, passando a amar o treinador, sendo capaz de fazer, inclusive, milagres, pois o amor é muito poderoso e age de formas misteriosas. Mas como muitos são incapazes ou não tem paciência para dar amor para o pokémon, tratando-o com carinho para que esse sentimento seja retribuído, fazendo assim ele evoluir por amor, preferem optar pela evolução por troca, sempre que possível, quando pode ser feita usando esse método, já que algumas outras evoluções por amor, somente acontecem pela felicidade de um pokémon para com o seu treinador, tornando inviável a evolução por troca. É uma pena que essas evoluções por amor, não sendo necessária a troca para evoluir, não são conhecidas. Portanto, veja que a troca é totalmente desnecessária e que muitos fazem como se estivessem trocando de roupa ou objeto por terem enjoado ou por preferirem um melhor ao que tinham como celular, calçado e etc.

Ela cerra os dentes, enquanto que o Axew a olhava com os olhos lacrimosos, sendo que a anciã exclama indignada, enquanto demonstrava fúria em seus olhos, com Iris tendo medo da anciã pela primeira vez na sua vida:

\- Aqui, os dragões não são mercadoria para troca e isso é válido para os outros pokémons, também, pois concordo com a Isis-chan. Além disso, um futuro Mestre de dragões aceita o dragão e o treina. Como ousa sugerir essa insanidade? Trocar um dragão? E o pior, apenas pela aparência? Como ousa proferir tal sandice? - a anciã sentia as suas esperanças minguarem em relação a Iris e começava se preocupar e muito, que tivesse cometido um grave erro ao entregar aquele Axew a ela.

Iris se cala, enquanto bufava, voltando a sentar em seu lugar, enquanto Isis suspirava, sendo que a anciã entrega para cada uma, uma pokéball azul que tinha um dragão dourado em relevo, entregando uma de mal grado a Iris, pois estava começando a se arrepender por ter dado o Axew a ela.

Então, ela fala:

\- Essas pokéballs indicam que esse foi o seu primeiro dragão. Quando voltarem de suas jornadas, devem fazer o Ritual do Dragão, que faz parte do Festival dos Dragões. Nesse momento, ocorrerá o julgamento se são dignas ou não, de receberem o título de Mestra dos dragões. Nesse momento, vocês devem mostrar que se tornaram autênticas especialistas no tipo Dragon, mostrando o seu valor, conhecimento e capacidade de criar estratégias, assim como de modificá-las durante uma batalha, se for necessário, além de colocarem a prova os laços que vocês irão possuir com os seus pokémons. Os Juízes irão determinar se são dignas de passar para a próxima fase até chegarem ao Julgamento Final. Muitos tentam e poucos conseguem. Vocês devem ter isso em mente. Portanto, dediquem-se ao máximo, antes de voltarem para a Vila para participarem do período do Festival do Dragão.

Após encostarem as pokéballs em seus respectivos Axew, com eles sendo sugados, para depois a luz da pokéball, cessar e fazer um barulho indicando a captura, eles são liberados. O Axew de Iris se esconde em seu cabelo, enquanto que o de Isis sobe em seu ombro.

As gêmeas, assim como os outros jovens, ficam pensativas sobre o que seria o Ritual dos Dragões, sendo que qualquer jovem da vila era curioso sobre esse teste que era protegido como um ritual, sendo realizado em um local específico e aqueles que participavam faziam voto de silêncio. As pessoas somente conseguiam ver o brilho dos golpes e rugidos dos dragões, gerando a chamada Noite dos dragões.

Portanto, esse ritual era mantido em segredo dos mais jovens, cercando-o em uma áurea de mistério, embora muitos acreditassem que eram somente batalhas entre dragões de alto nível, sendo que havia o boato de que o Julgamento final era distinto de todos os outros, levando-os a questionarem qual seria a distinção para com os demais, com muitos achando que era igual aos outros e o que falavam do Julgamento Final, ser distinto dos demais era apenas um boato.

Era nisso que Iris acreditava, sendo que ao ver dela, não haveria qualquer diferença, sendo apenas batalhas e que o que falavam de ser diferente era apenas um boato.

Porém, em relação à Isis, ela acreditava que não era um boato e que devia sim, ser diferente, a forma como era aplicado o Julgamento final.

A anciã as tira de seus pensamentos, falando:

\- Viajem cada uma com o seu Axew. O crescimento de cada um dos seus respectivos Axew vai depender do crescimento dos laços entre eles e suas respectivas treinadoras. Eles acabaram de sair do ovo. O de Iris é um macho e o de Isis é uma fêmea.

\- Sim, obaba-sama. – ambas falam em usino.

Elder, a anciã, fala:

\- Vocês é que irão cria-los. A força dos seus respectivos Axew, dependerá respectivamente da força dos seus corações. Os princípios mais importantes são conhecer o Pokémon e criar o pokémon, fazendo os seus corações se tornarem um só. Isso vale para todos os pokémons que capturarem. Vocês devem criar laços com eles, sendo que devem ser laços fortes e inquebráveis, gerando uma união de seus corações e mentes. Nunca se esqueçam disso. Lembre-se que durante o ritual, não será somente o poder do dragão que será testado e sim, o coração do aspirante a Mestre dos dragões e que os laços com os seus pokémons serão colocados à prova. Se tiverem um vínculo fraco, ele será quebrado facilmente. É necessário mostrar também o poder dos seus laços e dos seus sentimentos.

\- Sim, Obaba-sama. – elas falam em usino.

Após se curvarem em respeito, elas saem da casa da anciã, sendo que se dirigem até a Líder da vila que entrega para elas as suas respectivas Licença Pokémon e algumas pokéballs.

Munidas de suas licenças, elas se preparam para partirem de sua Vila natal, com ambas decidindo tomar os seus próprios caminhos.

Enquanto terminava de organizar a sua mochila com vários bolsos para organizar itens para a sua longa viagem, acreditando que ficaria vários anos fora da Vila, a sua Axew fala, ansiosa:

\- Mal vejo a hora de viajarmos! Vai ser legal conhecer novos lugares – ela fala, olhando para o horizonte e depois, para uma pequena batalha entre dragões, próxima dali, animando-a ao ponto dela abanar a cauda – Eu também quero ser poderosa. Quero ser como os Haxorus que vi. Chama-se Haxorus a minha última evolução, né?

\- Isso mesmo, Axew-chan. Vamos ficar mais fortes, juntas. É uma promessa.

Nisso, ela levanta o dedinho mindinho, com o filhote de pokémon arqueando o cenho, para depois Isis explicar:

\- Estenda o seu dedinho e abrace o meu com o seu, para selarmos a nossa promessa.

Animada, assim como empolgada para aprender coisas novas, ela salta da janela para o chão, para depois subir na cama, olhando para as suas patinhas, para depois entrelaçar o seu menor dedinho no dela com ambas sorrindo.

Isis conseguia compreender o que os dragões falavam, graças ao fato que desde que era pequena, se reunia com uma Mestra dos Dragões que dominava a habilidade de entender o coração dos tipos Dragon, sendo que Iris não aprendeu essa habilidade, pois não tinha paciência para ficar parada em um único local por ser hiperativa.

Logo, ela ficava com essa Mestra de Dragões, estudando com afinco para aprender a ler o coração de um tipo Dragon e graças aos treinos desde que era pequena, conseguia ouvir o coração deles e consequentemente, conseguia entender o que eles falavam como se falassem na linguagem humana.

Inclusive, essa Mestra dos dragões foi uma de suas senseis. Ela teve outra sensei que lhe ensinou Artes marciais para dominar a sua própria mente e coração, assim como, para aprender a arte da meditação e da disciplina, dominando a si mesma, acabando por dominar o Estilo do Dragão, do Kung Fu. Como complemento, ela procurou aprender o manejo de armas usadas nas artes marciais, dedicando um tempo especial a aprender o estilo de Kenjutsu, o Ama Kakeru Ryuu no Hirameki (fulgor do dragão que se eleva aos céus).

Inclusive, havia ganhado uma espada de seu sensei, Himura Kenshin, que também era um Mestre de Dragões. A espada era uma Sakabatou, ou seja, uma espada de lâmina invertida dada de presente pelo seu sensei e que, atualmente, estava envolta em um pano. Iris nunca teve paciência para aprender Artes marciais ou Kenjutsu, assim como a ler o coração de um dragão, preferindo ficar em volta da vila, subindo em árvores e ficando com os pokémons selvagens.

Já, Isis, sempre procurou conseguir o máximo de conhecimento para a sua futura jornada. Por isso, ela decidiu que iria deter o conhecimento de ervas para fins medicinais, conseguindo assim tratar pokémons com ervas na ausência de Potions e outros itens.

Por precaução, ela levava um livro de ervas e de berrys que foi dado por sua sensei que ensinou a criar e ministrar medicamentos naturais, enquanto sorria ao se recordar que a sensei que lhe ensinou a ler o coração dos dragões, era a atual Líder da Vila.

Além disso, a jovem sempre ficava perto de grandes treinadores e Mestres, observando a relação que eles mantinham com os seus pokémons e que era de amor e de cumplicidade, sendo laços fortes que faziam a diferença em uma batalha. Eles haviam ensinado sobre o amor ser poderoso e que age de formas misteriosas. Um pokémon que ama o seu treinador era capaz de realizar milagres. Isso era algo que ela aprendeu com eles e que pretendia aplicar nos seus parceiros, pois esses mesmos Mestres e treinadores chamavam os seus pokémons de amigos e falavam que eram os seus parceiros, sendo que formavam uma equipe com o treinador sendo o Líder. Os pokémons seriam os seus amigos e era assim que ela iria vê-los.

Ela não sabia que dentre os treinadores do mundo, havia muitos que compartilhavam dessa visão e dentre eles, havia um treinador de Kantou, chamado Satoshi, a sua imouto Yukiko e o amigo de infância deste, Shigeru, assim como outro treinador que estava se dirigindo a Kantou, Cheren, que compartilhavam da mesma visão dela, de que os seus pokémons eram os seus amigos e parceiros de batalha, formando com eles uma equipe, desejando manter uma relação de amizade e de cumplicidade com eles.

Ela estava selecionando o que ia levar, decidindo levar alguns livros que seriam muito úteis em sua jornada, enquanto organizava a sua mochila, usando os vários bolsos que a mesma tinha para melhor organização, assim como pega a espada dada pelo seu sensei, ainda envolta em um pano, prendendo na cintura.

A jovem olha em volta para verificar senão esqueceu algo, até que o seu olhar para no pequeno baú em cima da sua escrivaninha, indo até o mesmo, enquanto olhava com carinho para o mesmo.


	52. O desafio de Isis

**Notas do Autor**

Após ajeitar tudo na mochila, Isis e Axew...

Em Kantou, Satoshi e os outros...

Na Vila dos Dragões...

 **Capítulo 52 - O desafio de Isis**

Ao abri-lo, vê que havia pokéballs, sendo algumas especiais para guardar objetos com um deles tendo uma tenda portátil e igualmente retrátil, além de alguns itens, além de um cartão de uma poupança aberta para cada uma delas pelos seus pais e que tinha dinheiro para ajuda-las nas futuras jornadas que fariam.

Além disso, havia alguns itens também, sendo que ambas receberam as mesmas coisas.

Isis havia colocado na parte interna a foto de seus pais e irmã, passando os dedos na foto, enquanto se recordava de quando os pais de ambas contraíram uma doença rara e fatal. Ela permite que algumas lágrimas brotem dos seus olhos, enquanto ficava imersa em recordações deles, até que a Axew vai até ela, puxando a sua blusa, com Isis secando os olhos, para depois pegar a pokémon em seus braços, a abraçando, com a mesma perguntando confusa:

\- Aconteceu algo, Isis? Eu sinto um cheiro estranho em você. No caso, em seu rosto e mãos.

\- São lágrimas. Elas têm um cheiro salgado. Eu apenas me perdi em recordações.

\- Lágrimas?

\- Sim.

Ela afaga gentilmente a sua pokémon que curte o afago, para depois ser colocada na cama, com Isis guardando, em seguida, o cartão em sua carteira, sendo que tinha um papel com a senha, para depois guardar com carinho os itens dentro da mala, assim como, a foto de sua família, além de verificar se havia colocado algumas mudas de roupa.

Há centenas de quilômetros dali, em Kantou, mais precisamente em Tokiwa Forest (Floresta de Viridian), conforme os jovens treinadores caminhavam conversando entre si, enquanto que os seus pokémons conversavam uns com os outros, sendo que a Weedle e a Pidgeotto estavam mais interessadas em ficar junto de Satoshi do que junto dos outros, Yukiko pergunta após consultar o mapa por GPS que ela tinha, ficando surpresa ao notar que estavam próximos de uma rota para um local que achava interessante visitar:

\- O que acham de irmos até o Monte Miyazaki (Mount Hideaway)? Aqui tem um caminho que vai até esse monte famoso por ônix enormes. Dizem que eles são enormes devido aos minerais no solo.

Os amigos de infância se entreolham, para depois Satoshi falar, pensativo:

\- Eu me lembro disso. Inclusive, surgiu o boato de que há um ônix especialmente grande com uma cicatriz na testa. Ele é bem imponente e parece que é shiny.

Eles não sabiam que na linha do tempo original, esse ônix nasceu normal e não shiny, sendo que como teve outro pai, ele acabou nascendo com essa cor e com outra diferença da linha do tempo original.

\- Já ouvi falar. Dizem que é bem agressivo.

\- Bem, considerando o seu tamanho colossal, até que tem lógica ele ser agressivo, mas deve ser formidável ver um pokémon tão imenso. Quer dizer, dizem que os Ônix usuais parecem meros filhotes perto dele. Aliais, seria interessante se um de nós o capturasse. – Shigeru comenta sorrindo.

\- Eu não acho que algum de nós conseguisse captura-lo. Mesmo que os nossos Pidgeottos e Spearows tenham Steel Wing, com golpes tipo Steel sendo super efetivos contra o tipo Rock, estamos falando de um ônix imenso. – Satoshi comenta pensativo.

Os outros ficam pensativos e Yukiko fala:

\- Concordo. Apenas iríamos provocar um sofrimento desnecessário. Eles não teriam chance contra ele. Afinal, o Ônix é um dos tipos Rock mais ágil que existe e movimentos do tipo Rock são super efetivos contra os tipos Flying.

\- Verdade. Concordo com vocês – Shigeru fala – E acredito que mesmo se tivéssemos um Mankey, que vive nessa floresta e que é tipo Fight, esse pokémon precisaria estar em um nível muito bom para enfrentar esse ônix em virtude do seu tamanho imenso.

\- Eu também acho. – Yukiko consente.

\- Concordo. – Satoshi fala.

\- Então, o que acha de irmos ver esse Ônix? Podemos não captura-lo. Mas pelos menos, podemos vê-lo, pessoalmente. – Satoshi comenta animado.

Yukiko e Shigeru acenam, sendo que os pokémon os seguem, com eles tomando a rota que Yukiko falou, com a mesma os guiando.

De volta a Isshu-chihou (Unova), mais precisamente na Vila dos dragões, após terminar de organizar a sua mochila, Isis tira o seu Smartphone do bolso e estuda a rota até a próxima cidade, pois ela queria comprar uma pokédex portátil que era encontrada para venda, sendo que era uma versão um pouco mais simples do que a versão dada pelos Hakase Pokémon aos treinadores que pegavam um pokémon inicial com eles.

Ela ia comprar, mesmo que fosse um pouco mais caro, a versão que tinha o Exp. Share embutido, sendo que compensava pagar por esse adicional para ajudar no ganho de experiência.

Então, após ter se certificado que levava tudo o que era necessário, ela coloca a mochila em suas costas e fala, sorrindo para a sua Axew:

\- Vamos rumo a aventura, amiga?

\- Sim!

Ela exclama, saltando no ombro de sua treinadora que sai de seu quarto, sendo que olha em volta, percebendo que Iris já saiu, encontrando a mesma do lado de fora, bufando, sendo que suspira, balançando a cabeça para os lados, pois ela continuava sendo impaciente, notando que ela também parecia olhar com arrogância para os demais, provavelmente, por ter um Axew que tinha uma pokéball de uma aspirante a Mestre dos dragões. Naquele momento, ela se lembrava de quando eram mais jovens e estava estudando, sendo que Iris a convidava para andar no entorno da vila.

Isis recusava, pois precisava terminar algumas tarefas dadas pelas suas senseis e pelos pais de ambas, quando eles estavam vivos, sendo que Iris "curtia", por assim dizer, a vida, a todo o momento, ignorando algumas obrigações que ela tinha e quando era lembrada pela mais nova, dava de ombros, para depois sair, visando explorar o entorno da vila, apenas para levar uma bronca dos pais, mais tarde, ou da sensei da escola.

Claro, Isis tinha os seus momentos de lazer e gostava de subir nas árvores e relaxar na natureza. Mas primeiro estudava e cumpria com as suas obrigações. Depois que terminasse tudo, aí sim, ia relaxar. Quanto a Iris, todo o momento era para relaxar e era difícil fazê-la cumprir as suas obrigações por ser demasiadamente irresponsável.

Ela sai de suas recordações e se aproxima de Iris que nota e fala, fazendo um gesto de impaciência:

\- Até que enfim! – nisso, olha a mochila dela, ficando estupefata para depois falar – Por acaso, está de mudança? Onde já se viu uma mochila dessas?

\- Estou levando itens, assim como alguns livros que serão uteis na jornada, além de levar algumas mudas de roupas. Também estou levando os itens que uso para fazer remédios. Há também uma corda forte para emergência, além de outros itens. Saiba que guardar e organizar tudo leva um tempo considerável. Eu também estou levando os itens que estavam no pequeno baú que os nossos pais deixaram para cada uma de nós. Você pegou os itens, né?

Iris arregala os olhos, notando que se esqueceu disso e volta desesperada para dentro, fazendo a irmã mais nova suspirar.

Após alguns minutos, ela sai, sendo que pergunta, enquanto elas se aproximavam da saída da vila:

\- Eu vou pela direita. E você?

\- Vou tomar o caminho para a esquerda, pois a cidade mais próxima daqui fica nessa direção. Eu quero comprar uma Pokédex portátil que tenha também o dispositivo de Exp. Share embutido nele.

Iris dá uma risadinha de escárnio e fala:

\- Vejo que a sabe-tudo de dragões precisa de ajuda tecnológica.

Isis suspira, revirando os olhos, enquanto falava:

\- Um verdadeiro Mestre nunca fala que sabe tudo e sim, que ainda tem muito para aprender e mesmo não sendo uma Mestra, não sou hipócrita para falar que sei tudo, assim como não sou orgulhosa para falar que não preciso de nada. Um aparelho desses é muito útil. Como você sabe, quando as crianças completam dez anos e pegam um inicial com o Hakase Pokémon de uma região, eles ganham uma pokedex completa, sendo uma que não é vendida nas lojas por serem feitas, especialmente, para um Hakase Pokémon. Como não é esse o nosso caso, assim como é com as demais pessoas, nós precisamos comprar uma versão simples desse dispositivo, já que as pokéballs ficam conosco. Há uma versão que tem Exp. Share. É um pouco mais cara, mas compensa. É bom sabermos os dados dos nossos pokémons e no caso dos selvagens, é bem útil sabemos que pokémo seu tipo ao apontarmos o aparelho para eles. Além disso, o fato dos pokémons compartilharem experiência é muito bom, ajudando no treinamento.

\- Até parece que vou gastar dinheiro com isso. Como uma futura Mestra de dragões, vou saber tudo sobre dragões sem precisar gastar dinheiro com algo desnecessário.

Isis dá de ombros e fala:

\- Faça como quiser.

\- Você devia...

Então, Iris para de falar ao ver um Druddigon tomado pela fúria que surge da mata, perseguindo um Deino, sendo que Isis fala ao notar ambos:

\- Será que o Deino invadiu o seu território? Mas acho estranho, pois nenhum deles, nem o Druddigon e o Deino, fazem território em volta da vila, pois a vila é um local neutro. Além disso, Deino vive em cavernas – ela olha mais atentamente o padrão de escamas, cristas e presas – O Druddigon é jovem. Está conquistando seu lugar no mundo e por isso, exibe demasiada agressividade em quem entra em um território recém-conquistado por ele. Bem, foi o que eu aprendi com o Mestre de Dragões, Yoshi.

Nisso, a batalha se aproxima delas. Ou melhor, seria dizer, ao ver de Isis, o massacre com o Deino, pois o mesmo estava apanhando do Druddigion que batia impiedosamente nele, usando as garras e a cauda, com o pobre pokémon sendo atirado há vários metros dele a cada caudada que sofria do mesmo.

Iris sai correndo dali, ficando atrás de um muro, enquanto que Isis fala a sua Axew:

\- Fique longe, Axew-chan. Pode ser perigoso.

A pokémon nega e fala determinada em sua língua:

\- Não tenho medo de nada, Isis. – a jovem sorri ao ver a determinação dela.

Uma caudada certeira do Druddigon arremessa o Deino que caiu próximo da jovem, levantando uma densa nuvem de poeira, sendo que Iris exclama de onde estava escondida:

\- Saia daí, imouto!

\- Se eu quero ser uma futura Mestra de dragões, não posso fugir deles.

O que foi atirado estava ferido, gemendo, sendo que o outro ia avançar, quando Isis corre até ficar de frente para o Deino, esticando os braços, enquanto ficava parada, sustentando o seu olhar sem temer o tipo Dragon que avançava.

Druddigon detém o seu avanço, parando ao ver o olhar da humana, sendo um olhar que dizia claramente que não o temia. Era um olhar firme e que não exibia qualquer hesitação e mesmo com um rugido vigoroso dele que mostrava as suas presas, assim como, com a sua cauda musculosa sendo brandida com violência na terra ao lado dela, demonstrando o seu poder, levantando uma densa nuvem de poeira, Isis não cede, deixando o pokémon selvagem estupefato.

Afinal, havia visto vários humanos e animais, além de outros pokémons, fugirem de seu caminho, enquanto perseguia o invasor, apenas pela sua presença. A reação daquele filhote de humano o deixava estarrecido, notando que a filhote de Axew nos ombros dela, também não estava intimidada e sustentava o mesmo olhar que a humana a sua frente, com ele acreditando que a humana era a sua treinadora, já que aquele pokémon era doméstico.

Deino olha com esperança para a humana, pois naquele momento, não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer por sentir dores lacerantes em todo o seu corpo, além de estar demasiadamente fraco. Se a humana a sua frente não detivesse o Druddigion, acabando por levar mais golpes dele, acabaria morrendo e era plenamente ciente desse fato.

Próximo dali havia alguns treinadores e inclusive, uma Mestra de Dragões considerada como uma das mais poderosas e que observava atentamente o desenrolar dos acontecimentos, segurando uma pokéball nas mãos. A anciã, Elder, estava ao lado dela, isso sem contar os tipos Dragon selvagens que viviam na vila e que eram quase que domésticos, que observavam os acontecimentos que se desenrolavam próximos da saída da vila.

Os treinadores iam agir, até que avistam a mão dessa Mestra de dragões que foi erguida, os fazendo deter o seu ato, sendo que eles mantinham os seus pokémons fora das pokéballs, próximos deles, com os mesmos atentos a qualquer ordem para intervir, detendo um Druddigion selvagem.

Essa Mestra de dragões fala em pensamento:

"Mostre-me jovem, a força do seu coração e da sua alma. Se almeja ser uma das maiores Mestras de Dragões da história, precisa mostrar que o seu coração é digno de um tipo Dragon. Mostre-me a força do seu coração que a faz digna de pleitear o título de Mestra dos dragões".

Próximo dali surge alguns Mestres de Dragões que observam os acontecimentos, acreditando que havia algum motivo para que ninguém intervisse, com eles descobrindo o motivo, passando a desejarem saber como aquela jovem lidaria com essa situação ao reconhecerem a pokéball na cintura dela, como sendo de uma aspirante a Mestra de dragões.


	53. Teste

**Notas do Autor**

Isis consegue...

Druddigon descobre...

Deino fica...

Ambos decidem...

 **Capítulo 53 - Teste**

Então, Isis fala sem exibir qualquer medo:

\- Entendo que ainda é jovem e imagino que conseguiu um território recentemente, certo?

O rosnado do dragão diminui, exibindo surpresa em seus olhos ao ver o quanto a humana sabia dele que acena levemente, embora ainda exibisse as suas presas afiadas.

\- Mesmo compreendendo o seu ato, não acha que esse pobre Deino já sofreu demais? Ele cometeu um erro ao entrar em seu território, isso é fato e acredito que ele já foi punido apropriadamente. Você já mostrou a sua superioridade a ele. Esse Deino é muito jovem, tal como você e foi gravemente ferido.

\- O ponto não é esse! Ele invadiu o meu território! Merece pagar por ter ousado tomar o que é meu por direito! Um macho sabe que aquele território tem dono e só invadem se desejam tomar o território! – ele exclama dentre rosnados ensurdecedores que faziam o sangue de muitas pessoas em volta gelarem, mas não o de Isis e nem da Axew em seu ombro.

O pokémon está estarrecido pela humana não se abalar, exibindo o mesmo olhar de antes, apesar dos seus rosnados ensurdecedores, o rugido de ira que ele emitiu e da sua cauda ter sido brandida contra o solo, notando que a pequena Axew também não exibia medo, tendo o mesmo olhar da humana, que provavelmente era a sua treinadora.

\- Ele já sofreu! Veja o estado dele! Ele vai morrer e para quê? Ele não o está desafiando e sim, está implorando! Veja! Isso por acaso é uma postura desafiadora que quer disputar com você o seu território ou é um pokémon jovem e imaturo que entrou por acidente em seu território? – o Druddigon não queria olhar, até que Isis exclama de forma autoritária, mostrando determinação em seus olhos – Olhe para ele!

Nisso, ele olha para o Deino debilitado, sendo que o mesmo se levanta, quase caindo, tombando a cabeça para frente, enquanto depositava a sua cauda em volta de seu corpo, assumindo uma postura de submissão e um desejo implícito de não batalhar.

O Druddigon olha longamente para o Deino e solta um rugido, sendo que levanta a sua cauda e bate no chão ao lado dele, violentamente, demonstrando o seu poder, sendo que o tipo Dragon e Dark, permanece na mesma posição de submissão.

Ao se acalmar, gradativamente, passando a prestar mais atenção no cheiro que exalava do pokémon debilitado na sua frente, ele detecta que era uma fêmea, ficando chocado, pois acreditava que era um macho. O fato dela, ser uma fêmea mudava tudo e começava a se sentir um bastardo por tê-la atacado dessa forma, julgando erroneamente que era um macho que queria tomar o seu território.

Pokémons selvagens não atacavam fêmeas, fossem selvagens ou domésticas, a menos que fossem encurralados por uma que era doméstica e que ataca o selvagem, conforme ordens do humano que a capturou. Tirando essa situação, eles somente atacavam outros machos selvagens. Eram as fêmeas que atacavam umas as outras e nunca um macho.

Ele exclama chocado:

\- Eu estava atacando uma fêmea?!

\- Pelo visto sim e senão me falha a memória, fêmeas não disputam territórios. E mesmo se fosse um macho, ele assumiu a postura de submissão, o reconhecendo como sendo o mais poderoso entre vocês. A sua autoridade foi demonstrada e aceita.

O Druddigon olha com pesar para a fêmea ferida, se sentindo mal e murmura envergonhado:

\- Desculpe, não vi que era uma fêmea.

A Deino levanta a cabeça com visível surpresa, piscando, notando que o Druddigon não estava mais agressivo, exibindo uma face de culpa, assim como um olhar pesaroso, confirmando o que ela ouviu.

Fracamente, ela anda até ele e encosta uma de suas patas nele como se demonstrasse que o perdoava e sorri, falando:

\- Entendo. Tudo bem. Todos erram.

O Druddigon fica ainda mais envergonhado, sendo que consente, enquanto a Deino ia até Isis, falando:

\- Muito obrigada. Eu...

Então, ela tomba e é pega nos braços por Isis, sendo que Druddigon exibe preocupação com a jovem falando:

\- Eu vou cuidar dela. Não se preocupe.

\- Eu preciso saber que ela vai ficar bem. É por minha culpa que ela está assim! Se não tivesse me detido, eu... eu...

\- Entendo. Se puder, me ajudar a leva-la.

O Druddigon consente e pega delicadamente a Deino, seguindo Isis, sendo que Iris, estupefata, sai de seu esconderijo, com os outros da vila se reunindo, murmurando animados o quanto Isis foi corajosa e que parecia uma autêntica Mestra de dragões, encarando um dragão selvagem sem se intimidar pelo mesmo, sendo que a Líder da vila que era uma das maiores Mestras de Dragões e a anciã que observavam tudo, sorriam, comentando entre si:

\- O ato da Isis-chan foi incrível. Ela agiu como uma verdadeira Mestra de Dragões. Exibiu determinação e não se deixou intimidar pelo Druddigon. Não é qualquer um que tem a coragem e a ousadia de encarar um tipo Dragon selvagem e sustentar o olhar, sem se intimidar.

\- Sim. Essa jovem tem a alma e o coração de uma Mestra de dragões. É algo dentro dela. Não é qualquer um que encara um dragão em sua fúria. Claro, é arriscado, mas o segredo é a determinação e a postura. Cautela é recomendada, claro.

A Líder da Vila dos Dragões falava, enquanto pegava no colo um dos seus gatos que a seguiu, o afagando, com o mesmo ronronando, sendo que os animais da vila como gatos, cães, bois, cabras, bode, galinhas, porcos, além de alguns cavalos e ovelhas, haviam se acostumado com os rugidos de dragões, já que tais rugidos eram comuns e por isso, não se assustavam quando um tipo Dragon rugia.

\- Eu ouvi a análise que ela fez dos dragões. A Isis-chan sabia com o que estava lidando e que era seguro intervir, por assim dizer. Além disso, não era uma batalha e sim, um dragão apanhando do outro. Nenhum humano deve se aproximar de dois dragões adultos, batalhando entre si, pois ficam tomados pela fúria e em muitos casos, pode ser uma fúria extrema. Se forem domesticados ouvem a voz do seu treinador. Claro que se for muito intenso, eles podem ficar surdos às ordens e aí os laços entre o treinador e o tipo Dragon são colocados a prova. Se tiverem laços fortes e indestrutíveis, mesmo em um estado de fúria extrema, ele vai ouvir a voz do seu treinador, pois os seus corações e alma estão conectados, sendo um vínculo poderoso e profundo baseado no amor, pois o amor é muito poderoso. Mais poderoso que a ira ou o ódio. Por isso, que mesmo em um estado de fúria extrema, eles ouvem os seus treinadores. Os que têm laços fracos, ainda mais aqueles que não são formados pelo amor e pela união, acabam perdendo o controle sobre o seu tipo Dragon, uma vez que os seus corações e almas não estão conectados e aí reside o perigo.

\- De fato, em sua fúria extrema, eles ficam praticamente cegos e surdos a tudo a sua volta, passando a enxergar apenas o seu oponente e só param se forem derrotados. Isso acontece em batalhas intensas e normalmente com dragões de alto nível. Inclusive, não é somente o pokémon que deve treinar e sim, o humano, também. Se treinarem juntos, o seu vínculo floresce, mas tal como uma planta, precisa de cuidados para se desenvolver. No caso, os laços precisam ser desenvolvidos e fortalecidos.

\- Sim. Isis-chan só interviu, pois viu que era uma situação que ela podia agir. Um Druddigon jovem, sem ser uma briga entre dragões, não ofertaria perigo. A postura foi fundamental, assim como o olhar.

\- Um dragão selvagem atendeu a um pedido dela. Há quanto tempo não vemos uma jovem conseguir que um selvagem a ajude?

\- A última vez foi com você. – a anciã fala sorrindo.

\- Verdade. O Drake-san também conseguiu essa façanha com um Haxorus.

\- E você foi com um Hydreigon, senão me falha a memória.

\- A senhora acertou. Das duas jovens aspirantes, consegui ver na Isis-chan a alma e o coração de um verdadeiro Mestre de dragões. Eu sinto que é o céu é limite.

\- Se ela conseguir um tipo Dragon e Flying, o céu não será mais um limite para ela. – a anciã fala, sorrindo.

\- De fato. Nem o céu será o limite para a Isis-chan. Ela será como um magnifico dragão ascendendo aos céus, pois o verdadeiro Mestre de dragões entende a alma e o coração de um tipo Dragon e naquele momento, ela mostrou que tem essa habilidade dentro dela.

\- Ela me lembra de você quando era criança.

\- Verdade.

Iris bufa irada ao ver a admiração que todos demonstravam e passa a ser consumida pelo ciúmes e pela inveja, saindo da vila, bufando, pois não aguentava mais ouvir os elogios de todos e que eles falavam que haviam acabado de ver uma futura e magnífica Mestra de dragões.

Algumas horas depois, deitada em um local confortável, já devidamente tratada e medicada graças às infusões que Isis preparou, com o Druddigon exibindo preocupação, a jovem fala:

\- Ela está bem, agora. Pode ficar tranquilo.

\- Eu me sinto culpado. Eu...

Ele murmura se sentindo envergonhado, ainda, sendo que estava cabisbaixo, para depois ficar surpreso com o afago gentil da humana que fala:

\- Você errou ao não verificar se era um macho ou uma fêmea. É apenas um dragão jovem que quer mostrar o seu poder e supremacia aos outros, ainda mais ao conseguir um território. O que você deve fazer é tomar mais cuidado. Sei que é difícil, mas evite agir de forma impulsiva. Quando você faz isso, fica cego para tudo a sua volta e isso é perigoso. Domine a si mesmo e será um magnifico dragão. – ela fala o final sorrindo.

O pokémon fica surpreso e sorri, consentindo, sendo que fala:

\- Obrigado.

Nisso, Deino acorda, sendo que Isis troca a toalha úmida na testa da pokémon, para depois por a mão, ficando aliviada ao sentir que a febre já havia cedido, verificando também os ferimentos dela ao tirar os curativos que fez, tendo administrado uma espécie de pasta de ervas medicinais nos ferimentos, percebendo que haviam sido curados e fala, sorrindo gentilmente:

\- A febre já cedeu e os ferimentos estão curados.

\- Obrigada. – a pokémon agradece, sorrindo.

\- Por nada. Imagino que está com fome.

Nisso, eles ouvem um ronco proveniente de um estômago com Deino corando, fazendo Isis sorrir, assim como a Axew em sua cabeça, sendo que depois ouvem um barulho ainda mais alto, com o Druddigon, olhando sem graça para o lado.

Isis sorri e fala:

\- Tem para tudo mundo! A Axew-chan deve estar com fome, também.

A tipo Dragon em seu ombro acena, animada.

Então, ela serve comida para os três, sendo que a Deino já estava melhor, passando a comer animada a ração pokémon que a jovem serviu para todos, enquanto que havia feito alguns sanduiches para comer, com os três provando um sanduiche, cada um, aprovando o sabor, após comerem a ração pokémon que era rica em vitaminas, nutrientes e minerais, assim como era saborosa, já que Isis havia preparado a ração. Ela tinha um livro com receitas de ração pokémon para cada tipo de pokémon em sua mochila, assim como da Nature (natureza) do mesmo.

Após confirmar que o tipo Dragon e Dark havia se recuperado por completo, a jovem leva o Druddigon e a Deino para os limites da vila, falando:

\- Fico feliz em saber que vai cuidar dela.

\- É o mínimo que eu posso fazer. Nós, machos, nunca devemos atacar uma fêmea, a menos que seja uma fêmea doméstica que está cumprindo as ordens do seu treinador. Eu tenho uma dívida com ela pelo meu ataque brutal e que quase a matou. Senão tivesse intervindo, ela teria morrido. Eu serei eternamente grato pela sua intervenção providencial.

Ela afaga o tipo Dragon que curte o afago, para depois ela afagar a Deino que aprecia o carinho, se despedindo deles que observam a humana partir com a mochila em suas costas e a Axew em sua cabeça, sendo que estavam pensativos.

Eles entram no território dele e Deino fala se sentando próxima de um rio que possuía uma correnteza forte:

\- Eu gostei daquela humana. Ela tem uma áurea brilhante. Assim... eu não sei explicar. Nunca vi uma humana como ela.

\- Eu também e olha que eu já vi vários humanos – ele sorri consigo mesmo – Ela é peculiar. Muito peculiar.

\- Eu concordo. Ela cuidou de mim, sem segundas intenções. Poderia ter me capturado por eu estar fraca. Eu não acredito que conseguiria reagir contra uma eventual captura no estado em que eu me encontrava.

\- Verdade. Ela a tratou sem ter interesse em nos capturar.

Após alguns minutos, a Deino fala:

\- Eu sinto vontade de segui-la. Eu me sinto bem perto dela. Ela parece ser bem gentil e consegue compreender o nosso coração.

O Druddigon pergunta visivelmente, surpreso:

\- Você sabe que para isso, terá que ficar confinada naqueles dispositivos estranhos?

\- Sim. Mas ela não parece alguém que me deixará confinada direto, somente saindo para batalhar e treinar. Sabe, eu imagino se eu poderia ser mais forte para defender aqueles que são queridos para mim. Se eu fosse desejar o poder, seria para isso.

\- Por que fala isso? – ele pergunta, arqueando o cenho.

\- Eu tinha um irmão mais novo, que acabou falecendo no desmoronamento de uma caverna. Eu sobrevivi por milagre. Cavei para tentar desenterrá-lo das pedras, mas demorei muito tempo. Quando cheguei até ele, ele... ele... – ela murmura com os seus orbes lacrimosos, não conseguindo pronunciar que o seu amado irmão estava morto.

Druddigon afaga as costas dela de forma confortadora e fala pesaroso:

\- Eu imagino a sua dor.

\- Se eu fosse mais forte, eu... eu... – ela olha com a sua face úmida para o Druddigon, começando a chorar - Eu era a mais velha. Já não tínhamos pais. Só tínhamos um ao outro e eu falhei em cuidar dele.

Ele a abraça e depois, ela se acalma, falando:

\- Eu não quero que isso aconteça novamente. Eu quero salvar aqueles que são queridos para mim. Não quero mais me sentir impotente.

Druddigon fala, após alguns minutos:

\- Eu não tenho uma historia tão triste quanto a sua, mas eu era o mais novo da ninhada e o mais fraco. Os meus irmãos viviam batendo em mim para exercitar o seu domínio e poder sobre mim, assim como faziam um com o outro. Eu tentava batalhar contra eles, mas perdia. Nossos pais não intercediam, pois sabiam que eu precisava ser forte para sobreviver quando crescesse, quando desejasse me afastar deles para procurar o meu lugar no mundo. Após apanhar tanto, passei a desejar o poder. Queria ser forte. Queria derrota-los. – ele fala determinado, erguendo os punhos – Nada me daria mais prazer do que derrotá-los.

\- Conseguiu?

\- Não... Eles seguiram o seu destino. O meu sonho é encontra-los algum dia e mostrar o meu poder. Mostrar a eles que eu não sou mais aquele fracote que apanhava deles. Eu ficaria mais do que feliz de esfregar os focinhos deles no chão.

\- Entendo.

Druddigon fica pensativo e depois fala:

\- Não consegui ser poderoso sozinho. Talvez, com aquela humana, eu posso ser mais poderoso.

A Deino fica surpresa e pergunta:

\- Vai largar o território que tanto lutou para conseguir?

Ele sorri fracamente, falando:

\- É questão de tempo até eu ser derrotado. Não vou conseguir mantê-lo por muito tempo. Eu sinto isso. Por isso, agi de forma tão agressiva, não percebendo que não era um desafiante e sim, uma fêmea. Eu estava desesperado para manter o meu território. Eu perdi muitas batalhas. Por isso, eu acredito que não vou manter por muito tempo o que eu conquistei. Eu sinto isso, até pelos rugidos poderosos que eu ouvi, inclusive, não muito longe daqui. Eram rugidos de machos e que demonstravam o seu poder. Um poder que não possuo. Não precisa ser inteligente para saber o resultado se eu batalhasse contra um deles. Inclusive, eu ouvi os rugidos dos meus irmãos e eles exibiam um poder um pouco maior do que eles tinham, antes de nos separarmos para buscarmos nosso lugar no mundo.

\- Entendo... Se treinar, vai conseguir, com certeza. – a Deino fala sorrindo para ele, desejando passar confiança para o mesmo que sorri.

Então, após ficar pensativo, olhando o fluxo intenso do rio, ele fala:

\- Eu prometi que cuidaria de você e vou cumprir com a minha promessa. Ademais, você quer ir com aquela humana. Você busca o poder para salvar quem ama. Eu busco o poder para não apanhar como apanhava quando filhote. Eu quero ser mais poderoso que os meus irmãos... Não. Na verdade, eu quero ser o Druddigon mais poderoso de todos!

Eles se entreolham e sorriem, se levantando, farejando atentamente o ar.

\- Eu sinto o cheiro dela. Podemos alcança-la.

Porém, antes que saíssem do local, eles ouvem um barulho altíssimo e depois, avistam um clarão intenso que provoca uma revoada de pássaros animais, de Pidoves e de Duckletts, assim como de alguns Tranquills, além de verem vários outros pokémons e alguns animais correndo pelo solo, assim como descendo velozmente o rio, ignorando as perguntas de ambos por desejarem se afastar o quanto antes do local.

Então, em seguida, reina o mais absoluto e aterrador silêncio.

Rapidamente, Druddigon assume uma posição protetora na frente da Deino e rosna para o que quer que fosse, enquanto ambos sentiam cheiros estranhos e bem fortes, assim como, irreconhecíveis.


	54. Perigo no Monte Miyazaki (Mount Hideaway

**Notas do Autor**

Isis fica surpresa quando...

No Monte Miyazaki...

Satoshi e os outros decidem...

 **Capítulo 54 - Perigo no Monte Miyazaki (Mount Hideaway)**

Então, após alguns minutos, eles observam dois ovos descendo pelo rio, sendo que Deino fica desesperada para salvá-los e entra na água, acabando por ser arrastada pela correnteza, enquanto tentava salvar os ovos. Druddigon vai até ela e traz os três, com ela se segurando na cauda musculosa do tipo Dragon que carregava os dois ovos em seus braços.

Após chegarem na segurança da margem, eles observam os ovos que estavam seguros nos braços de Druddigon, com a tipo Dragon e Dark falando:

\- Vamos leva-los até ela.

\- Sim.

Nisso, eles correm, se afastando daquele local.

Não muito longe dali, Isis está caminhando por uma trilha para a próxima cidade, quando ouve rugidos de dragões e ao se virar, observa o mesmo Druddigion e Deino de antes, correndo em direção a ela, ficando surpresa ao ver dois ovos que eram segurados pelo tipo Dragon.

\- Aconteceu algo? – ela pergunta preocupada.

Deino se aproxima e fala:

\- Queremos seguir viagem com você. – a tipo Dragon e Dark fala sorrindo.

\- Sério? Seria uma honra. – ela fala sorrindo, para depois perguntar – Vocês sabem que vão ter que entrar em uma pokéball?

\- É assim que chamam os dispositivos redondos? – Druddigon pergunta curioso.

\- Sim. Ainda desejam isso?

Eles confirmam e ela fala:

\- Vou deixar vocês fora delas, várias vezes e não apenas para treinamento e batalhas. Tem certeza que querem seguir viagem comigo, sabendo que vão batalhar e treinar?

\- Sim – a Deino fala sorrindo - Eu quero poder para proteger os que me são queridos.

\- Eu quero poder para ser o mais poderoso Druddigon.

Nisso, eles contam sobre o seu passado e ela afaga ambos, falando:

\- Entendo. E esses ovos?

\- Nós achamos esses ovos - Druggidion entrega ambos para Isis - Com certeza, vai cuidar bem deles.

Ele se esquece de falar do som que ouviram e do brilho que viram, pois não acharam um fato importante, uma vez que não foi nada ameaçador para eles, com Deino compartilhando da mesma ideia.

Afinal, eram pokémons e não compreendiam muito das coisas humanas.

Inclusive, acharam que era alguma batalha entre pokémons do tipo fogo ou algo assim que ocorreu um pouco longe dali e que os pokémons estavam fugindo, pois era uma batalha intensa, sendo sabido entre eles que pokémons poderosos liberavam ataques igualmente poderosos.

Ela pega os ovos, guardando cuidadosamente na sua mochila, enquanto falava:

\- Sim. Quando nascerem, iremos cuidar deles, juntos. O que acham de me ajudarem a cuidar deles?

O casal fica surpreso, para depois sorrirem, confirmando com a cabeça, pois haviam se afeiçoado aos ovos.

\- Quando chegarmos na cidade mais próxima, vou comprar duas incubadoras para chocá-los.

Após guardar cuidadosamente os ovos, ela pega duas pokéballs e ao deixa-las maiores, fala:

– Se quiserem mudar de ideia, podem ficar a vontade.

Druddigon e Deino se entreolham, para depois concordarem, sendo que ele fala:

\- Não mudei de ideia. Eu confio em você.

\- Eu também. – Deino fala.

Nisso, ambos encostam as patas nas pokéballs, sendo sugados, com a luz brilhando apenas por um segundo, antes de apagar com ela falando, sorrindo:

\- Obrigada pela confiança... Saia, Druddigon-kun e Deino-chan.

Nisso, eles saem e passam a seguir viagem com ela, fora da pokéball, sendo que começam a conversar entre si, com Isis explicando sobre o sonho de ser uma Mestra de dragões, contando sobre o mistério do teste, com eles se comprometendo a ajuda-la, assim como a Axew, enquanto que Isis fala para o Druddigion:

\- O tornarei poderoso, eu prometo. Aí, quando senti que tem poder suficiente, vamos procurar pelos seus irmãos e você vai enfrentá-los. Prometo que irei realizar o seu sonho de derrotá-los como revanche. É uma promessa, Druddigion.

O tipo Dragon fica surpreso, vendo nos olhos de sua treinadora que de fato, ela cumpriria com a promessa, o fazendo sorrir, sendo que observa ela estendendo o dedinho para ele que arqueia o cenho, com a jovem explicando o que era e o que ele devia fazer, com o mesmo sorrindo, tocando delicadamente com uma de suas garras, selando o acordo, enquanto Axew e Deino sorriam.

Há centenas de quilômetros dali, em Kanto, Satoshi, Yukiko, Shigeru e os seus pokémons, estavam subindo o Monte Miyazaki (Mount Hideaway).

Durante o caminho para esse Monte, Yukiko e Shigeru haviam ficado felizes ao conseguirem Ratatas com a habilidade Run Away, ficando felizes ao verem os golpes de nascimento deles, descobrindo que eles faziam parte da mesma ninhada do Ratata de Satosi. Ou seja, eram todos irmãos e começaram a conversar entre si ao se reconhecerem, com eles contando o que fizeram após saírem do ninho, além de outros assuntos.

A captura deles só foi possível pelo Spearow Líder ter se oferecido para ajuda-los ao ver que eles eram distintos, também, se prontificando a caçar Ratatas com a habilidade Run Away, já que ele era o maior caçador do bando.

Os Ratatas e outros pokémons similares a eles eram famosos pela sua capacidade de procriação, sendo o mesmo para o tipo Bug, conseguindo ter vários filhotes, assim como era com aqueles que lembravam peixes como o Magikarp ou pokémons que lembrassem crustáceos.

Segundo os Pesquisadores Pokémons, essa alta taxa de procriação, abrangia pokémons que ficavam na base da cadeia alimentar. Por causa disso, eles tinham taxas tão elevadas de procriação, assim como de crescimento.

Afinal, eles eram a caça de inúmeros pokémons e para aguentarem a demanda, eles precisavam repor, rapidamente, o seu número, além dos membros precisarem crescer rapidamente para poderem procriar. Por isso, além das altas taxas de reprodução, a maturação sexual deles era mais acelerada, se tornando aptos ao acasalamento em pouco tempo.

Os Caterpie e Weddle eram um dos exemplos mais usados pelos pesquisadores, pois eles tinham um ciclo rápido de evolução para se tornarem Butterfree e Beedrills, para que pudessem se acasalar e ter filhotes o quanto antes, já que somente se reproduziam ao alcançar esse estágio. Se forem capturados para batalharem, o aumento de experiência nas batalhas os fará evoluir por experiência, provocando uma evolução mais rápida do que seria na natureza.

A alta capacidade de reprodução e a maturação sexual rápida garantiam a manutenção da base da cadeia alimentar dos pokémons.

Conforme o grupo de Satoshi percorria a trilha, o casal Spearow notou que o seu treinador e o outro humano chamado Shigeru conversam entre si, assim como aquela que era a irmã mais nova do treinador deles, com os três olhando ocasionalmente para eles, fazendo o Spearow líder arquear o cenho, enquanto a companheira dele comenta ressabiada:

\- Tem certeza que foi uma boa ideia se oferecer para ajuda-los? Eles não eram os seus treinadores e o nosso treinador não deu ordem para obedecê-los. Não confio nos humanos e acho que você foi muito ingênuo ao abaixar as suas defesas para esse humano. – ela suspira cansada – Apesar de eu amar esse seu lado, eu prefiro que seja implacável e temido por todos com exceção da sua família, como eu e os nossos filhotes. Não ganharemos nada sendo gentis ou prestativos.

\- O Satoshi não é assim. Deve ser outra coisa. Além disso, como eu me esforcei para capturar o Ratata, ele permitiu que passássemos a voar fora das pokéballs ou já se esqueceu disso? Meu ato foi recompensado.

A fêmea revira os olhos e fala:

\- Eu sei que ele recompensou o seu esforço. Mas eu já sofri com os humanos, quando o meu pai foi tirado de mim ao ser capturado.

\- Você disse que iria se ausentar de julgar o Satoshi, até ver se ele cumpriria ou não a promessa.

\- Eu mantenho a minha decisão de aguardar para julgá-lo. Mas o fato deles olharem esporadicamente para nós, está me deixando, demasiadamente, preocupada. O humano pode ter mudado de ideia.

\- Eu entendo a sua aflição, mas eu aprendi a confiar nele. Não acho que ele trairia a promessa que fez para nós.

\- Mas...

\- Ei! Spearows, eu quero falar algo com vocês – Satoshi exclama do chão.

A fêmea se cala e acompanha o seu companheiro com ambos baixando o voo até ficarem na frente do seu treinador, olhando curiosamente para ele que fala:

\- Eu estava conversando com o Shigeru sobre o caso de criminosos que invadem a propriedade do avô dele e que inclusive, quase o renderam ao invadirem o seu laboratório, senão fosse o sistema de alarme do local. Nós três decidimos conversar com o doutor para deixar todos vocês fora das pokéballs, pois ele precisa de mais guardas. Não é amigo?

\- Sim. Ele tem problemas com ladrões e não somente quando invadem o seu laboratório, sendo que eles tentam, inclusive, roubar os pokémons que estão fora das pokéballs. Claro, ele consegue salvar os pokémons e até impedir que seja assaltado, mas é complicado. A área é muito grande para a quantidade de pokémons que agem como guardas.

Satoshi se vira para o líder que está surpreso e fala:

\- Vocês são organizados, além de terem a força do bando. Portanto, podem agir como guardas com ordens para atacar, implacavelmente, os invasores. Com certeza o doutor vai adorar ter guardas adicionais. Assim, vocês vão ficar sempre fora das pokéballs e podem voar pela propriedade, além de terem comida sempre disponível. Claro, vão ter que passar por um pequeno treinamento para identificarem invasores, por exemplo. Mas é um treinamento simples que pode ser aplicado pelo doutor. O que acham? É uma boa oferta?

O casal se entreolha surpreso e a fêmea pergunta, estupefata:

\- É sério? Esse acordo é mesmo sério?

\- Sim. Acreditem quando falo que o meu jiji ficaria feliz em ter mais guardas e que guardas melhores ele terá do que os que voam e que por isso, podem percorrer uma grande extensão em pouco tempo, além de serem capazes de se organizarem em um ataque massivo? Ele tem guardas pokémons treinados. Mas eles não são suficientes. Vocês seriam os Guardiões do céu. Uma Elite de pokémons tipo Flying para proteger a propriedade com comida fácil e gratuita.

\- Isso parece muito bom... Não é bom e sim, excelente! – a fêmea exclama animada.

O Spearow líder fica surpreso com a função que o seu bando teria, pois estava preocupado deles ficarem sempre confinados. Mesmo capturado, ainda era o Líder e se preocupava com os seus companheiros.

Portanto, aquela notícia era de fato excelente, com ele ficando aliviado pelo destino do seu bando, que até então era uma fonte de preocupação para o mesmo e para a sua companheira, com ambos compartilhando dessa preocupação.

Então, satisfeito pelo destino do seu bando, ele sorri e consente, enquanto que a fêmea se sentia envergonhada por ter duvidado tanto do humano, para depois eles voltarem para o ar com o Spearow Líder falando:

\- Eu disse que podíamos confiar nesse humano. O ato de eu ajuda-los de livre e espontânea vontade rendeu essa "promoção" ao nosso bando, por assim dizer. Agora, não precisamos mais nos preocupar com o destino deles.

\- Verdade. Mas eu ainda tenho receio, por mais que eu não queira ter – a fêmea murmura envergonhada – Não posso impedir de me sentir assim.

\- Eu sei. Quando ele enviar nós todos para esse tal de doutor Yukinari, creio que você vai parar de se sentir assim.

\- Eu espero.

No chão, Shigeru liga para o seu avô que fica mais do que feliz com a ideia de ter guardas Spearows, até porque eles são bem temidos, principalmente quando andam em bando por causa da fama deles e comenta que está ansioso para receber os Spearows, inclusive a família, para estudar o crescimento dos filhotes, enquanto pede para Shigeru anotar alguns dados, uma vez que ele tem acesso aos filhotes e passa a lista de dados para ele colher, com ele se prontificando a criar relatórios para o seu avô que fala que se houverem novas descobertas, o nome do seu neto constará na publicação do artigo e que isso vai ajuda-lo futuramente e frente a essa informação, o neto dele fica demasiadamente feliz.

Satoshi comenta ao ver a reação de seu amigo de infância:

\- Você está bem animado para colher esses dados. Não que seja estranho, imagino que queira ajudar o seu jii-chan. Mas você está mais empolgado do que o usual.

\- Verdade. Por quê? – Yukiko pergunta curiosa.

\- Ao contrário de vocês, não quero mais ser um Mestre Pokémon e sim, um Pesquisador Pokémon, assim como o jiji. Eu quero ser no futuro um Hakase Pokémon. Essa é a minha meta. Eu estou fazendo essa viagem, pois é essencial que um futuro Pesquisador Pokémon viaje pelo mundo para conseguir conhecimento. Quando terminarmos a nossa jornada, vou "mergulhar" nos estudos, por assim dizer, para conseguir chegar ao nível de um Hakase Pokémon. Para ajudar na realização do meu sonho eu me tornei auxiliar de campo do meu avô, publicando alguns estudos, sendo que mesmo sendo em conjunto com o meu avô, o nome dele vai ajudar a impulsionar a minha futura carreira. Claro que eu vou me dedicar de corpo e alma para conseguir o mérito por mim mesmo. Eu quero que toda a comunidade científica me reconheça não como neto do famoso Hakase Pokémon, o doutor Yukinari e sim, como Shigeru Ookido.

\- Nossa – Satoshi comenta surpreso, para depois sorrir – Isso é incrível! Eu estou torcendo para que consiga realizar o seu sonho!

\- Eu também estou torcendo! – Yukiko exclama animada.

\- Obrigado, amigos. – ele sorri.

\- Quando você descobriu o seu sonho, amigo?

\- Isso foi antes daquele dia... – ele comenta pensativo.

\- Que dia, Shigeru-kun? – Yukiko pergunta.

\- Aquele dia que vocês saíram com os seus pais, sendo que havíamos planejado pescar no rio e não pudermos. Como fiquei em casa, eu vi que o meu jiji estava deitado na cama, se sentindo muito mal, sendo que ele havia chamado o médico que após examiná-lo, informou que era apenas uma gripe muito forte e que ele devia ficar deitado na cama, sendo que receitou alguns medicamentos para ajudar a lidar com os sintomas. Mesmo se sentindo mal, após o doutor sair, o vi tentando andar até o laboratório e rapidamente, eu pedi para que ele deitasse na cama, me prontificando a fazer as pesquisas, seguindo as suas orientações. Se eu tivesse saído para pescar com vocês, eu não saberia que ele estava doente. Após eu insistir, ele aceitou a ajuda e orientou o que eu devia fazer para adiantar os exames e estudos que eram necessários. Eu segui as suas instruções, colhendo dados e lidando com os instrumentos. Inicialmente, eu achei aborrecedor, porém, fui passando a gostar e me senti feliz conforme fazia as pesquisas, colhendo dados, assim como, analisando os gráficos, ilustrações e relatórios, para que meu jiji não ficasse atrasado em suas pesquisas. Fiquei quase que o dia inteiro, ajudando nas pesquisas dele e no final do mesmo, vi que aquilo me deixava feliz, acabando por descobrir a minha vocação, pois ele disse que eu havia dominado rapidamente os métodos e os instrumentos, comentando que eu parecia ter uma habilidade natural para pesquisas. Desde aquele dia, passei a ajuda-los em suas pesquisas, sempre que podia, me sentindo muito feliz. Era uma felicidade que eu não sentia ao me imaginar como um Mestre Pokémon.

\- Oh! Então, foi aquele dia... – Satoshi comenta se recordando do dia.

\- Imagino como ele reagiu ao contar sobre o seu sonho. – Yukiko comenta sorrindo.

\- Ele ficou radiante e me deu várias dicas. Disse que eu devia usar a minha juventude para viajar pelo mundo, observar os pokemons, conhecer os diferentes tipos e se possível, capturar vários tipos de pokémons, inclusive macho e fêmea da mesma espécie, para poder estudá-los, além de colher dados dos pokémons na natureza. Inclusive, fiz alguns relatórios preliminares sobre o que observei nos pokémons.

\- Podemos ver? – Satoshi e Yukiko pedem juntos.

\- Claro.

Ele pega o seu cadernos e eles leem as observações que ele fez, pontuadas com as diferenças na aparência dos pokémons da mesma espécie, sendo que havia alguns gráficos e algumas ilustrações simples.

Após lerem, devolvem e Yukiko exclama animada:

\- Isso é incrível, Shigeru-kun!

\- Obrigado, Yukiko-chan. Ainda tenho um longo caminho, mas um dia, serei um Hakase Pokémon tão famoso como o meu jiji. – ele fala sonhador, olhando para o céu.

\- Com certeza você vai conseguir, amigo. – Satoshi fala, com eles tocando os seus punhos, sorrindo, assim como Yukiko que sorri olhando a cena.

Shigeru não sabia que na outra linha do tempo, ele teria saído para pescar, sendo o dia que o anzol dele e do Satoshi fisgariam uma pokeball antiga que acabaria se dividindo em duas partes, com cada um deles pegando uma parte.

Logo, ele não teria se envolvido nas pesquisas de seu avô, acabando por não descobrir algo que ele somente descobriria mais tarde e que era ser um futuro Hakase Pokémon.

Nessa dimensão, como ele teve essa experiência, descobriu a sua vocação e deixou de almejar ser um Mestre Pokémon, para ser um Pesquisador Pokémon em busca do título de Hakase Pokémon como o seu avô, almejando ser tão famoso quanto ele, que era tido quase que como uma lenda em virtude de seus inúmeros estudos sobre pokémons, abrangendo vários fatos sobre os mesmos, sendo inclusive um dos idealizadores da pokedex.

Após terminarem de seguir a trilha íngreme que serpenteava entre as árvores de troncos grossos e nodosos, ou seja, seculares, eles chegam na borda verdejante de uma depressão logo abaixo deles, avistando um ônix shiny imenso, sendo que dava vista, também, para uma imensa área rochosa.

Quando iam se aproximar mais, notam emblemas da Equipe Rocket na roupa de várias pessoas, assim como avistam dois helicópteros sobrevoando o local, com um grupo de dez pessoas cercando o ônix que exibia vários ferimentos, sendo possível ver dez pokémons atacando o seu corpo imenso, enquanto desviavam dos golpes que ele lançava contra os mesmos em seu desespero, conseguindo atingir, ocasionalmente, alguns dos pokémons que o atacavam.

Os jovens se esgueiram entre as árvores, usando as copas grandes e densas para se ocultarem, assim como os seus pokémons.

\- Sei que ele é selvagem e por isso, pode ser capturado. Mas a Equipe Rocket é maligna. – Shigeru comenta, torcendo os punhos – Não podemos permitir que o Ônix e os outros pokémons, sejam capturados por esses monstros. Dizem que eles fazem atrocidades com os pokémons para quebrá-los.

\- Concordo.

\- Sim. Não podemos deixar que esse pobre pokémon seja capturado por pessoas malignas. Isso vale para qualquer pokémon selvagem. Nós precisamos protegê-los desses monstros – Satoshi fala – Precisamos de um plano para detê-los.

Nisso, o casal Spearow pousa perto de Satoshi e o líder fala:

\- Chame todo o meu grupo que vocês capturaram. Faremos um ataque massivo. Falem para eles seguirem as minhas ordens. Eu usarei a força do meu bando para um ataque surpresa.

Os jovens se entreolham e Satoshi consente, sorrindo:

\- Nós agradecemos a ajuda. Mas, antes, iremos criar um plano. São muitos, mesmo para o seu bando. Não podemos permitir que vocês se arrisquem dessa forma. Precisa ser um ataque massivo e rápido, de modo que não dê chance deles reagirem, para que nem vocês e nenhum outro pokémon corra o risco de ser alvejado, acabando por morrerem. Armamentos pesados conseguem atravessar o corpo dos pokémons e não temos certeza se eles possuem tais armamentos.

O Spearow consente, acenando afirmativamente, embora não compreendesse o que eram armamentos e o termo "ser alvejado", decidindo que iria perguntar depois, embora tenha percebido que era algo que podia ferir gravemente um pokémon pela reação do seu treinador que queria ser cauteloso por causa do tal armamento.


	55. Primeiro confronto

**Notas do Autor**

Satoshi e os outros criam um plano e...

Satoshi luta para acalmar...

 **Capítulo 55 - Primeiro confronto**

\- Primeiro, iremos neutralizar os pokémons deles e a maioria dos Rockets. Depois, quando eu der o sinal, vocês vão fazer um ataque surpresa, aproveitando a confusão no local – nisso, Satoshi puxa a pokédex que fornece os dados dos pokémons que cercavam o Ônix – Precisamos derrubá-los e sem ferir eles, demais. Os coitados não têm culpa de servirem esses monstros.

Ao observarem os dois helicópteros com o emblema da Equipe Rocket sobrevoando o local, era possível ver metralhadoras acopladas neles com bandidos as manipulando, sendo que Yukiko fala, sorrindo:

\- Precisamos neutralizá-los. Não tenho certeza se aquele armamento consegue atravessa a pele dos pokémons. Portanto, é melhor eliminamos essa ameaça por precaução. Um Pidgeotto com Steel Wing e Quick Attack pode cortar a ponta da cauda dos helicópteros, próxima daquela hélice que é a parte mais estreita. Cortando a cauda, ele perderá o controle e vai rodopiar como um pião até explodir.

\- De fato, precisamos neutralizar primeiro, os helicópteros de apoio deles.

Yukiko fala, após se concentrar, conforme olhava para os Rockets e seus pokémons:

\- Eu sinto a raiva dos pokémons dos Rockets, conforme olham para os seus treinadores. Duvido que eles ataquem por si mesmos. Não sinto nenhum amor ou consideração deles para os seus treinadores e sim, um grande ódio para os mesmos. Se neutralizarmos esses criminosos bastardos, os pokémons não farão nada por si mesmos.

\- Não tenho qualquer dúvida quanto a isso. Você sempre teve essa sensibilidade. – Satoshi comenta sorrindo.

\- Vamos nos concentrar nos bastardos. Os pokémons são apenas vitimas deles. – Shigeru fala seriamente.

Satoshi e os outros tiram as dezenas de Spearows das pokéballs, com muitos exibindo aborrecimento por terem sido capturados, sendo que somente haviam sido tirados antes, de dois em dois, para serem tratados, voltando a ficarem confinados, até que ficam surpresos com o Líder que pousa na frente deles, junto com a companheira.

\- Líder? Mas...

Nisso, Yukiko e os outros falam para eles ouvirem o líder e seguirem as suas ordens.

\- Eu agradeço por terem tentando me salvar. Muitas coisas aconteceram.

Os Spearows começam a murmurar entre si, sendo que o Líder levanta a asa e isso é o suficiente para eles se calarem, passando a prestarem atenção nele que explica o acordo para o bando que fica surpreso, olhando para os seus treinadores que acenam afirmativamente, os animando, pois já haviam imaginado que iriam viver uma vida, trancafiados, sendo um pensamento que os deprimia. Saber que eles poderiam voar pelo céu, se prontificando a proteger uma área era praticamente um sonho.

\- Vamos mostrar a força do nosso bando! Faremos os bastardos lá embaixo conhecerem a nossa fúria! Mostraremos o nosso poder! Vamos abrir as asas para exibir o nosso orgulho! Um por todos e todos por um!

Nisso, os outros abrem as asas, inflamados pelas palavras do Líder.

\- Vamos ataca-los agora, Líder? – um Spearow pergunta esperançoso.

\- Ainda não. Eles criaram um plano. Mas em breve, poderemos mostrar a eles o nosso poder.

Isso anima os Spearows que esperam ansiosos o momento de atacarem, posicionando-se nos vários galhos adjacentes ao grupo, esperando a ordem para o ataque massivo usando a força do bando.

\- Olha, dos que estão lá, estão vendo aquele mais ao longe? – a albina pergunta para eles, apontando o dedo, com todos avistando o homem, consentindo – Ele é diferente dos outros. Inclusive, eu sinto que os pokémons dele vão atacar por si mesmos. Será que ele é um policial infiltrado? Eu sei que a polícia faz isso em Organizações criminosas.

\- Pode ser.

\- Acho que na dúvida é melhor neutralizarmos ele, sem feri-lo. Ele não é como os demais. Eu sinto isso.

Nisso, todos consentem e decidem planejar entre si como neutralizá-lo, após definirem um plano de ataque para salvar o Ônix, já gravemente ferido e os outros pokémons selvagens, capturados pelos bandidos.

\- Começaremos a primeira fase, então. – Yukiko fala com a Pidgeotto ao seu lado – Use Quick Attack para se deslocar velozmente e depois, use Steel Wing para cortar a ponta da cauda dos dois helicópteros em sequência. Depois, use Twister naquele grupo que tem aqueles objetos nas mãos. Aquilo são armas. A explosão de ambos os helicópteros vai deixá-los atordoados.

\- Pidgeotto-chan, após a Pidgeotto derrubar os helicópteros, a siga.

\- Você também, Pidgeotto. Faça o mesmo que ela fizer, após abater os helicópteros.

\- Kibaryuu-chan, avance e use Ember no Twister combinado, assim que o ataque simultâneo for lançado contra o grupo armado.

\- Não acha melhor usar um Ratata? Ele é pequeno e ágil, além de ter a habilidade Run Away. Ele pode se afastar mais facilmente. – Satoshi comenta - Além disso, ele tem o Flame Wheel, que é bem mais poderoso que o Ember. O meu Ratata pode cuidar disso, assim, podem direcionar os seus Ratatas para outro grupo.

\- Agora que você disse...

Ela vê a charmander ficar triste e fala:

\- Você terá o seu momento, eu prometo. Mesmo que não seja hoje. – ela fala afagando a tipo Fire que se anima, um pouco.

\- Use o Flame Wheel, somente quando lançarem o Twister e se afaste, tudo bem?

\- Sim. – o Ratata shiny fala, consentindo para o seu treinador.

\- Squirtle, use Water Gun nos que estão próximos do Ônix.

\- Pikachu, use Thunder Shock na água que vai se formar embaixo deles.

\- Pidgeotto-chan, use Quick Attack para se deslocar até aquele homem – ela aponta para o mesmo com a pokémon consentindo - Depois, use Gust. Mas faça sem intenção de matar e para derrubá-lo, após neutralizar o grupo que está armado. Eu vou me aproximar dele para nocauteá-lo.

\- Pidgeotto, use Steel Wing naquele Geodude. - Shigeru fala.

\- Kibaryuu-chan, use Ember naquele Bellsprout.

\- Kaoru-chan, use Flame Wheel naquele Zubat. – Yukiko fala para a sua Ratata que consente.

\- Siga ele e use Flame Wheel no outro Zubat, ao lado. – Shigeru fala para o seu Ratata que consente – Lembre-se de esperar que a Pidgeotto se aproxime dele para ataca-lo, assim como a Yukiko e aí, vocês atacam os pokémons deles, certo?

Eles consentem, para depois, ficarem a postos, se preparando para correrem até os seus alvos.

Então, após todos se certificarem o que os pokémons iriam fazer, eles ordenam em usino:

\- Agora.

Enquanto o Ônix sofria novos danos, fazendo-o tombar parcialmente no chão, lutando contra as dores extremas para se erguer, conseguindo após alguns minutos, os bandidos olham para o céu ao ouvirem um som alto, como metal sendo cortado, ficando estarrecidos ao verem que a cauda dos dois helicópteros de apoio havia sido decepada, fazendo ambos rodopiarem sem controle no ar, com os criminosos nos helicópteros gritando desesperados, acabando por se chocarem um no outro, perto do solo, gerando uma explosão violenta que curvou as copas das árvores e derrubou muitos outros bandidos no chão, assim como pokémons, conforme surgia um vento violento, com muitos sendo atirados longe dali, enquanto que os outros sofriam queimaduras, sendo que o Rocket apontado por Yukiko estava longe do local e por causa disso, apenas caiu no chão por causa dos ventos que chegaram fracos nele que estava estupefato, assim como os seus pokémons, com os mesmos ficando por si mesmos na frente dele, o escudando.

Então, ele aproxima a boca de um botão da sua roupa que era um comunicador disfarçado e pede contato com o seu chefe para informar o que acontecia no local, deixando o seu superior preocupado, com o mesmo começando a movimentar esquadrões até o local por precaução, já que havia outras organizações criminosas, além da Equipe Rocket e ele precisava zelar pela vida dos seus subordinados que estavam infiltrados, sendo que naquele local, havia um dos policiais infiltrados na Equipe Rocket.

Aproveitando a estupefação, assim como a confusão deles, sendo que muitos deles estavam desorientados pela explosão ter atingido os seus tímpanos, provocando surdez temporária e desorientação, um Squirtle se aproxima do grupo que atacava o Ônix.

Após se aproximar, sorrateiramente, os encharca com água e quando eles pensam em reagir, Pikachu usa Thunder Shock neles, os eletrocutando violentamente ao ponto de surgirem queimaduras graves neles que ainda estavam vivos, sendo que a violência do choque os deixou inconscientes, pois a água intensificou o poder elétrico, além de facilitar a condução de eletricidade entre eles.

Enquanto isso, os tipos Flying haviam se aproximado do segundo grupo que tinha metralhadoras e outras armas, com os mesmos tentando se erguer ainda desorientados, após serem atirados no chão pelo deslocamento de ar abrupto da explosão de ambos os helicópteros.

Ao se aproximarem deles, eles geram ventos cortantes em forma de um único tornado ao combinarem os seus poderes, enquanto que o Ratata shiny de Satoshi corria habilmente para perto do Twister, concentrando o poder tipo Fire, para em seguida, liberar um ataque de chamas circulares contra os ventos que tornam as chamas ainda mais intensas e que juntamente com os ventos viciosos e cortantes do Twister, provocaram além de queimaduras gravíssimas, vários cortes na pele dos mesmos que gritam em agonia, acabando por caírem inconscientes no chão, conforme eram fustigados pelos ventos flamejantes e igualmente implacáveis, recebendo, também, queimaduras do metal quente das armas.

Os Rockets que estavam mais ao longe se aproximam do local ao avistarem as explosões, pois estavam capturando pokémons um pouco longe dali e ao chegarem, ficam estarrecidos e igualmente confusos, vendo os pedaços fumegantes dos helicópteros no solo e os membros neutralizados, enquanto tentavam compreender o que acontecia, pois não viram qualquer inimigo no local.

\- Agora, Spearows! – Satoshi exclama – Ataquem para ferir!

\- Atacar! – o líder exclama, guiando o seu bando que abrem as asas, voando como projeteis em direção ao grupo que chegava.

Quando os criminosos olham para o lado, avistando uma nuvem considerável de Spearows, é tarde demais para terem qualquer reação, sejam sacando uma pokéball ou as suas armas, apesar das armas deles não terem a capacidade de furar a pele de um pokémon.

Eles sofrem múltiplos ferimentos por garras e bicos, com os tipos Flying frisando o rosto, provocando uma intensa agonia, enquanto que os Rockets eram engolfados pelo bando, caindo vivos e ensanguentados no chão, antes que pudessem sacar as pokéballs ou as suas armas, ficando inconscientes pelos ferimentos e dores pungentes que os acometiam.

\- Isso que é neutralizar uma ameaça. – Shigeru comenta, estarrecido – De fato, as garras e bicos deles são bem afiados.

\- Estão com pena deles? – Yukiko pergunta.

\- Não, pois eu imagino quantos pokémons sofreram, assim como pessoas nas mãos deles. – Satoshi fala.

\- Eu também não estou com pena e pelos mesmos motivos. – Shigeru fala, consentindo.

O outro Rocket que era um policial infiltrado é derrubado com o Gust, permitindo que Yukiko se aproxime dele e antes que ele pudesse reagir, tudo o que ele vê são cabelos alvos, para depois sentir um forte golpe no abdômen, o deixando inconsciente. Os pokémons dele se surpreendem ao verem a jovem e ficam confusos com a Pidgeotto que apareceu abruptamente na frente deles, atacando o treinador deles, instantes antes, com os mesmos decidindo atacar a humana, quando são neutralizados ao mesmo tempo por ataques combinados, os fazendo cair inconscientes no chão.

Como previsto por Yukiko, os pokémons pararam de atacar o Ônix shiny, quando os seus mestres foram neutralizados, passando a olhar para eles, enquanto sorriam felizes ao verem o estado deplorável deles, ainda mais ao se lembrarem do sofrimento que passaram em suas mãos.

Então, eles se afastam do ônix ferido e irado, escapando assim dos ataques desesperados do tipo Rock.

Satoshi nota que o tipo Rock estava gravemente ferido e corre até o mesmo que está urrando de dor, enquanto mexia freneticamente seu corpo e cauda, não percebendo que os ataques haviam cessado e conforme Satoshi se aproximava dele, concordava que ele era gigantesco, sendo visível a cicatriz em seu rosto.

Ele fica na frente do ônix, exclamando para o mesmo:

\- Ônix! Pare! Eles não vão mais machucá-lo! Vou tratar dos seus ferimentos!

O pokémon estava em um misto de terror e de fúria, sendo que Satoshi se esquiva de uma caudada do pokémon imenso, agradecendo mentalmente pelas aulas de artes marciais em um doujo, enquanto se aproximava com um super potion.

Todos os pokémons dele ficam desesperados, sendo que a Weedle shiny e a Pidgeotto exclamam desesperadas:

\- Satoshi-sama!

A Pidgeotto, Weedle, Pikachu e os outros queriam se aproximar, mas Yukiko fala:

\- Não se aproximem ainda. O Ônix está assustado. Apesar desse tamanho imenso, passou por muitos apuros, não sendo indicado um novo ataque contra ele. O onii-chan vai conseguir acalmá-lo, com certeza. Além disso, ele praticou artes marciais.

Os pokémons de Satoshi ainda estavam desesperados. Eles haviam tentando avançar no tipo Rock, quando Satoshi se esquivou dos golpes do Ônix, sendo detidos por Yukiko que falou para eles confiarem nele, sendo que os mesmos estavam angustiados.

Não muito longe dali, em seu desespero, a enorme serpente de pedra tenta atingi-lo com a cabeça, enquanto o jovem desviava, novamente, lutando para aplicar o medicamento.

\- Pare Ônix! Eu quero trata-lo!

O pokémon curva o pescoço para baixo e urra para Satoshi que exibia um olhar determinado, enquanto segurava o Super potion na mão em forma de spray, sem se intimidar pelo urro de ira e dor do mesmo, enquanto notava os ferimentos do pokémon, imaginando as dores intensas que ele estava sentindo, percebendo que também estava assustado, sendo visível o olhar de medo e de dor do pokémon imenso, fazendo ele olhar de forma gentil, passando a falar de forma suave para aplacar o pokémon imenso.

Os olhos de ambos se encontram, com a Ônix shiny fêmea olhando nos olhos dele, atentamente. Ela podia ver a intensidade do olhar dele e a sinceridade em seus olhos. Eram diferentes dos olhos dos humanos que a cercaram e que possuíam olhos cruéis e malignos.

Inclusive, sentia que aquele jovem humano era distinto e pela primeira vez, ficou sem reação, sendo que o seu focinho estava próximo dele. O olhar calmo e gentil a acalmava. A cauda que se agitou para atingi-lo, parou no ar. Tudo parou naquele momento, até que ela abaixou a sua cauda.

Satoshi se aproxima e ergue a mão para a serpente de pedra que recua levemente, sendo que ela estava confusa em um momento que se encontrava vulnerável, incerta sobre reagir contra aquele humano. O olhar dele era suave e não podia deixar de começara confiar nele, conforme a mão dele se aproximava dela, lentamente.

Ela havia recuado até uma parede rochosa e depois, sente o toque suave e gentil, sendo um afago que lhe fazia bem. Os olhos profundos do humano transbordavam gentileza e amor, sendo sentimentos que a envolviam lentamente, aplacando-a.

A Ônix imensa passa a curtir o afago, relaxando, sendo que ele fala com a voz gentil:

\- Esse medicamento na minha mão vai curar os seus ferimentos e dor. Ele esguicha, veja – ele esguicha no ar, para mostrar para ela, pois ela podia acabar se assustado com o som – Agora está tudo bem.

Ela olha atentamente para ele, vendo a sinceridade em seus olhos e passa a confiar nele, enquanto corava.

A tipo Rock observava atentamente os movimentos gentis que ele fazia com o Super Potion para tratá-la, ficando feliz ao ver que a dor sumia, gradativamente.

Após ele terminar de tratar da Ônix, a mesma mexe o corpo, ficando feliz ao ver que não sentia mais dor, para depois sentir o afago gentil dele e o sorriso que ela passou a achar lindo, assim como passou a adorar a voz dele:

\- Já está tudo bem. Está bem melhor, né?

Ela fica emocionada, encostando gentilmente o seu enorme focinho nele, o esfregando animadamente, sentindo-se feliz, fazendo Satoshi ri levemente, enquanto continuava afagando ela para acalmá-la, sem saber que na linha do tempo original, essa Ônix teria nascido macho e que, após ser salvo de um Sandlash que estava preso em seu corpo, o ferindo, ele aceitaria ir com Shiba (Bruno), um membro da Elite Four que estava no local.

Então, eles ouvem uma voz:

\- Vocês foram incríveis. Quanto a você, jovem... O seu coração é impar. O seu coração e amor pelos pokémons, faz com que os seus sentimentos cheguem até eles.

Eles olham para a origem da voz com os Spearows ficando de sobreaviso, sendo que eles estavam sobrevoando os Rockets inconscientes, atentos a qualquer movimento deles, após Yukiko, Shigeru e os outros pokémons, retirarem as pokéballs e armas de perto deles, enquanto que os pokémons dos mesmos estavam em um canto, surpresos pelos atos dos jovens, principalmente para o jovem que aplacou o Ônix imenso.

Os demais pokémons deles também estavam atentos, sendo que a Ônix shiny passou a assumir uma postura defensiva para o seu salvador que estava ao seu lado, decidindo protegê-lo de quem quer que fosse.


	56. Handsome (Looker)

**Notas do Autor**

As crianças ficam surpresas quando...

Satoshi e os outros ficam surpresos ao verem...

A Ônix decide...

Quando eles acampam...

 **Capítulo 56 - Handsome (Looker)**

Um homem com uma argola de metal em cada pulso e tornozelo, usando uma calça branca rasgada nas barras surge, saltando de uma altura enorme, sendo visíveis os seus músculos, pois estava sem camisa.

Ele se aproxima dos jovens que estavam ressabiados, com todos notando que o Ônix imenso parecia escudar Satoshi que fica surpreso com o ato do pokémon selvagem.

O homem vê aquilo e sorri ainda mais, falando:

\- Vejo que já o capturou.

\- Ele não está na pokéball.

\- Há vários tipos de captura. A mais importante e poderosa é a captura do coração. Com essa captura, o pokémon fará o possível e até o impossível por aquele que ama. Esse Ônix é um exemplo. Você capturou o seu coração. Estender uma pokéball seria apenas uma conclusão da captura e para impedir que outra pessoa o capture. Não duvido que ele vai entrar por si mesmo, jovem.

\- É estranho ouvir alguém como o senhor falar sobre o amor. Nada contra a aparência, mas...

Ele ri e fala:

\- Não precisa ficar assim, garota. Você tem razão. Eu mesmo não acreditava nisso. É que eu já batalhei inúmeras vezes e testemunhei milagres durante várias batalhas e a única explicação que eu encontro para tais milagres é o amor, ainda mais ao testemunhar a interação entre esses pokémons e os seus treinadores. Eles tinham uma cumplicidade notável e nos olhos do pokémon havia devoção, pois ele amava o seu treinador e faria tudo por ele. Portanto, nesses momentos vi quanto o amor é poderoso e que é capaz de realizar milagres. Claro, em alguns casos, alguém poderia justificar como sendo por orgulho, uma vez que eram espécies de pokémons naturalmente orgulhosos. Mas os milagres que eu testemunhei, seriam impossíveis de serem realizados apenas pelo orgulho. Ele não seria poderoso o suficiente para o que eu testemunhei.

\- Entendo. É por isso.

Yukiko pergunta:

\- Quem é o senhor?

\- Eu sou Shiba (Bruno) da Elite Four de Kantou. Prazer em conhecê-los. Imagino que já chamaram a polícia.

\- Sim. – Shigeru fala, consentindo.

Nisso, ele se aproxima de Satoshi e fala:

\- Você almeja ser um mestre Pokémon Ocidental?

\- Sim.

Shiba sorri e fala:

\- Eu estou ansioso para nos reencontrarmos, só que dessa vez, em uma batalha. Eu estarei esperando ansioso pelo nosso combate. Qual o seu nome, jovem?

\- Satoshi.

\- Estou ansioso para enfrentá-lo, Satoshi-kun.

\- Eu também.

Nisso, eles estendem as mãos, selando a promessa, sendo que a Ônix shiny imensa aproxima a sua enorme cabeça de Satoshi, esfregando a mesma nele que tenta acalmá-la, para depois ele perguntar, desconfiado, pelo fato da pokémon estar grudada nele, agindo como a Pidgeotto e a Weedle:

\- Você é uma fêmea?

Ela cora, consentindo, para depois voltar a esfregar a cabeça nele, sendo que Shiba fica curioso e pergunta:

\- Por que perguntou isso?

Yukiko se aproxima e conta sobre a Pidgeotto e a Weedle, com o membro da Elite Four rindo levemente ao ver que a Pidgeotto grudou nele, assim como a Weedle que escalou o seu ombro, esfregando a cabeça na bochecha dele, para depois falar:

\- Bem, pode ser um pouco cedo para falar isso. Mas acredito que ele atrai fêmeas pokémons como mel atrai abelhas. Porém, vocês somente terão certeza se isso acontecer mais vezes.

Yukiko pergunta:

\- O senhor viu tudo?

\- Eu estava vindo treinar, quando vi as explosões. Quando cheguei, vocês já tinham subjugado esses bastardos. Eu cheguei no momento que Satoshi-kun se aproximava dela e testemunhei a sua coragem e determinação.

Nesse interim, a polícia chega, assim como as equipes de resgate e de atendimento médico, além dos médicos e enfermeiros pokémons para tratarem de eventuais pokémons feridos, com eles verificando, também, as condições dos pokémons aprisionados pela Equipe Rocket, os libertando, após conseguirem tratá-los, com os mesmos voltando para a natureza.

Enquanto isso, a polícia prende os membros da Equipe Rocket e somente após os Rockets estarem devidamente algemados, eram tratados pela equipe médica, antes de ser designado um transporte para eles, até o hospital mais próximo, após conseguirem as vagas nos mesmos.

Os policiais pegam as pokéballs e chamam os pokémons que entram nas mesmas, para depois pegarem a pokeball de todos os criminosos, visando enviá-las ao doutor Ookido, para que fossem, posteriormente, liberados na natureza.

Outros policiais colhem os depoimentos das crianças, agradecendo pela ajuda, enquanto se recuperavam da estupefação ao verem que dezenas de Spearows obedeciam aos jovens, pousando em árvores nas proximidades.

Afinal, seria normal encontrar jovens treinadores com Spearows, mas um ou outro. No caso, juntando os Spearows de todos, formava um bando com dezenas e isso explicava como um grupo considerável de Rockets foi neutralizado, sumariamente. Eram dezenas atacando ao mesmo tempo e com certeza, deve ter sido uma visão no mínimo aterrorizante para eles, com os profissionais não sentindo pena dos Rockets, sendo que muitos deles estavam traumatizados, ficando aterrorizados em suas macas, sempre que ouviam um som de asa e nos casos mais graves, ficavam aterrorizados com a presença de pokémons próximos deles, exibindo olhos esbugalhados pelo medo.

Os médicos e enfermeiros perceberam esse medo e resolveram ignorar, os deixando lidarem com o terror dos pokémons passando perto deles, enquanto fingiam olhar alguns dados, para justificar a não remoção deles de um lugar de passagem de pokémons.

Sempre que ouviam os gritos de terror e que os mesmos imploravam para que afastassem os pokémons deles, eles se lembravam dos vídeos divulgados das torturas que os Rockets faziam com pokémons em seus Quarteis Generais e inclusive, com pessoas que eram sequestradas pelos mesmos em busca de informações.

Todas essas cenas vinham a mente deles, cada vez que eles imploravam, fazendo assim com que eles os ignorassem, sendo que mesmo sentindo ódio deles como pessoas, eles haviam feito o juramento de tratar dos feridos e eles faziam isso, tratando dos Rockets.

Quanto no quesito poupá-los do terror por estarem traumatizados, era outra coisa e eles não tinham nenhuma obrigação de fazer isso, decidindo limitar os seus atendimentos para os ferimentos deles, enquanto que usavam uma quantidade reduzida de medicamentos para a dor, pois precisam poupar para eventuais inocentes, achando que era um desperdício gastar com criminosos.

Portanto, eles racionavam o máximo possível com eles, não dando uma dose para cessar a dor e sim, apenas uma dose para amenizar de forma quase ínfima as dores deles.

Enquanto isso, longe da área das ambulâncias e do atendimento médico, os jovens notaram que haviam chegado um esquadrão, pela quantidade de membros, assim como, usando armamentos distintos da polícia, sendo armamentos pesados, além de exibirem pokémons visivelmente poderosos, com Shiba comentando, confuso:

\- O que um Esquadrão das Forças Especiais faz aqui? Com certeza, a polícia não requisitou reforços e mesmo se requisitasse, não seriam esses reforços. Esse esquadrão só age em situações que exigem armamento pesado e pokémon poderosos e altamente treinados, com golpes que causem grande destruição e que são capazes de neutralizar ameaças. Ou seja, eles só agem em situações de conflito intenso e em um nível, que a polícia não consiga lidar. Tipo, conflitos entre Organizações criminosas internacionais, por exemplo.

\- Que estranho.

\- Põe estranho nisso, Shigeru-kun.

\- Concordo.

Satoshi comenta surpreso, sendo que a Ônix estava ao lado dele e chamava a atenção de todos pelo seu tamanho colossal e por ser shiny, sendo que haviam ficado surpresos ao descobrirem que um pokémon selvagem ficava ao lado de um humano por si mesmo.

As crianças observam que saem um grupo de homens que usava ternos com um deles usando um, sobretudo aberto, por cima do terno, sendo roupas diferentes daquelas usadas pelo esquadrão e que junto dos homens de terno, havia uma mulher, usando roupas semelhantes aos que eram usados pelos membros do esquadrão, ou seja, um uniforme, com a diferença que usava listras no ombro e que eram patentes, além de usar uma boina na cabeça. No caso, ela era a responsável pelos Esquadrões das Forças Especiais da região de Kantou.

As crianças não sabiam que os homens de terno eram da Polícia Internacional, liderados pelo homem de, sobretudo aberto e que usava o condenome de Handsome (Looker), sendo que havia sido ele, com a autorização do Comandante Supremo da Polícia Internacional, que havia requisitado a ajuda das Forças Especiais, julgando que havia um conflito entre duas Organizações criminosas.

Ele fica aliviado ao ver que não havia esse conflito, quando ele e a responsável pelos Esquadrões de Forças Especiais da região de Kantou, descobrem o que ocorreu no local. Mesmo assim, por precaução, eles iriam ficar até que fossem terminados os procedimentos no local, sendo que Handsome, junto com a sua equipe, se afasta, indo até a responsável pela investigação policial, com eles se dirigindo para um local privado, enquanto que ele dava algumas ordens a alguns membros da sua equipe, para depois, os mesmos se espalharem pelo local.

Longe da vista de muitos, ele manda dois subordinados até o policial infiltrado, com eles ordenando que ele seja levado para interrogatório, pois precisavam fingir que era um criminoso como os outros e para não desconfiarem, juntamente dele, foram levados membros da Equipe Rocket que não tinham ferimentos graves, sendo que todos estavam algemados, ao mesmo tempo em que outros dois membros do esquadrão das Forças Especiais iam até o homem que tirou as pokéballs do policial infiltrado, sendo que os pokémons dele já haviam sido tratados.

Eles pegam as mesmas, discretamente, para depois guardarem, visando entregar para o policial infiltrado, após se retirarem do local, com o mesmo sendo colocado em um veículo da polícia.

Handsome (Looker) se aproxima dos jovens, após vários minutos, mostrando o seu distintivo, se identificando, para depois falar, após guardá-lo, novamente:

\- Soube o que vocês fizeram e estou impressionado. Por medida de segurança, não teremos os seus nomes. Vocês viajam por aí, mas com certeza tem famílias. Sakaki (Giovanni), o Líder da Equipe Rocket, adoraria descobrir os responsáveis pela prisão dos seus subordinados e ele é famoso por ser implacável, mesmo entre os membros de sua organização criminosa.

\- Ficamos felizes em saber disso.

\- Em nome da polícia, quero agradecer por terem detido esses criminosos, assim como, quero que vocês saibam que é perigoso enfrentá-los. Evitem confronto com eles. Vocês ainda são jovens.

\- Nós sabemos que é perigoso. Porém, não podíamos ficar de mãos atadas, vendo os pobres pokémons sendo capturados por esses monstros.

\- Entendo esse sentimento. Por isso, peço cautela.

\- Nós teremos.

Ele sorri aliviado e fala:

\- Ótimo. Vocês estão liberados.

Então, quando ele se afasta, Satoshi pega uma pokéball e fala mostrando para a Ônix:

\- Deseja viajar comigo? Se desejar, tem que entrar em uma pokéball.

Ela consente animada e encosta o seu focinho para ser capturada, sendo que a luz vermelha brilha apenas por um segundo e após o som da captura, Satoshi comemora com a sua pose, para depois falar, enquanto sorria:

\- Ônix-chan, saia.

Ela sai e passa a esfregar a sua cabeça nele, sendo seguida por Pidgeotto que gruda nele, assim como a Wedlle, com Shiba rindo levemente, falando:

\- Agora compreendo o que queriam dizer. Não duvido que vai ter mais fêmeas se jogando nos seus braços. Bem, você já tem três, pelo visto.

\- Olha amigo, se isso acontecer mais vezes, conforme Shiba-san comentou, eu não duvido que você terá um harém de pokémons fêmeas. – Shigeru fala sorrindo.

\- Harém pokémon? – ele pergunta confuso.

\- Agora que o Shiba-san disse... Concordo com o Shigeru-kun. De fato, isso está parecendo um harém, onii-chan.

\- São pokémons. – Satoshi argumenta.

\- Como é chamado um monte de fêmeas ao redor de um macho? São pokémons, mas fêmeas. – Shigeru fala sorrindo em um tom de diversão.

\- Há há há... Grande piada, Shigeru. Não acho que isso vai acontecer. O comportamento delas pode ser uma exceção.

\- Eu tenho grandes dúvidas, onii-chan... Bem, saberemos conforme seguimos a nossa viagem.

Shiba sorri e fala:

\- De fato, você é interessante, Satoshi-kun. Vou esperar ansioso pelo nosso confronto.

Nisso, ele se despede e se afasta, sendo que Satoshi e os outros, recolhem os Spearows nas pokéballs.

Todos já tinham olhado estupefatos, uma Ônix shiny imensa e selvagem entrar por si mesma na pokéball para ser capturada, para depois verem o bando de dezenas de Spearows, retornando para os dispositivos, com exceção de dois que voavam próximo de Satoshi. Handsome era um dos que olhavam surpresos a cena.

Satoshi e os outros haviam prometido liberá-los quando acampassem, falando que iriam confina-los, pois se o bando voasse no ar, poderia provocar uma fuga de pokémons ao vê-los, impedindo a captura. O casal ficou fora das pokéballs, além da Ônix que se juntou as outras que estavam próximas de Satoshi, enquanto que Ratata, Caterpie e Pikachu o seguiam, assim como os outros pokémons, que continuavam fora das pokéballs para conversarem entre si, com o roedor elétrico ficando em um dos ombros de Satoshi, sendo que a Weedle estava no outro, enquanto que a Pidgeotto se encontrava em cima do corpo da ônix que rastejava feliz ao lado dele.

Quinze minutos depois, eles decidem relaxar, montando um acampamento, tirando as dezenas de Spearows das pokéballs, ofertando comida aos pokémons que comiam animadamente, com eles agradecendo por terem pokéballs diferentes para guardar objetos, garantindo assim, que eles tivessem bastante ração pokémon até chegarem a próxima cidade, para repor alguns mantimentos.

Satoshi arruma a sua mochila, improvisando um ninho, para depois tirar os filhotes do casal das pokéballs, os ajeitando gentilmente dentro da sua mochila aberta, com os mesmos demonstrando sonolência, até que abrem os biquinhos, bocejando, com os pais voando até eles, os afagando com os bicos.

Os Spearows ficam surpresos ao constatar que os filhotes do Líder haviam sido capturados e ele conta o que aconteceu, assim como, sobre o acordo que fez com Satoshi e inclusive, como conseguiu que a companheira dele ficasse fora da pokéball com ele, com o bando ficando surpreso pelas promessas do humano e por ele ter salvado os filhotes, juntamente com a Pidgeotto, considerando tudo o que fizeram contra ele em virtude do jovem ter ficando entre eles e o roedor elétrico.

Então, Shigeru pega cada um dos filhotes, os pesando, além de medi-los, para depois anotar alguns dados, com os pequenos ficando curiosos sobre os atos dele, enquanto tentavam descobrir que seres eram aqueles, tão diferentes dos seus pais.

Após terminar de colher todos os dados, seguindo a orientação deixada pelo seu avô, ele os coloca gentilmente no ninho, para depois terminar de anotar alguns dados, pegando em seguida alguns produtos, fazendo uma espécie de papinha ao colocar os ingredientes juntos, para depois mostrar ao casal, falando:

\- É uma papinha nutritiva para ajudar no bom crescimento deles. Ela contém todas as vitaminas, minerais e nutrientes que eles precisam para crescerem fortes e saudáveis. Eu também me preocupei com o gosto.

Os pais provam um pouco, inicialmente ressabiados, para depois aprovarem, passando a ministrar para os filhotes que apreciaram a papinha quase liquida, comendo com voracidade.

\- Incrível! – Satoshi exclama animado.

\- Põe incrível nisso, onii-chan!

\- Obrigado. Um futuro Hakase Pokémon, além de ter conhecimentos de ervas medicinais para tratamento dos pokémons, precisa ser capaz de preparar alimentos ricos em nutrientes, vitaminas e minerais de acordo com a espécie pokémon, sendo uma composição diferente dependendo do grupo que o pokémon pertence e se o mesmo é filhote ou adulto. Eu tenho alguns livros essenciais que eu trouxe para ajudar no preparo, além de ter manuais no meu smartphone.

De fato, eles notam dois livros próximos dali e que a tela do Smartphone dele, tinha manuais.

Então, eles esperam mais algumas horas e após fazer exames adicionais nos filhotes, sendo que fazia de modo que os mesmos pensavam que era brincadeira, estalando os biquinhos e mexendo as asinhas, animados, enquanto ele sorria, para depois coloca-los gentilmente na mochila do seu amigo de infância que virou um ninho provisório, organizando em seguida, tudo de volta para a sua mochila, guardando as suas anotações, também.

Então, ele fala:

\- Vamos voltar para lá. O que acha disso, Yukiko-chan? – ele pergunta para a albina – Nós podemos tentar capturar algum Ônix, agora. Com certeza, os pokémons já devem ter voltado aos seus locais. Podemos seguir aquela trilha a direita, contornando o local, para capturamos um pouco longe dali, evitando assim, a captura de algum pokémon que estava no local.

\- Eu gostei da ideia. O Onii-chan já tem um Ônix. Eu quero tentar encontrar um, também. Tudo bem se saímos? – ela pergunta, olhando para o seu irmão.

Satoshi acena afirmativamente e fala:

\- Fiquem a vontade. Eu vou esperar por vocês. Boa sorte na captura para ambos.

Nisso, eles se despedem e se afastam seguidos pelos seus respectivos pokémons, sendo que os Spearows deles haviam ficado no local, com eles falando que eles podiam espantar os pokémons.

Portanto, eles continuaram juntos daqueles que pertenciam a Satoshi.

Quase uma hora depois, longe do local dos acontecimentos, os dois se separaram para procurarem os pokémons, com Yukiko pedindo ajuda para a sua Pidgeotto, assim como Shigeru pedia para o seu, para ajudar a achar um Ônix.

Afinal, ambos os tipo Flying podiam voar pelo céu e do alto, podiam avistar pokémons.


	57. GS Ball

**Notas do Autor**

Yukiko e Shigeru conseguem...

Um jovem treinador chega em Kantou e...

Satoshi pede para a Weedle e para o Caterpie...

 **Capítulo 57 - GS Ball**

Após vinte minutos, a Pidgeotto dela encontra um Ônix, um pouco maior que o usual, embora fosse menor do que a Ônix do seu irmão.

Rapidamente, Yukiko intercepta o pokémon, escolhendo a Pidgeotto, decidindo usar uma combinação de Quick Attack e Steel Wing, já que não tinha nenhum pokémon do tipo Fight com ela, enquanto que era plenamente ciente que a tipo Flying não podia ser atingida por nenhum ataque tipo Rock, já que movimentos desse tipo eram super efetivos contra o tipo dela.

Enquanto isso, o Ônix concentrava os seus poderes, lançando um ataque de pedras contra o tipo Flying.

\- Use Quick Attack para desviar das pedras e para avançar, juntamente com o Steel Wing!

Ela consente, usando a velocidade do Quick Attack, conseguindo evitar as pedras, enquanto tornava as suas asas metálicas, atingindo a pokémon tipo Rock.

A Ônix tomba levemente, para depois se erguer por ter a habilidade Sturdy, conseguindo assim, não ser finalizada por KO e mesmo enfraquecida, sentindo fortes dores pelo golpe super efetivo, ergue o corpo e volta a atacar, após urrar, concentrando o seu poder, enquanto avançava contra o tipo Flying que desvia por si mesma, com Yukiko exclamando, sendo que a tipo Rock voltava para mais um ataque, concentrando o poder em seu corpo:

\- Desvie usando Quick Attack e use Steel Wing, de novo!

A Pidgeotto consente, desviando de mais um ataque, usando a velocidade imensa do Quick Attack, enquanto concentrava o poder tipo Steel nas asas, avançando contra a Ônix, que é atingida novamente.

Então, o segundo ataque a finaliza, com a mesma caindo inconsciente no chão, levantando uma densa nuvem de poeira quando o seu corpo enorme se chocou contra o solo e mesmo tendo a habilidade Sturdy, ele só era ativado em golpes críticos, evitando um KO. A habilidade não impedia uma finalização através de um segundo golpe, sendo que havia sido ativado no primeiro golpe que ela recebeu.

\- Pokéball, vai!

Ela lança a pokéball, a capturando, após a luz brilhar por alguns segundos, para depois, comemorar a captura.

Longe dali, Shigeru também estava batalhando contra um Ônix, do mesmo tamanho do de Yukiko, já que os Ônix daquele local tinham um tamanho anormal pela concentração exacerbada de minérios no solo.

Ele também usava o seu Pidgeotto e não o Squirtle em virtude da velocidade do Ônix ser maior que a do tipo Water, que apenas sofreria, desnecessariamente. Tal como Yukiko, ele estava usando uma combinação de Quick Attack e Steel Wing, usando a velocidade do Pidgeotto, sendo plenamente ciente que se o tipo Flying sofresse um ataque tipo Rock, havia grandes chances de ser finalizado por KO ou ficar gravemente enfraquecido pelo golpe ser super efetivo contra ele.

O pokémon selvagem havia sido atingido uma vez pelo golpe super efetivo e o jovem Ookido desconfiou de que ele tinha a habilidade Sturdy e por isso, não foi finalizado ao sofrer um golpe tipo Steel.

Mesmo enfraquecido e sentindo fortes dores, o pokémon selvagem avança no Pidgeotto, usando Trackle, sendo que Shigeru exclama:

\- Desvie com Quick Attack, usando o Steel Wing para atingi-lo! De novo!

O tipo Flying consente, concentrando o seu poder, usando a velocidade absurda do Quick Attack para se deslocar, sendo que havia tornado as suas asas metálicas, atingindo o tipo Rock que cai no chão ao ser finalizado e tal como a Ônix que enfrentava Yukiko, mesmo tendo a habilidade Sturdy, ele não pode impedir a finalização em um segundo ataque.

\- Pokéball, vai!

Ele atira a pokéball, o capturando, percebendo nos dados da sua pokédex que era um macho, decidindo pegar uma fêmea, sendo que havia uma forma de fazer isso e era através de um pokémon que podia reconhecer se o da sua espécie era macho ou fêmea.

Portanto, após tratar do Ônix, o deixa fora da pokéball, para ajudar a identificar uma fêmea, sendo que consegue uma, após meia hora.

Longe dali, no aeroporto, Cheren havia acabado de sair do local e exclama animado, conforme olhava para a cidade em seu entorno, sendo que havia tirado a Snivy da pokéball, assim que saiu do avião:

\- Enfim, estamos em Kantou, Snivy-chan!

Ela comemora, sorrindo, sendo que recebe um afago gentil do seu treinador, para depois ele falar:

\- Vou procurar alguém exibindo uma plaquinha com o meu nome. A doutora disse que havia reservado um taxi para me levar até Masara Town.

Ela consente, sendo que eles andam e dentre as pessoas com placas contendo o nome de quem eles esperavam, Cheren encontra uma placa com o seu nome e se identifica, com o motorista confirmando que era ele ao consultar a foto que foi enviada pela doutora, para depois sorrir, o cumprimentando:

\- Bem vindo a Kantou. Meu nome é Yoshi e vou levá-lo até o Laboratório do Hakase Pokémon de Kantou, o doutor Yukinari Ookido. A doutora Araragi já pagou pelo transporte. Se puder me acompanhar.

\- Sim. Obrigado.

Ele responde, enquanto que estava ansioso para ver um dos seus ídolos, sendo que após sentar no banco de trás, Snivy senta no seu colo, até que gruda na porta, olhando animada pela janela do veiculo os prédios, com Cheren sorrindo gentilmente, abaixando o vidro para ela ver melhor, com a pokémon olhando surpresa para ele, para depois sorrir, voltando a olhar para as construções e automóveis, ficando visivelmente surpresa pelo fluxo intenso de veículos.

\- Nunca vi essa pokémon. Ela é de Isshu-chihou (Unova)?

\- Sim. É um dos iniciais dados pela doutora Araragi. A Snivy-chan é tipo Grass.

\- Interessante. Parece ser bem orgulhosa e altiva.

A Snivy ergue a cabeça, exibindo a sua usual pose altiva com Cheren falando, enquanto sorria:

\- Sim. Os Snivys são assim mesmo. É algo inerente da natureza deles.

\- O tipo Grass inicial dessa região é o Bulbassaur.

\- Ele parece ser bem interessante, assim como os outros iniciais.

Nisso, eles voltam a conversar alguns assuntos, com a Snivy olhando para fora do veículo, abanando a cauda.

Após uma hora, em Tokiwa Forest, nos arredores do Monte Miyazaki (Mount Hideaway), Yukiko e Shigeru haviam acabado de retornar, sendo que nesse interim, Satoshi havia consultado os dados da Ônix e ficou surpreso ao ver que os status eram muito bons, identificando a habilidade dela como sendo a Sturdy e que possuía como golpes de nascença, o Rock Climb e o Flail, tendo como movimentos Harden, Bind, Curse e Rock Throw, já que apesar do tamanho colossal dela, ela se encontrava no nível nove.

Eles acreditavam que era por ela ser uma fêmea, pois, normalmente, eram os machos que lutavam mais, até para manter o seu território, lutando contra outros machos.

Após fechar a pokédex, guardando-a no bolso do seu colete, ele pega dois itens de sua mochila e após se aproximar da Weedle e do Caterpie, que olhavam curiosamente para ele e para os itens, um em cada mão, Satoshi fala:

\- Eu preciso que vocês mantenham as suas formas até o nível nove para aprenderem o golpe Bug Bite. Ele seria bem útil em uma batalha. Só iria atrasar a evolução de vocês em um nível. Prometo que vou me focar no treinamento de vocês, para que possam evoluir para Butterfree e Beedril o quanto antes, podendo voar no céu, como vocês tanto desejam. Eu quero pedir, por favor, para que permitam que eu equipe a Everstone em vocês.

Ambos ficam surpresos pelo treinador deles pedir em vez de impor, sendo que Caterpie fica emocionado, enquanto que a Weedle suspirava apaixonada, amando ainda mais o seu treinador, se já era possível.

Eles se entreolham e sorriem, sendo que se aproximam das mãos dele, pegando cada um, uma Everstone, consentindo.

Satoshi sorri e fala:

\- Muito obrigado.

O Caterpie abanava a sua caudinha, animado, enquanto que o tipo Bug e Poison murmurava em um suspiro apaixonado ao ver o sorriso dele, sendo que estava corada:

\- Satoshi-sama...

Ele chama um por vez, pegando a pokédex para acessar a parte de "equipar item", para que o item fosse equipado por fusão ao ser plasmado junto com o pokémon, para depois liberar o mesmo com o item já equipado, fazendo o mesmo procedimento no outro.

Primeiro, foi o Caterpie e depois a Weedle, com ele afagando ambos, após terminar os procedimentos, falando:

\- Obrigado e peço desculpas por atrasar o sonho de vocês de voar.

Ambos afagam a cabeça nas mãos dele para que ele não se preocupasse, fazendo o jovem sorrir, os afagando em seguida, murmurando:

\- Muito obrigado.

A Weedle pula na curva do pescoço dele, esfregando a cabecinha nele, enquanto abanava a caudinha, com ele mantendo o afago nela.

Algumas horas depois, longe dali, em Masara Town, mais precisamente na entrada do Laboratório do doutor Ookido, o motorista do taxi havia parado o seu automóvel, com o jovem descendo do veículo, passando a olhar fascinado para o laboratório que ficava no alto, sendo que podia ver alguns pokémons voando e outros no jardim.

Cheren se despede do motorista, agradecendo, com o mesmo se afastando do local, enquanto ele subia, ansiosamente, os degraus, até que chega à entrada do laboratório, anexo à casa do doutor Yukinari, sendo que a Snivy olhava curiosa os tipos Grass, sendo que muitos deles eram de Kantou, com Cheren usando a sua pokédex para identificá-los, ficando surpreso ao ver vários sprinklers de jardim ligados, girando sobre si mesmos, dispersando a água que saia em forma de um esguicho espalhado, com os tipos Grass se divertindo, enquanto a água caia neles.

Ele sorri ao ver a felicidade genuína e inocente dos pokémons, que pareciam crianças pequenas brincando com a água.

Então, ele toca a campainha.

Após alguns minutos, o doutor abre a porta, falando:

\- Oh! Cheren-kun! Konnichiwa (Boa tarde)! Você veio! Entre, por favor. - ele olha para o pokémon no colo dele e exclama, animado - Uma Snivy! Um dos iniciais de Isshu-chihou (Unova). Ela tem um porte elegante e altivo. Eles são pokémons bem orgulhosos.

\- Konnichiwa, doutor Ookido. É uma honra conhecê-lo. Sim. Eles costumam ser orgulhosos e... – nisso, ele para de falar ao se lembrar do que viu - O seus sprinklers de jardim estão ligados.

\- Eu os deixo ligados todos os dias por alguns períodos, pois os tipos Grass adoram a água caindo em seus corpos e os sprinklers simulam uma espécie de chuva, além de molharem vários ao mesmo tempo. Logo, os deixo ligados para eles se divertirem. A água ajuda a hidratar o corpo deles, também. Inclusive, as folhas dos Oddish e do Bellsprouts, assim como os das suas evoluções, ficam mais verdejantes, tendo o mesmo efeito as suas evoluções que tem flores, com elas ficando mais bonitas, após esse banho. Se quiser, pode deixar a sua Snivy se divertir com eles. Com certeza, ela vai adorar a água em seu corpo.

\- O que acha, Snivy-chan?

Ela nega e gruda nele, com ele falando para o doutor que olhava sorrindo para a cena:

\- Ela é grudada em mim.

\- Isso é interessante. Podem entrar e, por favor, fiquem a vontade. Não reparem na bagunça, pois eu estava colhendo alguns dados.

\- Tudo bem, doutor. Obrigado por nos receber.

Nisso, eles entram, sendo que a Snivy nota que o doutor olhava curioso para ela, percebendo nos olhos do doutor que ele amava os pokémon, assim como era com a doutora Araragi e seu treinador, passando a relaxar.

Ele os conduz pela casa, sendo que Cheren sorri ao ver que os pokémons brincavam, entrando e saindo pelas portas, assim como observava os que estavam relaxando tranquilamente, enquanto eram escanceados, aparecendo vários dados nos monitores, sendo que eles tinham feições bem tranquilas.

\- Estou ansioso para ver a GS Ball.

\- Ela é uma pokéball bonita. Parece ser feita de ouro. – nisso, ele tira da mochila e entrega ao professor que observa fascinado.

\- Vou procurar pesquisar o máximo que puder. A doutora Araragi me mandou alguns dados que eles conseguiram extrair, embora não seja nada conclusivo. Eu espero conseguir mais dados.

\- Eu estou torcendo para que consiga, doutor.

\- Sabia que um desses dados, aponta para algo dentro dessa pokéball? Claro, os dados não indicam exatamente a existência de um ser, mas deixam uma margem para trabalhar. Ela também estava querendo determinar de que período é essa pokéball.

\- Existe um pokémon dento dela? – ele pergunta surpreso.


	58. Ookido Institute

**Notas do Autor**

Cheren fica surpreso quando...

Em uma clareira...

Cheren decide...

 **Capítulo 58 - Ookido Institute**

\- Bem, é uma hipótese plausível, porém, não é definitiva. Mas acredito que saberemos em breve a idade dessa pokéball.

\- Será que o pokémon está vivo? – ele pergunta preocupado.

\- Provavelmente, sim, se de fato, ter um pokémon plasmado dentro dela, pois ela parece estar em um estado excelente de conservação. Logo, o pokémon deve estar bem e se sair, pode acabar saindo desorientado se estiver confinado há muito tempo. Há pokémons que ficam vivos dentro de pokéball, mesmo após cem anos. Claro que o pobrezinho sai desorientado da mesma, por assim dizer, devido ao longo período de latência.

\- Como eles conseguiram sobreviver?

\- Como você sabe, o pokémon fica plasmado em forma de energia dentro da pokéball. Por estar plasmado, o tempo para ele parou, por assim dizer. Inclusive, quando um pokémon está muito ferido ou em sofrimento por estar envenenado ou em qualquer outra condição atípica, é orientado que o mesmo seja confinado, pois ficará plasmado em forma de energia com o tempo parando para ele e por isso, não sentirá dor ou mal estar, assim como é recomendável chamar o mesmo para a pokéball, se a vida dele estiver em risco, pois o dispositivo vai garantir que ele sobreviva até que seja levado para tratamento, graças ao fato do tempo parar para o pokémon dentro dela e se ele ficar dentro do receptáculo por um tempo curto, ele pode ficar acordado. Após alguns meses em estado plasmado constante, sem sair da pokéball, o mesmo entra em uma espécie de sono profundo, por assim dizer e a passagem do tempo se torna indiferente a ele. Muitos comparam esse sono à hibernação que muitos animais adotam, tal como os ursos.

\- Imagino o que aconteceu com esses que ficaram confinados tanto tempo. – Cheren comenta tristemente.

\- Eles acordaram confusos. Foi difícil fazê-los acreditarem que o treinador deles faleceu há mais de cem anos e que todas essas décadas haviam se passado. Eles podem ficar agressivos, começando a atacar todos, sendo que os pobrezinhos atacam por causa do forte medo que sentem e pela confusão que os toma nesses instantes. Inclusive, há um modo correto de proceder com pokémons confinados há tanto tempo, após liberá-los. É preciso paciência, cuidado e amor. Os envolvidos tem que estar cientes que quanto maior o tempo que eles estão confinados, mais confusos e desorientados vão estar, sendo que o seu primeiro instinto será atacar e somente após se acalmarem, passam a ouvir as pessoas. Claro que a reabilitação deles para a vida atual é demorada. Eles precisam assimilar muita coisa. Somente depois de estarem plenamente recuperados são devolvidos para a natureza.

\- Eles conseguiram ser reabilitados?

\- Sim. Demorou, mas eles conseguiram e saiba que eu participei de vários grupos que lidaram com pokéballs achadas no fundo do mar, por exemplo, ou em lugares que ocorreram catástrofes há algumas décadas ou séculos. Nós acreditamos que na maioria dos casos, o treinador deixou os seus pokémons confinados para que eles sobrevivessem às intempéries. Quanto aos outros casos, o treinador deve ter falecido antes que pudesse libertá-los, já que eles podiam ter sobrevivido à catástrofe que aconteceu nesses locais. No caso daqueles que amavam muito os seus treinadores, a recuperação foi mais lenta, com muitos deles sofrendo de depressão profunda, após assimilarem a verdade extremamente dolorosa a eles. Estes exigiam muito mais atenção e cuidados para saírem do estado em que se encontravam.

\- Nossa... Mas todos eles se recuperaram, certo?

O doutor Yukinari suspira tristemente e fala:

\- Nos casos daqueles que tiveram depressão profunda, muitos definharam até a morte, mesmo os alimentando através de sondas e usando medicamentos, eles simplesmente não queriam continuar vivendo, acabando por provocarem em si mesmos, uma falência múltipla em seus órgãos. Não havia mais nada que pudéssemos fazer, além de dar um enterro digno a eles que morriam dormindo, tendo sido tomados por uma tristeza profunda e insuperável pela perda daqueles que amavam intensamente. Praticamente, eles morreram de tristeza.

Cheren fica chocado, para depois ficar triste, imaginando a enorme desolação que eles sentiram pela perda daqueles que amavam.

A Snivy havia ficado surpresa, para depois concordar que foi uma perda devastadora. Inclusive, mesmo por pouco tempo, havia se afeiçoado imensamente pelo seu treinador. Mais precisamente, pelo coração dele, através de seus gestos e pelo tratamento gentil e carinhoso que dispensava a ela, acreditando que se algo acontecesse com ele, sendo um pensamento desesperador para a mesma, ficaria bem mal, passando a compreender a reação desses pokémons.

Após alguns minutos, o doutor fala:

\- Eu estou adiantando a coleta de dados, pois mais tarde, vou começar a reabilitação dos pokémons retirados da Equipe Rocket que atacou o Monte Miyazaki (Mount Hideaway), não muito longe daqui. Vou tratar em grupos e após estar satisfeito com a recuperação deles, vou soltá-los na natureza, mais precisamente em locais que existam outros de sua espécie em abundância. Eu espero que aqueles bastardos não os tenham ferido emocionalmente de forma demasiada e que não tenham sofrido tantas torturas nas mãos deles. Dependendo das torturas que eles sofreram nas mãos desses bastardos, o tratamento pode ser demasiadamente demorado e em alguns casos, pode demorar anos.

\- Então, aqueles vídeos na internet... – ele murmura preocupado.

\- Sim. São verdadeiros, até porque, tive que tratar de pokémons que foram quebrados e de forma demasiadamente brutal, por assim dizer. Eles precisaram de um tratamento mais intenso. Eu sentia muito ódio da Equipe Rocket nesses momentos. O tratamento dado a eles foi desumano e brutal. Arrepio-me só de pensar o que mais eles fizeram, além do que vimos naquele vídeo, pois o vídeo já foi aterrorizante. Eles não eram humanos, eram monstros, pois se divertiam com as torturas.

Snivy viu o seu treinador torcer os punhos, para depois falar cada palavra imersa na mais pura ira:

\- Bastardos covardes...

\- Sim. Eles são uns monstros e não consigo imaginar tortura suficiente para eles.

Após alguns minutos, o doutor quebra o silêncio, perguntando:

\- Bem... Você disse que era o meu fã?

Cheren sorri e fala:

\- Sim. Eu sempre assistia o seu programa sobre os pokémons, mostrando os mesmos, assim como falando sobre eles. Eu não perdia um programa, sequer. Sou um grande fã do senhor.

O doutor Ookido fica sem graça e sorri, falando:

\- Eu fico feliz em saber disso.

\- Dá para ver o quanto o senhor ama os pokémons. Eu fico feliz em poder encontrar o senhor, pessoalmente.

\- Eu agradeço. Você deseja um chá com biscoitos? Acabei de fazer o chá para escrever um dos meus poemas.

\- Eu agradeceria.

Ele o leva até uma mesa baixa em frente a alguns sofás, sendo que serve uns docinhos a Snivy que pega e começar a comer, adorando o sabor, enquanto que o doutor sorria gentilmente para a tipo Grass, já que amava os pokémons, para depois perguntar ao jovem treinador:

\- Como foi de viagem?

Nisso, eles conversam, sendo que o doutor se ausentava por alguns minutos para anotar dados de suas pesquisas, assim como recolher os dados dos scanners, para poder liberar os pokémons que corriam animados para fora, pois desejavam brincar com os outros, sobre um sorriso gentil do doutor.

No caso de um Magikarp, ele o pega no colo e o leva para um dos lagos de sua propriedade, o soltando, com o mesmo passando a nadar, animado, junto dos outros.

Após alguns minutos, enquanto eles conversavam, o mesmo pergunta:

\- Você vai voltar para Isshu-chihou (Unova)?

\- Não. Quero começar a minha jornada em Kantou. Sempre fiquei fascinado pelos pokémons daqui. Eu quero ser um Gym Leader no futuro.

\- Oh! É bom saber que tem um objetivo na vida.

Então, Cheren pergunta:

\- Como o senhor consegue lidar com o laboratório, sozinho?

\- Não estou sozinho. Tenho pokémons que me ajudam, sendo meus auxiliares. Claro que estou sentindo a minha idade e por isso, contratei alguns jovens cientistas, sendo que os conheço desde crianças. Eles estão em busca de especializações, após concluírem os cursos. Por medida de segurança, eu pesquisei exaustivamente sobre eles com a ajuda do meu neto e da Yukiko-chan, que é uma gênia mirim e que fez várias pesquisas até termos certeza que de fato, são jovens cientistas, ansiosos para prosseguirem em seus estudos sobre supervisão de um Hakase Pokémon e que amam os pokémon, pelo que ela pesquisou nos perfis sociais, sendo que ela estava comigo nas entrevistas. Eu confio no julgamento dela.

\- Como assim? – ele pergunta, arqueando o cenho.

\- A Yukiko-chan pode "sentir" o coração ou se preferir, a "alma" dos outros, identificando o seu caráter. Portanto, consegue identificar os bons dos maus e acredite quando falo que ela sempre acerta.

\- Incrível... Ela é uma psíquica?

\- Não.

\- Então, é um dom incrível e muito útil – nisso, ele se recorda de algo que ele disse, anteriormente - O senhor disse que eu pareço com um tal de Satoshi.

\- Sim. É um dos que pegaram um pokémon inicial comigo. O nome dele é Satoshi-kun e a Yukiko-chan é a irmã mais nova dele. Eles são filhos de Hayashi-san e Hanako-san. Hanako-san é uma treinadora e foi minha auxiliar a algum tempo atrás.

Cheren fica surpreso e pergunta incrédulo:

\- O senhor está falando dos filhos do grande cientista e engenheiro, Hayashi-san?!

\- Isso mesmo. Eles estão viajando com o meu neto, o Shigeru-kun.

\- Incrível! Eu adoraria conhecê-los!

\- Não vejo porque não pode conhecê-los. Vou dar os números de telefones deles. Aí, você liga e conversa com eles. Inclusive, como vai ficar em Kantou, pode seguir viagem com o grupo. Não creio que eles iriam se incomodar em ter mais um com eles.

\- Será?

\- Quanto mais gente, mais divertido. Eu vou passar o número deles – nisso, ele mostra os números para Cheren que os cadastra no seu Smartphone, já que eles não tinham um X-transcreiver.

Controlando a ansiedade, ele liga para Satoshi.

Naquele instante, em Tokiwa Forest, mais precisamente nos arredores do Monte Miyazaki (Mount Hideaway), Yukiko e Shigeru haviam deixado os novos pokémons fora das pokéballs, relaxando junto dos outros, conversando dentre eles, assim como Satoshi, sendo que a Pidgeotto estava sentada a sua direita e a cabeça da Ônix shiny se encontrava repousada no seu lado esquerdo, já que o corpo dela era enorme, enquanto que a Weedle estava no seu colo, com Pikachu sentado próximo dele.

A Ônix shiny e a Pidgeotto suspiravam ainda mais apaixonadas pelo seu treinador ao saberem do fato dele pedir permissão da Weedle e do Caterpie para equipar um item que atrasaria a evolução deles, fazendo questão de pedir desculpas por isso. Elas haviam se apaixonado ainda, se já era possível, enquanto que os outros haviam ficado admirados pelo ato do treinador deles.

O Líder Spearow estava ao lado de sua companheira que aquecia os filhotes embaixo dela que ressonavam tranquilamente, enquanto que os demais Spearows cochilavam nos galhos adjacentes, com a cabeça embaixo de uma das asas, com muitos se apoiando em apenas uma perna por terem recolhido a outra.

Satoshi conversava com a sua imouto e seu amigo de infância, com os três relaxando um pouco em frente a uma fogueira, sendo que haviam escolhido uma clareira. O jovem alternava o afago entre as três e seus outros pokémons.

Após conversarem, eles começaram a planejar os métodos de treinamento, tomando nota de como procederiam, sendo que Yukiko fala, após uma breve pesquisa na internet:

\- Em Kuchiba City (Vermilion City), há um dos Battle Club (Pokémon Battle Clubs) que foram trazidos para Kantou. Esses lugares são originários de Isshu-chihou (Unova). Há locais para batalhas, assim como há equipamentos para treinar pokémons.

\- De fato, são lugares excelentes para treinamento e para adquirir experiência. - Satoshi comenta animado.

\- Com certeza. Vocês viram aquela reportagem sobre eles, né? – Shigeru pergunta.

Os outros dois consentem sorrindo, sendo que a albina fala:

\- Eles pretendem levar para mais lugares, instalando aos poucos e graças ao retorno entusiasta dos treinadores de Kantou, eles estão expandindo para as outras cidades, assim como estão levando os Battle Club para outras regiões.

\- Não tinha como eles não fazerem sucesso. Aquela reportagem foi completa, mostrando como era dentro desses Battle Club. Há diferentes tipos de arenas e vários equipamentos para treinamento.

\- Sim. Por enquanto, não temos como usufruir, pois Kuchiba City está longe. Por isso, vamos precisar treinar como pudermos, sendo que seria bom nós treinarmos, também, junto dos pokémons. Além disso, eles pretendem mais para frente, pelo que eu li na página oficial desses Batlle Club, um torneio entre os Battle Clubs, chamado de Don Battle (Club Battle).

\- Incrível! Estou ansioso para esse torneio! – Satoshi exclama animado.

\- Será bem interessante. Pode ser um ótimo aquecimento para a Arena de Batalha Pokémon no Sekiei Plateau (Indigo Plateau). – Shigeru comenta sorrindo.

\- Não duvido disso. Será fantástico. – Yukiko comenta animada.

\- E depois do Sekiei Plateau, o vencedor e vice, ganham o direito de batalharem contra a Elite Four de Kantou. Eu penso que se conseguir esse direito, após derrota-los, eu quero desafiar a Batlle Frontier de Kantou e vocês?

\- Bem, eu quero ser um Hakase Pokémon. Mas pretendo participar do Sekiei Plateau e desafiar depois, os Cérberos da Batlle Frontier de Kantou. Claro que irei batalhar com afinco nas batalhas do Sekiei Plateau.

\- Eu vou seguir os desafios que o onii-chan enfrentar. Vou desafiar a Elite Four de Kantou e a Batlle Frontier de Kantou, se conseguir um dos primeiros lugares no Sekiei Plateau. Será bom ter essas experiências quando eu for para o Oriente, para buscar o título de Mestre Pokémon Oriental.

Após alguns minutos, Satoshi fala:

\- Precisamos treinar também, junto dos pokémons, tanto para estreitarmos nosso vínculo, assim como para não ficarmos dependente deles, considerando os criminosos que temos por aí, como a Equipe Rocket. De nós três somente a minha imouto possuí força, velocidade e resistência sobre-humana, ampliadas pelos treinamentos que nos passamos em Doujous. Portanto, precisamos ter um treinamento adicional.

\- Sim. Imagine se acontece algo e não podemos usá-los? Ou então, se a Yukiko-chan não está próxima de nós? Se não tivermos algum condicionamento físico, pelo menos, para escaparmos, não teremos a mínima chance contra criminosos e não falo somente da Equipe Rocket. – Shigeru comenta seriamente.

\- Posso usar as minhas habilidades sobre-humanas para ajudar no treinamento de vocês e dos pokémons, enquanto eu treino também! – ela exclama animada.

\- Isso será bom, imouto. – Satoshi fala sorrindo.

\- Com certeza, teremos um treinamento muito bom com a ajuda da Yukiko-chan. – Shigeru comenta sorrindo.

Então, eles voltam a planejar os treinamentos, inclusive os de resistência, sendo que irão fazer esses opcionais, pois era um sofrimento imenso para o pokémon lidar com elementos que eram super efetivos contra eles, para que conseguissem criar resistência, evitando assim que fossem finalizados ao serem atingidos por golpes super efetivos. Claro que nesses momentos, eles iriam dar medicamentos para ajudar a gerenciar a dor.

Além disso, Yukiko levantou a hipótese de desenvolverem técnicas para evitar que fossem atingidos por golpes super efetivos para diminuir o impacto dos mesmos ou até, neutralizá-los, fazendo Satoshi e Shigeru ficarem entusiasmados para desenvolver e ensinar aos pokémons como lidar com os ataques super efetivos, enquanto criavam resistência.

Yukiko comenta, conforme observava as apresentações de Contest:

\- Seria bom, a título de experiência, participamos de Contests. O que acham?

Os outros dois ficam pensativos e depois, Satoshi pergunta em tom de confirmação:

\- Você diz para adquirirmos experiência em criar novos golpes a partir da fusão de dois golpes, por exemplo?

\- Sim. Além disso, podemos aprender como neutralizar ataques ou reduzi-los usando a fusão de golpes, sendo algo bem útil em batalhas. Segundo as regras das batalhas da Liga Pokémon, durante as batalhas somente é permitido o limite de até seis golpes ordenados pelo treinador. Como sabemos, é permitido ao pokémon executar golpes por si mesmo, sem ordem do seu treinador. Analisando atentamente as regras, elas não falam que será considerado um golpe, se surgir um novo golpe da fusão de dois golpes ou mais, partindo do princípio que aquele golpe somente é possível com a fusão de golpes. Portanto, não há restrições. Com isso, podemos ter golpes adicionais sem infligir às regras. Por isso, é importante estimularmos que os pokémons tenham essa liberdade de executar golpes, sendo que podemos falar que tipos de golpes não são efetivos aos oponentes deles e também, alguma restrição, como evitar contato com o oponente ou algo assim na forma de uma breve orientação ao tirá-lo da pokéball. A nova Liga Pokémon encara isso como um teste, pois o treinador tem que aprender a lidar com o inesperado, assim como o seu pokémon. Os verdadeiros treinadores sabem como gerenciar o inesperado, adequando e modificando as suas estratégias, sempre que for necessário.

\- De fato, seria muito bom adquirirmos essa liberdade e conforme percebemos, se fundimos dois golpes, iremos gerar um golpe mais poderoso, usando ambos para fortalecer um ao outro, além de poder neutralizar ataques ou devolvê-los dobrado. – Satoshi murmura pensativo – Nós já fizemos isso ao unir o Twister com um ataque de chamas, gerando um ciclone vicioso de chamas que também cortava por causa dos ventos gerados por esse golpe tipo Dragon.

\- Sim. Inclusive, graças a técnica da Yume-san, ela conseguiu derrubar um bando formado por dezenas de Spearows ao usar a fusão de dois golpes. – Yukiko comenta.

\- Sim. Foi algo incrível. Eu vi e fiquei fascinado. Foi belo e ao mesmo tempo, brutal. – Satoshi comenta entusiasmado.

\- Esse método não estaria limitado ao ataque. Podemos usá-los para defesa também ou para ajudar na esquiva de algum golpe. – Shigeru comenta.

\- Sim. Por isso, eu acho que os Contest irão fornecer experiência para treinarmos a fusão de golpes, já que isso é algo recorrente neles. Quanto mais experiência adquirirmos, melhor. Enquanto eles criam essas fusões para os golpes ficarem bonitos e para aumentar os danos, nós usaremos essa experiência para aumentar os danos, defesa ou esquiva dos pokémons, assim como para neutralizar golpes ou reduzir o dano, sendo que não precisamos nos focar na beleza ao contrário dos Coordenadores, que tem que tornar esses golpes bonitos. – a albina fala sorrindo.

\- Verdade... Tem algum Contest em Kantou?

Yukiko pesquisa habilmente, para depois falar:

\- Em Kuchiba City e ele não fica longe do Batlle Club. Com esses dois lugares na cidade, podemos estender a nossa estadia, antes de irmos para o nosso próximo desafio. Essa cidade nos dará uma estadia bem proveitosa.

\- Concordo.

\- Eu também. Toda a experiência é bem-vinda. Além disso, vai que outros treinadores tem a mesma ideia que a nossa. Será bom aprendemos a lidar com essa fusão de golpes e por isso, não basta assistimos. Temos que participar dos Contests. – Satoshi fala.

\- Com certeza.

\- Sim. Precisamos ter essa experiência para criar, assim como para lidar com essas fusões, pois podem ter batalhas com dois pokemons por vez, usando todos os seis nos Gyms, principalmente a partir da décima Badge, já que precisamos ter uma Badge de cada um dos elementos, mostrando que nós os derrotarmos e isso dá um total de dezoito Badges para podermos participar do Sekiei Plateau, que por sua vez, em algumas fases, pode ter batalhas com dois pokémons de cada vez no campo, usando todos os seis na batalha.

Então, eles param de falar quando o telefone toca, com Satoshi atendendo, após detectarem qual dos aparelhos tocava:

\- Moshi Moshi?

\- É Satoshi-kun?

\- Isso mesmo. Quem é?

\- Eu me chamo Cheren e vim de Isshu-chihou. Eu estou no Okido Institute (オーキド研究所), pois vim trazer uma pokéball chamada GS Ball para ele a pedido da Hakase Pokémon de Isshu-chihou, a doutora Araragi.

\- Oh! Você veio de bem longe. – ele comenta, sendo que havia colocado no viva voz assim que atendeu, fazendo Shigeru e Yukiko ouvirem a conversa.

\- Eu pretendo começar a minha jornada em Kantou. Desde pequeno, eu acompanhava os programas sobre pokémons do doutor Ookido e sou um grande fã dele. Achei os pokémons de Kantou bem interessantes.

\- Entendi. O que achou da região?

\- É diferente de onde eu vim... – nisso, no outro lado da linha, ele olha para o doutor que faz gestos o encorajando a falar – Eu gostaria de saber, se posso me juntar a vocês. Se não puder, tudo bem.

\- Nós adoraríamos. Quanto mais pessoas, mais divertido.

\- Obrigado! Onde vocês estão?

\- Estamos, ainda, em Tokiwa Florest. Você domina o GPS?

\- Sim.

\- A minha imouto vai me passar as coordenadas. Vamos esperar você. Estamos aproveitando para descansar um pouco.

\- Obrigado!

Yukiko havia consultado as coordenadas em que estavam e passa para Satoshi, que por sua vez, repassa a Cheren que anota, sendo que ele coloca os dados no localizador, falando:

\- Eu já localizei as coordenadas. Vai demorar algumas horas.

\- Tudo bem. Vamos esperar.

\- Obrigado.

\- Nós estamos ansiosos para conhecê-lo.

\- Eu também.

Nisso, eles se despedem, com Cheren encerrando a ligação, sendo que ele se levanta e se despede do doutor, para depois tomar o caminho até a saída do Ookido Institute.

Após ele descer, começando a tomar a rota até Tokiwa Forest, ele ouve alguns barulhos e avista pokémons brincando no alto, sendo que ele aponta a pokedex e a mesma consegue identifica-los como sendo os iniciais de Kantou com Cheren sorrindo, pois eles pareciam crianças pequenas, brincando inocentemente.

Então, o sorriso dele some e ele fica preocupado ao ver que o tipo Fire se aproxima demais da encosta, conforme brincava com os outros e o que ele mais temia, acontece. O Charmander cai encosta abaixo, rolando sem controle, enquanto os outros iniciais corriam dali para chamar ajuda.

Rapidamente, ele corre até o pokémon, seguindo de Snivy que está preocupada, assim como o seu treinador.

Ele observa horrorizado, o Charmander caindo em um rio atrás do laboratório, começando a lutar para não se afogar, enquanto tentava erguer a cauda para fora da água, sendo visível o seu sofrimento por estar em um elemento que provocava graves danos em um tipo Fire.

Rapidamente, sem pensar duas vezes em sua segurança, pois o que importava ao mesmo era salvar o pokémon da morte certa, ele salta e procura nadar com vigor, agradecendo pelas aulas de natação que ele teve, enquanto orava para que conseguisse chegar a tempo, pois não sabia por quanto tempo o Charmander aguentaria os danos sistêmicos que estava tomando da água fria em seu corpo e cauda, com a chama da ponta de sua cauda diminuindo em um ritmo alarmante para desespero de Cheren ao se lembrar da entrada na pokédex dele sobre aquele pokémon e a importância da chama da sua cauda.


	59. Eevee

**Notas do Autor**

Cheren consegue...

A Snivy...

Uma Eevee se encontra...

A Charmander...

Cheren andava por Tokiwa Forest para se encontrar com Satoshi e os outros quando...

 **Capítulo 59 - Eevee**

Com muito custo, consegue chegar no tipo Fire, no momento que fica inconsciente, começando a afundar nas águas frias.

Ele consegue pegá-la, procurando deixar a sua cauda fora da água, observando que a chama estava ínfima, começando a se desesperar para salvar a pokémon inconsciente em seus braços e extremamente debilitada, com a vida por um fio.

Cheren começa a lutar vigorosamente contra a correnteza, sendo que estava agoniado para chegar à margem o quanto antes, para poder trata-la.

Enquanto isso, a Snivy corre agoniada pela margem, começando a chorar desesperada, sendo que Cheren exclama:

\- Snivy-chan, use o seu Vine Whip para pegar o Charmander, o erguendo, para depositá-lo na margem!

A pokémon queria pegar o seu treinador por estar desesperada. Mas, suspirando, faz o que ele pede, pois acreditava que ele não sairia da água a menos que o pokémon em seus braços estivesse em segurança.

Então, após alguns segundos, usando as suas vinhas, ela consegue pegar a Charmander, erguendo-a acima do nível da água, para depois colocá-la na grama, enquanto Cheren lutava para chegar até a margem, agora tendo os seus dois braços e o motivo de não ter pedido para a Snivy tentar puxá-lo era porque a correnteza estava demasiadamente forte e havia o peso dele, sendo que tinha medo que ela caísse no riacho se tentasse salvá-lo.

Afinal, mesmo ela não sofrendo qualquer dano com a água, a mesma estava fria e ele temia que esse frio fizesse danos nela, já que ela era tipo Grass.

Determinada, ela corre até um tronco grosso a beira do rio e se prende com uma de suas vinhas, para depois usar a outra para envolver o punho do seu treinador, passando a lutar para puxá-lo, sendo que ele exclamava desesperado ao ver a face de dor do tipo Grass, que devia estar fazendo um esforço gigantesco para puxá-lo:

\- Me solte Snivy! Você está sofrendo e vai acabar caindo nesse rio! Por favor! Solte-me!

A pokémon nega, veemente, fechando os olhos pela dor intensa e mesmo que as dores fossem lacerantes pelo esforço em puxá-lo com as suas vinhas sendo esticadas violentamente, ela não o soltaria, pois não suportaria se algo acontecesse com ele. Ela iria salvá-lo, não importando o que tivesse que suportar.

\- Snivy... – ele fica emocionado e consentindo, vendo que ela não mudaria de ideia, começa a nadar para a margem, ficando desesperado para aliviar o sofrimento dela.

Usando toda a sua determinação e amor que sentia pelo seu treinador, juntamente com os esforços de Cheren, a tipo Grass consegue puxá-lo, sendo que quando ele sai, ela está exausta ao ponto de cair na grama, inconsciente, demonstrando a sua face imersa em dor, tendo recolhido as suas vinhas, sendo que estava ofegante pelo esforço descomunal que teve que fazer para puxá-lo contra a forte correnteza.

Rapidamente, ele administra um Super Potion nela, para depois chama-la para a pokéball, pois dentro do receptáculo ela ficaria plasmada em forma de energia. Portanto, não sentiria cansaço ou dor, sendo o melhor para ela naquele momento.

Depois, ele corre desesperado até o tipo Fire e administra um Ice Heal, pois em tese, a água estava gelada, assim como o corpo da Charmander que estava frio, com ele esperando que a fórmula do Ice Heal ajudasse com a chama.

Ao mesmo tempo, administrou um Super Potion, passando a correr em direção ao laboratório do doutor Yukinari com o tipo Fire em seus braços, orando para que conseguisse chegar a tempo, já que a chama na cauda estava quase apagando, embora tenha demonstrado alguma melhora, após a administração do Ice Heal, que a aqueceu também, para depois visualizar outra melhora visível, após administrar o Super Potion.

A Charmander recupera parcamente a consciência por alguns segundos, observando o humano que a segurava no colo, com o mesmo falando gentilmente para ela, exibindo um olhar amável:

\- Você vai ficar bem. Eu prometo.

Ela sente as suas bochechas se aquecerem ao ver o rosto do humano, enquanto sentia o calor do mesmo que a segurava em seus braços, antes de se entregar, novamente, a inconsciência.

Conforme ele subia até o laboratório, o doutor descia desesperado com Squirtle e Bulbassaur em seu encalço, ficando aliviado ao ver a Charmander, sendo que ambos correm até o laboratório para tratá-la, com ele pondo o tipo Fire na máquina para tratamento, enquanto Cheren contava o que ocorreu, sendo que a Snivy também foi colocada em tratamento, após ser retirada da pokéball, ainda inconsciente, com ambas dormindo naquele instante, conforme eram tratadas.

O doutor preparou, rapidamente, um medicamento feito com ervas e berrys, administrando nos pokémons inconscientes usando uma colher, para depois falar:

\- Isso vai agilizar o tratamento, além de revitalizar mais rapidamente um pokémon que esteja exausto pelo esforço. Eu fico imensamente feliz e aliviado que vocês dois estavam próximos do local para salvá-la. Se tivesse demorado mais alguns minutos, ela teria morrido. A chama estava bem fraca, sendo que imagino como estava quando vocês a resgataram. O Squirtle e Bulbassaur estavam aterrorizados, pois eles deviam ter tomado cuidado ao escolherem um lugar para brincarem. Nunca imaginei que eles iriam se aproximar tanto da borda. Foi uma boa ideia usar o Ice Heal para ajudar a melhorar o quadro dela. Eu vou instalar uma cerca naquele lado para evitar novos acidentes.

\- Eu fico feliz que tenha dado resultando e... – nisso, ele espirra.

\- O que acha de se trocar? Se quiser tomar um banho, fique a vontade. Você vai ficar doente se ficar com essa roupa molhada.

Cheren olha preocupado para os pokémons, com o Hakase Pokémon falando:

\- Não se preocupe. Elas estão se recuperando. Mais um pouco e vão recobrar a consciência.

\- Então, eu vou tomar um banho.

Nisso ele sai, após o doutor orientar onde era o banheiro, sendo que depois, dá bronca em Squirtle e Bulbassaur:

\- Vocês não devem se aproximar nunca mais da borda. A Charmander podia ter morrido se eles não estivessem por perto. Eu não tenho a mesma mobilidade de antes.

Squirtle e Bulbassaur pedem desculpas, ficando cabisbaixos, assim como envergonhados, para depois sentirem o afago carinhoso do doutor em suas cabeças com o mesmo falando, enquanto sorria gentilmente:

\- Fico feliz em saber que perceberam o seu erro. Bem, ainda são filhotes. Vocês devem aprender com os erros e não repeti-los novamente. O mais importante agora é que a Charmander está bem e em breve, poderá voltar a brincar, sendo que acredito que vocês não vão mais se aproximar da borda.

Squirtle e Bulbassaur demonstravam surpresa em seu focinho ao erguê-lo, passando a sorrirem, enquanto consentiam, pois haviam aprendido a lição, para depois irem preocupados até a Charmander, ficando ao lado dela.

Longe dali, uma Eevee aterrorizada corria desesperada pela mata, enquanto chorava, sendo que usava um dispositivo no seu corpo, assim como exibia marcas de chicotadas que formaram algumas cicatrizes entre os seus pelos.

Mesmo sentindo dor nas patas, ela não abrandava a sua corrida, pois estava desesperada para se afastar de seu mestre que a perseguia, usando os outros pokémons para caçá-la, sendo que usava um chicote que brandia, impiedosamente, contra os seus pokémons, pois não era somente ela que tinha marcas de chicotada.

O tipo Normal sente o cheiro de água e decide seguir para o local, sendo plenamente ciente que havia dois pokémons que podiam voar e que em breve, iriam alcança-la.

Portanto, o seu plano era usar a correnteza para se afastar mais rapidamente do local, já que podia ouvir o som de água correndo e que havia se convertido na sua única esperança de escapar com sucesso do seu mestre cruel, pois estava ficando sem forças, sendo agravado pelo dispositivo preso em seu tórax que envolvia a base do seu pescoço, cauda e patas, tracionando violentamente o seu corpo para frente, acabando por drenar mais rapidamente as suas forças pelo esforço que tinha de lutar contra o aparelho, constantemente, que era chamado "carinhosamente" pelo mestre dele de "domador de feras".

Inclusive, achava que foi muita sorte, ela ter conseguido correr uma distância considerável com aquilo preso em seu corpo felpudo.

Ao pensar no nome daquele dispositivo que todos eram obrigados a usar, enquanto treinavam a base de chicotadas em seus corpos, sempre que o mestre deles achava que não estavam dando tudo de si ou para punir alguma falha quando, por exemplo, algum deles colapsava de cansaço frente ao treinamento desumano, caindo inconsciente no chão, antes que pudesse terminar a bateria de treinos cruéis e igualmente perversos, assim como brutais, a Eevee sempre quis compreender como ela e os outros podem ser chamados de feras pelo que ela compreendia sobre essa palavra.

Afinal, eles não agiam como as feras nos filmes que ela teve oportunidade de ver, quando o mestre anterior dela se esqueceu de guarda-la na pokémon, enquanto assistia a um filme de feras com a namorada. Essa denominação que recebiam de feras era confuso para todos os pokémons, que nunca compreenderam de onde vinha essa classificação usada neles.

Após vários minutos angustiantes, ela consegue chegar até a fonte de água, percebendo que era um precipício e ao se aproximar do mesmo, avista uma forte corredeira embaixo dela, sendo que ela podia sentir o cheiro do seu mestre e o som de patas, além de passos se aproximando dela, deixando-a ainda mais aterrorizada, fazendo aumentar o seu pranto regado ao mais puro terror.

Desesperada, ela decide saltar, arriscando a sua vida ao ver que mais a frente, as corredeiras davam para uma cachoeira, pois mesmo que morresse na queda, era preferível isso a continuar vivendo sobre o julgo do treinador cruel. A morte seria a sua libertação, caso não conseguisse fugir por si mesma. Com essa decisão em seu coração, ela salta no precipício.

Após vários minutos que pareciam horas, ela sente dor e ardência, quando o seu corpo se choca contra a superfície da água, afundando nas águas geladas, enquanto era arrastada brutalmente pelas correntezas, resistindo a vontade natural de subir a superfície, pois podia ser avistada pelos que voavam e enquanto lutava para não subir, ela avista uma pedra que rolava no leito do rio.

Então, usando as suas garras, ela se finca na mesma que a arrasta, enquanto a ajudava a ficar submersa, evitando que fosse localizada pelos que voavam.

Mesmo sendo caçada pela sua raça, não condenava nenhum dos outros pokémons, pois eles eram obrigados a seguir as ordens do mestre deles por causa da submissão da pokéball, sendo completamente subjugados, os fazendo ficarem presos a um mestre cruel.

Inclusive, ela também foi assim, até que em seu desespero, conseguiu resistir a subjugação até se livrar por completo da força invisível que agia sobre ela, sendo que naquele momento, ganhou imunidade a subjugação da pokéball, pois sabia lidar com essa força invisível que os sujeitava aos seus treinadores e que por mais abusivos que fossem, não conseguiam escapar deles, com exceção dos afortunados que resistiam a subjugação, a rebatendo, ficando livres para abandonar os seus treinadores, se assim desejassem.

Lutando contra a vontade de respirar, ela se mantém firme, pois era a sua liberdade que estava em jogo e somente após vários minutos, não aguentando mais, ela solta a pedra e sobe a superfície, sendo levada pela correnteza, encontrando um pedaço de tronco oco que seguia pelas corredeiras e após batalhar por alguns segundos, consegue entrar no mesmo, ficando aliviada ao ver que conseguiu entrar, se encolhendo contra as paredes do tronco oco, instantes antes que o Butterfree e o Beedrill se aproximassem do local, com ela observando escondida eles observando a superfície em busca dela, para depois se afastarem, provavelmente, para voltar ao mestre deles, com ela percebendo os olhares depressivos dos mesmos que voltavam contra a vontade deles, sendo o mesmo olhar que via em todos eles e que ela também exibia, até surgir a esperança em seu coração ao conseguir resistir a subjugação da pokéball.

Não muito longe dali, o rapaz brande o chicote com violência em seu Sandshrew, desejando descontar a ira pela sua Eevee ter escapado, após ter feito uma troca com um treinador quando foi a cidade vizinha comprar mantimentos.

O Buterfree e Beedrill voltam, tremendo de medo, negando com a cabeça, para depois serem açoitados pelo seu mestre furioso, com os mesmos se curvando em posição fetal por instinto.

Após chicoteá-los brutalmente, marcando os corpos dos pokémons, confina ambos, fazendo o mesmo com os seus três Ratatas que haviam sido chicoteados antes e o Sandshrew dele, o seu primeiro pokémon, que recebeu a fúria de seu mestre, anteriormente.

Após confina-los, ele grita de ira e atira a pokéball da Eevee com violência contra o chão, a quebrando em um acesso de fúria, para depois cuspir nos pedaços, se afastando, voltando ao seu Gym particular para conseguir a sua nonagésima vitória consecutiva, pois ao completar cem vitórias, seguiria para a Liga Pokémon, enquanto amaldiçoava as leis que protegiam os pokémons, o impossibilitando de usar o seu chicote em competições oficiais, somente podendo fazer em particular.

Afinal, se fosse pego, além de perder a Licença Pokémon para sempre, ele seria preso por maus tratos e crueldade.

Ele se revoltava contra essas leis, pois para ele, os pokémons não passavam de feras. Ou seja, ao ver dele eram meras bestas que deviam ser gratas por terem alguma utilidade para os humanos e que, portanto, deviam se sujeitar a superioridade humana, pois a seu ver, não passavam de meras bestas que precisavam de tratamento áspero e violento para saberem o seu lugar no mundo e que era no chão, embaixo dos pés do homem, servindo a humanidade, se sujeitando a qualquer capricho dos seus mestres, senhores de sua vida e corpo, podendo fazer o que quisessem com eles.

Portanto, ao ver do mesmo, as leis para protegê-los era um despautério, com ele amaldiçoando o Steelix que fez com que surgisse uma das primeiras leis de proteção aos pokémons e depois, outras em seguida, sendo chamado também de Marco Steelix, pelo acontecimento de quase duzentos anos, atrás.

De volta a Masara Town, mais precisamente no Ookido Institute, a Charmander desperta, com os outros iniciais pedindo desculpas, com ela sorrindo gentilmente, os afagando.

Ela ergue a cabeça e passa a olhar em volta, se levantando, se sentindo recuperada, sendo o mesmo para a Snivy que olha ansiosa para os lados:

\- O Cheren-kun já está vindo. Ele só foi tomar um banho quente e se trocar.

Então, após alguns minutos, ele aparece com o seu típico sorriso gentil.

Sorrindo imensamente, sendo que estava aliviada ao vê-lo bem, a Snivy salta com empolgação do móvel e corre até o colo dele, saltando nele, o abraçando, abanando a cauda, para depois ele afagar ela carinhosamente com o tipo Grass curtindo o carinho.

A Charmander fica hesitante, até que desce e corre até Cheren, abraçando a sua outra perna, com o mesmo ficando surpreso, passando a afaga-la gentilmente com ela curtindo o afago, sendo que o doutor sorri, perguntando gentilmente a tipo Fire ao ver o olhar dela para o jovem:

\- Você quer ir com ele?

A pokémon olha surpresa para o doutor e sorri, acenando afirmativamente, falando em seu idioma:

\- Quero ficar junto dele. – ela fala, esfregando a cabeça nele.

\- Pelo visto, isso é um sim. Ela está feliz. – o doutor fala sorrindo.

Cheren fica surpreso e enquanto Snivy ia para o seu ombro, olhando curiosa para a Charmander, ele pergunta:

\- Quer mesmo vir comigo?

A pokémon sorri ainda mais e abana a cauda, corando, sendo erguida no colo por ele, sendo que o doutor pergunta:

\- Aceita a Charmander? Ela parece ter gostado muito de você.

\- O senhor vai dar ela para mim? Mesmo eu já tendo um inicial?

\- O dever de um pesquisador pokémon é respeitar os pokémons e garantir o bem estar deles, inclusive mental e emocional. Nesse caso, essa Charmander quer ir com você. Eu tenho a obrigação não somente de pesquisador e sim, de treinador, de fazer os pokémons felizes. Uma prova disso é que ela o escolheu como treinador. Se a felicidade dela é ir com você, eu preciso respeitar o desejo dela. Ela se afeiçoou a você.

\- Eu adoraria. – ele fala sorrindo, pegando a Charmander no colo, com a mesma corando, enquanto afagava a sua cabeça no tórax dele.

\- Aqui está a pokéball dela. – ele estende uma pokéball.

\- Obrigado, doutor. Eu tenho que ir agora.

\- Eu agradeço por tê-la salvado. Muito obrigado.

\- Por nada. Eu nunca deixaria um inocente se afogar. É indiferente para mim se for um humano ou um pokémon, pois irei salvar ambos.

O doutor sorri e fala:

\- Você é um garoto muito gentil. Eu desejo boa sorte em sua jornada, sendo que eu contatei a doutora informando que chegou em segurança a Kantou com a GS Ball e que a mesma foi entregue. Provavelmente, ela vai ligar mais tarde para você.

\- Obrigado.

Nisso, ele se despede, saindo com Snivy e a Charmander, com ambas começando a conversar, conforme andavam ao lado dele, enquanto o jovem se concentrava no GPS.

Longe dali, na região de Johto, mais precisamente em Wakaba Town (New Bark Town), dois jovens treinadores estavam começando a sua jornada, sendo que se chamavam Kotone (Lyra) e Kazunari (Khoury).

A garota havia escolhido uma Chicorita, enquanto que o garoto havia escolhido um Totodile.

Após ambos receberem as respectivas pokéballs dos seus iniciais, assim como as cinco pokéballs extras e pokédex, eles se retiram do local, decidindo que viajariam juntos, sendo que estavam animados pelo início da jornada deles.

Há centenas de quilômetros dali, em Kantou, mais precisamente em Tokiwa Florest, Cheren está andando com as suas pokémons, quando um Ratata caiu com intrépido no chão a sua frente com ele indo até o mesmo que estava debilitado, sendo uma fêmea que lutava para ficar de pé, com ele a protegendo com o seu corpo quando avista algo descendo como um projétil contra ela.


	60. Salvando vidas

**Notas do Autor**

Cheren consegue...

O grupo encontra...

 **Capítulo 60 - Salvando vidas**

Cheren sente um vento no rosto e ao olhar para o alto, estende a sua pokédex para o pokémon, descobrindo que era um Spearow, tido como um pokémon bem agressivo e que defendia violentamente o seu território.

O pokémon volta para um segundo ataque, sendo que ele nota que a Ratata concentra o seu poder e usa um ataque de fogo ao esconder seu corpo nas chamas que assumiram a forma de uma espécie de roda flamejante, se chocando contra o tipo Flying, o surpreendendo, com o jovem notando que ela caia inconsciente em seus braços, após atingi-lo, exibindo marcas de garras.

Apesar do Spearow sentir dores intensas, exibindo as pontas das penas chamuscadas, ele avança contra eles, sendo que a Charmander fica irada, ficando na frente de Cheren, concentrando o poder tipo Dragon, usando o movimento Dragon Rush, atingindo o tipo Flying já debilitado que cai com intrépido no chão, lutando para se levantar, com a Snivy pegando uma pokéball de Cheren para jogá-la contra o pokémon que é sugado e após lutar contra a captura por vários segundos, é capturado com sucesso.

Ao se refazer da surpresa pela ação delas, ele pega a pokéball e em seguida, retira o Spearow, tratando-o com um Potion, para depois o mesmo ser confinado novamente, já que ele não queria que a Ratata em seus braços levasse um susto ao ver o seu predador na sua frente.

Então, ele começa a tratar do tipo Normal que recobra a consciência frente aos cuidados que recebia, ficando surpresa por estar sendo tratada, sendo que Cheren pergunta se ela está bem e a mesma acena afirmativamente, estupefata pelo humano não ter aproveitado para capturá-la, pois acreditava que qualquer humano aproveitaria a chance de capturar um pokémon debilitado, além de se lembrar do ato dele ter usado o corpo como escudo para defendê-la de um novo ataque do Spearow.

Após se certificar que a Ratata estava bem, ele a coloca no chão e fala, após afaga-la gentilmente:

\- Pode ir. Tenha mais cuidado no futuro – ele fala, após se levantar com a Snivy e a Charmander o seguindo, conforme ele se afastava do tipo Normal.

A Ratata olha para o humano por alguns minutos, até que toma uma decisão, refletindo no fato de que vivia sozinha e que ele era distinto dos outros humanos, sendo que ela era uma guerreira que desejava ficar mais poderosa para derrotar qualquer um em seu caminho, decidindo acreditar que sob a tutela do humano ficaria mais poderosa, já que não teve grandes avanços treinando sozinha e frente a este pensamento, ela se lembra de Ratatas poderosos que viu batalhando e que eram domésticos. Eles batalhavam de uma forma que era surreal para os padrões dela.

Claro, ela nunca planejou ser capturada, até porque testemunhou muitos humanos que exibiam olhos cruéis. Mas os olhos daquele humano eram distintos e exibiam gentileza, além dele ter feito algo inimaginável e que foi tratar de um selvagem sem ter qualquer interesse em capturar e que sequer se aproveitou do estado debilitado dela, após escapar de seu predador que foi capturado, pois ela sentia o cheiro dele em uma dos dispositivos redondos do humano.

Não obstante, ele usou, sem titubear, o seu corpo como escudo contra o tipo Flying, quando ele avançou para ataca-la novamente e isso era algo surpreendente, já que ela era selvagem, além do fato dele cuidar dela sem ter segundas intenções.

Além disso, ela se tornou plenamente ciente de que podia acabar sendo capturada em algum momento por um humano igual ao que viu antes e frente a tal hipótese, sente um tremor incontrolável provocado pelo medo intenso que se apoderou dela, pois muitos deles tinham olhos que a assustaram.

Frente a tais constatações, percebendo que ele era um humano gentil e bom, assim como, tendo a esperança de ficar mais poderosa, ela corre decidida até o mesmo, ficando na frente dele que pergunta preocupado, após se agachar:

\- Você está bem?

Ela acena, para depois surpreendê-lo ao tocar em uma pokéball vazia em sua cintura, sendo sugada e capturada, com a luz brilhando por um segundo, antes de cessar.

Cheren, Snivy e Charmander ficam estupefatos com o ato da Ratata e após o jovem se recuperar da surpresa, pega a pokéball e tira o tipo Normal que abana a cauda, com ele a pegando no colo, afagando-a, com a mesma curtindo o carinho, fazendo a Snivy e a Charmander inflarem as bochechas.

\- Você tem certeza que quer vir comigo?

Ela fica surpresa e depois, emocionada pela consideração dele para ela, acenando animada, sendo que ele fala:

\- Acabei capturando o Spearow que a atacou... quer dizer, a Charmander terminou de derrotá-lo e a Snivy atirou a pokéball nele – a Ratata fica surpresa, olhando do tipo Grass para o tipo Fire – Eu quero deixa-lo fora da pokéball, um pouco. O que me diz? Mesmo sabendo que eu estou com o seu predador, quer continuar comigo?

Ela consente com Cheren sorrindo, para depois falar:

\- Obrigado, Ratata-chan.

A tipo Normal fica surpresa por ver um humano agradecendo a um pokémon, para depois abanar animada a cauda, se felicitando pela decisão que tomou quando decidiu escolher um treinador em vez de deixar para o capricho do destino, correndo o risco de ser capturada por um humano cruel.

Ele pega a pokéball e tira o Spearow que olha aborrecido para o seu treinador, recebendo um afago de Cheren, com o mesmo virando o bico, para depois assumir uma face curiosa ao olhar para a Ratata destemida que o encarava sem qualquer temor, com ele ficando surpreso, pois esperava uma reação contrária do que ela exibia naquele instante.

Então, Cheren ouve a barriga de ambos rugirem de fome e sorrindo, oferece ração para eles, assim como para a Snivy e para a Charmander, que comem animadamente.

Após eles comerem, ele fala:

\- Estou indo me encontrar com algumas pessoas. Vocês podem ficar fora da pokéball para se conhecerem, já que agora, somos uma equipe.

Então, ele começa a andar e eles o seguem, sendo que a Snivy resolve agir como mediadora pelo clima tenso entre eles, com o Spearow falando, enquanto voava baixo:

\- O meu alvo não era ele e sim, essa Ratata. Ela era a minha presa. Portanto, não entendo a raiva de vocês para mim. Aliais, quem deveria ter raiva sou eu, pois você, "Chaminha", me atacou, enquanto que a "Folhinha" aqui, atirou a pokéball – ele fala, apontando uma das patas para a tipo Fire e depois para a tipo Grass – No caso da Ratata, ela devia exibir medo quando olhasse para mim, já que eu a ataquei e estava prestes a abatê-la. Porém, notei que ela não exibe qualquer temor, me encarando sem hesitar.

\- "Follhinha"? – a Snivy repete mal humorada.

\- "Chaminha"? – a Charmander repete, arqueando o cenho.

\- Claro que não estou com medo! Não é a primeira vez que eu sou perseguida. Eu não tenho medo de nada e encaro as dificuldades. Eu iria enfrenta-lo de novo, sem titubear. – a Ratata fala de forma ousada e igualmente determinada.

O Spearow sorri de canto e fala:

\- É interessante o seu comportamento. Normalmente, as presas fogem do seu predador e não o encaram novamente. Essa regra parece não se aplicar a você. Você não está com medo da minha presença ou é por que sabe que não posso ataca-la, já que fui capturado? – ele pergunta curioso, analisando atentamente a pequena Ratata altiva que não se intimidava com a presença daquele que quase a matou.

\- Não tem nada a ver com a minha reação, o fato de você ter sido capturado. Eu não tenho medo de você e ponto final. – ela fala determinada, virando o focinho.

O tipo Flying ri levemente e fala:

\- Você é interessante... Muito interessante. Sabe, nunca pensei que iria gostar, algum dia, que alguém ou que outro pokémon me impedisse de terminar de abater uma presa, ainda mais uma que deu tanto trabalho como você. Você tem uma habilidade que permite escapar facilmente, certo? – ele pergunta o final em tom de confirmação.

\- Sim. – ela fala estufando o peito.

\- Então, o seu alvo nunca foi o nosso treinador? – a Charmander pergunta, arqueando o cenho.

\- Não. O meu alvo era essa Ratata. Ele só interferiu em uma caçada, Chaminha.

\- Entendo. Bem, se é assim, não sinto raiva de você. – a tipo Fire fala.

\- É o mesmo para mim – a Snivy fala, consentindo, para depois mostrar desagrado em seu semblante – Mas quanto ao apelido "Folhinha"...

\- Eu gostei do "Chaminha", Snivy-chan... Quer dizer, Folhinha-chan. – A Charmander fala animada.

A Snivy põe a patinha no rosto, murmurando:

\- Não acredito que ela gosta de apelidos... – nisso, ela olha descrente para a animação do tipo Fire, fazendo-a suspirar cansada – Eu sou Snivy e não Folhinha.

\- Que pena... Eu descobri que apelidos são tão legais. – a Charmander fala, abanando a caudinha.

\- Por favor, Charmander-chan, não copie o Spearow-kun. Já basta um com mania de apelidar os outros. Não precisamos de um segundo. – a Snivy fala massageando as têmporas, já prevendo a dor de cabeça que teria, sendo esta adicional, se a Charmander resolvesse seguir o exemplo do Spearow.

Naquele instante, ela começava a se arrepender amargamente do seu ato impulsivo movido pela raiva, pois não bastava, a seu ver, ele apanhar por ter tentado atacar o treinador delas. Ao ver das pokémons, ele ser privado da liberdade, sendo obrigado a obedecer a um humano, seria um castigo adicional para um selvagem.

Por isso, ela jogou a pokéball de Cheren nele. Ela queria uma punição adicional. A privação da liberdade do selvagem e o mesmo tendo que obedecer, ordens.

\- Será que eu consigo por apelido tão fácil quanto o Spearow-kun? – a tipo Fire pergunta a si mesmo, pensativa, tirando a Snivy de seus pensamentos ao ouvir a voz da Charmander.

A tipo Grass revira os olhos e pensa consigo mesmo, abanando a cabeça para os lados:

"Eu acho que xinguei Arceus-sama em algum momento. É a única explicação que eu encontro para merecer tal castigo."

\- Então, você não tem raiva do nosso treinador? – a Charmander pergunta curiosa.

\- Não, assim como não tenho raiva de nenhuma de vocês – a Snivy fica surpresa com a resposta.

\- É sério que não tem qualquer raiva pelo nosso ato? – ela pergunta incrédula.

\- Sim. Afinal, se não tivessem me impedido, eu teria abatido a Ratata e vendo como ela é, seria um desperdício, pois age de uma forma que eu nunca vi antes. Eu acho efervescente, por assim dizer. – ele fala o final, olhando intensamente para a tipo Normal, enquanto sorria de canto.

A roedora nota o sorriso e olhar intenso dele que a faz corar, perguntando mal humorada:

\- O que está olhando, seu bicudo?

\- "Bicudo"? – ele repete e depois sorri, falando – Adorei o apelido. De fato, você é bem interessante. Muito interessante... – ele fala o final em um sussurro rouco.

A Ratata cora mais intensamente e vira o focinho, bufando.

– Já sei! O seu apelido pode ser Dentucinha, o que acha?

A Ratata infla as bochechas, para depois murmurar corada, virando o rosto:

\- Baka (idiota).

Ao ouvir isso, ele se diverte ainda mais, rindo levemente, fazendo a tipo Normal bufar novamente, sendo que apesar de ter perdido a sua liberdade, ele havia "ganhado", por assim dizer, a seu ver, algo bem interessante na figura da Ratata nervosinha e audaciosa. De fato, ele agradecia por não ter conseguido abatê-la.

A Snivy e a Charmander olham uma para o outra, sem compreenderem com exatidão o que acontecia entre a Ratata e o Spearow, com este sorrindo de forma enigmática para a tipo Normal, repetindo o apelido de "Dentucinha", com a mesma bufando corada, mostrando esporadicamente os seus dentões afiados, os estalando, fazendo o tipo Flying sorrir ainda mais, pois descobriu que adorava provocá-la.

Dez minutos depois, Cheren está andando, sendo que não percebe uma serpente venenosa próxima dele que se preparava para dar um bote nele, já que estava encurralada em um buraco dentre as raízes de uma árvore.

Antes que pudesse ataca-lo, a Charmander, que desconfiou de uma movimentação próxima dali, assim como por ter ouvido um silvo baixo, usa Ember na direção dos silvos, surpreendendo o seu treinador e os outros pokémons.

Então, Cheren fica estarrecido ao ver uma serpente animal saindo do buraco, abruptamente, frente as brasas flamejantes da Charmander, a obrigando a fugir dali, sendo que ele havia apontando a pokedex para o animal que foi identificado como sendo uma jararaca, com ele afagando a cabeça da Charmander, agradecendo por tê-lo salvado.

As chamas também fizeram alguns camundongos fugirem pela mata, com Cheren sabendo que por causa de alguns eventos de décadas atrás, a população de animais foi reduzida drasticamente, com a população humana sofrendo perdas, também.

Havia um projeto de revitalização das populações animais, sendo que o foco inicial eram os animais de corte e aqueles que produziam ovos e mel, com os seus produtos sendo usados na alimentação humana, para que os pokémons não fossem convertidos em comida, pois era um pensamento horrível a muitas pessoas por eles compreenderem a linguagem humana, assim como, por possuírem inteligência, tornando tal ato, abominável para a maioria esmagadora das pessoas.

Essa fase havia terminado, pois a população havia sido restaurada e agora o foco eram aqueles usados para a produção de lã, sendo que em breve, essa fase terminaria. A terceira fase compreendia os animais de companhia como gatos e cães, assim como outros animais que pertenciam ao grupo dos animais de estimação. A quarta e última fase compreendia os animais selvagens que seriam soltos na natureza.

Inclusive, havia zoológicos que mantinham exemplares deles, já que usariam esses como base para revitalização da população selvagem, juntamente com outros que não estavam em zoológicos, se encontrando nas mãos de pessoas que mantinham exemplares dos mesmos, vivos, já que não seria recomendável depender dos que viviam selvagens, pois havia pouquíssimos exemplares, acabando por correrem o risco de serem extintos, antes que a sua população fosse revitalizada.

Por isso, era fundamental terem exemplares quando a quarta e última fase, começasse.

Alguns minutos depois, ele avista um Caterpie e um Weedle, conforme identificação da sua pokédex, percebendo que ambos discutiam entre si, sendo algo estranho, uma vez que os Caterpies costumavam ser pacíficos e dóceis.

Já, em relação aos Weedles, eles eram naturalmente agressivos e por isso, não era nenhuma surpresa ver a agressividade deles.

Cheren tinha absoluta certeza que eles estavam discutindo pelos sons que faziam, sendo que ao olhar para o galho de uma árvore próxima dos tipos Bugs, ele avista um Pidgey faminto, olhando atentamente para ambos, para depois avançar contra eles com o seu bico.

Então, Cheren exclama:

\- Ratata-chan, use Quick Attack e depois, Flame Wheel no Pidgey!

Ela consente e usando a velocidade imensa do Quick Attack, atinge a Pidgey que se choca contra uma árvore a alguns metros de distância, com o tipo Flying tentando se refazer do ataque surpresa ao mesmo tempo em que a Ratata concentrava o poder tipo Fire para avançar na sua adversária.

Antes que a pokémon selvagem se recuperasse para contra-atacar quem quer que fosse, é atingida pelo ataque tipo Fire, após a Ratata se esconder nas chamas, começando a girar a espécie de roda de fogo, atingindo a sua oponente.

A mesma é finalizada, caindo inconsciente no chão, tendo as pontas de suas penas, chamuscadas.

\- Pokéball, vai!

Ele atira a pokéball e após a tipo Flying lutar contra a captura por alguns segundos, surge o som indicando o sucesso da captura, assim que a luz vermelha apagou.

De repente, antes que a Ratata comemorasse a derrota de um tipo Flying, que também era um predador da sua espécie, ela é atingida nas costas por um Trackle do Caterpie e um Poison Sting do Weedle, sendo que tal ato surpreende Cheren e os seus pokémons, pois até alguns instantes atrás, eles estavam discutindo um contra outro e pararam, apenas para atacar a Ratata que estava um pouco longe deles, sendo algo tão abrupto, que deixou o jovem estupefato, assim como os seus outros pokémons.

Claro, pokémons selvagens atacavam pokémons criados por humanos, mas nesse caso, por causa do Quick Attack, ela se distanciou deles ao seguir a Pidgey que foi atirada um pouco longe dali.

Antes que Cheren ordenasse que a Ratata os atacasse, juntamente com outro pokémon, o Spearow avança furioso para o Caterpie e o Weedle, usando Steel Wing, atingindo cada um com uma asa, pois eles estavam próximos, provocando grandes danos neles que são atirados contra as pedras, as trincando, sofrendo mais danos adicionais.

Porém, o pokémon não estava satisfeito e volta para um segundo ataque, usando as garras para arremessar o Weedle contra o Caterpie, sendo que os dois tipo Bug tentavam se erguer, quando os seus corpos se chocaram e com ambos juntos, após concentrar o poder tipo Steel em suas asas, ele os acerta, dando um golpe duplo ao girar o corpo, fazendo os mesmos ficarem inconscientes, deixando Cheren e os outros surpresos pela violência do ataque, pois o Spearow estava sentindo muita ira.

Então, ele vai até o seu treinador, pegando duas pokéballs, atirando nos pokémons inconscientes que são capturados, para depois ir até a Ratata, usando a sua asa para jogá-la gentilmente em suas costas, surpreendendo a mesma que cora, levando-a em seguida até o treinador de ambos que começa a trata-la, enquanto ele recolhia as pokéballs, colocando-as ao lado de Cheren.

Após se recuperar com um Potion, a Ratata sente-se revitalizada, sendo que o Spearow aproxima o seu bico dela e pergunta preocupado:

\- Você está bem?

\- Sim – ela cora com a proximidade, o fazendo sorrir – Você estava muito agressivo e os atacou violentamente.

\- Detesto atos covardes. Eram dois contra um. Além disso, você foi atacada por ambos, gratuitamente. Entendo que os pokémons selvagens atacam os domésticos, mas você estava bem longe deles.

Ela fica boquiaberta, corando intensamente em seguida, para depois ficar aborrecida, virando o focinho ao notar as suas reações para o tipo Flying irritante, a seu ver, sendo que fala:

\- Obrigada.

\- Por nada.

A Snivy e a Charmander se entreolham, não compreendendo a estranha relação que o Spearow parecia ter com a Ratata, que cada vez que corava, fazia o tipo Flying sorrir ainda mais.

Após alguns segundos, ele comenta ao olhar para as pokéballs que continham os tipos Bug confinados:

\- Eu gostaria de ter batido mais neles pelo que eles fizeram com você. Afinal, você e o nosso treinador, salvaram ambos da morte e como eles retribuíram? A atacando?

A tipo Normal fala pensativa, após alguns segundos:

\- Eu acho que eles não notaram o perigo em que se encontravam, pois pareciam estar mais interessados em brigar do que reparar no ambiente a sua volta. Por isso, não perceberam que corriam risco de vida.

\- Eu tenho as minhas dúvidas. – O Spearow fala reticente em aceitar a ideia de que eles não perceberam que foram salvos.

Cheren tira a Pidgey para tratá-la, deixando-a fora da pokéball para interagir com os outros, com a mesma mostrando o esperado mau humor por ter sido capturada, bufando indignada, virando o focinho de lado, mesmo após corar, após ele afaga-la, fazendo os outros revirarem os olhos.

Depois, ele tira os tipos Bug, os tratando.

Quando ambos, a Caterpie fêmea e o Weedle macho, acordam, percebem que foram capturados e bufam frente a tal constatação, para depois deixarem todos estarrecidos quando eles começaram a culpar um ao outro por terem sido capturados, com ambos não querendo aceitar o fato de que a culpa foi de ambos. A discursão era calorosa e embora Cheren não compreendessem o que falavam, tinha uma noção pela intensidade que demonstravam, sendo que frente a tal intensidade, ele estava incerto se deveria voltar a deixa-los confinados ou se deixava ambos resolverem a discussão entre si, desde que não envolvesse confronto físico.

Após ponderar por alguns minutos, decide deixa-los fora das pokéballs, para depois voltar a andar, com os tipos Bugs sendo obrigado a segui-lo pela subjugação da pokéball, enquanto discutiam um com o outro, ficando um pouco mais para trás do grupo, com os demais ficando com uma gota pelo casal, ainda, estar discutindo.

A Pidgey comenta, conforme olhava para ambos, sendo que, anteriormente, olhava corada para o seu treinador, se forçando a olhar para trás, após perceber o que fazia, ficando aborrecida com o seu ato, no mínimo estúpido a seu ver, já que foi capturada por ele, sendo privada de sua liberdade:

\- Creio que eu teria uma grave indigestão se devorasse ambos. Não duvido que mesmo dentro do meu estômago, se ainda estivessem vivos, iriam discutir entre si, me causando uma severa indigestão.

Os outros consentem, sendo que a Ratata, que estava irritada pela discursão, se aproxima e pergunta:

\- Por que discutem? Antes era pela captura, acusando um ao outro pela culpa de serem capturados. E agora? Qual o motivo?


	61. 1ª batalha: Isis Vs Shooty (Trip)

**Notas do Autor**

Os pokémons de Cheren ficam estarrecidos quando...

A Caterpie e o Weedlee...

Em Issu-chihou (Unova)...

 **Capítulo 61 - A primeira batalha: Isis Vs Shooty (Trip) - Parte I**

\- Um motivo muito importante! – ele exclama pomposo.

\- Com certeza! – a Caterpie exclama altiva.

\- E qual seria esse "motivo muito importante"? – a Ratata arqueia o cenho, exibindo curiosidade.

\- O motivo é... – nisso, o Weedle arregala os olhos e olha para a tipo Bug – Você se lembra do motivo?

\- Claro! O motivo era... – a Caterpie fica pensativa – O motivo era... quer dizer...

Após um minuto de silêncio constrangedor por parte dos tipos Bug, o mesmo é quebrado por uma Ratata incrédula:

\- Não acredito! Estão discutindo sem saber motivo?!

\- Eles não sabem o motivo... – Charmander murmura surpresa.

\- Isso é no mínimo patético e olham que eu estou generosa. – a Snivy fala com as patinhas cruzadas em frente ao peito.

\- Com certeza. – o Spearow consente.

\- Você foi gentil. Para mim, é algo ridículo. – a Pidgey fala, abanando a cabeça para os lados.

O tipo Bug, assim como o tipo Bug e Poison estão fazendo círculos no chão com as patinhas, exibindo nuvens de depressão nas cabeças, enquanto os outros ficavam com gotas.

Em outra dimensão, onde havia várias facções de seres sobrenaturais, tal como anjos, anjos caídos, akumas, vampiros, magos e etc., dois dragões imensos, um branco e outro carmesim, tendo o título de imperadores dragões, discutiam entre si, sem se lembrarem do motivo da discussão entre ambos, sendo que ambos espirram, ficando confusos, para depois voltarem a brigar entre si.

De volta ao universo de pokémon, mais precisamente em Tokiwa Forest, após alguns minutos, a Caterpie tem um estalo e exclama animada:

\- Eu me lembrei do nosso motivo!

\- Incrível! E qual era mesmo? – o Weedle pergunta animado.

A tipo Bug se vira com uma face beligerante, exclamando indignada:

\- A nossa discussão é a mesma da nossa inicial, antes de sermos capturamos – ela fala para os outros, apontando uma das patinhas para ele - Esse miserável comeu a minha folha!

\- Saiba que não era sua folha, era a minha folha! Eu estava comendo tranquilamente, quando a vi comendo a folha. A ladra de folhas aqui é você! – o Weedle acusa a fêmea Caterpie.

\- Seu mentiroso sórdido! A folha era minha! – a Caterpie exclama para o macho Weedle – Eu estava comendo, quando topei com o seu focinho, mastigando a minha folha!

\- Não era sua! Era minha!

\- Era minha e não sua!

\- Minha!

\- Minha!

\- Espera... eles estão discutindo por uma folha? É sério? – a Snivy pergunta incrédula – O que mais tem nessa floresta são folhas.

\- Pelo visto, sim. – a Charmander consente.

\- Fala sério... Não acredito. Desde quando isso é um motivo importante? – a Ratata fala descrente.

\- É no mínimo patético, isso sim. – o Spearow fala indignado.

\- Eu concordo. – a Pidgey sentencia – Põe patético nisso.

Ambos continuam nesse impasse, até que a Caterpie sorri de lado e fala:

\- É sua!

\- Não! É sua! – o Weedle repete até que pisca confuso.

Nisso, a Caterpie ri da cara dele, fazendo o outro ficar indignado, surgindo uma veia em sua testa, para depois avançar nela com ambos começando a brigar.

Cheren vai até eles e com a ajuda dos outros, separa ambos, falando, enquanto mostrava as pokéballs deles:

\- Eu pretendia deixa-los soltos, mas se continuarem brigando entre si, eu serei obrigado a deixa-los nas pokéballs para que não se machuquem desnecessariamente e para esfriarem a cabeça. O que escolhem?

Ambos ficam surpresos pelo mestre deles dar essa opção, pois acreditavam que qualquer outro os confinaria e após se entreolharem, suspiram e tocam em uma das patinhas do outro, como se fosse uma trégua.

Cheren guarda as pokéballs e afaga ambos, falando:

\- Foi uma boa escolha. Agora, somos amigos. Claro, amigos brigam entre si, mas o importante é não machucarem um ao outro. Pode haver desentendimentos, mas não podem partir para o confronto físico, pois vão se machucar gratuitamente. Somos uma equipe, também.

Eles ficam surpresos, sendo que Cheren se afasta deles, para depois afagar todos os seus outros pokémons.

A Pidgey estava de mau humor e havia virado o bico quando ele foi afaga-la, enquanto corava, sendo que havia ficado surpresa pelo ato do mestre dela para com os tipos Bug, pois em vez de repreendê-los e depois, os confinar, deu uma escolha e depois os afagou. Além disso, quando deu a escolha a eles, não estava com raiva e sim, chateado ao ver que eles partiram para o confronto físico.

Ele sorri gentilmente para a tipo Flying que fica surpresa, para depois virar o bico, sentindo as bochechas se aquecerem, corando, enquanto o jovem treinador voltava a andar, com os tipo Bug tendo encerrado a "machadinha de guerra", por assim dizer, sendo que haviam corado ao olharem um para outro, para depois virarem o focinho para o lado.

Há centenas de quilômetros dali, em Issu-chihou (Unova), Isis estava caminhando com os seus amigos fora das pokéballs, sendo que havia chegado à cidade vizinha mais próxima da sua vila natal.

Eles entram em uma loja e ela pede uma lista de ingredientes e mantimentos com os pokémons observando, curiosos, as prateleiras da loja, com ela pedindo:

\- Por favor, não mexam em nada e se quiserem saber algo, me perguntem. – os três consentem e voltam a andar, olhando com curiosidade para os objetos nas prateleiras.

O vendedor olha os pokémons curiosos e pergunta ao ouvir o que ela disse:

\- Eles falam a linguagem humana?

\- Ainda não. Mas vou comprar alguns itens e quero comprar um Tablet, para que eles possam ver as aulas daquele pokémon que ensina os pokémons a falar. Se não me engano, o nome dele é Hakai.

\- Entendo. Então, como pode compreender o que eles falam?

\- Eu me comunico com o coração dos dragões. Quando eu era pequena, eu estudei com uma famosa Mestra de dragões na minha vila. Ela podia se comunicar com o coração dos tipos Dragon e eu aprendi isso. Ela foi uma das minhas sensei, além de ser uma Mestra de dragões e que, atualmente é a Líder da nossa vila. Ela disse que viu o potencial em meu coração. Quanto aos outros tipos de pokémon, talvez eu consiga entender alguma coisa.

Eles chamam Isis várias vezes, com a mesma explicando pacientemente, para depois conferir o que comprou, saindo em seguida, sendo que ela vai até uma lojinha de doces e fala para eles escolherem.

Os pokémons fazem isso, com ela pedindo um pouco do que eles escolheram, sendo que eles comiam animadamente, assim como ela.

A jovem compra junto do tablet, uma pokédex portátil e cadastra as pokéballs dela para poder ler os dados deles, descobrindo os golpes e habilidades, além de comprar duas incubadoras.

Eles observam que ela coloca um dos ovos na incubadora, para depois fechar a tampa de vidro.

Em seguida, encaixa uma das pokébals dela que estava pequena em uma depressão em cima da incubadora, com eles ficando surpresos ao ver um brilho se propagar pela mesma até atingir o ovo, com a pokéball em tamanho pequeno, brilhando levemente, para depois o brilho cessar.

Ela pega a pokéball e tira da espécie de depressão em cima da tampa da incubadora, guardando junto das pokéballs dela, falando:

\- A captura foi bem sucedida. Agora, esse filhote está vinculado a pokéball.

Ela nota a face curiosa deles e decide explicar:

\- Os treinadores recebem a orientação de fazerem esse procedimento, porque um pokémon que acabou de nascer, pode se provar um perigo para ele mesmo. Portanto, para evitar que ele se machuque, o treinador precisa ser capaz de chamá-lo para a pokéball a qualquer momento. Os mecanismos evoluíram ao ponto de podermos fazer isso com um ovo. Antigamente, tínhamos que esperar ele nascer para capturá-lo. O problema desse método é que o filhote não tinha noção do perigo e podia se machucar ou então, queria brincar com o treinador, se afastando dele, acabando por ser machucar, pois o mesmo tinha que se aproximar dele para captura-lo ou jogar a pokéball. Até conseguir isso, podia acontecer alguma coisa com o filhote, sendo algo que acontecia e muito. Portanto, é melhor garantir o vinculo com a pokéball antes dele, nascer. Assim, se o filhote estiver correndo perigo, o treinador pode recolher ele, impedindo assim que ele se machuque.

\- Entendo. Todo o cuidado é pouco.

Então, eles observam que ela faz o mesmo procedimento com o segundo ovo, para depois prendê-los em uma espécie de carrinho de mão largo, para poder leva-los junto dela.

Depois que ela fez esses procedimentos, se certificando que as incubadoras estavam presas no carrinho de mão, cobrindo eles com uma espécie de capa, ela mostra itens para os três que ficam surpresos.

Então, a jovem fala:

\- Axew e Druggidion vão receber o item Muscle Band, para melhorar o poder dos golpes físicos em dez por cento.

Ambos consentem e ela se vira para a Deino, falando:

\- Eu vou equipar o Wide Lens em você para aprimorar a sua acuidade em dez por cento. A sua habilidade Hustle, apesar de aumentar o dano dos ataques físicos em cinquenta por cento, faz a precisão dos seus golpes cair para oitenta por cento. Com esse item, você ganhará um adicional de dez por cento, passando a ter noventa por cento de acuidade, para ajudar na execução dos golpes e esquiva. Penso em fazer um treinamento adicional com você para que use seu olfato e audição para ajudar a localizar os seus oponentes e não somente a visão. Os outros também podem fazer esse treinamento para exercitamos os outros sentidos que possuem.

Os pokémons consentem e ela sorri, falando:

\- Vou treinar com vocês, também, pois eu quero continuar o treinamento que fazia na vila. Eu aprendi artes marciais, no caso, o estilo do dragão, além de Kenjutsu usando o estilo Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu. Vou continuar treinando, assim como vou treinar com algumas armas de artes marciais. Conto com vocês para ajudarem no meu treinamento, assim como, vou ajuda-los a treinarem para ficarem mais resistentes e poderosos.

Os pokémons ficam surpresos, para depois se animarem com o Druggidion falando:

\- Nunca treinei com um humano e sequer batalhei contra um humano. Deve ser interessante, sendo que eu sou plenamente ciente de que preciso conter a minha força.

\- Estou curiosa para ver o que é esse estilo do dragão. – Deino fala, sorrindo.

\- Com certeza, deve ser incrível! – A Axew fala, animada – Será que podemos aprender?

\- Bem, é um estilo baseado em movimentos de dragões. Logo, como são tipo Dragon, eu acredito que vão ter uma afinidade maior. Creio que seria interessante um pokémon sem ser tipo Fight, aprender artes marciais. Você deu uma boa ideia, Axew-chan!

Ela afaga a Axew que curte o carinho, sendo que ela afaga o Druggidion e Deino também, que adoram o afago.

\- Bem, vamos equipar os itens.

Nisso, ela distribui entre eles, com Axew pegando em suas patas, assim como o Druggidion, sendo que ela coloca a espécie de óculos na Deino.

Pegando a pokéball deles, chama cada um deles, usando a pokédex para equipar os itens e após serem equipados, os tira das pokéballs, com eles sentindo a diferença, sendo que o Druggidion comenta animado, enquanto erguia os seus braços:

\- Me sinto mais poderoso! Isso é incrível!

\- Põe incrível nisso! – Axew exclama surpresa, olhando para as suas patas, abanando a sua caudinha.

\- Eu estou enxergando melhor! – Deino exclama animada, abanando a cauda.

\- Quando você se tornar uma Hydreigon, eu vou trocar esse item por outro, pois você não terá mais a habilidade Hustle.

\- Qual item eu vou receber? – ela pergunta curiosa.

\- Provavelmente, um item chamado Wise Glasses, que aumenta em dez por cento, o poder dos golpes especiais.

\- Que bom.

Então, ela avista um domo, o reconhecendo como um Battle Club (Pokémon Battle Club) e fala, sorrindo:

\- Vou precisar recolher vocês, para que os meus oponentes não saibam os pokémons que possuo.

Eles concordam e ela recolhe os três, inclusive a Axew, para depois entrar, sendo guiada por um dos funcionários, sendo que havia o cadastro das pessoas que iam usar as arenas e ela faz isso, indicando seu nome e o nível dos seus pokémons, sem citar quais eram.

Ela procura algum treinador com um nível adequado para os seus pokémons, sendo que pretendia fazer Axew ganhar um pouco de experiência, antes de batalhar, através da ferramenta equipada na pokédex, o Exp. Share.

Afinal, como a tipo Dragon havia nascido recentemente, ela ainda estava no nível um.

Após ler os painéis eletrônicos dos inscritos em um dos computadores do local, encontra um, identificando-o como um jovem chamado Shooty (Trip), decidindo que iria pedir uma batalha em dupla, agradecendo pelo fato da pokédex dela ter um Exp Share embutido. Foi um pouco mais cara do que a que não possuía esse dispositivo instalado, mas compensava, sendo que ela vinha guardando dinheiro há anos para a sua jornada, para não precisar usar o dinheiro que tinha no banco, para deixá-lo rendendo, pois ele foi depositado em uma poupança.

Como a Axew estava no nível um, era melhor ela enviar Deino e Druggidion que estavam, respectivamente, nos níveis sete e oito.

Ela encontra o menino, pois havia visto a foto dele, com o mesmo se dirigindo a uma das áreas dedicadas as batalhas, com a garota detendo o passo dele, falando:

\- Prazer. Chamo-me Isis e eu gostaria de uma batalha em dupla.

Ela nota que o mesmo assume uma postura petulante, analisando-a da cabeça aos pés, sendo que tal comportamento fez ela estreitar os olhos, para depois ele falar:

\- Eu aceito. Será divertido surrá-la. Vamos por as pokéballs no medidor para equipar nossos pokémons.

Ela consente, caminhando com ele até um aparelho próximo da área das arenas, começando a ficar irritada consigo mesmo por acabar escolhendo um arrogante como oponente de batalha.

Ao chegarem no dispositivo que lembrava uma espécie de bandeja com seis depressões ovais, a mesma coloca as pokéballs de Druggidion e da Deino, sendo que os pokémons não apareciam e sim, somente o nível deles com Shooty comentando:

\- Você tem um nível oito e outro nível sete. Interessante.

Ela recolhe as suas pokéballs e ele deposita duas deles, mostrando os níveis dos mesmos.

\- Eu tenho um de nível sete e outro nível onze. Está de acordo? Eu também quero uma arena com um lago.

\- O lago traria desvantagem para mim.

\- E seu eu mudar um deles? Mantenho o nível sete pelo lago e troco o de nível onze para um de nível nove.

Ela fica pensativa e julga que o de nível sete devia ser um Water e por isso, queria tanto um lago, para depois consentir, sendo que eles tomam os seus lugares ao encontrarem uma arena com lago, após depositarem as pokéballs em depressões para indicar os pokémons envolvidos na batalha, além de terem selecionando a modalidade de batalha para dois pokémons, cada um.

Após ser efetuado o registro dos pokémons, um dos trabalhadores do Batlle Club surge, sendo o juiz responsável por aquela arena.

Após se posicionar, ele fala:

\- Será uma batalha dupla. Serão permitidos, apenas, dois pokémons para cada um. É proibido o uso de Potion e de qualquer medicamento, assim como, não será permitida nenhuma troca. A batalha termina com rendição ou com ambos os pokémon do oponente, inconscientes. Vocês estão preparados? – ele pergunta, olhando um para o outro que consente, para depois ordenar o começo da batalha – Hajime!

Shooty lança duas pokéballs, exclamando:

\- Vá Oshawott e Frillish!

Assim que foram tirados da pokéball, o painel luminoso e fino que tinha apenas duas pokéballs, uma em cima e outra embaixo para batalhas um contra um, brilhou, para depois o brilho cessar, revelando outro tipo de painel, já que era uma batalha dupla, passando a exibir quatro espaços com pokéballs.

Um dos espaços foi preenchido com a imagem de um Oshawott e o outro com o de um Frillish, na parte de cima da tela eletrônica, enquanto que surgiam dois espaços vazios na parte de baixo, contendo apenas imagens de pokéballs, pois ainda não haviam sido enviados para o campo os dois pokémons de Isis.

Inclusive, caso houvesse alguma modificação nos status dos pokémons, fosse através de um movimento ou habilidade, o painel mostraria qual status sofreu a modificação, seja aumento ou declínio, ou então, se fosse uma alteração por Burn, Poison ou afins, além de indicar, também, o tempo de duração das habilidades que afetavam o campo de batalha, como Sandstorm, Hail e outras no mesmo estilo.

Tudo isso era possível, graças a sensores que monitoravam os pokémons e acontecimentos na arena, além de haver sistema de monitoramento interno com câmeras de alta resolução em todos os locais, sendo que as que ficavam próximas da arena eram colocadas em locais próprios para impedir que sofressem danos por causa das batalhas.

O tipo Water puro estava de mau humor, pois odiava o seu treinador, que exigia excelência em tudo, enquanto que o tipo Water não via nenhum problema em perder para um tipo Fire.

Afinal, era mais rápido do que ele, que não conseguiu acompanhar os movimentos do seu oponente, acabando por ser finalizado.

Para o Oshawott, a culpa era do seu treinador que não prestou atenção da velocidade do tipo Fire, somente considerando os elementos de cada um.

Porém, o que mais irritou o tipo Water foi o ato do seu treinador de culpa-lo pela derrota.

Por isso, as suas orelhas ainda doíam com o sermão que levou por várias horas, com o humano o culpando pelo resultado da batalha, sendo que ele teve que fazer um esforço descomunal para resistir a vontade de lançar um Water Gun na cara do seu treinador pela injustiça ao culpa-lo de algo que ele não teve qualquer culpa.

Oshawott só não fez isso, pois não podia mostrar que a pokéball não o influenciava, acabando por não subjugá-lo, porque tinha planejado abandoná-lo a noite, após ele dormir, sorrindo a imaginar a reação dele no dia seguinte, quando acordasse sem o seu tipo Water.

Por enquanto, ele precisaria obedecer às ordens dele, infelizmente, a seu ver.

Enquanto revia os seus planos para aquela noite, o Oshawott questionava o que aconteceu com a sua mente, pois em um determinado momento, quando estava na pokéball, sentiu algo ser colocado em sua mente, por assim dizer, sendo o mais próximo que conseguia descrever o que sentiu.

Então, ele percebe o lago mediano no centro da arena e pensa consigo mesmo, incrédulo, enquanto ficava preocupado:

"Esse bastardo se esqueceu da última vez que eu batalhei perto da água? Eu não sei nadar! Bem, espero que ele não mande eu entrar na água, pois vou acabar me afogando."

Isis pega as suas pokéballs e joga as mesmas, exclamando:

\- Vá, Deino-chan e Druggidion-kun!

Assim que eles saem das pokéballs, os outros dois espaços são preenchidos, respectivamente, por uma imagem de um Deino e outro de um Druggidion.

A Deino sentiu receio frente a ter a sua primeira batalha, não sentindo confiança nela mesma, acabando por recuar para trás, inconscientemente, até que viu o olhar confiante de sua treinadora, assim como o olhar de confiança de Druggidion, sentindo que o seu receio se esvaneceu, cessando assim o seu recuo, passando a confiar em sua treinadora e no tipo Dragon, enquanto corava ao olhar para o tipo Dragon que também corou levemente, enquanto que Isis ficava aliviada ao ver que o receio da Deino se esvaeceu, com ela passando a mostrar confiança em seus olhos.

O jovem fica surpreso ao ver dois tipos Dragons, sendo que Isis usou a sua pokédex para verificar os dados dos seus oponentes.

\- Se prepare! Vou detonar os seus pokémons! Equipei TM em um.

Isis fica preocupada, pois havia golpes poderosos em forma de TM.

Ela decide se concentrar, para que conseguisse formular as estratégias necessárias na batalha, assim como modifica-las, se fosse necessário e por isso, decidiu acalmar a sua mente e espírito ao se lembrar das aulas de meditação das artes marciais, pois precisava agir de forma calma e serena para que a sua mente ficasse límpida, permitindo assim que pudesse formular estratégias e adaptá-las a necessidade ou acontecimentos inesperados.

A jovem sorri ao se lembrar do exemplo de sua sensei de artes marciais, a mestra Genkai, quando ela mostrou um lago límpido e cristalino ao ponto de ver o fundo dele, falando que aquilo era o equivalente a uma mente calma e serena, permitindo assim ver tudo. Depois, ela fez a água ficar revoltosa, com a jovem não conseguindo mais ver o fundo, com ela falando que isso era uma mente tomada pela raiva, medo, fúria e outros sentimentos negativos e opostos a calma e a serenidade, acabando por fazer as pessoas ficarem "cegas", como naquele momento que não conseguiam ver o fundo.

\- Bem, vamos ver como se sai – ele fala arrogantemente, com um sorriso de que já ganhou, sendo que tira uma foto dela e de seus pokémons, com eles olhando curiosamente para o humano.

\- Por que tirou uma foto? – Isis pergunta surpresa.

\- Eu tiro uma foto, antes de esmagar os meus oponentes. Quero mostrar a minha glória, posteriormente. Afinal, sou superior a você. Mesmo que tenha esses dragões, eles estão em um nível baixo.

Isis rosna, assim como os seus dragões.

\- Vamos batalhar.


	62. 1ª batalha: Isis Vs Shooty (Trip) - Fina

**Notas do Autor**

Oshawott fica...

Shooty fica...

Isis decide...

Yo!

Quero pedir desculpas a todos, pois errei no capítulo anterior sobre o tipo Dark e Ghost, sendo que é um capítulo que escrevi há vários meses atrás.

Em virtude desse erro, vou fazer maiores verificações nos capítulos antigos.

Tenham uma boa leitura.

 **Capítulo 62 - A primeira batalha: Isis Vs Shooty (Trip) - Final**

Ambos decidem usar as suas respetivas pokédex´s para realizar a identificação dos pokémons do oponente, para depois ordenarem os ataques.

\- Use Surf, Oshawott! Use Night Shade na Deino, Frillish!

Então, Isis exclama:

\- Use Hone Claws, Druggidion-kun! Use Focus Energy, Deino-chan!

As garras do Druggidion brilham, para depois o seu corpo brilhar levemente em sentido crescente, indicando o aumento de dois dos seus status. Nesse caso, o seu ataque e precisão, enquanto que a Deino se concentrava com um brilho a envolvendo, saindo em forma de erupção do seu corpo, para depois o seu corpo brilhar levemente em sentido crescente, indicando o aumento na taxa de ataques críticos ao aumentar o seu foco.

\- Eu não sei usar…

O Water murmura, até que o golpe surge na sua cabeça e cerrando os dentes, começa a concentrar o poder tipo Water, conseguindo invocar uma onda enorme na forma de um tsunami, sendo que Isis exclama:

\- Finquem as suas garras no chão e se preparem. Druggidion-kun fique na frente da Deino-chan e use Iron Tail para cortar o Surf! Esquive Deino-chan e depois use Earth Power no Frillish!

Oshawott invoca a onda com os seus poderes, porém, se desequilibra e é levado pela mesma, se debatendo na água, enquanto lutava para não se afogar, sendo que Druggidion fica na frente da Deino, enquanto concentrava o seu poder, fincando as garras das suas patas no chão, prendendo-se a terra, com a sua cauda se tornando de metal ao concentrar o poder tipo Steel nela.

Então, brandindo verticalmente a sua cauda como se fosse uma espada, ele "corta", por assim dizer, a onda do surf no meio, enquanto Oshawott era arrastado pela onda até se chocar na parede, para depois cair no lago no centro da arena, começando a lutar para não se afogar, fazendo os pokémons ficarem com gotas ao verem um tipo Water que não sabia nadar.

Shooty trinca os dentes, se amaldiçoando por não ter equipado a HM no Frillish, pois havia ficado tão entusiasmado ao conseguir esse movimento, que não queria perder alguns minutos adicionais para equipar no tipo Water e Ghost também, além do Oshawott.

Inclusive, ao ver que o seu inicial tinha problemas com o golpe, sentia mais raiva de si mesmo por não ter controlado a sua ansiedade, perdendo mais alguns minutos no Centro Pokémon, antes de entrar no Batlle Club, sendo que nunca havia se arrependido tanto por alguns minutos, quanto naquele instante, enquanto olhava para o seu casaco, onde era possível ver o HM em um dos bolsos internos, com ele jurando que assim que saísse dali, equiparia esse movimento no Frillish, pois ele conseguiria usar o golpe ao contrário do tipo Water na arena.

Enquanto isso, ao mesmo tempo, ignorando o seu companheiro que estava lutando para não se afogar, o tipo Water e Ghost avança, pois estava cumprindo ordens do seu mestre e as ordens consistiam em atacar Deino, pois era influenciado pela subjugação da pokéball. Por isso, ignorava o que acontecia ao Oshawott.

Ao se aproximar, começa a invocar o seu poder e após os olhos e corpo dele brilharem de forma sombria, ele libera ondas circulares do tipo Ghost contra Deino, que estreitando os olhos, desvia, batendo com a cauda no chão, juntamente com as pernas flexionadas, conseguindo assim saltar para o alto escapando do ataque, além de ter saltado em direção ao seu oponente, avançando contra o tipo Water e Ghost.

Como a altura do salto dela foi inesperada, juntamente com ela avançando contra ele em vez de saltar para o lado e usar o movimento conforme ordenado, Shooty acabou não dando qualquer ordem adicional ao seu pokémon que ficou parado no lugar, após executar o golpe que falhou em acertar a Deino.

Afinal, os pokémons de Shooty, assim como o da maioria esmagadora dos treinadores, apenas se mexiam sobre ordens dos seus mestres. Se eles não recebessem qualquer ordem para desviar, não desviavam, pois ter esse controle sobre um ser tão poderoso era aprazível ao treinador. Ou mais precisamente, ao ego humano. Por isso, dificilmente, era dada liberdade ao pokémon para se mexer por si mesmo, pois o treinamento consistia em fazê-lo obedecer a qualquer ordem, não agindo por si mesmo na batalha. Inclusive, essa era a conduta natural de um pokémon, após ser capturado. Ele só se mexeria, seja atacando ou se defendendo, assim como se esquivando, mediante uma ordem do seu treinador.

Para um pokémon se mexer por si mesmo, precisava ter um vínculo intenso com o seu treinador, com o mesmo permitindo que se mexesse por si mesmo ao dar essa liberdade, além do fato do pokémon amar o seu treinador, inclusive agindo por si mesmo para salvá-lo, se fosse necessário e caso houvesse ataques como o Counter e Mirror Coat, que devolviam o dobro do dano que o usuário tomava, era feito um treinamento especial ao ponto do pokémon ativar esse golpe por si mesmo, caso não pudesse desviar do golpe do oponente, antes que o ataque o atingisse.

Axew, Deino e Druggidion sabiam que ela deu essa liberdade a eles, pela forma como os tratou e a relação entre eles sendo de cumplicidade, pois a treinadora deles confiava neles e de fato, quando Deino olhou para a sua treinadora, a mesma consentiu, sorrindo, frente ao seu ato.

Afinal, para Isis, ela não era somente a treinadora e eles os seus pokémons. Para a jovem, todos faziam parte de uma equipe que estava batalhando, somando forças e estratégias.

Surpreendendo o treinador e seu pokémon, ela consegue acertar uma caudada no seu oponente em sentindo transversal, de cima para baixo, o jogando violentamente contra o solo, levantando uma nuvem de poeira, enquanto ela voltava ao solo.

\- Droga! Desvie, Frillish!

Porém, a ordem veio tarde demais, pois as patas da Deino já haviam encontrado o chão da arena e a mesma liberou o ataque tipo Ground, Earth Power, no solo, fazendo a terra embaixo de Frillish se romper na forma de uma erupção, atingindo o tipo Water e Ghost que havia sido atirado no chão, recebendo assim, plenamente, o dano do ataque.

\- Deino-chan, use Tackle!

\- Desvie e use Absorb! – Shooty exclama, irado.

Mesmo sentindo dores intensas pela caudada e pelo ataque Earth Power, o Frillish luta para voltar para o ar.

Porém, Deino percebeu o movimento e bateu com a sua cauda no solo, após flexionar as patas, fazendo assim com que ela saltasse mais alto, cortando a distância entre ambos e antes que o seu oponente pudesse concentrar o poder tipo Grass para absorver um pouco da energia da tipo Dragon e Dark, ele recebe o dano do ataque Tackle que o arremessa no solo, violentamente, com o corpo dele sendo pressionado pelo da Deino, quando ela o usou como tapete ao voltar para o solo, fazendo ele ficar inconsciente, para depois, o corpo da tipo Dragon e Dark brilhar levemente e ao consultar o painel luminoso, Isis descobriu que o golpe Tackle foi desabilitado ao aparecer o nome do golpe com um "X" em cima do mesmo, sendo que estava próximo da imagem da tipo Dragon e Dark.

\- Essa é a habilidade Cursed Body do Frillish. O que achou? – ele sorri de canto.

\- Interessante. É bem útil em uma batalha. – ela fala normalmente, desconcertando Shooty, que esperava outra reação.

Então, Isis observa Oshawott, que havia conseguido ir até a margem do lago, se segurando, enquanto mostrava cansaço, sendo que Shooty ordena:

\- Procure fazer algo de útil e dessa vez não caia! É vergonhoso um tipo Water não saber nadar! Use Surf!

O jovem percebe que as pessoas em volta riam, enquanto cochichavam, apontando para ele que captava alguns fragmentos do que as pessoas falavam em murmúrio, sendo que tinha pessoas que filmavam, comentando sobre o fato de um Water não saber usar golpes de água por não saber nadar, fazendo Shooty torcer os punhos ao ver que era motivo de chacota por causa do seu inicial, enquanto ficava ainda mais possesso por Cheren ter tomado a Snivy que ele desejava.

Oshawott trinca os dentes, tentado a não obedecer a essa ordem, até se lembra de que não podia permitir que ele soubesse que não era influenciado pela pokéball.

Portanto, de mal grado, irritado por ter que fazer isso, pois não sabia nadar e tinha certeza que não conseguiria controlar a onda, ele começa a invocar o poder tipo Water, após sair do lago, fazendo surgir uma onda enorme e conforme o pokémon temia, acabou se debatendo na onda ao cair dentro da mesma, novamente.

\- Finquem as suas garras no chão e se preparem. Druggidion-kun use Iron Tail para cortar o Surf! Fique na frente da Deino-chan!

Ele faz o mesmo que antes, com ambos ficando as garras no solo, para impedir a força do impacto da onda, enquanto Druggidion concentrava o seu poder na cauda, tornando-a de metal, brandindo como uma espada, para depois cortar a água, de novo, com a mesma passando no lado deles, enquanto ambos observam com uma gota o tipo Water se chocando contra a parede, acabando por cair inconsciente no chão.

Então, o juiz anuncia:

\- Oshawott e Frillish estão fora de combate. Druggidion e Deino venceram!

\- Nós conseguimos!

Ela exclama animada e corre até eles, os abraçando, com eles abanando a cauda, sendo que Druggidion estava especialmente feliz por ter ganhado uma batalha, já que raramente ganhava.

Isis olha para Oshawott com pena, sendo que se desvencilha de seus pokémons que a seguem, para depois, irada, dar um tapa na cara de Shooty, que é derrubado no chão, sentindo uma dor intensa, além de ardência no rosto, notando que ela era forte, apesar da aparência delicada, sendo que o tapa dela deixou uma marca profunda em seu rosto pela ira que ela sentia pelos atos dele para com o tipo Water.

Então, a morena fala indignada:

\- Você sabia que o pobre Oshawott não sabia nadar e mesmo assim, ordenou que ele usasse o Surf! Claro que ele ia cair da onda ao usar o golpe, acabando por machucar a si mesmo. Afinal, como pode controlar uma onda imensa se sequer sabe nadar? Somente um imbecil equiparia um golpe desses nessa situação, sendo mais estúpido, ainda, mandar que ele executasse esse golpe, novamente, após falhar na primeira onda. Você devia ter usado outro golpe e não ter insistido no Surf. Não obstante, viu como os meus amigos lidaram com esse ataque. Logo, qualquer treinador perceberia que seria no mínimo burrice continuar usando um golpe que o oponente sabia como quebrar, por assim dizer e mesmo que a onda pudesse ser controlada para impedir a eficácia do método para detê-la, o pokémon precisaria dominar, no mínimo, a habilidade de nadar, para poder controlar com eficácia a onda. Se ele não sabe nadar, não vai conseguir lidar com o Surf, acabando por cair da mesma! Qualquer imbecil vê isso! Tudo o que você fez, foi ferir o seu pokémon, gratuitamente, ao ponto dele finalizar a si mesmo.

Ele se levanta, torcendo os punhos, falando:

\- Como ousa...

\- "Como ousa" o quê?

Eles se viram para a origem da voz, identificando-a como sendo proveniente de um homem de meia idade que usava um emblema na roupa que todos os responsáveis pelos Batlle Club usavam. Ele estava com uma face séria, olhando para Shooty (Trip), enquanto falava:

\- Não vai recolher o seu Oshawott? Ele precisa de tratamento assim como o seu Frillish.

Ele pega duas pokéballs, uma em cada mão, estendendo-as, enquanto ordenava:

\- Volte, Oshawott e Frillish!

Os pokémons voltam para as pokéballs, com ele as guardando, sendo que o diretor do lugar repete a pergunta:

\- "Como ousa" o quê?

\- Ela deu um tapa em mim!

\- E fez bem, considerando o tratamento que você deu ao pobre Oshawott. Saiba que nós estamos enviando uma advertência ao seu registro de treinador. Eu devo avisá-lo para que tome conhecimento.

\- Advertência?! – ele pergunta estarrecido, suando frio.

\- Sim. Fique feliz, pois como você estava em uma batalha acirrada, não podia gerenciar direito o que acontecia ao Oshawott. No caso, que ele estava lutando para não se afogar. Devia tê-lo chamado para a pokéball, assim que pudesse e não deixa-lo no lago a própria sorte. A sua sorte foi que ele conseguiu se fixar na margem e por isso, apenas ganhou uma advertência. Se ele tivesse se afogado, embora seja algo, praticamente, surreal de acontecer com um tipo Water, as consequências seriam ainda piores, como perder a Licença Pokémon para sempre e responder pelos crimes de maus tratos e pela morte de um pokémon. Agradeça o fato de você ser um novato e que, por isso, foi apenas uma advertência, pois isso teve um "peso" considerável, por assim dizer. Porém, lembre-se que se você tiver uma terceira advertência, perderá a sua Licença Pokémon para sempre e dependendo do motivo, irá responder criminalmente pelo seu ato. Compreendeu a gravidade do que você fez? Há coisas que qualquer novato pode identificar.

Ele se limita a torcer os punhos e cerrar os dentes, para depois se retirar dali, bufando, sendo que o diretor exclama:

\- Ei! Revoltado! Você precisa pagar a vencedora da batalha entre ambos!

Irado, ele volta e deposita com violência o dinheiro na palma das mãos de Isis, para depois se afastar, sendo que o diretor suspira, falando:

\- Eu estou com um mau pressentimento sobre esse rapaz. – ele fala em um suspiro.

Então, ele completa em pensamento, olhando para o jovem que se afastava do local:

"Eu acho melhor avisar aos outros Batlle Club sobre esse treinador. Assim, ele fará parte de um grupo de treinadores que o nosso sistema monitora. A atitude dele para com os pokémons é preocupante."

Ele sai de seus pensamentos ao ouvir a voz de Isis.

\- Eu também estou preocupada. Tenho pena do Oshawott. É fato incontestável de que ele precisa de um treinamento mais especifico e inclusive, básico, como nadar – ela percebe que as pessoas digitavam no celular e pergunta – O que estão fazendo?

Ele olha e fala:

\- Creio que eles filmaram a batalha. Convenhamos, um tipo Water que não sabe nadar é algo bizarro. Nadar é da natureza de um tipo Water e é algo tão natural quanto respirar, pois é instintivo. Além disso, eu acho estranho disponibilizar um inicial tão problemático a um jovem treinador. Se ele tinha esse problema, o criador dele tinha o dever de informar sobre esse problema para quem ele forneceu o pokémon. Pelo tipo de Pokédex dele e por Oshawott ser um dos iniciais dessa região, ele deve ter recebido esse pokémon das mãos da doutora Araragi (Juniper). Com certeza, ela nunca permitiria que um treinador iniciante, ou seja, inexperiente, tivesse um inicial problemático. Eu conheço a Hakase Pokémon. Provavelmente, ela não foi avisada do problema peculiar desse Water, ainda mais, sendo algo tão bizarro, uma vez que os iniciais dos doutores vem de criadores pokémon. Se o criador não informa, o doutor acaba não tendo conhecimento.

Nisso, uma das pessoas passam por eles e ela nota que editaram uma foto, colocando uma piada em cima da imagem de Shooty.

Isis pega o seu Smartphone que ganhou de presente da Líder da Vila por ter sido a mais jovem a dominar por completo o estilo do dragão e o Kenjutsu do estilo Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu (飛天御剣流 – Estilo da lâmina majestosa que se eleva aos céus).

Ao pesquisar o site, avista os memes de internet que eles criaram, confessando que foram bem criativos.

Ela mostra ao homem de meia idade que ri, assim como ela.

\- Pelo visto, esse treinador vai passar vergonha na internet. Parece que estavam enviando a gravação para sites de vídeo, também – Isis comenta, com os seus pokémons olhando curiosos para o dispositivo.

\- Bem, não é a primeira vez que isso acontece. Eu agradeço por você ter dado o tapa. Quem dera que eu pudesse ter dado um soco nele por causa do pobre Oshawott. Obrigado.

\- Por nada. Eu não aguentei ver o tratamento que ele deu ao pobre pokémon.

\- Graças às leis rígidas de proteção aos pokémons, inclusive determinando como devem ser feitos os treinamentos e os métodos a serem empregados, muitos canalhas perderam a licença para sempre e passaram a cumprir pena.

\- Ainda bem. Eu fico feliz que tenha essas leis.

\- Eu também, jovem. Qual o seu nome?

\- Me chamo Isis e quero ser, futuramente, uma Mestra de dragões.

\- Oh! Você veio da Vila dos dragões dessa região, né? Shaga (Drayden), o Gym Leader de Soryu City (Opelucid City) veio dessa vila. Eu falo isso, pois ouvi dizer que essa vila é uma ramificação do clã Dragão de Johto, concedendo um Axew para os que desejam ser Mestres de dragões, enquanto que em um Johto, os aspirantes a Mestres de dragões recebem um Dratini.

\- Sim. Eu sou da vila do clã de dragões dessa região. Por isso, o meu primeiro pokémon foi o Axew. Eu fui treinada pela irmã do Shaga-sama, que é a Líder da Vila dos dragões, assim como, uma formidável Mestra de dragões, tal como o seu irmão. Nos também temos um Dragon´s Den, assim como um Elder, tal como Johto, sendo este o título dado às anciãs ou então, anciões, que concedem o primeiro tipo Dragon para os aspirantes a Mestres de Dragões.

\- Com certeza, será uma magnifica Mestra de dragões!

\- Eu espero. Ainda tenho muito, o que aprender, assim como os meus amigos. Inclusive, eu vou treinar junto deles.

O homem sorri, consentindo, afagando os pokémons da jovem, para depois comentar:

\- Noto no olhar deles o quanto eles amam você, além de serem bem tratados. Quem dera que a maioria dos treinadores fosse como você.

\- Quantos pokémons não devem estar sofrendo, por aí? – ela pergunta tristemente.

\- O que importa é que é questão de tempo para pegarmos esses bastardos.

\- Com certeza.

Nisso, ele se despede e se afasta.

\- Querem descansar nas pokéballs? Vou procurar uma batalha para a Axew-chan. Ela conseguiu chegar ao nível seis.

\- Eu gostaria.

\- Eu também.

Sorrindo, ela os chama, sendo que passa a andar pela área das arenas até que uma loira aparece, usando um chapéu redondo e alto na cor verde, trajando um corpete laranja, blusa branca e saia, sendo que usava uma calça de seda laranja.

Então, a mesma pergunta:

\- Eu me chamo Beru (Bianca). Gostaria de batalhar comigo?

\- Bem, é a minha amiga que vai lutar. Ela está no nível seis.

\- Eu tenho um nível sete. Aceitaria uma batalha, comigo?

Isis consente e nisso, vão até uma arena disponível e após colocarem as pokeballs no medidor para que ambas confirmassem o nível do pokémon do oponente, assim como, para registrar os pokémons que seriam usados na batalha e a modalidade da mesma, no caso, um pokémon para cada uma, o painel luminoso é ativado.

Beru reparou na pokéball azul diferente, contendo um dragão dourado em forma de relevo que a envolvia.

\- Que pokéball é essa? Eu nunca vi uma dessas. Ela é linda. Onde comprou? Quanto ela custa? – ela pergunta com os olhos brilhando.

\- Eu não comprei. Ela é uma pokéball especial da minha Vila natal. Nós ganhamos ela, juntamente com o nosso primeiro pokémon, sendo que essa pokéball faz parte de um ritual em nossa vila.

A jovem suspira e fala tristemente:

\- É uma pena que não pode ser encontrada em lojas. Eu achei ela tão linda...

\- Obrigada.

Após terminarem os procedimentos, elas se dirigem até a arena, tomando os seus respectivos lugares e o que atuava como juiz daquela arena aparece, para depois falar, enquanto erguia um dos braços com a mão espalmada:

\- Será uma batalha com um pokémon para cada treinador. A batalha termina com uma rendição ou com o pokémon do oponente, ficando incapaz de continuar lutando. Não é permitido trocas, assim como não será permitido o uso de Potion e outros itens para restaurar estados alterados ou a perda de energia. Estão prontas? – ele pergunta, olhando de uma para a outra que consentem, para depois ele baixar o braço – Hajime!

Então, ambas lançam as suas pokéballs, exclamando:

\- Vá, Tepig!

\- Vá, Axew-chan!

Nisso, a Axew sai, exibindo determinação em seus olhos, sendo o mesmo para o tipo Fire que bate os cascos no chão, enquanto saia pequenas brasas do seu focinho.

\- É uma shiny? – ela pergunta, maravilhada.

\- Sim. Eu ganhei da Elder na minha vila natal.

\- Incrível... Os shinys são raros.

Isis nota que a sua oponente puxa a sua pokédex, percebendo que eram aquelas dadas por um Hakase Pokémon, tendo algumas funções extras que as pokédex disponibilizadas para as outras pessoas não possuíam. Ela também havia puxado a sua pokédex para saber dados sobre o Tepig.

Beru nota isso e pergunta curiosa:

\- Você também tem uma pokédex? Por que ela parece diferente da minha? Como você tem uma? Eu pensei que só eram disponibilizadas para treinadores pokémons que pegavam o seu inicial com um Hakase Pokémon.

Ela olha descrente para a loira, pois seria demasiadamente ilógico, que as outras pessoas não pudessem detectar pokémons, através de algum dispositivo a não serem aqueles que pegam um inicial com o Hakase Pokémon de cada região. Além de ilógico, seria demasiadamente injusto.

Afinal, há treinadores que começam as suas jornadas não possuindo iniciais com eles. A diferença com aqueles que pegam com um Hakase Pokémon o seu primeiro pokémon, é que eles precisam comprar uma pokédex por si mesmos e a mesma não tem todas as funções daquelas dadas pelos doutores.

Após suspirar, a morena explica:

\- Existem pokédex disponíveis para as pessoas que não pegam iniciais com os Hakase Pokémons. Claro, essas pokédex só têm algumas das funções, daquelas que são entregues pelos doutores aos treinadores que pegam os seus iniciais com eles, sendo mais completas, por assim dizer. Eu precisei comprar em uma das lojas adjacentes a esse Batlle Club, sendo uma versão com o Exp. Share embutido. Foi um pouco mais cara, mas compensa.

\- Existe mais de uma versão de pokédex? – a loira pergunta estupefata.

\- Sim. Eu procurei escolher a melhor, dentre as disponíveis, com o máximo de recursos possível para aquelas que são disponibilizadas para o público, após pesquisar na internet. Foi cara, mas compensou cada centavo.

\- Essa pokédex é tão boa assim?

\- A função de scanner de dados é excelente e o acesso à biblioteca eletrônica dela é muito rápido, além de contar com atualizações periódicas dos seus bancos de dados.

\- A nossa já vem com o Exp. Share embutido e temos atualizações. – a jovem comenta surpresa – Não sabia que existia para venda.

\- A sua Pokédex tem mais funções do que a minha – nisso, ela sorri sem graça – Bem, o juiz deu a ordem para começarmos a batalha.

\- Oh! É verdade! Eu me esqueci!

Beru exclama, batendo na sua testa com a mão espalmada, para depois olhar sem graça para o juiz que estava com os braços cruzados, demonstrando irritação em seu semblante, para depois olhar para o seu tipo Fire que estava irritado por ficar esperando, pois estava ansioso demais para batalhar, sendo evidente pelos seus cascos batendo no chão e as brasas saindo de seu focinho.

Ao olhar mais para frente, vê a Axew da sua adversária com os braços cruzados, demonstrando irritação em seu semblante pela demora.

Então, Beru dá um pigarreio para se recompor e depois exclama:

\- Use Body Slam, Tepig!

\- Desvie e use Leer, Axew-chan!


	63. Isis Vs Beru (Bianca)

**Notas do Autor**

A batalha intensa entre a Axew e o Tepig continua...

Isis decide...

No Centro Pokémon, Isis descobre...

 **Capítulo 63 - Isis Vs Beru (Bianca)**

Tepig avança concentrando poder em seu corpo, sendo que a Axew desvia, enquanto concentrava o seu poder, também, o fazendo se chocar com a sua barriga no solo, onde a tipo Dragon se encontrava momentos antes, sendo que ela estreita os olhos, usando Leer, quando o tipo Fire olha na direção dela.

Tepig brilha levemente no sentindo decrescente, indicando a redução de um dos seus status. Nesse caso, o da sua defesa física com o painel eletrônico mostrando que ao lado da imagem de um Tepig, surgiu um sinal de seta decrescente e a indicação da diminuição da defesa.

\- Tepig, use Tail Whip!

Ele abana a cauda de maneira fofa, surgindo um brilho decrescente em Axew, indicando a diminuição da sua defesa física, sendo que no painel ao lado da imagem da Axew, surge o mesmo indicador do Tepig.

\- Axew, use Scratch!

\- Tepig, desvie e use Body Slam!

\- Desvie! Use e abuse da sua cauda e insista no Scratch!

As garras da Axew brilham, ficando afiadas, com a mesma avançando, sendo que Tepig desvia, concentrando os seus poderes, brilhando levemente para usar o Body Slam ao se atirar de barriga contra a Axew que se esquiva, saltando para o lado, para depois usar a sua cauda, saltando sobre ele, sendo que Beru fica surpresa pelo uso da cauda, acabando por demorar em dar a ordem a Tepig:

\- Desvie e use Ember!

O tipo Fire não consegue se esquivar e recebe o golpe de garras da Axew, sendo que surpreende ela, quando concentra o seu poder, gerenciando a dor que sentia, liberando um ataque de brasas, sendo que pela característica do ataque, as brasas formavam um leque de dispersão de pequenas brasas e Axew leva dano, com Isis exclamando:

\- Use as garras para se fixar e impedir o arrasto!

A Axew finca as garras no solo, impedindo que fosse arrastada para trás pelo impacto das brasas, formando alguns sulcos no solo, sendo que Beru exclama animada:

\- Tepig, use Body Slam!

\- Desvie e use Leer!

O pokémon tipo Fire avança e novamente, Axew consegue desviar, mesmo sentindo dor pelo golpe Ember, além de sentir a pele arder um pouco em alguns pontos.

Concentrando o seu poder, ela estreita os seus olhos, fazendo a defesa física de Tepig cair novamente com um novo indicador ao lado da seta decrescente, exibindo o valor de "x2", indicando que o pokémon sofreu duas vezes o ataque.

\- Não dê folga, Tepig! Use Body Slam!

\- Use Iron Tail! – Isis exclama.

A Axew consegue desviar do ataque de corpo do tipo Fire, enquanto concentrava o poder tipo Steel na cauda, a tornando de metal, enquanto avançava contra Tepig com Beru exclamando:

\- Use Ember!

O porco de fogo balança a cabeça lateralmente, espalhando as brasas, sendo que a Axew bate a cauda no chão, aumentando o seu salto, saltando sobre Tepig, sendo que uma parte das brasas atinge uma das patas dela que faz um esgar de dor no focinho, conseguindo se recuperar a tempo, mantendo o avanço contra Tepig, tentando atingi-lo com a sua cauda.

\- Desvie e use Body Slam!

O tipo Fire consegue se esquivar, saltando para o lado, com a cauda de metal da Axew se chocando no solo, levantando uma densa nuvem de poeira, enquanto que o tipo Fire fazia uma curva para avançar contra a Axew com o seu corpo brilhando.

\- Axew, use Reversal!

A Axew avança com o seu corpo brilhando, enquanto Tepig avançava com o seu corpo, ocorrendo um choque entre ambos, com uma nuvem de poeira subindo na arena, sendo que a Axew se mantém firme no centro, com todos vendo as garras dela fincadas no solo, formando alguns sulcos, pois foi arrastada, um pouco, enquanto que Tepig foi atirado para trás, levantando uma trilha de areia, indo parar próximo de sua treinadora.

Mesmo sentindo dores lacerantes, ele luta para se levantar, sendo que a tipo Dragon dobra uma das pernas, para depois se erguer, mantendo-se em pé com um olhar determinado, apesar das fortes dores que sentia, sendo que as pernas do Tepig tremiam, enquanto a cabeça dele estava cabisbaixa. Ambos se encontravam ofegantes, enquanto sentiam dores intensas.

As pessoas que assistiam a batalha prendiam a respiração, ansiosas pelo desfecho, sendo que após alguns segundos, os olhos de Tepig fecham e ele cai, inconsciente, pelos danos e pela dor dos golpes com o painel indicando que a sua energia zerou, enquanto que a Axew ainda exibia um por cento de sua energia. Estava exausta, arfante e com dores, mas exibia um sorriso imenso em seu focinho. Era uma guerreira e havia vencido ao aguentar o Body Slam, contra-atacando em seguida.

Um dos funcionários fala levantando a mão:

\- Tepig está fora de batalha! Axew é a vencedora!

Nisso, os que assistiam batiam palmas, enquanto Isis corria até a Axew, a pegando no colo, vendo o olhar de orgulho da pokémon frente aos aplausos e exclama:

\- Meus parabéns! Foi a sua primeira luta e você foi incrível!

\- Você não pediu para eu desviar, pois sabia que não funcionaria de novo, certo?

\- Isso mesmo. Tepig fez aquele movimento com o focinho e com certeza, iria virar o ataque para cima, fazendo você levar dano. Eu pedi o Reversal, pois desconfiei que você iria sofrer o ataque, sendo que eu acreditei que você aguentaria o dano, tornando o Reversal mais poderoso, pois a sua energia estaria bem baixa. O Iron Tail dá apenas metade do dano contra um tipo Fire. Inclusive, como você está com um ponto de energia, o Reversal passou a ter duzentos de poder de dano.

\- De fato, o golpe dele me acertou alguns segundos antes de eu usar o meu golpe, sendo que usei as minhas garras para impedir que fosse arrastada pelo impacto, enquanto cerrava os meus dentes e me concentrava, golpeando o corpo de Tepig.

\- Pelo visto, esse chão de terra fofa amorteceu o impacto. Você estava com as patas no solo e Tepig havia saltado no ar para lançar o ataque, certo?

\- Sim.

Isis não sabia que o fato de Axew amá-la, fez com que ela resistisse ao golpe, ficando com apenas um por cento de energia, impedindo assim que fosse finalizada, mesmo com a sua defesa física tendo sido reduzida em um estágio.

Claro, o solo fofo também havia reduzido o impacto ao amortecer o golpe, mas ele por si mesmo não teria impedido a finalização da Axew. Foi o amor que fez com que ela resistisse com um ponto de energia.

Já, Tepig, levou um dano imenso, sendo que a sua defesa física havia sido reduzida em dois estágios, tornando o Reversal ainda mais crítico. Só o orgulho o fez ficar de pé por alguns segundos até que não aguentou mais e sucumbiu, pois estava com a sua energia zerada.

Beru vai até Tepig e o pega no colo, falando:

\- Você fez uma boa batalha. Descanse.

Nisso, ela o recolhe, sendo que vai até Isis e paga pela derrota, falando:

\- De fato, os dragões são resistentes... Você fez uma boa batalha – ela estende as mãos e elas se cumprimentam – Bem, vou tratar do Tepig. Adeus.

Nisso, ela sai, sendo que a Axew lambe o rosto de Isis que a afaga, falando gentilmente:

\- Vamos ao Centro Pokémon aqui no lado. Você precisa de tratamento e seria bom que os outros passassem por um checkup. Você pode contar para eles como foi a sua batalha. Se bem, que podemos acessar pelo site do Batlle Club. Eu peguei o link desse lugar. As batalhas que fazemos são disponibilizadas o dia todo na internet. Claro que precisamos ver hoje, pois amanhã, não vão estar mais disponíveis.

\- Sim.

Isis nota a face de dor dela e fala, mostrando a pokéball:

– Como você fica plasmada em forma de energia na pokéball, não vai sentir dor. Quer ficar aqui dentro até ser tratada por um médico?

\- Sim.

\- Volte, Axew-chan.

Nisso, a tipo Dragon entra e ela se dirige até o Centro Pokémon, puxando o carrinho de mão com os ovos, sendo que iria usar as instalações de treino do Batlle Club para começar o treinamento, após tratar deles e dar comida.

Ela chega ao Centro Pokémon e uma médica com um Audino pega as três pokéballs da jovem, para que os pokémons fossem tratados, usando o usual tratamento através de energia, sendo este um tratamento padrão.

Claro, dependendo do tipo do ferimento do pokémon, extensão dos danos, doença ou se o pokémon estivesse sem a sua pokéball era necessário um tratamento adicional, sendo a mesma situação para os pokémons selvagens, pois eles também eram tratados. Os médicos pokémons não podiam negar tratamento a nenhum pokémon.

Após analisar os danos em um dos pokémons dela ao colocar as pokéballs em uma espécie de scanner, a médica fala:

\- Vou demorar um pouco com a Axew.

\- Entendo. Poderia olhar os meus ovos, por favor?

\- Claro. Você sabe quais pokémons vão nascer dos ovos? Nós podemos identificar, se desejar.

\- Eu e os outros conversarmos e desejamos manter o mistério. Eu descobri que tanto eu, quanto os outros, adoram um mistério. – ela fala sorrindo.

\- Entendo. Então, faremos apenas um checkup para verificar a saúde e integridade dos filhotes dentro dos ovos. Daqui a vinte minutos, você pode busca-los. Já fez o procedimento de captura deles?

\- Sim.

\- Ótimo.

Nisso, ela entrega os ovos ao tirá-los das incubadoras, com a médica e sua Audino os levando para dentro.

A morena decide sentar em uma das mesas da recepção e passa a ver movimentação intensa de treinadores com alguns carregando pokémons inconscientes no braço, exibindo ferimentos, sendo um fluxo intenso, percebendo que seria o esperado, considerando que havia um Batlle Club ao lado do Centro Pokémon.

Ela observou vários médicos e médicas com Audinos que eram os pokémons assistentes deles com alguns passando com pokéballs em bandejas ou levando alguns itens. Havia uma movimentação intensa e acreditava que era assim até que o Batlle Club fechasse, uma vez que eles possuíam horário de funcionamento.

Isis aproveitou para verificar alguns dados sobre os Audinos, quando um deles passou próxima dela que apontou a pokédex para o mesmo, conseguindo os dados por curiosidade, sendo que sabia que havia treinadores que usavam Audinos em batalhas.

Então, ela reparou que havia outros dois tipos de pokémons, sendo que um deles parecia um colar de flores e outro que, provavelmente, era tipo Grass, sendo que estes ficavam na parte interna do Centro Pokémon e não carregavam itens. Apenas entravam e saíam dos cômodos, após alguns minutos, com ela notando que havia vários exemplares e que todos usavam o mesmo chapéu que os Audinos usavam.

Movida pela curiosidade, a morena se levantou e se aproximou do balcão, conseguindo apontar a pokédex para eles com o dispositivo identificando os pokémons, ficando surpresa ao ver que enquanto um deles era nativo da sua região, o que parecia um colar de flores era originário de Alola. Ela os identificou, respectivamente, como Petili e Comfey. Isis achou a tipo Fairy muito fofa, pois parecia um colar de flores, sendo que a tipo Grass também era fofinha e confessava que sentia uma grande vontade em afaga-los.

Ao perguntar para um dos funcionários que passava no local sobre os pokémons que apenas ficavam na parte interna do Centro Pokémon, ele explicou:

\- Eles não atendem o público, pois a sua função é auxiliar, exclusivamente, os médicos e médicas, assim como os Audinos em seus tratamentos e diagnósticos através dos movimentos Sweet Scent, Sleep Powder, Floral Healing, Aromatherapy, Protect, Grass Whistle e o Heal Bell, sendo que o Telekinesis é útil para transportar, suavemente, os pacientes entre as macas, além de ser um movimento excelente para erguemos pokémons pesados, sem precisarmos ter um tipo Psychic. Inclusive, esses mesmos tipos de pokémons são usados nos tratamentos dos humanos nos hospitais. Eles são pequenos e não ocupam espaço, além de terem uma boa mobilidade, pois, ás vezes, o cômodo tem muitas pessoas e por serem pequenos, podem conseguir um local para tratarem os pacientes.

\- Incrível!

\- Sim. Os Comfeys possuem os movimentos Sweet Scent, Floral Healing, Aromatherapy, Heal Bell, Protect e Telekinesis, sendo originário de Alola. Já o Petili possui os movimentos Sleep Powder, Aromatherapy, Sweet Scent, Protect, Grass Whistle e Heal Bell. São movimentos padrões deles, sendo movimentos escolhidos por serem uteis no tratamento dos Pokemons. Por isso, esse Moveset é padrão neles, sendo que esses mesmos movimentos são usados naqueles que auxiliam os médicos e enfermeiras nos hospitais humanos. As clínicas e hospitais veterinários, assim como zoológicos e qualquer profissional que lide com animais, também usam esses pokémons nos seus tratamentos, possuindo o mesmo Moveset, já que ele é padrão em pokémons usados para tratamento.

\- Por que eles têm o Protect? – ela pergunta curiosa.

\- Um pokémon sentindo dores intensas, pode acabar usando algum golpe se acontecer de alguém apertar algum local dolorido, por engano. Normalmente, eles atacam porque sentem uma dor intensa. Logo, usamos o Protect para bloquear qualquer golpe, sendo que estes envolvem mordidas, bicadas, arranhões, chifradas, socos, chutes, caudadas ou ataque físico de asas. Após estar devidamente tratado, o pokémon se sente mal pelo que fez e em muitos casos, fica envergonhado com o seu ato, pois não queria fazer isso, ficando aliviado pelo seu golpe ter sido bloqueado pelo Protect. Inclusive, um dos vários treinos deles é usar o Protect sem receberem a ordem para usá-lo, caso percebam algum perigo, pois os reflexos dos pokémons são mais rápidos do que os dos humanos, principalmente a agilidade do Comfey que é superior a do Petili. Claro, podemos colocar os pacientes pokémon para dormirem, mas ás vezes, precisamos deles acordados para o diagnóstico e aí, entra o Protect. O mesmo acontece com os animais que podem atacar pela dor, sendo pior, pois ao contrário dos pokémons, os animais não são racionais, além de não compreenderem a linguagem humana.

\- Entendo. Então, esse golpe está dentre os que são enviados para ajudar os médicos de humanos nos hospitais...

\- Sim. Embora nós, humanos, dificilmente faremos algo assim, ás vezes, por algum motivo e não necessariamente por dor, um paciente pode querer chutar, dar um soco ou algo assim ou até, morder algum profissional, sendo que também existem doenças que acometem o sistema nervoso central da pessoa, ou seja, o cérebro, fazendo ela se tornar agressiva. Independente do motivo da tentativa de agressão, o Protect se torna extremamente útil, garantindo a integridade física dos profissionais, assim como dos seus equipamentos, além de qualquer outra pessoa que esteja no local.

\- Incrível! – Isis exclama animada.

Nisso, um Audino se aproxima e fala:

\- Doutor, os resultados dos exames do Ônix do quarto cinco acabaram de chegar do laboratório.

O Audino fala na linguagem humana, já que os assistentes pokémons da equipe médica aprendiam a linguagem humana para serem intérpretes dos pokémons, permitindo assim, que os diagnósticos fossem feitos mais rapidamente, no caso de pokémons conscientes que falavam o que sentiam e onde. No caso dos selvagens, eles contavam o que ocorreu antes, sendo que muitas vezes, isso ajudava no diagnóstico.

\- Que bom – ele fala aliviado, para depois se virar para a jovem – Eu tenho que ir. Desejo boa sorte em sua jornada.

\- Obrigada e desculpe atrapalhar o senhor.

\- Não atrapalhou.

Se despedindo, ele se afasta com o seu Audino no seu lado.

Após alguns minutos, a Audino da médica vai até o balcão com uma bandeja contendo as pokéballs dela, juntamente com os ovos, sendo que Isis viu e foi até o pokémon.

\- A doutora pediu para entrega-los. Todos estão com a saúde excelente, inclusive os filhotes nos ovos. Eles estão tendo um bom desenvolvimento.

\- Obrigada.

\- Por nada. Disponha. Por favor, verifique se os ovos são mesmo os seus.

\- Como eu faço isso?

\- Os coloque nas incubadoras e posicione as respectivas pokéballs em cima das depressões. Depois, aperte o botão laranja no canto superior esquerdo. A pokéball irá brilhar e depois, no pequeno painel, vai aparecer um "ok", indicando que os ovos são os mesmos das pokéballs. É um procedimento padrão que sempre deve ser adotado quando o treinador não pode estar na sala acompanhando, pessoalmente, os procedimentos nos ovos.


	64. Como são feitos os filhotes?

**Notas do Autor**

No Batlle Club...

Próximo da fronteira de Isshu-chihou (Unova)...

 **Capítulo 64 - Como são feitos os filhotes?**

Isis segue a orientação e após fazer o procedimento, ambas as incubadoras dão a mensagem de "Ok" no pequeno e simples visor que possuíam.

\- São os meus ovos.

\- Ótimo. É sempre bom fazer isso, pois não é a única treinadora com ovos e como deve ter percebido, o fluxo é intenso e ao contrário das pokéballs que possuem o registro do treinador, os ovos não possuem isso. A única forma de se certificar é com a incubadora e pokéball do respectivo ovo.

\- Eu não sabia disso. Obrigada. – ela fala, cobrindo os ovos.

\- Por nada. Disponha.

A Audino fala, curvando levemente a cabeça, para depois se dirigir ao próximo treinador que havia chegado ao balcão com pokéballs, pedindo tratamento para os seus pokémons.

Isis se vira e libera todos que saem se sentindo melhores, sendo que ela fala:

\- Vamos comer e depois, iremos treinar. O que acham?

Eles consentem, com ela servindo ração pokémon para eles, enquanto se servia de um lanche, para depois eles relaxarem um pouco em uma das mesas da enorme recepção.

Após meia hora, eles se levantam, sendo que os pokémons estavam ansiosos para começarem a treinar, além de estarem curiosos em como seriam os treinos.

Eles entram no Batlle Club e notam uma movimentação próxima dali e ao olharem na direção que vinha os murmúrios, observam Beru agarrando um pokémon musculoso, no caso, um Emboar, sendo que Isis sente pena do mesmo, pois era visível o fato de que ele estava assustado, enquanto ela se esfregava nele como se fosse uma tarada, fazendo a morena e os seus pokémons ficarem com gotas, sendo que a Axew estava em sua cabeça, olhando curiosa para a cena.

\- Ela é assustadora. – Druggidion comenta.

\- Coitado... – a Deino murmura.

\- Por que ela está fazendo isso? – a Axew pergunta curiosa – Parece ser algo assustador.

Isis pensa em uma forma de explicar a um pokémon, algo que eles não compreendiam, até que consegue pensar em uma explicação condizente a inocência deles, pois o Druggidion parecia inocente nesse aspecto, também:

\- Muitas mulheres humanas agem assim quando veem um corpo que elas apreciam. Isso é algo que é feito entre humanos. No caso dela, parece que ela não faz distinção de humanos e pokémons. – ela fala ao vê-la grudando em um rapaz musculoso que se esquiva da loira, com a jovem voltando a grudar no Emboar, para desespero do mesmo.

A morena não sabia que a loira poderia chegar ao extremo de derrubar um rapaz que tivesse algum músculo na água, apenas para olhar os músculos dele, pois a roupa molhada grudaria no corpo do mesmo, já que era tinha fetiche, além de uma tara intensa por músculos, chegando ao ponto de não fazer qualquer distinção entre humanos e pokémons.

\- Por que ela precisa fazer movimentos tão estranhos? – Druggidion pergunta confuso.

\- Põe estranho nisso. – a Deino fala, consentindo.

Após pensar em uma explicação condizente a inocência deles, ela responde, quando eles olham para ela em busca de respostas:

\- É tipo uma espécie de linguagem usada por humanos em vez de usarmos a fala. Essa linguagem é feita com o corpo, fazendo certos movimentos, como os que ela está fazendo, mostrando que aprecia aquele corpo. Alguns pokémons e animais fazem uma espécie de dança, chamada de dança do acasalamento.

\- Entendi. – Axew fala inocentemente até que pergunta – O que é acasalamento?

\- Meus pais me explicaram que é para fazer filhotes. – Druggidion fala estufando o peito, orgulhoso por saber algo.

\- Meus pais falaram que do acasalamento surgem ovos.

\- Como se faz filhote para surgir ovos? Nós nascemos de ovos, certo?

Druggidion começa a falar, incerto, com a Deino e Axew olhando para ele, que não tinha muita certeza da resposta:

– Bem... – ele começa pensativo - É preciso ter um macho e uma fêmea com ambos sendo compatíveis um com o outro, mas como são feitos, exatamente, os filhotes, os meus pais nunca explicaram com exatidão. Apenas falaram que é instintivo e que quando chegasse o momento certo, eu saberia. Eu acho que é assim com todos.

\- Por que eles não explicaram? – a Axew pergunta confusa.

\- Eu não sei. Quando eles falaram isso, nós éramos filhotes. Inclusive, eles disseram que o primeiro passo que eu teria seria a necessidade instintiva de buscar um território. Isso de acasalamento seria bem depois e após fixar um território.

\- Os meus pais também não explicaram como era o acasalamento. Apenas falaram que era para fazer filhotes. – a Deino comenta pensativa.

Nisso, os três se viram para Isis, olhando expectantes para ela, que estava corada com a conversa que eles estavam tendo, sendo que a Axew, que estava em cima das costas da Deino, pergunta inocentemente:

\- Como são feitos os filhotes?

Ela começa a ficar ainda mais corada, enquanto pensava em uma resposta, pois ela mesma, não sabia como exatidão como era feito isso, até que fala:

\- Isso varia entre as espécies. Eu não sei como é com os pokémons.

\- Entendo... Tem lógica. – o Druggidion comenta.

\- E como é entre os humanos? Você é humana. Com certeza, sabe como é feito! – a Axew exclama em um misto de animação e curiosidade.

Ela fica mais corada, se era possível, até que pigarreia, recuperando a compostura para responder:

\- Eu também não sei com exatidão como é feito isso. Só sei que é preciso uma mulher e um homem. Eles disseram que eu era criança e que eu só deveria conhecer isso quando fosse adulta e com um companheiro. Eu acho que somente quando forem adultos, vocês vão descobrir isso, assim como eu.

De fato, ela não sabia como era feito isso, pois a Líder da vila que era como uma mãe substituta, após o falecimento dos pais dela, achou que ela era criança demais para saber como as crianças eram feitas, quando ela perguntou, um dia, por curiosidade.

Os dragões pokémons se entreolham e consentem, sendo que a Axew murmura chateada:

\- Que pena... Estou tão curiosa.

\- Você nasceu há pouco tempo e por isso, é filhote ainda. Para os humanos, eu ainda sou criança e quando ao Druggidion e Deino, pelas suas características, não são adultos ainda e sim, pokémons jovens. Em suma, somos todos jovens demais para sabermos com exatidão como são feitos os filhotes.

\- Os humanos botam ovos? – a Axew pergunta curiosa.

\- Não. A mulher fica grávida e dá a luz.

\- "Dá a luz"? O que é esse termo? – Deino pergunta curiosa.

\- É quando o bebê nasce da mulher. Ou bebês. – a morena fala.

\- Como nascem? – Durggidion pergunta curioso.

Isis fica pensativa e depois, fala:

\- Eu não sei. Só sei que pode ser através do parto ou da cesariana.

\- Qual a diferença entre eles? – a Deino pergunta.

\- Eu não sei. Eles não explicaram muita coisa por eu ser criança.

Então, eles observam que o treinador do Emboar o chama para a pokéball, para alívio do tipo Fire e Fight, com eles ficando com gotas ao verem que a loira achou uma nova "vítima", por assim dizer, sendo que Isis pega a sua pokedex e rastreia os dados, indicando que era um pokémon tipo Fight, originário de Kantou, chamado Machoke.

Então, eles voltam a andar, indo até a área reservada para treino, vendo os vários equipamentos, sendo que um funcionário se aproxima e fala:

\- Se precisarem de orientação de treino, ficaremos felizes em ajuda-la.

\- Obrigada. Penso em aprimorar a velocidade do Druggidion-kun.

\- Temos uma esteira que ele pode usar, sendo que é possível determinar o ritmo de treinamento que deseja.

\- Eu acho que seria interessante, depois, fazermos uma bateria de exercícios com pesos. Precisamos fortalecer as caudas, além dos braços e pernas. Eu também vou participar. O que acham?- a treinadora deles pergunta para os seus pokémons que concordam - Mas, antes, o que acha de correr, Druggidion-kun?

\- Parece interessante. Confesso que me sinto lento perto dos outros dragões.

\- O que acha de colocarmos alguns pesos para aumentar o desenvolvimento muscular? – o funcionário pergunta.

\- Eu gostaria de pesos. – o Druggidion fala e Isis traduz.

Nisso, ele os leva até a esteira que aguentava o peso de qualquer pokémon.

Um pokémon assistente dele que consistia de um Throh, ajuda a por pesos em Druggidion, sobre orientação da quantidade que seria adicionada, sendo que ele fala quando chega no máximo de peso que consegue suportar.

Então, Isis pergunta ao seu amigo a velocidade que ele queria, assim como determinou o tempo, sendo que havia vários pokémons treinando e alguns humanos os acompanhando.

O funcionário sorri ao ver que aquela treinadora sempre perguntava ao pokémon o que ele achava em vez de determinar os treinos sem consulta-los, além do fato de explicar para eles, o motivo de determinado treino.

Claro que eles supervisionavam os treinos e se constatassem algum treino ou tratamento desumano, eles denunciavam o treinador, além de reterem a sua licença até a chegada da polícia ao local e mesmo que não tivesse um funcionário ali, havia o sistema de monitoramento por câmeras de vigilância com todas sendo monitoradas. Qualquer suspeita de maus tratos ou tratamento desumano, os funcionários eram avisados onde isso estava acontecendo e quem estava fazendo isso, visando salvar o pokémon e garantir que o treinador fosse preso por maus tratos.

O funcionário sai de seus pensamentos com a voz da jovem, que fala:

\- Para a Deino-chan, seria bom um treino de precisão com algum objeto para ela atacar usando o Dragon Rage.

\- Temos um lugar em que máquinas criam alvos para serem atacados. O computador pode contabilizar os acertos e você pode programar a velocidade, assim como a dificuldade.

Isis pede a Deino para que opine até que ambas determinam um ritmo de treino, com a pokémon começando a atacar os alvos que eram feitos em forma de feixes de luzes circulares propagadas para um fundo maciço, criado para aguentar os danos dos ataques com sensores para lerem a taxa de acerto e o tempo de reação.

A Axew pula para o seu colo e a morena fala:

\- Creio que seria bom um treino de velocidade. Eu também vou treinar na esteira e vou fazer a bateria de exercícios físicos com pesos. Você tem pesos para os humanos, né?

\- Sim. Nós temos pesos tanto para pokémons, quanto para os humanos.

O funcionário fica surpreso, sendo que depois consente sorrindo, falando:

\- Você faz bem. Não podemos depender apenas dos pokémons. E se eles não puderem nos defender por estarem incapacitados ou por nossas pokéballs terem sido roubadas ou então, se não tivermos nenhum pokémon conosco? Precisamos ser capazes, ao menos, de fugir para nos protegemos.

\- Sim. Foi isso o que eu pensei e por isso, pratico artes marciais desde pequena, sendo mestra no estilo dragão, assim como sou especialista em Kenjutsu no estilo Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu. Claro que eu não penso em fugir, se puder lutar. Além disso, eu preciso unir o meu coração ao dos dragões para ser no futuro uma Mestra de dragões como a minha senpai ao passar no Ritual do dragão.

Nisso, eles chegam e com a ajuda de Throh, a Axew recebe alguns pesos, não sendo nada exacerbado e começar a correr, após determinarem a velocidade a pedido desta.

Isis sobe na próxima esteira com pesos próprios para humanos e se põe a correr com a Axew e o Druggidion ficando surpresos, sendo que próximo dali, a Deino vê Isis na esteira e sorri, para depois voltar a treinar.

Algum tempo depois, eles fazem um intervalo, sendo que Isis havia comprado uma espécie de suco altamente nutritivo para os pokémons que estavam fazendo exercícios, assim como comprou um suco para ela, sendo este para humanos.

Axew e Druggidion bebiam por si mesmos e Isis ajudava a Deino a tomar, já que ela não ficava bípede, com a mesma comentando em um suspiro:

\- Pelo visto, eu vou demorar em evoluir para Hydreigon. Assim, teria algo semelhante a mãos.

Isis fala, ajudando ela a tomar mais um gole:

\- Infelizmente, sim. No nível cinquenta, você vai evoluir para Zweilous e somente no nível sessenta e quatro, você evolui para Hydreigon.

Ela ouve a pokémon suspirar, sendo que a afaga, falando:

\- Um dia, você vai chegar nessa evolução. É preciso ter paciência.

\- Eu sei...

Então, eles ficam relaxando, descansando em espécies de colchonetes, conforme orientação dos funcionários do Batlle Club, para depois fazerem exercícios físicos com pesos, inclusive na cauda e no caso de Drugiddion, nas asas também, sendo que havia pesos para humanos, para que Isis os acompanhasse. O peso na cauda e nas asas era para fortalecer a musculatura deles, sendo que um funcionário fala:

\- Se quiser treinar o voo do Druggidion, nós temos um corredor de vento e podemos simular condições atmosféricas que exigem mais das asas, além de temos sacos próprios para serem socados por pokémons.

\- O que acha Druggidion, de treinar o voo nesse corredor de vento?

\- O que é esse tal de corredor de vento? – ele pergunta, continuando a treinar a sua cauda com Isis traduzindo.

\- É um local que tem máquinas que geram ventos de vários tipos, direções e poder. Podem simular até um tornado. É bom para pokémons que voam e você pode usar os pesos para aumentar a intensidade do treino. – o funcionário explica.

\- Oh! Eu gostaria. – a morena traduz o que ele fala.

\- Agora, ele está com a capacidade máxima de pokémons. Dá tempo de terminarem a bateria de exercícios, relaxarem e depois, fazerem novas atividades.

\- Deino-chan, Druggidion e Axew-chan, o que acham de baterem em sacos para treinar socos? – ela se vira para o funcionário – E quanto a treino com garras?

\- Elas podem alternar entre os sacos e os dispositivos para garras. – o funcionário comenta.

\- O que acham?

Deino e Axew demonstram animação, com a tipo Dragon e Dark, falando:

\- Parece legal.

\- Com certeza! – Axew exclama, animada.

\- Eu também vou treinar golpes em um saco de areia.

Então, o funcionário decide perguntar algo, antes que ele se esquecesse:

– Como você consegue entender o que eles falam?

\- Uma das minhas senseis me ensinou a ler o coração dos dragões. Logo, eu consigo compreender o que os tipos Dragon falam.

\- Incrível! – ele exclama animado - Você consegue compreender o que os pokémons de outro tipo falam?

\- Talvez um pouco.

Então, eles dão mais um intervalo, para depois se dirigirem ao local com sacos próprios para serem golpeados, assim como um dispositivo para treinar as garras, sendo que após algumas horas, chega a vez do Druggidion ficar no corredor de vento, junto com outros pokémons, sendo que ele tinha pesos no corpo para desenvolver a musculatura das asas.

Enquanto Isis golpeava o saco com golpes de artes marciais, as pessoas que estavam na sala ficam surpresas com o movimento do saco, considerando o peso do mesmo, com muitos ficando com os olhos esbugalhados, pois a aparência dela era delicada, não denotando a força que ela demonstrava, fazendo-os ficarem estarrecidos.

Enquanto isso há dezenas de quilômetros dali, Kaishiin (火心 - espirito do fogo), Yuukishin (勇気心 – espírito da coragem), Ayame (菖蒲 – Flor de Íris) e Mizuko (水子 – Filha da água), se encontravam andando em uma floresta de Isshu-chihou (Unova), quando Mewtwo observa uma movimentação ao longe.


	65. Team Plasma

Em uma floresta de Isshu-chihou

O grupo encontra...

 **Capítulo 65 - Team Plasma**

Eles se esgueiram entre as árvores e notam um grupo usando roupas prateadas com uma espécie de brasão contendo uma letra Z sobreposta por um P, fazendo as crianças lembraram as roupas e parte da armadura dos cavaleiros medievais que viram nos livros de história, sendo que muitos caçavam pokémons, enquanto outros exibiam armas.

Eles notaram uma fêmea pokémon com filhotes que tentava fugir deles, com os mesmos usando formas brutais para capturá-los.

O grupo fica irado com tal comportamento, sendo que ainda na forma humana, Yuukishin concentra os seus poderes psíquicos, pois vinha treinando eles para usar na sua forma humana.

Tomado pela fúria, ele ergue os humanos há vários metros no ar, para depois fazê-los cair com intrépido, os fazendo gritar em agonia e dor, sendo possível ouvir os ossos sendo quebrados com muitos exibindo fraturas expostas.

Antes que os outros pudessem ordenar para os seus pokémons reagirem, ou antes, que pudessem erguer as armas, Mewtwo contorce os metais das armas como se fossem de manteiga, provocando explosões que não provocavam danos nos pokémons ao contrário das pessoas que acabaram gravemente feridas com muitos perdendo as mãos ou braços que seguravam as armas, enquanto destruía pokéballs, as amassando, fazendo assim os pokémons saírem quando os dispositivos foram quebrados, com os mesmos ignorando o estado de seus mestres.

Com os membros neutralizados, Kaishin e os outros trabalham em libertar os pokémons, com Mewtwo destruindo as demais pokéballs dos membros da Equipe Plasma, moribundos pela queda, sendo que vários haviam fraturado a coluna, além das usuais fraturas abertas, enquanto agonizavam.

Surge um membro da Equipe Plasma confuso com o que acontecia e que estava junto dos seus pokémons, sendo que ele estava mais ao longe quando viu as explosões e ouviu os gritos de dor e de desespero.

Mewtwo o avista e quando ia atacá-lo, nota que ao contrário dos outros, os pokémons dele assumiram posição defensiva, ficando na frente dele, sendo explicito o desejo de protegê-lo, deixando o pokémon na forma humana confuso com o ato inesperado deles.

A princesa do mar detém o gesto dele, falando:

\- Ele é diferente. Eu sinto isso, sendo que sinto a raiva dele, não para nós, mas sim, para o estado dos pokémons. Ele não é como os outros.

Kaishin se lembra do fato da polícia infiltrar agentes em organizações criminosas e fala a Mewtwo:

\- Ele deve ser um policial infiltrado.

Eles notam que o humano exibe surpresa, para depois perguntar:

\- Quem são vocês?

Então, Kaishin fala:

\- Você tem que permitir que esse jovem o nocauteie, por assim dizer, ao usar os seus poderes psíquicos para que não desconfiarem. Se bem, que com certeza, essas explosões causadas pela que nós provocamos, anteriormente, vai atrair a atenção da polícia.

O policial infiltrado agradecia a si mesmo por ter acionado o seu chefe através do botão comunicador que possuía, já que ele fazia parte da polícia internacional e que estava infiltrado sobre autorização judicial.

Então, ele olha para os seus pokémons e todos concordam.

Afinal, seria estranho se ele fosse poupado e isso poderia acabar comprometendo a sua infiltração naquela organização.

Portanto, o policial infiltrado consente, percebendo que não conseguiria arrancar nada deles, enquanto percebia que eles eram poderosos e que não eram malignos, sendo que decide pedir algo a eles:

\- Há um rapaz puro e de coração inocente criado por pokémons desde criança. O seu nome é N. Ele tem, atualmente, dezesseis anos. Ghetsis, o Líder da Organização Plasma o pegou quando jovem para ajuda-lo em seus planos nefastos, sem ele saber. Mostrem a ele a verdade e o salvem. Ele veio visitar os seus amigos na floresta. Não sei o motivo, mas sinto que vocês são diferentes e que ele estará em boas mãos.

Kaishin e os outros se entreolham, sendo que os pokémons dos que foram derrotados, apenas observavam a cena, amando ver os seus treinadores incapacitados no chão, pois eles odiavam servir a seres tão cruéis.

O grupo consente olhando para o policial infiltrado, sendo que Ayame fala:

\- Vamos ter que destruir as suas pokéballs, assim como fizemos com os outros. Acredito que ao contrário deles, eles vão ficar com você.

De fato, quando os outros pokémons perceberam que não estavam mais subjugados, as pokéballs, sentindo-se livres, os mesmos abandonaram o local para aproveitarem a liberdade recentemente adquirida.

Os pokémons do policial olham para o mesmo e consentem, resistindo a vontade intensa de ataca-los quando o treinador deles sofre um ataque psíquico que o nocauteia, para depois ele ser atirado gentilmente contra uma árvore, sendo que Mewtwo disfarça o verdadeiro impacto do corpo dele ao criar trincas profundas no tronco para simular que foi um impacto violento, fazendo o mesmo com vários que estavam inconscientes, enquanto as pokéballs dele flutuavam, sendo esmagadas pelos poderosos poderes psíquicos de Yuukishin.

Então, ocorrem mais explosões secundárias e o grupo se afasta dali, rumo a nordeste, enquanto que os pokémons do policial infiltrado ficavam ao lado do seu treinador.

Ghetsis Harmonia, um dos Sábios da Organização Plasma, estava se aproximando do local onde se encontrava N e se recorda de alguns anos atrás, que sempre visitava onde ele vivia e que era junto dos pokémons selvagens até ter a confiança do mesmo, enquanto se passava por pai dele.

Então, antes que se aproximasse do local onde o jovem estava visitando os seus amigos pokémons, ele observa as explosões, notando que fica do local onde deixou os seus subordinados, sendo que tinha outro helicóptero, mais ao longe, para que o jovem não visse os métodos de capturas deles.

Ele volta ao local e estarrecido, observa os pedaços fumegantes e retorcidos de metal, enquanto que avista vários dos seus subordinados que se encontravam mortos, sendo que muitos outros estavam gravemente feridos. O cenário de destruição era caótico e indescritível, passando a julgar que era um ataque maciço de algum grupo rival, pois a seu ver, tal destruição só podia ser provocada por um exército considerável, já que ele não ouviu qualquer tiro, sendo um sinal claro que quem os atacou, os neutralizou, sumariamente.

Ele decide voltar até onde estava N para leva-lo até o Castelo, não por preocupação e sim, porque ele era fundamental para os seus planos de conquista mundial por ser um líder carismático que atraia multidões e que também ajudaria Ghetsis a manter a mentira que os seus atos eram para a salvação dos pokémons.

Na verdade, ele desejava conquistar o mundo, tomando-o para si, usando o jovem que ele mesmo coroou como rei para esse propósito e que quando fosse o momento certo, o mataria, de modo que os seguidores de N pensassem que ele havia sido morto por pessoas contrárias a libertação dos pokémons, aproveitando assim para incitar o ódio dos seguidores do jovem, enquanto que ele seria o líder que os guiaria rumo a vingança pela morte de N ao transformá-lo em um mártir da libertação dos pokémons, sendo uma fachada calculista para o seu plano de conquista mundial.

Este era o seu plano e por isso, o jovem era demasiadamente precioso.

Afinal, além de N ser a peça fundamental dos seus planos, era cedo demais para eliminá-lo, sendo que era plenamente ciente de que ele nunca aceitaria métodos cruéis, assim como não permitiria o uso dos pokémons para esse propósito, pois já havia sido difícil fazê-lo aceitar que eles usassem os pokémons, sendo que ele havia dito que eles podiam usá-los até conseguirem a libertação dos pokémons, com eles devendo ser libertados em seguida.

Inclusive, o jovem nunca iria concordar em criar pokémons poderosos, para que estes se tornassem armas para ajudar na conquista do mundo e por causa disso, ele agradecia imensamente pelo projeto dos Gensects ser ultrassecreto ao dar uma desculpa patética para que o rei deles não soubesse o que eles faziam no laboratório, com os cientistas aceitando a decisão. Inclusive, eles haviam acabado de informa-lo que o processo de criação estava no final. Em virtude dessa notícia, ele estava ansioso para ver os seus belos pokémons.

N, que estava próximo dali, conversando com os seus amigos, ouve sons de explosão e vê as nuvens de fumaça que se elevavam no céu, ao longe, ficando preocupado com o seu pai, passando a procura-lo com a ajuda dos pokémons selvagens.

Alguns metros adiante, ele encontra um homem, duas jovens e um rapaz vindo em sua direção, sendo que ele sente que três deles eram diferentes.

Prontamente, os seus amigos pokémons assumem uma posição defensiva para proteger N, que pergunta:

\- Quem são vocês?

\- Você é N?

\- Sim. Por quê?

\- Bem, estávamos detendo monstros ao longe e tomamos ciência de sua existência. – Kaishin fala.

\- Monstros? – ele pergunta confuso.

\- Sim. Monstros que usam a alcunha de humanos, mais precisamente. -Yuukishin fala seriamente.

Então, Ghetsis, que havia decidido voltar para levar N dali, aparece no local erguendo uma arma, apontando para o grupo, deixando o jovem confuso, sendo que ele fala:

\- Se afaste deles, N. Eles feriram inocentes. Não se preocupe que vou salvá-lo.

\- O que eles fizeram, otou-san?

Em um piscar de olhos, Mewtwo o arremessa contra uma árvore, com demasiada violência, usando os seus poderes psíquicos, fazendo questão de trincar a mesma com o corpo dele, para depois, esmagar a arma com os seus poderes psíquicos, fazendo N gritar desesperado:

\- Otou-san!

Ele corre até o mesmo, sendo que Yuukishin se adianta.

Os pokémons selvagens tentam ataca-lo e ele, simplesmente, os arremessa contra as árvores, usando os seus poderes psíquicos, enquanto ele avançava em N, tocando os dois dedos na testa dele, mostrando o que eles testemunharam.

O jovem fica estarrecido frente ao que Mewtwo mostrou, mentalmente, para depois, eles observarem o rapaz caindo de joelhos, chorando, enquanto murmurava ainda chocado:

\- Não... É mentira... Eles... eles... Nós íamos salvar os pokémons das mãos dos humanos.

Mewtwo havia acessado as memórias de Ghetis e após estreitar o cenho, ele fala:

\- Dos pokémons feridos pelos humanos, eu acredito que muitos deles foram feridos por eles mesmos. Seu desejo de libertar os pokémons dos humanos é algo nobre e inclusive, concordo com você em alguns aspectos. Porém, eles usavam o seu coração puro e inocente para os seus princípios de dominação mundial. Por isso, esse bastardo se fez passar pelo seu pai. Eles iriam manter os pokémons com eles, apenas retirando os pokémons das pessoas. Ghetis também pretendia liderar uma guerra ao usá-lo como mártir da causa de libertação pokémon, após matá-lo, fingindo que foi um grupo contrário a libertação dos pokémons, incitando assim os seus seguidores para a batalha e juntamente com os pokémons criados como armas de guerra, ele acabaria conquistando o mundo. Ele iria matá-lo, tanto para ser um mártir da sua própria causa e porque sabia que você nunca concordaria com muitas atitudes, além de nunca desejar o poder ou glória ao contrário desse desgraçado, assim como, nunca criaria pokémons como armas e que jamais aceitaria manter os pokémons em pokéballs servindo ao homem, como o desgraçado desejava. Além disso, eles roubavam muitos sobre o falso pretexto de libertá-los, sendo esta uma desculpa esfarrapada para roubar os pokémons, usando-os para os seus fins. Inclusive, eles estavam capturando pokémons de forma brutal.

\- Isso é mentira! – ele exclama desesperado, pois não queria acreditar que tudo havia sido uma mentira e que ele estava sendo usado como um peão por Ghetis.

O corpo de Mewtwo na forma humana brilha e ele mostra os pensamentos de Ghetis, assim como os seus planos, inclusive a criação dos Gensects, fazendo-o ficar estarrecido.

\- Não! Isso é mentira! Eu... Eu... – ele fala chorando compulsivamente, ajoelhado, enquanto segurava a cabeça.

\- Pergunte a alguns dos pokémons que estão correndo nessa direção, caso tenha dúvida dos planos do Ghetis.

Ele ergue o rosto e pergunta confuso:

\- Como assim?

Nisso, surgem vários pokémons selvagens que ainda estavam fugindo do local, com ele reconhecendo que muitos deles viviam em outros locais.

Um deles se aproxima, sendo um dos que foram libertados e conta o que ocorreu, fazendo N abraça-lo, para depois pedir desculpas.

\- Ele o isolou do mundo e mostrou apenas o que desejava que você visse. Antes de julgar a humanidade, devia observá-la de perto e tomar por si mesmo o seu julgamento. Ver apenas um lado e o pior, de forma deturpada, não é uma atitude sábia. Você deve conhecer o mundo e buscar as respostas que tanto anseia por si mesmo e com os seus olhos, antes de julgar o mundo. – Kaishin fala se aproximando.

\- Observar o mundo e depois, julgá-lo?

\- Sim. – ele consente.

\- O que são vocês?

\- Não importa. Você quer seguir viagem conosco? Eu estou em busca de alguém especial há anos. Temos viajado entre as regiões e estávamos para sair dessa. Eu tive uma visão da região de Kantou, sendo que a Mizuko-chan, sentiu uma súbita curiosidade de visitar uma ilha. Fica a caminho de Kantou. O que me diz?

\- Quem é essa pessoa importante?

\- Responderei se vier conosco. Poderá ver o mundo, de certa forma, mas não deve julgar com base no que veremos. Afinal, se deseja julgar os treinadores, você deve viajar com um. Nós não somos treinadores. Você deve escolher um e acompanhar a jornada dele e aí sim, vivenciando o que são os treinadores, terá condições de realizar um julgamento justo em vez de fazer um julgamento com fatos distorcidos. Qual a sua resposta, jovem?


	66. A decisão de N

**Notas do Autor**

N decide...

Então, em um hotel...

Ele descobre...

 **Capítulo 66 - A decisão de N**

N olha para o grupo, confessando que ao se imaginar com eles, tinha a mesma sensação de quando ficava com os pokémons e após refletir, nota que os pokémons selvagens despertaram, inicialmente confusos, para depois item até ele que fala, enquanto os afagava gentilmente:

\- Eu preciso partir. Vocês devem fugir para o norte. Há alguns quilômetros daqui há um parque protegido por lei. Enquanto eu estiver aqui, vocês vão continuar correndo o risco de serem capturados.

Eles inicialmente negam, para depois ficarem cabisbaixos, concordando com N que os afagava, enquanto falava:

\- Peço desculpas por ter trazidos esses bastardos para esse local.

Eles encostam seu corpo nele que os afaga uma última vez, para depois eles se afastarem do local, olhando tristemente para o jovem que consente, para depois os mesmos suspirarem, partindo rumo ao norte, com ele vendo que se afastavam daquele local, para depois o rapaz se aproximar, falando:

\- Eu vou seguir viagem com vocês e concordo que para se fazer um julgamento e buscar respostas para as minhas dúvidas, devo ver o mundo e os treinadores com os meus próprios olhos.

Kaishin sorri, consentindo, assim como os outros, com ele passando a segui-los, sendo que ele pergunta a jovem de dez anos que na verdade era Manphy, a princesa do mar:

\- Que ilha você quer conhecer?

\- Uma ilha isolada ao sul da cidade de Azalea, sendo que a ilha se chama Altomare (Alto Mare). Estou com esse nome na minha mente há muito tempo. Tenho a impressão que é uma espécie de chamado ou algo assim.

\- Parece interessante – ele fala sorrindo, para depois olhar seriamente para Kaishin – Vocês falaram que iriam explicar quem eram.

\- E vamos. Mas em um local fechado e não em público. Eu prometo.

Ele fica desconfiado, mas concorda.

Longe dali, Ghetsis sente que não conseguia mexer o corpo do pescoço para baixo, ficando desesperado ao ver que estava tetraplégico, pois havia fraturado a sua cervical e por uma vértebra, não teve problemas respiratórios e frente a essa constatação, ele ficou desesperado.

Longe dali, por causa das explosões, a polícia chega ao local e prende todos, sendo que muitos estão paralíticos ou tetraplégicos, além de terem ferimentos graves, sendo levados para os hospitais mais próximos daquele local.

O policial infiltrado, um dos poucos sem ferimentos graves é levado dali, sendo que os policiais não conseguem conter os pokémons dele que compreendem um Arcanine, Liepard e Swoobat, acabando por terem que aceitar que os mesmos o seguissem em vez de ficarem junto dos outros que estavam para ser libertados.

Então, antes que o levassem do local, surge o grupo da Força Tarefa de Isshu-chihou (Unova).

Handsome (Loocker) se aproxima, mostrando o seu distintivo, ordenando que os que pudessem andar fossem levados até a sede da Força Tarefa em Isshu-chihou, com os policiais concordando, quando ele explicou que eles eram um grupo de criminosos que estava surgindo naquela região, semelhante a Equipe Rocket em Kantou.

Após os policiais descobrirem isso, eles passaram essa informação para as equipes que os levaram para os hospitais para eles terem um "tratamento especial", já que eram criminosos.

Enquanto isso, Ghetsis é encontrado pela polícia e levado do local.

Nessa dimensão, devido ao incidente de mais de dez anos atrás, Concordia e Anthea acabaram sendo adotadas por outras pessoas e não por Ghetsis, como seria na linha do tempo original em que foram criadas junto de N.

O motivo da mudança do destino delas foi ocasionado por uma avalanche causada pelos fortes abalos sísmicos provenientes da batalha de Regigicias contra New Necrozma, há dezenas de quilômetros de onde se encontra Ghetis, que estava em uma montanha nevada em busca do lendário Kyuuren.

Ele acabou gravemente ferido quando foi pego pela avalanche, sobrevivendo milagrosamente, sendo que na linha do tempo original, não havia ocorrido essa avalanche.

Como resultado da avalanche, ele teve que ficar internado por vários meses em virtude das fraturas que sofreu quando a massa de neve e detritos o atingiu com os seus homens lutando para retirá-lo com vida da neve.

Durante o período que ele ficou internado, as jovens foram adotadas como irmãs por um casal amável e gentil que as criou como filhas, após elas serem retiradas da mata quando jovens, sendo que haviam aprendido a falar com os pokémons.

Inclusive, elas estavam estudando para serem médicas pokémons, usando a sua habilidade de falar com os pokémons para ajudar nos diagnósticos e tratamentos, decidindo dedicar as suas vidas a tratar dos pokémons.

Algumas horas depois, em um hotel, Kaishin e os outros revelam as suas verdadeiras formas, deixando-o estupefato, para depois voltarem a forma humana, com o Rapidash contando sobre o reino e os seus amigos.

Então, N fala, sorrindo, após o final do relato:

\- Você veio de um paraíso, pois é um mundo sem humanos, habitado apenas por Pokémons. É revoltante saber o que ocorreu com vocês.

\- Compreendo. Mas antes de julgar esse mundo, o observe. Estude. Medite. Veja esse mundo com os olhos sem pré-julgamento. Isso vai levar anos. Após observar o mundo, tome a sua decisão. – Kaishin fala.

\- Entendo...

\- Além disso, quem disse que nesse mundo não havia humanos?

\- Como assim? – ele pergunta surpreso.

\- A Megami jyouko (女神女皇 - Deusa imperatriz) Yukihana-sama, contou que no passado havia os humanos e os pokémons, assim como animais. Porém, o homem travou uma guerra contra a sua própria espécie, região contra região, acabando por ser uma guerra que durou muito tempo até que todos conseguiram criar armas de destruição em massa, acabando por atacarem um ao outro. O resultado dessa guerra foi a destruição do planeta. Noventa por cento das espécies animais pereceram, sessenta por cento da mata desapareceu, a água doce disponível foi drasticamente reduzida e o ar ficou tão nocivo que os humanos morriam um atrás do outro e os animais, pereceram juntos. No fim, somente os pokémons sobreviveram, graças a sua resistência natural. Um grupo de humanos sobreviveu, enquanto que as suas cidades e construções jaziam sobre pilhas de escombros. A Megami jyouko, na época, se apiedou e deu uma escolha. Só havia uma forma dos humanos remanescentes sobreviverem a um mundo tão nocivo e era serem transformados em pokémons. Era tinha o Maboroshi no Ginzuishou (幻の銀水晶 - cristal prateado dos sonhos). Porém, era uma escolha pessoal e somente transformaria aqueles que desejavam. Dos sobreviventes, oitenta por cento aceitaram a forma pokémon. Vinte por cento não e para estes, restou somente a morte. A Megami jyouko os transformou conforme os pokémons que eles imaginaram, dando a forma que eles desejavam. Algumas décadas depois, o planeta foi sendo restaurado, gradativamente. Ela podia ter usado o cristal para restaurar o mundo, porém, poderia acabar morrendo, pois era jovem na época e não conseguiria lidar com o poder total do cristal. Os riscos não compensavam. Os humanos transformados em pokémons compartilharam os seus conhecimentos científicos e de engenharia, assim como das demais ciências, algo que os pokémons puros não conseguiam compreender e foram os que alavancaram o surgimento da tecnologia com os pokémons passando a assimilar e conforme as cidades foram reconstruídas, os pokémons passaram a assumir forma humana graças a influência do cristal. Com o passar do tempo, foi surgindo descendentes desses humanos que possuíam uma maior afinidade a tecnologia, graças a ascendência humana que depois se espalhou pelo mundo, após milênios. Ressurgiram as cidades e a Megami jyouko, na época, se sentindo confiante, reestabeleceu os animais, os fazendo ressurgir. Quanto aos homens, ela não achou algo sábio e muito menos, prudente, ressuscitá-los, já que o mundo vivia em paz e harmonia. Afinal, a última vez que eles habitaram o mundo, além de usarem os pokémons para o que eles almejavam ao desenvolverem as pokéballs, passando a subjugá-los, a raça humana desencadeou um extermínio em massa das formas de vida no planeta ao provocarem uma guerra em massa entre a sua própria espécie, levando ao quase extermínio de todas as formas de vida do planeta. Ela considerava a espécie humana, particularmente, destrutiva, apesar de deter um grande domínio tecnológico que foi passado aos descendentes deles, híbridos pokémons com humanos.

\- Bem, não estou surpreso. Então, muitos têm ancestrais humanos, mesmo de milênios atrás?

\- Sim. Graças a esses ancestrais, os pokémons passaram a ter cérebros capazes de compreenderem a tecnologia e ciência humana, além de passamos a morar em cidades, sempre em harmonia com a natureza e em paz uns com os outros em perfeita harmonia.

\- Mesmo com esse passado, continua sendo um mundo perfeito a meu ver.

\- Eu espero encontrar a minha hime-sama o quanto antes. Eu não sei se ela pode manter a forma humana herdade de seu pai, meu melhor amigo, já que ela é meia pokémon, embora que a mãe dela mantinha a forma humana. Porém, era um processo consciente.

\- Vou ajuda-lo a encontrar a sua hime (princesa) Yukiko. Estou curioso para ver como é uma meia pokémon e meia humana.

\- Eu acredito que por ela ter parte humana, as pokéballs não funcionam. Mas se ela for capaz de assumir a forma pokémon, herdade de sua mãe, eu não sei se a proteção continuaria, já que ela não estaria na forma humana. As pokéballs não capturam os humanos e não sei se de fato, ela correria o risco de ser capturada. Sinceramente, não sei como o dispositivo reagiria. Não tenho como saber se a submissão da pokéball a afetaria ou não. Afinal, ela tem uma parte humana dentro dela e acredito que isso a impediria de sofrer com a subjugação e influência do dispositivo. Porém, não tenho certeza e considero uma incógnita, sendo que este pensamento faz com que eu fique ainda mais desesperado. Nós descobrimos que enquanto estamos nessa forma, a pokéball não reage.

Ele fica pensativo e fala:

\- É algo interessante... Nessa forma, vocês são imunes. Mas na forma pokémon...

\- Sim. Por isso, estamos treinando para usar nossos poderes, sem precisarmos reverter para a forma pokémon. A única humana conosco é um dos meus filhos adotivos, a Ayame-chan – ele a indica com o dedo - e agora, você.

\- Eu também queria ter poderes. – ela fala tristemente.

Mewtwo a conforta, com ela corando, sendo o mesmo para o pokémon na forma humana, fazendo N sorrir.

Então, Yuukishin fala:

\- Bem, você pode não ter poderes do tipo de lançar golpes elementais, mas você possui força, velocidade, agilidade e sentidos sobre-humanos. Acredite quando falo que você faz muitas coisas que um humano nem sonharia em fazer.

\- Bem, isso é verdade. – ela fala, consentindo, embora desejasse ter poderes para lançar golpes como Mizuko, Kaishin e Yuukishin faziam.

N fica surpreso com as habilidades dela, sendo que eles explicam sobre Mewtwo e a garota, para depois ele perguntar, olhando para o cristal no pescoço de Kaishin.

\- Então, você está usando esse cristal que surgiu da sua hime?

\- Sim. Ele lembra o Maboroshi no Ginzuishou (幻の銀水晶 - cristal prateado dos sonhos), o que é estranho, pois esse cristal está com a honorável Megami jyouko (Deusa imperatriz), mãe dela, lá no mundo em que eu vim. Embora que foi a hime Yukiko-sama que abriu o portal por onde eu vim. Bem, considerando que a mãe dela era do nível do Deus Criador como Arceus-sama, deste mundo, pois essa era a sua linhagem, eu não estou surpreso. O Maboroshi no Ginzuishou, usualmente, mantém essa forma "selada", por assim dizer e quando a Megami jyouko o usou na batalha, ele se abriu na forma de uma rosa com uma joia no centro, ganhando outra forma, sendo que ela havia falado que quando ela se abria, revelava o seu verdadeiro poder e que o cristal estava em harmonia com o coração do seu portador original. Portanto, eu uso apenas uma parte ínfima do poder dele e me lembro de que ela disse uma vez que teve casos, na história daquele mundo que o próprio cristal selou a si mesmo, quando o seu portador teve dúvidas em seu coração.

\- Interessante. Parece ser senciente, de certa forma, por mais bizarro que seja tal pensamento já que é uma joia. Pelo que eu compreendi, quando o cristal reage, vocês passam a seguir a direção que ele indica através do brilho e depois, descobrem que não estão perto dela.

\- Sim. Não acreditamos que ela tenha se movido tão rápido.

\- É um cristal misterioso e pelo que me contou, já pensou na hipótese de que ele está nessa forma "selado", por assim dizer, porque a princesa não sabe sobre a sua natureza e que está na forma humana? Vocês disseram que o poder do cristal só reage na forma de pokémon. Ela deve estar na forma humana, ainda.

Kaishin fica surpreso e fica pensativo, sendo que Yuukishin fala:

\- Tem lógica, tou-chan e pode ser a explicação.

\- Ele deve estar reagindo, talvez, aos lendários desse mundo, já que vocês falaram que a mãe dela era uma Deusa do nível de Arceus. Portanto, ele deve estar reagindo a essas fontes de poder e não ao poder que deve estar selado, inconscientemente, dentro da princesa.

\- De fato, seria uma explicação plausível.

\- Também acho, tou-chan. – Mizuko fala.

\- Concordo com a Mizuki-chan e com o Yuukishin-kun, tou-chan.

N se aproxima da janela e abre uma fresta, olhando as pessoas e alguns pokémons, comentando:

\- Um mundo sem humanos...

\- N... – Kaishin se aproxima, murmurando preocupado.

Ele se vira, sorrindo, sendo que fala:

\- É que esse seria um mundo que eu idealizaria e é normal falar de forma sonhadora. Mas não se preocupe que eu cumprirei o que me pediu e concordo que devo julgar a humanidade por mim mesmo, a observando, antes de emitir uma opinião.

\- Não é uma jornada simples e pode demorar anos. É preciso ter parcimônia.

\- Entendo... É uma pena que as jornadas nunca são fáceis.

Kaishin sorri, para depois falar, olhando as horas no relógio:

\- Vou sair para comprar as nossas passagens e depois, vamos nos informar como chegarmos nessa ilha.

\- Eu estou ansiosa e sinto, que talvez irei rever alguns dos meus irmãos.

\- Irmãos? – N pergunta curioso.

\- Os outros lendários criados pelo otou-sama Arceus

\- Entendo... Se pudesse encontra-lo, eu gostaria de perguntar por que ele criou os humanos em vez de criar apenas os pokémons, os condenando no futuro nas mãos dos homens.

\- Eu não acho que vai conseguir encontra-lo... Mas quem sabe, um dia, possa encontra-lo. - Mizuko fala sorrindo.

\- Eu espero.

\- Bem, será mais fácil encontrar a Mew onee-sama do que o otou-sama.

\- Mew?

\- Ela foi a quarta lendária criada pelo otou-sama para ajudá-lo no processo de criação da vida. Quando o otou-sama criou o tempo e o espaço, ele criou lendários para protegê-los, no caso a onee-sama Palkia, a Guardiã que protege o espaço e a onee-sama Dialga, a Guardiã que protege o tempo. Para proteger essa dimensão, ele criou a onee-sama, Giratina, que se tornou a Guardiã dimensional.

\- Diz a lenda que ela foi banida para o mundo reverso por causa de sua violência. – N comenta pensativo – Eu já ouvi falar desse trio.

A Manaphy fica chocada ao ver o que eles falavam de Giratina.

\- A onee-sama não foi banida! Como ela podia proteger a nossa dimensão, estando aqui e não do lado de fora? Onde ela está não é o mundo reverso e sim, uma espécie de fenda dimensional. Ela é a Guardiã de nossa dimensão. Há outras dimensões além da nossa. Claro que deve ser difícil para ela conseguir cuidar de tudo. Dizem que a fenda dimensional é absurdamente imensa e há relatos que ela se sente muito sozinha. Inclusive, ela costuma receber a visita de Palkia-sama e Dialga-sama, além da Mew-sama. Isso de ser banida foi porque os homens acham que toda a destruição é ruim. Ás vezes é preciso haver a destruição para haver a vida. Uma floresta incendiada é algo horrível, mas se deixada em repouso, as plantas mortas se tornaram húmus, fazendo surgir uma floresta ainda mais verdejante que a anterior, por exemplo. A implosão de uma ou mais, estrelas, acarretam uma grande energia destrutiva que varre uma área do espaço. Porém, esse efeito altamente destrutivo, ocasiona o nascimento de novas estrelas e possivelmente, de novos planetas gravitando em torno dessas estrelas em condições ideais para surgir a vida.

Ele afaga gentilmente a cabeça dela e fala, sorrindo:

\- Eu já compreendi e agradeço por revelar a verdade sobre a Giratina.

Mizuko sorri animada e fala:

\- Fico feliz que tenha tirado essa má impressão dela, assim como errônea.

Quando Kaishin está saindo, N exclama:

\- Espere! Precisamos ver os Gensects! Estou preocupado com eles. Não sabia que aquele desgraçado estava criando pokémons como armas. Por favor, me ajudem. Eu preciso ver os Gensects. Eu preciso pedir perdão a eles. – ele implora desesperado.


	67. Miyuki (Articuno)

**Notas do Autor**

Eles decidem...

Na Batlle Frontier...

Articuno descobre...

Datsura fica...

 **Capítulo 67 - Miyuki (Articuno)**

Eles se entreolham, sendo que conversam entre si, até que Kaishin fala:

\- De fato, não podemos virar as costas para esses pobres pokémons. Graças a leitura da mente que Mewtwo fez daquele bastardo, podemos localizá-los e para agilizar, eu vou levar todos em minhas costas, pois quero que Yuukishin poupe os seus poderes psíquicos. Por sorte, termos mapas e bússolas, sendo que ele vai nos orientar. Mas você sabe que corremos o risco de sermos atacados?

\- Sim. Mas eu sou responsável por isso, no sentido de ter estado cego ao que aquele bastardo fazia. Eu preciso alcançar o coração deles. Além disso, posso pedir ajuda, caso seja necessário.

Então, Mewtwo estreita o cenho pensativo, falando:

\- Eles são tipo Bug e Steel, segundo as minhas visões. Eu vi no monitor do laboratório. Será melhor o tou-chan poupar os seus poderes, pois os meus poderes são pouco eficazes contra eles.

\- De fato, Kaishin-san tem mais chance contra eles do que o Yuukishin-kun, uma vez que eles são tipo Bug e Steel. – N consente.

\- Então, faremos isso.

Eles se entreolham, para depois consentirem, saindo do hotel, após Kaishin pagar pela hospedagem e em um local afastado, Mewtwo os faz flutuar longe dos olhos das pessoas para depois voarem pelo céu, graças aos poderes dele.

Há centenas de quilômetros dali, em Kantou, mais precisamente em um local nos arredores da Batlle Frontier, Miyuki (美雪 - Bela neve), que era a Articuno com um corpo humano, sendo uma bela jovem de cabelos azuis e olhos vermelhos, havia acabado de alimentar os pokémons de Datsura (Noland), sendo que se divertia conforme brincava com eles, os relaxando, enquanto sorria ansiosa ao pensar no evento a noite, pois Noland sempre a levava para lugares especiais.

Após alguns anos, ela já dominava o vestuário, tendo várias roupas, além de saber lidar com vários aspectos da vida humana, não tendo mais qualquer dificuldade, notando que ele também diminuía as duchas frias que tomava, embora nunca tenha explicado o motivo disso, assim como o volume que ela via nas calças dele por mais que ela tenha perguntando, somente ficando aliviada ao saber que não era nada que oferecia risco de vida para ele.

A Lendária havia feito amizade com os outros membros da Batlle Frontier que vinham visita-la, os Frontier Brain, com ela os visitando também, sendo que a sua aparência meiga e gentil havia feito muitos se afeiçoarem a ela, a tratando como "irmã honorária" e no caso de Jindai (Brendan), ele a tratava como a filha que nunca teve. Já, Ukon (Spenser), a tratava como uma neta querida a chamando de "princesinha", também.

Ela estava distraída, reunindo os potes de comida vazios, quando houve uma voz masculina desconhecida:

\- Olha que gracinha nós temos aqui!

A Articuno se levanta e se vira para a origem da voz, vendo dois rapazes, acabando por recuar levemente ao ver o olhar estranho deles, enquanto que os pokémons de Datsura (Noland) demonstravam raiva em seu semblante e frente a fúria deles, ambos recuam, sendo que um deles pergunta:

\- Por acaso é a Miyuki, a jovem que mora com o Frontier Brain, Datsura?

\- Sim. Por quê?

O outro que exibia um olhar pervertido, olhando-a de cima para baixo, abre um imenso sorriso malicioso que a fazia ter receio, enquanto falava:

\- Chega a ser um crime ele ter uma beldade como você... O que acha de conhecer um homem capaz de satisfazê-la?

Os pokémons estavam resistindo ao máximo à vontade de atacar os humanos, principalmente o que falava com a Articuno, que por sua vez, lutava contra a vontade de congelar ambos, sumariamente, por estarem assustando ela e o motivo de não fazer isso, é que seria estranho um humano conseguir liberar rajadas congelantes. Ela conseguia usar seus poderes na forma humana, assim como podia invocar apenas as suas asas nas costas para voar se fosse necessário, além de exibir a cauda para ajudar no voo.

\- Como assim, satisfazer? – ela pergunta em um misto de confusão e receio.

Os dois homens se entreolham, para depois um deles perguntar:

\- Espera, você é virgem?

\- O que é virgem? – ela pergunta inocentemente, curvando a cabeça para o lado.

Eles ficam estupefatos e quando iam responder, surge uma voz masculina repleta de ira atrás dela:

\- Como vocês ousam se aproximarem da minha princesinha, seus bastardos?!

Ela se vira e fica aliviada ao ver Jindai (Brendan) que olha para ela com um olhar gentil, para depois ficar na frente dela, fuzilando os homens com um olhar, praticamente, homicida, os fazendo ficarem aterrorizados, sendo que um deles murmura assustado:

\- Por acaso é Jindai-san da Frontier Brain?

\- O mesmo. – ele fala com uma face tomada pela fúria.

Os homens estão aterrorizados, pois eles podiam sentir a fúria imensa dele que parecia um gigante.

O mesmo pega uma pokéball e fala:

\- Saia, Dusknoir.

Eles ficam aterrorizados ao verem um pokémon com uma face de poucos amigos, sendo que o treinador dele fala:

\- Remova esse lixo daqui, amigo. Use Shadow Punch!

O pokémon consente, começando a concentrar poder tipo Ghost em seu punho, sendo que os dois homens tentam correr apavorados até que são atingidos pelo soco de Dusclops com o punho envolto em poder tipo Ghost que os lança há vários metros com um deles fraturando um dos braços em dois pontos e o outro a perna em três pontos, sendo que gemem de dor.

Jindai se aproxima deles que estão aterrorizados, chorando de dor, sendo que haviam urinado e defecado nas calças por não conseguirem controlar os esfíncteres frente as dores lacerantes e ao forte terror que os acometia:

\- Saiam daqui ou vão conhecer em primeira mão o poder total do meu pokémon. Como vocês são lixos, estarei fazendo um favor ao mundo.

Eles consentem aterrorizados, sendo que o que podia andar ajuda o outro com a perna quebrada, enquanto gerenciava o seu braço quebrado, com ambos procurando se afastar o mais rápido que conseguiam.

Então, ele se aproxima dela e pergunta preocupado:

\- Você está bem, Miyuki-chan?

\- Sim.

Ele suspira aliviado e ela pergunta curiosa:

\- O que eles quiseram dizer com "me satisfazer" e a palavra virgem?

Ele fica estático, tentando pensar em uma resposta, questionando a si mesmo se tinha tempo de caçar ambos e trucida-los da forma mais lenta e dolorosa possível por ousarem falar besteiras para a sua princesinha.

\- Satisfazer é quando você se sente feliz quando come algo que você adora. Por exemplo, você não fica feliz quando come algo gostoso? No seu caso, você adora sorvete. Você não fica feliz quando come sorvete ou raspadinha de gelo? Então, dizemos que você está satisfeita.

Eles se viram para a origem da voz, identificando como sendo de Kogomi (Greta) que se aproxima, sorrindo.

\- Ah! Então é isso! – a Aritcuno exclama sorrindo, fazendo Jindai suspirar de alívio pela ajuda providencial dela – E o que é virgem?

Azami (Lucy) se aproxima, falando:

\- É quando você não é experiente em algo. Por exemplo, você não pode comparar aquela pessoa que pinta por lazer com aquela pessoa que pinta como profissão, por exemplo. Esse que pinta por profissão é experiente e aquele que pinta por lazer é inexperiente.

\- Oh! Isso é interessante. Agora eu compreendi. – ela fala sorrindo inocentemente, não percebendo que os humanos suspiravam de alívio ao vê-la aceitar as respostas que deram.

\- Imagino que esteja ansiosa para hoje a noite. – Kogomi pergunta para mudarem de assunto.

\- Sim – ela responde sorrindo – Datsura-kun vai me levar a um lugar muito especial! Ele sempre me leva para lugares lindos. Ele disse que hoje será especial. Mas não quis dizer o motivo.

Ela faz biquinho no final, sendo que estava imensamente corada, enquanto falava dele.

\- Você é tão fofinha! – Kogomi exclama a abraçando.

\- Sempre que eu estou com ele, me sinto feliz.

Azami põe a mão no ombro de Jidai, falando:

\- Vamos ter uma conversa de mulheres. Você pode ir ver se o Datsura-san cuidou de tudo para essa noite.

\- O que vocês vão ensinar para ela? – ele pergunta ressabiado.

\- Fique tranquilo. Nós achamos a inocência dela tão fofinha. – ela fala sorrindo, olhando gentilmente para a Articuno.

Ele suspira e fala:

\- Tudo bem.

\- Mas você sabe que se eles se casarem, ela vai deixar de ser inocente em alguns aspectos.

Ele estreita os olhos e fala:

\- Só daqui a alguns anos. Eu ainda estou tentando me adaptar a ideia da minha princesinha namorar o Datsura-san. Claro que há sempre a esperança que ela recuse o namoro. – ele fala sorrindo esperançoso, fazendo Azami revirar os olhos.

"Será que se eles se casarem, vamos ter que amarrar e amordaçar o Ukon-san e o Jindai-san para eles não impedirem o casório?"

Ela imagina os dois presos nas suas cadeiras durante o casamento, além de estarem amordaçados, com ambos de debatendo na hora que o padre pergunta "se tem alguém contra o casamento, fale agora ou se cale para sempre".

Ela descobre que, provavelmente, teriam que fazer isso, pois a probabilidade deles tentarem impedir o casamento deles era imenso, a fazendo ficar com uma gota frente a essa visão.

Então, revirando os olhos, ela fala, dando tapinhas nas costas de Jidai:

\- Hai... hai... Agora se retire que vamos ter uma conversa entre garotas.

\- Tudo bem.

Ele vai até Miyuki e a afaga paternalmente, sorrindo gentilmente, para depois se despedir, falando ao seu pokémon:

\- Volte, Dusclops.

O pokémon consente e volta para a pokéball, com ele guardando a mesma, enquanto saia do local.

\- Venha, Miyuki-chan, vamos conversar. – Kogomi a puxa, sendo que os pokémons decidem se divertir no campo, enquanto elas se sentavam no gramado.

\- O que vamos conversar? – a Articuno pergunta curiosa.

\- Sobre os seus sentimentos. Imagino que não compreende as reações que você tem na presença de Datsura-san. Imagino que deve se sentir confusa.

Ela fica surpresa e consente corando quando o rosto dele vem a sua mente, fazendo Kogomi e Azami sorrirem de forma gentil.

\- Sim. É tudo confuso e nos últimos anos, tem ficado mais intenso. Inclusive, posso sentir quando ele está em perigo.

\- Nós vamos ajuda-la a compreender o que são esses sentimentos. – Azami fala sorrindo.

\- Que bom! Eu quero saber o que são esses sentimentos e reações.

\- Isso se chama amor. Você ama Datsura-san.

\- O que é amar? – ela pergunta, arqueando o cenho.

\- O amor é um sentimento intenso e o amor puro deseja a felicidade de quem ama, mesmo que não esteja com ela. Você ama tanto essa pessoa, que a presença dela basta para lhe fazer feliz e que se essa pessoa está feliz, você também fica feliz.

\- Então, é por isso que eu me sinto feliz perto dele... – ela comenta pensativa – E quanto às sensações que eu tenho? Meu coração bate rápido, eu sinto um calafrio prazeroso e parece que tem borboletas no meu estômago. As minhas bochechas também ficam aquecidas, além de eu sempre pensar nele, além de sentir um tremor aprazível quando ele segura a minha mão.

\- Isso são reações provocadas pelo amor que você sente por ele.

\- Mas eu amo a minha kaa-chan e irmãs, sendo que nunca me sentia assim perto delas, sendo que a única coisa em comum é que eu ficava feliz junto delas.

\- Há diferentes formas de amar alguém. Há o amor filial, que é o amor dos filhos para os pais, o amor fraternal, que é o amor entre irmãos, o amor maternal, que é o amor de uma mãe pelos filhos e o amor paternal, que é o amor de um pai para os filhos, por exemplo. Mas esse amor que você sente por Datsura-san, é o amor que há entre um casal. Ou seja, ele é diferente dos outros tipos de amor que citei. Por isso, essas reações são tão distintas. O amor que você sente pela sua mãe é um amor filial e o amor que ela sente por você, é um amor maternal, enquanto que o amor que as suas irmãs sentem por você, é amor fraternal. Jindai-san sente um amor paternal por você e para Ukon-san, você é a neta que ele nunca teve. Esses dois a amam como se você fosse da família deles.

A Articuno fica pensativa, se lembrando das sensações que tinha, até que fala:

\- Sim. De fato, os meus sentimentos pelo Datsura são diferentes. Muito diferentes.

\- Isso se chama amor, Miyuki-chan.

Ela sorri, consentindo, feliz por compreender o que eram os sentimentos que a tomavam, sendo que já sentia falta dele.

\- Você disse, Miyuki-chan, que pode sentir quando ele está em perigo ou com problemas?

\- Sim e parece que é o mesmo em relação a mim.

Kogomi e Azami se entreolham surpresas, para depois Kogomi falar animada:

\- Provavelmente, vocês tem o Akai no Ito (linha vermelha)! Isso explica muita coisa!

\- Bem, não acredito muito no Akai no Ito. Porém, nessa situação, ele explicaria como conseguem sentir que o outro está em dificuldade ou em perigo, assim como, conseguem sentir a direção em que a pessoa está. Isso explica muita coisa.

\- Akai no Ito? – Miyuki pergunta curiosa.

\- Akai no Ito é como nos referimos a linha vermelha do destino que une dois corações de forma intensa e misteriosa, os conectando, ao ponto de sentirem se o outro está em dificuldade e onde se encontram, como se uma força invisível os guiasse. Em alguns lugares é chamado de almas gêmeas e fala que estão unidas pela eternidade. Um amor tão intenso e indestrutível que nem mesmo a morte pode separar ambos. O Akai no Ito é a mesma coisa. Ao contrário de Azami-san, eu acredito nisso e de fato, explicaria essa capacidade de vocês, além de indicar que vocês sempre estiveram predestinados um para o outro. Isso é tão romântico... – ela suspira feliz.

\- De fato, é bem romântico. – Azami consente.

A Articuno sorri ao saber que tinha o Akai no Ito com Datsura, sendo que estava ansiosa para que ele voltasse ao seu lado.

Longe dali, na casa de Datsura, ele havia acabado de confirmar a reserva em um restaurante luxuoso, sendo que havia conseguido solicitar uma música especial para quando fizesse o pedido de namoro, pois ele queria que a noite fosse a mais perfeita possível e igualmente mágica.

\- Fique calmo que vai dar tudo certo. – Lira (Anabel) fala ao vê-lo ansioso.

\- É que eu estou tão ansioso... E se ela recusar?

\- Ela o ama. Kogomi e Azami foram conversar com ela, pois ela é muito inocente. Mas essa inocência é tão fofa.

\- E se dependesse de mim e do Jidai-san, ela permaneceria assim para sempre. Ainda custo a acreditar que aceitamos que a nossa princesinha namore você. Queríamos mantê-la intocada para sempre. Claro que há sempre a esperança que ela recuse o namoro – Ukon fala o final esperançoso.

Datsura fica deprimido, aumentando ainda mais o receio dele com Lira falando indignada:

\- Não fale essas coisas, Ukon-san. Coitado do Datsura-san.

\- Não nos culpe. Ela é a nossa princesinha.

\- Isso foi maldade, Ukon-san. Viemos animá-lo e não deixa-lo deprimido. – Hearth (Tucker) fala, abanando a cabeça para os lados, após suspirar.

\- Fale por você. Ainda estamos digerindo a ideia do namoro. Se você tivesse uma filha e um homem se aproximasse dela com intenção de namorá-la, o que você faria?

\- Eu? Bem, tem várias opções. Jogá-lo em um poço profundo, dar de comida a tubarões famintos ou piranhas assassinas. Há também a opção de amarrar uma pedra nele e jogá-lo no fundo do mar... Enfim, há tantas ideias.

\- Sabe que você deu boas ideias? – Ukon comenta pensativo.

Datsura-san sente o sangue gelar, enquanto Lira estava com uma gota na cabeça até falar indignada, pondo as mãos na cintura:

\- Hearth-san, você veio apoiar o Datsura-san ou se juntar ao grupo que deseja mantê-la intocada?

\- Você sabe que eu apoio esse casal. É que o Ukon-san perguntou e eu respondi de forma sincera.

Ela revira os olhos e depois, massageia as têmporas, falando:

\- Então, trate de defendê-lo e não de dar ideias errôneas a certa pessoa. – ela estreita o cenho para Ukon, que dá de ombros.

Após um minuto de silêncio, Hearth fala:

\- Bem, mudando de assunto, para uma noite tão especial é necessário um terno impecável. Eu soube que as garotas vão levar a fofa da Miyuki-chan para comprar um lindo vestido para essa noite especial. Eu vou junto delas para ajudar nos detalhes.

Datsura resolve se refazer e fala, grato pela mudança de assunto, mostrando um lustroso terno, sendo que Hearth fala:

\- É um belo terno. Esse detalhe na lapela ficou excelente. Sabe que imaginá-lo em um terno é meio surreal? Você sempre usa roupas casuais. Nunca o vi de terno.

\- Eu não gosto de terno e muito menos de gravata. Mas quero que essa noite seja especial e para um lugar tão refinado, eu preciso usar roupas refinadas. Selecionei o melhor restaurante Goumert da cidade vizinha, que aliais é bem famoso. A reserva tem que ser feita com bastante antecedência.

\- É bom mesmo que seja o melhor. A minha princesinha merece o melhor, sempre. Ela é a neta que eu nunca tive. – Ukon fala ameaçadoramente, fazendo Datsura engolir em seco.

\- Sim. Concordo com o senhor que ela merece o melhor.

\- Mudando de assunto... Datsura-san, você sabe dá nó em gravata? Lembra-se de como se faz?

Ele fica pensativo e depois, arregala os olhos, falando:

\- Não sei! Faz tanto tempo que não uso um terno formal que eu esqueci!

Os outros Brain Frontier suspiram, sendo que Lira fala:

\- Pode deixar que eu cuido disso. Meu pai usava bastante terno e após a minha mãe falecer, o ajudava com o nó da gravata.

\- Obrigado – nisso, ele tira algo do bolso e mostra ao abrir a caixinha de veludo, deixando todos surpresos – É um anel de namoro e essa pedra preciosa é uma safira. O azul dessa joia combina com os cabelos dela. O anel é de seis quilates.

Eles observam a pequena pedra em forma de coração que foi esculpido de forma delicada, sendo que o anel era de ouro em forma de folhas intricadas.

\- É um anel belo e delicado, assim como a Miyuki-chan. Assim que vi na loja, o associei a ela.

\- Eu fiquei satisfeito com o anel. Ele é digno para a minha princesinha. – ele fala sorrindo, enquanto aprovava com a cabeça.

\- De fato, ele é tão belo e delicado quanto ela. – Hearth fala, sorrindo satisfeito.

\- Você acertou em cheio com o anel. É perfeito para a Miyuki-chan. – Lyra fala sorrindo.

\- Eu quero que ela tenha uma noite mágica e especial. – ele fala orgulho, guardando a caixinha de veludo azul com cuidado.

\- Ainda nutro a esperança dela, recusar - Ukon fala, sorrindo, fazendo os outros ficarem com gotas, com ele sendo fuzilado por Lira, enquanto dava de ombros – Ela é a neta que eu nunca tive e se dependesse de mim e de Jindai-san, permaneceria intocada para sempre.

Em Isshu-chihou (Unova), mais precisamente em Karakusa Town (Accumula Town), o proprietário do Batlle Club da cidade, Yasha, havia armado uma armadilha para capturar o pokémon que ele viu nas câmeras de vigilância que ficavam na área onde eles estocavam comida.

Após captura-lo, iria entregá-lo a Hakase Pokémon, a doutora Araragi (Juniper), para que o libertasse na natureza, uma vez que eles acreditavam que o pokémon misterioso estava roubando a comida deles.


	68. O pokémon abandonado

**Notas do Autor**

Eles descobrem que...

O proprietário, Yasha, fica...

Ele e o pokémon decidem...

O treinador que o abandonou...

Em Tokiwa Forest...

 **Capítulo 68 - O pokémon abandonado**

Então, a armadilha deles funciona e eles comemoram, para em seguida, correrem até o local e ao se aproximarem do pokémon aterrorizado, o mesmo libera fuligem pelo focinho, os surpreendendo e conforme olhavam atentamente o pokémon que tremia de medo, observam que era um Tepig que estava magro e sujo com o proprietário o reconhecendo como sendo o tipo Fire que ele tentou soltar e que escapou, percebendo que a corda acabou amarrando o seu focinho, o impedindo de abrir a boca, sendo evidente pela magreza dele e por estar debilitado.

Eles tiram fotos do estado do Tepig, para depois, o proprietário Yasha se aproximar lentamente e sem fazer movimentos bruscos, falando palavras em um tom amável para tentar acalmar o pokémon aterrorizado, conseguindo pegá-lo gentilmente no colo, falando palavras gentis para acalmá-lo, além de fazer movimentos suaves, com um dos membros filmando o ato dele de retirar a corda do focinho dele, deixando o tipo Fire surpreso.

O mesmo é pego delicadamente no colo pelo homem musculoso que se dirige junto de um dos seus funcionários para o posto da polícia, mais próximo dali, sendo que havia usado um pano macio e seco para limpar o corpo do pokémon em forma de um banho seco, já que não era indicado usar um pano úmido na pele de um tipo Fire, uma vez que os pokémons que tinham fraqueza a água, apenas usavam a língua, a dobrando em forma de concha para poder sorvê-la, evitando assim, encostar a sua pele na superfície da água, uma vez que nesses pokémons, a água provocava danos em sua pele.

Então, Yasha pergunta, enquanto afagava o pokémon em seu colo que já estava mais calmo:

\- Quanto a imagem do treinador bastardo que o abandonou daquela forma, conseguimos melhorar a imagem dele?

\- Sim e isso foi possível graças a uma ferramenta de melhoria de imagem disponibilizada há alguns dias atrás na internet.

\- Você conseguiu identificar o desgraçado?

\- Sim. Há alguns minutos atrás, consegui a licença do bastardo. É crime abandonar um pokémon a própria sorte, pois o treinador é responsável pelo destino dele e é obrigado a cuidar de quem vai recebe-lo ou entrega-lo as autoridades para que seja, posteriormente, libertado na natureza. Há um procedimento correto, caso o treinador não deseje mais manter aquele pokémon consigo. Mas ele não fez isso. O estado atual desse pobre Tepig caíra sobre ele que vai responder, inclusive, a processos criminais. Precisamos salvar os pokémons desses monstros. O nome desse monstro é Suwama (Shamus).

Eles chegam ao posto da policia, sendo que um dos policiais começa a processo para casos como aquele, chamando uma médica do Centro Pokémon mais próximo que o leva para fazer um diagnóstico, com o homem mostrando a corda presa no focinho dele, sendo visíveis as marcas de cordas no focinho que passam a fazer parte integrante do relatório médico. Pelas fotos, era visível o fato de que ele estava fortemente amordaçado em decorrência do treinador ter amarrado a corda nele que acabou causando esse amordaçamento, o impedindo de comer e beber água.

Após a sua analise, ela fala:

\- Desnutrição e desidratação severa, além da perda de cinquenta por cento de sua massa corporal. Esse pokémon também possuí um déficit gravíssimo de vitaminas e minerais. Considerando os dados colhidos, o senhor salvou a vida dele, pois se continuasse com essa perda de peso e déficit decrescente de vitaminas, assim como de minerais, ele morreria daqui a sete dias. Se fosse um animal, já teria morrido com esse quadro. Um pokémon é mais resistente. Porém, ele estava se aproximando perigosamente do seu limite de sobrevivência. Ainda temos condições de reverter esse quadro. Será trabalhoso, mas vamos conseguir reestabelecer a saúde desse pobre pokémon. – a profissional fala afagando carinhosamente o tipo Fire que curte o carinho, abanando a caudinha.

Desnecessário dizer que o proprietário do Batlle Club e seu funcionário queriam trucidar Suwama da pior forma possível, assim como a médica, caso colocassem as mãos nele.

A doutora fornece o laudo médico para o policial que anexa ao processo, assim como a gravação do treinador que o abandonou, as fotos do estado do Tepig tirado pelos funcionários do Batlle Club e as fotos do Laudo Médico, com uma foto frisando bem as marcas profundas que as cordas deixariam no focinho dele, assim como foi colocado em um saquinho protetor a corda que havia amarrado o focinho do pokémon, além dos relatos das testemunhas.

Eles viram que Tepig reagia à imagem de Suwama e que parecia amá-lo, apesar de ter sido abandonado, fazendo tudo ficar mais triste ainda, pois era sinal de que ele ainda não havia aceitado o fato de que havia sido abandonado e que o treinador dele não se importava com o mesmo.

Isso fez as pessoas no local ficarem com mais ira, ainda, de Suwama.

Rapidamente, a documentação é anexada ao sistema e enviada ao juiz, sendo que o ato dele foi enquadrado em várias leis de proteção aos pokémons, fazendo assim com que ele passasse a responder criminalmente pelo seu ato e quando o processo terminasse, com ele respondendo preso, o mesmo perderia a Licença Pokémon para sempre.

Enquanto a ordem de prisão de Suwama era enviada ao sistema da polícia, após o juiz mandar expedir a ordem de prisão, Yasha fornecia ração a Tepig que comia vorazmente, acabando por se engasgar, com o proprietário do Batlle Club dando tapinhas para ajudar a desengasga-lo, além de falar para ele comer com calma, falando de maneira gentil, fazendo o tipo Fire abanar a caudinha.

Então, o policial aparece com água fresca para o pokémon que sorvia a água em grandes goles usando a sua língua.

Depois de comer e beber, Tepig dormia tranquilamente no ombro de Yasha, satisfeito e feliz, enquanto era afagado gentilmente pelo homem, fazendo as pessoas no local sorrirem para a cena, pois parecia que ele embalava um bebê. O funcionário sorri, pois apesar da aparência intimidadora, seu chefe era alguém gentil e com um "coração mole", por assim dizer.

Em uma cidade longe dali, Suwama estava andando em um parque, quando um dos policiais que estavam no local com a sua viatura, estreita o cenho e verifica uma das fotos do sistema com ordem de prisão, percebendo que era do jovem.

Ele comunica ao seu parceiro com ambos se aproximando do treinador que é surpreendido, sendo algemado em seguida, enquanto exclamava:

\- Solte-me! O que eu fiz?

Os policiais citam as leis que ele infligiu com o mesmo arqueando o cenho:

\- Mas isso são leis pokémons. – ele fala confuso.

\- Sim. Você as infligiu e vai responder criminalmente pelo seu ato. Você tem o direito de ficar em silêncio e tudo o que você disser, poderá ser usado contra você.

Nisso, o levam algemado, enquanto tiravam as pokéballs dele, para impedi-lo de tentar usar algum pokémon contra eles.

\- Espere... Não é crime você não desejar mais manter um pokémon!

\- De fato, não é crime, desde que siga os procedimentos adequados, algo que você não fez, expondo o pokémon a um sofrimento desnecessário e não obstante, o seu ato quase custou a vida do pobre pokémon.

Suwama é colocado na viatura da polícia, sendo levado ao posto policial mais próximo, para depois ser colocado em uma cela, após ele ligar para o seu pai.

Algumas horas depois, o mesmo aparece na delegacia, revoltado pela prisão do filho e apreensão de sua licença e pokéballs até que descobre o motivo da prisão com os policiais mostrando laudos e fotos, assim como a gravação dele prendendo o tipo Fire e as consequências do ato dele que fez Tepig ficar em um estado extremamente debilitado, próximo de morrer, senão fosse a intervenção de um proprietário de Batlle Club que salvou a vida do pokémon.

O pai dele torcia o punho, sentindo ira ao ver o estado do pobre pokémon e pede:

\- Deixe-me ver o meu filho, por favor.

Os policiais consentem, o levando até a área das celas, com Suwama chorando emocionado ao ver o seu pai, correndo até as grades, implorando:

\- Por favor, pague a minha fiança e me ajude, otou-san.

\- Como você ousou fazer aquilo com o pobre Tepig?! – ele exclama em sua fúria, fazendo o filho se encolher na cela – O pobrezinho ainda acha que você sente algo por ele! O pobre pokémon quase morreu! Eu vi o estado em que ele se encontrava! Ele ia morrer daqui a uma semana! Há um procedimento correto, caso não deseje manter um pokémon consigo! Bastava entrega-lo a uma das autoridades policiais ou então, a um Centro Pokémon, que eles dariam continuidade ao procedimento para devolver o pokémon para a natureza! Mas não! Você o expôs a um sofrimento e dor desnecessários, além de quase provocar a morte de um inocente e isso é inadmissível!

\- Mas, otou-san... Ele era fraco. – ele murmura confuso.

\- Não muda o fato de que havia o procedimento correto e você não o seguiu. Quando vejo as fotos do pobre Tepig e o laudo médico dele... Eu sinto uma ira imensa, além de vergonha! Eu não criei um filho para agir dessa forma monstruosa com um pokémon ou animal! Saiba que não vou mover sequer um dedo por você! Se vire! Não quis agir da sua cabeça? Então, arque com as consequências dos seus atos!

O homem se vira e sai, sendo que o filho gruda nas grades, o chamando, com a porta sendo fechada, enquanto ele chorava desesperado, caindo de joelhos no chão.

De volta a Karakusa Town (Accumula Town), o policial se aproxima de Yasha e o funcionário deste, falando, enquanto exibia um sorriso imenso:

\- O bastardo foi preso.

\- Isso é uma notícia excelente! – Yasha exclama animado, ainda dando carinho nas costas do pokémon que ressonava tranquilamente em seu ombro.

\- Sim. O senhor salvou a vida desse pokémon. Agora, vamos dar continuidade ao procedimento. Vou enviá-lo a Hakase Pokémon dessa região, a doutora Araragi e...

Tepig acordou no momento que o policial falava de leva-lo e quando estendeu a mão para pegá-lo, o mesmo grudou em Yasha, olhando desesperado para o policial, negando com a cabeça, exclamando:

\- Kabo! Kabo!

O proprietário do Batlle Club de Karakusa Town olha surpreso para o tipo Fire, perguntando emocionado:

\- Tepig... Você... Você quer ficar comigo?

O tipo Fire consente, sorrindo, para depois grudar em Yasha, esfregando a cabecinha nele, enquanto abanava a caudinha, exclamando:

\- Kabo!

\- Creio que isso é um sim – os policiais em volta sorriem com a cena - Bem, vou comunicar ao meu superior e vamos colocar no processo a decisão do pokémon. Há um procedimento para isso, sendo que precisamos de testemunhas. Se é o desejo do pokémon, iremos respeitar. Com certeza, ele estará em boas mãos.

\- Obrigado! – nisso, ele ergue Tepig, enquanto sorria – Você será o meu ajudante! O que acha? Quer me ajudar no Batlle Club?

O tipo Fire consente, sendo que após se certificarem que o procedimento correto seria feito, a pokéball de Yasha é colocada sobre uma mesa e o Tepig nela. Segundo o procedimento, o pokémon deveria entrar por si mesmo e de fato, sorrindo e abanando a caudinha, ele encosta com o focinho na pokéball, sendo capturado, com a luz brilhando por um segundo, antes de indicar a captura.

Segundo o laudo médico e vendo que ele tinha um novo treinador e responsável pela saúde e bem-estar emocional e físico do pokémon, a doutora recomenda repouso por duas semanas e que ele deveria ser levado a cada dois dias para exames com Yasha se prontificando, além de entregar a receita de uma ração altamente nutritiva, pois ele ficou sem comer por muito tempo e perdeu muito peso, além de ter um quadro grave de déficit de vitaminas e minerais, levando-a a indicar alguns medicamentos feitos com ervas e berries, que podia ser conseguido em lojas de poções medicinais para ser administrado, após as refeições.

De volta ao Batlle Club, eles contam o ocorrido e todos comemoram, com Yasha comprando a ração especial que a doutora recomendou, encontrando essa ração em uma loja, não muito longe dai, além das poções a serem administradas, após as refeições. Graças ao amor e cuidado incessante dele, Tepig recobra as suas forças e peso, sendo que receberia a liberação para fazer atividades físicas dali a dez dias, enquanto recebia muito amor do proprietário do Batlle Club, com ambos se tornando inseparáveis.

Quanto ao Suwama, ele seria condenado dali a alguns meses e após recorrer, o segundo juiz iria manter a condenação. Ele ficaria trinta anos preso, sem direito a condicional, além de ser proibido para sempre de ter um pokémon e caso tivesse algum pokémon em sua posse, seria configurado como crime.

No final do julgamento, através de um acordo firmado com a promotoria, ele deveria contar a verdade a Tepig, pois era fato de que o pokémon mantinha a ilusão de que o treinador o amava e que abandoná-lo foi uma decisão difícil, algo que era uma mentira deslavada do mesmo.

De fato, no final do julgamento, Yasha tira Tepig da pokéball, que fica em seu colo, olhando confuso para o seu treinador para depois ver Suwana. Ele abana a caudinha, mostrando a felicidade em revê-lo, sendo que o rapaz se aproxima e fala:

\- Eu menti aquele dia.

\- Kabo? – o pokémon vira a cabecinha com um olhar confuso.

\- Eu o amarrei e chorei fingindo que foi uma decisão difícil. Mas era mentira. Foi muito fácil abandonar um perdedor como você que perdeu para a porcaria de um Deerling. Um tipo Fire perder para um tipo Grass é patético, no mínimo, para não dizer a palavra, ridículo! Você era fraco e patético. Eu fingi que foi uma decisão difícil, para que se você fosse parar nas mãos de outro treinador e este me desafiasse você hesitaria em lutar contra mim, me dando uma grande vantagem em uma batalha, ainda mais se fosse uma batalha em dupla. Era tudo parte do meu plano e você foi muito idiota para achar que um pokémon fraco e patético como você iria ser querido por mim e por sua culpa, estou nessa situação, seu bastardo!

Tepig estava chocado, com o seu coração sendo fragmentado em mil pedacinhos, para depois começar a chorar copiosamente, sendo abraçado por Yasha que lançou um olhar homicida e do mais puro ódio para o jovem que se encolheu. Ele olhou em volta ao sentir intenção assassina do público, do seu pai, do júri e do promotor. O juiz também sentia, mas precisava se conter.

Porém, a sua fúria era evidente pelas juntas de suas mãos que estavam brancas e pelo leve tremor que traía a sua face, aparentemente neutra.

De fato, aquilo havia sido cruel, mas Yasha concordou com os promotores e policiais, assim como os demais envolvidos, inclusive a médica pokémon, que era necessário ao Tepig ouvir a verdade, pois ele ainda nutria a ilusão de que abandoná-lo havia sido uma decisão difícil do seu treinador, além da eventual culpa que ele sentisse pela decisão do ex-treinador, quando a verdade era outra, pelo que eles descobriram durante a investigação. O tipo Fire precisava se libertar do seu passado para poder seguir com o seu futuro sem sentir qualquer culpa por mais injusto que fosse esse pensamento ou saudade de Suwama. Culpa no sentido de se sentir incapaz e que por isso, seu treinador teve que abandoná-lo e que foi coroado pelo mesmo fingir que foi uma decisão difícil, quanto na verdade, não foi.

Agora, Tepig estava com o seu coração livre de qualquer culpa que ainda sentisse, assim como, de qualquer saudade de Suwama.

\- Tepig – o pokémon que já estava mais calmo, sendo afagado carinhosamente e constantemente por Yasha, ergue os olhos, ainda lacrimosos – Foi necessário que você ouvisse a verdade. Você ainda sentia culpa em seu coração e saudade desse bastardo, né?

\- Kabo. – ele fala, consentindo.

\- Agora, devo tirar o resto da culpa em seu coração. Apesar de você ser tipo Fire e, portanto, ter vantagem contra um tipo Grass como Deerling, em relação a velocidade entre ambos, ela é superior a você. Deerling tem o dobro de velocidade de um Tepig. Você nunca conseguiria seguir a velocidade deste pokémon, que conseguiria se esquivar dos seus golpes com facilidade, ficando livre para ataca-lo a vontade. Imagino que você não conseguiu seguir a velocidade do seu oponente. – Tepig fica surpreso e consente lentamente com Yasha sorrindo gentilmente – Então, veja. Como você pode derrotar um oponente que possuí o dobro da sua velocidade? É impossível. O tipo de elemento não determina o vencedor em uma batalha. Há muitos outros elementos a serem considerados como a velocidade, habilidade e golpes. Claro, ataques físicos e especiais, defesa física e especial, acuidade e precisão, são fatores a serem considerados. Isso é algo que treinadores medíocres não conseguem compreender. Eles se fiam apenas nos tipos e se esquecem de que há fatores muito importantes e que possuem grande peso na batalha, podendo determina-la. Além disso, os pokémons podem aprender golpes efetivos contra tipos com vantagem ao seu. Aquele bastardo era um treinador medíocre. Não havia como você ganhar de um Deerling, ainda mais um que recebe treinamento. Mesmo com um selvagem seria complicado. O seu ex-treinador é que era patético, assim como medíocre. Ou seja, ele era um péssimo treinador que preferia culpar um pobre pokémon a culpar a si mesmo por suas más decisões, inclusive de oponente para o Deerling ao se fiar apenas no tipo. Portanto, não há qualquer motivo para se culpar por ter perdido a batalha. Talvez houvesse alguma chance se você tivesse o movimento Flame Charge, por exemplo, que aumenta a velocidade do usuário em um estágio cada vez que é usado. Mas seriam necessários alguns Flame Charge para alcançar a velocidade do Deerling e muita coisa pode acontecer na batalha, pois com certeza o pokémon iria atacá-lo. O seu moveset atual não permitiria qualquer vitória em cima do Deerling. Inclusive, mesmo que tivesse o Flame Charge, eu duvido que você conseguisse usar a quantidade correta de Flame Charge para se equiparar a velocidade do seu oponente, sem ser finalizado antes. Claro, você poderia diminuir a acuidade visual dela, mas somente se conseguisse acertá-la, algo impossível, pois o oponente preferiria mantê-la distante de você e só se aproximar para um ataque rápido ao explorar a velocidade e esquiva do pokémon. Seria insanidade deixar um tipo Grass próximo de um tipo Fire. O correto seria manter uma boa distância e trabalhar a velocidade, além de golpes, preferencialmente, lançados a distância e se tivesse que atacar fisicamente, treinaria o ataque rápido para depois voltar a se afastar. É normal o Deerling ser ágil e ter uma esquiva excelente. Você quer saber o motivo do Deerling ter essas qualidades?

O tipo Fire confirma com a cabeça, surpreso pela explicação, sendo que o humano explica:

\- É que o Deerling é o alvo de muitos pokémons, tal como o cervo, seu homólogo, que é presa de vários animais. A velocidade e esquiva nesse pokémon são fundamentais para a sua sobrevivência na natureza. Esses são os seus pontos fortes. Só os mais ágeis e com uma esquiva excelente sobrevivem quando são caçados por seus predadores. Os que são mais lentos são consequentemente, abatidos. Claro que também entra o fator resistência, pois tem que aguentar correr uma distância considerável, assim como saltar, rapidamente, qualquer obstáculo em seu caminho, sem precisar abrandar a sua corrida. Só os mais aptos conseguem sobreviver, passando esses fatores aos seus descendentes, gerando assim uma seleção natural. A natureza tem várias faces. Ela pode ser linda e amável, assim como brutal e cruel, além de uma assassina em série, se desejar. Nós somos insignificantes perante o poder e grandiosidade da natureza.

Tepig fica surpreso, até que sorri emocionado, abanando a caudinha, ficando feliz por saber que ele nunca poderia ter ganhado do Deerling.

Antes, se sentia culpado por ter perdido para um tipo Grass por ser um tipo Fire e que por causa disso, o seu treinador o abandonou. Agora, havia descoberto que o seu ex-treinador é que foi um péssimo treinador e que ele não era fraco ou um péssimo pokémon.

\- Quer ser o meu parceiro e lutar ao meu lado como amigo? Além disso, será o meu braço direito.

Os olhinhos do Tepig brilham e ele abana animadamente a caudinha, enquanto Yasha sorria, o afagando, para depois falar:

\- Com amor, carinho, cuidado, paciência e treinamento correto, você será um dos mais poderosos. O que acha? Aí, mostraremos a aquele bastardo que o patético era ele, quando o mesmo ver matérias sobre nós dois nos jornais locais, já que vou inscrever você em eventos de batalha e se ele não puder ler as notícias, eu farei questão de visita-lo na cadeia e esfregar na cara dele os prêmios que você irá ganhar, para mostrar o quanto ele era um péssimo treinador, além de medíocre.

Tepig fica animado e sorri imensamente, sendo que estava ansioso para ver a face de Suwama ao ver que o patético era ele.

\- Kabo! – ele exclama determinado.

Com ambos determinados, eles saem do prédio que ocorria o julgamento, com Tepig sentindo o sol bater em seu corpo, enquanto olhava rumo ao seu novo futuro, desejando ser um dos Emboar mais poderosos daquela região.

Além disso, o tipo Fire aceitaria aprender a linguagem humana, tanto para fiscalizar os treinadores pokémons, quanto para auxiliar no Batlle Club, como todos os pokémons que trabalhavam no local.

Ele não sabia que na linha do tempo original, seria um jovem chamado Satoshi que o salvaria com o tipo Fire escolhendo esse jovem como treinador.

Quanto a Suwama, quando ele fosse transferido para uma cadeia, ele teria o azar no fato de haver um bandido que detinha influência entre os presos da prisão e que amava pokémons tipo Fire, com o Tepig sendo o seu favorito. Desnecessário dizer que ele ficaria possesso ao tomar conhecimento do que Suwama fez ao seu pokémon favorito, assim como com o que ele disse no julgamento, sendo que havia outros criminosos que amavam o Tepig, também.

Sobre ameaça, ele se tornaria "brinquedo sexual" dos outros presos e os carcereiros que sabiam do motivo de sua condenação, fingiriam não ver o que acontecia com Suwama, que por sua vez, não fazia qualquer denúncia sobre a ameaça de ser morto da pior forma possível, fazendo-o se silenciar, sendo que ele passaria os próximos trinta anos servindo sexualmente os presos que adoravam homens.

Além disso, para aumentar a sua punição e desespero, Yasha faria uma visita a ele com Emboar, mostrando todos os prêmios que o tipo Fire e Fight ganhou, mostrando o quanto Suwana foi um treinador patético.

Já tendo superado o que aconteceu, Emboar olharia para o seu ex-treinador como se ele fosse uma forma de vida baixa, indigna de qualquer atenção, não sentindo qualquer pena, enquanto virava as costas junto do seu treinador atual e melhor amigo, com Suwana amassando os jornais, desesperado, apenas para ser levado dali, com muitos presos mostrando o quanto estavam ansiosos para tê-lo, já prevendo que acordaria incapaz de andar e passando mal ao ter que ingerir a essência deles, enquanto era estourado por trás, além de acordar sujo, como ocorria todos os dias.

Há centenas de quilômetros dali, em Tokiwa Forest, mais precisamente onde Satoshi, Shigeru e Yukiko, juntamente com os seus pokémons, estavam acampados, eles conversavam entre si, enquanto que os seus pokémons relaxavam e no caso das fêmeas do "harém" de Satoshi, elas estavam ao seu lado com ele afagando as mesmas que curtiam o carinho.

Os Caterpies e Weedlles deles, com a exceção da Weedle shiny de Satoshi que estava com o seu treinador, estavam juntos, conversando entre si.

Eles não perceberam que próximo deles, havia uma Spearow faminta que observava os tipos Bug, ignorando o fato que havia treinadores próximos dali, assim como vários pokémons.

A tipo Flying havia avistado um Weedle de cor diferente e um Caterpie dourado, sendo respectivamente o Weedle shiny de Yukiko e o Caterpie shiny de Shigeru que se destacavam no grupo pela sua coloração diferenciada, principalmente o Caterpie.


	69. A Spearow debilitada e o Nidoran determi

**Notas do Autor**

Yukiko e os outros descobrem que...

Yukiko encontra um Nidoran macho shiny e...

 **Capítulo 69 - A Spearow debilitada e o Nidoran determinado**

Como a Spearow estava fraca para abater presas mais exigentes, ela decidiu avançar em um deles, após selecionar quem iria atacar, planejando fugir o mais velozmente dali, após arrebatar a sua presa em suas garras afiadas. No caso, a Caterpie, já que ela era mais gorda que o Weedle e o fato de ser dourada, a fazia se destacar entre eles.

Porém, os outros pokémons domésticos haviam percebido uma movimentação estranha e antes que ela chegasse perto do tipo Bug que selecionou, a fêmea foi atacada pela Pidgeotto de Yukiko que usou Quick Attack, com a mesma ficando surpresa ao ver que a Spearow caiu com apenas um golpe, sem ofertar qualquer resistência.

A movimentação surpreende todos, com eles vendo a Spearow inconsciente no chão quando chegam ao local.

A Pidgeotto de Yukiko voa até a sua treinadora, pegando uma pokéball, para depois atirar na tipo Flying que é capturada, surpreendendo a albina.

A pokéball se remexe por alguns segundos até que o brilho vermelho cessa, com a mesma fazendo o som de captura, para depois, a tipo Flying levar a pokéball até a sua treinadora, depositando na mão da jovem que após se refazer, pergunta o que ocorreu e após saber do ocorrido, a Pidgeotto era afagada pela albina e pelos outros que agradecem assim como os tipos Bug, por ela ter salvado todos.

\- Que estranho... Eles estão perto de nós e com outros pokémons em volta. Mesmo assim, ousou ataca-los? Ela foi inconsequente, para não dizer que foi um ato imprudente – Yukiko comenta preocupada, olhando para a pokéball – Será que ela está bem? Nenhum selvagem iria se arriscar dessa forma, a menos se fosse por extrema necessidade. Além disso, eu acho estranho o fato dela ter ficado inconsciente com apenas um golpe.

Então, ela tira a Spearow da pokéball e começa a dar um Super Potion para ela, enquanto Shigeru se aproximava, analisando a Spearow inconsciente, sendo que os outros Spearows, esses domésticos, observavam a situação com interesse.

O jovem Ookido comenta após alguns minutos:

\- Só de vê-la, eu notei que ela está magra. Provavelmente, estava faminta por se encontrar demasiadamente fraca para caçar. Os tipos Bug estavam reunidos em um local aberto. Para uma pokémon extremamente faminta e igualmente fraca era uma boa oportunidade para abater um sem desprender muito esforço. Acredito que ela falhou em várias caçadas consecutivas, sendo que em cada caçada há um gasto de energia que precisa ser reposto. Ela perdeu muita energia e por isso, a sua capacidade de caça e de abate foi severamente reduzida. As penas das asas dela estão opacas e sem brilho, sendo que as peles das suas patas se encontram secas. É sinal de desnutrição e a pele seca, sinal de desidratação severa, juntamente com a aparência demasiadamente magra. Acredito que ela perdeu mais de quarenta por cento do seu peso corpóreo.

De fato, os jovens comparam aquela Spearow com os outros, tornando-se evidente o fato de que ela estava, demasiadamente, debilitada.

\- Pelo visto, ela também está doente. Isso justificaria a dificuldade nas caçadas.

\- Doente? Coitada... – Yukiko a pega gentilmente no colo – Então, foi por isso que ela atacou nesse local, apesar de ter treinadores próximos daqui, assim como vários pokémons domésticos no entorno. Foi o desespero que a fez agir de forma tão imprudente e isso explica, também, o motivo dela não ter aberto os olhos, mesmo depois de dar um Super Potion para ela.

Após alguns minutos de análise, com ele notando uma secreção que saía das narinas dela, assim como o som baixo do chiado em sua respiração ele fala, percebendo que a secreção era viscosa e em um tom amarelo.

\- Parece ser uma doença respiratória. Claro, preciso fazer mais testes, mas por essa secreção é evidente o fato de que os seus pulmões estão acometidos, diminuindo a sua capacidade respiratória. Inclusive, se ouvirmos bem o som da respiração dela, ela parece "arranhada" por assim dizer. Isso indica secreção em seus alvéolos pulmonares.

O jovem Ookido encosta um estetoscópio no tórax da pokémon, auscultando os pulmões dela, constatando a obstrução das vias aéreas inferiores, provavelmente pela secreção, para depois por a mão na testa da tipo Flying, usando em seguida um equipamento pequeno e redondo que mediu a febre dela em alguns segundos ao encostar em um local especifico dela, com ele comparando com a temperatura corpórea normal de um Spearow saudável, para depois falar:

– Ela está queimando em febre. Eu preciso avaliar qual doença está acometendo os pulmões dela, pois pode ser contagiosa aos outros tipos Flying. Posso usar o sistema de transporte automático de pokéballs para enviar ao meu avô uma amostra da secreção para análise. Ele pode fornecer um diagnóstico em seu laboratório.

Eles consentem, enquanto os tipos Flying mantinham distância, assim como os outros pokémons, por precaução.

Enquanto isso, Shigeru confirma as suas suspeitas da porcentagem de massa corpórea perdida ao comparar com dados de um Spearow saudável, após pesá-la.

Ele prepara uma ração especial em forma de papinha quase liquida, altamente rica em nutrientes e minerais para repor o peso perdido da pokémon, o mais rápido possível, pois a tipo Flying estava no limiar de sua sobrevivência e era em forma de papinha quase líquida por ser de fácil administração e ingestão, já que a pokémon se encontrava demasiadamente fraca para ficar mastigando a ração. Ele também havia orientado a ingestão de água, já que ela também estava com um quadro severo de desidratação.

Além disso, usando uma colher, ele deu a Spearow um medicamento para ajudar a baixar a febre dela, após verificar a quantidade necessária de acordo com o tipo de pokémon e peso do mesmo, informando qual o próximo horário que podiam dar de novo para ela, caso apresentasse febre, com Yukiko programando o alarme do seu Smartphone, nomeando o alarme para "medicamento para febre".

Yukiko passa a ministrar a comida, mantendo a Spearow em seu colo, afagando-a, assim como dando água para a mesma que desperta, ainda sentindo fraqueza, sendo que mal conseguia abrir os olhos por causa da letargia que a acometia, enquanto via a jovem tratando dela, passando a sentir a submissão e influência de algo, acreditando que havia sido capturada. Ela suspira, se resignando, passando a comer a ração pastosa, quase líquida, que a albina ofertava em uma colher em porções pequenas, enquanto sentia o afago gentil em suas costas.

Nesse interim, o jovem Ookido havia colhido um pouco da secreção, colocando em um potinho raso com tampa, selando-o bem, para depois coloca-lo em uma pokéball comum que sugou o conteúdo com ele acessando a sua pokédex, fazendo a pokéball ser transportada até o laboratório do seu avô.

Depois, ele liga e informa dos sintomas da Spearow e da amostra que estava enviando, com o seu avô se prontificando a fazer os testes para saber se era contagioso ou não, pois se fosse contagioso precisariam tomar medidas para evitar o contágio dos outros pokémons, além de deixar a Pidgeotto de Yukiko de quarentena, pois ela havia usado o Quick Attack.

Inclusive, por precaução, a tipo Flying foi orientada a ficar isolada dos outros e de fato, a mesma estava longe dos outros pokémons.

Após quinze minutos, o avô dele retorna a ligação e fala que não era contagioso, sendo que a patologia havia sido provocada pela ingestão de uma erva especifica e que era igualmente tóxica. Quando entrava em contato com o corpo de um tipo Flying, a toxina tinha apreciação pelo pulmão desse tipo de pokémon, passando a acometer esse órgão ao se concentrar nele. Normalmente, nos outros tipos de pokémons, apenas provocava um mal estar súbito, mas passageiro, com exceção dos tipos Poison que podiam comer essa folha, tranquilamente, sem qualquer problema. A toxina atacava os alvéolos dos tipos Flying e provocava uma reação imunológica do organismo, provocando o surgimento de secreção, enquanto surgia um quadro severo de infecção por toxina, podendo levar a um quadro de septicemia, sendo que isso havia alarmado as crianças que já tinham ouvido falar sobre a septcemia. Ele também fala que normalmente, o pokémon selvagem morre por desnutrição e desidratação, antes de desenvolver a septcemia. Somente alguns sobreviviam, parcamente, acabando por morreram pela septcemia.

Então, ele completa, sendo que a ligação estava no viva-voz:

\- A maior sorte que essa Spearow podia ter tido era acabar no acampamento de vocês, tentando caçar um dos seus pokémons, pois graças a isso, ela pode ser tratada. Nenhum tipo Flying selvagem sobrevive a essa toxina e inclusive, alguns pokémons, mesmo sem ser do tipo Flying, embora não seja usual, podem ser azarados e acabarem tendo os seus pulmões comprometidos. É que os tipos Flying são os mais suscetíveis a essa toxina e em cem por cento dos casos vem a óbito, se não receberem o tratamento adequado.

Após ficar pensativo, Shigeru fala:

\- Ela deve ter comido um Weedle. Afinal, por ser também um tipo Poison, não teria qualquer problema em lidar com essa toxina, certo? – Shigeru pergunta pensativo.

\- Sim. Você está certo. O Weedle não sentiria nada. Ele pode comer essa erva tranquilamente, assim como qualquer tipo Poison.

\- Provavelmente, ele havia acabado de comer, quando ela o abateu e o devorou, acabando por ingerir essa toxina de forma indireta. Seria a única explicação plausível para a intoxicação, uma vez que o Spearow não se alimenta de folhas ao contrário do Weedle.

\- De fato, é uma hipótese plausível. O Weedle não havia digerido completamente a folha quando foi atacado pelo Spearow. Eu estou enviando um antidoto para combater a toxina. Ela está dentro de uma pokéball comum. Vou começar a comunicação agora com a sua pokédex e acredito que em alguns segundos, vai se materializar na sua frente.

\- Obrigado, ojii-san.

\- Desejo melhoras para a pobre Spearow. Depois, para confirmar a sua teoria, podem perguntar a ela qual foi a última refeição dela e quando começou a sentir os sintomas ao fazer uma anamnese. Por sorte, a Yukiko-chan pode entender o que eles falam.

\- Sim. Vou fazer isso.

Nisso, ele se despede do seu avô, com a pokébal aparecendo após alguns segundos e ao abri-la, vê o frasco e uma indicação do uso, sendo que precisava ser dado duas vezes em um intervalo de seis horas. A quantidade no frasco era o suficiente para o tratamento da toxina, a fim de neutralizá-la.

Ele passa a orientação a Yukiko, que explica para a sua pokémon, debilitada:

\- Você está com uma toxina, que seria uma espécie de veneno em seu corpo, sendo que este veneno está atacando os seus pulmões. Nós temos um antídoto que vai neutralizar essa toxina. Porém, tem que ser dado duas vezes em um intervalo de seis horas. Será dado na forma de injeção. Você vai sentir uma pequena picada.

A Spearow suspira, concordando fracamente com a cabeça, sendo que Shigeru havia preparado uma seringa que tinha uma agulha própria para furar a pele de um pokémon, assim como um mecanismo potente para perfurar a pele resistente deles. A bateria interna do objeto onde era acoplada a seringa podia ser recarregado ao ser exposto a luz solar, além de Shigeru ter um produto para esterilizar a agulha externa que fazia a perfuração, para que a agulha interna da seringa pudesse entrar no pokémon, injetando o medicamento.

Claro que por precaução, assim que chegasse a um Centro Pokémon, ele iria pedir emprestado uma das autoclave que eles possuíam, para que pudesse esterilizar a agulha externa removível e que era, apenas encaixada. Ele tinha uma segunda agulha externa, caso fosse necessário aplicar em outro pokémon.

Ele encosta o equipamento no local indicado, seguindo o esquema de aplicação em um Spearow, com Yukiko calculando o horário que deveria ser dado novamente o medicamento, programando na forma de alarme em seu Smartphone.

Para ajudar a eliminar essa secreção, permitindo um alívio na respiração da pokémon, Shigeru pesquisa em seu Smartphone uma poção que podia ser administrada, sendo que a prepara ao perceber que tinha os ingredientes necessários, colocando berrys para tornar o sabor mais aprazível.

Yukiko fornece essa poção, sendo que a Spearow não achou o gosto ruim, passando a sorver o líquido, para depois sentir sonolência.

Após meia hora, a tipo Flying confessava que estava começando a sentir alívio em sua respiração, sendo que havia sentido a espécie de picada na dobra de suas asas. Segundo o que compreendeu era o local mais propício à aplicação do medicamento e após constatar essa melhora, ela adormece, sendo que antes não conseguia dormir direito por não conseguir respirar, adequadamente.

Meia hora depois, o grupo de Satoshi ainda estava relaxando, esperando Cheren, quando Yukiko ouve um som não muito longe dali e decide caminhar até a origem do mesmo, com a Spearow dormindo em seu colo com ela a segurando com um braço, deixando o outro livre, sendo que Shigeru havia avisado que a poção daria sonolência na pokémon.

Kibaryuu que estava próxima dali vê o movimento de sua treinadora e vai até ela, perguntando preocupada em seu idioma:

\- Aconteceu algo, Yukiko-chan?

\- Eu ouvi um som. Quer vir comigo, amiga?

\- Claro! - a Charmander fala, abanando a caudinha.

Então, ela começa a se afastar do grupo, sendo que Satoshi olha para o lado e avista a sua imouto, perguntando:

\- Yukiko-chan?

Ela faz sinal de silêncio e ele consente, sendo que Shigeru observa a jovem se afastando, com ambos caminhando para se juntar a Yukiko, com os outros se aproximando, movidos pela curiosidade.

Em uma espécie de clareira, sendo que pegava uma parte do Mount Miyazaki (Mount Hideaway), comendo uma fruta no solo pedregoso, se encontrava um Nidoran macho e que por ser shiny, tinha uma cor azulada, sendo que ela olha esperançosa para Satoshi e Shigeru que se entreolham, para depois sorrirem, acenando afirmativamente, com ela agradecendo em um murmúrio, para depois observar o pokémon selvagem, próximo dali.

Então, com Kibaryuu junto dela, a albina fala:

\- Kibaryuu-chan, eu escolho você.

Nisso, a tipo Fire sai de trás do arbusto em que se encontrava, avançando no Nidoran macho que percebe uma movimentação ao seu lado e guinchando, salta para trás e avança com a ponta do seu chifre brilhando, após concentrar o poder tipo Flying para usar o Peck.

\- Desvie e avance. Evite contato com ele, pois é tipo Poison. Mantenha distância dele. Use Ember!

Yukiko sabia que ele podia ter a habilidade Poison Point, Rivaly ou o raro Hustle. Na dúvida, o mais sensato era atacar a distância um tipo Poison, evitando ao máximo contato com o mesmo, sendo que ela torcia para que ele tivesse a habilidade Poison Point.

A Charmander consente e desvia do ataque Peck ao saltar para o lado, enquanto concentrava o poder tipo Fire, lançando um ataque com brasas flamejantes contra o tipo Poison que desvia parcialmente ao saltar para cima no sentindo lateral, pois algumas brasas atingiram a ponta de sua pata traseira, o fazendo sentir dor pela queimadura, para depois, ele expelir pela sua boca um líquido arroxeado, após concentrar o poder tipo Poison, sendo o movimento Venom Drench com Charmander desviando ao saltar para o lado, usando a sua cauda para aumentar o impulso do salto.

Então, Yukiko exclama:

\- Use Smokescreen e depois, Growl!

O tipo Fire libera uma fumaça densa e escura pelas suas narinas em forma de uma nuvem contra o Nidoran macho shiny, envolvendo o local onde ele estava, com o mesmo sentindo a sua acuidade diminuir, conforme sentia ardência em seus olhos com um leve brilho decrescente surgindo nele, indicando a diminuição de sua acuidade, para depois ouvir o som de um rosnado, mas em um timbre cativante, sentindo que o seu ataque diminuía ao se sentir menos cauteloso, enquanto surgia um leve brilho decrescente nele, indicando a diminuição do seu ataque, com ele conseguindo ver o contorno do corpo da tipo Fire, surpreendendo a mesma ao sair da nuvem de fumaça, avançando nela ao concentrar o poder tipo Fighting, usando o Double Kick, com a Charmander sendo atingida por uma das patas dele, sendo atirada contra uma árvore, acabando por se chocar contra a mesma, fechando os olhos e as mandíbulas ao sentir a dor do impacto do golpe e do choque contra a árvore, quando sente um impacto pela segunda vez ao ser atingida pelas patas traseiras dele, pois o tipo Poison usou o Double Kick.

Ao se afastar, se concentra e estreitando os olhos, usa Leer contra a pokémon doméstica, fazendo a defesa dela cair quando ela olha para ele, surgindo um leve brilho decrescente em seu corpo, indicando o declínio em um estágio do seu status de defesa com a tipo Fire sentindo essa diminuição.

Quando Nidoran concentra o poder tipo Fight para usar novamente o Double Kick, avançando contra a Charmander, Yukiko exclama:

\- Desvie e use Ember!

Lidando com as dores que sentia, ela consegue desviar do chute do Nidoran macho shiny que quebra a casca da árvore jovem, fazendo a mesma inclinar, enquanto que Kibaryuu já havia concentrado o poder tipo Fire, liberando um ataque de brasas flamejantes contra o seu oponente que é atingido, se chocando no chão, após ser arrastado há alguns metros.

O mesmo se levanta, gerenciando a dor que sentia pelo golpe, passando a respirar profundamente, enquanto se concentrava para que os seus acertos críticos ocorressem com mais facilidade ao usar o movimento Focus Energy, com um brilho azulado o envolvendo por alguns segundos.

Enquanto isso, Yukiko exclama:

\- Use Ember!

Ela concentra o poder tipo Fire e avança no Nidoran macho shiny, lançando o seu ataque de brasas flamejantes, sendo que o pokémon selvagem demora para reagir por estar terminando de usar o Focus Energy, com o mesmo sentindo novas dores, sendo estas mais intensas pelas brasas flamejantes que se chocaram contra a sua pele e que o atiram para trás, fazendo ele se chocar contra a árvore já inclinada, terminando de derrubá-la.

\- Pokéball, vá!

Yukiko atira a pokéball que o suga, com a luz brilhando por vários segundos, para depois ele sair da mesma, ofegante, sendo que em seguida, avança em Kibaryuu.

\- Desvie e use Smokescreen. Depois, use Ember!

A Charmander desvia e concentra o seu poder, liberando novamente uma nuvem escura e densa pelas narinas, diminuindo a acuidade do Nidoran que lutava contra as dores pungentes, sendo que sentia uma leve ardência nos olhos, enquanto surgia um leve brilho decrescente nele, indicando a diminuição da sua acuidade em um estágio, de novo.

Ao sair da fumaça, usando o seu Double Kick, após concentrar o poder tipo Fighting, julgando que a pokémon doméstica estava lá, percebe tarde demais que errou o ataque, quebrando uma pequena rocha ao usar os seus dois chutes em sequência, enquanto que a tipo Fire se deslocava atrás dele, usando o ataque bem próximo do pokémon, que só tem tempo de virar a cabeça e ver as brasas flamejantes até ser atingido por elas, o fazendo ser atirado há alguns metros, se chocando contra uma pequena rocha, provocando danos adicionais no mesmo.

O tipo Poison luta para se erguer, com as patas tremendo, para depois cair inconsciente pelas dores lacerantes, ardência na pele e danos, com Yukiko atirando a pokéball, exclamando, torcendo para que não precisasse ferir ele, novamente:

\- Vá, pokéball!


	70. A primeira batalha de Serena

**Notas do Autor**

O Nidoran machi shiny é...

Em Kalos, três amigos de infância...

Serena tem a sua primeira luta e sua oponente é...

Yo!

Devo avisar que Satoshi não terá alguns pokémons que ele teve na linha do tempo original devido às inúmeras mudanças nos acontecimentos. Mas mesmo que ele não tenha os do cânon, não se preocupem que ele terá esses tipos, mas sendo originais.

Por exemplo, ele terá um Tepig em Unova, assim como outro Oshawott, uma vez que vai demorar três anos para ele chegar nessa região.

Porém, não vão ser os cânones. Eu vou procurar manter alguns pokémon cânones dessa região que vão ser capturados, novamente.

Era isso o que eu queria falar.

Tenham uma boa leitura. ^ ^

 **Capítulo 70 - A primeira batalha de Serena**

O Nidoran macho shiny é sugado e após lutar contra a pokéball por vários segundos, a luz apaga, indicando o sucesso da captura com ela indo até o dispositivo.

Em seguida, vai até a Charmander e aplica um Super Potion com a tipo Fire agradecendo, sentindo que a dor foi embora, enquanto que Yukiko tirava o Nidoran macho shiny da pokéball, aplicando um super potion nele, com o mesmo sentindo o fim da dor e ardência na pele, para depois ver aquela que o capturou se apresentando a ele:

\- Me chamo Yukiko. Prazer em conhecê-lo. O que acha de ficar um pouco fora da pokéball? Nós estamos esperando outro treinador e por isso, montamos um acampamento. Você poderá conhecer os outros. Mas já pode conhecê-la. Ela se chama Kibaryuu-chan – ele olha para a tipo Fire que acena animadamente com a patinha com o Nidoran macho demonstrando irritação em seus olhos, virando o focinho, fazendo a tipo Fire suspirar, enquanto que ele havia percebido que a sua treinadora parecia diferente dos outros humanos que viu – O que acha de se chamar Ouji-kun?

Ele olha surpreso e depois de ficar pensativo, consente, sendo que não se importou muito, enquanto lidava com a frustração de ser capturado, suspirando desanimado, sendo que sente o afago dela, enquanto ela falava gentilmente:

\- Vou cuidar de você, Ouji-kun.

O pokémon suspira novamente, enquanto aceitava resignado a sua situação, sentindo a influência e subjugação da pokéball que o impelia a ficar com ela e passa a segui-la, a contragosto, respondendo apenas o básico quando a treinadora dele conversava com ele, demonstrando assim o seu aborrecimento por ter sido capturado, enquanto que havia ficado surpreso por uma humana compreender o que um pokémon falava, embora o tipo Poison sentisse que ela não era uma humana comum.

Eles voltam ao acampamento, assim como os pokémons que presenciaram a batalha, voltando aos lugares que eles estavam, anteriormente, sendo que ele havia visto a Spearow adormecida no colo de sua treinadora que ao ver o olhar dele, explica:

\- Ela é uma de suas companheiras de equipe. A Spearow está doente e perdeu muito peso. Eu estou tratando dela. Quando ela ficar melhor, vou dar uma sugestão de nome e vou esperar para ver se ela aceita. Fique a vontade para conhecer os outros. Você conhecerá os seus colegas e vai conhecer os pokémons do meu onii-chan, Satoshi e do nosso amigo de infância, Shigeru-kun – ele indica ambos com Nidoran os observando – Você está com fome? Eles comeram há pouco tempo.

A Charmander se afasta rapidamente e depois volta com uma fruta parcialmente devorada com o tipo Poison ficando surpreso ao ver que era a fruta que ele estava comendo, antes da batalha.

Ela põe a fruta parcialmente comida na frente dele, sorrindo, sendo que em seguida, vê um objeto oco na sua frente, para depois sentir um cheiro delicioso. Em seguida, ele vê objetos caindo dentro do pote e que pareciam comestíveis, pois cheiravam muito bem e frente a tal cheiro, o seu estômago ronca pela fome que sentia.

Então, o Nidoran ouve a sua mestra:

\- É ração pokémon. Aposto que está com fome. Coma a vontade. Tem mais de onde essa ração veio.

Ele mergulha a cabeça no pote e prova desconfiando um dos estranhos objetos, sendo que ao sentir o gosto passa a comer com animação, saboreando a espécie de rolinho, passando a comer avidamente a ração, recebendo afagos gentis nas costas, para depois ver a sua treinadora sorrir gentilmente para ele.

Em seguida, ela volta a se sentar, ajeitando a Spearow que dormia em seu colo, para depois o tipo Poison voltar a comer, após ver por alguns minutos a sua treinadora.

Enquanto isso, Yukiko media a febre da Spearow, ficando aliviada ao ver que ela não estava mais febril, enquanto que a respiração dela parecia ter melhorado, um pouco, sendo que Shigeru faz alguns exames e fica animado ao constatar que ela estava se recuperando, gradativamente.

Há centenas de quilômetros dali, na região de Kalos, em Miare City (Lumiose City), mais precisamente na saída do Laboratório Pokémon da região de Kalos, três jovens saíam, após escolherem os seus iniciais que não eram de Kalos, pois não havia nenhum dos três iniciais daquela região para escolherem em decorrência do fato dos criadores estarem demorando em enviar novos pokémons para repor os que foram escolhidos.

Portanto, o doutor resolveu oferecer os três iniciais de Kantou, uma vez que eles vieram de longe.

Tierno escolheu o Squirtle, Sana (Shauna) o Bulbassaur e Trova (Trevor) o Charmander. Os três eram amigos de infância e foram buscar juntos os seus respectivos pokémons, sendo que iriam se separar, assim que saíssem do local, decidindo que iriam se reunir, ás vezes.

Naquele instante, eles se despedem do Hakase Pokémon, o doutor Platane (Augustine Sycamore), sendo que começaram a olhar animadamente para as suas pokédex, para depois se despedirem, com cada um tomando o seu próprio caminho.

Sana sorri, conforme se afastava do laboratório, se recordando do seu sonho de se tornar uma Pokémon Performer, sendo que havia planejado fazer um vídeo para postar no Pokévision, ou melhor, vários vídeos, assim que capturasse mais pokémons fofos.

Ela decide passar no Centro Pokémon e depois em algumas lojas para comprar alguns itens para a sua jornada.

Conforme caminhava, observa uma jovem loira olhando para uma arena ao lado de um Centro Pokémon, tendo nas costas uma mochila rosa com detalhes dourados contendo um intricado detalhe de flores de crochê, sendo que Sana achou a mochila fofa. A garota usava chapéu com óculos escuros e uma saia, além de uma blusa e decide ir até ela, para se apresentar.

Enquanto isso, a jovem que estava parada em frente à arena estava preocupada se conseguiria encontrar oponentes para a sua amiga que estava no nível cinco, pois precisava que ela vencesse as batalhas para subir de nível, visando conseguir acesso a movimentos necessários para os Try Pokaron (Pokémon Showcase).

Afinal, havia alguns movimentos que não podiam ser aprendidos por TM e Move Tutor, sendo que já havia montado o Moveset definitivo dela, mostrando a tipo Fire que consentiu animada, com ela explicando que teriam que batalhar para acessar alguns daqueles movimentos com a pokémon concordando, pois ela estava animada para estrear no Try Pokaron, após assistir algumas apresentações com a sua treinadora.

Graças a tradução de Yukiko, ela soube que a Fennekin não queria alcançar a sua última evolução, sendo que apreciava, apenas, a evolução Braixen e Serena sorriu, concordando com o pedido da sua amiga que não queria evoluir para Delphox.

A tipo Fire havia aceitado a ideia de aprender a linguagem humana e Serena comprou uma espécie de Tablet, para que ela pudesse acompanhar as aulas de Hakai para aprender a linguagem humana.

Ela sai de seus pensamentos ao ouvir uma voz, se virando para a origem da mesma, vendo uma jovem morena usando shorts e uma camiseta cor de rosa com laços escuros, tendo uma bolsa, além de uma pulseira de pano em um dos pulsos.

\- Me chamo Sana.

\- Eu sou Serena. Prazer em conhecê-la.

\- O prazer é meu – nisso, nota uma pokéball na mão dela e pergunta animada – É uma treinadora?

\- Sim. Eu estou me preparando para sair da cidade. Aproveitei para visitar alguns lugares e acabei de sair do Centro Pokémon, após pedir um Check-up para a minha amiga.

\- Quer batalhar comigo? Qual o nível do seu pokémon?

\- Ela está no nível cinco.

\- O meu também! Vamos batalhar?

\- Sim. Eu estava me preparando para enfrentar alguns treinadores. Preciso que ela aumente de nível. Isso é necessário para conseguirmos realizar o nosso sonho. – ela fala feliz por encontrar alguém com um pokémon, com o mesmo nível da Fennekin.

\- Qual é o sonho de vocês?

\- Estrear no Try Pokkaron (Pokémon Showcase). Eu quero ser uma Pokémon Performer no futuro.

\- Eu também! A Eru-san (Aria) é incrível!

\- Põe incrível nisso! Ela é o meu ídolo!

\- O meu também!

\- Eu quero ganhar mais experiência, antes de fazer minha estreia no palco do Try Pokaron.

\- Bem, eu estou ansiosa demais para esperar e já penso em me preparar para fazer uma apresentação. Vamos batalhar? – a morena pergunta.

\- Sim.

Ambas não perceberam uma mulher, próximo dali, sendo que havia parado ao ouvir a conversa delas, decidindo se aproximar da arena, ficando parcialmente oculta na sombra de uma árvore, erguendo os óculos escuros que usava.

Enquanto isso, elas tomam os seus lugares e lançam as suas pokéballs ao mesmo tempo.

\- Fennekin, eu escolho você!

\- Vá, Bulbassaur

Fennekin sai, fazendo passos de dança, para depois pousar com graça e elegância, enquanto que Bulbassaur saiu normal, sendo que o ato da tipo Fire deixou a mulher que assistia a batalha surpresa, assim como não pode impedir que algumas recordações surgissem em sua mente.

Inclusive, ao ver o olhar da jovem loira, por um segundo, viu uma jovem que já esteve sobre a sua tutela e que havia acabado de se tornar uma adulta, sendo que a Fennekin da jovem havia chamado demasiada atenção pelos seus movimentos de dança.

Afinal, a tipo Fire fez com uma naturalidade nata como se fosse algo inerente a ela, sendo que tal naturalidade era passada através dos seus movimentos, a deixando surpresa, pois somente tinha visto um pokémon fazer isso antes e com a mesma naturalidade, sendo por coincidência uma Fennekin que pertencia a última aluna que treinou e que também foi o primeiro pokémon dessa jovem.

Ela confessava que parecia uma estranha coincidência ter visto a mesma naturalidade em dois pokémons da mesma espécie e tendo treinadoras que lembravam uma a outra. Pelo menos, a jovem loira, por um segundo, pareceu com a sua última aluna quando era mais jovem.

Sana exclama, animada:

\- Incrível! Ela saiu dançando e é tão fofinha!

\- Eu também acho fofinha.

Serena fala sorrindo, já tendo verificado os dados do Bulbassaur com a sua pokédex, ficando aliviada que em termos de velocidade, Fennekin tinha vantagem, embora não podia relaxar por completo, apesar da vantagem do tipo.

Afinal, ela se lembrou do que Satoshi havia dito em uma das conversas deles que a vantagem de tipos não definia uma batalha, pois havia outros dados a serem considerados como a habilidade, movimentos e status do oponente. Ela não podia relaxar porque o tipo Fire tinha vantagem sobre o tipo Grass, pois também sabia através das conversas com o seu namorado que lhe passou dicas de batalha, que pokémons que tem desvantagem a um tipo, podem aprender golpes que são super efetivos contra os tipos que tem fraqueza. Ele também passava os vídeos de suas batalhas e dos amigos deles, ajudando-a a ter alguma experiência de batalha, enquanto confessava que havia pegado o jeito do seu namorado de chamar os seus pokémons para batalhar.

Com tudo isso em mente, ela fecha a pokédex, guardando-a, enquanto se preparava, encarando aquela batalha com seriedade, perguntando a sua amiga:

\- Você está comigo, Fennekin?

\- Fokko! – a raposa exclama afirmativamente para ela, para depois rosnar para o seu oponente.

Então, Sana exclama:

\- Vamos com charme, Bulbassaur! Use Tackle!

O pokémon avança contra a sua adversária com a treinadora dela, exclamando:

\- Fennekin, desvie e use Heat Wave!

A pokémon desvia facilmente, saltando para o lado, pois possuía mais velocidade que o seu oponente, lançando o seu ataque, após concentrar poder tipo Fire, liberando uma onda escaldante de calor contra o tipo Grass.

\- Desvie saltando e avançando usando o Power Whip e persista no ataque!

Ele salta, escapando das ondas de calor escaldante que se deslocavam horizontalmente ao brandir as suas vinhas no solo, aumentando a altura do seu salto, sendo que havia saltado na direção dela, tornando a brandir os seus chicotes de vinha poderosos em direção a tipo Fire.

Sana sabia que golpes tipo Grass davam somente metade do dano contra um Tipo Fire.

Porém, a dor dos golpes com as vinhas seria intensa, pois seria o equivalente a uma chicotada potente e mesmo que o dano fosse cortado pela metade, o poder do golpe era de cento e vinte, com a metade do dano sendo de sessenta, acabando por torná-lo um golpe com um dano maior que o Tackle, que possuía cinquenta de dano.

\- Desvie e use Heat Wave!

Ela salta, escapando dos chicotes que se chocam contra a terra, levantado uma densa nuvem de poeira, enquanto que a raposa pokémon estava no alto, já concentrando poder tipo Fire, sendo que Sana exclama:

\- Desvie usando o Power Whip para impulso e persista no ataque!

Usando as vinhas que eram brandidas violentamente, ele consegue saltar, escapando novamente da onda de calor escaldante, enquanto a Fennekin pousava no solo, vendo as vinhas sendo brandidas violentamente contra ela.

"Vamos continuar nesse ciclo sem fim até a batalha ser definida pela resistência deles. Preciso acabar com isso e só há uma forma, sendo que eu sei que no quesito velocidade, Fennekin é superiora."

Serena pensava consigo mesma, enquanto traçava uma estratégia e após defini-la, ordena:

\- Avance desviando das vinhas e use Heat Wave!

\- Fokko! – ela exclama determina e salta, avançando entre os chicotes de vinha, desviando habilmente dos mesmos.

\- O quê?!

Sana fica surpresa, assim como o seu Bulbassaur que exclama estarrecido:

\- Dannana?!

Com habilidade, se concentrando nos movimentos das vinhas, a Fennekin desvia dos golpes potentes, inclusive usando movimentos que lembravam passos de dança, impedindo que o tipo Grass soubesse com exatidão a direção que ela tomaria até que a mesma fica em frente ao seu oponente, já tendo concentrado o seu poder tipo Fire, usando o Heat Wave a curta distância ao liberar uma onda de calor escaldante.

\- Desvie Bulbassaur!

Porém, é tarde demais e pela proximidade do tipo Fire, o tipo Grass recebe o dano do ataque, sendo arremessado para trás, sentindo dores lacerantes, assim como ardência e dor pela pele ter sido queimada através do golpe super efetivo que o finaliza, com o mesmo ficando inconsciente.

\- Bulbassaur!

\- Nós conseguimos!

\- Fokko!

A pokémon exclama animada e pula no colo da Serena que mostra que ela subiu um nível, com a raposa pokémon comemorando, pois cada nível as deixava mais próximas do sonho de ambas.

O movimento de dança da tipo Fire para desviar das vinhas, tornando os seus movimentos imprevisíveis, fez a mulher que assistia a batalha ficar surpresa, pois como ela se movimentava de forma natural, a pokémon conseguia se concentrar nos movimentos das vinhas, mantendo o seu foco nos ataques. Isso somente confirmava o fato de que os passos de dança era algo natural dela, fazendo parte inerente de seu coração e alma. Isso somente tornava aquela tipo Fire semelhante a outra da mesma espécie que possuía essa mesma alma e coração para a dança.

\- Bulbassaur, volte – ela recolhe o seu pokémon e fala – Você fez uma boa batalha, agora descanse.

Nisso, ela se aproxima de Serena, a cumprimentando, para depois pagar pela derrota, falando:

\- A sua estratégia foi ousada e incrível ao encarar as vinhas. A sua Fennekin é bem ágil e acredito que aqueles passos de dança fez com que o meu Bulbassaur não conseguisse prever o próximo movimento dela.

\- Nós agradecemos o elogio, né, Fennekin?

\- Fokko! – ela consente exclamando, enquanto abanava animada a cauda.

\- Eu vou ter que ir ao Centro Pokémon. O que acha de irmos juntas? Além disso, a partir de agora, você me deve uma revanche algum dia desses.

\- Eu aceito – ela consente, sorrindo.

Enquanto elas se afastavam para entrar no Centro Pokémon, a mulher que havia tornado a baixar seus óculos escuros, observava com atenção a jovem com a Fennekin em seus braços.

Não desconfiando em nenhum momento que estava sendo observada, atentamente, Serena entra, juntamente com Sauna, para em seguida irem até o balcão, entregando as pokéballs com os seus pokémon, após a jovem guardar a Fennekin.

Então, ambas sentam no hall de entrada e começam a conversar, principalmente sobre as expectativas envolvendo o Try Pokaron.

Após quinze minutos, os pokémons já estavam tratados e ambas pegam as suas respectivas pokéballs, sendo que Serena tira a Fennekin que pula no seu colo com Sana a afagando, comentando:

\- Escovar a cauda não dá trabalho? Deve ter de escovar muito para ter um pelo tão macio ao toque – ela comenta ao acarinhar a cauda da raposa pokémon que curtia o afago – Aliais, o pelo todo dela é bem macio e sedoso, além dela ser perfumada.

\- Obrigada. Eu vivo escovando a Fennekin. Ela adora esses momentos. Eu também dou um banho a seco com produtos próprios para os pelos. Ela adora ficar limpa, escovada e perfumada. Você também escova os seus pokémons?

\- Sim. Inclusive, eu vou molhar regularmente o Bulbassaur, pois li que a água é excelente para os tipos Grass, sendo que comprei um produto em forma de creme, rico em nutrientes e vitaminas, além de ter uma alta concentração de clorofila. Vou passar nele, já que a pele deles tem um alto poder de absorção.

\- Incrível! De fato, eu vi na prateleira vários produtos e muitos específicos para cada tipo de Pokémon ou para alguma característica deles. Como a Fennekin tem pelos, eu comprei produtos próprios para os pelos e que vem com perfume.

\- O que eu comprei, também tem um perfume maravilhoso.

Nisso, ela tira o seu Bulbassaur com a Fennekin o cumprimentando, sendo que o mesmo vira o focinho, com Serena perguntando:

\- Ele é introspectivo?

\- Sim.

\- Bem, eu tenho Poufflés – nisso, ela pega uma cestinha da sua mochila e oferece um bolinho para ele que se recusa a comer, fazendo Serena virar o rosto para a sua nova amiga, perguntando – Ele não gosta de Poufflés?

\- Parece que ele é desconfiado e percebi que ele só come se eu ofertar.

\- Entendi.

Nisso, ela entrega o Poufflé a Sana que estende para o Bulbassaur que come, sendo que Fennekin comia o seu, com o tipo Grass exibindo um sorriso discreto e fugaz, após comer o bolinho.

\- Ele sorriu! Mesmo que por poucos segundos! – Serena exclama, animada.

\- Isso é sinal que ele gostou.

\- Que bom! Pegue mais dois. Você pode provar. – ela estende para Sana que escolhe dois.

Ela dá um para o Bulbassaur e ela come o outro, exclamando, maravilhada:

\- Está uma delícia!

\- Eu aprendi a cozinhar com a minha mama.

\- Você tem uma mão maravilhosa.

\- Obrigada. – ela fala, para depois guardar, após comer um, assim como a Fennekin que come o segundo.

Em seguida, ambas trocam números de telefone, para depois se despedirem, sendo que Serena fala:

\- Desejo sorte no Try Pokaron e espero que algum dia, nós possamos disputar juntas o palco.

\- Eu vou estar esperando por esse dia, amiga. Cuide-se.

\- Você também.

\- Boa sorte em sua jornada... – nisso, ela se aproxima, sussurrando – O seu namorado é uma gracinha. Você é muito sortuda e ele também é sortudo por ter uma garota que sabe prendas domésticas, além de cozinhar muito bem.

Ela fica mais corada do que um pimentão vermelho quando o rosto de Satoshi surge na sua mente e fala, esfregando as mãos uma nas outras agradecendo, enquanto gaguejava:

\- Eu também o acho uma gracinha e agradeço o elogio.

\- Você é muito fofa. Você já pensou em filmar um vídeo e postar no Pokévision?

\- Sim. Mas não sei se ficaria bom. – ela fala incerta.

\- Com certeza, será um sucesso! Vocês são fofas.

\- Acho que vou fazer um, antes de sair de Kalos.

\- Devia fazer alguns em cenários diferentes. Você sabe que pode alugar uma câmera para filmar, né? – a morena pergunta, sorrindo.

\- Podemos alugar? – Serena exibe surpresa em sua face.

\- Sim. Além disso, eles podem editar o seu vídeo da forma que você desejar e saiba que há câmeras novas com sensores que seguem a pessoa, filmando sozinho. É fácil programar e inclusive, eles podem fazer isso na loja para você.

\- Então, vou fazer alguns com a Fennekin. O que acha amiga?

Ela pergunta para a pokémon que está em seu colo e que exclama, animada:

\- Fokko!

\- Vai fazer com os outros pokémons que capturar?

\- Sim. Se eles desejarem seguir viagem comigo e se aceitarem fazer um vídeo. Não vou obrigar ninguém a me seguir ou a gravar um vídeo. – Serena fala sorrindo.

\- Incrível! Eu também pretendo fazer vários vídeos com os futuros pokémon fofos que irei capturar. O Bulbassaur é o meu primeiro pokémon fofo. O importante é demonstrar naturalidade.

\- Obrigada pela dica.

\- Eu desejo boa sorte em sua jornada.

\- Adeus e boa sorte, também! Pode deixar que eu irei votar a distância em você!

\- Obrigada.

Nisso, elas acenam uma para a outra, para depois Serena seguir o trajeto até a próxima cidade usando o sistema de GPS, sendo que no caminho, passa em frente a uma loja e decide usar uma pokéball para guardar objetos, armazenando ração nele, além de usar outra para colocar ingredientes e objetos para fazer mais Poufflés. Ela também havia comprado pokéballs e vários Super Potion, além de itens para restaurar status alterados dos pokémons, assim como comprou medicamentos e alguma comida para ela.

Serena sai da loja, sendo que estava distraída guardando o cartão e o dinheiro em sua carteira, quando acaba tropeçando na calçada, sendo que Fennekin salta, pousando no chão, ficando preocupada com a sua treinadora que senta, percebendo que não havia se machucado, embora tivesse certeza que teria alguns hematomas dali a algumas horas.

\- Fokko! – a raposinha se aproxima, sendo evidente a preocupação em sua face.

\- Eu estou bem, amiga. – ela fala sorrindo, afagando a raposa pokémon que ainda estava preocupada, com Serena procurando acalmar a tipo Fire.

Então, após acalmar a sua amiga, olha para frente e vê os seus objetos espalhados, começando a recolher com a ajuda da Fennekin, sendo que próximo dali, a mesma mulher de antes que a observava, viu a primeira reação dela ao cair e que foi confortar a pokémon preocupada, fazendo-a sorrir, para depois notar um cartão de identificação da jovem que caiu próximo de seus pés com ela o pegando, aproveitando para tirar, discretamente, uma foto com o seu celular, para depois caminhar até Serena, baixando os seus óculos escuros.

Enquanto isso, a mesma já havia recolhido os seus pertences em volta dela, verificando os itens em sua carteira, passando a ficar preocupada ao constatar que o seu cartão de identificação pessoal não se encontrava na carteira dela, até que o vê o mesmo sendo estendido na sua frente.


	71. A mulher misteriosa

**Notas do Autor**

Serena fica...

A mulher decide...

Serena continua batalhando, até que...

 **Capítulo 71 - A mulher misteriosa**

Ela ergue o rosto para ver quem estava entregando o seu documento e vê uma mulher com roupas elegantes e óculos escuros, tendo cabelos curtos e acinzentados com uma face austera e de certa forma, intimidante.

Serena sorri aliviada, enquanto pegava o cartão, agradecendo:

\- Obrigada, senhora.

\- Não há de quê. Você está bem?

\- Sim. Eu estava distraída.

Nisso, Serena se levanta, arrumando a sua roupa, sendo que Fennekin pula em seu colo, exibindo, ainda, preocupação, com Serena sorrindo gentilmente, afagando a mesma para confortá-la, não percebendo o sorriso fugaz de satisfação da mulher.

\- Você é uma treinadora, certo? – ela pergunta, ainda usando óculos escuros, mantendo uma face neutra.

Serena confessava que a mulher tinha uma feição austera e meio intimidante, sendo que decide deixar para escanteio a sua primeira impressão dela, pois ela havia sido gentil em ter achado o seu cartão de identificação e responde:

\- Sim.

\- Almeja a Liga Pokémon?

\- Não. O meu sonho é ser uma Pokémon Performer e um dia, ser a Kalos Queen (Rainha de Kalos) como o meu ídolo, a Eru-san. Ela é incrível!

\- Entendo. Vai estrear no Try Pokaron?

\- Ainda não.

\- Por quê? – a senhora pergunta curiosa.

\- Quero adquirir mais experiência. Além disso, preciso ter um time. Só tenho a Fennekin. Mas pretendo encontrar mais diamantes brutos. Bem, eu espero conseguir encontrar outros, pois só tenha a Fennekin, por enquanto.

\- _"Diamantes brutos"?_ – ela repete surpresa, arqueando o cenho.

\- Sim. Eles são pokémons que tem naturalidade para dança e apresentação. Uma coisa é ensinar um pokémon a dançar. Outra é ter um pokémon que tem aptidão e talento natural para dançar e se apresentar. Esses são os diamantes brutos. Por isso que não vou sair capturando pokémons. Eu quero convidar esses diamantes brutos para serem os meus parceiros. Quero que eles escolham me seguir por si mesmos. Sei que é difícil, mas mesmo que algum me rejeite, irei respeitar a decisão dele. Não vou obrigar nenhum pokémon a me seguir. Inclusive, eu perguntei a Fennekin e ela aceitou continuar comigo. Eu já tenho um diamante bruto. Espero conseguir encontrar mais diamantes brutos e oro para que eles me aceitem como parceira, já que seremos todos parceiros, fazendo parte de um time, uma vez que todos nós iremos nos apresentar no palco. – ela fala sorrindo.

A mulher fica surpresa, para depois sorrir discretamente, concordando, sendo que depois fica séria e fala:

\- Sabe que uma Pokémon Performer não deve se apoiar em seus pokémons, né?

Serena consente, falando:

\- Sim. Eu preciso treinar, assim como preciso conectar o meu coração aos deles.

\- De fato... Mas você precisa descobrir o que falta em você para que um dia supere a Eru-san, quando for competir com ela – Serena fica surpresa – Você também é um diamante bruto que precisa ser lapidado. Está no caminho certo para isso. Mas precisa ser lapidada por completo e a única forma é descobrir o que Eru-san tem e que falta em você.

\- _"Descobrir o que Eru-san tem e que falta em você"_ – Serena repete, ficando pensativa.

\- Se descobrir o que falta, com certeza, será a próxima Kalos Queen. Enquanto não descobrir, não conseguirá derrotar Eru-san. Quando descobrir isso, será uma oponente a altura dela. Então, ainda almeja ser a próxima Kalos Queen, mesmo sabendo que como está atualmente e mesmo que adquira experiência, não conseguirá superá-la?

Serena fala determinada, surpreendendo a mulher que podia ver o brilho de determinação em seus olhos, lembrando por um segundo a Eru-san.

\- Sim. Se há algo que me falta, eu vou descobrir. Se for necessário descobrir o que o meu ídolo tem e que falta para mim, vou me esforçar para descobrir. Não há atalhos. Há somente um caminho e vou percorrê-lo, por mais difícil que seja. Vou descobrir o que falta e um dia, quero ser uma oponente digna para a Eru-san. Quero desafiá-la pelo título colocando o meu coração e a minha alma na apresentação, juntamente com os meus parceiros, após descobrir o que me falta, pois sei que sem descobrir isso, nunca poderei ser uma oponente a altura do meu ídolo.

A mulher exibe surpresa, para depois sorrir discretamente, acenando afirmativamente, falando:

\- Eu esperava tal resposta e reação. Eu fico satisfeita em ouvir isso, jovem. Saiba que você tem essa centelha que a Eru-san possuí. Mas ele é tão ínfimo que nem parece que o possuí. Vai ficar em Kalos?

\- Não. Vou para Kantou daqui a algumas semanas. Tenho um namorado e amigos. Vou viajar com eles em busca de experiência. Inclusive, vou aliar com as batalhas que serão necessárias para que os meus parceiros ganhem nível, assim como disputarei os Pokémon Contest. Eles vão servir como experiência. Não há muitos Pokémon Contest em Kalos. Além disso, os Batlle Club são uma boa opção. É uma pena que ainda estão sendo implantados nessa região.

Ela fica surpresa e consente, falando:

\- Você é interessante... Bem, desejo boa sorte em sua jornada.

\- Tenha um ótimo dia senhora e obrigada. Se de fato eu possuo, mesmo uma centelha insignificante, eu vou descobrir o que é e irei desenvolvê-la. Somente quando descobrir o que me falta e já tendo experiência, irei disputar o Try Pokaron em Kalos.

\- Você pode disputar os Try Pokaron que estão surgindo em outras regiões para complementar sua experiência até disputar a sede original, que é aqui em Kalos. O que acha?

\- Há em outras regiões?

\- Sim. Os Batlle Clubs possuem a sua sede em Isshu-chihou (Unova) e a sede dos Pokémon Contest é em Houen-chihou (Hoenn). Eles têm expansões em outras regiões, mas possuem uma sede oficial que fica na região em que se originou, tal como a sede do Try Pokaron que é em Kalos. Mas por enquanto, só existem em algumas cidades, sendo algo regional, pois ainda está em expansão. Será lançada também a versão para homens em busca do Kalos King para fazer par com a Kalos Queen nos eventos.

\- Fico feliz em saber disso. Meu otouto está ansioso pelo Kalos King.

\- Qual o nome dele?

\- Calem.

\- Interessante. Bem, eu tenho que ir. Preciso ir para uma reunião com alguns produtores.

\- Tenha um ótimo dia e obrigado pelas dicas.

A mulher acena discretamente com a cabeça, sendo que Serena e Fennekin ficam surpresas ao ver o luxo da limusine que a mesma entra, para depois partir dali.

Serena não sabia que aquela mulher se chamava Yashio (Paloma), sendo uma ex-Kalos Queen e uma produtora bem famosa. Inclusive, ela havia lançada a carreira de inúmeras, Pokémon Performers, com a maioria delas se tornando Kalos Queen e que nós últimos anos, tinha evitado aparecer em públicos e suas aparições eram limitadas, assim como esporádicas.

Como usava óculos escuros, juntamente com o fato de suas aparições serem esporádicas, Serena não a reconheceu, sendo que a jovem nunca imaginaria que alguém tão famosa, tida como uma lenda nos Try Pokaron aparecesse na sua frente, ainda mais por nunca ter estreado um Pokémon Showcase, antes.

Inclusive, Yashio somente treinava as jovens que reconhecia como futuras proeminentes Pokémon Performer e desde Eru, não havia encontrado nenhuma que despertou seu interesse com exceção da jovem chamada Serena.

O motivo de ter se afastado era por não ter encontrado ao longo dos anos, nenhuma jovem promissora e frente ao seu desânimo, cansada de procurar alguma jovem de talento promissor nos vários Try Pokaron (Pokémon Showcase), enquanto se recusava a olhar jovens que eram constantemente indicadas por terceiros, algo que a irritava, pois ela sempre escolhia por si mesmo, a ex-Kalos Queen e produtora de sucesso resolveu se afastar, dedicando-se apenas ao seu estúdio de produção que era bem conceituado e igualmente famoso, limitando a dar esporádicas entrevistas, enquanto que muitos jornalistas estavam ávidos para saber se ela iria escolher mais uma jovem para despontar como futura Kalos Queen, sendo que ela havia negado que estava procurando alguém, além de falar, indiretamente, a aqueles que queriam que ela visse jovens que não tinham as qualidades que ela buscava para desistirem, pois procuraria por si mesmo e que seria inútil implorarem para ela ver jovens, baseado em opiniões de terceiros.

Serena não sabia que o ato de encontrá-la havia sido o ânimo que Yashio buscava há muito tempo, enquanto que a mesma havia descoberto que somente poderia acompanhar sua trajetória em Pokémon Contests, acreditando que ela iria participar em alguns Try Pokaron em outras regiões, pois estavam sendo expandidos.

Porém, em relação a jovem, ela preferia esperar mais, pois precisava ter certeza de sua escolha, pois não era qualquer uma que era agraciada com o seu treinamento que era igualmente exigente.

Longe dali, na sua limusine, Yashio consultava em seu Smartphone os dados da jovem, comentando consigo mesma, sorrindo:

\- Vou observá-la e ver se fato, irá mostrar o seu potencial oculto, Serena-san. Com certeza, Eru-san vai se identificar com você e acredito que se descobrir o que falta em você, será uma magnifica oponente, pois já possui a alma e o coração de uma Pokémon Performer de sucesso. Mas para chegar ao nível de uma Kalos Queen é necessário descobrir o que falta em você. É a única forma de batalhar no palco em igualdade com a Eru-san, que com certeza, vai apreciar ter uma oponente como você nas apresentações.

Nisso, ela recebe uma ligação na limusine, sendo uma com vídeo, aparecendo uma jovem de cabelos rosa do outro lado, junto com uma Braixen e que a cumprimenta, com a mulher erguendo os seus óculos escuros:

\- Boa tarde, sensei.

\- Boa tarde, Eru-san e Braixen.

\- Teerenaa! – a pokémon exclama, animada.

\- Pensei que já havia dominado a fala humana, Braixen.

A pokémon fica sem graça e fala:

\- Eu esqueço ás vezes, Yashio-san.

\- Acontece.

\- A sensei está sorrindo, Braixen.

\- Fico feliz que tenha percebido. Encontrei uma jovem que lembra você quando a aceitei como aluna. Ela tem potencial, mas ainda falta "florescer", por assim dizer, ao descobrir o que falta nela para se equiparar a você. Por enquanto, é apenas o botão de uma flor, tal como você era. Mas se desabrochar será uma oponente a sua altura. Não será fácil manter o seu título. Como se sente em relação a isso?

\- Estou animada e acredito que se a sensei já a escolheu, ela será uma oponente formidável. A senhora treinou várias jovens que se tornaram magníficas, Pokémon Performer com muitas se tornando Kalos Queen ao ver o potencial delas, como viu em mim e me aceitou como aluna. Imagino que está ansiosa com essa jovem. Fazia tempo que a senhora não ficava tão animada e inclusive, se afastou dos Try Pokkaron, após se cansar de não encontrar alguém digna para ser treinada por você.

\- Pode-se dizer que sim. Estou curiosa para saber até onde essa jovem irá com a sua determinação.

\- Eu espero conhecê-la. Estou ansiosa para vê-la. Imagino que vai acompanhar os Try Pokaron a partir de agora.

\- Ainda não.

\- Mas... a senhora encontrou uma jovem promissora. Com certeza, ela vai estrear no Try Pokaron. – Eru comenta com evidente confusão na face, sendo que Braixen exibia a mesma confusão.

Nisso, ela explica os planos da jovem e Eru fica chateada para depois suspirar, voltando a sorrir, resignada:

\- Bem, não nego que ela tem razão. Pelo visto, vai demorar em disputarmos o palco.

\- Provavelmente. Mas isso não quer dizer, que não possa encontra-la em alguma cidade. Ela vai demorar um pouco para ir para Kantou. Vou enviar a foto da identidade dela, sendo que tirei, discretamente, uma foto dela enquanto batalhava, também. Assim, se vê-la na rua, vai identifica-la. Vai ajudar pelo fato dela usar uma mochila rosa com detalhes dourados, tendo flores de crochê, costurado.

Nisso, envia para o Smartphone de Eru as fotos com a mesma sorrindo:

\- Agora estou ansiosa para conhecê-la.

\- Ela tem uma Fennekin e essa pokémon me lembrou a sua parceira quando ela era uma Fennekin. Ambas tem a mesma naturalidade para as apresentações. Ela tinha um talento nato para a dança, tal como Braixen.

\- Sugoi! Ouviu isso, Braixen? – ela exclama animada para a sua primeira pokémon que consente, animada, abanando a cauda.

\- Com certeza, serão boas amigas com você se identificando com a Serena-san, assim como Braixen vai se identificar com a Fennekin.

\- Não duvido disso.

Nisso, elas conversam um pouco mais, para depois se despedirem, sendo que ela volta a colocar os óculos escuros e se reclinar no banco, enquanto pensava na jovem interessante que havia encontrando.

Seu telefone toca de novo e ela atende, reconhecendo como sendo um dos seus amigos de longa data que também era um produtor conceituado, com eles conversando sobre os planos do Try Pokaron para garotos.

Esse amigo dela estava despontado como um futuro sensei (professor ou mestre) para os garotos que almejariam o título de Kalos King, já que estava em fase final para lançamento essa versão para homens que teria algumas diferenças para o das garotas, pois buscariam as características de um rei nos garotos, enquanto que para as garotas eram as características de uma rainha, sendo que Yashio fazia parte da Comissão que estava organizando a estreia do Try Pokaron para garotos e confessava que nunca esperou que fizesse tanto sucesso, para surgir uma versão para homens e que achava interessante juntar ambos em vários eventos.

Inclusive, o seu compromisso aquela tarde era uma reunião para definir os últimos pontos sobre a versão para garotos, a fim de estrear a primeira versão para homens, sendo que na internet havia muitos jovens ávidos para participarem de um Try Pokaron.

Além disso, enquanto que para as garotas o apresentador era Monsieur Pierre, para os meninos seria uma apresentadora que já estava em treinamento para apresentar os Try Pokaron para garotos e que Pierre estava ajudando com dicas, sendo que várias profissionais ajudavam no treinamento dessa jovem que era realizado em um estúdio, com ela sendo ciente das provas e características das mesmas, assim como a sua conduta e gestos no palco, além da roupa que usaria, sendo que a sua parceira pokémon era uma Klefki, também, para participar do palco com ela e que iria segurar o Prince Key, que seria confeccionado de forma diferente dos das garotas, pois era voltado para os garotos, sendo que as provas seriam diferentes, uma vez que eles procuravam características de um rei, com as provas sendo voltadas para isso, enquanto que nas garotas eram provas voltadas para as características de uma rainha. A única prova em igualdade com o das garotas seria o de conhecimento na forma de Pokémon Quiz, além de ter as apresentações no palco.

Após conversar com ele, ela se despede, desligando o vídeo-telefone, voltando a se reclinar no banco, sendo informada pelo chofer que chegariam à reunião dali a alguns minutos.

Longe dali, após meia hora, Serena estava andando por uma trilha, sendo que ouviu que tinha treinadores no local e por isso, guardou a Fennekin na pokéball, enquanto estava pensativa sobre a mulher que encontrou, pois tinha certeza que ela era parecida com alguém que já viu em algum lugar.

Então, ela sai de seus pensamentos ao avistar um jovem, sendo que se aproxima, perguntando esperançosa:

\- Gostaria de batalhar comigo? Um contra um? Eu tenho um pokémon nível seis.

\- O meu também! Eu aceito. Vamos batalhar! – ele exclama, lançando a sua pokéball – Vá, Zigzagoon!

Nisso, uma espécie de texugo peludo sai da pokéball, sendo que Serena verifica os dados dele, percebendo que em termos de velocidade era igual ao da sua amiga, para depois pegar a sua pokéball, a lançando:

\- Fennekin, eu escolho você!

Ela sai rodopiando ao fazer uma pirueta no ar, para depois pousar com graça e elegância em frente a sua treinadora, exclamando:

\- Fokko!

\- É impressão minha ou ela fez passos de dança no ar?

\- Não é impressão. Nós adoramos dançar.

\- Isso é estranho... Bem, veremos como se saem com o meu pokémon! Use Tail Whip!

\- Use Ember!

O oponente faz movimentos fofos com a cauda, fazendo com que a Fennekin tivesse a sua defesa abaixada, sendo indicado pelo leve brilho decrescente nela, sendo que ela havia concentrado o poder tipo Fire, lançando um ataque de brasas flamejantes em forma de pó incandescente contra o tipo Normal.

\- Desvie e use Tackle!

O Zigzagoon consegue se esquivar ao saltar para o lado, para depois avançar em direção a sua oponente para usar o seu golpe nela.

\- Desvie saltando e use Ember no chão!

O pokémon avança, sendo que a raposa pokémon consegue desviar ao saltar para o ar, usando o seu ataque de brasas, após concentrar o poder tipo Fire no corpo, fazendo com que o choque das brasas no solo, levantasse uma densa nuvem de poeira com Serena exclamando:

\- Use Heat Wave!

\- Desvie e use Tackle!

Porém, por causa da nuvem de poeira que obstruiu, temporariamente, a sua visão, o tipo Normal não consegue se esquivar, sendo que a sua oponente já havia concentrado o poder tipo Fire, lançando o seu ataque Heat Wave, atingindo o Zigzagoon que é arremessado pelas ondas de calor escaldante que provocava danos nele com o mesmo sendo finalizado pela dor e danos.

\- Zigzagoon!

\- Nós conseguimos, Fennekin!

\- Fokko! – a raposa pokémon exclama animada, saltando para o colo de sua treinadora, sendo afagada pela mesma, enquanto abanava a caudinha.

\- Zigzagoon, volte.

Ele recolhe o pokémon, para depois se aproximar dela, pagando pela derrota, sendo que em seguida, toma o caminho até a cidade para ir a um Centro Pokémon.

Serena olha a pokédex e exclama animada:

\- Você subiu para o nível sete, Fennekin!

A raposa pokémon abana a cauda com animação.

\- O que acha de descansar um pouco e depois, procurarmos outro oponente?

\- Fokko!

Nisso, ela senta embaixo de uma árvore e dá um Poufflé para a tipo Fire que come animada, com ela recebendo um segundo, enquanto que Serena comia um Poufflé, também, para depois a jovem escová-la, pois a sua amiga estava incomodada com alguns pelos arrepiados em sua cauda, chegando ao ponto de ficar aflita, somente relaxando após ser escovada, ficando feliz ao ver que os pelos foram abaixados.

Após vinte minutos, Serena se levanta com a Fennekin em seu colo, falando:

\- Vamos voltar a procurar treinadores? – a pokémon consente e ela pega a pokéball dela – Volte, Fennekin.

Nisso, ela volta para a pokéball e Serena passa a seguir pela trilha em busca de um treinador.

Após meia hora, estava ficando desanimada, pois muitos dos treinadores estavam sem pokémons com condições de batalhar, enquanto que os pokémons dos outros estavam em um nível muito elevado.

"Nos Batlle Clubs seria mais fácil, pelo que li sobre esses lugares." – ela pensa consigo mesma.

Então, quando estava prestes a desistir, ela encontra um treinador e se aproxima esperançosa, perguntando:

\- Gostaria de batalhar comigo? Meu pokémon está no nível sete

\- O meu está no nível nove.

Serena fica pensativa e decide batalhar, pois era o único que tinha um pokémon em um nível não muito elevado e que estava em condições de batalhar.

Após alguns minutos, ela fala:

\- Eu aceito. Vamos batalhar.

\- Um pokémon para cada um. De acordo?

\- Sim.

Então, após ficarem na frente um do outro, ambos lançam as suas pokéballs, exclamando ao mesmo tempo:

\- Fennekin, eu escolho você!

\- Vá, Bidoof!

A Fennekin sai realizando uma pirueta no ar, fazendo o oponente arquear o cenho, enquanto que o pokémon dele que lembrava um castor sai normalmente, com Serena verificando os dados do Bidoof ao apontar a sua pokédex para ele.

O treinador fica surpreso e pergunta:

\- É impressão minha ou ela fez uma pirueta no ar?

\- Não é impressão sua. É que somos artistas. No caso, nós dançamos. – ela fala, guardando a pokédex em sua mochila.

Ela decidiu que em vez de usar uma bolsa, usaria uma mochila de viagem, sendo uma que ela comprou em uma loja. Ela era cor de rosa com detalhes dourados, sendo que ela mesma costurou algumas flores de crochê nela, a personalizando, sendo que era uma mochila própria para viagens longas com vários compartimentos para uma melhor organização.

Ela tinha outra mochila, sendo esta oficial do Try Pokaron que ganhou em um sorteio há algumas semanas atrás, após enviar centenas de cartas, uma vez que era uma edição limitada e que possuía vários bolsos para organizar os itens nela.

Essa mochila oficial se encontrava em seu quarto e o motivo dela não usá-la em suas viagens era porque a mochila iria se desgastar. Ela preferia guardar essa mochila quando fosse seguir a carreira profissional de Pokémon Performer. Por isso, comprou outra igualmente linda, a seu ver e a personalizou.

\- Bem, estamos em uma batalha e não em um salão de dança! Use Water Sport, Bidoof!

\- Avance e use Heat Wave!

A raposa pokémon concentra poder tipo Fire e lança uma onda de calor escaldante contra o tipo Normal, sendo que devido a sua velocidade ser superiora, ela consegue atingi-lo, o arremessando para trás.

\- Bidoof!

O pokémon se levanta, gerenciando a dor do golpe, sendo que o treinador fala, olhando para a jovem:

\- Não imaginava que você teria um golpe tão perigoso. Mas o poder dele será reduzido por algum tempo.

\- Como assim? – ela fica confusa, assim como a Fennekin.

Bidoof invoca poças de água que surgem em volta dele, após concentrar poder tipo Water e pula nelas, esguichando água, inclusive na tipo Fire, com um brilho fugaz surgindo nela, fazendo Serena perguntar:

\- O que ocorreu?

O treinador sorri e fala:

\- O movimento Water Sport diminui os movimentos tipo Fire por algum tempo, cortando-o pela metade. É um bom golpe contra o tipo da sua pokémon. Eu agradeço por ter um Bidoof que nasceu com esse movimento.

Fennekin fica estarrecida, assim como Serena, com ele exclamando:

\- Use Rollout!

O tipo Normal concentrar poder tipo Rock, dobrando o corpo, acabando por se transformar em uma espécie de bola, começando a rolar contra o seu oponente, sendo visível o fato que ele parecia envolto em pequenos pedregulhos, sendo que a tipo Fire surpreende o tipo Normal e seu treinador ao se esquivar por si mesma, saltando para o lado.

\- O pokémon se moveu sozinho, sem receber qualquer ordem? Isso é impossível! Eles só se movem sobre ordens do seu treinador! – ele exclama, estarrecido.

A Fennekin olha para Serena que consente, sorrindo, para depois olhar para o seu oponente, falando:

\- Nós somos amigas e não, mestra e escravo pokémon. Inclusive, somos parceiras! Vamos mostrar para ele que a nossa dança não é apenas para o palco, amiga! Evite que ele atinja você.

\- Fokko!

A Fennekin consente animada e começa a dançar, desviando habilmente, sendo que usa passos de dança, confundindo o seu oponente, enquanto Serena verificava as características do movimento Rollout, descobrindo que ele iria desfazer a técnica, após tentar acertar cinco vezes e que caso acertasse uma vez e conseguisse na segunda vez, o poder do movimento seria dobrado e assim por diante em todos os acertos que conseguisse, deixando-a preocupada, pois movimentos tipo Rock eram super efetivos contra os tipos Fire.

Bidoof não conseguia acertá-la, tanto pela sua velocidade ser um pouco mais baixa do que a da Fennekin, assim como, pelos passos erráticos da dança dela que faziam os seus movimentos serem imprevisíveis, pois não tinha como ele saber para onde ela saltaria.

Após rolar cinco vezes, tentando atingir a tipo Fire, a jovem ordena, uma vez que sabia que ele iria parar de rolar, sendo que não queria arriscar ordenar um movimento tipo Fire que teria o seu poder pela metade, sendo preferível usar o Scratch, pois daria mais dano que o Heat Wave, preferindo esperar um pouco mais para usar o seu golpe mais poderoso:

\- Use Scratch!

A tipo Fire faz as suas garras brilharem e crescerem, para depois avançar contra o tipo Normal.

O pokémon desfaz a forma de uma bola, sendo que as pequenas pedras desaparecem, automaticamente.

\- Use Endure, Bidoof!

Ele consegue usar o movimento Endure com o seu corpo brilhando fugazmente, segundos antes de ser atingido pelo golpe, sendo que ele se levanta, debilmente, com o seu treinador perguntando:

\- Consegue lutar, Bidoof?

Ele acena, sendo que Serena pergunta, estupefata:

\- Ele não foi finalizado?

\- O movimento Endure garantiu que restasse um ponto de energia nele, impedindo assim a sua finalização e saiba que esse um ponto é o suficiente para ele. Eu agradeço por ele ter nascido com esse golpe, também. Use Quick Attack!

\- Esquive!

A Fennekin não conseguiu ver o golpe e foi atingida pelo ataque, sendo atirada para trás, se chocando contra uma pequena pedra que se fragmentou, com a mesma se levantando, enquanto sentia a dor adicional do choque do seu corpo contra a pedra, além da dor do golpe, fazendo ela cerrar as suas mandíbulas.

\- Fennekin!

\- O Quick Attack não pode ser esquivado. Ele faz parte dos golpes que não podem ser esquivados, pois sempre irão atingir o alvo em decorrência da sua velocidade extrema, tornando o movimento quase que invisível. – ele fala sorrindo.

"Um golpe que não pode ser esquivado e sequer visto... Como posso rebater um golpe com essas caraterísticas?" - ela pensa consigo mesma.


	72. Fukiyose City (Mistralton City)

**Notas do Autor**

Serena descobre uma forma de...

Em Fukiyose City (Mistralton City)…

Em Tokiwa Forest, Cheren e seus pokémons avistam...

Yo!

Eu corrigi no capítulo anterior o erro do Water Sport, que diminui o poder dos movimentos tipo Fire.

Eu tenho backup dos capítulos em três lugares. Eu sempre atualizo no pendrive principal, depois na HD do computador e em seguida, no outro pendrive.

Pode parecer exagero, mas já perdi tudo que tinha em uma HD e o que tinha em um pendrive, quando deu problema. Por isso, faço em três lugares. Seria muito azar os três darem problema ao mesmo tempo.

Infelizmente, eu esqueci de atualizar, justamente, no pendrive que eu pego os capítulos.

Quando eu termino de revisar, eu tenho que salvar em três lugares e emendo com outra revisão no capítulo. Provavelmente, eu atualizei apenas o do computador e o no outro pendrive. Eu vi agora a data dos documentos e de fato, por relapso, eu acabei não salvando no pendrive principal.

O motivo de usar esse pendrive como principal é porque procuro revisar o capítulo onde eu trabalho, pois se for para revisar quando chego a noite, estou com a vista cansada de ficar na frente do monitor o dia inteiro digitando documentos ou revisando os mesmos e acabo "apagando" na frente do computador. Normalmente, eu adormeço enquanto leio à noite.

Por isso, esse pendrive é o principal. Eu corrijo nele e salvo a versão corrigida no outro pendrive e a noite, eu passo para o computador. O problema foi que a última revisão foi feita a noite e não salvei nesse pendrive "principal".

Era só isso que eu queria explicar. Eu peço desculpas pelo erro.

Tenham uma boa leitura. ^ ^

 **Capítulo 72 - Fukiyose City (Mistralton City)**

Então, ela cria uma estratégia e pensa consigo mesma, sorrindo:

"Bem, nesse caso, a melhor defesa é o ataque!"

\- Fokko!

Ela sai de seus pensamentos ao olhar na direção da sua amiga que se levanta, correndo para ficar na frente de Serena, olhando com determinação para a sua treinadora, para depois rosnar para o oponente na sua frente.

\- Quick Attack, de novo!

\- Receba e se recupere no ar! Depois, use Heat Wave!

A tipo Fire acaba atingida novamente.

Porém, antes que se chocasse contra a árvore atrás dela, cerrando as suas mandíbulas, enquanto gerenciava a dor, gira o corpo, o endireitando em pleno ar, para depois usar as suas patas que se chocam contra a árvore, evitando maiores danos, sendo que em seguida, salta em direção ao seu oponente ao usar o impulso do tronco, após flexionar as suas patas traseiras.

Antes que o treinador ordenasse ao seu pokémon para se esquivar ao ficar surpreso pelo rodopio dela em pleno ar, conseguindo se recuperar do impacto do ataque, conseguindo reduzir o dano de um provável choque na árvore ao se recuperar no ar, a Fennekin já havia concentrado o poder Tipo Fire, lançando o ataque que atinge o seu oponente que é arremessado para trás, enquanto era finalizado pelo calor escaldante que provocava danos, sendo que o efeito do Water Sport já havia cessado, fazendo o ataque ter o seu poder total.

\- Bidoof! – o treinador dele exclama desesperado, vendo o seu pokémon ficar inconsciente.

\- Nós conseguimos, Fennekin!

A pokemon raposa exclama feliz:

\- Fokko!

Então, ela corre e salta até os braços de Serena, abanando a cauda, enquanto recebia carinho, sendo que sentia muita dor em seu corpo por ter sofrido o movimento Quick Attack, duas vezes.

\- Bidoof, volte. – ele retorna o pokémon para a pokéball.

Então, ele vai até ela e paga pela derrota, para em seguida, se retirar do local.

Alguns minutos depois, após dar um Super Potion para a tipo Fire, com ambas comemorando o fato de que ela estava próxima de chegar no próximo nível, Serena pergunta:

\- Vamos tentar encontrar mais algum treinador?

A tipo Fire consente animada.

Após vinte minutos, todos os treinadores que conseguiu encontrar tinham pokémons em níveis muito altos, fazendo Serena e Fennekin suspirarem, para depois a jovem sorrir resignada, perguntando:

\- Bem, já que não encontramos nesse local, treinadores com um nível condizente ao seu, o que acha de procurarmos no nosso caminho até a próxima cidade, outros diamantes brutos para serem nossos parceiros, Fennekin?

\- Fokko! – ela consente, exclamando animada, enquanto abanava a caudinha.

\- Precisamos de bastantes parceiros e espero que sejam de tipos diferentes, para podermos apresentar diferentes movimentos no palco. Será difícil encontrar outros dançarinos natos, mas com certeza, conseguiremos mais amigos! – ela exclama determinada.

A Fennekin abana a caudinha, sendo que estava animada para ter mais companheiros.

\- Vamos rumo ao horizonte, amiga! – ela exclama animada, apontando com o dedo para o caminho a frente delas.

\- Fokko! – a raposa pokémon exclama determinada, olhando para frente.

Então, Serena segue rumo à próxima cidade, usando o sistema de GPS do seu Smartphone, enquanto segurava a Fennekin em seu colo.

Há centenas de quilômetros dali, em Isshu-chihou (Unova), mais precisamente em Fukiyose City (Mistralton City), havia um GYM especialista em tipo Flying.

Uma jovem se aproxima usando um belo vestido de babados com um laço de cetim na cintura, sapatinhos de boneca, chapéu florido com uma bolsa que combinava com as suas roupas. Ela tinha um cinto florido com pokéballs e andava com graça e elegância, tendo uma aparência meiga e fofa.

Ela para ao avistar o ginásio que lembrava o hangar de um avião, estreitando o cenho ao ver que tinha uma placa que estava escrito "Serviço de transporte de Fukiyose.".

Quando ela viu a placa indicando que era uma empresa de transporte de cargas, ficou indignada por ser contra as regras da Liga Pokémon, pois a finalidade do GYM não podia ser desvirtuada ao ser usado para outra finalidade, além de batalhas. Inclusive era proibido ter anuncio de comércio ou de prestação de serviço, pois descaracterizava o local cedido pela Liga Pokémon ao GYM Leader. Até onde ela tinha visto, a responsável pelo local já havia ferido várias regras e isso era inadmissível para a garota.

Ao entrar no local, avista os aros aéreos, percebendo que o monitor de batalhas parecia estar com pó, como se não fosse usado há muito tempo, isso se já foi usado alguma vez, além de ver que o local para medir o nível dos pokémons estava com uma grossa camada de poeira e teia de aranha, com ela duvidando, piamente, que ele foi usado em algum momento, enquanto que a arena parecia anormalmente imaculada.

Claro, todos os GYM´s tinham pokémons treinados para reparar as arenas, após uma batalha. Mas aquela arena não parecia exibir qualquer uso e conforme olhava, ela murmurava próximo de um botão com um intricado desenho de flores, como se estivesse narrando.

Então, uma voz chama a atenção dela, interrompendo a sua narração em sussurros:

\- Não pode entrar aqui.

Ela se vira, percebendo que era um homem que usava um uniforme de transportadora, tendo o mesmo símbolo da placa lá fora e que se aproxima dela com a mesma se curvando levemente, falando:

\- Desculpe senhor.

Ele fica encantando com a delicadeza dela e pergunta, gentilmente:

\- Veio desafiar Furo-sama (Skyla)?

\- Sim.

\- Você fez uma reserva? – ele pergunta gentilmente.

\- Não, senhor. Precisava? Eu vim de longe. – ela fala sem graça.

\- Quer reservar?

\- Sim.

\- Por favor, mostre-me a sua licença.

\- Claro – ela pega a sua licença em forma de pokédex, sendo que era criada uma licença temporária para ajudar no seu disfarce, permitindo assim que se passasse por uma simples treinadora.

A garota estende a sua licença e surge um código na tela, com o aparelho do fiscal fazendo o scanner, para depois imprimir um papel com um número, com ele falando ao entregar o papel:

\- Pronto. Traga esse cartão de registro mais tarde.

\- Muito obrigada, senhor. – ela curva levemente a cabeça.

\- Não foi nada – ele fala sem graça – O prazer foi meu. Desejo sorte contra a Furo-sama.

\- Obrigada.

Ele se vira, até que se lembra de algo, falando:

\- Não pode ficar aqui dentro e se deseja ver a Furo-sama, você deve ir lá fora.

\- Então, eu vou ver. Obrigada. – ela agradece com uma pose meiga.

Nisso, ele se afasta com ela saindo do GYM, passando a olhar atentamente o grupo que estava agendando, percebendo que havia passado das dez horas da manhã, sendo que o GYM deveria estar aberto e atendendo a partir das oito horas da manhã.

Então, ela observa um avião vermelho pousando com uma jovem saindo do mesmo, sendo que após sair, se apresenta animada:

\- Olá, pessoal! Eu sou a GYM Leader do GYM de Fukiyose. Todos me chamam de "aquela que voa alto", Furo. Conto com vocês hoje. – ela termina com uma pose.

"Entendo... Criar senhas para determinar as batalhas não é crime em GYM´s que tem um grande fluxo de treinadores. De fato, se o GYM não tiver pokemons em condições de batalhar, pois após batalhar uma vez, o pokémon tem que ficar em repouso o resto do dia, ele pode recusar batalhas, remarcando para outro dia, deixando um aviso do nível de pokémons que ele não tem para batalhar. Mas marcar horário e atrasar o início das batalhas porque estava se divertindo é contra as regras. Por enquanto, você é a GYM Leader. Saiba que só pelo que eu vi e as regras que você infringiu, sistematicamente, já é o suficiente para perder o seu título. É uma pena que preciso seguir os procedimentos do teste que tenho que aplicar e para verificar as denúncias contra você até o fim e que pelo visto, são verídicas." – a Fiscal Pokémon pensa consigo mesmo com uma face neutra.

Ela sai de seus pensamentos ao observar a GYM Leader se aproximando, enquanto falava:

\- Vamos começar o desafio. Temos quinze desafiantes, não é? Então, vamos começar. Serão usados apenas três pokémons. - ela começa a lançar as pokéball em sequência - Voem minhas asas!

Então, um a um, os seus pokémons saem com ela os apresentando.

\- Todos o chamam de coração negro e cortês, Swoobat! – ela exclama, assim que o pokémon sai.

\- Todos o chamam de corredor do paraíso, Unfezant! – um Unfezant macho sai da pokéball.

\- Todos o chamam de "as asas da pureza", Swanna! – nisso, sai uma Swanna da pokéball.

Um deles se aproxima e exclama:

\- Saiam meus pokémons!

Nisso, ele tira um Blitzle, um Boldore e um Emolga, que ficam parados na frente dele.

\- Que a batalha aérea comece! Vamos ao céu!

Após ficar pensativa, ela fala:

\- Acabou comigo. Eu perdi e pela sua vitória, pegue a Jet Badge. – ela estende a Badge ao jovem treinador que pega a mesma.

Então, após ele se afastar animado, ela pergunta:

\- Certo, quem é o próximo?

O jovem sai e a Fiscal se aproxima, sorrindo meigamente:

\- Espere, por favor.

O jovem fica corado ao ver a bela garota e pergunta:

\- Sim?

\- Isso foi uma batalha?

\- Oh! Não conhece a batalha aérea?

\- Batalha aérea?

\- Sim. Veja. – ele aponta para onde Furo está.

\- Segundo voo! Decolar! – a voz da GYM Leader é ouvida.

Uma menina tinha um Sewaddle, Leavanny e um Pansear.

A GYM Leader fica pensativa e depois fala:

\- Sinto muito, mas eu venci. Não há como você vencer meu GYM se você usar o tipo Bug ou tipo Fire. Então, não tem nada de Badge.

A menina fica triste e se afasta, pois tinha certeza que ganharia.

Afinal, havia colocado golpes que seriam efetivos contra os tipos Flying, sendo que torce os punhos, achando injusto não ter tido a chance de batalhar, decidindo que iria denunciá-la a Liga Pokémon.

O motivo de não ter retrucado sobre a decisão dela era porque todos sabiam que ela sempre falava que não importava os movimentos que os pokémons tivessem se o tipo deles não possuía vantagem ao seu e que mesmo que fossem mais ágeis, não teria como ganhar dela e que somente o tipo importava como sendo um fator decisivo em uma batalha, algo que era o oposto que os outros GYM Leaders ensinavam, sendo que davam dicas de batalha, assim como apontavam erros e davam sugestões para auxiliar os treinadores. A garota percebeu que ela ensinava o avesso do que era ensinado pelos outros GYM Leaders.

Controlando as lágrimas pela injustiça, a jovem se afasta, enquanto acessava a internet, postando a sua indignação em um Fórum de treinadores, para depois acessar a página da Liga Pokémon para fazer uma denúncia formal, orando para que Furo perdesse o seu titulo pela injustiça que praticava.

Enquanto isso, a jovem de lacinho com babados pergunta, estupefata:

\- Mas não houve batalha.

\- Claro que houve uma batalha – o jovem fala e ela olha para ele, escondendo o punho cerrado pela ira que sentia ao ver que a GYM Leader se tornou medíocre ao se fiar apenas no tipo de Pokémon, sendo algo inconcebível e igualmente inaceitável pela nova Liga Pokémon – Dentro da mente da Furo-sama. Se você for forte como a Furo-sama, pode simular as batalhas na sua mente somente vendo os pokémons.

\- Eu entendi. Obrigada – ela agradece, sorrindo meigamente.

O jovem fica mais corado e consente se afastando da garota, pensando consigo mesmo em um alento:

"Se eu fosse alguns anos, mais velho...".

Ele reparou no papel que ela segurava e decide ver a batalha aérea dela, mais tarde, sem saber da verdadeira identidade dela.

No local, ela continuava observando as batalhas aéreas, gravando tudo como prova, pensando consigo mesmo, revoltada:

"Que absurdo! Como ela ousa usar a alcunha de GYM Leader se fiando apenas em tipos de Pokémons? Uma batalha não é determinada apenas pelo tipo e há golpes super efetivos nos tipo Flying dela que pokémons que não tem vantagem ao dela podem usar e há o fator velocidade, além de outros status e habilidades. É imperdoável a conduta dela."

Então, a GYM Leader termina todas as batalhas aéreas, para depois de afastar, sendo que a Fiscal Pokémon consegue se aproximar e toca no braço dela.

Furo se vira, vendo a garota que parecia ter dezesseis anos, usando roupas fofas e pergunta, arqueando o cenho:

\- Quer alguma coisa?

\- Por que faz batalhas aéreas e não as batalhas pokémons? É injusto determinar quem vence ou perde pela sua mente.

\- Mas quem disse que eu não batalhei com eles? Eu batalhei na minha primorosa e maravilhosa mente. Eu sou incrivelmente poderosa, assim como os meus pokémons. Para que lutar se eu já sei o resultado? – ela fala arrogantemente e em um tom de superioridade, notando a face surpresa da jovem - Além disso, como eu ficava batalhando, não tinha tempo para praticar os meus voos. Eu amo voar. Como eu podia sacrificar o que eu gostava de fazer? Logo, as batalhas aéreas permitem que eu exerça meu papel de GYM Leader, sendo que posso voar, também. Parece meio egoísta, mas eu preciso ter os meus momentos. Eu torno a repetir, que mesmo que eu batalhasse, as minhas previsões se concretizariam.

\- Só possui esses três pokémons? Eu vi GYM Leaders com inúmeros pokémons.

\- É cansativo e exaustivo treinar tantos pokémons, sendo que precisaria ter de vários níveis para me adequar e convenhamos, se eu fosse fazer isso, não me sobraria tempo para fazer o que eu amo e que é voar. Saiba que eu me sinto única no mundo quando voo. A vista é maravilhosa no céu. Não posso sacrificar o que eu amo fazer para ficar treinando inúmeros pokémons. Além disso, teria que ficar estudando feito uma condenada para alcançar o nível de conhecimento que a nova Liga exige. Por que não podemos ter o conhecimento básico? Por que precisamos saber de tudo e mais um pouco sobre nossos tipos, mais aqueles que têm vantagem ao nosso, além de ter que ficar pensando em inúmeras estratégias? Não que eu não faça isso nas batalhas aéreas, mas fazer fisicamente e não obstante, ainda ter que ficar auxiliando outros treinadores? – ela pergunta, ultrajada - No meu tempo, eu aprendi tudo por mim mesma dando "cabeçadas", por assim dizer. Eu acho um absurdo a exigência da nova Liga. As batalhas estavam boas, antes. Para que tanta exigência? Além disso, eu acho um despautério termos que ter uma boa conduta em público. Dar o exemplo? Ajudar os treinadores? Não tínhamos isso no meu tempo de treinadora. Entende porque faço as batalhas aéreas e mantenho apenas os meus três pokemons?

\- Então, é por isso. Você ama voar e se ressentia de sacrificar o que amava fazer para batalhar. – ele fala, ocultando a sua irritação.

\- Sim.

\- É errado se fiar apenas nos tipos dos pokémons. Há muitos outros fatores que determinam uma batalha. Você define quem vence e quem perde, apenas pelos tipos e isso é errado.

\- Claro que o tipo é tudo! – a GYM Leader olha de forma incrédula para a jovem como se ela tivesse falado algo extremamente bizarro – Isso é besteira! Você disse uma asnice, agora. O tipo é a única coisa que importa. Mesmo que tenha uma boa velocidade, golpes poderosos ou movimentos de defesa bons e outros status, nada disso importa. Eu derroto todos que tem desvantagem aos meus. Isso é tudo baboseira. Somente o tipo importa e nada mais. Acredite.

A Fiscal Pokémon fica irada com a atitude da GYM Leader, assim como pelo fato dela considerar o que ela disse sobre outros fatores nas batalhas como se fosse uma loucura.

Porém, consegue controlar a sua ira, mantendo uma face neutra, pois os Fiscais Pokémons passavam por um treinamento exigente e igualmente rigoroso antes de pegarem os seus distintivos, assim como os novos GYM Leaders.

Inclusive, um dos treinamentos envolvia o controle das suas emoções para manter a sua mente sempre calma e focada. Claro, podiam ter sentimentos.

Afinal, eram seres humanos e não máquinas.

Porém, não podiam permitir que esses sentimentos prevalecessem acima da lógica e da razão, sendo a mesma conduta que os GYM Leaders precisavam ter, dando assim o exemplo, além de ajudar os pokémons, caso ficassem nervosos ou com medo, visando acalmá-los e dar confiança a eles, também. Um treinador descompensado deixava os seus pokémons descompensados. Ao manter a calma em qualquer situação, o treinador conseguia fazer os pokémons ficarem calmos ao se espalharem em sua conduta.

Além disso, um dos testes que era aplicado para aqueles que pleiteavam tais títulos, para serem selecionados para os estudos e treinamentos, envolvia um teste psicológico.

\- E quanto aos movimentos super efetivos contra o seu tipo que mesmo os que têm desvantagem podem possuir? Você não sabe os movimentos dos pokémons dos seus oponentes. – a Fiscal Pokémon pergunta, sendo que estava interessada na resposta da GYM Leader, para que ficasse registrada na gravação que estava sendo enviada a Central da Liga Pokémon, inclusive naquele instante.

\- Isso não existe. – a jovem fica chocada – Não fique chocada. Isso não existe. Um tipo que tem desvantagem, sempre vai perder para aquele que tem vantagem. É uma regra inquebrável. Logo, só o tipo importa e nada mais. Todo o resto é besteira.

Após se refazer, sendo que tudo que falavam era gravado, inclusive por vídeo e som, ela pergunta:

\- E quanto ao Serviço de Carga? Eu ouvi dizer que teve uma empresa atuando aqui, há algum tempo atrás e que era em outro local.

\- Ah! Eu comprei a empresa! Agora tenho condições de pagar por muitos voos. Sabia que o custo do combustível de um avião e o aluguel de um hangar de avião em outro local, por exemplo, é muito alto se eu fizer viagens várias vezes para outras cidades, precisando pernoitar em alguma cidade? Agora, dinheiro não é problema. O salário que recebo de GYM Leader daria para viver bem e até fazer alguns voos, ocasionais, mas não na quantidade que eu desejava... – ela olha as horas - Bem, eu tenho que ir agora. O céu me espera.

Ela observa a GYM Leader saindo com o seu avião, conseguindo velocidade para decolar, passando a voar pelo céu, enquanto torcia os punhos, irada, pensando consigo mesma:

"Os GYM Leaders tem que amar o que fazem. Se ela ama mais voar do que as batalhas pokémons, não se tornasse GYM Leader. Simples assim. Pelo visto, ela só queria o status do título e somente possuí três pokémons. Além disso, o salário que a Liga Pokémon paga dá para sobreviver com folga, mas como ela gastava muito em seus voos teve que conseguir dinheiro extra e comprou essa empresa de avião. Inclusive, se eu puxar a situação fiscal da mesma, não duvido que vou achar o pai dela como sócio. Ela feriu regra atrás de regra, mesmo com a Liga Pokémon dando prazo aos GYM Leaders da antiga Liga para se adequarem as novas regras, no caso, seis meses podendo ser renovado ou não, sendo que o Gym ficou fechado nesse período. Muitos conseguiram se adequar no prazo que estabelecemos, sendo que alguns solicitaram um pouco mais de prazo com a Liga Pokémon aceitando esse prazo adicional, para depois aplicarmos testes neles sobre disfarce. Assim que informar a minha superiora, vou solicitar a autorização para batalhar. Vou fazer questão de esmagar a arrogância dela em mil pedacinhos e depois pulverizá-los, brutalmente. Vou ensinar a essa falsa GYM Leader, assim como especialista de quinta categoria, uma lição que ela nunca mais vai esquecer para o resto de sua vida. Afinal, os meus pokémons são tão fofos quanto perigosos. Eu quero mostrar que as batalhas não são baseadas apenas pelo tipo de pokémon, sendo uma lição que ela precisa aprender, urgentemente. Ademais, mesmo que eles sejam poderosos, eles não lutam a algum tempo e isso faz com que a força, velocidade e resistência deles caíam, vertiginosamente. É a mesma coisa com alguém que malha e de repente, deixar de malhar. Se ficar assim por algum tempo irá perder o que conquistou. Além disso, tenho pokémons fofos e com desvantagem ao tipo Flying, mas igualmente perigosos para esses tipos. Vou ensinar a ela que o tipo não é tudo, usando pokémons com desvantagem ao dela. Porém, primeiro, vou permitir que ela faça a batalha aérea com eles. Vai doer mais" – ela pensa consigo mesma, exibindo um sorriso sádico no rosto.

A Fiscal Pokémon percebe que muitos estavam indignados, pois não conseguiam aceitar uma derrota sem sequer terem lutado e ela concordava que era revoltante por ser demasiadamente injusto.

Então, ela se afasta, pois tinha algumas horas, antes que a sua vez chegasse. Além da autorização para batalhar, precisava confirmar a decisão do alto escalão da Liga Pokémon, assim como precisava solicitar uma investigação.

Há centenas de quilômetros dali, na região de Kantou, mais precisamente em Tokiwa Forest, Cheren estava andando junto dos seus pokémons, quando avista um Eevee se debatendo na água, sendo que ele corre até a margem, seguido dos seus pokémons.

Ao chegar à beira do riacho, fica desesperado ao perceber que o Eevee, que usava um estranho objeto no corpo, se mexia lentamente, sendo visível o seu cansaço, para depois ele parar de se debater, enquanto fechava os olhos pela exaustão, começando a afundar na água.


	73. A escolha da Eevee

**Notas do Autor**

Cheren consegue...

Ele encontra...

A Eevee decide...

Em um laboratório...

 **Capítulo 73 - A escolha da Eevee**

Desesperado, ele exclama:

\- Pidgey-chan, use Quick Attack para se deslocar e ajude a Eevee!

Rapidamente, ela voa até a tipo Normal graças ao Quick Attack, a pegando delicadamente com as suas patas, para depois levá-la até Cheren que a pega em seu colo, olhando para a pokémon inconsciente que respirava com dificuldade, sendo que ele sente o tempo parar ao olhar para ela até que cora, para depois sacudir a cabeça para os lados, vendo que a tipo normal virava uma "bola" ao ter o corpo tracionado violentamente para frente e desesperado, tira o dispositivo, o jogando para o lado, olhando com repugnância para o mesmo, pois sentiu a dificuldade em tirá-lo e que o mesmo tracionava o corpo para frente.

Inclusive, a mão dele tremia de ódio ao ver as marcas no corpo da pokémon provocados pelo dispositivo, além de outras marcas que ele acreditava serem de um chicote em virtude do aspecto delas.

Rapidamente, ele pega uma toalha e começa a secá-la, sendo que a Charmander aproxima a chama de sua cauda, deles, visando esquentar a Eevee que tremia de frio.

O jovem pega um Ice Heal e decide usar ao se lembrar do efeito que teve com a tipo Fire e após aplicar o mesmo, percebe que a temperatura dela subia como efeito do uso do medicamento, fazendo ele respirar aliviado, sendo que se lembra de um secador portátil para roupas que tinha na sua mochila, caso precisasse secá-las.

Cheren abre a sua mochila e encontra o pequeno secador que era potente e que podia ser carregado pela luz solar, ligando o mesmo para secar o pelo da pokémon, decidindo usar seu pente para pentear os pelos dela.

Após estar seca, sendo que ele dá um Super Potion a ela, a Eevee abre parcamente os olhos, se sentindo fraca, sendo que vê Cheren e quando seus olhos se cruzam, ela sente as suas bochechas se aquecerem e o tempo parece parar para ambos até que a tipo Normal percebe que era um humano e começa a tremer de medo, lutando para sair do colo dele que percebe o pavor dela e fala gentilmente, enquanto a mesma se debatia em estado de terror, o fazendo sentir pena dela, assim como ódio pelo responsável por traumatiza-la, sendo que os outros pokémons sentem pena da tipo Normal, também:

\- Você está salvo. Por favor, se acalme. Eu vou protegê-lo do bastardo que fez isso com você. Você foi chicoteado. Eu vi as marcas de chicote em você, além das marcas desse dispositivo desgraçado. Eu farei o bastardo pagar caro pelo que fez a você, eu prometo.

Ela fica exausta, já que estava fraca, sendo que olha para ele, notando a sinceridade em seus olhos e que o olhar dele era completamente distinto do seu ex-treinador, podendo sentir a calidez e bondade.

Por algum motivo que desconhecia, antes que sequer percebesse os seus pensamentos, passou a confiar nele, além de se sentir estranhamente segura em seus braços. Eram sensações incompreensíveis a pokémon, assim como o calafrio de prazer com o contato das mãos gentis dele que a fazia corar, enquanto ela murmurava, fracamente:

\- Ippui...

\- Eu vou protegê-lo. Eu prometo. Portanto, pode descansar que eu vou cuidar de você.

Ela adormece com o sorriso dele marcado a ferro e fogo nela, pois se sentia segura de uma forma incompreensível, além de sentir seu coração se aquecer com a presença dele, sendo que o coração do jovem também se aquecia.

Cheren fica aliviado ao ver que o pokémon relaxou, o afagando gentilmente, enquanto se sentia estranho com o pokémon em seus braços, não sabendo que era uma fêmea, sendo tomado por um sentimento de proteção e de possessividade, pois o simples pensamento de outro homem segurando a Eevee, o deixava desconfortável.

O jovem fica desconcertado com a sua linha de pensamento, olhando para o pokémon que deve ter sofrido o inferno nas mãos do bastardo que colocou aquele dispositivo infernal nele, provocando marcas nos locais que as tiras pressionavam o corpo, além das marcas que ele identificou como sendo de chicotadas. Cheren sentia um ódio intenso de quem fez aquilo, desejando "quebra-lo" de tanto surrá-lo se o encontrasse. Qualquer tortura que o jovem imaginasse para aquele que traumatizou e marcou o corpo do Eevee, era pouco comparada ao que merecia, a seu ver.

Então, Cheren sai de seus pensamentos com uma voz que pergunta:

\- Quem é você?

Ele se vira na direção dessa voz, vendo três jovens, sendo que quando eles se aproximam, os pokémons de Cheren assumem posição defensiva, o escudando, com Satoshi e os outros ficando surpresos, para depois avistarem um pokémon que não conheciam e ao verificarem com a sua pokédex que era uma Snivy, um inicial de Isshu-chihou (Unova), Yukiko pergunta em tom de confirmação:

\- Então, você é o Cheren-kun, né?

\- Isso mesmo. Eu imagino que sejam o Satoshi-kun, Yukiko-chan e Shigeru-kun.

\- Isso mesmo. Nós ouvimos alguém exclamando algo, no caso, a Yukiko-chan e viemos ver quem era. – Shigeru fala.

Ele nota uma Spearow adormecida nos braços da albina e depois nota todos os pokémons deles, ficando estarrecido ao ver um pokémon imenso e ao puxar a sua pokédex, identifica como sendo um ônix gigantesco e shiny, pois a cor era diferente da pokédex, além de avistar outros dois Ônix imensos, embora fossem um pouco menores que o shiny.

Então, ele fala aos seus pokémons:

\- Eles são as pessoas que eu desejava encontrar. Podem relaxar.

Os pokémons dele olham para o seu treinador que confirma com a cabeça, com os mesmos voltando a ficarem ao lado dele, enquanto que os outros se aproximavam, sendo que Shigeru fica na frente de Cheren para analisar a Eevee, pegando o seu estojo e abrindo o mesmo, começando a examiná-la, enquanto que Satoshi os apresentava.

Após alguns minutos, Cheren pergunta:

\- Você pode ajuda-lo, Shigeru-san? Ele estava no rio. Quase se afogou, mas consegui salvá-lo a tempo graças a ajuda da Pidgey-chan. – ele leva a mão até a tipo Flying e a afaga com a mesma corando, para depois virar o bico, indignada ao ver a sua reação perante o afago do seu treinador.

Enquanto todos estavam prestando atenção na Eevee que estava debilitada, Pikachu estava curioso com o dispositivo preto e por curiosidade ergue o mesmo, acabando por ter o corpo envolto pelo objeto que o faz virar uma bola com ele ficando desesperado, enquanto lutava para esticar o seu corpo, tentando, desesperadamente, lutar contra a tração e por causa da posição que se encontrava, não conseguia falar nada e começa a rolar desesperado para pedir ajuda, pois estava sentindo o corpo doer intensamente com a posição forçada que o roedor elétrico era obrigado a ficar.

O problema era que ele estava rolando para o lado errado, se afastando cada vez mais do grupo, sendo que nenhum deles percebeu que havia algo errado.

Com ninguém percebendo o que acontecia ao Pikachu, Cheren pergunta ao olhar para a albina:

\- O que aconteceu com esse Spearow? Ele parece debilitado.

Yukiko explica o que ocorreu e ele fala, aliviado:

\- Ainda bem que ela está se recuperando.

Shigeru havia visto a reação ocular, além de medir a temperatura, fazendo também uma ausculta com estetoscópio, assim como a pesou, anotando vários dados, comparando com dados em seu Smartphone, no caso, gráficos, além de outros exames até que guarda tudo e fala, enquanto afagava gentilmente a Eevee, sendo que Cheren não compreendia porque sentiu um ciúme intenso com o toque de outro homem no pokémon adormecido em seus braços, passando a ficar surpreso com a sua reação para depois abanar a cabeça para os lados, visando dissipar tal sensação, incompreensível ao mesmo:

\- Ele está fraco e debilitado. Nada que um bom repouso e uma alimentação rica em vitaminas e minerais, não possam resolver, assim como a ingestão de um revigorante. O importante é ele descansar bastante. Vou preparar uma ração especial, assim como uma espécie de revigorante e aí, você vai dar para em pequenas porções.

\- Muito obrigado. Você herdou o talento do seu avô. Com certeza, será um formidável Hakase Pokémon no futuro.

\- Obrigado. Vamos para o acampamento.

\- Eu imagino o que o pobrezinho sofreu. – Yukiko fala com pena – Essas marcas...

\- Sim. É do dispositivo estranho que encontrei preso em seu corpo, o tracionando, obrigando o Eevee a lutar para deixar o corpo esticado, lutando arduamente contra a tração, além de algumas dessas marcas serem de chicotadas. Se eu puder colocar a mão no bastardo, eu... – ele fala torcendo os punhos, segurando gentilmente a Eevee adormecida em seu colo.

\- O mesmo para mim, eu quero quebrar o bastardo em mil pedaços! – Satoshi exclama irado.

\- Idem. O que ele fez com esse pobre pokémon é imperdoável. Treinadores bastardos como ele me enojam! – Shigeru fala demonstrando ira.

\- O mesmo para mim. Mas quero torturar o desgraçado até a morte, pois só a morte é boa demais para ele. – Yukiko fala torcendo os punhos.

Os outros ficam surpresos com a fala de alguém de aparência meiga até que concordam e Satoshi fala, pondo a mão no ombro de sua imouto:

\- Não acho que teríamos estômago para torturá-lo até a morte. Surrar? Sim. Quebrá-lo? Sim. Mas não torturar. Mas se você não se importar com isso, o deixaremos em suas mãos e não perguntaremos o que fez com o desgraçado ou desgraçada, pois pode ser uma mulher.

Ela olha para os outros, sendo que Cheren fala:

\- Pode contar com o meu silêncio. Quem dera que eu tivesse estômago como você e concordo que a morte é boa demais para bastardos como ele ou ela.

\- Eu tenho a mesma opinião. Se o quebramos, ele se recupera, pelo menos, fisicamente e isso seria algo indesejado. Com certeza, a sua punição será melhor e conte com o meu apoio e silêncio. – Shigeru fala.

\- Com o meu também, imouto.

\- Obrigada. – ela fala sorrindo meigamente até que se lembra de algo – E que dispositivo asqueroso era? Nós vimos a marca que vai do pescoço para as patas e cauda, parecendo envolver as articulações.

\- Ah! É esse – nisso, ele olha para o lado, procurando pelo mesmo, perguntando confuso – Cadê o dispositivo? Eu o deixei aqui.

Então, após vinte minutos, eles observam uma bola amarela com listras marrons e uma cauda em forma de raio surgir rolando entre eles, após acertar a direção, rolando até os pés de Satoshi que o reconhece, ficando desesperado, enquanto retirava o que retinha o Pikachu naquela forma com o mesmo respirando de alívio, enquanto exibia dor na face.

Ele pega gentilmente o roedor elétrico no colo, sendo que estava fraco até para falar com o jovem pegando um Super Potion, aplicando no tipo Eletric que sente a dor ir embora, para depois Shigeru dar o resto do revigorante que ele fez para a Spearow, fazendo Pikachu se recuperar com o mesmo exclamando feliz:

\- Pikapi!

\- Fico feliz que tenha se recuperado, Pikachu! Desculpe amigão, não vi e nem ouvi você. – ele fala, o abraçando.

O tipo Eletric fala em seu idioma e Yukiko traduz:

\- Ele diz que está tudo bem, pois de fato, ele não conseguia falar nada e não deveria ter sido tão curioso com algo que não conhecia.

Shigeru pega o dispositivo e o observa atentamente com clara repulsa em seu rosto, tirando fotos, para depois colocar em uma sacola, guardando, enquanto falava:

\- Podemos descobrir o proprietário disso, caso nós vejamos algo semelhante em algum pokémon. Além disso, pode ser usado como prova. Eu quero tirar umas fotos da Eevee.

Cheren consente e ele tira algumas fotos das marcas, sendo que havia marcas das estrias, assim como, marcas de chicotadas.

\- Precisamos ferrar com o bastardo de todas as formas. – ele fala.

\- Concordo. Vai que a Yukiko-chan não pode pegá-lo por estar em uma área aglomerada. Precisamos nos precaver. – Satoshi fala.

\- Com certeza. Eu espero ter a oportunidade de pegar o bastardo. Ele vai se arrepender do dia em que nasceu, acreditem. – ela fala sorrindo sadicamente, imaginando as práticas de tortura que poderia fazer nele, agora que tinha a anuência deles.

No acampamento, Shigeru prepara a ração especial em forma de papinha e entrega para Cheren que passa a alimentar a Eevee, sendo que ela havia despertado por alguns momentos, ficando alarmada ao ver outros humanos até que ele a afaga, falando gentilmente que eram amigos e que estavam a ajudando, além de reforçar a promessa que fez a ela que iria cuidar dela e protegê-la, conseguindo acalmá-la, enquanto que a Eevee não conseguia lutar contra a sonolência, se entregando novamente ao sono.

Shigeru havia preparado uma poção que era um revigorante, procurando adicionar berrys para tornar o sabor mais aprazível, com Cheren ministrando na Eevee, dando aos poucos na boca dela, para depois envolvê-la com mantas, mantendo-a aquecida em seu colo, após terminar de dar a papinha feita especialmente para ela.

Enquanto isso, os pokémons de Cheren se enturmavam com os outros, com o jovem ficando maravilhado com os que eram shiny, além de ficar surpreso com o bando de Spearows, até que se aproximou do ninho que Satoshi fez com a sua mochila, olhando os filhotes de Spearow que cochilavam, achando-os fofos, sendo que ele viu apenas uma parte deles, já que a fêmea os aquecia embaixo do seu corpo, sendo que o macho estava no lado da sua companheira, atento a qualquer som a sua volta, assumindo uma postura, demasiadamente, protetora.

Cheren também havia ficado estarrecido, assim como os seus pokemons ao saberem do efeito que Satoshi tinha em muitas fêmeas pokémons, quando contam da captura especial dele em relação às fêmeas com elas entrando por si mesmas nas pokéballs e ele comenta que a Ratata fez isso e que a Charmander o escolheu.

Então, Yukiko comenta, olhando atentamente a Pidgey de Cheren que estava próxima dele:

\- Você percebeu que ela é diferente de um Pidgey comum? A cor dela está meio clara. Tem certeza que não é uma shiny?

Ele olha para ela e pega a pokédex, percebendo que de fato, tinha uma coloração diferente.

\- Agora que você disse...

\- Ela não saiu com um brilho da pokéball?

\- Confesso que quando a tirei da pokéball, eu estava olhando para a interação da Ratata e do Spearow ao meu lado. Eles estavam se dando bem, me deixando aliviado, pois eu estava preocupado.

\- Como assim? – Satoshi pergunta curioso.

Então, ele conta sobre a Ratata que quase virou refeição do Spearow, os deixando surpresos, com todos vendo que eles pareciam se dar bem, embora vissem a tipo Normal aborrecida e o tipo Flying se divertindo com Yukiko falando, enquanto sorria:

\- Pelo visto, ele gosta de provocar a Ratata, que por sua vez, não parece achar tão ruim, no fundo. Eu diria que eles têm uma interessante interação, por assim dizer.

Cheren sorri e fala:

\- Eu fico aliviado. Acho que foi por isso que eu não percebi o brilho, sendo que me concentrei mais nos dados da Pidgey-chan do que na imagem em si e agora que comentou, conforme eu comparo com as imagens em minha pokédex, de fato, ela é shiny.

Então, após meia hora, a Eevee desperta, para depois se espreguiçar, notando que esteve aquecida pelas mantas, passando a corar ao olhar para Cheren que corava levemente, perguntando:

\- Já está melhor?

\- Ippui! – ela exclama, abanando a caudinha felpuda.

\- Qual o nome e como é o bastardo que fez aquilo com você?

A tipo Normal começa a descrevê-lo em seu idioma, ficando surpresa ao ver que a jovem albina traduzia o que ela falava.

\- É uma pena que não sabe o nome dele, pois os fazia chamá-lo de mestre.

A Eevee suspira tristemente, concordando.

\- Então, você é fêmea?

A pokémon consente animada, corando.

\- Pelo menos, temos uma descrição física e seria bom se a Eevee viesse conosco para poder reagir ao vê-lo. Assim, teríamos certeza que é o bastardo. – Satoshi comenta.

\- Com certeza. Claro, a fisionomia ajuda, porém, seria bom se a Eevee viesse conosco para ajudar a identifica-lo. – Shigeru comenta.

A Eevee fica surpresa e olha para Cheren, sendo que Yukiko se aproxima, falando, fazendo a pokémon olhar para ela:

\- Olha Eevee, a sua espécie é muita visada, já que é chamada de pokémon da evolução. É questão de tempo até alguém capturá-la. Muitos adorariam ter um Eevee.

\- Claro que você é livre para escolher e respeitaremos a sua decisão, seja ela qual for. – Shigeru fala – Mas é como a Yukiko-chan disse. Você será muito visada e provavelmente, será perseguida por vários treinadores ávidos para capturar um eevee.

A pokémon fica pensativa, sendo que olha para Cheren, sentindo o seu coração se aquecer, enquanto sentia outras sensações que não compreendia e ao pensar na sua vida sem ele, não pode impedir um calafrio, pois sentia que seria infeliz. O olhar daquele humano era diferente dos que ela viu. Tinha um calor que a aquecia e era cálido, possuindo ternura, também.

Além disso, a Eevee se sentia feliz em seus braços, assim como sentia o seu coração bater acelerado, além de não compreender o motivo de não ter apreciado a aproximação da albina, sentindo algo que não compreendia, pois lutou contra o desejo de atacá-la.

Enquanto a pokémon refletia, o jovem estava ansioso, pois se sentia feliz perto dela, além de se sentir bem e ao imaginar a sua vida sem ela ao seu lado, sentia uma dor inexplicável em seu coração, confessando que tinha sentimentos que não compreendia pela pokémon em seu colo e só sabia que seria infeliz sem a Eevee. Mesmo assim, respeitaria a vontade dela, se ela desejasse ser livre.

Ao olhar para Cheren que sorria gentilmente, ela sorri, tomando uma decisão, pois a vida sem ele seria sem cor e vida. Ela não podia conceber uma vida longe dele, pois ao imaginar isso, sentiu uma dor intensa em seu coração.

Ela se ergue e aponta para uma pokéball dele, falando em seu idioma, enquanto abanava a cauda, sendo que Yukiko traduz:

\- Ela fala que quer ficar com você.

\- É verdade, Eevee-chan? Quer mesmo ficar comigo? Tem certeza? – ele sentia o seu coração explodir de felicidade.

A pokémon consente animada, abanando a caudinha, sendo que ele pega uma pokéball e mostra para ela:

\- Tem certeza? Eu respeitarei a sua decisão, seja ela qual for.

A pokémon cora mais três tons carmesim, enquanto sentia seu coração se aquecer ao ver a sinceridade nos olhos dele.

De fato, ela via que ele respeitaria a sua decisão e isso a fez amá-lo ainda mais. Sim, a Eevee reconhecia que o amava e de uma forma que a desconcertava, enquanto tentava compreender os sentimentos incompreensíveis que a tomavam, com ela não sabendo que era o mesmo para Cheren.

A tipo Normal encosta o seu focinho na pokéball, sendo sugada pelo dispositivo, cuja luz brilha fugazmente, para depois indicar a captura, com a pokémon saindo por si mesma, abanando a caudinha.

\- Pelo visto, ela pode sair quando desejar. – Yukiko comenta sorrindo – Provavelmente, não sente a influência da pokéball.

\- Por mim, tudo bem. Bem-vinda, Eevee-chan.

Ela esfrega a cabecinha nele, abanando a caudinha, com ele a afagando, sendo que depois, a tipo Normal deita em seu colo, apoiando a cabeça em sua cauda, enquanto eles conversavam.

Após alguns minutos, ele descobre que havia uma trilha para um Monte onde havia Ônix grandes, com ele vendo que de fato, os Ônix de Yukiko e de Shigeru eram anormalmente grandes. Claro que não eram tão grandes quanto o de Satoshi que era shiny, também.

\- Acho que vou tentar capturar um Ônix.

\- Faz bem. O que acham de nós mantermos o acampamento até amanhã, pois já está tarde? – a albina pergunta para eles.

\- Uma boa ideia, imouto!

\- A Yukiko-chan está certa. Vamos armar as barracas e preparar a fogueira.

Cheren se levanta com a Eevee em seu colo, sendo que a Snivy fica em um dos seus ombros com ele perguntando aos seus pokémons:

\- O que acham de irmos até lá? Depois, a gente volta.

Todos os pokémon dele concordam e o seguem, enquanto que Satoshi pegava alguns gravetos, para depois cercarem eles com pedras, ateando fogo em seguida, sendo que Yukiko foi buscar água com uma mão, mantendo a Spearow adormecida na sua outra mão.

Há centenas de quilômetros dali, em Isshu-chihou (Unova), Kaishin e os demais se aproximavam de uma montanha onde havia um laboratório secreto que desenvolvia os Gensects, com os mesmos se encontrando em hibernação profunda dentro de suas respectivas capsulas.

O líder dos cientistas se aproxima do grupo que estudava vários gráficos em um monitor, com ele colocando o seu copo de café em cima de um painel plano, sendo que estava cheio, pois havia acabado de se servir.

Após olhar por vários minutos o gráfico, ele exclama estarrecido:

\- Isso é mesmo verdade?!


	74. O despertar dos Genesects

**Notas do Autor**

Em um laboratório...

Por causa de um incidente...

Uma Genesect fica...

 **Capítulo 74 - O despertar dos Genesects**

\- Sim. Essa fêmea é mais poderosa que o Vermelho. O nível dela é inacreditável. Está muito acima da escala! É simplesmente maravilhoso e impressionante! Não sabíamos que o seu poder ultrapassaria o do Vermelho que é shiny e tido até agora como o mais poderoso – um deles comenta animado.

\- Bem, ela é a única fêmea do grupo. É uma pena que eles são estéreis por causa das modificações que fizemos em seu DNA ao extrai-los dos fósseis, modificando o exoesqueleto original deles, visando acoplar um canhão potente móvel em suas costas para usarem o golpe Techno Blast com uma ampla movimentação, podendo modificar esse golpe do tipo Normal para outro tipo, desde que usem um Drive próprio para eles.

\- Ainda bem que tem, ao menos, uma fêmea entre eles – o líder comenta satisfeito – E ela está com o Douse Drive instalado nela, tornando o seu Techno Blast do tipo Water, certo?

Originalmente, essa Genesect seria macho e teria o Chill Drive instalado nela, tornando o seu Techno Blast tipo Ice e não tipo Water.

Porém, nessa linha do tempo, foi instalado o Douse Drive e não o Chill Drive, além de ter nascido fêmea e não macho.

\- Sim. De fato, não havíamos conseguido escolher o sexo deles. Mas por que o senhor disse isso? Eles são todos estéreis, sem exceção. – uma das cientistas pergunta com evidente confusão em sua face.

\- É simples. As mulheres são naturalmente dóceis. Talvez possamos despertá-la sozinha. Uma vez tentamos com os outros e se provaram agressivos, sendo que despertamos apenas dois e dentre eles, o que era shiny, por temermos não sermos capazes de lidar com mais de dois, ao mesmo tempo em que contávamos com o suporte de pokémons do tipo Fire com um alto poder de ataque e de fato, quase que não conseguimos enfraquecê-los por causa do canhão nas costas deles que libera o ataque destrutivo, Techno Blast. Mas podemos tentar com essa única fêmea, sendo a mais nova deles.

As outras cientistas ficam indignadas com a visão dele e fuzilam com os seus olhos o seu chefe que recua levemente, perguntando nervoso:

\- Eu falei alguma mentira?

Antes que alguma delas respondesse, o telefone próximo dali toca e ele atende, sendo que após alguns minutos, todos que estavam no laboratório o observam exibindo uma face estarrecida e depois, outra de incredulidade, desligando em seguida o telefone, para depois exclamar com ira na voz:

\- O Ghetis-sama foi preso!

Todos os cientistas olham incrédulos para ele que estava irado, sendo que um deles se aproxima e pergunta:

\- Tem certeza?

\- Tenho! – ele exclama irado, batendo violentamente o punho esquerdo próximo na mesa de comando onde ele apoiou o seu corpo de café.

O impacto faz o painel tremer e todos observam em câmera lenta o copo de café virando sobre o painel eletrônico, para depois o liquido quente se espalhar no mesmo, provocando um curto circuito massivo com muitas luzes piscando de forma intensa, surgindo vários focos de fumaça escura proveniente dos vários curtos circuitos e mensagens de erro surgiam consecutivamente nos monitores, enquanto que as luzes no Complexo piscavam com alarmes sendo soados em diferentes estações de controle do Complexo dos laboratórios, ao mesmo tempo, acabando por ocasionar histeria em massa em alguns trabalhadores nos demais hangares e que decidem fugir por estarem aterrorizados.

Um dos cientistas que digitava freneticamente em um painel, seguido de outros, exclamando apavorado:

\- O sistema de hibernação dos Genesects foi comprometido!

\- O quê?! Ative o modo backup e use o sistema alternativo! Eles não podem despertar! Ainda não temos meios de controlar todos! - o Líder exclama aterrorizado ao surgir na sua mente a visão dos Genesects e o terror que eles vivenciaram há alguns meses atrás quando despertaram dois deles.

O medo ainda estava marcado a ferro e fogo nos cientistas e em todos que estavam envolvidos no projeto dos Genesects, com todos sendo plenamente cientes de que não podiam permitir que eles despertassem, sem terem meios de tentarem contê-los com uma boa margem de segurança.

O líder dos cientistas xingava a si mesmo, mentalmente, por ter apoiado o seu copo de café em um local impróprio em vez de usar uma das mesas do laboratório.

Os cientistas tentam, desesperadamente, ativar o sistema alternativo, assim como o backup de controle das informações sobre a hibernação, visando garantir a continuidade da hibernação forçada deles até que um deles exclama:

\- É impossível ativar! Há um defeito no circuito mestre e o sistema de backup não foi ativado! Todos os sistemas estão demasiadamente comprometidos para responderem aos comandos. O curto circuito afetou áreas criticas do sistema como um todo, inutilizando o sistema backup!

\- Isso é impossível! Devia ser a prova de falhas! Se falhar um, temos outros! Essa é uma das maiores regras de segurança! Por isso, há mais de um sistema, assim como backup! É quase que impossível todos falharem sistematicamente e ao mesmo tempo, ainda mais pelo fato de todos os nossos sistemas de segurança, possuírem dispositivos eletromecânicos! Não posso acreditar que houve uma falha em massa dos inúmeros, relé! - ele exclama desesperado, pois temia o que aconteceria se todos os Genesects despertassem.

Afinal, a experiência com dois deles já havia sido demasiadamente assustadora.

\- Só que ambos foram comprometidos e houve uma falha sistêmica altamente catastrófica que comprometeu todos os demais sistemas de segurança, inclusive os interruptores eletromecânicos! – um deles exclama.

O outro cientista, no lado direito, que digitava freneticamente comandos desesperados, redirecionados ao mainframe do sistema, exclama, após as inúmeras mensagens de erro que ele recebeu:

\- A contenção dos Genesects foi encerrada! – um deles exclama desesperado.

\- Qual a previsão deles despertarem?

\- Em cinco minutos e... – o cientista para de falar em choque ao ver as diferentes linhas de comando e de informação que surgiram do mainframe demasiadamente avariado.

Afinal, a destruição no painel ocasionou um "efeito cascata", acabando por comprometer outros sistemas críticos, além de provocar sobrecargas de consequências catastróficas, acabando por comprometer os interruptores eletromecânicos frente aos inúmeros curtos circuitos generalizados que se espalharam rapidamente e incontrolavelmente.

\- O que foi? – o líder se aproxima desesperado, com todos os demais olhando para eles.

Então, ao olhar para o painel, ele recua desesperado com a face imersa no mais puro terror, enquanto lutava para acreditar que aquilo era real.

\- O que houve? – uma das cientistas pergunta desesperada

\- Um sistema que não era para ser ativado, foi ativado como consequência do curto circuito generalizado. Ele foi sobrecarregado e essa sobrecarga ocasionou o acionamento de um comando, sendo agravado por um curto circuito que comprometeu qualquer tentativa de desativar esse sistema. Não temos como impedir as suas ações e como não temos controle do Mainframe Central para obrigar através de um circuito alternativo seu desligamento, não podemos fazer nada. – o cientista que olhava o painel fala com os seus olhos arregalados e o mais puro terror em seu rosto, enquanto suava frio.

\- Qual? – a cientista pergunta.

O líder vira o seu semblante aterrorizado para ela, falando em um murmúrio, pois ainda lutava para acreditar que era real:

\- O sistema automático de despertar foi ativado.

Todos os demais arregalam os olhos, com muitos chorando de medo, para depois imperar gritos de terror no laboratório, começando a fuga dos cientistas que estavam desesperados para sair o quanto antes dali ao se dirigirem até a saída do local em que se encontravam, sendo que, originalmente, aquele café não teria sido derrubado.

Porém, como efeito secundário pela notícia da prisão de Ghetis, o copo acabou sendo derrubado e os Genesects despertaram antes do que seria esperado da linha do tempo original.

Então, de repente, ocorrem explosões massivas que sacodem violentamente o laboratório e quando eles iam fugir pela porta, caem detritos na frente da mesma, soterrando e matando vários cientistas que haviam saído naquele instante, enquanto acabava prendendo os demais, sendo possível ouvir pedidos desesperados de pessoas que ainda estavam vivas, embaixo dos escombros, com a vida por um fio, enquanto era possível ver uma poça de sangue considerável se formar no que sobrou da batente da porta e outros filetes de sangue que surgiam dentre os detritos.

Um deles está olhando chocado, sem conseguir articular uma palavra, enquanto se despedia mentalmente de todos ao ver pelas câmeras de vigilância que eram destruídas sumariamente a movimentação dos cinco Genesects.

Ele cai de joelho e começa a chorar, com muitos fazendo o mesmo, pois viram os pokémons se deslocando nos corredores, matando qualquer um que ousasse se aproximar, além de dispararem a esmo na estrutura do laboratório, acabando por provocarem colapsos estruturais catastróficos ao provocarem comprometimento estrutural generalizado.

O dano em várias colunas de sustentação sobrecarregavam as demais colunas que lidavam com mais carga do que conseguiam lidar normalmente e com margem de segurança, provocando um "efeito dominó", fazendo surgir a fissuração generalizada e igualmente incontrolável que se espalhava como "teias de aranha", reduzindo drasticamente a capacidade de sustentação dos pisos e colunas até o ponto de ruptura. Era questão de tempo até o edifício desabar sobre si mesmo quando chegasse ao ponto critico de sustentação, sendo que cairia incontrolavelmente como um castelo de cartas, soterrando qualquer sobrevivente, os selando em uma tumba de concreto armado e pedaços de ferro curvados e entortados.

Então, quando os cientistas tentam encontrar outra rota de fuga, uma parede estoura e surge o Genesect vermelho, exibindo ira em seu olhar, concentrando poder tipo Fire em decorrência de ter um Burn Drive instalado no canhão em suas costas, visando usar o golpe Techno Blast e que seria tipo Fire

Muitos dos cientistas caíram no chão com as feições chocadas e outros choravam, enquanto que alguns ainda tentavam se afastar do Genesect, derrubando os outros e passando por cima deles exibindo desespero em seu semblante, pois não queriam aceitar que estavam presos e que a única saída era bloqueada pelo pokemon shiny.

Alguns que caíram de joelhos pegaram um retrato de seus entes queridos ou fotos que tinham nos bolsos, se despedindo deles, enquanto as abraçavam, pois estavam presos e não podiam fazer nada, além de chorar e se despedir de quem amavam em pensamento.

Eles não conseguiam usar celulares, pois havia uma torre próxima dali que bloqueava as comunicações para fora e havia somente alguns telefones com fio que funcionavam.

Porém, eles estavam mudos pela queda sistemática dos sistemas.

Então, quando o raio de luz de energia avermelhada sai de seu canhão nas costas em direção aos cientistas para obliterá-los, o choque do ataque gera uma explosão violenta que mata todos os cientistas, enquanto que o Complexo do laboratório secreto era destruído, sumariamente.

Nesse interim, muitos pokémons fugiram e os que estavam feridos foram auxiliados por outros pokémons, enquanto vários humanos fugiram, embora que muitos morreram pelas explosões provocadas pelo golpe Techno Blast dos Genesects, assim como pelas explosões secundárias em cadeia.

Inclusive, os grupos que fugiam eram caçados por três Genesects que usavam os seus ataques, sendo que somente os pokémons sobreviviam por causa de sua resistência, conseguindo se afastar do local, embora que alguns dos pokémons que havia no Complexo do laboratório haviam sido mortos.

Somente um deles não continuou o ataque, pois começou a questionar se era certo o que faziam quando os humanos caíram de joelhos implorando para poupá-los e ao ver vários humanos dando as mãos, assim como pokémons, perante a morte eminente, fazendo-a se sentir confusa, não conseguindo atacá-los, com ela falando para eles fugirem, sendo que após descobrirem que foram poupados, fogem agradecendo a ela que se sente estranha, sentindo-se bem, de certa forma, enquanto que possuía um Douse Drive instalado em seu canhão, fazendo o seu Techno Blast ser do tipo Water.

Então, ela avista uma bela borboleta voando próxima dela, se encantando com as cores de suas asas, embora não soubesse que ser era aquele e ao estender a pata, o animal pousou e ela passou a olhar em um misto de fascínio e de curiosidade infantil até que ele foi esmagado por outro Genesect que a censura com o olhar, falando asperamente:

\- Precisamos acabar com todos os bastardos! Se concentre na missão que nosso grandioso líder deu! Faça algo de útil, idiota!

Nisso, ela vê estarrecida ele disparar o golpe Techno Blast contra o grupo de humanos e pokémons que ela havia permitido que fugissem, somente restando a maioria dos pokémons, já que alguns deles jaziam mortos, assim como os seus treinadores, enquanto que os sobreviventes fugiram dali o mais rápido que conseguiam.


	75. A fúria dos Genesects

**Notas do Autor**

A Genesect fêmea fica...

Os Genesects continuam...

O grupo de Kaishin chega e...

Durante a batalha...

 **Capítulo 75 - A fúria dos Genesects**

Ela se sente triste e não consegue compreender o motivo, sendo que quando olha para ele, se recorda das palavras dele sobre as ordens que receberam e abaixa a cabeça, abraçando ambas as garras que possuía em vez de mãos, falando cabisbaixa e em um tom submisso.

\- Me perdoe. – ela fala, sendo que no seu intimo, não conseguia compreender o motivo de não se sentir culpada em poupá-los, além de se sentir triste ao vê-los mortos.

Era tudo muito confuso para a jovem Genesect que queria compreender, desesperadamente, o motivo de ser tão diferente dos demais.

\- Você é impossível! Além de irritante! Agora, volte a cumprir as ordens! Nós somos soldados e estamos em uma guerra, conforme fomos criados! Quem entra em um campo de batalha é porque aceita a morte. – após falar, ele se dirige até um grupo de humanos, obliterando eles, sumariamente, enquanto a Genesect fêmea sentia que era errado.

Então, ela olha para a borboleta morta no chão tendo as asas fragmentadas, a pegando delicadamente, enquanto sentia algo que não compreendia.

Só sabia que sentia tristeza, assim como uma dor desconhecida em seu coração e de uma forma que nunca sentiu antes, conforme afagava gentilmente a borboleta morta, para depois ficar cabisbaixa, sendo que ao mirar o seu canhão em um grupo de humanos, ela descobriu que não conseguia dispará-lo e recuou, se afastando, enquanto tentava compreender o motivo de não agir como os outros.

Após se afastar do local, passou a avistar na sua frente uma magnifica paisagem e percebeu que uma bela flor surgia dentre as pedras, com ela olhando maravilhada para a beleza das pétalas, após sentir uma sensação estranha ao olhar para a paisagem, sem saber que era o sentimento de paz que a mesma inspirava.

Então, após alguns minutos, o grupo de Kaishin e os demais chegam ao local e ficam estarrecidos ao verem as explosões violentas que pareciam sacudir a montanha, assim como observavam a revoada de pokémons tipo Flying e animais, sendo o mesmo para os que estavam na terra e nos rios. O terror que eles sentiam era palpável.

Após alguns minutos, avistam um edifício repleto de chamas e depois, a estrutura desabando sobre si mesmo, gerando um som ensurdecedor, além de surgir uma densa e enorme nuvem de poeira que ascendia ao céu, obstruindo, parcialmente, a luz do sol, sendo possível ver algumas explosões até que reina o mais absoluto e aterrador silêncio.

Então, envolto nas nuvens densas, em cima dos inúmeros detritos, alguns se encontrando, ainda, fumegantes, era possível avistar cinco vultos, conforme eles se aproximavam até que surgem cinco potentes raios de luz de várias cores contra Kaishin e os outros, minutos antes que conseguissem pousar no solo, sendo que a fêmea foi até os seus colegas ao ouvir o chamado do seu líder e se juntou ao ataque, embora ainda estivesse confusa.

Em virtude do fato de flutuarem graças aos poderes telecinéticos de Mewtwo, o mesmo os desloca no ar, rapidamente, conseguindo desviar dos raios de luz, enquanto levantava com os seus poderes psíquicos, grandes placas de metal, atirando contra os seus oponentes que desviavam habilmente, com Mizuko e os outros os reconhecendo como sendo pokémons com exoesqueleto de metal e com um canhão em suas costas.

Após pousarem no solo, N se concentra e depois fala:

\- Por favor, se acalmem. Não vamos ataca-los. Viemos em paz. Eu vim pedir desculpas por não ter descoberto o que faziam com vocês.

Os Genesects olham para ele, sendo que a única fêmea do grupo curva a cabeça para o lado, curiosa, para depois ver ao longe, do seu lado direito, pequenas borboletas voando, se afastando do grupo para segui-las, passando a olhar para elas com a mesma curiosidade de uma criança pequena.

Após se concentrar, N fica estarrecido e afasta um passo, murmurando estarrecido:

\- Vocês... quer dizer...

\- O que foi N? – Kaishin, que já havia assumido a sua forma verdadeira, pergunta preocupado ao ver a face atônita dele.

\- Não pode ser... quer dizer... isso é... Foram os homens que o tornaram seres com instinto destrutivo?

\- Não sabemos. Talvez seja a nossa natureza, humano. Nós fomos criados para isso, para destruir tudo, pois estamos em guerra. Nós fomos criados para a guerra. Nós nos lembramos disso em nossa criação. Nós somos soldados. Talvez esse seja o motivo de nossa existência – o vermelho fala seriamente.

\- Mas não é por serem criados para destruir tudo ou então, para serem usados como soldados pelos humanos para travarem as suas guerras egoístas, que precisam ser assim. Vocês têm direito a escolherem seus destinos e não seguirem um destino determinado por terceiros. Vocês são livres agora. – N fala.

\- Livre? Não compreendemos essa palavra – o líder fala - Acredito que todos nós nascemos com um destino. Somos armas de guerra. Por isso temos esse canhão em nossas costas. Apenas vamos dar aos humanos o que eles tanto almejavam para nós. Eles nos deram poder de destruição para lutarmos uma guerra. Nós estamos em guerra. – o Líder fala.

\- Fomos criados para a guerra e não conhecemos outra vida. – outro fala.

Então, N fica cabisbaixo e depois ergue a cabeça, falando:

\- Acredito que há humanos bons! Vocês foram criados por humanos cruéis, almejando uma guerra que não era de vocês... eu... – ele torce os punhos – A culpa foi minha por não perceber o que faziam com vocês!

Eles se entreolham e um deles, pergunta:

\- Por acaso é um dos nossos criadores?

\- Não. Mas os seus criadores trabalhavam para mim, sem eu saber.

\- Então, não é o nosso criador. Nós eliminamos os criadores ao mostrar o poder que eles tanto empenharam em nos dar, pois o desejo dos nossos criadores era que destruíssemos tudo, tomando tudo à força e destruindo qualquer um em nosso caminho. Nós temos poder para isso, pois assim fomos criados e mostramos nossos poderes aos nossos criadores.

O jovem se concentra, para depois falar:

\- Eu sinto raiva em vocês. Raiva por serem usados e tratados como armas para o bel prazer de um grupo de homens. Você se revolta por isso em seu íntimo, assim como os demais. Se vocês se revoltam, isso significa que não desejam seguir essa vida. Sinto que eles quiseram privá-los dos sentimentos de clemência e de pena. Mas vocês não são computadores que podem ser modificados e apagados, assim como reprogramados como se fosse "algo". Vocês são seres vivos, assim como são seres sencientes. Afinal, possuem inteligência, não sendo como os animais que são irracionais. Vocês sofreram uma lavagem cerebral enquanto ficaram inconscientes, mas podem lutar contra isso. Conheçam o mundo, além do local em que ficavam confinados!

N exclama desesperado, enquanto sentia-se triste frente à lavagem cerebral que eles sofreram por terem sido criados com o propósito de serem armas poderosas para serem usados na guerra que Ghetis tanto almejava, ainda mais ao terem sido modificados ao nível genético.

\- Humano estranho... – o vermelho fala – Não podemos lutar contra o nosso destino. Assim fomos criados e assim, morreremos. Lutar é inevitável. A guerra é inevitável.

\- Por que não buscam um lar? Um local para viverem e tentarem mudar o que pensam?

\- "Lar"? O que é lar? – um deles pergunta.

N explica e o vermelho fala, após alguns minutos:

\- Então, vamos conquistar um lar através da guerra, conforme o nosso destino, desde que nascemos e travado ao longo do nosso crescimento. – ele fala, concentrando os seus poderes – Iremos expulsar qualquer um para termos um lar somente para nós.

\- Não falo de vocês conquistarem um. Por favor, vocês podem dividir! Não precisam conquistar um! – N exclama desesperado.

\- Não conhecemos outro método além de conquistar. Fomos criados para conquistar tudo à força. Conquistaremos um lar e iremos obliterar qualquer um em nosso caminho como fomos ensinados. O perdedor se curva ao vencedor, pois esse é o superior e nós fomos criados para sermos superiores.

Mewtwo escuda Ayame, falando, enquanto olhava para os pokémons:

\- Se afaste. É perigoso. Você pode ter força, velocidade, resistência e sentidos sobre-humanos. Porém, eles são poderosos e estão em quatro.

\- Mas... – ela tenta argumentar.

Yuukishin nega com a cabeça e a jovem fica cabisbaixa, pois queria lutar ao lado deles.

Kaishin fica na frente do jovem humano criado por pokémons e fala:

\- Você deve se afastar junto da Ayame-chan. Aqui é muito perigoso, se você não for um pokémon.

N torce os punhos e depois suspira tristemente pelos Genesects estarem irredutíveis, para depois erguer a cabeça, consentido, sendo que em seguida, pega a Ayame pelo pulso, a puxando dali, sendo que ela não queria sair, enquanto ficava com raiva por não ter poderes como os dos pokémons para poder lançar ataques contra eles.

Yuukishin sente ciúme ao ver N pegar no pulso dela, para depois sacudir a cabeça para os lados, decidindo se concentrar na batalha, pois sabia melhor do que ninguém que ele estava em desvantagem e que por isso, todo o cuidado era pouco.

Manaphy havia assumido a sua forma pokémon com Kaishin falando ao se virar para ela, ficando preocupado ao ver que a "princesa do mar" assumiu a sua forma verdadeira:

\- Você deveria ir com eles, filha. Aqui é muito perigoso e eles não têm clemência.

\- Eu sou uma pokémon, sendo que também sou uma lendária, tou-chan. Eu tenho poderes. O senhor mesmo disse que somente pokémons podem ficar aqui, enquanto que os humanos tem que se afastar.

\- Nós sabemos disso e o nosso tou-chan é ciente do que disse. Mas o tou-chan está certo. Você devia se afastar, imouto. - Yuukishin (勇気心 – espírito da coragem) fala preocupado.

Manaphy bufa as bochechas e depois fala:

\- Não se preocupem comigo, pois eu posso cuidar de mim mesma. Além disso, há um grande lago e consigo sentir um lençol freático abaixo de nós. Não se esqueçam de que eu treinei com vocês e que sou uma lendária que domina a água, além da minha onee-san Lugia.

Então, o vermelho ordena aos outros Genesects, enquanto concentrava os seus poderes, chamando a atenção dos dois pokémons e da lendária:

\- Os destruam como fomos criados para fazer! Nós devemos mostrar os nossos poderes, dados pelos nossos criadores que tanto se orgulhavam deles! Agora, mostraremos de novo! Esse é um novo campo de batalha e devemos provar a nossa superioridade aos nossos inimigos! – os outros consentem e começam a concentrar os seus poderes.

\- Nós veremos. – Mewtwo fala, seriamente, já concentrando os seus poderes, sabendo que por ser tipo Psychic estava em desvantagem – Mas ainda acho que deviam despertar, pois não acredito que podem ser programados como se fosse um computador, inclusive para não terem clemência e por encararem tudo como se fosse uma guerra. Vocês não podem ser máquinas ambulantes sem desejo e vontade própria. Vocês podem mudar o seu destino. Vocês são seres vivos e não máquinas. Não precisam conquistar tudo a força, agindo como se estivessem sempre em batalhas. Podem encontrar a paz e a felicidade a partir de suas próprias mentes e sem influência dos seus criadores. Vocês podem fazer o seu próprio destino.

Frente a tais palavras, o Líder se recorda de ter atacado os homens que usavam uma roupa branca com fúria ao reconhecerem eles como os seus criadores. O motivo da fúria ele não compreendia, assim como os outros, além do fato de que os seus criadores deviam estar felizes ao "verem em primeira mão" os grandiosos poderes que os dotaram e confessava que era ilógica a reação de medo deles.

Porém, mesmo com tais reações, continuariam seguindo o que os seus criadores idealizavam para eles, pois os criadores desejavam o poder e a conquista pela força e assim eles conheciam o mundo. Tudo tinha que se conquistado e não podiam ser os perdedores, pois o perdedor se curvava ao vencedor. Eles precisavam permanecer vencedores. A derrota não era aceitável e sentia que deviam mais do que nunca, conquistar tudo o que almejavam a base da força e que atualmente, estavam em um novo campo de batalha e dessa vez contra inimigos de poder considerável e que deviam ser subjugados e obliterados sem qualquer clemência. Esse era o código da guerra que eles conheciam, pois assim foram criados e com esse mantra, passou a se concentrar na batalha, falando:

\- Pelo visto, vocês falam besteiras. Fomos criados para a guerra e assim seremos até o fim de nossa existência. Nós fomos criados para a guerra e devemos conquistar tudo à força. Esses são os desejos dos nossos criadores e assim será. Vamos mostrar o poder que eles tanto se orgulhavam! – ele exclama.

Então, um deles libera um guincho ensurdecedor em forma de ondas sonoras contra o grupo, sendo o movimento Screech e por reação, Manaphy concentra os seus poderes e usa Supersonic, liberando ondas de som no ar através do seu corpo com ambas as ondas sonoras se anulando ao se chocarem, ao mesmo tempo em que eles se dispersavam, espalhando-se no campo de batalha.

Um dos Genesects concentra poder tipo Ice no canhão em suas costas, liberando uma rajada azulada esbranquiçada contra o Rapidash por causa do Chill Drive acoplado nele.

O pokémon consegue desviar do raio de gelo, vendo a devastação atrás de si, sendo visíveis as árvores destruídas, enquanto restava gelo nelas.

Após concentrar o poder tipo Fire, Kaishin lançou o movimento Inferno no Genesect ao criar chamas intensas que o envolvem, fazendo-o sofrer grandes danos, caindo inconsciente ao ser finalizado, sendo que quando cai no chão, surge um Genesect que não possuía nenhum dispositivo instalado nele, tornando o seu Techno Blast do tipo Normal e que retira o pokémon inconsciente dali.

Ao mesmo tempo, o vermelho avançava em Mewtwo usando Quick Attack, o atirando para longe com Yuukishin se recuperando, concentrando o seu poder, fazendo surgir inúmeras estrelas rápidas e cortantes que avançam contra o Genesect shiny e que se deslocavam tão rápido, que sequer ele consegue ver o movimento, antes de ser atingido pelo Swift.

O Genesect que fugiu com o que estava ferido e inconsciente, o deixa em um canto, sendo que chama a fêmea que se afastou e que fica triste ao ver o seu colega ferido com o outro ordenando que cuidasse dele, já que não lutaria, com esse tipo Bug e Steel lançando um olhar de raiva para a fêmea que se encolhe.

Enquanto isso, o que usou Screech contra Manaphy, concentra os seus poderes e usa Quick Attack, atingindo a Lendária que sequer viu o movimento, sendo que ao ser atirada para trás pela força do golpe, ela consegue se estabilizar no ar e concentrando os seus poderes, invoca a água do lago, fazendo-a agir como uma enorme mão feita de água que deixa o Genesect estarrecido, com essa mão se fechando em um punho, golpeando o pokémon, o atirando longe dali, para depois pegá-lo, com o mesmo se debatendo para se liberar com ela usando em seguida, o Supersonic nele, acabando por deixa-lo confuso, para depois liberar bolhas de água nele, no caso, o ataque Bubble, que reduz a velocidade do seu oponente, sendo visível o leve brilho decrescente e em seguida, o faz se chocar no solo várias vezes, agradecendo ao treinamento de batalha que teve para aprender a se defender.

Kaishin e Mewtwo ficaram aliviados ao ver que ela estava conseguindo lidar com um deles e se concentram em suas próprias batalhas.

O problema foi que ao olhar para Mizuko, Yuukishin se distraiu e o seu oponente, após concentrar o seu poder, ativando o Burn Drive em seu canhão, usou o Techno Blast do tipo Fire, produzindo uma violenta rajada de luz avermelhada, fazendo surgir chamas como consequência do ataque e que implodem na forma de labaredas vorazes ao lançar o ataque contra Yuukishin.

Então, as labaredas intensas dão lugar para uma fumaça densa e escura, sendo que surge Mewtwo de dentro dessa nuvem e que havia concentrado os seus poderes psíquicos, criando uma barreira oval com o tipo Psychic dentro dessa barreira circular azulada que o ajudou a lidar com o golpe, sendo que desviou no último instante, para depois esse escudo circular desaparecer, enquanto ele voava na direção do Líder dos Genesect e que se encontrava aturdido naquele instante.

Ao se aproximar, usa o golpe com estrelas douradas cortantes contra o seu oponente, o arremessando para trás, com o mesmo se recuperando, enquanto concentrava poder tipo Bug, fazendo as suas garras únicas em cada braço, brilharem na cor verde, avançando contra ele que desvia habilmente do movimento Fell Stinger, com Mewtwo começando a desviar dos golpes consecutivos do tipo Bug e que se moviam na forma de lâminas, já que seriam super efetivos contra ele.

Enquanto isso, não muito longe dali, Rapidash era atingido pelo Quick Attack do Genesect que retirou o seu companheiro do campo de batalha, o atirando violentamente para trás pelo impacto do golpe, impossível de ser esquivado, com o tipo Fire lutando para se recuperar do impacto, tentando frear o ato de ser atirado para trás, usando os seus cascos, enquanto que o oponente o seguia, concentrando o seu poder, ativando o canhão em suas costas, liberando uma rajada violenta de luz do tipo Normal contra o tipo Fire.


	76. Ayame

**Notas do Autor**

Durante a batalha...

 **Capítulo 76 - Ayame**

Kaishin ergue as patas traseiras, fazendo com que os seus cascos traseiros se chocassem em uma pedra, impedindo que o seu corpo se machucasse ao mesmo tempo em que usava o impacto para voar rumo ao céu, escapando do feixe de luz que obliterava tudo em seu caminho, fazendo o Rapidash ficar estarrecido com o nível de destruição.

A recuperação e posterior esquiva de Kaishin surpreende o Genesect, enquanto que o Rapidash concentrava poder tipo Fire, galopando velozmente contra o seu oponente, lançando o golpe Fire Blast, fazendo chamas irromperem em forma de explosão debaixo e em volta do tipo Bug e Steel, que antes de ser atingido, consegue escapar.

Porém, ele tem as suas pernas machucadas, não conseguindo ficar de pé por sentir muita dor, sabendo que apenas pegou de raspão e que por isso, não estava inconsciente pela dor extrema e dano, embora sentisse uma dor lacerante. O seu ataque Techno Blast era tipo Normal em virtude de não ter nenhum Drive instalado nele.

Kaishin concentra poder tipo Fire e lança o golpe Inferno, novamente, contra o seu oponente.

Rapidamente, ele encolhe suas patas e voa dali na forma de uma espécie de disco irregular, escapando do golpe.

Então, Rapidash passa a persegui-lo, cavalgando pelo céu com ambos trocando golpes, com Kaishin desviando dos golpes do seu oponente, enquanto que o mesmo desviava dos golpes tipo Fire.

Enquanto isso, não muito longe dali, o Genesect preso pela "mão de água" que Manaphy fez surgir com os seus poderes que permitiam controlar a água, concentra poder tipo Eletric em seu canhão, sendo que podia usar ataques elétricos graças ao Shock Drive.

Após concentrar o seu poder, ativando o drive instalado na base do seu canhão, libera o seu ataque que corta a mão feita de água como se fosse de manteiga, avançando contra Manaphy que consegue desviar e apesar da lendária não sofrer dano do golpe em si por ter desviado, a estática das partículas de ar carregadas eletricamente a fez sofrer dano, sendo atraído por ela ser tipo Water, a fazendo sentir dor.

O Genesect, já livre, avança nela, concentrando poder tipo Eletric na forma de mais um Techno Blast, quando sente um forte golpe lateral que o arremessa violentamente para o lado, fazendo ele errar o seu ataque, que acaba atingindo uma parte da face do monte adjacente ao local.

Manaphy fica surpresa ao ver que era Ayame que havia avançado no pokémon, o golpeando e antes que o mesmo reagisse, sendo que estava estarrecido pela força da humana, a mesma o acerta novamente com um soco potente, no caso, na cabeça do tipo Bug e Steel, para depois se virar para a lendária, exclamando:

\- Agora, imouto!

Enquanto o Genesect se erguia, sentindo ira da humana a sua frente, Manaphy brilhou e fez surgir um laço feito de água que o laçou e depois, o puxou para o lago com ela erguendo as águas, criando um vórtex violento de água que fazia o tipo Bug e Steel girar sem controle, deixando-o desorientado pelo giro brutal, para depois arremessa-lo violentamente contra uma encosta de rochas escarpadas e igualmente pontiagudas.

Agilmente, Ayame salta nas pedras até ele e pegando uma de suas patas, começa a girá-lo, para depois arremessa-lo no chão, várias vezes, como se ele fosse um trapo.

N, que havia tentando impedi-la de se aproximar, fica estarrecido com a agilidade e força da jovem com Manaphy voando até o local, usando o movimento Supersonic no seu oponente, visando deixa-lo confuso.

Porém, após sofrer danos pelo choque consecutivo do seu corpo contra os rochedos pontiagudos e igualmente ásperos, além de sentir uma dor considerável, mesmo tomado pela confusão, sacode a cabeça e consegue pegar a humana pela perna, a atirando na direção de onde Manaphy se encontrava instantes antes, com N correndo até ela, vendo que a garota estava bem, embora sentisse fortes dores, para depois ver um forte brilho na sua frente, percebendo que o Genesect usou um Techno Blast, com a tipo Water sendo atirada na direção deles, passando velozmente ao lado de ambos, não os atingindo por alguns centímetros.

N foi até ela, vendo que o corpo dela estava envolvido em estática, enquanto ficava estarrecido ao ver que uma floresta logo atrás de Manaphy havia sido destruída, para depois surgir um incêndio por causa do calor extremo gerado pela eletricidade, fazendo pokémons e animais remanescentes fugirem desesperados, com ele começando a suar frio ao ver que o Genesect se aproximava irado, enquanto balançava a cabeça para os lados por estar confuso, acreditando que por causa da confusão que o acometia, o deixando desorientado, ele atingiu de raspão a lendária, pois a tipo Water não foi finalizada.

Manaphy estava muito machucada, apesar de ter sofrido o ataque Techno Blast tipo Eletric de raspão e isso acontecia em virtude de ser tipo Water. Se o Genesect tivesse conseguido atingi-la, ela teria mais danos e teria ficado inconsciente pela dor lacerante, sendo assim finalizada.

Então, ele mira o seu canhão neles, quando Ayame consegue se recuperar, avançando até o pokémon, o surpreendendo, para depois chutá-lo abaixo do seu focinho, o fazendo ser atirado para trás com ela exclamando para N:

\- Leve a minha imouto daqui! Ela está muito ferida. Ataques tipo Eletric são devastadores nela.

\- Você é uma humana. Mesmo tendo habilidades sobre-humanas, ele é um pokémon e com o poder, próximo de um Lendário.

\- Isso se eu permitir que ele use alguns dos seus movimentos!

Ele nota as mãos dela feridas por ter golpeado o pokémon, sendo visível os filetes de sangue que escorriam para o chão por gotejamento.

Cerrando os dentes, ele pega a Manaphy debilitada, para depois correr dali, sendo que ao se afastar, N volta a se concentrar, visando encontrar algum pokémon próximo dali que fosse do tipo Fire, ao mesmo tempo que procurava algum pokémon com movimentos de cura, achando preferível tentar achar, também, pokémons capazes de absorver eletricidade.

Ignorando a dor, Ayame torna a avançar no tipo Bug e Steel, decidindo que não iria permitir que ele usasse qualquer um dos seus movimentos, alternando os golpes no seu oponente com socos, chutes, cotoveladas e joelhadas.

No ar, Mewtwo enfrentava o líder dos Genesect, o shiny, cujo Techno Blast era do tipo Fire por causa do Burn Drive instalado nele.

Era uma batalha violenta e igualmente intensa, com Mewtwo o atacando, percebendo que de fato, os seus poderes tipo Psychic não davam quase dano nele, decidindo usar e abusar do Swift, enquanto que o seu oponente usava Quick Attack, se chocando contra o escudo psíquico de Yuukishin, que por sua vez, desviava dos ataques Techno Blast dele, pois não pretendia testar a sua barreira contra esse golpe.

Porém, durante a luta, Mewtwo viu que Ayame havia assumido a batalha de Manaphy e ficou preocupado, pois em um determinado momento, o oponente da humana conseguiu acertá-la com a ponta de uma de suas garras, fazendo um corte considerável no braço dela com ela gemendo de dor, vendo que ela surpreende o pokémon ao cerrar os dentes, acertando um chute nele que o faz se curvar, para depois ser golpeado por um cruzado no rosto.

Ao vê-la sendo ferida, Yuukishin se desesperou, sendo que o tipo Psychic viu pelo canto dos olhos que ele se preparava para usar o Techno Blast nela, do tipo Eletric, já tendo mirado o canhão em Ayame.

Concentrando os seus poderes Psychic, após desviar de um Techno Blast do seu oponente, arremessa o outro Genesect, violentamente, contra o solo, acabando por afastá-lo dela, usando em seguida o movimento Disable nele, desabilitando o Techno Blast do Genesect por algum tempo.

O vermelho percebe a distração dele e usa Quick Attack nele, o atirando contra o chão, para depois usar o seu Techno Blast em Yuukishin, após concentrar poder tipo Fire, lançando uma rajada avermelhada de luz contra ele que havia se chocado no solo com o ataque provocando uma explosão no local, erguendo uma nuvem densa e igualmente escura, sendo visíveis chamas intensas.

Então, ele é surpreendido pelo Swifit que surge dentre a camada densa de fumaça, acabando por jogá-lo para trás com a força do golpe enquanto que Mewtwo saía envolto em uma esfera azulada translucida psíquica avançando contra o seu oponente.

Enquanto isso, um pouco longe dali, a batalha intensa de Kaishin continuava contra o seu oponente, sendo travada no ar.

O Rapidash havia ficado preocupado com Ayame e depois com Mewtwo e após ver que ele se recuperou, ficou aliviado, enquanto continuava preocupado com a sua filha adotiva, sendo que ele acaba desviando por pouco de um Techno Blast, percebendo que não tinha tempo para se preocupar com os outros e que precisava derrotar o quanto antes o seu oponente para ajudar Ayame, sendo este o mesmo pensamento de Mewtwo.

Enquanto isso, no chão, a Genesect que não havia lutado, estava aflita ao ver as batalhas dos seus companheiros, enquanto suspirava, pois não apreciava lutar.

Na verdade, ela só destruiu o laboratório por influência do Líder deles, sem saber que em termos de poder, ela era a mais poderosa dentre eles, mas que por causa do seu coração amável e gentil, se recusando a continuar machucando e ferindo qualquer ser, não conseguia fazer o seu verdadeiro poder surgir a tona, até por que não sentia ódio ou raiva até aquele instante. Ela apenas assistia com desespero as batalhas.

N consegue fazer com que uma Cherubi atendesse ao seu chamado, aparecendo receosa da mata por causa das batalhas, com N suplicando:

\- Por favor, use o Heal Pulse para curá-la.

A pokémon consente e usa os seus poderes, liberando pulsos roseados de cura que fazem com que Manaphy brilhe, enquanto era curada.

Enquanto isso, Ayame continuava golpeando fortemente o Genesect, ignorando estoicamente a dor que sentia, fazendo-o dar alguns passos para trás, para depois rodar sobre uma de suas pernas, o acertando horizontalmente no abdômen, atirando-o com violência para trás, para em seguida avançar rapidamente e antes que ele conseguisse se recuperar, ela junta as mãos no alto, para em seguida acertá-lo na cabeça como se ele fosse um prego, fazendo-o se chocar de cabeça contra o chão, levantando uma fina camada de poeira.

O pokémon se ergue, apenas para receber um soco de direita, outro de esquerda e depois outro chute em sentido horizontal, além de joelhadas e cotoveladas consecutivas, fazendo o tipo Bug e Steel curvar-se, para em seguida ela dar uma joelhada no queixo do pokémon, o atirando para o alto, para depois ele cair com intrépido de costas, contra o chão.

Ignorando as fortes dores que a tomavam nas mãos, pé, joelhos e cotovelos que sangravam, ela avança contra o Genesect que havia se levantando, o chutando no abdômen, lançando-o contra o chão e depois, dá um soco no focinho dele quando ele se aproxima do solo, acabando por se chocar contra o chão, com ela pegando uma das pernas dele, o girando, para depois ficar arremessando-o no chão de terra, sabendo que por ser parte tipo Steel, sofreria alguns danos.

O pokémon consegue se recuperar, ligeiramente, da confusão e avança com a pata nela que o lança no chão, para depois descer o calcanhar violentamente nele, o acertando no tórax, fazendo ele se afastar, com o mesmo se erguendo, apenas para ser chutado pelos dois pés dela, quando a humana correu em direção a ele, saltando-o, o atingindo fortemente no tórax, o atirando para trás, com o mesmo se recuperando, sendo que quando tenta contra-atacar ao concentrar poder tipo Bug, Ayame fecha o punho e dá um murro em cheio na face do pokémon, fazendo este se chocar no chão, levantando uma densa nuvem de poeira.

Alguns minutos depois, pela jovem se encontrar cansada, Mewtwo percebe pelo canto dos olhos que o outro Genesect consegue deter os ataques dela, golpeando o braço esquerdo dela com violência, fazendo-a gritar de dor, para depois ser atirada para trás.

Ao mesmo tempo, ele concentra poder tipo Bug e avança nela para usar o movimento Fell Stinger com Mewtwo descendo até ela, apenas para ser acertado por um Techno Blast do tipo Fire do seu oponente, o obrigando a concentrar o poder em sua esfera em forma de escudo, acabando por ser atirado contra o chão, enquanto o escudo psíquico desvanecia, vendo desesperado o pokémon que avançava contra quem amava.

Então, ele avista punhos feitos de água que surgem do lago próximo dali, acertando o Genesect, imitando um cruzado de direita que Ayame deu nele, para depois ele levar mais um soco com o punho de água que o acerta no abdômen, o atirando para trás.

Ayame não consegue mexer um dos braços com N e Manaphy indo até ela, com o jovem a acudindo, fazendo Yuukishin sentir um ciúme intenso, sendo que observa pelo canto dos olhos mais um Techno Blast do tipo Fire, com o mesmo conseguindo desviar, habilmente, antes do golpe atingi-lo, enquanto que a Cherubi, que se encontrava no colo de N, começa a usar Heal Pulse na humana, cicatrizando os ferimentos pelos golpes contra o exoesqueleto de metal, assim como ajudando com o braço que se encontrava inflamado.

Enquanto isso, longe dali, Kaishin, que já estava ficando irado com a batalha, desviando de mais um Techno Blast do tipo Normal, sendo que dessa vez avançava, desviando do golpe, galopando velozmente no ar contra o tipo Bug e Steel que fica estarrecido ao vê-lo avançar lateralmente ao golpe, concentrando poder tipo Fire, sendo que o seu oponente não consegue desviar, sofrendo com a implosão de chamas na forma de chamas explosivas ao sofrer o ataque Fire Blast, com ele finalizando o Genesect que cai inconsciente no chão com a fêmea se aproximando dele, o tirando do local.

Rapidash não a ataca, pois ela não ofertava perigo e era fato incontestável que ela não estava lutando.

No local que Ayame estava, o Diasable perde o efeito, sendo que mesmo dentre os golpes, ele consegue concentrar poder tipo Eletric em seu canhão, pegando Manaphy de surpresa, sendo que o ataque avança contra a lendária e N, que escudou a Cherubi e a tipo Water em seus braços, com a humana se levantando, fracamente, conseguindo mexer o braço que havia desinchado.

Para a sorte deles, surge um Pachirisu que ainda estava próximo do local e que atendeu ao chamado de N, usando a sua habilidade Volt Absorb, absorvendo o golpe Techno Blast, já que era um golpe tipo Eletric, com o corpo do tipo Eletric brilhando, enquanto absorvia o golpe.

Lutando contra a dor, Ayame avança e golpeia o Genesect, sendo que Manaphy e N correm até a humana com a lendária tipo Water o aprisionando na água e dessa vez, o fazendo ser arrastado para as profundezas do lago, fazendo surgir um vórtice que o girava constantemente, o confundindo.

Enquanto isso, a batalha de Mewtwo contra o vermelho prosseguia com eles trocando golpes, se protegendo e esquivando, quando o Genesect shiny decide usar Fell Stinger, consecutivamente, após concentrar poder tipo Bug em seus braços, com Yuukishin esquivando-se, habilmente, ao acompanhar os movimentos do seu oponente que havia partido para um confronto físico usando o Fell Stinger.

Na batalha de Ayame e Manaphy, o Genesect surge do lago, escapando do vórtice ao se encolher para voar, para em seguida avançar contra elas que desviam, sendo que a tipo Water torna a usar os seus poderes, invocando outra mão de água.

Porém, dessa vez ele estava preparado e desvia, avançando contra ela, sendo que Mewtwo viu pelo canto dos olhos a movimentação do outro Genesect e usa os seus poderes psíquicos, atirando o tipo Bug e Steel, violentamente, contra o chão de terra ao mesmo tempo em que desviava do ataque do Shiny.

Porém, ao desviar do ataque, Ayame e os outros acabaram expostos ao Techno Blast tipo Fire, pois estavam atrás dele que havia descido um pouco para impedir o outro Genesect de atingir Manaphy, sendo que enquanto isso ocorria, Kaishin, que havia derrotado o seu oponente, galopava no ar o mais velozmente possível, imprimido toda a sua velocidade para alcança-los ao perceber que o Techno Blast tipo Fire iria atingir N, Manaphy, Ayame e os outros pokémons.

O Rapidash conseguiu alcança-los para usar o seu corpo como escudo contra o ataque explosivo ao se posicionar na frente deles para absorver a maior parte do impacto.

Mewtwo vê em câmera lenta o ataque atingir o local onde Ayame e os outros estavam.

Desesperado, ele voa até o local, avistando uma enorme explosão onde ela estava, sendo que N havia usado o seu corpo para proteger Pachirisu, Cheruby e Manaphy ao abraça-los, já que eles estavam no seu lado, no momento do ataque com ele sofrendo queimaduras severas, no caso, de terceiro grau, principalmente nas costas e braços, além de ter alguns ossos quebrados e a cabeça sangrando ao ser atirado há alguns metros dali, assim como o Rapidash foi atirado violentamente para trás, sendo visível o fato de que ele lutava para se erguer, enquanto não conseguia apoiar uma de suas patas traseiras no chão, exibindo dor no focinho, para depois começar a chorar ao não avistar a sua filha adotiva, enquanto voltava a cair no chão.

Kaishin gritava desesperado para as chamas, sendo que Mewtwo desceu até o local, olhando o fogo intenso, exclamando exasperado:

\- Ayame-chan! Ayame-chan! Responda! – ele gritava chorando de dor e de desespero, enquanto via a destruição proporcionada pelo Techno Blast.

O Genesect vermelho observa a cena, confuso, já que ela era uma humana e ele um pokémon, sendo incompreensível ao tipo Bug e Steel tal reação.

Enquanto isso, Kaishin queria se juntar ao seu filho adotivo, mas ouve um gemido de dor e avista N, decidindo que iria tratar do jovem, já que Mewtwo estava se encarregando de Ayame.

Ignorando a dor em uma de suas patas traseiras, corre desesperado, mancando, até N, sendo que Pachirisu e Cherubi não sofreram qualquer dano, pois por serem pequenos foram protegidos pelos braços do humano, sendo que Manaphy estava parcialmente envolvida pelos braços do humano que havia tentando abraçar todos de forma igual. Por ser tipo Water, quase que não recebeu o dano do golpe, já que o Techno Blast era tipo Fire e também por ter sido protegida pelo jovem, sendo que chorava ao olhar o estado precário dele, para depois perceber o seu onii-chan gritando para as chamas, enquanto Kaishin assumia a forma humana e usava o cristal em N.

O Rapidash sabia que os ferimentos do jovem eram demasiadamente severos para que um Heal Pulse o curasse, pois percebia que a vida dele estava por um fio, sendo que Pachirisu e Cherubi estavam desesperados ao ver o estado debilitado do humano, assim como as queimaduras brutais e profundas, sendo visível uma parte dos ossos, além dos músculos estarem expostos e queimados por serem queimaduras de terceiro grau.

Kaishin fica aliviado ao ver que, conforme o esperado, o cristal havia curado o jovem por completo, não restando qualquer sequela física, após o corpo de N brilhar, sendo ciente que ele ganharia força, velocidade, resistência e sentidos sobre-humanos como consequência do cristal, assim como foi com o homem chamado Datsura (Noland) e Ayame, a sua filha adotiva, embora tenha achado que o brilho no corpo dele havia sido, de alguma forma, diferente do que foi com Datsura e a sua filha adotiva.

Porém, decide deixar esse pensamento para escanteio por achar que era impressão sua, assim como achava que havia imaginado coisas ao sentir que o cristal reagiu há alguns minutos atrás.

Ao se lembrar de sua filha adotiva, olha para as chamas, sendo visível o seu pranto mudo, enquanto chorava intensamente, torcendo os punhos por não ter podido salvá-la.

Inclusive, sentia tanta dor e pesar em seu coração que o seu cérebro sequer assimilava a dor intensa em sua perna.

Quando N desperta, confuso, sendo abraçado por Pachirisu e pela Cherubi, observa o cristal, compreendendo o que aconteceu quando notou que a sua roupa, ou melhor, o que restava dela, estava encharcada de sangue e depois, se recorda do que ocorreu, começando a chorar, pois se ele, que foi atingido de raspão, sofreu ferimentos tão intensos e graves pelo sangue que havia em suas roupas queimadas, ele duvidava, piamente, que Ayame conseguisse sobreviver, já que o impacto do ataque foi na direção dela.

Manaphy olhava chocada para a cena com os seus olhos umedecendo, para depois começar a chorar, enquanto colocava as mãos na frente da boca, passando a chorar copiosamente, para depois gritar de dor e desolação com a voz embargada em dor e desespero:

\- Onee-chan! Onee-chan!

Ao ver que não obteve qualquer resposta, assim como avistava o desespero de Mewtwo, o seu pranto aumenta, sendo abraçada e confortada pelo seu pai adotivo, enquanto N torcia os punhos, sentindo raiva de si mesmo, enquanto se sentia culpado, pois ver os Genesects foi ideia dele.

No local das chamas intensas alimentadas por uma tubulação de gás rompida, por mais que gritasse o nome dela e a procurasse, não conseguia avistar, sequer, o corpo dela em nenhum lugar ao proteger o seu corpo em uma barreira psíquica para entrar nas chamas, ficando confuso, pois era para ter encontrado ela, nem que fosse o seu corpo.

Então, após sair das chamas, começando a assimilar a verdade extremamente dolorosa de que ela havia morrido e que o ataque foi tão intenso que desintegrou o seu corpo, juntamente com as chamas intensas e igualmente vorazes, justificando o fato de não encontra-la, Mewtwo cai de joelhos, chorando, próximo das chamas intensas e vorazes que crepitavam com grande intensidade, sendo visíveis as suas lágrimas de dor e de desespero com ele começando a ser tomado por uma ira imensa e igual fúria ao se recordar de que a sua amada morreu por causa de um ataque do Genesect shiny.

Com a dor e a tristeza dando espaço a uma ira intensa que se apoderava dele, o tipo Psychic torce os punhos, se levantando, secando as suas lágrimas, passando a sentir um ódio intenso pelo tipo Bug e Steel, sendo que as chamas ainda crepitavam intensamente por causa de um vazamento de gás, abaixo do laboratório destruído, sendo visível o fato que pequenas pedras e pedaços de rocha, além de metal, começavam a flutuar sutilmente por causa dos poderes psíquicos que exalavam de Mewtwo, proporcionais a ira sem precedentes que o tomava naquele instante.

Então, olhando para as chamas com os punhos fechados, tomado por uma fúria intensa, olha para trás, exibindo ódio no olhar ao ver o Genesect shiny próximo dali e que fala com evidente confusão em sua face:

\- Era somente uma humana. Você é um pokémon. Não é motivo para tanto alarde por um ser de outra espécie ou ela era a sua mestra? Mas se você é doméstico, por que o vejo como um selvagem?


	77. A ira de Mewtwo

**Notas do Autor**

Mewtwo decide...

A Genesect fémea...

Em Fukiyose City (Mistralton City)… 

**Capítulo 77 - A ira de Mewtwo**

\- Eu a amava!

\- Há tantos humanos no mundo. Não é motivo para tanto alarde por uma mísera humana, tendo tantos no mundo e quanto a amar, isso é estranho.

\- Ela não era somente uma humana! Você podia ter desviado o seu ataque, bastardo! Eu era o seu oponente!

\- Por que desviaria? Ela que não deveria ter se intrometido em uma guerra entre pokémons. Além disso, se você entra em uma guerra, está preparado para morrer. Simples assim.

\- Cale-se!

Ele exclama, concentrando os seus poderes, gerando uma pressão imensa através dos seus poderes psíquicos com o chão tremendo incontrolavelmente, sendo que algumas pedras flutuavam para depois cessarem, sendo possível ver a sua face imersa em ira.

Então, ele usa Swift, acertando o Genesect, sendo que quando olha para cima, vê entulhos de metal retorcido com pedras flutuando formando um entulho imenso que passa a persegui-lo com ele desviando, enquanto Mewtwo o seguia.

O tipo Bug e Steel não tem tempo de concentrar os seus poderes, pois precisava escapar do entulho, sendo que o tipo Psychic concentra ainda mais os seus poderes, fazendo levitar mais pedaços de ferro e de rochas formando projeteis que obrigam o Genesect a escapar, conforme se deslocavam velozmente no ar.

Eles acabam se afastando do local da batalha, pois Yuukishin perseguia o tipo Bug e Steel.

Quando Kaishin ia falar algo, surge o outro Genesect que possuía o Shock Drive, já tendo concentrado o seu poder no seu canhão para atingir Manaphy e N, quando o Rapidash, mesmo na forma humana, após ser curado pela Cherubin, concentra poder tipo Fire e usa Inferno no tipo Bug e Steel que é atingido, sendo atirado para trás, com a outra Genesect falando algo a ele que se torna um disco, com ela o tirando do local, se afastando para um canto, atrás de um monte.

\- Essa Genesect... – Kaishin murmura, estreitando os olhos, enquanto o seu rosto ainda estava úmido pelas lágrimas.

\- Ela é diferente dos outros. Parece que a lavagem cerebral não foi tão intensa nela – Manaphy fala, ainda chorando pela perda da sua irmã – Mas sinto que o seu coração está confuso.

\- Mesmo com a morte da minha filha e tendo o impulso de atacar todos os Genesect, ela não nos atacou e não parece propensa a nos atacar. – o tipo Fire fala, confessando que era difícil resistir a vontade de atacar a Genesect fêmea.

\- Não condeno o senhor. – N comenta, consentindo.

Então, Kaishin fala, se erguendo:

\- Fiquem aqui. Eu vou atrás de Yuukishin. Ele está tomado pela ira e isso não é bom, pois isso causa cegueira e surdez para tudo a sua volta.

N e Mizuko consentem, com ele assumindo a sua forma verdadeira, começando a galopar no ar.

Longe dali, Yuukishin faz flutuar mais rochas, sendo que a sua ira imensa influenciava em seus poderes psíquicos e em um determinado momento, o Genesect shiny acaba tendo o seu corpo atingido, fazendo-o se chocar contra o teto de uma caverna profunda com algumas rochas e entulhos caindo, obrigando-o a desviar para evitar maiores danos, enquanto que os animais e pokémons que se encontravam naquele local, fugiam aterrorizados.

O Genesect consegue se recompor e avança em Mewtwo usando Quick Attack, o atingindo, apenas para ele curvar o corpo e dar um golpe violento com o seu punho no shiny, com o mesmo percebendo que o punho dele estava envolto em pedras, começando uma sequência de socos com a sua face tomada em ira, dando cruzados e ganchos de direita no tipo Bug e Steel, cujo corpo era sacolejado pela fúria do tipo Psychic, até que uma caudada violenta repleta de pedaços de rochas unidas de forma psíquica o atinge, com Yuukishin gritando de ira, usando Swifit no seu oponente, após o mesmo ser afastado pela caudada certeira do Mewtwo.

Ele consegue se erguer e concentra o seu poder, usando o Techno Blast do tipo Fire contra o tipo Psychic que desvia dos ataques consecutivos do seu canhão, sendo que um deles atinge uma parte dos entulhos que o tipo Psychic tentou atirar nele, acabando por provocar um novo incêndio, após uma explosão intensa sacudir a caverna, sendo que Kaishin exclama desesperado ao chegar no local, vendo pedaços de rocha despencarem do teto:

\- Saia daqui, filho! A caverna vai desabar a qualquer momento!

Porém, surdo e cego pelo ódio, vendo que o seu oponente estava ferido, mas vivo, os seus olhos brilham mais uma vez, enquanto ele é coberto por uma espécie de áurea azul formada pelos seus poderes psíquicos, passando a concentrar as chamas, controlando-as com seus poderes psíquicos, "sugando-as", por assim dizer, do entulho incandescente, com as labaredas tomando a forma de uma espécie de dragão de fogo de corpo esguio que passa a circundar Mewtwo, deixando o Rapidash e o Genesect, estarrecidos, para depois o tipo Psychic estender os braços, fazendo o dragão de fogo abrir as mandíbulas, lançando fragmentos incandescentes que formavam espécies de bolas de fogo contra o tipo Bug e Steel que passa a se esquivar, enquanto ele fazia rochas levitarem atrás do seu oponente, fazendo com que fosse cada vez mais difícil ele desviar, pois também fazia os projeteis incandescente voarem pelo ar com os seus poderes psíquicos, não dando tempo do seu oponente concentrar os seus poderes para contra atacar.

Longe dali, no local das ruinas do outrora laboratório secreto da Team Plasma, N e Mizuko notam que a Genesect que não participou das batalhas havia sumido do local onde estava com os outros que se encontravam feridos, com eles não avistando nenhum deles, fazendo-os arquear o cenho.

No local da batalha do Mewtwo e do Genesect shiny, quando o mesmo desvia de vários projeteis de rochas lançados em sua direção, acaba atingido por alguns projeteis incandescentes, sentindo dores intensas, assim como sofrendo danos por ser tipo Bug e Steel, para depois ver o dragão feito de fogo avançando nele, o envolvendo, o fazendo gritar de dor e de desespero com Kaishin notando que o seu filho estava atacando para matar, visando queimá-lo até a morte.

Claro, ele sentia ódio daquele que tirou a sua filha dele, mas ceifar uma vida, pois o Genesect era um ser vivo, era algo demasiadamente brutal, mesmo que na natureza, os pokémons selvagens caçassem outros pokemons e os abatessem para comer.

Porém, ele não conseguia mais encarar de forma natural a morte de outro pokémon, porque há décadas não era mais selvagem. Logo, ceifar a vida de um ser vivo, ainda mais um que havia sofrido lavagem cerebral, não atacando, totalmente, por sua própria escolha e sim, por ter sido condicionado ao nível da lavagem cerebral desde que foi concebido, chegava a ser muito errado, a seu ver.

Ele gritava tentando chamar o seu filho a razão, tanto para ele não matar o Genesect, quanto pelo fato da caverna aparentar instabilidade, fazendo com que ela pudesse desmoronar frente a batalha intensa que ambos tiveram, principalmente os detritos que atingiram a parede, além do uso do Techno Blast do Genesect.

Nenhum dos que estavam na caverna, perceberam que próximo deles e oculta atrás de alguns rochedos, estava a outra Genesect que havia concentrado o seu poder, ativando o Douse Drive na base do seu canhão, tornando o seu Techno Blast do tipo Water, disparando na direção do dragão, desfazendo o mesmo, enquanto atingia Mewtwo, que pego de surpresa é atirado violentamente para trás com o escudo psíquico que envolvia o seu corpo em forma de esfera, sendo desintegrado sumariamente frente ao ataque violento e igualmente poderoso.

Então, após correr para o seu líder, ela fala algo e mesmo com ele retrucando, o shiny acaba suspirando e aceita o que ela fala, assumindo a forma de um disco com a fêmea o pegando, para depois se retirar do local que parecia uma galeria, se embrenhando em um dos tuneis, com Mewtwo se recuperando, começando a persegui-la pela caverna para desespero de Kaishin que via pedregulhos começarem a cair de forma mais rápida e em maior quantidade, após o Techno Blast do tipo Water, indicando que a caverna em breve desmoronaria, sendo que as chamas que ainda crepitavam e as explosões do entulho incandescente, enfraqueciam ainda mais a caverna que já se encontrava demasiadamente debilitada.

Ele desce e passa a perseguir o seu filho, orando para que conseguisse tirá-lo a tempo dali, pois ele estava tomado pela fúria e por isso, não estava agindo racionalmente. Ele já havia perdido uma filha e não queria perder mais um filho.

Enquanto fugia, a Genesect fêmea concentrava o seu poder no canhão e quando um pedregulho lançado psiquicamente avança contra ela, a mesma desvia e gira o corpo com o seu líder em seus braços na forma de um disco, sendo visíveis os danos no shiny, mirando o seu canhão na parte superior da parede da caverna, dosando ao máximo o seu poder, fazendo várias pedras obstruírem o túnel, com ela continuando a usar o seu canhão enquanto fugia, não abrandando a sua corrida em nenhum momento, enquanto provocava vários colapsos para obstruir o caminho, procurando retardar ao máximo possível o avanço do tipo Psychic, sendo que longe dali, põe o Líder em uma espécie de apoio com os outros que estão feridos e na forma de disco.

Então, ela se torna uma espécie de disco como eles, os levando dali o mais rápido possível, visando se afastar o quanto antes do local, pois temia que as avalanches não conseguissem deter o tipo Psychic, com ela precisando salvar todos os seus amigos.

Na caverna, Mewtwo está irado ao ver a obstrução e começa a usar os seus poderes psíquicos para remover as pedras, indiferente ao fato que a caverna parecia desmoronar cada vez mais rápido, para desespero de Kaishin que o alcança, assumindo a forma humana, pegando no braço dele para puxá-lo, gritando desesperado:

\- Vamos embora! A caverna vai desmoronar!

\- Cale-se! Eu vou matar todos eles!

\- Yuukishin! – ele exclama autoritário, dando um puxão violento nele, o fazendo olhar para ele, vendo que os olhos de Mewtwo ainda brilhavam.

Então, o pokémon pisca confuso, com o brilho em seus olhos cessando, passando a olhar para o seu pai pela primeira vez desde que a batalha começou, vendo as lágrimas nos olhos dele que fala com a voz embargada:

\- Vamos embora... Eu já perdi uma filha e não quero perder você, também!

\- Eu preciso eliminar os bastardos! – ele exclama, enquanto chorava com a face tomada pela raiva.

\- E como fica a sua imouto? A Mizuko-chan? Ela já perdeu a irmã! Vai perder o irmão e o pai, também? É isso o que você quer?

\- Ela não me perdeu. Eu estou aqui, assim como o senhor. – ele fala confuso.

\- E o que acha que vai acontecer conosco se a caverna desabar? – ele fala, apontando para o alto.

Então, não estando mais cego pela fúria, ele percebe o colapso gradual da caverna, para depois olhar para o amontoado de rochas, sendo que o seu ímpeto atual era continuar cavoucando as rochas, não se importando com o que aconteceria a ele, desde que alcançasse os Genesects.

Porém, ele pensa na face repleta de lágrimas de sua imouto, sendo que ela já havia perdido Ayame e que se o perdesse, também, iria sofrer ainda mais. Além disso, não sabia se iria sobreviver o suficiente para destruir os Genesects, caso a caverna desabasse.

Torcendo os punhos e cerrando os dentes, ele se vira e segue o seu pai que havia assumido a forma pokémon, falando:

\- Suba em minhas costas.

Ele consente e sobe, se agarrando no pescoço do mesmo que usa Flame Charge para aumentar a sua velocidade, enquanto galopava, usando o movimento, consecutivamente, até que consegue escapar, galopando rumo aos céus pelo buraco que o tipo Psychic fez, com ambos avistando no ar a caverna colapsando, erguendo uma densa nuvem de poeira, além de fazer um barulho ensurdecedor que provoca uma revoada de pássaros animais e pokémons tipo Flying, próximos do local.

Mewtwo chorava, com Rapidash ignorando a leve dor pelas lágrimas que se chocavam em seu dorso, falando:

\- Vamos fazer um enterro simbólico.

\- Eu... eu... eu quero matá-los! Se eles sobreviveram, eu vou exterminá-los!

Ele olha pesarosamente para o seu filho que chorava de raiva, agarrando-se em seu pescoço, para depois suspirar.

Então, ele passa a galopar velozmente até chegar ao local onde havia os restos do laboratório que fora reduzido a um monte de entulhos.

O tipo Psichic desce do lombo de Kaishin, para depois o mesmo assumir a forma humana, suspirando tristemente ao ver o seu filho olhar para o local que Ayame morreu, sendo que as chamas ainda crepitavam, embora que com menos intensidade.

Manaphy e N se aproximam deles, seguido de Cherubi e Pachirasu com Kaishin contando sobre a batalha e a fuga dos Genesects, com o jovem comentando:

\- Por isso, ela se afastou naquele momento. Ela quis salvar todos os seus companheiros.

Então, o tipo Fire fala, sendo visível o seu olhar de dor pela perda de sua filha adotiva:

\- Os conhecendo, se sobreviveram ao colapso da caverna, eles vão provocar alguma confusão e podemos acabar tomando conhecimento disso. Mas, acho que vão quietos, por enquanto.

Mewtwo olha curioso para o seu pai adotivo, após ele falar, perguntando:

\- Por que o senhor diz isso?

\- Eles estão muito feridos. A única em condições é aquela fêmea e ela não parece uma ameaça.

\- Ela me atacou! Desde quando não é uma ameaça? – ele pergunta indignado.

\- Ela esteve assistindo as batalhas e não interviu em nenhuma. Mas nessa sim, pois você ia mata-lo e ela queria salvar o seu amigo. Você ia queimá-lo até a morte.

\- Então, terei que eliminar essa bastarda para poder mata-los.

Kaishin suspira com as palavras de ódio do seu filho adotivo e fala:

\- Ela podia ter matado você. Ou melhor, podia ter nos matado e não fez isso.

O tipo Psychic fica confuso e fala:

\- Ela atirou nas paredes provocando o desmoronamento e não se esqueça de que ela me atacou.

\- Ela procurou mirar em locais que evitassem o desabamento imediato da caverna. Podia ter mirado no teto. Todos os disparos dela foram calculados. Ela poderia provocar um desmoronamento intenso do nosso lado, se assim desejasse. Eu quero que você perceba o poder do Techno Blast dela. Claro, era tipo Water e seu dragão de fogo não teve qualquer chance, mas o Techno Blast dela, após deter o dragão de fogo, ainda conseguiu destruir a sua barreira psíquica, instantaneamente, o atingindo em seguida. O Techno Blast do shiny apenas provocou um dano que não foi demasiadamente intensivo, fazendo com que demorasse alguns minutos para a sua barreira desvanecer. O ataque dela, não somente destruiu a sua barreira instantaneamente ao atingi-la, além de atingir você, de quebra, sendo que eu percebi que ela diminuiu a intensidade do ataque quando atravessou a sua barreira e provavelmente, fez isso para impedir que você sofresse danos graves que o impossibilitariam de fugir da caverna. Ela queria garantir que você, mesmo ferido, conseguisse fugir. Na verdade, aquela Genesect queria apenas cessar o seu ataque e ganhar tempo para fugir. Eu senti isso. Ela não emanava qualquer sentimento de ódio ou desejo de destruição para nós ao contrário dos outros – Mewtwo fica estarrecido – Agora, me fale. Quem é mais poderoso? Ela ou aquele vermelho, não somente no quesito poder, assim como controle da intensidade do seu ataque, algo que os outros não demonstraram?

Ao ver que ele ficou estarrecido, o tipo Fire suspira e fala, ainda com os orbes úmidos:

\- Ela reduziu seus poderes na caverna e quando o ataque dela o atingiu, demonstrando possuir um grande domínio da intensidade do seu canhão. Ela queria apenas nos retardar e não nos machucar, gravemente, ao ponto de não conseguimos fugir.

\- Eu acredito no que Kaishin-san disse. Manaphy-chan também concorda. – o jovem fala ao se aproximar deles, seguido dos pokémons selvagens e da lendária, ainda na sua forma pokémon.

Torcendo os punhos, Mewtwo se vira e ergue N, abruptamente, pelo colarinho da sua camisa, demonstrando raiva em seu semblante, enquanto exclamava irado:

\- Você também é culpado por ela ter morrido! Você nos trouxe até aqui e para quê?!

N, que estava chorando, fica cabisbaixo e fala:

\- Você está certo. Não tenho qualquer defesa quanto ao que você disse. A culpa é minha.

Mewtwo o sacode com raiva, exclamando:

\- Você tirou de mim quem eu amava e duvido que sinta culpa! Afinal, você odeia os humanos e Ayame-chan era uma humana!

N ergue os olhos lacrimosos e fala:

\- Humana ou pokémon... era uma vida e por minha culpa, uma vida se perdeu e trouxe nada mais, nada menos, do que dor e sofrimento, justamente para aqueles que me salvaram de Ghetis. Além disso, Ayame-chan também me salvou do Ghetis, além de ser diferente dos outros humanos. Não fale como se eu não sentisse nada! Se há um culpado, sou eu! – ele exclama com lágrimas nos olhos – E terei que viver com essa culpa em meu coração até o fim dos meus dias!

Então, Manaphy voa até ambos e se concentra, usando os seus poderes, com uma patinha dela apoiada em Mewtwo e outra em N, com Yuukishin sendo obrigado a sentir a dor no coração de N e que de fato, ele se culpava intensamente, tendo falado a verdade para ele.

Então, após alguns minutos, o tipo Psychic solta o jovem humano, para depois Manaphy abraçar Mewtwo, falando com lágrimas nos olhos:

\- Eu já perdi a onee-chan! Não quero perder o onii-chan! Eu quero o onii-chan de volta!

Chorando, ela continua usando os seus poderes que lembravam ondas de água gentis em um belo dia de sol, sendo um movimento suave e que tocava o coração de Mewtwo, abrandando a dor e o desespero que o tomava, sendo que ele abraça Mizuko e fala, após alguns minutos:

\- Desculpe, imouto...

Os poderes dela cessam e ela olha para Yuukishin que fala:

\- O seu onii-chan está aqui.

\- Onii-chan! – ela exclama, o abraçando.

N olha tristemente para o local que Ayame morreu e que ainda fumegava com Mewtwo falando, após soltar Manaphy que volta a assumir uma forma humana, com o tipo Psychic olhando para o local onde aquela que amava, pereceu:

\- Eu quero a cabeça do Genesect shiny em uma bandeja de ouro. Tem alguma objeção? – ele pergunta com uma face séria, exibindo olhos que demonstravam uma raiva intensa como se desafiasse o jovem a tentar defender os Genesect.

N suspira e fala cabisbaixo:

\- Não. Eu não tenho nenhum direito a contestar isso, por mais que não me agrade ver um ser vivo sendo morto.

Kaishin suspira, para depois pensar consigo mesmo:

"Eu espero que o tempo diminua o ódio do meu filho... Dizem que o tempo cura tudo. Eu espero que isso seja verdade, até para mim e para a Mizuko-chan."

N se despede da Cherubin e do Pachirasu, os afagando, antes deles se afastarem, se embrenhando na mata, para depois o jovem olhar para os pokémons em sua forma humana, enquanto lidava com a culpa em seu coração.

Enquanto isso, em Fukiyose City (Mistralton City), a Fiscal Pokémon estava no Centro Pokémon, conversando com a sua superiora, sendo que naquele instante, a mesma havia acabado de assistir a gravação, falando em seguida:

\- Autorizo as providências necessárias para destituir a GYM Leader. Nós vamos direcionar um novo GYM Leader para ocupar o Ginásio. Nós temos uma que acabou de se formar e que se especializou no tipo Flying. Ela é de Johto, mas na ficha concordava em atuar em qualquer região. Se ela não desejar, em mais alguns meses, teremos novos GYM Leaders que estão para fazer as provas finais e um deles se especializou em tipo Flying.

\- Gostaria de fazer um pedido, senhora.

\- Pode falar.

\- Eu quero mostrar a essa falsa GYM Leader o que é uma verdadeira Batalha Pokémon, mostrando a quão errada ela está em seu julgamento. Claro que eu terei que batalhar nas regras antigas para ela não me acusar de ser injusta ao utilizar regras novas que ela não está acostumada a usar.

Elas estavam falando por vídeo telefone e a superiora dela reclina na poltrona e fala, sorrindo:

\- Sabe, se o seu pedido for aprovado, eu estou com pena da sua oponente. Você ama os pokémons ao mesmo tempo em que é implacável, com os outros humanos, claro. Não duvido que você irá evitar ferir demasiadamente os pokémons, procurando finalizá-los o mais rápido possível. Bem, eu vou contatar os meus superiores e vamos debater. Quando tivermos uma decisão, eu a chamarei.

\- Obrigada. – ela agradece.

Então, a tela fica escura, com a Fiscal Pokémon sabendo que a sua superiora precisava conversar com aqueles que fornecem a autorização para ações adicionais, como a que solicitou.


	78. Furo (Skyla) Versus Nadeshiko - Parte I

**Notas do Autor**

Após conseguir a autorização...

Ela solicita a polícia...

No GYM, Furo (Skyla)...

A Fiscal Pokémon avisa...

 **Capítulo 78 - Furo (Skyla) Versus Nadeshiko - Parte I**

Após quinze minutos, a imagem da sua superiora torna a aparecer e ela fala:

\- Tem a sua autorização.

\- Fico feliz em saber disso.

A supervisora dela fala, apoiando o queixo nos dedos, após colocar os braços flexionados em cima da mesa:

\- Eu imagino o tipo de batalha que você vai fazer. Seus pokémons são bonitinhos e perigosos na mesma medida. De fato, essa GYM Leader foi muito azarada por ter você como Fiscal Pokémon.

\- Sim. Ela foi. – ela exibe um sorriso que não chegava aos lábios – Será divertido.

A mulher sorri e fala:

\- Já estou com pena dessa GYM Leader. Imagino que vai destroça-la. Afinal, conheço os seus métodos.

\- Sim. Destroçar e esmagar. Claro que vou derrotar o mais rápido possível os seus pokémons. Eles não merecem sofrer. Pelo que eu li sobre ela ao acessar o sistema em busca de informações sobre Furo, eles já foram poderosos em seus tempos de glória, mas agora, não são mais. Ela não os treina, pois só quer saber de voar e se divertir. Eles não estão no seu melhor físico. Se você não treina, você perde tudo o que conquistou. O meu objetivo é ela. Os pokémons são inocentes.

\- Sim. Você ama os pokémons, fervorosamente. Bem, fique a vontade. Tem carta branca.

\- Depois de detoná-la, ensinando qual é o lugar dela como uma falsa GYM Leader, vou comunicá-la da decisão da Liga Pokémon. Se ela ama mais voar do que batalhar não se tornasse GYM Leader. Simples assim.

\- Vou aguardar o relatório, Yume-san.

\- O terá, senhora.

Nisso, ela desliga, sendo que o avô de Furo (Skyla) estava no local e ouviu toda a conversa, ficando alarmado, sendo que a Fiscal Pokémon percebeu pelo canto dos olhos a movimentação dele, assim como olhar.

Então, antes que ele se afastasse, pois queria avisar a sua neta, ela pega uma pokéball e fala, gentilmente:

\- Use Vine Whip naquele senhor, Bellsprout-chan. O imobilize, por favor, amiga.

\- Sim, Nadeshiko-chan! – a pokémon exclama animada ao sair da pokéball e em um piscar de olhos o prende, o enrolando em sua vinha, o imobilizando no chão em questão de segundos.

Ao verem a confusão, algumas pessoas acionam a polícia, sendo que após alguns minutos, chega um policial que se aproxima com um Houndoom, falando:

\- Solte esse homem.

Então, ela mostra o seu distintivo, fazendo o policial ficar surpreso, para depois ela pedir, gentilmente:

\- O senhor poderia, por favor, mantê-lo incomunicável em uma cela? Ele queria intervir na missão oficial de um Fiscal da Liga Pokémon.

\- Claro.

O policial consente, pois um Fiscal Pokémon poderia pedir auxílio a um policial em sua missão, mas de forma temporária e desde que fosse, de fato, referente a uma missão oficial. Se fosse descoberto que não era uma missão oficial, o Fiscal Pokémon seria punido por ter requisitado o auxílio da polícia por motivos pessoais.

– Porém, saiba que eu só posso mantê-lo incomunicável por vinte e quatro horas.

\- É tempo mais do que o suficiente. Assim que terminar, vou informar ao senhor para libertá-lo. Creio que só vou precisar, no máximo, por uma hora. Em nome da Liga Pokémon, nós agradecemos pela ajuda da polícia. Vocês são fundamentais para a sociedade e merecem nosso respeito. – ela se curva levemente em respeito.

O policial fica sem graça e consente.

Então, ele vai até o avô de Furo que está desesperado e fala:

\- Por favor, minha neta...

\- Estou apenas cumprindo ordens. Vamos.

Ele o ergue, após Bellsprout liberá-lo sobre ordens de sua treinadora, para depois conduzi-lo até o seu carro, sendo seguido pelo seu Houndoom, o policial pensava consigo mesmo:

"Além disso, já fui um treinador e nunca concordei com as batalhas aéreas. Elas são injustas e arbitrárias, sendo feitas apenas para não prejudicar os seus voos. Eu fico feliz por um Fiscal Pokémon ter vindo. Até parece que vou deixar avisá-la. Afinal, a maioria de nós, deseja uma GYM Leader como as outras cidades possuem. Por que não podemos ter GYM Leaders do mesmo nível que as outras cidades têm?"

Então, ela fala, após sair de seus pensamentos, sendo que havia guardado o seu Houndoom na pokéball:

\- O senhor vai ficar em uma cela por algum tempo, pelo visto.

Ele tenta argumentar, mas suspira, percebendo que tudo aquilo era porque a sua neta não queria ouvi-lo, por mais que ele tenha solicitado que ela seguisse as regras da nova Liga Pokémon, abandonando as Batalhas aéreas, enquanto se recordava, amargamente, da resposta dela aos seus pedidos e de que era que a Liga Pokémon nunca iria a uma cidade pequena como aquela, ignorando os rumores sobre a nova Liga Pokémon ter vários Fiscais Pokemons qualificados para supervisionar os GYM Leaders, enquanto acreditava, erroneamente, que nenhum treinador iria denunciá-la a nova Liga Pokémon e que mesmo que alguém a denunciasse, não aconteceria nada, pois no passado, eles não se importavam com denúncias, ignorando o fato de que essa nova Liga Pokémon não era como a anterior.

Ao chegar na delegacia com o avô de Furo, o policial o coloca em uma cela e conta o que descobriu ao seu colega, com o outro policial concordando com o seu superior, pois também foi um treinador no passado e se revoltava da forma como Furo administrava o GYM, ainda mais ao verem como era os outros Gym Leaders.

Ambos concordavam que a cidade merecia um GYM Leader decente, sendo um autêntico especialista e que honraria a cidade, além de ajudar na proteção contra Organizações criminosas como a Team Rocket.

Então, longe dali, mais precisamente ao lado do GYM, após alguns minutos, o avião de Furo (Skyla) chega e após pousar, ela desce e se aproxima do grupo, enquanto estava ansiosa para terminar o quanto antes as Batalhas aéreas para voltar a fazer o que mais amava e que era voar.

Ao se aproximar, ela fala:

\- Temos quinze desafiantes, não é? Então, vamos começar. Serão usados apenas três pokémons. - ela começa a lançar as pokéball em sequência - Voem minhas asas!

Então, um a um, os seus pokémons saem com ela os apresentando.

\- Todos o chamam de coração negro e cortês, Swoobat! – ela exclama, assim que o pokémon sai.

\- Todos o chamam de corredor do paraíso, Unfezant! – um Unfezant macho sai da pokéball.

\- Todos o chamam de "as asas da pureza", Swanna! – nisso, sai uma Swanna da pokéball.

A Fiscal Pokémon se aproxima, sorrindo meigamente, sendo que ao se aproximar, Furo pergunta em tom de confirmação:

\- Você é a minha primeira desafiante, certo?

Então ela fala, se apresentando meigamente:

\- Sim. Prazer em conhecê-la. Eu me chamo Nadeshiko e esses são os meus pokémons.

Nisso, ela tira um Wormadam Plant Cloak, uma Torracat e uma Serperior shiny que exibia uma postura majestosa, sendo algo usual de sua espécie.

As garotas acharam a Serperior linda e elegante, sendo que todos adoraram o Torracat que ronronava ao ser afagado pela sua treinadora, com eles avistando a esfera no pescoço dele ficar em chamas, fazendo todos ficarem surpresos e igualmente empolgados, enquanto que muitas garotas acharam a Wormadam fofa.

Furo fica surpresa e pergunta:

\- Quem é esse pokémon? Nunca o vi, antes. O Serperior eu sei que é tipo Grass e a evolução de um dos iniciais dessa região e essa é uma Wormadam.

\- A Torracat é tipo Fire. Ela é de outra região e evolução do inicial Litllen. No caso, desse inicial – nisso, ela tira um Littlen que mia e depois ronrona ao ser afagado pela sua treinadora, com todos se espremendo para ver o gato de fogo, com muitas garotas desejando pegá-lo no colo, sendo ouvidos muitos suspiros – E essa é a Wormadam Plant Cloak, tipo Grass e Bug.

No meio do público, o rapaz da parte da manhã olha desanimado para os pokémons de Nadeshiko, pois apesar de serem "legais", segundo ele, todos tinham desvantagem ao tipo Flying, mesmo o tipo Fire, já que ela tinha Swanna que era tipo Water, além de Flying, já prevendo a derrota dela, enquanto murmurava consigo mesmo:

\- Por que não escolheu os que têm vantagem?

Enquanto Nadeshiko afagava os seus pokémons que curtiam o afago, Furo fala:

\- Que a batalha aérea comece! Vamos ao céu!

Após ficar pensativa, ela fala:

\- Você perdeu. Os meus pokémons venceram. Logo, não terá Badge. Não tem como me vencer com um tipo Fire, um Grass e um Grass que também é tipo Bug.

Os pokémons de Nadeshiko que exibiam feições fofas até aquele instante, fuzilam Furo com os seus olhos, assustando a GYM Leader e os seus pokemons, sendo que Nadeshiko fala, se aproximando, com os seus pokémons se afastando para dar passagem para ela:

\- Foi proposital a escolha desse time. Eu ouvi o que você disse outro dia. Por isso, escolhi esses tipos. Além disso, procurei equipará-los ao nível dos seus pokémons pelo seu registro inicial da Liga Pokémon.

\- Foi proposital? E como assim, acessou o meu registro? – ela pergunta confusa.

Um murmúrio se instaura naqueles que esperavam pelas Batalhas aéreas, assim como o público que assistia, enquanto que os funcionários de Furo ficavam confusos, se entreolhando.

\- Mesmo assim, vou querer medir os níveis dos meus pokémons com os seus. Não quero ser acusada de ser injusta, usando pokémons de níveis mais elevados que os seus. Dos meus "bebês fofos", estes se encontram em um nível condizente aos seus. A Honoo-chan não quer evoluir e eu respeito isso. Já era para ela ter evoluído para Inceneroar e confesso que também prefiro a forma Torracat. É uma forma fofa.

\- Como assim batalhar? O que está acontecendo? – Furo está confusa.

Nisso, os funcionários se aproximam, sendo que a jovem tira da sua bolsa um distinto, mostrando para todos e por último para a GYM Leader, fazendo todos aqueles que reconheceram o distintivo, ficarem estarrecidos.

\- Sou uma Fiscal Pokémon enviada pela Liga Pokémon para testá-la. Tenho outra missão, junto dessa, mas vou revelar depois. Eu ordeno que batalhemos no GYM. É uma ordem e não vou repetir. Eu vou usar os mesmos pokémons e saiba que a adversária da sua Swanna será a Honoo-chan, que é tipo Fire. – ela fala seriamente.

Furo começa a suar frio, enquanto que na multidão, uma das desafiantes do período da manhã e que perdeu a Batalha aérea segundo a GYM Leader, estava junto dos outros. Ela perdeu usando um Sewaddle, uma Leavanny e um Pansear. A mesma havia ficado feliz com a vinda da Fiscal Pokémon, assim como todos que sofreram a injustiça das Batalhas aéreas, perdendo sem batalharem, com todos eles comemorando por terem voltado a tarde para verem a Fiscal Pokémon enfrentando Furo, sendo que eles avisaram nos Fórum regional de treinadores que a GYM Leader daquela cidade enfrentaria uma Fiscal Pokémon.

Então, muitos que estavam próximos da cidade e que perderam na Batalha aérea, viram o post e passaram a desejar mais do que nunca, vê-la sendo derrotada, pois sabiam que os Fiscais Pokémons podiam derrotar qualquer GYM Leader, sendo este um dos requisitos para eles.

Alguns minutos depois, os funcionários de Furo notaram que várias pessoas estavam chegando ao local, sendo que muitos deles se encontravam sem fôlego, indicando que correram até o GYM, enquanto que outras pessoas estavam montadas em pokémons grandes, deixando-os estarrecidos.

Muitos estavam se preparando para filmar, se precavendo, caso o sistema de transmissão online das batalhas do GYM não funcionasse, uma vez que eles nunca tinham visto o mesmo operando.

Os que estavam no local e que haviam acabado de chegar ficaram surpresos com a escolha de pokémons de Nadeshiko, mas tinham confiança que ela derrotaria a GYM Leader e que seria de forma bem humilhante, ainda mais ao usar tipos com desvantagem aos dela.

Furo fica surpresa com a movimentação, após olhar a multidão que chegava para se juntar aos que já se encontravam no local, enquanto Nadeshiko via e comentava, sorrindo:

\- Pelo visto, a notícia se espalhou rápido. Para mim, quanto mais pessoas, mais divertido.

A GYM Leader não concordava com essa visão, sendo que após alguns minutos, ela ordena que seus funcionários limpem a arena e a preparem.

Após meia hora, o pó e as teias de aranha foram tiradas, deixando o GYM pronto para a batalha.

As arquibancadas que há muito tempo não eram usadas, voltaram a serem utilizadas, após se certificarem que eram seguras e que aguentariam o peso das pessoas, pois estavam preocupados pelo fato de que todas elas estavam muito tempo sem uso.

Todas as arquibancadas lotaram e no final, muitos treinadores se espremiam em volta delas para observarem a batalha, enquanto a barreira de proteção do público era erguida automaticamente. Essa barreira era translúcida e visava proteger a plateia dos ataques dos pokémons, assim como os seus treinadores, pois no passado, muitos se feriam durante as batalhas.

Logo, essa tecnologia surgiu para manter as pessoas a salvo.

Enquanto se dirigia até a máquina para medir os níveis dos pokémons, a Fiscal ligava para a polícia, autorizando a liberação do avô de Furo, com os policiais falando que iriam leva-lo até o GYM, pois queriam assistir a batalha.

Após usarem o dispositivo para medir o nível deles, com todos vendo que os pokémons da Fiscal Pokémon estavam no mesmo nível da GYM Leader, elas tomam os seus respectivos lugares na arena.

Então, Nadeshiko pergunta:

\- Vai querer batalhar pelas regras antigas?

\- Eu não estou preparada para as novas regras – ela fala hesitante, pois sentia como se estivesse pisando em zinco quente, sentindo que todo o cuidado era pouco.

Nadeshiko nota o comportamento dela e pergunta, arqueando o cenho:

\- Por acaso, você acreditou que a nova Liga Pokémon era como antiga que raramente fiscalizava por ter poucos fiscais, sendo que estes sequer passavam por algum curso ou então, processo seletivo e que não se importava com denúncias?

\- Bem, eu confesso que sim.

Nesse interim, o avô dela chega acompanhado dos policiais que o proíbem de se aproximar, fazendo-o suspirar, pois havia ouvido sobre os novos Fiscais Pokémons, sabendo que a sua filha não tinha a menor chance se os boatos se provassem verdadeiros.

Na arena, Nadeshiko comenta:

\- Entendo. Bem, comece. Ou por acaso, não confia nas suas Batalhas aéreas? Nossos pokémons se encontram em igualdade de níveis e como eu disse, antes, a Honoo-chan será a adversária da sua Swanna.

\- Claro que eu confio! Eu sei que vou ganhar! Um tipo Fogo, um tipo Grass e um tipo Grass, assim como Bug, não tem como vencer o meu time.

O avô dela fica surpreso com a escolha do time da Fiscal Pokémon, assim como os policiais, com o avô dela sentindo ao mesmo tempo desespero, considerando o que ouviu no telefone, pois aquilo não seria uma batalha pokémon e sim, um massacre unilateral, passando a ter pena da sua neta.

\- Entendo.

\- Se eu ganhar, você promete fazer um relatório favorável sobre mim?

Muitos se revoltaram ao ouvirem isso, enquanto que outros estavam incrédulos com o pedido descabido da GYM Leader. Os que perderam sentiam raiva, pois tudo o que queriam era vê-la perder o título, assim como os que se ressentiam por não terem um GYM Leader digno, como muitas cidades possuíam.

Ademais, se ela vencesse com aqueles tipos que tinham total desvantagem contra o time de Furo era sinal de que aqueles, que ela intitulou como vencedores e perdedores através das Batalhas aéreas, estava errado, uma vez que sem as batalhas, não havia como saber se de fato, eles ganhariam ou perderiam.

Nadeshiko pergunta, arqueando o cenho:

\- Acha mesmo que está em posição de barganhar?

\- Não foi a senhorita que disse que o tipo não era tudo? Ou por acaso está com medo? – Furo pergunta, sentindo uma súbita confiança em suas habilidades.

Todos que testemunharam essa cena ficaram surpresos com a atitude da GYM Leader, ainda mais na situação delicada que ela se encontrava, com muitos deles ficando descrentes pela petulância demonstrava por Furo.

A Fiscal Pokémon dá um sorriso que não chegava os olhos e ao abri-los, exibe um olhar sádico, fazendo Furo recuar, inconscientemente, para trás, sentindo naquele instante que provocou quem não devia provocar.

Então, sorrindo meigamente, sendo que tal sorriso era tão assustador quanto o anterior, uma vez que não chegava aos olhos, Nadeshiko fala:

\- Que seja. Eu aceito os termos.

Todos ficam surpresos, sendo que os que queriam ver Furo fora dali, ficaram preocupados que a Fiscal Pokémon não ganhasse em virtude da escolha de pokémons, embora soubessem da fama deles.

Enquanto isso, Furo resgatava a confiança em si mesma ao se recuperar do rosto sádico da Fiscal Pokémon, jogando para escanteio tudo o que ouviu do seu avô sobre eles. No caso, os boatos que circulavam pela internet e que haviam chegado até os ouvidos do seu avô, o GYM Leader anterior a ela:

"Com certeza eu vou ganhar. Todos os meus pokémons tem vantagem ao dela e aquele Torracat não voa. Logo, não pode acompanhar meus pokémons e está em desvantagem contra Swanna. Eles só vão ter golpes tipo Fire, Grass e Bug. Portanto, eu posso vencer." – ela pensava consigo mesma, arrogantemente, decidindo batalhar com esse pensamento em mente.

Ela sai de seus pensamentos ao ouvir um aviso da sua oponente:

\- Eu recomendo que se concentre ao máximo. Não menospreze ou subestime os meus pokémons, apenas pelo seu tipo ou vai se arrepender, amargamente, acredite. Eu falo isso, pois eu tenho a obrigação, nessas circunstâncias, de alertar o meu oponente como qualquer GYM Leader deve fazer, apesar de eu ser uma Fiscal Pokémon. Dentre as nossas regras de conduta, algumas são semelhantes ao dos GYM Leaders, ainda mais ao batalharmos contra um treinador.

Furo fica surpresa, para depois falar, arrogantemente:

\- Até parece que pode me vencer com esse time. Você quer, apenas, me desestabilizar mentalmente e emocionalmente ao me assustar.

Nadeshiko arqueia o cenho, para depois dar de ombros, falando:

\- Confesso que eu nunca imaginei que ouviria alguém julgando erroneamente um aviso. Bem, eu fiz a minha parte e se deseja acreditar que a minha motivação foi essa ao alertá-la, que seja. Vamos batalhar.

Então, um dos funcionários que agiria como juiz, exclama:

\- São três pokémons para cada um. Não há limite de trocas e de tempo. A batalha termina com desistência ou com todos os pokémons do adversário, finalizados – ele olha para ambas, para depois erguer a mão, abaixando-a – Hajime!


	79. Furo Versus Nadeshiko - Final

**Notas do Autor**

A batalha começa...

Furo fica...

Os espectadores ficam...

 **Capítulo 79 - Furo Versus Nadeshiko - Final**

\- Todos o chamam de coração negro e cortês, Swoobat!

Após o pokémon dela sair da pokéball, Nadeshiko pega, calmamente, uma pokéball e lança, enquanto que a Littlen estava seu ombro com muitas desejando dar carinho nela.

\- Vá, Sakura-chan!

Nisso, a Wormadam Plant Cloak sai da pokéball, com o visor mostrando no lugar das pokéballs a imagem dos dois pokémons, sendo que Furo exclama:

\- Vou vencer, facilmente. Use Air Cutter!

\- Use Sucker Punch.

Então, antes que Swoobat terminasse de concentrar poder tipo Flying, a Wormadam concentra poder tipo Dark, fazendo surgir no ar um punho feito de poder tipo Dark que acerta o Swoobat, o arremessando para a barreira invisível atrás dele que protegia os treinadores e espectadores, com o mesmo caindo inconsciente no chão, enquanto que o visor indicava a energia dele zerada pelo golpe ser super efetivo, além de ter sido crítico, também.

De fato, no painel, a energia do Swoobat foi zerada drasticamente, sendo que apareceu uma indicação de golpe critico.

Os que torciam por Nadeshiko comemoravam, sendo possível ouvir o som ruidoso de palmas, enquanto que a Wormadam vai até a sua treinadora que a afaga com a pokémon curtindo o carinho.

Então, o juiz se recupera e fala:

\- Swoobat está fora de batalha! A vitória é da Wormadam! Nadeshiko tem três pokémons e a GYM Leader apenas dois.

Furo ainda está em choque, não acreditando no que ocorreu, sendo que a Fiscal Pokémon fala:

\- Recolha o seu pokémon para ele descansar na pokéball e chame o outro. Eu sinto pena deles, pois por você ter sido tão egoísta, eles vão sofrer, desnecessariamente. Mas não se preocupe que eu amo os pokémons e vou abreviar ao máximo o sofrimento deles.

\- Swoobat, volte. – ela recolhe o pokémon, ainda chocada, se refazendo do estupor, após ele voltar para a pokéball – Aquilo foi um golpe tipo Dark! O seu pokémon é tipo Grass e Bug! Logo, não podia ter esse golpe!

Todos ficam estarrecidos com essa visão e Nadeshiko fala, arqueando o cenho, demonstrando incredulidade em suas feições:

\- Desde quando isso é uma regra? Eu disse mais cedo para você que pokémons que tem desvantagem a algum tipo, podem aprender golpes efetivos contra aqueles que eles têm fraqueza. Aposto que os seus tipos Flying só tem golpes desse tipo, certo?

\- Claro. Eles são tipo Flying, com exceção da Swanna que tem um golpe tipo Water. Dar golpe de outro tipo não tem qualquer lógica!

Nadeshiko suspira, revirando os olhos, para depois falar:

\- Não é contra as regras ter golpes de outros tipos. Em vez de dar vexame, surtando por ter perdido, escolha o seu próximo pokémon e só para constar, o Sucker Punch é um movimento de prioridade +1. Portanto, somente golpes de prioridade +2 podiam ser usados antes do golpe da Sakura-chan. Ademais, se você ordena um ataque de qualquer tipo e o seu pokémon não conseguiu lança-lo, antes que fosse usado o Sucker Punch, esse golpe não vai falhar. Por isso, a Sakura-chan o atingiu primeiro.

Nadeshiko sabia o motivo de Wormadam conseguir atacar de forma de crítica e que foi pelo amor incondicional que sentia por sua treinadora, sendo algo que todos os pokémons sentiam por Nadeshiko e por ela, eram capazes de fazer qualquer coisa, pois o amor era muito poderoso, ao ponto de realizar verdadeiros milagres em uma batalha.

\- Esse seu pokémon é anormal!

A Wormadam Plant Cloak fica irada, até que é afagada por sua treinadora, sendo o mesmo para a Litllen que rosnava e eriçava os pelos para a GYM Leader na frente deles. Ela também era afagada, passando a relaxar, assim como a tipo Grass e Bug, com Nadeshiko falando gentilmente, conseguindo acalmar as suas pokémons:

\- A ignorem. Ela está assim, porque o seu Swoobat foi derrotado com apenas um golpe.

As pokémons consentem e esfregam carinhosamente as suas cabecas na sua treinadora que as afaga, para depois ela falar à Wormadam:

\- Pode ficar no meu lado. Vou chamar outra amiga.

A pokémon fica feliz e consente, falando, sendo que todos os pokémons de Nadeshiko aprenderam a linguagem humana:

\- Sim, Nadeshiko-chan.

Então, Furo fala:

\- Fico feliz que não vai usar esse pokémon anormal! Onde já se viu um tipo Grass e Bug usar golpes tipo Dark?

As pokémons reviram os olhos, assim como a treinadora delas, sendo que a tipo Grass e Bug comenta em um tom incrédulo:

\- Nunca imaginei que veria uma humana com uma mente tão tacanha.

\- O mundo é grande, Sakura-chan. – Nadeshiko fala.

\- Pelo visto, isso é verdade. – a Litllen concorda.

A GYM Leader torce os punhos, para depois pegar uma pokéball, exclamando:

\- Todos o chamam de corredor do paraíso, Unfezant! – um Unfezant macho sai da pokéball.

\- O adversário dele será essa – ela pega uma pokéball, sorrindo – Saia, Hana-chan!

Nisso, a Serperior shiny dela sai, exibindo nobreza, elegância e altivez que eram natas de sua espécie.

Afinal, não era a toa que ela era chamada, também, de "Pokémon majestoso", sendo que muitos nobres tinham esse pokémon pela sua áurea natural majestosa.

\- Com certeza, eu vou vencer! Além disso, como um tipo Grass pode acompanhar um tipo Flying? Voe minhas asas!

O Unfezant macho sobe no ar, sobrevoando a arena, sendo que Nadeshiko sorri com uma veia saltando na testa de Furo que pergunta:

\- Qual é a graça?

\- Ainda insiste com essa visão tacanha e imbecil, mesmo após o que aconteceu ao seu Swoobat?

\- Você usou um truque na forma de um golpe que não pertencia ao tipo do seu pokémon! Isso foi desleal! – ela exclama, apontando o dedo em riste para ela.

A Serperior revira os olhos e comenta incrédula:

\- Essa humana ainda não mudou o discurso dela, Nadeshiko-chan? Da pokéball eu ouvi o que ela falava.

\- Não mudou, amiga. – a Fiscal Pokémon comenta em um suspiro.

\- Aff... Que cabeça-dura. - a tipo Grass comenta, revirando os olhos.

\- Quem é "cabeça-dura"? Retire o que disse!

\- Nunca vou retirar, pois só falei a verdade, isso sem contar o quanto a sua cegueira e burrice é imensa ao ofender a Nadeshiko-chan.

\- Põe imenso nisso, amiga. – a Wormadam comenta em um suspiro.

O Unfezant macho fica irado ao ver o que falavam de sua mestra e começa a falar em seu idioma, sendo que a Litllen, que estava em cima do ombro de sua treinadora fala, após arquear o cenho:

\- Menos irritação aí em cima! Nós só falamos a verdade.

Ele começa a falar em seu idioma, fazendo as pokémons arregalarem os olhos com a tipo Fire comentando, estarrecida:

\- Você é "boca suja" hein? Ou melhor, "bico sujo". Ninguém lhe ensinou boas maneiras? Desde quando é "corredor do paraíso" com um bico tão sujo assim?

Uma veia salta na testa do pokémon que começa a esbravejar em seu idioma com as pokémons começando a bocejar, simulando não ouvirem nada do que ele falava, fazendo o Unfezant ficar ainda mais irritado.

Então, a Fiscal Pokémon comenta, seriamente, antes que Furo abrisse a boca para continuar a discursão com a tipo Grass, após ficar surpresa com a discussão entre os pokémons:

\- Quanto ao que você disse antes, de eu ser "desleal"... Desde quando o pokémon tem que limitar as suas técnicas ao seu tipo? É inacreditável o quanto se recusa a ver a verdade escancarada na frente dos seus olhos, assim como a injustiça que você tem praticado há meses – a sua face muda e ela exibe um sorriso regado a sadismo, assim como seus olhos, falando com uma voz meiga que era igualmente assustadora, fazendo Furo sentir medo, recuando um passo para trás, inconscientemente – Vamos voltar a brincar!

Então suando frio, secando o seu suor, ela fala, já tendo se refeito da face regada a sadismo:

\- Vou mostrar que as minhas Batalhas Aéreas não estão erradas! Use Air Slash!

O pokémon, que estava irritado com a tipo Grass por ofender a sua mestra, concentra poder tipo Flying e lança uma lâmina de vento cortante de suas asas.

\- Use Protect e depois, Iron Tail.

Ela fala de forma calma, exibindo uma face compenetrada, pois desde que iniciou a batalha, ela, assim como os seus pokémons, não subestimaram em nenhum momento os seus adversários, os vendo como uma ameaça. Ademais, a voz calma e repleta de determinação de Nadeshiko, influenciava os seus pokémons que se mantinham calmos e compenetrados na batalha.

\- O quê?! Golpe tipo Steel?! – Furo fica estarrecida.

Surge uma barreira translúcida que bloqueia a lâmina, para depois, Furo e Unfenzant, ficarem estarrecidos ao verem a tipo Grass no lado do tipo Flying, após ter saltado no ar, inclusive usando um dos aros aéreos como apoio ao seu segundo salto, usando os músculos potentes de seu corpo esguio, já tendo concentrado poder tipo Steel na cauda, sendo que o deslocamento inesperado da tipo Grass, quanto pelo fato de que haviam esperado finalizá-la com apenas um golpe, deixaram pokémon e treinadora, estarrecidos.

Furo sai do estupor e com a voz repleta de desespero, exclama:

\- Esquive!

Porém, ele é pego de surpresa pelo movimento inesperado de sua oponente e juntamente com a ordem tardia, não conseguiu se esquivar, acabando por ser atingido violentamente, sendo atirado contra o solo, levantando uma densa nuvem de poeira, para depois, Hana usar por si mesma, novamente, o golpe Iron Tail ao descer no solo, rodando sobre o seu próprio eixo, instantes antes de atingi-lo pela segunda vez, se preparando para uma terceira vez quando a GYM Leader ordena ainda desesperada:

\- Desvie!

O Pokémon consegue voltar a voar, cerrando o bico pelas dores pungentes que o tomavam em virtude dos dois golpes, conseguindo se esquivar do terceiro golpe que levanta uma densa nuvem de poeira ao se chocar no solo onde ele estava alguns segundos, atrás, se afastando o mais rápido possível do chão.

\- Vamos ver como lidará com esse golpe, menos poderoso que o Air Slash, mas que sempre acerta o alvo! Use Aerial Ace!

Ele concentra poder tipo Flying, enquanto que Nadeshiko falava, calmamente, com o seu pokémon que refletia a calma de sua treinadora, enquanto que Unfenzant estava exibindo nervosismo, tal como a sua mestra.

\- Use Protect e depois, Aerial Ace. Vamos finalizá-lo, amiga. Ele está sofrendo.

A pokémon sabia que a sua treinadora amava os pokémons e que seus sorrisos sádicos eram apenas para a GYM Leader.

Ela consente e quando ele avança em um movimento quase que invisível, o Protect é erguido e bloqueia o golpe, deixando todos estarrecidos, inclusive a treinadora e seu pokémon, enquanto que a tipo Grass, havia concentrado poder tipo Flying, se deslocando velozmente no ar com a cauda brilhando com poder tipo Flying, atingindo Unfenzant várias vezes, o finalizando, pois como ele não tinha nenhum item com ele, esse movimento dava o dobro de dano, adicionando o fato de que o ataque havia sido crítico, fazendo o mesmo cair inconsciente no solo, deixando todos atônitos, enquanto Serperior voltava ao chão, sendo em seguida, afagada pela sua treinadora.

Eles haviam visto a barra de energia do tipo Flying descer vertiginosamente, sendo que tinha menos da metade e quem tinha uma noção mais avançada sobre golpes, havia ficado surpreso ao ver a indicação de critico no painel, novamente, indicando que o último golpe havia sido crítico.

Afinal, por Serperior amar, incondicionalmente, a sua treinadora, o seu golpe foi crítico. Por amor, o pokémon podia fazer, inclusive, milagres durante uma batalha.

Após um minuto de silêncio, muitos batem palmas ruidosas para a Fiscal Pokémon.

A GYM Leader está atônita, enquanto que Nadeshiko sorria, afagando a sua amiga, com a mesma esfregando a cabeça na sua treinadora e após alguns minutos, ao ver o tipo Flying ainda caído, sendo visível a sua face de dor, a Fiscal Pokémon fala, demonstrando irritação em seu semblante ao ver que o pokémon estava sofrendo por não estar na pokéball:

\- Recolha o seu pokémon. Ele está sentindo dor. Na pokéball, na forma de energia plasmada, ele não sentirá dor.

Como uma autônoma, ela ergue lentamente a pokéball, falando:

\- Volte, Unfenzant.

O pokémon volta para o dispositivo, enquanto que o juiz se recupera e fala, sendo visível o seu choque ao falar gaguejando:

\- Unfenzant foi finalizado. Serperior é a vencedora. A GYM Leader tem apenas um pokémon e a Fiscal Pokémon tem três.

O local onde tinha a imagem de um Unfenzant desapareceu, dando lugar a uma pokéball, enquanto que a imagem de um Serperior continuava no painel luminoso.

\- Vamos, chame o seu próximo pokémon. A fofa da Honoo-chan será a sua adversária – ela olha para Serperior, sorrindo – Quer ficar ao meu lado amiga?

Ela consente e fica ao seu lado, junto da Wormadam.

Então, Furo se recupera e exclama revoltada:

\- Como ela pode usar Iron Tail e depois, Aerial Ace? Além disso, como ela conseguiu impedir um golpe que sempre acerta o oponente? Você está trapaceando! Isso sem contar que ela atacou sozinha! Pokémons não atacam sozinhos! Eles só atacam e se mexem sobre ordens do seu mestre!

Ocorre um murmúrio nas arquibancadas, enquanto que muitos estavam animados ao verem a surra que a GYM Leader estava tomando, sendo que não conseguiu atingir sequer um único golpe nos pokémons de Nadeshiko, além de ficarem surpresos pelo pokémon de Nadeshiko ter se movimentado por si mesmo, algo que era quase tido como surreal.

\- "Truque"? – ela repete incrédula.

Os pokémons dela ficam revoltados e ela os afaga, exibindo um olhar tranquilo, fazendo os seus pokémons ficarem tranquilos, para depois falar, seriamente, ao olhar com indignação para a GYM Leader:

\- De fato, o Aerial Ace sempre atinge o alvo, pois pertence a mesma classe do Swift e outros. Porém, ele é afetado pelo Protect, que é um movimento com prioridade +4, sendo que acima dele, só o Helping Hand, que é +5. Logo, como o Protect é ativado antes de ser lançado o Aerial Ace, ele consegue bloquear esse golpe, assim como bloquearia um Swifit e um Quick Attack, por exemplo. Além disso, torno a repetir que pokémons podem aprender movimentos diversos, não estando limitados ao seu tipo. Logo, um tipo Grass pode ter golpes tipo Steel e tipo Flying, pois tais golpes diversos são comuns, podendo assim aprender golpes de outros tipos. Isso de limitar golpe ao tipo do pokémon é oriundo de sua mente tacanha e igualmente limitada como a Hana-chan disse. Nas suas Batalhas Aéreas, você apenas julgava com base em movimentos do tipo dos pokémons. Quantos treinadores que podiam ganhar dos seus pokémons, você dispensou, apenas por ser fiar em movimentos do tipo deles e o pior, ofertando apenas três níveis de pokémons em vez de pokémons com vários níveis para se adequar ao nível do seu adversário? Mesmo tendo dois pokémons finalizados, não consegue aceitar a injustiça que você cometia sumariamente ao ignorar qualquer status ou habilidades, assim como os golpes em uma batalha real? Quanto a se movimentar sozinha, as minhas amigas tem essa liberdade, pois sabem que confio nelas. Nós somos uma equipe e não, mestra e escravos. Nós batalhas juntos, confiando um nos outros. Somos uma equipe.

\- Cale-se! – ela exclama, torcendo os punhos, enquanto exibia os dentes trincados, fazendo Nadeshiko arquear o cenho, assim como os pokémons dela que olham de forma descrente para Furo – Eu vou mostrar que as minhas Batalhas Aéreas não são injustas! Como você disse, anteriormente, você irá usar o tipo Fire, sendo que a Swanna, além de ser tipo Flying é tipo Water, sendo este o pior inimigo para o seu pokémon! Saia, minhas "asas da pureza", Swanna!

Então, da pokéball, sai uma Swanna que alça voo, começando a sobrevoar, no ar, a arena, enquanto que a sua treinadora, ordenava:

– Mantenha-se longe do oponente dela.

A tipo Flying e Water consente, olhando da sua treinadora para depois olhar para a Fiscal Pokémon.

Como Nadeshiko mantinha-se calma, sem se alterar com as explosões de raiva de Furo e as ofensas da mesma, deixando a GYM Leader desconcertada, os pokémons dela seguiam o exemplo de sua treinadora, cuja postura os acalmava, com ela pegando uma pokéball, lançando-a em seguida, enquanto exclamava:

\- Saia, Honoo-chan!

A Torracat sai da pokéball, abanando a cauda, enquanto surgiam chamas do orbe no seu pescoço, fazendo muitas mulheres suspirarem, enquanto se encontravam ansiosas para afagar a tipo Fire que era chamada de fofa, assim como a Litllen no ombro de Nadeshiko, que mia.

\- Eu estava ouvindo tudo... – a tipo Fire comenta, olhando para Furo – Ei, humana, a burrice e cegueira tem limite, não acha?

\- Como você ousa... – ela bufa irada.

\- Não fale assim da minha mestra, sua bastarda! - Swanna exclama irada do alto, usando a sua linguagem, pois nenhum dos pokémons da GYM Leader aprendeu a linguagem humana.

Afinal, a garota estava mais interessada em voar do que ofertar o curso aos seus pokémons, só os tirando das pokéballs para alimentá-los e para as Batalhas aéreas, não deixando eles, sequer, esticarem as asas, um pouco, por assim dizer. Pelo menos, nos últimos meses por ficar sempre voando. Antes, até os deixava voarem um pouco.

\- Mas só falei a verdade, "almofada de penas". Sua voz esganiçada é irritante.

\- "Almofada de penas"! – Serperior exclama animada – Adorei o apelido, Honoo-chan!

Nisso, todas as pokémons riem, assim como o público, sendo que Nadeshiko dá uma leve risada, contagiada pelos seus pokémons.

Swanna começa a xingar em sua linguagem com todas as pokémons ficando estarrecidas, sendo que a Littlen comenta:

\- Temos outro "bico sujo". Sério. Eu quero entender onde entra as "asas da pureza" com esse palavreado.

\- Vai saber. – Serperior comenta.

\- Idem. – Wormadam fala.

\- Isso é um mistério, no mínimo, se considerarmos o "bico sujo" dela. – Honoo comenta.

Uma veia salta em Swanna que está revoltada, assim como a sua treinadora que exclama, irritada:

\- Você vai se arrepender por me chamar de burra e cega! Vamos finalizá-la, Swanna! Use Aqua Ring e depois, Bubble Beam!

\- Use Work Up e depois, Flame Charge. Aumente a sua velocidade e desvie.

Enquanto a tipo Flying e Water concentrava poder tipo Water, gerando um véu de água que iria curar um pouco da sua energia por algum tempo, surgindo no painel, abaixo da imagem da Swanna, uma espécie de contador, a Torracat já havia brilhado vermelho de forma crescente, fazendo surgir uma espécie de fumaça, indicando no painel onde tinha a imagem de um Torracat, uma seta para cima ao lado de Ataque Físico e Ataque Especial, indicando um aumento nesses dois status.

Então, quando a tipo Flying e Water concentra poder tipo Water, lançando um jato de bolhas contra a tipo Fire, ela já havia concentrado poder tipo Fire, com o seu corpo ficando envolto em chamas, começando a correr velozmente, desviando do golpe que se choca contra o solo, com o painel exibindo um aumento na velocidade de Torracat através de uma seta, sendo que Furo exclama:

\- Use Bubble Beam!

Swanna concentra poder tipo Water, lançando contra a Torracat, que por si mesma, usa Flame Charge, novamente, já que precisava aumentar a sua velocidade e manter a esquiva conforme orientação de sua treinadora, aumentando novamente a sua agilidade como efeito secundário, sendo indicado no painel um novo aumento com o número e letra, "2x", ultrapassando a velocidade de Swanna, fazendo os movimentos da pokémon tipo Flying e Water serem lentas perante a Torracat e seus impulsos de velocidade, usando inclusive os aros para se deslocar, além de usar as suas garras ao saltar nas paredes.

O fato da tipo Fire ter usado por si mesma o golpe sem receber a ordem de sua treinadora para fazer isso, deixou as pessoas ainda mais surpresas.

\- Use Hurricane! – Furo exclama.

A pokémon tipo Flying se concentra, sendo que Nadeshiko fala:

\- Use Flame Charge, novamente. Oculte-se e depois, use Crunch.

Então, quando a tipo Flying e Water libera o ataque em forma de um tornado intenso, se focando apenas na arena, visando atingir a tipo Fire, Honoo já havia concentrado, novamente, o poder tipo Fire, usando Flame Charge, se deslocando tão rápido que ninguém conseguiu acompanhar o seu movimento, segundos antes do Hurricane surgir na arena e como a Swanna controlava o seu golpe, ele só atingia quem desejava.

Portanto, o ataque não se chocava contra a barreira translúcida, pois se focava apenas na área da arena.

\- Não adianta! Esse movimento envolve toda a arena! – Furo exclama, animada.

Então, tanto a pokémon, quanto a sua treinadora e o público ficam estarrecidos ao não verem Torracat ser tragada pelos ventos violentos do Hurricane como seria o esperado, pois a mesma havia fincado as suas garras em um local sólido, sendo que havia se espremido em um local que reduzia a força da velocidade dos ventos que compunha o Hurricane, esperando, pacientemente, que o golpe cessasse.

Então, quando os ventos cessam, ela sai de seu esconderijo e velozmente, ainda com o impulso de velocidade, sobe no alto, mais precisamente no telhado ao encontrar uma brecha, surpreendendo todos, inclusive a sua oponente ao surgir de cima do telhado como se fosse uma espécie de míssil flamejante, após o Hurricane ser dissipado, sendo que Swanna sequer tem tempo para se virar quando é atingida pelas mandíbulas de Torracat, repletas de poder tipo Dark, com a tipo Fire usando as suas garras para se fincar nela, deixando todos surpresos, com ela mordendo novamente, por si mesma, ao concentrar poder tipo Dark, de novo, fazendo a tipo Flying e Water grasnar de dor, com Furo exclamando, desesperada:

\- Suba no céu e depois, desça velozmente! A tire de cima de você!

A tipo Flying e Water faz isso, ascendendo abruptamente para depois mergulhar com violência, obrigando a Torracat a soltá-la, sendo que a tipo Fire salta habilmente em um dos aros, vendo a Swanna voltar para o céu, exibindo uma face de dor intensa, após a sua barriga passar a centímetros do solo em virtude do seu mergulho violento.

Todos estavam empolgados com a batalha, após passar a surpresa ao verem, novamente, um pokémon de Nadeshiko atacar por si mesmo, sem receberem qualquer ordem.

\- Droga! Sawanna, use Brave Bird! – enquanto concentrava poder tipo Flying, no ar, o Aqua Ring restaurou um pouco de sua energia.

\- Use Scary Face. – Nadeshiko fala.

Torracat se concentra e exibe uma face assustadora, surgindo um brilho decrescente em Swanna, com o visor indicando uma queda em sua velocidade, já que enquanto concentrava poder para usar o Brave Bird, ela não conseguia atacar ou se movimentar, sendo necessário um treinamento especial para que o pokémon conseguisse, ao menos, se esquivar, enquanto juntava poder, com a Fiscal Pokémon aproveitando esse momento para fazer a velocidade de Swanna cair, sendo indicado no painel a queda da sua velocidade.

Então, após concentrar poder tipo Flying com o seu corpo brilhando, ela desce como um projétil contra Torracat, sendo que Nadeshiko fala:

\- Se acalme e preste atenção no movimento. Desvie no momento certo.

Ela consente, sendo influenciada pela calma que a sua treinadora exibia, pois uma mente calma permitia ver os movimentos do seu oponente e como a sua velocidade havia ultrapassado o de Swanna com folga, os movimentos do tipo Flying e Water estavam demasiadamente lentos a seu ver.

Instantes antes de atingi-la, ela desvia habilmente, saltando em um dos aros, surpreendendo Furo para depois Nadeshiko falar, enquanto Swanna voltava para o alto, visando se proteger dos movimentos da Torracat.

\- Use Acrobatics.

\- Um movimento tipo Flying?! – Furo exclama, estarrecida.

Então, em um piscar de olhos, já tendo concentrado poder tipo Flying saltando entre os aros para depois voar temporariamente pelo céu, ela usa movimentos rápidos e precisos do tipo Flying, sendo vários movimentos, consecutivos, fazendo a barra de energia de Swanna zerar, uma vez que tinha menos da metade com o uso consecutivo de dois Crunch, cujos danos foram intensificados pelo Work Up ao aumentar o seu ataque físico e especial com esse aumento se refletindo no Acrobatics, também, aumentando o seu dano, além de aparecer a indicação de golpe crítico no visor.

Tudo isso, fez a pokémon ser finalizada, caindo inconsciente no solo.

Os que tinham mais conhecimento sobre movimentos ficaram estarrecidos ao verem no painel a indicação de movimento critico, novamente.

A explicação para os acertos críticos era o amor incondicional que os pokémons de Nadeshiko sentiam por sua treinadora e que permitia, inclusive, milagres durante qualquer batalha, assim como a auto cura de status alterados, graças ao amor.

Porém, poucos que estavam na multidão ouviram falar disso e era tido, inclusive, quase como sendo algo surreal entre as comunidades de treinadores pokémons, apesar de tais atos e ações serem vivenciadas em algumas batalhas e o motivo consistia no fato de que a explicação que envolvia o amor, com ele sendo capaz de criar milagres em uma batalha, chegava a ser surreal para muitos.

Porém, para Nadeshiko, não era surreal e ela sabia sobre o poder do amor e que era capaz de criar milagres, mesmo em uma batalha pokémon, assim como sabia que a explicação dos acertos críticos era o amor, com os seus pokémons correspondendo ao amor que sentia por eles.

Uma explosão ruidosa de palmas irrompe na arquibancada com alguns chorando emocionados ao verem Furo ser derrotada por pokémons com desvantagem aos dela, com a GYM Leader e seus funcionários ficando atônitos, enquanto que a Torracat ia para junto da sua treinadora que começa a afaga-la, com a tipo Fire abanando a cauda, enquanto ronronava, esfregando a cabeça em sua treinadora, sendo que Furo havia caído de joelhos no chão, chocada, sendo o mesmo para o juiz, embora ele não tivesse caído de joelhos, murmurando, enquanto que o painel exibia, apenas, a imagem de Torracat e a mensagem "Winner":

\- Swanna esta fora de combate. Torracat vence. Como a GYM Leader não tem mais nenhum pokémon, a vencedora é Nadeshiko.


	80. Em busca de um Ônix

**Notas do Autor**

Nadeshiko informa a Furo (Skyla)...

Cheren e os seus amigos pokémons procuram um Ônix e...

 **Capítulo 80 - Em busca de um Ônix**

O avô de Furo estava atônito com a derrota da filha, enquanto digeria o nível de batalha que havia testemunhado, pois Nadeshiko havia acabado de confirmar a fama dos novos Fiscais Pokémons e que de fato, havia sido um massacre, visando humilhar a sua filha ao fazê-la perder para tipos com completa desvantagem aos dela ao ensinar uma amarga lição.

Inclusive, a ser ver, a batalha foi no mínimo surreal, embora sorrisse amargamente ao constatar que foi uma batalha puramente técnica com a Fiscal Pokémon mantendo a calma e a concentração, influenciando os seus pokémons que agiam como a sua treinadora, estando compenetrados na batalha, com ela explorando golpes diversos, além de usar todo o conhecimento técnico de batalhas, formulando estratégias precisas, adicionando o fato dos pokémons dela terem atacado por si mesmos, algumas vezes, algo que ele já ouviu falar, mas que não havia testemunhando até aquele instante.

Afinal, tal comportamento não era usual.

Claro, ele se ressentia com as Batalhas Aéreas da filha, pois era injusto a seu ver, mas como todo o avô, sentia raiva ao ver a sua neta querida sendo derrotada daquela forma.

Nadeshiko se aproxima e exclama de forma autoritária:

\- Guarde a pobre da Swanna na pokéball! Ela está sofrendo!

Como uma autônoma, ela ergue a pokéball e chama a sua pokémon, a guardando, enquanto que os pokémons de Nadeshiko estavam ao seu lado.

Enquanto isso, os que conseguiram a Jet Badge, questionavam a si mesmo se de fato, eles eram dignos daquele Badge, inclusive o rapaz que foi o primeiro desafiante da manhã, enquanto surgia um frenesi de vídeos na internet mostrando a batalha, com todos nos fóruns comemorando a derrota de Furo, enquanto que a derrota humilhante dela estava sendo vista por várias pessoas na internet.

Então, a Fiscal Pokémon fala:

\- Por ordem da Liga Pokémon, esse GYM será fechado até a vinda de um novo GYM Leader a ser designado pela Liga Pokémon, enquanto que você perderá o seu título de GYM Leader. Eu irei cuidar dos procedimentos para a sua remoção desse GYM e que o mesmo deixará de ser usado comercialmente.

Muitos comemoram, enquanto ela ficava desesperada:

\- Mas... Mas...

\- Isso foi decidido antes da batalha. O que você achou que aconteceria ao não se adequar as novas regras? Ademais, tivemos centenas de denúncias sobre a suas Batalhas Aéreas. Achou mesmo que todos aceitariam os resultados? Achou mesmo que ninguém a denunciaria e que mesmo que a denunciassem para a nova Liga Pokémon, ela não faria nada, como era com a anterior?

Furo se cala, para depois perguntar, ainda caída no chão:

\- Por que você permitiu eu fizesse as Batalhas Aéreas?

\- Eu queria ensinar uma lição a você, destruindo todas as mentiras e ideias errôneas que você pregava. Eu sabia que perderia nas tais "Batalhas Aéreas". Por isso, ordenei a batalha, pois sabia que a venceria. Foram as suas visões e ideias errôneas que causaram a sua própria derrota, assim como o seu egoísmo. Eles podiam aprender outros golpes, mas você somente se fixou em golpes do tipo deles em vez de diversificar. Além disso, ficou limitada a três pokémons. Você prejudicou a si mesma e acabou os condenando. O fato de não fazê-los lutar ou treiná-los, regularmente, fez com que eles perdessem poder, força e resistência. É o mesmo com alguém que malha e do nada, para de malhar. Essa pessoa vai perder o que conquistou. Isso é óbvio. Dar folga aos seus pokémons de alguns dias ou então, de um mês, não interfere nisso, pois eles merecem férias tanto quanto o GYM Leader. Inclusive, nas novas regras, os GYM Leaders são obrigados a dar férias regulares aos seus pokémons e quando os GYM Leaders têm o seu período de férias com o GYM sendo fechado, temporariamente, os pokémons tem que tirar férias junto do seu treinador e em locais próprios que eles podem relaxar e se divertir. Mas não podem ficar vários meses sem qualquer treinamento. No final, você mesma causou a sua própria derrota.

Furo exclama, desesperada:

\- Por favor. Dê-me mais uma chance!

\- Você teve quase que um ano inteiro e segundo algumas investigações que foram realizadas nesse período, enquanto o GYM estava fechado para você ter tempo de se adequar as regras e capturar, assim como treinar, novos pokémons, você decidiu usar esse tempo para voar a vontade. A quantidade de voos foi exorbitante, pois você aproveitou esse período para se divertir. Portanto, em virtude disso tudo, das várias regras que você quebrou e das injustiças que praticou, assim como, por ter desvirtuado a finalidade do GYM, juntamente com as outras inflações que cometeu, sumariamente, a perda do seu título é válida. Vou fiscalizar a sua mudança. Você tem uma semana para desocupar o local, pois será designado um novo GYM Leader para essa cidade, sendo este um verdadeiro especialista nos tipo Flying.

Furo cai de joelhos, chorando, enquanto que todos comemoravam, para depois, muitos começarem a se acotovelar para afagar os pokémons de Nadeshiko que faziam sucesso com os mesmos permitindo que as pessoas os afagassem, sendo que inclusive, curtiam o afago, com ela mostrando os seus outros pokémons, falando que aquelas eram apenas alguns e que ainda estavam em treinamento.

O jovem da batalha da parte da manhã se aproxima, assim como os outros que ganharam a Batalha aérea e comenta:

\- Eu estava conversando com os outros e estamos incertos sobre a Badge. Não nos sentimentos bem.

Então, outro rapaz pergunta preocupado:

\- A Liga Pokémon vai recusar essa Badge?

\- Não podemos retirar ou recusar Badges, mas vocês devem estar cientes de que as batalhas são exigentes e que todo o conhecimento soma com o outro. Vocês não treinaram e batalharam contra tipos Flying, sendo que na Arena Pokémon, os adversários vão ter tipo Flying. A Liga Pokémon exige uma insígnia de cada tipo de pokémon, totalizando dezoito, para que possam desenvolver estratégias contra os diferentes tipos, adquirindo conhecimentos, inclusive, sobre os que tem dois tipos, assim como adquirem dicas e auxílio dos especialistas. Tudo isso soma no final e dará as melhores chances nas batalhas. Portanto, em virtude do modo como adquiriram essa Badge, isso irá prejudicar as suas batalhas no futuro, principalmente na Arena e nas outras competições oficiais.

Todos ficam surpresos e consentem com Nadeshiko falando:

\- Se querem um conselho, esperem algumas semanas, enfrentem outros GYM´s e depois, voltem para enfrentar o novo GYM Leader, trocando as suas insígnias. Será bom terem experiência de batalha contra especialistas do tipo Flying. Acreditem quando falo que isso vai ajudar no futuro quando entrarem na Arena Pokémon em busca do título de Champion (Campeão) ou em outras competições oficiais e demasiadamente exigentes.

Eles se entreolham e consentem, pois de fato, seria bom adquirir experiência contra um especialista em tipo Flying.

Enquanto isso, o avô de Furo ia até a sua neta e apoia a sua mão no ombro dela com a mesma chorando, para depois se levantar e abraça-lo com ele falando:

\- Venha, vamos para o Centro Pokémon, tratar dos seus pokémons. Depois, organizaremos a sua mudança. Tem uma casa muito bonita, próxima de onde eu moro.

\- Sim, jii-chan.

Nisso, eles se afastam com o avô confortando a neta, enquanto ambos se dirigiam ao Centro Pokémon.

Há centenas de quilômetros dali, em Kantou, mais precisamente no Mount Miyazaki (Mount Hideaway), adjacente a Tokiwa Forest (Floresta de Viridian), Cheren estava andando, procurando um Ônix, sendo auxiliado pelos seus amigos.

\- Nossa... como é difícil encontrar um daqueles pokémons grandes. Isso é tão estranho. Quer dizer, eles são imensos – a Ratata comenta, para depois farejar o ar para ver se achava algum.

\- Bem, considerando que eles são grandes, de fato, chega a ser estranho, Dentucinha. – o Spearow comenta voando próximo dela, no ar.

Uma veia salta na testa da tipo Normal que fala:

\- Não sou Dentucinha!

O Spearow sorri de canto e fala:

\- É um belo apelido e combina com você.

Ela bufa, virando o focinho, sendo que corava, intensamente, com o olhar do tipo Flying que sorria ainda mais, enquanto que a Charmander comentava, casualmente, enquanto sorria:

\- Vocês dois parecem um casal.

A Ratata arregala os olhos, corando ainda mais se já era possível, enquanto que o Spearow sorria imensamente, sendo que em seguida, a tipo Normal exclama mais corada do que um tomate:

\- Nem ouse sugerir algo assim, Charmander-chan!

A tipo Fire olha confusa para eles, sendo que a Snivy fala:

\- Melhor não se intrometer, Charmander-chan.

\- Mas... – a tipo Fire comenta incerta.

A Eevee olha para eles e fala:

\- Eu também acho que não podemos nos intrometer no relacionamento deles, Charmander-chan.

Uma nova veia pulsa na testa da Ratata que esbraveja com elas, enquanto que o Spearow se divertia, sendo que a Pidgey shiny, que estava próximo dali, revira os olhos, murmurando:

\- São como filhotes... Nem parecem adultos.

Nisso, ela olha para a Caterpie e o Weedle que discutiam por um motivo no mínimo idiota, a seu ver e suspira, comentando:

\- Não acho que eles são os únicos, pelo visto.

Então, eles notam a discussão entre o tipo Bug e o tipo Bug e Poison, sendo que a Charmander comenta, inocentemente:

\- Mais um casal.

Caterpie e Weedle param de brigar quando ouvem o que a tipo Fire falou e exclamam em usino:

\- Não somos um casal!

Então, eles voltam a discutir, enquanto que a Charmander estava confusa, sendo que a Snivy e a Eevee reviram os olhos, abanando a cabeça para os lados, assim como a Pidgey.

Quando a Pidgey shiny olha para um canto, vê, parcialmente, uma espécie de muro de rochas de formato estranho amontoados em linha e decide voar até o seu treinador que olha para ela que indica com uma de suas asas o local, sendo que ele pergunta em tom de confirmação:

\- Viu algo estranho, Pidgey-chan?

Ela confirma, enquanto corava levemente, passando a ficar aborrecida com as suas reações para com o seu treinador.

Então, ele e os demais se aproximam cautelosamente, menos os tipos Bug que ainda discutiam entre si.

De repente, eles avistam um Ônix maior que o usual, dormindo, até que o mesmo acorda quando a Caterpie guincha de raiva por causa da discursão que estava tendo com o Weedle, fazendo todos olharem para a tipo Bug que não entende o motivo deles fazerem sinal de silêncio para ela até que nota o pokémon enorme na frente deles que abria os olhos, lentamente, até abri-los por completo, fazendo-a suar frio, sendo que ela abraça o Weedle, enquanto tremia ao ver o pokémon imenso se erguer, assim como o tipo Bug e Poison, sendo que o Spearow percebe que apesar da Ratata demonstrar medo, não havia recuado, exibindo determinação em sua postura, fazendo ele sorrir ainda mais.

Ao acordar por completo, avistando os pokémons, juntamente com o treinador deles, ela é tomada pelo forte instinto de atacar pokémons domésticos.

Após urrar, avança com a cabeça neles que desviam, saltando para os lados, com o jovem correndo dali, chamando os outros que o seguem, sendo que Cheren segurava os tipos Bug nos braços por eles serem lentos.

Todos eles deram a volta em uma parede rochosa, pois o garoto visava se afastar o suficiente do mesmo e ao pensarem que se afastaram com sucesso do tipo Rock e Ground imenso, já que o mesmo teria que contornar a espécie de muro de rocha imenso para alcança-los, dando assim uma boa margem de distância, eles descobrem o quanto estavam redondamente errados.

Afinal, todos eles ficaram estarrecidos ao verem que o Ônix havia quebrado uma parede robusta feita de rochas onde eles se encontravam, instantes antes, usando um golpe violento, visando alcança-los em vez de contornar o obstáculo.

Cheren consegue se refazer da surpresa perante o ato inesperado da Ônix imensa e aproveitando que ainda mantinham alguma distância da mesma, permitindo assim que ele pudesse ataca-la conforme havia planejado, Cheren exclama, já tendo escolhido o pokémon ideal contra a selvagem:

\- Vá, Snivy-chan!

A pokémon consente, repleta de determinação e avança, saltando do ombro dele em direção ao chão, ficando na frente da pokémon selvagem enorme que continuava avançando implacavelmente com o jovem exclamando:

\- Desvie!

A Snivy teve uma ideia para deter o avanço da mesma, visando que a selvagem se concentrasse nela, cessando assim a perseguição.

Então, propositalmente, ela salta em cima do focinho da Ônix que detém o seu avanço, ficando irada pela ousadia da pokémon doméstica, sendo que decide balançar a cauda contra a tipo Grass que sorrindo de canto, salta, voltando para o solo, olhando para o seu treinador que sorri, consentindo, fazendo-a sorrir, enquanto a selvagem atingia a si mesmo, soltando um urro de dor, para depois balançar a cabeça para os lados, após se refazer do golpe que aplicou em si mesma, urrando de ira, passando a se concentrar na Snivy, enquanto que os outros pokémons estavam ao lado de Cheren, sendo que a Eevee estava em seu ombro.

A selvagem exclama em seu idioma, possessa:

\- Bastarda! Como ousou fazer isso?

\- A bastarda aqui é você. Quem mandou ser idiota? Não era melhor ter tentado sacudir a cabeça em vez de cometer a estupidez de atingir a si mesma? – ela fala sorrindo – Não me culpe por ter sido tão estúpida.

Ela urra em sua linguagem:

\- Sua desgraçada!

Então, a pokémon imensa avança com fúria contra a tipo Grass que esquiva por si mesma, saltando, para depois, Cheren exclamar:

\- Use Magical Leaf!

Snivy concentra poder tipo Grass e invoca folhas, cujas bordas brilhavam de forma arroxeada contra o tipo Ground e Rock, sendo que esse ataque sempre atinge o alvo.

A Ônix ruge de dor com o golpe super efetivo que dava quatro vezes dano nela, tombando no chão, arfando, sendo que Cheren atira a pokéball que a suga e após alguns minutos, com a luz vermelha brilhando, enquanto o dispositivo se remexia, freneticamente, pois a pokémon lutava contra a captura, a mesma sai, surpreendendo todos e mesmo enfraquecida, sentindo dores lacerantes, ela avança com a cabeça contra a tipo Grass que é atingida ao ser pega de surpresa, acabando por ser atirada contra um rochedo com Cheren exclamando desesperado ao vê-la se chocar, trincando parcialmente uma das rochas:

\- Snivy-chan!

Mesmo exausta e com dores pungentes, a Ônix ruge e avança contra a tipo Grass que se levanta, após ter recebido o dano do Trackle, sentindo dor em seu corpo.

\- Desvie e use Magical Leaf! – Cheren exclama.

A Snivy desvia quando a pokémon grande abaixa, de repente, a cabeça para atacá-la ao tentar usar o Flail contra ela, com o golpe se chocando contra a parede de rochas, provocando um intenso desmoronamento devido ao poder do ataque, enquanto que no ar, a pokémon doméstica concentrava poder tipo Grass, usando Magical Leaf, novamente, atingindo a pokémon selvagem enorme, enquanto voltava ao solo.

Frente ao novo ataque, a Ônix cai na terra com um estrondo imenso, levantando uma densa nuvem de poeira, sendo que mesmo estando semiconsciente, além de se encontrar demasiadamente debilitada, sentindo, também, dores pungentes, a mesma luta arduamente para se erguer, novamente.

Preocupado com o estado dela, Cheren lança uma nova pokéball que suga a tipo Ground e Rock, que mesmo extremamente enfraquecida, ainda lutava contra o mecanismo de captura, com todos olhando atentamente para o objeto que se mexia, furiosamente, pois a pokémon lutava arduamente para sair do mesmo, surpreendendo Cheren, pois a pokémon estava demasiadamente enfraquecida e ele não queria feri-la mais ainda. Ele torcia para que ela fosse capturada, visando tratá-la o quanto antes.


	81. A surpresa da Ônix

**Notas do Autor**

A Ônix fica surpresa quando...

Cheren decide...

Em Kalos...

Em Shin'ou-chihou (Sinnoh)...

Na manhã do dia seguinte, o grupo de Satoshi...

 **Capítulo 81 - A surpresa da Ônix**

Então, a luz apaga e a pokéball faz um som, indicando o sucesso da captura.

Ele vai até o dispositivo, o pegando e depois corre até a Snivy com os seus pokémons o seguindo, sendo que ele dá um Potion para a tipo Grass que sente a dor desaparecer, para depois ele se preparar para tirar a tipo Ground e Rock da pokéball para trata-la ao consultar os dados dela na pokédex, ficando surpreso com os movimentos de nascença dela:

\- Saia, Ônix-chan.

Ela sai fraca e debilitada, sentindo dores lacerantes que eram visíveis com ele começando a trata-la, sendo que após recuperar a sua energia, ela se levanta animada por não sentir mais dor, para depois sentir o afago do humano que a capturou e que falava, enquanto sorria:

\- Sou Cheren. Prazer em conhecê-la, Ônix-chan.

Ela vira o focinho, corada, enquanto ficava amargurada por ter sido capturada, sendo que era plenamente ciente que deveria ter fugido em vez de atacar por ter sido controlada pelo instinto básico de atacar um doméstico. Como não teve controle, sobre si mesma, acabou provocando uma batalha e foi capturada.

Claro que aceitar parte da culpa por ser capturada, não implicava em aceitar com tanta resignação a captura, apesar dele parecer um humano gentil, sendo que isso a fazia ficar menos aborrecida nesse aspecto, pois poderia ter acabado nas mãos de um humano ruim, conforme ouviu de alguns pokémons.

Após refletir por alguns minutos, preferiu não "abanar a cauda para ele", por assim dizer, decidindo assumir uma reação quase neutra, demonstrando um leve aborrecimento.

Nisso, ele apresenta os demais com ela os olhando atentamente, ficando surpresa por estarem fora das pokéballs, pois quando viu um pokémon ser capturado, o treinador apenas o tirou para curá-lo e depois o confinou, de novo.

\- Eu estou com alguns amigos e estamos acampados. Há outros pokémons para você conhecer e inclusive, outros Ônix. Pode fazer amizade com eles, pois viajaremos juntos. O que acha?

Ela fica surpresa por ele perguntar para ela que olha para os outros que consentem, para depois ela consentir, sendo que estava boquiaberta, até que percebe a sua reação e fecha a boca, corada, sendo que ele fala:

\- Eles estão aqui perto. Você fará muitos amigos. O que acha de aprender a linguagem humana?

Ela fica surpresa e reflete por alguns minutos, para depois consentir.

Nisso, ele anda e todos o seguem com a Ônix notando que a Pidgey não agia, totalmente, como os outros e pergunta:

\- Está aborrecida pela sua captura?

\- Sim. Assim como você.

\- Ele parece ser um humano bom.

\- Sim. Ele é. Pelo menos isso. Podíamos ser mais azaradas se analisarmos por esse ângulo.

\- Você puxou briga com um pokémon doméstico? – a Ônix pergunta curiosa em seu idioma.

\- Não. Eu estava me preparando para caçar um tipo Bug, quando ele agiu para proteger um casal e acabei capturada. Estava tão fácil abater um deles, que me descuidei com o ambiente em volta. Eu não notei a aproximação do humano e acabei capturada.

\- Oh! Entendo. Mas sabe, o meu caso foi pior.

\- Pior? – a tipo Flying arqueia o cenho.

\- Eu não resisti aos instintos de atacar um pokémon doméstico e ataquei um que tinha o seu treinador próximo dali, sendo que o pior foi que eu persegui o mesmo em vez de me afastar, quando ele se afastou. Isso pode ser visto por muitos como um ato no mínimo estúpido. – ela fala o final suspirando.

\- Não devia ficar assim. É um instinto muito forte. Poucos conseguem resistir a isso. Não se sinta tão mal consigo mesma.

Ela reflete as palavras da tipo Flying e depois fala, enquanto que se acostumava a força invisível que a obrigava a seguir o humano, pois sabia que seria algo recorrente:

\- É impossível não me sentir, ao menos, um pouco mal. Pelo menos, como é uma questão de instinto, isso pode me dar alguma desculpa, já que raramente alguém consegue resistir.

\- Você deve ter esse pensamento em mente. Ademais, só resta a nós nos acostumamos.

\- Verdade.

Então, eles voltam ao acampamento e essa Ônix fica surpresa ao ver a Ônix shiny colossal, a reconhecendo como sendo a maior da região, sendo que já havia visto ela, antes.

Inclusive, muitos pensavam, erroneamente, que ela era agressiva, mas na verdade, ela era gentil e a cicatriz em seu rosto era por causa de um Ônix grande e agressivo que estava atacando um menor e ela foi socorrê-lo. Na briga, ela se feriu, embora tenha derrotado o outro ônix que ferido, se retirou do local. Isso aconteceu quando ela era filhote e, portanto, menor do que era atualmente.

Segundo boatos que ela ouviu dos pokémons selvagens que viviam no local e entorno, o mesmo havia sido capturado ao atacar um pokémon doméstico, alguns meses depois.

Ao se lembrar disso, ela se recorda que no passado o chamou de idiota por ter causado a sua própria captura, mas agora, sentia que seria hipocrisia da parte dela, pois ela provocou a sua própria captura ao mesmo tempo em que ficava resignada ao ver que se mesmo uma Ônix tão poderosa e imensa como ela havia sido capturada, isso significava que não havia qualquer chance de nenhum outro Ônix não ser capturado pelos humanos.

Então, ela se aproxima da mesma que olhava atentamente um humano, com ela desconfiando que devia ser o mestre dela.

Ao se aproximar, ela fala, tristemente:

\- Meus pêsames por ter sido capturada. Você atacou um doméstico e por isso, foi capturada?

A Ônix shiny gigantesca se vira e olha confusa para a outra Ônix, menor do que ela, mas maior do que um Ônix regular, assim como os outros que se aproximam, sendo que a Ônix da Yukiko fala:

\- Essa frase e pergunta caberia a mim e a esse Ônix, já que fomos capturados por termos atacado um pokémon doméstico. – ela fala, indicando ela e o outro ao lado dela que se aproximou dessa que perguntou.

\- Oh! Por que falam isso? – ela fica surpresa.

\- Essa entrou por si mesma na pokéball. Por isso, ela ficou confusa com os pêsames e com a pergunta.

\- O quê?! – a Ônix de Cheren está estarrecida.

\- Por que essa surpresa? – ela pergunta confusa – Eu escolhi ficar com o Satoshi-sama.

Nisso, ela volta a olhar para o seu treinador com olhos de coração, suspirando, fazendo os outros ficar com gotas na cabeça, enquanto que a Ônix de Cheren estava embasbacada com o Ônix de Shigeru comentando, após alguns minutos:

\- Entendeu, agora? Ademais, saiba que esse humano parece ter o poder de atrair fêmeas pokémons. Ela não foi a única que entrou na pokéball por si mesma.

A Ônix olha estupefata para o humano, enquanto tentava compreender o que havia de errado com os pokémons que escolhiam a pokéball por livre e espontânea vontade.

Quando a noite caiu, Satoshi e os outros deram ração pokémon para eles, sendo que compartilhavam algumas frutas.

O ninho improvisado dos filhotes de Spearow usando a mochila de Satoshi se encontrava próxima dali, sendo que as mudas de roupa ensacadas dele eram usadas para que os filhotes repousassem em algo macio, enquanto que os pais os aqueciam com as suas penas, após alimentá-los com uma papinha úmida, rica em nutrientes, vitaminas e minerais feita por Shigeru, sendo que foi administrado aos filhotes pelos próprios pais.

Os pokémons conversavam entre si até que eles colocaram espécies de Tabletes na frente deles, que começaram a assistir a primeira aula de Hakai, enquanto que em volta da fogueira, Satoshi e os outros comentavam dos treinamentos que haviam planejado inclusive o de resistência a fraquezas, sendo este opcional, pois tais golpes provocam muita dor no pokémon por serem super efetivos.

Cheren dava ideias de formas de treinamentos e eles começaram a melhorar o planejamento, pois pretendiam intercalar com momentos de descanso, além de reservar momentos de lazer. Eles estavam montando uma espécie de planilha e após terminarem, põe-se a conversar assuntos diversos, sendo que a Yukiko acessa a sua Pokedex e fala, após verificar os dados da floresta, enquanto que a Spearow estava ao seu lado, enrolada nas mantas, adormecida, pois somente acordou para comer e beber, voltando a dormir:

\- Essa floresta tem Pichus e alguns Pikachus, assim como Mankeys, Sandshews, Pinsir e Nidorans, além daqueles que nós capturamos e as suas evoluções, Metapod, Kakuna, Butterfree e Beedril.

\- Um tipo Fighting seria interessante. O que acham? – Satoshi pergunta.

\- Eu concordo.

\- Idem.

\- O mesmo para mim.

\- Já notaram que temos os mesmos pokémons? Isso é legal. – Satoshi pergunta, animado.

\- Com certeza, amigo. – Shigeru concorda.

\- Isso pode ser muito bom nos treinamentos. – Yukiko comenta.

\- Também acho. – Cheren fala.

\- Vamos pescar amanhã? Quem sabe não conseguimos um Goldeen? Segundo a Pokedex, tem Goldeen e um Magikarp, aqui.

\- O Gyarados pode ser imponente e tal, inclusive ter poder, mas treinar um Magikarp é difícil e bem trabalhoso. – Shigeru comenta, colocando mais um marshmallow para assar.

Satoshi comenta se servindo de um pouco de água que recolheram em uma nascente entre as pedras, próximo dali, enquanto assava o seu marshmallow, após espetá-lo na ponta de um galho:

\- Verdade. Eu já li sobre isso.

\- Ainda bem que instalamos o dispositivo de compartilhar experiência entre nossos pokémons. Assim, mesmo os que estão na pokeball, ganham experiência. – Yukiko comenta, comendo o seu marshmallow

\- Essa foi uma das melhores invenções que já criaram. – Cheren fala, enquanto soprava o que havia acabado de tirar do fogo.

\- Cheren-kun, estamos usando o item Everstone nos nossos Caterpies e Weedles, pois eles aprendem no nível nove o ataque Bug Bite, que é um golpe muito bom. No máximo, vai atrasar em um nível a evolução deles. Quer que os seus tenham esse golpe, também? – Yukiko pergunta.

Ele consulta a sua Pokédex sobre o golpe e comenta:

\- Seria interessante.

\- Você tem esse item? – Satoshi pergunta.

\- Sim. Eu ganhei vários itens dos meus pais – nisso, ele olha para os pokémons e fala gentilmente – Caterpie-chan e Weedle-kun, poderiam vir aqui, por favor?

Nisso, eles aparecem e se aproximam de Cheren que fala, pegando dois itens:

\- Se vocês segurarem esses itens chamados de Everstone, as suas evoluções serão interrompidas. No nível nove, vocês aprendem o golpe Bug Bite. Depois de aprenderem o golpe, eu vou remover os itens para que possam evoluir. Só vai atrasar a evolução de vocês em um nível. Mas vão aprender um golpe muito bom. O que acham? Eu posso equipar em vocês?

O casal fica surpreso e se entreolha, para depois olharem atentamente para as espécies de pedras.

Claro, eles queriam voar o quanto antes, mas ficaram surpresos ao verem que ele ofertava os itens. Além disso, segundo o mestre deles, só iria atrasar um pouco. Ou seja, eles iriam conseguir voar, além de terem um golpe bom para as batalhas. Eles refletem e notam o olhar ansioso de seu treinador, para depois consentirem.

\- Obrigado. Segurem os itens em suas patinhas que eu vou equipar em vocês.

Eles seguram com algumas de suas patinhas e notam que o treinador deles pegava as pokéballs deles com o jovem notando o olhar deles, para depois explicar:

\- Vou chama-los para a pokéball, para poder equipar o item em vocês usando a minha Pokédex e após terminar o procedimento, vou tirá-los, novamente.

Eles consentem, enquanto ficavam surpresos pelo treinador deles explicar o processo, sendo que não era obrigado a fazer isso, assim como, não precisava perguntar para eles. Mandava ordenar que segurassem os itens e eles teriam segurado por causa da influência da pokéball que os obrigaria a obedecê-lo.

Ele chama um deles, digitando os comandos em sua pokédex e após a mensagem de confirmação aparecer no visor, ele libera o pokémon e repete o processo com o outro.

Após terminar o processo em ambos, ele os afaga, para depois agradecer:

\- Muito obrigado. Agora, podem voltar ao que estavam fazendo.

Eles consentem ainda surpresos, para depois se afastarem, sendo que Satoshi e os outros sorriam com a atitude de Cheren, enquanto que a Ônix, capturada mais cedo, ficava surpresa com a atitude do treinador dela.

Há centenas de quilômetros dali, em Kalos, mais precisamente em uma floresta, Serena e Fennekin andavam por uma trilha, sendo que de repente, a jovem observa um vulto feminino e fica preocupada, pois em breve, iria anoitecer e julgou que ela não havia encontrando um lugar para passar a noite.

Então, ela começa a andar em direção ao vulto que estava próximo de uma árvore e antes que se aproximasse, demasiadamente, Fennekin rosna e ela estranha, perguntando:

\- O que houve amiga?

\- Fokko!

Ela arqueia o cenho e depois, pergunta surpresa:

\- É uma pokémon?

A inicial dela consente e rapidamente, ela tira a sua pokédex que fornece os dados do pokémon com ela exclamando, surpresa:

\- É uma Vespiquen?!

Nisso, a tipo Bug e Flying percebe a jovem e sai de trás da árvore em postura agressiva ao ver a pokémon doméstica nos braços da humana que dá um passo para trás, surpresa com o movimento abrupto da pokémon selvagem, para depois exclamar para a Fennekin que salta do colo dela:

\- Use Heat Wave! Ela é do tipo Bug e Flying. Logo, vai fugir com um ataque tipo Fire.

A pokémon tipo Bug e Flying, havia concentrado os seus poderes, lançando o seu golpe contra a pokémon doméstica, enquanto que a Fennekin já tinha concentrado poder tipo Fire, liberando a onda de calor escaldante, com ambos os golpes se chocando, gerando uma densa nuvem escura e como esperado, a Vespiquen foge ao comprovar que o seu oponente era um tipo Fire.

Fennekin e Serena suspiram aliviadas, sendo que a menina agradece, sorrindo:

\- Muito obrigada, Fennekin.

A pokémon consente e exclama, abanando a caudinha:

\- Fokko!

Então, a jovem fala, olhando para o seu Smartphone:

\- Segundo o GPS, tem um Centro Pokémon aqui perto. Se ele estivesse mais longe, esse local seria bom para um acampamento. Bem, acho melhor confirmar a distância que estamos dele – ela consulta, novamente, o seu smartphone e fala, após verificar os dados, com a Fennekin olhando a tela de cristal liquido – Pela localização, fica a quase meia hora de caminhada. Confesso que ficar hospedada em um Centro Pokémon é bem tentador. Não acha, Fennekin?

A raposa consente, abanando a cauda.

\- Então, está decidido!

Nisso, a pokémon salta no chão e Serena fala, correndo, seguida pela sua amiga:

\- Vamos lá, Fennekin!

\- Fokko!

Há centenas de quilômetros dali, mais precisamente em um Centro Pokémon na região de Shin'ou-chihou (Sinnoh), uma treinadora pokémon que almejava os Contests, chamada Hikari (Dawn), estava se preparando para dormir em um dos quartos que se encontravam disponíveis no Centro Pokémon e que podiam ser usados, após o pagamento de uma taxa.

A jovem se encontrava chateada por ter perdido um Buneary, sendo o primeiro que havia avistado e só havia se conformado com a fuga do mesmo, após ele derrotar o seu Piplup, pois havia visto na Pokédex que não era um pokémon incomum, além de ter uma velocidade que superava a do seu inicial tipo Water.

Então, enquanto se deitava, pensava em como seria bom ter um em seu time, decidindo pesquisar alguma estratégia para conseguir capturar um Buneary, caso encontrasse algum, novamente.

Há centenas de quilômetros dali, mais precisamente em Isshu-chihou (Unova), Isis dormia encostada em Druggidion, sendo que a Deino estava ao seu lado, enquanto que a sua Axew dormia em seus braços, com os ovos próximos deles.

Inclusive, eles estavam em uma caverna e havia uma fogueira, sendo possível ver ossos de peixe, assim como uma embalagem de marshmallows e que estava em sua mochila para ela desprezar em uma lixeira na próxima cidade, sendo que ela compartilhou alguns e mesmo dormindo, os pokémons ainda lambiam os beiços ao se recordarem do sabor dos marshmallows.

Há centenas de quilômetros dali, em Kantou, mais precisamente em Tokiwa Forest (Floresta de Veridian), cada um dos membros do grupo de Satoshi se dirige para a sua barraca, sendo que a fogueira havia sido apagada, instantes antes, enquanto que os pokémons ficavam em volta deles.

Inclusive, em um dos vários cursos que eles fizeram, os treinadores eram orientados a deixarem pokémons de vigia. No caso deles, eles tinham dezenas de pokémons de guarda, incluindo o bando de Spearows.

As pokémons fêmeas de Satoshi estavam junto dele, na barraca, menos a Ônix que era imensa e que havia rodeado a barraca dele com o seu corpo, sendo que a pokéball dela podia ser acessada facilmente pela pokémon, caso chovesse, pois ela precisaria entrar o quanto antes no dispositivo para se proteger da chuva, sendo o mesmo para os outros Ônix, caso precisassem se abrigar da chuva, bastando encostar o focinho no dispositivo central da pokéball para ser sugado pela mesma.

Os que eram menores estavam juntos e dentre os pokémons maiores para proteção, principalmente os tipos Bug que eram mais vulneráveis.

A Eevee dormia junto de Cheren, assim como a Snivy e a Charmander, já que por serem pequenas, cabiam dentro da barraca. A Ratata havia se recusado a dormir, já que era um pokémon de hábitos noturnos e havia se juntado aos outros Ratatas para conversarem, além de praticarem pequenas corridas em volta do acampamento, pois adoravam correr.

Dentro da tenda de Yukiko, a Spearow dormia ao seu lado, envolto em mantas, sendo que havia acordado há alguns minutos, conforme Yukiko tratava dela, sendo que a febre cedeu e ela estava se recuperando.


	82. A primeira batalha de Yukiko

**Notas do Autor**

Yukiko decide...

O oponente dela irrita todos, quando...

A Ratata pede...

 **Capítulo 82 - A primeira batalha de Yukiko**

No dia seguinte, após se trocarem e tomarem o desjejum, assim como os pokémons, os mesmos são recolhidos com exceção de Pikachu, que está no ombro de Satoshi e a Eevee que estava na cabeça de Cheren com ele sorrindo, sendo que confessava que a companhia dela o fazia muito feliz, enquanto que se surpreendia por ficar corado, assim como a Eevee.

Já, a Spearow, estava no ombro de Yukiko, pois já conseguia se firmar por si mesma e após o exame de Shigeru, ele orientou repouso e falou que iria demorar alguns dias para ela se recuperar por completo, sendo que ainda iria tomar medicamentos e que estes seriam administrados oralmente, além de ração especial. A tipo Flying abriu um pouco as asas, enquanto se equilibrava no ombro de sua treinadora, a olhando com curiosidade, além de se sentir grata por não sentir mais dor e mal estar, além de falta de ar, como havia sentido antes e por vários dias.

Ela ficou surpresa ao saber que a mestra dela compreendia o que os pokémons falavam e se surpreende quando descobre o motivo das dores, da falta de ar e do mal estar que a tomou por vários dias. Havia sido um Weedle que ela devorou e de fato, ele estava comendo uma folha quando o atacou, com ela identificando a folha que um dos humanos mostrou como sendo a folha que este Weedle comia quando ela o abateu.

Satoshi e os outros começam a seguir por uma trilha, quando encontram um treinador, sendo que os quatro começam a tirar na sorte quem o enfrentaria.

Então, Yukiko ganha e se posiciona na frente do treinador.

\- São quatro pokémons para cada um. Tudo bem?

\- Sim.

Ele lança a sua pokéball, exclamando:

\- Vá, Weepinbelll!

Nisso, sai um pokémon que lembrava um vaso, sendo que Yukiko pegava uma pokéball e exclamava, enquanto a lançava:

\- Kaoru-chan, eu escolho você!

A Ratata sai da pokéball, encarando o Weepinbelll a sua frente, sendo que o treinador dele ordena:

\- Use Vine Whip!

\- Desvie e use Tail Whip, Kaoru-chan!

O tipo Grass usa seus chicotes de vinha contra a tipo Normal, os brandindo contra ela que desvia de todos, habilmente, sendo que em um dos saltos, vira a parte de trás para o seu oponente e mexe a cauda de forma fofa, surgindo um leve brilho decrescente nele, indicando a diminuição de sua defesa física em um estágio.

\- Use Poison Powder!

\- Desvie e use Quick Attack!

Após desviar, concentra o seu poder e avança em um piscar de olhos, atingindo o tipo Grass que é arremessado contra uma árvore ao mesmo tempo em que a tipo Normal havia escapado do pó venenoso que ele lançou.

\- Weepinbelll!

O pokémon se recupera, embora sentisse dor pelo golpe, sendo que o mestre dele, ordena:

\- Use Ingrain!

Nisso, o pokémon concentra poder tipo Grass e faz surgir inúmeras raízes do chão, conectadas a ele, enquanto que a Ratata era envolta pelas raízes, com o treinador dele falando satisfeito ao ver que o corpo do tipo Grass brilhava ao absorver um pouco da energia das raízes:

\- Além desse golpe, recuperar a energia do meu pokémon, ele prende os pokémons oponentes e saiba que nenhum pokémon pode ser retornado para a pokéball, após ser afetado pelas raízes.

Yukiko sorri, deixando-o confuso, com ela exclamando:

\- Use Tail Whip e depois, Quick Attack!

A Ratata mostra a parte de trás e mexe a cauda de forma fofa, fazendo surgir um leve brilho decrescente no tipo Grass, indicando, novamente, a queda da defesa dele em um estágio, para depois avançar nele, o atingindo com um movimento quase que invisível, fazendo o mesmo ser lançado contra uma rocha atrás dele, a trincando, sendo que ele estava parado, pois esperava uma ordem do seu mestre.

Ao perceber que havia se distraído pelo fato da Ratata conseguir se mexer livremente, ele ordena ao pokémon que sentia dor e que havia voltando a ficar parado, esperando a próxima ordem:

\- Use Poison Powder!

\- Desvie e use Quick Attack!

Após concentrar poder tipo Poison, ele lança esporos venenosos arroxeados contra a Ratata que havia concentrado o seu poder, escapando habilmente da armadilha de raízes, desviando do golpe ao se deslocar velozmente e em um piscar de olhos, acerta o Weepinbelll, que é arremessado para trás, se chocando contra um tronco, trincando levemente o mesmo, com o treinador dele ficando estarrecido, enquanto murmurava:

\- Mas a Ratata devia estar presa nas raízes.

\- A Kaoru-chan tem a habilidade Run Away. Ou seja, movimentos e habilidades tipo Trap (armadilha) não funcionam nela. Ela pode escapar, quando desejar. O Ingrain não vai prendê-la.

De fato, as raízes se mexem e tentam enlaça-la com a tipo Normal desviando habilmente, sendo que o mestre do tipo Grass ordena, após se recuperar:

\- Use Vine Whip!

\- Desvie e use Tail Whip!

Após concentrar poder tipo Grass, ele invoca vinhas que começam a ser brandidas contra a Ratata que desvia habilmente delas, assim como das raízes que preenchiam o chão, inclusive, as percorrendo, para depois virar de costas, abanando a cauda de forma fofa, provocando o surgimento de um leve brilho decrescente no Weepinbelll, indicando a queda de mais um estágio da defesa física do mesmo, com o treinador dele, ordenando:

\- Use Vine Whip!

\- Use Quick Attack!

Então, antes que as vinhas avançassem contra a tipo Normal, após o tipo Grass concentrar o seu poder, a Ratata se concentra e avança em um movimento quase invisível, atingindo o seu oponente que é arremessado contra uma pedra, a trincando, enquanto era finalizado, caindo inconsciente no chão, com as raízes do Ingrain desaparecendo, após aquele que as invocou, ficar inconsciente.

A tipo Normal vai até a sua treinadora que a afaga, enquanto que o oponente dela recolhia o seu Weepinbelll, sendo que a Spearow sentia que ficava mais poderosa e acha essa sensação estranha, já que não havia batalhado, não sabendo que era pelo item Exp. Share que distribuía a experiência, enquanto que a Ratata sentia o seu poder aumentar, conforme subia de nível.

\- Veremos como se sai contra esse pokémon – ele fala, pegando uma pokéball – Vá, Butterfree! Use Confusion!

Nisso, sai uma borboleta pokémon da pokéball que começa a concentrar poder tipo Psychic, sendo que Yukiko exclama:

\- Use Quick Attack!

Antes que pudesse lançar o seu ataque, o Butterfree é atingido pelo ataque da Ratata que o atira contra uma árvore, fazendo-o cair.

\- Butterfree!

O pokémon balança a cabeça, se recuperando, enquanto gerenciava a dor que sentia ao ser acertado pelo golpe e volta a voar.

\- Use Psybeam!

\- Desvie e use Tail Whip!

A Ratata acaba atingida pelo golpe, sendo que sente dor, mas gerencia essa dor, enquanto balançava a cabeça para os lados, ameaçando ficar com confusão e mesmo sentindo uma leve desorientação, ela luta contra a mesma e vira de costas, abanando a cauda de forma fofa, fazendo surgir um leve brilho decrescente no tipo Bug e Flying, sendo que o treinador ordena:

\- Butterfree, use Psybeam!

\- Desvie e avance, Kaoru-chan!

Sacudindo a cabeça para os lados, consegue desviar do golpe e avança contra o Butterfree, com Yukiko exclamando:

\- Use Flame Wheel!

\- O quê?! Ela tem o Flame Wheel?!

A Ratata concentra poder tipo Fire e se esconde dentro das chamas, com as mesmas assumindo a forma de uma roda de fogo que avança contra a Butterfree que está parada no ar, esperando uma ordem.

\- Desvie! – ele ordena após se recuperar da surpresa.

Porém, a ordem veio tarde demais e o tipo Bug e Flying não consegue se esquivar, sendo atingido em cheio pelo ataque, acabando por ser finalizado ao ser tomado por uma dor intensa, caindo inconsciente no chão, enquanto a Ratata voltava para junto da sua treinadora.

Irado, ele chama o seu pokémon para a pokéball e pega outra, a lançando, enquanto exclamava:

\- Vá, Spearow!

Nisso, o tipo Flying sai e passa a sobrevoar a área de batalha, sendo que a Ratata estala os dentes, já que seria complicado alcançar alguém que voava e como se lesse os pensamentos dela, Yukiko fala:

\- Estamos em um local com árvores e vocês conseguem subir em árvores facilmente, né? – Yukiko pergunta, sorrindo, falando em um sussurro.

A tipo Normal olha para a sua treinadora que consente com ela abanando a cauda, já entendendo como poderia alcançar o seu oponente.

\- Aproveite a chance que puder ter. Fique a vontade.

A tipo Normal fica estarrecida e após passar a surpresa, consente, enquanto a albina falava:

\- Somos uma equipe. Não se esqueça disso.

A Spearow fica estarrecida ao ver um humano confiando em um pokémon para se movimentar por si mesmo na batalha.

A Ratata consente e volta a se concentrar na batalha.

\- O que vocês sussurraram? – o treinador pergunta.

\- Estratégia de batalha.

\- Os pokémons não precisam saber disso. Eles cumprem as nossas ordens e elas são absolutas. Desde quando eles têm capacidade de gerenciarem alguma estratégia, por si mesmos?

Yukiko fica com raiva, assim como o seu irmão e amigos dela, sendo que os pokémons ficam indignados, enquanto a albina exclamava:

\- Nós somos amigos, assim como, somos uma equipe! Lutamos juntos! E sim, os pokémons tem capacidade! Tanto, que eles conseguem compreender a linguagem humana!

A Ratata e a Spearow ficam admiradas com ela as defendendo, notando que os demais possuíam o mesmo olhar dela, sendo que os outros pokemons de Yukiko ouviam tudo das pokéballs e ficaram surpresos.

\- Se prefere acreditar nessas besteiras... que seja. Mas a meu ver, eles são escravos e obedecem as ordens do seu mestre, simples assim. Use Aerial Ace!

Após concentrar poder tipo Flying, fazendo fazia surgir lâminas de vento curvadas em volta dele, o Spearow se desloca velozmente, sendo um ataque quase invisível.

A Ratata é atingida pelo golpe, ou melhor, golpes de lâminas de ar, quando o oponente usa uma velocidade extrema, machucando a sua pele, enquanto era atirada contra uma árvore, caindo atrás de um arbusto.

\- Ratata!

\- Esse golpe não pode ser esquivado devido a sua velocidade extrema – ele fala com um sorriso arrogante – O que achou?

Eles ouvem um guincho baixo, sendo que Yukiko percebe que ela está ferida, mas ela fala que está bem e que iria se esconder.

\- Ratata... – inicialmente, ela fica preocupada, para depois consentir, falando - Desvie e quando puder, use Flame Wheel. Mas fique a vontade para tentar um adicional, dentre os golpes que já mostramos.

\- Isso é inútil! Use Aerial Ace!

O tipo Flying concentra poder e avança em direção ao arbusto, sendo que o ataque falha, pois a tipo Normal não estava no local, com ele alçando voo, sendo que o treinador fica estupefato e pergunta:

\- Onde está aquela Ratata?

\- Eu não sei. Deve está por aí. Você não gosta de esconde-esconde? – Yukiko pergunta sorrindo.

\- Droga! – ele olha para o seu Spearow, enquanto torcia os punhos – Sobrevoe a área! Ela deve estar em algum lugar!

O pokémon consente e sobrevoa a área, sendo que em um determinado momento, concentrando poder, a Ratata usa Quick Attack ao saltar de um galho, o atingindo, desestabilizando o voo do tipo Flying com o mesmo descendo do ar, um pouco, surpreendendo o treinador que pergunta estarrecido, enquanto a Ratata saltava para outro galho:

\- Era para ela usar o Flame Wheel e não o Quick Attack!

A Ratata se vira para o treinador do seu oponente, concentrando poder tipo Fire, guinchando para o treinador do Spearow, sendo que após concentrar o poder, cria chamas e se esconde nelas, agindo como uma roda flamejante, atingindo o tipo Flying ao saltar de outro galho, o fazendo baixar o voo, ainda mais, ao ponto dele ficar a poucos metros do chão.

\- Droga! Use Aerial Ac...!

Porém, ao mesmo tempo, por si mesma, a Ratata concentrou poder tipo Fire, novamente, atingindo o Spearow, mais uma vez, que cai com intrépido no chão, sendo finalizado, antes que a ordem fosse dada por completo.

Mesmo com dor, a Ratata volta para junto de sua treinadora, sendo que o treinador do tipo Flying está estarrecido, com Yukiko falando:

\- Naquela hora que a Kaoru-chan guinchou para você, ela disse "Não seja por isso".

Ele olha estarrecido para a albina, sendo que passa a olhar para a tipo Normal, murmurando estupefato:

\- Ela não é normal... Se moveu por si mesma e usou ataques por si mesma, diferente dos que foram ordenados.

\- Eu disse que nós somos uma equipe e batalhamos juntos. Não sou uma mestra e eles, os meus escravos. Nós unimos forças para derrotar nossos oponentes. – ela fala, afagando a Ratata que sentia dor em seu corpo, sendo estas, dores suportáveis, enquanto sentia o afago da sua treinadora em seu pelo.

Então, após olhar o Spearow, a albina fala:

\- Recolha o seu pokémon. Ele está sofrendo.

Começando a ficar irritado com a sua oponente e a Ratata, ele o chama para a pokéball e depois de recolhê-lo, ele fala, pegando outra.

\- Esse é o meu último pokémon – ele lança a pokéball – Vá, Ônix!

Nisso, uma grande serpente de pedra sai e encara a sua oponente, sendo um Ônix de tamanho regular.

Então, ele fala sorrindo:

\- Essa "coisinha bizarra" aí não vai durar nem cinco minutos. Ela será esmagada. Não vai trocar de pokémon? – ele pergunta arrogantemente.

Yukiko medita e decide recolhê-la, pegando a pokéball da Ratata, pois ela havia sofrido dois golpes.

A pokémon percebe o movimento e vira a cabeça, negando, enquanto falava em sua língua:

\- Eu quero derrotar esse pokémon! Quero mostrar a esse humano bastardo que eu não sou "coisinha" e nem "bizarra"! – ela se vira para o humano e estala os dentes com raiva, para depois voltar a olhar para a sua treinadora – Por favor, Yukiko-chan.

Ela a chamava dessa forma, pois a albina pediu para chama-la assim e não de mestra.

Yukiko suspira e depois sorri, falando:

\- Eu entendo. Você tem o seu orgulho. Se deseja, vamos continuar. Você tem como derrota-lo.

\- Obrigada, Yukiko-chan! – ela exclama animada, abanando a cauda, para depois voltar a olhar para o seu oponente.

\- Vejo que entende o que eles falam e acho insanidade manter essa coisinha anormal que já está enfraquecida, no campo de batalha. Você ia recolher ela.

\- Ela pediu para continuar.

Ele olha descrente para a albina e fala:

\- Desde quando um pokémon manda em um humano ou tem direito a mudar a estratégia do seu mestre? Isso é um absurdo! Você dá muita liberdade a eles, sendo que os pokémons estão nesse mundo, apenas para servir aos humanos!

Yukiko confessava que sentia muita vontade de meter um bom murro na cara dele, mas contém o seu instinto e fala:

\- Eu disse que somos uma equipe e eles são os meus amigos.

\- Amigo de um escravo? Fala sério. Bem... se quer deixar os pokémons mandarem em você, o problema é seu – ele olha para o seu pokémon – Ônix! Use Rock Tomb!

\- Use Quick Attack! – Yukiko exclama.

A Ratata consente e após concentrar poder, se desloca em um movimento quase invisível, atingindo o Ônix que sente o impacto e dor, sendo algo bem pequeno, enquanto o treinador dele ria, falando:

\- Até parece que isso afetaria tanto o Ônix. O dano foi pequeno.

Nisso, ao terminar de concentrar poder tipo Rock, ele brilha levemente, arremessando várias rochas de contornos brancos contra a Ratata.

\- Use Quick Attack e esquive, avançando!

Ela consente e se concentra, usando a velocidade do Quick Attack, desviando das pedras sem qualquer esforço, atingindo o Ônix, sendo que dessa vez, ela sobe na cabeça dele, habilmente, após atingi-lo.

\- O quê?!

Então, Yukiko exclama:

\- Use Reversal!

\- O quê?! Ela tem um golpe tipo Fighting?! – ele fica chocado.

Então, a Ratata concentra poder tipo Figting e o libera contra o Ônix ao atingi-lo, com o mesmo caindo com intrépido no chão, sendo visível o fato de que estava inconsciente.

\- O quê?! Isso é impossível... Ele tem a habilidade Sturdy. – ele está com os olhos esbugalhados, olhando para o tipo Rock e Ground, caído inconsciente no chão.

\- Você incrível, Kaoru-chan! – ela exclama para a tipo Normal que abana a cauda.

Yukiko vai até ela e pega a Ratata em seu colo, com a mesma sentindo dores intensas. Rapidamente, ela pega um Super Potion, administrando nela que sente a dor sumir, para depois ser afagada pela albina, curtindo o carinho, enquanto a jovem falava:

\- Recolha o Ônix. Na forma plasmada ele não sentirá mais dor.

Ainda chocado, ele ergue a pokéball e o chama em um murmúrio, sendo que a albina fala, enquanto estendia a mão para o seu rival que caiu de joelhos no chão e se encontrava, ainda, embasbacado:

\- O pagamento.

Como um autônomo, ele paga e ela se afasta para se juntar ao seu irmão e amigos, sendo que após se afastarem, Satoshi comenta:

\- Foi incrível as suas estratégias, principalmente a última. – ele olha para a Ratata e a afaga, falando – A sua estratégia de esconde-esconde e os ataques consecutivos foram muito bons, Kaoru-chan.

Ela agradece em sua linguagem e Satoshi comenta, olhando para a sua imouto:

\- Você fez bem em se prevenir para a habilidade Sturdy.

\- Sim. Ela é bem associada aos tipos Rock. Preferi me precaver.

\- Por isso, o Quick Attack. – Cheren comenta com a Eevee em seu ombro.

\- Sim. A habilidade Sturdy funciona em golpes KO que são dados de uma só vez. Se o pokémon for atingido por um golpe antes, mesmo que seja bem fraco, se o próximo golpe for KO, ele será finalizado.

A Ratata fica surpresa, pois compreendeu, naquele instante, o motivo dela ter falado para usar o Quick Attack.

\- E aí, você preparou terreno para o Reversal, além de usar o fator surpresa. – Shigeru comenta – Foi uma boa decisão.

\- Nunca é bom revelarmos os golpes mais poderosos. Eles têm que ser revelados no momento certo. Claro que precisamos ter um bom discernimento para usá-los, para não ser tarde demais. Por isso, que contra o Weepinbell, não usei o Flame Wheel e sim, apenas na Butterfree, usando o fator surpresa. Ademais, o Weepinbell tinha uma velocidade menor do que a Kaoru-chan. Eu poderia gerenciar a batalha sem usar um ataque super efetivo. Já o Butterfree tinha uma velocidade condizente com a Kaoru-chan e por isso, usei o golpe tipo Fire contra ele. Já, o Reversal era o meu trunfo contra o tipo Rock e Ground dele e um trunfo, precisa ser revelado no momento certo. Afinal, era um golpe super efetivo e eu precisava garantir que ele seria finalizado com esse golpe. Considerando o estado de energia da Ratata, o poder do golpe foi de cento e cinquenta.

Então, após alguns minutos, ela pergunta para a tipo Normal em seu colo:

\- O que acha de descansar na sua pokéball, Kaoru-chan?

\- Eu gostaria.

Nisso, ela entra, com Yukiko guardando a pokéball em sua cintura, sendo que em seguida, o alarme do celular dela toca, com ela pegando o remédio para dar a Spearow, sendo que antes deu algo para ela comer, pois Shigeru orientou que o medicamento deveria ser dado, após ela comer, não podendo dar em jejum.

Após administrar o medicamento, eles voltam a andar.

A Spearow estava fora da pokéball, pois na forma plasmada, o tempo iria parar para a pokémon e isso somente a faria ficar doente por mais tempo. O ideal, se possível, era deixá-la fora da pokéball, para que o remédio fosse agindo, gradativamente, curando-a, uma vez que ela estava doente e não machucada pela batalha.

Mais para frente, Shigeru consegue capturar um Nidoran Macho e uma Nidoran fêmea shiny, sendo um casal que estava junto, com ele fazendo uma batalha em dupla contra ambos, para depois garantir ao casal, quando Yukiko traduz o que eles falavam entre si, que iria mantê-los sempre juntos, notando que eles pareciam estar mais calmos, embora fosse visível o fato deles estarem receosos e não os culpava.

Alguns minutos depois, eles ouvem um som e decidem se aproximar, lentamente, do mesmo, ficando surpresos com o que avistavam.


	83. Pescaria

**Notas do Autor**

Ao ver o desespero deles, Satoshi promete...

Os amigos dele conseguem...

Satoshi está pescando quando...

Depois, ele acaba sendo...

 **Capítulo 83 - Pescaria**

Eles avistam um casal Nidoran, sendo que um deles era shiny e apesar de Yukiko desejar muito um Nidoran macho shiny, aquela captura era do seu irmão e ela devia respeitar. Era a vez dele de capturar.

Ao olharem mais atentamente, percebem que eles pareciam namorar e movido pela curiosidade, Pikachu se aproxima, sendo que ao avistarem os humanos e o roedor elétrico, ambos ficam assustados, sendo que a fêmea estava na frente dele, até que o macho salta para defender a fêmea, avançando no roedor elétrico que desvia do ataque, sendo que ele exclama para a outra Nidoran:

\- Fuja meu amor! Eu vou detê-lo!

\- Não! Vamos fugir juntos, meu amor! – ela exclama com lágrimas nos olhos – Vamos ficar juntos!

\- Não dá. Fuja você. Eu vou retardá-lo! Que pelo menos, você se salve!

Yukiko traduz o que eles falavam e Satoshi suspira, falando, sendo que o casal ficou surpreso ao ouvir a estranha garota traduzindo o que eles falavam:

\- Saibam que muitos treinadores passam por aqui. É questão de tempo até serem capturados e podem acabar sendo separados. Eu vejo o quanto vocês se amam. Se virem comigo, eu prometo que vão ficar juntos. Não vou separar vocês. É uma promessa.

Ele fala olhando para os Nidoran´s que se entreolham, para depois, olharem atentamente para o humano, com Pikachu falando:

\- Podem confiar. Se ele prometeu, vai cumprir.

\- O que decidem? Mesmo que eu deixe vocês irem embora é questão de tempo até serem capturados e podem acabar sendo separados. Querem arriscar? Ademais, o fato de você ser shiny, o fará ser mais cobiçado, pois a sua cor diferente o destaca.

\- Infelizmente, ele está certo, meu amor. Lembra-se de que quase fomos capturados por dois treinadores? A nossa sorte foi que eles começaram a disputar entre si qual de nós eles iriam capturar e por isso, conseguimos fugir.

\- Verdade. Também teve aquela vez que um treinador tentou me capturar, mas consegui sair antes da captura e surpreendido pelo meu ato, nós conseguimos despistá-lo.

\- Sim. Nos dois tivemos sorte. Mas até quando teremos essa sorte?

O casal se entreolha e suspira, percebendo que de fato era questão de tempo até que eles fossem capturados, principalmente o macho por ter uma cor diferente.

Quando percebem a triste verdade ao ver deles, de que eles corriam risco de serem capturados, eles se resignam e se dirigem lentamente até o humano, ainda sentindo receio por temerem ser um truque dele, apesar de não compreenderem o motivo desse truque, se de fato fosse um e mesmo que não fosse um engodo, ainda corriam o risco de serem separados, ao ver deles.

Ao se aproximarem dele, ambos se sentam na frente de Satoshi e a fêmea pergunta, sendo visível o fato que ela juntou as patinhas por estar angustiada, perguntando de forma expectante com lágrimas nos olhos, com o macho demonstrando preocupação, tal como a sua companheira:

\- Vai mesmo manter a sua promessa? Não vai nos separar para trocar por outro pokémon como já ouvimos nas conversas de alguns treinadores? – ela pergunta com os olhos lacrimosos.

\- Vai mesmo cumprir a promessa? Eu a amo. – ele fala, junto dela, com os olhos lacrimosos.

\- Sim. Eu prometo. Até porque, eu repudio o sistema de trocas. Pokémons não são objetos para serem trocados como se fosse algo e não um ser vivo com sentimentos e sonhos – ele fala sorrindo de forma confortadora, sendo que compreendia o temor do casal, ainda mais por terem ouvido sobre as trocas, através da boca de outros humanos.

Os Nidorans se entreolham por vários minutos, dando a patinha, para depois, ambos suspirarem, sendo que em seguida, olham para o humano e acenam com a cabeça.

Satoshi pega duas pokéballs, uma em cada mão e toca neles que são sugados pelos objetos com a luz brilhando por alguns segundos até que cessa, fazendo o som de captura.

Depois, ele tira ambos e fala:

\- Nós estávamos indo acampar para podermos almoçar. Podem aproveitar para namorar. Vamos dar ração pokémon para vocês. Estão com fome?

Eles consentem, sendo que seguem Satoshi, enquanto ainda tinham receio, pois não conheciam aquele humano e temiam ser separados, embora tenham visto no olhar dele a seriedade de sua promessa e passaram a querer acreditar nele, pois não lhes restava nada mais do que confiar no humano que fez a promessa, pois ele poderia tê-los capturado sem necessidade de fazer uma promessa e isso foi algo distinto e diferente, levando-os a quererem acreditar que ele manteria o que prometeu para eles.

Mesmo assim, ainda estavam receosos e passaram a andar juntinhos, como se fosse a última vez que eles ficavam juntos.

Então, após alguns minutos, eles param para pescar com o casal ainda juntinho, próximo deles, sendo que o Pikachu, a Eevee e a Spearow se aproximam deles, contando sobre a promessa que o treinador deles fez a um casal com filhotes, assim como a promessa que ele e os outros fizeram a um bando de Spearows, com Pikachu contando sobre o ataque que Satoshi sofreu por protegê-lo do bando e que mesmo assim, fez uma promessa ao líder e a sua família, assim como para o bando que o atacou, no caso, os que foram capturados, mesmo após o ataque que provocou as cicatrizes nele.

O casal fica estarrecido e passa a compreender de onde vinham as cicatrizes que viram no humano, ficando surpresos com as promessas que ele fez para aqueles que o feriram, sendo que não precisava fazer a promessa e mesmo assim fez.

Ao saberem disso, tiveram mais esperança que ele honrasse a promessa, embora que o casal desejava ver se de fato, ele iria honrar e essa confirmação seria possível, assim que fosse cumprida, quando enviassem os Spearows ao tal doutor Ookido. Se isso acontecesse, passariam a segui-lo fervorosamente como agradecimento pela promessa de mantê-los unidos, impedindo assim que fossem capturados por outros humanos, acabando por serem separados.

Então, com o casal Nidoran trocando juras de amor e os demais próximos deles, Satoshi e os outros, pegam as suas varas portáteis e se põe a pescar.

Shigeru conseguiu pescar um Magikarp e batalhou com ele, o capturando, usando uma Dive ball, enquanto que Yukiko conseguiu um Goldeen shiny que conseguiu capturar, após batalhar quando a fisgou, levando-a para a terra e também usou uma Dive ball.

Enquanto isso, Satoshi consertava a sua vara de pesca, pois havia dado um pequeno problema e por isso, não percebeu uma Goldeen fêmea shiny que o observava com olhos de coração ao sair parcialmente da água por ter ficado curiosa com os sons que ouviu, enquanto estava submersa.

Então, enquanto ele comemorava por ter resolvido o problema da vara, é surpreendido por uma Goldeen shiny que saltou da água para o seu tórax, o fazendo cair no chão, enquanto ela esfregava a cabeça nele, abanando animadamente a cauda.

Cheren e os outros ficaram surpresos, sendo que o jovem de Isshu-chihou (Unova) já tinha ouvido falar da atração que as fêmeas tinham por Satoshi e passou a questionar se isso seria o mesmo com humanas ou só afetava pokémons, como o que via naquele instante, com ele tentando acalmar a Goldeen.

Shigeru se aproxima e fala, sorrindo:

\- Oh! É fêmea. Vejam como o chifre é pequeno. Além disso, é shiny. Se bem, que já devíamos saber o sexo dela, só pelo fato de pular nele e se comportar dessa forma.

\- Verdade. – Cheren fala consentindo.

\- O onii-chan faz sucesso com as fêmeas. – a albina fala sorrindo.

Pikachu e os outros concordam, enquanto que o casal Nidoran está surpreso, com a Eevee explicando:

\- Bem, o treinador de vocês exerce uma forte atração sobre as fêmeas.

Nisso, ela cita as pokémons fêmeas que entraram por si mesmas nas pokéballs, deixando-os surpresos, sendo que a Nidoran fêmea comenta:

\- Eu não senti nada olhando para ele.

\- Provavelmente, porque você já tem o seu namorado e o ama. – a Eevee fala sorrindo.

\- Também acho isso. – a Spearow comenta.

\- Talvez isso só afete as pokémons fêmeas solteiras. As que têm par não são afetadas e em relação as solteiras, não são todas. – Pikachu fala pensativo.

\- Ela vai mesmo, entrar na pokéball por si mesma? – o macho pergunta em um misto de surpresa e incredulidade.

\- Não duvidamos disso. – os três falam em usino, com o casal se entreolhando, para depois observarem a cena.

Após acalmá-la, Satoshi pergunta com um sorriso, mostrando uma Dive ball:

\- Gostaria de viajar comigo? Eu quero ser um mestre Pokémon. Se vier comigo, terá que batalhar. Mesmo assim, quer me seguir? Tem que entrar nessa Dive ball para isso.

Satoshi e os outros têm a impressão que os olhos dela brilharam, enquanto consentia, com ela encostando a testa na Dive ball que a suga, com a luz ascendendo por menos de um segundo, antes de apagar, fazendo um som, indicando a captura.

Ele exclama, erguendo a Dive ball para o alto, fazendo uma pose:

\- Capturei uma Goldeen shiny!

\- Bem, de fato, é uma captura. – Shigeru fala, sorrindo.

Após alguns minutos, Satoshi começa a pescar, ficando atento a qualquer puxão da linha, enquanto Pikachu estava de prontidão para atacar, sendo que a Goldeen shiny estava ao lado dele, na água, o olhando com olhos de coração até que sente uma leve fisgada na cauda e ao submergir, percebe que era a sua amiga, uma Magikarp imensa e shiny que somente conseguia nadar nos locais mais profundos do rio, sendo que sempre conversava com ela, enquanto que todos fugiam dela e a evitavam pelo seu tamanho colossal e pela fama dos Gyarados.

A Magikarp arqueia o cenho para ela e pergunta em sua linguagem:

\- Você foi capturada? Apesar de sentir vontade de ataca-la, consigo conter esse desejo.

\- Bem, eu pulei no colo do Satoshi-sama. Ele é lindo. – ela fala segurando a cabeça entre as nadadeiras, enquanto abanava a cabeça para os lados, corada – Quando o vi, fiquei fascinada e pulei. Para ficar com ele, entrei na pokéball e falo que ela era diferente, não sendo vermelha e é bem agradável. Ela dá a sensação que eu ainda estava dentro da água quando entrei nela.

\- Entendo... É que agora eu ficarei sozinha. Afinal, você era uma das poucas que conversava comigo. Todos me temem pelo meu tamanho – ela fala tristemente, para depois suspirar, forçando um sorriso – Acho que eu deveria ficar feliz por você por ter encontrado alguém, mesmo um humano. Acho que estou sendo muito egoísta.

\- Tudo bem. – ela fala, confortando a Magikarp imensa com a sua nadadeira ao dar tapinhas, confortadores.

\- Quero vê-lo, pois estou curiosa. Corro o risco de ser capturada?

\- Não. Ele está entretido pescando. Só corre o risco se morder aquilo – ela mostra uma linha e algo na ponta dela – Eles estão pescando.

\- Oh! Então, eu vou dar uma olhada.

Nisso, ela emerge a cabeça, próxima da borda, com a Goldeen, apontando o humano com uma de suas nadadeiras.

Quando a Magikarp shiny imensa olha para ele, fica com os olhos de coração e murmura, com a amiga ficando estarrecida com a reação dela:

\- Não a condeno... de fato, ele é lindo.

Com uma gota, ela observa a amiga saltando em direção a ele, exclamando em um tom apaixonado:

\- Satoshi-sama!

A Goldeen exclama desesperada:

\- Espere! Você é muito grande! Eu não quero nem ver! – então, ela tampa os olhos com as nadadeiras para não ver a cena da sua amiga se chocando contra o treinador dela.

Enquanto isso, Satoshi, que estava compenetrado, pescando, só tem tempo de olhar para o lado, vendo algo dourado e imenso, antes de ser atingido por uma Magikarp shiny absurdamente grande e que poderia levar algumas crianças de dez anos em suas costas, facilmente. Aliais, poderia levar até alguns adultos, se bobeasse.

Claro que por ser imensa, fez Satoshi cair de costas no chão, abruptamente, deixando todos estarrecidos, sendo que o Nidoran shiny macho exclama estupefato ao ver os olhos de coração dela, com ele detectando como sendo uma fêmea pelo cheiro que exalava:

\- Mais uma?!

\- Isso é... inacreditável. – a Nidoran fêmea murmura, estarrecida – O que deu nessas fêmeas?

Os outros se aproximam, com Shigeru comentando, enquanto controlava o riso na voz:

\- É fêmea. Veja o bigode. As fêmeas têm bigodes brancos e os dos machos são na cor amarela. Se bem, que com esse comportamento, era fácil discernir que era uma fêmea.

\- Com certeza. – Cheren fala consentindo, começando a se acostumar com a cena das fêmeas pulando no seu amigo.

\- Bem, de fato, o que aquele membro da Elite Four de Kantou disse é verdade. Pelo visto, é fato comprovado de que o onii-chan atrai fêmeas facilmente.

\- Vocês encontraram um membro da Elite Four, pessoalmente? – Cheren pergunta surpreso.

Nisso, eles contam, resumidamente, sobre terem acabado com um ataque da Equipe Rocket e o encontro com Shiba (Bruno), assim como o que ele disse quando a Onix shiny fêmea entrou por si mesma na pokéball.

Após passar a surpresa por eles terem enfrentando um grupo de vilões, o jovem comenta:

\- Pelo visto, ele estava certo.

\- Eu acho que é algo natural, por mais estranho que seja. – Shigeru fala, enquanto sorria.

A Goldeen shiny havia se aproximado na borda e pergunta, preocupada:

\- O Satoshi-sama está bem?

Yukiko se aproxima e responde, pois o irmão dela estava tentando controlar a Magikarp que estava demasiadamente empolgada, esfregando a cabeça nele, enquanto exibia olhos de coração:

\- Ele está bem, Goldeen-chan. Não se preocupe. O onii-chan tem uma resistência natural.

\- Que bom. Fico aliviada. A minha amiga não tem muita noção e o ato dela foi inesperado.

\- Ela é a sua amiga?

\- Sim. Todos tem medo dela pelo seu tamanho colossal. Não conseguem ver o quanto ela é gentil e meiga. Todos aqui a julgam pela sua aparência e fogem dela. A fama dos Gyarados não ajuda muito, acabando por piorar a sua situação.

\- Tadinha... – Yukiko olha com pena para a Magikarp animada.

\- Sim. Eu mesma tive medo dela, no início, mas ela me salvou ao enfrentar um Gyarados que me atacou, apenas porque acabei relando o meu chifre nele quando dei um grande salto, sendo que ele surgiu, de repente, na minha frente ao emergir. Ela viu o incidente e o fato de que ele estava avançando contra mim e me salvou. Claro que ela se feriu, mas conseguiu expulsar o Gyarados e quando a ajudei a nadar por causa dos seus ferimentos, ela falou que só queria ter amigos e eu disse que seria a sua amiga. Ela chorou emocionada quando eu disse isso e passou a grudar em mim.

Yukiko a afaga e fala:

\- Que bom que a tem como amiga.

\- Ela percebeu que eu fui capturada e enquanto conversávamos, ela quis ver o humano que desejei seguir por mim mesma e ao vê-lo, fez aquele salto. Não percebi até que foi tarde demais. – ela fala com uma gota.

\- Bem, de fato, foi bem inesperado. – Yukiko consente, exibindo uma gota na testa, também.

Então, a albina se afasta da pokémon e se aproxima de Satoshi, tirando facilmente a tipo Water de cima do seu irmão, para a surpresa de Cheren ao ver a força descomunal da albina ao erguer a pokémon imensa como se não fosse nada.

Após sair de baixo da tipo Water, a jovem colocou a Magikarp no chão, que voltou a grudar nele, esfregando a sua cabeça, enquanto abanava a cauda, animadamente.

Satoshi pergunta, pegando uma Dive ball, pois era uma pokéball excelente para os tipos Water:

\- Gostaria de vir comigo? Para vir comigo, tem que entrar nessa Dive ball e vai acabar batalhando. Mesmo assim, quer vir comigo? – ele pergunta, mostrando o objeto na sua mão.

Todos ficaram com gotas ao verem os olhos da Magikarp assumirem a forma de coração, com ela acenando afirmativamente, para depois encostas a testa por si mesma na Dive ball que a suga, não oferecendo qualquer resistência, com a luz vermelha piscando por menos de um segundo, até que faz um som de captura.

\- Capturei uma Magikarp! – ele estende a pokéball para o alto, fazendo uma pose.

Nisso, Yukiko se aproxima e conta o que a Goldeen disse, com ele olhando para a pokéball, comentando, enquanto sorria:

\- Gentil e meiga. De fato, não se pode julgar ninguém por sua aparência – nisso, ele fala – Saia, Magikarp-chan.

Ela sai da pokéball, saltando para o lago, ficando ao lado da sua amiga, com ambas sendo afagadas por ele que comenta, olhando para a sua irmã e amigos:

\- A minha pescaria terminou. Vou esperar por vocês.

Eles consentem e voltam a pescar, enquanto Satoshi observava os dados delas e do casal de Nidorans na pokédex, com ambos os tipos Poison tendo a habilidade Poison Point e dois golpes de nascença, para depois ficar surpreso com a habilidade Lighting Rod da Goldeen, pois isso a tornava imune a ataques elétricos, além de ter o aumento em um estágio do seu ataque especial, caso fosse atingida por um ataque elétrico. A Goldeen tinha dois golpes de nascença, também. Quanto a Magikarp, ela estava no nível quinze, com ele acreditando que era em decorrência do fato de ter derrotado um Gyarados.

Então, após analisar os golpes que um Magikarp podia ter, ficando interessando em um deles, ele se aproxima dela, estendendo um item, enquanto falava:

\- Essa é uma Everstone. Essa pedra impede a evolução de um pokémon. Eu queria atrasar a sua evolução, pois no nível trinta você aprende Flail, que é um movimento muito bom. Iria atrasar a sua evolução um pouco. Tudo bem? Assim que aprender esse golpe, eu desequipo esse item de você para que possa evoluir.

A Magikarp fica surpresa ao vê-lo perguntar a uma pokémon se podia equipar um item em vez de mandar e passa a exibir olhos de coração, esfregando a cabeça não mão dele, após acenar afirmativamente.

\- Muito obrigado, Magikarp-chan. Por favor, segure o item na ponta da sua boca, que eu vou equipar em você.

A pokémon fica admirada ao vê-lo pedir para ela, para depois curvar a cabeça para o lado, exibindo confusão, com o treinador explicando o processo, para depois a tipo Water pegar a pedra com a ponta da boca, enquanto ele a chamava, digitando os comandos na pokédex e após a mensagem de confirmação no visor, ele a tira e a afaga, para depois, selecionar outro item, entregando para a Goldeen, visando melhorar os seus ataques, explicando sobre o mesmo, com a tipo Water ficando animada e após repetir o processo com ela, afaga a ambas.

Em seguida, Satoshi equipa o casal com itens, sendo que eles ouviram a explicação do procedimento, assim como sobre o que consistiam os itens e após finalizar, ele afaga todos, servindo comida para eles que comem animadamente, enquanto observava a sua imouto e amigos, pescando.

Cheren consegue pescar uma Magikarp shiny e uma Goldeen, ambas fêmeas, com ele usando a Pidgey shiny contra elas, fazendo a tipo Flying ganhar experiência, aumentando de nível, sendo que Shigeru pesca uma Goldeen, enquanto que Yukiko pesca um Magikarp, com todos usando Dive ball´s para capturar os tipos Water, após enfraquecê-los.

Alguns minutos depois, após tratar os que foram enfraquecidos, eles deixam os pokémons recém-capturados fora das pokéballs, com a Magikarp shiny de Satoshi, ficando feliz ao fazer novas amizades, após eles perceberem que apesar da aparência imensa, ela era meiga e gentil.

Enquanto os pokémons conversavam entre si, sendo que deram comida para eles, Satoshi e os demais armam uma fogueira e assam alguns peixes animais que pescaram usando outro tipo de vara de pesca.

Então, eles almoçam e após tirarem uma cesta, recolhem os pokémons para relaxarem nas pokéballs, enquanto voltavam a andar, conversando entre si, com a Eevee na cabeça de Cheren, o Pikachu no ombro de Satoshi e a Spearow no ombro de Yukiko, que havia acabado de administrar o medicamento, já que ela havia se alimentado.

Mais para frente, conforme eles caminhavam, Yukiko observa, à sua direta, uma movimentação entre as folhas de um arbusto e ao observar, atentamente, o que era, fica surpresa com o que vê.


	84. Briga entre Nidorans

**Notas do Autor**

Yukiko descobre...

Cheren encontra...

O Spearow de Cheren fica...

Em Tamamushi City (Celadon City)…

 **Capítulo 84 - Briga entre Nidorans**

Era um Nidoran macho shiny que terminava de comer uma maçã, sendo que era a sua vez de capturar e por isso, comemora em pensamento, enquanto se aproximava lentamente dele com os demais atrás dela, conforme ela pegava uma pokéball, procurando fazer o maior silêncio possível.

Então, ela lança, murmurando:

\- Kibaryuu-chan, eu escolho você.

A pokémon tipo Fire sai da pokéball, avançando contra o Nidoran que vê a mesma:

\- Use Ember e evite qualquer contato com ele, pois é tipo Poison.

Yukiko sabia que como ele era venenoso, podia ter a habilidade Poison Point e por isso, o mais sensato era atacar a distância.

A Charmander consente e concentra poder tipo Fire, lançando um ataque com brasas flamejantes contra o tipo Poison que desvia, embora algumas brasas tenham atingido a ponta de sua pata traseira, o fazendo sentir dor e ardência pela queimadura, para depois concentrar poder tipo Flying, usando o movimento Peck, sendo que a Charmander desvia do ataque ao saltar para o lado, usando a sua cauda para impulso, enquanto Yukiko exclamava:

\- Use Smokescreen e depois, Growl!

A tipo Fire libera uma fumaça densa e escura pelas narinas contra o Nidoran macho shiny que sente a sua acuidade diminuir, para depois, ele ouvir o som ensurdecedor de um rosnado, sentindo que o seu ataque diminuía, sendo que em ambos os casos surgiu um leve brilho decrescente nele.

Mesmo dentre a fumaça densa e escura, ele conseguiu avistar o contorno do corpo da tipo Fire, surpreendendo-a ao sair da nuvem de fumaça, avançando nela que é atingida por uma das patas dele, sendo atirada contra uma árvore, se chocando contra a mesma, enquanto trincava as presas, sentindo a dor do impacto, quando sente pela segunda vez as patas dele, pois o mesmo usou Double Kick e ao se afastar, se concentra, estreitando os olhos, usando Leer contra a Charmander, fazendo a defesa física dela cair em um estágio, quando surge um brilho decrescente em seu corpo.

Quando o Nidoran se concentra para usar o movimento Trackle, avançando contra a Charmander, Yukiko fala:

\- Desvie e use Ember!

Ela consegue desviar do ataque do Nidoran macho shiny que rachou a casca da árvore, enquanto que Kibaryuu já havia concentrado o seu poder, liberando um ataque de brasas flamejantes contra o seu oponente que é atingido, sendo arrastado por alguns metros.

O mesmo se levanta e usa Poison Sting, liberando uma rajada de pequenas agulhas contra a Charmander, sendo que Yukiko exclama:

\- Use Ember para rebater e atingir Nidoran!

Ela concentra poder tipo Fire e usa o seu ataque de brasas flamejantes que envolvem as pequenas agulhas venenosas, as dissolvendo, acabando por pegar Nidoran de surpresa, com o mesmo sentindo novas dores, sendo estas mais intensas e que o atiram para trás, fazendo ele se chocar contra a casca trincada da árvore, aumentando ainda mais as rachaduras, para depois cair no chão.

\- Pokéball, vá!

Yukiko atira a pokéball que o suga, com a luz brilhando, para depois ele sair da mesma, ofegante, sendo que parte para atacar Kibaryuu.

\- Desvie e use Smokescreen e depois, Ember!

A Charmander desvia e concentra o seu poder, liberando uma nuvem escura e densa pelas narinas, diminuindo a acuidade do Nidoran em um estágio pelo leve brilho decrescente em seu corpo, enquanto o mesmo lutava contra as dores pungentes, sentindo uma leve ardência nos olhos.

Ao sair da fumaça, usando o seu Double Kick, julgando que a Charmander estava lá, percebeu que errou o ataque, quebrando uma pequena rocha ao usar um dos seus chutes, enquanto a Charmander se deslocava atrás dele, usando o ataque bem próximo dele, que só tem tempo de ver as brasas flamejantes em sua direção, sendo atingido por elas, o fazendo ser atirado há alguns metros, se chocando contra os fragmentos da pequena rocha que fragmentou com seu Double Kick, provocando danos adicionais nele.

O mesmo luta para se erguer, mesmo sentindo dores intensas e a pele queimada, usando apenas o seu orgulho, para depois cair, com Yukiko decidindo usar a Moon Ball, exclamando:

\- Vá, Moon Ball!

O Nidoran macho shiny é sugado pela pokéball com um símbolo de lua e após lutar contra a pokéball, a luz apaga, indicando o sucesso da captura, com ela indo até a mesma.

Yukiko aplica um Potion na Charmander que agradece, sentindo que a dor foi embora, enquanto que ela tirava o Nidoran macho shiny da pokéball, aplicando um super potion nele, com o mesmo sentindo o fim da dor intensa que sentia, trazendo alívio ao mesmo, para depois ver aquela que o capturou, se apresentando:

\- Me chamo Yukiko. Prazer em conhecê-lo. O que acha de andar um pouco fora da pokéball? Mais tarde, você vai conhecer os outros. Mas já pode conhecê-la. Ela se chama Kibaryuu-chan – ele olha para a tipo Fire, demonstrando irritação em seus olhos, fazendo a tipo Fire ficar com uma gota, sendo que ele havia notado que a sua treinadora parecia diferente de outros humanos que viu – O que acha de se chamar Ouji-kun?

Ele olha surpreso e depois de ficar pensativo, consente, sendo que não se importou muito, enquanto lidava com a frustração de ter sido capturado, suspirando desanimado, até que sente o afago dela, com a mesma falando:

\- Vou cuidar de você, Ouji-kun.

O pokémon suspira, aceitando resignado a sua situação, enquanto sentia a influência e subjugação da pokéball que o impelia a ficar com ela e passa a segui-la, respondendo apenas o básico quando ela conversava com ele, demonstrando assim o seu aborrecimento.

Mais para frente, Cheren e os outros ouvem um barulho alto, lembrando o som que Nidoran´s faziam e ao se aproximarem, observam um Nidoran macho e uma Nidoran fêmea discutindo, para depois partirem para o confronto físico, não percebendo que havia uma plateia, por assim dizer, vendo a briga entre eles.

\- É a sua vez de capturar, Cheren-kun. – Yukiko fala, sorrindo, com ele consentindo, enquanto sorria.

Nisso, ele pega duas pokéballs e exclama:

\- Vá, Spearow e Pidgey-chan!

Nisso, ambos os tipo Flying saem, passando a sobrevoar a área, enquanto o jovem exclamava para os selvagens:

\- Ei, Nidoran´s!

O casal para de discutir um contra o outro, olhando para o humano, para depois guincharem em usino, voltando a discutir, partindo para o confronto físico, fazendo ele e os tipos Flying ficarem com gotas.

\- É impressão minha ou me ignoraram por preferirem discutir, partindo agora para o confronto físico?

\- Acho que é a última opção. – Satoshi fala.

\- Provavelmente – Shigeru comenta.

Yukiko está com uma gota e Satoshi pergunta, arqueando o cenho:

\- O que eles estão falando, imouto?

\- Bem, ela o está acusando de ter comido o inseto que ela achou, sendo que ele fala que era dele, pois viu primeiro. Ela rebate, falando que viu primeiro e o está chamando de ladrão, sendo que o macho revida a chamando de "ladra de comida". Ah! – ela se vira para Cheren que olha para a albina - E naquela hora, quando eles viraram para você e falaram no idioma deles, eles exclamaram em usino "Cale-se!".

Todos ficam com gotas, sendo que Satoshi comenta, coçando o queixo:

\- Olha, Cheren-kun, acho que você nem vai precisar batalhar contra eles. É capaz deles se enfraquecerem sozinhos.

\- Pelo visto sim. – ele consente com uma gota na cabeça.

Nisso, os tipos Flying pousam em um galho e assim como os outros, observam com uma gota a briga entre ambos, com eles acertando golpes uns nos outros, até que caem arfantes, sendo que mesmo exaustos e feridos, ainda discutiam.

\- Pokéball, vai!

Nisso, ele atira duas pokéballs, com cada uma sugando um, sendo que brigam contra a captura, saindo da mesma, só que dessa vez, após saírem, eles guincham para o humano e avançam nele, irritados por ele ter se intrometido na discussão entre eles.

\- Spearow, use Tri Attack no macho! Pidgey-chan, use Air Slash na fêmea!

Os Nidoran´s percebem tarde demais os pokémons no ar e quando os avistam, apenas tem tempo de sentirem os golpes, pois o Spearow já havia concentrado seu poder no bico, liberando três feixes de energia simultâneos, sendo que não faz contato físico e acerta o macho, provocando danos e dor nele, enquanto era arremessado violentamente para trás pelo impacto dos três golpes simultâneos, atingindo uma árvore, trincando levemente o tronco, enquanto que a fêmea era atingida por uma lâmina de ar que provoca danos e a arremessa para trás, fazendo-a trincar uma rocha, com ela sentindo dor.

Então, ambos caem inconscientes no chão, sentindo dores lacerantes, após tentarem se levantar.

Ele atira duas pokéballs e cada uma delas suga um Nidoran, sendo que lutam contra a captura por algum tempo, até que a luz cessa e surge o som de captura.

Cheren vai até as pokéballs e tira ambos, aplicando Super Potion neles, cujas faces estavam contorcidas pela dor e após a aplicação, eles se levantam com a dor tendo desaparecido, sendo que observam o humano que os afaga, falando:

\- Sou Cheren. Prazer em conhecê-los. Somos uma equipe agora.

Então, ao perceberem que de fato foram capturados, sobre o olhar estarrecido de todos, eles voltam a discutir e começa a ficar cada vez mais intenso até que partem para o confronto físico, com todos ficando estarrecidos, enquanto Yukiko explicava:

\- Eles estão culpando um ao outro pela captura.

Cheren suspira, para depois ficar com uma face séria, ordenando:

\- Parem os dois!

Nisso, frente a ordem dada para eles, as pokéballs os influenciam e eles param, enquanto ficavam revoltados pela influência do objeto que os fez parar, por ter sido dado na forma de uma ordem, com Cheren falando:

\- Eu revelei a minha presença e ambos me ignoraram. Bastava se afastarem, mas preferiram brigar. Quando um não quer, dois não brigam. Portanto, assumam o fato de que preferiram brigar e o pior, enfraquecerem um ao outro em uma discussão no mínimo idiota em vez de decidirem fugir para não serem capturados. Ambos são culpados. Vocês colocaram uma discussão que nada iria mudar o que ocorreu como prioridade em vez de tomarem a decisão de fugir, por exemplo. Ninguém obrigou vocês a ficarem. Ficaram no local, por si mesmos e a captura foi consequência dessa decisão tomada por ambos.

Eles murmuram algo, virando o focinho:

\- Bem, eles não concordam, embora que eles falaram sem terem muita certeza. – a albina traduz.

O casal olha estarrecido para Yukiko, pois ela estava traduzindo o que eles falavam, com Cheren falando em seguida, após suspirar, massageando as têmporas, pois eles lembravam a Caterpie e o Weedle, com ele acreditando que era questão de tempo até se darem razoavelmente bem, como os outros dois:

\- Quanto ao inseto, o motivo da contenta entre vocês... Já pararam para pensar que ambos viram o inseto ao mesmo tempo? Ademais, o macho tem uma velocidade um pouco maior que a fêmea. Logo, ele chegaria antes de você e o fato de chegar antes, indica duas hipóteses. Ou ele viu, antes ou viu ao mesmo tempo, mas nunca depois de você.

A fêmea se prepara para argumentar até que Cheren fala:

\- Antes que tente argumentar. A diferença de velocidade entre ambos é pouca. Mas vamos fazer um teste.

O casal se entreolha, confuso, para depois perceberem que olharam um para o outro, corando, virando o focinho em seguida, revoltados pela reação que tiveram ao olharem um para o outro.

\- Eu quero que me mostrem como foi a cena do inseto. Assumam seus lugares – nisso, ele pega um pedaço de pedra e põe na frente deles – Simulem que essa pedra é o inseto. Agora, avancem ao mesmo tempo, quando eu abaixar a mão.

De mau humor, eles assumem as posições, por si mesmos, já que como não foi uma ordem, não havia influência da pokéball, eles assumem seus lugares e quando Cheren abaixa a mão, ambos correm, com o macho chegando antes, com ele perguntando:

\- Foi isso o que ocorreu? – ele pergunta, com ambos consentindo.

\- Voltem para os seus lugares. Dessa vez, você vai esperar eu dar o sinal com essa mão – ele fala para o Nidoran macho – Vamos simular que você viu depois dela e quanto a você, quando eu baixar essa mão, você vai correr. Tudo bem?

Ele pergunta para a fêmea que concorda com ambos tomando as posições que coincidentemente, se encontravam próximos um do outro e na mesma direção.

Então, ele baixa uma mão e depois a outra, falando, após a fêmea chegar antes do macho:

\- Veja, se ele tivesse visto mais tarde o inseto, ele chegaria depois de você. O fato de ter chegado um pouco antes de você, indica que viram ao mesmo tempo. Se eu repetir a experiência com ele vendo antes de você, ele chegará bem antes. Ou seja, o que aconteceu, é que ambos viram o inseto ao mesmo tempo e por ele ter uma velocidade um pouco maior que a sua, chegou alguns segundos antes. Compreenderam, agora?

Eles ficam boquiabertos, para depois se entreolharem, virando o focinho, sendo que estavam corados, pois no fundo, sentiam atração um pelo o outro, mas preferiam ignorar tal como era entre a Caterpie e o Weedle.

\- Pelo menos, eles pararam. – Cheren suspira de alívio – Eles lembram a Caterpie-chan e o Weedle.

\- Como assim? – Shigeru pergunta curioso.

O jovem explica sobre a captura e o comportamento de ambos, com todos ficando com gotas, enquanto que o Spearow comenta, rindo levemente:

\- Temos mais um casal que se ama, mas não se assumem, pelo visto. Certo, Orelhudinha e Chifre? Podem disputar com a Verdinha e o Narigudo no quesito teimosia. Aliais, quando o conhecerem, vão ver que tem muitas coisas em comum com eles.

\- "Orelhudinha"?

\- "Chifre"?

Ambos repetem os seus apelidos, para depois assimilarem o que ele falou antes, exclamando em usino com uma veia na testa, enquanto coravam:

\- Não somos um casal!

\- Não adianta negarem. É evidente que sentem atração um pelo outro. Deviam assumir de vez, se querem a minha humilde opinião.

\- Mais apelidos? Isso é sério? – a Pidgey shiny pergunta incrédula, arqueando o cenho.

\- Sim, Bicudinha.

Nisso, ele leva um golpe de asa dela que o desestabiliza no galho, levemente, como se desse um tapa nele, com ela falando:

\- Idiota.

\- A Chaminha vai adorar os apelidos. – o Spearow comenta sorrindo ao voltar a posição anterior, massageando com uma de suas asas o local que ela atingiu.

\- Não duvido disso. Já não basta lidar com um. Precisamos lidar com dois. – ela fala em um suspiro.

\- Você devia assumir que gosta do nosso treinador – ela olha chocada para ele, enquanto corava ao pensar em Cheren – Não fique assim. Pensa que eu não percebi?

Nisso, ele sente o sangue gelar ao ver o olhar assassino dela que o acerta com um golpe de asa, ainda mais violento, o atirando no chão, chamando a atenção do grupo.

A Eevee comenta em um suspiro, sendo que ouviu os apelidos:

\- Você não toma jeito, mesmo.

\- Ele já fez isso antes? – Pikachu pergunta curioso.

\- Ele adora por apelidos e a Charmander o segue, infelizmente. – a Eevee comenta em um suspiro – A Snivy-chan sente dor de cabeça com ambos.

\- Não a condeno. – a Spearow fala no ombro de Yukiko.

\- Idem. – o Nidoran macho shiny de Yukiko consente.

Então, Cheren pergunta em tom de confirmação, suspirando:

\- Imagino que provocou a Pidgey-chan, certo?

O pokémon consente e fala em seu idioma com a albina traduzindo:

\- Ele fala que não resiste e que apenas falou a verdade sobre...

Nisso, a Pidgey desce de forma rasante e põe as asas no bico dele, sussurrando para o mesmo, com Yukiko traduzindo, exibindo uma gota na cabeça:

\- "Se ousar falar isso, eu te mato".

Então, eles observam o Spearow gelar, sendo que ficam com gotas, com Cheren pegando as pokéballs, falando:

\- Creio que é melhor relaxarem na pokéball, até porque não quero um assassinato a sangue frio.

O Spearow concorda, pois sentia, ainda, a emanação assassina da Pidgey shiny que fazia o sangue dele gelar e ambos entram nas suas respectivas pokéballs, sendo que Cheren fala ao casal Nidoran:

\- O que vocês acham de ficarem um pouco fora da pokéball para conversarem? Só quero que prometam que não vão partir para o confronto físico. Quero que deem as patinhas, também, como sinal de paz.

Ambos se entreolham e com os focinhos virados, sendo que coravam, dão as patinhas e depois as separam, rapidamente, com Cheren os afagando, enquanto falava:

\- Nós somos parte de uma equipe, além de sermos amigos. Claro, amigos discutem entre si, isso é normal. Mas agressão, não. Mais tarde, vocês vão conhecer os outros.

Então, ele se levanta e começa a andar, seguindo os seus amigos, sendo que a Eevee pensa com uma gota o quanto Cheren tem casais problemáticos e ao olhar para ele, sendo que ela estava em seu ombro, a mesma cora três tons carmesim, além de sentir o seu coração falhar uma batida.

Há dezenas de quilômetros dali, em Tamamushi City (Celadon City), mais precisamente no GYM de Tamamushi (Celadon Gym), alguns Ratata´s com câmeras entravam sorrateiramente no local, sendo que tinham aparelhos em seus ouvidos para que pudessem ouvir as ordens dos seus treinadores, assim como orientações de como deviam proceder, além de câmeras que também gravavam o áudio.


	85. Infiltração no GYM

**Notas do Autor**

Os Ratata´s conseguem...

Um Butterfree e Beedrill decidem...

Os policiais ficam… 

**Capítulo 85 - Infiltração no GYM**

Habilmente, já que eram bem treinados, eles escalam as paredes e rapidamente, se infiltram na estufa, evitando qualquer pokémon em seu caminho, sendo que todos tinham a habilidade Run Away por precaução, caso fossem descobertos.

Seguindo as orientações que recebiam, eles se deslocam em silêncio, sendo que encontram frestas por onde entram e quando era necessário abrir passagem, faziam da forma mais silenciosa possível seguindo as orientações que eram dadas, sendo a infiltração em pontos estratégicos, pois o sistema de monitoramento neles pelas câmeras era observado, também, por especialistas em estruturas, visando fazer o menor barulho possível e os movimentos usados eram o Super Fang, sendo que o Iron Tail também era usado, dependendo do tipo de material e parede.

Porém, isso era evitado ao máximo, sendo preferível que eles procurassem frestas para entrarem.

Eles eram pokémons treinados para investigar locais, sendo que recebiam orientação de seus treinadores pelos dispositivos em suas orelhas.

A polícia usava vários tipos de pokémons, sendo que a escolha de quais seriam usados, dependia da demanda. Para investigações em que era necessário realizar infiltrações eram usados os Ratata´s com a habilidade Run Away, permitindo assim que fugissem a qualquer sinal de perigo, sendo que também eram silenciosos, além de serem pequenos e bem ágeis quando necessário.

Eles se dirigem até um local onde havia luz e ao descobrirem uma entrada, eles entram e ficam em silêncio, escondidos em vãos, enquanto a GYM Leader Erika conversava com homens, sendo que ao verem o símbolo no terno deles pelas câmeras, a polícia ficou estarrecida.

Pacientemente, os Ratata´s ficam quietos, gravando toda a reunião até que após algumas horas, ela os cumprimenta, com eles levando uma mala com vários itens, sendo espécies de frascos e na outra mala, havia várias pokéballs.

Então, quando os investigadores acreditaram que ela iria leva-los para fora de seu GYM, eles ficam chocados com o que veem pelos transmissores.

Eram várias garotas dopadas e amarradas com eles reconhecendo como sendo as jovens que entraram no ginásio, ficando chocados com o que viam através dos dispositivos que os seus Ratata´s carregavam.

Então, Erika fala, sorrindo:

\- O que acham? São mais bonitas que as anteriores.

\- De fato... – um deles comenta com um olhar malicioso.

\- Como sabem, só deixo mulheres me enfrentarem, para que assim, possa subjugar as mais bonitas com o meu pólen especial. Fiquem a vontade para levar duas delas para se divertirem. Eu ainda não vendi esse lote.

\- Você vai nos dar duas delas, Erika-san?

\- Claro. A Equipe Rocket é um excelente cliente, meu. Sempre pagam pelas drogas que produzo para ajudarem nos seus crimes. Não vejo porque não posso dar duas garotas como brinde. Além disso, vocês sempre compram regularmente as pokéballs das que subjugo e vendo. Vocês são clientes muito importantes. Vou vender as jovens que sobraram para o tráfico sexual. Tenho alguns clientes que vão chegar hoje a tarde para avaliarem a mercadoria que eu tenho para eles. Com certeza, conseguirei um bom dinheiro por elas.

Nisso, os homens ficam entusiasmados e pegam duas que estavam grogues, incapazes de se defenderem devido a uma das drogas que Erika criava em sua estufa, usando substâncias que colhia de seus pokémons e plantas, sendo que originalmente, foi procurada pela Equipe Rocket por ser famosa no ramo da manipulação de odores, tendo criado uma linha de perfumes. Quando foi abordada por membros da Equipe Rocket, ficou com receio.

Porém, quando descobriu o motivo de contatarem ela e ao ver a quantidade de dinheiro que iriam fornecer pelos seus serviços, a mesma ficou maravilhada e passou a manipular fórmulas químicas para que eles usassem em seus crimes e ao entrar nesse mundo, acabou topando com o tráfico sexual e passou a ganhar ainda mais dinheiro, com uma coisa levando a outra, passando a agir na manipulação de drogas e na venda de garotas ao criar fórmulas capazes de dopar, sumariamente, as garotas, as impossibilitando de reagirem.

Afinal, mesmo antes de começar o tráfico sexual, ela só enfrentava garotas, recusando batalhas contra garotos, com estes sendo obrigados a procurarem outro GYM. Como ele fazia isso há algum tempo, decidiu usar esse fato para conseguir sequestrar garotas sem que desconfiassem dela, uma vez que ela sempre recusou oponentes garotos, só aceitando garotas.

Os investigadores achavam isso repulsivo e ordenaram que os Ratata´s os seguissem, enquanto que eles saíam do local, arrastando as jovens que estavam desorientadas e igualmente confusas, com ela os levando até uma saída atrás do seu GYM para não levantar suspeitas.

Os Ratata´s os seguem silenciosamente e após filmarem ela apertando as mãos deles, os policiais mandam os pokémons voltarem, com os mesmos voltando até os seus treinadores que estavam espalhados em furgões disfarçados, próximo do ginásio.

Eles recebem petiscos e são afagados, para depois, eles retirarem os dispositivos presos em seus corpos, sendo que uma equipe de operações secretas foi destacada para seguir o carro onde os homens subiram.

Essa equipe usava Pidgeotto´s que seguiam o carro no alto, sendo que os tipos Flying possuíam a habilidade Keen Eye e carregavam um policial nas costas, enquanto possuíam câmeras para gravação com áudio.

Além disso, pelo fato de haverem duas vítimas naquele carro, a operação se tornou ainda mais delicada, enquanto eles se dedicavam a seguir cautelosamente os carros e de modo que não fossem vistos.

Ao mesmo tempo, longe dali, os policiais que se encontravam escondidos nos furgões que estavam parados próximos do GYM, enviavam as gravações para a Central, enquanto esperavam novas ordens.

Enquanto isso, em frente ao Ginásio, surge um Fiscal Pokémon disfarçado de desafiante, sendo um rapaz de aparência jovem que escondia o seu distintivo.

Erika aparece na porta do GYM que ela havia transformado em uma enorme estufa para que pudesse criar as plantas usadas na composição de seu perfume e drogas, junto com substâncias produzidas naturalmente por certos tipos de pokémons. Ele a cumprimentando, falando, sendo que gravava tudo através de um botão em sua roupa:

\- Vim desafiar a GYM Leader de Tamamushi City (Celadon City), a Erika-san.

\- Sou eu. Porém, só enfrento garotas. Não batalho contra garotos. Procure outro GYM. – ela fala de forma seca.

"Então, as denúncias são verdadeiras. De fato, ela não segue as regras da Liga Pokémon. Vou avisar aos meus superiores."

Nisso, quando ele ia sair, chega uma jovem com uma face preocupada que pergunta para eles:

\- Vocês viram uma treinadora de cabelos esverdeados e olhos azuis? Ela disse que viria desafiar esse GYM. Isso foi ontem. Nós combinamos de nós encontrarmos em uma lanchonete, hoje. Ela ainda não apareceu.

\- Ela usava um vestido rosa claro? – a GYM Leader pergunta.

\- Isso!

\- Ela perdeu a batalha e saiu triste do meu GYM. Se não me engano, ela foi para aquela direção – ela aponta com o dedo para o lado de trás do seu GYM, enquanto apertava discretamente um botão escondido em seu bolso.

\- Coitada... Ela estava tão confiante. Bem, ela deve estar triste e vou animá-la. Obrigada!

Nisso, a garota segue a direção que a GYM Leader apontou, sendo que o Fiscal Pokémon acompanhou tudo e estranhou o rápido sorriso maligno de Erika, que mesmo sendo demasiadamente breve, ele conseguiu ver, para depois a mesma voltar a face usual, falando:

\- Você deve procurar outro GYM, como eu disse, anteriormente.

\- Eu vou fazer isso. Obrigado.

Nisso, ela fecha a porta, sendo que o Fiscal Pokémon estava preocupado com a jovem em virtude do sorriso perturbador e fugaz da GYM Leader.

Portanto, decidiu seguir a outra jovem, tomando o caminho que ela seguiu, sendo que ao virar a esquina, fica estupefato ao ver uma mulher encobrir a boca da jovem com um pano, deixando ela inconsciente em questão de segundos, para depois surgir outra garota, com ambas começando a arrastar a jovem para dentro do GYM.

Rapidamente, ele tira uma pokéball e exclama:

\- Use String Shot nas mulheres que estão arrastando aquela jovem!

Uma Butterfree sai da pokéball e prende as duas mulheres com fios de seda, aproveitando para amordaça-las, também, enquanto o Fiscal Pokémon ia até a jovem desacordada, a pegando nos seus braços.

Então, do GYM saem outras duas mulheres, lideradas pela Erika, sendo que todas elas estavam armadas, com a GYM Leader falando:

\- Você não devia ter se intrometido, rapaz.

Ele vai falar algo, quando Erika aponta a arma em direção a testa dele, falando friamente:

\- Se der qualquer ordem ao seu pokémon, eu estouro os seus miolos. Entendido?

O Fiscal Pokémon fica irado, enquanto que o tipo Bug e Flying estreitava os olhos e antes que elas pudessem reagir, ele as derruba em um piscar de olhos ao jogar o seu corpo contra elas. Por causa do impacto, as armas disparam, mas apenas ricocheteiam na pele do pokémon que não sente nada, sendo que procurou ficar na frente do seu treinador e da jovem inconsciente, visando usar o seu corpo como escudo, caso algumas das armas disparasse.

Afinal, ele sabia o que eram os objetos metálicos e o perigo para um humano.

Após derrubá-las, ele usa o movimento Electroweb, envolvendo todas em uma espécie de teia eletrificada, as eletrocutando sumariamente, com elas gritando pela dor extrema, inclusive Erika, para depois ficarem inconscientes pela dor lacerante e como usou o ataque para ferir ao máximo, mas não para mata-las, elas exibiam queimaduras severas provocadas pela eletricidade, com algumas delas sendo de terceiro grau.

\- Obrigado, meu amigo. – ele agradece, o afagando.

\- Eu não podia permitir que você fosse ferido. – ele responde – Você está bem?

\- Sim. É melhor prendê-las com o seu String Shot.

\- Pode deixar! – ele exclama animado, consentindo.

Então, após prendê-las, surge um carro com dois homens, sendo que um deles exibe uma arma em punho. Ambos haviam visto a cena de onde se encontravam e decidem agir contra o rapaz, visando mata-lo, assim como a Erika e suas ajudantes.

Afinal, a Equipe Rocket sempre deixava uma equipe de suporte para fiscalizar as operações e para apagar qualquer rastro de seu envolvimento com alguém, se o esquema com essa pessoa fosse descoberto ou ocorresse algo que poderia expor tal envolvimento. Logo, além do suporte, eles realizavam a chamada "queima de arquivo", sempre que fosse necessário.

Por ser um pokémon, os reflexos do Butterfree eram mais rápidos do um humano e por isso, viu o deslocamento do carro e o mesmo erguendo a arma, ficando alarmado, pois sabia o que era aquele objeto e o que ele fazia, graças ao filmes de ação que ele e os outros assistiam com o seu treinador.

Estreitando os olhos, ele fica na frente do seu treinador e usa o movimento Protect, conseguindo bloquear as balas que são amassadas sumariamente ao se chocarem na espécie de escudo translúcido e brilhante, caindo como uma chuva metálica no chão.

Esbravejando pela intromissão do pokémon, o bandido guarda a arma, enquanto que o seu parceiro corria o mais rápido que podia com o carro.

Enquanto isso, o Fiscal Pokémon se recuperava do susto que tomou, pois se o Butterfree dele não tivesse usado o Protect, ele estaria morto.

Então, de repente, o seu Beedrill sai por si mesmo da pokéball, surpreendendo o seu treinador, passando a perseguir velozmente o carro, sentindo muita ira por eles terem tido a ousadia de tentarem matar o seu amado treinador.

Conforme os perseguia, se lembra de um filme em que o personagem principal era super forte ao ponto de golpear o carro que avançava contra ele, detendo o seu avanço ao amassar a sua frente e em virtude dessa recordação, ele começou a pensar nos golpes que sabia usar, já que estava longe do seu treinador para ouvir alguma orientação de como proceder, decidindo por si mesmo ao pensar em um movimento que seria o ideal para aquela situação, visando recriar, de certa forma, a cena do filme, sendo que havia ficado alarmado ao ver que o carro avançava em direção a um grupo de pessoas que atravessam a rua, com muitas ficando estarrecidas ao verem o veículo em alta velocidade em direção a elas.

O Beedrill sabia que precisava deter o avanço do automóvel, tanto para salvá-los, quanto para deter os homens que tentaram matar o seu treinador.

Então, após concentrar o seu poder sem abrandar o seu voo, ele usa o ataque Pin Missile, atingindo a frente do carro, danificando o mesmo que para, após capotar, com a lataria sendo danificada.

Mesmo estarrecido pelo resultado ter sido completamente diferente do que viu no filme, ele percebeu o novo perigo que o grupo de pessoas se encontrava, pois sabia que os ocupantes do veículo estavam armados e que eles eram uma ameaça a todas as outras pessoas.

Afinal, eles eram vilões, com ele se recordando do que viu nos filmes.

Rapidamente, ele voa e fica na frente deles, protetoramente, com os demais carros parando, enquanto surgia uma fumaça densa pelo capô completamente amassado do carro, sendo que havia partes que estavam com o metal retorcido e rasgado pela violência do golpe, fazendo os ocupantes saírem intoxicados, tossindo violentamente ao conseguirem soltar os cintos.

Enquanto isso, as pessoas que estavam atravessando a faixa de pedestres no instante que o carro foi detido, estavam abraçadas, ainda assimilando o que o ocorreu, sendo possível ouvir o choro de algumas crianças, enquanto que os transeuntes próximos dali já haviam ligado para a polícia, assim que viram o carro ser atingido por um pokémon, julgando, erroneamente, em um primeiro momento que o tipo Bug e Poison era agressivo e perigoso, não percebendo que o carro estava avançando na direção das pessoas e que ia atropelá-las, se não fosse a ação rápida do Beedrill.

Enquanto as pessoas estavam confusas, surgem outras com pokémons que se aproximam do tipo Bug e Poison, preparados para usar os seus ataques contra ele que olha para a aproximação sem compreender, pois ele não era o vilão e sim, os ocupantes do veículo capotado na frente dele.

\- Fique parado ou irá se entender com os nossos pokémons!

O pokémon fala confuso, curvando a cabeça para o lado:

\- Por que vocês vão fazer isso? Eles que são os vilões. Tentaram matar o meu treinador e estão armados. Além disso, eles iam atropelar essas pessoas.

Os treinadores arqueiam o cenho, sendo que algumas pessoas que viram o avanço do carro, se aproximam e confirmam o que o tipo Bug e Poison disse, fazendo eles se entreolharem.

Então, os mesmos ficam estarrecidos ao verem os rifles que os homens estavam erguendo, mesmo tossindo violentamente, sendo que começaram a disparar contra as pessoas.

Graças ao fato de ser um pokémon, os seus reflexos eram mais rápidos do que o de um ser humano, além do fato de ter estado atento aos movimentos dos bandidos, desde que se posicionou entre eles e as pessoas.

Portanto, antes que as primeiras balas saíssem das armas, o pokémon já havia usado o movimento Protect, fazendo as balas caírem no chão como se fosse uma chuva de metal que tilintava, sendo que estavam amassadas pelo impacto contra a barreira translúcida e brilhante.

Aproveitando que eles estavam lutando para carregar um novo pente nos rifles em decorrência das tosses violentas que o tomavam naquele instante, o Beedrill concentra poder tipo Eletric e libera em cima deles, o seu ataque Electroweb, os eletrocutando, fazendo os mesmos caírem inconscientes pela dor extrema, após gritarem pela dor lacerante, pois a pele deles havia sofrido queimaduras gravíssimas pelo calor extremo gerado pela eletricidade, com muitas delas sendo de Terceiro grau e só não morreram, pois ele não usou o ataque com intensidade para matar um humano e sim, apenas para ferir.

Então, ele se vira para as pessoas chocadas e fala:

\- Eu disse que eles eram pessoas malvadas.

As pessoas que estavam atrás dele respiram aliviadas, pois sabiam que se não fosse o pokémon na frente deles, elas teriam sido baleadas.

Além disso, todos perceberam que ele os havia salvado, também, do carro que se deslocava contra eles em alta velocidade.

Ademais, todos estavam surpresos por verem um pokémon atacar por si mesmo, usando movimentos sem a ordem de um treinador, principalmente os que tinham pokémons e que estavam estupefatos com as decisões rápidas que o tipo Bug e Poison tomou, enquanto eles estavam paralisados ao verem os rifles que os bandidos tinham.

O pokémon fica surpreso com o agradecimento que recebia, com as crianças encostando nele, além das pessoas com pokémons se desculparem, enquanto agradeciam ao mesmo que fica sem jeito, corando levemente.

Então, após alguns minutos, era possível ouvir o som da sirene dos carros de polícia que se aproximavam do local, com os policiais chegando, sendo que apesar do pokémon reconhecer os uniformes, ele estava atento a qualquer movimento, enquanto falava na linguagem humana:

\- São policiais.

\- Então, sabe falar a linguagem humana... Bem, por que atacou esses homens? – ele pergunta, sendo que os policiais haviam tirado os seus pokémons das pokéballs por precaução.

\- Ele foi um herói! Ele nos salvou de sermos atropelados e baleados! Eles iam atirar em nós! – uma pessoa exclama, seguido de outras, deixando os policiais estupefatos.

Então, o pokémon fala, apontando para os homens inconscientes:

\- Eles são malvados e estão armados.

O policial olha para as armas deles e comenta, passando a olhar para o pokémon:

\- De fato, eles estão armados. Mas onde está o seu treinador?

\- Senhor, veja, é o emblema da Equipe Rocket! – um dos policiais aponta para o símbolo que aparecia parcialmente no terno deles, deixando todos estupefatos.

Antes que o Beedril respondesse, dois carros conversíveis chegam ao local tendo os vidros escuros com todos ficando alarmados, pois agora sabiam que os que foram eletrocutados eram membros da temível Equipe Rocket.

Portanto, os pokémons das pessoas e dos policiais estavam de prontidão, assim como o tipo Bug e Poison, além dos policiais já estarem com as armas em punho, escudados, atrás dos seus veículos, apontando para o carro que havia chegado e a tensão era tão palpável, que podia ser cortada com uma faca.


	86. Ato inesperado

**Notas do Autor**

O Fiscal Pokémon descobre…

Erika e suas comparsas se encontram…

Na Tokiwa Forest, Cheren vê...

Satoshi e os outros ficam surpresos quando o Pikachu...

 **Capítulo 86 - Ato inesperado**

Então, do carro saem homens de terno que mostram distintos aos policiais que ficam surpresos com o que viam, pois eles faziam parte de um grupo de investigação especial e ao anunciarem isso, a tensão desaparece.

Um deles se aproxima do pokémon e fala:

\- Nós cuidamos de tudo, por aqui. Pode voltar para o seu treinador. Nós agradecemos por detê-los, sem matá-los.

O pokémon tipo Bug e Poison olha longamente para o humano, para depois consentir, falando de forma educada:

\- Por nada. Disponha.

Nisso, ele voa, abandonando o local para voltar para o seu treinador, enquanto que o homem comenta, olhando para o pokémon que se afastava, sem saber que o treinador dele era um Fiscal da Liga Pokémon:

\- Ele é um bom pokémon. Por sorte, a interferência inesperada desse treinador não trouxe problemas para a nossa investigação.

\- Nós vimos que eles têm emblemas da Equipe Rocket. – um dos policiais comenta.

\- Sim. Inicialmente, começou com uma operação envolvendo a Equipe Rocket. Agora, descobrimos que temos uma nova operação que será deflagrada pelo que descobrimos através desta.

\- Entendo. Se essa equipe maligna está envolvida...

\- Essa investigação continuará em curso. Por sorte, temos pokémons do tipo Psychic treinados para arrancar as informações deles sem qualquer clemência. A outra operação que será deflagrada é a de Tráfico Sexual.

Os policiais ficam estarrecidos e o investigador fala, suspirando:

\- A GYM Leader começou a usar o fato de só aceitar batalhar contra garotas para começar a vender jovens para o Tráfico Sexual, enquanto vendia os pokémons destas jovens para a Equipe Rocket, sendo que ela criava drogas para eles, lucrando com isso, além de continuar com a sua marca de perfumes, consideravelmente famosa. Ela usava o GYM como uma estufa para as suas plantas e substâncias produzidas pelos pokémons.

\- Que bastarda. – um policial comenta enojado, seguido dos outros.

\- Espero que tenhamos um GYM Leader decente e digno para a nossa cidade. Eu sempre detestei a regra idiota dela de só enfrentar garotas. Agora que descobri o uso que essa bastarda deu ao GYM e o que ela fazia com as garotas, eu sinto nojo e repulsa.

Nisso, os outros concordam.

\- Bem, até terminamos a investigação, o GYM não será aberto. Então, vai demorar um pouco. Não sei o que a Liga Pokémon vai fazer para o GYM não ficar fechado por muito tempo.

\- Bem, o que importa é que um dia, teremos um novo GYM Leader, igual ao que as outras cidades possuem.

Nisso, eles observam carros e furgões do noticiário estacionando próximo dali, com os repórteres correndo na direção deles com os microfones em punho e câmeras, sendo que os policiais se preparam para se dirigir até eles, com um deles falando para o de terno:

\- Vamos fazer um cordão de isolamento.

\- Obrigado.

Então, eles começam a conter os jornalistas que estavam ávidos para saberem qualquer informação, começando a entrevistarem os transeuntes que presenciaram a cena, sendo visível a chegada de ambulâncias, com os médicos verificando os estados das pessoas, ficando aliviados ao verem que elas estavam bem, com exceção de alguns que ainda estavam chocados. Os pokémons que seguiam esses médicos começaram a usar movimentos como o Aroma Therapy, conforme orientação de seus treinadores que eram os profissionais de saúde.

Ao mesmo tempo, ocorria uma investigação no local com policiais fazendo várias anotações, além de encontrarem documentos e outros objetos que foram periciados. Eles encontraram várias pokéballs e as recolheram, para enviá-las ao Hakase Pokémon daquela região, o doutor Yukinari Ookido, para que ele verificasse se tinha algum pokémon e se foram roubados de algum treinador.

Longe dali, o Beedrill já havia voltado ao local e percebeu que os seus amigos já haviam saído das pokéballs, ficando ao lado do treinador deles, protetoramente, junto do Butterfree, com ele observando vários homens de terno, algemados, sendo levados para os carros dos policiais, enquanto que as garotas eram levadas para as ambulâncias por paramédicos seguidos dos seus respectivos pokémons que eram usados para tratamento e em seguida, os veículos saem velozmente do local.

O tipo Bug e Poison observava algumas garotas algemadas em macas e que exibiam marcas de queimadura na pele na forma de teias, sendo estas, queimaduras gravíssimas e com muitas delas sendo de Terceiro grau e que eram levadas do local.

O treinador dele fala:

\- Vejo que voltou amigo. Eu soube pela polícia que você deteve o carro, salvando as pessoas de serem atropeladas, assim como as salvou de serem baleadas. Você fez muito bem em detê-los e soube que os eletrocutou. Eu estou orgulhoso de você. Eles não passavam de escória.

\- Obrigado. Eles tentaram matá-lo. Eu não podia permitir que fugissem.

O homem afaga o pokémon que curte o carinho, sendo que havia afagado os seus outros pokémons, também.

\- Você fez bem, Beedrill. Quem dera que eu pudesse perseguir esses bastardos. Mas eu não queria me afastar do nosso treinador – o Butterfree fala – Depois que você saiu todos os nossos amigos saíram das pokéballs, preocupados.

Nisso, os outros concordam, com o jovem afagando todos, novamente, sendo que fala emocionado:

\- Obrigado por se preocuparem comigo.

Os pokémons retribuem, o abraçando, enquanto que os outros esfregavam as suas cabeças nele que sorria.

Um investigador se aproxima e fala:

\- Então, é um Fiscal da Liga Pokémon?

\- Sim. Eu fui enviado pela Liga Pokémon por causa de várias denúncias de treinadores. Um GYM Leader não pode recusar desafiantes. As denúncias falavam que somente mulheres podiam entrar no GYM. Eu vim verificar essas denúncias. Há outra sobre a finalidade do GYM ter sido desvirtuado, sendo que esta denúncia foi confirmada com uma investigação extensiva na internet.

Nisso, ele observa que a jovem que ele salvou, corre até uma maca e fica surpreso ao ver que a jovem deitada na maca era a mesma garota que ela descreveu e pergunta:

\- Aquelas garotas...

O investigador suspira e fala:

\- A GYM Leader vendia as drogas que produzia para a Equipe Rocket, para que eles pudessem usar em seus crimes. Era a atividade paralela dela, além da venda de perfumes. Ademais, usando o fato de somente permitir que garotas a desafiassem, isso há algum tempo, antes do primeiro contato com a Equipe Rocket, ela decidiu arranjar um lucro extra, começando a dopar as garotas mais bonitas para vendê-las ao Tráfico sexual, aproveitando para ganhar um dinheiro extra ao vender os pokémons delas para a Equipe Rocket. Nós estamos investigando a lista de clientes dela. Vai demorar, mas acredito que conseguiremos quebrar essa rede de tráfico sexual o quanto antes, assim como, conseguiremos rastrear todas que foram vendidas para que possamos salvá-las. Vamos trabalhar em conjunto com a Polícia Internacional. Há outras investigações sobre esse grupo e vamos somar forças com eles.

O Fiscal Pokémon está estarrecido, sendo que murmura irado, torcendo os punhos:

\- Que bastarda...

\- Sim. Temo em pensar quantas jovens não tiveram a vida destruída por causa dessa desgraçada. – o investigador fala irado.

\- Eu espero que consigam resgatar todas.

\- Ela usava um computador e nossa equipe forense está trabalhando nele. Nosso grupo avançado que seguia o carro que tinha duas jovens teve êxito em sua missão, conseguindo salvá-las, além de prender os membros da Equipe Rocket. Além disso, temos pokémons tipo Psychic treinados para interrogatórios e como ela está envolvida com organizações criminosas, nós podemos usar a vontade o poder deles, sendo que eles também sabem falar a linguagem humana. Se ela e os outros não cooperarem, eles não irão resistir a um ataque mental deles. A nossa prioridade é salvar inocentes e conseguirmos as informações o quanto antes dos que estão envolvidos, de um jeito ou de outro. Os pokémons da GYM Leader vão ser entregues ao doutor Ookido para que ele possa libertá-los na natureza, assim como os pokémons dos criminosos e se forem pokéballs roubadas ou que pertençam a alguma das jovens, os mesmos vão receber cuidados e serão guardados até serem entregues aos seus respectivos treinadores.

De fato, ele observa uma sacola com várias pokéballs sendo carregada por um policial.

\- Eu preciso enviar um relatório para a Liga Pokémon com a conclusão da minha investigação e sobre o fato de ser verdadeira a denúncia que ela não obedecia as regras da Liga Pokémon e que de fato, somente mulheres as enfrentavam. Ou melhor, somente mulheres entravam. Além disso, encontrei dados sólidos na internet do uso comercial que ela dava ao GYM, algo que é proibido, acabando por ferir mais uma regra. É terminantemente proibido desvirtuar a finalidade do GYM.

\- Vai colocar o motivo?

Ele nega com a cabeça e fala em seguida:

\- Não importa o motivo. Nenhum GYM Leader pode fazer as suas próprias regras. Eu apenas fiscalizo os GYM Leader´s no tocante as regras da Liga Pokémon. Crimes não são comigo e sim, com os senhores que os investigam, embora nós tenhamos autonomia para salvar inocentes, se for necessário, assim como, para deter criminosos.

O investigador sorri e fala, o cumprimentando:

\- Está liberado. Mas sabe que pode ser chamado para testemunhar. Sei que deu o seu depoimento.

\- Sim. Se a polícia e o judiciário desejarem, basta entrarem em contato comigo e com a Liga Pokémon, se for necessário.

\- Eu imagino como a Liga Pokémon vai lidar com o fato do GYM, ter que ficar fechado por tempo indeterminado, enquanto realizamos a nossa investigação e perícia no local.

\- A Liga Pokémon compreenderá a situação. Além disso, para reabrir o GYM, eles precisam deslocar um GYM Leader especialista em tipo Grass e quanto ao local, eles podem conseguir um local temporário se for necessário, visando suprir a demanda de treinadores ávidos para conseguir a sua Badge. Acredito que tem uma turma se formando esse ano e dentre eles, deve ter um especialista em tipo Grass.

\- Vamos comunicar a Liga Pokémon sobre o fato do GYM ser fechado até o término das investigações.

\- Eu vou comunicar aos meus superiores o que ocorreu nesse GYM para fazerem um comunicado na internet e nos meios de comunicação o quanto antes e provavelmente teremos reforço nos cursos que os treinadores fazem, antes de conseguirem a sua Licença Pokémon.

O investigador consente, com o Fiscal Pokémon se despedindo, seguido dos seus pokémons que não queriam entrar nas pokéballs por estarem preocupados com o treinador deles que compreende e os afaga, enquanto saia dali rumo ao centro Pokémon, visando conseguir uma sala para fazer o seu relatório.

Erika e todos aqueles que foram eletrocutados e que sofreram queimaduras severas pelo ataque Electroweb, passariam vários meses internados até a sua recuperação, para depois enfrentarem interrogatórios massivos por várias horas consecutivas, sem qualquer descanso, sendo usado pokémons do tipo Psychic que invadiriam a mente deles, arrancando várias informações preciosas e aqueles que tentassem bloquear a invasão mental deles, se arrependeriam amargamente, pois eles tinham ordens para conseguir as informações não importando os métodos e em conjunto com a investigação Forense, a polícia conseguirá rastrear todos os compradores e pessoas envolvidas, conseguindo após vários meses de trabalho árduo, quebrar a rede de Tráfico Sexual mundial, salvando inúmeras vidas e prendendo inúmeras pessoas, desamartelando assim essa rede internacional, enquanto que várias investigações paralelas vão ocorrer, ao mesmo tempo.

Erika e os outros serão condenados por júri popular e irão pegar as penas mais severas e que vão ser confirmadas por outros juízes.

Na cadeia que Erika e outras jovens irão parar, o diretor do presídio é amigo da família de uma das jovens que foram resgatadas e que passava como muitas outras, por tratamento psiquiátrico em decorrência do sofrimento que vivenciou, estando presa em um prostíbulo, sendo usada como escrava sexual por todos os clientes do local.

Então, um membro da família irá se infiltrar nesse presídio para se aproximar de Erika e das outras para planejarem uma fuga e sobre anuência do diretor, ela e as outras vão conseguir fugir, sem saberem que será proposital e que quando Erika e suas funcionárias pensarem, erroneamente, que elas estavam livres, vão descobrir o quanto estão erradas ao serem dopadas quando forem cercadas por um grupo de pessoas.

Ao acordarem, estarão com cicatrizes no ventre e com homens que irão leva-las a um local afastado, com o líder deles falando:

\- Vejo que acordaram. A anestesia e posterior coma induzido doparam vocês.

\- "Anestesia"? – ela olha para os lados e ver celas com vários homens – O que é esse local? O que ocorreu?

\- Vocês foram enganadas por aquela jovem. Foi tudo um plano para tirá-las da prisão. Acha mesmo que permitiríamos que bastardas como vocês cumprissem as suas penas, tranquilamente, após terem condenado centenas de garotas? Isso seria dar um tapa na cara nas suas vítimas. Nós temos uma punição mais ideal para monstros como vocês.

Nisso, elas começam a se debaterem, sendo que não conseguiam se soltarem, enquanto que os homens riam das tentativas infrutíferas delas que acabam percebendo que estavam nuas e desesperadas, tentam se cobrirem, com Erika perguntando a beira das lágrimas:

\- O que vão fazer conosco?

\- Nós? Nada. Vocês são lixos, além disso, termos nossa moral. Nunca faríamos algo assim. Ademais, não acha que é estupidez fazer essa pergunta, considerando o fato que vocês estão nuas? Além disso, nunca puniríamos inocentes, por isso foram castradas.

\- Chefe, vamos mostrar as outras. O que acha? – um dos homens pergunta, sorrindo.

Nisso, conforme as levavam, as fazem ver numa cela, algumas mulheres sendo estupradas por um grupo, sendo uma delas a ex-ladra famosa, Hunter J e suas comparsas, dentre elas, Zanna e Rion com elas vendo a face de desespero e dor delas, sendo o mesmo para um grupo de homens que estavam sendo estuprados por vários presos que apreciavam homens e frente a tais visões, começaram a chorar, desesperadas.

\- Aqueles homens respondem pelo crime de estupro coletivo e individual. Não reconhece os seus clientes? Tal como vocês, eles fugiram, sendo uma fuga simulada. Não podíamos permitir que os bastardos cumprissem a pena em uma prisão sem pagarem pelo que fizeram contra várias garotas.

Então, outro homem fala:

\- Vocês apenas vão experimentar os sofrimentos que as suas vitimas vivenciaram nas mãos dos compradores, só que de maneira bem mais intensa e por tempo indeterminado. Ah! Não se enganem que eles não vão mata-las, pois são cuidadosos com os brinquedos que damos para eles. Vão ficar vivas por muito, mas muito tempo. – ele fala o final rindo, sendo seguido dos outros.

Elas se desesperam e tentam se soltar até que são jogadas em uma cela mais larga e ao se levantarem, grudam nas barras que se fecham, começando a chorarem desesperadas ao verem as outras grades em volta delas, abrindo lentamente, com vários homens sedentos as olhando com voracidade.

Elas imploram e um deles fala, friamente:

\- Por acaso, vocês tiveram clemência de suas vitimas para exigir clemência de nós?

Então, os outros bandidos conseguem entrar na cela e começam a se divertir com elas, com os homens se afastando, enquanto gargalhavam, com os gritos dela sendo ouvidos por toda a extensão dos corredores.

Portanto, Erika e as suas comparsas, assim como os clientes dela, desconheciam qual seria o seu futuro dali a alguns meses ao fugirem das prisões que seriam enviados pela justiça, apenas para cumprirem as suas penas de forma mais severa e de acordo com o sofrimento que fizeram as jovens vivenciarem, assim como, pelos pokémons das mesmas que foram vendidos para a Equipe Rocket e que encontraram a dor e o sofrimento nas mãos dos criminosos.

Há dezenas de quilômetros dali, em Tokiwa Forest, o grupo de Satoshi caminhava na floresta, conversando, enquanto que os pokémons fora das pokéballs conversavam entre si, após terem parado por alguns minutos para que Yukiko pudesse dar o medicamento para a Spearow e para que Shigeru fizesse um exame nela, verificando a melhora na saúde da tipo Flying.

Então, após quinze minutos, enquanto o grupo seguia as coordenadas do GPS até a próxima cidade, eles avistam um pokémon shiny na frente deles, uma Pichu, ao perceberem que a cor dela era mais dourada, sendo que a pokémon estava distraída, terminando de comer algumas frutinhas que segurava em suas patas dianteiras, enquanto estava sentada sobre as patas traseiras.

Então, Yukiko comenta, após suspirar, olhando para Cheren:

\- Acho que é shiny. Bem, por mais que eu quisesse esse Pichu é a sua vez de capturar e devemos respeitar a ordem da captura, a menos que o pokémon deseje um de nós.

\- Tem certeza, Yukiko-chan?

\- Sim. É a sua vez, Cheren-kun.

Ele sorri e consente, sendo que aparece na frente da Pichu, exclamando:

\- Ei, Pichu!

Ela olha para ele e o mesmo atira uma pokéball, exclamando:

\- Vá, Charmander-chan!

A tipo Fire sai da pokéball e a Pichu se põe em posição de ataque, avançando no seu oponente, não resistindo ao instinto de atacar um doméstico.

\- Desvie e use Ember! Evite contato com o Pichu, pois ele pode ter a habilidade Static!

A Charmander consente e consegue desviar, concentrando poder tipo Fire, lançando um ataque de brasas flamejantes contra a Pichu, acertando a tipo Eletric que é arrastada a alguns metros, sendo que mesmo ferida e cansada, sentindo dores intensas, ela fica de pé e usa Thunder Shock.

A Charmander desvia por si mesma e Cheren exclama:

\- Avance e use Ember!

A Pichu consegue desviar, saltando para o lado, sendo que a tipo Fire acompanhou o movimento da tipo Eletric e antes que a mesma pousasse no solo, faiscando as suas bochechas, a Charmander concentra poder tipo Fire e lança um ataque de brasas flamejantes, antes que a pokémon selvagem usasse o seu ataque elétrico, sendo que a tipo Eletric só tem tempo de ver as brasas flamejantes, antes de ser atingida, sentindo novas dores pelo golpe e ardência das chamas, acabando por ser atirada pela força do impacto contra uma pedra, fazendo-a se chocar, com ela caindo inconsciente no chão.

Então, ele pega uma pokéball escura com detalhe dourado e vermelho, a lançando, enquanto exclamava:

\- Vá, Luxury Ball!

A tipo Eletric é sugada e após lutar contra a captura, a luz apaga e o objeto faz o som do sucesso da captura.

Então, vai até a Charmander e a afaga, para depois tirar a Pichu shiny, a tratando com um Potion, com a mesma percebendo que a dor foi embora, sendo que Cheren a afaga, com a pokémon olhando pela primeira vez para ele que pergunta:

\- Já está melhor?

A tipo Eletric consente, sendo que percebe que ele estava preocupado com ela e cora.

\- Vou equipar um item em você. Ele se chama Shoote Bell.

Ela inclina a cabeça e ele explica o processo de equipar um item, ficando surpresa por ele explicar para uma pokémon em vez de simplesmente fazer, com ele agindo de forma diferente que ela ouviu de outros pokémons ao narrarem o comportamento humano perante um pokémon capturado.

Ela segura o item e ele faz o procedimento, a chamando, digitando o comando na pokédex e após a confirmação que o item foi equipado, ele faz a Pichu sair da Luxury Ball e pergunta:

\- O que acha de andar um pouco fora da sua pokéball?

Ela consente, sendo que cora ainda mais, quando ele a afaga, sendo surpreendida quando o seu treinador estende o seu braço, perguntando:

\- O que acha de subir no meu ombro?

Sorrindo, timidamente, ela consente e sobe, sendo que a Eevee e a Charmander começam a conversar com ela.

Então, após meia hora, ele guarda a Charmander, assim como a Pichu, sendo que após alguns minutos, o Pikachu de Satoshi levanta as orelhas e após farejar o ar, pula do ombro do seu amigo em direção ao chão, correndo em uma direção que os afastava um pouco da rota com Satoshi perguntando preocupado, enquanto corria atrás dele:

\- Ei, Pikachu! O que houve? – porém, não obtém qualquer resposta, pois o roedor elétrico corria agilmente.

Nisso, ele e os outros seguem o tipo Eletric com Satoshi questionando a si mesmo, o que poderia ter desencadeado um comportamento tão súbito do seu amigo, pois ele parecia estar procurando algo.


	87. Hime-chan

**Notas do Autor**

Eles ficam surpresos, quando avistam...

Yukiko decide...

Após uma batalha feroz...

Pikachu fica...

 **Capítulo 87 - Hime-chan**

Nisso, eles o seguem até que ele para abruptamente e ao acompanharem o olhar dele, notam que era um Pichu shiny que estava distraído, tentando pegar um inseto que estava escondido no buraco da árvore, sendo que não sabiam que era uma fêmea.

Então, a mesma mexe as suas orelhas e ao se virar, avista o Pikachu e atrás dele, o grupo.

Ela infla as bochechas, demonstrando ira em seu semblante, lançando um Thunder Shock neles que conseguem se esquivar, sendo que ela avança, abruptamente, tentando dar uma caudada no Pikachu, pois ele era doméstico e ela era selvagem, sendo que ele consegue se esquivar sem qualquer esforço.

Satoshi olha para a sua imouto e pergunta:

\- Quer capturar ele? Mesmo sendo o Pikachu que o achou, se desejar captura-lo, não me incomodo. Você disse que adoraria ter um Pikachu shiny.

\- Posso mesmo, onii-chan? – ela pergunta expectante.

\- Sim. Fique a vontade. É a sua captura.

\- Muito obrigada, onii-chan! – ela exclama, o abraçando.

Então, Yukiko pega uma Moon Ball e lança, sabendo que aquele não era o oponente ideal contra um tipo Eletric que poderia ter a habilidade Static, sendo recomendável o uso de ataques especiais, por precaução.

Porém, ela decidiu que ele iria batalhar contra a Pichu, para ganhar experiência, aumentando assim o seu nível em virtude do fato dele ter o nível mais baixo dentre os seus pokémons.

\- Ouji-kun, eu escolho você! – um nidoran macho shiny sai da pokéball – Use Double Kick!

Se deslocando velozmente, ele consegue chutar com a pata a Pichu, a jogando contra uma árvore, para depois dar um segundo chute, a atingindo, sendo que eles notam que ela consegue se erguer e avança, usando a sua cabeça para golpear o seu oponente, jogando o Nidoran para trás.

\- Isso parece um Trackle e um Pichu não pode usar essa técnica. – Satoshi comenta surpreso.

\- Bem, acho que ele está inovando. – Yukiko responde surpresa, para depois sorrir – Ele é bem interessante.

Então, eles notam que a habilidade Poison Point do Nidoran macho shiny fez efeito, com a Pichu demonstrando que estava envenenada.

Porém, mesmo sentindo dor pelo veneno agindo em seu corpo, ela se mantém em pé por orgulho, encarando sem titubear o oponente a sua frente, com Yukiko sorrindo ao ver a determinação ferrenha nos olhos da tipo Eletric.

\- Use Double Kick, de novo!

Mesmo envenenada, ela consegue se esquivar, saltando para um tronco de uma árvore, subindo agilmente até alcançar um galho, escapando do Double Kick, apenas para se lançar contra o Nidoran, com eles notando que ela usou a gravidade para descer como um projétil contra o tipo Poison que fica surpreso, não conseguindo se esquivar, sendo atingido em cheio, para depois receber um Thunder Shock dela.

\- Ouji-kun!

Porém, eles notam que o Nidoran havia conseguido girar o corpo, mesmo após tomar o choque, mordendo a cauda da Pichu, fazendo-a gritar de dor, para depois, a tipo Eletric gerenciar a dor, concentrando poder tipo Eletric, faiscando as suas bochechas, liberando o Thunder Shock nele que mesmo tendo o ataque percorrendo o seu corpo, se mantém em pé por orgulho, recusando-se a perder para uma Pichu, conseguindo lançar ela contra a árvore, enquanto sofria o efeito do choque.

A selvagem cai no chão, lutando para se erguer, enquanto que Yukiko pega uma pokéball negra com uma faixa dourada e vermelha, lançando:

\- Vá, Luxury Ball!

Ela lança a pokeball, sendo que a Pichu vê o objeto e desvia, com a pokéball se chocando no solo, enquanto a tipo Eletric avançava irada contra o tipo Poison, ignorando as dores intensas em seu corpo.

\- Esquive e use Double Kick!

O Nidoran macho shiny consegue se esquivar e após concentrar poder tipo Fighting, consegue atingir a Pichu com o seu primeiro chute, com a mesma sendo atirada contra uma árvore e quando ia acertá-la uma segunda vez, ela consegue se esquivar, dando uma caudada em seu focinho como se o chicoteasse, fazendo o Nidoran macho shiny sentir ardência, permitindo assim que ela concentrasse poder tipo Eletric, avançando nele que sacudia a sua cabeça, enquanto a fêmea concentrava eletricidade em seu punho.

\- Ela tem Thunder Punch?! – Shigeru fica estarrecido, assim como os outros.

\- Desvie, Ouji-kun!

Ele consegue desviar a tempo do punho coberto de eletricidade, com a treinadora dele exclamando:

\- Use Double Kick!

Ele concentra poder tipo Fighting e avança contra a tipo Eletric que desvia, para depois faiscar as suas bochechas, liberando um Thunder Shock nele, com o tipo Poison conseguindo se esquivar.

Yukiko percebe que ele sofreu um dano considerável e quando ia chama-lo, ele mexe a cabeça em negação, olhando para ela, para depois olhar para a Pichu ofegante na sua frente por causa dos golpes e do efeito do veneno, sendo visível a dor intensa que ela sentia ao fechar um dos seus olhos, momentaneamente.

Ele fala algo em seu idioma, com ela traduzindo o que ele falava, baixando a Moon Ball dele, para depois falar:

\- Compreendo. Você tem o seu orgulho. Você ainda pode lutar. Bem, faremos do seu jeito. Fique livre para inovar.

Ela e seus amigos incentivavam os seus pokémons a inovarem em uma luta e se mexerem por si mesmos, pois por serem pokémons, seus reflexos e percepção eram mais rápidos do que de um ser humano, sendo que notavam que era isso que a Pichu shiny selvagem fazia com naturalidade.

O Nidoran fica surpreso ao ver o sorriso de sua treinadora e dela consentindo com o seu desejo e após ele ficar estarrecido com a consideração dela pelos seus sentimentos, os respeitando, permitindo assim que continuasse a luta em vez de chama-lo e escolher outro, o pokémon fica admirado e grato pela sua treinadora ter respeitado seus sentimentos e desejo, passando a acenar feliz, para depois olhar seriamente para a sua oponente, com Yukiko notando que o tipo Poison tinha um plano.

A tipo Eletric se desloca velozmente, concentrando eletricidade em seu punho, avançando contra o seu oponente para atingi-lo com o movimento Thunder Punch, com ele conseguindo desviar do golpe, saltando para o lado, enquanto o punho da Pichu atingia o ar.

Então, antes que a tipo Eletric reagisse, ele vira a cabeça e a joga para o alto usando o seu chifre em um movimento lateral crescente, fazendo a tipo Eletric ser atirada para cima, acabando por expor o seu abdômen, com ele concentrando poder em suas garras, usando o Scrath ao brandir uma de suas patas, a acertando, provocando danos e novas dores, para depois concentrar poder tipo Poison, usando o Poison Sting, lançando pequenas farpas de veneno com a mesma conseguindo ver o movimento, desviando habilmente do ataque, apenas para dobrar as suas patas traseiras contra um tronco, usando-o para dar impulso, avançando contra o pokémon que desvia, mordendo a ponta da cauda dela ao virar o focinho, fazendo-a sentir muita dor, para depois girar ela para os lados, arremessando-a com violência contra uma árvore, fazendo-a cair no chão.

Então, Yukiko pega uma pokéball negra com uma faixa dourada e vermelha, lançando-a:

\- Vá, Luxury Ball!

Ela lança a pokeball e a Pichu shiny é sugada para dentro do dispositivo que se remexe furiosamente até que ela consegue escapar, apesar de estar bem fraca, lutando para ficar de pé e mesmo sendo tomada por dores intensas e um cansaço imenso, ela fica de pé, apenas por orgulho, faiscando as suas bochechas, exibindo uma face determinada, para depois concentrar eletricidade no punho. Apenas o orgulho e a sua determinação, fazia a Pichu ficar de pé.

Então, ela avança e o Nidoran se prepara para usar a mesma técnica, quando ela resolve desviar da cabeça do macho shiny para acertá-lo lateralmente com o punho, com o tipo Poison conseguindo desviar do ataque ao saltar para cima, sendo que ao tocar com as patas no solo, a Pichu faísca as bochechas, liberando um Thunder Shock contra ele, que é atingido ao não conseguir desviar.

Mesmo enfraquecido, ele fica de pé, sendo que apenas o seu orgulho e determinação davam forças para ficar de pé, encarando a sua oponente, desviando do ataque, sendo que Yukiko exclama, sabendo que ambos já deviam ter caído no chão pelos golpes que levaram, sendo evidente o fato de que somente o orgulho e a determinação, os faziam ficarem de pé:

\- Ouji-kun! Use Double Kick!

Gerenciando a dor, ele concentra poder tipo Fighting e avança contra a tipo Eletric que mesmo enfraquecida, consegue desviar dos dois chutes consecutivos dele, avançando nele, usando todas as suas forças ao concentrar poder tipo Eletric, fazendo o seu pequeno punho ser envolto em eletricidade, avançando contra o seu oponente.

\- Ouji-kun, use Counter!

Ele concentra poder tipo Fighting, instantes antes de ser golpeado pelo tipo Eletric, sendo arrastando apenas por alguns centímetros, pois o tipo Poison havia fincado as suas garras no solo, não recebendo o dano por completo, decidindo usar o solo para amortecer o impacto ao se lembrar de um dia que enfrentou outro Nidoran macho e que conseguiu resistir ao ataque do mesmo ao fincar as suas patas no solo, sentindo que a potência do golpe variava se ele estava na terra, na grama ou em cima de uma rocha e que mesmo sendo um ataque tipo Eletric, era físico e decidiu amortecer o dano.

Eles olham as patas dele fincadas no solo, com as suas garras fazendo sulcos na terra.

\- Ele usou o chão de terra para amortecer o impacto do golpe! – Yukiko exclama animada.

\- Incrível. – Satoshi comenta sorrindo, exibindo admiração pelo Nidoran.

\- Com certeza. – o jovem Ookido comenta surpreso.

\- Põe incrível nisso. Foi uma estratégia muito boa. – Cheren comenta surpreso.

\- Ippui! – a Eevee consente, exclamando animada com a estratégia do tipo Poison, enquanto abanava a caudinha felpuda.

A pokémon fica estarrecida ao ver que ele não sentiu totalmente o seu golpe, sendo que recriou alguns golpes ao verem outros pokémons usando, ficando mais estarrecida ao ver que o corpo dele brilhava levemente para a surpresa dela, enquanto avançava nela, atingindo-a com o dobro do dano do golpe que sofreu e mesmo sendo menor que o usual por ter usado a terra para amortecer o impacto, foi o suficiente para dar um grande dano na tipo Eletric, fazendo-a ser arremessada com violência contra uma árvore, caindo no chão, com a Pichu lutando para se erguer, enquanto faiscava as suas bochechas, surpreendendo todos, para depois fechar os olhos, caindo inconsciente no chão.

\- Luxury Ball, vá!

Ela arremessa a pokéball negra com faixa dourada e vermelha que suga a Pichu, que mesmo extremamente enfraquecida, luta contra a captura por um tempo considerável para a surpresa de todos, até que para de se mexer e a luz apaga, fazendo o som do sucesso de captura.

Então, após o Nidoran macho shiny ter a absoluta certeza que a derrotou, as suas patas começam a tremer e ele desmorona no chão, sentindo dor de forma lacerante, enquanto estava arfante e mesmo naquele estado, estava feliz por ter derrubado a sua oponente que era tão determinado quanto ele, além de orgulhosa.

Yukiko corre até ele, exclamando preocupada:

\- Ouji-kun!

Ela vai até o tipo Poison e dá um Super Potion para ele, o pegando no colo e após ele confirmar que estava bem, ela o afaga, para depois coloca-lo gentilmente no chão, caminhando até a Luxury Ball, pegando-a, assim como a outra que ela atirou, guardando esta última, para depois falar:

\- Saia, Pichu.

A mesma sai da pokéball, não conseguindo ficar de pé, enquanto o corpo dela tremia tanto pela dor, quanto pelo veneno, com ela aplicando um Antidote e depois, um Super Potion, com a Pichu se recuperando, para depois ela perguntar:

\- O que acha de se chamar Hime-chan?

A Pichu ficou surpresa com a recuperação rápida a seu ver e concorda, apesar de estar de muito mau humor, sendo evidente pelas suas bochechas estarem infladas, com a subjugação do objeto que a capturou, a irritando ainda mais.

Enquanto isso, o Pikachu se aproxima do tipo Eletric, exibindo "olhos de coração", pois estava perdidamente apaixonado por ela, além de estar fascinado pela batalha feroz dela, sendo que também se sentiu preocupado ao vê-la levar tanto dano, apesar do fascínio que sentia ao ver como a Pichu lutava e que era com garra e determinação, lutando até o fim, usando apenas o orgulho e a determinação implacável para ficar de pé.

Conforme ele se aproximava, sentia o seu coração bater ainda mais acelerado, achando-a linda, ainda mais com os pelos que brilhavam com a incidência da luz e a cauda de aparência delicada. O cheiro dela era maravilhoso para ele que se sentiu como um náufrago em busca de terra, além da sensação forte que o impeliu a correr em uma direção, não compreendendo o motivo de fazer isso, pois não era somente pelo cheiro e sim, como se uma força invisível o obrigasse e de uma forma, desconcertante, chegando ao ponto de ignorar o que os outros falavam.

Ao se aproximar, esfregando as patinhas uma nas outras, se sentindo extremamente nervoso, ele a cumprimenta, timidamente, com a Pichu virando o focinho frente a aproximação do Pikachu, sepultando com ira o fato do seu coração querer bater rápido quando ele se aproximou, assim como controlou com ferocidade o leve rubor que desejava se formar em suas bochechas, se concentrando na fúria e revolta dela que era direcionada para a sua treinadora e para o Pikachu, embora se concentrasse mais no último. Se dependesse dela, ela gritaria de raiva e de frustração pela sua situação, além de sentir vontade de descontar em alguém ou algo a sua ira.

Ao ver que era ignorado, o Pikachu insiste em conversar com ela, decidindo usar uma conversa elétrica entre dois tipos Eletric e que era feita através de pequenas descargas elétricas. No caso dos Pikachu, Pichus e outros pokémons que concentravam eletricidade em suas bochechas, a conversa era feita através de pequenas descargas elétricas que saiam da bochecha de um deles e entrava na bochecha do outro, começando uma troca de pequenas descargas elétricas entre as bochechas, gerando assim a outra forma de comunicação que eles possuíam.

Ele estava ficando desanimado ao ver que não obtinha qualquer resposta da fêmea, enquanto que a Pichu estava ficando irritada com a insistência do macho, após a participação dele na captura dela ao ter denunciado a sua presença aos outros.

Então, após uma veia pulsar em sua testa, ela concentra eletricidade em sua cauda, dando uma caudada violenta nele e mesmo ele sendo maior do que ela, o ataque abrupto e sem qualquer aviso, o surpreendeu, o fazendo ser arremessado para trás, com o tipo Eletric caindo de costas, massageando o local onde levou a caudada, enquanto ela falava usando a sua linguagem, apontando o dedo em riste para o Pikachu, saindo pequenas faíscas de suas bochechas por estar irada:

\- Eles me acharam por sua culpa. Afinal, eu sou pequena e estava oculta entre as gramas altas. Um humano não conseguiria me ver. Mas você me encontrou e cá estou, subjugada a uma treinadora. Você achou o quê? Que eu agradeceria a você pelo que me fez? Que eu ficaria feliz em ser capturada e obrigada a obedecer a um treinador? Eu te odeio! Por sua culpa, eu perdi a minha liberdade!

Com exceção de Yukiko e dos outros pokémons que compreenderam o que ela falou e o motivo da fúria do tipo Eletric para com o Pikachu, Satoshi, Shigeru e Cheren, ficaram chocados, inicialmente, com a caudada abrupta e pelo tom que a Pichu shiny usou, para depois, ficarem estarrecidos com a intensidade das faíscas que saltavam das bochechas dela como se fossem fogos de artifício, os fazendo compreenderem que a tipo Eletric não estava apenas tomada pela raiva e sim, que ela se encontrava possessa e parecia que era com o Pikachu, que por sua vez se encontrava cabisbaixo, ouvindo em silêncio o que ela falava, enquanto se deprimia, sendo visíveis as lágrimas em seus orbes ônix, enquanto olhava desolado para a Pichu irada na sua frente e que não escondia a intensa raiva que a tomava naquele instante.

Pikachu murmura tristemente, enquanto chorava:

\- Chu...


	88. A decisão de Yukiko

**Notas do Autor**

Satoshi fica...

Yukiko decide...

Cheren e Eevee ficam...

A Pichu fica...

 **Capítulo 88 - A decisão de Yukiko**

Yukiko, que sentia pena do Pikachu, se agacha e fala para a Pichu:

\- Hime-chan, eu sei que você está de mau humor, mas podia ter fugido. Você não fugiu e nos atacou. Nós estávamos surpresos. Você é ágil e podia ter escapado. Mas preferiu atacar o Pikachu. Você tem parte da culpa pela captura, mesmo que tenha sido subjugada pelo instinto de atacar um pokémon doméstico. Porém, acredito que você tenha um pouco de resistência, pois atacou a nós, primeiro e depois, ele. Se estivesse sobre total influência desse instinto, teria atacado somente ele e não nós, que inclusive, estávamos mais atrás.

A Pichu shiny fica surpresa pela sua treinadora entender o que ela falou, assim como por ter percebido que ela não estava, totalmente, sobre influência do instinto, para depois bufar, virando a cabeça para o lado, falando sem ceder:

\- Não muda o fato que me encontraram por causa dele. Se não fosse por ele, eu teria continuado livre. Isso é um fato imutável.

De fato, ela sentiu o impulso de atacar um pokémon doméstico, mas esse desejo não era tão forte ao ponto dela atacar sem ter controle sobre ele, ao menos parcialmente. Na verdade, ela estava tão irada por terem perturbado a caçada dela que se deixou dominar pelo seu instinto quando a luta começou em virtude de se encontrar tomada pela raiva e depois, frente ao seu oponente, por orgulho, pois queria mostrar a sua superioridade frente a visão dos demais pokémons sobre um Pichu e que não era diferente para o de um Caterpie ou de um Weedle.

Claro, a Pichu nunca aceitaria engolir essa verdade inconveniente, preferindo jogar a culpa toda no Pikachu em vez de ver a sua parcela de culpa, pelo fato dela ter tido uma escolha, bastando fugir do local em vez de agir de forma tempestiva, permitindo-se ser tomada pela raiva e pelo orgulho, acabando por ser capturada.

\- Bem, eu não me sinto no direito de condenar o mau humor dela – a Eevee, que estava no ombro de Cheren comenta em um suspiro.

\- Eu também não a condeno. – a Spearow no ombro de Yukiko fala, olhando o desenrolar da situação.

\- Também não tenho qualquer direito de criticar.

O Nidoran macho shiny comenta suspirando, pois ele já esteve na mesma situação dela, com o diferencial que o tipo Poison não teve escolha, pois foi dominado totalmente pelo instinto de atacar um pokémon doméstico.

Os treinadores e seus pokémons estavam com pena do Pikachu que exibia tristeza em seu olhar, sendo visíveis as lágrimas que escorriam dos seus orbes ônix.

O treinador dele se aproxima do tipo Eletric e dobra os joelhos, o afagando nas costas.

\- Não fique assim, Pikachu. Dê tempo ao tempo. – Satoshi fala, pegando o tipo Eletric no colo, procurando confortá-lo.

\- Pikapi... – ele consente desanimado, não tendo muita esperança no que o seu treinador e amigo falou.

\- Não dê falsas esperanças para ele. – a Pichu murmura na sua linguagem, exibindo uma face de revolta, enquanto cruzava as patinhas dianteiras.

Satoshi vê Pikachu ficar ainda mais deprimido e pergunta para a sua imouto, arqueando o cenho:

\- O que ela disse, Yukiko-chan?

\- Ela disse para você não dar falsas esperanças para ele. – a jovem fala em um suspiro.

\- O que ela disse antes?

A albina conta o que a Pichu disse, fazendo o jovem ficar estarrecido, para depois ficar irado:

\- Como ousa agir assim com o Pikachu? Seja adulta e assuma os seus erros! Pare de descontar no meu amigo! – ele olha para o tipo Eletric deprimido - Não fique assim, Pikachu, com certeza há muitas fêmeas por aí, dignas de você. Deixe essa Pichu amargurada para trás.

O roedor elétrico responde ao Satoshi em seu idioma e Yukiko traduz ao ver a face de indagação do seu onii-chan:

\- Ele disse que não conseguiria, pois a ama, mesmo após esse tratamento e duvida piamente que vai conseguir esquecê-la.

\- Pikachu... – Satoshi murmura com um olhar de pena para o seu amigo que estava deprimido.

Shigeru se aproxima e põe a mão no ombro de Satoshi, comentando:

\- Não adianta amigo. O Pikachu está perdidamente apaixonado por ela, pelo visto. Afinal, mesmo após o que ela disse e o tratamento dispensado a ele, ele continuando a amando.

\- Eu espero que o Pikachu se interesse por outra.

\- Eu tenho poucas esperanças quanto a isso, Satoshi-kun. – Cheren se aproxima, falando.

A Pichu se vira para Yukiko e fala mal humorada:

\- Você pode entender o que eu falo, certo? Então, saiba que se não fosse a submissão dessa coisa que me prendeu, já teria saído de perto de você. Só estou aqui, por causa disso! Nunca se esqueça disso. – ela fala com as patas cruzadas em frente ao tórax.

\- Entendi. Bem, segure esse item.

A albina entrega um item que lembrava um gizo para a Pichu que segura, para depois ela chama-la para a Luxury Ball, sendo que digita algo, equipando o item, para depois tirá-la da pokeball, com a mesma perguntando ressabiada:

\- O que você fez?

\- Dei um item a você chamado Soothe Bell, para aumentar a sua felicidade.

A pokémon olha longamente para a sua treinadora e comenta, após bufar, dando-lhe um olhar fulminante que faria temer ao homem mais corajoso, decidindo ocultar o fato que estava surpresa pela albina encarar o seu olhar sem titubear:

\- Desde que eu fui capturada por essa coisa redonda, eu sinto outra influência que deseja que eu seja amigável.

\- A sua pokéball é chamada de Luxury Ball. Ela aumenta a felicidade do pokémon.

\- Bem, eu tenho o prazer de falar que mesmo não conseguindo, ainda, lutar contra a influência dessa tal Luxury Ball em relação a me prender a você e me fazer acatar as suas ordens, eu consigo resistir a influência dela no tocante amizade e falo desde já que não será esse item que me fará mudar de ideia sobre os meus sentimentos em relação a captura. Eu consegui inutilizar essa sensação e acredite quando falo que esse item que você colocou em mim não está me influenciado, pois na pokéball senti o mesmo e usando a minha determinação, inutilizei a sua influência, como disse anteriormente. É questão de tempo até eu conseguir me libertar da tal Luxury Ball e pode acreditar quando eu falo que darei um Thunder Shock em você, antes de te abandonar. – ela fala com uma face determinada, apontando a patinha em riste para a sua treinadora.

A Pichu fica consternada ao ver que Yukiko fala sem se alarmar, deixando-a desconcertada ao ver um sorriso de satisfação na albina, que fala:

\- Quando não sentir mais influência do objeto e sair por si mesma, não ire recapturá-la, pois seria errado de minha parte fazer isso. Afinal, precisou de toda a sua determinação e garra para se libertar. Seria uma afronta a todo o seu esforço. Ademais, acredito que se um pokémon consegue impedir essa influência, nenhuma pokéball irá mantê-lo capturado. Veja por esse ângulo. Ninguém mais conseguirá te capturar, pois ganhará imunidade e somente ficará em uma pokéball, se assim desejar – a Pichu fica estarrecida pelas suas palavras e por não vê-la se alterar, sendo que inclusive, parecia que ela aprovava a sua ideia de fugir – Falo desde agora, também, que eu não sentirei a sua eletricidade. Logo, em vez de me eletrocutar, fuja para a mata. Apenas vai gastar energia a toa e de nada servirá, sendo que se fizer isso com os outros fora de suas respectivas pokéballs, como deixamos todos, acredito que muitos vão querer ataca-la por isso. Portanto, a minha recomendação é que vá o quanto antes para a mata. Se me atacar, há chances de suscitar a raiva de, pelo menos, alguns dos meus amigos pokémons e não recomendo isso. Não seria nada sábio, por assim dizer.

\- Não tem como resistir a minha eletricidade. – a Pichu fala estarrecida – Mas se de fato, há pokémons que desejam proteger aquele que os escravizou, por mais que eu ache isso um absurdo, para não dizer, insanidade, vou me ausentar de fazer isso, por mais vontade que eu sinta em fazê-lo.

Yukiko sorri, consentindo, para depois falar:

\- Fico satisfeita que tenha mudado de ideia. Eu imagino que precisa extravasar a sua raiva pela sua situação atual, certo? Além disso, preciso provar a ineficácia do seu ataque tipo Eletric, pois eu percebi que você está descrente sobre eu lidar com o seu ataque sem qualquer problema.

\- Leu os meus pensamentos em relação a primeira pergunta. Quanto a segunda... Pretende permitir que eu a ataque para provarmos esse ponto? – a Pichu arqueia o cenho, achando curiosa a reação da sua treinadora que era tão distinto do que imaginava.

\- Sim. Não vejo outra forma e pode ser bom para você extravasar essa raiva contida. Por isso, faremos um teste para provar o que eu disse. Use Thunder Shock em mim com intenção de matar. Que fique registrado que essa é a minha vontade. – ela grava no seu celular e depois, o deixa junto das suas coisas.

Yukiko tira a mochila e qualquer equipamento, assim como a sua cinta com pokéballs, falando para a Spearow que está estarrecida:

\- Por favor, se afaste para não ser eletrocutada.

\- Mas... Yukiko-chan... – a tipo Flying fala preocupada.

\- Está tudo bem. Acredite, não vai acontecer nada.

A pokémon hesita e após ver o olhar apaziguador de sua treinadora, sendo que ela a afaga, a Spearow suspira e fala:

\- Entendo...

Nisso, voa para um galho não muito longe dali, enquanto ficava preocupada com a sua treinadora, que fala para o Nidoran estarrecido, após se agachar para ficar próxima de sua altura:

\- Você também deve se afastar.

\- Mas... Você pode morrer. Não precisa provar nada para ela.

O tipo Poison fala preocupado, pois a sua revolta por ter sido capturado havia diminuído drasticamente, ainda mais, quando viu que ela respeitou o seu desejo de continuar lutando, além de permitir que agisse por si mesmo, o fazendo admirá-la.

Ela sorri e o afaga, falando:

\- Não vou morrer e quanto ao que disse, é necessário nesse caso. Por favor, fique junto do meu onii-chan. – ela fala sorrindo, o afagando atrás das orelhas, com ele curtindo o afago.

Ele suspira e cabisbaixo, se afasta, sentando ao lado de Satoshi, enquanto ficava agoniado com o desenrolar dos acontecimentos.

Então, ela fala para a Pichu:

\- Fique a vontade. Ataque com a voltagem normal e se quiser aumentar ainda mais, fique a vontade. Esse é o meu desejo e se acontecer algo, não terá qualquer consequência. Fique tranquila quanto a isso.

A Pichu fica estarrecida, mas se refaz e fala, concentrando eletricidade, faiscando as suas bochechas, sorrindo de forma sádica ao imaginar eletrocutando a "bastarda", a seu ver, que a aprisionou, enquanto ficava surpresa ao vê-la sorrir, tranquilamente:

\- Se faz tanta questão... – então, após sorrir, ela fala – Não vou desapontá-la, "mestra".

Ela fala o final em tom de escárnio e fica surpresa ao ver que a albina não se incomodou, falando:

\- Prefiro que me chame pelo meu nome. Nenhum dos meus amigos pokémons me chama assim.

Ela fica surpresa, mas decide ocultar a sua reação frente às palavras dela, para depois começar a concentrar poder tipo Eletric para liberar a descarga mais poderosa que conseguia, usando a sua ira imensa por estar capturada para aumentar ao máximo a potência do seu ataque.

\- Isso é loucura! A voltagem natural usada no Thunder Shock contra um humano é fatal! – Cheren exclama, estarrecido.

\- Ippui! – a Eevee exclama desesperada, pedindo para a Pichu não fazer isso.

Ele nota que Satoshi e Shigeru estão com os braços cruzados e isso o deixa estarrecido, assim como a tipo Normal que estava estupefata, com ele perguntando:

\- Por que não tentam parar essa loucura?

\- A Yukiko-chan tem força, resistência, velocidade e sentidos sobre-humanos. O Thunder Shock sequer fará cócegas nela, acredite – Satoshi fala para um Cheren e Eevee aturdidos, sendo que a Spearow estava estarrecida, assim como o Nidoran.

\- Você promete que o que descobrir, ficará entre nós? – Shigeru pergunta, fazendo o jovem de Isshu-chihou (Unova) olhar para ele, arqueando o cenho – Os pais dela sempre ajudaram a ocultar as suas verdadeiras habilidades, além de conversar com os pokémons, sendo que eu e o Satoshi-kun fazemos a mesma coisa.

Cheren fala, consentindo:

\- Sim. Embora não concorde com esses atos perigosos.

\- Depois de hoje, você não verá esses atos como perigosos, acredite. – Satoshi fala, para depois sorrir imensamente – Eu estou ansioso para ver aquela Pichu shiny "quebrar a cara", por assim dizer, ao ver que o seu ataque não fez nem cócegas na minha imouto.

Então, todos olham para frente quando a Pichu liberou o mais forte Thunder Shock que conseguia, ficando estarrecida ao ver que a sua treinadora permanecia com uma face normal, enquanto a eletricidade a atingia, percorrendo o seu corpo, sendo que Shigeru estava medindo a voltagem com um voltímetro em mãos, ficando estarrecido com os dados que via.

Então, após cessar o Thunder Shock, Yukiko aparentava não ter sofrido nada com o ataque, deixando todos surpresos, com exceção de Satoshi e Shigeru.

\- Para finalizar, ataque com Thunder Punch a minha mão – ela estende a mão, fechando o punho – Faça para matare já adianto que o resultado será o mesmo do anterior.

\- Yukiko-chan pare! Mesmo sendo uma Pichu, o dano do Thunder Punch é maior que do Thunder Shock! Além disso, estamos falando de um pokémon golpear um humano. Se um pokémon usa todo o seu poder, os ossos humanos são quebrados como se fossem gravetos! Mesmo que seja uma Pichu, haverá muito dano! É uma insanidade! – Cheren exclama desesperado.

\- Ippui! Ipppui! – a Eevee exclama desesperada para que ambas parassem.

A Pichu consente, após passar o seu aturdimento, concentrando ao máximo o poder tipo Eletric em seu punho, usando a sua raiva ao ver que a sua treinadora nada sofreu com o golpe anterior, juntamente com a ira de ter sido capturada, para depois avançar nela com o seu punho, coberto de eletricidade, golpeando o punho dela, sendo possível ouvir um som seco de impacto, assim como eram visíveis as descargas elétricas do pequeno punho, para depois o tipo Eletric voltar para o chão, ficando estarrecida ao ver que não havia qualquer dano na mão ou no braço.

\- Isso é... – Cheren comenta estupefato.

A Eevee está boquiaberta ao ver que nada ocorreu, enquanto exibia uma face estarrecida.

Então, Yukiko se agacha e fala para uma Pichu shiny estupefada:

\- Entendeu agora, Hime-chan? Portanto, ao sair, volte para a natureza, pois irei respeitar e honrar o seu esforço em se libertar da Luxury Ball sozinha. Se não deseja ficar comigo, fique forte de mente e não somente de corpo. Com certeza, devem ter técnicas para inutilizar a influência da pokéball. Já ouvi relatos de pokémons abandonando treinadores e acredito que deviam ser cruéis só pela face deles e impressão que me passavam. Sabia que eu posso sentir o coração dos seres e saber se possuem índole boa ou má? Há relatos de pokémons saindo por si mesmos e outros, abandonando treinadores, mas não são usuais, pois as pokéballs foram projetadas para desestimular isso ao máximo, criando um ambiente agradável e amigável para os pokémons, além de usar outro tipo de influência, também, para desencorajar a saída da pokéball. Portanto, se um pokémon consegue ignorar os mecanismos das pokéballs para prendê-lo ao treinador e desencorajar fugas, assim como, consegue neutralizar outras influências adicionais de algumas pokéballs, o pokémon é digno de elogios. Não é fácil fugir, quanto a tantos mecanismos e influência para impedir isso. Você já deu o primeiro passo ao inutilizar a influência da Luxury Ball no tocante amizade, além de ter neutralizado o efeito do Soothe Bell. Você é uma guerreira destemida, determinada e orgulhosa. Acredito que é questão de tempo até ser você a subjugar a Luxury Ball e não o contrário.

A Pichu fica surpresa e fala, olhando para a sua treinadora como se ela fosse de outro mundo, pois a albina falava sorrindo, como se esperasse que ela conseguisse realizar o feito de fugir da Luxury Ball:

\- Não sabia que podia me libertar por mim mesma.

\- Pode. É difícil, mas não impossível. Se fizer isso, não tentarei te recapturar. Até porque, ganhará imunidade a qualquer captura. Pense por esse lado. Não poderá mais ser capturada contra a sua vontade, se descobrir como se libertar, subjugando a pokéball, conseguindo assim, subjugar facilmente qualquer outra por ter descoberto como fazer isso. Prometo que até esse dia, a farei ser forte e poderosa se assim desejar.

De propósito, ela oculta que a Eevee não sente qualquer influência da Luxury Ball, inclusive para aumentar a felicidade, pois o objeto não a influenciava. Yukiko desejava que se fosse para a Pichu se libertar, deveria ser pelo seu próprio esforço.

\- Todas essas informações... Não se incomoda de eu saber disso tudo?


	89. O anseio de Yukiko

**Notas do Autor**

Yukiko fica...

A Pichu começa a...

Yukiko deseja...

Satoshi avista...

 **Capítulo 89 - O anseio de Yukiko**

\- Não. O pokémon abandona o seu treinador por três motivos. Seu desejo de liberdade é tão ardente que lutará arduamente para conquista-la, assim como, pode ser pelo fato do treinador ser cruel ou então, acredita que aquele treinador não é digno. Não importa qual o motivo, o fato de se libertar por si mesmo mostra a sua força e determinação, sendo algo digno de elogios, pelo menos, para mim. Estou curiosa para ver até onde você irá e ouso acreditar que algum dia, não sentirá mais a influência da Luxury Ball, pois irá subjuga-la por completo, tornando-se assim capaz de subjugar as outras pokéballs.

A Pichu está boquiaberta pela visão distinta da sua treinadora que a deixou estupefata, pois era tão inverossímil, que para muitos soaria como surreal.

\- A sua imouto tem uma visão bem peculiar. – Cheren comenta surpreso.

\- Ela sempre foi assim. Aposto que ela está animada com o desafio da Pichu se libertar por si mesmo. – Satoshi comenta sorrindo.

\- Também acredito nisso. Por isso, ela deu tantas informações e está, inclusive, estimulando a Pichu a fazer isso. É bem a cara dela, fazer isso. De fato, ela está se divertindo, a sua maneira. – Shigeru fala sorrindo.

Cheren e Eevee se entreolham, sendo que os outros pokémons também fazem isso. Os que estavam nas pokéballs e que haviam acordado ouviram atentamente o que foi falado, ficando surpresos, também.

Então, a albina fala:

\- Se você evoluir ficará mais poderosa. Se você deseja o poder, será interessante evoluir para Pikachu.

\- Por que eu iria evoluir para alguém como você que me privou da minha liberdade? Sou obrigada a obedecê-la, mas por causa dessa coisa redonda. Só por isso. – ela fala bufando com as patas cruzadas, não deixando transparecer que a perspectiva de evoluir para ficar mais poderosa a agradou consideravelmente.

\- Então, vai me dizer que não é uma guerreira? Vi em seus olhos a sua determinação e você parecia se divertir, enquanto batalhava. Os seus olhos brilhavam de felicidade.

A Pichu fica chocada e depois murmura:

\- Como sabe disso? Quer dizer...

\- Os seus olhos lhe traíram e eu podia sentir a sua felicidade, embora a sua felicidade aumentasse ao ver que o seu oponente sentia dor, algo que acho bem curioso por sinal. Posso estar falando uma besteira, mas acredito que seja uma sádica. Ou eu estou enganada?

Após se refazer da surpresa por ela ter acertado que de fato, ela amava batalhar e era também uma sádica, sentindo prazer ao infligir dor, a Pichu exibe uma feição aborrecida e vira o corpo, bufando indignada, enquanto Yukiko sorria de canto, falando:

\- Então, eu acertei. Eu fico feliz de tê-la encontrado, sabia?

Próximo dali, Cheren comenta:

\- Satoshi-kun, se ela é uma sádica e seu Pikachu a ama, o seu tipo Eletric deve ser sadomasoquista.

\- Eu espero que ele não seja sadomasoquista. – Satoshi fala em um suspiro.

\- Olha, quanto ao que Cheren-kun disse... Mesmo sendo tratado daquele jeito, ele continua perdidamente apaixonado por ela. Não sei quanto a vocês, mas isso parece sadomasoquismo. – Shigeru comenta.

Satoshi suspira, enquanto o jovem Ookido olha para a Pichu que ainda estava bufando, para depois encarar o voltímetro em suas mãos, ficando pensativo.

Então, Yukiko decide perguntar:

\- O que acha de aprender a falar a linguagem humana?

\- Linguagem humana?

Ela explica como e quem criou a técnica a deixando surpresa, para depois falar:

\- Bem, seria interessante... Apesar de ser estranho.

\- Em breve vamos acampar e você pode assistir a sua primeira aula e depois, pode acompanhar o Pikachu e os demais na segunda aula.

\- Hunf! Eu tenho a escolha de não ser obrigada a ver com os outros? – ela pergunta de mal humor.

\- Não. Lamento.

Shigeru se aproxima e comenta:

\- Quando eu usei o meu voltímetro para medir a descarga elétrica dela, a potência da eletricidade foi maior que de um Thunder Shock. Segundo os meus dados e pesquisa que realizei na internet em artigos científicos, nunca havia sido registrado tal voltagem em um Thunder Shock liberado por um Pichu, sem usar qualquer item para aumentar o poder dos golpes tipo Eletric como o Magnet. Esses dados me lembram do Pikachu de Satoshi-kun.

A Pichu ouviu com interessante, sentindo orgulho pela sua capacidade de alcançar uma descarga tão poderosa pelo que compreendeu, enquanto que todos os outros ficaram surpresos com esses dados.

\- Isso é incrível! Não está animada, Hime-chan? – a albina pergunta animada.

A Pichu desfaz a face feliz e ignora a sua treinadora, virando o focinho para o lado, enquanto cruzava as patinhas dianteiras em frente ao tórax.

Ao ver isso, o tipo Poison decide se aproximar do tipo Eletric e fala:

\- Eu entendo a sua revolta. Mas devia repensar as suas atitudes, um pouco.

A Pichu olha com ira para o Nidoran e exclama com uma veia saltando em sua testa:

\- Cale-se! Ademais, aceite o fato de que apanhou de uma Pichu e fêmea! – ela fala o final com orgulho.

\- Sua...! – ele rosna – Eu venci você! Ou já se esqueceu? Quem ficou de pé por último?

A Pichu fala exibindo uma face arrogante, adorando ver o tipo Poison irritado:

\- Não muda o fato de que levou vários golpes de uma Pichu, que também desviou dos seus golpes. Engula o fato de que teve dificuldade em derrotar uma simples Pichu. – ela fala o final com o peito estufado.

\- E quem caiu? Eu ou você?

O tipo Poison pergunta, pois sabia que mesmo vencendo, havia passado por algumas dificuldades e contra uma simples Pichu, sendo algo humilhante, pois os Pichus eram famosos por serem demasiadamente fracos no quesito resistência, não sendo diferente de um Caterpie ou de um Weedle, segundo a visão da maioria dos pokémons que viviam naquela floresta.

Já a Pichu, durante a batalha, queria provar que ela não era frágil como os outros de sua espécie e por isso, mesmo perdendo, conseguia apreciar a batalha que teve pelo fato de ter pressionado o tipo Poison várias vezes. Claro que se tivesse vencido, seria ainda melhor. Mesmo assim, era o suficiente para ela exibir uma pose altiva e um sorriso satisfeito, irritando o Nidoran shiny que bufava.

Yukiko suspira e fala:

\- Ouji-kun, por favor, não caia na provocação dela. Tudo o que ela deseja é vê-lo alterado e por isso, fica provocando você.

\- Eu sei, mas ela consegue irritar qualquer um! – ele exclama irritado.

\- Eu percebi. – a treinadora dele fala em um suspiro.

Então, ela fala, olhando para a Pichu:

\- Vou equipar outro item em você, após retirar o Soothe Bell.

O tipo Eletric arqueia o cenho para a sua treinadora e pergunta:

\- Qual?

\- Um item que aumenta em vinte por cento, o poder dos seus movimentos tipo Eletric.

\- Ele só faz isso?

\- Sim. Por acaso, acha pouco? – ela arqueia o cenho.

\- Não. Pensei que tinha alguma influência adicional. – ela fala, encarando-a.

\- Entendi. Quando evoluir, vai ganhar um item em forma de um orbe dourado chamado Lightball, que dobrará o poder do seu ataque especial.

\- E por que não equipa esse item em mim?

\- Por que a Lightball só funciona em Pikachus. Ele não tem qualquer efeito em um Pichu.

Então, Yukiko pega a Luxury Ball e chama a Pichu, acessando a pokédex para retirar o Soothe Bell, a fazendo sair com a espécie de gizo em suas patinhas, pegando o objeto para guardar em sua mochila, para em seguida entregar outro objeto que lembrava um imã em forma de U, com a Pichu olhando atentamente o item.

Ela chama a tipo Eletric para a pokéball e após digitar os comandos para equipar o item, com uma mensagem avisando que o item havia sido equipado com sucesso, ela tira a Pichu e pergunta:

\- O que achou?

A Pichu comenta animada, olhando para as suas patinhas, para depois sentir o poder elétrico em suas bochechas, ficando maravilhada com a sensação do aumento do seu poder tipo Eletric:

\- De fato, eu sinto um aumento em meus poderes. É uma sensação excelente.

Yukiko sorri e depois, pega a Pichu, colocando-a em seu ombro, com a mesma virando o focinho, ignorando qualquer tentativa amigável de conversa por parte de Yukiko, pois ainda digeria o fato de que nenhum dos seus golpes havia infligido dano na sua treinadora.

Enquanto isso, a albina desejava que algum dia elas se dessem bem, pois queria deixa-la fora da pokéball para ficar em seu ombro e cabeça como o Pikachu do seu irmão. Esse era o seu desejo e ele foi cumprido, em parte, ao encontrar uma Pichu e com um "bônus", por assim dizer, por ser tão sádica quanto ela. Aquela Pichu havia sido um achado agradável e esperava que com o convívio entre ambas, elas se dariam bem no futuro, com o tipo Eletric não abandonando ela quando conseguisse se libertar da Luxury Ball.

Yukiko esperava ansiosamente e com esperança que um dia elas alcançassem a amizade que o seu irmão e o Pikachu dele tinham. Essa esperança era nutrida ardentemente, pois o começo da amizade entre Satoshi e o Pikachu também foi turbulento.

Portanto, isso dava a esperança de que um dia, ela e Hime se tornassem amigas. Pelo menos, era o que ela ansiava de forma intensa, além de adorar a ideia de uma companhia e ajudante para torturar de forma sádica qualquer bastardo a seu ver que cruzasse o caminho delas, como o que maltratou a Eevee, sendo que se tivesse companhia de alguém tão sádica quanto ela, seria divertido, pois poderiam até fazer apostas, enquanto iriam torturar os criminosos até a morte. Yukiko confessava que estava muito ansiosa para ela e a Hime terem esses momentos de diversão, juntas.

Ela sai de seus pensamentos com a voz da Pichu:

\- E aí, engoliu o fato de que passou dificuldades contra mim?

\- Sua...! Eu a derrotei e não se esqueça disso. De que adianta ter pressionado, se perdeu? O que define o melhor em uma batalha é quem vence e como eu venci, sou mais poderoso do que você, uma Pichu fraca e patética que não aceita que a sua espécie é tão inferior quanto um Caterpie ou Weedle.

Ela infla as bochechas e fala:

\- Como ousa? Posso ter perdido, mas o fato de ter tido dificuldade contra uma Pichu, indica que não é tão superior. Portanto, não encha o focinho para se gabar de ter ganhado, pois se de fato fosse poderoso, teria me derrotado mais facilmente, ainda mais pelo fato de eu ser "fraca e patética", segundo as suas palavras.

Ele rosna e fala mal humorado, enquanto bufava:

\- Não sei por que não deixa essa megera amargurada confinada.

A Pichu bufa as bochechas por estar irritada, para depois começar a concentrar poder tipo Eletric nelas, apenas para ouvir a ordem que tanto detestava, ainda mais naquele momento que iria atacar o tipo Poison, quando Yukiko pega a Luxury Ball, apontando para ela:

\- Hime-chan, volte.

Revoltada, a tipo Eletric volta para a pokeball negra com detalhe dourado e vermelho que se remexe furiosamente na mão da albina, demonstrando claramente a raiva da Pichu pela sua treinadora ter impedido ela de atacar o Nidoran macho shiny, enquanto a jovem suspirava, decidindo deixar a tipo Eletric confinada até que o mau humor dela passasse, embora duvidasse que passasse tão cedo, assim como, para manter a paz, enquanto pensava consigo mesmo, olhando para o objeto em suas mãos que ainda se remexia furiosamente:

"Eu espero ansiosamente pelo dia de nós nos tornamos amigas, para você me seguir fora da Luxury Ball, ficando no meu ombro ou na minha cabeça para que possamos nos divertir juntas, inclusive quando torturamos bastardos, pois com certeza, encontraremos humanos desprezíveis em nosso caminho e acho a prisão, assim como a morte, algo bom demais para bestas cruéis e perversas que ousam usar a alcunha de humanos."

\- Yukiko-chan?

Ela sai de seus pensamentos com a voz do seu irmão que estava preocupado.

\- Sim?

\- Você estava introspectiva. Aconteceu algo?

\- Eu só estava pensativa. – ela fala sorrindo.

\- Eu acredito que é questão de tempo para que vocês duas se tornem amigas. Conforme passar os dias, a frustação da Pichu vai diminuir. Eu acredito que vocês serão grandes amigas. Portanto, não perca a esperança, imouto.

A albina fica surpresa pela dedução do seu irmão e pergunta surpresa:

\- Como...?

\- Eu vi a imensa felicidade em seus olhos ao encontrar a Pichu e durante o pequeno embate entre vocês. Além disso, os seus olhos brilharam ao constatar que ela era uma "sádica de carteirinha", por assim dizer e vi o seu olhar de esperança, enquanto olhava para a Luxury Ball. Ademais, eu me lembro de você olhar para o Pikachu e pude ver em seu olhar o quanto desejava ter um Pikachu e acredito com base em todas essas observações que você anseia ter amizade com essa Pichu, assim como eu e o Pikachu temos. Imagino que está ansiosa para ela andar junto de você sem exibir mal humor. – ele fala sorrindo.

Ela fica surpresa e depois sorri, consentindo.

\- Sim. Eu espero que um dia a nossa amizade seja como é a sua com o Pikachu. Quero ela fora da pokéball, andando comigo.

\- Estou torcendo para que consiga Yukiko-chan. – Shigeru fala sorrindo gentilmente.

\- É como diz aquele ditado "dê tempo ao tempo". Por isso, o importante é não perder a esperança. – Cheren fala se aproximando deles.

A Eevee em seu ombro fala, abanando a caudinha:

\- Estou torcendo por você.

Quando ouviu o que Cheren disse, o Pikachu passou a sentir uma esperança ardente em seu coração, pois amava Hime e queria se aproximar da dona do seu coração, sendo que não conseguia enxergar onde a Pichu era sádica, pois ela foi fofa e poderosa, enquanto batalhava, a seu ver.

\- Eu também estou torcendo por você. – o tipo Eletric fala.

A Spearow voa e pousa no ombro da albina, falando:

\- Também estou torcendo para que possam, um dia, serem amigas, Yukiko-chan.

\- Eu também estou torcendo. – o Nidoran shiny fala, sorrindo.

\- Obrigada a todos.

Ela afaga a Spearow e o Nidoran, com ambos curtindo o afago, para depois ela perguntar para o tipo Poison:

\- Quer descansar na sua Moon Ball, amigo?

\- Sim.

\- Volte Ouji-kun.

Após ele voltar para a Moon Ball, ela encolhe o objeto e coloca no seu cinto, junto das outras pokéballs.

Após meia hora andando, eles param para Yukiko tratar da Spearow que estava se recuperando em um ritmo excelente, segundo Shigeru, para depois voltarem a andar, sendo que conversam entre si até que todos param de falar quando Satoshi faz um sinal, pedindo silêncio, pois avistou algo e todos passaram a segui-lo sem fazer qualquer barulho.

Então, após contornarem uma árvore consideravelmente grossa, eles avistam um Pinsir Shiny que estava afiando os seus chifres em um tronco, sendo visíveis as marcas na casca da árvore feitas pelos seus chifres e ao olharem para os lados, notam algumas árvores com as mesmas marcas, sendo que era um local de relva alta.

Satoshi se aproxima lentamente até que fica próximo dele, enquanto pegava uma pokéball, a lançando, pois era a sua vez de capturar:

\- Ratata, eu escolho você. Use a relva alta para se ocultar e ataque o Pinsir com o Flame Wheel. – o pokémon tipo Normal shiny sai da pokéball, se embrenhando na relva alta.

Quando o Pinsir ouve a voz e se vira para a origem dela, procurando o seu oponente, não o encontra, pois o Ratata shiny havia usado a relva alta para se ocultar, visando se aproximar sorrateiramente do tipo Bug que até alguns instantes atrás, estava ocupado afiando os seus chifres em um tronco nodoso e o fato de ter uma cor esverdeada, facilitava a camuflagem do tipo Normal.

Satoshi permitiu-se recordar de quando chegou a vez dele de ter um Ratata com a habilidade Run Away, já que o Spearow líder estava caçando os pokémons selvagens com essa habilidade para os outros por ser um exímio caçador, sendo que ele demorou algumas horas e quando apareceu, deixou cair um Ratata shiny aos pés do seu treinador.

Segundo tradução da sua imouto, o Spearow queria agradecer a Satoshi pela promessa que fez para ele a sua família, apesar do que ele e a sua companheira fizeram contra ele, assim como pelo apreço que demonstrou por eles e por sua família, assim como, por ter salvado os seus filhotes do Ekans ao usar a Pidgeotto. Por isso, resolveu que daria um Ratata especial para ele e que em decorrência desse desejo, havia demorado demasiadamente, pois somente havia achado Ratata´s de cor normal e aquele de cor diferente foi difícil de encontrar pela cor esverdeada que se camuflava na relva, falando que só o encontrou quando o tipo Normal cometeu o grave erro de subir em um tronco, passando a ser distinto da cor da árvore.

Satoshi sai de seus pensamentos, conforme via o farfalhar leve da relva alta, enquanto o Ratata shiny percorria o caminho até o Pinsir.

Enquanto se aproximava, usando a relva alta para se ocultar, o tipo Normal havia concentrado poder tipo Fire, sendo envolvido pelas chamas, se ocultando nelas, enquanto avançava como uma roda flamejante contra o Pinsir shiny, que apesar de ter visto o seu oponente graças às chamas, não consegue desviar do golpe, acabando por ser atingido pelas labaredas que provocam dano nele.

Mesmo sentindo dor e ardência pelo golpe que era ser super efetivo contra ele, fazendo o mesmo sentir dores pungentes, o tipo Bug luta ardentemente para ficar de pé, pois era demasiadamente orgulhoso, ainda mais pelo fato de nunca ter perdido uma batalha quando enfrentava os outros Pinsir.

Após usar o seu orgulho e determinação para ficar de pé, ele concentra o seu poder e avança no tipo Normal, decidindo usar o Vice Grip ao mexer os seus chifres, furiosamente.

Então, Satoshi exclama:

\- Desvie e use Flame Wheel, de novo!

O Ratata shiny surpreende o tipo Bug ao desviar do ataque, escalando um tronco próximo dali, ainda na forma de uma roda flamejante, enquanto o tipo Bug avançava onde ele estava momentos antes, com o roedor mudando a direção que tomava ao fazer uma curva fechada, enquanto subia habilmente no tronco, avançando em direção as costas do tipo Bug, enquanto que os chifres do mesmo havia atingindo a árvore, provocando danos ao ponto de fazê-la tombar parcialmente para o lado.

O tipo Bug percebe a aproximação e vira o corpo, concentrando o seu poder para usar o Vice Grip.

Porém, antes que pudesse atingi-lo com os seus chifres, a roda flamejante atinge o tipo Bug e ele sofre novos danos, aumentando ainda mais a dor pungente que sentia e que era lacerante.

Em decorrência do fato de controlar as chamas que gerou, o tipo Normal escolhia o que ela ia queimar e por isso, nem as folhas das relvas e nem o tronco foram queimados, evitando assim que um incêndio se alastrasse pela mata.

O Pinsir shiny cai no chão e mesmo demonstrando que sentia uma dor excruciante, enquanto se encontrava arquejando, ele luta para ficar de pé, curvando o corpo que tremia pela dor e cansaço, até que ele fecha os olhos e fica inconsciente, caindo com intrépido no chão.

\- Pokéball, vá!

Satoshi atira uma pokéball que o suga, sendo que o tipo Bug luta ardentemente contra o objeto, com todos vendo a batalha dele contra a pokéball e que estava durando vários segundos, sendo que quando pensaram que o objeto iria parar de mexer e indicar a captura, a mesma voltava a se mexer e Cheren comenta surpreso:

\- Isso que é determinação. Mesmo após dois ataques super efetivos, ele continua batalhando e dessa vez, contra a pokéball.

\- Ippui.

A Eevee fala, consentindo, sendo que todos consentem também, enquanto que Satoshi estava ansioso, torcendo para que não fosse necessário feri-lo novamente, mais do que ele já foi ferido, desejando tratar dele o quanto antes, sendo que o Pikachu e o Ratata estavam expectantes pelo desfecho da captura, com o tipo Normal concordando que aquele Pinsir era bem determinado.


	90. Battle Club

**Notas do Autor**

Após lutar arduamente contra a captura, o Pinsir...

O tipo Bug fica...

Shigeru avista...

Cheren fica surpreso quando...

Em Kalos, mais precisamente em um Battle Club...

 **Capítulo 90 - Battle Club**

Então, após vários minutos, a pokéball para de se mexer e a luz cessa, fazendo um som, indicando o sucesso da captura.

O jovem afaga o Ratata shiny que curte o carinho, para depois ele tirar o Pinsir da pokéball para trata-lo com um Super Potion, com o mesmo sentindo o fim das dores lacerantes e ardência, passando a olhar para o seu treinador, enquanto demonstrava o seu mau humor por ter sido capturado:

\- Eu me chamo Satoshi. Prazer em conhecê-lo. O que acha de andar um pouco fora da pokéball?

O pokémon fica surpreso, sendo que Ratata o cumprimenta, com o tipo Bug estreitando os olhos para o tipo Normal que suspira desanimado, não condenando o mau humor do Pinsir, pois seria hipocrisia.

Afinal, ele também ficou assim ao ser capturado e fala:

\- Você teve sorte que foi o Satoshi que o capturou. Sabia que pokémons que tem esse brilho quando saem desses dispositivos redondos são bem cobiçados, pelo que eu compreendi. É a mesma coisa em relação a mim. Nós temos uma cor diferente dos outros.

O Pinsir fala:

\- Como você se sentiria se fosse privado da sua liberdade?

\- Eu sei como é e compreendo a sua frustração. Eu já fui selvagem. Mas veja. Ele deixa nós ficarmos fora das tais pokéballs do entardecer até de manhã, sendo que podemos relaxar, além de você poder aprender a linguagem humana. Só precisaremos treinar, mas eu acredito que não vai ser um treinamento brutal e que ele respeitará os nossos limites. Ele é um humano muito bom, sabia? Tipo, você poderia ter sido bem azarado. Há humanos que não são bons quanto o nosso treinador.

\- Guarde os seus comentários absurdos para você, seu nanico. – ele fala secamente, cruzando os braços, enquanto seguia o seu treinador, a contragosto.

O tipo Normal suspira, sendo que desistia de tentar conversar com o tipo Bug que estava irredutível até que ele pergunta:

\- Por que não fugiu quando teve chance? Afinal, mesmo após aquele ataque, teve energia o suficiente para me perseguir. Você podia ter fugido da batalha. Por acaso, estava subjugado por completo pelo instinto de atacar um doméstico? Ademais, antes que eu surgisse na sua frente, você podia ter fugido ao ouvir a voz humana.

Ele aproxima a sua boca do Ratata shiny e fala, estreitando os olhos:

\- Você acha que eu sou um pokémon covarde que foge de uma batalha? Não me compare com a sua espécie que tem o hábito de fugir. Eu tenho o meu orgulho. Até parece que eu fugiria quando eu podia, antes de vê-lo, apenas por ter ouvido uma voz humana. Por quem me toma? Eu sou um guerreiro orgulhoso e nunca fujo de um confronto!

O tipo Normal sorri de canto e fala:

\- Então, assuma o seu erro pela sua captura, pois pagou com a sua liberdade o preço do seu orgulho – ele fala, vendo o Pinsir estreitar os olhos para ele, enquanto torcia os punhos – Por acaso eu falei alguma mentira? Você mesmo disse que nunca foge de uma batalha, pois é orgulhoso. De fato, você estava dominado pelo instinto de atacar um doméstico. Porém, isso só acontece se o selvagem avista o doméstico e eu estava oculto. Portanto, enquanto eu estava oculto, podia ter fugido e não fez isso, pois você disse que era "um guerreiro orgulhoso". Em virtude disso tudo, você teve uma escolha e aceitou pagar o preço do seu orgulho com a sua liberdade. Quanto mais cedo aceitar essa verdade, melhor.

O Pinsir shiny bufa, ficando de costas para o tipo Normal que sorria de canto, pois o tipo Bug não podia rebater a verdade inconveniente que ele disse ao mesmo.

Então, após meia hora, Satoshi guarda o Pinsir e o Ratata, ignorando os outros pokémons da floresta, uma vez que ele tinha exemplares dos que avistou, sendo o mesmo para os outros até que Shigeru vê algo próximo dali e passa a se aproximar cautelosamente, com todos fazendo silêncio, enquanto o seguiam.

Após alguns minutos, eles avistam um Pichu selvagem que havia acabado de comer uma fruta e após se aproximar, Shigeru pega uma das suas pokéballs, pois era a sua vez de capturar um pokémon.

Então, ele lança, exclamando:

\- Vá, Ratata!

O tipo Normal sai da pokéball, com o Pichu vendo o movimento do seu adversário, sendo que já havia concentrando poder tipo Eletric, lançando um Thunder Shock ao ser guiado pelo instinto de atacar um pokémon doméstico, sendo que o jovem Ookido exclama:

\- Desvie e use Flame Wheel!

O Ratata desvia habilmente do Thunder Shock, já que no quesito velocidade ele era mais rápido do que o tipo Eletric, enquanto concentrava poder tipo Fire, fazendo surgir chamas, sendo que se esconde dentro delas, enquanto avançava como uma roda flamejante contra o Pichu que não consegue desviar a tempo e é atingido pelo ataque que o atira contra um tronco, trincando-o, para depois cair inconsciente no chão, sentindo a dor latejante do golpe e a ardência na pele.

Ele pega uma pokéball esverdeada e atira, exclamando:

\- Vá, Friend Ball!

A Friend Ball suga o Pichu, com o mesmo lutando contra a pokéball até que a luz apaga, enquanto surgia o som e o brilho, indicando o sucesso da captura.

Ele vai até o Ratata e o afaga, com o mesmo curtindo o carinho, para depois tirar o tipo Eletric da pokéball para poder tratá-lo, com o mesmo ficando admirado ao sentir o fim da dor pungente e ardência na pele, sendo afagado em seguida pelo seu treinador que fala:

\- O que acha de andar um pouco fora da pokéball?

O tipo Eletric fica surpreso e consente, sendo que Shigeru pega um item e fala:

\- Vou equipar esse item em você. Ele se chama Shoote Bell. Poderia segurar, por favor?

O pokémon consente, novamente, ainda surpreso pelo tom gentil do humano, passando a segurar a espécie de guizo, com Shigeru explicando o procedimento, para depois chamá-lo e após equipar o item, recebendo a mensagem de confirmação na tela, ele tira o mesmo da Friend Ball, o afagando novamente, falando:

\- Obrigado.

O Pichu fica surpreso por ele agradecer a um pokémon, pois o seu treinador agia de forma diferente do que ouviu de outros pokémons e passa a segui-lo, sendo que Shigeru havia deixado o Ratata fora da pokéball para ele pudesse conversar com o tipo Eletric, que fica animado pela perspectiva de comida farta e deliciosa, assim como pela ideia de ficar fora da pokéball no entardecer.

Após meia hora, o jovem Ookido os recolhe, com o grupo seguindo as coordenadas do GPS até a próxima cidade, sendo que Serena liga para Satoshi e eles conversam, com cada um contando sobre o seu dia, com a jovem ficando animada ao ver as fotos dos pokémons que o seu amado capturou, enquanto ela contava das batalhas que teve.

Após eles se despedirem apaixonadamente pelo aparelho, Cheren se aproxima e pergunta:

\- Ela tem preferência em capturar pokémons? É que pelas fotos, ela só tem a inicial dela que lembra uma raposa.

\- O sonho dela é ser uma Pokémon Performer. Ela almeja o título de Kalos Queen, sendo que o seu ídolo é Aria (Ellen). Ela está em busca de pokémons que tenham talento e aptidão natural para a dança e apresentação. Segundo ela, são os chamados "diamantes brutos". Ela quer ser amiga deles, pois eles serão parte de uma equipe. Ela partiu em uma jornada em busca desses dançarinos natos. Segundo a minha amada, uma coisa é ensinar passos de dança a um pokémon e como se apresentar em um palco. Outra coisa é ter pokémons que são dançarinos natos.

Cheren fala pensativo, apoiando o dedo no queixo:

\- De fato, isso se reflete até entre nós, humanos. Nós podemos aprender a dançar e nos apresentar, mas quem tem o talento ou o chamado dom nato, irá se sair melhor, até porque é algo que é natural dele. Portanto, tem lógica a busca dela e espero que ela consiga encontrar os chamados "diamantes brutos". – ele fala o final sorrindo.

\- Sim. É difícil, mas não impossível. Ademais, ela pensa em adquirir conhecimento e experiência ao entrar nos Contests. Até nós queremos entrar, pois é bom para aprender fusão de golpes, por exemplo. Isso pode ser útil em batalhas no GYM para surpreender os GYM Leaders. Claro, os Pokémon Coordinator´s se focam na beleza da execução da técnica, além do poder do ataque combinado. Mas nós temos interesse no poder da técnica e não na beleza, visando usá-las nas batalhas.

O jovem de Isshu-chihou (Unova) fica surpreso e depois fala, sorrindo:

\- De fato, olhando por esse ângulo, será uma boa experiência e quanto mais experiências tivermos, melhor. Eu também vou participar.

\- Inclusive, sabia que o estilo de batalha dela é pela dança? Segundo a minha amada, os oponentes dela ficam irritados, isso quando não ficam confusos ao tentarem atingir a Fennekin que se mexe como se estivesse dançando, pois isso é um talento nato dela, permitindo assim que se concentre na batalha. Os movimentos de dança são erráticos e fazem com que os seus oponentes tenham uma grande dificuldade em atingi-la, ao mesmo tempo em que não sabem quando e onde ela vai atacar. Afinal, ela se movimenta por si mesma, pois a minha amada está estimulando isso nela, assim como nós estimulamos nos nossos.

Cheren sorri, falando:

\- De fato, a dança, possuí movimentos erráticos e igualmente imprevisíveis, a menos que seja uma coreografia conhecida. Agora, uma dança sem coreografia faz com que os movimentos sejam imprevisíveis, intensificado pelo fato dela se mexer por si mesma sem esperar uma ordem ou orientação do seu treinador, fazendo de forma natural como se fosse uma segunda natureza, faz com que o oponente tenha dificuldade em prever para onde vai se movimentar ou o seu próximo movimento. Isso é uma estratégia excelente em uma batalha.

\- Com certeza. Eu imagino a raiva e frustração dos treinadores ao não conseguirem prever ou antecipar os movimentos da Fennekin.

Nisso, eles riem e voltam a andar, conversando entre si.

Há centenas de quilômetros dali, em Kalos, Serena estava em um Battle Club e havia encontrado um oponente que tinha um pokémon com o mesmo nível da Fennekin e após confirmarem os pokémons ao colocarem as pokéballs deles em depressões, aparece o símbolo de duas pokéballs no painel, sendo que era uma arena de terra.

Eles se posicionam, enquanto que o juiz daquela local surge e fala:

\- É um pokémon para cada treinador. A batalha termina quando um treinador se rende ao recolher o seu pokémon, se um dos pokémons ficar inconsciente ou se ambos os pokémons forem nocauteados ao mesmo tempo em um duplo KO. Nesse último caso, não haverá vencedor – ele olha de um treinador para o outro – Estão prontos?

\- Sim. – eles falam em usino.

\- Hajime! – ele ordena, abaixando a mão.

Então, ambos lançam as suas pokéballs ao mesmo tempo.

\- Vá, Lavirtar!

\- Fennekin, eu escolho você!

O tipo Fire faz uma pirueta no ar ao sair da pokéball, para depois pousar com graça e elegância, enquanto o pokémon que lembrava um dinossauro sai normal. Ao vê-lo, a Fennekin sente um leve receio, sendo algo natural pelo fato de ser um oponente com vantagem sobre ela.

Rapidamente, a raposa pokémon se recompõe, mantendo a postura anterior, encarando o seu oponente.

Essa sensação que ela sentiu era algo que surgia naturalmente em todos os pokémons, sendo que com os treinos e confiança do pokémon em seu treinador, essa sensação podia ser reduzida drasticamente, como no caso da Fennekin que sentiu, mas que conseguiu se recompor, suprimindo essa sensação para se concentrar na batalha.

Porém, essa sensação inerente a todos os pokémons nunca poderia ser extinta e sim, apenas suprimida em uma batalha, pois era uma sensação natural e igualmente inevitável.

O treinador do Larvitar arqueia o cenho ao vê-la dançar enquanto saia da pokéball, para depois dar de ombros, pensando que era impressão sua, sendo que no painel surge a imagem de um Lavirtar onde tinha uma pokéball e na imagem da outra pokéball, a mesma some, dando lugar a imagem de um Fennekin, enquanto que Serena havia visto os dados do Lavirtar na sua pokedex, ficando preocupada ao constatar que ele era de dois tipos que tinham vantagem contra o tipo Fire e que ataques desse tipo davam apenas metade do dano nele.

Ela inspira profundamente, fechando a pokédex, para depois guarda-la, acalmando a sua mente, cessando as preocupações que a tomavam e que somente iriam atrapalhar, passando a se concentrar na batalha, pensando consigo mesma:

"De fato, ele tem vantagem contra a Fennekin. Mas pode ser administrável com uma boa estratégia, adaptando-a quando necessário, sendo que no quesito velocidade, a Fennekin é superiora. Será uma batalha difícil, mas não impossível. Os tipos podem conceder vantagem, mas não determinam, automaticamente, o vencedor e o perdedor. O que definirá a vitória, será a estratégia e a capacidade de adaptá-la sempre que for necessário. Mesmo um tipo com desvantagem, pode ganhar daquele que tem vantagem sobre ele."

Então, ela passa a se concentrar na batalha, sendo plenamente ciente que seria uma batalha difícil e que a estratégia era fundamental, como em qualquer outra batalha.

\- Lavirtar, use Sandstorm!

\- Fennekin, use Heat Wave!

Como a velocidade do tipo Fire era maior, ela lança o ataque primeiro, atingindo o tipo Rock e Ground, o arremessando para trás, com o mesmo gerenciando a dor do golpe, juntamente com a leve ardência em decorrência das ondas de calor escaldante.

O pokémon se refaz e concentra poder tipo Rock, invocando uma tempestade de areia que envolve o campo, sendo que na tela de cristal liquido do painel, aparece em cima das imagens dos pokémons, a palavra Sandstorm e um contador de tempo decrescente.

Além disso, surgiu um leve brilho crescente no Larvitar, assim que a tempestade de areia surgiu no campo, sendo que Serena fica surpresa ao ver no monitor um aumento de cinquenta por cento na defesa especial dele.

Então, o treinador fala ao ver a sua oponente surpresa:

\- O movimento Sandstorm aumenta em cinquenta por cento a defesa especial dos pokémons tipo Rock como efeito secundário.

"Entendo. O Heat Wave ficou ainda mais fraco por ser um ataque especial. Logo, vou ter que usar um ataque físico, no caso, o Scratch. Posso baixar a defesa física dele para aumentar o dano do golpe físico. Pode ser a única forma de derrotá-lo"

A Fennekin sentia a ardência dos grãos de areia ásperos que fustigavam a sua pelagem, provocando danos nela, sendo que ela ouve a voz da sua treinadora, enquanto que não conseguia vê-la direito, assim como não conseguia ver com exatidão o seu oponente por causa da nuvem de poeira que ocupava por completo a área da arena:

– O seu ataque tipo Fire ficou ainda mais fraco! Teremos que usar outro ataque! Use Tail Whip e depois avance para usar Scratch!

O treinador do Larvitar exclama, sendo que estava tranquilo com a batalha, pois a tipo Fire estava em total desvantagem contra o seu pokémon e em virtude desse pensamento, ele acreditava que iria vencer facilmente a sua oponente:

\- Use Screech e depois, Rock Tomb!

Por ser mais ágil, a tipo Fire faz o primeiro movimento e abana a cauda de forma fofa, fazendo a defesa física do Larvitar, cair, surgindo um brilho decrescente nele, indicando no visor a queda da sua defesa física, para depois o seu oponente liberar um grito ensurdecedor em direção a Fennekin, após concentrar poder tipo Normal.

Ela fecha os olhos pelo som ensurdecedor ao mesmo tempo em que surgia um leve brilho decrescente nela, com Serena percebendo que no painel, apareceu o indicador da queda da defesa física da sua amiga.

Então, enquanto a Fennekin estreitava os olhos, lutando para enxergar o seu oponente dentre a nuvem implacável de areia que preenchia a arena, movimentando-se em alta velocidade, ela começa a dançar se movimentado de um lado para o outro, conforme avançava contra o seu oponente, enquanto que o mesmo havia concentrando poder tipo Rock, fazendo surgir no ar, em torno dele, várias pedras, para depois lança-las como projéteis contra o tipo Fire, que mesmo com a baixa visão que estava tendo por causa do Sandstorm, consegue ver as pedras quando estas se aproximavam dela e graças a sua velocidade ser maior que a do Larvitar, além de usar passos de dança de forma natural, permitindo assim que se concentrasse na batalha, ela consegue desviar dos projeteis, mantendo o ritmo de dança contra o seu oponente, sem abrandar o seu avanço, enquanto que o seu adversário tentava, inutilmente, atingi-la com as pedras, sendo uma tarefa quase que impossível, pois ele não sabia para onde ela saltaria.

O treinador dele estava surpreso com o que presenciava, pois nunca havia visto, antes, um pokémon incorporar passos de dança em uma batalha, pois somente havia visto pokémons dançando em cima de um palco, como no Try Pokkaron e em algum outro evento, menor, que envolvia dança e apresentação:

\- Ela se mexeu por si mesma, sem ordem de sua treinadora e está dançando, enquanto avança?!

Uma mulher que passava perto dali, havia parado para olhar a batalha, no intuito de fiscalizar o andamento da mesma, ficando surpresa ao ver um pokémon dançar em plena batalha, achando isso inusitado e igualmente fascinante, além de ter ouvido o que o rapaz disse, sorrindo ainda mais ao constatar que a tipo Fire se mexia por si mesma e que dançava de forma natural.

Então, ela vê a jovem exclamando determinada, enquanto sorria:

\- Nós somos amigas e parceiras. Somos uma dupla! Não temos a relação mestre e escravo pokémon. Vamos mostrar o que sabemos fazer de melhor amiga!

\- Fokko! – a raposa pokémon exclama animada, ficando ainda mais determinada, enquanto desviava das pedras, visando se aproximar o máximo possível do seu oponente.

A mulher sorri ao ouvir isso e decide observar mais atentamente a batalha.

Ao se refazer da surpresa, percebendo que a Fennekin havia se aproximado perigosamente do seu pokémon, o treinador dele exclama:

\- Desvie, Larvitar!

Porém, a ordem veio tarde demais e ele é atingido pelas garras afiadas da Fennekin que cresceram, assim que ela concentrou o seu poder, atacando em forma de uma dança de garras, surpreendendo a mulher que observava a execução do golpe, pois era distinto da execução de outros pokémons, acabando por arremessar Larvitar para trás, o fazendo levar dano, com o mesmo exibindo uma face de dor, enquanto o ataque dele era cancelado.

O treinador dele fica estarrecido ao ver que a tipo Fire seguia o tipo Ground e Rock, conforme ele era atirado para trás, ficando na frente do mesmo que está estarrecido pela aproximação da sua oponente, enquanto se recuperava do ataque ao ficar de pé, sendo golpeado novamente pelas garras afiadas e compridas da Fennekin, que provocavam danos nele, com o mesmo cerrando os olhos pela dor do golpe.

Enquanto isso, o seu treinador ainda se encontrava estarrecido ao vê-la usar por si mesma o Scratch, o atingindo com as suas garras afiadas, enquanto que a tipo Fire lidava, novamente, com a ardência na pele provocada pelos grãos de areia que se moviam em alta velocidade e que provocavam danos em sua pelagem, enquanto procurava ficar o mais próxima possível do seu oponente para conseguir acertá-lo por causa das nuvens de areia que se deslocavam velozmente, dificultando a sua visão a distância.

Mesmo sentindo a ardência e dor pelos grãos de areia que fustigavam a sua pelagem, ela não abrandava a determinação de ataca-lo novamente, persistindo no ataque, erguendo as patas com garras afiadas e compridas como efeito do uso do movimento Scratch, quando o treinador dele se refaz, exclamando:

\- Use Protect e depois, Rock Tomb!

Antes que o ataque da pokémon o acertasse, ele ergueu uma barreira translúcida brilhante que o protegeu do ataque da Fennekin, com as garras dela se chocando contra esse escudo que conseguia deter qualquer golpe e como o seu movimento foi bloqueado, ela acabou sendo afastada um pouco pelo impacto contra esse escudo translúcido e brilhante.

Então, já tendo concentrado poder tipo Rock, Lavitar faz surgir várias pedras em volta dele, no ar, para depois lança-los como projeteis contra o tipo Fire, com Serena exclamando:

\- Desvie, Fennekin!


	91. Treinamento

**Notas do Autor**

Fennekin surpreende todos, quando...

Serena e seu oponente descobrem...

Em Kantou, Satoshi e os outros...

Em Kalos...

 **Capítulo 91 - Treinamento**

Porém, como estava próxima demais dele, ela não consegue desviar e é atingida pelas rochas, sendo soterrada, enquanto gritava de dor, surgindo um leve brilho decrescente nela, com o monitor mostrando a diminuição da sua velocidade através do surgimento do indicador velocidade e uma seta para baixo, enquanto a barra de energia dela descia vertiginosamente:

\- Fokko!

\- Fennekin! – Serena exclama, desesperada.

Conforme via a pokémon sendo soterrada pelas pedras, o treinador do tipo Rock e Ground fala sorrindo, já se considerando vencedor, assim como o seu Larvitar que havia se afastado um pouco da sua oponente soterrada pelas pedras:

\- Já era. Golpes tipo Rock são super efetivos contra um tipo Fire.

Porém, todos ficam estarrecidos ao verem algo flamejante que surge dentre as rochas, para depois sair da mesma com algumas pedras sendo jogadas para fora, enquanto que uma bola de chamas ardentes e intensas surge do pequeno monte formado pelas pedras, correndo em direção a um Larvitar aturdido.

Então, todos percebem que era a habilidade Blaze da Fennekin que foi ativada, enquanto ela avançava velozmente contra o seu oponente, com Serena exclamando determinada:

\- Fennekin, use Heat Wave!

Concentrando poder tipo Fire, ela lança o Heat Wave, atingindo o tipo Rock e Ground que havia ficado aturdido, assim como o seu treinador, ao verem que a tipo Fire não foi finalizada, com este se esquecendo de mandar o seu pokémon desviar do ataque ou usar o movimento Protect, sendo que este último, teria sido o mais indicado contra esse golpe.

Afinal, ele já havia dado como certo a sua vitória e por isso, não conseguiu reagir em tempo hábil para evitar que o seu pokémon sofresse danos.

As ondas de calor escaldantes atingem o Larvitar que é atirado para trás, com o mesmo gritando de dor, para depois se chocar na espécie de barreira de energia que protegia os treinadores, fazendo o mesmo cair inconsciente no chão, enquanto que a Fennekin estava de pé e arfante, com um olho fechado pelas dores lacerantes em seu corpo, enquanto que a tempestade de areia havia cessado naquele instante, com o indicador de tempo, abaixo da palavra Sandstorm, chegando ao final da sua contagem regressiva, indicando com precisão o término da tempestade de areia que assolava a arena.

O treinador encontrava-se chocado ao ver que a barra de energia do seu Larvitar havia descido vertiginosamente ao ponto de ser zerada, sendo que demora em processar o que havia ocorrido, para em seguida murmurar, vendo a indicação embaixo da imagem da Fennekin, de que a habilidade Blaze foi ativada, além de ter outra indicação no painel de cristal líquido, sendo esta estarrecedora, pois acima da barra de energia zerada do seu Larvitar, surgiu a indicação de que ele havia sofrido um golpe crítico, aparecendo a sigla KO:

\- Mesmo com a habilidade Blaze, o Sandstorm ainda estava ativo. A defesa especial dele foi aumentada em cinquenta por cento, além da evasiva dele ter sido aumentada em um estágio pela habilidade Sand Veil. Além disso, esse movimento não é crítico e ela devia ter sido finalizada pelo Rock Tomb – ele fala, observando que havia apenas um ponto de energia no indicador da barra de energia da Fennekin, com ele murmurando - Isso é impossível! A energia dela deveria ter sido zerada, pois um golpe tipo Rock é super efetivo contra um tipo Fire!

Serena via o painel e confessava que também estava surpresa, enquanto esperava desesperada que a batalha fosse encerrada oficialmente, para poder tratar da sua amiga, visando acabar com a dor que a raposa pokémon sentia.

Então, o juiz daquela arena exclama após se refazer da surpresa:

\- O Larvitar foi finalizado! A vitória é da Fennekin! – no monitor, a imagem do Larvitar escurece, para depois sumir, aparecendo apenas a imagem do tipo Fire e a palavra: "Winner".

\- Fennekin! – ela exclama, correndo até a sua amiga, a pegando gentilmente no colo, afagando-a.

A mesma está ofegante, sendo visíveis os tremores em seu corpo felpudo provocados pela dor intensa que ela sentia. Serena aplica rapidamente um Super Potion, com a pokémon se sentindo melhor, ainda mais pelo fato da dor sumir, para depois a jovem voltar a afaga-la, sendo que nesse interim, o oponente chamou o Larvitar para a pokéball, para depois se aproximar da jovem, entregando o dinheiro pela derrota, enquanto falava:

\- Não consigo acreditar que ela resistiu com um ponto de energia. Era para ela ter sido finalizada. Não compreendo por que isso não ocorreu. Se ela tivesse a habilidade Sturdy, teria lógica resistir com um ponto de energia.

Então, ambos ouvem uma voz:

\- É o amor. Quando um pokémon ama o seu treinador, tudo é possível. Já vi pokémons resistirem com um ponto de energia aos golpes super efetivos ou críticos sem terem a habilidade Sturdy, não usando o movimento Endure ou um Focus Sash, assim como se auto curam de quaisquer status alterados, fazem golpes que não são críticos se tornarem críticos pela força do amor, tal como aconteceu com o último Heat Wave dela, além de se esquivarem, podendo ser considerado uma esquiva milagrosa, ainda mais com uma velocidade absurdamente mais baixa que a do oponente. O amor é poderoso, jovem. Muito poderoso. É raro ver tais feitos através da força do vínculo entre treinador e pokémon, assim como o amor intenso e incondicional que o pokémon sente pelo seu treinador e me considero especialmente sortuda ao testemunhar tais acontecimentos.

Eles se viram para a origem da voz, reconhecendo a roupa que a mulher usava como aquela usada pelos proprietários dos Battle Clubs, sendo que a roupa era um modelo feminino.

\- É a proprietária desse Battle Club? – o rapaz pergunta com evidente surpresa na face.

\- Sim.

\- Nada contra. Mas sempre achei que só havia homens como proprietários e que eram lutadores. – o jovem fala, enquanto guardava a pokéball com o seu Larvitar dentro dela.

A proprietária do Battle Club sorri, para depois falar:

\- Há muitas proprietárias de Battle Clubs. Já faz anos que foi extinta essa regra de somente homens poderem gerenciar os Battle Clubs. Inclusive, saiba que eu sou uma lutadora profissional. Eu passei com louvor nos exames e testes para me tornar uma proprietária. Acredite, não é qualquer um que consegue esse título.

\- Incrível! – Serena exclama animada, com a Fennekin em seu colo.

O rapaz fica surpreso e depois consente, se despedindo, para em seguida se retirar dali.

A proprietária do local olha para a jovem e para a pokémon, afagando a tipo Fire que curte o carinho suave da mulher que fala, enquanto sorria:

\- Ela deve amá-la muito. Eu sei como é. A minha amiga também tem essa reação. Ela já fez milagres em nossas batalhas, sendo o mesmo para os meus outros amigos. Eles já fizeram vários milagres.

Nisso, ela observa uma pokémon se aproximando delas, sendo que Serena identifica com a pokédex como sendo uma Blaziken, a deixando surpresa.

\- Ela foi a minha primeira pokémon e amiga. Eu vim de Johto quando era mais jovem. Ela e os meus outros amigos pokémons trabalham nesse Battle Club como fiscais, além de auxiliarem outros treinadores, sendo que sabem falar a linguagem humana.

\- A minha amiga também está aprendendo a linguagem humana. Faz dois dias que ela começou o curso do Hakai. – Serena fala, com a Fennekin em seu colo.

\- Demora um pouco para eles dominarem a fala. Mas quando ela aprender a falar será muito divertido. – a proprietária fala sorrindo.

\- A Fennekin está se dedicando arduamente as aulas. Ela está ansiosa para falar a linguagem humana.

\- Fokko! – a raposa pokémon exclama animada.

\- Eu estou torcendo para que tenha uma boa jornada. Você está em uma jornada, certo?

\- Sim.

Nisso, ela conta resumidamente do sonho de ambas, assim como os planos que fizeram com a mulher ficando surpresa, para depois consentir, sorrindo:

\- Perseguia o sonho de vocês e não desistam dele.

\- Não vamos desistir. – ela fala com determinação nos olhos.

\- Fokko! – a Fennekin exclama determinada.

Após se aproximar de sua treinadora, a Blaziken fala:

\- Estamos com um problema no corredor seis. Um dos treinadores colocou um peso exacerbado em cima de um pokémon, desrespeitando as regras. É um peso muito acima do regulado para a espécie dele e o colocou na esteira em uma velocidade muito acima da permitida, sendo que foi fornecida a tabela da Liga Pokémon do tipo, quantidade, tipos de treinamento e como deviam ser realizados, assim como o peso máximo permitido para a espécie dele. Mas ele desprezou o manual que fornecemos. O pobre pokémon está com dificuldades de se manter de pé com tanto peso e está fazendo um esforço descomunal para lidar com a carga. Acredito que ele vai desfalecer por esgotamento físico em breve.

A proprietária consente e fala:

\- Obrigada amiga. Vamos passar agora lá. Vou conferir pessoalmente e se ele já tiver tirado o peso, usarei as câmeras de segurança como prova para denunciá-lo a Liga Pokémon – nisso, ela se vira e fala, cumprimentando a jovem, afagando mais uma vez a raposa pokémon:

\- Eu fico feliz em ver essa determinação. Bem, eu tenho que ir, agora. Adeus e boa sorte em sua jornada. Estou torcendo para que consigam realizar o sonho de vocês.

\- Obrigada e adeus. – ela a cumprimenta educadamente, agradecendo com o seu típico sorriso, enquanto que a Fennekin agradecia também, inclinando levemente a cabeça.

Acenando, ela se afasta com a Blaziken que havia acenado educadamente com a cabeça para ambas em forma de despedida, enquanto que Serena e Fennekin acenavam, sendo que no caso do tipo Fire, ela acenou com a patinha.

Então, Serena comenta, olhando para a sua amiga que olhava para ela, abanando a caudinha felpuda:

\- Melhor passamos no Centro Pokémon. O que acha? Podemos comer, também. Não sei quanto a você, mas estou com fome, após as nossas batalhas.

Nisso, a barriga do tipo Fire ronca e ela consente envergonhada.

Serena sorri gentilmente, a afagando, com a pokémon curtindo o afago, enquanto a jovem perguntava:

\- Depois, podemos aproveitar que esse local tem uma academia para treinarmos. O que acha?

A raposa pokémon consente animada, abanando a caudinha, para depois, ambas saírem em direção ao Centro Pokémon que ficava estrategicamente ao lado do Battle Club.

Há centenas de quilômetros dali, em Kantou, algumas horas depois, com o sol dando lugar ao entardecer, o grupo de Satoshi arma o acampamento próximo de um rio e começam o treinamento, após encontrarem por imagens de satélite um local ideal para treinarem, sendo que eles iriam alternar os dias, sendo um dia de treino, outro de batalha e um de folga para os pokémons relaxarem.

Eles improvisam algumas pedras para os pokémons treinarem a força, tanto ao erguer os objetos com o corpo, usando as patas, assim como apoiando objetos na cauda, sendo que eles também se juntaram aos pokémons nos exercícios físicos, com Cheren concordando que eles tinham que se exercitar, pois precisavam ser capazes de reagir ou de aguentarem uma corrida, se fosse necessário.

Claro que os pokémons levantavam peso de acordo com o corpo deles, para depois correrem com pesos e os que tinham mandíbulas as treinavam ao morderem um galho, fazendo flexão com pesos amarrados em seus corpos, assim como exercitavam as patas. Mesmo os Caterpies e Weedles treinavam as suas bocas para que quando aprendessem o Bug Bite, dessem mordidas mais poderosas, sendo o mesmo para os Ratata´s e qualquer um que tivesse mandíbulas para serem fortalecidas, enquanto que os Pidgeottos, Pidgey e o Spearow, o que foi capturado por Cheren, voavam com pesos para exercitar a musculatura das asas, inclusive treinando manobras aéreas, assim como exercitavam os músculos das patas como os outros faziam. A Spearow de Yukiko ainda estava em recuperação, com Shigeru falando que ela somente poderia fazer esforço físico dali a alguns dias, quando estivesse totalmente curada.

Portanto, ela apenas observava os treinamentos.

Quanto aos Spearows do bando do Líder Spearow, além do mesmo e sua companheira, eles não treinavam, pois seriam enviados ao Hakase Pokémon, assim que chegassem em Nibi City (Pewter City), conforme eles prometeram ao bando e Satoshi havia prometido que só iria começar o treinamento do Spearow líder, quando os filhotes dele crescessem, pois achava fundamental que os filhotes crescessem com ambos os pais, juntos deles.

Antes de começarem o treinamento, os filhotes de Spearow já haviam sido retirados das pokéballs, bocejando ao sair delas, sendo acomodados na mochila de Satoshi que estava aberta, pois era usada como substituto de um ninho, usando as roupas ensacadas dele como apoio para os pés e corpos dos filhotes, pois eram macios.

Naquele instante, os pequenos estavam cochilando, após comerem a papinha altamente nutritiva feita por Shigeru, enquanto que os pais deles os aqueciam embaixo dos seus corpos, olhando atentamente o treinamento, com o bando próximo deles, sendo que estavam surpresos ao verem que os treinadores se preocupavam com o bem estar físico e emocional dos pokémons, respeitando seus limites e procurando fazer a bateria de treinamentos o mais suave possível. Esse era o mesmo pensamento da Spearow de Yukiko, que estava aliviada por não ter sido azarada com aquele que a capturou, pois a seu ver, tinha muita sorte de ter a albina como treinadora e não outro treinador, que poderia trata-la apenas como um objeto de batalha e não como um ser com sentimentos e inteligência.

Os que tinham chifres treinavam avançando um no outro com pesos, como no caso dos Nidorans. O Pinsir treinava quebrando pedras com as suas pinças para exercitar a força do Vice Grip, sendo que também havia se exercitado usando pesos.

Eles treinavam saltos com peso e havia corridas. Os que nadavam, treinavam com pesos amarrados em seu corpo, fazendo manobras aquáticas para exercitar a cauda e as nadadeiras, além de treinarem saltos, fazendo treino com as mandíbulas e com os chifres, também, no caso os Goldeen, sendo que fizeram um treinamento adicional ao acharem uma pequena cachoeira com eles treinando ascender ela, lutando contra a correnteza e a gravidade. Os jovens também vestiram roupas de banho e no caso de Yukiko um maiô, para treinarem na água, com os pokémons ficando surpresos ao verem que os seus treinadores treinavam junto deles.

Hime estava participando dos treinamentos e os que dominavam golpes de punho, treinavam golpeando pedras ou troncos, usando os seus elementos para proteger a sua pele, assim como os que usavam as patas para chutar.

Os que tinham caudas treinavam com pesos nelas, usando em seguida as caudas para golpear objetos, treinando assim golpes que envolviam a cauda, enquanto que os tipos Rock treinavam a sua força ao erguerem pesos imensos, envolvendo o treinamento de fazerem movimentos rápidos e precisos, sendo que para a Ônix shiny de Satoshi, eles tiveram uma dificuldade considerável para encontrar pedras suficientemente pesadas para ela. Os tipos Rock treinavam as mandíbulas ao destruírem rochedos com as suas bocas, além de treinarem movimentos de chicote e saltos.

Então, após a sessão de treinamento, eles recebem uma ração rica em nutrientes e vitaminas, assim como guloseimas de sobremesa, tendo um período para relaxarem, para depois eles usarem os movimentos de alguns deles para treiná-los, como desviar do Rock Tomb dos Ônix, assim como para lidarem com os ventos fortes gerados pelos tipos Flying, que também treinavam voar frente às correntes de vento gerado pelos outros, alternando entre si, com outros treinamentos envolvendo o Hydro Pump, com os pokémons avançando ou lidando com o ataque, por exemplo, assim como, escapando de outros movimentos que exigiam velocidade ou força.

Havia também o treino com objetos que eram lançados e que os pokémons precisavam acertar para treinar a pontaria. Eles também usavam o movimento Bubble do Squirtle de Shigeru, para que os pokémons treinassem pontaria ao tentarem atingir as bolhas que ele gerava e que se deslocavam no ar, dispersando-se, graças aos ventos gerados pelas asas dos tipos Flying, aumentando assim a dificuldade em atingir as bolhas de tamanhos variados.

Ou seja, todas as habilidades e movimentos dos pokémons que podiam ser usados para treinar outros pokémons sobre orientação dos seus treinadores eram usados, sempre respeitando os limites de cada um, pois se preocupavam com o bem estar físico e emocional deles.

A Eevee participava satisfeita dos treinos, pois percebia que eles não forçavam, não eram desumanos, iam com calma e aplicavam da forma mais gentil possível, sendo que sempre estavam preocupados com o bem estar deles, respeitando os limites dos pokémons, além de darem intervalos regulares de descanso, não sendo o treinamento desumano e cruel até a exaustão física e muitas vezes, gerando o colapso físico como era com o seu ex-treinador que não respeitava os limites dos pokémons, os forçando violentamente, além de usar aqueles dispositivos cruéis que eram brutais. Ela tinha pesadelos ao se lembrar do "domador de feras", como o seu mestre chamava carinhosamente o objeto que tracionava o seu corpo e que todos usavam. Era usual ela ver os outros entrando em colapso físico e mental, caindo inconscientes, com muitos desejando morrer para não sofrerem mais.

Nos treinos, ou melhor, tortura, pois chamar de treino seria desmerecer o treinamento que respeitava os pokémons como o que ela fazia naquele momento, somente havia desespero e dor, assim como lágrimas de desolação e chibatadas para aqueles que desfaleciam sem terminar a bateria cruel de treino e mesmo que o pokémon tivesse colapsado, tendo todas as suas forças drenadas e incapaz de ser erguer, assim como de manter as pálpebras levantadas, levava chicotadas violentas para ficar de pé, sendo deixado fora da pokéball, ferido e esgotado, ficando vários dias naquele estado, sentindo dores intensas até que o mestre achasse que já havia sido punido o suficiente, com muitos desejando a morte e os que tentavam resistir eram quebrados, tanto psicologicamente, quanto emocionalmente, se tornando nada mais, nada menos, do que carcaças ambulantes sem qualquer vida.

Ela tinha pesadelos ao se lembrar dos olhos vazios de alguns que viu sendo quebrados e se lembrava de todo o sofrimento que vivenciou.

Inclusive, a noite ela tinha pesadelos, sendo confortada pelo seu treinador, ficando em seus braços, tremendo e chorando, enquanto assimilava que não estava mais com o seu mestre e sim com Cheren que procurava afaga-la e falar palavras gentis para acalmá-la, enquanto ela voltava a se acalmar, com ele dando um calmante natural feito por Shigeru na noite passada, pois ela havia acordado com os gritos de desespero da Eevee, sendo que os outros pokémons também ficaram alarmados, enquanto que Yukiko e Satoshi acordaram preocupados, para depois ficarem com pena dela, assim como os outros, pois ela tremia e chorava incontrolavelmente.

Prontamente, o jovem Ookido preparou um calmante natural com ervas, usando berrys para tornar o sabor mais agradável, após pesquisar uma receita que podia fazer, para administrar a uma Eevee que tremia muito.

Afinal, o pesadelo era vívido, pois se tratavam de lembranças de quando estava com o seu ex-mestre cruel e perverso, fazendo assim com que ela demorasse em perceber que estava salva e segura nos braços de Cheren, para depois deitar nos braços dele, corando, enquanto sentia o cheiro do jovem que a confortava, ajudando-a a relaxar, com o tipo Normal se sentindo segura em seus braços.

Desnecessário dizer que todos queriam trucidar o quanto antes o treinador dela, quando Yukiko traduziu o que ela contou sobre as suas lembranças e dos pokémons que foram quebrados.

A Eevee sai de seus pensamentos, voltando a fazer os exercícios, corando ao olhar para Cheren que estava próximo dela, com os treinadores orientando os pokémons naquela fase do treino, zelando para que os treinos fossem feitos com segurança.

Ocorria mais um horário para descansarem, relaxando e após estarem descansados, havia o treinamento de reforço que era para treinar as fraquezas dos tipos e que era opcional, com os treinadores deixando a postos os itens para trata-los, sendo que este treinamento visava aumentar a resistência deles, assim como pesquisavam algum dos movimentos que seriam úteis para ajudar a lidar com os golpes super efetivos.

Como esse treinamento era opcional, somente alguns realizavam tais treinos, sendo muitos destes, guerreiros, com os jovens administrando esse treinamento em doses pequenas, pois era um grande sofrimento ser atingido por golpes super efetivos, com eles os tratando rapidamente, visando diminuir ao máximo a dor.

Há centenas de quilômetros dali, em Kalos, mais precisamente em um Battle Club, Serena e Fennekin haviam treinado juntas na espécie de academia que tinha dentro do local, com as pessoas ficando surpresas ao verem uma treinadora treinando junto com o seu pokémon.

Afinal, era algo que não era usual, pois normalmente, os pokémons treinavam sozinhos e os treinadores apenas orientavam os seus treinos, determinado o tipo de treinamento que fariam e o tempo, seguindo as regras e orientações da Liga Pokémon e que eram fornecidas pelos funcionários do local, que também era intensamente supervisionado.

Elas haviam usado a esteira, com a Fennekin carregando pesos amarrados em seu corpo, após elas fazerem levantamento de peso, com o tipo Fire treinando a cauda, além das patas ao flexiona-las com peso nas costas, enquanto a jovem treinava com pesos próprios para humanos, após vestir uma roupa de ginástica bem comportada, sendo que ambas faziam exercícios ao som de músicas que Serena havia baixado e que tocava em seu Smartphone que se encontrava ao lado delas, sendo que havia colocado para tocar em um volume baixo, visando não atrapalhar os demais treinadores e pokémons que usavam a academia naquele momento.

Depois, o tipo Fire havia treinado em um corredor de vento, caso fosse necessário enfrentar um tipo Flying, aprendendo a usar as garras para fincar-se no chão e se estivesse em uma rajada particularmente forte, poderia usar o Scratch para se fixar, assim como, para contra atacar.

A Fennekin havia treinado contra projeteis, desviando deles, sempre dançando, pois era algo natural dela, além de treinar seu ataque Ember para atingir alvos moveis que surgiam sem aviso prévio, com ela não sabendo de onde surgiriam, visando treinar a sua precisão.

Havia também o treinamento de salto de obstáculos, com ela realizando esse treinamento com pesos, visando exercitar os seus saltos e a capacidade de desviar de eventuais obstáculos que surgissem, abruptamente. Também havia o treino em uma área de gelo, com o tipo Fire aprendendo a se fixar usando as suas garras, desviando de objetos que eram lançados contra ela, após a raposa pokémon ter aprendido a se movimentar em superfícies lisas.

Após o treinamento, Serena entrega para um dos funcionários o folheto de orientação da Liga Pokémon sobre os tipos de treinamento, tempo e pesos permitido para a Fennekin, que emprestaram para ela, antes dela começar o treino, sendo que ela havia baixado do site oficial da Liga Pokémon.

Então, ambas saem do Battle Club com a jovem falando:

\- Creio que merecemos um bom banho, após todos esses treinos.

\- Fokko! – a raposa exclama animada, pois estava ansiosa para tomar um banho a seco por ser tipo Fire, visando tirar a sujidade que impregnava a sua pelagem e que a incomodava, demasiadamente.

\- Eu imagino que a sujeira em sua pelagem deve estar incomodando você.

Ela consente e a jovem exclama, animada:

\- Um banho é tudo de bom!

\- Fokko! – a raposa pokémon exclama concordando, enquanto abanava a caudinha felpuda.

\- Amanhã, vamos nos dedicar a realizar algumas coreografias. Surgiu-me na mente alguns passos de dança que gostaria de experimentar. Podemos tentar usar o Heat Wave de outra forma para gerar um efeito bonito. O que acha amiga?

\- Fokko! – a raposa exclama, consentindo, abanando a cauda de forma animada.

\- Ótimo! Há uma área de um parque próximo daqui que podemos usar.

Nisso, elas se dirigem até um pequeno hotel onde Serena reservou um quarto para tomarem banho, aplicando um banho a seco na raposa pokémon, escovando-a em seguida, pois ela adorava ser escovada, para depois a jovem se dirigir até um local que tinha máquina de lavar e secadora, visando lavar e secar as suas roupas, guardando-as em seguida na sua mochila de viagem.

Há centenas de quilômetros dali, em Kantou, após outro intervalo, os pokémons estavam relaxando, conversando entre si, brincando ou se juntando em roda para conversarem, enquanto que muitos ficavam curiosos com o treinamento que os seus treinadores estavam fazendo entre si e que eram movimentos de luta, com eles ensinando para Cheren.

Conforme observavam, os pokémons descobriram que o treinamento se chamava Artes marciais, com eles compreendendo que eram movimentos de luta que os humanos usavam e muitos confessaram que era interessante.

No final, muitos desejaram aprender e ficaram felizes de poderem se juntar as aulas, voluntariamente, sendo que estavam empolgados em aprender algo diferente.

Após algum tempo, as aulas cessam e animados, os pokémons voltam a relaxar e conversar entre si, assim como os seus treinadores.

Ao verem que o seu treinador se sentou em uma pedra, as pokémons fêmeas do Satoshi procuraram ficar perto dele que as afagava, com os jovens conversando entre si, para depois começarem a pescar peixes animais, sendo que as pokémons fêmeas disputavam quem pegava mais peixes para o amado treinador delas, chegando ao ponto de Satoshi pedir gentilmente para pararem, pois já tinham bastante peixe, enquanto as afagando, agradecendo pela pescaria, com as pokémons fêmeas exibindo olhos de coração.

Então, enquanto assavam os peixes na fogueira, Yukiko se afastou para se banhar no rio que ficava próximo dali.

Meia hora depois ela volta, já trocada, colocando as roupas sujas em uma sacola, enquanto esticava a toalha em um galho próximo dali, colocando o seu peixe para assar, enquanto que os seus amigos já haviam comido alguns peixes e se preparavam para tomarem um banho, enquanto Yukiko observava o seu peixe assando.

Então, eles voltam após algum tempo, colocando as toalhas em galhos, enquanto voltavam a se sentar em volta da fogueira para conversarem entre si, sendo que as fêmeas haviam voltado para junto do seu treinador.

Dos pokémons de Cheren, o casal de Nidorans discutia entre si, assim como a Caterpie e o Weedle, que também estavam discutindo entre si, enquanto que todos os outros, inclusive dos demais treinadores, olhavam com gotas as discussões calorosas, assim como os outros Caterpies, Weedles e Nidorans, sendo que o casal Nidoran de Satoshi havia se afastado para trocarem juras de amor, ignorando a confusão que havia se instalado não muito longe de onde se encontravam, pois estavam mais interessados em aproveitarem o tempo fora das pokéballs para namorarem, assim como o casal que pertencia a Shigeru, enquanto que muitos pokémons os invejavam.

Inclusive, antes deles se afastarem, Yukiko colocou um laço bonito na Nidoran fêmea e uma gravata borboleta no Nidoran macho shiny, falando que era para ficarem mais bonitos, uma vez que estavam tendo um encontro, com os pokémons ficando felizes com os acessórios, para depois se afastarem, sendo que estavam ansiosos para terem o seu encontro.

O Nidoran macho e a fêmea Nidoran shiny de Shigeru haviam se conhecido no entardecer do dia anterior, graças ao seu treinador, pois viviam em locais afastados, se conhecendo assim que foram tirados das pokéballs para relaxarem junto com os outros, acabando por se apaixonarem a primeira vista e tal como o casal de Satoshi, eles haviam se afastado para terem um momento a sós para namorar, com ambos recebendo, também, acessórios de Yukiko. A fêmea recebeu um laço e o macho uma gravata, com eles ficando felizes por estarem mais bonitos para o encontro.

O Spearow de Cheren olha a confusão do alto de um galho e tem uma ideia, passando a sorrir, para depois voar de onde estava até um galho que ficava, estrategicamente, entre os casais que discutiam entre si, próximos um do outro.


	92. Consequências

**Notas do Autor**

Yo!

Quero falar algo sobre o capítulo anterior.

Vocês vão ver esses milagres durante os capítulos, provocados por amor e não é protagonismo, pois eles terão alguns rivais, cujos pokémons vão fazer a mesma coisa, embora que vão ser raros, pois há o requisito de que os pokémons devem amar os treinadores, que por sua vez, devem ter um forte vínculo com o pokémon, sendo que este vai amá-lo intensamente ao ser tratado com respeito, amor e carinho, que o possível será impossível. Para isso, será preciso interagir com o pokémon, o afagando, brincando e dando guloseimas (quem não gosta de guloseimas?), tal como é nos jogos, através do recurso Pokémon Amie. Deixar o pokémon confinado, só o tirando para batalhar, treinar e dar comida, sem dar carinho e amor, não o fará fazer esses milagres que são possíveis, apenas, pelo forte amor que o pokémon sente pelo seu treinador.

Afinal, eu estou usando o elemento dos jogos, no caso, o que foi introduzido em X e Y, juntamente com o Pokémon Amie.

Antes desses jogos (X e Y) e seus sucessores, você se dedicava a fazer um pokémon feliz e com muito custo pelos métodos limitados dos jogos anteriores, para que evoluíssem por felicidade.

Agora, pokémons cem por cento felizes e recebendo amor, carinho, cuidado e guloseimas, regularmente, conseguem realizar milagres durante a batalha, sendo que nessas ações, sempre aparece o símbolo de corações em cima, além de ter um comportamento diferente na batalha, pois ele vira o rosto para olhar para você, antes de começar a batalha, após acertar um golpe e derrotar o seu oponente, dando estas mensagens: "Está olhando para o treinador com olhos confiantes", "Está curioso sobre o que o seu treinador tem na mochila" e afins.

Além disso, o resultado de você dedicar algum tempo para tratar deles, brincando e dando carinho, assim como guloseimas, se reverte em algo muito bom em batalhas, tais como: Esquivas milagrosas, auto-cura, golpes críticos que se tornam críticos, aguentar golpes KO restando um de HP como se tivesse a habilidade Sturdy. Nos golpes KO que ele resiste com um ponto de energia, aparece a mensagem "o treinador não precisa se preocupar, pois ele resistiu" e depois a mensagem "os olhos estão tristes e está prestes a chorar" e quando você dá um Potion, aparece a mensagem "O Pokémon agradece" e quando ele se auto-cura de status alterados, aparece a mensagem: "O treinador não precisa se preocupar, pois o Pokémon já se curou".

Se por acaso duvidarem disso, façam isso em seus jogos pelo Pokémon Amie e vejam o resultado nas batalhas, observando o pokemon olhando para você ao ser convocado para a batalha, acertando o oponente e ao derrotá-lo, assim como as mensagens que aparecem. Vão ver que essas ações movidas pela felicidade alta e consequentemente amor, se revertem em vários benefícios durante uma batalha, sendo que no Sun e Moon e Ultrasun e Ultramoon, há as guloseimas chamadas de pokebeans (e eram bolinhos chamados de pokepuff) e tem um que parece diamante. Dê cinco desses e você consegue os cinco corações e os cinco símbolos de pokebeans, depois, só precisa dar carinho e atenção para completar os símbolos de nota musical.

Depois, você só precisa manter ao dedicar regularmente algum tempo para ele, cuidando do pokémon, o afagando e dando guloseimas.

Bem, eu fui fã de Tamagochi, que foi uma febre há mais de vinte anos, atrás.

Tamagochi era um bichinho virtual que você cuidava dando comida, brincando, dando carinho, cuidando da higiene e dando medicamento quando ficava doente, sendo que ele dormia, com a tela escurecendo e aparecendo os "ZZZ". Dependendo da comida que você dava para ele, o mesmo virava herbívoro ou carnívoro. Os seus cuidados iriam definir o que ele seria. Como eu adorava esse jogo. Ele vinha da forma de um chaveiro que você levava para todo o lugar. Eu adoro jogos em que você cuida de bichinhos e por isso, amo o Pokémon Amie, pois permite que eu cuide dos meus pokémons dando amor, carinho, brincando e dando guloseimas.

Na fanfiction, mesmo tendo a Luxury Ball e a Friend Ball, assim como as massagens e o item Soothe Bell, somente isso não fará o pokémon realizar milagres. Você os faz evoluírem por felicidade, mas para fazer esses milagres será preciso um forte vínculo e que o pokémon ame verdadeiramente o seu treinador e não por influência de objetos, sendo um "gostar" artificial. Evolui? Sim, pois esses itens apenas influenciam a evolução por felicidade. Mas se não houver um vínculo profundo e com o pokémon recebendo amor, assim como carinho do seu treinador, regularmente, esses milagres não serão possíveis.

Portanto, não é protagonismo, se mesmo os pokémons dos rivais conseguirem isso, sendo estes alguns poucos, já que são poucos os treinadores que se dedicam a dar carinho, guloseimas e amor regularmente a um pokémon. Ademais, não basta adorar o pokémon, é preciso brincar, dar carinho, dar guloseimas e dar amor, regularmente.

Um exemplo disso, é que se você ficar um tempo no jogo sem dar carinho, amor ou guloseimas para o seu pokémon, o coração vai caindo. Trocá-lo, também faz os corações caírem.

No anime, fazem de forma surreal e igualmente forçada, o pokémon amar o treinador não importando o que ele faça contra o pokémon, podendo até chicoteá-lo, que ele iria amá-lo fervorosamente (algo surreal e igualmente absurdo). Inclusive para tornar a captura de seres e posterior uso em batalhas algo aceitável, pois é um anime para todos os públicos, certos temas precisam ser bem trabalhos para serem plenamente aceitos. Aí fazem esse amor incondicional e ilógico, além de surreal e extremamente forçado, justificando assim maus tratos, pois o pokémon continuava amando o treinador e com um intensidade absurda por mais desumano e cruel que fosse a tortura, que era chamado, erroneamente, de treinamento, sendo que o nome certo era tortura.  
Aqui, serei realista. Não vai ter essa de amar incondicionalmente um treinador desumano e cruel como é no anime. Aqui o pokémon vai odiá-lo e se for libertado por ele, vai ficar feliz e se afastar o mais rápido possível para comemorar.

Claro, mesmo que o treinador não seja cruel, mas apenas o tire da pokéball para batalhar, treinar ou comer, por exemplo, para o pokémon será indiferente, não sentindo amor pelo treinador, limitando a obedecê-lo por influência da pokéball, não tendo qualquer sentimento pelo mesmo. Como disse anteriormente, eu quero ser realista. Não acho que um ser confinado direto, por mais que a pokéball seja confortável, saindo apenas para batalhar, treinar e comer vá amar um treinador sobre essas condições. Pode não odiar, mas amar? Não. Se o treinador for um bastardo, o pokémon vai odiá-lo e que se pudesse ataca-lo, o atacaria e com prazer. Mas a pokéball o impede. Mas vontade não vai faltar desde que não tenha sido "quebrado".

Apenas queria explicar que estou usando algo que surgiu a partir do Pokémon Amie. Eu disse que usaria elementos dos jogos, procurando ser o mais fiel possível, mas também adaptando da forma mais lógica e crível possível para a fanfiction.

A Fennekin da Serena conseguiu aquele milagre, pois ela não somente a ama. A trata com respeito, ou seja, como um ser vivo com sentimentos tão refinados quanto o de um humano. Dá amor, carinho, atenção, brinca e dá guloseimas, os Poufllés. Não obstante, tal como Satoshi e os outros, ela treina junto da Fennekin, estreitando assim os seus laços com ela, aprofundando-os em uma relação de cumplicidade. O oponente dela não trata mal os pokémons, mas trata-o como muitos fazem. Só o tiram da pokéball para dar comida, para treinar e batalhar. De resto, fica confinado e não treina junto dos seus pokémons. Logo, o pokémon dele vai agir normalmente na batalha.

Claro, os pokémons orgulhosos tendem a ser mais obstinados e não aceitam facilmente a derrota, lutando até ficarem inconscientes, pois possuem o seu orgulho. Mas quanto a operar verdadeiros milagres, somente o amor seria tão poderoso.

Tenham uma boa leitura. ^ ^

O Spearow decide...

A Ratata fica...

O grupo de Satoshi decide...

Em Isshu-chihou (Unova), Isis...

 **Capítulo 92 - Consequências**

Então, sorrindo, o Spearow pergunta:

\- Como vão os casaizinhos? Isso que é amor. É como aquela música que ouvi do rádio de um grupo de humanos e acho que era assim "É o amor, que mexe com minha cabeça e me deixa assim...".

Antes que ele continuasse a música, uma veia salta na testa de todos que discutiam e que haviam parado quando ele começou a falar.

Rapidamente, os Nidorans concentram poder tipo Poison e usam Poison Sting contra o Spearow, lançando farpas venenosas, ao mesmo tempo em que a Caterpie e o Weedle usavam juntos o movimento String Shot, liberando um aglomerado de teias pegajosas onde o tipo Flying estava, com o mesmo desviando ao voar para o alto, para depois pousar em outro galho, falando:

\- Eita! Quanta agressividade... Por acaso eu disse alguma mentira? Quanto mais cedo aceitarem o que sentem um pelo outro, melhor.

Nisso, com uma veia saltando na testa deles, novamente, eles exclamam em usino nos seus respectivos idiomas:

\- Cale a boca!

Enquanto isso, a Eevee tentava acalmá-los, sendo uma tarefa quase que impossível por causa do Spearow. A Snivy, que havia se juntado a tipo Normal, também não estava conseguindo e passa a estreitar os olhos para o tipo Flying, censurando-o com o olhar, enquanto falava indignada:

\- Nós já temos dificuldade em controlar os ânimos deles e você, em vez de ajudar, só piora a situação.

\- Ah! Você sabe Folhinha, que eu só falo a verdade.

O tipo Grass estreita os olhos, sendo que a Charmander fala animada, se aproximando:

\- Ele é tão divertido.

A Snivy põe a patinha na testa e abana a cabeça para os lados, suspirando cansada, enquanto massageava as têmporas, sendo que a Pichu se aproxima e pergunta para a Ratata que estava próxima do local:

\- É sempre assim?

\- Por aí. O Spearow gosta de provocar.

Nisso, ela explica a história dos Nidoran e dos tipos Bug, com o tipo Eletric compreendendo.

\- Não gosto de provocar ninguém, Folhinha e Faísquinha. Sou apenas um Arauto da verdade! – o Spearow fala estufando o peito – Não tenho culpa que a Verdinha, o Narigudo, o Chifre e a Orelhudinha não assumem o que sentem um pelo outro.

Nisso, ele foge de mais um ataque combinado deles, enquanto que a Eevee tentava, inutilmente, apaziguá-los, sendo que ele vai parar ao lado da Pidgey shiny que o olhava, estreitando os olhos, com o mesmo falando em um tom de inocência, ignorando o outro tipo Flying, enquanto olhava para o tipo Grass:

\- Não tenho culpa que eles são violentos.

\- Por que será, né? – a Snivy pergunta, cruzando as patinhas em frente ao tórax, enquanto fuzilava o tipo Flying com os olhos.

Nisso, a Pidgey shiny dá um golpe violento com a sua asa, nele, quase o derrubando do galho, com ele massageando o local com a outra asa, perguntando indignado para ela:

\- Até tu, Bicudinha?

Ela responde com outra pergunta, após bufar:

\- Quando você vai crescer? É pior do que um filhote.

\- E quem disse que não podemos ser eternos filhotes? – ele fala sorrindo.

Uma veia salta na testa dela, com ele conseguindo desviar de mais um golpe de asa dela e murmura, simulando surpresa:

\- Tão violenta...

\- Espere para ver o que é ser violenta... – ela fala com uma voz falsamente meiga e com um sorriso no bico que não chegava aos olhos, fazendo o Spearow suar frio, passando a ficar quieto, pois temia por sua vida.

\- Pronto Eevee. Agora, podemos acalmá-los. – a Snivy fala, sorrindo satisfeita ao ver que ele sossegou, enquanto se aproximava do tipo Normal, com cada uma delas tentando apaziguar os ânimos dos casais.

\- Ele sossegou... Isso é incrível. Só a Pidgey consegue esse feito. – a Ratata comenta surpresa ao se aproximar do tipo Eletric.

Então, ela vê a Pichu com uma gota e fala, dando tapinhas nas costas dela:

\- Vai se acostumando.

\- É sempre tão... hã... "animado"?

\- Bem, por aí.

\- "Faísquinha"?

\- Sim. É o seu novo apelido e saiba que ele sempre vai chama-la assim. Portanto, só resta a você se acostumar – a Ratata sentencia.

\- A pronúncia é legal. Não tenho tanta queixa assim. – a Pichu fala.

\- É o que eu falo. Apelidos são tão legais! – a Charmander exclama, se aproximando, batendo as patinhas umas nas outras, enquanto abanava a caudinha.

A Ratata suspira, revirando os olhos e pergunta, olhando descrente para o tipo Fire:

\- Ainda continua influenciada pelo Spearow e a sua mania de apelidar?

\- Eu acho legal. O meu é Chaminha. Prazer em conhecê-la, Faisquinha.

A Pichu a cumprimenta com uma gota e depois, murmura de canto para a Ratata:

\- Não disse que era só o Spearow? – ela pergunta em um sussurro para o tipo Normal.

A roedora fala sem graça, coçando um lado da sua cabeça com uma de suas patinhas:

\- Bem, a Charmander não fica atrás e...

\- Espero um dia ser tão boa quanto ele para por apelidos! – a tipo Fire exclama animada, olhando em direção para o horizonte, enquanto demonstrava esperança e determinação em seus olhos.

Nisso, a tipo Normal e a tipo Eletric ficam com gotas, enquanto que a Eevee e a Snivy, com muito custo e paciência, usando de diplomacia, por assim dizer, conseguem aplacar os ânimos, enquanto que os pokémons dos outros haviam olhado o desenrolar da situação com gotas.

Indiferentes ao que acontecia no solo, o bando de Spearow voava pelo céu, assim como os Pidgeottos, com o Spearow de Cheren os observando, até que decide por o seu plano em prática, parabenizando a si mesmo por tê-la.

Ele se afasta da Pidgey shiny assustadora, a seu ver, surpreendendo todos ao voar abruptamente em direção a Ratata, jogando-a habilmente em suas costas, para depois voar em direção ao céu para se juntar aos outros que formavam uma espécie de nuvem, com o tipo Normal cravando as garras nas costas dele entre as suas asas, tremendo, enquanto gritava:

\- Não quero voar! Deixe-me no chão! Desça agora!

Ignorando a dor provocada pelas garras da Ratata, ele fala:

\- Não vou deixa-la cair e não vou fazer manobras perigosas. Sente e relaxe. Aproveite para ver o céu do alto. É lindo.

\- Se eu cair, eu morro! Estamos alto demais!

\- Eu não vou deixar você cair – nisso, nota que ela ainda está com os olhos fechados e fala, sorrindo – Abra os olhos e relaxe.

Ela abana a cabeça negativamente, ainda grudada nas penas dele que repete, gentilmente:

\- Pode confiar em mim. Você não vai cair. Eu não vou deixar nada de ruim acontecer com você. Eu prometo. Apenas quero mostrar as belezas que vemos do alto, enquanto voamos.

Lentamente, ela abre um olho e depois o outro, começando a olhar discretamente para baixo, enquanto o Spearow mantinha o voo estável, com a Ratata ouvindo o farfalhar das asas do tipo Flying, até que ela nota que estão estendidas, não batendo mais, ficando surpresa, sendo que ele percebe o olhar confuso dela e explica, enquanto sorria:

\- Quando encontramos correntezas de ar, podemos planar nelas.

Nisso, ela percebe que os outros Spearows e os Pidgeottos, também estavam aproveitando as correntezas de ar ao planar, sendo que um Spearow se aproxima e pergunta, olhando a tipo Normal que agora tinha coragem para olhar para baixo, ficando maravilhada ao ver tudo do alto, com o seu medo passando gradativamente:

\- Então, era ela que você queria carregar.

\- Sim. Eu queria ter a confirmação que os ventos estavam tranquilos, evitando assim, movimentos abruptos para corrigir o meu voo, caso pegasse algumas correntes de vento violentas. Se isso acontecesse, seria uma experiência muito assustadora para ela, considerando a altura que voamos.

\- Entendo. De fato, hoje está um excelente dia para voar. Tenho pena do meu Líder e da sua companheira. Bem, eles até podiam voar, mas eles não fazem por causa de suas crias. Eles são muito protetores e não querem confiar em mais nenhum outro Spearow para cuidar deles, depois da fêmea deixa-los com dois irresponsáveis, quando as suas crias estavam no ovo.

\- Como assim? – a Ratata pergunta, arqueando o cenho.

Nisso, ele explica sobre o incidente do Ekans e sobre o mesmo que naquele instante estava cochilando, enrolado em um canto, próximo de uma árvore, fazendo o Spearow e a Ratata ficarem surpresos, pois não sabiam desse incidente e que o tipo Poison estava envolvido.

Agora que eles sabiam do ocorrido, compreendiam a reticência e a desconfiança anormal dos Spearows para o Ekans.

\- Bem, essa superproteção e desconfiança, tem fundamento. Não posso criticar a atitude deles. Afinal, quase perderam os seus filhotes – a tipo Normal fala.

\- Bem-feito para esses irresponsáveis. Fala sério... Virar comida de um Ekans. Foi bem merecido.

O tipo Normal dá uma caudada no Spearow, usando a sua cauda como chicote, falando indignada:

\- Como ousa falar isso? Eles tiveram um fim horrível.

Ele se vira e fala:

\- Eles estavam em dupla, Dentucinha. O Ekans estava faminto e fraco, enquanto que eles estavam no auge das suas forças. Virar comida dele foi o cúmulo do descaso com a sua própria vida. Eles erraram e pagaram com as suas vidas quando começaram a conversar, ficando alheios a sua volta, acabando por virarem comida de uma das presas que caçamos, tornando tudo ainda pior, agravado pelo fato de que o tipo Poison estava fraco pela fome e que mesmo assim, conseguiu abater dois Spearows saudáveis e no auge de suas forças. Todos nós sabemos as consequências de nós distrairmos do meio a nossa volta. Eles pagaram pelo erro com as suas vidas. Eles podiam conversar, mas não podiam ficar alheios. Nessa floresta, assim como em qualquer lugar, se ignorar o meio a sua volta, se prepare para virar uma comida fácil e sem qualquer esforço.

Nisso, os outros Spearows que ouviam concordam e a Ratata suspira, falando:

\- Eu sei... Meus pais também falavam isso.

\- Os de todos falam isso. Essa é a lei da natureza. Fique esperto e terá uma chance de sobreviver. Aja com estupidez e se tornará comida. Se não dominar a si mesmo e não prestar atenção a sua volta, será capturado por um humano. Esse último sempre é ensinado pelos nossos pais, assim como o da sobrevivência, pois são ensinamentos básicos.

\- Sim. Eu também aprendi sobre a captura nas mãos dos humanos... Além disso, a morte deles foi tão horrível. – ela murmura.

\- Sim. Mas concorde com o fato de que eles erraram, pagando por esse erro com as suas vidas. A lei é implacável. Claro, esse erro também poderia fazer com que eles fossem capturados. A Bicudinha é um exemplo disso. Estava tão entretida caçando que não percebeu a aproximação de um humano e foi capturada. Ela teve sorte do nosso treinador ser uma pessoa boa. Nem todos tem essa sorte. Isso vale para os outros que não dominaram a si mesmos quando viram um pokémon doméstico, acabando por serem dominados pelo instinto natural de atacar um doméstico em vez de fugir, com exceção daqueles que pagaram o seu orgulho com a sua liberdade, tal como o Pinsir de Satoshi, por exemplo.

\- Sim.

Então, vendo ela chateada, ele se afasta do grupo e a leva para ver um local bonito que avistou não muito longe dali, sendo que havia várias flores nas árvores, mostrando para o tipo Normal que volta a sorrir, enquanto abanava a cauda animada ao ver tudo do céu, passando a apreciar a carona e quando ela se sentiu mais segura, ele faz algumas manobras simples, divertindo-a.

No solo, os casais de Nidoran´s, haviam achado algumas roseiras, decidindo fazer as juras de amor junto dessas flores, com os machos oferecendo flores para as suas amadas, que agradeciam.

Ao cair da noite, o Spearow volta para o acampamento, procurando pousar o mais suavemente possível no chão, para depois a Ratata descer do seu lombo, saltando para a grama, sendo que a Charmander comenta animada ao se aproximar deles:

\- Na minha última evolução, vou poder voar. Quando isso ocorrer, podemos fazer uma competição aérea, Bicudo.

\- Vou esperar ansiosamente por esse dia, Chaminha.

Nisso, ele nota que a Ratata bufa as bochechas que estão coradas, demonstrando ciúmes, fazendo o tipo Flying sorrir imensamente, sendo que se aproxima dela e fala em um sussurro:

\- Você sabe que é a única em meu coração. Eu vejo a Chaminha como uma irmãzinha.

\- Não estou com ciúmes!

A Ratata exclama extremamente corada, fazendo os pokémons que estavam próximos dela, olharem para ela que cora ainda mais, se já era possível, por estar com vergonha, enquanto o tipo Flying sorria.

Então, após alguns minutos, todos assistiam às aulas, sendo que a Hime, os outros Pichus e o Pinsir assistiam à aula inicial, para depois se juntarem aos outros.

O Pikachu havia trazido uma flor para a Pichu, que o ignorou e quando ele tentou sentar perto dela, ela faiscou as suas bochechas demonstrando ira em seu semblante, fazendo-o deter o seu intento, com o roedor elétrico sentando tristemente junto dos outros.

Yukiko e os outros viram isso, sendo que a albina murmura:

\- Coitado do Pikachu.

\- Eu queria que ele se interessasse por outras fêmeas. - Satoshi fala, dobrando um pedaço de graveto, quebrando-o, para depois jogá-lo na fogueira, enquanto que os peixes deles assavam espetados em volta das chamas.

\- Não podemos mandar em nosso coração. – Cheren fala.

\- Ippui. – a Eevee consente no colo do seu treinador, enquanto corava ao olhar para o mesmo que afagava a pelagem macia dela.

\- Isso é verdade. – o jovem Ookido fala.

Os tipos Flying se encontravam nos galhos das árvores adjacentes ao acampamento, enquanto que os Ratata´s disputavam corrida, se divertindo ao correrem, sendo que procuravam ficar perto dos outros pokémons, com os demais se juntando em grupo, sendo que os casais ficavam grudados em seu companheiro, dormindo juntinhos. O Ekans, que havia tentando comer os filhotes de Spearow, se enrolou preguiçosamente na forma de um monte, passando a dormir ali perto e a pedido dos Spearows pais, ele sempre estava em seu campo de visão.

A albina olha para a cena e fala:

\- Foi difícil fazê-los aceitarem o Ekans fora da pokéball.

\- Sim. Eu achava injusto deixa-lo confinado por causa do incidente. Eu tive que pedir para o Ekans sempre estar no campo de visão deles e ao mesmo tempo, longe dos pais. Por isso, ele sempre fica afastado dos Spearows. Ademais, o Spearow líder pediu para os outros ficarem de olho nele, além deles terem testemunhado que eu orientei o Ekans para ficar afastado e no campo de visão dos pais e dos outros – Satoshi fala olhando para o Ekans que dava um bocejo, para depois voltar a dormir, ignorando os tipos Flying.

\- Bem, depois do que me contaram, não posso culpá-los. – Cheren comenta.

\- Eu também não. – Satoshi fala.

\- Idem.

\- Eu concordo com a Yukiko-chan.

Após alguns minutos, a albina fala:

\- Mais alguns dias e chegaremos a Nibi City (Pewter City).

\- Qual a especialidade do GYM?

\- A especialidade do GYM é tipo Rock. Nós precisamos de uma insígnia de cada tipo para podermos conquistar o direito de batalharmos na Arena Pokémon.

\- Bem, temos Pidgeotto´s com golpe Steel Wing e Nidoran´s com golpe tipo Fighting.

\- A Pidgey-chan também sabe esse golpe. Além disso, tenho Nidoran´s, assim como tenho a Snivy-chan – Cheren fala.

\- Precisamos encontrar os Mankeys. Um tipo Fighting seria bom. – Shigeru comenta.

\- Sim. Mas mesmo assim, acho que precisamos usar tipos neutros, também. – Satoshi fala pensativo – É óbvio que todos usam pokémons com vantagem aos tipos Rock, mas os GYM Leader´s dessa nova Liga Pokémon são autênticos especialistas que sabem explorar os pontos fortes dos seus pokémons, assim como trabalham os pontos fracos e conseguem lidar com tipos com vantagem aos seus, pois estudam esses tipos.

\- Verdade. Vi no fórum que o GYM Leader soube lidar tranquilamente com os que tinham vantagem ao tipo dele e muitos dos treinadores falaram que foi difícil enfrentá-lo, mesmo com pokémons com vantagem, pois segundo eles, ele sabia lidar com os golpes super efetivos e tipos com vantagem. Inclusive, há relatos de que muitos perderam, mesmo tendo pokémons com vantagem aos dele e tiveram que tentar uma segunda chance, voltando ao GYM, após duas semanas para desafiá-lo, novamente. – a albina comenta, lendo as mensagens no fórum.

\- Qual fórum?

Ela mostra e eles abrem em seus respectivos aparelhos, lendo os relatos dos treinadores, sendo que Shigeru comenta pensativo:

\- Pelo visto, mesmo tendo pokémons que tem vantagem ao tipo de um GYM Leader, não é certeza da sua vitória, pois eles conseguem lidar com os que têm vantagem aos seus, seja com movimentos ou habilidades.

\- Tem lógica. Em tese, precisamos ser capazes de criar estratégias para aumentar as nossas chances de vitória, assim como adaptá-las e modifica-las, frente a algo inusitado. – Cheren comenta.

\- Por isso, devemos pegar todos os tipos que tem nessa floresta, para termos um time diversificado para montarmos a nossa estratégia, tendo mais opções para usar contra os tipos Rock. – Satoshi comenta.

Nisso, todos consentem e passam a conversar outros assuntos, se recolhendo em suas tendas após algumas horas, com as fêmeas do harém de Satoshi procurando ficar junto dele dentro da tenda ou em volta e no caso da Goldeen shiny e da Magikarp shiny, elas procuravam ficar o mais próximo possível da tenda dele, sendo que se encontravam no riacho próximo dali, junto dos outros.

Há centenas de quilômetros dali, em Isshu-chihou (Unova), Isis dormia em um quarto do Centro Pokémon, sendo que naquele dia, os seus pokémons treinaram em um Batlle Club, após terem batalhado, aumentando o seu nível, com Isis treinando junto deles, para a surpresa de muitas pessoas que observaram estarrecidas uma treinadora treinando junto com os seus pokémons.

A Axew e a Deino treinaram no corredor de vento, além do Druggidion, com todos tendo realizado treinos com pesos, para depois usarem a piscina enorme que conseguia gerar correntezas. Também treinaram através de corridas de obstáculos e treino de precisão, com todos fazendo os mesmos treinamentos, sendo que como Druggidion tinha asas, ele havia feito um treino adicional e com pesos no corredor de vento ao fazer manobras aéreas, lidando com as correntezas violentas de vento e que mudavam a todo o instante de potência e direção.

Havia treinamento também para as mandíbulas, com todos fortalecendo as suas mandíbulas e golpes com garras e socos, além de chutes, assim como, usando as caudas.

Após o treinamento, eles haviam relaxado, passeando no parque na cidade, assim como visitando algumas lojas, com a Axew shiny no ombro dela, enquanto Isis puxava as incubadoras com rodinhas, para depois ela buscar um quarto no Centro Pokémon, pagando a taxa para usá-lo, com os seus pokémons fora das pokéballs, sendo que a Axew dormia ao seu lado na cama, enquanto que os ovos nas incubadoras estavam entre elas e seus amigos que dormiam próximos uns dos outros.


	93. O pokémon mulherengo

**Notas do Autor**

Em Tokiwa Forest, o grupo de Satoshi e os seus pokémons se deparam com...

 **Capítulo 93 - O pokémon mulherengo**

No dia seguinte, há centenas de quilômetros dali, em Kantou, Satoshi, sua irmã e amigos saem de suas tendas, sendo que os pokémons haviam ficado do lado de fora em volta da fogueira, enquanto que os pais Spearows estavam aquecendo os filhotes embaixo deles e que se encontravam na mochila de Satoshi que era usada como um ninho improvisado.

Após os jovens comerem, sendo que deram comida para os seus pokémons, eles decidiram relaxar um pouco antes de erguer o acampamento, passando a conversarem em volta da fogueira, enquanto que os casais decidiram aproveitar esse tempo adicional para terem mais um momento a sós, se afastando para trocarem juras de amor.

Quando o Nidoran shiny macho de Satoshi retorna para junto de sua amada, após colher algumas flores para ela, levando-as em sua boca, as mesmas caem de suas mandíbulas, pois ele fica embasbacado ao ver um Mankey macho selvagem ao lado da sua fêmea, começando a cortejá-la, enquanto a mesma negava e se afastava, com o tipo Fighting continuando a cortejá-la para desespero dela.

Então, bufando irado pela ousadia do outro macho, ele exclama furioso:

\- Se afaste da minha fêmea, seu safado!

Então, enquanto avançava contra o tipo Fighting, a Nidoran fêmea reage, o atacando, usando o golpe Scratch, após fazer crescer as garras em suas patas, o atingindo, sendo que em seguida, o macho o atingiu com o seu chifre ao usar o Horn Attack, o jogando há alguns metros deles, passando a escudar a sua companheira.

Então, o casal fica aturdido ao ver que o Mankey vertia lágrimas torrenciais, para depois correr do local, fazendo o casal se entreolhar, confuso, para depois ouvirem um gritinho da outra Nidoran fêmea, sendo esta, a shiny de Shigeru.

Quando se aproximam do local, avistam o tipo Fighting a cortejando, apenas para ser atingido pelo golpe Poison Sting da fêmea, enquanto o companheiro dela concentrava poder, para depois avançar nele com o seu chifre, usando o golpe o Horn Attack, com o tipo Fighting tendo a mesma reação ao levar o golpe, ou seja, chorar copiosamente e depois se afastar.

Enquanto processavam o que acontecia, os casais se entreolham ao ouvirem outro gritinho e ao se dirigirem para a origem do mesmo, observam que os dois Nidorans de Cheren, que viviam discutindo regularmente e por motivos idiotas na visão da maioria dos pokémons, haviam cessado a discussão quando o Mankey se aproximou da fêmea, sendo que dessa vez, o macho Nidoran reagiu antes e o atingiu com o Double Kick, após concentrar poder tipo Fighting, o atirando contra uma pedra, ficando ao lado da fêmea que fica surpresa, com ambos se entreolhando, enquanto coravam, com tal reação durando apenas um minuto, para depois voltarem a discutir sobre um assunto no mínimo idiota ao ver dos outros que ficaram com gotas ao verem a cena.

Eles observam o Mankey chorar novamente, parando em um piscar de olhos sobre a face aturdida de todos ao perceberem que ele havia visto a Caterpie e o Weedle de Cheren, tendo a sua discussão regular matinal.

Então, se recuperando em uma velocidade surreal ao ver deles, ele se aproxima da Caterpie, começando a cortejá-la e tal como antes, foi o macho que reagiu primeiro, concentrando poder tipo Bug, usando o movimento recentemente adquirido, o Bug Bite, mordendo violentamente um dos braços do Mankey, que por sua vez, grita de dor, procurando sacudir o Weedle, até que consegue retirá-lo, para depois olhar para o casal com todos esperando que ele chorasse de desespero como sempre fazia, sendo que de fato, começou a chorar torrencialmente, para depois cessar as lágrimas ao avistar outra fêmea, correndo velozmente, passando entre o casal que observava aturdido a reação do tipo Fighting.

Eles se entreolham e coram, sendo que tal reação dura menos de um minuto, antes de voltarem a discutir por um motivo visto como idiota pelos outros que por sua vez, ficavam desnorteados com o Mankey selvagem que era no mínimo, estranho.

Ao seguirem o movimento dele, perceberam que ele havia se aproximado da Ratata de Cheren, que por sua vez, havia ficado estarrecida com o selvagem que havia dobrado uma das suas pernas, começando a cortejá-la, sendo que o fato de ter desvantagem ao tipo dele, a fez ficar com receio natural e enquanto passava o seu estupor, o Spearow havia visto a cena do alto de um galho e com uma veia saltando em sua testa ao ser tomado pela ira ao ver outro macho cortejando aquela que via como sua fêmea, ele voou do galho em que se encontrava, concentrando poder tipo Steel, tornando as suas asas de metal, atingindo o Mankey com o movimento Steel Wing, o atirando contra uma pedra, rachando-a, para depois exclamar:

\- Se afaste dela, seu safado!

A Ratata se refaz do acontecimento inusitado e cora intensamente, enquanto o Spearow assumia uma postura protetora, ficando na frente dela, a escudando, ainda sentindo ira pela ousadia do tipo Fighting de cortejar a fêmea que ele amava.

Então, ambos ficam chocados ao verem as lágrimas nos olhos do Mankey, que colocando um dos braços na frente dos olhos, chorava copiosamente, até que avista a Pidgey shiny de Cheren, passando a cortejá-la ao se recuperar em um piscar de olhos sobre o aturdimento de todos pela sua recuperação demasiadamente rápida.

Após passar a surpresa, a Pidgey dedica ao tipo Fighting o seu melhor olhar assassino, que faz o sangue do Mankey gelar em suas veias, para depois o mesmo correr dali, se embrenhando na mata.

Satoshi e os outros ouviram os pokémons chiando espaçadamente em seus idiomas e preocupados, se dirigem até o local onde ouviram os sons.

Então, ao se aproximarem do local, os pokémons se aproximam, explicando o que ocorreu, com os treinadores perguntando se as fêmeas estavam bem, com elas confirmando que estavam bem, fazendo os seus treinadores ficarem aliviados.

Então, Yukiko comenta:

\- Que estranho... Um Mankey cortejar fêmeas de outras espécies? Nada contra, mas é demasiadamente estranho e parece que ele fez isso com várias.

\- Põe estranho nisso. – Shigeru fala.

\- Bem, por que não podemos ter pokémons mulherengos? Pelo visto, ele é um inveterado que "não poder ver um rabo de saia", por assim dizer. – Satoshi comenta.

\- De fato, essa seria uma explicação plausível. – Cheren comenta pensativo.

\- Agora que o onii-chan falou... Se pensarmos assim, isso explica o comportamento e reações dele ao mesmo tempo em que é preocupante.

Todos olham de forma interrogativa para ela, que fala:

\- Bem, há muitas fêmeas no nosso acampamento. É questão de tempo para ele importunar as outras e acredito que para o bem delas e das fêmeas selvagens, devíamos captura-lo.

\- Concordo. Imagino que ele deve viver importunando as fêmeas selvagens. – Shigeru fala,

\- Idem.

\- Também concordo.

\- Poderíamos tentar encontra-lo, antes que ele importunasse mais alguma fêmea. – o jovem Ookido comenta.

\- Verdade.

Nisso, os demais concordam e juntamente com os outros pokémons, eles tentam encontrar o Mankey, sendo que não conseguem e após vários minutos, decidem voltar para o acampamento com Cheren comentando:

\- Se ele foi esperto, se afastou para não ser capturado, pois se há pokémons domésticos, há treinadores por perto.

\- Provavelmente. – a albina consente.

\- Tem lógica. – o jovem Ookido concorda, pensativo.

\- Isso se ele for inteligente, resistindo ao impulso de abordar outras fêmeas. – Satoshi comenta.

\- Eu tenho dúvidas quanto a ele ser inteligente – o Pikachu comenta em seu idioma, sendo que estava no ombro do seu treinador.

\- Eu estou com uma sensação que esse mulherengo vai voltar. – a Eevee fala em um suspiro no ombro de Cheren.

De repente, após meia hora, com os pokémons tendo voltado a relaxar, eles observam algumas fêmeas correndo, fazendo os treinadores se levantarem preocupados, sendo que os Magikarps e Goldeens estavam em um lago ali perto e haviam se aproximado da margem ao verem a movimentação no acampamento, com exceção da Goldeen shiny e da Magikarp shiny que se encontravam próximas da margem para que pudessem ficar o mais próximo possível de Satoshi.

Então, enquanto processavam o que estava acontecendo, avistam um Mankey que se aproximava de todas as fêmeas, as cortejando indiscriminadamente, para depois ser golpeado pelos companheiros das fêmeas e aquelas que não tinham companheiros, o acertaram com golpes.

Todos observam com uma gota que o mesmo foi até a Pidgeotto do Satoshi e que após a mesma se recuperar da surpresa, ficou com uma face irada e concentrou poder tipo Flying, o atingindo com o Gust, o arremessando contra uma pedra, enquanto que os pokémons importunados mais cedo pelo tipo Fighting se aproximaram dos seus treinadores, falando que era o mesmo Mankey que os importunou.

Todos ficam estarrecidos ao verem que apesar de ter sofrido um golpe super efetivo, ele se recuperou, passando a chorar copiosamente, fazendo todos ficarem com gotas, até que voltam a ficar estupefatos ao verem ele se recuperar em um piscar de olhos, passando a cortejar as outras fêmeas, no caso, as que se encontravam no riacho, sendo rechaçado por todas, confirmando o comportamento dele, quase que surreal, contado pelos outros.

Ele foi até a Goldeen shiny que se encolheu um pouco, para depois ganhar coragem, saltando da água para dar uma caudada nele em forma de tapa em seu rosto, voltando em seguida para a água.

Todos ficam com gotas ao verem que ele chorava copiosamente, todas as vezes que era rechaçado e que a tristeza dele durava apenas alguns segundos, pois ele se recuperava em um piscar de olhos, desde que visse outra fêmea, começando a cortejá-la, inclusive a Magikarp, que fica irritada com o ato do tipo Fighting, decidindo acertá-lo com uma caudada e como ela era demasiadamente grande, a sua caudada o arremessa violentamente contra uma árvore.

\- Esse Mankey é bem resistente. – Shigeru comenta estarrecido ao ver ele se levantar, apenas para chorar lágrimas de anime.

\- Ou então, ele já está acostumado, já que pelo visto, é um mulherengo inveterado. – Yukiko fala com uma gota.

\- Bem, eu acho que de tanto ele apanhar, ele ganhou resistência. – Cheren comenta.

\- Ippui – a Eevee consente, assim como o Pikachu.

\- De fato, ele tem que ser bem resistente para aguentar tanta rejeição e ataque. – Satoshi sentencia.

Então, tanto treinadores quanto pokémons ficam com gotas ao verem o Mankey olhar para Yukiko, para depois se aproximar dela, começando a cortejá-la, com a albina comentando estupefata:

\- Até quem não é pokémon?

\- Pelo visto, não importa a fêmea. – Satoshi fala surpreso.

\- De fato, ele é um mulherengo incorrigível. – Shigeru sentencia.

\- Eu também acho Shigeru. – Cheren consente.

Nisso, ele nota que a sua Eevee se encolhe atrás dele, como se quisesse ficar oculta e não a condenava considerado o pokémon mulherengo inveterado próximo deles.

O Mankey avista a Spearow fêmea no ombro da albina e começa a cortejá-la também, com Cheren comentando estupefato:

\- Duas ao mesmo tempo?! Por acaso ele é um Don Juan pokémon?

\- Pelo visto sim, Cheren. – Shigueru fala, exibindo surpresa em seu rosto.

\- Por aí. De fato, Don Juan teria um adversário à altura com ele. – Satoshi comenta, enquanto dobrava os braços em frente ao tórax.

O Nidoran macho de Yukiko fica irritado com a sem-vergonhice do Mankey a seu ver, pois o mesmo cortejava indiscriminadamente as fêmeas e para o tipo Poison, isso era uma conduta inaceitável para um macho.

Então, ele concentra poder em seu chifre, o acertando com um Horn Attack, o atirando para longe, exclamando indignado:

\- Seu sem-vergonha! Como ousar agir de forma tão indecente?

Após a surpresa de sua treinadora e do tipo Flying, a albina dobra os joelhos para ficar próxima da altura do tipo Poison:

\- Obrigada, Ouji-kun. Você foi um príncipe, agora.

A Spearow também agradece e o pokémon fica orgulhoso, curtindo o carinho, para depois ficar de guarda.

Eles ficam com uma gota ao ver que ele chorava copiosamente, enquanto que as fêmeas eram escudadas pelos seus companheiros, se encolhendo atrás deles, sendo que as outras fêmeas que não tinham companheiros, observavam atentamente o Mankey mulherengo, com alguns machos resolvendo escudar essas fêmeas.

O Pinsir shiny do Satoshi olhava de forma incrédula para o Mankey, questionando a si mesmo como ele podia ser tão indecente em cortejar fêmeas indiscriminadamente, pois isso era algo condenável a seu ver, sendo que o fato de ser tão resistente era algo surpreendente para ele.

O tipo Bug não sabia que estes eram os pensamentos dos demais pokémons.

Então, a Pichu shiny, que não estava no ombro da sua treinadora e sim, comendo tranquilamente uma fruta, não se importando com a confusão que imperava no acampamento, vira de lado e observa o tipo Fighting mulherengo correndo até ela, se posicionando ao lado dela.

\- Estou desconfiando que ele é suicida ou sadomasoquista. – Satoshi comenta.

\- Eu também.

\- Idem.

\- Eu também acho.

\- Ippui. – a Eevee consente.

O Pikachu já havia decido do ombro do seu treinador e avançava contra o Mankey, por ele ter tido a ousadia de cortejar a sua Pichu.

Após terminar de comer calmamente a sua fruta, Hime se levanta, surpreendendo o tipo Fighting, para depois a tipo Eletric dar um sorriso regado a sadismo para o Mankey que sente o sangue gelar, enquanto que o Pikachu havia alcançado a Pichu, ficando na frente dela, protetoramente, com a mesma revirando os olhos.

O Pikachu concentra poder tipo Eletric no punho e se prepara para golpeá-lo com Thunder Punch, quando a fêmea salta sobre ele, já tendo concentrado poder tipo Eletric no punho, golpeando violentamente o rosto do Mankey, fazendo o mesmo ser atirado há alguns metros, para depois ela saltar, ficando próxima dele, que por sua vez, fica aterrorizado ao ver a Pichu shiny se aproximando com um sorriso sádico na face, falando com uma voz falsamente meiga que fazia o seu sangue gelar:

\- Let's Play a Game?

\- Essa pergunta... Ela viu algum filme de Jogos Mortais? Essa fala é do Jigsaw, não é? – Satoshi pergunta estupefato para a sua imouto.

\- Bem, eu perdi o sono de noite e acessei a biblioteca de filmes. Ela viu e assistiu comigo. Nós trocamos algumas ideias. Ela amou o filme e no final, vimos todos os filmes de Jogos Mortais. – ela fala sorrindo meigamente – Ela ficou repetindo a fala do Jigsaw várias vezes até conseguir repetir, embora não consiga, ainda, formular frases na linguagem humana. Ela treinou arduamente para pronunciar essa frase, pois gostou de como ela soava e o motivo dela ser falada.

Nisso, todos olham estupefatos da albina para a Pichu, começando a sentir muita pena do Mankey.

Ela começa a golpeá-lo, enquanto sorria de forma sádica, fazendo os outros pokémons ficarem assustados com aquela face, assim como os jovens, com exceção de Yukiko, enquanto o Pikachu murmurava com um olhar perdidamente apaixonado:

\- Ela é tão fofa...

Os pokémons e os jovens se entreolham, questionando onde ela era fofa agindo daquela forma, sendo que Shigeru comenta com medo do sorriso da Pichu shiny:

\- Olha, não quero ser pessimista, mas o seu Pikachu, além de estar perdidamente apaixonado por uma sádica, é um completo cego em relação a Pichu. Desde quando isso é ser fofo?

\- Concordo com o Shigeru. – Cheren consente, assim como a Eevee.

\- Eu acho essa cegueira preocupante. – Satoshi fala visivelmente preocupado.

Então, a Pichu segura na cauda do tipo Fighting, começando a girá-lo no ar, para depois arremessa-lo contra uma árvore, fazendo cair algumas frutas na cabeça do tipo Fighting que fica aterrorizado ao ver a tipo Eletric se aproximando com um sorriso sádico na face, falando com uma voz falsamente meiga que fazia o seu sangue gelar:

\- Eu quero brincar mais.

Gritando de desespero, ele se afasta aterrorizado, sendo que a albina comenta:

\- Não o condeno por fazer isso.

Nisso, os outros concordam.

O Pikachu vai até ela que vira o focinho, falando em seu idioma:

\- Cuide da sua vida. Eu sou capaz de me defender por mim mesma.

Pikachu olha tristemente para a Pichu shiny que se afasta, colhendo calmamente uma das frutas que caiu em cima do Mankey, comentando consigo mesma, satisfeita:

\- Quem diria que aquele sem-vergonha teria alguma utilidade?

Então, todos ficam com gotas ao verem que o tipo Fighting para de correr ao avistar a Spearow fêmea que era companheira do Spearow líder, sendo que Satoshi comenta:

\- Agora é oficial. Ele é suicida.

\- Verdade.

\- Concordo.

\- Com certeza.

\- Ippui. – a Eevee consente.

De fato, este era o pensamento de todos, principalmente do bando de Spearows, sendo que as fêmeas do bando não foram cortejadas pelo Mankey por estarem fora da visão dele, ocultas dentre os outros tipos Flying nos galhos e a Weedle shiny de Satoshi havia subido até as costas do seu treinador para se proteger ao ver que ele cortejava qualquer fêmea, sendo que o seu treinador a afagava, visando acalmá-la, com o tipo Bug e Poison curtindo o afago, enquanto exibia olhos de coração.

Então, deixando todos estupefatos, o Mankey pega o Caterpie de Satoshi que se encontrava ali perto, chocado, com o jovem ficando estupefato ao ver que o tipo Bug era enrolado cuidadosamente em uma folha larga, para depois o tipo Fighting se aproximar da Spearow que aquecia os seus filhotes, se curvando para ela ao dobrar uma perna, oferecendo o Caterpie como presente visando agradá-la, para depois começar a cortejá-la.

Após passar o choque por um ato tão inesperado, Satoshi exclama indignado, enquanto Caterpie chorava lágrimas de anime ao perceber que era oferecido como comida:

\- Ei! Ele é o meu amigo! Solte-o, seu safado!

Então, antes que Satoshi terminasse de se aproximar do Mankey para tirar o seu amigo dele, a Spearow fêmea lança um olhar gélido ao Mankey que começa a chorar, com o Caterpie indo parar no chão quando o tipo Fighting abre as mãos em choque com a rejeição, sendo que o seu treinador pega o tipo Bug no colo, com o mesmo tremendo, se encolhendo contra o tórax de Satoshi que procurava acalmá-lo, o acarinhando, além de continuar reafirmando em um tom gentil que ele estava salvo.

O Spearow macho que estava voltando para o ninho com algumas berrys no bico, deixa as mesmas caírem no chão quando fica chocado ao ver que um macho cortejava a sua companheira.

O jovem olha para o seu Spearow e reconhece aquela face de fúria velada, com ele e os demais sabendo que o Mankey iria se arrepender amargamente de ter cortejado aquela Spearow, sendo que Satoshi agradecia pelo fato dos filhotes estarem ressonando tranquilamente, embaixo do corpo da genitora e que por isso, não iriam presenciar o massacre unilateral que estava prestes a ocorrer.

\- Ainda bem que os filhotes estão dormindo. Será um massacre unilateral e não acho de bom tom, filhotes testemunharem tanta brutalidade. – ele comenta, ainda confortando o Caterpie que grudou na sua roupa com as suas patinhas, com o mesmo tendo parado com a tremedeira.

\- Verdade.

\- Põe massacre unilateral nisso.

\- Será no mínimo brutal.

\- Ippui. – a Eevee consente.

Nisso, todos os demais pokémons concordam, sendo que o bando se aproximou ansioso para ver a fúria do Líder deles, enquanto se lastimavam por não terem guloseimas para assistir ao show.

Hime se juntou a plateia, comendo o resto da fruta, enquanto esperava ansiosamente para ver um espetáculo.

Então, todos ficam com os olhos arregalados, com exceção da Yukiko, da Pichu shiny e do bando de Spearows, sendo que este último conhecia o Líder deles em sua fúria e por isso, estavam animados com o que viam.

Tomado pela ira ao ver o atrevimento do Mankey, o Spearow líder usa e abusa de suas garras e bicos afiados sem qualquer clemência, com o tipo Fighting tentando, inutilmente, resistir aos ataques repletos de fúria, sendo que em seguida, eles observam o tipo Flying concentrando poder tipo Steel nas asas, tornando-as de metal, atingindo consecutivamente o Mankey. Não obstante, ele concentra poder no seu bico que brilhava, para depois atingi-lo com três golpes consecutivos, fazendo o tipo Fighting ficar paralisado.

\- Ele usou o Tri Attack, também. – Yukiko ficou com uma gota.

\- E teve como efeito secundário a paralisia. – Shigeru acrescenta estupefato.

Satoshi e os outros haviam descoberto que o Spearow líder pertencia a uma longa geração de líderes e que eles acasalavam com pokémons poderosos para garantir uma descendência poderosa.

Quando o Mankey ficou inconsciente, o Spearow o pegou com as suas patas, carregando-o como se fosse lixo, para depois jogá-lo nos pés do seu treinador, voando em seguida para junto de sua companheira com ambos trocando juras de amor, esfregando os bicos, sendo que Shigeru fala, exibindo uma gota na cabeça, assim como todos os outros:

\- Bem, é isso o que acontece quando não se respeita as fêmeas dos outros.

\- Verdade.

\- Sim.

\- O Spearow foi assustador. – Cheren comenta.


	94. O anseio de Hikari

**Notas do Autor**

Satoshi decide...

O Mankey descobre...

Em Shin'ou-chihou (Sinnoh), Hikari (Dawn) se encontra...

 **Capítulo 94 - O anseio de Hikari**

Nisso, a albina se vira para o seu irmão:

\- Onii-chan – Satoshi olha para a sua irmã que fala - ele importunou primeiro os seus Nidorans e ainda por cima, foi um dos seus Spearows que o finalizou. Logo, você detém o direito de capturar esse Mankey. Vai capturá-lo?

O jovem fica surpreso e pergunta:

\- Tudo bem se eu capturar ele? Ele importunou as outras fêmeas.

\- Sim. Quem o avistou primeiro foram os seus pokémons e quem o finalizou foi um dos seus Spearows. Logo, a captura dele é sua por direito. – Shigeru fala sorrindo, enquanto consentia.

Satoshi olha para Cheren que consente, também.

Então, sorrindo, ele encosta a pokéball no Mankey, com o mesmo sendo sugado para dentro do dispositivo, com a luz piscando por vários segundos, enquanto o objeto se remexia nas mãos do jovem até que a luz cessa, surgindo um som e brilho, indicando o sucesso da captura, com ele erguendo o objeto, fazendo uma pose:

\- Eu capturei um Mankey!

Então, Cheren se aproxima, falando:

\- Bem, você vai ter que proibir ele de importunar as fêmeas do grupo.

\- Sim. Eu não quero que elas fiquem preocupadas – nisso, ele se vira e fala para as fêmeas que demonstravam preocupação em seu semblante ao verem a pokéball com o Mankey capturado – Não precisam se preocupar, pois eu vou proibi-lo de importunarem vocês. Portanto, vão poder relaxar.

Ao ouvirem isso, todas elas comemoram, ficando aliviadas ao saberem que não vão precisar enfrentar o Mankey inoportuno e igualmente mulherengo.

Satoshi tira o tipo Fighting da pokéball, o tratando com um Super Potion e um Paralysis Heal, fazendo o mesmo acordar, que por sua vez, não percebeu que havia sido capturado, sendo que ele avista o Caterpie de Satoshi que desceu do colo do seu treinador e que se encontrava encolhido atrás dos pés do mesmo.

Como estava faminto, sendo evidente pelo fato do seu estômago roncar audivelmente, ele decide avançar no tipo Bug que havia se encolhido ao perceber que o Mankey o estava vendo como comida e que inclusive, avança nele com a boca salivando.

Satoshi suspira e aponta a pokéball para o tipo Fighting, falando:

\- Volte Mankey.

O pokémon retorna para dentro da pokéball, ficando confuso ao atender uma ordem do humano, frente a uma força invisível que atuava nele, sendo que em seguida, apontando para a sua frente, o jovem fala:

\- Saia, Mankey.

O pokémon sai ainda confuso, processando o que ocorreu, até que Satoshi se abaixa para ficar na altura do pokémon, falando:

\- Eu o capturei após ser finalizado pelo Spearow.

O tipo Fighting fica chocado, olhando para o objeto nas mãos do seu treinador, enfim percebendo o que era a força invisível que o impelia a fazê-lo obedecer as ordens do humano a sua frente, sendo que o mesmo fala, suspirando:

\- O que você esperava, invadindo um acampamento com treinadores, cortejando todas as fêmeas, mesmo as que estão comprometidas? Ser capturado é o mínimo que você podia esperar.

O pokémon começa a chorar desconsoladamente, sendo que Satoshi dá tapinhas confortadores no tipo Fighting, procurando confortá-lo, falando da forma mais gentil possível para o pokémon chocado:

\- Eu o proíbo de caçar pokémons selvagens, domésticos e animais. Entendeu? Frutas estão liberadas. Ademais, eu o proíbo de cortejar as fêmeas do grupo.

Mankey olha desolado para o Caterpie e depois para as ouras fêmeas, começando a chorar copiosamente, fazendo todos terem uma gota na cabeça.

Um dos filhotes de Spearow acordou, no caso, a única fêmea da ninhada e que era vista como uma princesa pelo pai orgulhoso, adicionando o fato de que ela era maior que os seus outros três irmãos, fazendo os seus pais estufarem o peito, pois o Spearow Líder também se destacou quando era filhote pelo seu tamanho ser um pouco maior do que um Spearow regular.

Ele acreditava que a sua filha iria sucedê-lo como Líder no futuro e isso o fazia ficar ainda mais orgulhoso, sendo que a Spearow sorria com o entusiasmo do companheiro, quando ele confirmou o fato de que a filha dele era maior do que os irmãos.

Claro que ele amava os seus outros filhotes e pela sua família sacrificaria a sua vida sem pestanejar e sem hesitar um instante sequer. Todos eles eram o seu bem mais precioso e por eles, seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa.

Após acordar, a pequena abre o seu biquinho, bocejando, apreciando o calor aconchegante do corpo materno, para depois colocar a cabecinha para fora das penas da mãe, perguntando para a mesma, após observar o Mankey que chorava copiosamente:

\- Kaa-chan, porque aquele pokémon está chorando?

\- Por que ele foi proibido de fazer algo que sempre fazia.

\- Mas, por quê? – a filhote pergunta confusa.

O seu pai aproxima o seu bico dela e explica:

\- Agora ele é um pokémon doméstico, minha princesa. Portanto, não pode fazer certas coisas que ele fazia quando era selvagem. Vocês não sabem o quanto eu queria ensinar vocês a caçarem. Mas só posso fazer isso com autorização e limitando as presas. – o pai explica.

\- Se pedir, é capaz do humano deixar, tou-chan.

Então, a pequena fica pensativa e depois comenta, arqueando o cenho, olhando da sua mãe para o seu pai:

\- O senhor disse que precisa de autorização dele, embora eu não entenda o motivo disso. Por que tem pedir autorização?

\- Quando você crescer, um pouco, nós vamos explicar.

\- Que pena... Eu queria saber, agora. – ela comenta desanimada.

Ambos achavam que ainda era cedo demais para explicar aos seus filhotes que eles haviam sido capturados, uma vez que eles não compreenderiam o conceito de captura, sendo que inclusive, os pais notaram que eles não percebiam que ficavam confinados por algum tempo, todos os dias, sendo liberados somente no fim da tarde.

Portanto, em virtude disso tudo, estavam esperando eles crescerem um pouco mais, para poderem ter uma maior compreensão. Ao ver deles, eles ainda eram novos demais para conseguirem compreender as implicações de terem sido capturados.

Então, a filhote volta a se aconchegar embaixo do corpo da genitora, com o pai comentando, após suspirar, com ambos percebendo que ela voltou a ressonar frente ao calor materno aconchegante:

\- Ainda bem que ela não me olhou com olhos pidões. Não consigo resistir quando ela faz isso.

A fêmea sorri e esfrega a cabeça no pescoço do macho, que por sua vez, inclina a cabeça para a sua companheira que fala:

\- Você não terá tanta sorte quando a nossa princesinha descobrir a influência que tem sobre você, meu amor.

O Spearow engole em seco e fala:

\- Bem, por enquanto, ela não sabe.

Então, o casal observa o Mankey que ainda chorava e reviram os olhos ao verem o drama do pokémon recém capturado, sendo que a fêmea Spearow murmura:

\- Patético.

\- Com certeza, meu amor. Quanto mais cedo ele aceitar, melhor. – o pai Spearow sentencia com a mãe Spearow concordando.

Então, Satoshi estende ração pokémon, com o Mankey parando de chorar, para depois farejar o que era colocado na sua frente, começando a salivar ao ver que era comida, com o seu treinador falando:

\- Essa é uma das vantagens. Não precisa caçar ou buscar alimento para sobreviver.

O Mankey chora emocionado com o cheiro maravilhoso da estranha comida, a seu ver e põe-se a devorar vorazmente, comendo de forma praticamente indecente na visão de muitos pokémons, sendo que Cheren se aproxima e comenta, com a Eevee voltando para o ombro dele:

\- Isso que é fome.

\- Eu acho que quando ele entra nesse frenesi por fêmeas, por assim dizer, ele deve ficar tão focado em cortejá-las que se esquece de comer. Bem, é o que eu acho. – Shigeru comenta, olhando a voracidade com que o tipo Fighting comia, pois parecia que ele não comia há vários dias.

Então, após algum tempo, com todos ficando surpresos com o quanto ele comia, pois Satoshi abasteceu o pote de comida do Maneky mais duas vezes, enchendo-a, com todos vendo que ele havia ficado satisfeito, sendo que o tipo Fighting pensava consigo mesmo:

"Bem, eu não acho que a minha situação está tão ruim quanto eu imaginei, se acabasse capturado. Claro, perdi a minha liberdade, mas a comida é muito gostosa e o sabor é bem melhor do que o das caças e das frutas. Portanto, não posso reclamar tanto. Só me incomodo com essa força invisível que me obriga a obedecê-lo, sendo que ele não parece ser um humano ruim, considerando o que eu ouvi dos outros pokémons selvagens."

Portanto, sorrindo satisfeito, ele se levanta, enquanto batia levemente em seu estômago, indicando que havia se saciado por completo, ficando surpreso ao sentir o afago gentil do seu treinador que pergunta, sorrindo:

\- Gostou da comida? - o Mankey consente, sendo que o jovem entrega alguns doces – Essas são algumas guloseimas. Os outros já comeram a parte deles.

Ele cheira as espécies de biscoitos nas mãos do seu treinador, apreciando o cheiro aprazível e come, abanando a cauda com animação ao comprovar que era delicioso.

\- Onii-chan, ele muda rápido de humor. – Yukiko comenta.

\- Eu acho que ele é sadomasoquista. Afinal, mesmo apanhando, ele insistia em cortejar as fêmeas que avistava. – Shigeru comenta, sorrindo.

\- Bem, se ele for sadomasoquista, não podemos fazer nada. – Satoshi comenta.

\- Verdade. – Cheren consente.

Há centenas de quilômetros dali, em Shin'ou-chihou (Sinnoh), em uma clareira, Hikari (Dawn), que tinha encostado a sua bicicleta em uma árvore atrás dela, no dia anterior, quando armou o acampamento para passar a noite na floresta, havia acordado ansiosa para encontrar um Buneary, sendo que havia preparado o seu desjejum, enquanto dava comida para o seu inicial que comia animadamente a ração ofertada.

Ela tinha pesquisado sobre os locais que eles foram avistados, decidindo ficar naquela área por alguns dias para procurar um, pois alguns treinadores haviam avistado Bunearys naquela região.

Para aumentar as suas chances de captura, havia pesquisado estratégias para capturar um, após pesquisar em várias comunidades e fóruns virtuais.

Após pesquisar por várias horas, ficando desanimada ao não encontrar ninguém que tenha capturado um Buneary usando um Piplup, pois sempre preferiam usar um pokémon com uma velocidade superior ao do tipo Water por causa da velocidade do tipo Normal, ela conseguiu encontrar um treinador que também era um Pokémon Coordinator (Coordenador Pokémon) que capturou um Buneary usando um Pipilup, descrevendo a sua estratégia, com ela treinando o seu pokémon no dia anterior, pois já bastava ter perdido o que avistou no seu primeiro dia como treinadora, ficando satisfeita ao ver que durante o treinamento intenso, ela havia criado um golpe que poderia ser usado em um Contest.

Então, Hikari observa o livro que havia comprado sobre orientação da sua mãe, pois segundo a sua genitora era um livro excelente para treinadores iniciantes, contendo dicas adicionais que não eram dadas nos cursos obrigatórios que os aspirantes a treinadores passavam, decidindo que iria usar os Battle Club para treinar os seus pokémons conforme orientação do livro, ficando surpresa com a orientação para que ela treinasse junto deles, inclusive para estreitar os laços entre eles.

Ela permitir-se recordar do que descobriu sobre o livro no dia anterior e os seus pensamentos para o mesmo.

Afinal, conforme havia pesquisado na internet, o livro não vendeu bem, pois muitos condenavam a visão do treinador treinar junto com o pokémon, pois segundo esses que criticavam, somente o pokémon batalhava e por isso, não havia necessidade do treinador treinar, além deles acharem uma besteira, por assim dizer, essa história de construir laços de amor e amizade com o pokémon, comentando que havia massagens, Friend Ball, Luxury Ball e o item Soothe Bell para fazê-los evoluírem por felicidade, não precisando perder muito tempo com o pokémon, podendo se focar no treinamento e batalhas.

O autor havia rebatido que de fato, o item e pokéballs citadas, assim como a massagem, iriam garantir a evolução por felicidade, mas que não fariam os pokémons realizarem os milagres nas batalhas, pois não seria uma felicidade verdadeira e o pokémon não sentiria amor pelo seu treinador. Uma felicidade artificial e provocada por itens, nunca iria se equiparar a verdadeira felicidade, essa vinda do coração do pokémon e consequentemente, gerando um amor intenso do mesmo para com o seu treinador, usando o poder do amor para operar milagres.

Ademais, o autor disse que os pokémons que evoluíam por trocas, podiam evoluir por amor, sendo que na verdade, a verdadeira evolução deles era pelo amor e que a maioria esmagadora faziam por trocas, pois um grupo havia descoberto que algumas evoluções por amor podiam ser desencadeadas por trocas e desde então, somente era propagada que pelas trocas ocorria essa evolução.

Claro que eles rebateram veemente as alegações, oriundas de uma entrevista que o autor deu, pois acharam uma besteira o que ele falou sobre laços de amor e que só importava as evoluções por felicidade, sendo que havia itens para elas ocorrerem e por isso, era desnecessário perder tempo com os pokémons e a última afirmação do autor de que as evoluções por troca, na verdade ocorriam por amor e que foram desvirtuadas para somente trocas, visando facilitar a vida das pessoas foi condenado veemente, mesmo com um vídeo mostrando uma evolução que ocorreu por amor e não pela troca como deveria ser. Nesse caso, o vídeo era de um Graveler evoluindo para um Golem sem ser por troca, sendo que havia outros vídeos, com outros pokémons que em tese, somente evoluíam por troca e que eram mostrados evoluindo sem serem trocados.

Hikari havia lido a enxurrada de reclamações, sendo que de forma corajosa, o autor permaneceu firme em suas convicções, não revisando o que ele falava em sua obra apesar da pressão popular, levando as pessoas a boicotarem o livro como resposta.

De fato, havia sido difícil encontra-lo e após ler os argumentos deles, confessava que no dia anterior, quando ela pesquisou sobre o livro, havia ficado em dúvida sobre mantê-lo, decidindo manter o mesmo por insistência de sua mãe, se lembrando de que ela deixava a sua Umbreon fora da pokéball, além da Glameow.

Conforme meditava sobre o que viu, vendo inclusive o perfil de alguns dos que haviam criticado o livro, teve acesso a algumas batalhas deles, não tendo qualquer surpresa na forma como batalhavam.

Depois, a titulo de justiça, ela acessou a página dos que defendiam o livro e que eram raros, percebendo que as batalhas deles eram diferentes, ficando surpresa ao testemunhar atos milagrosos, tal como ataques que se tornavam críticos e que não deviam ser críticos, sendo evidente pela face estupefata do adversário, pokémons resistindo a golpes KO, fazendo esquivas milagrosas e o que mais a surpreendeu foi a auto-cura de status alterados. Ela precisou ver algumas cenas várias vezes para comprovar que o pokémon curou a si mesmo do seu estado alterado.

Ela havia olhado para Piplup que havia deitado preguiçosamente ao seu lado, embaixo de uma frondosa árvore no dia anterior, relaxando após os treinos, ficando reflexiva sobre os comentários que leu, assim como os vídeos que viu e a conduta de sua genitora para com os seus pokémons.

Após meditar muito, se lembrando da união que a sua genitora mostrava com os seus pokémons, ela sorriu e decidiu que seguiria a orientação do livro, até porque, a sua mãe não daria uma informação errônea e de fato, ela apreciava acarinhar e cuidar de Pipilup, se recordando que os treinadores que criticaram o livro viam pokémons apenas como algo para batalharem. Eles não pareciam trata-los com descaso, mas os viam apenas como algo para chegar a um fim e que era vencer, tirando eles apenas para batalhar, treinar e alimentar.

Quanto a Hikari, a jovem havia apreciado a reação animada do Pipilup aos seus cuidados e dos momentos que passava com ele, com ambos se divertindo e interagindo. Ela apreciava esses momentos, se recordando da felicidade que a Glameow e a Umbreon sentiam pela mãe dela. Era uma relação linda, completamente distinta dos grupos que condenavam o livro, enquanto que aqueles que o defendiam, davam amor e carinho aos seus pokémons, possuindo o mesmo tipo de felicidade da sua mãe e dos seus pokémons.

Inclusive, era o mesmo livro que a sua genitora havia adquirido quando jovem, visando se tornar um Top Pokémon Coordinator.

Graças aos cursos que havia feito, a jovem não cometeu os mesmos erros crassos que cometeu na linha do tempo original, pois os treinadores iniciantes recebiam diversos conhecimentos, tal como noção de cuidados para com os pokémons, regras a serem seguidas, técnicas básicas de sobrevivência e segurança, além dos cursos de defesa pessoal e outros adicionais.

Além disso, para pegarem a licença de treinador pokémon, precisavam passar nos cursos com a nota mínima de aprovação. Se não passassem em todos os exames, não conseguiam pegar a licença. Isso valia para qualquer região. Era uma exigência da nova Liga Pokémon para evitar que treinadores se ferissem como no passado, não por causa dos pokémons selvagens e sim, por erros crassos que podiam ocasionar ferimentos, podendo ser estes, gravíssimos.

Hikari havia começado a ler o livro e achou fascinante o conteúdo do mesmo.

Inclusive, já havia lido quatro capítulos e concordava que era um livro muito bom, principalmente para os iniciantes, se felicitando por mantê-lo com ela.

A jovem treinadora e aspirante a Pokémon Coordinator sai de suas recordações, observando o tipo Water que estava ao seu lado, comendo a sua ração pokémon, recebendo um afago dela que fala:

\- Eu espero que consigamos encontrar um Buneary, Pipilup, agora que já treinamos a estratégia para capturar um.

O pokémon exclama animado em seu idioma e ela sorri.

Naquele instante, a jovem aspirante a Pokémon Coordinator havia conseguido lutar contra a ansiedade que a tomava para capturar um Buneary, após o primeiro ter escapado, sendo plenamente ciente que havia cometido alguns erros crassos durante a batalha, sendo alguns destes, apontados pelo livro.

Portanto, seguindo orientação do mesmo livro e estudando a estratégia que encontrou na internet, ela passou a estudar os golpes de seu Pipilup.

Ademais, conforme orientação do livro, ela procurou batalhar contra alguns treinadores para aumentar o nível do seu inicial, conseguindo acesso a novos golpes para executar a estratégia que havia encontrado na internet, após muitas horas de pesquisa, adicionando o seu toque pessoal com um movimento que acabou desenvolvendo por acidente e que seria muito útil durante a batalha.

Após uma hora, já tendo tomado o seu café da manhã, ela recolhe o dispositivo que havia ficado dentro da sua barraca que dividiu com o seu Pipilup. Esse dispositivo rastreava qualquer aproximação há alguns metros de distância, além de seu sensor abranger um raio de trezentos e sessenta graus. Quanto aos gravetos que ela havia colocado no entorno do acampamento para ajudá-la a perceber alguma aproximação, ela decide deixa-los onde estava, pois iria demorar muito para recolhê-los.

Então, já tendo recolhido a sua barraca e guardado as suas coisas em uma das pokéballs de guardar objetos, ela pede para Pipilup usar Bubble na fogueira, apagando assim o fogo, para depois subir na sua bicicleta, com o tipo Water sendo colocado na cestinha, enquanto eles partiam do local, com ele ajudando a observar o entorno em busca de um Buneary, sendo que Hikari pedalava com um sorriso nos lábios, imaginando uma apresentação de Contest com um Buneary imaginário, para depois se concentrar, olhando no entorno, procurando por um exemplar do tipo Normal.


	95. Os irmãos briguentos

**Notas do Autor**

Em Tokiwa Forest...

Yukiko fica surpresa quando...

A Spearow fica emocionada quando...

Em Shin'ou-chihou (Sinnoh), Hikari...

Yo!

Vocês devem ter notado que os pokémons cânon tiveram algumas modificações em seus golpes quando apareceram pela primeira vez e o motivo disso é que no anime, muitos aprendiam golpes não condizentes ao nível em que se encontravam, assim como havia movimentos que sequer podiam aprender, nem por TM, Move Tutor ou por nascença e como quero ser fiel aos movimentos nos jogos, tenho que substituí-los por um similar, ignorar os mesmos ou então, justifica-los como sendo pokémons que já tiveram treinadores e que por isso, aprenderam o golpe por TM ou Move Tutor.

Claro que para justificar tal golpe em um pokémon, pelo fato dele já ter tido um treinador, o seu comportamento no cânon tem que evidenciar uma conduta que poderia ser usada para justificar tal golpe por TM, por exemplo, em virtude de já ter pertencido a um treinador. O seu comportamento tem que corroborar com essa justificativa, por assim dizer.

Isso vale para os pokémons de todos os personagens, sem exceção, pois nunca vou usar de protagonismo para apoiar atos ou decisões, sejam fora de batalha ou dentro delas. Sempre que eu fizer algo, terá um argumento ou justificativa sólida e crível.

Inclusive, foi o que fiz para justificar o fato da Fennekin resistir a um movimento tipo Rock e usar um ataque crítico. No caso, é pelo amor, usando a mecânica introduzida no jogo X e Y, a partir do Pokémon Amie e usada desde então. Dê felicidade máxima e amor ao seu pokémon. Ao fazer isso, você irá testemunhar o comportamento dele de virar o focinho para você, de surgir janelas de comentário quando ele é invocado ao campo, além das ações dele como críticos, esquivas impossíveis, auto cura de status alterados e resistindo a golpes KO, aparecendo uma mensagem para essas duas últimas situações, sendo que em todas essas ações, aparece um símbolo de coração em cima do pokémon, simbolizando que ele agiu por amor. Sim. O conceito de felicidade, agora é usado durante uma batalha, trazendo vários benefícios desencadeados pelo amor.

Bem, voltando ao que eu disse sobre os golpes, por exemplo, o Pikachu só vai aprender Thunderbolt no nível 29 na Gen 6 (no anime ele aprende bem antes), a Fennekin da Serena, que no anime tem o Hidden Power, não o possui nessa fanfiction, pois é um golpe que a tipo Fire não conseguiria aprender ou nascer com ele. No anime, a Eevee da Serena usa o Protect e o Double Team. Esses movimentos são aprendidos somente por TM e como ela não tem a conduta de um pokémon que já teve um treinador, não terá esses movimentos quando for encontrada.

Para tomar tais decisões, eu observo todas as gerações, para verificar se os pokémons não aprendem esses golpes em alguma geração, antes de retirá-los da fanfiction. Se ele aprender em uma geração antiga, por exemplo, o golpe será mantido na fanfiction e se entrar em conflito com outro golpe que ele aprende do mesmo nível, eu vou comparar ambos os golpes e após estuda-los, vou escolher o melhor, mantendo esse e não, o outro.

No caso do Thunderbolt, por exemplo, o Pikachu aprende o golpe por TM ou nesses níveis e gerações: 42 (Gen 7), 29 (Gen 5 e 6), 26 (Gen 2,3 e 4), sendo que na Gen 1, ele só aprende o Thunderbolt no pokémon Yellow, no nível 26. Para essa fanfiction, ele vai aprender no nível 26, escolhendo a Gen 2,3, 4 e o jogo Yellow, pois nesse mesmo nível, na Gen 7, ele aprende Nuzzle e pensei. Qual é o melhor golpe? Nuzzle ou Thunderbolt? Eu escolhi o Thunderbolt, pois de longe é o melhor entre ambos. É essa a lógica que eu vou usar, após estudar os golpes para escolher qual é o melhor, quando houver conflito entre dois golpes.

Há muitos outros pokémons, de vários personagens, que tem movimentos que eles não podem aprender nem por nascença e que, portanto, não podem ser usados, a menos que o comportamento e conduta dele permita justificar que ele aprendeu esse golpe por TM, por exemplo, por causa do seu treinador anterior. Mas para essa justificativa, é preciso que os atos do pokémon no cânon a embasem.

Para os movimentos que podem aprender, eu não me baseio, apenas, nos que eles aprendem em uma geração. Eu olho todas as gerações dos jogos, pois alguns movimentos são aprendidos em níveis diferentes das outras gerações ou então, porque eles não aprendem mais um determinado golpe.

Porém, quanto aos danos dos golpes e seus efeitos, eu sigo o que foi determinado para a Gen 7, a última geração lançada, pois ao longo das gerações, alguns movimentos sofreram alterações, seja em seu poder de dano e/ou efeito secundário. Quando for lançado a Gen 8 em 2019, vou usar os danos e efeitos secundários dos golpes atualizados para essa geração e assim por diante. Há habilidades que foram alteradas conforme as gerações, sendo que, também, uso o que diz a última geração sobre essas habilidades.

Eu uso dois sites para isso. Um para moveset, status, movimentos e habilidades. O outro é para uma melhor descrição dos golpes e seus efeitos, assim como habilidades.

Bem, era isso o que eu queria explicar.

Tenham uma boa leitura. ^ ^

 **Capítulo 95 - Os irmãos briguentos**

Em Kantou, mais precisamente em Tokiwa Forest, o grupo de Satoshi encontra-se andando rumo a próxima cidade, quando Satoshi fala, olhando para o seu amigo de infância:

\- Como capturei o Mankey no acampamento, você pode capturar o próximo.

\- Obrigado, amigo.

Sorrindo, eles tocam os seus punhos, sendo que Cheren vê esse ato e comenta com um sorriso no rosto:

\- Eles são bons amigos.

\- Nós somos amigos de infância. Ele é como um irmão para nós, sendo que ele nos vê como irmãos, também.

\- Isso é muito legal.

\- Lá em Isshu-chihou (Unova), você tinha algum amigo próximo?

\- Não. Eu tenho uma amiga, mas não somos tão próximos ao contrário dos nossos pais, que se tornaram grandes amigos naquele evento misterioso de dez anos atrás, quando aconteceram aqueles tsunamis, tempestades de descargas elétricas intensas, tornados violentos e sucessivos terremotos, sem qualquer explicação. Parecia que o mundo ia acabar.

\- Como eles se tornaram amigos nesse caos? – Shigeru pergunta curioso.

Nisso, ele explica que ambos salvaram várias pessoas e pokémons, se tornando famosos em sua cidade, sendo vistos como dois dos vários heróis que foram condecorados por atos de bravura, uma vez que foram realizadas várias condecorações, tanto para humanos, quanto para os pokémons.

\- Ouvi dizer que foi assim em todo o mundo.

\- Sim. No caso dos pokémons domésticos, eles se tornaram protegidos e registrados como heróis e em relação aos selvagens, eles receberam um implante de um chip que impede que sejam capturados por pokéballs e que se sofrerem qualquer ataque, os protetores deles vão aparecer e resgatá-los. Inclusive, eles foram levados a reservas especificas, dentro das cidades, para serem protegidos ao ganharem imunidade à captura. Esses lugares são chamados de Santuários Pokémon.

\- Foi algo incrível. – Satoshi exclama animado – Eu gostei de saber que eles são protegidos.

\- Sim. Muitas pessoas devem as suas vidas a eles – Cheren fala – Na minha cidade tem um desses Santuários. Dependendo do tamanho da cidade e da quantidade de pokémons, cidades se unem as outras e criam esses Santuários, sendo que eles são alimentados e tratados.

\- Fico feliz em ver que muitos humanos reconhecem o ato deles. – Shigeru fala – Dizem que muitas vidas foram salvas graças aos poderes e habilidades deles. Inclusive, no caso dos lendários, foi desse acontecimento que surgiu o movimento para tornar a captura deles, ilegal.

\- Sim. Também está sendo respaldado por descobertas cientificas sobre a importância deles para a sustentabilidade e equilíbrio do nosso planeta. Inclusive, se forem capturados, haverá um grande desiquilíbrio que poderá levar a destruição do nosso mundo. Dizem que também há a existência de um ser criador de tudo, inclusive do tempo e do espaço, criando também, além dos lendários e demais pokémons, os humanos. Um grupo de cientistas descobriu as ruínas de um templo antigo, oculto em uma selva densa e fechada, datando como sendo o mais antigo do mundo, que exibe a imagem da pintura desgastada de um ser e segundo tradução da escrita antiga encontrada no local, falavam de um braço direito do Criador, por assim dizer, uma fêmea, que foi criada para auxiliá-lo no momento da criação de tudo e que era para esse ser que ergueram esse Templo, passando a adorá-la e pela ilustração, parecia um pokémon. Porém, muitos ficaram desanimados ao verem que tinha indícios de destruição recente e vestígios da Equipe Rocket no local, indicando que eles haviam encontrado o templo, anteriormente.

\- Malditos! Com certeza, foram até esse templo, visando usar esse conhecimento para o mal, de alguma forma. – Satoshi comenta irado.

Nisso, os outros concordam e Cheren fala:

\- A ilustração do ser que lembra um pokémon, somente traz mais perguntas do que respostas. Quem é o Criador? Será que esse pokémon era dele?

\- Há várias teorias e uma delas fala sobre um Deus Pokémon. Outros falam que não é um pokémon e sim, outro tipo de ser. Mas é fato de que os pokémons surgiram antes dos humanos e isso nos leva a mais indagações da criação de tudo. – Shigeru fala – Essa é a maior indagação entre os cientistas e estudiosos. Mas acho que nunca teremos a resposta para nossas indagações. Apenas teremos mais hipóteses e perguntas não respondidas. Ademais, soube de novas descobertas sobre outros lendários. Só conhecemos alguns. Com certeza há muitos deles por aí e somente eles nos dariam a resposta, pois há dados que corroboram a concepção de que eles foram criados antes de todos os outros pokémons, existindo desde o princípio dos tempos, com exceção de alguns criados por um Lendário para auxiliá-lo, como por exemplo, Suicune, Raikou e Entei, cujas primeiras aparições foram na região de Johto. Nesse caso, são pokémons que foram ressuscitados como lendários pelo Lendário Ho Oh, após morrerem em um incêndio. Outro exemplo seria aqui em Kantou, no caso, Articuno, Zapdos e Moltres, que são conhecidas como as aves lendárias e que foram criadas pela Lendária Lugia.

\- Eu já ouvi falar dessas lendas! Inclusive, podemos ir para Johto, após derrotamos a Elite Four de Kantou e seu Líder. – Satoshi comenta.

Nisso, todos ficam animados, consentindo, para depois olharem para o céu, com Yukiko comentando em um suspiro:

\- O universo é imenso.

De repente, surge na sua frente a imagem de uma dragoa imensa, peluda e alva de olhos azuis, com asas feitas de penas e que olhava para ela de forma emocionada, sendo visíveis as lágrimas peroladas que brotavam de seus orbes e o sorriso trêmulo em suas mandíbulas, sendo que tal visão durou apenas alguns segundos, a fazendo coçar os olhos ao abaixar a cabeça, com Satoshi perguntando, preocupado:

\- Aconteceu algo, imouto?

\- Não sei. Foi tão rápido. Parecia um flash ou algo assim.

Nisso, os outros olham para o céu, inclusive a Pichu e a Spearow, sendo que Yukiko sorri e fala:

\- Acho que foi só impressão. Creio que por ter sacrificado o meu sono para ver os filmes, ele está cobrando o seu preço, agora.

\- Bem, de fato, uma noite mal dormida nunca é bom. Aproveite para dormir mais cedo essa noite e repor o sono, imouto.

\- Pode deixar, onii-chan. – ela consente, sorrindo.

Nisso, eles voltam a andar pela mata, seguindo o GPS para não saírem da rota até Nibi City (Pewter City), sendo que a albina não compreendia o que aconteceu, pois se de fato tal visão foi desencadeada pela noite mal dormida, ela não conseguia assimilar o motivo de sentir, ainda, a sensação desconcertante de intensa saudade que a tomava naquele instante e que comprimia o seu coração.

Ela decide não falar nada, pois podia ser impressão dela, decidindo que iria recuperar a noite mal dormida, enquanto afastava tais sentimentos e sensações para escanteio.

Após meia hora, avistam dois Pinsir que estavam se encarando, sendo que mexiam os seus chifres vigorosamente, além de parecem exibi-los, com a Pokédex identificando como sendo uma postura ofensiva, indicando que os dois selvagens estavam se preparando para brigar e que após a exibição de poder e tamanho dos seus chifres, visando intimidar o seu oponente, eles começariam a batalha. O dispositivo também adicionou a informação de que eles ficavam especialmente agressivos quando disputavam um território.

\- Bem, é a vez de vocês. – Cheren fala, olhando de Yukiko para Shigeru.

Ambos consentem e pegam as suas pokéballs, lançando-as:

\- Kaoru-chan, eu escolho você! Use Flame Wheel!

\- Vá, Ratata! Use Flame Wheel, também!

Nisso, de cada pokéball sai um Ratata, que concentra poder tipo Fire, gerando chamas, para depois se esconder nelas, tomando a forma de rodas flamejantes que avançam contra os Pinsir, alheios à aproximação de ambos por estarem mais concentrados em avançarem um no outro.

Cheren comenta, após ajeitar os óculos com os dedos:

\- Resolveram usar Ratatas em vez dos Pidgeottos. Imagino que precisam ganhar nível.

\- Sim. Por causa da captura de dezenas de Spearows, nossos iniciais e Pidgeottos estão em um nível considerável. Por isso, resolvemos priorizar os outros. Quanto aos demais, somente os Ratatas tem uma velocidade próxima do Pinsir, que possuí uma velocidade considerável.

\- Entendo.

Quando eles percebem o ataque flamejante é tarde demais e são atingidos pelos golpes super efetivos, os atirando para trás, sendo que eles se erguem, ofegando, para depois rugirem de ira em sua linguagem ao verem os pokémons domésticos.

Então, ignorando as dores intensas que o tomavam pelo ataque super efetivo e o cansaço, além dos danos que sofreram, eles se levantam e avançam, mexendo furiosamente os seus chifres moveis, concentrando poder para usar o Vice Grip.

\- De fato, eles têm uma velocidade considerável – Cheren comenta, olhando os dados deles na sua pokedex.

\- Kaoru-chan, use Quick Attack!

\- Você também, Ratata!

Nisso, ambos os Ratatas concentram o seu poder e avançam nos tipos Bug, sendo um movimento quase invisível de tão veloz que era, os atingindo, fazendo os mesmos serem atirados para trás, passando a lutarem para se erguerem, com os Ratata se afastando, mantendo uma distância considerável deles por precaução, enquanto continuavam com uma postura concentrada, atentos a qualquer movimento dos selvagens ou orientação dos seus treinadores.

Nisso, a albina e o jovem Ookido atiram as pokéballs, com ambos os tipos Bug tendo apenas tempo de ver, parcamente, os objetos redondos e vermelhos sendo atirados contra eles, que são sugados para dentro do dispositivo, com ambos lutando contra a captura até que a luz cessa, surgindo um brilho e som, indicando o sucesso da captura.

Eles vão até os seus pokémons, os afagando, com ambos os Ratatas ficando próximos um do outro, aproveitando para esfregarem o focinho entre eles, pois haviam se apaixonado e ao verem isso, Yuiko e Shigeru sorriem.

Então, ambos tiram os Pinsirs das pokéballs, os tratando, com os mesmos abrindo os olhos e ao perceberem que foram capturados, cruzam os braços, demonstrando irritação em seus semblantes.

\- Eu me chamo Yukiko. Prazer em conhecê-lo – nisso, ela olha os dados dele na pokédex – O que acha de se chamar Kabuto?

O Pinsir dá de ombros, pois para ele não importava, sendo que ele olha para o outro tipo Bug que estava ao seu lado, que por sua vez, olha para ele e ambos começam a provocar um ao outro, os fazendo ficarem com gotas, sendo que Yukiko pergunta surpresa:

\- Vocês são irmãos e brigam desde que eram filhotes?!

Os tipos Bug param de discutir e olham estupefatos pela albina ter compreendido o que eles falavam. Satoshi, que se encontrava com o Pikachu em seu ombro, se aproxima e explica para os pokémons aturdidos:

\- A minha imouto pode entender o que os pokémons falam.

Após se refazerem da surpresa inesperada, eles voltam a discutir, sendo que Yukiko fala:

\- Vocês podem ficar fora das pokéballs por algum tempo, se prometerem não brigar entre si, certo, Shigeru-kun?

\- Sim. – o jovem Ookido consente, sorrindo – Nós fazemos isso com todos que capturarmos. O que dizem?

\- Mas foi ele me provocou! – ele exclama, apontando o dedo para o outro.

\- Foi você quem provocou! – o outro irmão aponta o dedo em riste para o que estava ao seu lado.

\- Como ousa falar isso? Cresça e assuma os seus erros! Pelo menos, uma vez na vida!

\- Olha quem fala... Quem é que sempre tentava bancar o inocente com a nossa genitora?

\- E quem era que sempre mentia, extrapolando o que acontecia, hein?

\- Seu...!

\- Você vai ver o que é bom para a tosse, otouto!

\- Pode vim, onii-san!

Yukiko e Shigeru suspiram, para depois o jovem Ookido falar:

\- Eu o proíbo de batalhar contra o outro, a menos que seja solicitado.

\- Eu também o proíbo de batalhar contra o outro, a menos que seja solicitado. – a albina fala.

Eles param de discutir, ficando irados com a força invisível que os obrigava a obedecerem às ordens dadas, para depois exibirem lágrimas de anime, fazendo todos eles exibirem gotas, sendo que Yukiko fala:

\- Nós dissemos "batalhar". Logo, vocês podem discutir ou competir de outras formas. Tipo, fazerem queda de braço, por exemplo, ou qualquer outro tipo de disputa. Só não queremos que se golpeiem. Apenas isso. Mas fazerem competições amigáveis entre si, tudo bem.

\- É como a Yukiko-chan disse. Não queremos batalhas entre vocês dois, a menos que seja uma solicitação. Entenderam? Mas se quiserem competir um com o outro, tudo bem.

Eles secam as lágrimas e suspiram, concordando, sendo que Yukiko fala:

\- Vocês podem andar um pouco fora da pokéball e até discutirem, mas não queremos confronto físico, ok?

Eles olham para seus respectivos treinadores e consentem, passando a segui-los, enquanto que o casal de Ratatas os seguia, resolvendo usar o momento para trocar juras de amor.

Enquanto isso, os que estavam nos ombros dos seus treinadores, conversavam entre si.

\- Fala sério... Eles parecem dois filhotes birrentos. – Pikachu comenta.

\- Pelo visto, isso é de ninho. Não duvido que a primeira discussão deles, ocorreu assim que saíram do ovo. – a Hime, que estava no ombro de sua treinadora, comenta.

\- Eu fico com pena da genitora deles, tendo que intervir na briga dos dois irmãos a todo o momento, pelo visto. – a Eevee comenta.

\- Eu acho que a mãe deles dava uns bons cascudos neles para impor a ordem. – a Spearow, que ainda estava em tratamento, comenta.

O Pikachu, a Pichu shiny e a Eevee olham surpresas para o tipo Flying que fala, erguendo levemente uma das asas:

\- É simples de detectamos isso. Basta fazermos um teste.

\- Teste? – o Pikachu, que estava no ombro de Satoshi, pergunta arqueando o cenho.

Todos observam que os Pinsirs, que seguiam os seus treinadores, começam a discutir por um motivo idiota a seu ver, conforme o esperado, enquanto que o casal de Ratatas estava mais afastado, alheios a conversa dos outros pokémons por estarem absortos em suas juras de amor.

Então, a Spearow sorri e fala:

\- A mãe de vocês está se aproximando nesse instante.

Os demais observam surpresos que ambos começam a suar frio e se encolhem, olhando aterrorizados para trás, para depois se entreolharem, percebendo o absurdo do que foi falado, já que a genitora deles havia se afastado deles, quando eles se tornaram adultos.

Irritados, eles começam a ralhar com a Spearow que dá de asas, para depois, os tipos Bug voltarem a discutir entre si.

\- Viram o medo deles a simples menção da mãe deles? – a tipo Flying pergunta.

Os outros consentem com evidente surpresa em seus semblantes.

Longe dali, em uma clareira, uma Pinsir fêmea observava os seus filhotes brincando, sendo que o tipo Bug espirra, de repente, achando algo estranho, para depois dar de ombros.

Então, ela suspira cansada ao ver que a brincadeira se tornou discussão e posterior briga, apartando mais uma rixa entre os seus filhotes, dando alguns cascudos neles que param de discutir, massageando as cabeças, enquanto a Pinsir tentava compreender o motivo de só ter crias que discutiam entre si, por qualquer motivo, não importando o quanto fosse estúpido.

De volta ao local onde estava o grupo de Satoshi, a Eevee pergunta curiosa:

\- Como sabia disso?

\- Bem, eu vivia discutindo com a minha imouto e a nossa mãe colocava "ordem", por assim dizer. Digamos que bastava sentimos o cheiro dela, que ficávamos quietas, rapidamente.

\- Não sabia que tinha uma irmã. – o Pikachu comenta surpreso.

\- Bem, éramos quatro ovos. Dois foram devorados e nós duas sobrevivemos, pois a nossa mãe chegou no momento exato de deter o Ratata faminto, que acabou virando refeição dela ao ser abatido, segundo o que ela nos contou. O nosso pai chegou depois e eles dividiram o Ratata entre eles, enquanto consolavam um ao outro pela perda de dois ovos, passando a se tornarem extremamente protetores conosco.

\- A sua irmã foi capturada ou é selvagem? – a Pichu shiny pergunta curiosa.

\- Capturada e está bem próxima.

Os outros ficam curiosos e ela completa:

\- A esposa do Spearow Líder é a minha imouto.

Todos ficam estarrecidos, sendo que Yukiko ouvia a conversa e pergunta estupefata:

\- Ela é a sua imouto?!

\- O que houve, Yukiko-chan? – Cheren pergunta.

Os outros ficam curiosos, sendo que sabiam que os pokémons conversavam entre si e que somente Yukiko sabia o que eles falavam.

Nisso, ela conta sobre a sua descoberta e eles ficam estarrecidos, sendo que Satoshi comenta, arqueando o cenho, olhando da pokéball, que tinha a irmã do tipo Flying, para a Spearow que se encontrava no ombro de sua imouto:

\- Mas nunca vi vocês ficarem próximas uma da outra, quando os soltamos.

A Spearow suspira e fala:

\- Nós nos afastamos, faz muito tempo. Ela ficou no bando e eu saí dele. Eu ouvi boatos de que ela se uniu ao Líder do bando e teve filhotes. Eu não tinha certeza se era tia ou não. Aliais, fiquei feliz de ver os meus sobrinhos, mesmo a distância.

\- Por que se afastaram? – Shigeru pergunta, sendo que Yukiko traduzia o que ela falava.

O tipo Flying suspira e fala com um olhar perdido em recordações, sendo evidente a intensa tristeza e culpa em seus orbes:

\- Quando nós éramos filhotes, eu desci do ninho, pois vi uma minhoca saborosa. Naquela ocasião, eu havia acabado de discutir com ela que estava com o bico virado para o lado. Eu não percebi que um humano estava se aproximando do local. O nosso pai estava voltando da caçada quando viu o humano se aproximando de onde eu estava e movido pelo desespero, chamou a atenção do humano, temendo que ele me encontrasse e por isso, foi capturado. Eu vi tudo e chorei por não ter como salvá-lo da captura, pois eu era, apenas, um filhote e quando comecei a caminha na direção dele, por desespero, ele olhou na minha direção, antes da pokéball atingi-lo, fazendo um movimento de negação com a cabeça, para que eu não tentasse ajuda-lo. Se eu não tivesse descido do ninho, ele não teria se exposto ao humano, acabando por ser capturado. Ele se sacrificou por minha causa e isso é um fato imutável. A minha imouto viu tudo o que ocorreu e nunca me perdoou. Nossa mãe não me culpou, mas ficou sobrecarregada. Eu nunca me perdoei e quando me tornei adulta, após a nossa genitora falecer, me afastei dela e do bando, passando a vagar sozinha pela floresta, pois além de lidar com a culpa intensa que eu sentia desde que era filhote, lidando com a dor e culpa da perda do nosso pai nas mãos de um humano, também tive que lidar com a morte da nossa mãe, algum tempo depois, em decorrência de um embate mortal e igualmente feroz contra um bando de Beedrills, com ela fazendo questão de levar alguns junto dela. Além disso, eu sempre via a raiva e repreensão nos olhos da minha imouto. Ela nunca me perdoou. Desde a captura do nosso pai, nós não nos falamos e preferimos ficar assim.

Todos ficam com pena dela, com os olhos da Eevee se encontrando lacrimosos pela história triste das irmãs, sendo que Yukiko pergunta:

\- Você conseguiria reconhecer o seu pai, mesmo hoje em dia?

A Spearow fica surpresa com a pergunta, mas consente, falando:

\- Sim. Eu me lembro do cheiro dele. Por quê?

\- A sua irmã, o companheiro dela, seus sobrinhos e o bando, serão enviados ao doutor Ookido na próxima cidade, conforme a promessa que fizemos para eles. Logo, só terá você para identifica-lo e para poder fazer isso, ficará fora da pokéball direto e se o avistar me avise, pois vou compra-lo do treinador, fazendo uma oferta irrecusável. Com certeza, nossos pais vão ajudar. Vou juntar vocês de novo, eu prometo. – a albina fala exibindo determinação em seus olhos azuis.

\- Pode contar com o meu apoio, imouto. Eu também vou ajudar a uni-los.

A Spearow olha surpresa para ambos e pergunta com a voz emotiva:

\- Vão mesmo nos ajudar?

Eles consentem e ela agradece emocionada, para depois o grupo voltar a andar em busca de pokémons que ainda não tinham, ignorando os demais que já tinham exemplares.

Há centenas de quilômetros dali, em Shin'ou-chihou (Sinnoh), Hikari (Dawn), havia encontrado uma Buneary, sem saber que em outra linha do tempo, era a mesma que ela havia capturado, sendo que estava ansiosa para captura-la, após o primeiro ter escapado.

Ela exibia confiança em seus olhos, pois havia se preparado para o dia que encontrasse um Buneary selvagem, sendo plenamente ciente que o tipo Normal possuía uma velocidade superior ao do seu pokémon e que ele estava em desvantagem.

Portanto, precisava retirar essa vantagem e a sua estratégia consistia em reverter essa desvantagem.

Então, ela atira a sua pokéball, exclamando animada:

\- Piplup, Charm up!

O pokémon tipo Water sai, exibindo determinação em seus olhos, sendo que nunca aceitou o fato de ter sido derrotado por um exemplar daquele pokémon.

Portanto, ele estava ansioso para que a história fosse diferente dessa vez.


	96. A primeira captura de Hikari

**Notas do Autor**

A Buneary fica...

Em Tokiwa Forest...

 **Capítulo 96 - A primeira captura de Hikari**

Sorrindo, a jovem começa a por o seu plano em prática, exclamando:

\- Use Pound!

O tipo Water consente, concentrando poder em seu punho, avançando para golpear a sua oponente que desvia, saltando para o lado, para depois a tipo Normal avançar contra Pipilup, concentrando poder tipo Ice em seu punho, visando usar o seu golpe de nascença, o Ice Punch, o envolvendo com poder tipo Ice para socar o tipo Water, com Hikari e Pipilup sorrindo ao ver que ela estava avançando rumo a armadilha deles.

\- Piplup, use Bubble, enquanto rodopia!

O inicial concentra poder tipo Water, começando a criar bolhas em uma quantidade imensa, enquanto girava sobre si mesmo, fazendo assim com que elas se espalhassem no local em um ângulo de trezentos e sessenta graus, visando envolver ambos em uma cortina de bolhas.

Então, quando Buneary se aproxima dele, acaba sendo pega pelas bolhas em quantidade intensa, com Hikari ficando feliz ao ver que os frutos do seu treinamento para o Contest estava dando resultado, pois o seu pokémon estava controlando melhor o ritmo de liberação das bolhas, além de aguentar a liberação de uma grande quantidade ao treinar a resistência dele para usar a técnica sem se cansar, mesmo liberando uma grande quantidade de uma só vez.

Como efeito colateral, a velocidade de Buneary cai, sendo demonstrado por um brilho decrescente nela e antes que a mesma pudesse se afastar, a jovem exclama:

\- Use Bubble Loop (Laços de bolhas)!

Então, ele libera mais bolhas em forma de laço, controlando com o bico, para depois envolver o tipo Normal que havia tentando escapar das inúmeras bolhas que a rodeavam, obstruindo a sua visão, enquanto era atingida pelas bolhas, juntamente com aquelas que formavam um laço, a envolvendo, com Hikari ficando preocupada ao ver que o efeito secundário do Bubble não foi ativado, novamente. Logo, ela exclama, antes que a tipo Normal conseguisse escapar da armadilha de bolhas:

\- Double Bubble Loop (Laço duplo de bolhas), agora!

Ele concentra ainda mais bolhas, formando um segundo laço em volta dela, sendo que o ataque massivo deixava a selvagem aturdida, enquanto que o excesso de bolhas obstruía a sua visão, além dela sentir danos e consequentemente dor quando se chocava contra as bolhas de água e quando ela encontra uma fresta, tentando escapar da dor intensa que sentia cada vez que as bolhas faziam contato com a sua pelagem, sofrendo danos, enquanto sentia, novamente, a sua velocidade diminuir para o seu desespero, ficando ainda mais agoniada ao notar uma segunda fileira de bolhas que a envolve, sendo que a dor e o cansaço se juntavam de forma implacável, a fazendo ser tomada pela mais pura angústia para sair da nuvem de bolhas implacáveis que a envolviam.

Aflita para sair da armadilha de bolhas, ela consegue avistar uma brecha dentre as bolhas, que a deixa esperançosa, passando a correr em direção a essa fresta, sem saber que foi proposital, pois o tipo Normal acabou na frente do tipo Water, que a esperava, após se deslocar habilmente entre as bolhas para ficar na frente dela. Isso a deixou aturdida e Hikari, aproveitando o fato de que ela ficou atordoada, ordena:

\- Use Bubble!

Após sorrir, Piplup libera mais bolhas, dessa vez a queima roupa, com Hikari comemorando o fato de que a velocidade da Buneary foi reduzida novamente, sendo evidente pelo leve brilho decrescente nela, enquanto a mesma era atirada de volta para a nuvem de bolhas, provocando novos danos nela.

\- Use Bubble Loop!

Quando a mesma tenta se afastar da armadilha de bolhas, acaba se chocando com novas bolhas que haviam formado um cinturão em volta dela ao serem liberados pelo Tipo Water, a fazendo sentir novas dores, além de ser tomada pelo desespero, novamente.

Como ela avistou dentre as bolhas, o contorno do corpo do pokémon doméstico e que ele se encontrava perto dela, ela se vira e concentra poder tipo Ice no punho, o golpeando, usando o movimento Ice Punch.

Porém, fica estarrecida ao ver que ele não sofre quase dano, pois ataques tipo Ice não eram efetivos contra um tipo Water, com o seu golpe conseguindo afastá-lo, menos de um metros dela, pois ele fincou as pontas das suas patas no chão, provocando pequenos sulcos na grama, evitando assim que se afastasse, demasiadamente, da sua oponente.

\- Pipilup, insista com Bubble! – Hikari insiste no ataque, pois precisava reduzir a velocidade do tipo Normal o máximo possível, caso ela conseguisse escapar da armadilha.

O tipo Water continuou se esforçando, gerando mais bolhas, pois sabia o quanto a sua treinadora estava ansiosa em ter um Buneary, ficando satisfeito ao ver um brilho decrescente nela, indicando a redução de sua velocidade.

Além disso, o outro motivo que o estimulava a continuar atacando com determinação, era porque ele nunca havia aceitado o fato de que havia perdido para um Buneary.

Portanto, dessa vez, ele queria que o resultado da batalha fosse diferente da anterior.

A Buneary consegue sair, embora estivesse ofegante pelos danos e pela dor que sentia em seu corpo, além de sentir que estava muito lenta.

Mesmo assim, fica de pé, enquanto se amaldiçoava mentalmente por ter se aproximado do tipo Water, pois havia cometido um grave erro.

Lutando contra as dores lacerantes e o cansaço que a tomava, ela começa a concentrar os seus poderes, avançando nele para usar o Double Hit.

Porém, como a sua velocidade foi reduzida quatro vezes, a velocidade do Pipilup ficou maior que a do tipo Normal, com o mesmo conseguindo desviar habilmente do seu ataque e em virtude dos seus socos terem atingido o tronco de uma árvore quando o seu oponente desviou dos golpes, uma de suas orelhas ficou presa no tronco, com o tipo Normal passando a lutar desesperadamente para se libertar.

Sorrindo ao ver que ela estava presa, Hikari exclama, animada:

\- Agora, Pipilup! Finalize com o seu golpe de nascença, o Hydro Pump!

Ele concentra poder tipo Water, inflando o seu peito, para depois liberar o seu golpe de nascença, que consistia de um ataque massivo e igualmente violento de água que se choca contra a Buneary, provocando novos danos nela, além de fazê-la sentir dores lacerantes, fazendo a mesma cair no chão há vários metros de distância, acabando por se chocar contra um tronco, o trincando, sendo que após cair no chão, ela luta para se ergue debilmente, acabando por cair sentada, com Hikari jogando a pokéball nela, sugando a pokémon, com a mesma lutando arduamente contra o objeto, até que a luz cessa, com a jovem comemorando a sua captura.

Pipilup comemora junto com a sua treinadora, pois também estava feliz pela história ter sido diferente dessa vez.

Afinal, a derrota para o outro Buneary havia ficado "entalada em sua garganta", por assim dizer e por isso, precisava derrotar um Buneary, ficando animado ao conseguir derrotar um.

Além disso, estava contente por ter deixado a sua treinadora feliz.

Hikari vai até o seu inicial e aplica um Potion, com o mesmo ficando satisfeito por não sentir mais a dor do golpe tipo Ice que levou, embora fosse uma dor bem pequena, já que não era um golpe efetivo.

Então, a mesma tira a tipo Normal da pokéball, a tratando com um Super Potion, se apresentando, para em seguida falar dos seus planos, mostrando uma apresentação de Contest no seu Smartphone, enquanto a Buneary bufava por ter sido capturada, sendo que o seu mau humor não melhorou, mesmo com o afago gentil que recebeu da jovem, enquanto que a pokémon não queria demonstrar que o vídeo que a sua treinadora mostrou da apresentação de um Contest, a interessou consideravelmente.

Após terminar de comer a ração pokémon que recebeu, concordando que a comida era saborosa, ela sente a sua treinadora a pegando no colo, colocando-a em uma espécie de cesta, juntamente com o tipo Water, sendo que o tipo Normal decidiu ignorar o Pipilup que tentava puxar conversa com ela, com a mesma virando o focinho, enquanto cruzava os braços em frente ao tórax, bufando.

Após se certificar que eles estavam acomodados na cesta, Hikari sobe na sua bicicleta e se retira do local, decidindo ir para a próxima cidade, seguindo o GPS, visando comprar suprimentos, assim como, para se inscrever no seu primeiro Contest, sendo que a jovem confessava que estava ansiosa para fazer a sua estreia, torcendo para que conseguisse pegar a sua primeira Ribbon.

Ela liga para a sua mãe, contando onde estava, para depois mostrar a Buneary que capturou ao pegá-la no colo, mostrando-a no monitor, com a genitora dela ficando animada, enquanto apoiava a filha, a orientando a ficar tranquila, além de comentar no tipo de apresentação que poderia entusiasmar os juízes.

A jovem consente animada frente às dicas da sua genitora, já que a mesma era um Top Pokémon Coordinator, decidindo que iria se dedicar a aperfeiçoar a ideia de uma apresentação que teve e que recebeu o aval de sua genitora, quando ela o esboçou, enquanto falava.

Então, com Hikari voltando a ficar calma, decidindo que deveria se concentrar, mantendo a sua ansiedade sobre controle para que pudesse se dedicar a aperfeiçoar uma ideia de apresentação que ela teve para a primeira fase, ela se despede de sua genitora que deseja sorte.

Ela recolhe a tipo Normal e o tipo Water em suas respectivas pokéballs, levando ambos para passarem por um check-up, com uma Chansey recebendo as pokéballs, para leva-las até o doutor.

Enquanto esperava, Hikari torna a olhar o anúncio do Contest que seria realizado naquela cidade, percebendo que as inscrições iriam ser abertas no dia seguinte e que somente dali a dois dias seria a apresentação, dando tempo para ela desenvolver novos golpes para o Contest, pois somente tinha o Bubble loop (Laços de bolhas) e o Double bubble loop (Laço duplo de bolhas).

Após pegar os seus pokémons com um dos auxiliares do doutor do Centro Pokémon, ela os tira da pokéball e explica que irão treinar um golpe para usarem juntos, assim como, iriam treinar um golpe para cada um deles usar, individualmente. Pipilup acena animadamente e Buneary apenas bufa, ainda se recusando a demonstrar que havia gostado de uma apresentação de Contest que a sua treinadora mostrou.

Afinal, ela se controlava para não mostrar nenhum entusiasmo com a ideia de criar um golpe para gerar um efeito bonito, além de dar dano nos oponentes, pois lutava arduamente para não demonstrar o quanto a ideia a agradava.

Há centenas de quilômetros dali, em Kantou, mais precisamente em Tokiwa Forest, o grupo havia parado para Yukiko tratar da Spearow e após o exame de Shigeru, que havia ficado feliz, assim como os outros, ao constatarem que a tipo Flying se recuperava em um ritmo excelente.

Após tratá-la, eles voltam a andar por alguns minutos até que param, quando Cheren avista uma Ekans selvagem que estava rastejando atrás de alguns arbustos, completamente alheia a aproximação do humano, enquanto que o mesmo já havia escolhido qual dos seus amigos iria enviar para enfraquecê-la.

Então, ele lança a pokéball, exclamando:

\- Ônix-chan, use Rock Climb!

Quando o tipo Poison ouve a voz humana é tarde demais, pois ao virar o focinho para a origem da voz, tudo o que ela vê é uma massa de rochas, sendo que a Ônix já havia concentrado poder tipo Normal, avançando na Ekans, atingindo-a com uma parte do seu corpo, provocando danos e uma dor intensa no tipo Poison.

Mesmo com a dor lacerante que a tomava pelo impacto do corpo da Ônix, assim como, o receio inicial que surgiu nela pelo seu oponente ser parte Ground, a Ekans suprime esse receio e olha atentamente para o tipo Rock e Ground, fazendo surgir um brilho decrescente na serpente de pedra, com Cheren comentando surpreso:

\- Ele tem a habilidade Intimidate.

Após concentrar poder tipo Steel na cauda, sendo um golpe de nascença dela, movida pelo instinto de atacar um pokémon doméstico, ela avança na pokémon para usar o Iron Tail, com o treinador da Ônix exclamando:

\- Desvie e finalize com o Rock Climb!

Ela consente, desviando habilmente do ataque do tipo Poison, com a cauda de metal dela se chocando no solo, levantando uma densa nuvem de poeira e pedaços de grama, enquanto que a Ônix concentrava poder tipo Normal, avançando na Ekans, que tenta se esquivar.

Porém, em virtude da velocidade do tipo Ground e Rock, ser quase que o dobro do tipo Poison, ela consegue atingi-la, sendo que o dano e consequente aumento da dor, fazem a pokémon selvagem ficar inconsciente.

Cheren pega uma pokéball e atira, com a mesma sugando a Ekans que luta arduamente contra o objeto, para depois a luz cessar e surgir um brilho, além do som, indicando o sucesso da captura.

Ele vai até a Ônix, maior que o usual e a afaga, com a mesma corando, para depois ficar revoltada pela sua reação, passando a virar o focinho para o lado.

Então, o jovem vai até a pokéball e retira a tipo Poison, a tratando com um Super Potion, percebendo pela pokédex que era uma fêmea e com status muito bons, além de ter dois golpes de nascença.

Após ter a sua energia restaurada, além dos seus ferimentos terem sido curados, a Ekans recobra a consciência, observando o humano que a afagava, enquanto falava:

\- Desculpe a violência. Eu não queria prolongar a batalha. Queria finalizá-la o quanto antes, para evitar que ficasse sofrendo. Você está melhor?

Ela fica surpresa e consente, sendo que ele fala:

\- Que bom. Eu me chamo Cheren. O que acha de andar fora da pokéball, um pouco?

A pokémon fica surpresa com a gentileza que o humano demonstrava e de fato, havia percebido que a desculpa era sincera, enquanto corava com o afago dele, para depois vê-lo ficar de pé, sorrindo, enquanto falava:

\- Vamos, Ekans-chan? Você pode conhecer a Ônix-chan, já que agora são companheiras de equipe. Ah! A Eevee-chan também é companheira de equipe. – ele fala, apontando para o tipo Normal que a cumprimenta – Mais tarde, eu vou apresentá-la aos outros.

O tipo Poison corresponde ao cumprimento, para depois consentir e passa a segui-lo, junto do tipo Ground e Rock que revira os olhos ao ver que a pokémon recém capturada, corava ao olhar para o treinador delas.

Então, ela abaixa a sua cabeça enorme, comentando:

\- Não acredito que caiu no encanto que esse humano tem.

A tipo Poison olha para a pokémon enorme e comenta:

\- E você, não caiu?

A Ônix olhou brevemente para Cheren, para depois corar, mentindo:

\- Não.

A Ekans arqueia o cenho, notando que a mesma corou ao olhar para o mestre delas, indicando que havia mentido.

Porém, decide não comentar nada, pois queria uma confirmação da enorme serpente de pedra, assim como da Eevee, passando a perguntar de forma expectante, torcendo para que não tivesse tido muita má sorte e que as suas impressões fossem verdadeiras, após ter cometido o grave erro de se distrair do ambiente a sua volta e de não ter conseguido lidar com o instinto de atacar um pokémon doméstico, fulminando em sua captura:

\- Confesso que o mestre é estranho de uma forma boa. Tipo, o que eu ouvi falar dos humanos... Bem, digamos que o mestre parece distinto. O mestre é mesmo distinto?

\- Sim. – a Ônix fala, para depois contar sobre Cheren e os outros, notando que a tipo Poison suspirava de alivio – Você teve muita sorte, pois o seu erro não lhe custou um treinador malvado. Ademais, ele não quer que o chame de Mestre. Pode chama-lo de Cheren.

\- Oh! É mesmo verdade? – a tipo Poison procura ansiosamente a verdade nos olhos da pokémon tipo Rock e Ground.

\- Sim.

Após confirmar que era mesmo verdade, a Ekans fica tranquila, concordando que poderia ter sido bem azarada e que o seu erro não gerou consequências ainda piores.

Então, a Ônix explica sobre os treinamentos que faziam, com o tipo Poison ficando aliviada ao ver que respeitavam os limites dos pokémons, enquanto que corava ao olhar para Cheren, fazendo a tipo Rock e Ground revirar os olhos, abanando a cabeça para os lados, sendo que havia decidido alertar a Ekans sobre o Spearow e a sua mania de criar apelidos, fazendo ela ficar com uma gota ao saber disso, para depois conversarem outros assuntos, ficando surpresa ao saber que ficariam fora das pokéballs no fim da tarde, quando o grupo parasse para erguer o acampamento e que ficariam assim, até a manhã do dia seguinte.

Após meia hora, ele guarda ambas, sendo que alguns minutos depois, eles encontram mais um pokémon selvagem, um Sandshrew, que estava terminando de comer uma fruta, sendo que era a vez de Yukiko.

Ela se aproxima, já tendo escolhido o oponente para o Sandshew.

\- Kabuto-kun, eu escolho você! Use Vice Grip!

O pokémon que lembrava um besouro sai da pokéball, mexendo os seus chifres, sendo que quando a Sandshrew ouviu a voz humana e olhou na direção da mesma, só teve tempo de ver algo marrom na frente dela, a deixando confusa, para depois perceber que foi pega pelos chifres de um Pinsir, que começa a pressioná-la, fazendo-a sentir dor.

Mesmo dentre as dores intensas que a tomavam com o aperto violento do seu corpo entre os chifres do tipo Bug, sendo agravado pelo fato dos chifres dele terem protuberâncias pontudas que aumentavam a dor, a tipo Ground consegue assumir a forma de uma bola ao retrair o seu corpo que foi tomado por pedregulhos que surgiram, envolvendo a sua carapaça, após ela concentrar poder tipo Rock, começando a rolar sobre o seu próprio eixo, usando o movimento Rollout, conseguindo escapar dos chifres do Pinsir, embora tenha sofrido danos pelo seu corpo ter sido pressionado, além de sentir dor, também.

Então, após se afastar, ela faz uma curva, rolando como uma bola, feita de pedregulhos, em direção ao tipo Bug, visando atingi-lo com o ataque tipo Rock ao ser tomada pelo instinto de atacar um pokémon doméstico, com a albina exclamando:

\- Desvie! Ele vai tentar acertá-lo cinco vezes e depois, vai parar de rolar, desfazendo a forma de bola. Não o deixe atingi-lo. Se for atingido, o próximo impacto terá o dobro de dano do anterior e assim será, sucessivamente, cada vez que atingi-lo.

Seguindo a orientação de sua treinadora, o Pinsir consegue desviar de todos os ataques do tipo Ground, em virtude de sua velocidade ser superior a da sua oponente.

\- Assim que ele parar de rolar, o ataque com o movimento Bug Bite!

De fato, após a Sandshrew tentar atingi-lo cinco vezes, os pedregulhos desaparecem e ela desfaz a forma de bola de pedra, com o tipo Bug avançando nela, usando o movimento Bug Bite, mordendo a pokémon tipo Ground na curva do seu pescoço, pois era onde ficava a parte macia do seu corpo, evitando morder a espécie de carapaça em forma de placas que ela possuía para defesa e ataque, conseguindo assim, promover novos danos e dor.

Mesmo sentindo muita dor em decorrência da mordida vigorosa, a pokémon consegue concentrar poder tipo Rock, novamente, retornando a forma de uma bola de pedregulhos, conseguindo escapar da mordida do tipo Bug ao se soltar da boca dele, para depois rolar para longe do pokémon, conseguindo se afastar, consideravelmente, do seu oponente, fazendo em seguida uma curva fechada, começando a rolar violentamente na direção dele, visando atingi-lo.

\- Desvie e espere ele desfazer o ataque.

O tipo Bug consente, conseguindo se esquivar das cinco tentativas de ataque da Sandshrew, com a mesma desfazendo a forma de esfera, após desaparecer os pedregulhos que a rodeavam durante a execução do movimento Rollout.

\- Kabuto-kun, use Bind, o prendendo lateralmente, para ele não se tornar uma bola, de novo! Se ele escapar, use Bug Bite!

O pokémon avança, prendendo firmemente o tipo Ground e de forma que ela não conseguisse dobrar o corpo, enquanto era constantemente pressionada pelo Bind, provocando novos danos, assim como novas dores em virtude da forte compressão que era exercida contra ela, agravada pelas protuberâncias pontudas do chifre do tipo Bug, com a pokémon começando a sentir muito cansaço, conforme perdia a sua energia, além de ser tomada por dores intensas. Mesmo assim, continuava se debatendo e após alguns minutos, consegue escapar, passando a concentrar poder tipo Rock.

Porém, antes que pudesse usar, novamente, o movimento Rollout, se tornando uma esfera de pedregulhos, sendo este um movimento padrão para escapar de uma ameaça, permitindo assim que ela se afastasse, o Pinsir usa a sua velocidade que era superior ao da Sandshrew, mordendo-a na parte macia do seu corpo, de novo, com as suas mandíbulas provocando novos danos e uma dor intensa, fazendo a pokémon selvagem cair inconsciente no chão pelo esgotamento de sua energia, ferimentos e dores intensas.

Yukiko atira uma pokéball que a suga, com a mesma lutando contra a captura, até que a luz cessa e o objeto emite um som, indicando o sucesso da captura.

Então, a albina afaga o Pinsir, falando:

\- Obrigada, Kabuto-kun.

Ele apenas consente, para depois ver a sua treinadora retirando a Sandshrew da pokéball, a tratando com um Super Potion, concentrando-se nos machucados, com o tipo Ground recobrando a consciência, sentindo o afago gentil da jovem, para depois suspirar desanimada ao ver que foi capturada, passando a sentir uma força invisível que a subjugava a albina, com Yukiko perguntando, após conferir os dados dela na pokédex, identificando-a como sendo uma fêmea:

\- O que acha de se chamar Tama-chan?

Ela dá de ombros, não se importando, apesar de ter gostado da sonoridade, sendo que Cheren se aproxima, vendo a albina pegar a tipo Ground no colo para dar carinho na pokémon, que suspira desanimada, de novo, com o Pinsir não a condenando, pois também se sentiu assim e por isso, compreendia o que se passava com a Sandshrew.

Após se aproximar dela, ele pergunta com visível curiosidade na face:

\- Tama-chan?

Yukiko olha para Cheren e responde sorrindo, enquanto afagava a tipo Ground em seu colo:

\- A Sandshrew se torna uma bola quando deseja. Logo, Tama-chan é perfeito para ela. Além disso, os Sandshrews são fofos. Eles lembram o tatu bola, aquele tatu que consegue curvar o corpo, se tornando uma bola, sendo que eu acho os tatus fofos.

\- Agora que você falou... De fato, ela lembra um tatu.

\- Tama-chan é um nome perfeito para ela. – Satoshi comenta sorrindo.

\- Com certeza. – Shigeru fala consentindo, enquanto sorria.

Após afagar a tipo Ground, que estava em seu colo, Yukiko coloca a pokémon gentilmente no chão, falando:

\- Você vai ficar um pouco fora da pokéball. Mais tarde, você vai poder conhecer os seus outros companheiros de equipe e demais pokémons. Agora, você pode conhecer mais dois companheiros da nossa equipe, além do Kabuto-kun. Ela se chama Hime-chan e esta é a Sora-chan. – ela fala, apontando para a Pichu shiny e depois para a Spearow, com ambas a cumprimentando com um aceno.

A Sandshrew fica surpresa e retribui o aceno, para depois consentir, sendo que passa a seguir a sua treinadora, junto do Pinsir.

Após ficar pensativa por alguns minutos, ela pergunta para os pokémons que se encontravam fora das pokéballs, sendo visível a sua face preocupada, mesmo após sentir o afago gentil da sua treinadora:

\- Como ela é? É uma mestra malvada?

Nisso, eles tratam de acalmá-la ao falar que não era malvada e sim, o oposto, além de explicarem como eram os treinos, inclusive para o tipo Bug, com o tipo Ground ficando mais calma, pois poderia ter sido mais azarada, enquanto ficava surpresa ao saber que a sua treinadora queria que a chamassem pelo nome e não de mestra, para depois ficar embasbacada ao descobrir que ela conseguia compreender o que os pokémons falavam.

Após meia hora, a albina recolhe ambos os pokémons, com o grupo de Satoshi andando, conversando entre si, até que Yukiko para de andar, ao mesmo tempo em que todos os pokémons se concentravam ao seu redor e os que tinham orelhas as mexiam, buscando captar sons, com Cheren perguntando para a albina:

\- O que aconteceu?

Yukiko responde ao olhar para uma direção:

\- Nós estamos ouvindo gritos de desespero e de dor, provenientes de um pokémon.

Então, a albina corre na direção dos gritos, sendo seguida pelos outros e conformem se aproximavam do local, os demais passaram a ouvir audivelmente o desespero do Pokémon.


	97. Shinji (Paul)

**Notas do Autor**

Em uma clareira...

Satoshi e os outros ficam...

Os pokémons decidem...

 **Capítulo 97 - Shinji (Paul)**

Após vários minutos, ela abranda a corrida e todos passam a segui-la silenciosamente. Ao rodearem uma árvore secular e nodosa, ficam chocados com o que viam na frente deles.

Era um jovem cruel de olhos negros e cabelo roxo claro que tinha três pokémons a sua frente. Um afastado e gravemente ferido e outros dois em perfeitas condições. O que estava ferido era um Ponyta, que parecia menor que o usual e com uma aparência de filhote, enquanto que os outros dois eram um Elekid e um Grotle, segundo identificação da pokédex deles, sendo que o jovem gritava para o Ponyta aterrorizado:

\- Sua bastarda! Como ousa perder para um mísero tipo Grass?! Você é tipo Fire e por isso, tinha vantagem de tipo! Porém, perdeu e de uma forma vergonhosa para um tipo Fire em virtude do tipo do seu oponente!

Eles notam que a pokémon clamava por clemência e pedia perdão em sua linguagem, chorando desesperada, enquanto se encolhia, sendo visível o fato de que ela não estava de pé e sim, se arrastando no chão, debulhando-se em lágrimas de dor e de desespero.

\- Sua inútil! Antes de dá-la a alguém, vou ensinar uma lição que jamais vai se esquecer! Elekid, use Thunder! Grotle, use Earth Power!

Os dois consentem, sendo visível o fato de que estavam animados, enquanto concentravam os seus poderes, com o tipo Fire tremendo, começando a chorar desesperada e a gritar por clemência.

\- Ratata, use Flame Wheel no tipo Grass! Ônix-chan, use Rock Tomb no tipo Eletric!

Satoshi exclama, lançando duas pokéballs, saindo um Ratata shiny e uma Ônix shiny imensa de suas respectivas pokéballs, já concentrando os respectivos poderes para usar os movimentos solicitados.

O tipo Normal se esconde entre as chamas que formavam uma roda flamejante e atinge Grotle, enquanto que a tipo Rock e Ground, invoca pedregulhos que são arremessados contra o tipo Eletric, o soterrando, sendo que Satoshi, que se encontrava irado pelo tratamento desumano e cruel dado ao Ponyta, corre até o treinador, erguendo o seu punho.

\- O quê?! – o treinador de olhos cruéis fica confuso, demorando em processar o que ocorria, conforme avistava os seus pokémons sendo atingidos.

Então, antes que compreendesse o que acontecia, leva um soco potente do rosto que o arremessa para trás, pois Satoshi havia depositado toda a sua raiva e ira em seu punho, sendo que ninguém percebeu uma espécie de áurea azulada que surgiu em seu corpo e que depois, se concentrou em seu punho, antes de socar o treinador cruel, com essa áurea desaparecendo em seguida.

Mesmo com grandes danos e dores intensas pelos golpes super efetivos, ao verem o seu treinador ser golpeado, Grotle se vira para ataca-lo, assim como Elekid, que conseguiu aguentar o ataque tipo Rock, embora estivesse debilitado.

Porém, antes que pudessem fazer algo, o Ratata shiny usa por si mesmo o seu ataque Flame Wheel, novamente, assim como a Ônix shiny, que irada pela ousadia deles tentarem atacar o seu amado treinador usa, de novo, o ataque tipo Rock no Elekid.

Então, com esse último ataque, o tipo Grass e o tipo Eletric caem inconscientes ao serem finalizados.

\- Seu desgraçado! – o treinador de cabelo roxo claro se levanta, sendo visível o filete de sangue que saia de sua boca e o local que foi golpeado se encontrava inchado, enquanto caia alguns dentes de sua boca.

Irado, ele passa a pegar as suas pokéballs, decidindo atacá-lo com os seus outros pokémons.

Porém, antes que pudesse pegá-las para ordenar um ataque, ele recebe um soco no rosto, sendo este de Cheren e quando tenta se recuperar, recebe outro soco, dessa vez de Shigeru, com ambos os socos o fazendo gritar.

Ele se escora em uma árvore para poder se manter de pé, ainda insistindo em pegar as pokéballs, não conseguindo sacá-las em virtude do fato de ser golpeado violentamente no estômago por Yukiko, que o faz cuspir liquido estomacal, com o mesmo segurando o abdômen, enquanto caía inconsciente no chão.

Nisso, eles observam Satoshi correndo até a Ponyta, que viu surpresa a interdição deles, sendo que teme com o toque do jovem por estar traumatizada ao ponto de continuar chorando desesperada, com medo de uma nova punição. O terror do tipo Fire era visível e todos eles sentiam pena dela, sendo que a Eevee compreendia melhor do que ninguém o terror da Ponyta, pois já teve um mestre cruel, tal como o do tipo Fire.

Portanto, conhecia melhor do que ninguém, os sentimentos que tomavam a pokémon naquele instante.

Satoshi insiste, fazendo movimentos lentos para não assustá-la mais do que já estava assustada, controlando o tremor em suas mãos, originada pelo ódio para com o treinador dela que a traumatizou, até que consegue tocá-la de forma suave, a afagando, começando a falar gentilmente:

\- Eu vou cuidar de você, eu prometo.

Mesmo com a voz gentil e olhar bondoso, ela tenta se levantar em virtude do forte trauma em que se encontrava.

Porém, ao fazer isso, sente uma fisgada de dor violenta em uma de suas patas, acabando por cair no chão, sendo que Satoshi ampara a sua cabeça, antes que se chocasse contra o solo.

Ela fica surpresa por ele ter protegido a sua cabeça e pelo olhar preocupado dele, sendo um olhar que era o completo oposto do seu treinador, notando que as mãos do jovem tremiam, quando tocam na pata dela que encolhe ao toque, o ouvindo murmurar:

\- Como esse bastardo ousou fazer isso com você.

Então, ele desfaz a sua face de fúria e fala gentilmente para o tipo Fire, a afagando:

\- Eu prometo que vou cuidar de você. Você não vai voltar para ele. Não vou permitir que seja torturada, de novo.

Ele fala, ainda erguendo a cabeça dela, enquanto pegava um Potion para tratar dos seus ferimentos, sendo que a pokémon se sentia estranhamente segura e que de fato, podia confiar nele, para depois ver a albina entregando uma pokéball para ele, com o tipo Fire reconhecendo como sendo a sua pokéball pelo odor que desprendia do objeto.

Ele apoia a cabeça dela gentilmente no seu colete que havia sido dobrado para fornecer um travesseiro macio para a pokémon, com a Ponyta vendo que o mesmo se levantava, uma vez que havia dobrado as suas pernas para apoiar os joelhos no chão, visando tratá-la, ficando surpresa ao ver que o jovem humano atirava com força a pokéball dela no chão, fazendo-a trincar com o impacto, para depois pisar com fúria no receptáculo com o pé, o quebrando. Quando o objeto trincou, ela sentiu a influência da pokéball reduzir drasticamente e quando o humano o quebrou por completo, o tipo Fire sentiu o fim da força invisível que a mantinha submetida ao objeto. Agora, sentia que não estava sobre nenhuma influência, após ter ficado subjugada por várias semanas, desde que foi capturada pelo seu ex-mestre que jazia inconsciente, acabando por ser separada de sua amada mãe.

Ela nunca se arrependeu tanto por ter se afastado de sua genitora, acabando por ser capturada, sendo que sai dos seus pensamentos com a voz gentil do humano que estava cuidando dela:

\- Agora você é livre, Ponyta-chan. – ele fala sorrindo, fazendo a pokémon ficar boquiaberta, corando com o sorriso dele.

Então, ele volta a trata-la, com ela se entregando, enfim, a inconsciência, tanto pelos ferimentos, quanto pela exaustão e dores intensas que a tomavam, após ser punida por vários minutos, sendo que sentia uma dor intensa em sua pata, que foi ferida durante a punição.

Por se sentir segura e confiar nele de uma forma que não conseguia explicar, além de corar ao olha-lo, ela se permitiu adormecer, enquanto mantinha a recordação de sua amada mãe em sua mente, fazendo com que uma lágrima brotasse dos seus olhos, pois sentia muita falta de sua genitora.

Shigeru vai até a Ponyta e começa a examiná-la, ficando alarmado com os danos e que a pata dela estava quebrada. Ao comunicar aos outros o resultado dos seus exames, todos se viram com fúria velada para o treinador inconsciente, pois os ossos dos pokémons eram muito resistentes.

Portanto, para o osso dela ter quebrado daquela forma, era preciso uma força excessiva extrema e por muito tempo. Uma batalha, mesmo com movimentos como Bind e outros que envolviam constrição do oponente, não conseguiriam promover tal nível de dano, além do fato de que eram batalhas envolvendo pokémons domésticos, sendo diferente no caso de pokémons selvagens, que ao caçarem eram tomados pelo instinto de sobrevivência, aplicando uma força extrema e igualmente letal, visando abater a sua presa o mais rápido possível, para poder se alimentar dela, reduzindo ao máximo o gasto de energia em sua caçada.

Poupar energia e consumir comida para repor a energia perdida na caçada, era essencial para que um selvagem pudesse sobreviver na natureza.

Portanto, havia diferença na forma da batalha de um selvagem e de um doméstico, sendo que este último, não precisava abater outro pokémon para se alimentar dele, pois recebiam comida dos seus treinadores.

Então, após comparar alguns dados da pokémon adormecida na frente deles, com os dados sobre um Ponyta, o jovem Ookido fala, torcendo os punhos pela ira que o tomava ao ver o estado precário da pokémon e que havia sido ampliado ao saber que era apenas um filhote:

\- É como nós desconfiávamos. Ela é apenas um filhote, pois não alcançou a idade adulta. Pode-se dizer que é apenas um potro, se formos comparar a um equino. Provavelmente, o bastardo aproveitou o fato de que ela se afastou de sua mãe, como os filhotes imprudentes fazem, para captura-la. É visível o fato de que é a pobrezinha é um filhote, ainda.

Ao saberem disso, o ódio pelo treinador inconsciente aumentou ainda mais, pois era visível o fato de que era um filhote.

Afinal, era bem menor do que um Ponyta regular e suas feições eram de filhote, evidenciando o fato de que não era um Ponyta adulto.

A Spearow, no ombro de Yukiko, olha para a sua treinadora e pergunta com evidente preocupação em sua face:

\- Vocês não vão ter problemas com o que fizeram com esse monstro? O bastardo mereceu a surra. Mas isso não trará problemas para vocês, Yukiko?

Sorrindo, ela afaga a Spearow, falando:

\- Não. Afinal, ele não terá oportunidade de contar a alguém o que aconteceu – ela se vira para a Pichu shiny que olha para a sua treinadora, atentamente – Você se lembra daquele livro que baixei na internet, sendo que eu cheguei a ler para você?

\- Sim. Por quê? – o tipo Eletric arqueia o cenho.

\- O que acha de treinarmos algumas coisas que nós lemos? Confesso que estava ansiosa para encontrar alguém para treinarmos. E você? – ela pergunta com um sorriso sádico no rosto.

A Pichu corresponde com outro sorriso sádico, falando ao olhar para o humano inconsciente:

\- Sim. Será muito divertido.

\- Podemos até fazer algumas apostas para aumentar a diversão. Tipo, em quanto tempo ele vai começar a chorar, clamando por clemência, gritando e etc. São tantas ideias! Não acha, Hime-chan? – ela comenta empolgada

\- Tirou as palavras da minha boca.

A Pichu shiny fala, consentindo empolgada, enquanto sorria sadicamente e conforme a tipo Eletric conhecia a sua treinadora, percebia que ela era tão sádica quanto ela, fazendo a sua captura se tornar suportável pelo fato de poder se divertir ao ter presas para torturar, além de adquirir um grande conhecimento em métodos de tortura.

Claro, não apreciava o fato de ter sido capturada e detestava a influência da pokéball, sendo que continuava lutando contra a influência por orgulho, enquanto percebia que em relação a sua treinadora, sentia que ambas iriam se divertir juntas, torturando desgraçados. A perspectiva de poder treinar práticas de tortura era algo que a tentava e muito.

Afinal, era prazeroso ver o sofrimento dos outros.

Cheren, Satoshi e Shigeru se entreolham, sendo que depois, eles retornam ao que faziam, com Cheren afagando a Eevee, enquanto falava:

\- Eu não sei de nada.

\- Idem.

\- Eu também.

\- Pikapi.

\- Ippui.

A Spearow também fala, consentindo, assim como a Ônix shiny que estava ao lado de Satoshi, junto do Ratata shiny, além da Kibaryuu consentir, sendo que Yukiko sorri, agradecendo:

\- Obrigada.

Os outros olham para ela e sorriem consentindo, sendo que Cheren comenta:

\- Quem dera que eu tivesse estômago para isso.

\- Eu também.

\- Idem.

Após sorrir, a albina separa as pokéballs de Elekid e de Grotle, para depois trata-los e quando os mesmos abrem os olhos, antes que compreendessem o que acontecia, as pokéballs de ambos são encostadas neles, fazendo o dispositivo abrir para confina-los em seus respectivos receptáculos que se remexem furiosamente, até que cessam os movimentos.

Então, a albina amarra o jovem inconsciente e comenta, olhando o registro de treinador na pokédex do mesmo:

\- O bastardo se chama Shinta (Paul). Ele recebeu a pokédex do Hakase Pokémon de Shin'ou-chihou (Sinnoh). Do jeito que a Pokédex se encontra, qualquer um a acessa, pois ele não pôs uma senha ou ativou a autoproteção da mesma.

Nisso, ela observa alguns dados, os anotando em seu Smartphone, para depois comentar ao olhar as duas pokéballs, que continham o tipo Grass e o tipo Eletric, tomando uma decisão em relação a ambos os pokémons:

\- Eles apreciavam a tortura e o seu treinador. Eu sinto isso. Já quanto aos outros pobres coitados, eles não apreciavam e também sofreram nas mãos desse bastardo. – ela fala, tocando nas outras pokéballs – Mas acredito que isso ocorreu, pois existem casos em que os pokémons se tornam uma cópia dos seus treinadores. O Grotle era o seu inicial e o Elekid foi o primeiro pokémon que ele capturou, segundo a sua pokédex. Logo, ambos passaram a ser uma cópia do seu treinador. Isso é um fenômeno que acontece com vários pokémons, principalmente em relação ao primeiro pokémon de um treinador e a sua primeira captura. Os outros também podem se tornar uma cópia dos seus treinadores, mas li em um artigo que isso é mais usual com o primeiro pokémon que uma pessoa ganha e com o primeiro que é capturado. Não acho que eles tinham essa essência maligna e sim, que foi influência do seu treinador.

\- Eu já ouvi sobre isso. – Cheren comenta pensativo.

\- Eu já li sobre isso uma vez, pois foi publicado como um artigo cientifico de comportamento pokémon. – Satoshi comenta.

\- De fato, esse artigo foi publicado, sendo apoiado por vários estudos feitos em diferentes regiões e que chegaram no mesmo resultado, consolidando esse artigo que foi, inclusive, publicado em revistas cientificas voltadas ao mundo pokémon. – Shigeru comenta – Também acredito que foi isso que ocorreu com o Grotle e o Elekid.

\- Também acho. – Satoshi consente.

\- Idem.

Nisso, ela pega uma de suas pokéball e fala a segurando:

\- Kaze-chan, eu escolho você.

Nisso, a Pidgeotto sai e abre as asas animadamente ao ficar na frente de sua treinadora que entrega uma sacola com duas pokéballs, contendo o Elekid e o Grotle, com ambos os dispositivos voltando a se remexerem.

A albina fala, sendo que a tipo Flying, tal como os outros, haviam ouvido tudo de suas pokéballs:

\- Por favor, voe o mais alto que puder, se afastando bastante desse local. Depois, rasgue as sacolas em pleno ar, para que as pokéballs caiam e quebrem, os libertando. Procure fazer isso em um local rochoso. Siga naquela direção – ela orienta, observando o mapa por GPS no seu celular.

Ela consente e abre as suas asas, voando do local com a sacola, seguindo a direção que a sua treinadora indicou, com Cheren notando que eram duas pokéballs, perguntando em tom de confirmação:

\- Eram as pokéballs do Elekid e do Grotle, certo?

\- Isso mesmo. Eles tinham que ser libertados bem longe daqui e preferencialmente, distante dos outros. Quando um pokémon se torna uma cópia do seu treinador, se torna demasiadamente difícil se libertar dessa influência. Logo, não tenho escolha, além de afastá-los o máximo possível.

\- Foi uma decisão excelente. – o jovem de Isshu-chihou (Unova) consente, enquanto falava, mantendo a Eevee em seu colo, sendo que a mesma se encontrava extremamente corada.

Então, ela pega uma de suas pokéballs e fala:

\- Kibaryuu-chan, eu escolho você.

O tipo Fire sai, abanando animadamente a sua cauda, com a sua treinadora falando com um sorriso no rosto:

\- Use Ember nesse objeto, por favor – ela aponta para a pokédex de Shinta, a jogando no ar – Agora.

A Charmander concentra poder tipo Fire e lança o seu ataque de brasas flamejantes que queimam o dispositivo, destruindo o objeto em pleno ar e após os pedaços carbonizados caírem no chão, eles são esmagados pelo pé de Yukiko, até se tornam pó, que é levado do local pela leve brisa que soprou naquele instante.

Então, ela vai até o tipo Fire e fala sorrindo, enquanto a afagava gentilmente:

\- A sua mira está excelente, Kibaryuu-chan. Obrigada.

A pokémon abana a cauda animadamente, apreciando o afago gentil de sua treinadora, sendo que os outros pokémons ficaram felizes pela atitude de seus treinadores, para com o humano ordinário ao ver deles.

A Eevee estava mais calma, sendo afagada por Cheren, enquanto corava intensamente, abanando a caudinha felpuda, sentindo um calafrio prazeroso no seu corpo felpudo.

Então, após alguns minutos, a Pidgeotto volta e fala em sua linguagem:

\- Foi um sucesso. Eles saíram e como eu estava no alto, não me viram. Depois, eu vi que eles ficaram revoltados ao terem sido capturados, cada um, por dois treinadores que passavam no local e que seguiram caminhos diferentes.

Ela sorri e consente, sendo que pega uma sacola de pokéballs, falando:

\- Voe até o céu e deixe essas pokéballs caírem. Vamos libertar os pobres coitados.

O tipo Flying consente e após ascender para o céu, ficando a dezenas de metros do solo, ela rasga o saco com as suas garras, fazendo as pokéballs caírem, com as mesmas se quebrando ao atingirem o solo em alta velocidade, acabando por libertar os pokémons que saem confusos por não sentirem mais a influência da pokéball, para depois demonstrarem um forte medo em seus olhos ao verem o seu mestre, ficando aliviados ao constatar que ele estava inconsciente e amarrado.

O grupo reconheceu dois deles como sendo um Vaporeon e um Jolteon, começando a fazerem o scanner dos demais, os identificando como Tangela shiny, Magby, Munchlax, Mr. Mime shiny, Hitmonlee e Hitmonchan.

Eles olham para o grupo, percebendo que a Ponyta era tratada por dois jovens, com eles ficando surpresos ao constatarem que ela era selvagem ao olharem a pokéball dela destruída, assim como as suas pokéballs, explicando assim o motivo deles não sentirem mais a força invisível que os mantinha subjugados.

Além disso, estavam surpresos com os humanos que se encontravam na sua frente, pois eles não tentaram captura-los, uma vez que por não se encontrarem mais subjugados a uma pokéball, eles se tornaram selvagens e por isso, podiam ser capturados.

Então, a albina se aproxima e fala, sorrindo:

\- Vocês estão livres e podem fazer o que desejarem. Não precisam mais sofrer nas mãos desse bastardo.

Os pokémons ficam felizes e comemoram emocionados a sua liberdade, sendo visível a intensa felicidade que sentiam.

Um deles se aproxima e agradece ao grupo, ficando surpreso ao ver que a albina compreendeu o que ele falou, com ela explicando ao ver a face aturdida deles:

\- Eu posso compreender o que os pokémons falam. Vocês estão livres, mas saibam que ainda correm o risco de serem capturados. Portanto, devem tomar cuidado, pois podem acabar nas mãos de outro bastardo.

Eles se entreolham, percebendo que ainda corriam o risco de serem capturados por outro treinador e que este poderia ser tão ruim quanto o ex-mestre deles e frente a tal pensamento, ficam desanimados.

Então, após se entreolharem e consentirem um para o outro, eles se aproximam da Eevee, que se encontrava curiosa com o motivo deles se aproximarem dela, com o Hitmonlee perguntando para o tipo Normal, olhando-a atentamente:

\- Você tem marcas em seu corpo. Nós conhecemos essas marcas.

\- Sim. Meu ex-mestre era cruel – nisso, ela narra o que vivenciou e depois, conta como foi parar com o grupo e a sua escolha.

Todos ouviam atentamente o relato dela e viram a sinceridade nos olhos do tipo Normal, com eles olhando atentamente para os treinadores e os pokémons fora das pokéballs, além de notarem que os dois jovens sentados na frente do tipo Fire, se esmeravam em tratar da Ponyta, extremamente ferida.

Esse pokémon se reúne com os outros e após conversarem por vários minutos, concordando que o olhar daqueles humanos eram distintos, eles chegam a uma conclusão, passando a olharem o grupo atentamente, com um deles falando:

\- Vocês são diferentes desse desgraçado e concordamos que corremos o risco de pararmos nas mãos de um treinador cruel. Nós sempre viveríamos com medo de acabarmos com outro treinador igual a esse bastardo. Notamos pelos seus pokémons e pelo olhar que exibem, a distinção para com o nosso ex-mestre. Não adianta tentarmos aproveitar a nossa liberdade, para passarmos pelo mesmo sofrimento com outro treinador ao sermos capturados. Nós não suportaríamos passar pelo mesmo inferno, novamente. Logo, escolhemos seguir viagem com vocês. Quem dera que pudéssemos ser livres... – ele comenta o final tristemente.

Nisso, Shigeru se vira e fala, pois Yukiko traduzia o que os pokémons falavam ao agir como intérprete:

\- Há alguns parques em que não se pode caçar pokémons. Podemos leva-los para lá, os soltando.

\- É uma excelente ideia, Shigeru! – Satoshi exclama animado.

\- Com certeza. – Cheren consente.

\- Sim. Poderíamos leva-los para esse local. Nós vamos passar próximo dele um deles – ela fala, consultando a rota pelo GPS – Mas vai demorar alguns meses.

\- Há um local assim? – um deles pergunta, expectante.

\- Sim. – a albina fala sorrindo, enquanto consentia.

\- E quando chegarem nesse local, vão mesmo nos soltar? – o Hitmonchan pergunta expectante.

Nisso, eles consentem, demonstrando a sinceridade em seus olhos, fazendo os pokémons concordarem que eles eram distintos.

\- Porém, devo avisá-los de que existem os Hunters, que se dedicam a caçar pokémons raros e não hesitam em invadir locais em que os pokémons não podem ser capturados, visando capturar alguns exemplares ou um pokémon, especifico. Além disso, se por acidente, saírem da área protegida, podem ser capturados pelos outros treinadores sem qualquer consequência para os mesmos. Precisam ser cautelosos. – a albina fala – Por mais segurança que esses locais possuem, assim como guardas, sempre ouvimos falar de algumas intrusões nesses locais e captura de alguns pokémons.

Eles ficam desanimados, sendo que se entreolham e conversam entre si, para depois um deles falar:

\- Bem, nós estamos com medo de pararmos nas mãos de um treinador cruel como ele – nisso, aponta para Shinta (Paul) – Se é para continuarmos correndo o risco de sermos capturados, sempre vivendo com medo de que acabemos nas mãos de outro bastardo, queremos escolher os nossos treinadores. Sentimos que com vocês, não sofreremos como sofríamos nas mãos desse monstro. Nós mantemos a nossa decisão.

Os jovens se entreolham e consente, sendo que Shigeru estava preparando um revigorante e outros medicamentos mais específicos para a Ponyta, após pesquisar em seu Smartphone, enquanto Satoshi terminava de imobilizar a pata dela, conforme orientação do jovem Ookido.

\- Nós iremos respeitar a escolha de vocês. – a albina fala.

Nisso, os outros consentem, sendo que os pokémons começam a escolher os seus treinadores.


	98. O destino de Shinji

**Notas do Autor**

Os pokémons escolhem...

Shinji descobre...

 **Capítulo 98 - O destino de Shinji**

A Vaporeon e o Jolteon vão até Yukiko, o Hitmonlee e o Magby se dirigem até Satoshi, o Hitmonchan e o Munchax vão até Cheren e o Mr. Mime e Tangela shiny vão até Shigeru, com eles ofertando pokéballs, com os pokémons se entreolhando, para depois consentirem, encostando as suas patas ou focinhos nos dispositivos que o sugam, com a luz durando menos de um segundo até que apaga, fazendo o som de captura, além de exibir um leve brilho.

Todos eles tiram os pokémons das pokéballs, com Yukiko notando que o Jolteon e a Vaporeon pareciam bem unidos e comenta:

\- Vocês parecem ser bem unidos.

A Vaporeon fala, corando levemente ao olhar para o Jolteon:

\- Nós nos apaixonamos um pelo outro quando éramos Eevees. Sempre tivermos medo de sermos separados, pois o nosso ex-mestre apreciava fazer trocas.

Então, o Jolteon fala, olhando para a sua amada:

\- Sim. Sempre tive medo de nunca mais vê-la, embora raramente pudéssemos nos ver, após sermos capturados, pois vivíamos confinados. Somente conseguíamos ver um ao outro nos treinos em forma de tortura dele ou em batalhas brutais que ele fazia entre nós até o nosso colapso físico, além de sermos obrigados a batalhar um contra o outro. Era um sofrimento intenso machucá-la. Somente após desmaiamos pela exaustão, éramos retornados para a pokéball. Outra vez que nós vimos, foi quando ele forçou a nossa evolução com aquelas pedras. Nós não escolhemos nossa evolução e agora somos cientes, que mesmo se tivermos tempo disponível, não poderemos ter filhotes. Somos incompatíveis. – ele fala cabisbaixo, assim como a Vaporeon – Tínhamos tantos planos, antes de sermos capturados. Agora... Eu queria tanto ser pai.

\- Eu queria tanto ser mãe. – a Vaporeon fala em um murmúrio, cabisbaixa, com uma lágrima escorrendo de seus orbes, para depois ser afagada no focinho pelo seu companheiro que procurava confortá-la.

\- Ele sabia que nós nos amávamos, quando esfregávamos os nossos focinhos um no outro e quando nos afastamos daquelas pedras, até que ele ordenou que ficássemos parados. Com a força invisível de submissão da pokéball, ficamos parados, enquanto ele aproximava as pedras. Só conseguíamos chorar, enquanto elas eram aproximadas de nós, que não conseguíamos nos afastar por mais que tentássemos. – o Jolteon fala em um fio de voz, para depois suspirar tristemente.

\- Eu não queria evoluir, ainda mais para uma forma diferente da do meu amado, pois as pedras eram de cores diferentes. Mas eu não podia fazer nada. Eu fiquei parada pela ordem dada e... – ela fala com a voz embargada, não conseguindo continuar com o relato, sendo confortada pelo seu companheiro.

Todos os pokémons olhavam com pena para o casal, com Yukiko os afagando, falando:

\- Nem tudo está perdido. Vocês podem adotar um ou mais filhotes, tendo assim, um filho ou filha do coração. O que acham?

\- Adotar? – eles se entreolham.

\- Sim.

\- Agora que disse isso... Nós não tínhamos pensado nisso. – o Jolteon comenta surpreso.

\- De fato, seria a única forma de sermos pais. – a Vaporeon fala, exibindo esperança em seus olhos.

Então, Pikachu se aproxima dos que escolheram seus treinadores, falando sobre eles ficarem fora das pokéballs no entardecer até a manhã, além de comentar como eram realizados os treinamentos, fazendo os pokémons ficarem surpresos, consentindo, ao mesmo tempo em que se encontravam aliviados ao verem que de fato, eles eram distintos.

Eles olham para o grupo que consente, confirmando o que o tipo Eletric falou.

Yukiko pega as suas pokéballs e tira todos os seus pokémons, falando:

\- Eu e a Hime-chan vamos lidar com um bastardo. Por favor, fiquem junto dos outros. Nós vamos demorar consideravelmente – nisso, ela os afaga e depois vai até seu irmão, olhando em seguida para Shigeru e Cheren – Vocês poderiam cuidar deles até eu voltar com a Hime-chan?

Eles consentem e ela fala para a Spearow:

\- Fique junto com os outros, por favor.

Ela consente e voa até um galho, enquanto Yukiko entregava a pokéball contendo ração, para eles darem para os pokémons dela, além de guardar alguma comida e ração para a Pichu shiny, com os demais comentando que iriam acampar no local, decidindo liberar todos os seus outros pokémons.

Após fazer isso, Yukiko começa a arrastá-lo do local, com os pokémons compreendendo que ela iria punir o humano, enquanto que os ex-pokémons de Shinji (Paul) exibiam um sorriso imenso ao saber pelos outros, de que as duas que o arrastavam eram sádicas.

O Pikachu ouve a explicação sobre sadismo e murmura:

\- Não entendo onde a fofa da Hime-chan é sádica. Ela é tão meiga e fofa. – ele fala em um suspiro apaixonado, fazendo todos olharem com uma gota para ele, ficando incrédulos com o nível de cegueira do Pikachu e que era no mínimo, alarmante.

Longe dali, ambas encontram uma caverna bem grande e usando um pedaço de rocha enorme, tiram as roupas de Shinji, o deixando apenas com uma samba canção com estampas de corações, para depois amarrá-lo firmemente, de modo que ele não conseguia se libertar, para em seguida, voltarem à leitura do livro virtual, trocando ideias de tortura, após Yukiko apoiar a sua mochila no chão, há alguns metros dela.

Como a vingança era considerada um crime, sendo um ato condenado pelo judiciário e pela humanidade, Yukiko procurou encontrar um local de difícil acesso, tomando medidas para que ninguém o ouvisse, sendo que depois, iriam apagar os seus rastros, já que os seus atos, pela lei vigente, são considerados criminosos e por isso, são passíveis de punição.

Após alguns minutos, ele recobra a consciência, sendo que tinha hematomas em suas bochechas, além de sentir dores lacerantes no corpo e ao perceber que estava preso, apenas com a sua cueca samba canção, luta para se libertar, não conseguindo, para depois exibir uma mescla de ira e de arrogância no olhar, enquanto ordenava:

\- Solte-me, sua bastarda!

A albina e a Pichu shiny se entreolham, para depois Yukiko falar:

\- Mas aí, perderemos a diversão. Vamos nos divertir muito. Não acha, Hime-chan? – ela pergunta com um doce sorriso no rosto ao olhar para o tipo Eletric.

A Pichu concorda e fala com o mesmo sorriso doce:

\- Sim.

Quando ambas olham para ele, Shinji vê que o sorriso delas não chegava os olhos, sendo aterrador, assim como os olhos de ambas que exibiam o mais puro sadismo, enquanto que um sorriso que não chegava aos olhos brotava na face delas, com a albina perguntando com uma voz doce, que somente o aterrorizava ainda mais:

\- Let's Play a Game?

\- Solte-me, por favor! – ele exclama, chorando desesperado, enquanto lutava para se libertar.

Ela arqueia o cenho, para depois olhá-lo como se ele falasse uma asnice, respondendo em seguida:

\- Soltá-lo? Por que eu faria isso? Você não passa de um bastardo cruel. É um monstro que ousa usar a alcunha de humano. Saiba que nós vamos nos vingar dos pokémons que sofreram o inferno em suas mãos malignas, assim como, por ter acabado com a esperança de um casal ter filhotes, os limitando a adotarem por causa de suas evoluções forçadas por pedras evolutivas e igualmente incompatíveis, além de obrigar eles a ferirem um ao outro ao nível do colapso físico e mental. Acredite, vai pagar com juros, correção e multa, todo o mal que praticou contra seres inocentes.

Ela pega a mandíbula dele e sorrindo malignamente, enquanto Shinji exibia horror em seu rosto, a albina quebra a articulação, fazendo a mandíbula inferior ficar pendurada, impedindo assim que o outro gritasse.

Chorando desesperado, ele observa a albina pegando um pedaço de pedra, usando uma pedra para lascar a outra, transformando-a em algo mais estreito e que podia ser manipulado. Depois, ela amarra uma pedra que pegou no chão com outra corda, começando a balança-la, com a Pichu shiny ficando ansiosa para saber o que a sua treinadora faria com o humano bastardo, com a albina explicando:

\- Isso é uma boleadeira.

\- "Boleadeira"?

\- Sim. É uma arma e pode ser usada de forma interessante, no caso, nos homens.

Então, ela gira a pedra presa a corda de pano e acerta a virilha de Shinji, várias vezes, com o tipo Eletric adorando ver o terror e ouvir os gritos abafados do humano que chorava desesperado, sentindo dores indescritíveis.

Após algumas pancadas brutais em sua virilha, esmagando por completo o local, Shinji desmaia pela dor e Yukiko fala:

\- Use Thunder shock, bem fraco, para despertá-lo.

A Pichu shiny concorda e usa um Thunder shock fraco, mas o suficiente para despertá-lo.

Após ele despertar, ela fala para a sua amiga:

\- Podemos praticar outra diversão.

\- Qual?

A albina mostra outra ferramenta, com a Pichu shiny ficando animada ao ver que ela arrancava, lentamente, as unhas dele, começando pelas mãos.

Ambas passam a arrancar as unhas dele que tenta gritar e que não conseguia, pois a sua mandíbula estava quebrada.

Então, Yukiko pega um isqueiro da mala e improvisa fogo ao reunir gravetos e folhas secas, sendo que mergulha a outra pedra que havia lascado, até virar uma espécie de espada ocidental, com uma ponta fina, mergulhando a ponta no fogo, colocando-a no lado.

Ele observa aterrorizado, enquanto chorava desesperado, a albina pegando algo da mochila, sendo uma ferramenta, entregando outra para a Pichu shiny, que olha curiosa para o objeto em suas patinhas, com a albina falando:

\- Eu comprei dois pela internet, pois esperava encontrar uma parceira de tortura. Eu sabia que encontraria bastardos em minha jornada e por isso, me preparei. Veja como funciona.

O tipo Eletric fica surpresa e consente, passando a olhar expectante a demonstração, observando que a ferramenta era levada até a boca do mesmo, para depois prender em um dente dele, sobre as lágrimas de desespero de Shinji, enquanto a albina sorria ainda mais, puxando-o em seguida para fora, com o mesmo gritando abafado, animando a Pichu shiny.

\- Viu? É para extrair os dentes desse bastardo. Tem bastante dente para nós duas! – ela exclama animada – Mas lembre-se, que vamos fazer bem devagar, enquanto o extraímos, para que esse desgraçado sinta plenamente a dor da extração e de forma lenta.

A Pichu abana a cauda animadamente e consente se juntando a albina, com cada uma se divertindo ao arrancar os dentes de Shinji, com a albina cauterizando as mandíbulas com a pedra quente, para evitar uma hemorragia até que terminam a extração de todos os dentes.

Durante o processo, ele desmaiou algumas vezes e foi despertado com o Thunder Shock da Pichu.

Em seguida, a albina pega a espada feita de pedra, se aproximando da virilha dele, enquanto o mesmo abanava a cabeça para os lados em desespero, chorando de agonia.

Então, ela finca a ponta em sua virilha, por cima da bermuda, com os olhos dele revirando nas órbitas pela dor excruciante, enquanto se debatia e chorava, gritando, conforme ela cerrava o amiguinho dele, já que a pedra estava bem áspera, tornando o corte ainda mais doloroso, com Hime vendo algo caindo das roupas íntimas dele e como a lâmina estava quente, ela cauterizava o corte, impedindo que ele sangrasse, demasiadamente.

Após gritar de desespero, revirando os olhos nas órbitas pela dor indescritível, ele desmaia novamente, com a albina comentando, desanimada:

\- Ele é patético, não acha, Hime-chan? – a Pichu shiny consente - Bem, eu já esperava isso de alguém que maltrata seres que não podem reagir contra ele. Ou seja, esse bastardo abusa daqueles que não podem se defender, nesse caso, pelas pokéballs subjugarem as vítimas dele. O desperte de novo, Hime-chan. Ainda é cedo para esse bastardo dormir.

Ela libera um Thunder Shock fraco, o despertando, para horror dele.

Após ele despertar, Yukiko segura nos cabelos de Shinji para desespero do mesmo, arrancando o couro cabeludo dele, lentamente, sendo que fala sorrindo para a Pichu shiny:

\- Pode arrancar a outra parte, Hime-chan. É injusto que somente eu me divirta.

Consentindo, o tipo Eletric se junta ao ato de arrancar o couro cabeludo do humano, lentamente, com o mesmo gritando abafado e em agonia, voltando a ficar inconsciente.

\- Que patético. De novo, Hime-chan.

Ela dá um choque nele, o despertando, com Yukiko pegando a espécie de espada de pedra que fez, enquanto Hime concentrava eletricidade na cauda.

\- Use Thunder Punch e a cauda para quebrar os ossos dele. Veja essa imagem dos ossos humanos.

Ela mostra uma gravura da localização dos ossos humanos, ensinando os locais que ela não podia atingir.

\- Lembre-se dos lugares que não pode acertar e se divirta. São mais de duzentos ossos para quebrarmos.

Shinj gritava abafado e de forma lacerante, conforme quebravam cada um dos ossinhos dele, sendo acordado, quando ficava inconsciente pela dor extrema.

Yukiko consulta o livro e comenta:

\- O que acha de arrancarmos a pele dele? Parece divertido.

A Pichu shiny consente animada, com elas retirando a pele dele, lentamente, sobre gritos abafados de agonia de Shinji, ainda mais pelo fato dela aquecer a espada de pedra no fogo, visando cauterizar os sangramentos, impedindo assim que sangrasse até a morte, com ambas se divertindo ao fazerem isso, competindo quem arrancava mais, enquanto ele era eletrocutando com a potência necessária para despertá-lo e não matá-lo, quando ele ficava inconsciente pelas dores lacerantes, até que param ao perceberem que ele estava prestes a morrer.

Então, Yukiko se vira para a sua amiga, perguntando com um sorriso no rosto:

\- É capaz de eletrocutá-lo até a morte e de forma lenta, Hime-chan?

A Pichu shiny consente e libera a sua eletricidade em um nível para não matá-lo de imediato, durando vários minutos, com ele sendo cozido lentamente, até que os seus órgãos entrem em colapso, o fazendo morrer.

Então, elas o desamarram, com a albina o levando para fora até ficarem na frente da caverna, aproveitando uma depressão existente para preparar a fogueira, retirando a grama em volta, para depois, ajeitarem gravetos e folhas no centro, sendo que em seguida, jogam o corpo de Shinji, jogando folhas e gravetos em cima dele.

Yukiko entra na caverna, para pegar com um graveto um pouco do fogo que fez dentro do local, o usando para atear fogo nos galhos, começando a queimar o corpo dele, sendo que ela fala para a Pichu:

\- Poderia pedir para a Kaze-chan vir até aqui, por favor?

Ela consente e se afasta, sendo que após alguns minutos, o tipo Eletric chega até onde Satoshi e os outros estavam, localizando a Pidgeotto, que conversava com outros Pidgeottos e com a Pidgey de Cheren.

Então, ela vai até o tipo Flying, transmitindo o recado da treinadora delas, com a mesma consentindo, para depois se afastarem do acampamento, sendo que todos os demais avistam fumaça ao longe, dando de ombros, enquanto voltavam a conversar, sendo que os ex-pokémons de Shinji estavam felizes, pois compreenderam que ele foi torturado até a morte.

Satoshi estava junto da Ponyta, que ainda dormia com a cabeça apoiada em cima de algumas roupas dele, que ele usou para que pudesse formar um travesseiro, visando que o tipo Fire tivesse um local para apoiar a cabeça, enquanto dormia, sendo que as chamas do pokémon, somente queimavam se ele assim desejasse.

Como se encontrava debilitada, Shigeru havia preparado uma poção em forma de revigorante, além de outro medicamento para passar na perna machucada, falando que ambos davam sonolência, enquanto Satoshi aplicava na Ponyta, com os outros pokémons ficando surpresos com o zelo que o jovem demonstrava por um pokémon que sequer era dele, sendo que não aproveitou para captura-la, uma vez que ela se encontrava extremamente debilitada.

De fato, os ex-pokémons de Shinta, concordavam que eles eram distintos dos humanos que haviam visto, ficando aliviados por terem escolhido eles, em vez de deixarem para o capricho do destino.

Nesse interim, a Pichu shiny retorna ao local onde estava o corpo de Shinji, junto da Pidgeotto, que fica ao lado de sua treinadora.

\- Por favor, use Whirlwind nessas chamas.

Yukiko escolheu esse golpe, pois apesar desse movimento ter o efeito de fazer o pokémon oponente ser trocado a força no campo de batalha ou para finalizar a luta contra um selvagem, não mudava o fato que gerava um turbilhão de ar e que esse turbilhão iria intensificar as chamas em um determinado local, ao mesmo tempo que não faria as chamas avançarem para as áreas adjacentes, pois não queria começar um incêndio na mata.

A pokémon consente e usa o golpe no local indicando, acontecendo o que Yukiko previu, pois o turbilhão de ar que se formou em cima do corpo de Shinji, intensificou as chamas ao ponto delas se tornarem vorazes, com a albina solicitando um reforço no Whirlwind, algumas vezes, até que percebe que restaram apenas cinzas, sendo que o fogo havia morrido, após não ter mais nada para queimar.

\- Use Gust, por favor.

A pokémon consente e bate as asas fortemente, gerando um forte vento que espalha as cinzas há vários metros.

Após se certificarem de que não havia qualquer vestígio dele, Yukiko pega a sua mochila na caverna, para depois queimar as poças de sangue ao usar um graveto em chamas, guardando a espada que fez e os outros objetos, após lavá-los no riacho, para depois coloca-los no fogo que ainda ardia na caverna, por alguns minutos, apagando assim os vestígios, para depois guarda-los em uma das pokéballs diferentes, usadas para guardar objetos, quando os mesmos esfriaram.

Após conferir que pegou tudo, ela decide apagar qualquer rastro de Shinji ao fazer, em seguida, o fogo se espalhar no local que usaram para tortura, quando espalhou os gravetos dentro da caverna, com o mesmo queimando qualquer vestígio no local.

Então, após algum tempo, as chamas se extinguirem por si mesmas ao não terem mais nada para queimar e frente ao fato de não ter mais nenhum foco de chamas, Yukiko se retira do local, acompanhada da Pichu shiny e da Pidgeotto, se dirigindo até onde Satoshi e os outros se encontravam.


	99. Os Nove da Liga Pokémon

**Notas do Autor**

Na Central da Liga Pokémon...

"Os Nove", decidem...

 **Capítulo 99 - "Os Nove" da Liga Pokémon**

Há dezenas de quilômetros dali, na Central da Liga Pokémon em Kantou, mais precisamente em uma sala enorme e luxuosa, ocorria uma reunião com os nove membros responsáveis pelas mudanças da nova Liga Pokémon, conhecidos como "Os Nove" e que era formado por cinco mulheres e quatro homens.

Então, a Presidente fala:

\- O que nós sentíamos, pode se concretizar. Nós tivemos há quase dez anos atrás, uma prova.

Eles murmuram entre si por alguns minutos sobre o olhar da Presidente da Liga Pokémon.

Então, um deles fala:

\- Se isso for verdade, nós e os nossos pais...

\- Sim. Mas por enquanto, não. Além disso, a nossa missão é outra.

Então, um deles fala:

\- De fato. Foi assim que nos contaram.

\- Confesso que estou curiosa. – a outra fala.

\- Creio que nós todos concordamos com isso. – a outra fala.

\- Quem de nós não desejaria? – a Presidente fala – Mas como sabemos, não teremos tal oportunidade. Pelo menos, não tão cedo.

\- Nossos pais estão preocupados e confesso que eu estou também. E se...

\- Eu espero que isso não aconteça, pois não é o único preocupado.

Nisso, os demais consentem.

Após alguns minutos, um deles fala:

\- Ainda bem que reativamos o Marco Steelix e revitalizamos os museus, além de revisar as novas leis, sendo que muitas distorciam as leis antigas, além de termos conseguido desfazer essas leis novas, retornando as leis antigas, feitas após o Marco Syeelix. – outra fala – Leis que o povo esqueceu.

\- Além de punirmos a nossa maneira, os que queriam proteger os bastardos que maltratavam pokémons, claro. – o outro fala, sorrindo.

\- Além disso, a resposta do público para as novas batalhas e eventos que substituem o Safari e as competições de caça esportiva, tem sido mais do que entusiasmadas. Os demais membros, abaixo de nós, não podem reclamar. Isso vale para a extinção dos Safaris, deixando os pokémons livres e não mais confinados em um local para serem capturados, além do fim dos eventos de caçada esportiva ao confinar pokémons em um local para que as pessoas se divertissem os caçando em concursos – um deles fala – A substituição por torneio ou outras formas de competição sem envolver caçadas foram bem aceitas, sendo muito mais emocionante que o ato de caçar em um local confinado. Foi uma estratégia excelente a substituição rápida, para não dar margem a reclamações.

\- Com certeza. Até porque, o Safari e essas competições de caçada esportiva eram contra as leis de proteção e de bem estar aos pokémons, pois promoviam um sofrimento desnecessário, sendo usados esses eventos para a mera diversão dos homens em detrimento dos pokémons, além de ser injusto confina-los em um local, não dando qualquer chance deles fugirem, se quisessem, sendo obrigados a ficarem disponíveis para serem caçados.

\- Verdade.

\- Nós temos muito trabalho, mas precisamos fazer algo. Ainda mais frente ao fato de... – a Presidente fala, após alguns minutos e eles concordam.

\- Sim.

Então, a Presidente se levanta e olha pela janela, mais especificamente para um local, sendo que os outros se levantam, seguindo o seu olhar, com a mesma falando, enquanto sorria sadicamente:

\- O que acha de dizermos um "oi" a Equipe Rocket que deseja invadir esse local?

Eles avistam uma movimentação ao longe, na mata adjacente ao local, enquanto consentiam, pegando as suas pokéballs, para depois descerem, animados.

Após alguns minutos, a segurança do local fica estupefata ao ver vários pokémons avançando como soldados contra eles, reconhecendo os mestres deles como membros da Equipe Rocket e quando iam sacar as suas pokéballs para rebater ao ataque, além de prepararem as suas armas ao verem os bandidos armados, a Presidente os surpreende ao ficar na frente da equipe que protegia o local, sendo o mesmo para os demais membros da equipe diretora, exibindo pokéballs em suas mãos, com cinco deles as lançando:

\- Vá, Pidgeot! Mega Shinka (Mega Evolution)! – o tipo Normal e Flying sai da pokéball, para depois o seu corpo brilhar, surgindo quatro filetes brilhantes que se conectam a Key Stone, com o brilho se tornando um fulgor intenso que envolve todo o pokémon, ao mesmo tempo que aparecia um símbolo de DNA colorido, acima dele, revelando, após o brilho cessar ao se dissipar em forma de ondas, o Mega Pidgeot - Use Hurricane nos pokémons e Rockets que estão armados na frente do grupo, os levando para o alto, os detendo!

\- Vá, Charizard! Mega Shinka (Mega Evolution)! – o tipo Fire sai da pokéball, para depois o seu corpo brilhar, surgindo quatro filetes brilhantes que se conectam a Key Stone, com o brilho se tornando um fulgor intenso que envolve todo o pokémon, ao mesmo tempo que aparecia um símbolo de DNA colorido, acima dele, revelando, após o brilho cessar ao se dissipar em forma de ondas, a sua Mega Evolução, o Mega Charizard X, com o seu corpo ficando escuro como a noite, enquanto as suas chamas eram azuladas, com algumas saindo da boca da Charizard fêmea, que ruge - Use Flamethrower no Hurricane de Mega Pidgeot! Juntem os ataques em um só!

\- Vá, Tyranitar! Mega Shinka (Mega Evolution)! – o tipo Ground e Dark sai da pokéball, para depois o seu corpo brilhar, surgindo quatro filetes brilhantes que se conectam a Key Stone, com o brilho se tornando um fulgor intenso que envolve todo o pokémon, ao mesmo tempo que aparecia um símbolo de DNA colorido, acima dele, revelando, após o brilho cessar ao se dissipar em forma de ondas, o Mega Tyranitar – Lance a Sandstorm naquela direção e use Earthquake, após o Mega Pidgeot usar Hurricane!

\- Vá, Salamence! Mega Shinka (Mega Evolution)! – o tipo Dragon e Flying sai da pokéball, para depois o seu corpo brilhar, surgindo quatro filetes brilhantes que se conectam a Key Stone, com o brilho se tornando um fulgor intenso que envolve todo o pokémon, ao mesmo tempo que aparecia um símbolo de DNA colorido, acima dele, revelando, após o brilho cessar ao se dissipar em forma de ondas, o Mega Salamence, com o mesmo rugindo - Use Heat Wave na área da mata na frente e adjacente!

\- Vá, Blastoise! Mega Shinka (Mega Evolution)! – o tipo Water sai da pokéball, para depois o seu corpo brilhar, surgindo quatro filetes brilhantes que se conectam a Key Stone, com o brilho se tornando um fulgor intenso que envolve todo o pokémon, ao mesmo tempo que aparecia um símbolo de DNA colorido, acima dele, revelando, após o brilho cessar ao se dissipar em forma de ondas, o Mega Blastoise - Use Surf, após passer o efeito do Heat Wave!

\- Vá, Manectric! Mega Shinka (Mega Evolution)! – o tipo Eletric sai da pokéball, para depois o seu corpo brilhar, surgindo quatro filetes brilhantes que se conectam a Key Stone, com o brilho se tornando um fulgor intenso que envolve todo o pokémon, ao mesmo tempo que aparecia um símbolo de DNA colorido, acima dele, revelando, após o brilho cessar ao se dissipar em forma de ondas, o Mega Manectric - Use Discharge, após o Mega Blastoise usar Surf, liberando a descarga elétrica na água!

Primeiro, o Mega Pidgeot, após concentrar poder tipo Flying, usa as suas asas possantes para aumentar o poder do tornado poderoso que usa para jogar os pokémons para o ar e era tão potente, que mesmo os que eram pesados, eram erguidos no ar, assim como os armamentos pesados que os Rockets, trouxeram, além dos mesmos, sendo lançados a vários metros do local pela força dos ventos ferozes, os fazendo cair com intrépido no chão, sendo que como o Mega Charizard X havia usado Flamethrower no Hurricane de Mega Pidgeot que controlava a rota e o que os ventos sugavam, o tornado violento havia se tornado flamejante, com os ventos intensificando o poder das chamas. Os pokémons sofriam danos, dependendo do seu tipo e os criminosos eram incinerados vivos, morrendo em agonia, com os seus gritos sendo ouvidos por todos, enquanto que as armas deles eram derretidas.

Em seguida, o Mega Tyranitar ativa a sua habilidade Sand Stream na direção dos Rockets, com a tempestade de areia dificultando a visão deles, além de desequilibrá-los, fazendo-os cair no chão pela força da tempestade com as partículas de areia provocando ardência na pele deles, enquanto o tipo Ground e Dark, concentrava poder tipo Ground, lançando o movimento Earthquake, provocando um terremoto violento que fazia todos caírem no chão, assim como provocava danos em qualquer estrutura armada pelos bandidos, os fazendo desabarem pela violência da magnitude dos tremores ao mesmo tempo em que o Mega Salamence, usava o Heat Wave em toda a mata, sendo possível ouvir vários gritos lacerantes de dor, com muitos bandidos sendo queimados vivos.

Em seguida, o Mega Blastoise, usa uma onda imensa que se propaga na área onde os Rockets se encontravam, com a força da água, arrastando alguns, além de provocarem ferimentos pelos detritos levados pela força das águas, oriundas dos canhões que o tipo Water possuía, provocando ferimentos graves nos bandidos, isso quando não causava a morte de alguns.

No final, havia sobrado uma camada de água que preenchia a maior área possível e que o pokémon mantinha, para depois, o Mega Manectric usar Discharge, liberando eletricidade na água remanescente do Surf, espalhando assim uma descarga violenta de eletricidade por toda a área, usando as moléculas de água como condutores, sendo possível ouvir novos gritos.

Os outros pokémons que estavam avançando, atrás do primeiro grupo que sofreu o ataque combinado do Hurricane e de Flamethrower, param, pois os seus mestres pararam de dar ordens por não conseguirem parar de gritar, com muitos estando mortos ou incapacitados.

Os pokémons dos seguranças pararam de atacar ao ver que os pokémons dos criminosos, cessaram os ataques. Inclusive, os mesmos sentaram no chão, para mostrar que não iriam ataca-los.

Ao mesmo tempo, os que escaparam dos ataques anteriores, pegam em armas, sendo que outro membro da Diretoria exclama ao lançar duas pokéballs, saindo uma Sylveon shiny de uma e da outra, uma Gardevoir:

\- Gardevoir! Mega Shinka (Mega Evolution)! – a tipo Psychic e Fariy sai da pokéball, com o seu corpo brilhando, surgindo quatro filetes brilhantes que se conectam a Key Stone, com o brilho se tornando um fulgor intenso que envolve todo o pokémon, ao mesmo tempo que aparecia um símbolo de DNA colorido, acima dele, revelando, após o brilho cessar ao se dissipar em forma de ondas, a sua Mega Evolução, a Mega Gardevoir - Use Protect para proteger todos, Mega Gardevoir! Sylveon! Use Dazzling Gleam para cegá-los!

Usando o poder da Mega Shinka, Gardevoir protege todos das balas disparadas pelas armas ao criar um escudo translúcido que as bloqueia, fazendo as balas se amontoarem no chão, amassadas, enquanto que Sylveon usava o movimento tipo Fairy, Dazzling Gleam, cegando os criminosos que gritam em agonia ao ficarem cegos, pois o brilho foi usado com intenção de cegá-los.

Ao mesmo tempo, outro membro do grupo "Dos Nove", pega a sua pokéball e lança, exclamando:

\- Vá, Blaziken! Mega Shinka (Mega Evolution)! – o tipo Fire e Fight sai da pokéball, para depois o seu corpo brilhar, surgindo quatro filetes brilhantes que se conectam a Key Stone, com o brilho se tornando um fulgor intenso que envolve todo o pokémon, ao mesmo tempo que aparecia um símbolo de DNA colorido, acima dele, revelando, após o brilho cessar ao se dissipar em forma de ondas, a sua Mega Evolução, o Mega Blaziken - Use Heat Wave para derreter o metal e queimá-los!

O tipo Fire e Fight consente e após concentrar poder tipo Fire, aproveitando que os criminosos estavam cegos, ele libera uma onda de calor escaldante, derretendo o metal das armas nas mãos dos Rockets que gritam de dor lacerante, enquanto que o metal derretido dissolvia as suas mãos e braços, os fazendo gritarem, ao mesmo tempo em que eram queimados vivos pela onda escaldante que dissolvia a pele deles ao ponto de sobrar restos de músculos e ossos, sobre o olhar estarrecido dos seguranças, pois aqueles pokémons estavam atacando para matar.

Após o ataque em massa e igualmente implacável, que durou apenas três minutos, ao todo, neutralizando sumariamente a ameaça dos Rockets, a Presidente fala para o chefe da segurança, que ainda se encontrava atônito:

\- Podem ir até eles. Mesmo os sobreviventes, devem estar muito feridos e igualmente incapacitados para reagirem. Chame ajuda médica para os pokémons e para os humanos. Procure falar para a equipe médica de nós, humanos, que as "vítimas humanas" são a Equipe Rocket. – ela fala vitimas humanas entre aspas e em um tom de escárnio.

Então, cada um deles vai até o seu pokémons e os agradecem, os afagando, com os mesmos desfazendo as Mega Evoluções, enquanto a Presidente comentava:

\- Foi o quinto ataque.

\- Já tentaram me matar algumas vezes. – o outro fala de forma displicente – Bem, o azar deles é que estava com a minha kaa-chan. Eu não fiquei interessado em chamar a policia, pois eles fariam muitas perguntas inconvenientes.

\- Concordo.

\- Idem.

\- O mesmo comigo.

\- Não foi diferente comigo.

\- Eles se ferraram, pois o meu tou-chan estava comigo. Provavelmente, foi o mesmo com a sua kaa-chan.

\- Eu já perdi as contas.

\- Comigo foi na semana passada. Eles estão precisando ser mais criativos. Pelo menos, conosco.

\- Concordo. Comigo não foram criativos ainda.

\- Eu acho que eles não foram criativos com ninguém.

\- Minha imouto se divertiu bastante com os desgraçados que fizeram a emboscada. Confesso que não tive vontade de estragar a diversão dela, enquanto ela os torturava até a morte. Afinal, ele estava tão animada pela perspectiva de torturar alguém. Por isso, não tive coragem de estragar a diversão dela.

\- Eu imagino. – o outro fala, rindo levemente.

\- Ainda temos alguns inconvenientes para lidarmos – a Presidente fala, olhando para a janela do escritório deles.

Os outros seguem o olhar dela e um deles estreita os olhos, falando:

\- De fato. Mas espero que dessa vez tenham sido criativos. Afinal, se é para tentar nos render, que ao menos, tenham criatividade. Custa eles usarem o cérebro deles?

\- E eles têm algum cérebro? Acho que você está pedindo muito.

Nisso, os outros concordam, com os pokémons mostrando preocupação em seus semblantes, até que são afagados pelos seus treinadores, passando a curtirem o carinho que recebiam deles.

Então, após tranquilizarem os seus pokémons, que se encontravam preocupados com os seus treinadores, eles os guardam, enquanto a polícia chegava ao local.

O grupo decide voltar para a sala e ao entrarem, notam alguns membros da Equipe Rocket, sendo que já haviam percebido a movimentação deles.

O grupo fala, com eles notando que muitos usavam uniformes de membros do grupo da limpeza e dos demais serviços com a Presidente comentando jovialmente:

\- Vejam! Eles foram originais!

\- Concordo.

\- Até que enfim!

\- Estava achando que faltava inteligência.

\- Idem.

\- Que bom!

\- Sim.

\- Vocês podiam ter tido mais originalidade antes, sabiam? Custava terem feito isso, antes?

Uma delas dá um leve tapa no ombro dele, usando o dorso da mão, enquanto falava em um tom de censura:

\- Não os critique. Eles foram originais dessa vez.

\- Eu sei. Mas é que eles não tiveram qualquer originalidade antes.

\- Bem, isso é verdade.

\- Não é certo, o julgarmos no passado. Vamos apreciar a originalidade deles, pois mostraram alguma inteligência.

\- Resta saber se vão permanecer assim.

\- Tenho sérias dúvidas.

\- Idem.

\- Nós podemos tentar sermos mais esperançosos? Talvez eles tenham melhorado as suas táticas.

O outro suspira e fala:

\- Você sempre foi esperançosa desde criança.

\- Ás vezes, tudo o que nos resta é a esperança.

\- Touché! – um deles fala, sorrindo.

\- Eu acho que eles não perceberam o que ocorreu lá fora, para exibirem essa calma toda. – um dos membros da Diretoria fala.

\- Provavelmente.

\- Não duvido.

\- Isso explica muita coisa.

\- Com certeza.

\- Agora que você falou...

\- Além de idiotas, eles são tapados?

\- Pelo visto, sim.

\- E eu que pensei que eles eram apenas burros.

\- Podemos classifica-los como tapados, a partir de agora. Além de burros, claro.

Nisso, todos consentem com essa última frase, enquanto que os Rockets se encontravam demasiadamente aturdidos com a conduta inesperada dos Nove.

A Presidente nota as câmeras e olha para um deles, uma mulher que podia ser considerada o seu braço direito que nota o olhar, consentindo, enquanto murmurava:

\- Desde que chegamos.

\- Há alguém distinto?

\- Não. Nenhum deles é um policial infiltrado. Eu acabei de vasculhar as suas mentes.

\- Ainda bem. Assim, podemos nos divertir. – ela fala com um sorriso sádico.

\- Com certeza. – essa responde, com um sorriso tão sádico quanto da Presidente.

Os Rokets estão estarrecidos com a forma casual como falavam, os ignorando, como se fosse apenas um encontro social, sendo uma reação distinta do que esperavam, uma vez que os cercaram com armas em punho e após passar o aturdimento, o líder deles fala:

\- Não vejo motivo para ficarem agindo dessa forma perante nós. Afinal, somos a temível Equipe Rocket e temos exigências. Além disso, a partir de agora, trabalham para nós.

\- O que vocês acham amigos?

A Presidente da Liga Pokémon se vira para os outros que fingem ficar pensativos, para depois negarem com a cabeça, falando em usino:

\- Nunca.

O líder da operação dos Rockets fala, sorrindo de canto:

\- Nós temos como refém os seus entes queridos. Se obedecerem, nada acontece com eles.

\- Tem certeza do que disse? – um dos membros do grupo que dirigia a Liga Pokémon pergunta, arqueando o cenho, descrente.

\- Eu não acho que eles têm certeza.

\- Concordo.

\- Será que não sabem ainda?

\- E eu que pensei que eles tinham algum intelecto – outro murmura, desanimado.

\- Eu disse que a falta de originalidade no passado, iria se refletir no futuro, mesmo sendo originais agora.

\- De fato, a burrice nunca muda.

\- Por aí.

\- É sério que eles não aprenderam com os seus erros? – um deles pergunta estupefato.

\- Pelo visto não.

Outro suspira e fala, pondo as mãos nos bolsos:

\- Não estou surpreso.

\- Eu também não estou surpresa.

\- Idem.

\- Eu ainda acho que é cedo para o julgarmos assim.

\- Devo admitir que a sua esperança é louvável.

Então, um deles tenta contatar um dos que estavam com os reféns, enquanto que o Líder, após passar a surpresa pela reação inusitada de todos, fica irado e fala de forma ameaçadora para a Presidente:

\- Vou mandar torturar a sua mãe, um pouco, para mostrar a nossa determinação.

Ele fica estarrecido ao ver que a Presidente fala tranquilamente, enquanto sorria de canto:

\- Vá em frente e desejo boa sorte. Se bem, que eu duvido que algum dos seus membros esteja vivo, agora. A minha kaa-chan abomina criminosos. Logo, clemência é uma palavra que ela desconhece em relação a vocês e acho que eu herdei isso dela, sabe? Se bem, que vocês também desconhecem essa palavra. Eu acho, na minha humilde opinião, um absurdo nós temos clemência com uma escória como vocês, já que vocês desconhecem, por completo, a palavra clemência.

Nisso, o Líder tenta contatá-los e não obtém qualquer retorno, sendo que apenas ouviam uma estática violenta, enquanto que os membros da Liga riam levemente, os deixando chocados, com a Presidente falando:

\- O chefe deles não passa de um fanfarrão idiota e medíocre. É incrível que mesmo com essa estupidez, ele tenha chegado a idade adulta.

\- Milagres acontecem!

\- Bem, de fato, podemos considerar um milagre.

\- O fato deles, conseguirem andar e falar ao mesmo tempo por si só, é no mínimo, surpreendente.

\- Isso é verdade, se considerarmos o cérebro de titica de galinha deles.

\- Acho que você está sendo gentil com a capacidade intelectual desses bastardos.

\- Eu não acho. O fato desses desgraçados, conseguirem andar e falar ao mesmo tempo, além de terem chegado à idade adulta, fornece indícios de alguma inteligência.

\- Olhando por esse ponto... – outro comenta pensativo.

\- Eu ainda tenho sérias dúvidas.

Esses comentários fazem os Rockets ficarem irados, inclusive alguns que usavam a cor branca por fazerem parte de cargos elevados e que idolatravam, cegamente, Giovanni. Um dos bandidos exclama irado, erguendo ainda mais a arma:

\- Seus bastardos! Como ousam se referirem assim ao grande Sakaki-sama?!

Nisso, ele dispara e todos ficam estarrecidos com o fato da bala ser amassada ao se chocar contra a pele da Presidente que meramente arqueia o cenho, enquanto a bala fazia um som seco ao cair no chão, praticamente amassada, para depois, ela arrancar a arma das mãos do Rocket aturdido, aproveitando o olhar de estupefação dos demais criminosos.

Então, os deixando ainda mais chocados, após esvaziar o tambor, jogando as balas em uma das suas mãos, ela amassa as mesmas, para depois começar a esmagar a arma como se não fosse nada, tornando-a uma bola, a erguendo, fazendo alguns Rockets recuarem, com todos eles exibindo olhos esbugalhados, lutando para acreditar que o que viram era real, com a Presidente passando a comentar:

\- Isso é patético. Não acham, amigos? – ela se refere a eles como amigos, já que todos eles eram amigos de infância.

Nisso, eles consentem, com a Presidente olhando para a mulher que era o seu braço direito, dando um aceno com a cabeça para ela.

Antes que pudessem se refazer do choque, as armas dos Rockets são arrancadas de suas mãos com um simples movimento de mão do braço direito da Presidente, com as pokéballs deles flutuando ao lado dela, além de canivetes, facas e armas de fogo, sendo que eles não perceberam que havia uma espécie de barreira translúcida envolvendo o local, visando abafar qualquer som e odor, assim como, inutilizava todos os equipamentos eletrônicos.

Todos estavam estarrecidos, sendo que a Presidente faz surgir chamas nas mãos, sorrindo de forma sádica, falando:

\- Se lembrem de que tiramos na sorte quem iria deter a Equipe Rocket caso invadissem esse local. Como eu ganhei, eu vou me divertir.

Os outros consentem amargurados, pois queriam ser eles a darem um fim neles, com alguns a chamando de "fominha".

\- O que são vocês? – um dos Rockets pergunta aterrorizado.

\- Por que iriamos falar para aqueles, cujos ossos sequer vão existir?

Nisso, eles ficam desesperados ao verem que são amontoados em um canto da sala por uma força desconhecida, enquanto eles sentiam as bocas amordaçadas por uma força invisível.

Então, surgem chamas intensas e a mulher fala, sorrindo meigamente, sendo um sorriso aterrorizante, pois não chegava aos seus olhos, enquanto ela brincava com o fogo que fazia surgir em suas mãos e em volta dela, conforme via os criminosos chorando em um pranto mudo de desespero, com o mais puro terror em seus olhos:

\- Faz tanto tempo que eu não uso os meus poderes dessa forma.

Nisso, ela gera chamas ainda mais intensas que os envolvem, enquanto que o braço direito dela, criava uma espécie de esfera em volta deles, impedindo o ar escaldante de irradiar para o piso, pois eles haviam sido erguidos e somente caiam cinzas no chão, enquanto eram queimados lentamente, ao ponto de virarem cinzas.

No final, após vários minutos, restavam apenas cinzas fumegantes, enquanto que as armas foram transformadas em uma bola de metal que era moldada em forma de uma estátua por outro membro da diretoria, após retirar as balas, as moldando também, só que na forma de acessórios para a sua outra escultura.

Quando termina de moldá-las, criando uma bela estátua de uma jovem com coroa, usando um belo e lustroso vestido, ele a coloca em cima de um belo móvel na sala.

Um deles se aproxima e comenta ao olhar a escultura:

\- Você não perdeu o talento para modelagem. É ela?

\- Sim e eu fico feliz em saber disso.

Nisso, outro membro da diretoria, invoca ventos fortes para dissipar as cinzas por uma janela que foi aberta, do que um dia foram os membros da Equipe Rocket.

Quanto as pokéballs, eles observam a policia se aproximando do local da floresta, onde os Rockets se reuniram para a emboscada.

Então, usando os seus poderes, o braço direito da Presidente flutua as pokéballs até um local que a policia não havia chegado, ainda, conforme andavam na mata, visando que eles as encontrassem.

Após terminarem, a estática dos monitores e das câmeras, desaparecem, pois a mulher cessa os seus poderes que provocavam interferência nos equipamentos eletrônicos.

Então, após vários minutos, outro grupo da polícia surge pela porta da sala usada para reuniões, onde se encontravam os membros da direção da nova Liga Pokémon, com eles se espalhando pela sala, conferindo o ambiente, sendo que o chefe de polícia guarda a arma e fala:

\- Encontramos um membro da Equipe Rocket na sala de vídeo e que tentou fugir, até que foi pego. Ele confessou que esse local seria invadido por outro grupo, além dos que foram detidos.

A Presidente olha para os outros e depois fala, após todos eles, fingirem uma face de confusão:

\- Bem, não fomos atacados. Eles devem ter fugido ao verem que o seu grupo de apoio foi neutralizado.

O Chefe de polícia comenta, após conversar no rádio com os seus subordinados que vasculhavam o local, não encontrando nenhum indício da existência de algum Rocket escondido:

\- Provavelmente... Bem, por precaução, vamos deixar alguns guardas no perímetro. Também estamos enviando equipes para as suas casas. Conhecemos o padrão de ataque da Equipe Rocket.

\- Nós agradecemos. Estamos preocupados com os nossos entes queridos. – um deles fala, simulando preocupação.

\- Não se preocupem, pois nós sabemos como lidar com esses criminosos. Alguns sobreviveram ao ataque proporcionado pelos senhores e senhoras. Nós vamos arrancar todas as informações que eles têm, por bem ou por mal.

\- Ficamos aliviados em saber disso. Eles não passam de escória.

\- Poderiam dar os seus depoimentos? Temos uma equipe esperando para colhê-los.

\- Claro.


	100. Treinamento de batalha

**Notas do Autor**

Satoshi e os outros decidem...

A Ponyta descobre...

Yo!

Uma curiosidade sobre os Moveset dos pokémons de Satoshi e dos outros.

Na hora de escolher um golpe, além da base de dano, efeitos colaterais ou secundários, eu analiso o status dos atributos base dos pokémons. Ademais, também penso em golpes que seriam bons contra aqueles, cujo tipo possuem vantagem ao pokémon, para surpreender o oponente.

Por exemplo, para pokémons que tem o ataque físico mais alto que o especial, é recomendado ataques físicos, pois além do dano base, teremos o dano adicional de determinado atributo do pokémon. Isso é algo a ser sempre considerado. Mesmo um golpe poderoso, se o pokémon que o lançar tiver um status abaixo do respectivo status de ataque daquele golpe, ele não dará o mesmo dano se fosse aplicado por um pokémon com base de atributo compatível a esse golpe, compreendendo o status de ataque físico e do ataque especial.

Por exemplo. O Goldeen e Seaking. Eles têm o ataque físico maior que o ataque especial. Por isso, vocês vão ver abaixo a escolha de um dos golpes de nascença da Goldeen do Satoshi, pela Goldeen ter o ataque físico maior do que o especial. Por isso, ela tem esse golpe em vez do Hydro Pump. A diferença do dano entre esse golpe e este que ela possui é pouco e dará mais dano que o próprio Hydro Pump, considerando a base de seus status.

Outro exemplo é o Staryuu/Starmie. Eles têm como atributo mais alto o ataque especial em detrimento do ataque físico em seu status base. Portanto, o mais indicado é usar ataques especiais e não físicos como movimentos de dano em seu Moveset.

Logo, peguemos um Trackle, um golpe tipo Normal e físico, por exemplo, aplicado por um pokémon com ataque físico baixo, contra um Trackle aplicado por um tipo Rock, com um ataque físico alto. Qual dos Trackle será mais poderoso? Claro que o do tipo Rock será mais poderoso, isso senão houver desvantagem de tipo que reduz o dano. Mas mesmo que tenha essa redução, ainda terá o ataque mais poderoso por causa dos atributos, se formos comparar poder de dano.

Em um hipotético choque de ambos os pokémons usando Trackle um contra o outro. O que tiver o ataque físico menor, não conseguirá rebater o ataque do que possuí o ataque físico maior. O menor levará dado e juntamente com isso, teremos o aumento do dano ou não, dependendo de sua defesa física.

Porém, nessa mesma cena hipotética, se ambos tivessem os mesmos status, ambos os golpes iriam se anular e teríamos a consequências do impacto e não do dano do golpe em si. Do impacto, no sentido de se chocar contra algo ao ser atirado violentamente para trás.

Eu uso como base o provérbio "A própria lança contra o próprio escudo" que consta no livro Han Fei Zi, sendo uma obra publicada há cerca de dois mil anos e que ilustra aquilo que é contraditório ao narrar sobre um vendedor de armas que anuncia que possuí o escudo mais resistente do mundo e a lança mais aguçada, capaz de perfurar qualquer coisa, por mais resistente que seja, sendo que uma pessoa pergunta ao vendedor "Então diga-me lá: o que acontece se atacarem com uma das suas lanças alguém que se defenda com um dos seus escudos?" e frente a tal pergunta, o vendedor não soube responder por se tratar de uma contradição.

Claro que esse provérbio ilustra a contradição das palavras de alguém com o seu comportamento. No caso da fanfiction, vou aplicar essa contradição em uma batalha em relação a dois golpes de mesma base de dano e com os status de quem os usou, possuindo equivalência, gerando como resposta a essa contradição, a anulação dos danos referente a ambos os golpes. Eu baseio essa resposta, usando outra resposta dessa contradição e que foi dada no anime Saint Seiya.

Ademais, além desse provérbio, também utilizo como base as leis da física que sempre vão ser respeitadas na fanfiction.

Portanto, eu uso essas concepções no treinamento de batalha, abaixo.

Retornando a escolha de Moveset. Muitos passavam dificuldade contra Miltanks, por exemplo, pois a defesa física dela é enorme e a defesa especial não é tão alta, embora possua um nível considerável. Logo, recomendam-se ataques especiais, a menos que você tenha ataques tipo Fighting, para facilitar a sua vida. Para batalhar contra a Chansey que tem uma defesa especial alta, enquanto que a defesa física dela é ridícula, recomendam-se ataques físicos. Não adianta lançar ataques especiais contra ela. A única exceção seriam golpes especiais tipo Fighting.

Portanto, na hora da escolha de um Moveset, mesmo que eu aprecie alguns golpes que eu considero legais ou favoritos, eu preciso pensar no status base do pokémon, determinando quais tipos de movimentos seriam os mais indicados e saibam que eu tenho o Moveset escrito de todos os pokémons que já apareceram na fanfiction e que pertençam aos treinadores que aparecem, além do nível deles, sendo um guia para mim.

Claro que conforme eles sobem de nível e aprendem novos golpes, o Moveset muda um pouco, enquanto eu mantenho movimentos que considero excelentes, somente substituindo alguns até alcançar o Moveset definitivo para a Arena Pokémon e para enfrentar a Elite Four regional e seu líder.

Era só isso o que eu queria falar.

Tenham uma boa leitura. ^ ^

 **Capítulo 100 - Treinamento de batalha**

De volta a Tokiwa Forest, a Ponyta abre os olhos e nota que a sua pata ferida estava com uma atadura, enquanto que não sentia mais dor, avistando o jovem humano de antes que a olhava de forma gentil, perguntando:

\- Está melhor?

Ela consente surpresa, ainda mais ao vê-lo sorrir, com ele falando:

\- Que bom.

Nisso, ela olha para os outros humanos, se recordando da sua pokéball quebrada, explicando o fim da influência da mesma nela, para depois ver vários pokémons fora das pokéballs, pois os identificou como sendo domésticos, ficando estupefata ao ver um Ônix shiny imenso, maior do que todos os outros.

O tipo Fire observa que muitos brincavam, se divertindo, enquanto havia os casais que namoravam, inclusive a Vaporeon e o Jolteon, que trocavam juras de amor, juntamente com outros casais, assim como via com uma gota a discussão por um motivo idiota entre machos e fêmeas em dupla, além da discussão de dois Pinsir, que decidiram resolver a sua discórdia em uma queda de braço, fiscalizada por outro Pinsir, enquanto que os humanos conversavam entre si, com os outros pokémons relaxando, a deixando boquiaberta.

Então, ela sente o afago gentil do humano que cuidava dela, para depois ele perguntar:

\- Está com fome?

Ela consente e ele coloca um pote com comida, com o tipo Fire achando o cheiro maravilhoso, passando a comer, enquanto ouvia o mesmo humano explicando:

\- É uma ração feita especialmente para que você possa se recuperar. Foi feita pelo Shigeru.

Ele fala, apontando para o jovem Ookido, com ela seguindo a direção dada com o seu olhar, vendo que o outro humano acena sorrindo, para depois voltar a ler algo.

Então, ela observa que o Hitmonlee e os outros se aproximam dela, explicando o que ocorreu, fazendo ela olha na direção da albina e da Pichu shiny que pareciam compenetradas ao ver algo na tela de um dos aparelhos que os humanos usavam, para depois eles falarem da decisão deles, a surpreendendo.

Ao ver a face estarrecida dela, o Hitmonlee fala:

\- Eu concordo que a nossa decisão a surpreendeu. Mas nós pensamos no fato de que, mesmo que continuássemos livres, era questão de tempo até sermos capturados e podíamos ser capturados por alguém tão cruel quanto o nosso ex-mestre bastardo, senão pior. Ficarmos livres o resto de nossas vidas, dependeria da nossa sorte. Após meditarmos, vimos o quanto seria arriscado depender da sorte, sendo melhor escolher, evitando assim o azar de caímos nas mãos de um humano cruel. Nós decidimos escolher, do que deixar ao capricho do destino e o que vimos até agora, não faz nós nos arrependermos. Daqui a pouco, vamos fazer treinamento de batalha.

Ela exibe medo em seu olhar, começando a tremer, pois era inevitável não se lembrar das batalhas torturantes que o ex-mestre deles fazia entre eles, com um deles sendo atacado pelos demais, com os outros pokémons que foram de Shinta percebendo essa reação, compreendendo de onde vinha, pois passaram pelo mesmo treinamento cruel e desumano, sendo que o Hitmonchan se aproxima, falando:

\- Pelo que eles falaram esses treinamentos de batalha não são como o que era aplicado pelo desgraçado do nosso ex-mestre.

\- Como podem ter certeza? – ela pergunta, exibindo um medo intenso em seu olhar.

\- Veja o acampamento e a forma como os pokémons agem. Veja os seus olhares. Por acaso, são olhares de pokémons que sofrem com mestres cruéis?

Ela olha atentamente para todos os pokémons, inclusive para as fêmeas que se aglomeravam em volta do jovem que cuidou dela e que as afagava, com elas exibindo animação, assim como observava que era o mesmo para com os demais, fosse namorando, brincando, competindo entre si ou discutindo por um motivo idiota, a fazendo ficar com uma gota, para depois erguer o focinho, vendo os pokémons voando no céu, ficando surpresa ao ver um Spearow voando com um Ratata em seu dorso. O olhar de todos eles evidenciava a verdade do que eles falaram para ela, a deixando estupefata, pois parecia algo demasiadamente surreal.

Eles contam do treinamento, segundo relato dos pokémons, com ele confirmando com todos como era, pois contavam a mesma coisa, evidenciando a verdade, deixando-a surpresa, para depois ficar estupefata quando revelam que os treinadores treinavam junto com os pokémons.

Nisso, ela sai de seus pensamentos ao ouvir a voz dos humanos, falando que era o momento de meditar, com eles explicando o objetivo para os que eram novos no grupo, ficando surpresa ao observar em seguida todos parando, passando a fecharem os olhos, sendo que os treinadores também começaram a meditar, fechando os olhos ao sentarem, com ela vendo que os outros que eram do seu ex-mestre, também estavam junto deles, meditando.

Após algum tempo, os treinadores abrem os olhos e se levantam, sendo que os outros pokémons também cessam a meditação, com ela vendo o jovem de antes, se aproximando dela, perguntando gentilmente:

\- Quer mais ração?

Ela nega com a cabeça e ele pergunta:

\- Está sentindo dor?

Ela torna a negar e vê o mesmo sorrir aliviado, falando:

\- Que bom. Aproveite para descansar bastante. – ele fala gentilmente, a afagando, para depois ele se levantar e falar para os outros – Vamos fazer simulações de batalha.

Ela e os outros ficam surpresos ao verem que os demais pokémons demonstravam expectativa e animação, sendo que a tipo Fire é a que estava mais surpresa, pois todos que sofriam com o ex-treinador dela, ficavam aterrorizados com a palavra batalha, quando ele soltava todos, para que todos eles atacassem um, ao mesmo tempo. Os únicos que mostravam animação eram o Elekid e o Grotle.

Nisso, eles observam que eles organizavam os grupos, colocando um pokémon de frente para o outro, com o treinador os orientando, notando que eles não colocavam casais um contra o outro e sim, usando outro oponente.

Depois, ordenavam os golpes a ambos, assim como bloqueio, esquiva, técnicas defensivas, inclusive para reduzir o efeito de um golpe, táticas defensivas, usando um ataque para se defender e contra-atacar, assim como treinavam a recuperação após o choque de um golpe, visando reduzir os danos, além de anulação de golpes, sendo completamente diferente de como o ex-mestre deles fazia, colocando vários contra um e usando golpes violentos ao mesmo tempo, além de ficarem várias horas interruptas até o colapso físico do que era atacado e como os ataques eram feitos por várias horas, era separado um dia para cada um, para que todos fossem atacados e quando o pokémon era atingindo, o que sempre acontecia, já que eram vários atacando ao mesmo tempo, ele usava um Super Potion, para depois continuar fazendo esse método brutal, cruel e desumano por várias horas, sendo que o Potion apenas curava.

Afinal, havia o desgaste físico e mental de gerenciar tantos golpes, além das dores consecutivas por horas a fio, até que acontecia o colapso do que era atacado, pois os Potion não curavam desgastes físicos e mentais, ocasionado por longas horas de intenso stress físico e mental, assim como, o esforço contínuo e praticamente interrupto, além de dores intensas, excruciantes e constantes por várias horas. Ou seja, era extremamente extenuante.

Inclusive, o ex-mestre deles, somente ficava satisfeito ao ver que o pokémon sucumbia por completo ao esgotamento físico e mental ao sofrer um colapso total ao ponto de não acordar, mesmo levando golpes dolorosos, após aplicar um Super Potion, pois ele os chutava violentamente para testar se haviam chegado mesmo ao estado de colapso total, além de mandar os outros continuarem atacando o pokémon inconsciente, testando se de fato havia colapsado por completo, somente o retornando a pokéball ao ver que ele não tinha qualquer reação.

Então, ela sai de suas recordações aterrorizantes ao ver o jovem que cuidava dela e cujo nome era Satoshi, pelo que descobriu, orientava uma batalha entre um Ratata shiny e uma Pidgeotto, sendo que a luta já durava alguns minutos.

\- Pidgeotto-chan, use Steel Wing!

\- Sim, Satoshi-sama! – ela exclama animada.

Então, ela avança contra o Ratata, concentrando poder tipo Steel nas asas, tornando-as de metal.

\- Ratata, desvie e use Bite!

O tipo Normal desvia do golpe, concentrando poder tipo Dark, avançando contra o tipo Flying.

\- Esquive e volte para o céu!

Ela consente e consegue se esquivar das mandíbulas repletas de poder tipo Dark do Ratata, cujos dentes fazem um som seco ao morderem apenas o ar, onde a Pidgeotto se encontrava instantes antes.

\- Pidgeotto-chan, use Sand Attack!

Após concentrar poder tipo Ground, ela começa a bater as asas fortemente, levantando uma densa nuvem de poeira que começa a envolver o Ratata.

\- Feche os olhos e se concentre. Mantenha a mente calma! Lembre-se da meditação!

Ele faz isso e por não sofrer com a areia, a sua acuidade não diminuiu, enquanto ele se concentrava, acalmando a sua mente, procurando prestar atenção aos mínimos sons, sendo ciente que as penas farfalhavam ao se mexerem, precisando encontrar a localização da oponente pelo som de suas asas.

\- Pidgeotto-chan, use Steel Wing!

Ela consente, sendo que havia sobrevoado a nuvem de poeira, avançando no tipo Normal, após concentrar poder tipo Steel nas asas.

\- Desvie quando perceber de onde ela vem e depois, abra os olhos, usando Bite!

Então, as orelhas se mexem, com o Ratata desviando do ataque, sendo que o Sand Attack já havia cessado.

Ele abre os olhos, já tendo concentrado poder tipo Dark nas mandíbulas, avançando nela, em direção a uma de suas asas.

\- Proteja as suas asas com Steel Wing!

Ela consente e torna a concentrar poder tipo Steel, as tornando metálicas, as protegendo do Bite, quando o tipo Normal morde uma das asas metálicas.

\- Tire-o de sua asa!

Ela sacode e consegue tirar o Ratata que é arremessado para o lado.

\- Gire o corpo sobre o seu eixo e use as suas patas para amortecer o impacto! Depois, se esconda na mata!

Ele nota a árvore atrás dele e faz o que o seu treinador orientou, girando sobre o seu próprio eixo, além de usar a cauda, conseguindo assim se posicionar, com as suas patas amortecendo o impacto quando elas se chocam contra o tronco, para depois ele saltar em direção as folhagens, se embrenhando na mata.

\- Se concentre e acalme a sua mente. Lembre-se da meditação. Procure ouvir tudo a sua volta, até os mínimos sons.

Ela consente e passa a fazer o que ele falava, conseguindo ouvir vários sons, inclusive, o farfalhar da relva.

Após alguns minutos, ele exclama:

\- Use Bite, Ratata! Quanto a você, Pidgeotto-chan, bloqueie o ataque com o Steel Wing, usando as suas asas.

O Ratata surge, saltando do galho de uma árvore bem alta, para alcançar a Pidgeotto em um único salto, sendo que ela ouviu a movimentação intensa de folhas, se virando na direção do oponente, já concentrando poder tipo Steel nas asas.

\- Bloqueie o contra-ataque, reduzindo o dano com o Bite!

Quando ela vai atingi-lo, ele vira a boca repleta de poder tipo Dark contra as asas dela, fazendo os golpes se chocaram, sendo que sofre um dano ínfimo, enquanto caia em direção ao solo.

\- Gire o corpo e amorteça o impacto com as pernas!

O tipo Normal consente e gerenciando a leve dor, gira o corpo, se posicionando, conseguindo assim evitar maiores danos ao pousar no solo, sendo que Satoshi exclama:

\- Usem Quick Attack! Gerenciem o impacto!

Ambos concentram poder tipo Normal e avançam em um piscar de olhos, sendo que os outros, somente avistam o Ratata que é lançado para trás, até se estabilizar, descendo para o chão, para em seguida usar as suas garras para deter o seu arrasto, fazendo sulcos na grama, enquanto a Pidgeotto batia as asas de modo a estabilizar o impacto e reduzir o seu arrasto para trás, com Satoshi exclamando:

\- Use as suas patas no tronco e depois, volte para o ar!

Ela nota o tronco atrás dela e usa as suas patas, que juntamente com as suas asas que reduziram o seu arrasto no ar, ela consegue amortecer o impacto quando as suas patas que continham garras afiadas se chocam no tronco, para depois ela alçar voo, passando a sobrevoar o local.

O impacto deles, ao mesmo tempo, anulou os danos dos golpes de ambos, fazendo com que ambos precisassem, apenas, gerenciar as consequências do impacto para não se ferirem com eventuais choques contra objetos.

\- Pidgeotto-chan, use Gust!

Ela concentra poder tipo Flying e lança o seu ataque contra o tipo Normal.

\- Desvie e avance! Use Bite!

Porém, ele não consegue desviar e é pego pelo Gust, sendo que Satoshi corre e usa o seu corpo como escudo, evitando que o Ratata se chocasse contra o chão ao ser atirado violentamente para trás pelos ventos do Gust, o segurando em seu colo, enquanto a Pidgeotto pousava na frente dele, exibindo preocupação em seu semblante.

O tipo Fire e os outros ficam surpresos ao ver o ato dele, sendo que estavam processando a forma como ele e os demais aplicavam o treinamento de batalha, sendo que sempre estavam tomando cuidado para que os pokémons não sofressem, além de respeitarem os casais, não os fazendo lutar um contra o outro, assim como não usavam golpes super efetivos contra o outro pokémon, pois se esses acertassem, seria uma dor muito mais intensa do que o normal, além dos danos serem maiores do que um golpe que não era efetivo.

Os outros param os seus respectivos treinamentos de batalha, para depois ficarem aliviados ao verem que ele estava bem, sendo que após abrir os olhos, gerenciando a leve dor que sentiu, ele olha com preocupação para o tipo Normal, perguntando, enquanto o afagava:

\- Você está bem, Ratata?

Ele consente, embora um esgar de dor traísse a sua resposta.

\- Satoshi-sama! Você está bem? – a Pidgeotto pergunta angustiada.

Nisso, todas as outras fêmeas se aproximam preocupadas, com ele afagando todas, as acalmando, demonstrando que estava bem, para depois se levantar com o Ratata em seu colo, sendo que fala, visando acalmá-las, sendo que os seus outros pokémons, também exibiam preocupação em seus semblantes, tal como o Ratata shiny no colo do seu treinador:

\- Eu estou bem e agradeço pela preocupação.

Nisso, ele vai até a mochila dele e tira um Potion, aplicando no Ratata shiny que suspira aliviado, não sentindo mais dor, sendo que ele aplica um Potion na Pidgeotto, para depois perguntar para ambos, já que faziam alguns minutos que estavam batalhando um contra o outro:

\- O que acham de descansarem?

Eles consentem, com ele os liberando, após afaga-los, para depois falar, olhando para o Nidoran macho shiny que estava junto de sua companheira:

\- Você vai treinar com a Goldeen-chan.

O pokémon shiny consente com ambos se aproximando da margem, assim como os outros pokémons que haviam assistido o treinamento de batalha da Ratata e da Pidgeotto, sendo que a Goldeen, que saiu da água quando Satoshi salvou o Ratata, voltou para a mesma, assim como a Magikarp, com o jovem falando ao olhar para o tipo Normal:

\- Você vai usar as pedras e não ative a sua habilidade Poison Point. Depois, vamos treinar na terra, sendo este treino mais para a Goldeen-chan – ele se vira do tipo Poison que consentiu, para depois olhar para o tipo Water – Tudo bem?

\- Sim, Satoshi-sama.

Ela fala com os olhos em forma de coração, pulando com animação em seu colo, esfregando a sua cabeça, para depois ele afaga-la, tendo que afagar a Magikarp shiny imensa também, pois se encontrava perto dele.

O Nidoran macho shiny salta para uma das pedras do rio, sendo que ele sente que era lisa, com o seu treinador falando ao vê-lo escorregar:

\- Use as suas garras para se firmar - ele consente e faz isso, sendo que Satoshi pergunta, olhando de um para o outro – Estão prontos?

Ambos os pokémons consentem, passando a se concentrarem, com ele exclamando:

\- Goldeen-chan, use Horn Attack!

\- Sim, Satoshi-sama!

Ela concentra o seu poder e avança no Nidoran.

\- Receba com Horn Attack!

O macho consente e ambos os chifres se chocam, para depois, ele se segurar na pedra com as quatro patas, impedindo o arrasto, evitando assim que caísse no rio, com os dois golpes se anulando, para depois ele girar a cabeça, jogando a Goldeen no ar.

\- Use Poison Sting!

Ele concentra poder tipo Poison e lança as farpas venenosas contra o tipo Water que foi jogada no ar.

\- Use Aqua Tail para rebater e atacar!

Ela consente e concentra poder tipo Water, fazendo a sua cauda ser envolta por uma onda viciante circular, tomando a forma de uma cauda longa, avançando contra o Nidoran shiny, após bloquear as farpas ao posicionar a sua cauda na frente do seu corpo, enquanto avançava.

\- Desvie e use Poison Sting!

O Nidoran salta para a outra pedra, se esquivando do golpe e após concentrar poder tipo Posion, libera dezenas de farpas venenosas contra a Goldeen.

\- Use Aqua Tail na água e volte para dentro do rio!

Ela concentra poder tipo Water e acerta a superfície com o Aqua Tail, levantando uma cortina violenta de água que bloqueia as farpas venenosas, enquanto ela voltava para dentro da água, se ocultando, com ele lutando para procura-la.

\- Se lembre da meditação que fizemos. Acalme-se e se concentre.

Ele consente e faz isso, fechando os olhos, com as suas orelhas se mexendo, sendo que Satoshi exclama:

\- Goldeen-chan, use Peck! Nidoran, quando ela aparecer, esquive e use Poison Sting!

Após alguns segundos, as orelhas do Nidoran mexem e ela surge da água, atrás dele, concentrando poder tipo Flying na ponta do chifre, avançando nele que desvia, abrindo os olhos, enquanto concentrava poder tipo Poison, invocando farpas venenosas finas e arroxeadas contra o tipo Water.

\- Bloquei com o Aqua Tail, avançando!

Ela se vira e avança no tipo Poison, concentrando poder tipo Water na cauda, fazendo-a ser circundada por uma onda viciante sobre o seu próprio eixo e que era comprida, avançando no Nidoran, enquanto bloqueava o ataque ao posicionar o Aqua Tail na sua frente ao saltar da água, para avançar pelo alto.

\- Nidoran, esquive e use Peck!

Ele consente e esquiva, saltando para a outra pedra, enquanto o Aqua Tail fazia contato com a pedra, a quebrando, sendo que após concentrar poder tipo Flying na ponta do seu chifre, ele avança contra ela.

\- Goldeen-chan, use Peck!

Ela concentra poder tipo Flying em seu chifre e ambos os chifres fazem contato, rebatendo-se mutuamente, a fazendo voltar para a água, enquanto a pedra exibia marcas de garras, pois ele as usou para se segurar, visando não ser empurrado para trás pelo impacto dos golpes.

Próximo dali, a Ponyta comenta surpresa:

\- O treinamento de batalha é extremamente diferente do ex-mestre. Na verdade, não dá para comparar. O treinamento dele era brutal e impiedoso, além de não ensinar nada, como o que eles estão fazendo ao ensinar formas de se esquivar, de gerenciar o terreno, de lidarem com os ataques, de recuperação de contra ataques e formas de aplicação de golpes e de bloqueio, além de contra ataque e anulação ou redução de danos.

\- Aquele treinador de vocês era um verdadeiro monstro. Pelo que me falaram do método dele, acredito que era para fazer vocês sofrerem o máximo possível ao serem espancados e atacados brutalmente pelos outros até o colapso físico e mental. Satoshi é gentil, amável e bondoso, nos tratando como seres vivos com sentimentos e não como objetos ou ferramentas para um fim. Além disso, é capaz de se sacrificar pelos outros, não importando se é humano ou pokémon, sendo que ele vai fazer isso sem pestanejar. Vocês tiveram sorte, quando o destino de vocês cruzou com o do Satoshi e dos demais, pois os outros também são distintos, com todos possuindo um coração gentil e amável, nos tratando como seres com sentimentos e não como meras ferramentas.

Ela e os outros se viram para a origem da voz, reconhecendo como sendo o Pikachu de Satoshi que fala, olhando para o seu treinador, enquanto se recuperava de mais uma rejeição da Hime para com ele, completando ao se aproximar deles:

\- Acreditem.

A Munchax se aproxima e pergunta, arqueando o cenho:

\- Por que você falou que ele "é capaz de se sacrificar pelos outros, não importando se é humano ou pokémon, sendo que ele vai fazer sem pestanejar"?

Ele suspira e contra sobre a fuga dele do Laboratório e as consequências, explicando assim a origem das cicatrizes de Satoshi, deixando todos estupefatos com o relato. O Pikachu também contra sobre a atitude dele para com o Líder dos Spearow e família do mesmo, assim como a promessa feita para o tipo Flying, além da promessa que Satoshi e os outros fizeram para os que foram capturados do bando, após estes terem falhado no ataque massivo contra eles, deixando-os estupefatos, passando a olharem surpresos para Shigeru, Yukiko e depois para Satoshi.

\- Entenderam? Agora, sabendo disso tudo, ainda estão surpresos pela atitude dele em salvar o Ratata?

\- Não. De fato, ele é distinto. Os outros também são.

Eles observam a mochila de Satoshi que foi improvisada como ninho, com os pais Spearows zelando pelos filhotes que se encontravam aquecidos embaixo deles e que ressonavam naquele instante, sendo que eles não estavam treinando e nem o bando, já que Pikachu explicou que o Spearow só começaria a treinar quando as suas crias estivessem adultas e que o bando seria enviado ao professor. Ele também mostrou alguns Ratatas que cochilavam, falando que foram capturados antes dos que treinavam, sendo que estes que não treinavam, seriam enviados ao doutor Ookido, pois se recusaram a serem libertados, temendo acabarem com treinadores ruins, se sentindo mais seguros com eles, além de gostarem da visão de relaxarem em um local tranquilo.

Então, o tipo Eletric comenta, suspirando:

\- Sempre que eu olho para as cicatrizes dele, eu me lembro da minha burrice, provocada pela minha raiva e rebeldia. Ele ficou com essas cicatrizes por minha causa. Eu era o alvo dos Spearows, não ele. Bastava me deixar com eles, que ele poderia sair tranquilamente do local. A insistência dele em me salvar, protegendo-me, custou-lhe essas cicatrizes.

Após alguns minutos, o Hitmonlee comenta:

\- Notamos que ele não está usando todos os golpes mais poderosos deles e está procurando fazer equivalência nos golpes, principalmente quando se chocam.

\- Isso é um treinamento de batalha e não uma batalha. Logo, tanto Satoshi, quanto os outros, querem impedir ferimentos desnecessários. Golpes poderosos provocam muito dano e podem ser agravados pelo tipo de quem os recebe. Por isso, também, que eles não estão colocando pokémons com vantagem contra outro tipo, pois a dor dos golpes daquele tipo seria intensa, assim como controlam os tipos dos golpes para evitar sofrimento. Afinal, esse treinamento é para treinar esquiva, métodos defensivos, formas de atacar um alvo e como bloquear ataques, assim como métodos de contra-ataque, além de saberem gerenciar o tipo de terreno em que se encontram, juntamente com o fato de aprenderem a lidarem com os golpes recebidos, reduzindo os danos ou anulando ao gerenciarem os impactos, se recuperando dos mesmos, além de administrarem as consequências do impacto. Inclusive, esse é um dos focos do treinamento do Nidoran. É difícil se deslocar entre as pedras, sem cair, com ele aprendendo a lidar com superfícies lisas ao usar as garras. Nós assistimos o treinamento de batalha dos outros, para que possamos aprender, também.

De fato, eles notaram que todos estavam vendo o treinamento dos outros, como espectadores.

\- Eu gostei da consideração dele e dos outros pelos casais. – a Tangela shiny comenta.

\- Eles nunca fariam a crueldade de fazerem casais atacarem uns aos outros, sendo o mesmo se tivéssemos pais e filhotes, assim como irmãos. Eles nunca fariam um treinamento de batalha simulado entre entes queridos. – o Pikachu fala.

\- Noto que se refere a ele como Satoshi, assim como os outros. Confesso que me surpreendi. – o Hitmonchan comenta.

\- Por quê? – o roedor elétrico arqueia o cenho.

\- Primeiramente, ouvimos as fêmeas, o chamando de Satoshi-sama e tendo um comportamento... hã... distinto, por assim dizer, com exceção daquelas que tem um companheiro.

O tipo Eletric fala com uma gota:

\- Bem, o Satoshi cansou de pedir para elas o chamassem sem o sufixo "–sama", como eu e os outros fazemos, mas ele não conseguiu dissuadi-las e decidiu deixar para lá. Bem, ela atrai fêmeas, tal como o mel atrai abelhas. Todas elas desejaram ficar junto dele e por isso, entraram voluntariamente nas pokéballs.

Ponyta e os outros ficaram estarrecidos, sendo que a tipo Fire corava levemente ao olhar para ele, com Pikachu comentando com um sorriso de canto:

\- Vejo que está, um pouco, sobre influência do Satoshi.

Os outros olham para a Ponyta, percebendo as bochechas coradas dela, sendo que o roedor elétrico fala:

\- Olha, Ponyta, eles vão dar a opção de você continuar livre tal como foi com os outros. Mas deve ficar ciente do fato de que, como está livre, encontra-se disponível para ser capturada e pode acabar com outro treinador tão ruim ou pior que o bastardo do Shinta (Paul) – ele nota que ela treme de medo – Os outros não quiseram deixar ao acaso do destino e preferiram escolher, tomando uma decisão sábia. Se quiser um humilde conselho, fique com um deles, até com o Satoshi. Pode ser a única forma de garantir que não sofrerá mais com castigos e crueldade. Deixar para que o destino escolha o seu destino, pode ser muito arriscado.

\- Eu sei. Mas... – ela murmura incerta em decorrência do seu trauma, além do fato de desejar se encontrar com a sua adorada mãe, pois sentia muita falta dela.

\- Bem, foi um conselho e devia aceitar.

Após falar isso, o roedor elétrico se afasta do tipo Fire e dos outros, com a mesma ficando pensativa, avistando o tipo Eletric se aproximando do riacho para ver o treinamento do Nidoran shiny e da Goldeen, que é encerrado após alguns minutos, para depois, Satoshi começar a treinar os outros, sendo o mesmo para Yukiko, Shigeru e Cheren.

\- Sabe, Ponyta, eu concordo com o Pikachu. Foi esse motivo que levou todos nós a recusamos a nossa liberdade, escolhendo nossos treinadores. Eu acredito que não iremos nos arrepender de nossa decisão. Você viu o olhar de todos os pokémons e dos treinadores. Eles são distintos. Não são como o nosso ex-mestre bastardo.

Ela olha para eles e suspira, ficando pensativa, enquanto corava levemente ao olhar para Satoshi, para depois se lembrar dos momentos que passou com a sua mãe, com ambas correndo por uma campina, dela a afagando com o focinho e quando dormia com a sua genitora, sentindo o calor maternal e o cheiro dela que a confortava, fazendo com que uma lágrima escorresse dos orbes dela, com a mesma procurando ocultar essa lágrima dos outros, virando a cabeça, sendo que quando percebeu que foi capturada ao ser tirada da pokéball, ainda sentindo dores intensas pelos danos feitos pelo seu ex-mestre que usou o Elekid contra ela, a mesma havia começado a chorar, clamando por sua mãe, apenas para levar um Thunder Punch violento em seu focinho, a arremessando contra o chão e que quando começou a chorar mais intensamente em um misto de terror e desespero, foi espancada brutalmente pelo Elekid que seguia as ordens daquele que a capturou e que havia ordenado que ela se calasse, com a surra parando apenas quando ela suprimiu o choro, passando a exibir um pranto mudo, com o ex-mestre dela ficando satisfeito quando ela se calou, parando de ordenar os ataques, a curando com um Potion, para depois confina-la novamente.

Mais tarde, os treinamentos de batalha terminam, com os pokémons se alimentando, para depois relaxarem, com muitos brincando, enquanto que os casais trocavam juras de amor, sendo que os jovens conversavam em volta da fogueira.

Satoshi se aproximou para cuidar da Ponyta, dando a ração especial para ela, além de aplicar a infusão de ervas preparada por Shigeru e somente após trata-la, se afastou, sendo que Yukiko tratava da Spearow ao dar o medicamento via oral, com Shigeru fazendo um exame no tipo Flying, anotando os dados, para depois examinar a Ponyta, se afastando em seguida, anotando outros dados.

Então, os pokémons passam a assistir as aulas nos tabletes, com todos prestando atenção, com exceção de alguns que recusaram as aulas e que deitavam preguiçosamente próximo da fogueira.

\- Eu vou encher a minha garrafa em uma nascente que tem aqui perto e já volto. – Satoshi fala ao se erguer da pedra em que estava sentado, pegando uma garrafa de água.

Eles consentem e ele se afasta sozinho do acampamento, pois as fêmeas da sua equipe estavam compenetradas, estudando arduamente, visando poderem falar com o amado treinador delas, sem precisarem que Yukiko agisse como interprete.

Ao se aproximar da nascente, cuja água gelada brotava dentre as pedras, ouve o som de um galho partindo e uma espécie de guincho.

Então, ele guarda a garrada de água, sendo que já havia enchido a mesma e corre até o local dos sons, ficando surpreso com o que via.


	101. A Sandshrew tímida

**Notas do Autor**

Satoshi avista...

No acampamento...

Ao ver os tipos Flying, Satoshi decide...

 **Capítulo 101 - A Sandshrew tímida**

Ele avista um Sandshrew shiny que estava pendurado em um galho e na frente dele, havia um Raticate que olhava de forma faminta, enquanto salivava, conforme olhava para a sua refeição presa em um galho.

Então, quando Satoshi ia correr até lá para salvar o pokémon acuado, ele detém o seu passo, sabendo que precisava de um plano para assustar o tipo Normal e após criar um, sorri, pondo-se a correr, parando a alguns metros do selvagem faminto, exclamando:

\- Achei um Raticate! Excelente!

O pokémon olha confuso para o jovem que fala sem titubear, sabendo que a atuação precisava ser impecável para que o pokémon caísse no seu blefe:

\- Vamos ver como se sairá com o meu Primeape. Que bom que o encontrei. Eu ainda não tenho um Raticate. – ele fala sorrindo imensamente, mostrando uma pokéball, deixando-a grande ao apertar o botão, se preparando para lançar, exclamando – Primeape, eu escolho você!

O tipo normal sente o sangue gelar, pois já havia tido experiências muito ruins com os Mankeys que eram tipo Fighting, pois quase foi atacado por um bando, quando tentou devorar um filhote que se afastou inadvertidamente da mãe, tendo que lidar, também, com um Primeape, que era o líder do bando, sendo que se considerou sortudo ao conseguir escapar deles, antes que fosse atingido.

Portanto, sendo plenamente ciente da sua desvantagem ao Mankey e a sua evolução, Primeape, ele trata de fugir, exibindo desespero em seu focinho, enquanto a pokéball era atirada, sendo que ao se chocar no chão, revela que estava vazia com o jovem controlando ao máximo a vontade de rir ao ver que o pokémon acreditou no seu blefe e fugiu, antes que a pokéball abrisse, não percebendo que era mentira por estar mais preocupado em se afastar do local o quanto antes.

Rapidamente, Satoshi sobe na árvore e vai até a pokémon que estava presa no galho, exibindo medo em seu semblante ao olhar para baixo, vendo o rio que corria embaixo do galho alto em que ela se encontrava, após se afastar para trás, procurando fugir do seu predador, sendo que o seu medo pela água era plenamente justificável, uma vez que ela era tipo Ground.

\- Segure a minha mão! – Satoshi exclama a ofertando, após subir na árvore.

A pokémon olha para o humano, incerta sobre pegar a mão dele, sentindo-se hesitante, com ele falando, enquanto sorria de forma confortadora:

\- Pode segurar a minha mão. Vamos descer juntos. Pode confiar em mim.

Ela continuava receosa e ele fala:

\- Eu prometo que não vou capturar você. É uma promessa.

A Sandshrew shiny olha nos olhos dele, vendo a sinceridade neles e consente, sendo que ao pegar na mão de Satoshi, o galho cede e ela percebe que ele a envolve em seus braços, enquanto girava o corpo para que as suas costas se chocassem contra a superfície, enquanto falava, sorrindo de forma confortadora:

\- Eu vou salvar você. Eu prometo.

A pokémon cora quando olha para ele e quando atingem a água, ela guincha de dor, ficando inconsciente nos braços dele pela dor lacerante, provocada pelo contato da água em seu corpo.

Sendo ciente da fraqueza do tipo Ground para a água, ele procura nadar o mais rápido possível até a margem e após sair do rio, corre até o acampamento, sendo que ao chegar, explica resumidamente o que ocorreu, exibindo a pokémon inconsciente em seus braços.

Assim que chegou encharcado, com uma pokémon inconsciente nos braços e que exibia uma face contorcida de dor, todos os seus pokémons se aproximaram, exibindo preocupação em seus olhos, ainda mais quando ele espirra, enquanto que a Ponyta olhava com surpresa para o jovem, ficando pensativa em seguida.

\- Você vai pegar um resfriado, onii-chan. – a albina fala visivelmente preocupada.

\- Eu estou bem. Primeiro, eu vou tratar dela. Eu imagino a dor que ela sentiu ao cair no riacho. – ele fala preocupado, a mantendo em seu colo.

\- Bem, eu não estou surpreso com o seu ato. Só espero que não fique resfriado. A água está bem fria. – Shigeru fala, preparando o quanto antes, um tonificante para a Sandshrew.

Satoshi aplica um Potion nela, para depois, Shigeru dar ao seu amigo uma infusão, com ele perguntando curioso, enquanto ministrava na boca da pokémon tatu:

\- O que é isso, Shigeru?

\- É um tonificante. É que além dele cair na água, a mesma estava fria, o fazendo ser exposto a dois elementos que são super efetivos contra ele. Logo, é bom administrar um tonificante como adicional.

Então, após alguns minutos, ela recobra a consciência, notando a face preocupada do humano que a faz corar, com ele estendendo uma Oran Berry a ela que come, apreciando o sabor ao segurar a berry com as duas patinhas.

Ele a afaga gentilmente, ainda a mantendo no colo, com a mesma corando, sendo que ele fala aliviado:

\- Eu fico feliz em ver que está melhor.

Então, ele leva a pokémon selvagem até os limites do acampamento, afagando-a novamente, enquanto falava:

\- Pode ir agora. Os meus amigos não vão capturar você. Tome cuidado para não ser caçada, de novo.

A pokémon consente e começa a se afastar, incerta, enquanto corava ao olhar para o humano que a salvou, começando a ficar pensativa quando se ateve ao fato de que não tinha família e por isso, era sozinha. Logo, a seu ver, conforme refletia consigo mesma, não haveria nenhum impedimento para ficar com o seu salvador, já que se sentia feliz junto dele e havia notado que ele era nobre e bom, inclusive a salvando, sem ter interesse em captura-la.

A Ponyta viu todo o ato de Satoshi, inclusive se atendo ao fato de que ele salvou o tipo Ground sem ter segundas intenções. Ou seja, não a salvou, visando captura-la, sendo que poderia tê-la capturado quando ela estava inconsciente. Todos os atos dele e dos demais, estavam confirmando tudo o que falavam em relação a eles e mais precisamente, sobre aquele humano.

Então, a Sandshrew shiny surpreende todos quando se vira e corre até Satoshi, pulando em seus braços, o surpreendendo, sendo que ela lambe o rosto dele, para depois esfregar a cabeça no tórax dele, enquanto abanava a sua caudinha.

\- Quer vir comigo?

Ela consente com animação, exibindo olhos de coração, enquanto ele pegava uma pokéball, a mostrando, para depois falar:

\- Você sabe que para vir comigo, precisa entrar em uma pokéball?

Ela consente e estica a pata, tocando no botão, sendo sugada pelo dispositivo quando ele abre e após fechar, a luz brilha por apenas alguns segundos nas mãos de Satoshi, para depois apagar, fazendo um som de captura e respectivo brilho, com ele erguendo a pokéball no alto, exclamando animado:

\- Peguei uma Sandshrew!

Os outros sorriem, concordando que apesar de não ser convencional, não deixava de ser uma captura.

Nisso, Satoshi fala, sorrindo:

\- Saia, Sandshrew.

Assim que ela sai da pokéball, ela salta animadamente no colo dele, que afaga a tipo Ground que esfregava a cabecinha no tórax dele, para depois lamber o rosto dele, abanando a caudinha.

Então, quando a pokémon olha para o lado e avista a albina se aproximado deles, ela assume a forma de uma bola nas mãos de Satoshi.

\- Por que ela virou uma bola? – Yukiko pergunta surpresa.

\- Não sei – ele olha preocupado para a pokémon – Você está bem, Sandshrew-chan?

Ela abre lentamente a sua carapaça, olhando para Satoshi, consentindo timidamente com a cabeça e quando Shigeru se aproxima dela, o tipo Ground volta a assumir a forma de uma bola, fazendo eles se entreolharem.

\- Vamos fazer o seguinte. Vocês dois se afastam e quando ela sair da forma de bola, eu me aproximo. – Cheren fala pensativo.

Shigeru e Yukiko fazem isso, com o tipo Ground desfazendo a forma de bola, sendo que quando avista Cheren próximo dela, ela assume a forma de uma bola, novamente.

\- Então, é isso... – o jovem de Isshu-chihou (Unova) comenta.

\- Entendi. Bem, isso explica tudo. – a albina comenta.

\- Sim. Ela é tímida. Aí, por causa da timidez dela, ela vira uma bola. – Shigeru comenta – Isso é interessante. Nunca vi um pokémon tímido, quer dizer, tímida, já que é fêmea.

\- É isso mesmo, Sandshrew-chan? – ele pergunta em tom de confirmação.

Ela desfaz a forma de bola e consente timidamente para o seu treinador, passando a esfregar a cabecinha nele, enquanto abanava animadamente a caudinha.

\- Será que ela tem timidez com os outros pokémons? – Shigeru pergunta curioso.

\- Podemos testar... – ele olha para o tipo Ground – O que acha de conhecer os outros, Sandshrew-chan?

Ela olha surpresa e consente, embora estivesse incerta.

Então, após a pokémon tatu consentir, ele a coloca na frente dele no chão, sendo que alguns pokémons acabaram se apresentando de forma animada, a assustando, a fazendo virar uma bola e quando os outros se aproximam, ela começa a rolar, tentando fugir, acabando por se deparar com os outros, voltando a ser uma bola, conseguindo rolar até os pés de Satoshi, para depois se ocultar atrás das pernas dele.

\- Isso responde a nossa dúvida. Você terá que trabalhar a timidez dela. Acho bom ela não ficar dentro da pokéball quando nós caminharmos. Talvez, andar fora da pokéball, tendo mais contato com outros humanos e pokémons, a ajude a superar a sua timidez. – Shigeru comenta pensativo.

Satoshi pega a tipo Ground no colo e pergunta:

\- Quer tentar, Sandshrew-chan?

Ela fica pensativa, para depois consentir, ficando ao lado dele, com os outros evitando se aproximarem abruptamente, assim como evitavam fazerem sons altos próximos dela.

Então, Satoshi se dirige até a sua barraca e após pega uma muda de roupa, começa a se afastar para se trocar, com a Sandshrew querendo segui-lo, já que grudou nele, com ele a afagando, fazendo-a curtir o carinho, para depois falar:

\- Eu vou me trocar e não me sentiria confortável com uma plateia.

Ela curva a cabeça para o lado, sem compreender a palavra "plateia", sendo que ele percebe isso e sorrindo, aponta para uma direção, com o tipo Ground olhando para onde o seu treinador apontava, vendo as outras pokémons fêmeas que também o estavam seguindo, a fazendo ficar com uma gota, sendo que não podia criticá-las, pois também queria ficar junto dele.

\- Eu volto rápido. Enquanto isso, você pode tentar se enturmar com elas. O que acha?

A Sandsrew shiny fica pensativa, para depois consentir, com Satoshi olhando para as outras fêmeas, perguntando, enquanto sorria:

\- Vocês poderiam ajuda-la a superar a timidez. O que acham?

Elas consentem animadas, suspirando de forma apaixonada ao vê-lo se afastar, para em seguida se aproximarem dela, que ao vê-las se aproximando, se torna uma bola.

Então, uma delas se aproxima e dá batidinhas no casco da Sandshrew shiny, que abre apenas uma fresta, com a Pidgeotto falando:

\- Vamos ser amigas? Afinal, nós todas amamos o Satoshi-sama.

\- Eu percebi, mas...

\- Vamos ajuda-la a superar a sua timidez. Mas para isso, precisa resistir ao desejo de se tornar uma bola a cada aproximação. Nós podemos ajuda-la, mas precisa fazer a sua parte. – a Goldeen shiny surge pela fresta, com a pokémon tatu sentindo um leve receio pelo fato da outra ser tipo Water.

\- É que é difícil.

Nisso, ela nota que outra aparece, sendo a Weedle shiny, que fala:

\- Como irá ajudar o Satoshi-sama nas batalhas se não consegue enfrentar o oponente? Não que Satoshi-sama vai fazê-la batalhar ao ver a sua timidez. Ele irá poupá-la das batalhas, com certeza, pois tem consideração, respeito e amor para com nós, pokémons. Mas não gostaria de ajuda-lo a concretizar o sonho dele?

O tipo Ground fica surpresa e depois pergunta, timidamente:

\- Qual é o sonho do Satoshi-sama?

\- Ser um Mestre Pokémon Ocidental ou algo assim... Bem, o que nós compreendemos, é que para realizar esse sonho, é necessário enfrentar muitos treinadores e por isso, ele precisa de todo o nosso apoio e ajuda. – a Ônix shiny imensa surge, sendo que a tipo Ground somente vê uma parte do corpo da serpente de pedra enorme.

\- Não quer ajudar o Satoshi-sama? – a Magikarp shiny imensa pergunta ao dar um salto para olhar a tipo Ground pela fresta de sua carapaça.

\- Claro que quero ajuda-lo! Quero ajudar o Satoshi-sama, mas... É que é difícil. – ela fala com lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Olha, podemos fazer aos poucos. Não precisa dar um grande passo de uma vez. Um passinho por vez, já está bom. – a Pidgeotto surge pela fresta que ela abriu – O seu primeiro passo, pode ser desfazer a forma de bola e o próximo passo, pode ser conter ao máximo a sua reação de se tornar uma bola, por exemplo. Pelo menos, em relação aos outros pokémons.

Ela fica pensativa e consente, desfazendo lentamente a forma de bola, sendo que a tipo Flying comenta animada:

\- Excelente! Viu? Não é tão difícil. Só precisamos fazer aos poucos. É impossível superar de uma vez. Mas aos poucos, você irá superar a sua timidez.

Nisso, as outras consentem e esse apoio anima a tipo Ground, sendo que a Weedle shiny fala:

\- Agora, vamos andar entre eles e lembre-se, não fique frustrada se por acaso, acabar se tornando uma bola. Apenas lute para desfazer a forma de bola.

Ela consente e após engolir em seco, sendo que busca uma coragem que não sabia que existia, ainda mais, frente ao pensamento de poder ajudar o seu amado salvador, ela segue as outras, um pouco mais atrás, mas mesmo assim, lutando para dar cada um dos passos, conforme se aproximava dos outros que já haviam notado a timidez dela e ajudavam no sentido de não fazerem movimentos bruscos.

Inclusive, mesmo os que discutiam e brigavam por motivos idiotas, perceberam o quanto a tipo Ground se esforçava em superar a sua timidez e por si mesmos, "encerravam a machadinha de guerra", por assim dizer, pelo menos até ela se afastar deles, para depois voltarem a discutir, fazendo os outros ficarem com gotas.

Após alguns minutos, Satoshi volta para o acampamento, pendurando as roupas úmidas em um galho que ficava próximo da fogueira, usando o calor das chamas para secar a roupa, como ele e os outros faziam, sorrindo ao ver que as outras estavam ajudavam a tipo Ground, sendo que em seguida, ele observou os tipos Flying voando no céu, para depois observar o casal Spearow que sempre estava com as crias e que ajeitavam os filhotes adormecidos embaixo de suas asas, após darem a papinha preparada por Shigeru.

Conforme Satoshi os observava, notou que os Spearows quase não tinham um tempo para eles, sendo que ele havia permitido a caça de minhocas e de insetos, além do fato das frutas estarem liberadas.

Então, ao ter uma ideia, sorri e após se aproximar do casal, que olha com curiosidade para o seu treinador, o mesmo pergunta:

\- O que acha de voarem junto com os outros, para terem alguns momentos a sós? Eu vou cuidar dos filhotes, enquanto vocês voam. O que acham?

Eles ficam surpresos e se entreolham, com o jovem notando a hesitação do casal, sendo que fala:

\- Podem confiar em mim. Eu acho bom, vocês esticarem as asas um pouco, junto dos seus amigos e podem aproveitar esse momento para namorarem. O que me dizem? Aceitam?

Eles tornam a se entreolhar, sendo que a fêmea comenta:

\- Confesso que sinto vontade de esticar um pouco as minhas asas e acredito que é o mesmo com você, meu amor. Você decidiu não voar para ficar comigo.

\- Sim. É que eu ainda tenho receio do Ekans.

Nisso, o casal torna a olhar para o tipo Poison que quase devorou os seus filhotes, quando eles eram ovos e que naquele momento, estava deitado preguiçosamente embaixo de uma árvore, não muito longe dali.

O jovem segue o olhar e fala:

\- Ele não vai fazer nada. Podem voar. Eu prometo que vou cuidar deles. Podem confiar em mim.


	102. O orgulho de um filhote e o passado da P

**Notas do Autor**

Satoshi descobre que...

O Casal Spearow fica...

Satoshi e os outros descobrem...

A Ponyta decide...

 **Capítulo 102 - O orgulho de um filhote e o passado da Ponyta**

Eles tornam a se entreolhar e após observarem por alguns minutos o Ekans, eles consentem, abrindo as suas asas, após darem carinho com o bico em cada um dos filhotes adormecidos, com Satoshi jogando uma coberta quentinha em cima deles, visando aquecê-los, com o casal ficando satisfeito com o cuidado demonstrado para com as suas crias, para depois se juntarem aos outros no céu, sobre um sorriso do jovem.

Então, após alguns minutos, ele percebe uma movimentação entre os filhotes, sendo que nota que um deles abre o biquinho, bocejando, enquanto se levantava, olhando para os lados, exibindo preocupação em seu olhar até que ameaça chorar, com os seus orbes ficando úmidos, enquanto o seu biquinho tremia.

Rapidamente, Satoshi a afaga, não sabendo que era a única fêmea da ninhada, sendo que ele fala, gentilmente, chamando a atenção do filhote:

\- Os seus pais estão voando um pouco junto dos outros. Portanto, eu vou cuidar de vocês, até eles voltarem.

Ela olha e consente, o identificando como o humano que os seus pais obedeciam, sendo que ainda não compreendia o motivo dos seus pais fazerem isso, para depois olhar para o céu, com os olhinhos brilhando, sendo que Satoshi nota o olhar e fala gentilmente, a afagando:

\- Você ainda é pequena. Quando você crescer, poderá voar junto dos outros.

Porém, em um piscar de olhos, ela salta para a borda da mochila e depois para o ar, batendo freneticamente as asinhas, caindo abruptamente no chão, começando a chorar.

\- Eu disse que ainda era muito pequena. – ele fala, pegando-a delicadamente na mão, ficando aliviado ao ver que ela estava bem e que os outros estavam mais interessados em dormir do que qualquer outra coisa, enquanto a pequena olhava para ele com os olhos lacrimosos – Eu entendo que quer voar, mas tudo vem ao seu tempo. Você não está pronto para voar, ainda.

Ela bufa as bochechas, demonstrando a indignação em seu olhar, para depois ficar irritada com que o humano disse por ter herdado o orgulho do seu genitor e em virtude disso, ela bica com força o dedo dele, provocando um ferimento, fazendo Satoshi exibir um esgar de dor.

Após ficar satisfeita, ela se desvencilha da mão dele e novamente, salta para o ar, batendo as asinhas freneticamente, apenas para cair, sendo que fecha os olhos se preparando para a dor, até que sente que cai em algo que não provoca dor e ao abrir os olhos, percebe que era a mão do humano que a pegou no ar, antes que caísse na grama, exibindo preocupação em seu olhar, perguntando:

\- Você está bem?

Ela fica surpresa pelo ato dele, após tê-lo machucado, passando a olhar para o ferimento que fez no dedo dele, se sentindo culpada, sendo que murmura cabisbaixa em seu idioma, encolhendo as asinhas:

\- Desculpe.

Satoshi tem uma noção do que ela disse e a afaga carinhosamente, a fazendo curtir o carinho amável, para depois ouvi-lo falar, olhando atentamente para ele, curvando a cabecinha para o lado:

\- Tudo bem. Com certeza, um dia, você vai poder voar no céu e será a melhor dentre a sua espécie. Porém, agora, você deve se concentrar em se alimentar adequadamente e descansar bastante para crescer forte e saudável. Tudo tem o seu tempo. Assim, quando chegar o momento de voar, você abrirá as suas asas, passando a percorrer o céu. - ele fala sorrindo gentilmente.

A pequena fica boquiaberta e depois consente, batendo as asinhas animadamente, com a Pidgeotto se aproximando deles, sendo que as outras estavam ajudando a Sandshrew shiny, que aos poucos, estava superando a sua timidez, pelo menos em relação aos outros pokémons, conseguindo controlar a vontade de se tornar uma bola, somente fazendo isso algumas vezes, o que era um grande avanço ao ver delas.

\- Eu posso levá-la nas minhas costas, fazendo um voo rasante, Satoshi-sama.

Ela fala, sendo que Yukiko se aproximou com a Hime em seu ombro, traduzindo o que ela falava, sendo que Sora, a Spearow da albina, estava no outro ombro, olhando para os seus sobrinhos e depois, para a sua sobrinha, percebendo que de fato, ela era bem orgulhosa.

O jovem nota a animação da pequena e consente, sorrindo, enquanto falava:

\- Ótimo.

Nisso, ele coloca a pequena no dorso da Pidgeotto, procurando amarrá-la gentilmente com um pano, deixando as asinhas livres, com o tipo Flying voando com cuidado, mesmo com a pequena amarrada, sendo que o filhote curtia o voo, sentindo o vento em suas peninhas, enquanto batia euforicamente as asinhas, imaginando que estava voando.

Elas ficam alguns minutos assim, até que a pequena boceja, exibindo sonolência, com o tipo Flying sorrindo maternalmente, voando até Satoshi que desamarra a pequena e a pega delicadamente na mão, com a mesma apoiando a sua cabecinha no polegar dele, se ajeitando para dormir em suas mãos, suspirando feliz.

Ele a leva para o ninho improvisado e ao tentar colocá-la junto com os irmãos dela, ela desperta e nega com a cabeça, exibindo olhos pidões, grudando as suas garrinhas na luva dele, que após tentar acomodá-la no ninho mais algumas vezes, não obtendo qualquer êxito, suspira e cede aos olhões pidões, sorrindo gentilmente, voltando a cobrir os outros filhotes com a manta, vendo que a pequena saltava de forma torpe em decorrência do sono que a tomava, andando pelo braço dele, com ele colocando a sua mão embaixo dela para pegá-la caso caísse, sorrindo ao ver que ela se dirigia até a junção da gola da roupa dele e do colete, se aninhando contra o seu pescoço, em seu ombro, começando a cochilar, após suspirar feliz, conforme ele a afagava, sendo que a pequena esfregou a cabecinha nele, antes de se entregar ao sono, começando a ressonar.

Após a pequena se ajeitar, ele trata o ferimento em seu dedo, para depois, fazer um curativo.

A Ponyta assiste surpresa aos atos de Satoshi, testemunhando a preocupação dele para com a pequena, passando a sentir ainda mais alívio em virtude da decisão que havia tomado, pois se havia qualquer hesitação e dúvida, elas estavam desvanecendo gradativamente ao ver o quanto ele era gentil, bondoso e amável, desde que testemunhou os cuidados para com ela mesma, as suas ações para com a Sandshrew shiny e o ato dele de proteger a pequena da queda e cuidar dela, mesmo após ela ferir ele, sendo que todas as ações dele, apenas confirmavam o que o Pikachu disse sobre o humano, fazendo-a considerar o conselho do roedor elétrico.

Então, os pais voltam e ficam surpresos ao verem a filha deles com Satoshi, que explica o ocorrido, com eles notando o curativo no dedo, para depois os pais exibirem orgulho pela princesinha deles querer voar em tão tenra idade, sem auxílio, exibindo assim o seu orgulho e determinação, para depois mostrarem preocupação, pois se lembraram dos perigos de um filhote que queria voar antes do tempo e que caía do ninho, apenas para virar comida de algum predador faminto.

Portanto, eles ficaram aliviados que Satoshi estava ali e que por isso, não precisavam passar por essa provação em particular.

Como a pequena estava profundamente adormecida, Satoshi a pega de forma gentil e acomoda ela no ninho, junto com os irmãos dela, para depois a mãe cobrir os filhotes com o seu corpo, os aquecendo com as suas penas, enquanto o seu companheiro pousava ao seu lado, com o casal agradecendo ao seu treinador por ter cuidado das crias deles, sendo que Yukiko traduzia o que eles falavam.

\- Disponha. Eu acho bom, vocês terem os seus momentos a sós. – ele fala sorrindo, para depois demonstrar surpresa em seu semblante - Não sabia que ela era a fêmea da ninhada. De fato, ela parece mais forte que os irmãos, além de ter herdado o seu orgulho.

Quando o jovem comenta isso, olhando para o Spearow Líder, o tipo Flying infla o seu peito, sentindo-se orgulhoso, pois acreditava que de todos os seus filhotes, seria ela que iria herdar a liderança do bando, tal como foi com ele quando era filhote, pois desde tenra idade, já se destacava dos seus irmãos, que haviam saído do bando do genitor visando criarem o seu próprio bando para liderarem, após ele derrotá-los em uma batalha, assumindo a liderança do bando do pai deles.

Satoshi afaga os pais Spearows, para depois se afastar, sendo que os membros do bando ainda voavam pelo céu, com a mãe Spearow falando em tom de brincadeira:

\- A nossa filha tem bom gosto. Ela sabe escolher um macho.

O pai Spearow fica chocado e fala com indignação, a surpreendendo, fazendo-a exibir uma gota na cabeça:

\- Não fale isso nem em tom de brincadeira! Já foi uma visão preocupante vê-la aninhada no ombro do nosso treinador! Quase tive um infarto ao ver essa cena.

\- Eu estava brincando. Além disso, ele é humano. Mas quem sabe, daqui a algum tempo, eu não tenha netos. – ela comenta o final de forma sonhadora.

Então, ele fala com determinação em seus olhos, voz e postura:

\- Se depender de mim, ela vai morrer intocada. Portanto, se você espera netos, espere dos nossos outros filhos e não da nossa princesinha. Não permitirei a aproximação de qualquer macho. Se algum macho ousar se aproximar da minha princesinha, irá se entender comigo, se arrependendo do dia em que nasceu.

A mãe Spearow fica com uma gota, assim como os pokémons que ouviam isso, sendo que Yukiko traduz para os outros, que também exibem uma gota na cabeça.

Então, a fêmea comenta:

\- Mas ela vai precisar de herdeiros para continuar a linhagem de Líder do bando. Logo, ela terá que acasalar e ter filhotes em algum momento da vida dela.

O tipo Flying fica chocado e após alguns minutos, se recompondo da visão chocante e igualmente desesperadora que ele teve da sua princesinha com um macho, ele fala:

\- O mais forte e poderoso dos filhotes dos nossos outros filhos, pode se tornar um herdeiro ou herdeira, se for fêmea, da nossa princesinha, resolvendo assim o problema de continuidade da linhagem, enquanto permite que ela permaneça intocada. – ele fala o final com visível satisfação e alívio ao encontrar uma solução.

A fêmea fica boquiaberta com a saída inusitada encontrada pelo seu companheiro, sendo o mesmo para outros, com a Eevee comentando:

\- Eu estou com pena desse filhote. Não duvido que ele vai fazer ela ser intocável. Confesso que também estou com pena daquele que ousar se aproximar dela para cortejá-la, quando ela crescer.

Após Yukiko traduzir o que o tipo Normal disse, todos concordam com a pokémon, pois não duvidavam que o Spearow iria cumprir com a sua ameaça, caso algum macho ousasse se aproximar dela, fazendo esse macho se arrepender do dia em que nasceu ao se lembrarem do que ele fez com o Ekans e com o Mankey, quando este ousou cortejar a companheira dele. Ele foi no mínimo, brutal.

De fato, ao olharem para o Mankey mulherengo do Satoshi, este procurava manter uma distância considerável da companheira do Spearow líder.

Nesse interim, Satoshi notou que quando a Ponyta olhou para os filhotes e depois, para os pais Spearows, ela exibiu um profundo olhar de tristeza e dor, sendo que se aproxima dela, a surpreendendo ao perguntar:

\- O que aconteceu, Ponyta? Você exibiu um olhar de profunda tristeza e dor.

Ela fica surpresa e olha atentamente para ele que pergunta, enquanto a afagava:

\- Pode contar. Qual é o motivo daquele olhar?

Nisso, Yukiko e os outros se aproximam, exibindo preocupação em seus semblantes.

Após olhar para eles, ela suspira, enquanto falava:

\- Sinto saudades da kaa-chan. – ela fala com a voz embargada.

\- Ela foi capturada, também?

\- Eu não sei. Eu...

\- Pode contar o que ocorreu? – Satoshi perguntando, procurando confortá-la.

Ela suspira e fala:

\- Eu estava pastando junto da kaa-chan, quando vi uma borboleta. Eu achei ela linda e passei a segui-la. Não me lembro do quanto eu me afastei da minha genitora. Quando percebi que estava em um local desconhecido, fiquei apavorada e comecei a procurar pela minha mãe. Então, ao sair de trás de uma moita, eu virei a cabeça e fiquei apavorada ao ver um humano, sendo que ele jogou uma pokéball e dela, saiu o Elekid. Eu fiquei aterrorizada pelo que me contaram dos humanos e fugi, resistindo a influência de atacar aquele pokémon doméstico. Eu ouvi o humano ordenando golpes e tudo o que eu senti foram dores intensas ao ponto de não discernir os golpes, enquanto lutava para fugir dele, até que cai no chão, com o meu corpo sendo tomado por dores excruciantes. Eu tentei me levantar, mesmo caindo toda a vez que tentava, sentindo em seguida algo se chocar contra mim. Depois, eu estava em local estranho, mas que era estranhamente agradável de uma forma que me estimulava a me encolher, buscando algum conforto para o meu sofrimento, com esse lugar estranho procurando proporcionar isso ao cessar as dores que eu sentia, conforme eu me encolhia ainda mais ao aceitar ser envolvida por esse estranho conforto e promessa do fim das dores pungentes, enquanto eu sentia uma pressão imensa e uma força indescritível, assim como, igualmente estranha que eu não conseguia distinguir, me subjugando ao mesmo tempo em que oferecia a tentação imensa do conforto e o fim das dores pungentes. Como eu estava sentindo muita dor e estava desesperada para que as dores cessassem, eu aceitei esse conforto e ao me encolher, as dores cessaram imediatamente, pois eu fui envolvida por essa espécie de manto e que era extremamente aprazível, para depois, ficar agoniada, agora mentalmente, por sentir essa subjugação de forma opressora e igualmente plena, me vinculando de forma estranha a algo. Inclusive, eu não conseguia me libertar do manto confortador, após ele me envolver, porque uma parte minha, sendo esta bem influente, não desejava sair desse conforto aprazível, juntamente com as dores que cessaram e isso me deixou confusa, impedindo que eu me afastasse. Não consigo descrever exatamente o local e a sensação. A minha saída do local estranho em que eu me encontrava foi impulsionado por essa força invisível. Após sair, eu descobri que o sofrimento não havia cessado, pois eu voltei a sentir as dores intensas.

Após alguns minutos, ela fala com a voz embargada:

\- Eu fiquei desesperada e comecei a chorar, querendo a minha mãe. Logo que comecei a chorar, chamando pela minha mãe, ele deu ordens ao Elekid e este começou a bater violentamente em mim. Tudo o que eu sentia era mais dor e sofrimento, enquanto eu chorava de desespero, dor e agonia. Cada vez que eu chorava, ele mandava o pokémon dele bater em mim, enquanto ordenava que eu me calasse, me fazendo sentir a força estranha que estava me obrigando a me calar. Porém, eu estava desesperada. Havia os golpes, a dor intensa e a força invisível que queria me obrigar a me silenciar e quando acatei em meu desespero essa força invisível que ordenava que eu me calasse, as dores continuavam, mas não havia novas dores, enquanto que somente saíam lágrimas dos meus olhos, sendo que me encolhia aterrorizada com a presença do humano e do pokémon. Eu estava apavorada e confusa. Ele aplicou algo que cessou as minhas dores, enquanto ele apontava um objeto redondo para mim, dando uma ordem, me fazendo entrar no objeto, sendo que me encolhi ainda mais nesse espaço estranho e imensamente agradável, buscando algum conforto, pois esse lugar me ofertava esse conforto aprazível, enquanto sentia a perda da minha amada mãe, me amaldiçoando por ter seguido aquela borboleta.

Ela suspira e fala cabisbaixa, sendo visíveis as lágrimas que brotavam dos orbes dela, com a Ponyta voltando a falar, com todos a ouvindo em silêncio, sendo que muitos choravam ao ouvirem o relato, principalmente as fêmeas, enquanto que todos eles sentiam muita pena do filhote.

\- Depois, quando fui obrigada a sair pela mesma força invisível que me subjugava, eu estava na frente de outro pokémon que começou a me atacar, sendo que ao receber ordens, essa estranha força que sempre me acompanhava, me obrigava a obedecer, enquanto eu sentia novas dores, só cessando quando eu entrava na pokéball, sendo que passei a desejar entrar na mesma e ficar lá, ao mesmo tempo que desejava, desesperadamente, ser chamada para dentro do objeto, pois o estranho lugar me proporcionava alívio e um conforto imenso por ser um ambiente agradável, enquanto eu passava a detestar sair para fora, pois lá fora, havia somente a promessa de sofrimento e de dor. Havia sempre a dor e o sofrimento, fora da pokéball. Para mim, o único local seguro e que proporcionava o fim do meu sofrimento era dentro da minha pokéball, enquanto que eu chorava todos os dias, sendo que ainda choro por sentir saudade da minha kaa-chan.

Hitmonlee e os outros que pertenceram a Shinta (Paul) sabiam bem do que ela falava, pois para eles era a mesma coisa. Ao ver deles, a pokéball era o único local seguro, assim como aprazível e que proporcionava o fim da dor e do sofrimento. Por isso, ficavam angustiados quando saíam do objeto, pois havia a promessa de dor e de sofrimento ao saírem. Inclusive, preferiam ficar sem comer, para não saírem da pokéball, pois após a comida, um novo inferno os aguardava. Por isso, também preferiam ficar confinados na pokéball e que o ato de saírem era desesperador para eles, enquanto que desejavam, desesperadamente, serem chamados para a pokéball.

Enquanto isso, Yukiko e Hime desejavam poder ressuscitar Shinta, apenas para torturá-lo novamente e se pudessem, adorariam torturá-lo por vários dias, interruptamente, enquanto que não imaginavam maior tortura para ele, pois todas que imaginavam eram insuficientes.

A pokémon é abraçada por Satoshi de forma confortadora, vendo a tristeza nos orbes dele, a surpreendendo, notando que os outros a olhavam com pena e muitos choravam, com aquele que a abraçava, falando:

\- Eu vou ajuda-la a encontrar a sua mãe. Vou reuni-las de novo. Eu prometo. Não vou descansar até juntá-las de novo.

Ela fica surpresa e olha nos olhos do jovem, vendo a sinceridade e determinação em seus olhos, percebendo que ele falava a verdade, enquanto o tipo Fire abria um sorriso trêmulo, exibindo um olhar repleto de esperança:

\- Promete mesmo que vai nos reunir?

\- Sim. Eu prometo. Vão poder ficar juntas, de novo.

O tipo Fire sorri, consentindo, enquanto chorava de felicidade, para depois parar, exibindo preocupação em seu semblante, com o jovem arqueando o cenho:

\- O que houve Ponyta-chan?

\- Mesmo se nós nos reunirmos, eu não acho que a kaa-chan possa nos salvar de algum humano. Inclusive, se ela tivesse aparecido, teria sido capturada. Não consigo imaginar eu e a minha mãe, fugindo com sucesso de uma captura. Nós poderíamos acabar nas mãos de outro mestre cruel que iria nos separar – ela treme ao se lembrar de Shinta, pois ele estava em seus pesadelos – Eu... eu...

\- A sua mãe pode se juntar a nós. Vocês podem ficar soltas no Laboratório do doutor Ookido. Ele tem um espaço enorme, tendo uma área imensa de campina, dentre os ambientes que ele possui. Vocês podem relaxar, vivendo felizes, sem a ameaça de serem separadas ou de acabarem nas mãos de um treinador cruel. Não consigo imaginar outro local mais seguro e aprazível que o laboratório e se tentarem capturar vocês, não vão conseguir, pois possuem as suas respectivas pokéballs. Com certeza, o doutor deixará vocês duas fora das pokeballs. O que me diz? Talvez só precisem fazer alguns exames, mas o doutor ama os pokémons. Com certeza, serão bem tratadas e todos nós prometemos que não vamos separá-las.

Nisso, Yukiko, Shigeru e Cheren consentem, com ela notando a verdade nos olhos dele, com o jovem de Isshu-chihou (Unova), falando:

\- É o mesmo para a doutora Araragi (Juniper).

Ela fica surpresa e Satoshi mostra fotos dos locais e dos pokémons que um dia, ele, Yukiko e Shigeru tiraram, enquanto iam afagar os pokémons do local, assim como, observá-los na natureza, além deles mostrarem para a Ponyta alguns exames, com ela notando que os pokémons estavam tranquilos, enquanto eram examinados.

Ela termina de ver as fotos e fica pensativa, pois via a sinceridade nos olhos dele e dos outros, além dos pokémons das fotos estarem relaxados, sendo que os locais eram lindos, lembrando muito o seu local de nascença, não demorando em fazê-la imaginar ela e a sua mãe, juntas, sem a preocupação de serem separadas, já que sabia que tinha muitos humanos que apreciavam as trocas, com o seu ex-mestre sendo um, pois sempre buscava uma boa troca.

Após terminar de ver as fotos, ela fica pensativa por vários minutos e passa a olhar para todos, corando levemente ao olhar para Satoshi, para depois olhar para os pokémons, se recordando da promessa do humano, percebendo que ele cumpriria com a promessa dada ao Spearow e a sua família, mesmo após o ato dele, da sua companheira e do bando. Inclusive, ele tinha cicatrizes pelo ataque deles, justificando o olhar de culpa que o Spearow líder mostrava ao olhar para aquele que feriu.

Tudo o que ouviu, viu e presenciou, mostrava o quanto eles eram distintos e após refletir por vários minutos, decidiu reforçar a sua decisão anterior, pois havia a ameaça de que, se ficasse livre com a sua mãe, nada as impediria de ter o azar de acabar nas mãos de um treinador cruel, sendo uma visão aterrorizante ao se lembrar das dores pungentes e do sofrimento infernal que passou nas mãos do seu ex-mestre anterior, passando a compreender melhor a escolha do Hitmonlee e dos outros que foi tomada pelo medo de acabarem com outro treinador igual ao Shinta, com aqueles humanos oferecendo a segurança que eles buscavam, pois não adiantava a liberdade, se corriam o risco de serem capturados por um humano como o ex-mestre deles. Tinha lógica a escolha deles. De fato, era a mais segura e certa.

Então, ela olha para Satoshi e depois, aponta para uma das pokéballs dele.

Ao notar o olhar dela, pega uma que estava vazia e estende para a Ponyta, que olha com hesitação para o objeto, olhando em seguida para o jovem, procurando buscar a verdade nos olhos dele, perguntando, enquanto o olhava atentamente, com o jovem vendo o receio nos orbes ônix dela, sendo que não a culpava, pois ela estava traumatizada em decorrência do tratamento cruel, brutal e desumano de Shinta (Paul):

\- Vai mesmo me reunir com a minha mãe e irá deixar, nos duas juntas para sempre?

\- Sim. Eu prometo Ponyta-chan.

Ela vê a determinação e a sinceridade nos olhos dele e após alguns minutos, sorri e consente, com a sua hesitação desaparecendo, enquanto tocava no objeto com o focinho, sendo sugada pelo mesmo, cuja luz no centro, cessa após alguns segundos, surgindo um brilho e som, indicando o sucesso da captura.

Então, ele estende a pokéball, falando:

\- Saia, Ponyta-chan.

Ela sai, voltando a se deitar, sendo auxiliada pelo seu treinador, para depois ele guardar a pokéball dela, falando:

\- Agora, antes de procurarmos a sua genitora, você precisa se recuperar. – ele fala, afagando-a, com ela curtindo o afago – Você se lembra como era o local?

Ela fica pensativa e o descreve, com Shigeru falando pensativo, apoiando o seu dedo no queixo:

\- É um local muito genérico.

Yukiko fala, enquanto se aproximava, após conferir algo em seu smartphone:

\- Eu copiei os dados da pokédex do bastardo para o meu smartphone. Eu tenho os dados do local onde ela foi capturada.

\- Onde, imouto? – Satoshi pergunta.

Ela fala o local, sendo que o seu irmão comenta:

\- Ele fica bem longe daqui, se não me engano.

\- É tão longe assim?

Shigeru se vira para o treinador de Isshu-chihou (Unova) falando:

\- Sim. Para você ter uma ideia da distância, eu duvido que cheguemos a esse local em menos de um mês e meio, no mínimo. Isso se não tivermos algum contratempo.

Ele e a Eevee ficam estarrecidos, assim como a Snivy que se aproximou do seu treinador, sendo que a albina fala:

\- Sim. É por aí, Cheren-kun. Ademais, é uma área fortemente arborizada, contando com uma parte em campina. Não será um terreno fácil. Podemos tomar uma rota ao leste de Shion Taun (Lavender Town).

\- Vai demorar um pouco. Tudo bem, Ponyta-chan?

Ela suspira tristemente, consentindo em seguida, com o seu treinador a afagando, buscando confortá-la, até que Yukiko fala, conforme continuava a pesquisar em seu aparelho:

\- Eu entrei no site do controle marítimo de Kuchiba City (Vermilion City) e há um ferry que parte da cidade a cada quatro dias e que um dos locais que ele atraca é uma pequena enseada, onde existe uma pequena vila. Se seguirmos por um caminho a oeste dessa pequena vila, chegaremos à parte leste de Shion Taun (Lavender Town). Claro, não há acesso para a cidade e nem é muito recomendado usar um tipo Flying, pois existem correntes de ar demasiadamente traiçoeiras. Porém, poderíamos chegar mais rápido ao local, do que seria se seguíssemos a rota que estabelecemos.

\- Isso não é incrível, Ponyta-chan? – Satoshi pergunta, sorrindo.

A Ponyta consente com animação, sendo que estava ansiosa para reencontrar a sua amada genitora o quanto antes, até que surge um pensamento angustiante, com o jovem notando a mudança no olhar dela.

Então, ele pergunta com evidente preocupação em sua face:

\- O que aconteceu?


	103. A promessa de Isis

Ponyta revela...

Isis, Axew, Deino e Druddigon estavam andando, quando...

Eles descobrem...

Isis e os outros ficam...

 **Capítulo 103 - A promessa de Isis**

\- E se ela foi capturada? Ela pode ter ouvido o meu relincho e por isso, pode ter encontrado algum treinador.

Satoshi a afaga e fala, com o tipo Fire olhando para ele:

\- Eu prometi que iria uni-las, novamente. Se ela acabou com outro treinador, nós faremos de tudo para encontra-lo e fazer uma proposta de compra irrecusável para uni-las. Eu disse que as uniria. Por isso, não se preocupe.

Ela sorri emocionada, para depois consentir, enquanto voltava a curtir o afago dele.

Há centenas de quilômetros dali, mais precisamente em Isshu-chihou (Unova), Isis estava andando com a Axew shiny em seu ombro e com o Druddigon e a Deino ao seu lado, sendo que eles sempre ficavam fora das pokéballs, quando a jovem aspirante a Mestra de dragões não estava procurando outros treinadores para batalhar.

Eles estavam conversando entre si, enquanto a morena puxava os carrinhos com os ovos, sendo que naquele momento, os dragões riam de uma piada humana, após a treinadora explicar para os pokémons o que significava, quando avistam ao longe um treinador batalhando contra um Espeon selvagem.

Então, eles param de conversar, momentaneamente, observando que o tipo Psychic tentava fugir desesperadamente em uma direção, enquanto era constantemente impedido, acabando por ser capturado, sendo que o pokémon lutou avidamente contra a captura.

Após ter certeza da captura, o rapaz guarda a pokéball contendo o Psychic, para depois recolher o pokémon que usou para enfraquecer o selvagem, saindo do local em seguida.

\- Isso é estranho. O Espeon estava determinado a correr em uma determinada direção. – a morena comenta.

\- Verdade.

\- Idem.

\- Põe estranho nisso.

Então, eles voltam a caminhar, conversando entre si, até que ouvem sons baixos semelhantes a um choro, só que de pokémons e ao se aproximarem da origem dos mesmos, avistam dois Eevees filhotes e igualmente pequenos em uma espécie de ninho no buraco de um tronco e que choravam, provavelmente, chamando a mãe deles, sendo que ficam estarrecidos ao verem um Growlithe selvagem que avançava em direção aos filhotes, indicando que ia devorá-los, pois o mesmo salivava, enquanto olhava de forma faminta para eles.

Rapidamente, ela exclama:

\- Axew, use Dual Chop!

Após concentrar poder tipo Dragon, os braços do pokémon brilham e ela avança com ímpeto contra o tipo Fire, conseguindo acertar dois golpes brutais consecutivos, fazendo o mesmo ser atirado para trás pela violência do golpe, com o pokémon se recuperando ao girar o seu corpo no ar, para depois fincar as suas garras no solo, visando impedir que continuasse sendo arrastado para trás, fazendo surgir sulcos na terra.

O tipo Fire consegue cessar o seu arrasto, com o mesmo passando a rosnar, enquanto exibia um olhar intimidante ao semicerrar os olhos, sendo que Isis notou que a Axew exibiu um leve brilho decrescente, com a sua pokédex indicando a redução do status de ataque físico do tipo Dragon por causa da habilidade Intimidade, quando o dispositivo identificou o pokémon oponente.

Naquele instante, o Growlithe selvagem passou a atacar, exclusivamente, a Axew, acabando por deixar as suas presas para escanteio, sendo que o pokémon selvagem também se encontrava irado pela tipo Dragon ter ficado entre ele e as suas presas, além do fato de ser orgulhoso, não aceitando o golpe que levou de uma doméstica.

Ou seja, não era somente o instinto de atacar um doméstico que tomava o tipo Fire naquele instante.

Então, após concentrar poder tipo Fire, o pokémon ataca a sua oponente com o movimento Heat Wave ao fazer surgir uma onda de calor escaldante que se propagava na sua frente.

\- Axew, use a cauda para dar impulso e salte! Depois, use Dual Chop!

Usando a cauda para ajudar no impulso, ela salta para cima, se esquivando do Heat Wave, enquanto que a onda escaldante atingia o ninho das Eevees no buraco do tronco, sendo que elas não foram atingidas pelo golpe, pois Isis já havia pegado ambas no colo, as retirando do local da batalha para que não acabassem feridas.

Enquanto isso, o tipo Dragon desce, concentrando poder tipo Dragon nos seus braços e garras que brilhavam, sendo que se encontravam cruzados contra o seu tórax, enquanto avançava no pokémon tipo Fire, que só tempo de erguer a cabeça, antes de ser atingido em sentindo vertical, fazendo-o dobrar as patas, enquanto recebia o duplo impacto brutal consecutivo.

\- Persista com o Dual Chop!

Porém, o pokémon tipo Fire se recupera e quase que ao mesmo tempo, abre as suas mandíbulas que se encontravam rodeadas de poder tipo Dark, por ter usado o movimento Crunch e morde a cauda da Axew, fazendo-a sentir uma dor intensa e que é agravada ao ser girada no ar, com o seu adversário a arremessando em seguida, contra a terra firme, levantando uma densa nuvem de poeira e detritos, para depois repetir consecutivamente o processo, enquanto a mantinha firmemente presa em suas mandíbulas, promovendo danos adicionais ao fazer o corpo dela se chocar brutalmente no solo:

\- Axew! – Isis exclama preocupada.

Quando o pokémon tipo Fire a arremessa contra a terra, novamente, o tipo Dragon gerencia as dores intensas pela mordida tipo Dark em sua cauda e no seu corpo pelo impacto contra o solo, exibindo determinação em seus olhos, se movimentando por si mesma ao virar o corpo e fincar as suas garras no solo para irritação do Growlithe, que a puxava pela cauda.

Enquanto isso, a treinadora dela cria uma estratégia para a Axew, se lembrando de um golpe que a sua amiga podia usar, mesmo com as garras fincadas no solo:

\- Use Leer e em seguida, o Dragon Rage no focinho nele!

Então, concentrando os seus poderes, ela estreita os olhos para o seu oponente que ao olhar para eles, faz surgir um brilho decrescente nele, indicando a queda em sua defesa física, com o mesmo sentindo essa redução, para depois ela concentrar poder tipo Dragon, liberando uma onda de choque de raiva pura, oriunda de um dragão, atingindo a face do tipo Fire que geme ao ser tomado pela dor, passando a esfregar a pata em seu focinho, mais precisamente na região dos olhos e testa, exibindo desespero.

\- Use Dual Chop!

Concentrando poder tipo Dragon nos braços e garras ao soltá-las do chão, ela fica de pé e avança no selvagem, acertando dois golpes violentos consecutivos no seu oponente que foi jogado para trás, caindo com intrépido no chão, com o seu corpo sendo arrastado por alguns metros em decorrência da violência do ataque.

Então, ela pega uma pokéball com um dos braços, pois no outro braço havia os dois filhotes que observavam os acontecimentos com evidente confusão em seus olhos, enquanto que os seus orbes continuavam marejados.

Decidida a capturá-lo, ela lança o dispositivo que suga o tipo Fire, que passa a lutar contra a mesma, até que consegue sair da pokéball, voltando a ficar de pé, com ela notando que apenas o orgulho o fazia se levantar, pois o mesmo se encontra extremamente arfante, abrindo apenas um olho, enquanto os músculos de suas patas tremiam pelo esforço em se manter de pé, sendo que Isis, Axew, Deino e Druddigon, passaram a reconhecê-lo como sendo um oponente ferrenho e igualmente orgulhoso.

A jovem aspirante a Mestra de dragões não queria feri-lo, mais do que já havia ferido em decorrência do estado debilitado que ele se encontrava, enquanto que a morena sabia que não tinha escolha, além de continuar o ataque, desejando que no próximo golpe, ele não se levantasse mais, pois tanto ela, quanto os seus amigos, eram plenamente cientes do estado crítico que o tipo Fire se encontrava.

Afinal, ela precisava enfraquecê-lo ainda mais e por isso, decidiu usar um golpe brutal, visando encerrar a batalha o quanto antes e para que o mesmo não se levantasse, novamente.

A Axew shiny olha para a sua treinadora e amiga, consentido com a cabeça, sendo retribuída pela jovem que exclama:

\- Use Dual Chop!

A Axew concentra poder tipo Dragon nos braços e avança, enquanto que o Growlithe usa novamente o Heat Wave, um dos golpes que ele nasceu sabendo, com a tipo Dragon usando a cauda para dar impulso, saltando para o alto, visando evitar o ataque, sendo que ela e Isis ficam estarrecidas, assim como os demais, ao verem que o pokémon tipo Fire ergueu o seu ataque para o alto, atingindo a Axew que havia saltado, com Isis gritando ao vê-la gritar de dor e sofrer danos pelas ondas de calor escaldante:

\- Axew!

Mesmo sentindo dores intensas e uma ardência extremamente dolorida, ela continuava concentrando poder tipo Dragon em seus braços, gerenciando a dor, danos e ardência na pele, enquanto que os seus olhos estavam semicerrados, mantendo o seu avanço contra o Growlithe, visando usar o golpe brutal tipo Dragon.

Porém, ele a surpreende ao avançar nela, enquanto envolvia as suas mandíbulas em poder tipo Dark, conseguindo morder um dos braços dela que brilhava, começando a prensar o membro com os seus caninos, procurando provocar mais danos ao usar o Crunch, fazendo o tipo Dragon gemer de dor.

Então, resistindo a dor intensa que a tomava naquele instante, enquanto demonstrava fúria em seu olhar, ela suprime ao máximo a dor que sentia e com o seu outro braço livre, ainda brilhando, ela o golpeia violentamente na junção de suas mandíbulas, sendo que como usou somente um braço, o poder de dano do golpe foi inferior ao que seria, se a tipo Dragon usasse os dois braços.

Assim que ela o golpeou, todos ouviram o som perturbador de algo sendo quebrado.

Isis fica estarrecida, assim como o tipo Dragon e os demais, com todos eles vendo que o Growlithe, larga o braço dela que exibia danos, enquanto gemia desesperado, sacudindo a cabeça, demonstrando dor e dificuldade em abrir e fechar as suas mandíbulas.

Mesmo assim, o selvagem volta a concentrar poder tipo Fire, persistindo na batalha, sendo que Isis havia olhado a pokédex, mais precisamente a energia da Axew, notando que estava bem baixa, para depois ordenar um golpe que seria mais efetivo do que o Dual Chop, pois queria deixa-lo inconsciente o quanto antes, para não precisar feri-lo mais do que já havia ferido:

\- Use Reversal!

O tipo Dragon concentra poder tipo Fighting, conforme gerenciava as dores intensas que tomavam o seu braço por causa das presas do Growlithe, juntamente com o poder tipo Dark, para depois avançar contra o seu adversário, surpreendendo o seu oponente em decorrência da recuperação inesperada do dano que havia provocado nela.

A Axew shiny atinge o tórax dele, o arremessando para trás, fazendo-o cair violentamente contra o chão, enquanto saltava para trás, ficando na frente de Isis, olhando atentamente para o seu oponente caído.

Ela e a sua treinadora, assim como os outros pokémons, ficam estarrecidos ao verem que o tipo Fire lutava para se levantar, apesar do corpo dele tremer, provavelmente pela dor e ferimentos, assim como pela fadiga, com ele conseguindo se erguer, deixando todos estarrecidos com o seu feito.

Então, de repente, o tipo Fire fecha os olhos, se entregando a inconsciência, enquanto tombava no chão.

Ao vê-lo tombar, Isis atira a sua pokéball e mesmo gravemente ferido, o tipo Fire luta arduamente contra a captura e após vários minutos expectantes, a luz cessa e surge o som, assim como o brilho, indicando o sucesso da captura.

A morena vai até a pokéball e guarda a mesma, decidindo não tirá-lo do dispositivo para tratá-lo, pois havia ouvido um som perturbador oriundo de suas mandíbulas, sendo que ela acreditava que a mandíbula dele havia sido danificada e que juntamente com os ferimentos sofridos em batalha, faria a dor ser lacerante ao tirá-lo da pokéball, sendo que não sabia se o Super Potion poderia curá-lo por completo.

Afinal, havia escutado que certos tipos de ferimentos, somente podiam ser tratados em um Centro Pokémon.

Claro, nada impedia desses ferimentos serem tratados fora de um Centro Pokémon, com exceção do fato de que precisava ser um tratamento administrado por um especialista ou estudioso, com o pokémon ficando fora da pokéball para o tratamento agir nele e mesmo tendo conhecimento pelos cursos que ela fez, a jovem era ciente de que não era nenhuma especialista.

Ademais, mesmo com o Super Potion e outros similares, abrangendo uma grande quantidade de ferimentos e de danos, eles não conseguiam curar todos os tipos de ferimentos ao contrário dos profissionais que trabalhavam nos Centros Pokémons e que usavam tratamentos alternativos, assim como equipamentos, que somente eram possíveis em tais locais.

Portanto, não desejava arriscar fazê-lo sentir dores lacerantes e igualmente desnecessárias, por não ter absoluta certeza que ele seria curado totalmente por um Super Potion, além de ser plenamente ciente que não era uma especialista. Por isso, era preferível deixa-lo na pokéball, sendo esta a melhor solução para o caso dele.

Afinal, como o tempo parava para o pokémon dentro do objeto, o mesmo não sentiria dor, desde que permanecesse dentro do dispositivo, sendo que eles também não se encontravam longo de um Centro Pokémon.

Após guardar a pokéball do Growlithe, ela vai até a Axew shiny que exibia dor em seu semblante, enquanto a pokémon segurava o seu braço que estava ferido, com Isis tirando um Super Potion de sua mochila, aplicando o quanto antes no tipo Dragon, que fica aliviada ao sentir o fim das dores intensas que a tomavam, tanto pelo choque do ataque Heat Wave em sua pele, assim como, pelos dois Crunch´s.

Então, Isis ajuda a Axew a subir no seu ombro, enquanto que a Deino falava em tom de alívio:

\- Ainda bem que estamos próximas de um Centro Pokémon. Chama-se Centro Pokémon, o local que cura os nossos ferimentos e fadiga, né?

\- Isso mesmo. – a treinadora deles consente, sorrindo.

\- Aquele pokémon era bem orgulhoso. – Druddigon comenta ao olhar para a pokéball que tinha o Growlithe.

\- Põe orgulhoso nisso. Ele era "osso duro de roer", como os humanos falam. Era bem reticente em recusar a sua derrota. – a Axew shiny comenta.

Então, as pequenas Eevees olham curiosas para Isis, que as achava fofinhas, percebendo que uma delas tinha uma cor distinta, acreditando que era shiny, sendo que fala:

\- Vou cuidar de vocês e...

Então, ela se lembra do treinador e do Espeon, acreditando que aquela era a mãe dos filhotes e que provavelmente, se afastou do ninho para procurar comida, acabando por ser capturada, explicando assim o motivo dela correr na direção que ela tomou, junto dos seus amigos, enquanto suava frio ao imaginar o que teria acontecido às pequenas Eevees, se não tivesse tomado aquele caminho ao acaso.

Afinal, era uma visão demasiadamente perturbadora.

Isis corre até o local que avistou o treinador e toma a direção que o mesmo tomou ao se afastar do local, ficando desesperada ao não encontra-lo mais, enquanto tentava compreender como ele conseguiu se afastar do local em tão pouco tempo.

Druddigon se aproxima de sua treinadora e amiga, comentando:

\- Talvez ele não esteja muito longe, Isis-chan. Não acho que um humano conseguiria se afastar tão rápido.

\- Sim. – ela consente com esperança em seus olhos ao olhar para o tipo Dragon.

Nisso, eles voltam a procurá-lo, enquanto ela afagava os filhotes que choramingavam em seu colo.

Após alguns minutos de busca intensa, não obtendo qualquer êxito em seu intento, ela suspira tristemente, passando a acreditar que ele já estava bem longe do local, enquanto agradecia a si mesmo por ser uma excelente fisionomista, pois mesmo vendo o treinador por apenas alguns minutos, havia conseguido memorizar o seu rosto e fisionomia como se tivesse tirado uma foto mental dele.

Então, ela murmura tristemente ao olhar para as pequenas Eevees que exibiam os seus orbes marejados pelas lágrimas, olhando freneticamente para os lados, com Isis acreditando que elas procuravam pela mãe delas, não sabendo que a mesma se encontrava bem longe do local:

\- Coitada... Deve ter saído para procurar comida e acabou topando com aquele treinador que a capturou. – ela comenta, erguendo o olhar, olhando para as árvores, sendo que tanto ela, quanto os outros, estavam desanimados por não terem encontrado o rastro do outro treinador que capturou a mãe delas.

A morena volta a olhar para os filhotes, cujos focinhos tremiam, enquanto exibiam lágrimas nos olhos, emitindo sons que faziam o coração de Isis e dos demais se restringirem, pois era nítido o fato de que as pequeninas estavam choramingando, chamando a sua genitora, enquanto que ela e os outros olhavam com pesar para elas, com a jovem aspirante a Mestra de Dragões falando, procurando afagar os filhotes que passaram a olhar para a jovem, enquanto exibiam olhos lacrimosos:

\- Eu vou cuidar de vocês e quem sabe, não consiga reencontrar esse treinador? Eu sou uma excelente fisionomista. Eu juro que farei de tudo para recuperar a kaa-chan de vocês. Vou ficar atenta às batalhas da Liga Pokémon, para ver se o encontro e torna a repetir, que farei de tudo para devolver a mãe de vocês.

As pequenas curvam as cabecinhas para o lado, ainda exibindo os focinhos úmidos pelas lágrimas derramadas, com a shiny perguntando em seu idioma, com Deino traduzindo, pois Isis conseguia compreender o coração dos dragões:

\- Kaa-chan... Cadê a kaa-chan?

A morena fala com a voz embargada:

\- A kaa-chan de vocês foi capturada, mas eu vou encontra-la. Eu juro.

\- Capturada? – a outra pergunta confusa.

\- É quando o pokémon é capturado usando uma pokéball. Ela foi enfraquecida e capturada. Por isso, não está com vocês. – ela fala emocionada, vendo o olhar confuso e inocente dos filhotes.

As mesmas ainda exibiam olhos lacrimosos e depois, a que não era shiny, pergunta:

\- Kaa-chan está onde? Eu quero a kaa-chan.

As pequenas exibem olhos rasos de lágrimas, ameaçando um novo choro, com as mandíbulas tremendo, sendo que Isis as abraça, controlando as lágrimas que desejavam brotar dos olhos dela ao mesmo tempo em que a Deino, a Axew e o Druddigion se entreolhavam, com as duas primeiras exibindo olhos marejados, pois era difícil fazer filhotes tão pequenos, compreenderem alguns conceitos.

\- Eu vou encontrar a kaa-chan de vocês. Eu prometo. – ela fala, com uma lágrima brotando dos seus orbes ônix, passando a olhar para os filhotes.

\- Vai mesmo encontrar kaa-chan?– a shiny pergunta com os orbes úmidos, sendo que ambas olham expectantes para o ser estranho que os segurava no colo.

Afinal, nunca haviam visto um humano antes e achavam diferente de tudo o que viram, sendo que são afagadas gentilmente, com a jovem aspirante a Mestre de Dragões falando, enquanto sorria:

\- Eu vou encontrar a kaa-chan de vocês. É uma promessa.

\- O que é promessa? – a que não era shiny pergunta com um olhar inocente e úmido, inclinando a cabecinha para o lado.

Nisso, ela explica e os filhotes consentem, embora que para as mesmas, fosse consideravelmente confuso o que ela falava, sendo que Isis fala, pegando duas pokéballs:

\- Por enquanto, vocês vão viajar comigo, até encontramos a kaa-chan de vocês. Não posso deixa-las sozinhas e precisamos nos deslocar para tentarmos encontrá-la. Vou leva-las ao Centro Pokémon para que o doutor faça um Check-up em vocês, além do fato do Growlithe precisar de cuidados médicos. Como vão seguir viagem comigo, vocês precisam ter uma pokéball, para evitar que sejam capturadas por outras pessoas.

\- Ficar? – uma delas pergunta, confusa.

\- Vão ficar dentro desse dispositivo por pouco tempo, para depois andarem fora das pokéballs, pois vou precisar que me ajudem na busca ao odor dela, já que o odor do pokémon, exala para fora da pokéball, enquanto que eu vou procurar o treinador.

As irmãs consentem, embora não compreendessem por completo o que foi dito por serem muito pequenas, sendo que a Deino se aproxima e fala, olhando de forma maternal para os filhotes:

\- Depois, podem ficar em cima do meu dorso para passearmos. O que acham?

As pequenas olham curiosas para o dorso do tipo Dragon e Dark, para depois o Druddigon se aproximar delas, olhando de forma paternal, falando:

\- Podem andar na minha cabeça, se quiserem.

Elas abanam as caudinhas felpudas, sendo que Isis sorri, para depois falar ao ver o olhar do casal para os filhotes:

\- Eles vão ser os seus pais adotivos até encontramos a kaa-chan de vocês. O que acham?

O casal olha surpreso para a sua treinadora que consente, sorrindo, sendo que ela fala, quando os filhotes olham deles para ela:

\- Enquanto a maioria dos pokémons tem apenas uma kaa-chan, vocês vão ter um tou-chan e uma segunda kaa-chan. O que acham?

Elas ficam pensativas e depois, abanam as caudinhas de forma inocente, sendo que Isis encosta uma pokéball em cada uma, que são sugadas pelos objetos, cuja luz brilha apenas por alguns segundos, para depois surgir o som e brilho, indicando o sucesso da captura.

Então, ela tira as pequenas dos dispositivos, guardando os mesmos, colocando-as em seguida no dorso da Deino, com os filhotes abanando as caudinhas felpudas, enquanto esfregavam as cabecinhas nas costas do tipo Dragon e Dark, curtindo o passeio, sendo que ambas são observadas pelo Druddigon, que estava atento as pequenas ao ficar ao lado daquela que amava, visando segurá-las, caso caíssem.

Isis e os seus amigos passam a correr, pois eles desejavam chegar o mais rápido possível ao Centro Pokémon, para tratar o quanto antes do Growlithe e pela esperança de encontrar o treinador que capturou a mãe delas.

A morena era plenamente ciente que a chance de conseguir encontrá-lo era ínfima.

Porém, era a única esperança que ela tinha naquele momento, enquanto pensava em um modo de ter a mãe delas, caso o encontrasse, acreditando que a única forma de consegui-la, seria fazer uma proposta de compra.

Mesmo que Isis repudiasse o comércio de pokémons, ela abriria uma exceção para fazer uma boa ação ao unir a mãe e os seus filhotes. Por isso, tal prática, apesar de ser deplorável ao ver dela, se tornava aceitável para aquela ocasião, sendo que no passado, ela nunca acreditou que iria comprar um Pokémon no futuro. Isso era algo no mínimo inusitado para ela.


	104. Descoberta

**Notas da Autora**

Em uma loja de produtos pokémon, Isis descobre...

Em Sinnoh...

Yo!

Eu quero pedir desculpas por um erro no capítulo anterior.

Originalmente, a mãe das Eevee´s seria uma Eevee. Era o que eu havia planejado.

Porém, eu tinha mudado de ideia e decide que seria uma Espeon. Mas quando cheguei nesse capítulo, sendo que tenho vários capítulos escritos dessa fanfiction, eu me esqueci de alterar de Eevee para Espeon e só descobri quando estava revisando o próximo capítulo e achei estranha a referência a Espeon e não a Eevee.

Nesse momento, eu percebi que havia esquecido de alterar de Eevee para Espeon.

Novamente, eu peço desculpas.

Tenham uma boa leitura.

 **Capítulo 104 - Descoberta**

Após meia hora, Isis e seus amigos chegam ao Centro Pokémon mais próximo, com ela entregando a pokéball do Growlithe, assim como mostra as Eevees filhotes ao pegar as mesmas do dorso da Deino, enquanto as irmãs olhavam de forma curiosa para a doutora que os atendeu e para a sua auxiliar, Audino.

A atendente pokémon pega a pokéball para curar o pokémon dentro dela, enquanto que a morena e os outros entravam em uma sala, com a doutora examinando as pequenas, após Isis coloca-las em uma maca, com os filhotes desejando mexer em tudo o que viam, sobre um sorriso gentil da médica que dá um brinquedo para distrair as pequenas, permitindo assim os exames de rotina, com elas ficando animadas com os brinquedos, sendo que Isis suspirava, enquanto sorria, pois elas eram muito fofinhas, ao ver dela.

Sorrindo, a doutora chama um pokémon ao se aproximar da porta, após terminar os exames que realizava, anotando alguns dados em uma folha:

\- Petilil, venha aqui, por favor.

Nisso, uma Petilil usando um chapéu de atendente entra, sorrindo gentilmente, se aproximando das pequenas que ficam animadas, sendo que a médica pede:

\- Por favor, use o Grass Whistle nas Eevees.

Após consentir, ela começa a cantar uma doce melodia direcionada somente às pequenas, impedindo assim que os outros dormissem, já que o pokémon poderia direcionar os seus movimentos, assim como, fazê-los afetar quem eles desejavam.

As Eevees bocejam, para depois esfregarem os olhinhos com as patinhas, adormecendo profundamente em seguida.

\- Obrigada, Petilil - a doutora fala, afagando a pokémon que curte o afago.

\- Petilil, eu preciso de você, por favor! – uma voz exclama do corredor.

Então, a pokémon se retira, com a doutora voltando a examiná-las, falando ao ver a face de surpresa dos outros:

\- É que elas precisavam ficar quietas na máquina e por serem filhotes, seria complicado fazê-las entender a importância de ficarem quietinhas, embora eu tenha notado que uma delas é mais calma, enquanto que a shiny é mais animada. Ademais, elas podiam se assustar com a máquina ao serem colocadas dentro delas ou quando as passasse por cima dos seus corpos, um pouco afastado delas. Por isso, é indicado o uso do Sing ou Grass Whistle, para fazer o pokémon adormecer profundamente.

\- Entendo. De fato, elas podiam se assustar com essas máquinas. Uma coisa é vê-las do lado de fora, outra coisa é entrar nelas.

A doutora sorri, consentindo e volta a examinar as pequenas Eevees, sendo que após vários minutos, com as irmãs ainda dormindo juntinhas em cima da marca, a profissional fala:

\- Elas nasceram há pouco tempo. Logo, precisam de ração em forma de papinha, altamente rica em nutrientes, vitaminas e minerais para um desenvolvimento saudável. Falo papinha, pois a mãe transforma em papinha a comida que traz para os filhotes, visando facilitar a digestão, evitando assim que sofram de mal estar. Ademais, como existem papinhas preparadas para cada tipo de Pokémon, nós conseguimos fornecer mais nutrientes e minerais, assim como vitaminas, do que os pais conseguiriam na natureza. Também vou indicar um complemento vitamínico para elas, para ser administrado junto da comida, juntamente com a oferta de quantidades generosas de água para hidratá-las – a doutora fala, digitando no computador – E também devo avisar que segundo a lei, no caso das Eevees, se faz necessário esperar algum tempo antes de começar qualquer treinamento ou batalha com elas, pois se encontram em fase de crescimento. Quando deixarem de ser filhotes, aí elas vão poder treinar, trabalhar e batalhar. Se fizer tais coisas antes do tempo, será processada e perderá a licença pokémon.

Nisso, a doutora mostra uma tabela para a jovem que continha os pokémons e o tempo de espera para as atividades de treinos, trabalho ou batalhas, com ela vendo o tempo em relação as Eevees.

\- A senhora sabe quanto tempo de vida elas possuem doutora?

\- Eu fiz uma estimativa ao observar os exames – nisso, ela informa e fala – Portanto, elas são muito pequenas, ainda.

\- Sim. Mas não quero força-las a nada. Se elas quiserem batalhar ou treinar, será uma decisão delas, pois elas estão comigo para eu achar a kaa-chan delas.

\- A kaa-chan?

Nisso, Isis explica o que ocorreu, com a doutora falando, enquanto sorria:

\- Fico aliviada que as tenha encontrado. Você salvou a vida delas. Eu desejo sorte.

\- Obrigada – nisso, ela tem uma ideia e descreve o treinador – A senhora o viu por aqui?

A profissional fica pensativa, para depois falar:

\- Tivermos uma emergência envolvendo vários pokémons e as nossas auxiliares pokémons passaram a cuidar do fluxo regular de treinadores, já que sabem usar as máquinas de cura padrão. Elas possuem certa autonomia, por assim dizer e isso é muito bom, principalmente nos momentos de "sobrecarga" do Centro Pokémon, por assim dizer, permitindo o atendimento regular ao público, mesmo em situações de emergência. Eu vou ver quais foram designados para o atendimento ao público.

\- Obrigada.

\- Vamos examinar esses ovos, agora.

\- Por favor, doutora.

Nisso, ela tira os ovos da incubadora, com a médica os examinando em um local próprio, sendo que neste interim, as Eevees acordam e bocejam, para depois, Isis colocar ambas no dorso da Deino que sorria maternalmente para os filhotes, enquanto elas se divertiam, sobre o olhar atento de Druddigion, pois ele queria evitar que as pequenas caíssem.

Então, a tipo Dragon e Dark as afaga com a cabeça, sendo retribuída pelas pequenas, com o tipo Dragon fazendo o mesmo ao afaga-las com a ponta do seu focinho, com elas respondendo entusiasmante, sendo que a médica sorri ao ver a cena, com a jovem notando o olhar da profissional, para depois explicar, enquanto que a Axew shiny se encontrava em seu ombro:

\- A Deino e o Druddigion são os pais adotivos delas.

\- Fez bem. De fato, eles parecem uma família. – ela fala sorrindo – Querem saber que pokémons vão nascer desses ovos? O sistema já os identificou. Confesso que estou surpresa.

Nisso, Isis se vira para o casal e pergunta:

\- Querem saber que espécies eles são?

O casal fica pensativo e nega, com a Deino falando:

\- Eu adoro surpresas.

Então, o Druddigion fala:

\- Se ela não deseja saber, eu respeitarei a vontade dela. Ademais, deve ser bom o fator surpresa, para ela está tão animada.

Nisso, a morena se vira e fala, sorrindo:

\- Nós agradecemos a oferta, mas queremos nos surpreender.

A profissional sorri e consente, falando:

\- Acredito que eles serão os pais adotivos dos filhotes que nascerem dos ovos.

\- Isso mesmo, doutora.

\- Bem, então vou me limitar a falar da saúde dos ovos, que estão em excelente estado e acredito que vão nascer daqui a três dias. Quando estiverem prestes a nascer eles vão emitir um brilho pulsante, sendo que conforme se aproxima o momento do nascimento, o intervalo entre os brilhos pulsantes reduz gradativamente. Esse ciclo pode demorar menos de um minuto a alguns minutos. Portanto, não se preocupe se parecer que está demorando. Claro que se durar mais de vinte minutos, você deve procurar um Centro Pokémon, urgentemente. Recomendo que daqui a três dias, você fique em alguma cidade. Claro, não espero que algo ruim aconteça, mas é bom estar próxima de um Centro Pokémon para qualquer eventualidade. Mesmo não sendo comum, podem ocorrer complicações no momento do nascimento e por isso, é preciso estar perto de profissionais. Também recomendo que sempre leve os ovos para fazerem um checkup, visando acompanhar a saúde dos filhotes que estão se desenvolvendo dentro dos ovos.

\- Vou fazer isso. Obrigada, doutora. – ela fala, enquanto voltava a colocar os ovos em suas respectivas incubadoras.

Após terminar de digitar, ela imprime uma folha, sendo a receita médica e entrega para Isis, orientando o que escreveu na receita que continha o tempo de nascimento delas, assim como orientações para cuidado e tratamento, o tipo de papinha que devia comprar e o complemento vitamínico a ser administrado, indicando a orientação de uso, assim como devia ser administrada a papinha e o intervalo de tempo entre as refeições e a oferta de líquidos, além de constar, também, quando elas podiam começar a treinar, batalhar ou trabalhar, com Isis guardando o receituário, decidindo passar numa loja de produtos Pokémon ali perto.

Depois, a doutora chama os pokémons que fizeram o atendimento ao público, com Isis descrevendo o treinador, com nenhum deles se lembrando de um humano que correspondia com a descrição, assim como falaram que não haviam cuidado de nenhuma Espeon, recentemente.

\- Eu entendo... Obrigada. – ela fala, suspirando tristemente.

Os pokémons ajudantes acenam com a cabeça e se retiram, sendo que a médica comenta:

\- Deve ter passado em outro Centro Pokémon. Se bem, que pode ter tratado da Espeon por si mesmo.

\- Verdade. – a morena consente.

Então, elas saem da sala, com a Audino de antes trazendo uma bandeja com uma pokéball para Isis que pega, guardando-a, para depois se virar para eles, perguntando:

\- O que acha de fazerem um checkup, já que estamos em um Centro Pokémon?

Eles concordam e ela os chama para as pokéballs, sendo que ao serem colocadas no chão, as Eevees começaram a explorar a sala do Centro Pokémon, deixando Isis preocupada, pois podiam se machucar e por isso, trata de pegá-las no colo, com a doutora falando, enquanto a auxiliar levava as pokéballs:

\- Seria bom comprar alguns brinquedos para distraí-las.

\- De fato, seria muito bom.

\- O lojista pode dar sugestões de brinquedo.

\- Obrigada pela sugestão. Eu vou fazer isso.

Nisso, outra Audino se aproxima e fala para a profissional:

\- Doutora, o paciente da sala cinco acordou e se queixa de dor na pata direita.

\- Prepare o diagnóstico por imagem. Quero ver o estado da pata dele. Suspeito de um trauma.

\- Sim, doutora. Vou usar o laboratório número dois, pois ele está desocupado.

Então, a tipo Normal que usava um chapéu de atendimento se retira, sendo que a médica fala:

\- Eu tenho que ir agora. Eu desejo sorte em sua jornada e estou torcendo para que consiga encontrar a mãe delas.

Então, elas se despedem, com a morena saindo do Centro Pokémon para depois entrar na Loja de produtos Pokémon, comprando a papinha própria para as Eevees, mais o complemento vitamínico, além de repor o seu estoque de pokéballs, de Full Heal e de Super Potion, comprando algumas pokéballs adicionais, assim como guloseimas que os tipos Dragon apreciavam, adquirindo também uma própria para filhotes, além de guloseimas para o tipo Fire, com as pequenas olhando tudo da loja, abanando as caudinhas felpudas animadamente, desejando tocar em tudo com as patinhas, fazendo-a comprar o quanto antes, um brinquedinho que as pequenas adoraram, visando distraí-las, sendo que quando elas mordiam, fazia barulho, as animando. Animada pelo entusiasmo delas, Isis comprou outros brinquedos que elas podiam brincar, quando eles acampassem.

Após comprar tudo o que precisava, guardando a sua identidade, pois teve que mostrá-la para comprar pokéballs, ela passa a verificar os seus estoques de ração pokémon, Super Potion e outros itens, começando a arruma-los em sua mochila de viagem, usando a pokéball de armazenamento para guardar a ração, enquanto que uma auxiliar da loja segurava as pequenas Eevees no colo, afagando-as, murmurando o quanto elas eram fofinhas.

Então, ela pergunta para a jovem aspirante a Mestra de Dragões:

\- Onde as encontrou? Elas são tão fofinhas. Esses pelinhos, principalmente no pescoço e essas caudinhas felpudas... O Eevee já é fofo por si mesmo. O filhote eleva a fofura a um novo patamar.

Nisso, ela explica o que aconteceu e que estava buscando o treinador que capturou a mãe delas.

\- Coitadas... – a jovem murmura, olhando com pena para as pequenas, que estavam naquele momento mais entretidas em tentarem pegar as próprias caudinhas, do que prestarem atenção na conversa – Tem uma foto ou descrição dele?

Ela o descreve e a jovem vira a cabeça para o lado, após ficar pensativa, passando a chamar outra atendente:

\- Hynia, venha aqui, por favor.

Outra jovem surge, sendo que estava organizando alguns itens em uma prateleira.

Ao se aproximar de ambas, começa a afagar as Eevees, achando elas fofinhas, com a garota contando a história das pequenas, com a outra atendente olhando com pena para os filhotes, para depois ouvir a descrição do rapaz.

Após ficar pensativa, ela fala:

\- Bem, um rapaz com essa descrição passou por aqui. Ele comprou alguns itens e depois, se retirou Não ficou muito tempo.

Isis pergunta esperançosa:

\- Você lembra o nome dele?

\- Não. Ele não se apresentou. Não ficou muito tempo e pagou em dinheiro. Se ainda tivesse usado o cartão ou o sistema de pagamento via registro de sua pokedex, poderíamos ter um nome. Ele parecia estar com pressa. – a atendente comenta tristemente, após saber da história das Eevees.

\- Ele não comprou pokéballs? Para comprar pokéballs e outros dispositivos de captura é preciso mostrar a Licença Pokémon e vocês pesquisam no sistema a situação dessa licença, para saber se ela está regular, se tem alguma restrição ou se foi cassada. – a morena pergunta com esperança em seus olhos, pois se tivesse um nome, isso iria ajudar na busca dele e poderia usar esse dado, inclusive, na internet.

\- Infelizmente, ele não comprou nenhum dispositivo de captura, pois ainda tinha dispositivos de captura em sua posse. Comprou apenas itens de cura, de recuperar energia e ração pokémon.

Isis suspira tristemente, para depois perguntar:

\- Ele comentou para onde ia?

\- Bem, eu o ouvi falando com alguém no seu celular, enquanto registrava no caixa o que ele comprou e se não me engano, ele falou que iria encontrar essa pessoa na parte oriental de Sazanami Town (Undella Town) e que iria demorar, pois desejava fazer o trajeto a pé, pois queria fortalecer os seus pokémons, assim como desejava capturar novos pokémons.

\- Ele vai seguir o trajeto a pé? Bem, acredito que quando chegar em Sazanami Town (Undella Town), ele terá que passar no Centro Pokémon e isso facilita muito, desde que estejam com um fluxo regular de treinadores e pokémons. – a outra atendente fala – Acredito que ele deve comprar algum dispositivo de captura, também.

\- Verdade! É capaz de eu conseguir o nome dele na Loja de produtos pokémons de Sazanami Town. Ademais, é capaz de alguém se lembrar dele no Centro Pokémon! – Isis exclama animada – Então, vou seguir para leste.

\- Desejo sorte.

\- Eu também. Espero que consiga encontrar a mãe dessas fofuras.

\- Obrigada.

Após terminar de arrumar a sua mochila de viagem, colocando-a nas costas, ela segura a alça do carrinho dos ovos com uma mão, pegando as Eevees com a outra, se despedindo, com as atendentes afagando-as.

Então, a morena retorna ao Centro Pokémon, se dirigindo até a recepção, sendo que após alguns minutos, a Audino de antes traz de volta as pokéballs e Isis tira os seus pokémons, menos o Growlithe, entregando os filhotes para Deino, com as pequenas comemorando, sendo que esfregavam as cabecinhas no focinho dela e de Druddigion, quando ele abaixou a cabeça.

Nisso, elas vão até uma sala, próxima da entrada do Centro Pokémon, com Isis dando ração para os pokémons e a papinha para as Eevees, após colocar o complemento vitamínico na papinha e que era feito de berrys saborosas.

As pequenas olharam de forma curiosa para o potinho, contendo a papinha cremosa, para depois cheirarem, passando a lamberem os lábios, começando a comer animadamente, enquanto abanavam as caudinhas felpudas.

Isis havia preparado o pote de ração do Growlithe e fala, estendendo a pokéball dele:

\- Saia, Growlithe.

O tipo Fire sai, sendo que estava mal humorado por ter sido capturado e quando ela o afaga, o mesmo vira o focinho, com a morena não deixando de dar carinho nele, falando:

\- Não importa o que tentou fazer antes. Era um pokémon selvagem em busca de comida. Não posso condená-lo.

Ele olha para ela, exibindo surpresa, para depois vê-la falar, mantendo o afago:

\- Agora, somos uma equipe, sendo que também somos uma família, já que viajaremos juntos. Você é um guerreiro, certo?

Ele fica embasbacado ao vê-la considerar os pokémons como membros de uma família, elevando-os ao nível dos humanos, sendo algo surpreendente para o tipo Fire, que após se recuperar da surpresa, consente, com ela perguntando:

\- O que acha de ser mais forte do que já é?

\- Eu adoraria.

O Druddigion traduz o que ele fala e Isis sorri, falando:

\- Então, eu vou fazer você ser mais poderoso, Growlithe. Eu prometo.

\- Por que está traduzindo o que estou falando para o seu idioma? – o tipo Fire pergunta para o tipo Dragon, se surpreendendo com a resposta.

\- Por que a Isis-chan entende o coração dos tipos Dragon. Logo, ela compreende o que nós, dragões, falamos. Quanto aos outros pokémons é meio complicado. Mas ela está treinando.

Quando a Axew se aproxima do Growlithe, ele acena a cabeça brevemente para o tipo Dragon, a surpreendendo, sendo que ela fala:

\- Achei que demonstraria raiva, já que eu o derrotei e por isso, foi capturado.

\- Era uma batalha e venceu o melhor. Você foi melhor do que eu. Se bem, que lutou com ajuda. Mesmo assim, aceito. Mas teria tido mais mérito se fosse sozinha. Afinal, eu estava lutando sozinho.

O tipo Dragon suspira e fala:

\- De fato, você tem razão.

Ele suspira e depois fala:

\- Bem, você é uma pokémon doméstica. Portanto, é normal ter um treinador ditando ordens, assim como será comigo, por mais que eu não aprecie isso.

Druddigion estava traduzindo o que o tipo Fire falava, enquanto Deino fiscalizava as pequenas que estavam entretidas em tentarem pegar as próprias caudinhas, após ficarem satisfeitas.

Isis fica surpresa e pergunta, preocupada:

\- Mesmo em uma batalha contra outro treinador?

Ele vira o focinho para a sua treinadora e fala:

\- Não. Nesse caso, estaria em desigualdade sem a ajuda de um treinador, pois o oponente recebe ordens de outro treinador. Eu falo contra selvagens. Os selvagens lutam por si mesmos e eu odiaria enfrentar um selvagem com o mesmo ficando em desvantagem. Eu tenho a minha honra, já que é um oponente e não uma caça.

Então, a morena fala sorrindo, após suspirar aliviada, fazendo o tipo Fire arquear o cenho ao ver o suspiro de alívio dela:

\- Eu pensei que odiaria receber orientação durante uma batalha contra outro pokémon que tem um treinador. Fico aliviada em saber que não é esse o caso. Se eu precisar de sua ajuda para capturar um selvagem, eu não irei orientá-lo e enfrentará por si mesmo para ficar em igualdade. O que acha?

Ele fica surpreso e pergunta:

\- É sério?

\- Sim. Eu entendi sobre a sua honra em batalha e a respeito. Eu prometo que se for contra um selvagem, deixarei que lute por si mesmo, mas saiba que não pode atacar para matar, tudo bem? Temos um acordo? – ela pergunta, estendendo a mão.

O tipo Fire fica estarrecido, olhando dela e para a sua mão, com Isis mantendo o sorriso, com ele vendo a sinceridade nos olhos dela.

Então, após passar a surpresa, ele ergue a pata e toca na mão dela que o cumprimenta, falando:

\- Pronto. Selamos o acordo. Você luta por si mesmo em nome da sua honra contra um selvagem, com a promessa de não atacar para matar.

Ela solta a pata, para depois, ofertar o pote de ração pokémon, falando:

\- Você deve estar com fome. Coma a vontade. Depois, eu vou seguir caminho até Sazanami Town (Undella Town), após passarmos em uma loja para mantimentos direcionados aos humanos. O que acha de aprender a linguagem humana? Axew e os outros estudam as aulas de Hakai. Ele foi o primeiro pokémon a aprender a falar a linguagem humana e compartilha o seu conhecimento para todos os pokémons.

Ele fica surpreso ao saber que um pokémon aprendeu a falar a linguagem humana e confessava que era interessante aprender.

Portanto, ele consente com a cabeça, sendo que a morena fala, sorrindo:

\- Ótimo. Eles sempre estudam a noite e saiba que eu incentivo durante a batalha, que vocês se mexam por si mesmo, pois a reação de vocês é mais rápida do que a reação humana. Deve ter percebido que a Axew se mexeu, mais de uma vez, por si mesma.

Ele fica surpreso e depois de ficar pensativo, se recorda que de fato, havia visto a tipo Dragon se mexer sem receber ordens de sua treinadora, pelo menos duas vezes e que o tom que a treinadora usava não parecia ser um tom de ordem e sim, quase como orientação.

Após passar a surpresa, pois havia escutado que os humanos apreciavam que o pokémon se mexesse somente quando ordenado por eles, ele consente, sendo que em seguida, avista o pote contendo ração, aproximando o seu focinho do objeto, para depois farejar o conteúdo do mesmo com desconfiança, até que começa a salivar ao sentir o cheiro delicioso a seu ver, com o seu estômago roncando, para depois ele comer avidamente ao afundar o seu focinho no pote e como estava faminto, o pote dele havia sido reabastecido três vezes.

Após ficar satisfeito, ele lambe os beiços, sendo que Isis havia terminado de comer o seu lanche e fala, olhando em volta, vendo que o Centro Pokémon estava tranquilo:

\- Podemos relaxar um pouco, antes de seguirmos viagem. O que acham?

Eles consentem, com ela passando a ver algo no seu Smartphone, com os pokémons procurando puxar conversar com o tipo Fire, enquanto que as Eevees brincavam entretidas com os seus brinquedos sobre o olhar atento da Axew shiny, Deino e Druddigion. Isis também observava os filhotes pelo canto dos olhos, atenta as mesmas por elas serem muito pequenas, ainda.

Inicialmente, o Growlithe não queria conversar, mas em decorrência da insistência deles, ele fala algumas palavras em sua linguagem, para depois ficar surpreso ao saber como a sua treinadora era, assim como ela administrava os treinos e batalhas, deixando-o estarrecido, pois era diferente do que já tinha ouvido outros pokémons falarem inclusive a sua genitora, fazendo o tipo Fire acreditar que ela iria cumprir a promessa feita para ele.

Eles notaram que as pequenas pararam de brincar, de repente, passando a olhar para uma direção, com eles seguindo o olhar delas, avistando uma Espeon que havia entrado no Centro Pokémon, junto de sua treinadora.

Ambas se aproximaram do balcão, com a sua treinadora a chamando para a pokéball, entregando esta e as demais que tinha para um Audino, que as coloca em uma bandeja, os levando para dentro de um corredor.

Assim que viram o tipo Psychic, os filhotes exibiram um olhar triste, sendo visíveis os orbes marejados, passando a serem afagadas pelos tipos Dragon e por Isis, com a Axew shiny conseguindo distrai-las com um brinquedo ao chamar a atenção dos filhotes, quando mexeu o objeto no lado delas.

Então, após ficar pensativa, Isis se levanta, surpreendendo todos, falando em seguida, enquanto ficava aliviada ao notar que as pequenas não perceberam o seu ato por estarem demasiadamente entretidas, brincando:

\- Vou perguntar para aquela treinadora sobre o Espeon. Eu já volto.

Eles consentem, vendo ela se levantar e caminhar em direção a treinadora que aguardava no balcão.

Claro, ela duvidava que aquele Espeon fosse a mãe delas, mas iria perguntar, apenas para ter certeza.

Ao se aproximar da jovem, a cumprimenta, sendo que pergunta:

\- Estou curiosa. Onde conseguiu a Espeon?

\- O meu pai deu ela para mim, quando era uma Eevee. Ela evoluiu recentemente. Por quê?

\- Por curiosidade. Obrigada.

\- Por nada.

Nisso, a morena se afasta e torna a sentar, ficando aliviada ao ver que os filhotes estavam entretidos com os brinquedos, sendo que a Axew shiny pergunta esperançosa:

\- Era a mãe delas?

\- Não. Acho que elas reagiram assim por ela ser uma Espeon, o que é normal. Afinal, acabaram de perder a kaa-chan delas. Claro, as estamos distraindo, mas será inevitável elas terem essa reação a toda a Espeon que avistarem e provavelmente, vão chamar pela kaa-chan delas em alguns momentos. Por enquanto, tudo o que as Eevees veem é novo para elas e isso as distrai por serem pequenas, ainda.

Após meia hora, eles saem, sendo que acompanham Isis em uma loja de produtos para humanos, com as pequenas ficando animadas com o que viam, sendo preciso que eles ficassem atentos e mesmo parecendo não se importar com as pequenas, o Growlithe impediu que um objeto pesado caísse em cima delas ao segurar uma estante baixa com o seu corpo, deixando todos surpresos pelo seu ato inesperado, com ele falando, dando de ombros, após colocarem o móvel no lugar:

\- Eu estou satisfeito e elas não são mais as minhas presas.

De forma inocente, elas se aproximam dele, esfregando as cabecinhas nas patas do tipo Fire, que fala:

\- Melhor irem com os seus pais.

Nisso, ele pega cada uma pelo dorso para colocar nas costas da Deino, se afastando em seguida, passando a olhar um objeto que estava em cima de uma prateleira, achando estranho o formato.

Então, após a morena comprar tudo o que precisava, eles saem da loja e voltam a seguir caminho para a próxima cidade, com ela falando:

\- Vamos seguir em paralelo a rota onze até a Village Bridge, para atravessarmos ao outro lado, chegando a Kagome Town (Lacunosa Town), pois precisamos chegar até a próxima cidade, Sazanami Town. Podemos aproveitar para treinar e batalhar no caminho.

\- Há algum motivo para irmos até essa cidade, Isis-chan? – a Deino pergunta curiosa.

Isis conta o que descobriu, assim como falou da rota que eles teriam que tomar para encontrar o treinador que capturou a mãe das Eevees.

O Growlithe, inicialmente, não compreendeu o motivo de sua treinadora desejar perseguir um treinador especifico, com Druddigion explicando o que eles descobriram sobre as Eevees e a promessa que ela fez as pequenas e que por isso, iriam seguir qualquer rastro do treinador misterioso.

O tipo Fire fica surpreso e olha boquiaberto para a sua treinadora, concordando que de fato, ela era distinta, ainda mais ao fazer duas promessas para pokémons, se esforçando para cumpri-las.

Ao notar a determinação e afinco para encontrar a mãe das Eevees, qualquer vestígio de dúvida de que ela não iria cumprir a promessa feita para ele, se dispersou, pois era evidente que a humana distinta, a seu ver, honraria as promessas feitas, mesmo que fossem feitas para um pokémon, fazendo ele sorrir discretamente, porque poderia ter sido muito pior e que de fato, se era para ser capturado, ele teve muita sorte com quem o capturou.

Há centenas de quilômetros dali, em Sinnoh-chihou (Sinnoh), Mizuko, Kashin, Yuukishin e N, se encontravam em um porto, olhando para a cidade que se estendia na frente deles, sendo que suspiravam após terem ouvido, há alguns minutos atrás, um comunicado do capitão do navio feito pelos alto-falantes.


	105. A soberana submissa

**Notas da Autora**

Kashin e os demais decidem...

Em Katakori town (Arrowroot Town)...

 **Capítulo 105 - A soberana submissa**

Segundo o que o capitão disse pelos alto-falantes do navio, eles tiveram um problema técnico e foi comunicado aos passageiros que o navio teria que ficar atracado no porto por dois dias, para que fosse realizado o conserto, com a companhia aproveitando para comunicar aos seus clientes que havia disponibilizado quartos em hotéis locais para eles ficarem acomodados e com direito a três refeições diárias.

\- Pelo menos isso, pelo incomodo que estão nos causando. – Yuukishin comenta, massageando a nuca.

Kashin fala, consultando o papel em mãos, fornecido pela tripulação do navio e que continha o endereço do hotel e o número do quarto que ficariam hospedados:

\- Eles tinham a obrigação de garantir acomodações até que resolvessem o problema.

O motivo de viajarem de navio e não de avião, era porque o navio passaria por Alta Mare.

Ademais, Mizuko apreciava o oceano e embora Kashin não apreciasse a água, não se importava de ficar no navio, enquanto que Mewtwo não tinha qualquer preferência e quanto a N, ele havia aproveitado para conversar com os pokémons de alguns treinadores e com os selvagens que viviam nos oceanos, além de ter visto batalhas pokémons que eram permitidas em determinados lugares nos navios, onde eram projetadas as arenas e com limitação de golpes, sendo que muitos movimentos eram banidos e com razão, considerado o fato de que estavam em um navio e não em terra firme.

Afinal, mesmo que o pokémon conseguisse focalizar os danos, impedindo assim que o local sofresse com os seus golpes ao concentrar o ataque e dano em seu oponente, havia movimentos que eram impossíveis de serem realizados nos navios, tal como Dig e outros.

Claro que N não apreciava tais batalhas e acabava se afastando indignado do local, enquanto que Mizuko apreciava olhar para o oceano quando ficavam na proa, pois lhe dava uma sensação de paz e de tranquilidade ao observar a imensidão do oceano, sendo que tais sensações eram sentidas em qualquer ambiente aquático.

O jovem N suspira tristemente ao ver que Mewtwo, após passar a ira, foi tomado pela tristeza por não ter achado o rastro dos Genesects, acabando por se entregar a melancolia, desde aquele dia trágico, sendo que o jovem não conseguia deixar de se culpar pelos acontecimentos fatídicos que levaram a morte de Ayame, acreditando que essa culpa o seguiria até o resto de sua vida.

Ao mesmo tempo, sabia que apesar de Kashin sofrer, ele se mantinha firme, pois precisava cuidar de Yuukishin e de Mizuko, acabando por não ter tempo para gerenciar a sua própria dor.

Afinal, era visível no olhar do Rapidash a dor dele e N acreditava que o tipo Fire fazia um esforço descomunal para ser forte e sustentar os outros, independentemente do quanto estivesse triste e sofrendo, assim como, se culpando por sua inépcia de não ter conseguido manter Ayame segura.

Então, conforme eles saíam do porto, a Manaphy comenta ao comprar de um vendedor, um manual contendo um guia turístico, passando a folheá-lo, até que fala:

\- Podemos ver esse palácio, o que acham? Tem uma parte aberta ao público. Ele parece lindo e fica em Katakori town (Arrowroot Town). É uma cidade vizinha, segundo esse guia.

Nisso, ela mostra para os outros três, sendo que N comenta ao olhar o castelo:

\- De fato, é um castelo lindo.

\- Concordo. – Mewtwo comenta, embora exibisse um olhar triste e desolado, ainda mais quando via alguém que lembrava a Ayame ao olhar para a multidão.

\- De fato, é bonito. Mas não chega aos pés do resplendor e igual imponência do palácio de Megami jyouko (・・・_・・・c - Deusa imperatriz) Yukihana-sama. Acreditem. Não há palavras capazes de descrever a beleza e suntuosidade, assim como, resplendor. – Kashin comenta perdido em recordações.

\- Com certeza, deve ser lindíssimo e igualmente magnífico. – N comenta.

Mizuko se aproxima e pergunta expectante:

\- Podemos visitar o castelo?

Kashin sorri e afaga paternalmente a cabeça de Mizuki, falando:

\- Claro.

Ela sorri, enquanto exibia animação ao ponto de dar pulinhos de felicidade, fazendo os outros em volta, sorrirem.

Então, a Manaphy na forma humana, puxa Kashin e Yuukishin pelas mãos em direção a cidade onde ficava o castelo, com o trio sendo seguido por N, com eles pegando uma condução até o local.

Uma hora depois, no castelo de Katakori town (Arrowroot Town), a princesa Salvia havia conseguido um raro intervalo de suas obrigações reais para treinar a sua amiga de infância, a Togekiss, sendo que esses momentos eram conseguidos pela sua amiga e dama de companhia, Freesia, pois a mesma sabia o quanto a sua princesa e única soberana daquele reino, amava os Contests.

Inclusive, Salvia sempre desejou participar dos Contests, pois desde criança, desejava ser um Pokémon Coordinator.

Porém, a jovem era ciente das suas obrigações e seu mordomo sempre a lembrava disso e inclusive, gerenciava o seu tempo ao controlar o cronograma de suas obrigações reais e compromissos, com ela chegando ao ponto de se surpreender ao ter tais momentos e que eram raros.

Então, em uma parte mais afastada, após avistar as pessoas ao longe que entravam animadas para verem uma parte do castelo que se encontrava aberta ao público para visitação, com a multidão suspirando pela beleza que avistavam na construção, quadros e estátuas, enquanto comentavam o quanto era majestoso, a jovem soberana Salvia concordava com eles em relação ao resplendor, pois era um fato incontestável, mas a seu ver, era apenas uma linda e resplendorosa prisão, com ela ficando "aprisionada", por assim dizer, através de inúmeros compromissos, sustentando um sorriso no rosto por mais que se sentisse triste e sendo obrigada pelo seu título a se sacrificar constantemente, chegando ao ponto de ter que suprimir o seu sonho, pois desde que os seus pais faleceram em um terrível acidente, o peso opressor da coroa recaiu sobre ela quando era criança, com o seu mordomo se mostrando excelente na arte de agendar impecavelmente os seus compromissos, gerenciando as suas obrigações com primor.

Porém, por algum motivo que não compreendia, ela sempre teve a estranha sensação de que ele governava nas sombras, por assim dizer.

Inclusive, era uma sensação que nunca a abandonava, embora não compreendesse o motivo de tal sensação tomá-la em vários momentos.

Claro, era um pensamento absurdo ao ver dela e por isso, trata de dissipá-lo, após suprimi-lo, para depois voltar a se concentrar no treinamento da Togekiss, pois tais momentos eram raríssimos e a princesa era ciente de que não podia desperdiça-los com pensamentos tolos e inequívocos, a seu ver.

Afinal, devia ser grata pela forma impecável que ele agendava e gerenciava os seus compromissos.

Enquanto isso, não muito longe dali, no grupo que observava animadamente o palácio, conforme entrava em seus majestosos portões duplos de detalhes dourados, se encontrava Mizuko, Kashin, N e Yuukishin, que haviam chegado há alguns minutos atrás, no momento exato de entrarem com um grupo de visitação, sendo que ao virar a cabeça para o lado, a lendária fica fascinada ao avistar um belo pokémon voando no ar, fazendo vários looping e piruetas com incrível graça e elegância, enquanto usava movimentos em pleno ar, tornando o espetáculo belíssimo, fazendo os seus olhos brilharem, com N e os outros seguindo o olhar dela, que pergunta:

\- Que pokémon é aquele?

Um guia que se encontrava próximo do grupo, se aproxima e fala ao identificar o pokémon:

\- Provavelmente, é a Togekiss da princesa Salvia.

\- Obrigada, senhor.

Ele consente, enquanto exibia um sorriso jovial, voltando a conduzir o grupo, sendo que Mizuko comenta animada, enquanto os seus olhos brilhavam:

\- Eu quero ver uma princesa, pessoalmente.

\- Eu compreendo a sua ansiedade, mas devemos continuar visitando o castelo e quem sabe, não possamos vê-la? Talvez ela faça uma aparição pública.

Mizuko bufa as bochechas, olhando para o seu pai, para depois falar em um tom sonhador:

\- Mas eu quero vê-la pessoalmente. Quero ver uma verdadeira princesa. Deve ser tão incrível...

\- O tou-chan disse que não podemos. Há guardas e eles não iriam apreciar a nossa aproximação. Vamos torcer para que ela faça essa aparição pública. – Yuukishin fala.

\- Seu onii-san e seu otou-san estão certos, Mizuko-chan. Devemos ser pacientes. – N fala, sorrindo.

Nisso, para desespero de Kashin e dos outros, ela se afasta abruptamente e ao conseguir encontrar uma brecha entre arbustos vistosos, a Manaphy consegue se afastar do grupo.

Após se recuperarem do ato intempestivo da lendária, Yuukishin sussurra, já erguendo a sua mão:

\- Vou usar os meus poderes psíquicos para trazê-la de volta, tou-chan.

Quando ele começou a concentrar os seus poderes tipo Psychic, Kashin põe a mão em seu ombro e nega com a cabeça, fazendo-o cancelar a concentração do seu poder, para depois falar em forma de sussurro:

\- Não queremos chamar a atenção. Vamos segui-la.

Mewtwo e N consentem ao acenarem com a cabeça e passam a esperar o momento o para seguir Manaphy, sendo que este momento oportuno surgiu, após alguns segundos ao avistarem o grupo de visitação se afastando do local para olhar o belo jardim do palácio.

Então, eles permitem que os outros passem na frente deles, fingindo que estavam olhando de forma absorta as belas estátuas, para depois se esgueirarem discretamente entre as estátuas, passando a seguirem o odor de Mizuko, que por sua vez, estava correndo animadamente na direção que havia visto o tipo Fairy e Flying.

Próximo dali, após alguns minutos, a princesa Salvia finaliza a apresentação da sua Togekiss e se surpreende ao ouvir aplausos entusiasmados.

Ao olhar com visível surpresa em seu semblante na direção dos aplausos, vê uma jovem com uma aparência de onze anos, que tinha olhos e cabelos longos na cor azul e que usava um belo vestido.

Após a surpresa inicial, a princesa sorri gentilmente, assim como a sua pokémon, com elas fazendo uma mesura elegante, agradecendo aos aplausos.

Nisso, ela nota outros dois jovens e um adulto que aparecem ao lado da criança, sendo que o mais velho fala, fazendo uma mesura respeitosa, seguido dos outros:

\- Lamento a incomodarmos, princesa. Mas a minha filha, Mizuko-chan, ficou animada e igualmente empolgada para ver uma princesa de verdade. Nós tivemos que segui-la e lamentamos qualquer inconveniente causado.

\- Tudo bem. Não foi nenhum inconveniente e fico feliz por ter tido uma expectadora tão entusiasmada. Não acha Togekiss? – a pokémon doméstica consente, demonstrando felicidade em sua face.

Enquanto isso, Mizuko, que podia sentir o coração das pessoas, comenta, após ficar surpresa com o que sente vindo da jovem soberana, apesar da face sorridente que ela sustentava:

\- Apesar de vê-la sorrir, eu sinto uma profunda tristeza em seu coração, assim como uma opressora tristeza e uma desconfiança considerável em alguém e que procura suprimir a todo o custo, por mais inútil que seja.

A princesa e a Togekiss ficam surpresas com a fala da criança, sendo que Salvia havia ficado ainda mais estarrecida com as palavras da jovem a sua frente, pois sempre mantinha com primor os seus verdadeiros sentimentos trancados embaixo de uma máscara de felicidade, por mais que chorasse internamente e que somente usava essa falsa máscara de felicidade, por ser uma das regras rígidas de etiqueta que seguia, desde a morte dos seus pais.

Por isso, surpresa com a fala da criança, ela pergunta:

\- Como você...?

Então, a fala dela é cortada pela aparição abrupta dos guardas que cercam Mizuko e os outros, os imobilizando com armas, deixando Salvia estarrecida com a ação tempestiva da Guarda do castelo, enquanto que o seu mordomo caminhava em direção a sua princesa, para depois falar, após fazer uma mesura respeitosa:

\- Fico feliz e aliviado ao constatar que se encontra bem, princesa. Eles vão ser punidos por ousarem perturbar a nobre governante desse reino.

Ela ia falar algo sobre a injustiça do tratamento para com eles, quando se cala por causa de sua educação extremamente submissa, proporcionada pelo seu mordomo, com Kashin falando ao observar o comportamento da nobre, enquanto Yuukishin se preparava para usar os seus poderes psíquicos, caso fosse necessário:

\- Eu pensei que era a nobre soberana que mandava e não um reles serviçal. Quem possui a coroa? A honorável princesa Salvia ou você, mordomo?

A princesa Salvia fica boquiaberta, olhando para o adulto que mantinha uma feição serena, mesmo sobre a mira de uma arma, com o mordomo demonstrando ira em seu semblante e voz, enquanto torcia os punhos:

\- Como ousa falar assim, plebeu? Eu falo em nome da honorável governante desse reino!

O tipo Fire meramente arqueia o cenho, para depois perguntar, exibindo um sorriso desdenhoso, enquanto olhava para o homem:

\- Fala em nome da sua soberana ou em seu próprio nome? Será que a educação extremamente submissa que ela recebeu não foi proposital? Afinal, nunca vi uma princesa que herda um reino, receber uma educação restrita para ser uma total submissa em vez de alguém com determinação e postura, que não se curva a ninguém. Quem deve se curvar são os outros e não ela. Por que a ensina a se curvar para os outros em submissão, assim como, para ela se calar na sua presença, mordomo? - Kashin pergunta de forma séria, exibindo censura em seus olhos para o homem de terno e gravata, que os trajava de forma impecável.

Frente às palavras contundentes e igualmente certeiras do homem a sua frente, o mordomo passa a controlar o tremor em suas mãos, enquanto procurava ocultar o suor frio que o tomava naquele instante, temendo que o homem que estava na sua frente, tivesse descoberto o seu plano, por mais descabido que fosse tal pensamento, considerando o fato de que o mesmo nunca esteve no palácio para descobrir o seu real intento com a submissão total da princesa Salvia, que havia sido planejada e orquestrada por ele e seus comparsas.

Afinal, ele desejava torna-la uma mera marionete em suas mãos, para que pudesse governar o reino nas sombras e quando ela fosse adulta, faria a princesa se casar com ele, se tornando assim, o rei por direito.

Salvia assistia a tudo, com as palavras do homem revibrando em sua mente, fazendo-a se recordar da instrução diária que recebia em regras de etiqueta, conduta e postura.

De fato, tudo era voltado a sua submissão e era assim desde tenra idade, sendo que a Togekiss sentia a hesitação de sua treinadora e por isso, apoia a sua pata em seu ombro, pois testemunhava há anos a intensa submissão da sua amiga para os demais humanos, sendo algo que lhe preocupava, demasiadamente.

\- Princesa – N fala, fazendo-a olhar para ele – Eu também fui um príncipe. Meu castelo já não existe mais. Mas não pense que eu fui exilado. Apenas descobri que o castelo era a minha prisão.

A princesa olha surpresa para ele, perguntando:

\- Então, já foi um príncipe?

\- Sim.

Ela olha nos olhos dele e depois, comenta:

\- De fato, o seu olhar lembra o dos príncipes que recebo nos jantares, mas é mais gentil.

Ele sorri e fala:

\- Ao contrário de você que tem um reino para gerenciar, o meu reino era menor. Eu decidi me libertar, pois vivia uma mentira. Já você, princesa, vive em uma prisão. A submissão aplicada sobre você faz com que a sua coroa seja apenas um mero enfeite em sua cabeça, fazendo assim com que outra pessoa se torne o governante nas sombras, enquanto a transforma em uma mera marionete conveniente, presa as cordas por seu ventrículo. No meu caso, eu era uma mera ferramenta para controle do reino, tal como você está sendo – a princesa Salvia fica boquiaberta, pois as palavras dele revibravam com as sensações que a tomavam, enquanto o mordomo ficava chocado, tentando compreender como eles sabiam dos seus planos - A submissão imposta a você é um meio para que outra pessoa possa exercer o controle nas sombras, enquanto a exibe para contentamento do povo, tal como o meu caso, fazendo-os crer que é a nobre soberana que fala e não o seu ventrículo. Eu entendo isso, pois era o mesmo comigo, como citei anteriormente e embora não houvesse a educação para a submissão como acontece com você, havia o controle exercido sobre mim, por assim dizer, através de mentiras fabricadas para me controlar, juntamente com manipulações ordinárias.

\- Isso... – ela murmura, enquanto as palavras dele martelavam em sua mente e coração, refletindo com exatidão as sensações que sempre a tomavam e que tratava de suprimir, sempre que surgiam, por achar que eram pensamentos descabidos.

O jovem sorri e fala:

\- Eu posso entender o coração dos pokémons e sinto que a sua Togekiss sente uma intensa preocupação ao ver a sua submissão, sendo que inclusive, ela compartilhou através de seu coração as várias recordações que tinha das suas "aulas" por assim dizer, enquanto a acompanhava – Salvia olha surpresa para a sua pokémon que consente, a olhando, com ela percebendo a preocupação em seus olhos, fazendo-a se emocionar – Ela me falou com o seu coração tudo o que impuseram a você e pude ver, o quanto éramos semelhantes ao sermos usados por outras pessoas, seja por manipulação de palavras, da verdade ou pela submissão da vontade como é o seu caso, princesa. Até quando aceitará os grilhões da submissão impostos a você desde tenra idade? Até quando aceitará ser governada e não, a real governante?

Ela fica estarrecida com o que ouvia, pois tudo o que ele falava, refletia os sentimentos que a tomavam quando pensava na educação que tinha e no modo como o mordomo administrava a sua agenda, sendo estas mesmas sensações que suprimia constantemente, por mais que fosse impossível mantê-las suprimidas, pois sempre retornavam.

A sua mente se encontrava em um torvelinho de sensações, sentimentos e recordações, enquanto torcia nervosamente as mãos umas nas outras, lutando arduamente contra a vontade opressora imposta por anos de educação submissa e que a forçavam, implacavelmente, a se silenciar, pois queria falar por si mesma e usar a sua própria voz, pela primeira vez em anos. Não a voz de terceiros e sim, a sua própria voz.

Enquanto isso, o mordomo encontrava-se demasiadamente chocado ao ver que eles haviam descoberto o seu plano, pois a seu ver, era um plano perfeito, enquanto temia que eles descobrissem a verdade sobre o acontecimento de seis anos atrás.

Não muito longe dali, Freesia olhava o desenrolar da situação e torcia ardentemente para que os estranhos fizessem a princesa ter a sua própria voz e não a voz do mordomo, como era desde a morte dos reis, sendo que tudo o que eles falavam era a mais absoluta e inequívoca verdade.

Inclusive, não foram poucas as vezes que ela tentou fazer a sua governanta reagir, enquanto que era demasiadamente complicado fazer isso constantemente, pois o mordomo sempre se encontrava próximo a cada porta e parede, sendo uma presença constante, como se fosse uma sombra da princesa, prendendo a mesma em uma prisão de fulgor e igual luxo da forma mais inteligente possível, enquanto a condicionava à submissão pela subjugação da vontade e que era realizado através das aulas de etiqueta, conduta e compostura focadas na submissão, aliada as obrigações do palácio e da coroa.

Inclusive, os pais dela tiveram mais liberdade do que a própria filha tinha, segundo a sua genitora, pois a sua mãe foi dama de companhia da mãe de Salvia e amiga de infância da mesma.

Naquele instante, Freesia assistia a cena com ansiedade, torcendo fervorosamente para que aqueles desconhecidos conseguissem fazer, o que ela não conseguiu realizar por não ter condições de enfrentar o mordomo, pois se ousasse fazer isso, seria afastada da princesa e a mesma iria se silenciar, porque assim, havia sido ensinada.

O mordomo se refaz do choque das revelações, passando a demonstrar ira em seu semblante ao ver o rumo da conversa e exclama indignado, pois desejava esconder o forte receio que sentia pelas palavras contundentes que os estranhos possuíam, começando pela criança, porque temia que as palavras acabassem influenciando a princesa, enquanto que eles demonstravam ser uma ameaça aos seus planos ao fazê-la se rebelar contra a sua influência, que era camuflada em palavras belas e elegantes, sempre usando as obrigações da coroa para fazê-la obedecê-lo, de certa forma, tornando-se assim o verdadeiro soberano e não, a princesa Salvia, que era útil apenas como uma marionete obediente e igualmente submissa.

Portanto, ao ver dele, era necessário silenciá-los e da forma mais eficaz, o quanto antes.

\- Seus plebeus imundos! Vocês vão dobrar a língua ao ficarem presos por terem perturbado a honorável princesa Salvia.

\- Você está...

Mizuko começa a falar revoltada, pois sentia a maldade no coração dele, com a sua voz sendo cortada abruptamente pela do mordomo, que exclama de forma autoritária:

\- Guardas! Em nome de nossa honorável princesa, façam essa fedelha calar a boca! Aproximem a espada de sua garganta. Quem sabe assim, ela aprenda a ficar calada?

Então, obedientemente, o guarda aproxima a espada afiada que possuía, para que a mesma ficasse rente ao pescoço da lendária para ira de Yuukishin, N e de Kashin, por mais que soubessem que a arma nunca conseguiria cortar a pele dela, enquanto que Salvia, Togekiss e Freesia, ficavam horrorizadas ao ver que faziam isso com uma criança inocente, ao ver delas.


	106. Desfecho em Katakori town

**Notas do Autor**

A princesa Salvia…

O mordomo fica...

Ela decide...

Yo!

O gif abaixo que encontrei na internet, representa a Mizuko (Manaphy).

Tenham uma boa leitura ^ ^

 **Capítulo 106 - Desfecho em Katakori town**

A monarca olha para a sua amiga de infância, a Togekiss, que exibe um olhar confiante para a princesa, desejando transmitir bravura para a sua treinadora, que sente uma coragem súbita inundar o seu coração, sendo intensificado inicialmente por Mizuko, que começou a concentrar os seus poderes, alcançando o coração da humana, passando assim a auxiliar a soberana para que reagisse, conforme quebrava, gradativamente, os grilhões da submissão que haviam sido colocados nela desde tenra idade, com a jovem sentindo uma estranha sensação que parecia ressoar em seu coração, a fazendo inspirar profundamente, para depois falar de forma autoritária:

\- Os soltem, agora.

Os guardas ficam surpresos e olham dela para o mordomo, com este olhando para ela, exibindo uma face estarrecida, para depois demonstrar nervosismo, começando a esfregar as mãos uma nas outras, falando:

\- Mas, Salvia hime-sama, eles...

\- Cale-se e se retire – ela fala de forma autoritária para o mordomo, para depois se virar para os soldados – Solte-os agora e se retirem.

Eles soltam o grupo e se curvam em respeito para a princesa, para depois se retirarem.

\- Mas, minha soberana... – o mordomo tenta argumentar, sendo que estava incrédulo ao ver que não conseguia dissuadi-la como antes.

\- Não ouviu as minhas ordens? – ela pergunta em um tom frio que não aceitava contestação, enquanto erguia uma das sobrancelhas.

Cerrando os dentes e os punhos, disfarçando a sua raiva e frustração, ele se retira, após fazer uma mesura respeitosa, sendo que Freesia havia ficado agradavelmente surpresa ao ver a postura de sua soberana, para depois comemorar, voltando a olhar para a sua princesa e para os estranhos que conseguiram libertar a sua monarca, algo que ela não havia conseguido com medo que o mordomo a afastasse dela, caso descobrisse o que estava tentando fazer.

A sensação confortante que parecia envolver a princesa como a imensidão do oceano cessa, quando Mizuki parou de concentrar os seus poderes, com Salvia revendo tudo o que fez desde que sentiu uma sensação estranha que pareceu conceder bravura, ficando surpresa consigo mesma, enquanto a sensação permanecia emaranhada em seu coração, tentando compreender de onde veio a estranha sensação que havia tocado o seu coração.

\- Eu... eu...

\- Sim, princesa. A senhorita teve a sua própria voz pela primeira vez, após vários anos de submissão. O que achou da sensação de se libertar dos grilhões opressores? – Kashin pergunta respeitosamente.

\- Eu não sei... quer dizer... eu... – ela tem dificuldade em articular uma frase completa, por ainda se encontrar tomada pela surpresa e pela sensação indescritível, assim como, igualmente prazerosa de falar por si mesma em muitos anos.

\- A Togekiss sempre desejou vê-la agir assim, pois se entristecia ao vê-la tão submissa. Ela sempre desejou a sua liberdade e felicidade no fundo do seu coração. Vocês possuem um vínculo profundo, juntamente com o fato de que a Togepi só evoluiu para Togetic, graças ao forte amor e carinho que sente por você. – N comenta.

\- É verdade, Togekiss? – ela pergunta com a voz embargada para a sua pokémon

A pokémon consente, sorrindo, enquanto falava em sua linguagem:

\- Toge... kissu.

Então, passa a abraça-la, com Salvia retribuindo o abraço dela, enquanto vertia lágrimas de felicidade, para depois ver a felicidade sincera e genuína de sua amiga de infância desde que era uma Togepi.

Após afagar a pokémon, a princesa se vira para eles e pergunta:

\- Quais são os seus nomes?

\- Eu me chamo Mizuko, este é o meu onii-chan Yuukishin, esse é o meu tou-chan Kashin e aquele é o oji-chan (tiozinho) N.

\- Prazer em conhecê-los. – ela os cumprimenta, inclinando levemente a cabeça, enquanto mantinha as duas mãos unidas na frente do seu corpo.

\- Kissu.

A Togekiss fala suavemente em seu idioma, seguindo o gesto de sua treinadora, com ambas fazendo movimentos leves e igualmente elegantes.

\- Vossa alteza deve começar a fortalecer a sua própria coragem e determinação, pois precisa exercitá-la a partir desse momento. Afinal, ficou muitos anos presa a algemas opressoras. Você venceu uma batalha, mas ainda tem a sua guerra pessoal contra os grilhões da submissão.

Salvia fica surpresa e comenta com hesitação em sua voz:

\- Eu não sei se vou conseguir vencer essa batalha...

\- A senhorita possui um sonho, certo? – Kashin pergunta.

\- Sim. Eu queria ser um Pokémon Coordinator. A Togekiss adora se apresentar. Mas nossos tempos de treino são raros e tenho tantas obrigações, que eu acabo tendo que me sacrificar pelo povo e pelo reino. É o meu dever como soberana.

\- Sabia que eu servi a um príncipe e convivi com uma rainha? Seus sacrifícios são louváveis, mas serão mesmo necessários?

Ela fica surpresa com o que Kashin disse, com o mesmo voltando a falar:

\- De fato, o peso da coroa e consequentemente de um reino, com a vida de vários súditos em suas mãos, lhe obriga a fazer certos sacrifícios. Afinal, você não pode ter a mesma liberdade que os seus súditos experimentam. Mas não acho que sacrificar os seus sonhos seja algo louvável, pois ao sacrificá-los, faz com que surja uma enorme tristeza e desolação. Por mais que exiba esse sorriso em seu rosto, no fundo, você chora desolada, sentindo dor e tristeza. A minha filha sentiu essa tristeza profunda, mesmo atrás de seu belo sorriso, sendo este um sorriso colocado, provavelmente, pela necessidade para com a coroa e por mais que sofra ao sacrificar o que ama, precisa demonstrar um semblante feliz e confiante para aplacar o povo e atender aos seus anseios. Isso se torna um sadomasoquismo infringido por si mesmo. Sacrificar-se do modo como faz somente lhe trará dor e tristeza. Não é necessário sacrificar os seus sonhos e fazer esse sacrífico descabido, que acabará se convertendo em problemas de saúde futuros, pois a tristeza, apenas faz a pessoa adoecer aos poucos.

A princesa fica estarrecida, sendo que eram palavras contundentes e igualmente verdadeiras, com ela começando a chorar em um pranto mudo, com o seu sorriso desaparecendo, conforme vertia lágrimas de dor e de tristeza. Lágrimas estas que estiveram confinadas por vários anos em seu coração.

Então, ela sente alguém abraça-la e ao erguer os olhos, percebe que era a sua Togekiss que a abraçou, procurando confortá-la e não conseguindo mais manter a máscara que mantinha anteriormente, assim como, demonstrando a tristeza e dor de vários anos de contenção, Salvia desaba, enquanto que a pokémon procurava afagar as costas da sua querida treinadora, para depois a princesa sentir outro abraço, identificando como sendo da sua dama de companhia, Freesia, que a olhava gentilmente, a afagando de forma confortadora.

A princesa sempre a viu como uma mãe, pois ela a criava desde criança, sendo aquela que pegou gentilmente na sua mão, quando estava chorando em um pranto mudo na frente dos túmulos belamente ornamentados dos seus pais, junto da sua Togepi, com a sua Dama de companhia passando a dedicar um olhar gentil para ela, falando que estava tudo bem e que eles sempre estariam em seu coração, ajudando-a a confortá-la quando era criança e após alguns meses, havia se convertido na sua amiga mais próxima, além da Togekiss, que na época era uma Togepi e com o tempo, Freesia se tornou uma substituta para a sua mãe.

\- Ó, minha princesa. Não sabe o quanto sofria ao ver a senhorita sacrificar os seus sonhos. Um sonho não vivido é a pior coisa que pode existir e a felicidade suprimida, nunca trará nada de bom. Ademais, saiba que nem mesmo a sua mãe, a rainha anterior, recebeu a educação que você está recebendo. A minha mãe que serviu a sua honorável genitora desde cedo, comentou que achava estranho a forma como era conduzida a sua educação, quando lhe informei.

Salvia para se chorar, saindo dos braços da Togekiss, passando a arquear o cenho para a sua amiga e dama de companhia, passando a perguntar com evidente surpresa em sua face:

\- Como assim? Ele disse que era a educação que as princesas recebiam.

\- Sim. É costume a princesa receber uma educação como a que recebeu desde que não esteja na linha de sucessão de um trono e mesmo não sendo esse caso, nunca receberiam no nível extremo que a senhorita recebeu ao ponto de silenciá-la, outorgando a outro a sua voz, com este passando a usá-la de forma bem cerceada nos banquetes e nos encontros com nobres e chefes de estado. Inclusive, nesses encontros, você repetia tudo o que ele sussurrava em seu ouvido, sobre a desculpa dele de agir como Conselheiro, acabando por repetir as suas palavras, inconscientemente, sem voz própria. Ou nunca percebeu isso?

Salvia fica estarrecida e se recorda de todos os encontros com outros nobres e chefes de estado, com ele sempre a orientando em suas falas, acabando por fazê-la ser apenas uma marionete que se movia pelas cordas de seu ventrículo, assim como, era usada pelo mordomo para pronunciar as suas palavras por intermédio da sua boca.

\- Acredito que o mordomo fazia tudo isso para governar nas sombras ao usá-la como um mero fantoche. Isso explicaria o fato dele se esforçar em suprimir a sua voz em detrimento a dele, somente permitindo que falasse, por assim dizer, desde que fosse o que ele desejava falar, para que os outros nobres e chefes de estado não percebessem a verdade que consistia no fato da princesa ser um mero fantoche involuntário em suas mãos. – Yuukishin comenta, para depois olhar para Freesia – Eu tenho poderes psíquicos. Você disse que a sua mãe serviu a rainha, desde criança, certo?

Ela consente e pergunta com evidente curiosidade em sua face:

\- Por que você perguntou isso?

\- Apenas queria confirmar. Você consegue trazê-la até aqui, sem o mordomo vê-las?

\- Sim. Eu conheço algumas passagens secretas.

\- Ótimo. Traga ela até aqui.

\- Por quê?

O tipo Psychic sorri e fala:

\- Eu posso mostrar para a princesa como era o ensino da sua mãe, através do olhar da sua genitora, que com certeza acompanhou a rainha falecida quando ela era jovem. Talvez, se a monarca testemunhar mentalmente como era o ensino da rainha, desde que ela era jovem, ela irá intensificar essa coragem e capacidade de manter os grilhões afastados. Afinal, precisamos garantir que isso não ocorra nunca mais.

Freesia fica surpresa e consente, se afastando o mais rápido possível para trazer a sua mãe, enquanto a princesa desabava em um banco, se lembrando de acontecimentos ou percebendo coisas que havia deixado para escanteio, com todas essas recordações se misturando como um torvelino na sua mente, conforme as palavras do tipo Psychic revibravam em sua mente, obrigando-a a encarar a verdade inquietante e igualmente incontestável, passando a ouvir a pequena voz dentro do seu coração e que havia rejeitado por vários anos, sendo que naquele momento se fazia ouvir, fazendo-a se recordar das muitas situações em que ela se revoltou internamente ao ficar em silêncio por causa de sua educação submissa, fazendo com o mordomo falasse em seu nome em inúmeras situações ou quando, simplesmente, se silenciava, agindo como uma boneca de maneiras impecáveis e que sofria por dentro, devendo sempre exibir um doce sorriso, por mais que o seu coração chorasse, conforme havia sido instruída por anos.

Após vinte minutos, driblando o mordomo ao usar um atalho secreto até a parte do jardim onde a princesa se encontrava, Freesia surge com a sua mãe, sendo que no caminho até o castelo, havia explicado os acontecimentos, surpreendendo a sua genitora que ao se aproximar da princesa, faz uma mesura respeitosa e fala emocionada:

\- Eu fiquei tão feliz ao saber que teve a sua própria voz, vossa alteza.

Salvia olha para a mulher e pergunta gentilmente em tom de confirmação:

\- A senhora servia a minha mãe?

\- Sim. Desde que ela era criança e saiba que fiquei radiante, quando a minha filha foi escolhida como a sua Dama de companhia pela sua honorável genitora.

A princesa sorri, sendo que Yuukishin se aproxima, falando:

\- Vou fazer a soberana desse reino, testemunhar com os seus próprios olhos como era a educação da sua mãe, a rainha, a partir das suas memórias. Ela verá tudo o que presenciou, sendo que será uma viagem não muito demorada. Está de acordo com a minha infiltração mental?

\- Se for para a princesa se libertar de uma vez por todas dos grilhões que aquele mordomo desgraçado colocou nela, eu concederei com prazer essa intrusão mental. – a mulher fala determinada.

O tipo Psychic consente e fala, olhando para a jovem monarca daquele reino:

\- Princesa, eu vou tocar a sua testa com um dos meus dedos, para depois tocar a testa dessa senhora. Criarei uma conexão mental entre ambas. Ela continuará nesse mundo real, enquanto a senhorita viajará comigo pelas memórias dela, através de sua mente. – a princesa consente.

Freesia, que se encontrava maravilhada com os poderes dele, comenta:

\- Isso é incrível... Você deve ser um psíquico de poderes imensos, do mesmo nível da lendária Gojika (Olympia) da região de Kalos. Ela é considerada uma das maiores psíquicas do mundo.

Yuukishin agradece, para depois falar para a mulher que estava ao seu lado:

\- Eu recomendo se sentar no banco. Quando eu começar com a minha infiltração mental, você se sentirá estranha. Mas não se preocupe que não trará nenhuma consequência. Eu recomendo, também, que você fique relaxada para facilitar a nossa viagem nas suas memórias.

Ela consente e senta ao lado da princesa, com Yuukishin tocando a mente de ambas, com a monarca fechando os olhos, sentindo-se ansiosa para ver a sua querida mãe quando era jovem, até que ouve a voz de Yuukishin que parecia ecoar em sua mente:

\- Abra os seus olhos.

Ela abre os olhos e percebe que está no quarto usado para estudos, passando a observar a sua mãe quando era jovem, sendo que a reconheceu pelas fotos e passa a ficar emocionada, para depois exibir surpresa em seu semblante ao ver como era o ensino dela e que era completamente distinto do dela, pois pareciam ensiná-la a ser uma líder, sem deixar de demonstrar meiguice e gentileza em seus olhos, a ensinando, também, a ser uma diplomata, enquanto exibia uma postura e voz firme.

Então, a viagem dela continuou nas memórias da senhora, vendo inclusive as aulas de postura, etiqueta e dicção, percebendo o quanto eram diferentes das suas, com exceção da de dicção, passando a assimilar a verdade que sempre esteve na sua frente, mas que se recusou a ver por anos.

De fato, conforme observava as cenas, percebia da forma mais clara e lúcida possível, que a sua educação era para ser o de uma marionete e não de uma monarca que havia herdado um reino para zelar e administrar.

Ademais, viu que a sua mãe tinha um hobby e que ela o exercia, sempre destinando um período de tempo para praticá-lo e exercê-lo, chegando a desmarcar jantares em alguns momentos, pois segundo o que ouviu da explicação da sua mãe para um dos seus súditos, um monarca deve se sacrificar pelo povo, mas nunca deve sacrificar o seu coração, porque o coração pertencia a ela e a mais ninguém.

Inclusive, conforme ouvia a sua genitora explicando que a mudança de tal jantar ou do encontro para outro dia, não traria qualquer consequência, voltando a afirmar que nunca iria sacrificar o seu coração, pois se fizesse esse sacrifício, estaria sacrificando a sua alma e deixaria de ser a rainha, para se tornar algo sem alma.

Essas palavras que ouviu de sua mãe e que foram testemunhadas pela Dama de companhia dela, revibravam pela mente da princesa como um eco poderoso que destruía as contenções em seu ser, ao mesmo tempo em que despertava a sua mente adormecida, conforme a libertava dos grilhões da submissão.

Pela primeira vez em sua vida, ela se sentia como uma soberana de um reino, sendo uma sensação extasiante, pois nunca havia sentido a coroa de forma plena e sim, apenas o peso das responsabilidades que possuía em decorrência do seu título.

Inclusive, naquele instante, ela concordava que de fato, devia dar o exemplo ao pensar em seu povo, mas que não podia sacrificar a sua alma para isso. Ou seja, os seus sonhos e coração.

Afinal, ao ver dela, mesma a sua mãe possuindo várias obrigações atreladas ao seu título, sempre tinha tempo para ela mesma e nunca aceitava sacrificar-se ao nível de perder o seu coração.

No caso de Salvia, ela amava os Contests e sonhava em ser, ao menos, um Pokémon Coordinator, sempre procurando treinar com a sua Togekiss, sentindo uma felicidade imensa ao se imaginar em um Contest.

Então, ao terminarem o seu passeio mental, Mewtwo corta a conexão entre ambas, com a princesa abrindo os seus olhos, sendo que sentia seu rosto úmido, enquanto ouvia a ex-dama de companhia de sua genitora falecida, perguntando, enquanto sorria gentilmente:

\- Como é a sensação de se libertar dos grilhões, vossa alteza?

Salvia fala emocionada, controlando a imensa felicidade em seu coração:

\- É maravilhosa! – ela olha para eles e depois para a Togekiss, falando ao abraça-la – Eu estou livre, minha amiga.

A pokémon exibe felicidade, fazendo passos de dança elegantes, com a soberana sorrindo ao ver que ela compartilhava de sua felicidade ao exclamar animada, como se comemorasse:

\- Kissu!

\- Aquilo era uma apresentação de Contest, certo? – Kashin pergunta, com a princesa e a Togekiss, consentindo animadamente – Os movimentos da Togekiss pareciam coordenados, ainda mais, quando a nobre soberana a fez juntar aqueles dois golpes em um único golpe, gerando um belo efeito. A minha filha, Mizuko-chan, ficou muito animada com o espetáculo.

\- Sim! Foi lindo! – a Manaphy na forma humana, exclama animada.

\- Obrigada.

\- Devia estrear em um Contest, princesa. As suas reuniões podem ser remarcadas. Além disso, já possui uma apresentação pronta e parece que as batalhas nesse Contest, que será realizado amanhã, vão ser individuais – Freesia fala, sorrindo.

\- Eu adoraria, mas se eu aparecer... quer dizer...

\- Basta se fantasiar, se o problema consiste no fato de que ninguém pode saber que é a soberana desse reino, para que possa ganhar de forma justa, sem influenciar os juízes, pois o seu receio é esse, certo? Você quer competir de forma justa. – Kashin pergunta em tom de confirmação.

Ela fica surpresa por ele ter acertado o motivo de sua hesitação e acena afirmativamente, falando:

\- Isso mesmo. Se eles me virem competindo, podem acabar sendo injustos com os demais por eu ser a soberana desse reino ou podem acabar ficando desconfortáveis, quando forem julgar a minha apresentação. Eu quero competir de forma justa e se tiver aquele que for melhor do que eu, ele merecerá ganhar.

\- Eu vi algumas dessas apresentações e pelo que presenciei em alguns desses Contests exibidos na televisão, é que muitos Pokémon Coordinator usam roupas diferentes. Portanto, poderia ocultar a sua verdadeira identidade sobre um disfarce bem elaborado. – Mizuko comenta, animada.

A princesa fica surpresa e depois sorri, falando:

\- Verdade. Não havia pensado nisso. Freesia pode fazer o meu cadastro com a minha licença pokémon, sendo que o meu nome não é algo exclusivo, ainda mais nesse reino, pois muitas meninas receberam o meu nome na época que eu nasci, quando os meus pais anunciaram o nome escolhido para mim e mesmo atualmente, tem meninas que continuam recebendo esse nome.

\- Isso facilita muito. – Kashin fala, consentindo – Quanto a este mordomo, ele é demasiadamente perigoso.

\- O que o meu tou-chan disse é verdade. Eu senti uma ira intensa irradiando dele. – Mizuko fala consentindo – Eu também senti uma grande maldade em seu coração.

Então, Yuukishin se aproxima da monarca, falando seriamente:

\- Como a princesa não corre mais o perigo de cair nos grilhões da submissão, de novo, eu devo avisá-la do perigo que corre, pois eu invadi a mente dele e ao fazer isso, eu descobri que ele provocou o acidente com os seus pais, os reis, pois ao ficar órfã, ele poderia gerenciar a sua educação como desejava, deixando-a submissa, permitindo assim que ele governasse nas sombras, até que você crescesse, fazendo-a se casar com ele no futuro, com o mesmo se tornando o governante real desse reino, após o casamento e como a senhorita estaria subjugada há anos, não iria ter voz própria, fazendo assim, com que não conseguisse recusar qualquer decisão que ele tomasse.

A princesa e as outras humanas ficam estarrecidas, para depois Salvia chorar, sendo confortada pela Togekiss e pela Freesia, para depois ela secar as lágrimas, passando a torcer os punhos, enquanto exibia ira em seu olhar, sendo que a sua dama de companhia pergunta com evidente preocupação em sua face:

\- Mas como podemos provar isso? Eu acredito em você. Mas precisamos de provas.

Yuukishin sorri, com elas não compreendendo o sorriso dele, até que ele explica:

\- O desgraçado tem compulsão por colecionar troféus, possuindo também uma arrogância demasiada, além de ter um orgulho exacerbado do seu plano. Há uma agenda no cômodo do lado esquerdo da cama dele, contendo a sua letra, onde consta o seu plano para usurpar o trono e como ele provocou o acidente que matou os reis. Inclusive, em seu armário de mogno, em uma das portas, no fundo de um grupo de roupas, tem uma bela caixa e dentro dela, as provas da sabotagem do veículo em que os seus honoráveis genitores se encontravam. Essas peças possuem um número de identificação e esse número está relacionado ao veículo real em que os seus pais se encontravam. A ausência dessas peças, pelo que compreendi das memórias dele, ocasionaria o acidente e como ele foi demasiadamente violento, as demais evidências de sabotagem se perderam frente ao grave e intenso incêndio que se sucedeu, após o rompimento do tanque de combustível, fazendo assim com que a investigação concluísse que foi um terrível acidente e não um ato de sabotagem. Ademais, devo avisá-la que ele não estava sozinho. Vai encontrar outros comparsas deles que estavam envolvidos no plano, embora já os tenha conhecido em suas aulas de etiqueta, comportamento e conduta. Saiba que a mente dele era muito fácil de ler e que ele deve ter sentido uma ligeira dor de cabeça frente a minha infiltração mental silenciosa.

Após ouvir o que ele disse, demonstrando surpresa em seu semblante pela extensão dos poderes do jovem e por ter descoberto que três dos seus quatro instrutores eram comparsas dele, Salvia pede a sua Dama de Companhia:

\- Por favor, ligue para a polícia.

\- Pode deixar, princesa – ela começa a ligar do seu celular, para depois sorrir – Eu fico feliz em ouvir a sua voz.

A princesa sorri, consentindo, sendo que N e os outros também estavam sorrindo, com Kashin comentando, satisfeito:

\- É assim que uma soberana age.

Salvia fala com uma feição séria e determinada, enquanto olhava para o seu castelo, estreitando os olhos:

\- Ele roubou os meus pais de mim, me privando deles e tentou usurpar a minha coroa ao me dar uma educação extremamente submissa para me tornar o seu fantoche. Isso é imperdoável. Eu não irei me curvar nunca mais.

A polícia chega após alguns minutos e a princesa fala o que descobriu, sem citar a fonte que forneceu essas informações a pedido de Mewtwo.

O delegado se encontrava surpreso por ouvir a sua monarca e não o mordomo, para depois ficar plenamente satisfeito com o que presenciava, sendo que se dirigem até o quarto do mesmo, que havia acabado de chegar ao corredor que deva acesso ao seu quarto, passando a ficar estarrecido ao ver que estavam entrando em seu cômodo, com alguns pokémons acompanhando os seus treinadores que eram policiais.

O mordomo fica exasperado, enquanto tentava, inutilmente, impedir a entrada deles, sendo retido pelos policiais que se encontravam nos corredores suntuosos, com ele exclamando:

\- Vocês precisam de um mandato!

A princesa surge e fala:

\- Eu sou o mandato. É o meu castelo e esta é uma das dependências do castelo real. Eu autorizei a entrada deles. Do que tem medo? – ela pergunta, assumindo a postura de uma soberana, o encarando sem titubear.

Frente ao comportamento inusitado dela, ele fica estupefato, enquanto a polícia entrava, sendo que após vários minutos, eles aparecem com objetos em sacolas próprias para não comprometer a coleta de provas, para depois o delegado se aproximar dele, dando ordem de prisão:

\- Você está preso pelo assassinato dos reis.

O criminoso exibe desespero em seu semblante, enquanto é algemado, passando a ser levado do local por um policial, sendo que exclama para Kashin e os outros:

\- Eu teria conseguido esse reino, se não fosse à intromissão desses bisbilhoteiros!

\- Essa frase lembra a de um desenho que tinha um cão extremamente covarde e um humano que usava camisa verde, sendo tão covarde quando o cachorro, além de um casal de humanos. – Mizuko comenta pensativa, tentando se lembrar do desenho.

N e os outros sorriem, enquanto o criminoso era levado pelos policiais que tinham alguns dos seus pokémons fora das pokéballs para qualquer eventualidade, sendo que outros policiais apareceram com os comparsas dele, devidamente algemados, com o delegado e seus homens se despedindo, sendo que a princesa se vira para o grupo e fala:

\- Vocês salvaram a minha vida, por assim dizer, ao devolverem a minha liberdade e voz, além de encontrarem o assassino dos meus amados pais. Eu estou em divida com vocês. O que vocês precisarem, eu irei fornecer. Também vão ter passagem livre no castelo. Posso fazer algo por vocês?

\- Não precisamos de nada, vossa alteza, mas agradecemos a generosa oferta. – Kashin fala de forma respeitosa.

\- O mesmo comigo.

\- Eu também.

\- Idem.

\- Princesa – ela se vira para a origem da voz, vendo a mãe de Freesia se aproximando dela, com a filha ao seu lado – Eu adoraria criar a roupa que irá ocultar a sua verdadeira identidade, pois surgiu uma ideia em minha mente de como seria a vestimenta. Eu me sentiria honrada em ajuda-la a realizar o seu sonho. Por favor, permita que eu crie o vosso disfarce.

\- Mas o Contest é amanhã.

\- É tempo mais que do que o suficiente. Posso criar a roupa que representa a vossa liberdade?

Ela sorri e consente, com a senhora se retirando, seguida de sua filha.

\- Tou-chan, precisamos ir para o hotel fazer o check-in, né? – Mizuko pergunta, após alguns minutos.

\- É mesmo! Ficamos muito tempo aqui. – o Rapidash exclama surpreso ao perceber que se esqueceu de fazer o check-in.

\- Vocês estão fazendo turismo? – Salvia pergunta de forma gentil, com a Togekiss no seu lado.

Nisso, eles contam o que ocorreu com o navio e ela fala:

\- Por favor, fiquem hospedados no meu castelo até o navio de vocês, terminar o conserto. Eu faço questão de dar todo o conforto do palácio para vocês. Por favor, aceitem.

\- Kissu... kissu... Toge. – Togekiss fala em seu idioma, repetindo o apelo de sua treinadora, enquanto segurava gentilmente nas mãos da Manaphy.

Eles se entreolham, sendo que Mizuko comenta:

\- Deve ser interessante pernoitar em um castelo. Os quartos devem ser lindos.

Os outros sorriem e consentem, sendo que Kashin fala, respeitosamente:

\- Agradecemos a oferta, vossa alteza.

\- Eu fico feliz que tenham aceitado. Eu irei designar as suítes reais que usamos para receber chefes de estado ou nobres.

\- Não precisamos de tanto luxo, vossa alteza.

\- Eu faço questão. Devolveram a minha vida e a minha liberdade, além de trazerem justiça aos meus pais e ao meu reino. A dívida que possuo com vocês nunca poderá ser quitada por completo. Por isso, tudo o que puder fazer por vocês, me deixará feliz.

Eles ficam surpresos e consentem, sendo que a Togekiss, que se encontrava lado dela, dá piruetas de felicidade.

\- Posso observar os seus treinos, vossa alteza? – Mizuko pergunta expectante.

\- Claro. Seria um enorme prazer ter uma expectadora – ela olha gentilmente da Manaphy para eles – Gostariam de conhecer o castelo? O grupo de visitação só consegue ver alguns lugares. Há muitas áreas não mostradas ao público.

\- Eu adoraria! – a lendária exclama animada.

Nisso, ela chama duas empregadas que os levam para os quartos, para depois eles seguirem a princesa que faz um Tour pelo castelo real, após ordenar ao subordinado do ex-mordomo dela, que desmarcasse as suas reuniões naquele dia e no próximo, agendando-as para dali a dois dias, com ele ficando estarrecido, para depois se recuperar da surpresa, passando a consentir, além de informa-lo que iria selecionar alguns dias para ela, durante a semana, sendo que nesses dias, não poderia ser marcado nenhum compromisso. A monarca também o informou que somente permitiria alguma reunião nesses dias, para os casos que fossem demasiadamente urgentes e que não podiam esperar pelo seu parecer, desde que possuíssem autorização dela para que fossem agendados.

Ele se retira do local, após receber autorização dela, fazendo uma mesura respeitosa para a sua soberana.

Nesse interim, após voltar ao castelo, Freesia solicitou os agentes mais leais e competentes do Serviço Secreto para proteger a soberana daquele reino no Contest, com eles tendo que guardar segredo, sendo que tal ato surpreendeu Salvia, com a dama de companhia explicando que ficaria aliviada se tivesse agentes infiltrados nos Contests que ela iria participar, sendo que iriam ficar disfarçados, com a princesa concordando, pois sabia que era algo necessário.

Afinal, sempre que o monarca de um reino saía do castelo, ele passava a receber proteção adicional do serviço secreto.

Ela também revela para a sua Dama de companhia, que havia planejado conseguir mais alguns pokémons para os Contests, pois tinha somente a Togekiss, com Freesia falando que se ela quisesse sair em uma pequena jornada, poderia ir disfarçada, seguida dos melhores agentes do serviço secreto e que também estariam disfarçados, fazendo-a consentir.

Então, após combinarem essas pequenas saídas, Salvia se vira para a sua Togekiss e pergunta:

\- O que acha de aprender a linguagem humana? – o tipo Fairy e Flying exibe surpresa em seu semblante - Antes, eu nunca consegui perguntar a você se desejava aprender a linguagem humana, pois quando cometi a besteira de comentar isso com aquele desgraçado, ele disse que era anormal um pokémon aprender a fala humana, ainda mais o pokémon de uma nobre. Eu sempre achei errado decidir algo em seu nome, sem consulta-la, pois era uma escolha pessoal sua, mas na época, eu ainda estava presa aos grilhões da submissão. Eu fico feliz em poder, enfim, fazer essa pergunta, amiga.


	107. Apresentação

**Notas do Autor**

No dia seguinte, a monarca Salvia…

Na segunda fase...

 **Capítulo 107 - Apresentação**

Após passar a surpresa, a Togekiss fica pensativa, para depois consentir animadamente, falando em seu idioma, com N traduzindo:

\- Ela diz que adoraria aprender a falar a linguagem humana para poder conversar com você.

Salvia fala sorrindo:

\- Que bom! Eu também estou ansiosa para conversar com você. Vou encomendar o dispositivo que tem as aulas de Hakai.

No dia seguinte, após eles experimentaram todo o luxo e mordomia do palácio, eles veem que o disfarce da princesa consistia em um belo vestido e um elegante chapéu feminino, assim como luvas compridas que cobriam todo o braço, combinando com o vestuário, além de uma belíssima máscara de plumas. De fato, não dava para reconhecê-la, sendo que a sua Dama de companhia havia feito a inscrição da princesa, enquanto que ela demonstrava ansiedade, assim como a sua Togekiss, pois ambas iriam estrear pela primeira vez em um Contest, sendo que a monarca, segurava animadamente o seu Contest Pass, que era a sua identidade como Pokémon Coordinator, podendo participar dos Contests da região de Sinnoh.

Freesia havia entregado, também, o Ribbon Caster, para guardar as Ribbons e duas Hide Ball, para colocar as pokéballs dentro, juntamente com alguns selos dentro de um envelope.

\- Para que servem os selos e as Hide Ball? – Mizuko pergunta curiosa.

\- Nos Contests de Sinnoh, assim como nos Contests de outras regiões, pois se tornou exigência nos demais, a pokéball do pokémon deve ser colocada numa Hide Ball – ela olha para a sua Togekiss - Vamos dar um exemplo, amiga?

A pokémon consente e ela a chama para a pokéball, para depois abrir o Hide Ball, colocando a pokéball da Togekiss, continuando a explicação para Mizuko:

\- Basta inserir a Pokéball aqui dentro e colocar esse selo no centro, onde fica o botão de abrir e fechar a Hide Ball – ela coloca um selo em forma de coração – Então, você libera o pokémon. Veja. Saia, Togekiss!

Ela atira a pokéball para o alto e eles observam vários corações que surgiram como uma chuva, com o tipo Fairy e Flying saindo dentre os corações, exclamando animada:

\- Kissu!

\- Incrível! – a Manapy exclama com os olhos brilhantes – Vai usar esse selo?

\- Não. Vou usar outro. Há muitos tipos de selos. Quero usar um em forma de fitas que se curvam, formando uma coroa. Há vários subtipos de fitas que se tornam objetos. Há um que se torna uma coroa e é esse que eu quero usar na Togekiss.

\- Isso é inacreditável! Foi tão lindo.

A princesa sorri, para depois falar:

\- Por que não pega um inicial com o Hakase Pokémon dessa região para começar a sua jornada? É raro ver pessoas sem nenhum pokémon.

Mizuko fala sem jeito, mentindo:

\- Um dia, eu vou fazer isso.

\- É que nós estamos em nossa própria jornada. Mas não vejo problemas para que um dia, ela tenha uma Licença Pokémon. – Kashin fala de forma natural, surpreendendo N e os outros, enquanto colocava a mão no ombro de sua filha.

\- Eu tenho uma Licença Pokémon, mas sou contra o confinamento de pokémons, assim como, sou contra os humanos os usarem nas batalhas para que possam se divertir ao manda-los batalharem – N comenta – Só tenho essa Licença Pokémon por causa daquele que me criava como uma ferramenta para manipular o povo.

Freesia fica surpresa e depois consente, falando:

\- Eu não compartilho dos seus pensamentos, mas respeito os seus motivos e também compreendo que Kashin-san e os outros estão em uma jornada. Espero que a Mizuko-chan, um dia, se torne uma treinadora.

A Manaphy força um sorriso e consente, ficando aliviada ao ver que a princesa Salvia acreditou nas palavras do seu pai, sendo que seria no mínimo, algo bem bizarro e que não conseguia se imaginar dando uma ordem a outro pokémon.

\- Eu fiquei feliz quando a Freesia-san confirmou que o Contest que será realizado amanhã é o da Classe Novata, sendo o ideal para mim, considerando o nível da Togekiss.

\- "Classe Novata"?

\- Sim. Os Contests são divididos por Classe, que compreende faixas de nível dos pokémons. A Classe Novata compreende a faixa do nível catorze até o nível vinte e três. A Pré-Iniciante compreende a faixa do nível vinte e quatro até o nível trinta e quatro. O Iniciante compreende o nível trinta e cinco até o quarenta e cinco. O Pós Iniciante é do nível quarenta e seis até o cinquenta e seis. O Pré Intermediário compreende o nível cinquenta e sete até o sessenta e sete. O Intermediário é do nível sessenta e oito até o setenta e oito. O Superior é do nível setenta e nove até o nível oitenta e nove. A Classe Profissional é do nível noventa até o nível cem. Inclusive, para uma maior justiça, o nível dos pokémons é monitorado constantemente, juntamente com as batalhas que são sorteadas pelo nível dos pokémons, encaixando assim com outros próximos do nível, até a semifinal, visando tornar as batalhas justas.

\- Bem, tem lógica. Afinal, se não houver essa separação por nível, seria uma injustiça fazer os iniciantes enfrentarem os de nível superior. A batalha seria muito injusta. – Kashin comenta pensativo.

\- Um dia, eu almejo ser uma Master Top Pokémon Coordinator. – a monarca fala, sonhadora.

\- O que é o Master Top Pokémon Coordinator?

\- O Master Top Pokémon Coordinator são Pokémon Coordinators que venceram o Grand Festival Classe Profissional, que compreende pokémons de nível noventa a cem. Ou seja, é uma Elite acima do Top Pokémons Coordinator regulares que compreendem os vencedores dos Grand Festival da Classe Iniciante até a Classe Superior, havendo subclassificações de Top Pokémon Coordinator, começando da Classe Iniciante e que ganhavam, após venceram o Grand Festival Classe Iniciante, o título de Top Pokémon Coordinator Iniciante, sendo que é possível galgar outros níveis participando de Grand Festival acima deste, para melhorar a sua classificação. O Top Pokémon Coordinator classe Iniciante é a Classe mínima dos Grand Festival.

\- Sugoi (Incrível)! – Mizuko exclama animada.

Salvia sorri e continua explicando:

\- Esses Master Top Pokémons Coordinator participam de um Contest especial chamado de Grand Contest Master para definir o melhor dentre eles. São batalhas incríveis e apresentações magníficas, realizadas uma vez por ano, assim como o Grand Contest Classe Profissional, que é realizado uma vez por ano. Mas, primeiro, preciso ter as dez Ribbons necessárias para acessar o Grand Festival.

\- Eu estou torcendo para que consiga o título de Master Top Pokémon Coordinator.

\- Muito obrigada, Mizuko-chan.

Mais tarde, Kashin e os outros, inclusive Freesia, sentaram nas arquibancadas para assistirem as apresentações, sendo que os três juízes que julgariam as apresentações e batalhas eram Top Pokémons Coordinators aposentados, com nenhum deles tendo qualquer vínculo com os competidores, com um Master Top Pokémon Coordinator ativo como convidado.

O motivo de terem mudado os juízes era para que ocorresse uma avaliação precisa e de forma mais profunda das apresentações, assim como das batalhas de Contest, pois eles eram profissionais aposentados que possuíam conhecimento técnico para realizarem a devida avaliação.

Então, a apresentadora anuncia, sendo que Mizuko, N, Kashin, Yuukishin e Freesia, estavam ansiosos para verem a apresentação de Salvia e torciam por ela, após testemunharem as belíssimas apresentações daquela primeira fase:

\- A próxima a entrar é a Pokémon Coordinator, Salvia-san!

Nisso, ela entra, com todos vendo que o elegante chapéu, o vestido bem fechado e de gola alta, as luvas que cobriam os braços, assim como a máscara ornamentada com plumas, formavam um belo conjunto que não permitia aos súditos perceberam que era a sua monarca se apresentando.

\- Gostaria de saber onde está o Serviço Secreto. – Mizuko comenta curiosa.

\- Ali.

Freesia aponta para alguns homens e mulheres, sendo que estavam infiltrados como seguranças do Contest e outros como participantes, enquanto explicava:

\- Eles são muito hábeis em suas funções e estudaram em um dia, tudo sobre os Contests, com eles decidindo que alguns iriam participar como Pokémons Coordinator para poderem ficar próximos dela, na área dos participantes, permitindo assim uma proteção mais efetiva ao se misturarem dentre os concorrentes.

\- Bem, eles precisam passar na primeira fase. – a Manaphy comenta com uma gota ao tentar imaginar eles competindo.

\- Eu duvido que eles consigam passar da primeira fase por mais disciplinados que sejam. Se bem, que o objetivo deles é apenas ficarem próximos de Salvia-sama, tanto na forma de competidores, tanto como seguranças que ficam na área dos competidores e do palco. Além disso, todos eles estão armados e em prontidão, para tomarem qualquer medida protetiva, se for necessária. A princesa foi informada do plano de segurança, sendo que usa um Pokémon Watch ou se preferirem um Pokétch, como é usualmente chamado, sendo que eles o modificaram ao adicionarem um botão camuflado, dentre os botões regulares de um Pokétch, além de ter um localizador potente embutido nele. Basta ela apertar esse botão que foi adicionado no dispositivo, que eles irão para perto dela o mais rápido possível, sendo apelidado entre eles de "botão do pânico", com Salvia-sama recebendo um pequeno treinamento para apertá-lo o mais rápido possível, frente a alguma ameaça.

\- Incrível...

\- Sim. Eles estudaram a melhor forma de protegê-la em um evento desse tipo, além de terem estudado as plantas desse local. Eles são muito competentes, sendo que foram escolhidos os melhores a dedo, com eles intensificando a proteção, sempre tendo alguém seguindo atentamente os passos da princesa.

Então, eles voltam à atenção deles para o palco, com a jovem soberana pegando a pokéball da Togekiss, sendo que a havia colocado em uma Hide Ball com um selo, para que a saída dela do dispositivo fosse o mais belo possível.

De fato, quando ela sai, surgem belas fitas luminosas que se curvam, formando uma bela coroa de fitas, inicialmente alvas e que depois, assumiram uma coloração roseada, com a Togekiss aparecendo no centro da bela coroa, falando:

\- Kissu.

Então, após inspirar profundamente, Salvia exclama, enquanto juntava as duas mãos em frente ao tórax em uma pose meiga:

\- Primeiro, use o Aura Sphere!

A pokémon exclama animada, concentrando poder tipo Fighting, criando uma esfera azulada de aura, para depois lança-la para o alto:

\- Togissu!

Com as mãos ainda juntas ao tórax, a princesa exclama:

\- Continue com o Steel Wing!

O tipo Fairy e Flying avança, após concentrar poder tipo Steel nas asas, rodopiando sobre o seu próprio eixo, separando a esfera de aura em pequenas esferas que formam um círculo no ar, arrancando suspiros da multidão e da apresentadora.

\- Para finalizar com graça, use Air Slash! - ela exclama, esticando uma das mãos, enquanto mantinha a outra flexionada contra o tórax.

A pokémon começa a girar sobre si mesmo, passando a emitir um belo brilho azulado, transformando em pó as esferas de Aura Sephere, criando um novo show em forma de brilhos azulados, sendo que quem olhava de baixo, já que ela voava ascendendo, enquanto rodopiava em seu próprio eixo, percebia que as várias lâminas azuladas curvadas tomavam a forma de uma shuriken que rodava no ar de forma belíssima ao ser formada por feixes de ar azulados do Air Slash.

O choque das lâminas de vento azulado contra as esferas da Aura Sphere, criou uma espécie de aurora boreal que desce verticalmente como uma cortina, rodeando a Togekiss que descia, até ficar ao lado de sua treinadora, com essa cortina passando a rodeá-las, enquanto que o belíssimo fulgor tocava o chão, para depois ambas fazerem uma mesura elegante para a plateia, com a apresentadora exclamando animada:

\- Isso é lindo! É puro brilho! Parece que uma cortina brilhante desceu em torno delas!

Após terminar a apresentação, houve muitos suspiros, frente aos movimentos elegantes e harmoniosos da Togekiss, assim como o som de aplausos entusiasmados, com os juízes comentando da elegância, sutileza e beleza da fusão dos golpes que foram executados de forma harmoniosa e em total sintonia com a treinadora, conforme comentários dos mesmos, após a apresentação dela, sendo que também completaram que a elegância dos movimentos, exalava a uma nobreza natural, dificilmente vista em uma apresentação.

Então, enquanto Salvia e Togekiss, assim como os outros Pokémons Coordinators e pokémons, aguardavam o parecer dos juízes que iriam decidir quem iria prosseguir para a próxima fase e que era a última, Freesia, Kashin, N, Mizuko e Yuukishin, estavam conversando com a soberana daquele reino em um local afastado dos demais.

A princesa comenta, com a sua amiga, a Togekiss, ao seu lado, enquanto que os agentes do Serviço Secreto que se encontravam disfarçados de Pokémon Coordinator mantinham Salvia em seu campo de visão, assim como os demais, que estavam disfarçados de seguranças:

\- Eu estava muito nervosa e até agora, o meu coração está batendo forte – ela olha para a sua pokémon – Togekiss, você também está assim?

A pokémon consente, falando:

\- Togi.

Então, Freesia fala:

\- A apresentação foi linda. O importante é que ambas fiquem calmas e focadas.

\- Vocês devem fazer isso, pois tem a última fase e essa será difícil. Afinal, envolve batalhas e elas têm que ser belíssimas, além de ter várias outras regras, pois há pontuações envolvidas nessa fase. – Kashin comenta.

\- Sim. O verdadeiro desafio virá na segunda fase. – Yuukishin comenta.

\- Eu achei as apresentações lindas e estou empolgada para a segunda fase. – Mizuko comenta com os olhos brilhando, fazendo os outros sorrirem.

\- Eu fico feliz de poder, enfim, realizar o meu sonho. Agora, sinto que estou vivendo de forma plena. De fato, sacrificar o meu sonho estava apenas me fazendo sofrer demasiadamente. Quanto aos outros sacrifícios como a ausência de privacidade, pois aonde eu vou, tenho que ter seguranças, sendo que sequer posso espairecer sem estar sendo vigiada, além dos compromissos que possuo desde que não tenha que sacrificar o meu sonho, eu consigo aceitar com resignação, porque sou plenamente ciente de que não tenho uma vida normal como qualquer outra pessoa por ter as minhas obrigações reais. – ela fala sorrindo.

\- E está certíssima, alteza. Sacrificar o seu sonho, nunca trará nada de bom e sim, apenas o sofrimento.

Ela consente, sendo que olha para os lados e comenta:

\- Os Pokémons Coordinators e os pokémons parecem tão vividos. Ás vezes, eu sinto como se estivesse em um dos meus sonhos, quando eu sonhava que estava participando de um Contest.

\- Isso é normal. Afinal, somente podia vivenciar o desejo que possuía no fundo do seu coração, através dos seus sonhos e por isso, ao estar aqui, tem a sensação que ainda está em um dos seus sonhos. – Freesia comenta gentilmente.

\- Creio que é isso. – ela comenta pensativa.

Então, eles se aproximam do visor ao avistarem a apresentadora do Contest, para depois, aparecer a imagem de oito treinadores na tela, com eles notando que dois deles faziam parte do serviço secreto e que os mesmos estavam surpresos ao verem as suas fotos entre os escolhidos, pois eles não estavam competindo para ganhar e sim, apenas para ficarem juntos de sua monarca e que para não levantar suspeitas, procuraram treinar uma apresentação com um dos seus pokémons ao pesquisarem arquivos sobre apresentações de Contests, para que pudessem se misturar aos Pokémons Coordinators.

\- Bem, eu acho que com um estudo intenso e sério, tudo é possível. – Freesia comenta com uma gota, com todos os outros, consentindo.

Então, a voz da apresentadora é ouvida:

\- Aqueles que passaram da primeira fase foram esses oito! Que tipos de técnicas eles irão nos mostrar na segunda fase, a Batalha de Contest?

Nisso, Freesia, Kashin e os outros, desejam sorte para ela, para em seguida, voltarem aos seus lugares na plateia, visando assistirem a segunda fase, enquanto torciam por Salvia, conforme observavam as várias batalhas, sendo que os dois agentes secretos perderam e no final, havia restado apenas Salvia e um adversário, um jovem que usava roupas que lembravam o de um cawboy, enquanto que a princesa havia conseguido avançar nas batalhas, sem dificuldade, pois havia sido sortuda ao enfrentar oponentes com desvantagem ao tipo dela, além de serem novatos, não possuindo experiência de batalha.

Então, a apresentadora exclama:

\- Finalmente a competição de Katakori Town (Arrowroot Town) do Pokémon Contest Classe Novato chega ao seu clímax. Essa é a última partida que irá decidir o vencedor dessa competição! Temos no palco, á direita, o Hiroshi-san e do meu lado esquerdo, a Salvia-san. Qual dos dois conseguirá a Ribbon? O tempo limite é de cinco minutos! Comecem!

\- Vamos ver como se sairá com o pokémon que eu escolhi especialmente para você! – ele exclama, exibindo um sorriso confiante - Vá, Seviper!

A pokéball dele estava em um Hide Ball, fazendo sair uma fumaça arroxeada que revela a serpente tipo Poison, que após sair da pokéball, fica enrolada em posição de bote.

Nas arquibancadas, N comenta com evidente preocupação em sua face:

-Salvia-sama não tem experiência real de batalha, sendo que ela teve sorte ao enfrentar oponentes com desvantagem ao tipo dela e que não pareciam ter experiência de batalha ao contrário desse oponente, que parecer ter uma experiência considerável. Pelo que nos falou, ela batalhava contra treinadores que vinham ao palácio e não acho que eles lutavam com tudo contra ela. Com certeza, eles facilitavam.

Freesia suspira e fala:

\- O senhor está certo. Aquele desgraçado não queria que ela perdesse muito tempo nas batalhas e por isso, pagava aos treinadores para perderem, nas raras vezes que eu conseguia algum tempo para a Salvia hime-sama. De fato, ela nunca teve uma batalha séria. Eu falei isso para ela, ontem e como resposta, ela passou a estudar algumas batalhas, para buscar algum conhecimento, sendo que haviam treinado, apenas, a fusão de golpes para criar efeitos belíssimos, assim como, para potencializar os danos. Ela e a Togekiss, procuraram assistir ao maior número de batalhas possíveis.

\- Entendo... Mas a situação dela é pior do que você imagina. – Kashin fala.

\- Com certeza. – Yuukishin comenta com um aceno.

\- Como assim? – Freesia pergunta confusa.

N se vira para ela e fala:

\- A Togekiss é tipo Fairy e Flying. O Serviper é tipo Poison. Movimentos tipo Poison e Steel são super efetivos contra um tipo Fairy e a Togekiss, por ser tipo Flying, ganhou uma fraqueza adicional contra movimentos tipo Eletric. Salvia-sama terá que se concentrar e usar a velocidade da Togekiss contra a velocidade do Serviper. Mesmo se souber usar a velocidade superior dela em relação ao do seu oponente, encontrando uma forma de evitar o impacto dos golpes super efetivos, não muda o fato de que ela não possui muito conhecimento de batalhas e o Serviper é um dos piores adversários para a Togekiss, que ela teve o azar de enfrentar, enquanto que o treinador dele, parecer ter um conhecimento bem maior em batalhas do que a princesa.

Freesia passa a ficar preocupada, assim como Mizuko, com Kashin falando:

\- Se o adversário dela agir com arrogância, julgando que já venceu pela desvantagem de tipo da sua oponente, isso poderá ajuda-la no sentido de abrir uma brecha na estratégia e defesa dele, podendo, inclusive, pegá-lo desprevenido.

\- Ademais, nós não podemos esquecer que ela perderá alguns pontos, assim que a Togekiss sair da pokéball, pois estará usando um pokémon em desvantagem ao Serviper. Portanto, começará a batalha com menos pontos. – Yuukishin comenta – Bem, foi o que eu compreendi das regras dos Contests e o que eu testemunhei até agora, confirma isso.


	108. A batalha acirrada

**Notas da Autora**

A batalha da Togekiss e de Salvia, não é apenas uma simples batalha e sim, uma batalha pelos seus sonhos...

 **Capítulo 108 - A batalha acirrada**

Então, Salvia faz uma pose e lança a sua pokéball dentro da Hide Ball com um selo, exclamando:

\- Togekiss, apareça!

Novamente, ela usa o selo de fitas brilhantes, fazendo surgir uma bela coroa cor de rosa, com a tipo Flying e Fairy no centro, exclamando animada em seu idioma:

\- Kissu!

Nisso, conforme o que foi dito por Yuukishin, Freesia viu que a sua princesa perdeu alguns pontos pela desvantagem de tipo do seu pokémon.

No palco, após se recuperar da perda de pontos que já era esperado pela desvantagem do seu pokémon e que a fazia ficar ainda mais preocupada pelo tipo do mesmo, a princesa consegue se acalmar e decide se focar na batalha, flexionando os seus braços contra o seu tórax, sorrindo, enquanto falava:

\- Vamos fazer bonito na final... Togekiss, use Air Slash!

Ela concentra um poder brilhante em suas asas e lança lâminas azuladas brilhantes contra o seu oponente.

\- Serviper, use Night Slash!

O Pokémon concentra poder tipo Dark e lança lâminas escuras que se chocam contra as lâminas de vento, gerando um belo brilho arroxeado e brilhante, acabando por reverter a beleza do golpe contra a Togekiss, usando o próprio golpe dela, fazendo Salvia perder pontos por causa disso.

\- Essa é a sua chance! Use Iron Tail!

O pokémon salta, concentrando poder tipo Steel na cauda, sendo que o ato dele de bloquear as suas lâminas de vento, deixou a Togekiss e sua treinadora estarrecidas, com Salvia exclamando ao ver que ela não conseguiria se esquivar:

\- Use Steel Wing para bloquear o golpe!

\- Togi!

O Pokémon concentra poder tipo Steel, bloqueando a cauda de aço do Serviper, sendo que o golpe do tipo Poison era mais poderoso que o da tipo Fairy e Flying, fazendo assim, com que ela sofresse danos pelo impacto, embora não tenha atingido o seu corpo, com a mesma caindo abruptamente no solo, levantando uma nuvem de poeira, fazendo Salvia exclamar desesperada, enquanto que a barra de energia da Togekiss no painel de batalhas, baixava um pouco com os danos:

\- Togekiss!

O tipo Fairy e Flying luta para se levantar, enquanto murmurava com os olhos fechados pela dor, conseguindo abrir uma fresta:

\- Kissu...

Na plateia, Freesia exclama desesperada:

\- Não! Foi um golpe super efetivo!

\- Não foi. – N fala, olhando atentamente para o palco – Se tivesse sido atingida por um golpe super efetivo, além da Togekiss ter sérias dificuldades para se levantar, caso não ficasse inconsciente, ela teria perdido mais pontos e não apenas alguns pontos, sendo que a outra indicação é a perda de pouca energia pela barra de energia da Togekiss em seu painel. Veja.

A dama de companhia olha confusa para o painel de pontos e depois, para o painel de batalha usado pelos GYMs e por locais que tinham batalhas de pokemons. Ele exibia a imagem de uma Togekiss e sua barra de energia, que estava um pouco baixa e outra imagem, esta do Serviper, contendo a sua barra de energia.

Então, ela comenta:

\- Mas o senhor disse que golpes tipo Steel eram super efetivos contra o tipo Fairy.

\- Sim. De fato, eles são super efetivos. Mas a ação rápida da princesa evitou o contato do golpe com o corpo da Togekiss. Foram as asas de metal dela que receberam o dano e não o corpo dela, sendo que o motivo de ter sido jogada contra o solo é que o dano do Iron Tail é muito maior que do Steel Wing e por isso, ela foi enviada ao chão. – N comenta com os braços cruzados em frente ao corpo.

Freesia olha o painel de pontuação, com Kashin comentando:

\- N me explicou sobre os Contests e de fato, o golpe não a atingiu, com os juízes considerando apenas o choque de dois movimentos tipo Steel. Por isso, Salvia-sama não teve a perda de pontos que teria se o golpe tivesse atingido o corpo da Togekiss. Portanto, a sua perda de pontos foi referente ao fato da sua pokémon ter sido derrotada no embate entre os golpes tipo Steel e não no quesito golpes super efetivos.

\- Resta saber se ela conseguirá se levantar adequadamente. Afinal, ela nunca batalhou de forma séria e encarar um oponente com uma experiência considerável e com vantagem ao tipo dela, trará grandes dificuldades para a Togekiss e para a Salvia. – Yuukishin comenta, seriamente.

Então, eles observam que a Togekiss, que sentia dores intensas, ainda lutava para se recuperar da queda abrupta, pois nunca havia sido atacada brutalmente antes, sendo tudo novo para ela.

\- Togekiss, aguente firme!

\- Togi…

\- Serviper, use Iron Tail!

O Pokémon avança com a sua cauda se tornando de metal, para depois, atingi-la brutalmente, fazendo-a exclamar em dor:

\- Togissu!

Então, por causa da brutalidade do golpe desferido que foi brandido como um chicote, ela é arremessada para trás com violência, atingindo a parede, levantando uma densa nuvem de poeira, enquanto a barra de pontos da Togekiss descia vertiginosamente por se tratar de um golpe super efetivo, com Freesia compreendendo naquele instante, o quanto podia ser desastroso se fosse atingido por um golpe super efetivo, tanto para o pokémon, quanto para a Pokémon Coordinator, no caso desta, em relação a pontuação dela, pois ela perdeu muitos pontos.

\- Togekiss!

\- Golpes tipo Steel são super efetivos contra os tipos Fairy. Duvido que ela consiga se levantar, ainda mais pelo fato de ter levado um pouco de dano do Iron Tail, anteriormente.

Então, quando a fumaça cessa, todos ficam surpresos ao verem ela de pé, com todos eles notando que a barra de energia da pokémon no painel que era usado nos Gyms e em outros lugares de batalhas pokémons, exibia um ponto de energia, com a tipo Fairy e Flying sentindo dores intensas e igualmente lacerantes, enquanto lutava com todas as suas forças para se manter de pé, sendo que estava arfante e exausta, para depois voar, ficando em frente a sua treinadora, falando entre golfadas de ar:

\- To... togi... togi... kissu.

\- Togekiss... você quer descansar na pokéball? – Salvia pergunta desesperada ao ver o estado lastimável da sua amiga, sendo visíveis os seus orbes úmidos.

Ela nega e olha com determinação para o seu oponente, para depois tornar a virar, olhando para a sua treinadora, exibindo um olhar determinado, falando enquanto consentia:

\- Togi... togi... kissu!

Então, a princesa sorri e fala, secando os olhos:

\- Você está certa. Estamos lutando pelo nosso sonho e ninguém vai toma-lo de nós, novamente. Essa não é uma simples batalha de Contest e nunca será. Essa batalha representa o nosso sonho e iremos triunfar.

A pokémon consente, exclamando animada:

\- Kissu!

Então, a tipo Fairy e Flying volta a olhar para o seu oponente, enquanto Salvia procurava acalmar o seu coração, buscando alguma estratégia contra o Serviper.

Nesse interim, um dos juízes comentava com visível surpresa:

\- Ela tinha tudo para ter sido finalizada.

\- Mas não foi e isso é surpreendente.

\- Já ouvi falar de tais milagres.

\- De fato, eu também ouvi sobre esses milagres inexplicáveis.

\- Eu ouvi falar de uma explicação que envolvia o amor do pokémon para com o seu treinador e que esse sentimento intenso, permitia tais milagres. Bem, foi o que eu li.

\- Bem, sempre há alguma explicação.

\- Verdade.

O Master Top Pokémon Coordinator fala, sem olhar para os outros juízes:

\- Só o amor pode ser tão poderoso. Logo, é o amor que torna tais milagres possíveis. Não há qualquer outra explicação e eu acredito nessa teoria, pois também explica a atitude dos meus pokémons, que também são meus amigos e que já realizaram milagres durante as batalhas, sendo que não somos apenas uma equipe e sim, uma família por convivermos juntos e por termos passado por muitas situações, com os nossos corações se encontrando unidos.

Os outros ouvem atentamente, sendo que um deles fala:

\- Bem, não nego que o amor pode ser poderoso, mas... Assim... Eu não acho que seja verdadeira essa explicação.

O Master Top Pokémon Coordinator suspira e fala, sem olhar para os outros:

\- Tudo bem. São poucos os que acreditam nisso. Não se sinta mal por isso.

Após falar, ele volta olhar atentamente para a Togekiss e para a sua treinadora, passando a sorrir ao ver o forte amor que o pokémon sentia pela sua Pokémon Coordinator e vice-versa, além do olhar repleto de determinação vindo de ambas.

Então, o treinador do Serviper fala estupefato:

\- Isso não é possível... A sua Togekiss deveria ter sido finalizada - após se recuperar da estupefação, ele ordena ao seu pokémon - Serviper, use Sludge Bomb!

Após concentrar poder tipo Poison, ele atira pela sua boca, lamas arroxeadas repletas de tipo Poison, totalmente insalubres e em forma de lodo contra o tipo Fairy e Flying, sendo que Salvia exclama:

\- Use Air Slash para cortá-las e depois, use Swift!

\- Togi!

A pokémon concentra poder tipo Flying, gerando ventos azulados em forma de lâminas, as lançando contra as bolas de lodo venenosas, as cortando, reduzindo assim o seu poder de dano pela metade, sendo que em seguida, com o golpe já enfraquecido, ela usa Swift, com as estrelas se chocando contra os pedaços de lodo, as transformando em luzes brilhantes, com várias delas sendo arroxeadas, enquanto que as outras, possuíam coloração dourada pelo uso do Swift, formando um belo contraste, juntamente com o vestígio da cor azul das lâminas do Air Slash da Togekiss.

Então, dentre as belíssimas luzes, algumas estrelas saem desse brilho, avançando contra o tipo Poison, o acertando, fazendo o mesmo ser arremessado a alguns metros, com o seu treinador sendo pego de surpresa, enquanto que a barra circular de pontos de Hiroshi baixava em decorrência do ataque do seu pokémon ter sido bloqueado e que para piorar, foi usado pela sua adversária como base para um belíssimo movimento, fazendo assim com que ele fosse punido, novamente, fazendo-o perder mais pontos e quando o seu pokémon foi atingido, ele foi punido em sua pontuação, de novo.

Salvia exclama, sentindo-se confiante ao ver a barra de energia do tipo Poison, descendo pela primeira vez, desde o início da batalha, juntamente com a perda enorme de pontos de seu oponente, assim como, por ter conseguido usar um contra-ataque, enquanto que a princesa prestava atenção no tempo limite de cinco minutos, pois se não o derrotasse nesse período de tempo, a vitória seria decidida pela pontuação:

\- Togekiss, envolva o Aura Sphere com o Psyshock!

\- Kissu!

Após concentrar poder tipo Fighting, ela cria uma esfera azulada brilhante, a mantendo na sua frente, para depois, concentrar poder tipo Psychic em volta da esfera na forma de ondas arroxeadas, fazendo surgir pequenas esferas psíquicas que rodeavam a esfera azul como se fosse um sol rodeado por planetas, gerando um belo espetáculo brilhante.

Enquanto isso, o Pokémon Coordinator exclama, tanto pelo desespero da perda maciça de pontos, quanto pelo fato dos movimentos tipo Psychic serem super efetivos contra os tipos Poison, sendo que não havia a visto usar um golpe tipo Psychic nas outras batalhas:

\- Use Iron Tail! Vamos finalizá-la. Afinal, podemos derrota-la por pontos ou por finalização.

O Serviper avança, concentrando poder tipo Steel, com a ponta da sua cauda se tornando de metal, enquanto a Togekiss finalizava a criação do seu novo movimento pela fusão dos golpes, sendo que a pokémon vê o avanço do seu adversário e mantendo as esferas na sua frente, através do poder psíquico do Psyshock, ela consegue se esquivar, sem receber qualquer orientação, surpreendendo a todos, inclusive o oponente de Salvia, a mesma e o Serviper, pois se mexeu por si mesma, com Hiroshi perdendo mais alguns pontos pelo seu golpe não ter atingido a sua oponente, fazendo ele ser punido em sua pontuação, para depois a tipo Fairy e Flying lançar o belo ataque contra o seu oponente, com ambos os poderes se chocando contra ele, fazendo surgir uma bela explosão brilhante e igualmente reluzente em um caleidoscópio de belíssimas cores, juntamente com um pó cintilante.

A pontuação de Hiroshi cai drasticamente pelo movimento super efetivo, sendo que a batalha foi encerrada através dos símbolos de "X" em cada uma das cabines dos jurados em decorrência da finalização do Serviper, apesar de Hiroshi ter alguns pontos, ainda, enquanto que o tipo Poison se encontrava no chão, inconsciente, após cessar o espetáculo de brilho e de luzes, com a sua barra de energia se encontrando zerada.

Enquanto isso, a Togekiss pousa com graça e elegância ao lado de sua treinadora e apesar de sentir dores intensas e igualmente lacerantes, enquanto se encontrava ofegante, ela faz uma bela e elegante mesura, juntamente com a sua treinadora, para depois a princesa afagá-la.

Então, a apresentadora exclama:

\- Foi um golpe iridescente belíssimo e igualmente devastador para o tipo Poison! Seviper está fora da batalha! A Togekiss venceu a disputa! – nisso, a pontuação de Hiroshi é apagada, enquanto que o mesmo estava chocado – Quem ganhou a Ribbon do Contest Classe Novata de Katakori foi... Salvia-san!

Nisso, apareceu no painel a palavra Winner, a Ribbon que seria dada, a foto de Salvia em seu disfarce e uma foto menor ao lado dela e que era da Togekiss.

A princesa está emocionada, assim como a tipo Fairy e Flying, pois ambas começaram a realizar o seu sonho, sendo o primeiro passo de muitos, conforme participariam de mais Contests para conseguir as oito Ribbons, visando competirem em uma das classes do Grand Festival pelo título de Top Pokémon Coordinator, embora almejasse no futuro o título de Master Top Pokémon Coordinator.

Antigamente, eram apenas cinco Ribbons, além de haver apenas um nível de Top Pokémon Coordinator, além de não haver as divisões por nível de pokémon, fazendo com que as batalhas fossem injustas.

Portanto, para fazerem batalhas mais justas, eles criaram as Classes e seus determinados níveis, sendo que decidiram aumentar a exigência de Ribbons, além de haver um limite no número de participantes em cada Contest, inspirados nas mudanças da Nova Liga Pokémon, além das demais regiões determinarem o uso do Hide Ball e dos selos, como era em Sinnoh.

Claro que a princesa decidiu ter mais alguns pokémons, pois só tinha a Togekiss, assim como, iria treinar batalhas em Battle Clubs e Batlle Dome, usando outro disfarce.

Então, os juízes comentam sobre a batalha:

\- Foram dois golpes maravilhosos e com certeza, todos nós nos ficamos surpresos, frente ao fato dela ter aguentado um golpe super efetivo! O movimento anterior ao usar o Sludge Bomb do Serperior como base para um ataque lindo, usando uma combinação de Air Slash e Swift, gerou um belíssimo efeito, além de algumas estrelas do Swift acertarem o tipo Poison, para depois, testemunhamos a Togekiss se esquivando por si mesma, enquanto preparava mais uma fusão de golpes, gerando um efeito lindíssimo e igualmente reluzente, enquanto finalizava o oponente. Foram golpes simplesmente magníficos, não acham?

Todos os demais concordam, falando da beleza dos golpes e do pensamento rápido da Pokémon Coordinator ao usar o Sludge Bomb contra o Serviper, assim como faziam menção a esquiva por si mesma da Togekiss, sem receber qualquer ordem da sua treinadora, com eles citando que era algo raro, para depois falarem da maestria da fusão dos golpes que resultou em um espetáculo iridescente belíssimo e igualmente devastador para o oponente.

Após eles terminarem de darem o seu parecer, Hiroshi se refaz do que aconteceu e chama o pokémon inconsciente para a pokéball, para depois sair cabisbaixo do local, sendo que alguns minutos depois, na arena, é colocada uma pequena plataforma, com a Salvia e a Togekiss subindo em cima dela, após o tipo Fairy e Flying ser tratada pela sua treinadora, com o Master Top Pokémon Coordinator, esticando uma caixa com uma almofada de veludo contendo a Ribbon, enquanto falava:

\- Pela sua vitória nesse Contest, eu entrego a Ribbon de Katakori (Arrowroot). Meus parabéns.

\- Muito obrigada – ela agradece, enquanto sorria gentilmente.

Então, ela pega delicadamente a Ribbon e mostra para a Togekiss, com ambas sorrindo, enquanto que a apresentadora exclamava para o público:

\- E assim, termina a Competição de Contest Classe Novata de Katakori! Pessoal, nos vemos de novo! Cuidem-se!

Na plateia, conforme viam a monarca daquele reino sendo consagrada vencedora do Contest, recebendo assim a sua primeira Ribbon, sobre o sorriso de Freesia, Mewtwo e dos outros, Mizuki comenta:

\- Agora ela está verdadeiramente feliz. Eu sinto isso.

\- Ela mereceu após se libertar dos grilhões que foi condenada. – Yuukishin comenta – Elas estavam batalhando pelo sonho de ambas.

\- Sim. Os reis e rainhas devem se sacrificar pelo povo, mas nunca devem sacrificar o seu coração e consequentemente, a sua alma. – Kashin comenta.

\- Com certeza, Kashin-san. – Freesia fala, consentindo.

\- Os Contests são incríveis! O Try Pokaron (Pokémon Showcase) também é maravilhoso! – a Manaphy comenta animada – Eu adoro ver a beleza da fusão dos golpes, sendo que no Pokémon Showcase, tem a dança com a apresentação no palco. Eu queria tanto participar.

Kashin, N e Yuukishin se entreolham, pois dos cinco que estavam naquele grupo, apenas N e Freesia eram humanos.

Então, enquanto eles saiam das arquibancadas, com a Dama de companhia na frente deles, um pouco mais afastada, eles começam a conversar na forma de sussurros quase inaudíveis aos humanos, mas não para eles que eram pokémons, sendo que N procurava prestar bastante atenção, enquanto Yuukishin comentava:

\- Creio que concorda conosco que seria bizarro, imouto.

\- Na hora, eu não pensei nisso... – ela fala sem graça – Se bem, que eu poderia participar na minha forma verdadeira.

\- O problema, filha, é que teríamos que revelar a nossa verdadeira forma. – Kashin fala em um suspiro.

\- Eu sei... – nisso, ela olha para N, perguntando esperançosa – Não gostaria de estrear em um Contest ou no TryPokaron para homens? Assim, eu poderia participar e você sabe o nosso segredo, oji-chan.

Ele suspira e fala:

\- Você teria que ficar em uma pokéball para o Contest.

\- Eu me esqueci desse detalhe e não acho que apreciaria ficar confinada. – ela comenta em um suspiro.

\- Além disso, eu odeio batalhas entre pokémons, Mizuko-chan.

Então, ela tem uma ideia e comenta esperançosa:

\- Bem, na segunda fase do Try Pokaron é só apresentação, enquanto que a primeira fase consiste de testes eliminatórios, sendo que a Pokémon Performer aparece com os pokémons fora das pokéballs no palco. Logo, eu não precisaria ficar confinada e não há batalhas entre pokémons.

\- O problema de você participar em qualquer um deles, é que eu serei alvo de bandidos e outros treinadores. Afinal, muitos adorariam colocar a mão em lendários para subjugá-los, visando usar os poderes deles para o que desejam, assim como, para se exibirem ao mostrarem que subjugaram um pokémon lendário. Eles vão identifica-la como uma lendária e com certeza, vão me perseguir, acabando por descobrirem a verdade sobre vocês, Mizuko-chan.

Ela fica surpresa, para depois falar, sem graça:

\- Eu me esqueci desse perigo. De fato, não podemos revelar nossa verdadeira identidade.

\- Infelizmente, nós precisamos fazer certos sacrifícios, ainda mais com equipes vilãs e treinadores que desejam o poder dos pokémons lendários.

\- Verdade.

Então, após suspirar, eles terminam de sair da plateia, para se encontrarem com Salvia e Togekiss


	109. Marco Steelix e a noite da vergonha huma

**Notas da Autora**

Em Tokiwa Forest...

Shigeru se encontra...

Yo!

Se quiserem saber mais detalhes sobre o passado que mostro aqui, sendo apenas um trecho há uma fanfiction que é especial dessa fanfiction e de outra. Para essa, pode ser considerado até o momento do tipo Fairy e Ice, se refugiar em uma montanha por séculos. Depois disso, será pertencente a outra fanfiction.

O link está nas notas finais, sendo que essa fanfiction se chama "Especial - Corações Predestinados".

Tenham uma boa leitura. ^ ^

 **Capítulo 109 - Marco Steelix e a noite da vergonha humana**

Na região de Kantou, mais precisamente em Tokiwa Forest, o grupo de Satoshi havia levantado acampamento, após alimentarem os pokémons, enquanto tomavam o desjejum, sendo que de praxe, Hime estava no ombro de Yukiko, assim como Sora, que estava no outro, com todos ficando felizes ao saberem que ela estava respondendo de forma excelente ao tratamento, enquanto que o Pikachu estava no ombro de Satoshi e a Eevee estava no ombro de Cheren.

Quanto a Ponyta, eles haviam improvisado uma tala feita com um pedaço sólido de madeira, preso pelo tecido em forma de teia liberado pelo Cartepie e pela Weedle de Satoshi para imobilizarem a pata machucada, deixando-a rente ao corpo do tipo Fire, sendo que acolchoaram a pata com algumas roupas do jovem, para que a teia não ficasse pressionando a pele dela.

O Caterpie, inicialmente, ficou com receio por causa das chamas, enquanto que a Weedle shiny estava animada para mostrar a sua coragem, sendo que ao vê-la olhar com obstinação para a Ponyta, sem demonstrar qualquer temor pelas chamas, esfregando a cabecinha no treinador deles, ocasionalmente, enquanto abanava a caudinha, ele engoliu em seco e consentiu com a cabeça, com ambos usando String Shot sobre orientação de Satoshi, que segurava cada um deles em uma das mãos, com a Weedle corando.

Após eles terminarem, a tipo Fire consente e passa a segui-los, após eles guardarem os demais pokémons.

Satoshi resolveu deixar os pais Spearows fora das pokéballs para poderem relaxar, com eles voando, seguindo o grupo no ar, enquanto que os filhotes deles dormiam nas pokéballs.

O jovem esperava chegar o quanto antes a próxima cidade para poder enviá-los ao doutor Yukinari, para que os filhotes não precisassem ficar confinados nas pokéballs, porque o tempo do pokémon "congelava", por assim dizer, em decorrência do fato de ficar na forma de energia plasmada dento do objeto, acabando por não envelhecer.

Como o tempo parava para o pokémon dentro da pokéball, o mesmo podia ficar vários séculos vivo, dentro do objeto ao ficarem confinados, sendo que se ficasse confinado por muito tempo, o pokémon caía em um sono profundo, com os anos passando de forma indiferente ao mesmo.

Portanto, o indicado para os filhotes era deixa-los fora das pokéballs, para que pudessem se desenvolver adequadamente, sendo o mesmo em relação à Ponyta, que ficaria fora da sua pokéball, mesmo após se recuperar, para que pudesse crescer.

O motivo de Satoshi não deixar os filhotes fora das pokéball, conforme explicou aos pais Spearows, é que eles estavam andando em uma floresta e havia muitos perigos para os filhotes. Por isso, o mais indicado era deixa-los seguros dentro da pokéball, com os mesmos concordando.

Ele não havia enviado as pokéballs via Pokédex, porque eles notaram que o sinal de envio estava com defeito ao verem o símbolo de erro ao lado da conexão e quando eles comunicaram ao doutor, ele explicou que o sistema dele de recebimento e envio de pokéballs via Pokédex estava desabilitado, pois o equipamento havia exibido um problema técnico e ele não queria arriscar o transporte.

Portanto, por precaução, preferiu desativar o sistema em seu laboratório, sendo que estava esperando a chegada de um profissional para reparar a máquina defeituosa.

O doutor também falou que era, apenas, a máquina de recebimento e envio de pokéballs via Pokédex. A outra máquina de troca e recebimento, assim como de envio de pokéballs, conectada ao sistema dos Centros Pokémons e de outros lugares, se encontrava operacional e que por isso, poderiam enviar as pokéballs quando chegassem à próxima cidade, caso o equipamento não fosse consertado a tempo.

Conforme o grupo andava, ignorando os pokémons que conseguiam ver dentre a mata por terem exemplares deles, sendo que apontavam para alguns animais que encontraram como um tatu e alguns esquilos, além de pássaros e outros animais, comentando sobre eles, após a pokedex identifica-los, pelo fato da sua biblioteca ser ampla, não contendo, apenas, o banco de dados sobre os pokémons.

Em um determinado momento, a mãe Spearow salvou Satoshi de uma serpente que estava enrolada em um galho.

Em decorrência das suas cores se misturarem as folhas no entorno, o animal peçonhento estava camuflado sobre as folhagens de uma árvore, sendo que o casal Spearow avistou o animal, segundos antes de dar o bote no treinador deles.

Afinal, quando Satoshi passou perto dele, por ser agressivo, ele avançou no jovem, que viu algo se chocar contra o solo, sendo uma serpente venenosa, exibindo alguns ferimentos causados por garras, enquanto que estava vivo, para depois enrolar o corpo, silvando em direção a Spearow mãe que o encarava, ficando entre ele e o seu treinador, com o seu companheiro se juntando a ela.

O jovem descobriu que ele era venenoso, pois a pokédex identificou a espécie de serpente ao usar o scanner de imagens, para encontrar uma imagem que combinasse com a que foi escaneada.

Então, percebendo que não teria qualquer chance em um embate, o animal foge, com a mãe Spearow voltando para o ar, voando na frente do seu treinador que pergunta em tom de confirmação, enquanto que o companheiro dela estava próximo da mesma:

\- Você usou o Quick Attack, né?

Ela consente e ele fala, sorrindo:

\- Com certeza, ele tentou me atacar e você me salvou. Muito obrigado, Spearow-chan. – ele sorri, para depois começar a afaga-la.

Então, o macho fica chocado, para depois exibir aborrecimento em seu semblante, enquanto fuzilava o seu treinador com os olhos e ao notar isso, Satoshi fica com uma gota, assim como os outros, inclusive os pokémons, para depois falar:

\- A sua companheira é uma pokémon e eu sou um humano. Portanto, não tem motivo para ficar com ciúmes.

O Spearow fica boquiaberto, percebendo a verdade nas palavras do seu treinador e suspira de alívio, para depois, o casal voltar para o ar, com a fêmea olhando de forma incrédula para o seu companheiro por ele ter sentido ciúmes de um humano.

Enquanto isso, Yukiko se aproxima, exibindo um sorriso divertido no rosto, para depois falar em tom de diversão:

\- Onii-chan, se eu fosse você, não a afagaria de novo, assim como não usaria o sufixo "-chan", novamente. Ele é muito possessivo.

\- Põe possessivo nisso. – Cheren comenta.

\- Com certeza. – Shigeru fala consentindo – Afinal, teve ciúmes de um humano.

\- Eu esqueci. – Satoshi fala sem graça, coçando a nuca sem jeito.

Então, eles voltam a andar, com os irmãos conversando assuntos diversos, assim como os pokémons, enquanto que o jovem Ookido se encontrava pensativo, pois na noite passada, havia tido os mesmos sonhos que haviam sido recorrentes quando ele era pequeno e que havia ficado algum tempo sem tê-los, até que eles retornaram na noite anterior, passando a se recordar desses sonhos que envolviam pokeball cinzas, sendo estas antigas e que precisavam girar o botão em cima para liberar o pokémon e depois, com uma pokeball enfeitada e automática, com exceção do fato de que não podiam ser encolhidas ao contrário das atuais.

Ele também se recordava de um Littlen, pois ele descobriu que aquele pokémon era de Alola e depois, uma vulpix Alolan, segundo o que leu em um artigo, sendo que havia vários outros pokémons, que surgiram poucas vezes ao contrário dessa raposa tipo Ice.

Inclusive, ela habitava os seus sonhos, sempre aparecendo, sendo que tinha pequenos vislumbres de batalhas e que depois, ela exibia a sua evolução, uma Ninetales Alolan.

Cada vez que a via em seus sonhos, sentia uma grande saudade e acordava sentindo uma tristeza profunda, além do seu rosto se encontrar sempre umedecido pelas lágrimas. A saudade era assustadoramente palpável, além de ser um sonho demasiadamente real. Ora era como vulpix, ora como Ninetales.

Ele também havia tido o mesmo sonho de alguns anos, atrás, onde havia visto um Steelix caindo no chão, enquanto gritava pela Ninetales, sendo que na última noite, havia tido esse sonho, só que havia ido além, pois pela primeira vez, percebeu que o Steelix estava morrendo ao ter uma Ninetales Alolan entalada em sua garganta, enquanto se sentia impotente, conforme via o tipo Steel morrer na sua frente, até que acordou do sonho, quando correu até um rapaz cruel que reconhecia como sendo o treinador do pokémon, sendo que havia gritado pela raposa tipo Ice e Fairy na boca do tipo Steel, a chamando de Fubuki, saindo esse nome, inconscientemente, dos seus lábios ao acordar.

Na época, ele desejou saber o que significava aqueles sonhos que pareciam reais.

Porém, após algum tempo, esses sonhos cessaram e por isso, ele havia se esquecido deles.

Então, enquanto fazia uma pesquisa há um ano, atrás, sobre como eram as pokéballs no passado, ele acabou se recordando dos sonhos.

Conforme pesquisava, havia chegado ao Marco Steelix, que regia as leis mais fundamentais e igualmente importantes, sobre batalhas e cuidados para com os pokémons, ficando surpreso com o que descobriu.

Esse Marco surgiu, após a morte brutal de um Steelix na antiga Liga Pokémon, porque o treinador dele não o chamou para a pokeball e que o motivo torpe foi o orgulho ferido, acabando por permitir a morte da serpente de metal por asfixia, enquanto que o treinador da Ninetales Alolan, entalada na garganta do seu oponente, não conseguia recolhê-la para a pokéball, para permitir que a serpente de aço respirasse, pois o corpo do Steelix bloqueava o feixe da pokéball da Ninetales.

Portanto, somente o treinador do tipo Steel podia chama-lo para a pokéball e se tivesse feito isso, o teria salvado da morte.

Conforme pesquisava, ele descobriu que a morte brutal desse pokémon, despertou a sociedade como um todo ao mostrar a falta de leis para proteger os pokémons, com relatos de mortes de vários pokemons, chegando de vários lugares, com índices alarmantes e vídeos mostrando o tratamento no mínimo perverso e igualmente atroz dos antigos Domadores pokémons, chamados de sádicos por todos. Eram vídeos brutais e muitos com imagens fortíssimas. Os que sobreviviam, não passavam de uma mera carcaça sem alma, com os olhos não possuindo qualquer vida por estarem quebrados.

Antes, tais mortes e acontecimentos não eram propagados e os poucos casos, passavam sem qualquer atenção, pois havia um grupo, demasiadamente influente que odiava os pokémons e desejava vingança pelos ataques de pokémons no passado, quando não tinham pokéball para subjugá-los, se esquecendo "convenientemente" de que o homem invadia os seus habitats, matando os filhotes, quebrando ovos e assassinando, sempre que possível, os pokémons menores e que mesmo invadindo os locais deles, os mesmos se limitavam a assustar, sendo raro um ataque mortal.

Inclusive, as mortes atribuídas aos pokémons, eram na verdade, em sua maioria esmagadora, mortes causadas pelos próprios humanos ao não prestarem atenção por onde corriam, caindo em lugares impróprios ou simplesmente, por imperícia, após invadirem um local, tentando matar quantos pokémons conseguissem, sendo que na fuga, eles eram atacados por algum animal peçonhento ou feroz, quando não caíam em cima de objetos perfurantes, trazidos por eles mesmos, causando a sua própria morte.

Inclusive, se fosse como eles falavam, com os pokémons sendo meras bestas, elas não iriam compreender a linguagem humana e nenhum humano teria sobrevivido ao entrar nos lugares em que eles habitavam, mesmo nos dias atuais.

Além disso, havia mais mortes de pokémons na época, do que mortes humanas provocadas por eles e que eram poucas, uma vez que os ataques eram raros, isso sem contar, que as maiores perdas de vidas humanas eram provocadas por outros humanos ao atacarem vilas para destroçar os locais, pilhando tudo o que conseguiam, além de praticarem todas as atrocidades possíveis.

Na chamada "Noite da vergonha humana", em que havia ficado claro naquela batalha quem era o verdadeiro monstro e a vítima, no caso, o tipo Steel era a vítima, cuja morte era inevitável.

No dia seguinte, os maus tratos e crueldade para com os pokémons foram propagados de forma massiva e durante várias semanas consecutivas, através dos vídeos que mostravam o tratamento de Domadores para pokémons "desobedientes", com eles visando quebrar a alma deles, juntamente com as notícias das inúmeras mortes de pokémons, sendo muitas destas evitáveis e que ocorriam, porque o treinador permitia que morressem em batalhas que eram brutais, além das mortes durante o trabalho que eles realizavam sobre ordens dos treinadores, que não tinham qualquer cuidado para com eles, os expondo a ambientes extremamente perigosos, isso quando não os sujeitavam a tratamentos desumanos e cruéis, com a maioria esmagadora deles não conseguindo reagir por causa da submissão ocasionada pelas pokéballs, trabalhando até a morte por exaustão ou por acidentes brutais.

Quando alguns conseguiam reagir aos tratamentos cruéis dos treinadores, no intuito de fugir, eles eram executados, caso não conseguissem ser recapturados. Caso fossem recapturados, seriam enviados aos temíveis Domadores Pokémons, para terem a sua mente quebrada, não passando no final de uma mera carcaça ambulante com os olhos sem vida por estar "quebrado", caso o pokémon não tivesse tido a sorte de morrer durante o processo.

Afinal, sortudo era aquele que morria. O azarado sobrevivia com a mente quebrada e olhos sem vida.

Inclusive, não eram somente os pokémons "desobedientes" e os que tentaram fugir, que eram enviados aos temíveis Domadores pokémons. Muitos enviavam o pokémon sem motivo, apenas para terem uma ferramenta quieta e extremamente obediente.

As torturas provocadas pelos Domadores Pokémons eram da pior espécie e muitas inimagináveis, pelo menos até aquele instante, fazendo muitos passarem mal, conforme eram mostradas as cenas, assim como mostravam práticas que levavam a morte brutal.

Além disso, era visível nas gravações o forte terror e desespero dos pokémons, com eles gritando, chorando e sofrendo, sendo nítido o fato de que eles imploravam e que mesmo não compreendendo a linguagem deles, era evidente o clamor para que parasse. Os gritos lacerantes e repletos de desespero revibravam nas gravações. O terror na face deles era visível.

Muitas pessoas, na época, pelo que descobriu, desabaram em lágrimas e outros passaram mal frente a tais imagens e vídeos, enquanto sentiam vergonha de serem seres humanos, isso quando não ficaram chocados.

Ele mesmo confessava que ao ver tais vídeos, passou mal, enquanto tentava digerir o nível de crueldade que era, simplesmente, surreal. Pelo menos, até aquele instante.

Tais notícias, na época, haviam se tornado um lembrete regado ao despertar, para que as pessoas vissem que longe de serem bestas cruéis, como aqueles mostrados em filmes e livros antigos, eles eram seres vivos sencientes, possuindo sentimentos, assim como, inteligência, pois compreendiam a linguagem humana.

Ademais, ninguém culpou o treinador da Ninetales Alolan e a mesma, porque a morte do Steelix foi consequência do ódio das pessoas, que consequentemente, levou ao descaso para com eles, fazendo com que houvesse falta de leis e de amparo aos pokémons, principalmente os domésticos, permitindo que eles fossem tratados das formas mais brutais e perversas possíveis.

Portanto, era questão de tempo para que aquela noite fatídica, transmitida em rede nacional, ocorresse. Inclusive, viam Allan e Fubuki como vítimas e que precisaram conviver com a morte de um pokémon.

Durante a transmissão da batalha, muitos ficaram chocados e sem qualquer reação, com os olhos pregados na tevê, lutando para acreditar que aquilo não era real, de tão surreal que era. Outros choravam caindo de joelhos, enquanto cobriam a face ao sentirem vergonha de serem seres humanos.

Na arena, eram visíveis as lágrimas de dor e de desespero do tipo Steel e seu pranto mudo para que o seu mestre o chamasse, enquanto a vida se esvaia de seu corpo, sendo que na época, o treinador, aspirante ao título de Mestre Pokémon, Allan, tentou salvar a vida do tipo Steel, com a ajuda da multidão que via horrorizada e a beira das lágrimas, os acontecimentos.

Porém, quando havia conseguido colocar o tipo Steel em uma pokéball, o mesmo já estava morto.

Nas casas, havia relatos que os pais mentiram para conter as lágrimas dos filhos, falando que o Steelix estava apenas dormindo, sendo que para as crianças mais velhas, era impossível mentir. A verdade nua e crua estava estampada na tevê, provocando uma comoção internacional intensa e que fez os humanos despertarem para a verdade. Que longe de serem bestas violentas que não possuíam inteligência, eram seres com sentimentos e igualmente inteligentes que sofriam nas mãos dos humanos por não terem leis os amparando, para evitar abusos e atrocidades que eram praticados com requintes da mais pura crueldade e muitas vezes, inimaginável, pelo menos até aquele instante, com tudo sendo justificado e aceito, por se tratar de bestas monstruosas e cruéis, segundo a visão errônea propagada pelos grupos que odiavam pokémons e que acabaram acatadas pela sociedade como verdadeiras.

A venda que cobria os olhos dos homens foi retirada e tudo o que restou foi a vergonha.

Pelo que Shigeru compreendeu, até aquela noite, tudo era permitido, com os treinadores podendo fazer o que desejassem, pois não havia qualquer proteção a um pokémon doméstico, com os mesmos ficando a mercê dos humanos, por terem sido subjugados pelas pokeballs, sendo obrigados a obedecerem a qualquer ordem, além de não poderem atacar o seu treinador ou fugir, pois eram impedidos pelos objetos que os confinavam.

Inclusive, a fatídica noite da morte de Steelix foi apelidada de "Noite da vergonha humana". Uma noite que nunca foi esquecida e que nos dias seguintes do "despertar", somente restava à humanidade se lastimar por sua cegueira, com a maioria esmagadora dos humanos passando a lutar para resgatar todo o descaso e crueldade para com os pokémons em busca de uma absolvição, que talvez, nunca chegaria a sua totalidade.

A morte do Steelix, as gravações das crueldades até então, inimagináveis, aplicadas pelos Domadores Pokémons, juntamente com os vídeos das mortes de pokémons em outras batalhas e trabalhando sobre ordens de seus mestres, gerou uma intensa e massiva comoção pública, cuja consequência foi um clamor público junto às autoridades para criar leis rígidas de proteção aos pokémons e regras claras e indiscutíveis para preservar a vida deles, com punições severas aos treinadores, além de garantir o bem estar, físico, emocional e psicológico, além da regularização das batalhas, trabalho e treinamentos.

Inclusive, sofrimentos desnecessários eram punidos exemplarmente, assim como, regulamentaram o método e formas de treino para impedir abusos, definindo também a jornada de trabalho dos pokémons e os cuidados a serem tomados, principalmente em ambientes de demasiada periculosidade.

O treinador se tornou responsável pelo bem estar emocional, físico e psicológico do pokémon sobre o seu treinamento, seja para batalhas, trabalho e companhia.

Graças a essa comoção massiva, os grupos de proteção aos pokemons, conseguiram ganhar grande influência e força para estimular a criação de inúmeras leis e de uma constituição própria para proteger os pokémons.

Juntamente com o apoio do povo, a sociedade passou a repudiar os tratamentos desumanos, sendo que o reforço surgiu nos dias posteriores a morte de Steelix, com a ampla exibição de fotos e vídeos de forma consecutiva, mostrando a crueldade para com os pokémons e iguais atrocidades cometidas por anuência da sociedade, no passado, sendo algo que trazia intensa vergonha a muitos humanos.

Esses grupos de proteção dos pokémons, também fizeram campanhas massivas para tirar o medo das pessoas dos monstros, assim como, para remover as ideias errôneas sobre os pokémons que eram perpetuadas pelo grupo que os odiava.

Eles levaram pokémons fora das pokéballs para locais públicos, assim como, para escolas e outras instituições, para que crianças e adultos os afagassem e brincassem com eles.

Até esse momento, antes da noite fatídica na Liga Índigo, os pokémons eram proibidos de ficarem em qualquer lugar com humanos, somente sendo aceitos que ficassem fora das pokéballs para trabalhar, treinar ou batalhar. Com exceção desses três motivos, deviam ficar confinados para a segurança das pessoas, pois acreditavam que eles eram bestas que atacariam os humanos no primeiro momento que olhassem para um e mesmo os que amavam os pokémons, não tendo essa visão errônea, eram obrigados por pressão popular a deixa-los confinados, somente sendo liberados em suas casas, mas nunca na rua.

Os que andavam com eles na rua, enfrentavam o ódio das pessoas que inclusive, mantinham distância do pokémon, enquanto escudavam seus filhos, reclamando com o treinador por deixar a "besta cruel", fora da pokéball.

Shigeru leu que na época, o Mestre Pokémon Allan, natural de Alola, uma das poucas regiões que tratavam os pokémons com respeito e amor, sendo que os tratamentos dispensados aos mesmos eram diferentes do resto do mundo, além de Alola ter leis para proteção e cuidados para com os pokémons, que viviam junto dos humanos em uma relação de respeito e ajuda mútua, fez algo inédito na época, sendo algo que nunca fizeram antes e que foi usar a sua influência e fama para ajudar na criação de várias leis e inclusive, mesmo não precisando, ele renegou o título alguns anos depois, para disputa-lo de novo, pois não queria ter um título que tinha uma mácula associada a ele, segundo uma entrevista que ele deu, explicando a rejeição do seu título e a busca por um que não fosse vinculado a morte de um inocente.

Allan fez isso, após a recuperação de Fubuki, que havia saído do coma profundo em que foi acometida, sendo que precisou de tratamento para voltar a andar em decorrência do longo de tempo que ficou inconsciente, ainda na arena, após sofrer ferimentos intensos e igualmente brutais, ampliados pelo corpo de metal do Steelix, conseguindo reagir apenas uma vez para defender Allan, antes de ficar inconsciente e a beira da morte.

Afinal, por ser tipo Fairy e Ice, os danos com o tipo Steel do Steelix, tinham sido devastadores, ainda mais pelo fato de que, no início, mesmo ferida e exausta, havia se recusado a entrar na pokéball e persistiu no ataque, visando dar a vitória ao seu treinador.

Ela somente não morreu, pois Allan conseguiu levá-la o quanto antes a um Centro Pokémon, a chamando para a pokéball, para evitar que morresse, além do fato de ter tido ajuda de uma policial para chegar o quanto antes ao Centro Pokémon, mais próximo.

Inclusive, pelo que descobriu através de relatos médicos, ela havia tido sorte em não ter morrido, mesmo com danos severos e igualmente gravíssimos, que a levaram a entrar em um coma profundo, sendo que inicialmente, ficaram com medo que se tratasse de um coma irreversível.

Após alguns exames adicionais, foi constatado que era um coma profundo e, portanto, reversível, algo que tranquilizou Allan e as pessoas que torciam pela recuperação da Ninetales, porque já bastava a morte de um inocente no Planalto Índigo.

Shigeru descobriu, também, que ela foi a pioneira em tratamentos dados aos pokémons, após ficarem parados fora das pokéballs por um longo tempo, fosse por causa de um coma ou ferimento.

Inclusive, ele ficou revoltado ao saber que até aquele momento, o costume era se livrar do pokémon, se ele tivesse ferimentos que necessitavam de cuidados adicionais, para substitui-lo por um novo pokémon e este que se encontrava gravemente ferido, normalmente morria por não ser tratado ao ser desprezado como lixo em uma lixeira ou jogado em algum lugar, longe da cidade, como se fosse um trapo velho sem qualquer serventia. Como não havia qualquer lei os protegendo, era uma prática comum, aceita por muitos, sem qualquer consequência para o treinador.

Inclusive, alguns pokémons tinham sorte de serem achados por pessoas boas e que os amavam, levando-os para tratamento, sendo que estas pessoas formavam Clubes de pessoas que amavam pokémons.

O resultado dos estudos e experimentos feitos com Fubuki, aprimorou o tratamento e posterior recuperação dos movimentos do corpo de um pokémon, após um longo período de inércia.

Na "Noite da vergonha humana", naquela arena, havia ficado claro quem era o monstro e que era o treinador do Steelix. Ele foi um monstro e não o tipo Steel, que foi uma vitima indireta do medo e ódio das pessoas.

Inclusive, a gravação dessa batalha era até hoje mantida e acessada por qualquer treinador, além de haver o Museu do Marco Steelix, que foi revitalizado há alguns anos, com o museu contando a história antes e depois do Marco Steelix, tendo acervos de imagens e gravações da época, inclusive a da extinta profissão de Domadores de pokémons, além das notícias publicadas em periódicos.

Inclusive, era possível ver no vídeo daquela fatídica noite, a dor e o desespero do Steelix, assim como o clamor em seus olhos para o seu treinador chama-lo, além das lágrimas que umedeciam a arena, sendo que a Ninetales Alolan também chorava, sendo possível ouvir os gritos da multidão para ele recolher o Steelix e a negação do treinador.

Shigeru chorou ao ver o vídeo que tinha o aviso de cenas fortes.

Dentre as várias leis, surgiram também as que puniam o treinador que não chamasse o pokémon para a pokéball, quando ele estivesse gravemente ferido.

Além disso, haviam surgido os primeiros painéis de monitoramento de batalha que declaravam o pokémom inapto para continuar batalhando, após cálculos de energia que eram executados pelo sistema, juntamente com um scan, sendo que, atualmente, o sistema havia sido aprimorado, permitindo assim, o rastreamento mais rápido da situação do pokémon, identificando o quanto antes a situação do mesmo, para depois indicar o fim de sua energia para a batalha pelo seu estado físico, além de outros dados que eram colhidos pelos seus scanners de varredura e depois, otimizados pelo sistema.

Além disso, as leis vedavam sumariamente os maus tratos aos pokémons, além de falarem das punições que os treinadores sofreriam, sendo a primeira delas, a perda da Licença Pokémon para sempre, assim como, continha as obrigações dos treinadores para com o bem estar físico, emocional e psicológico dos pokémons, o fim dos tratamentos desumanos, leis contra o sofrimento desnecessário dos pokémons, tipos de treinamento aceitáveis e a forma como deviam ser praticados, assim como surgiram várias outras leis para coibir qualquer prática abusiva e cruel, além de ter sido decretado o fim dos Domadores pokémons.

Shigeru descobriu, posteriormente, que muitos desses Domadores haviam sido sequestrados, tendo a indicação de batalha em suas residências, conforme demonstrado pelas investigações policiais, para depois os corpos deles, serem encontrados com sinais de tortura intensa e por vários dias, segundo o laudo do Legista, após a autópsia.

Como havia a ausência de provas, com os policiais tendo apenas alguns suspeitos que tinham álibis para o momento do crime e o período até o corpo ser descoberto, os casos haviam sido arquivados, sendo que ninguém possuía qualquer intenção de reabri-los, mesmo que houvesse novas tecnologias, pois haviam priorizados os casos que tinham "verdadeiras" vítimas. Ninguém tinha interesse em reabrir casos de Domadores de pokémons mortos, ainda mais ao se lembrarem das crueldades, até então, inimagináveis, praticadas por eles contra os pokémons.

Inclusive, Shigeru descobriu que em uma parte do museu, mergulhado em um belo esquife de cristal, havia a pokéball de Steelix, com o mesmo dentro dela, sendo que haviam confeccionado o esquife na forma de uma lápide com palavras douradas escritas em um lustroso mármore negro, como a noite do fatídico dia em que um pokémon morreu no Planalto Índigo:

" _Jaz aqui uma vítima inocente dos humanos e que sofreu uma morte horrível e evitável. Uma morte brutal que marcou o quanto nós, humanos, formos desprezíveis em nossos tratos para com os pokémons. Descanse em paz, Steelix. Mais nenhum pokémon irá sofrer por culpa de nós, humanos. Nos perdoe, por favor, mesmo sabendo que somos indignos de tal perdão, assim como somos indignos do perdão dos inúmeros pokémons que sofreram por culpa de nós, humanos."_

Após pesquisar, ficou surpreso pela Ninetales Alolan de Allan, lembrar a dos seus sonhos.

Claro, algo assim seria impossível.

Afinal, todos os Ninetales Alolan eram iguais, a menos que tivessem alguma cicatriz, marca de nascença ou algo assim, o que não era o caso. Mas ele podia sentir que aquela era a Ninetales dos seus sonhos.

Inclusive, antes de pesquisar sobre o Marco Steelix de forma mais profunda, ele havia murmurado o nome da Ninetales Alolan de seu sonho e que era Fubuki, sendo, coincidentemente, o mesmo nome da pokémon de Allan.

Enquanto pensava o quanto era estranho essas coincidências e os seus sonhos, inclusive de quando viu um Steelix morrer na sua frente, ele sai de seus pensamentos reflexivos ao ouvir o grito do seu amigo de infância e ao olhar para ele, fica estarrecido, assim como os demais.


	110. A Ekans afetuosa

**Notas da Autora**

Eles ficam aliviados ao verem que...

Satoshi tem que...

Shigeru captura um...

Cheren consegue capturar um...

Em uma clareira, eles ficam estarrecidos ao verem...

 **Capítulo 110 - A Ekans afetuosa**

Um Ekans surgiu de uma moita, envolvendo o corpo de Satoshi e ao verem isso, ficam desesperados, inclusive o casal Spearow, que já havia descido, se preparando para atacar o pokémon, independente de qualquer ordem, assim como o Pikachu, que concentrava eletricidade em seu punho, além da Ponyta começar a concentrar poder tipo Fire, até que param ao perceber que ela não estava apertando o treinador deles, além de exibir olhos de coração, enquanto esfregava a cabeça nele com visível animação.

\- Você está bem, onii-chan?

\- Sim. Ele não está me pressionando. Mas não para de esfregar a cabeça no meu rosto.

Todos os outros riam ao compreenderem o que acontecia inclusive o Pikachu, com o jovem perguntando indignado em direção ao roedor elétrico:

\- Até você?

\- Olha, amigo, ela está exibindo olhos de coração. É uma fêmea. Creio que envolvê-lo seria uma forma de abraça-lo, pelo visto. – Shigeru comenta sorrindo.

\- Bem, eu confesso que levei um susto ao vê-la surgir de uma moita, envolvendo o seu corpo, Satoshi-kun. – Cheren fala.

\- Ippui. – a Eevee fala, consentindo.

Satoshi olha nos olhos dela e fica com uma gota ao vê-los em formato de coração, sendo que uma pokéball vazia cai da cintura dele, com o tipo Poison notando, passando a sorrir, enquanto aproximava a cabeça para farejar, visando se certificar que era dele, para depois tocar o dispositivo com o seu focinho, sendo sugada pelo mesmo, com a luz brilhando por um segundo, para depois indicar a captura.

\- Mais uma fêmea, onii-chan. – a albina fala sorrindo.

A Ponyta fica boquiaberta e quando a Spearow de Yukiko vê isso, fala:

\- Acredite quando falo que isso sempre acontece. O seu treinador atraí fêmeas. Acredito que teremos mais fêmeas se atirando no colo dele. Você foi uma, certo?

O tipo Fire fecha a boca e consente, corando, para depois falar, ainda surpresa:

\- Não sabia que era tão intenso.

\- Com o tempo, você vai se acostumar, porque tais cenas serão recorrentes. Bem, é o que eu acho.

\- É impressão minha ou a mãe do Satoshi-kun exagerou no mel que passou nele? – Cheren pergunta com uma gota.

\- Eu acho que foi isso o que aconteceu, Cheren-kun. – a Eevee fala em seu idioma, corando ao olhar para o jovem de Isshu (Unova).

Após Yukiko traduzir o que ela disse, todos concordam com o tipo Normal ao consentirem com a cabeça.

Longe dali, Hanako (Délia), que estava montada no seu Arcanine, espirra, para depois ficar confusa, pois não estava resfriada, sendo que nota o olhar preocupado do tipo Fire, que havia parado de correr ao ouvir o espirro.

Então, ela sorri, falando, enquanto o afagava para tranquiliza-lo:

\- Eu estou bem. Pode ficar tranquilo.

Após relaxar, vendo que a sua treinadora estava bem, ele volta a correr feliz pela trilha, com Hanako sorrindo ao ver a felicidade dele, pois desde que ele era um Growlithe, ele adorava correr.

De volta ao local onde estava o grupo de Satoshi, Shigeru comenta dentre risos:

\- Eu já ouvi a Hanako-san fazer vários comentários de como adoraria ter netos. Pelo visto, vai capturar facilmente as fêmeas.

Pikachu, Hime, Ponyta e Sora consentem, assim como o casal Spearow, que estava começando a se acostumar com as fêmeas se jogando no colo do treinador deles.

\- Sim. A kaa-chan sempre disse que adoraria ter netos. Quanto a conseguir fêmeas facilmente, eu concordo com o Shigeru-kun. – a albina fala consentindo.

\- Como você não tem interesse em ter filhos, eu me tornei o único depositário da esperança dela ter netos, imouto. – ele murmura, após suspirar cansado.

\- O tou-chan foi bem enfático em falar que era para eu ficar intocada e aí, eles entraram em um acordo e acabou sobrando para você. – a albina fala em um tom de desculpa.

\- Claro que eu adoraria ter filhos, principalmente uma ou mais princesinhas, quando eu fosse mais velho, após conseguir o título de Mestre Pokémon Ocidental. O problema será a pressão da kaa-chan. Por enquanto, ela não está me pressionando por causa da minha idade. Mas daqui a alguns anos, eu acredito que ela vai começar a pressionar para que eu me case e tenha filhos.

\- Eu também acho, onii-chan.

\- Conhecendo a Hanako-san, eu não duvido. – o jovem Ookido consente, enquanto que Cheren e os pokémons, ficavam com gotas.

Então, Satoshi observa os dados do tipo Poison na sua pokédex, ficando surpreso com o que lia.

– Ela tem a habilidade Intimidate e como golpes de nascença, o Slam, Scary Face e o Iron Tail. Os demais golpes são Wrap, Leer e Poison Sting.

\- É melhor que o outro?

\- Sim. Eu vou treiná-la. Quanto ao outro Ekans, eu vou enviar para o Doutor Ookido, junto com o Ratata que tem a habilidade Hustle, pois eu estou treinando o Ratata shiny que tem a habilidade Run Away. Vou mandar ambos junto com os Spearows, uma vez que o Ekans e o Ratata, não quiseram voltar para a natureza, quando eu ofereci a liberdade para eles, dando a opção deles aceitarem ou não, pois pelo que você traduziu, apesar de apreciarem a liberdade, eles não queriam arriscar a sua sorte, acabando com um treinador cruel que os tratasse como ferramentas sem sentimentos, após me conhecerem.

\- Sim. Eles têm medo de serem azarados e por isso, preferem ficar com você.

Satoshi pega a pokéball e sorrindo, fala:

\- Saia, Ekans.

Ao sair, a tipo Poison envolve o corpo dele, que fala, acarinhando ela para acalmá-la, já que a mesma esfregava animadamente a cabeça nele:

\- Prazer em conhecê-la. Eu me chamo Satoshi. Quando pararmos para acampar, você vai poder conhecer os outros. Quer andar um pouco comigo? Só não pode usar o Warp em mim.

\- Sssssim, Sssssatoshi-sama. – ela fala sorrindo, exibindo olhos de coração, enquanto consentia.

Conforme passava a segui-lo, visivelmente animada, ela se lembra de quando o viu há alguns minutos, atrás, quando ele passou perto dela, que havia acabado de acordar do seu cochilo dentro do buraco de um tronco, após se alimentar e que ao vê-lo, ficou encantada e passou a segui-lo, até conseguir abraça-lo com o seu corpo.

Ela esfrega a cabeça nele, ocasionalmente, com ele a afagando, com a Ponyta e os demais pokémons começando a conversar com a Ekans, que era bem animada e afetuosa, sendo que após meia hora, com o grupo ignorando os selvagens que já tinham exemplares capturados, Satoshi pergunta gentilmente para o tipo Poison:

\- Quer descansar?

Ela consente e entra na sua pokéball, com ele guardando o objeto na cintura, em um dos cintos que ele usava.

Originalmente, ele usaria apenas um cinto de modelo simples, mas optou por usar um cinto personalizado dividido em quatro tiras, permitindo assim, que ele usasse mais pokéballs na cintura, sendo o mesmo para os demais.

Inclusive, emprestou um para Cheren, que iria comprar um para ele na próxima cidade, sendo que seguindo o exemplo dos demais, ele havia desativado o sistema de envio automático de pokéballs acima de seis para a doutora Araragi.

Então, Satoshi nota que Shigeru estava com o smartphone nas mãos, digitando algo e pergunta:

\- O que está fazendo?

\- Bem, eu filmei a cena de algumas das fêmeas se jogando contra você e comentei das outras que não tenho gravação, sendo que enviei os vídeos para a Serena-chan, falando que ela precisa ficar esperta, porque terá que disputa-lo com as pokémons fêmeas. – ele fala dentre risos.

\- Você o quê?! – ele torce os punhos – Shigeru! A Serena-chan é a única no meu coração.

\- Qual é o problema? Ela tem que saber que a Hanako-san exagerou no mel em você, como a Yukiko-chan disse. – o jovem Ookido fala, fingindo uma face inocente.

Ponyta questiona quem era Serena e os outros explicam, sendo que Satoshi nota a face triste do tipo Fire e se aproxima, perguntando, enquanto a afagava:

\- O que houve?

\- Você não gosta de nós, Satoshi-sama? – a Ponyta pergunta com os olhos lacrimosos.

\- Claro que eu gosto de vocês.

\- Mas, disse agora a pouco que...

\- De fato, eu amo somente a Serena-chan, mas todas vocês, assim como os demais pokémons, são muito queridos por mim e vocês todas são especiais. Além disso, há várias formas de amor. Amor filial, paternal, maternal e outras denominações, com cada uma delas tendo as suas características. Há também o amor entre os entes queridos, inclusive fora das famílias. Eu amo a Serena-chan, sendo este o amor que encontrarmos entre um casal. Eu amo todos vocês de outra forma. O meu amor por vocês seria como o amor entre membros de uma família, que não é menor e nem inferior ao amor entre um casal. Nós seremos uma família, pois iremos viver várias aventuras conforme seguirmos jornada juntos, vivenciando várias situações, compartilhando alegrias e tristezas. Seremos uma grande família, sendo que vocês são especiais.

Ele falava a afagando, sendo que as pokémons nas pokéballs ouviram o que ele disse e ficaram emocionadas, assim como a Ponyta, que esfrega a cabeça no tórax dele que termina de afaga-la, para depois sorrir gentilmente, com o grupo voltando a andar, sendo que a tipo Fire estava feliz, após ter a confirmação que todas elas eram especiais para o seu treinador.

Então, após alguns minutos, Satoshi ouve um aviso de mensagem do seu smartphone, para depois abrir a mensagem ao ver que foi enviado pela sua amada na forma de mensagem de voz, sendo possível ouvir o apito da embarcação e várias vozes de fundo, além do aviso de que o navio estava atracando no porto:

\- Satoshi-kun, eu soube do quanto você é apreciado por fêmeas pokémons. Saiba que eu confio em você, meu amor. Não me incomodo com as pokémons fêmeas se atirando no seu colo. Eu vi quando algumas delas saltaram em cima de você e fiquei aliviada ao saber que a Ônix-chan não fez isso. Além disso, eu confesso que fiquei surpresa por você ter aguentado o peso da Magikarp-chan, quando ela saltou em cima de você. Saiba que eu não vou criticar o ato dela, pois, não acredito que ela fez isso visando feri-lo e sim, porque estava muito animada e queria mostrar o seu amor por você. Inclusive, eu acredito que por estar demasiadamente animada, a pobrezinha acabou não tendo noção de que não podia saltar daquela forma. Saiba que a minha única preocupação nesse aspecto é que os pokémons mais pesados façam isso. Eu espero que elas tenham o bom senso da Ônix-chan. Ademais, eu achei a reação delas muito fofinhas e espero conhecê-las, pois elas parecem ser muito meigas e adoram você. De fato, a Hanako-san exagerou no mel que passou em você, meu amor. O navio já chegou no porto e estão começando a desembarcar os passageiros. Eu tenho que me juntar a fila de desembarque. Beijos.

Satoshi respondeu a mensagem de voz, gravando uma:

\- Fico feliz em saber disso, meu amor. Você sabe que o meu coração é somente seu. Eu ligarei mais tarde. Beijos.

Então, após enviar a mensagem, eles voltam a andar e após alguns minutos, avistam em uma clareira um Ekans, sendo visível o fato de que ele havia acabado de devorar um Ratata, pois haviam avistado a ponta da cauda do tipo Normal na boca do tipo Poison, antes dele terminar de engolir a sua presa, passando a exibir um leve contorno da sua presa em seu corpo, após engoli-lo.

O pokémon passa a língua nos lábios, exibindo satisfação pelo banquete, para em seguida, se preparar para sair do local, sendo que Cheren murmura:

\- Seria a minha vez de capturar um pokémon, mas eu já tenho um Ekans. Pode capturá-lo.

\- Obrigado, Cheren-kun – o jovem Ookido murmura, pegando uma pokéball, para depois lança-la, antes que o Ekans adentrasse na mata densa e fechada – Vá Mr. Mime! Use Confusion!

O pokémon sai da pokéball, concentrando poder tipo Psychic, para depois lançar ondas psíquicas contra o tipo Poison, que se vira para a origem da voz, apenas para ser atingido pelo ataque super efetivo, com o mesmo passando a sentir dores lacerantes.

Após sofrer o ataque super efetivo, o Ekans luta para erguer a cabeça, sendo tomado pelo instinto de atacar um pokémon doméstico e após silvar, passa a avançar no seu oponente, exibindo uma face intimidante, fazendo surgir um brilho decrescente no Mr. Mime, que teve a redução do seu ataque físico em um estágio, com Shigeru comentando, animado:

\- Então, esse Ekans tem a habilidade Intimidate.

O pokémon selvagem suprime o seu receio pelo seu oponente ser tipo Psychic, passando a concentrar poder tipo Poison, lançando farpas venenosas pela boca ao usar o golpe Poison Sting.

\- Use Magical Leaf para rebater!

O tipo Psychic concentra poder tipo Grass e libera folhas verdes com contornos coloridos contra as farpas venenosas, as bloqueando, pois apesar das farpas serem venenosas, as folhas do Magical Leaf eram mais poderosas, sendo que algumas das folhas conseguem passar pelas farpas, atingindo o tipo Poison, que é empurrado alguns metros para trás pelo choque das folhas em seu corpo.

Se refazendo do ataque, ele concentra poder tipo Steel na cauda e rasteja habilmente contra o seu oponente.

\- Desvie e use Confusion!

O pokémon desvia antes que fosse atingindo, fazendo a cauda de metal do tipo Poison se chocar na grama, no local que ele estava há alguns segundos, atrás, fazendo surgir uma nuvem de poeira quando o golpe se chocou contra o solo, sendo que enquanto saltava para o lado, Mr. Mime concentrava poder tipo Psychic, lançando ondas psíquicas contra o tipo Poison, que ao virar o corpo é atingido pelo ataque super efetivo que aumenta drasticamente as dores lacerantes que o Ekans sentia, além de zerar a sua energia, fazendo com que ele perdesse a consciência.

Então, o jovem Ookido atira uma pokéball que suga o tipo Poison, que mesmo extremamente debilitado e sentindo dores lacerantes, recusa, inicialmente, o ambiente amigável da pokéball, até que passa a aceitá-la, se encolhendo instintivamente dentro do objeto, buscando o alívio das dores pungentes que o tomavam e ao fazer isso, acaba subjugado ao objeto com a luz vermelha cessando, indicando o sucesso da captura, juntamente com um som e brilho.

\- Você foi incrível, Mr. Mime. – ele fala sorrindo, afagando o pokémon que consente, enquanto se felicitava por ter escolhido o seu treinador em vez de deixar para o destino.

O jovem vai até a pokéball, pegando um Super Potion da sua mochila e ao tirar o tipo Poison do objeto, o trata, com o mesmo acordando, enquanto sentia o fim das dores pungentes, passando a olhar para o seu treinador, enquanto suspirava resignado, embora demonstrasse um leve aborrecimento no seu olhar.

\- Bem-vindo Ekans. Eu me chamo Shigeru. Nós somos uma família. No fim da tarde, você vai conhecer os outros membros. Por enquanto, conheça o Mr. Mime – ele indica o tipo Psychic que fica surpreso ao ver que o tipo Poison não lhe dedicava um olhar de raiva e sim, neutro – O que acha de andar um pouco fora da pokéball? Além disso, devo avisá-lo que como é doméstico, não pode mais caçar pokémons.

O pokémon suspira desanimado, concordando com a cabeça, sendo que passa a seguir o seu treinador, assim como o Mr. Mime, com os outros puxando conversa com o pokémon recém capturado, que se mostra receptivo ao conversar com eles, embora exibisse, ainda, aborrecimento por ter sido capturado, com os outros compreendendo o sentimento do tipo Poison.

Alguns minutos depois, eles avistam um Pinsir, sendo que era a vez de Cheren, uma vez que ele havia trocado a ordem de captura com Shigeru, que tinha um Pinsir, assim como os demais.

O jovem se aproxima lentamente, enquanto pegava uma pokéball, para depois lança-la, aproveitando que o selvagem estava procurando insetos atrás de uma pedra.

\- Vá, Spearow, use Leer!

O tipo Flying sai da pokéball e voa em direção ao Pinsir, que olha para trás, vendo o pokémon doméstico estreitar os olhos e ao fazer isso, um brilho decrescente surge por alguns segundos, indicando a redução da defesa do tipo Bug em um estágio, com a selvagem cessando a sua procura por insetos, para avançar no tipo Flying, enquanto mexia furiosamente os seus chifres.

\- Esquive e use Leer, novamente!

O Spearow consente e desvia habilmente do ataque, sendo que estreita os olhos para a Pinsir, fazendo cair a defesa dela, novamente.

Ela concentra poder tipo Bug nas mandíbulas e avança contra o seu oponente ao ser tomada pelo instinto de atacar um pokémon doméstico, visando atacá-lo com o Bug Bite.

O tipo Flying desvia do golpe, ascendendo em direção ao céu, irritando o tipo Bug, já que não podia atingi-lo, enquanto o mesmo estivesse no ar.

\- Foi muito bom, Spearow! Use Steel Wing!

O Pokémon desce em um mergulho vertiginoso, para depois sair do mergulho ao alcançar vinte centímetros em relação ao solo, passando a voar de forma rasante, concentrando poder tipo Steel nas asas, tornando-as de metal, enquanto a Pinsir avançava, mexendo furiosamente os chifres, visando usar o Vice Grip no tipo Flying, que ao se aproximar da sua adversária, desvia dos chifres dela, fazendo uma curva fechada, surpreendendo o tipo Bug, assim como os outros ao verem a destreza dele no voo, para depois, atingi-la nas costas com as asas de metal, fazendo a selvagem ser atirada a alguns metros de distância.

Tomada pela ira e por ser orgulhosa, enquanto sofria com as dores lacerantes, sentindo que estava prestes a entrar na inconsciência, ela se ergue e após urrar em sua linguagem, tomada pela fúria, ignorando as dores pungentes no seu corpo em decorrência dos danos, avança contra o seu oponente, concentrando poder tipo Fighting para usar o Seismic Toss.

\- Era para ele ter caído... – Shigeru comenta surpreso.

\- Sim. Eu acho que só o orgulho como guerreiro, o faz se levantar. – Satoshi comenta.

\- Com certeza. Ele está esgotado. É visível o fato que somente está de pé pelo orgulho. – Yukiko comenta.

\- Pi. – Hime consente.

\- Pika. – Pikachu fala.

\- Poni. – a Ponyta fala, sendo que está estupefata com a perseverança da Pinsir.

\- Ippui. – a Eevee comenta surpresa.

Os Spearows também consentem surpresos, assim como o Ekans recém-capturado e o Mr. Mime.

\- Eu vou acabar com essa luta para ele não sofrer mais. Desvie e persista com o Steel Wing! Vamos finalizá-lo, Spearow-kun!

O tipo Flying consente e desvia do ataque dela, sendo que a Pinsir dobra sobre uma das pernas, sentindo que as suas forças estavam caindo drasticamente, enquanto começava a respirar de forma ofegante.

Inclusive, ela acreditava que as dores intensas que a tomavam implacavelmente, contribuíam para agravar o seu estado debilitado.

Então, concentrando poder tipo Steel, o Spearow avança em sua adversária, com o tipo Bug tendo tempo, apenas, de ver o seu oponente pelo canto dos olhos, segundo antes de sentir o impacto das asas de metal em suas costas, fazendo-a ser jogada há alguns metros, com o corpo dela se chocando contra o solo.

Todos ficam surpresos, inclusive os pokémons ao vê-la se erguer, ou melhor, lutando para se erguer, para depois, a verem fechar os olhos, caindo inconsciente na grama.

\- Pokéball, vá! – Cheren exclama, atirando uma pokéball.

Após a Pinsir ser sugada pelo objeto, o mesmo fica se mexendo por vários minutos, com a luz vermelha piscando freneticamente, até que cessa e faz um som, além de surgir um brilho, indicando o sucesso da captura.

Eles comemoram a captura, sendo que o treinador vai até o Spearow e o afaga, falando:

\- Obrigado.

\- Por nada. – o tipo Flying fala em seu idioma.

Cheren pega a pokéball, para depois retirar um Super Potion da mochila, falando:

\- Saia, Pinsir.

A mesma sai, não conseguindo ficando de pé, por mais que tentasse, enquanto lançava um olhar repleto de ira para Cheren, que fica surpreso com a intensidade do olhar dela, enquanto começava a tratá-la, com o tipo Bug sentindo o fim das dores lacerantes, para depois ficar de pé, sendo que o jovem de Isshu fala, após guardar o produto:

\- Eu sou Cheren. Prazer em... – ele olha a sua Pokedex e vê que é uma fêmea – conhecê-la.

Ela fica surpresa com a educação do seu treinador, sendo que esperava outra atitude, pelo que ouviu dos outros pokémons.

O tipo Bug se refaz da surpresa e vira o focinho, dobrando os braços na frente do corpo, ignorando o afago dele, enquanto o olhava pelo canto dos olhos, acabando por corar levemente, para depois ficar com raiva de si mesma pela sua reação, no mínimo idiota, a seu ver.

Ele decide apresentar todos, para depois perguntar com o seu típico sorriso:

\- O que acha de ficar um pouco fora da pokéball? Mais tarde, vai poder conhecer os outros. Os meus amigos também capturaram outros Pinsir. Pode conversar com eles. Nós somos uma família, agora.

Ela se refaz da surpresa e consente, ainda demonstrando aborrecimento, enquanto controlava o rubor, passando a seguir o seu mestre, ignorando qualquer tentativa de conversa amigável dos outros, inclusive com o Spearow que a enfrentou e que estava fora da pokéball, também.

O Ekans havia ficado surpreso ao ver como os humanos agiam com os pokémons, pois ele julgava que teriam outra conduta, considerando o que ouviu dos outros selvagens.

\- Eu acho que esse mau humor vai longe. – a Eevee, no ombro de Cheren, comenta.

\- Você acha? Eu tenho certeza. – o Spearow sentencia.

\- Idem. – a Spearow de Yukiko consente.

\- Com certeza. – a Ponyta fala, consentindo.

\- O mesmo para mim. – o Mister Mime comenta.

\- Não duvido. – Hime fala.

\- A Hime-chan está certa, como sempre... – o Pikachu fala, enquanto olhava de forma apaixonada para a Pichu shiny.

Ela nota o olhar e vira o focinho, o ignorando, fazendo o roedor elétrico suspirar desanimado.

\- Eu tenho os meus motivos. Perdi a minha liberdade e estou atrelada a um humano, com um objeto me subjugando a todo o momento. O que vocês acham? Que eu estaria feliz? – ela pergunta sarcasticamente.

\- Eu compreendo os seus sentimentos. Eu fui capturado há pouco tempo. – o Ekans fala.

O tipo Bug olha para ele e comenta:

\- Pelo menos, alguém compreende o que eu estou sentindo.

\- Incrível. Parece que estou vendo aquele Pinsir na minha frente. – a Eevee comenta.

\- Então, por que não fugiu, Horny? – o Spearow pergunta, arqueando o cenho.

\- "Horny"? – ela pergunta, arqueando o cenho, enquanto exibia confusão em seu semblante.

\- O Spearow tem mania de por apelidos. Acredite quando eu falo que você terá que se acostumar, sendo que ele não está sozinho. Com a Charmander é a mesma coisa. – a Eevee comenta, após suspirar, sendo que o tipo Poison fica surpreso ao descobrir sobre a mania do Spearow de apelidar os outros.

Então, ela se refaz da surpresa inusitada e fala indignada, ignorando o apelido dado a ela:

\- Fui tomada pelo instinto de atacar um doméstico. Ademais, sou uma guerreira. Por quem me toma? Eu nunca fugiria de uma batalha!

\- Então, não reclame. Se você nunca foge de uma batalha, o que você achou que aconteceria ao enfrentar um pokémon doméstico? Ser capturada é o mínimo que você podia esperar que acontecesse e se não queria ser capturada, deveria ter resistido ao instinto, assim como, deveria ter engolido o seu orgulho, fugindo da batalha. Como não fugiu, só resta aceitar as consequências do seu orgulho, Horny. – o Spearow fala, seriamente.

Ela ia falar algo, mas fecha a boca e cruza os braços ao ver que não tinha condições de rebater os argumentos do tipo Flying, limitando-se a bufar, enquanto virava a cabeça, fazendo o Spearow sorrir satisfeito, enquanto que os demais pokémons ficavam com uma gota.

Então, após alguns minutos, eles ficam estarrecidos ao observam o que acontecia em uma clareira, próxima de onde estavam.


	111. Sobre-humano

**Notas do Autor**

O grupo fica...

Yukiko decide...

Os outros decidem...

Os pokémons ficam...

Cheren e Eevee ficam...

 **Capítulo 111 - Sobre-humano**

Eles avistam ao longe, em uma clareira, um Ekans extremamente machucado que era surrado por vários Mankeys, com o tipo Poison de Shigeru, comentando surpreso:

\- Será que é...

Os outros ouvem o murmúrio dele e o Mr. Mime pergunta, arqueando o cenho:

\- Conhece aquele Ekans?

\- Eu acho que sim. Se eu pudesse sentir o cheiro dele para eu ter certeza... Claro, eu posso estar enganado. Afinal, faz algum tempo que não nos vemos.

Todos ficam alarmados ao verem que um Mankey com uma cicatriz em um dos seus olhos, se preparava para golpear violentamente o tipo Poison na cabeça, sendo evidente o fato do Ekans se encontrar demasiadamente magro e debilitado.

Portanto, tinha grandes chances do golpe ser fatal para ele.

Então, de repente, Yukiko corre até os pokémons selvagens, surpreendendo todos, sendo que quando o grupo olha para a recém-chegada, a albina já havia erguido o punho, golpeando a Mankey que tinha uma cicatriz de garra na região orbital e que não a cegou.

O impacto do golpe a faz ser atirada contra um tronco, trincando a casca no processo, enquanto que Cheren e a Eevee, ficavam estarrecidos ao verem isso, sendo que o ato da albina surpreendeu os tipos Fighting, enquanto que o Ekans machucado olhava surpreso para a recém-chegada que tinha uma Pichu shiny em um ombro e uma Spearow, no outro ombro.

\- Sora-chan, voe! Hime-chan, use Thunder Shock!

Ela havia falado para o tipo Flying voar, porque haveria partículas carregadas eletricamente no ar em volta dela, quando a Pichu liberasse o Thunder Shock e essas partículas suspensas no ar, poderiam acabar afetando a Spearow pela vulnerabilidade dos tipos Flying aos movimentos tipo Eletric.

A Spearow consente e prontamente, voa do ombro de sua treinadora, ascendendo no ar, enquanto que a Pichu shiny sorria sadicamente, concentrando poder tipo Eletric em suas bochechas, para depois, liberar a descarga elétrica em forma de choque.

Por estarem surpresos pela aparição abrupta e inesperada da albina, eles são eletrocutados sobre um riso sádico da doméstica, que se deliciava ao ouvir os gritos de dor deles.

O Pikachu de Satoshi via a cena e murmura fascinado, juntando as patinhas, após suspirar:

\- A Hime-chan é tão fofa.

Satoshi e os outros olham estarrecidos para ele, porque tinham certeza que aqueles sons da pokémon eram de uma risada sádica, sendo evidente pela face de deleite dela, enquanto ouvia os tipo Fighting gritando.

Inclusive, eles estavam preocupados com a cegueira do tipo Eletric para a Pichu shiny.

No local, após serem eletrocutados, a albina tira uma pokéball da sua cintura, a lançando no ar, enquanto exclamava:

\- Kaze-chan, use Gust!

Ela sai da pokéball e em seguida, concentra poder tipo Flying em suas asas, começando a batê-las de forma vigorosa e igualmente intensa, se concentrando nos Mankeys, sendo que mesmo sentindo a ardência dos ataques elétricos, muitos conseguem escapar dos ventos do golpe, conforme a Pidgeotto gerava um forte vento que envolve o local, provocando grandes danos nos tipos Fighting ao atingi-los impiedosamente, pois movimentos tipo Flying eram super efetivos contra o tipo deles, enquanto que os ventos violentos os arremessavam contra as árvores no entorno, fazendo surgir trincas em suas cascas.

Inclusive, em decorrência dos vários treinos que realizava, sendo que um deles envolvia o treino na musculatura das suas asas, os ventos do Gust estavam mais fortes que o normal.

Além disso, como ela desejava usar os seus poderes apenas contra os Mankeys, os ventos nada fizeram com Yukiko, Hime e o Ekans debilitado nos pés da albina, sendo que a Spearow se junta a ela e ambas passam a olhar do alto, o desenrolar da situação.

Após sofrerem o ataque super efetivo, alguns deles conseguem se erguer ao recobrarem a consciência, enquanto gerenciavam as dores intensas e igualmente pungentes que os tomavam, sendo que a maioria havia conseguido escapar do ataque por estarem mais atrás do grupo.

Portanto, estes conseguiram se refugiar atrás de pedras e árvores, antes que os ventos intensos atingissem uma pequena parte do grupo, que não havia conseguido escapar do ataque e apesar da maioria ter conseguido evitar os ventos do Gust, os Mankeys sentiam dor e ardência pelo ataque elétrico que atingiu a maioria deles, com exceção de alguns poucos, que conseguiram se esquivar ao se recuperarem mais rapidamente da presença inesperada da albina.

Tomados pela ira e pelo instinto de atacar um doméstico, eles avançam em direção a Hime, que se encontrava no ombro de Yukiko e antes que a Pichu shiny, Kaze e Sora, reagissem ao ataque deles, Cheren, Satoshi e Shigeru, haviam pegado as suas respectivas pokéballs, as lançando, enquanto exclamavam em usino:

\- Usem Gust!

O Pidgeotto do jovem Ookido sai da pokéball, juntamente com a Pidgeotto de Satoshi e a Pidgey de Cheren.

Após concentrarem poder tipo Flying, eles decidiram combinar os seus golpes, fazendo com que os ventos passassem a se assemelhar a um tornando, nocauteando os demais Mankeys ao erguê-los no ar, enquanto provocavam novos danos, para depois, atirar eles contra as árvores no entorno, as trincando no processo e em virtude de terem treinado a musculatura das suas asas, dentre os vários treinos que realizavam, a força do vento gerado se encontrava acima de um Gust regular e por isso, o tornado ficou mais poderoso que o usual.

Além disso, como eles focaram o seu golpe combinado no bando, o ataque somente afetou os tipos Fighting, ignorando Yukiko, Hime, Kaze, Sora e o Ekans enfraquecido.

Após serem finalizados ao ficarem inconscientes, todos observam que a Pidgey de Cheren é envolvida pelo brilho da evolução, com o seu corpo ficando maior e que ao cessar o brilho, o mesmo revela uma Pidgeotto, sendo que todos os pokémons, tanto os de Cheren, quanto os de Yukiko, Shigeru e Satoshi, ganharam experiência graças ao Exp. Share embutido em suas Pokédex´s, que compartilhava a experiência com todos os pokémons do treinador, desde que estivessem cadastrados na Pokédex.

Cheren e Shigeru decidem capturar dois Mankey inconscientes do bando e após olharem atentamente para eles, os jovens escolhem os dois melhores ao ver deles, os capturando, enquanto a albina continuava escudando o Ekans machucado, que por sua vez, estava surpreso pelo fato da jovem não ter aproveitado para captura-lo, após ver os outros humanos, capturando dois Mankeys inconscientes.

Afinal, por se encontrar debilitado, ele acreditava que não conseguiria evitar a sua captura.

Portanto, ao testemunhar que ela não demonstrava nenhum interesse em captura-lo, não se aproveitando do fato dele estar enfraquecido, o tipo Poison exibe um olhar de profundo agradecimento para a jovem que o protegia, enquanto falava:

\- Muito obrigado por me proteger.

\- Eu fico feliz de ter chegado a tempo. – ela responde, enquanto sorria de forma gentil.

O Ekans fica surpreso ao descobrir que ela compreendia a linguagem dos pokémons e pergunta, desejando confirmar:

\- Compreende a linguagem dos pokémons?

\- Sim.

A Mankey ouve essa conversa, enquanto se levantava, confessando que estava surpresa ao descobrir que ela compreendia o que eles falavam.

O Ekans fica preocupado ao ver que o tipo Fighting ficou de pé, para depois, vê-la apontando o dedo em riste para a albina, falando em seu idioma:

\- Você é muito corajosa com esses domésticos lhe ajudando. Duvido que tenha coragem suficiente para continuar a batalha comigo sem ajuda. Afinal, você não parece ser uma humana comum. E aí? Vai ficar atrás desses pokémons ou irá me enfrentar de frente? Nunca ataquei um humano e nós pokémons, não temos o hábito de atacar para machucar, mas para você, farei uma exceção! – ela fala, batendo os punhos um no outro, demonstrando ansiedade.

\- O que ela disse? – Satoshi pergunta, arqueando o cenho.

A albina traduz, deixando todos surpresos, para depois, perguntar em tom de confirmação para a Mankey selvagem ao olha-la:

\- Você sabe as consequências caso perca, certo?

\- Sim... Ser capturada por você, sendo que tenho a minha honra e aceitarei com resignação a minha captura. Mas se eu vencer, eu não quero que você proteja o Ekans. Eu detesto os Ekans.

\- Por quê?

\- Um Ekans matou o meu amado companheiro. Desde então, os odeio. Sinto prazer ao matar um Ekans e como eles são os nossos predadores, o bando não se importa de me acompanhar.

\- Então, você condena todos os Ekans, pelo ato de um único Ekans?

\- Sim.

\- Eu aceito o desafio. Vamos batalhar e que vença a melhor.

Hime, Sora e Kaze, exibiam surpresa em seus olhares por ela ter aceitado o desafio, sendo que a surpresa que elas exibiam não era pela sua treinadora ter aceitado batalhar contra um pokémon.

Afinal, ela havia batalhado no passado contra a Pichu shiny e por isso, não era nenhuma novidade que a treinadora delas aceitasse batalhas contra pokémons, se estes a desafiassem.

Portanto, a surpresa deles era por ela ter aceitado que o Ekans fosse morto pela Mankey, caso perdesse.

Então, eles vêm que Yukiko se vira para olhá-las, dando uma piscadela discreta, com as pokémons compreendendo o plano da sua treinadora e amiga, com elas sorrindo aliviadas, enquanto acenavam discretamente, para depois, a jovem falar ao olhar para a Mankey selvagem:

\- Eu, Yukiko, prometo que ficarei em silêncio, não ficando entre você e o tipo Poison, caso eu perca a batalha.

O Ekans debilitado fica alarmado pela albina ter aceitado o acordo, até que nota o sorriso das outras pokémons, sendo que a Pichu shiny desce do ombro da jovem e murmura ao tipo Poison:

\- Percebeu a forma como ela disse _"ficarei em silêncio"?_ Isso significa que ela não poderá falar algo para nos impedir de protegê-lo, acabando por limitar a promessa apenas a ela, sem nos envolver, sendo que nunca ficaríamos paradas, vendo um pokémon ser morto na nossa frente. Esse é o plano, caso ela perca a batalha.

O Ekans fica aliviado, para depois exibir surpresa, perguntando em um sussurro:

\- Eu pensei que os domésticos não deviam atacar ou se mexer, sem ordens do seu mestre, porque eles desejam a obediência irrestrita do pokémon que foi subjugado por um objeto redondo que eles usam, pelo que eu ouvi uma vez. Os mestres não aceitam que os pokémons se mexam, sem receberem ordens ou autorização e que por isso, juntamente com a influência exercida pelo objeto redondo, os pokémons ficam parados, esperando as ordens em uma batalha.

\- Nem ela e nem os outros, gostam disso e por isso, não sofremos a influência de ficarmos parados, esperando uma ordem, através da subjugação das nossas pokéballs. Eles nos estimulam a nós mexermos por nós mesmos, porque os nossos reflexos são mais rápidos do que o de um ser humano e também, pelo fato de sermos uma equipe que trabalha junto, além de sermos parte de uma família. É essa a nossa relação. Não temos a relação mestre e escravo, como os outros. Mas a Mankey não sabe disso, pois acredita que ela e os outros, são iguais aos demais treinadores, cujos pokémons só se mexem se forem ordenados. Ela deveria ter feito nós prometermos também. Mas não fez isso e somente se focou em Yukiko, para a nossa sorte e que por sua vez, fez questão de frisar que ficaria em silêncio, não ficando entre ela e você.

Após passar a surpresa ao descobrir que aqueles humanos eram distintos e que a promessa só envolvia a albina, o tipo Poison suspira aliviado e passa a observar a batalha, enquanto que Cheren exclamava desesperado:

\- É uma loucura você fazer isso, Yukiko-san! Ela é tipo Fighting. Não estamos falando de um pokémon tipo Eletric como a Hime-chan!

Nisso, ele observa que os outros sentam para ver a batalha, exibindo tranquilidade em seus rostos, o fazendo ficar estarrecido com a conduta despreocupada deles, sendo que a Eevee exibe estupefação em sua face ao ver o quanto eles estavam tranquilos.

Então, a albina tira os seus pokémons das pokéballs, sendo que os outros fazem a mesma coisa, dando um breve resumo da situação para os seus pokémons, que ficam surpresos, porque até aquele instante, apenas ouviam as conversas, com Satoshi perguntando para o jovem de Isshu (Unova), enquanto afagava as fêmeas do seu harém pokémon, que estavam ansiosas para receberem carinho do treinador delas:

\- Não vai deixar os seus pokémons verem esse combate?

O jovem ajeita os óculos e exibindo incredulidade com a atitude despreocupada deles, pergunta:

\- Vocês vão deixa-la continuar com isso?

\- Sim. Acredite quando falamos que a Mankey fez um péssimo julgamento. – Shigeru comenta, sorrindo.

\- Com certeza. Ela não tem noção da força, velocidade e resistência da minha imouto. As habilidades dela sempre foram sobre-humanas, desde que era pequena. Inclusive, ela precisou treinar as suas habilidades para não exibi-las na escola que nós frequentávamos, para que não chamasse demasiada atenção. Ela sempre tinha que fiscalizar as suas habilidades, sendo que eu a ajudava, principalmente, nas aulas de educação física. Como nós frequentamos um doujo de Artes marciais e um de Kenjutsu, ela aprendeu a controlar as suas verdadeiras habilidades de forma natural, conforme treinávamos o domínio de nós mesmos, além da disciplina, que é algo inerente às artes marciais.

Após suspirar, não concordando com o ato da albina de enfrentar um tipo Fighting, além de "digerir", por assim dizer, a reação despreocupada dos outros, ele libera os seus pokémons, que ficam surpresos ao descobrir quem seria o oponente da Mankey selvagem, após o treinador deles dar um breve resumo da situação, os fazendo compreenderem o que haviam ouvido, enquanto se encontravam na forma de energia plasmada dentro da pokéball.

Satoshi nota que o seu Mankey mulherengo não foi até a outra da sua espécie que enfrentava a sua imouto para cortejá-la, como sempre fazia, sendo que a proibição era somente para as fêmeas dele e dos outros.

Então, ele comenta, exibindo surpresa em seu semblante:

\- Eu estou surpreso, Mankey. Pensei que tentaria cortejar aquela Mankey selvagem.

\- É mesmo! – Cheren exclama surpreso.

\- Que estranho... Confesso que até me esqueci do detalhe dele ser mulherengo. – Shigeru fala, olhando atentamente para o Mankey.

Enquanto isso, o pokémon mulherengo, que olhava para o seu treinador, nega veementemente com a cabeça, sendo que a que iria enfrentar Yukiko, observa mais ao longe o tipo Fighting do outro treinador ao ouvir a palavra "mulherengo" e comenta, após se certificar que era o mesmo:

\- Então, foi capturado... Bem, considerando que ele era um pervertido que cortejava tudo que é fêmea, eu não estou surpresa. Afinal, eu previ que ele acabaria capturado se continuasse incomodando qualquer fêmea que visse.

\- Ele era do seu bando? – a albina pergunta.

\- Infelizmente, era. No final, ele incomodava tanto as fêmeas, que foi expulso pela nossa líder, sendo proibido de se aproximar do bando, novamente.

Todos ficam com uma gota ao olharem para o mulherengo que assobiava, fingindo que não era com ele, com Satoshi comentando em seguida:

\- Sabe que eu não estou surpreso com essa revelação? – o pokémon olha surpreso para o seu treinador - Eu desconfiava que o motivo de você estar sozinho era por ser demasiadamente mulherengo. Afinal, você corteja tudo que é fêmea, não importando se é pokémon ou humana. Normalmente, os Mankeys vivem em bando. Eu imagino o quanto você incomodou as fêmeas.

\- Uma vez mulherengo, sempre mulherengo, além de pervertido. Devia ter vergonha de suas atitudes deploráveis. – o Nidoran macho shiny de Yukiko comenta, fuzilando o tipo Fighting com o olhar, sendo que todas as fêmeas o fuzilavam com o olhar, também, enquanto que ele ignorava estoicamente o olhar de censura do tipo Poison e das outras pokémons.

Então, o pokémon mulherengo começa a suar frio ao olhar para a Mankey com a cicatriz em forma de garra, com Satoshi percebendo a reação do seu pokémon, para depois, abanar a cabeça para os lados, comentando:

\- Imagino que levou uma surra violenta e igualmente memorável. Eu percebi o medo intenso que você sente dela.

\- Ele apanhou de mim e do meu companheiro. – a com cicatriz fala, aborrecida – Isso aconteceu, depois dele de ter apanhado de todas as fêmeas do bando. Claro que fiz questão de surrá-lo o máximo possível.

Yukiko traduz o que ela disse e os pokémons, assim como os seus treinadores, suspiram, enquanto que o doméstico mulherengo procurava manter uma distância "saudável", por assim dizer, da outra Mankey.

Nesse interim, uma Mankey, que havia surgido alguns instantes atrás, dentre alguns galhos, exibindo uma feição séria ao observar o desenrolar da situação, havia ficado surpresa por alguns instantes, conforme presenciava os acontecimentos no local, enquanto ficava encoberta pelas sombras.

Enquanto isso, os outros membros do bando se levantavam e apesar de ainda estarem feridos e sentindo dores lacerantes, ao verem a albina, se preparam para ataca-la, quando a tipo Fighting, que enfrentaria Yukiko, vê a movimentação deles pelo canto dos olhos e os detém, para depois, explicar o acordo entre ambas, falando em seguida:

\- Não interfiram em nossa luta.

Eles haviam ficado surpresos por uma humana aceitar batalhar contra um pokémon e em virtude dessa surpresa inesperada, passam a olhar de forma curiosa para a jovem estranha, sendo que a Mankey, oculta dentre as folhagens, salta da segurança dos galhos em que se encontrava até o local, surpreendendo os demais selvagens que ficaram estupefatos em verem a sua Líder, enquanto avistavam mais ao longe, o resto do bando que procurava ficar oculto dentre as folhagens densas nas copas frondosas das árvores.

Então, a líder fala em um tom que não aceitava contestação:

\- Vamos embora. Já tivemos dois membros capturados. Ademais, essa batalha pertence a ela. Não devemos intervir.

Após falar isso, ela olha para os outros humanos que consentem inclusive a albina, com a Mankey agradecendo com um aceno de cabeça, para em seguida, os demais selvagens fazerem o que a sua Líder ordenou, começando a desaparecer de vista ao se embrenharem dentre os galhos da mata densa, para se juntarem ao resto do bando que os aguardava.

Então, os Mankeys que foram capturados são tirados da pokéball, sendo prontamente tratados por Cheren e por Shigeru, com eles recobrando a consciência, para depois, ficarem indignados ao saberem que foram capturados, passando a ignorar o afago dos seus respectivos treinadores.

Em seguida, eles ficam estupefatos ao verem a Mankey se preparando para atacar uma humana, sendo que descobrem, através dos seus respectivos treinadores, que ela aceitou o desafio, os deixando estarrecidos, enquanto se entreolhavam, digerindo a cena inusitada na frente deles, com ambos concordando que a albina era demasiadamente estranha.

\- Vamos! – Yukiko exclama, batendo os punhos um no outro.

\- Com certeza! – a Mankey responde, batendo os punhos em resposta.

Então, a pokémon selvagem avança na albina, concentrando poder tipo Dark, lançando uma lâmina escura contra Yukiko ao usar o Night Slash, ficando surpresa ao ver a albina desviando do ataque, enquanto avançava, chutando violentamente a tipo Fighting, fazendo-a se chocar contra uma árvore, para em seguida, continuar avançando, com todos ficando surpresos pelo embate que presenciavam, sendo que Hime estava empolgada, assim como os outros pokémons que eram guerreiros e que por isso, estavam apreciando a batalha.

A Mankey consegue se recuperar e desvia do soco da albina, enquanto concentrava poder tipo Fighting, usando o movimento Low Kick ao dar um chute baixo contra a jovem que é pega de surpresa, sendo que consegue bloquear o golpe com os braços cruzados, enquanto era arremessada para trás pela força do impacto, acabando por cair no solo, exibindo um esgar de dor.

Então, se recuperando, ela ergue o corpo e roda as pernas para ficar de pé, enquanto a Mankey avançava, concentrando poder tipo Fighting, com a albina conseguindo desviar do ataque Low Kick ao curvar o corpo para trás, para depois, girar lateralmente a perna, acertando uma joelhada potente nas costas da selvagem, fazendo-a ser arremessada para trás e enquanto a pokémon se recuperava do impacto, a albina havia avançado, para depois saltar, golpeando violentamente em sentindo vertical o punho na tipo Fighting, fazendo-a ser arremessada com intrépido contra o chão.

Mesmo sentindo dores lacerantes, a Mankey consegue se esquivar de um golpe de calcanhar de Yukiko ao rolar para o lado, para depois ficar de pé, sendo que estava estarrecida ao ver que a humana conseguia acompanhar, facilmente, a velocidade dela e que ossos não haviam sido quebrados com o seu golpe, sendo algo insano a seu ver, juntamente com o fato dos golpes da albina serem potentes, não ficando a dever para um pokémon.

Cheren estava estupefato com o que via, pois qualquer um que recebesse um golpe de um pokémon, principalmente um que tivesse golpes naturalmente fortes como os tipo Fihting, teria os seus ossos quebrados como gravetos, mas com exceção de um esgar de dor, Yukiko estava bem e não teve os seus ossos quebrados ao bloquear o golpe com os antebraços cruzados.

Os pokémons também estavam surpresos com a albina, sendo aqueles que não haviam testemunhado a batalha dela contra a Hime, enquanto que a Pichu shiny socava o ar, animadamente, como se estivesse enfrentando um adversário invisível, fazendo o Pikachu de Satoshi suspirar, achando-a fofa.

A Mankey começa a concentrar poder, enquanto entrava em um modo de fúria, fazendo surgir garras nos punhos, para depois, começar a movimentá-los de forma consecutiva, usando o Fury Swipes contra Yukiko, que a surpreende ao desviar dos golpes com maestria e que ao terminar de tentar acertá-la cinco vezes, com a jovem contando os golpes, ela golpeia a tipo Fighting na região do abdômen, a atirando contra uma árvore, para depois avançar nela e enquanto a pokémon se recuperava, a albina atinge a selvagem com um chute lateral ao rodar sobre o seu eixo, fazendo a Mankey ser atirada contra uma pedra, a trincando, com a jovem mantendo o ritmo do ataque, avançando na sua adversária.

Enquanto avançava na pokémon, o tipo Fighting concentrava poder tipo Dark ao ver a aproximação da albina, para em seguida, lançar uma lâmina escura contra a jovem.

Yukiko a surpreende, novamente, ao conseguir desviar do ataque ao ver a trajetória do golpe, desviando no momento certo, para depois saltar, girando o corpo.

Aproveitando que a sua oponente estava aturdida, a albina a acerta com uma cotovelada, afundando o corpo da Mankey na pedra, aumentando a trinca do rochedo, para depois, acertar a mesma com um chute lateral, a jogando há alguns metros.

O tipo Fighting tentava digerir o fato dos golpes serem poderosos, algo que ela nunca imaginou ser possível, assim como, assimilava a velocidade anormal da jovem, que conseguia acompanhar os movimentos de um pokémon, juntamente com a resistência sobre-humana da jovem, enquanto lutava para gerenciar as dores intensas que sentia pelos golpes consecutivos.

Enquanto lutava para se levantar, ela vira o focinho para o lado e tudo o que consegue avistar é a albina na sua frente e em seguida, o calcanhar desta que desce de forma vertical e certeira, a arremessando violentamente contra o chão, levantando uma densa nuvem de poeira, sendo que em seguida, Yukiko pega a pata da Mankey e começa a girá-la no ar, sendo que não pegou na cauda, pois na cauda há terminações nervosas e se estas fossem tracionadas ao puxar a cauda, a tipo Fighting sentiria dores lacerantes, além de provocar danos consideráveis.

Então, após girá-la, a arremessa para o alto em um lugar aberto e quando a pokémon abre os olhos, após gerenciar as dores pungentes que a tomavam, ela fica estarrecida ao ver que caía em queda livre, acabando por chocar-se violentamente contra o solo, levantando uma densa nuvem de poeira.


	112. A primeira batalha de Satoshi - Parte I

**Notas do Autor**

Yukiko consegue...

Shigeru captura...

No acampamento, ocorre...

No dia seguinte...

 **Capítulo 112 - A primeira batalha de Satoshi - Parte I**

A Mankey luta para se erguer, com o seu corpo sendo tomado pelas dores que eram lacerantes e que a faziam tremer.

Porém, quando consegue ficar de pé, ela fecha os olhos e tomba inconsciente no chão.

Após vê-la cair, a albina pega uma pokéball e lança no tipo Fighting que é sugada, com a luz brilhando freneticamente por vários minutos, juntamente com os movimentos do objeto, até que surge o som do sucesso da captura e brilho, com Yukiko pegando a pokéball, para depois comemorar, fazendo uma pose.

Os outros se aproximam dela, inclusive os pokémons, que ainda estavam surpresos, sendo que Satoshi pergunta:

\- Você está bem, imouto? Aquele golpe deve ter doido.

\- Sim. Está doendo, ainda, mas não é nada extremo.

\- Não importa. Eu vou analisar. Afinal, mesmo estudando pokémons, eu consigo analisar ferimentos de humanos. Quero ver se não teve nenhum dano em seus ossos. – Shigeru fala.

Então, ele pega um pequeno aparelho com um visor embutido e passa pelos braços da albina, analisando as imagens e enquanto o jovem Ookido analisava os dados, Cheren comenta, exibindo estupefação:

\- Isso foi... quer dizer, nenhum humano conseguiria acompanhar a velocidade de um pokémon. Eu não conseguia ver com exatidão todos os movimentos. Com certeza, perdi alguns, quando eles eram dados a curta distância, enquanto que você acompanhou todos, principalmente os ataques consecutivos do Fury Swipes. Bem, eu não deveria ter ficado surpreso, após você ter acompanhado a velocidade da Hime quando a enfrentou. O que me deixou ainda mais estupefato, foi você ter aguentado aquele golpe, sem ter um único osso quebrado ou sequer trincado em decorrência do impacto. Qualquer humano teria morrido se fosse golpeado por um pokémon forte, ainda mais, um tipo Fighting. Os danos seriam devastadores.

\- Bem, eu me surpreendi com o fato dela ter desviado e pude, apenas, bloquear com os antebraços. Mas depois, eu percebi o padrão de ataque dela e gerenciei. Ademais, para desviar de um golpe é preciso saber a sua trajetória. Por isso, eu tive que esperar, até que o golpe estivesse bem próximo para desviar com êxito. Além disso, se tiver uma vantagem, a use. Você deve manter o ritmo de ataque, não dando tempo do seu adversário se recuperar e foi isso o que eu fiz. Eu acabei levando a batalha no meu próprio ritmo e por isso, ela não conseguiu reagir, adequadamente.

\- Incrível...

\- Ippui.

Shigeru termina de examinar e fala:

\- Não teve nenhum dano. Mas acredito que terá um belo hematoma. Recomendo que passe uma pomada analgésica, caso sinta muita dor.

\- Eu estou sentindo dor, mas é suportável.

Então, ela pega um Super Potion e tira a Mankey da pokéball, a tratando, com a mesma abrindo os olhos, para depois, suspirar resignada ao sentir algo a subjugando, sendo que sente o afago gentil de sua treinadora, enquanto exibia surpresa em seu semblante pelo olhar gentil de sua mestra, após a batalha entre ambas.

Ao notar o olhar dela, a albina fala, sorrindo:

\- Tivemos uma batalha justa. Você estava em seu direito de exigir uma batalha. Portanto, seria errado eu achar ruim o fato de ter me golpeado.

Após passar a surpresa, a tipo Fighting consente, sendo que a jovem vai até o Ekans, que se recuperava da estupefação pelos movimentos dela, pois havia enfrentando uma Mankey em igualdade.

O tipo Poison fica feliz quando as suas dores cessam ao ser tratado com um Super Potion, enquanto que Shigeru o examinava, para depois falar, após alguns minutos, ao terminar de analisar os dados:

\- Ele está muito magro. Temos que dar uma ração reforçada para ele. Eu vou fazer uma.

O jovem Ookido tira os ingredientes e objetos, começando a preparar uma ração especial, sendo que a albina se juntou a ele, para ajudar no preparo.

\- Vou fazer uma ração bem reforçada, para que ele possa se recuperar o quanto antes e quando mais ele comer, melhor. Pelo menos, vai garantir que ele tenha alguma energia para que possa caçar por si mesmo. Vou adicionar complementos vitamínicos e minerais. Ele está com um déficit grave de vitaminas e minerais pela coloração de sua pele. – o jovem Ookido fala, enquanto separava os ingredientes, calculando a quantidade a ser usada no preparo da ração especial.

Após terminarem o preparo, Yukiko coloca um pote na frente do Ekans selvagem e fornece a ração especial, com o tipo Poison agradecendo emocionado, para depois devorar com voracidade, achando delicioso, sendo que o pote foi reabastecido mais três vezes em porções generosas, para depois, sentir o afago gentil dela que fala, sorrindo:

\- Procure descansar e evite os Mankeys. Agora, você tem condições mínimas para caçar a sua comida. Adeus, Ekans.

Então, ela se levanta e se afasta, indo até os seus amigos, com o tipo Poison ficando surpreso por ela não ter aproveitado para captura-lo, sendo que pergunta, antes que ela se afastasse por completo:

\- Por que você me protegeu se não pretendia me capturar?

\- Não suporto injustiça. Você era apenas um pokémon e estava sendo atacado por um bando. Nunca ficaria parada, vendo essa injustiça de vários contra um. Por isso. – ela fala, sorrindo gentilmente para ele, para depois se afastar.

O pokémon passa a meditar sobre as palavras sinceras da albina, após ter a confirmação da sinceridade, através dos olhos dela.

Então, ele passa a se recordar do que falavam dos humanos, sendo que havia presenciado ela tratando com carinho da Mankey, mesmo após levar um golpe que a estava a fazendo sentir dor e que provocaria uma consequência futura, pelo que compreendeu da conversa entre eles.

Conforme o tipo Poison refletia em como ela era diferente do que ouviu dos outros pokémons sobre os humanos, ele avistava o olhar de adoração dos domésticos, além de presenciar o quanto os humanos que a acompanhavam eram distintos, sendo o oposto do que ouviu e chegou a ver no passado.

Inclusive, ele presenciava com os seus olhos o semblante tranquilo e animado dos outros pokémons que haviam acompanhado a batalha, além do olhar de carinho e de afeição que os pokémons dedicavam aos seus treinadores, sendo evidente que eles os adoravam e de uma forma que o deixou surpreso.

Afinal, ao testemunhar esse carinho e adoração, o Ekans se recordou de quando presenciou no passado, algumas vezes, oculto dentre as folhagens, o olhar e semblante dos pokémons para com os seus treinadores, sendo que eles não exibiam qualquer felicidade, afeição ou animação para aquele que o treinava. Ou seja. Eles não exibiam qualquer adoração para com o seu treinador e em alguns casos, ele podia ver o medo em seus olhos, como se temessem uma punição ou retaliação, enquanto que viu, algumas vezes, um semblante triste e em outras, eles exibiam indiferença em relação aos seus treinadores.

Ou seja, os pokémons da albina e dos outros, exibiam um olhar e semblante tranquilo e feliz, além de presenciar a afeição e carinho deles para com os seus treinadores, sendo algo que ele nunca esperou ver em um pokémon, capturado por humanos, considerando o que ouviu e que foi confirmado pelo que ele presenciou no passado, enquanto ficava oculto dentre as folhagens das copas densas das árvores.

Então, ao pensar na hipótese de ser capturado por algum daqueles humanos que viu anteriormente e que se encaixavam no que os outros pokémons falavam sobre eles, o tipo Poison sente o sangue gelar e toma uma decisão, adicionando o fato da ração pokémon ser mais saborosa do que qualquer presa, segundo o seu paladar, juntamente com o fato da jovem ser distinta dos outros humanos.

Então, ele surpreende todos ao rastejar até Yukiko, ficando na frente dela que pergunta, com evidente surpresa em sua face:

\- O que houve, Ekans?

\- Eu gostaria de ir com você. Eu a escolho como minha mestra. Não quero acabar capturado por um dos outros humanos que eu vi, anteriormente. Sinto que vocês são diferentes e tenho a minha prova no olhar e semblante dos outros pokémons, além da sua atitude sincera em relação a mim.

\- O que ele disse, Yukiko-san? – Cheren pergunta curioso ao se aproximar dela, com a Eevee em sua cabeça, seguido dos outros.

Ela traduz, deixando todos surpresos e depois sorri, olhando para o Ekans, enquanto pegava uma pokéball.

\- Eu adoraria que seguisse viagem comigo. Ademais, não serei a sua mestra. Serei a sua amiga, com você se tornando parte da equipe, além de sermos uma família. É o mesmo para você, Mankey. – ela fala o final, olhando para o tipo Fighting, que exibe surpresa em seu semblante.

O tipo Poison fica animado, notando a sinceridade nos olhos da albina que estendeu a pokéball sem tocá-lo, dando a ele a escolha ao falar:

\- É a sua escolha e a respeitarei. Fique a vontade para mudar de ideia.

Ele olha da pokéball para ela, para depois sorrir, sendo que encosta o seu focinho no dispositivo que o suga, com a luz brilhando por menos de um segundo, para depois fazer o som de captura.

A Mankey recém-capturada fica surpresa pela reação do Ekans, sendo que havia percebido que eles eram diferentes e íntegros, algo que a surpreendeu, com Yukiko tirando o tipo Poison da pokéball, o afagando em seguida, para depois, se virar para os seus outros pokémons, os apresentando:

\- Esses são os novos membros de nossa equipe e família! A Mankey-chan e o Ekans-kun!

Todos os pokémons dela comemoram, cumprimentando os recém-capturados que ficam surpresos com a forma como era feito os treinamentos e simulações de batalha, quando os veteranos contam aos novatos sobre os métodos, com o Ekans ficando aliviado ao ver que de fato, ele estava certo em seu julgamento.

Então, a jovem se agacha ao dobrar os joelhos para ficar na altura da Mankey, olhando dela para o Ekans:

\- O que acham dos nomes, Akane-chan – a albina fala, olhando para a Mankey e depois, olhando para o Ekans – Shiro-kun?

Ele fica pensativo e depois, consente com animação, enquanto que a tipo Fighting dá de ombros, não se importando.

Então, o Ekans de Shigeru se aproxima e após ter a confirmação pelo odor, exclama:

\- Fico feliz em vê-lo bem, otouto! Faz tempo que não nos vemos.

Shiro vira o focinho e exibe surpresa em seu semblante, sendo que eles se cumprimentam com a ponta das caudas, com o mesmo exclamando animado:

\- Põe tempo nisso! Fico feliz em saber que está bem, onii-san!

O de Shigeru sorri e fala:

\- Eu estava pensando em você, por esses dias. Por isso, fico feliz em reencontrá-lo. Você está bem longe do local em que nascemos

\- Sim. Estava difícil conseguir um território. No entorno do local em que nascemos, havia muitos Ekans. Seria uma insanidade tentar conquistar um território, pois teria que enfrenta-los, sendo que eles eram mais velhos e tinham mais experiência.

\- Verdade... Eu tive sorte e não precisei me afastar tanto.

\- Eu tive que rastejar muito em busca de um local.

Yukiko traduzia o que eles falavam, com Cheren comentando:

\- Quem diria que eles iriam se reencontrar em uma floresta tão grande?

\- Verdade. Isso é surpreendente, ainda mais se pararmos para pensar que eles não são os primeiros irmãos a se reencontrarem. Temos os Ratata que são irmãos de ninhada, com exceção da sua Ratata, Cheren, além dos irmãos Pinsir. Também não podemos nos esquecer da Spearow companheira do Líder Spearow, que é irmã mais nova de Sora, a Spearow da minha imouto. – Satoshi comenta, contando os irmãos no grupo.

\- Verdade.

Então, enquanto ambos conversavam, eles recolhem os demais pokémons, sendo que Sora e Hime estão com Yukiko, cada uma em seu ombro, com ela mantendo a Vaporeon e o Jolteon fora das pokéballs, para poderem namorar durante o dia, enquanto que o Pikachu está no ombro de Satoshi, com a Ponyta se preparando para segui-lo, com ele deixando os casais Spearow e Nidorans, fora das pokéballs para namorarem e seguindo o exemplo deles em relação aos casais, Cheren, que se encontrava com a Eevee em um ombro e a Snivy no outro, para que a sua inicial tomasse sol, sendo algo indicado aos pokémons tipo Grass por causa da fotossíntese tão essencial a eles, havia decidido deixar a Ratata e o Spearow fora das pokéballs, enquanto sorria ao vê-los juntos.

Ambos o agradecem antes do tipo Flying ascender para o céu com o tipo Normal em suas costas, para se juntar ao casal Spearow que sobrevoava o grupo.

Shigeru também tirou os seus casais pokémons para que pudessem aproveitar o belo dia para passearem e trocarem juras de amor, assim como, deixou a Tangela fora da pokéball para que fizesse fotossíntese, além de ter deixado o seu Ekans fora da pokéball, para que pudesse conversar com o seu irmão, uma vez que eles ficaram muito tempo, afastados um do outro, após crescerem.

Então, após guardarem todos os demais, com Yukiko deixando a Mankey e o Ekans fora das pokéballs, também, eles partem, assim como Cheren e Shigeru, que mantiveram os pokémons que haviam capturado, recentemente, fora das pokéballs.

Apesar do que ocorreu, o Ekans tentava ter uma conversa amigável com a Mankey, que recusava veementemente qualquer diálogo com ele ao não responder as perguntas, virando o focinho para o outro lado, enquanto dobrava os braços na frente do tórax, fazendo o tipo Poison suspirar, embora compreendesse a reação dela, considerando o passado do tipo Fighting, com a mesma se limitando a conversar com os outros Mankeys.

Em virtude disso, ele passa a se concentrar em conversar com o irmão, sendo que o Ekans de Yukiko demonstrava que era animado e descontraído ao contrário do irmão que era mais sério, sendo que seguindo o grupo, se encontrava os casais que trocavam juras de amor.

Meia hora depois, ela guarda a Mankey e o Ekans, sendo que Shigeru guarda o seu tipo Poison também, enquanto que deixavam os casais fora das pokéballs para poderem aproveitar o belo dia para namorar, sendo que os tipos Grass ficariam fora das pokéballs pelo resto do dia, para aproveitarem a luz solar.

Conforme andavam, Cheren comenta:

\- Eu fiquei surpreso pelo Ekans ter aguentado a surra de um bando. Claro, quando chegamos ao local, ele estava prestes a ser morto.

\- Eu acredito que ele deve ter a habilidade Intimidate. Portanto, ele reduziu o ataque físico deles em um estágio, fazendo com que suportasse os golpes, embora estivesse em seu limite, após ser atacado por um bando inteiro e acredito que ele deve ter paralisado muitos com o Glare. Eu notei que a maioria parecia ter dificuldade para se mexer – Satoshi comenta pensativo.

\- Agora que você disse... – o jovem de Isshu comenta surpreso.

\- Eu acredito que Satoshi-kun está certo. – o jovem Ookido comenta – É uma explicação bem plausível.

\- Isso mesmo. A habilidade do Shiro-kun é Intimidate – a albina fala, olhando os dados dele em sua Pokédex – E os golpes de nascença são Iron Tail, Slam e Scary Face. Os seus movimentos são Leer, Bite e Glare.

\- São excelentes movimentos, imouto.

\- Com certeza, onii-chan.

Uma hora depois, Shigeru para de conversar com os outros, fazendo sinal de silêncio, com eles concordando, assim como os demais pokémons que param de conversar, com todos passando a seguirem silenciosamente o jovem Ookido, que se esgueirava por trás de uma árvore, olhando atentamente para frente.

Então, ao seguirem o olhar dele, eles avistam um Sandshrew comendo uma fruta, sendo que era a vez de Shigeru, que se aproxima lentamente, evitando fazer barulho, enquanto pegava uma pokéball, sendo que havia decidido qual seria o oponente do tipo Ground, para depois lança-la ao se aproximar, exclamando:

\- Vá, Mankey! Use Leer!

O Mankey que ele havia capturado recentemente sai e estreita os olhos para o Sandshrew, assim que ele vira o focinho para olhar na direção da voz, com um brilho decrescente surgindo nele, indicando a queda em sua defesa física.

Tomado pelo instinto de atacar um pokémon doméstico, ele avança, enrolando o seu corpo, enquanto concentrava poder tipo Rock, fazendo o seu corpo ser envolto em pedregulhos, passando a usar Rollout contra o tipo Fighting.

\- Desvie dos ataques! Depois de cinco vezes, ele vai parar de rolar. Quando ele parar, use Night Slash!

O tipo Fighting desvia um total de cinco vezes do Sandshrew, que acaba desfazendo a forma de uma esfera e quando isso acontece, o Mankey já havia concentrado poder tipo Dark e antes que o tipo Ground voltasse a usar Rollout, é atingido por uma lâmina escura que acaba levantando uma densa nuvem de poeira.

Então, eles avistam farpas arroxeadas sendo lançadas dentre a nuvem, com Shigeru reconhecendo como sendo o movimento Poison Sting e exclama:

\- Desvie e use Night Slash!

O tipo Fighting desvia, com as farpas arroxeadas atingindo o solo onde ele se encontrava instantes antes, enquanto concentrava poder tipo Dark, para lançar em seguida, uma lâmina escura contra a nuvem de poeira, na direção que veio as farpas, com eles vendo o Sandshrew sendo atirado da nuvem contra uma árvore, fazendo a casca do tronco, trincar com o impacto do seu corpo, para depois, ele cair inconsciente no chão.

Então, o jovem Ookido atira uma pokéball que suga o tipo Ground, com o selvagem lutando contra a pokéball, até que se encolhe dentro do ambiente amigável, buscando alívio das dores ao se encolher instintivamente, o objeto proporcionava o fim das dores pungentes, fazendo com que o pokémon fosse subjugado ao se encolher dentro do objeto e quando isso acontece, a luz vermelha cessa, surgindo o som e brilho, indicando o sucesso da captura.

Shigeru afaga o Mankey e depois vai até a pokéball, tirando o Sandshrew para trata-lo ao dar um Super Potion, com o tipo Ground ficando aliviado pelo fim das dores lacerantes, sendo que o jovem Ookido se apresenta, com o pokémon suspirando resignado, para depois exibir aborrecimento, sendo que o seu treinador pergunta, após afaga-lo:

\- O que acha de andar um pouco fora da pokéball?

Após passar a surpresa, ele pisca por alguns segundo, para depois consentir, sendo que não esperava algo assim, considerando o que ouviu sobre os humanos e pelo que viu ao testemunhar outros treinadores, que faziam o pokémon ficar confinado, após a captura.

O tipo Ground se aproxima dos outros, sendo que apenas demonstrou um leve receio ao ver a Snivy e a Tangela, até que controlou o receio natural, passando a conversar, sendo mais receptivo que a Mankey, com o Sandshrew observando os casais trocando juras de amor, enquanto os acompanhavam, ficando surpreso com a consideração dos humanos para com os casais, com a Snivy apontando para o casal Spearow que voava junto no céu, indicando um casal que ele não viu, juntamente com o outro Spearow que tinha uma Ratata nas costas, para a surpresa dele, além de ver os demais casais que encostavam regularmente os seus focinhos um no outro, como se estivessem se beijando.

Meia hora depois, eles guardam os pokémons recém-capturados, deixando apenas os tipos Grass e os casais, fora das pokéballs, para depois, voltarem a andar.

Após algumas horas, próximo do entardecer, todos os outros pokémons foram tirados das pokéballs para começarem o treino do fim da tarde, uma vez que era o dia de treino, após Satoshi e os outros escolheram um local para montarem o acampamento, com os recém-capturados ficando surpresos com a consideração dos treinadores para com os pokémons em seus treinos, sempre zelando pelo bem-estar deles, tanto emocional, quanto físico, além de ficarem estupefatos por alguns desejarem fazer por si mesmos, treinamentos de resistência, visando lidar com as suas fraquezas, sendo algo opcional e que somente os que eram guerreiros apreciavam, porque queriam ficar mais fortes.

Inclusive, percebiam o quanto os treinadores eram atentos, principalmente em relação a esses treinos, para proporcionar o mais rápido possível o alívio das dores pungentes.

Ademais, eles notaram que os humanos treinavam juntos dos pokémons, para estreitarem os laços, assim como, para não serem totalmente dependentes dos pokémons, caso estivessem em dificuldade, com os novatos descobrindo, também, que os seus treinadores haviam treinado com outros humanos em locais específicos chamados de Doujo, com exceção de outro humano, chamado Cheren, ao compreenderem que ele tinha tido, apenas, o treinamento básico e que por isso, estava aprendendo com os outros, sendo que muitos pokémons se juntaram a essas aulas por livre e espontânea vontade, por estarem interessados naquilo que eles chamavam de artes marciais, com estilo de luta baseado em animais e seres, assim como, pelo Kenjutsu ao pegarem galhos para treinarem movimentos de espada, acabando por se tornar divertido, com a maioria esmagadora dos pokémons, participando desse treino.

Depois, após comerem uma refeição reforçada feita pelos seus treinadores com direito a uma sobremesa feita com berrys deliciosas, eles tinham o momento de lazer, sendo que podiam brincar, com muitos casais aproveitando para alterarem entre relaxar e namorar, com os treinadores mostrando o que era basquete, beisebol, vôlei, handebol e vários outros esportes, com a noite sendo reservada para aulas de Hakai, sendo que os novatos nos grupos ficaram surpresos pelos treinadores darem a escolha deles aprenderem a linguagem humana, se desejassem.

Os Weedlle e Caterpies exibiram felicidade em seus olhos, quando os seus respectivos treinadores removeram deles o item que impedia a evolução deles e que se chamava Everstone, por eles terem aprendido o movimento Bug Bite.

Então, próximo da meia-noite, eles passam a olhar para o céu, enquanto se imaginavam voando em suas últimas evoluções, agora que estavam sem os itens, sendo que eles estavam ansiosos para voarem o quanto antes, pois confessavam que sentiam inveja dos tipos Flying, enquanto observavam eles voando durante o entardecer.

Após algum tempo, olhando para a lua, a Caterpie e o Weedlle de Cheren, voltam a discutir sobre um motivo no mínimo idiota, com os demais pokémons suspirando cansados, ainda mais ao verem que próximo dali, o casal Nidoran do jovem de Isshu, discutia entre si, além dos irmãos Pinsir, que resolveram fazer uma disputa para decidir quem era o mais forte, após terem uma breve discussão.

O bando de Spearows se encontrava nas árvores, no entorno do acampamento e estavam dormindo, assim como todos os outros pokémons, com os casais procurando ficarem juntos, enquanto que os jovens estavam em suas respectivas barracas.

O harém pokémon de Satoshi estava dormindo no entorno da barraca dele, com a Ônix shiny imensa, dormindo enrolada em volta da barraca, enquanto que as outras fêmeas cochilavam em cima do corpo feito de pedra da pokémon.

No dia seguinte, os jovens guardam as barracas que eram retráteis e os objetos que usaram para fazer o café da manhã, com estes últimos sendo guardados em pokéballs especiais destinadas a guardar vários objetos.

Então, após alimentarem os pokémons, os treinadores os recolhem nas pokéballs, com os pais Spearow ficando fora das pokéballs, assim como Sora e Hime, além da Ponyta, juntamente com a Eevee, sendo que eles encontram, após meia hora de caminhada, uma treinadora que os desafia para uma batalha pokémon, após ficar surpresa ao ver pokémons fora das pokéballs, além de uma Ponyta.

Como eles já haviam decidido por sorteio a ordem de batalha, Satoshi dá um passo a frente, falando:

\- Nós definimos uma ordem de batalh minha vez.

\- Tudo bem. São seis pokémons. De acordo?

\- Sim. Qual a faixa de nível?

Ela fala e Satoshi consente, falando:

\- Eu tenho pokémons nessa faixa de nível.

Nisso, Yukiko se aproxima e pergunta para a jovem:

\- Você tem o juiz móvel de batalhas, para garantir a equidade do nível dos pokémons do seu oponente?

\- Tenho e quero usá-lo.

\- Vamos programa-lo. Nós também temos esse juiz em nossas Pokédex.

A jovem fica surpresa, para depois comentar:

\- Então, vocês pegaram o seu inicial com um Hakase Pokémon (PhD em Pokémon). Eu tive que comprar uma Pokédex com esse juiz embutido.

\- Vamos programar. – Satoshi fala, se aproximando dela, definindo os níveis permitidos em seus respectivos objetos.

Um dos dispositivos embutidos nas Pokédex era chamado de "Juiz móvel de batalha", cuja função era proporcionar batalhas justas fora de GYM´s, Batlle Clubs e outros locais destinados às batalhas pokémons, pois através do uso de sensores, eles acusam se o pokémon do oponente estiver em um nível acima do que foi acordado entre ambos ao definirem uma faixa de nível.

Portanto, se isso ocorrer, o dono do aparelho vai receber um aviso, com a batalha sendo encerrada e aquele que usou pokémons fora da faixa de nível, irá perder automaticamente.

Além disso, eles também programavam a quantidade de pokémons, com o aparelho definindo quando o pokémon estava fora de batalha.

Claro, não era como os painéis em GYM´s e de outros lugares onde ocorriam batalhas pokémons, porque estes paneis mais complexos, forneciam vários dados durante a batalha e o Juiz móvel de batalha pokémon, apenas fiscalizava o cumprimento das regras que os oponente definiram para a batalha, garantindo uma batalha justa ao impedir que algum treinador usasse pokémons fora da faixa de nível acordada entre os treinadores.

Após programarem os objetos, eles tomam as suas posições, um na frente do outro, ficando afastados, enquanto exclamavam:

\- É hora da batalha Pokémon!


	113. A primeira batalha de Satoshi - parte II

**Notas do Autor**

Cheren decide...

Satoshi começa a batalha...

A jovem fica...

 **Capítulo 113 - A primeira batalha de Satoshi - parte II**

Cheren se aproxima e fala:

\- Mesmo tendo os juízes de batalha, eu irei agir como árbitro. Como vocês sabem, existem duas regras para as batalhas Pokémon. Uma delas é a regra que limita as trocas de Pokémon. Para batalhas de cinco a seis pokémons, são permitidas apenas três trocas. Portanto, cada um de vocês, apenas poderá trocar três vezes de pokémon e aquele que não respeitar essa regra, perderá automaticamente. A outra regra é a batalha com limite de tempo. O vencedor será aquele que tiver mais pokémons em condições de batalha ao finalizar o limite de tempo, caso não finalize todos os pokémons do oponente. Claro, podem definir essas duas regras para a batalha como é nos Gym ou definir apenas uma. O que escolhem? Ambas ou apenas uma?

\- Eu quero a regra de tempo.

Após falar, ela olha para o seu oponente e ao fazer isso, cora, enquanto se amaldiçoava por corar desde que o encontrou, pois a seu ver, era algo inoportuno, assim como o pensamento de acha-lo lindo.

\- Por mim, tudo bem. – Satoshi fala, consentindo.

\- Quanto tempo?

Então, eles entram em acordo com o limite de tempo, programando os seus respectivos juízes de batalha com o tempo hábil para resolução da batalha, sendo que Cheren verifica o horário em seu celular, programando o término da batalha, também.

Após fazerem isso, ele olha para ambos que consentem, sendo que ele ergue um dos braços e depois, abaixa:

– Comecem!

Então, após escolher o seu primeiro pokémon, ela lança a sua pokéball, exclamando:

\- Vá, Parasect!

Um pokémon que lembrava uma espécie de caranguejo com um cogumelo enorme nas costas, sai da pokéball, ficando na frente da sua treinadora.

Satoshi fica pensativo e depois, pega uma pokéball, exclamando:

\- Weedle-chan, eu escolho você!

Um pokémon shiny que lembrava uma centopeia, possuindo um chifre em sua testa, sai da pokéball e após sair, pula no colo do seu treinador, esfregando a sua cabecinha nele, enquanto abanava a caudinha animadamente, com ele a acalmando, conforme a afagava, até que fala, gentilmente:

\- Estamos em uma batalha, Weedle-chan.

A fêmea percebe e fica com uma gota, sendo que ela não havia percebido que era uma batalha, pois estava cochilando dentro da pokéball e por isso, não ouviu o que acontecia do lado de fora.

Então, ela salta para o chão, ficando na frente daquele que amava, com o seu treinador falando:

\- Não deixe ele se aproximar de você. Mantenha distância e evite contato físico com ele, Weedle-chan.

A pokémon consente, exibindo um olhar determinado em seus olhos ao olhar para o seu oponente, falando em seu idioma, sendo que estava ansiosa para dar a vitória para o seu amado treinador:

\- Não se preocupe Satoshi-sama. Eu vou manter distância e vou evitar contato físico.

\- Obrigado, Weedle-chan. – ela cora com o agradecimento dele.

\- Bug contra Bug... – ele olha para o juiz de batalha e fica surpresa ao ver que a Weedle estava abaixo do nível mínimo de batalha - Se bem, que você está usando um pokémon abaixo da faixa de nível que acordamos. Bem, se quer usar um mais fraco, o problema é seu. Veremos qual deles é o melhor. O meu evoluiu ontem, alcançando o seu último estágio, enquanto que a sua Weedle está em seu primeiro estágio, além dele estar no limite máximo que acordamos. Use Fury Cutter!

\- Use String Shot e depois, desvie!

O Parasect avança velozmente, concentrando poder tipo Bug nas suas pinças enormes, enquanto entrava em um modo de fúria, sendo que a garota fica surpresa ao ver que a Weedlee shiny lança em um piscar de olhos, um aglomerado de teias pegajosas no focinho do tipo Bug e Grass, o cegando temporariamente e em decorrência dele não ver a sua oponente, ele erra o ataque, com ela desviando facilmente, enquanto surgia um brilho decrescente nele, indicando a redução da sua velocidade em um estágio.

\- Use String Shot, novamente!

A Weedle shiny lança uma nova camada de teia pegajosa, fazendo cair novamente a velocidade do seu oponente e em decorrência do uso duplicado desse golpe, a velocidade do tipo Bug e Grass foi reduzida em dois estágios e quando a treinadora dele se refaz da surpresa inesperada, exclama estarrecida:

\- Como ela conseguiu desviar?! Ela está no nível catorze e o meu, no nível vinte e quatro!

\- A velocidade da Weedle-chan é maior do que a velocidade do seu Parasect, mesmo com a diferença de nível entre eles. Além disso, fazemos vários tipos de treinamento, inclusive para atingir um alvo em movimento. Portanto, ela consegue liberar a teia pegajosa do String Shot, rapidamente, se for necessário, além de possuir muita destreza em sua mira – a tipo Bug e Poison exibe orgulho - Como ele ficou sem enxerga-la, ela conseguiu desviar facilmente e um segundo String Shot reduziu, novamente, a velocidade do seu pokémon, tornando-o muito mais lento do que a Weedle-chan, que já possuía uma velocidade maior que a dele.

\- Se liberte usando as suas pinças! – ela ordena ao seu pokémon.

Então, ele começa a romper a teia pegajosa que o envolvia, enquanto que Satoshi perguntava:

\- Weedle-chan – ela olha curiosa para o seu treinador, que sorri - Quer tentar aquela modalidade que você viu e adorou? Pode usar o String Shot. Mire naquela pedra.

O tipo Bug e Poison olha curiosa para ele, até que se lembra, consentindo com animação, sendo que nesse interim, o Parasect rompe a teia, com a treinadora dele, ordenando em seguida:

\- Use Stun Spore!

O Parasect libera uma espécie de pó dourado contra o tipo Bug, com Satoshi exclamando:

\- Desvie usando String Shot e depois, use String Shot, novamente!

A Weedle shiny consegue desviar habilmente do pó dourado ao lançar a sua teia em um galho, escapando da nuvem dourada, enquanto balançava habilmente no ar, avançando contra o Parasect que estava parando, esperando uma ordem de sua treinadora, sendo que a jovem ordena um golpe, após se recuperar da surpresa inesperada, percebendo que havia demorado em dar a ordem:

\- Use Fury Cutter!

O tipo Bug e Grass começa a concentrar poder tipo Bug e após entrar no modo de fúria, avança velozmente contra a sua oponente.

Porém, como a Weedle shiny tinha uma velocidade maior que o Parasect, sendo que a diferença entre ambos no quesito velocidade foi aumentada drasticamente pelo efeito secundário do uso dos dois String Shot consecutivos, ela consegue desviar no último instante de uma das pinças dele, antes que fizesse contato com ela, após romper com as suas mandíbulas a teia que usava para balançar, surpreendendo a treinadora do tipo Bug e Grass, pois a tipo Bug e Poison desviou sem receber qualquer ordem do seu treinador, para depois, saltar para o chão.

Então, em um piscar de olhos, após se posicionar atrás do tipo Bug e Grass, antes que o mesmo terminasse de virar o corpo para ela, a Weedle usa o movimento String Shot, o envolvendo com teias pegajosas ao ponto de prendê-lo por completo, enquanto causava uma nova redução da velocidade dele em mais um estágio, para depois, puxá-lo violentamente na direção de uma rocha, fazendo o pokémon sofrer danos, além de ser acometido por dores intensas, sendo agravado pelo fato de que era uma pedra, com a tipo Bug e Poison, avançando nele que estava envolto em sua teia pegajosa, esperando uma ordem da sua treinadora.

Quando a jovem se refaz da surpresa, ela ordena:

\- Use as pinças para cortar essa teia e desvie!

Porém, a ordem veio tarde demais, pois as teias foram presas firmemente e a forma como ele foi envolvido, o deixou incapacitado para desviar e enquanto ele lutava arduamente para se libertar, Satoshi exclama para a sua pokémon:

\- Use Poison Sting!

Concentrando poder tipo Poison nas mandíbulas, a Weedle shiny libera várias farpas venenosas que atingem o seu oponente, o fazendo sentir uma dor imensa, enquanto sofria danos, pois apesar de ser tipo Bug, o Parasect era tipo Grass também e por causa disso, recebeu o dobro de dano dos golpes tipo Poison.

A Weedle aproveita o fato do seu oponente não desviar ou afastar, para atacá-lo, de novo, por si mesma e após concentrar poder tipo Poison, ela libera várias farpas venenosas contra o Parasect, o fazendo sentir novas dores, além de provocar novos danos.

\- Liberte-se agora! – a treinadora dele ordena, enquanto via o seu pokémon lutando para se libertar.

A Weedle shiny olha para o seu treinador, sendo explicito em seus olhos o desejo de usar o seu novo golpe e após ponderar, Satoshi consente, pois mesmo havendo certo risco no uso desse golpe por causa da existência dos esporos no enorme cogumelo nas costas do Parasect, era evidente o fato de que havia cem por cento de chance dele ser finalizado com esse ataque, considerando todos os danos que ele sofreu, anteriormente.

\- Você está certa, Weedle-chan. Vamos finalizar com o Bug Bite. Porém, peço para que evite o enorme cogumelo nas costas dele.

Ela consente animada e avança com um olhar determinado, sem exibir qualquer hesitação, mesmo sendo plenamente ciente dos riscos de se aproximar do seu adversário para usar um ataque físico.

Nesse interim, o Parasect consegue se libertar da maioria das teias pegajosas, com a sua treinadora ordenando ao ver o avanço do tipo Bug e Poison:

\- Desvie!

Porém, a ordem veio tarde demais, pois a sua adversária já havia se aproximado, concentrando poder tipo Bug nas mandíbulas, para depois mordê-lo, com ele sentindo novas dores lacerantes pelo golpe efetivo que dava o dobro de dano nele por ser tipo Grass também, fazendo ele ser finalizado ao ficar inconsciente em decorrência das dores pungentes consecutivas e dos danos que sofreu durante a batalha, surpreendendo a sua treinadora, enquanto que Satoshi já esperava esse resultado, sendo que ele fica aliviado ao ver que a sua pokémon não precisou lidar com os esporos do enorme cogumelo, pois nenhum esporo foi liberado.

Afinal, mesmo mordendo uma das enormes pinças dele para evitar o enorme cogumelo nas costas dele que formava a maior parte do seu corpo, havia o risco da liberação de esporos, mesmo se ele não tivesse a habilidade Effect Spore, sendo que essa habilidade era mais comum neles do que a Dry Skin, enquanto que a habilidade Damp, era rara de ser encontrada neles.

Então, um brilho azulado intenso envolve a Weedle, após ela erguer o focinho para liberar a sua teia nela mesma como se fosse uma chuva, até que cessa, com o brilho em volta dela aumentando, fazendo com que o contorno do seu corpo mudasse, enquanto ficava maior, para depois, o fulgor cessar, revelando a sua evolução, Kakuna.

Satoshi vai até a sua pokémon e a pega nos braços, falando:

\- Você foi incrível, Kakuna-chan! – a pokémon cora - Obrigado. Está feliz por ter evoluído?

Ela consente animada, com os seus olhos brilhando ao se imaginar voando, sendo que ele a afaga e depois fala, enquanto o tipo Bug e Poison curtia o afago gentil do seu amado treinador:

\- Em breve, vai poder realizar o seu sonho de voar. Lamento ter bloqueado a sua evolução. Mas não se preocupe. Ao conseguirmos mais alguma experiência, você vai se tornar uma linda Beedrill.

Ela cora, enquanto exibia um olhar de profunda admiração e afeição para com o seu treinador por ele se desculpar com um pokémon.

\- O que acha de ficar ao meu lado, observando as outras batalhas?

A pokémon consente animada, mexendo o corpo, enquanto era colocada gentilmente ao lado do seu treinador, esfregando animadamente o seu corpo nele, que sorria gentilmente ao ver a felicidade da Kakuna.

Então, Cheren exclama, erguendo um dos braços:

\- O Parasect está fora de batalha – ele abaixa e aponta para o tipo Bug e Poison - A vitória é da Kakuna!

\- Volte Parasect!

A treinadora recolhe o seu pokémon inconsciente, para depois olhar para a sua pokéball, exibindo um semblante confuso, com Satoshi falando ao ver a face confusa dela, fazendo ela olhar para ele, sendo que havia percebido a face levemente corada da mesma ao olhá-lo, antes mesmo deles começarem a batalha, com ele decidindo ignorar esse fato, enquanto concordava internamente com os seus amigos, pelo fato, incontestável, da sua mãe ter exagerado no mel em sua ânsia de ter netos:

\- De fato, o seu Parasect estava em um nível mais alto do que a minha Weedle-chan. Afinal, ele estava no nível vinte e quatro, enquanto que a minha pokémon estava no nível catorze. Porém, isso não garante a vitória, pois há vários outros fatores que devem ser considerados, inclusive a estratégia do adversário. Além disso, ele era tipo Grass também e movimentos tipo Poison e Bug são efetivos contra o tipo Grass ao dar o dobro de dano, juntamente com o fato da velocidade do Parasect ser menor que da Weedle e que essa diferença foi agravada ainda mais, após ele sofrer o String Shot, três vezes.

A sua oponente estava aborrecida consigo mesma por corar desde que o viu, sendo que isso sempre acontecia ao olhar para ele e por isso, desde que começaram a batalha, ela tinha evitado olhar diretamente para o seu adversário.

Afinal, a jovem não apreciava essa reação.

\- Eu entendi. Mas o seu pokémon se moveu por conta própria em vez de esperar a sua ordem.

\- Eu os estimulo a fazer isso ao orientá-los quando eles saem da pokéball.

\- Bem, se você não se incomoda com isso, que seja. Como eu me incômodo com a visão dos pokémons se mexendo por si mesmos, eles só se mexem se eu ordenar. Eu aprecio ter esse domínio absoluto sobre seres tão poderosos. É uma sensação excelente e igualmente indescritível, vê-los subjugados as minhas ordens. Vamos ver como se sairá com esse pokémon – ela fala, tirando uma pokéball da sua bolsa, apertando o botão para deixa-la maior, lançando-a em seguida - Vá, Beedrill!

Nisso, o pokémon que lembrava uma vespa enorme sai e se posiciona na frente da sua treinadora.

Satoshi pega uma pokéball e a lança, após escolher o oponente do tipo Bug e Poison.

\- Eu escolho você, Pidgeotto-chan!

Após o tipo Flying sair da pokéball, ela voa até seu treinador, o abraçando com as asas ao mesmo tempo em que esfregava a cabeça nele, animadamente, com ele a afagando, enquanto falava, sorrindo:

\- Estamos em uma batalha, Pidgeotto-chan.

A pokémon olha surpresa para trás e ao ver o seu oponente, se posiciona na frente do seu treinador, olhando atentamente para o tipo Bug e Poison.

\- A velocidade do Beedrill é superior ao da Pidgeotto. Portanto, a vantagem é minha - ela fala, enquanto achava estranha a atitude dos pokémons dele que voavam em seus braços e esfregavam a cabeça nele, animadamente.

De fato, Satoshi sabia que em termos de velocidade, a do Beedrill era um pouco maior.

Claro, não era uma grande diferença, mas ela existia e ele era plenamente ciente desse fato.

Portanto, sabia que era preciso ter uma boa estratégia, mesmo que a Pidgeotto tivesse vantagem de tipo.

Afinal, o tipo do pokémon não definia a batalha e sim, a estratégia adotada pelo treinador, pois a estratégia era fundamental em uma batalha. Um tipo ter vantagem ao outro, não significava que esse que tinha vantagem iria ganhar a luta, porque o treinador daquele que tinha desvantagem podia reverter à vitória para si, se desenvolvesse uma estratégia adequada para combater o que tinha vantagem.

Satoshi, assim como Serena, Shigeru, Yukiko e Cheren, tinham essa visão de batalha e por isso, decidiram sempre desenvolver estratégias contra os seus oponentes ao encarar todos, sem exceção, como sendo desafiadores, além de terem decidido inovar em suas estratégias, assim como, torna-las inusitadas, para que pudessem surpreender o seus oponentes, enquanto que sempre respeitariam as regras da Liga Pokémon Mundial.

Afinal, o fator surpresa fazia com que o oponente tivesse que lidar com algo inesperado, o que demandaria um tempo considerável para que pudesse gerenciar essa surpresa, assim como, para criar um contra-ataque ou defesa. Esse tempo, mesmo que fosse por apenas alguns segundos, daria uma janela de vantagem, por assim dizer e eles decidiram que iriam explorar essa "janela", além de decidirem sempre prestar atenção no local da batalha.

Era isso que Satoshi e os outros faziam em suas batalhas, pois era algo que eles haviam decidido ao verem as várias batalhas Pokémon pela tevê e jogando no simulador de jornada de treinadores pokémons para diferentes profissões e que havia sido desenvolvido pelo pai de Satoshi.

Cheren se juntou a estratégia que iriam abordar nas batalhas, conforme eles explicaram sobre os planos deles para as batalhas e visões que teriam dos seus oponentes, com o jovem de Isshu (Unova) concordando com o grupo, passando a usar a visão dos outros em suas batalhas futuras ao ver todos os oponentes como adversários ferrenhos e que por isso, nunca devia relaxar, mesmo com vantagem de tipo.

Satoshi havia criado a sua estratégia, assim que escolheu a oponente para o Beedrill e por causa disso, ele fala para o tipo Flying:

\- Procure manter o voo baixo, Pidgeotto-chan.

A pokémon exibe surpresa com a orientação que recebeu e olha para trás, buscando a confirmação do que ouviu, com o jovem consentindo.

Então, a Pidgeotto sorri e consente também, pois confiava na orientação do seu treinador, embora a seu ver, fosse estranho não voar mais alto.

\- Eu vou voar baixo, Satoshi-sama.

\- Obrigado, Pidgeotto-chan.

O tipo Flying cora, sendo que suspira apaixonada ao ver o sorriso do seu treinador, passando a olhar na direção do seu oponente para se focar na batalha, pois estava ansiosa para dar a vitória ao seu amado treinador.

\- Use Quick Attack!

\- Use Fury Attack!

A Pidgeotto brilha e acerta o Beedrill em um movimento quase invisível, já que era um ataque de prioridade mais um, sendo que o pokémon que lembrava uma vespa é atirado com violência contra uma árvore, fazendo ele sentir dor pelo impacto do golpe, assim como do corpo dele contra uma parte da casca, a fazendo trincar, para depois se recuperar, avançando contra o seu oponente, após concentrar poder tipo Bug em suas patas que lembravam lanças, enquanto entrava em modo de fúria.

\- Use Gust no chão, na parte que tem a terra exposta e depois, brinque de esconde-esconde!

A Pidgeotto sorri, consentindo, pois compreendeu naquele instante o pedido para que voasse baixo.

Então, ela concentra poder tipo Flying em suas asas e como treinava os músculos das suas asas, o seu Gust estava acima de um regular, para depois, direcionar o seu ataque em um trecho de terra exposto dentre a grama, fazendo surgir uma densa nuvem de poeira que envolve todo o local, enquanto que o Beedrill avançava com violência na nuvem para usar os seus ataques consecutivos na sua oponente, utilizando a espécie de lança que tinha em suas patas.

Porém, ao desferir o primeiro ataque, ele acaba transpassando a nuvem, ficando confuso ao ver que a sua oponente sumiu, para depois olhar para os lados, procurando o tipo Flying que havia desaparecido, além de demonstrar que estava com um pouco de dificuldade para enxergar, após adentrar na nuvem de poeira.

\- Ela desapareceu?! Mas como isso é possível? – a oponente de Satoshi pergunta, exibindo estupefação em sua face.

\- Nunca ouviu falar da brincadeira esconde-esconde? – ele pergunta, sorrindo.

Satoshi sabia que graças ao fato da habilidade da Pidgeotto ser Keen Eye, a sua acuidade não podia ser reduzida e por isso, ela não foi afetada pela nuvem de poeira que gerou, além de conseguir ignorar qualquer aumento nos estágios de evasão do alvo dela.

A sua adversária exibe uma face séria e fala:

\- Essa é uma batalha pokémon oficial. Nós não estamos brincando.

Então, Satoshi dá de ombros, falando:

\- O treinador é livre para criar qualquer estratégia que deseja, dentro de uma batalha pokémon – ele fala, para depois exclamar, sorrindo - Use Air Slash!

Então, de uma moita atrás do Beedrill, surge a Pidgeotto, já tendo concentrando poder tipo Flying nas asas, fazendo-as brilhar, para depois, lançar a lâmina de ar que criou com os seus poderes contra o seu oponente que é pego de surpresa, enquanto que a treinadora dele demora em dar uma ordem por estar estarrecida com a aparição abrupta dela.

A lâmina de ar cortante atinge o tipo Bug e Poison nas costas, o fazendo sentir uma dor lacerante, enquanto se sentia enfraquecido, pois quase havia sofrido um KO.

Então, aproveitando o fato do seu adversário não receber qualquer ordem para desviar, ela lança por si mesma, mais um Air Slash contra o seu oponente, após concentrar poder em suas asas.

A lâmina de ar cortante atinge o Beedrill, novamente, gerando uma nova dor lacerante e juntamente com o dano anterior, sendo estes dobrados, pois ataques tipo Flying davam duas vezes mais dano contra um tipo Bug, o tipo Bug e Poison é finalizado ao ficar inconsciente, com o seu corpo de chocando contra o chão e após ter absoluta certeza que o seu adversário estava inconsciente, a Pidgeotto voa e fica na frente do seu treinador.

\- O Beedrill está fora de combate! A vitória é da Pidgeotto! – Cheren exclama.

\- Beedrill! – a jovem se encontra estarrecida ao ver o seu pokémon inconsciente no chão, exibindo danos da batalha, para depois ficar confusa - Mas ele era mais rápido do que a Pidgeotto e esse pokémon atacou uma segunda vez sem você ordenar! Novamente, eles se mexerem por si mesmos!

\- Isso não é contra as regras.

Após se refazer, controlando o rubor que tomou as suas bochechas, ela suspira e aponta a pokéball para o seu pokémon, ordenando:

\- Volte Beedrill.

Ela o recolhe e guarda a pokéball em sua bolsa, para depois, selecionar outro pokémon.

Nesse interim, a Pidgeotto se encontrava ao lado de Satoshi que a afagava, sendo que a Kakuna, nos pés de seu treinador, fala:

\- Que bom que você o derrotou.

\- Não foi difícil. – o tipo Flying fala, exibindo satisfação em seu semblante por ter dado a vitória ao seu amado treinador, enquanto curtia o afago gentil dele.

\- Você foi incrível, Pidgeotto-chan.

Ela fica com os olhos em forma de coração, para depois, suspirar apaixonada, esfregando a cabeça no rosto dele, com a Kakuna esfregando animadamente o seu corpo dele, exibindo felicidade em seu olhar.

Então, ambas param de fazer isso ao verem que a oponente do adorado treinador delas tem uma pokéball em sua mão, enquanto passavam a olha-la atentamente.

\- Bem, vamos ver como vai lidar com esse! – a oponente dele exclama, controlando o novo rubor que atingiu as suas bochechas ao cometer o erro de olhá-lo, enquanto lançava uma pokéball – Vá, Joltik!

Nisso, uma espécie de aranha dourada pequena sai da pokéball, sendo que ele fica surpreso, pois não se lembrava de ter esse pokémon na sua região.

Então, ele pega a sua Pokédex e aponta para o pokémon, com o aparelho identificando o mesmo, fazendo-o falar surpreso, enquanto observava os status base e habilidades possíveis naquela espécie de pokémon:

\- Então, ele é originário de Isshu (Unova) e é tipo Bug e Eletric. Como...

\- Um dos meus primos me mandou de presente. Ele é um espeleologista. Em uma de suas pesquisas, ele o capturou em uma caverna e me enviou de presente.

\- Entendi – após verificar os dados, ele decide a estratégia que iria adotar contra o tipo Bug e Eletric.


	114. A primeira batalha de Satoshi - Final

**Notas do Autor**

Satoshi decide...

A oponente dele fica...

Yo!

Peço desculpas pela demora.

Eu tive alguns contratempos e a carga de trabalho na semana passada foi grande, pois trabalho em um escritório, lidando com documentos.

Tenham uma boa leitura. XDDDD

 **Capítulo 114 - A primeira batalha de Satoshi - Final**

Satoshi fala para a Pidgeotto, enquanto a afagava, sendo que a tipo Flying estava feliz por dar a vitória ao seu amado treinador:

\- Outra amiga nossa vai batalhar, Pidgeotto-chan. Tudo bem? Pode ficar ao meu lado, se desejar.

Ela consente animada e fica ao lado do seu treinador, enquanto que ele pegava uma pokéball, a lançando em seguida.

\- Goldeen-chan, eu escolho você!

Uma Goldeen shiny sai da pokéball e após sair, salta nos braços do seu treinador, esfregando animadamente a cabeça nele, enquanto abanava a cauda.

Após afaga-la, ele afala:

\- Estamos em uma batalha, Goldeen-chan.

Ela faz um "o" perfeito com a boca e depois, olha para trás, saltando em seguida para o chão, passando a observar atentamente o seu oponente, sendo que sentiu o receio natural inicial por ele ser tipo Eletric, pois era algo instintivo.

Porém, essa sensação foi fugaz, pois tudo o que ela desejava era dar a vitória ao seu amado treinador.

A adversária dele está surpresa e pergunta, frente a escolha inusitada de oponente, enquanto que julgava que havia ouvido errado e que ele não usou a palavra "amiga", porque seria ilógico a seu ver, uma vez que se tratava de uma pokémon:

\- Vai usar um tipo Water contra um tipo Eletric e no solo?

\- A Goldeen-chan treina fora da água, também. Quanto a eletricidade, ela vai saber lidar com isso.

\- E eu achava que você era inteligente... Usar um tipo Water contra um tipo Eletric é no mínimo insanidade – a Goldeen shiny bufa as bochechas, indignada pela fala da oponente do seu amado treinador, sendo que as outras fêmeas, também a fuzilam com os olhos.

Ela recua levemente ao ver o olhar intimidante dos pokémons, sendo que Satoshi as afaga para aplacá-las, conseguindo após alguns segundos.

\- Tenha cuidado com a teia dele. Não permita que ele o acerte.

\- Não vou permitir, Satoshi-sama. – ela consente, enquanto mantinha-se focado em seu oponente.

\- Se quer continuar com essa insanidade, que seja. Use Electroweb! – ela ordena ao seu pokémon.

\- Desvie e use Aqua Tail!

Então, após concentrar poder tipo Eletric, ele libera uma teia dourada eletrificada na direção de Goldeen shiny, sendo que a oponente do jovem fica estarrecida ao ver que a tipo Water deu um salto gracioso no ar, escapando da teia que atingiu o local em que ela se encontrava, anteriormente.

A pokémon conseguiu se esquivar do ataque, pois a sua velocidade era maior que a do seu oponente.

Após saltar, ela desceu como um projétil contra o seu adversário, enquanto concentrava poder tipo Water na cauda, tornando-a um turbilhão.

\- Desvie!

Porém, ele não consegue se esquivar pela sua velocidade ser inferior a da sua oponente e é atingido pelo ataque, quando a Goldeen desce violentamente a sua cauda, que havia ficado um pouco grande pelo turbilhão que se formou, ao brandi-la como um chicote contra a espécie de aranha elétrica.

Após atingi-lo, ela salta de volta ao seu lugar no campo de batalha ao aproveitar o impacto do seu ataque, retornando com graça ao solo, enquanto a pequena aranha lidava com a dor intensa em seu corpo pelo impacto da cauda, balançando a cabeça para os lados.

\- Use Wild Charge!

Após receber a ordem de sua treinadora, a pequena aranha elétrica, concentra poder tipo Eletric em seu corpo, se tornando um projétil eletrificado, sendo que surge um pequeno brilho nele, com Satoshi estreitando os olhos, pois suspeitava o que era o pequeno brilho.

A oponente dele estranha o fato dele não fazer o seu pokémon desviar do ataque, enquanto que a tipo Water olhava de forma destemida, sem temer o avanço do projétil elétrico, enquanto concentrava poder tipo Water na cauda.

\- Use Aqua Tail, Goldeen-chan! Esse ataque é tipo Eletric.

Ao falar o tipo do ataque do seu oponente, a Goldeen shiny olha discretamente para o seu querido treinador e consente, exibindo um olhar determinado, enquanto ignorava o receio natural que sentia por ser tipo Water.

\- É inútil! Ela será finalizada!

Então, ocorre o choque do corpo dele contra o da sua oponente, com o tipo Bug e Eletric, assim como a sua treinadora, ficando estarrecidos ao verem que a Goldeen shiny não sofreu qualquer dano, enquanto um pequeno brilho fugaz envolvia todo o seu corpo, sendo que viam ela sorrindo, conforme surgia em seguida, o fulgor crescente de um brilho, indicando o aumento de um de seus status, no caso, o seu ataque especial ao absorver o ataque tipo Eletric, enquanto que a mesma já havia concentrado poder tipo Water na cauda, dando um salto gracioso no ar, para depois, atingir violentamente o seu oponente, o finalizando, quando o mesmo sentiu uma dor lacerante e esgotamento ao ponto de ficar inconsciente.

\- Joltik está fora de batalha! A vitória é da Goldeen! – Cheren exclama.

A jovem murmura, chocada:

\- Mas ela é tipo Water...

Satoshi suspira e depois fala, enquanto afagava a tipo Water que havia pulado no seu colo, exibindo satisfação em seu olhar por ter dado a vitória ao seu amado treinador:

\- A habilidade dela é Lightning Rod. Ou seja, essa habilidade faz a eletricidade ser atraída para ela, enquanto fornece imunidade à eletricidade. Ao ser atingido por um ataque tipo Eletric, o seu ataque especial aumenta em um estágio. Por isso, eu não pedi para ela esquivar, enquanto que a Goldeen-chan sabia que ataques tipo Eletric não provocariam danos nela por causa da sua habilidade.

\- Eu entendi. Mas não sabia que podia ter essa habilidade em um tipo Water. – ela fala, enquanto se amaldiçoava, novamente, por corar levemente ao olhá-lo.

\- Concordo que é bem inusitado. Afinal, é uma habilidade oculta. Ou seja, é muito raro encontrar uma Goldeen com essa habilidade.

\- Nunca vi um pokémon tipo Water que lembra um peixe, se movimentar dessa forma na terra.

\- Ela treina em diferentes ambientes e graças a esses treinamentos, ela aprendeu a gerenciar o local em que se encontra – nisso, ele olha para a Goldeen – Quer ficar ao meu lado, assistindo a batalha?

Ela fica com olhos de coração e consente, esfregando a cabeça nele, novamente, para depois saltar e ficar ao lado do seu querido treinador, sendo que todas as outras esfregavam a cabeça nele, assim como a Ponyta, com ele as afagando.

\- Joltik, volte.

Ela retorna o pokémon para a pokéball, sendo que ouve ele falar:

\- Você equipou o Quick Claw nele, certo?

Ela fica surpresa com a dedução dele e comenta:

\- Então, você soube identificar a ativação do Quick Claw.

\- Bem, quando os itens equipados são ativados, eles possuem quase que o mesmo brilho fugaz. A diferença é ínfima. Dificilmente, alguém perceberia em um primeiro momento e normalmente, são segundos para identifica-lo. Ou melhor, tentar identifica-lo. Eu não tinha como saber se era mesmo o Quick Claw, embora tudo indicasse que era esse o item que foi ativado pelas circunstâncias que isso ocorreu.

Ela está aborrecida, sendo que o seu aborrecimento apenas aumenta, quando cora levemente ao olhá-lo, para depois perguntar, após inspirar profundamente:

\- Vai usá-la, de novo?

\- Não. Vou usar outro pokémon.

Ela sorri e fala:

\- Isso é uma boa notícia para mim.

Ele arqueia o cenho, enquanto via a sua oponente pegando uma pokéball da sua bolsa, para depois, lança-la:

\- Vá, Tynamo!

Então, uma espécie de peixe com um corpo fino e que flutuava no ar surge, com Satoshi ficando surpreso, enquanto pegava a sua pokedex para identificar o pokemon.

Após o dispositivo identifica-lo, ele comenta:

\- Então, ele é tipo Eletric e originário de Isshu (Unova), sendo que costuma habitar cavernas. Imagino que seja outro presente.

\- Sim. Afinal, ele é um espeleologista.

Satoshi pega uma pokéball, após definir uma estratégia contra o tipo Eletric e após lançar, exclama:

\- Hitmonlee, eu escolho você!

O tipo Fighting sai da pokéball, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo, enquanto encarava o seu oponente.

\- Apesar da aparência, ele pode te surpreender. Não o menospreze.

Ele consente ao ouvir o seu treinador, desfazendo os braços cruzados, enquanto se preparava, sendo que a treinadora do tipo Eletric, ordena:

\- Use Thunder Wave!

\- Use Mega Kick!

Após concentrar poder tipo Eletric, surge um pequeno brilho no corpo da espécie de peixe, com Satoshi estreitando os olhos ao ver esse brilho, pois tudo indicava que ele também tinha o Quick Claw.

Após concentrar o seu poder, o pokémon libera uma descarga elétrica em forma de ondas contra o seu oponente, o atingindo, enquanto ele concentrava poder tipo Fighting nas pernas.

A jovem fica surpresa ao ver que surge um pequeno brilho em volta do corpo do Hitmonlee, assim que a descarga o atinge, para depois sumir, com ele se movimentando livremente, sem ter qualquer indício que estava paralisado, sendo que o pokémon dela também estava surpreso.

Hitmonlee avança contra o seu oponente, com a treinadora do mesmo, exclamando, após se recuperar da surpresa inesperada:

\- Desvie!

Porém, o pokémon não consegue desviar, pois era um pouco mais lento que o seu adversário, que o chuta violentamente, arremessando a espécie de peixe contra uma árvore, com o tipo Eletric caindo inconsciente no chão, após sentir uma dor lacerante, sendo assim, finalizado.

\- Tynamo está fora de batalha! A vitória é de Hitmonlee! – Cheren exclama.

\- Tynamo, volte.

Ela retorna o pokémon para a pokéball

\- Hitmonlee, quer ficar ao meu lado vendo a batalha? Ou quer descansar na pokeball?

Ele fica surpreso pelo seu treinador perguntar a um pokémon o que deseja fazer e após se recuperar, nega com a cabeça, enquanto ficava ao lado de Satoshi, cruzando os seus braços.

\- Como o seu pokémon não foi paralisado? Ele foi atingido pelo Thunder Wave.

\- Ele tem a habilidade Limber. Ou seja, ele não pode ser paralisado.

\- Entendi.

\- Eu vou usar outro para a nossa próxima luta. Um dos meus amigos precisa evoluir o quanto antes. Bem, eu espero que ele tenha a chance de lutar, pois tudo dependerá do pokémon que você enviar ao campo.

\- "Amigos"?

\- Sim. Todos os meus pokémons são meus amigos e somos uma equipe, assim como, uma família.

Hitmonlee fica emocionado, assim como os outros, sendo que os que estavam nas pokéballs ouviram e ficaram emocionados, também.

O tipo Fighting se felicitava pela sua decisão, tal como a Vaporeon e o Jolteon, assim como os demais, sendo o mesmo pensamento da Ponyta, que ainda não conseguia acreditar na sorte que teve quando o destino dela e dos outros, cruzaram com o grupo do seu amado treinador. Ás vezes, ela achava tão surreal a sua sorte, que dava uma leve mordida em si mesmo para se certificar que não era um sonho.

\- Eles são pokémons. Acho um absurdo você dar a eles o mesmo nível de consideração de um ser humano. Eles nos servem como nossos escravos e nada mais.

Então, ela se encolhe ao ver que todos a fuzilavam com os olhos, sendo que Satoshi fala, asperamente:

\- Eles compreendem a linguagem humana, sendo que são inteligentes e possuem sentimentos tão refinados quando o de um humano. Eles não são bestas irracionais para serem considerados dessa forma.

Ao ouvirem o que ele falou, todos os pokémons passaram a olhar com extrema admiração para o jovem.

A Pichu shiny, que estava no ombro de Yukiko, pergunta esperançosa, exibindo um sorriso sádico, enquanto as suas bochechas faiscavam:

\- Posso eletrocutá-la lentamente e dolorosamente até a morte?

\- Infelizmente, não. – a albina suspira desanimada, assim como a tipo Eletric.

A Spearow e os casais ficam com uma gota, sendo que o Pikachu, que estava no ombro de Satoshi, murmura ao ouvi-la:

\- Ela é tão meiga...

Satoshi e os outros ficam com uma gota em suas cabeças ao verem que a cegueira do roedor elétrico persistia, sendo que o jovem estava demasiadamente preocupado com a cegueira extrema do seu amigo.

\- Se você quer considerar eles dessa forma, que assim seja. Para mim, eles não passam de meros escravos que cumprem as nossas ordens.

Então, ela pega uma pokéball e lança, ordenando:

\- Vá, Sandile!

Nisso, um pokémon que lembrava um pequeno jacaré com manchas em volta dos olhos, sai da pokéball, ficando na frente da sua treinadora.

\- Eu nunca vi esse pokemon... – Satoshi comenta e pega a sua pokédex, o identificando.

Após o aparelho fornecer as informações, com ele olhando os status padrão da espécie daquele pokémon, o jovem fala, fechando o aparelho, para depois, guarda-lo no bolso:

\- Então, ele é originário de Unova, além de ser tipo Ground e Dark.

\- Eu aposto que você se arrepende de ter falado que não usaria o Hitmonlee nessa batalha.

\- Não me arrependo. Eu não iria enviar o Hitmonlee para essa batalha, pois vai ser outro pokémon.

Ela fica surpresa e depois, pergunta preocupada:

\- Você tem outro tipo Fighting?

\- Sim. Mas ele não vai batalhar. Eu prometi para esse meu amigo que o faria evoluir o quanto antes. Por isso, eu o estou priorizando – ele fala, pegando uma pokéball, para depois lança-la – Caterpie, eu escolho você!

Nisso, a lagarta com um chifre bifurcado na testa sai e passa a olhar com determinação para o seu oponente.

\- Mais um tipo Bug? – ela pergunta incrédula – Até parece que essa lagarta terá chance contra o Sandile que recebi de presente. Vá, Sandile! Use Bite!

O pokémon avança concentrando poder tipo Dark nas suas mandíbulas, sendo que Satoshi exclama:

\- Desvie usando String Shot e se oculte! Vamos brincar de esconde-esconde, Caterpie.

Ele consente e enquanto o pokémon concentrava poder tipo Dark, o tipo Bug concentrava o seu poder.

Quando o seu oponente se aproxima dele, o Caterpie já havia mirado a sua teia em um galho, a usando para escapar habilmente do ataque ao se balançar, graças aos diversos treinamentos que recebeu, para em seguida, ir para trás de uma moita, se ocultando nas folhagens, enquanto desaparecia de vista, conforme se embrenhava na mata adjacente ao local.

\- Droga! O procure e use Bite, quando ele aparecer!

O pokemon consente e passa a procura-lo, sendo que Satoshi exclama:

\- Hora da diversão e depois, hora do iô-iô!

\- " _Hora da diversão e depois, hora do iô-iô"?_ – a treinadora repete confusa.

O Sandile avista uma movimentação a sua direita e concentrando poder tipo Dark em suas mandíbulas grandes, ele avança contra um galho baixo próximo dali que tinha uma espécie de sombra volumosa dentre a folhas e ao se aproximar do seu alvo, salta em direção a ele, o mordendo com as mandíbulas repletas de poder tipo Dark, sendo que fica confuso ao sentir algo pegajoso na boca, para depois, perceber que haviam teias grudadas em seu focinho e que fazem surgir um brilho decrescente nele, indicando a redução de sua velocidade em um estágio, com ele as retirando da boca, acabando por grudar algumas teias em suas patas, enquanto que a treinadora dele avistava um boneco feito de teia que lembrava o corpo de um Caterpie e que havia sido mordido pelo seu pokémon.

A jovem treinadora ficou estupefata pela engenhosidade inesperada vinda de um pokémon, a seu ver.

Aproveitando o aturdimento do seu oponente e da treinadora do mesmo, o tipo Bug sai de trás do boneco que ele fez, instantes antes do seu adversário o alcançar, para depois correr até o chão, sempre procurando ficar oculto dentre as folhagens.

A treinadora do Sandile se encontrava estarrecida pela estratégia inesperada e em decorrência disso, ela demora em dar uma ordem ao seu pokémon que estava parado, esperando uma ordem, após retirar a teia de sua boca, enquanto sentia o incômodo de alguns fiapos.

Aproveitando o aturdimento da treinadora do seu oponente, o Caterpie se aproxima e usa uma grande quantidade de teia do seu String Shot, envolvendo a cabeça e patas do tipo Ground e Dark, deixando parte do seu corpo para fora, fazendo com que o seu adversário não conseguisse ver nada, além de estar imobilizado, enquanto surgia um novo brilho decrescente nele, indicando uma nova redução da sua velocidade, como efeito secundário do String Shot.

\- Sandile! Aquilo foi um truque? Quer dizer... – ela fala estarrecida, para depois perceber que cometeu o grave erro de não ordenar um movimento defensivo ou de contra-ataque – Se liberte das teias!

\- Foi uma pequena peça do Caterpie. Agora, Iô-iô a vontade! – Satoshi exclama sorrindo.

O tipo Bug começa a girar a sua teia com o Sandile preso nela, com a jovem ficando estupefata com a força que o tipo Bug demonstrava ao girar no ar o tipo Ground e Dark, rodopiando o seu corpo sobre o seu próprio eixo, o jogando contra galhos, folhas e pedras, provocando grandes danos na parte do corpo descoberto ao arremessa-lo consecutivamente e após, fazê-lo se chocar várias vezes, a teia se rompe, fazendo o pokémon se chocar contra uma pedra, demonstrando que estava bem machucado, além de sentir dores intensas.

\- Use Bug Bite!

\- Sandile, use Bite!

Porém, antes que ele conseguisse terminar de concentrar poder tipo Dark nas suas mandíbulas, enquanto tinha as suas mandíbulas parcialmente grudadas pelo resto da teia, gerenciando as dores intensas que o tomavam, o Caterpie avança e concentrando poder tipo Bug em sua boca, ele morde o seu oponente, provocando mais danos e dor no mesmo, sendo uma dor lacerante pelo fato do golpe ser super efetivo, para depois, avançar nele por si mesmo, novamente, enquanto o oponente gerenciava as dores lacerantes, continuando a concentração de poder tipo Dark em suas mandíbulas, enquanto rompia o resto da teia, conseguindo assim, libertar as suas mandíbulas e membros.

Porém, o tipo Ground e Dark, descobre que é tarde demais para fazer qualquer coisa, pois o seu oponente já havia concentrado, novamente, poder tipo Bug nas mandíbulas, o mordendo, fazendo o Sandile ficar inconsciente pela dor lacerante e pelos ataques consecutivos super efetivos, além de danos anteriores.

\- Sandile! – ela exclama estarrecida, para depois, demonstrar aturdimento em seu semblante - Ele também tem Bug Bite e atacou por si mesmo, de novo?!

\- Eu disse que os estimulo a se mexerem por si mesmos, sendo que os meus outros amigos e imouto fazem o mesmo.

Então, o Caterpie ergue a cabeça e o corpo, fazendo a teia que liberava da sua boca, cair sobre ele em forma de chuva, o cobrindo, até que brilha intensamente, ficando maior pelo contorno e quando o brilho cessa, revela a sua evolução, o Metapod.

\- Sandile foi derrotado! A vitória é do Metapod! – Cheren exclama.

\- Você conseguiu!

Satoshi exclama animado e vai até ele, seguido dos outros, para depois, pegá-lo nos braços, falando:

\- Eu peço desculpas por ter atrasado a sua evolução para que aprendesse o Bug Bite.

\- Tudo bem, Satoshi. – o pokémon fala sorrindo.

\- Obrigado.

Enquanto isso, a sua oponente chamava o seu pokémon inconsciente para a pokéball, para depois falar, odiando o fato de corar ao olhar para ele:

\- Suas estratégias são singulares, por assim dizer.

Cheren se aproxima deles e comenta, olhando para a jovem:

\- Eu imagino que o seu irmão se encontra na Electric Stone Cave (電気石の洞穴). Certo?

\- Isso mesmo.

\- _"Electric Stone Cave"?_ – Yukiko pergunta curiosa.

\- Sim. É uma caverna considerada bizarra, pois há pedras eletrizadas de forma natural, sendo que essa eletricidade atrai Joltiks. Claro que eles podem ser encontrados em outros ambientes como florestas. Mas o lugar em que mais se encontra concentração deles é nessa caverna. Eu adivinhei a caverna que ele estava pelo Joltik e pelo Tynamo, juntamente com o fato do irmão dela ser um espeleologista. – Cheren fala, ajeitando os óculos.

\- Você conhece bem essa região, pelo visto. – ela comenta surpresa.

\- Eu tenho um inicial dessa região. Peguei com a Hakase Pokémon, a doutora Araragi (Juniper). Veja a minha Pokédex. Ela é de Isshu (Unova).

Ele mostra a sua Pokédex, sendo que a Snivy sobe em seu ombro e ao olhar para o tipo Grass, ela pergunta em tom de confirmação:

\- Então, essa é um dos iniciais de Isshu?

\- Sim. É a Snivy. - ele fala, afagando a tipo Grass que curte o carinho, sendo que a Eevee estava no outro ombro, dele.

A jovem pergunta, curiosa:

\- O que está fazendo em Kantou?

\- Eu era um grande fã dos programas do Hakase Pokémon dessa região e que é mundialmente famoso, o doutor Yukinari Ookido. Conhecê-lo era o meu sonho e após conversarmos, eu desejei começar a minha jornada aqui, onde encontrei Satoshi e os outros. Desde então, seguimos viagem juntos.

\- Oh! Entendo.

Então, ela paga o valor padrão pela batalha ao considerarem o nível dos pokémons, para depois ela se despedir, se afastando dali, voltando a se embrenhar na mata, sendo que cora ao olhar uma última vez para Satoshi, antes de se afastar do local.


	115. Desdobramentos

**Notas do Autor**

Em Kalos, Serena e Fennekin se encontram...

Elas decidem...

Em Alta Mare...

Latios fica...

Em Sinnoh, uma mulher se encontra...

Em Unova, a Genesect fêmea descobre...

Ela decide...

Porém...

 **Capítulo 115 - Desdobramentos**

Há centenas de quilômetros dali, em Kalos, Serena estava em uma das áreas que possuíam Batlle Arena (arenas de batalha) Pokémon, dentro da cidade, sendo que havia sido desafiada por um jovem e após ambos combinarem que seria um pokémon para cada um, assim como o nível a ser usado, eles programam as suas respectivas Pokédex, visando a equivalência de nível, para depois, tomarem os seus respectivos lugares, sendo que a Fennekin estava dentro da pokéball, com o garoto não sabendo qual era o pokémon dela.

\- Você não pode contra o meu pokémon! Vá, Clauncher!

Uma espécie de lagosta azul sai, tendo pinças consideráveis, sendo que após sair, ficava mexendo freneticamente as mesmas, enquanto que Serena se encontrava preocupada, pois tudo indicava que ele era tipo Water.

Então, orando para que as suas suspeitas estivessem erradas, a jovem pega a sua pokédex e após o dispositivo identificar o pokémon, fornecendo os dados da espécie dele, ela suspira desanimada, pois de fato, ele era tipo Water e por causa do tipo dele, a Fennekin teria limitação dos seus ataques, enquanto percebia que teria que trabalhar a velocidade da sua amiga para que conseguisse escapar dos ataques que seriam super efetivos contra o tipo da raposa pokémon, enquanto que golpes tipo Fire davam, apenas, metade do dano, sem contar os status do oponente.

Então, a imagem de Satoshi lhe veem a mente, assim como os vários momentos que ele a inspirava a ter mais confiança em si mesma e inclusive, permitiu-se se recordar do dia que descobriram os sentimentos um pelo outro.

Então, após inspirar profundamente, ela se acalma, enquanto se lembrava de que o tipo não definia uma batalha e que se desenvolvesse uma excelente estratégia para lidar com a vantagem do oponente, ela tinha chance de vencer e frente a esse pensamento, a jovem dissipou qualquer dúvida que havia em seu coração, decidindo que iria trabalhar a velocidade da Fennekin, que era maior que a do Clauncher, além dela ter outros tipos de golpe, adicionando o fato de ter movimento de redução de status.

"De fato, não tenho escolha. Eu preciso apostar na velocidade superior da Fennekin e seus movimentos imprevisíveis. Ele não parece ser um pokémon dançarino." – a jovem pensa consigo mesma, enquanto traçava a estratégia que usaria.

Ela pega a sua pokéball e a lança, exclamando:

\- Fennekin, eu escolho você!

A raposa pokémon sai da pokéball, fazendo uma pirueta no ar, para depois, pousar com graça e elegância na arena, fazendo o pokémon e o seu treinador, arquearem o cenho.

Ao ver o tipo Water, ela é tomada pelo receio inicial e ao olhar para Serena, a jovem dedica uma face repleta de determinação e confiança, contagiando a tipo Fire, que suprimindo seu receio natural, passa a encarar o seu oponente, exclamando, enquanto desejava ganhar a batalha para aquela que via como uma grande amiga e não mestra:

\- Fokko!

Então, o oponente da jovem fala, sendo que não escondia o seu sorriso de satisfação, pois a seu ver, ele já havia ganhado a batalha, uma vez que o seu pokémon era tipo Water e o dela, tipo Fire:

\- Eu estou feliz por ter mudado a minha escolha no último minuto. Eu iria mandar um tipo Grass. Ainda bem que mudei para um tipo Water e como deve ter percebido, está em total desvantagem. Saiba que eu serei gentil e irei deixar o seu pokémon inconsciente o mais rápido possível com um golpe tipo Water.

A Fennekin rosna, mostrando a sua indignação, sendo que o tipo Water fala em seu idioma:

\- O meu mestre está certo. Eu tenho vantagem ao seu tipo.

\- Não saberemos até a batalha começar, lagosta azul! – a Fennekin exclama em seu idioma, eriçando os pelos.

O tipo Water sorri de canto e fala:

\- Admiro a sua esperança... Embora que ela será destroçada, acredite. O que o meu mestre disse é a mais pura verdade.

O jovem não sabia o que o seu pokémon falava, enquanto que Serena desconfiava do que Fennekin falava, devido aos seus laços com ela, sendo que estava ansiosa para que a sua amiga dominasse a fala humana para que pudessem conversar.

\- Vamos ver a sua estratégia, garota. Se bem, que não terá a mínima chance.

Ela sorri, o deixando desconcertado pelo olhar confiante, enquanto falava:

\- Vamos mostrar as nossas habilidades, Fennekin! – então, ela olha para a sua amiga - É hora do Show!

\- Fokko! – ela exclama animada, abanando a cauda, demonstrando empolgação em seu semblante, para depois, rosnar com determinação em direção ao seu oponente.

Serena havia decidido que partiria para o ataque, para ver como o tipo Water se portaria, assim como o seu treinador, pois ela tinha receio que ele usasse uma técnica para selar ataques tipo Fire.

\- Fennekin, use Heat Wave!

\- Vá, Clauncher, use Water Sport!

Antes que o pokémon terminasse de concentrar poder tipo Water para usar a técnica, Fennekin já havia concentrado poder tipo Fire e liberou o seu ataque contra o seu oponente que é atingido, fazendo ele ser arrastado um pouco para trás pelo impacto das ondas ardentes contra ele.

\- Clauncher!

O pokémon se recupera, gerenciando a dor e ardência na pele, para depois se concentrar, fazendo surgir poças de água em torno dele, para depois, começar a pular nelas, esguichando água contra a Fennekin que tentou se esquivar, embora fosse impossível, pois os respingos cobriam toda a área, sendo que o fato dela se movimentar por si mesma, deixou o jovem surpreso, pois em tese, os pokémons somente se mexiam sobre ordens de seus mestres.

Então, o fulgor de um brilho envolve a tipo Fire, durando alguns segundos, com Serena suspirando, pois sabia que o movimento Water Sport, selava os movimentos tipo Fire. O que ela não queria que acontecesse, aconteceu.

"Droga, o Heat Wave e o Ember foram selados. Claro, golpes tipo Fire causam metade do dano, mas o Heat Wave era o golpe mais poderoso dela e eu esperava que provocasse Burn nele. Só me sobrou como golpe de ataque, o Scratch. Pelo visto, vou ter que trabalhar com movimentos de redução de status em conjunto com a velocidade dela e esquiva."

\- Creio que não preciso falar das consequências desse golpe. Use Water Gun!

\- Esquive e use Tail Whip!

O pokémon concentra poder tipo Water e lança de suas mandíbulas um jato de água, com ele e o seu treinador se surpreendendo ao verem que a raposa pokémon parecia dançar, tornando os seus movimentos imprevisíveis e igualmente erráticos, conseguindo assim se esquivar facilmente dos ataques consecutivos ordenados pelo treinador do Clauncher, com a água atingindo o local onde ela estava segundos antes, sendo que ainda no ar, aproveitando o salto gracioso que ela deu, a tipo Fire faz movimentos fofos com a cauda, abaixando a defesa física do seu oponente em um estágio, sendo indicado pelo brilho decrescente fugaz que surgiu nele quando ele olhou para ela, que pousava com graça no solo, mas sem abrandar os seus passos de dança, decidindo abanar a cauda de forma fofa por si mesma, abaixando novamente o status de defesa física do oponente em mais um estágio.

Se recuperando dos movimentos inesperados, uma vez que nunca viu um pokémon dançando enquanto batalhava, o treinador dele ordena:

\- Continue usando Water Gun! – a espécie de lagosta concentra poder tipo Water, novamente, para usar os seus disparos de água através da sua boca.

\- Esquive e use Tail Whip, mais uma vez e quando houver uma brecha, avance e use Scratch!

Ela continua se esquivando ao fazer saltos graciosos e artísticos, enquanto dançava, mexendo freneticamente e sem qualquer previsão, de um lado para o outro.

Os passos erráticos e que somente poderiam ser previsíveis e acompanhados por outro pokémon naturalmente dançarino, que compreenderia o ritmo adotado, fizeram o tipo Water ter sérias dificuldades em tentar acertar o seu ataque nela por não saber para qual lado ela iria saltar, acabando por falhar miseravelmente, sendo que juntamente com os passos imprevistos, havia a velocidade da Fennekin, que era maior que a dele.

Ela abana a cauda de forma fofa, mais uma vez, após realizar um looping no ar, fazendo a defesa física dele cair novamente, enquanto se esquivava de mais um ataque de água, sendo que o treinador do tipo Water estava estarrecido com a forma como ela se deslocava, pois nunca havia visto um pokémon fazer passos de dança em uma batalha, sendo que, novamente, ela dá uma pirueta vertical, escapando do ataque, uma vez que o Clauncher havia mirado no lado esquerdo, achando que ela ia se deslocar para aquele lado, apenas para descobrir que ele estava errado, pois em virtude de um passo de dança, ela se deslocou para a direita, enquanto que ele tinha certeza absoluta que a raposa iria continuar saltando para o lado esquerdo.

O fato de não conseguir acertá-la, o deixou frustrado, pois havia se tornado motivo de honra para ele, já que ela era tipo Fire e ele tipo Water.

Afinal, o pokémon achava vergonhoso um tipo Water, perder para um tipo Fire, já que ele tinha vantagem contra ela.

\- Use Tail Whip, de novo!

Então, a tipo Fire abana a cauda de forma fofa, novamente, fazendo a defesa física dele, cair mais um estágio para desespero do seu treinador, sendo que após desviar de mais um ataque, a tipo Fire avista a brecha, conforme ele se mexia, tentando acertá-la com o seu ataque, pois o mestre dele ordenava Water Gun consecutivos contra ela.

Assim que a Fennekin pousa no solo, a raposa pokémon concentra as suas forças nas patas traseiras e dá um salto, avançando no pokemon, após desviar de mais um ataque, enquanto avançava tangencialmente ao ataque Water Gun, que passava a alguns centímetros da pelagem dela, fazendo o tipo Water e o seu treinador ficarem surpresos com o movimento inesperado.

O treinador dele não ordena uma esquiva ao seu pokémon, por estar estarrecido e Fennekin decide se aproveitar desse fato ao se aproximar dele.

Após as suas garras brilharem e crescerem, ela acerta o tipo Water com o seu ataque, com a raposa tipo Fire decidindo se focar nos olhos dele, o cegando temporariamente, fazendo o seu oponente esfregar as patas em seus olhos e sacudir a cabeça para os lados, freneticamente, enquanto lidava com a dor e ardência das garras afiadas em seu focinho, ao mesmo tempo, que tinha dificuldade em enxergar.

\- Clauncher!

\- Novamente! – Serena exclama.

Ela salta para o ar, escapando dos movimentos desesperados do pokémon, enquanto concentrava poder nas suas garras, com as mesmas crescendo, de novo, para depois acertá-lo novamente, sendo que ele é finalizado ao cair inconsciente no chão em virtude da dor intensa e danos que o deixou inconsciente, com ela dando um salto artístico no ar, para depois voltar para junto de Serena, fazendo em seguida uma mesura, como se estivesse em um palco.

Então, o treinador oponente vai até seu pokémon e fala, apontando a pokéball para ele:

\- Você fez uma boa batalha. Agora descanse.

Após chamar o pokémon de volta para a pokéball, ele a guarda junto dos seus outros pokémons, cumprimentando em seguida a jovem, após dar o valor padrão pela derrota, enquanto comentava, exibindo surpresa em seu semblante:

\- Nunca vi um pokemon se movimentar como ela. Foi incrível. Não esperava perder para um tipo Fire. Confesso que foi inusitado.

A Fennekin pula no colo de Serena que a afaga, falando:

\- Eram passos de dança. Nós somos artistas.

\- Eu não imaginava que artistas batalhavam. Eu sempre pensei que artistas, apenas se apresentavam no palco.

\- É que eu preciso acessar alguns golpes da Fennekin e para conseguir acessá-los, ela precisa aumentar o seu nível e só há uma forma de fazer isso e é batalhando, uma vez que os Candys são muito caros. Além disso, ela quer evoluir para Braixen.

\- Entendi. Para que vocês treinam?

\- Eu quero ser uma Performer Pokémon. Um dia, quero disputar os Try Pokaron (Pokémon Showcase) e enfrentar o meu ídolo, a Ellen-san, a atual Queen Kalos (Rainha de Kalos). O meu otouto está ansioso pelo King Kalos (Rei Kalos) e mal vê a hora de poder ter uma licença pokémon.

\- Eu desejo sorte.

\- Vou treinar nos Contest, também. Quero ter uma boa bagagem quando for enfrentá-la. Vou para Kantou, para ficar com o meu namorado, o Satoshi. – ela fala extremamente corada, quando o rosto do seu amado vem à tona.

\- Você tem namorado? – ele tenta ocultar uma voz desanimada, pois havia achado ela linda.

\- Sim.

"Esse tal de Satoshi é muito sortudo por ter uma garota tão linda... Por que alguns são mais sortudos do que os outros?" – ele pergunta mentalmente em um suspiro.

\- Aconteceu algo? – ela pergunta ao ver a face desanimada do seu oponente.

\- Nada. Só me lembrei de algo desagradável. Os movimentos de dança fizeram com que os movimentos da sua Fennekin fossem imprevisíveis e isso confundiu o meu Clauncher. Foi uma boa estratégia. Meus parabéns.

\- Obrigada. – ela fala, sorrindo meigamente.

"Satoshi sortudo". – ele pensa, amargamente.

\- Bem, eu vou ter que ir, desejo boa sorte.

\- Obrigada.

Após se cumprimentarem, ele se afasta, com Serena se dirigindo para um Centro Pokémon e após entregar a Fennekin para uma médica, para fazer um Check-up, ela espera no balcão.

Após alguns minutos, a pokémon é devolvida, com a tipo Fire pulando para o colo de sua treinadora, para depois, ambas agradecerem a doutora, saindo em seguida do Centro Pokémon e ao avistarem um belo parque, elas escolhem um banco que ficava na sombra de uma frondosa árvore para sentar, com a jovem treinadora perguntando para o tipo Fire em seu colo:

\- O que acha de escovarmos o seu pelo? Ele foi seco, mas vai ficar ainda melhor, escovado. Claro que mais tarde, vou alugar um quarto para podermos tomar um banho, sendo que vou dar um banho seco em você. Eu comprei uma maravilhosa loção para pelos.

\- Fokko!

A raposa pokémon exclama animada, pois adorava ser escovada, além de apreciar a limpeza, sendo que detestava ter sujeira em sua pelagem.

Afinal, apreciava estar perfumada, além de limpa.

A jovem pega uma escova e começa a escovar a pokémon, que sentia muito prazer nesses momentos, chegando a relaxar por completo, enquanto apreciava a movimentação da escova em seus pelos para deixa-los macios e sedosos.

Após alguns minutos, ela fala, guardando a escova na sua mochila de viagem:

\- Pronto.

A pokémon abana a cauda com animação, sendo que ao colocar a sua mochila de viagem nas costas, Serena avista uma barraca de doces e pergunta:

\- O que acha de comermos um doce, Fennekin?

\- Fokko! – ela exclama animada, abanando a caudinha felpuda.

Então, conforme caminhava até a barraca, ela passa perto de uma loja, que tinha na sua parede um cartaz, anunciando que iria ter no fim da tarde, um Try Pokkaron e após identificar o local que seria realizado o evento, ela pergunta para o tipo Fire:

\- O que acha de assistirmos a um Try Pokkaron, amiga?

A raposa pokémon consente com animação, abanando a cauda.

\- Então, está combinado. Depois do doce, vou comprar o ingresso.

Nisso, ela vai até a barraca de doces, escolhendo um para ela, enquanto que a Fennekin escolhia o seu, para depois, a jovem sentar em um banco para saborear o doce, assim como o tipo Fire, ao seu lado, que saboreava o doce que havia escolhido e que era agradável ao seu paladar.

Após comerem, ela acessa os últimos Pokevision adicionados, através do seu Smartphone e comenta, após assistirem alguns vídeos:

\- O Try Pokkaron será à noite. Podemos aproveitar para fazer um pokévision, pois vi uma loja que empresta câmeras, perto daqui. O que acha, Fennekin?

A pokémon acena de forma animada, mostrando a sua empolgação, com Serena falando, enquanto exclamava, batendo as duas palmas uma na outra:

\- Que bom! Eu já imaginei uma apresentação!

Nisso, ela conta para o tipo Fire que mostra entusiasmo, com ambas sorrindo, sendo que estavam empolgadas para gravarem um vídeo, mais tarde.

Há centenas de quilômetros dali, em Kantou, mais precisamente no cemitério em Alto Mare, Latias, em sua forma humana ilusória, trajando óculos escuros e seu irmão, usando a sua camuflagem óptica, estavam próximos de um grupo de pessoas chorosas, vestidas de negro e que choravam frente a dois túmulos abertos, cujos caixões se encontravam apoiados em barras, somente esperando terminar os procedimentos para serem depositados em seu último local de descanso.

A Latias chorava copiosamente, enquanto que o seu irmão mais velho a confortava, embora os seus olhos estivessem lacrimosos, sendo que havia decidido ser forte por ambos.

Então, ele sai dos seus pensamentos dos acontecimentos do dia anterior, mais precisamente do fatídico acidente de carro que havia vitimado duas pessoas especiais para eles, ao ouvir a voz chorosa da sua imouto:

\- Por que isso ocorreu? A Kanon-chan (Bianca) era tão legal.

\- Infelizmente, a vida humana é efêmera, imouto. Nós não podemos nos esquecer de que somos os Guardiões do infinito e não, somente, Guardiões de Alta Mare. Portanto, estamos fardados a viver para sempre.

\- Sim. É que é tão difícil... A Kanon-chan era minha amiga e o avô dela, Vongole-san (Lorenzo) era tão gentil.

\- Eles sempre estarão em nosso coração, imouto.

Ela acena, sem deixar de olhar para os caixões, enquanto que ele olha para trás, avistando Rumiko Takahashi, a mulher que assumiria o lugar de Kanon e para Hiro Mashima, que apesar de jovem, estava cotado para assumir o lugar de Vongole.

Latios não gostava deles desde que os viu, pois havia algo neles que o deixava ressabiado e essa sensação nunca o abandonou, sendo que ele havia decidido alertar a sua imouto, após o enterro, ao perceber que essa sensação ainda persistia. Inclusive, ele não se sentia seguro, como era na época de Kanon e de Vongole.

O tipo Dragon e Psychic arqueou o cenho ao ver um homem, com uma capa estilo poncho na cor vermelho vinho, com botão lateral, por cima de roupas beges, sendo que ele tinha cabelos compridos e cacheados na cor azul acinzentado e olhos verdes claros, se aproximar de Rumiko e de Hiro, fazendo uma mesura respeitosa, para depois, conversar com ambos, sendo que o lendário ficou alarmado ao ver o olhar daquele homem na direção deles.

Afinal, o olhar dele era no mínimo assustador e fez Latios suar frio, sendo que algo gritava para ele se afastar daquele homem e mesmo quando o homem virou o rosto para a Guardiã deles e para Hiro, a sensação não passou e ele tinha certeza, que se tivesse pelos, eles teriam ficado arrepiados.

Portanto, em virtude de tais sensações, no mínimo inquietantes, ele decidiu que ficaria atento ao estranho homem, até porque, não confiava na sua nova Guardiã e o novo responsável pelo segredo da existência deles.

Após alguns minutos, o homem faz um menear com o chapéu que tinha uma aba grande, para depois se retirar dali, sendo que o lendário tipo Dragon e Psychic, o acompanhou com o olhar, enquanto que a sensação de receio e de perigo, não o havia abandonado.

Há centenas de quilômetros dali, em uma parte remota da região de Sinnoh, mais precisamente em uma clareira, dentro de uma floresta densa, uma jovem estava realizando uma bateria de exercícios usando uma máscara e um capuz, sendo visível em alguns momentos, um School Styler preso na sua cintura.

Ela estava sendo supervisionada por uma mulher mais velha e de feições austeras, usando um, sobretudo preto e chapéu da mesma cor, além de um cachecol negro, com um Gallade sentado no seu lado direito e um Furret no lado esquerdo, que se encontrava em cima de uma pedra.

A mulher alternava entre olhar para a jovem na sua frente e para o Vatonage Styler em seu punho, que havia sofrido algumas modificações em suas mãos e enquanto olhava atentamente para o visor, exibia um olhar triste e pesaroso, sendo visível também, uma forte e intensa culpa que a tomava.

Gallade leva a mão até o ombro dela no intuito de confortar, sendo que Furret faz a mesma coisa ao perceber os sentimentos que a tomavam, enquanto que a mulher questionava a si mesma, se era mesmo certo o que ela fazia ao olhar para a jovem que treinava com afinco e igual dedicação, enquanto que as memórias do passado surgiam em sua mente e não pode deixar de sorrir amargamente ao pensar em como a vida era simples, antes daquele dia fatídico, com as suas recordações se tornando amargas como o fel e igualmente dolorosas.

Há dezenas de quilômetros dali, na região de Isshu (Unova), mais precisamente em uma região remota, os Genesect se encontravam recolhidos, enquanto lidavam com os ferimentos sofridos há alguns dias, atrás.

O único deles que estava em plenas condições físicas e de saúde, era a única fêmea dentre eles e que estava colhendo ervas para ajudar no tratamento, usando os seus instintos, além de levar comida e de tratá-los, já que se sentia na obrigação de ajuda-los, pois era a única em condições e eles eram gratos por ela ter salvado eles, embora sofressem com o seu orgulho ferido por terem que abandonar o local da batalha.

Conforme descia em busca de alguns frutos e pokémons tipo Bug, ela avistou ao longe alguns pokémons presos em um lago, sendo que havia uma saída repleta de rochas imensas.

Então, ao ver os rochedos, se recorda de um ataque de raiva que os outros tiveram pela demora em se recuperar, decidindo descontar em uma encosta rochosa, próxima do local onde se encontravam ao mirarem os seus ataques Techno Blast, fazendo com que gerasse uma avalanche avassaladora de rochas e destruição de um lado da montanha.

Ainda não compreendendo o sentimento que surgiu nela ao ver o desespero do grupo que desejava sair da enseada para voltar para o mar, ela se aproxima deles ao saltar algumas pedras, sendo que os pokémons tipo Water e Ice ficaram inicialmente alarmados, até que ela pergunta:

\- Por que estão aqui?

Os Lapras se entreolham e a líder se aproxima, falando em sua linguagem, com eles ficando aliviados ao verem que ela não era uma ameaça:

\- Estamos presos. Viemos descansar um pouco, já que as águas desse local são rasas demais para a maioria dos nossos predadores e enquanto cochilávamos, ouvimos uma explosão e depois, ocorreu essa avalanche, nos prendendo nesse local. Tentamos usar os nossos ataques, mesmo em grupo, mas nenhum deles funcionou. São muitas rochas.

Se sentindo culpada, apesar dela não ter usado o seu Techno Blast e sim, os outros, ela decide ajuda-los, sendo que sentia um sentimento bom ao pensar em ajudar aqueles pokémons.

Então, ela pede:

\- Pode me levar até eu ficar próxima a essa barreira de rochas?

\- Você pode nos libertar? – a líder pergunta esperançosa.

\- Eu posso tentar. Eu tenho um canhão potente nas minhas costas – ela fala, mostrando o canhão em suas costas.

A Líder consente e fala:

\- Eu vou levar você em minhas costas.

\- Eu posso voar. Porém, não conseguiria usar o poder total do meu Techno Blast, enquanto voo.

\- Não seja por isso. Suba, por favor.

Nisso, ela salta nas costas da Lapras Líder, que havia se aproximado dela, para depois, se aproximarem da barreira de rochas até que o tipo Bug e Steel pede para ela parar, com o tipo Water e Ice atendendo prontamente ao pedido, parando há alguns metros da saída para o oceano e que se encontrava obstruído.

Então, todos eles observavam com fascínio a áurea azul que envolvia o corpo da Genesect, enquanto ela concentrava seu poder e em virtude de ter um Douse Drive acoplado nela, o poder que se concentrava se tornava tipo Water, com essa áurea intensa e bela ao ver delas, começando a se concentrar no canhão em suas costas, que parecia atrair esse poder, como se o absorvesse, enquanto elas percebiam algo quadrado e na cor azul que brilhava intensamente na base desse canhão.

Após o poder se concentrar nas costas dela, surge um raio de luz intenso e na cor azul, já que ela usava um Douse Drive, conferindo poder tipo Water ao seu ataque, com ela direcionando essa rajada potente ao centro das rochas, após ter encontrado um ponto vulnerável no mesmo, com os demais pokémons ficando estupefatos com o poder do golpe que ao atingir as rochas, provocou uma intensa explosão.

O impacto violento do Techno Blast, já que o poder dela estava acima do Líder e que só não era a líder, por causa da sua natureza pacifica, consegue implodir as pedras, destruindo-as, ao ponto delas se tornarem meros fragmentos espatifados que contornavam a abertura feita com o seu poder.

Então, todos comemoram e agradecem a ela que se sente feliz de uma forma que não compreendia, enquanto ficava sem graça, sendo que após deixarem ela na margem, eles se despedem, saltando alguns vestígios de pedras, enquanto partiam para o alto mar, com a Genesect acenando para o grupo, exibindo felicidade ao ver o quanto eles estavam felizes.

Porém, a explosão imensa havia atraído um homem que usava roupas surradas em vários graus e que exibia fiapos de um jaleco, outrora branco, sendo que ele estava montado em uma moto, enquanto era visível o seu semblante transtornado, junto com o cabelo desgrenhado e o olhar ensandecido.

Afinal, há vários dias, ele vagava pela floresta em busca de vingança, sendo que havia seguido o rastro daqueles que detinham o seu ódio violento e incontrolável que o empurrou a insanidade, levando-o um estado de transtorno, ultrapassando a barreira da sanidade e do amor próprio. A seu ver, nada mais lhe restava e a perspectiva da vingança lhe parecia imensamente aprazível e igualmente necessária, assim como o ar que ele respirava.

O rastro que seguia incansavelmente, tal como a fúria transtornada e desejo de vingança que o consumia implacavelmente, o levou até aquele local e ao avistar a explosão ao longe, o seu sorriso demente se abriu em júbilo, pois reconhecia aquele poder e movido pelo forte desejo ao nível da insanidade que o tomou há alguns dias, atrás, ele se desloca velozmente rumo a fonte da explosão ao imprimir a maior velocidade possível no seu veículo.

Não muito longe dali, a Genesect estava terminando de recolher frutas, algumas berrys e ervas para tratar dos seus companheiros, enquanto se encontrava absorta em pensamentos, se recordando das novas sensações que a tomou ao ajudar o grupo de Lapras, conforme terminava a coleta e se dirigia até o seu grupo.

Por se encontrar perdida em pensamentos, o tipo Bug e Steel estava alheio ao perigo que a rondava na forma de um homem tomado pela fúria cega e incontrolável, sendo que olhava para a pokémon com uma face no mínimo ensandecida e a beira da demência ao ponto do sorriso dele ser próximo da insanidade, conforme a observava, enquanto pegava a estranha mochila que carregava para coloca-la no chão, a abrindo em seguida, visando pegar o que necessitava para cumprir a sua tão almejada vingança.


	116. O Pachirisu determinado

**Notas da Autora**

A Genesect...

Em Sinooh...

 **Capítulo 116 - O Pachirisu determinado**

O homem que se encontrava tomado pela insanidade havia tirado um potente lança míssil e com alto poder explosivo da mala, sendo que a sua munição era uma ogiva que ao ser deflagrada, liberava chamas intensas. Ele havia recolhido a arma dentre os destroços e sabia que seria super efetivo contra o tipo Bug e Steel.

Ao encontrar a arma intacta dentre os destroços, havia comemorado, sentindo que poderia se vingar.

Em decorrência do fato dele se encontrar, demasiadamente, transtornado, pois, havia sido tomado pela fúria cega e igualmente insana, a racionalidade estava longe de ser encontrada e por isso, havia escolhido atacar um dos seus inimigos que apareceu na sua frente, em vez de segui-la.

Sorrindo de forma ensandecida, ele prepara o lança míssil e usa a mira do pequeno computador para travar no tipo Bug e Steel, que havia parado para pegar mais algumas frutas, sendo que o seu grupo não estava muito longe dali.

A Genesect ouve um som estranho e ao se virar, avista algo vindo na sua direção.

Rapidamente, ela assume a forma de um disco e tenta se esquivar, ficando desesperada ao ver que o objeto a perseguia, pois era um míssil teleguiado, sendo que o homem gargalhava de forma ensandecida, enquanto exclamava:

\- Tente fugir, bastardo! Vai descobrir que não pode despistá-lo! Morra!

O grupo ouve uma gargalhada insana, percebendo que era de origem humana e se dirigem até o local, uma vez que já estavam melhores e ao se aproximarem, avistam o humano e em seguida, o rastro de fumaça que seguia para o alto, para depois, ficarem estarrecidos ao verem ela sendo perseguida por algo.

Então, ao tentar fazer uma manobra fechada, visando despistar o estranho objeto, a Genesect acaba sendo alcançada pelo míssil e antes que fosse atingida, o grupo no solo havia concentrado poder nos seus canhões, usando o Techno Blast respectivo aos seus Drives, com exceção de um que não tinha um Drive instalado, sendo que todos haviam mirado no objeto, conseguindo acertá-lo com êxito.

Porém, após ficarem satisfeitos ao verem que conseguiram detoná-lo, antes que se aproximasse da outra Genesect, eles ficam alarmados ao verem uma tormenta de chamas violentas e igualmente vorazes surgir do objeto, envolvendo a fêmea e depois, uma segunda explosão violenta que espalha uma densa nuvem escura como o breu e como consequência dessa fumaça densa e enegrecida, eles não percebem que, milagrosamente, ela havia sobrevivido as chamas e posterior explosão, apesar de se encontrar mortalmente ferida e inconsciente, já tendo desfeito a forma de disco, enquanto caía em queda-livre na direção do oceano, logo abaixo dela.

O grupo fica chocado e depois, triste, pois acreditavam que ela havia sido destruída.

Então, tomados pela ira, eles exibem a mais pura fúria para o humano que ousou atacar um deles e que, naquele momento, estava recarregando o lança-míssil ao ver que o grupo havia surgido, decidindo aproveitar o fato do bando estar mirando o seu ataque no míssil, para preparar a arma novamente, sendo que naquele momento, havia acabado de recarregar.

Tomado pela euforia e pelo prazer de ter conseguido matar um deles, decide se voltar para os outros, sem perceber que não teria tempo hábil para lançar outro míssil, pois os pokémons eram mais ágeis que os humanos e que só havia conseguido atacar aquela Genesect, porque ela estava distraída, além de não ter percebido a sua presença.

Quando ele se prepara para lançar o míssil na direção deles, fica confuso ao ver que eles sumiram, para depois, ver sombras próximas de onde ele estava e ao olhar para cima, vê o brilho intenso que os envolviam e que depois, se concentrava nos canhões em suas costas.

Tomado pela fúria, ele mira em um deles, aleatoriamente, decidido a levar mais um deles com ele para o além. Mas antes que pudesse ativar o dispositivo, é atingido pelo Techno Blast deles que atiraram ao mesmo tempo, com o homem gritando por apenas um segundo, sendo um grito mesclado ao ódio e dor, para depois, o seu corpo ser desintegrado ao ponto de não restar nada e inclusive, no local onde havia o corpo dele, só havia restado uma cratera profunda.

Os pokémons no local, assim como os animais, fugiam desesperados, tanto pela terra, quanto pela água, através dos rios e riachos, além de fugirem pelo ar em uma fuga desenfreada. Inclusive, os impactos dos Techno Blast geraram um forte tremor que se propagou pelo local.

Em uma pequena vila, próxima dali, as pessoas e pokémons, assim como os animais, ficaram estarrecidas com o tremor que durou apenas alguns segundos e depois, o som ensurdecedor de explosões, para depois, avistarem a fuga em massa de pokémons selvagens e animais.

Inclusive, alguns cavalos e outros animais, começaram a fugir da vila, sendo que os humanos precisaram da ajuda dos pokémons que tinham, para alcança-los e trazê-los de volta, com os mesmos lutando contra eles, pois não queriam voltar e sim, correr para longe dali.

De volta ao local dos Genesects, o grupo sentia satisfação pela vingança contra aquele humano, para depois, serem tomados pela perda, olhando desolados para o céu onde ocorreu a explosão e ao se dirigirem até onde havia detritos do míssil destruído, não encontraram qualquer sinal dela, além de verem alguns pedaços fumegantes e outros fragmentos ínfimos, indicando a total desintegração e posterior, queima incontrolável.

Ao ver deles, nenhum deles conseguiria sobreviver a tal nível de destruição.

Após alguns minutos, observando o local em que julgavam que ela havia morrido, eles se afastam, se transformando em disco, para depois, voarem debilmente dali, rumo a um local mais isolado e inacessível aos humanos para que pudessem se recuperar, adequadamente.

Quando o corpo dela se choca contra o mar, ela fica inconsciente novamente, já que havia recobrado parcamente a consciência durante a queda.

Não muito longe dali, o mesmo grupo de Lapras que ela ajudou, observa algo caindo vertiginosamente no céu e ao estreitarem os olhos, ficam surpresos, pois parecia o pokémon estranho e gentil que os havia salvado há alguns minutos, atrás.

Então, eles nadam o mais rápido possível até o local, tendo a confirmação de que era a pokémon de outrora e que a mesma havia afundado nas águas.

Rapidamente, a Líder mergulha e consegue posicioná-la nas suas costas, para depois, ascender para a superfície, com todos os outros se aproximando, exibindo preocupação em seus semblantes, até que ficam aliviados ao verem que ela estava viva, para depois, eles ficarem desesperados ao verem o estado extremamente debilitado dela, com todos eles sentindo que a sua vida estava por um fio e que precisava, urgentemente, de tratamento.

Um dos Lapras, um jovem macho, se afasta e mergulha no oceano, começando a procurar por um pokémon especifico e que poderia ajuda-los, pois a tipo Bug e Steel estava muito ferida e eles temiam pelo pior.

Há centenas de quilômetros dali, em Sinooh, Hikari (Dawn) estava com Piplup e Buneary na cesta da sua bicicleta, enquanto pedalava o mais rápido que conseguia até uma campina, para depois, ficar aliviada ao ver que o Pachirisu do dia anterior, continuava no local, só que dormindo, com a sua cauda envolta no seu corpo, sendo que achava ele fofinho.

No dia anterior, ela havia falhado em captura-lo e teve que pesquisar na internet, algum método ou estratégia para capturar o tipo Eletric com os pokémons que tinha em mãos.

Após muita pesquisa ela havia encontrado um tópico que foi postado em um dos fóruns usados pelos Pokémon Coordinator, que falava sobre a experiência de um Pokémon Coordinator e o método usado para capturar um Pachirisu, conforme ele narrava a sua captura.

Claro, com exceção de uma Buneary, ele havia usado outro pokémon tipo Water, além do fato de haver, também, o requisito de nível.

Ao perceber o erro crasso que havia cometido, ela censurou a si mesmo por não ter procurado batalhar mais vezes, tanto para ter experiência, quanto para aumentar o nível dos seus pokémons, em vez de se focar, somente, em procurar os que seriam ideais para os Contests e o pior de tudo, foi que o livro recomendava o ganho de experiência.

No final, ela teve que ir a cidade mais próxima e confessava que havia sido cansativo tanto para ela, quanto para os seus pokémons, pois ela teve que batalhar várias vezes e de forma consecutiva, somente parando para tratar os seus pokémons no Centro Pokémon, próximo do Battle Club (Pokémon Battle Club) que usou para aumentar os níveis deles ao encontrar treinadores pokémons que ansiavam por batalhas.

Claro que para compensar o cansaço e stress que impôs aos seus pokémons, após submetê-los às batalhas consecutivas em virtude do seu lapso, enquanto que ela achava merecido o cansaço dela, mas não, o cansaço dos seus companheiros de equipe, que não mereciam pagar pelo seu erro, havia dado guloseimas para eles, além de levá-los a um local em que davam massagens nos pokémons, os fazendo ficarem felizes e relaxados.

Além disso, ela os levou para um parque de diversões, para que eles pudessem se divertir em alguns brinquedos permitidos para os pokémons, desde que o treinador se responsabilizasse e que o respectivo brinquedo fosse compatível aos mesmos. Como eles eram pequenos e não muito pesados, eles conseguiram entrar em vários brinquedos.

Portanto, ela deu momentos divertidos para eles, após ter pedido desculpa pela rotina de batalhas consecutivas que acabou tendo que impor a eles, que por sua vez, exibiam surpresa em seu semblante com o pedido de desculpas e visível culpa nos olhos da treinadora deles, para depois, eles sorrirem, demonstrando que não a culpavam, sendo que no final, ela abraçou ambos e chorou emocionada por eles terem entendido as suas razões e por não terem ficado com raiva dela por causa de seu erro crasso, enquanto que eles procuravam confortá-la, conforme ela chorava emocionada.

A jovem aspirante a Pokémon Coordinator, havia feito um belo casaquinho para a Buneary ao ver os olhos dela brilhando, quando viu alguns pokémons com roupas, junto dos seus treinadores, para depois, a tipo Normal demonstrar o quanto estava feliz pela roupa.

Ela sai de suas recordações, demonstrando determinação e confiança em seu semblante ao olhar para o tipo Eletric que ressonava próximo dali, pois havia estudado a estratégia usada e que foi publicada no fórum pelo Pokémon Coordinator, para depois adaptá-la, sendo que havia treinado os seus amigos, que por sua vez, exibiam determinação em seus olhos, além do fato de Pipilup e da Buneary, desejarem ajudar a sua treinadora a capturar o Pachirisu que ela tanto havia adorado.

De fato, Hikari havia achado ele fofo e desejava ter um para as apresentações de Contest.

Na linha do tempo original, ela havia capturado esse mesmo Pachirisu, hiperativo e travesso, com muito custo.

Porém, ela havia falhado na primeira vez e agora, estava tentando pela segunda vez.

Ela se aproxima dele e exclama, após usar o apoio da bicicleta para deixa-la inclinada, sendo que a Buneary e o Piplup, haviam descido da cesta:

\- Hoje eu vou captura-lo!

O tipo Eletric desperta e ao ver os domésticos é subjugado pelo instinto de atacá-los e sem conseguir se conter, avança na direção deles.

Hikari exclama, decidindo colocar o seu plano em prática:

\- Piplup, use Bubble Loop (Laços de bolhas)!

Então, quando Pachirisu se aproxima do tipo Water, acaba sendo pego pelas bolhas em quantidade intensa e que assumiam a forma de um laço, com a jovem e os seus pokémons, ficando felizes ao verem a velocidade do tipo Eletric cair, sendo demonstrado por um brilho decrescente nele quando ele foi pego de surpresa pelas inúmeras bolhas que não eram efetivas contra ele, o fazendo sentir, apenas, uma leve dor.

Mesmo assim, ele estava incomodado pelo excesso de bolhas e por isso, tenta se desvencilhar, apenas para Hikari exclamar:

\- Double Bubble Loop (Laço duplo de bolhas), agora!

Ele concentra ainda mais bolhas ao liberá-las de seu bico, formando um segundo laço em volta do tipo Eletric, sendo que o ataque massivo começou a deixar o selvagem aturdido, enquanto que o excesso de bolhas obstruía a sua visão, além dele sentir danos e consequentemente dor, quando se chocava contra as bolhas de água.

Porém, mesmo assim, ele consegue enxergar parcamente o tipo Water e concentrando poder tipo Eletric em seu corpo para usar o golpe Spark, ele avança em Piplup, que percebe a eletricidade que se propagava pelas bolhas, com ele procurando evita-las, enquanto sentia uma leve descarga elétrica no ar.

Evitando essa eletricidade a todo custo, ele concentra poder tipo Water e usa Double Bubble Loop, pois sabia que o plano de Hikari era reduzir ao máximo a velocidade do tipo Eletric, para que depois, a Buneary assumisse a batalha, graças a sua habilidade que seria útil contra o tipo Eletric.

Portanto, havia decidido tentar reduzir a velocidade dele, novamente, antes que o ataque tipo Eletric o atingisse.

Ele começa a rodopiar, conforme criava dezenas de bolhas, com Pachirisu conseguindo se esquivar da maioria, enquanto ignorava o impacto de algumas delas em seu corpo e após concentrar poder tipo Eletric, atinge o tipo Water com o seu corpo envolto em eletricidade, o arremessando há alguns metros.

\- Piplup! – Hikari exclama desesperada ao vê-lo ser atingido por um ataque super efetivo.

Porém, todos ficam surpresos, inclusive o tipo Eletric, quando o tipo Water se levanta, gerenciando as dores lacerantes que o tomavam, para em seguida usar o seu ataque Bubble, após concentrar poder tipo Water.

Como o Pachirisu havia ficado surpreso pelo seu oponente não ter ficado inconsciente com o seu ataque, ele não tem tempo hábil para se esquivar e acaba sendo atingido pelas bolhas, fazendo surgir, novamente, um brilho decrescente nele, indicando a redução da sua velocidade em mais um estágio, enquanto ele sentia novas dores.

Após se refazer do ataque que o havia empurrado levemente para trás por causa do impacto das bolhas em sua pelagem, ele avança no tipo Water que havia resistido ao ataque KO, graças ao amor que sentia por Hikari e que o fez ficar de pé, enquanto gerenciava as dores intensas, sendo que se encontrava com um ponto de energia, enquanto ofegava.

\- Piplup! – ela exclama com visível preocupação em seu semblante.

O pokémon vira a cabeça para a sua treinadora e consente, exibindo determinação em seus olhos e ao ver o olhar determinado dele, a jovem consente, decidindo que usaria dois laços feitos com bolhas para aumentar a chance de reduzir a velocidade do tipo Eletric e após inspirar profundamente, ela exclama:

– Use Double Bubble Loop!

Mesmo sentindo dores lacerantes e um cansaço intenso pelo ataque super efetivo que sofreu, ele começa a concentrar poder tipo Water e gira o corpo, procurando gerar o máximo de bolhas possíveis, pois sabia que se fosse atingido novamente, ficaria inconsciente.

Portanto, a seu ver, ele precisava reduzir a velocidade do tipo Eletric o máximo possível, enquanto buscava provocar o maior dano possível nele.

O seu ataque de bolhas se torna crítico em virtude do forte amor que sentia por sua treinadora e que o fazia desejar, ardentemente, ajudar na captura do Pachirisu que ela tanto desejava, com o tipo Eletric ficando estarrecido ao sentir uma dor anormal e dano inesperado do contato das bolhas com ele, pois foi diferente das outras vezes.

Mesmo assim, o selvagem mantém o seu ataque e após concentrar poder tipo Eletric, atinge Piplup, sendo que enquanto o atingia, surgia um brilho decrescente na espécie de esquilo elétrico, indicando a redução de sua velocidade em mais um estágio.

Ao ver isso, instantes antes de ser atingido, o tipo Water sorri, para depois sentir uma dor lacerante e intensa ao ser atingido pelo ataque elétrico, enquanto era atirado há alguns metros, caindo inconsciente no chão.

\- Piplup!

Hikari corre até ele com a Buneary em seu encalço, para depois, pegá-lo no colo, falando, enquanto estava emocionada:

\- Muito obrigada, Piplup. Depois, eu vou tratar de você. Agora, descanse na sua pokeball, pois não sentirá dor, enquanto estiver dentro dela.

Ela o retorna para a pokéball e se vira para o tipo Normal, exibindo determinação em seus olhos e consentindo, sendo correspondida pela Buneary que consente, também.

\- É a sua vez, amiga. Está pronta?

\- Mimi! – ela exclama com um olhar determinado.

\- Buneary, use Ice Punch!

O tipo Eletric já havia concentrado poder tipo Eletric para usar o Spark, sendo que o tipo Normal esquiva por si mesmo, pois ao fazerem isso em algumas lutas, Hikari os elogiou no final, falando que eles podiam se movimentar a vontade, pois eles reagem mais rapidamente que o olho humano.

Além disso, a velocidade do tipo Eletric foi reduzida em três estágios, tornando-o mais lento do que a tipo Normal.

Enquanto saltava para o lado, visando se esquivar do ataque, ela já havia concentrado poder tipo Ice, para depois, golpear violentamente o Pachirisu, que sente uma dor intensa e dano, com o mesmo sendo congelado ao ser envolvido por uma camada de gelo, o fazendo ficar desesperado ao sentir o corpo paralisado pela camada de gelo, enquanto era arremessado há alguns metros pela força do impacto.

\- Vamos finalizar, amiga! Use Ice Punch!

O tipo Normal concentra poder tipo Ice e golpeia o tipo Eletric, que se encontrava congelado, o fazendo ser atirado há vários metros de distância, para depois, se chocar contra uma pedra, caindo em seguida no chão, sentindo dores intensas e lacerantes.

Apesar de se encontrar extremamente debilitado, ele tenta se erguer, apenas para cair sentado, enquanto respirava com dificuldade pelo cansaço e danos que sofreu, além das dores intensas que o acometiam, com ele se sentindo congelado, pois não conseguia mexer o seu corpo, adequadamente.

Ao ver o estado debilitado dele, Hikari atira uma pokéball no tipo Eletric que é sugado pelo dispositivo.


	117. Top Ranger dissidente

**Notas do Autor**

Em uma floresta de Sinooh...

Em Unova, no oceano...

Isis decide...

 **Capítulo 117 - Top Ranger dissidente**

Após a pokeball se remexer algumas vezes é realizada a captura com ela comemorando, junto dos outros, pois havia capturado um Pokémon fofo, sendo que não sabia que ele era hiperativo e arteiro.

Depois, ela se agacha para afagar ambos, enquanto se recordava de ter visto há alguns dias, um Pokémon conversando com o seu treinador e parecia ser algo bem divertido, inclusive, pela visão que os pokémons possuíam do mundo.

A seu ver, era uma conversa bem interessante e ao questionar o treinador, ele falou das aulas ministradas por um Meowth falante chamado Hakai e que as aulas eram disponibilizadas na internet, além de ter uma versão física, gravada em um tablet.

Ela olha para o Piplup e a Buneary, enquanto começava a imaginar a conversa que teria com eles e que seria interessante conhecer a visão deles do mundo, algo que só seria possível se eles dominassem a linguagem humana.

Então, ela pergunta:

\- O que vocês acham de aprenderem a linguagem humana?

Ambos os pokémons ficam surpresos, para depois se entreolharem, sendo que Hikari fala:

\- Há aulas para pokémons e que são ministradas por um Meowth falante chamado Hakai. O que acham? Seria legal se pudéssemos conversar.

Eles ficam pensativos e depois, ambos consentem animados, com a jovem falando, enquanto sorria:

\- Então, está combinado! Na próxima cidade, vou comprar o tablet que tem as aulas instaladas e vocês vão estudar, sempre que pararmos. Vou perguntar ao Pachirisu se ele quer aprender a linguagem humana, também. Agora, vou tirar ele da pokéball para tratá-lo – ela fala, enquanto tirava um Potion de sua mochila.

Há dezenas de quilômetros dali, na região de Sinnoh, mais precisamente na clareira de uma floresta densa, onde tinha uma mulher que usava um Vatonage Styler, a mesma exibe um dos seus raros sorrisos e fala para a jovem que treinava com afinco:

\- Você é incrível.

\- Obrigada, mestra. – a jovem responde, secando o suor em sua testa, olhando em seguida para o objeto no pulso – Eu agradeço por me dado esse Capture Styler e o Fine Styler.

\- Por sorte, eu ainda tinha. Sinceramente, não pretendia treinar ninguém pelo caminho que eu escolhi.

\- Eu pedi para a senhora me ensinar tudo, pois eu apreciei esse caminho.

\- E eu aceitei, pois vi que você se encaixaria nele.

\- A senhora disse que havia escolha para os Pokémons Rangers.

\- Sim. Depois que eles se formam, eles recebem um Capture Styler, substituindo o School Styler que receberam. Como você não está no centro de treinamento e eu serei a sua única professora, você deverá estudar o mecanismo desses objetos, juntamente com o manual que possuo deles, inclusive do Vatonage Styler. Assim, terá conhecimento para consertá-los a qualquer momento quando for necessário e inclusive, poderá fabricar um, uma vez que não faremos parte da Ranger Union. Portanto, não teremos a ajuda de nenhum Operador. Eu acredito que você é muito inteligente e plenamente capaz de gerenciar esses mecanismos no futuro. Quando você se formar, darei o meu Vatonage Style para você. Com certeza, ele será bem empregado em suas mãos. Eu vejo a sinceridade em seus olhos e acredito que fará bom uso dele.

A jovem fica triste, pois sabia o motivo dela lhe entregar o Vatonage Style e ela não podia fazer nada para mudar isso.

Afinal, era um destino inevitável para o Top Pokémon Ranger dissidente.

\- Eu agradeço pelo voto de confiança e por me permitir ser a sua discípula.

\- Confesso que nunca imaginei que iria ensinar alguém. Afinal, sou uma Top Ranger dissidente.

\- Considerando o passado da senhora, é plausível ser uma dissidente. Você me ensinou a filosofia dos Rangers e eu adorei. Mas concordo com o que a senhora discorda.

\- Eu nunca pensei que discordaria de algo, quando era jovem. – ela fala o final tristemente.

\- Existem treze Tops Pokémon Ranger, contando a senhora.

\- Oficialmente, são apenas doze. Inclusive, os meus registros são fortemente blindados e somente os Top Pokémon Ranger sabem da minha existência e como deve saber, devemos evitar os Pokémon Rangers. Nunca revele quem é para eles.

\- A senhora tem raiva deles?

\- Não. Eles estão certos em me enquadrarem na classe de bandidos que eles perseguem, sendo que são muitos poucos os que sabem da minha existência. Ademais, não quero que eles saibam que eu tenho uma discípula. Você nunca existirá para eles. Aceita pagar esse preço pelo meu ensino?

\- Sim. Não me importo de ser no futuro uma Top Ranger desconhecida. Para mim, você deve erradicar o mal e eficazmente. Entregar criminosos para a polícia? Eu dispenso. Eles devem ser esmagados, após serem torturados, claro. – ela dá um sorriso sádico.

\- Sim. Essa seria a minha única reclamação com os Rangers – ela fala o final imerso em recordações amargas como o fel – Naquele fatídico dia, as convicções de entregar criminosos para a polícia caíram por terra e não foi por culpa da polícia, pois eles fizeram exemplarmente a sua parte. O problema foi o que aconteceu depois, quando estava fora da alçada da polícia. Além disso, eu não me envergonho do que fiz alguns meses depois. Fiz com prazer e faria de novo. Quando sujo as minhas mãos do sangue imundo deles, penso em todas as futuras vítimas que salvei. É assim que eu vivo e é assim que você viverá.

\- E com prazer. – ela completa, sorrindo confiante.

A Top Ranger sorri discretamente, para depois falar ao ver a sinceridade nos olhos da garota estranha, pois era visível isso, desde o momento em que o destino delas se cruzou, sendo que ao se recordar de quando a conheceu, seus olhos se dirigem ao Vatonage Styler em seu braço e que o possuía por já ter sido parte da Operação Brighton.

\- A senhora teve dificuldade em suprimir as unidades Mobarimo (Miniremo Units) da Yamiyami-dan (Team Dim Sun)?

\- Não. Enquanto os Ranger oficiais suprimiam os criminosos dentro das leis e normas, eu agia nas sombras, estraçalhando todos os outros membros do Yamiyami-dan, assim como destruí todas as unidades Mobarimo e algumas Dokarimo (Unidades Gigaremo), que foram as predecessoras das unidades Mobarimo, permitindo assim com que os pokémons libertados pudessem se vingar, após eles aceitarem serem controlados por mim quando eu expliquei o motivo, fazendo os Pokémon Ranger perceberem que alguém os controlava para atacar outros humanos. Mas eu só fiz isso com aqueles que desejavam vingança e os que não queriam, partiram. Após me certificar deles identificarem o controle externo sobre esses pokémons, eu os neutralizei, quando os deixei inconscientes, inclusive os dois Tops Pokémon Ranger que estavam com eles, sendo que detive os pokémons parceiros deles que não apreciarem vê-los caídos, inconscientes. Após neutralizá-los, matei os que eles haviam neutralizado e os que foram presos. Afinal, eu não iria permitir que nenhum dos Yamiyami-dan escapasse vivo. Eu também torturei os superiores, pessoalmente, bem afastado do local, arrancando outros locais que poderia haver membros escondidos para caçar, pessoalmente, os remanescentes. Creio que foi isso que fez com que eu fosse considerada perigosa, pois fui reconhecida. Além disso, graças a essas confissões, conseguidas com base em torturas até a morte, nos meses que se sucederam o extermínio deles, eu suprimi o Miramira-dan (Team Debonairs), que estavam surgindo, sendo formado por ex-membros da Yamiyami-dan. Eu exterminei todos, sufocando assim o surgimento deles e destruí algumas unidades Mobarimo remanescentes.

\- A senhora foi descuidada?

\- Não. Eu desejava que eles julgassem que os pokémons só fizeram aquilo pelo meu controle, pois assim, a culpa seria apenas minha e não dos pokémons. Eles têm os pokémons em alta estima e não queria que os jovens Pokémon Rangers perdessem essa visão. De fato, os pokémons não atacam humanos, mas se eles sofrem muito e perdem seres queridos, por que não desejariam se vingar dos mesmos que provocaram dor e sofrimento ou que lhe privaram daqueles que amava? O que os impediria e até onde, isso seria condenável? E que direito qualquer um teria de julgá-los? Mesmo assim, há aqueles que não desejam vingança e vivem com a dor. Outros desejam. Vai da índole do pokémon e da extensão da sua dor, também, assim como é com os humanos. Mas não acho que os jovens Rangers merecem essa dose de realidade. Por isso, eu preferi assumir o manto de vilão e porque me convém, também. Mesmo que passem anos, nada mudará o peso da culpa que possuo dentro de mim, após aquele dia fatídico... Os superiores perceberam o motivo de eu ter permitido que me vissem, antes que ficassem inconscientes e até me agradecem. Eu escolhi ser caçada e desde então, vivo assim e os que me caçam, não dedicam tanta vontade assim. Se quisessem, poderiam dar alguma dificuldade adicional. Por falar nisso... – ela tira algo de baixo do seu sobretudo e a jovem repara que é uma máscara e outro sobretudo – Use isso. Será o seu disfarce, caso algum deles nos encontre. Bem, se seguirmos andando, sempre nos mudando, será difícil eles nos encontrarem, além do fato de eu ter pokémons de guarda para me avisar de qualquer aproximação indesejada.

Após falar, ela volta a observa atentamente o visor do seu Vatonage Styler.

\- Como eles avisam a senhora da aproximação?

\- Eu os controlo com os Vatonage Styler até sairmos desse local. Após sairmos, vou liberá-los. Eles estão em trio e têm ordens de atacar qualquer humano, mas não de forma letal, embora que será de forma bem insistente. Se eu perceber que um deles foi libertado, saberei de um Top Ranger no local e pela localização do pokémon, saberei as coordenadas. Eu programei um alarme no meu Vatonage Styler, mas é sempre bom conferirmos se todos permanecem sobre o meu controle. Além disso, se eu perceber que eles estão ficando fracos é sinal de que estão sendo atacados e por isso, sairei do local, os libertando do controle á distância. Após sairmos daqui e você conseguir a licença de forma regular para ter pokéballs, recomendo ter dois companheiros. Eu tinha um e depois, outro se juntou a mim – ela sorri discretamente, olhando para os dois pokémons que consentem, sorrindo – Se seguir por essa estrada, que não terá qualquer ajuda, recomendo dois e de preferência, com uma personalidade que combine com a sua. Encontre dois para convidá-los a se juntar a você. Afinal, você não pode capturar pokémons para sempre, visando treiná-los, com exceção dos companheiros, uma vez que os outros devem ser libertados do controle, após terem ajudado você, pois somente possui o direito de solicitar as habilidades, poder e força deles para ajudar a proteger a natureza, os outros pokémons e humanos, desde que estes humanos sejam inocentes. Após a ajuda, deve libertá-los do controle que exerceu sobre eles. Recomendo que um dos seus companheiros tenha o Helping Hand e outros movimentos de suporte para reduzir os danos e auxiliar no ataque, podendo assim, ajudar aqueles que você controlar, temporariamente.

\- Sim. – ela consente, pegando o sobretudo e a máscara.

\- Quando você começar a andar sozinha poderá ficar sem a máscara, pois ninguém irá saber que é a minha discípula. Por enquanto, andará assim, caso sejamos encurraladas e eu tenha que lidar com o Top Pokémon Ranger. Não quero que eles saibam a sua identidade.

\- Eu agradeço pela ajuda.

Então, ela volta a fazer os exercícios sobre supervisão da Top Pokémon Ranger dissidente e seus dois companheiros.

Há centenas de quilômetros dali, mais precisamente na região de Unova, o jovem Lapras que havia se afastado do bando para procurar por um pokémon específico para salvar a vida da Genesect, consegue avistar um cardume da espécie que procurava, no caso, de Alomomola, que ao verem o tipo Water e Ice começam a fugir desesperadas, pois eles se alimentavam deles.

Esse jovem macho estanca a sua aproximação e grita em sua linguagem:

\- Precisamos de ajuda! Um pokémon está ferido e vocês tem um movimento capaz de curar! Não quero atacar vocês.

Eles ficam ressabiados, mas detém a sua fuga, passando a olharem atentamente para o Lapras que suspira de alívio ao ver que detiveram a sua fuga, para depois, falar:

\- Se um de vocês nos ajudarem, não atacaremos o seu bando. O que me dizem? Temos um acordo?

Eles se entreolham, sendo que uma Alomomola mais velha sai do bando e olha atentamente para o predador delas, perguntando:

\- Vai mesmo cumprir a sua palavra? E você fala em nome do seu bando?

\- Nós temos uma dívida com essa pokémon que está ferida. É uma dívida de todo o bando. Estamos preocupados, pois está muito ferida. Portanto, se ajudá-la, estará ajudando o bando.

Após alguns minutos, ela consente e fala para o cardume aguardá-la, mas que deviam atentos, com todos concordando em usino, observando a líder deles se afastando, sendo que nunca imaginaram que um de sua espécie, andaria próxima de um dos predadores deles, sem se tornar refeição.

Mesmo assim, todos exibiam preocupações em seus semblantes e temiam pelo pior.

Após vários minutos, o grupo de Lapras se surpreende ao ver o jovem macho subindo para a superfície com a Alomomola junto dele, sendo que a tipo Water fica com receio ao ver vários dos seus predadores, enquanto que o jovem Lapras conta ao bando sobre o acordo.

Então, a Líder se aproxima e fala:

\- De fato, temos uma grande dívida com ela. Portanto, se tivermos que pagar, não se alimentando da sua espécie que vive nesse local, assim nós faremos. Tem a minha promessa e de todos os outros, que os deixaremos em paz. Claro que não podemos falar dos outros grupos de Lapras, já que o acordo envolve, apenas, o meu bando.

\- Eu aceito. – a Alomomola consente, após ver a sinceridade nos olhos do tipo Water e Ice.

Então, ao se aproximar da Genesect, ela concentra o seu poder e usa o Heal Pulse, enviando ondas de cura na direção do tipo Bug e Steel, com todas vendo que ela se recuperava. Claro, não era uma recuperação total, mas já era um bom começo, enquanto percebiam a melhora em sua respiração.

Após usar o seu movimento, a tipo Water faz um menear com a cabeça, obtendo um menear respectivo da Líder dos Lapras, para depois, mergulhar no oceano, visando se juntar ao cardume que liderava.

Após meia hora, ela desperta, sendo que estava confusa, enquanto sentia um pouco de dor e ao olhar para os lados, vê os Lapras e depois, percebe que estava nas costas de um deles, com a Líder perguntando:

\- Você está bem?

\- Estou sentindo um pouco de dor. O que aconteceu?

A Líder fica surpresa e olha para os outros, que se entreolham com visível preocupação em seus semblantes, sendo que um deles pergunta, hesitante:

\- Não se lembra?

A Genesect inclina a cabeça para o lado, para depois, perguntar com visível curiosidade no focinho:

\- Eu devia me lembrar de algo?

Eles se entreolham, para depois, a Líder perguntar, preocupada:

\- Qual é a última coisa que você se lembra?

O tipo Bug e Steel se concentra e após, alguns minutos, fala:

\- Eu me lembro de um forte clarão e depois, mais nada.

\- Você sabe quem você é? Ou pelo menos, sabe o seu nome?

Ela fica pensativa e depois, demonstrando hesitação em sua voz, responde:

\- Acho que sou uma Genesect ou algo assim.

\- Se lembra de mais alguma coisa?

Ela fica pensativa e depois, nega com a cabeça, falando:

\- Não.

\- Você sabe as suas habilidades?

Ela se concentra e depois, surpreende todos ao assumir a forma de um disco, passando a flutuar por alguns minutos, para depois, desfazer a sua forma, sendo que em seguida, mexe no seu canhão, murmurando com visível incerteza:

\- Eu acho que sim...

\- Deve ser uma amnésia temporária. Provavelmente, foi por causa da explosão violenta com chamas que nós vimos. Aliais, nunca vimos chamas tão intensas. Após vermos um grande clarão, avistamos essa bola de chamas intensa, com uma nuvem escura e densa preenchendo, posteriormente, o local. Em seguida, vimos você caindo dentre essa nuvem densa que se formou.

\- Obrigada por me salvar.

\- Você nos salvou, antes. Estávamos em débito com você.

\- Eu os salvei?

\- Sim.

\- Eu queria lembrar... – ela murmura, tristemente.

\- Nós estamos partindo rumo a outro continente, pois sempre estamos em migração, após ficarmos algum tempo em um determinado local. Gostaria de seguir viagem conosco?

A Genesect fica surpresa e depois, consente, enquanto falava:

\- Eu adoraria. Mas acho que prefiro terra firme.

\- Quando quiser ficar em um local, nos avise, que nós a deixaremos onde desejar.

\- Obrigada.

Então, o bando de Lapras se afasta do local, rumo ao seu novo destino com a Genesect nas costas da líder.

O tipo Bug e Steel não sabia que na outra linha do tempo, ela duvidaria dos seus atos e que tal como naquele instante, passaria a amar a natureza, discordando do método deles de encontrarem um lar, no sentido de conquistarem um local a força em vez de compartilhar com os outros pokémons, devido à criação bélica que tiveram ao terem sido criados, meramente, como armas, embora se sentisse confusa em relação a dominação pela força e posterior expulsão dos demais seres do local.

Inclusive, ela havia brincado com um treinador chamado Satoshi, o levando em suas costas para um passeio, sendo que na outra linha do tempo era tinha o Chill Drive em vez do Douse Drive.

Durante a batalha dos Genesects contra outros treinadores e pokémons, esta fêmea usaria o seu corpo como escudo contra um ataque poderoso do seu Líder.

O motivo de tal ato era para proteger Satoshi e os outros pokémons do ataque Techno Blast, sendo que antes de morrer, observaria uma bela flor, enquanto choraria, pois havia desejado viver em paz, repudiando a guerra, enquanto que Satoshi ficaria desesperado ao vê-la morrer, na outra linha do tempo.

Portanto, o fato de terem se rebelado em vez de acordarem em um laboratório destruído e posteriormente abandonado na outra linha do tempo, modificou os acontecimentos e o fato dela ter sido atacada por um cientista transtornado pela fúria insana em virtude da dor da perda de alguém querido a ele, provocou uma nova mudança.

Afinal, por causa desse ato dele, ela acabou com amnésia e junto de um bando de Lapras, rumo a um novo continente.

Há centenas de quilômetros dali, mais precisamente em Unova, enquanto seguia a trilha do treinador que havia capturado a mãe das Eevee, Isis havia se deparado em um local com treinadores e decidiu que poderia fazer uma pequena batalha, aproveitando o fato de ver um treinador que procurava adversários.

Então, a jovem aspirante a Mestre de dragões, chama todos eles para as suas respectivas pokéballs, após explicar para eles o que iria fazer e o motivo de guardá-los era para que o seu oponente não soubesse que pokémons ela tinha.

Após fazer isso, se aproxima, começando a conversar com ele, com ambos combinando de fazer uma batalha dupla com apenas dois pokémons para cada um, com ela concordando, sendo que haviam programado as suas pokédex com o nível e a quantidade de pokémons.

Após assumirem as suas posições, sendo que algumas pessoas pararam para assistir a batalha, o rapaz joga duas pokéballs, exclamando:

\- Vá, Larvitar e Cubchoo!

Nisso, surge um pokémon que lembrava um dinossauro e outro que lembrava um filhote de urso, sendo que parecia ter uma meleca pendurada no nariz.


	118. Guardiões da Aura

**Notas do Autor**

Em Unova, Isis...

Growlithe e os outros pokémons ficam...

Já, Iris, estava...

Em um lugar remoto de Kantou...

Em Hoen, mais precisamente em um aeroporto...

Em Kantou, mais precisamente em Tokiwa Forest (Floresta de Viridian)...

Yo!

Desejo um Feliz Natal com muita paz, saúde e felicidade para vocês e as suas famílias. ^ ^

Feliz Natal!

Um abraço ^ ^

 **Capítulo 118 - Guardiões da Aura**

A jovem Isis identifica os pokémons com a sua pokédex, verificando também a base de status e outros dados, para depois pensar consigo mesma:

"Um deles é tipo Ice. Vai ser bom ter um desafio. Como uma futura aspirante a Mestra de dragões, eu preciso aprender a lidar com os tipos super efetivos contra um dragão, os tipos Ice e Fairy. Não vou fugir desses tipos e sim, enfrentá-los de frente. Afinal, eu sempre desejei derrotar tipos Ice e Fairy usando os tipos Dragon, pois almejo ser uma Mestra de Dragões, tal como os meus ídolos, a Líder da minha Vila natal, Ryuuko, Genji (Drake), Wataru (Lance), Ibuki (Clair) e Shaga (Drayden)."

Após escolher os adversários, ela o surpreende ao tirar a Axew da Pokéball, assim como o Growlithe, além das Eevees que resolveram subir no tipo Fire que suspira, pois elas adoravam o pelo macio dele.

\- Por que os tirou? Qual deles vai usar? Esses Eevees são muito pequenos.

\- Eles não vão batalhar. Apenas, vão assistir.

"Ainda bem que o modelo da minha Pokédex tem o Exp. Share embutido nele e por isso, mesmo não batalhando, eles vão receber experiência." – ela pensa consigo mesmo.

Ele fica surpreso, mas consente, enquanto que os pokémons se posicionavam ao lado da incubadora com os dois ovos, com a morena pegando duas pokéballs, para depois, lançar as mesmas na sua frente, exclamando:

\- Vá, Druddigon-kun e Deino-chan!

Nisso, os dois tipos Dragon saem, sendo que Deino era tipo Dark também e quando avistam o tipo Ice, eles recuam levemente, para depois, Isis exclamar, desejando transmitir coragem e determinação, como um general motivando o seu exército a encarar o perigo de frente:

\- Não tenham medo! Devemos encarar os nossos medos e não fugir deles! Eu sei que vocês tem um receio natural ao ficarem de frente a um oponente tipo Ice, assim como teriam com um tipo Fairy, mas devemos encarar os desafios e não fugir deles! Vamos mostrar o poder dos dragões, amigos!

O seu discurso caloroso inflama em ambos o desejo de lutar e de vencer, com o receio inicial os abandonando, enquanto encaravam os seus oponentes, passando a rugir audivelmente, indicando que não tinham mais medo.

A Axew, que havia sentido receio, mesmo não se encontrando no campo de batalha, também foi inflamada pelas palavras de sua treinadora e ruge, mesmo sendo apenas uma espectadora, sendo que o Growlithe comenta surpreso:

\- Foram belas palavras e bem motivacionais. Até mesmo eu, que não sou um dragão, fiquei motivado.

As duas Eevees que viam tudo como brincadeira, abanavam animadamente as caudinhas frente aos rugidos, inclusive tentando rugir por brincadeira, sendo que a Axew explicou o que estava acontecendo, de uma forma que os filhotes compreendessem, ao menos, parcamente.

Após a explicação, elas começaram a torcer pelo casal, enquanto julgavam, ainda, que era uma brincadeira, com o tipo Dragon suspirando, pois seria o esperado.

Afinal, elas ainda eram pequenas demais para compreender o que eram as batalhas pokémons, embora tenham entendido que era uma disputa.

Então, a tipo Dragon se vira para ambos e exclama:

\- Druddigon-kun e Deino-chan, ganbare (se esforcem)! – a Axew grita.

Nisso, o Growlithe e as Eevees também passam a torcer pelo Druddigon e pela Deino que agradecem, enquanto voltavam a prestar atenção na batalha.

Muitos espectadores murmuravam o quanto as pequenas Eevees eram fofinhas e confessavam que sentiam vontade de apertá-las, assim como, de afagar a caudinha felpuda e o pelo fofo no pescoço, além de comentaram o quanto a jovem era sortuda por ter um shiny.

Também comentavam que um Eevee adulto era fofo por si mesmo e que os filhotes, apenas elevavam a fofura a um novo nível.

Longe dali, a irmã gêmea dela, Iris, estava andando por uma trilha com o Axew oculto em seus cabelos, quando percebe uma movimentação a sua direita e ao virar o rosto, avista uma Glaceon surgindo de trás de um arbusto, acompanhada de sua treinadora, sendo que ambas ficam estarrecidas ao verem a morena gritar de terror, enquanto tremia de medo, para depois, correr desesperada do local.

Afinal, Iris tinha muito medo dos pokémons tipo Ice e Fairy ao contrário da sua irmã mais nova, Isis, que não os temia e sim, os respeitava, os considerando oponentes formidáveis para os tipos Dragon, sendo que inclusive, almejava derrotar esses tipos usando um tipo Dragon, por mais que Iris achasse esse pensamento da sua irmã uma insanidade, no mínimo, pois eles eram aterrorizantes, a seu ver.

Por causa desse medo, se Iris cruzasse com um tipo Ice ou Fairy, ela iria fugir aterrorizada, sendo que apreciava ficar relaxando embaixo de uma árvore ou subindo nela para apreciar a vista sem ter maiores preocupações.

No local onde se encontrava o tipo Ice, sendo que a jovem já havia desaparecido da vista delas, a bela Glaceon e a sua treinadora se entreolham, exibindo confusão em seus semblantes, pois não conseguiam compreender o motivo da jovem correr desesperada dali, gritando de medo, enquanto exibia terror em seu semblante.

Após conseguir se afastar, Iris senta no chão, atrás de uma árvore, tentando normalizar a sua respiração e os seus batimentos cardíacos que estavam alterados, tanto pela corrida, quanto pelo terror que sentiu, sendo que ainda tremia de medo.

O Axew sai dos cabelos dela e olha para a sua treinadora que fala ao vê-lo:

\- Agora está tudo bem, Axew. Estamos longe daquele tipo Ice. Eles são horríveis. Por que ela não o deixa confinado? Andar com um ser daqueles fora da pokéball... – nisso, ela treme de medo – É assustador e inaceitável!

O tipo Dragon havia percebido o medo dela pelos tipos Ice e Fairy, pois não era a primeira vez que isso ocorria e tinha sérias dúvidas que não seria a última.

De fato, ele também estava ficando com medo desses tipos ao ver o medo da sua treinadora, passando a acreditar que eles eram assustadores e que deviam ser monstruosos, mesmo que nunca tenha ficado perto de um deles ou batalhado contra um. Inclusive, estava começando a ter pesadelos com eles.

Claro, ele inicialmente não tinha medo deles. Tinha o receio natural, mas não o terror que começava a sentir ao ver a reação da humana, sendo que havia uma parte dele que desejava batalhar, embora fosse tomado pelo receio de lutar, uma vez que ele nunca havia batalhado.

Esse sentimento surgia ao ver as batalhas de outros pokémons, nas raras vezes que passavam perto de uma ou quando entravam em alguma cidade e estava ocorrendo uma batalha. Apesar de nunca ter batalhado, algo dentro dele o fazia ansiar por isso, embora fosse tomado pelo medo ao pensar nisso.

Todo esse conflito interno o fazia se sentir muito confuso e mesmo após aceitar o terror dos tipos Ice e Fairy, o desejo de batalhar ainda persistia, além dele sempre sonhar que era um poderoso Haxurus, quando avistou os Haxurus na Vila dos dragões, antes de saírem do local. Ele queria ser poderoso e sabia que para isso, precisava ganhar experiência em batalha, mas ao mesmo tempo, temia as batalhas e esse conflito sempre existia nele, ás vezes em maior grau, ás vezes em menor grau e que sempre ficava intenso quando ele via alguma batalha.

Enquanto isso, longe dali, no local que a irmã gêmea mais nova dela batalhava, o seu oponente comenta:

\- Você tem uma torcida bem animada. Mas, deve ter percebido que eu tenho a vantagem de tipo. Se você tinha um Growlithe, devia ter usado ele contra o meu tipo Ice, apesar de eu ter, também, um tipo Rock e Ground no campo de batalha. Usar apenas dragões parece ser uma atitude inconsequente.

\- Uma batalha não está decidida até o final. – Isis fala – E vantagem de tipo não é o que define uma batalha.

\- É o que veremos! Use Rock Slide na Deino, Larvitar! Cubchoo, use Icy Wind!

\- Druddigon, use Iron Tail! Lembre-se do treinamento! Proteja a Deino-chan e evite o vento frio! Use Double Hit, Deino-chan!

Larvitar faz surgir pedaços de rochas imensos e atira contra os dragões, sendo que em seguida, a espécie de filhote de urso concentra poder tipo Ice e invoca um vento gélido em direção aos seus oponentes que concentram as suas forças nas suas possantes pernas e usando em conjunto as suas caudas, eles saltam para o alto, com o Druddigon ajudando a sua amada a escapar do vento gélido ao brandir vigorosamente as suas asas, surpreendendo os seus atacantes, menos o Larvitar, que percebeu o movimento e redirecionou o seu ataque para o alto.

Druddigon usa a sua cauda musculosa e a brande, após torna-la de metal ao concentrar poder tipo Steel nela, fragmentando as rochas menores graças ao treinamento que fez ao ponto de conseguir estraçalhar pedaços de rochas, enquanto se esquivava das maiores, sendo que Deino também se esquivava das maiores, enquanto concentra o seu poder, começando a dar chutes ao usar o movimento Double Hit, sabendo que havia fortalecido o seu corpo graças ao treinamento, inclusive diário que faziam, alternando com um dia sem treino.

Enquanto isso, os fragmentos das rochas quebradas pelo Druggion através da sua cauda potente, juntamente com os pedaços quebrados pelos chutes poderosos da Deino são atirados como projeteis contra os seus oponentes, com o treinador deles exclamando, enquanto ficava surpreso pelo contra-ataque inesperado:

\- Desviem!

O ataque inesperado de projéteis de pedras faz o tipo Ice cessar o ataque de vento gélido, enquanto que os dragões voltavam para o solo, enquanto que Cubchoo e Larvitar desviavam dos projéteis, pois ambos os dragões direcionaram esses fragmentos contra eles, usando-os como contra-ataque, sendo que o objetivo era fazê-los ficarem juntos ao obrigarem eles a desviarem e de fato, conforme tinham que desviar e recuar, acabaram ficando bem próximos, sendo que nem o treinador deles percebeu que eles estavam perigosamente juntos, conforme Isis havia planejado, com ela exclamando:

\- Agora, Deino-chan! Use Earth Power!

A Deino concentra o poder tipo Ground e libera o Earth Power no solo, fazendo surgir embaixo deles uma erupção violenta de terra e como eles estavam, praticamente, grudados um no outro, eles acabaram sofrendo danos e foram atirados para trás.

Afinal, mesmo que fosse um golpe concentrado em um ponto e não um movimento que envolvia toda uma área como o Earthquake, que podia atingir vários oponentes de uma vez, eles acabaram atingidos ao mesmo tempo, porque estavam demasiadamente juntos.

Mesmo sendo um golpe super efetivo a ambos, não consegue zerar a energia deles e por isso, restando um pouco de energia, eles conseguem se levantar, embora sentissem dores intensas e igualmente lacerantes, enquanto ficavam de pé, sendo que o treinador deles estava estarrecido, pois era algo inesperado e aproveitando o fato do seu adversário estar embasbacado, ela exclama:

\- Druddigon-kun, finalize com o Iron Tail!

O treinador percebe o seu erro ao demorar em dar a ordem para eles, que resistiram ao movimento tipo Ground e exclama, torcendo para que a ordem não chegasse tarde demais:

\- Desviem!

Porém, quando eles pensam em se mexerem para desviar do ataque, frente a ordem dada para se esquivarem, Druddigon, que havia usado as suas asas para voar até eles, após dar um forte impulso para frente, graças as suas patas possantes, enquanto concentrava poder tipo Steel na cauda, a tornando de aço, a brande ao se aproximar dos seus oponentes que são atingidos pelo golpe violento que os arremessa há vários metros em direção ao chão, com os mesmos ficando inconscientes pela dor lacerante e pelos danos.

\- Cubchoo! Larvitar! - ele exclama estarrecido, para depois murmurar incrédulo – Mas eu tinha a vantagem...

\- Meus parabéns, Deino-chan e Druddigon-kun! Vocês foram incríveis!

Ela exclama, enquanto os abraçava, com eles abanando animadamente a cauda, enquanto que o Growlithe e a Axew se aproximava deles, uma vez que a batalha havia sido encerrada, sendo que as pequenas Eevees subiram no lombo do tipo Dragon e Dark.

Então, após afagar a Deino e o Druddigon, que curtiam o afago gentil, ela fala, olhando para a face confusa do seu oponente que ainda assimilava a sua derrota que era inesperada para ele:

\- Eu disse que a batalha não é decidida apenas pelo tipo. Há muito mais coisas em uma batalha do que somente o tipo, tal como estratégia. O melhor estrategista vence. Claro que se os pokémons amam o seu treinador, milagres serão possíveis.

O rapaz fica surpreso, para depois consentir, recolhendo os seus pokémons para as pokéballs, pagando em seguida a Isis por ter perdido a batalha, com a morena perguntando sobre o treinador que ela seguia.

Após descrevê-lo, o jovem fica pensativo, até que se lembra de que ele foi derrotado por esse mesmo treinador, meia hora antes.

\- Você se lembra para onde ele foi? Ou ouviu algum comentário?

\- Não. Só sei que ele tomou aquela direção – ele aponta para um caminho – É uma espécie de atalho para chegar à próxima cidade, pois não vejo outro motivo para usar aquela rota.

Isis pesquisa no seu celular e depois, pergunta em tom de confirmação:

\- Essa trilha o fará chegar à parte oriental de Sazanami Town (Undella Town), né?

\- Isso mesmo. Se você quer chegar a parte oriental, essa é a melhor rota.

\- Muito obrigada pela informação.

\- Por que você quer encontrá-lo?

Isis decide não contar a verdade, pois o treinador à sua frente podia ser conhecido daquele que procurava e quando o encontrasse, precisaria ter alguma vantagem ao impedir dele descobrir, de alguma forma, o real motivo dela desejar a Espeon.

Portanto, decidiu mentir, por precaução:

\- Eu quero muito uma revanche.

\- Então, você perdeu para ele, também?

\- Sim. Eu fui imprudente na época. Já faz algum tempo e duvido que ele se lembre.

\- Não a condeno. A experiência de batalha vem com o tempo e mesmo com conhecimento, você pode cometer erros, assim como eu cometi durante a nossa disputa. Eu espero que consiga encontrá-lo.

Nisso, eles se cumprimentam e ela se afasta, sendo que os pokémons dela, haviam se entreolhado quando ela disse que o procurava por revanche, enquanto que as Eevees estavam nos braços do Druddigon, que as afagava, pois elas alternavam entre ficar no dorso da Deino e nos braços dele, embora estivessem começando a subir no tipo Dragon, para curtirem a vista que elas tinham de cima da cabeça dele, que por sua vez, estava atento aos movimentos dos filhotes, assim como a Deino e a Axew, sendo que esta última estava no ombro de Isis, que puxava o carrinho.

Então, Growlithe comenta, sendo que estava de olho nas pequenas para evitar que se machucassem, porque elas o haviam conquistado pela meiguice, fofura e inocência, embora nunca fosse assumir isso, publicamente, preferindo fazer essa proteção pelo canto dos olhos para que ninguém percebesse, pois tinha o seu orgulho:

\- Não entendo porque ela disse que o busca por revanche. Estamos atrás dele pela mãe das pequenas.

Nisso, os outros concordam, sendo que a Axew pergunta:

\- Isis-chan, por que mentiu para aquele treinador sobre o motivo de procurar esse humano?

\- Eu não sei se ele é conhecido dele. Para aumentar as minhas chances de conseguir a mãe delas, eu preciso ocultar o real motivo, para que ele pense que é uma negociação normal – ela fala a palavra "negociação" com repulsa, pois detestava reduzir pokémons a meros objetos a serem comercializados.

Eles consentem, compreendendo o motivo dela, enquanto a achavam muito esperta ao manter em segredo dos outros humanos, o real motivo da busca deles por um humano em específico.

Nisso, conforme eles caminhavam, havia uma pessoa com um cachorro em uma guia e Isis comenta, olhando em seguida para o Growlithe:

\- Se eu tivesse algo com o odor dele, você poderia ajudar a encontrá-lo, mais facilmente.

\- Você está me comparando a aquele animal? – ele pergunta visivelmente revoltado.

A Axew traduz o que ele fala ao usar a linguagem dos dragões, com a morena falando, sendo visível a surpresa dela pela interpretação errônea do tipo Fire ao que ela disse, anteriormente:

\- Não. Mas vocês, pokémons, tem os sentidos bem apurados ao contrário de nós, humanos e dos animais. Isso sem contar a força, resistência, velocidade e reflexo. Pelo menos, no quesito velocidade, a maioria de vocês é muito superior aos humanos e aos animais. São raros os pokémons que não são mais rápidos do que nós. Vocês seriam superiores, por assim dizer. Então, não vejo como algo inferior e sim, o contrário.

O Growlithe e os outros estufam o peito, vendo a sinceridade no olhar de sua treinadora, com o tipo Fire comentando:

\- Isso muda e muito o sentido do seu comentário.

\- Sim. Era nesse sentido. Eu não o estava comparando ao cachorro. É que eu o vi e me lembrei disso, pois me recordei dos resgates de pokémons em conjunto com os animais.

\- Vou concordar com você que é uma pena não termos algo dele, para podermos seguir mais facilmente o seu rastro. Só as pequenas se lembram do cheiro da mãe delas.

Então, eles se afastam, tomando a trilha que o treinador misterioso havia seguido, enquanto que as Eevees começavam a ver a Deino e o Druddigon, como pais substitutos.

Há centenas de quilômetros dali, em Kantou, em um local afastado da civilização, no sopé de uma montanha com uma vista privilegiada, uma mulher de idade considerável observava o horizonte, enquanto se encontrava pensativa.

Um casal de Lucário se aproxima dela, com o macho falando:

\- Creio que continua pensativa sobre aquele pesadelo que teve.

\- E vocês, Sereniti e Endimion, não tiveram esse mesmo sonho?

O casal se entreolha e Sereniti fala, colocando ambas as mãos em seu tórax, exibindo preocupação em seu semblante:

\- Sim. Eu e o meu companheiro compartilharmos do mesmo pesadelo que relatou no café da manhã.

Após alguns minutos, ela fala:

\- Por sermos Guardiões da Aura, sentirmos as perturbações e podemos ter sonhos premonitórios. O fato de vocês terem o mesmo pesadelo que eu tive, demonstra que esse é um sonho premonitório e não, um simples sonho ruim. Só queria que fosse mais nítido.

\- Eu e a minha amada descendemos de duas longas linhagens de Guardiões e a nossa matilha irá nos ajudar se for necessário. Você também descende de uma longa linhagem de Guardiões. Além disso, perder não é uma opção. – Endimion fala de forma determinada, batendo os punhos um no outro, demonstração a mais pura determinação em seu olhar.

Ela sorri ao olhar para o seu amigo de infância e para a companheira dele, sua amiga também, que a acompanhavam desde o treinamento para Guardião da Aura, para depois, falar:

\- Sim. Perder não é uma opção e temos amigos.

Sereniti se sente motivada pelas palavras de seu amado e relaxa, consentindo para ambos, para depois, comentar:

\- A Mew-sama deve ter sentido a perturbação na Aura. Aliais, já faz dez anos que isso não ocorre.

\- Provavelmente. Mew-sama com certeza sentiu. – a senhora fala – Acredito que ela vai nos ajudar se precisarmos de ajuda.

\- Também acredito nisso. Eu acho que a vi no sonho. Ou melhor, a sua silhueta. Se bem, que estava mais para um pesadelo com um ser estranho.

\- Confesso que também achei que fosse ela. Queria que o sonho fosse menos difuso e mais nítido. – a fêmea comenta em um suspiro.

\- Talvez, conforme se aproximar do dia dessa visão se concretizar, poderemos ver as cenas de forma mais nítida. – Endimion comenta.

A senhora comenta, após suspirar, demonstrando em seu semblante a sua preocupação, frente ao seu sonho premonitório:

\- Eu também acredito nisso.

\- E quanto a sua filha? Ela...

A Guardiã suspira e fala:

\- Ela tem o conhecimento básico, mas escolheu o seu destino e eu respeito isso.

\- Ela não mudou de opinião?

\- Talvez mude. Ela não precisa ser uma eremita, como nós.

\- Verdade.

\- Eu só fico aqui, pois me sinto em paz, após termos viajado pelo mundo por várias décadas. É um paraíso que não desejo que seja perturbado.

\- Não acho que esse desejo poderá ser cumprido.

\- Verdade. Mas não custa ter esperança. Ás vezes, só nos resta à esperança. – a senhora fala.

\- Com certeza.

\- Você tem netos. Talvez um deles possa seguir os seus passos.

\- A última vez que eu os vi, o menino tinha uma Aura naturalmente forte, até mais do que a sua mãe, sendo que a sua mãe tinha um nível incrível que batia de frente com o jovem Gen (Riley). Eu estou curiosa para saber como está o treinamento de Gen e seu parceiro Riolu para serem Guardiões da Aura, após o nosso treinamento e instrução. Ele já deve ser um Lucário.

\- Não duvido.

\- Com certeza.

\- Quanto a minha neta, eu não sei o que pensar. A Aura dela é bem distinta do padrão da Aura comum a todos os seres vivos ao mesmo tempo em que parece ser familiar ao padrão de outras auras.

O casal fica surpreso, para depois, se entreolharem, com a fêmea comentando, pensativa:

\- Isso é inusitado... Todas as Auras têm padrões e mesmo que cada uma tenha a sua "assinatura individual", por assim dizer, tornando-a única dentre as outras, tal como a impressão digital de vocês, humanos, ter uma Aura tão distinta é no mínimo estranho.

\- Concordo. – Endimion consente, acarinhando o rosto da sua companheira, que cora levemente frente ao afago gentil.

A senhora olha para o casal apaixonado e sorri, desejando no fundo do seu coração, que o destino sorrisse para eles.

Então, o casal senta ao lado dela e passam a olhar para o belo horizonte, enquanto uma brisa suave soprava, trazendo algumas pétalas de flores.

De fato, era um paraíso e os três, por mais que soubessem ser algo inútil, esperavam que essa paz não fosse quebrada, mesmo sabendo que se foi um sonho premonitório por serem Guardiões da Aura, esse acontecimento seria inevitável.

Enquanto observavam o horizonte, o casal se encontrava especialmente pensativo sobre os seus planos para o futuro, frente a essa ameaça.

Há centenas de quilômetros dali, na região de Hoenn, um avião havia acabado de pousar na cidade de Kaina (Slateport).

Uma jovem, usando um belo vestido comprido, se aproxima da saída do avião, ficando na fila para desembarque e após sair do portão de desembarque, o seu celular toca e ela atende:

\- Moshi moshi. Aqui é a Miyako. Quem é?

Nisso, após a pessoa se apresentar do outro lado da linha e falar algumas palavras, a jovem fala:

\- Sim. Eu acabei de chegar. Creio que até a noite ou no mais tardar, na manhã seguinte, eu chegarei ao meu destino.

A pessoa do outro lado fala algo e ela responde, se dirigindo para a saída do aeroporto movimentado:

\- Eu irei verificar. Mas, considerando as denúncias, inclusive a fonte de algumas delas, acredito que estão dizendo a verdade. Mesmo assim, eu irei seguir o procedimento que tomamos até ser confirmada a denúncia.

Após a pessoa no telefone falar algo, ela responde:

\- Assim que eu chegar ao meu destino, nós saberemos a verdade. Por enquanto, vou proceder na verificação de rotina. Mas se forem verdadeiras as denúncias...

A voz no outro lado da linha fala algo e a jovem consente, para depois falar:

\- Sempre esperamos o melhor, mas é bom nos precavemos para o pior. Por isso, gostaria de deixar o procedimento padrão pré-aprovado, caso as denúncias sejam verdadeiras. É possível?

A voz responde que sim e a jovem fala:

\- Obrigada. Eu irei me reportar, em breve.

Nisso, a jovem se despede, assim como a voz do outro lado, sendo que ao sair do terminal do aeroporto, ela pega as suas pokéballs e as joga, liberando os seus pokémons, para depois, falar:

\- Vamos relaxar um pouco. Amanhã, iremos começar a nossa investigação.

Eles consentem, para depois serem afagados, sendo que em seguida, eles começam a andar na rua, enquanto que a treinadora deles procurava um meio de transporte até o local ou pelo menos, até a cidade vizinha.

Algumas horas depois, após o entardecer, há centenas de quilômetros dali, na região de Kantou, os pokémons de Satoshi e dos demais se encontravam fora das pokéballs, como sempre faziam no entardecer.

Eles fizeram simulações de batalha entre si, para depois, os pokémons relaxarem, sendo que os jovens treinaram entre si artes marciais e Kenjutsu, com Cheren aprendendo com eles, assim como vários pokémons que participavam dessas aulas, por si mesmos, para aprenderem novos estilos de luta.

Após o treinamento, os jovens haviam ido tomar banho no riacho ali perto, sendo que Yukiko tomaria banho depois e enquanto os pokémons estavam relaxando em volta do acampamento, os casais se afastaram, um pouco, para namorarem ao mesmo tempo em que eram invejados por alguns pokémons que ansiavam em ter uma companheira, também, principalmente Ouji, o Nidoran macho shiny da albina, que suspirava ao ver os casais e que era consolado pela sua treinadora que o afagava gentilmente, fazendo ele se sentir um pouco melhor.

Enquanto isso, os casais briguentos que brigavam a todo o momento e por motivos fúteis estavam discutindo entre si, além dos irmãos que faziam disputas entre eles para verem qual era o mais forte e ágil, com todos os demais ficando com gotas ao verem isso, sendo que ela avistou, também, o Pikachu do seu irmão sendo ignorado pela Hime, que virava o focinho para o lado, frente a qualquer tentativa dele de ser notado, fazendo a jovem suspirar, para em seguida, olhar para a sua amiga Spearow que estava com a sua saúde quase restaurada por completo, se lembrando de que a irmã mais nova dela se recusava a ficar na presença dela, além de ignorar a sua existência, se dedicando exclusivamente ao seu companheiro e crias que dormiam embaixo dela ao serem aquecidos pelas suas penas.

"Eu acho que certas feridas são profundas demais para que o tempo cure por si mesmo e quando envolvem seres tão orgulhosos, a situação se complica, demasiadamente. Pelo visto, se há alguma chance delas voltarem a se falarem é se encontrarmos o pai delas. Eu espero que consigamos encontra-lo o quanto antes" – a albina pensa, consigo mesma.

Após suspirar, Yukiko observa as fêmeas do harém do seu irmão esperando ansiosas pelo treinador delas no início da trilha que ele tomou, junto de Shigeru e Cheren, para um lago próximo dali e era visível a ansiedade delas, enquanto que sorria ao se lembrar de que elas o haviam tentando seguir, de novo, pois queriam ficar junto dele e que com muito tato, teve que pedir para que elas ficassem esperando por ele, após afagar todas.

O bando de Spearows se encontrava nos galhos em volta do acampamento, ocultos dentre as folhagens, enquanto que os Mankeys conversavam entre si em cima dos galhos, menos a Mankey de Yukiko que se encontrava pensativa, enquanto olhava atentamente para a sua treinadora, pois tentava compreender como uma humana podia ser tão forte, resistente e ágil, enquanto que tinha a impressão de que não podia considera-la uma humana, por mais que achasse estranho esse pensamento.

Então, em um determinado momento, a albina nota uma movimentação não muito longe do acampamento e decide investigar, sendo que comunica aos pokémons o que acontecia, com eles ficando atentos, enquanto que ela ficava feliz ao ver que a Sandshrew shiny do seu irmão não se enrolava mais em uma bola quando alguém se aproximava dela, pois estava superando a sua timidez aos poucos, embora acreditasse que se algum estranho se aproximasse dela, ela provavelmente se tornaria uma bola em decorrência da sua timidez.

Mas considerando o fato de que ela não se tornava mais uma bola na companhia dela e dos outros, já era um grande avanço.


	119. Arrogância, prepotência e crueldade

**Notas do Autor**

Em Tokiwa Forest...

Satoshi e os outros ficam...

Yo!

Desejo a todos que esse ano de 2019 seja repleto de paz, saúde, felicidade e realizações para vocês e as suas famílias. ^ ^

Feliz 2019!

Um abraço ^ ^

 **Capítulo 119 - Arrogância, prepotência e crueldade.**

Ao se aproximar do local, ela olha para trás e observa que todos os machos tipos Bug correram abruptamente do acampamento com exceção do Weedle macho de Cheren, que se encontrava na frente da Caterpie com ambos discutindo sobre um motivo idiota até que param ao verem os outros tipos Bug correndo, passando a inclinarem a cabeça para os lados em evidente confusão, assim como as outras fêmeas, tipo Bug, além dos demais pokémons que se entreolhavam, sem compreenderem o motivo dos outros terem se afastado do acampamento ao olharem para uma direção, com Yukiko passando a segui-los, sendo acompanhada de perto por Hime e Sora, enquanto pedia para os outros ficarem no acampamento.

Ao se aproximar do local, vê uma jovem caída ao lado de uma bicicleta, tremendo, enquanto os pokémons tipo Bug se esfregavam animadamente nela.

\- Meu onii-chan atrai as fêmeas. Você atrai pokémons tipo Bug, pelo visto – ela se aproxima e fala para os pokémons – Vamos voltar para o acampamento. Vocês estão assustando ela.

Eles notam e suspirando, se afastam da garota, se aglomerando em volta da albina, enquanto Kasumi (Misty) se levantava com uma veia saltando da testa, perguntando irritada:

\- São seus?

\- Nem todos. Eu lamento, mas não sei o que deu neles. Mas acho que você deve atrai-los. Você está bem? – ela pergunta preocupada - Precisa de alguns Repels? Eu acho que tenho alguns perdidos em minha mochila. É que eu não uso isso. Eu posso dar o que eu tenho para ajudar você. Inclusive, eu acho que o meu onii-chan e amigos possuem alguns Repels. Com certeza, vão ajudar você. Afinal, não pretendemos usá-los em nossa jornada.

Bufando irada, a garota exclama, demonstrando fúria em seus olhos ao falar de forma agressiva, começando a agredir verbalmente os tipos Bug:

\- Claro que não estou bem! Eu fui cercada por essas porcarias! Essas coisas nojentas e asquerosas que são no mínimo repulsivas! Eles são pokémons repugnantes! – nisso, ela olha para os tipos Bug que tinham lágrimas nos olhos, com exceção dos Pinsirs que não choravam, apenas por orgulho, enquanto exibiam um olhar dolorido – Entenderam bem, seus lixos asquerosos? Vocês são criaturas desprezíveis! Saiam daqui, seres repugnantes! Se de fato são pokémons, fiquem nas suas pokéballs! Pokémons ficam confinados! Portanto, ajam como um, seus vermes asquerosos!

Yukiko emite um rosnado de ira, enquanto que os tipos Bug choravam frente à agressão verbal e palavras cruéis proferidas pela garota, com exceção dos Pinsir, que não choravam por orgulho, conforme se dirigiam cabisbaixos em direção ao acampamento, sendo visível o sofrimento e dor deles em seus olhos lacrimosos.

A garota julga, erroneamente, que o rosnado foi fruto da sua imaginação, pois um humano nunca rosnaria.

Portanto, ela continua com a sua postura agressiva e começa a agredir verbalmente a albina para fúria de Hime, Sora e de Ouji, o Nidoran macho shiny que havia seguido a sua treinadora:

\- Você deve ser uma treinadora iniciante patética e idiota que não sabe que tem que confina-los, somente liberando eles para comerem, treinarem ou batalharem! Como ousa fazer isso com a bela e linda, Kasumi (Misty), sua desgraçad...!

Ela para de exclamar ao ver o olhar homicida da albina que era igualmente aterrorizante, com a garota se vendo refletida naqueles íris azuis coléricas como uma tempestade no horizonte e tinha quase certeza, que os caninos dela pareciam estranhamente proeminentes e que as unhas dela pareciam mais afiadas, embora julgasse que estava vendo coisas, para depois sentir a queda da temperatura em torno dela, dando a impressão que ela se encontrava em um local gélido, sendo uma sensação aterrorizante ao mesmo tempo em que a fazia suar frio, conforme sentia um forte terror toma-la de forma intensa.

Inclusive, algo lhe dizia que aquela estranha garota era demasiadamente perigosa e que era melhor manter uma distância segura para o seu próprio bem, sendo que o fato dos pokémons olharem com ódio para ela, juntamente com uma Pichu shiny que faiscava as bochechas, somente tornava tudo ainda pior, pois ela jurava que o olhar daquela Pichu era tão aterrorizante quanto o da albina.

Por estar aterrorizada, ela perde o controle do seu esfíncter e urina de medo, acabando por escorrer um pouco pelas suas pernas, enquanto dava alguns passos para trás, sendo que Yukiko fala cada palavra imersa no mais puro ódio, com Kasumi sentindo o desejo implícito da albina de destroça-la, enquanto continuava tremendo sem controle:

\- Você tem todo o direito de ter medo de algo. Todos nós temos medo de alguma coisa ou detestamos algo. Mas os pokémons são seres vivos seiscentes que compreendem o que nos falamos por terem inteligência. Eles não são feras ou bestas, pois feras e bestas não compreendem a linguagem humana. Você poderia afastá-los ou pedir para eles se afastarem, sendo que eu já havia afastado eles. Mas o fato de ter medo, não dá o direito de humilhar e trata-los dessa forma cruel e igualmente perversa, os agredindo verbalmente. Afinal, existe a agressão física e a verbal. Você os fez chorarem! Como pode ser cruel, fazendo um pobre pokémon chorar? E se não queria que eles ficassem com você, bastava falar para eles se afastarem e te deixarem em paz, que eles entenderiam, pois compreendem a linguagem humana. Ou melhor, você podia ter usado um Repel! Com o Repel, eles não iam conseguir se aproximar de você. O seu ato de agredi-los é imperdoável, pois os agrediu verbalmente até eles chorarem e olha que não estou colocando a agressão verbal que sofri. Quem você pensa que é para tratar os outros como lixo?

Conseguindo uma coragem que desconhecia até aquele instante, ela fala, após engolir em seco:

\- Eu odeio insetos. Eles são asquerosos.

\- Se odeia insetos, o que faz em uma floresta? A floresta é o lar de vários insetos e pokémons tipo Bug, além dos tipos Flying e outros tipos. É no mínimo burrice, alguém que odeia insetos ficar em um dos locais em que há mais exemplares desse tipo. Afinal, a floresta é um dos ambientes que mais tem insetos e isso é algo de conhecimento básico. Qualquer um sabe disso. A menos que você seja, no mínimo, muito estúpida para não saber algo tão básico. Além disso, no caso dos pokémons, existe o Repel que repele qualquer pokémon por um tempo determinado. Se tivesse usado o Repel, nenhum deles teria conseguido se aproximar de você. Além disso, se mesmo sentindo medo dos tipos Bug, você quis entrar numa mata, acabando por ser expor a um dos ambientes que mais tem essa espécie, por que não se precaveu ao usar Repel? Será que você é tão imbecil ou retardada mental que não se permitiu pensar em algo tão elementar para repelir os tipos Bug, impedindo que eles se aproximassem de você? Além disso, há uma rota alternativa que não passa pela floresta. Portanto, não é obrigatório entrar nela e se procura outros tipos de pokémons, esses podem ser encontrados em outros ambientes com menos insetos e Pokémons tipo Bug. Isso é bem elementar. Você deve ser bem imbecil ou uma retardada mental para não saber coisas tão elementais. Afinal, não consigo encontrar outra explicação para tamanha burrice.

\- Sua...!

Porém, a voz dela volta a falhar quando ela é fuzilada pelos olhos aterrorizantes da jovem, além da sensação gélida em suas veias que ficou mais intensa, assim como o forte instinto de se afastar o mais rápido que podia da jovem estranha, pois algo dentro dela gritava a plenos pulmões, para que ela se afastasse o quanto antes.

Temendo por sua vida, as suas pernas decidem se mexer e ela sobe na bicicleta, pedalando o mais rápido possível para se afastar o quanto antes do local, desejando manter uma boa distância entre ela e a albina assustadora.

\- Eu queria tanto "brincar" com ela... – a Hime fala "brincar" com um sorriso sádico, para depois olhar para a sua treinadora – Poderíamos fazer uma aposta de quanto tempo ela resistiria.

A albina olha para a Pichu shiny, correspondendo ao sorriso sádico, falando:

\- De fato, seria divertido e por mais que me alegre esse pensamento, o crime dela não foi tão grave para torna-la nosso "brinquedo". Claro, foi grave, mas não ao ponto de torturamos até a morte. Mas se ela aprontar algo demasiadamente grave, confesso que será bem interessante pegar aquela vaca cruel. Ou melhor, vadia. Afinal, é maldade comparar o pobre animal a aquele lixo arrogante e prepotente, além de cruel.

\- Com certeza. – Sora fala, consentindo.

\- Concordo. Ela é uma humana desprezível. – o Nidoran macho shiny fala.

\- Vamos voltar ao acampamento e confortar os pobrezinhos. Após essa agressão verbal, eles devem estar sofrendo com as palavras cruéis daquela desgraçada.

Quando eles retornam ao acampamento, os outros pokémons estão confortando os tipos Bug, sendo que Yukiko se junta a eles para confortá-los e quando Satoshi, Shigeru e Cheren voltam do banho, ela conta o que ocorreu, com os jovens ficando irados pelo tratamento dados aos seus pokémons que choravam copiosamente, menos os Pinsirs, apenas por orgulho, embora eles estivessem de costas e curvados, sendo visíveis os seus orbes úmidos e o olhar desolado.

Várias horas mais tarde, com os tipos Bug já tendo se recuperado, sendo que nesse interim, Yukiko havia tomado banho, todos os jovens estavam reunidos em volta da fogueira, conversando, enquanto os pokémons se encontravam em grupos para assistirem às aulas, visando aprenderem a linguagem humana.

Após as aulas, a Eevee se junta a Cheren, dentro da cabana, deitando ao lado dele, assim como a Snivy, sendo que os demais pokémons se aglomeravam em volta das tendas, enquanto que o bando de Spearows se encontrava nos galhos adjacentes com exceção do casal Spearow, que estava no ninho improvisado por Satoshi, aquecendo os seus filhotes.

A Sandshrew shiny tímida procurou deitar o mais próximo possível do seu treinador, se enrolando na forma de uma bola para dormir, assim como os outros Sandshrews faziam e que era algo instintivo, pois a sua carapaça era bem dura e se algum pokémon tentasse atacá-los a noite, enquanto eles viviam na natureza, o ataque iria falhar e eles teriam tempo para reagir, sendo que eles ficavam em tocas que tinham saídas estratégicas.

Claro que depois, ela rolou discretamente e entrou na tenda, passando a ressonar feliz.

A Ponyta dormia sobre as patas traseiras ao lado da barraca do seu amado treinador, enquanto que a Kakuna havia entrado, passando a dormir ao lado da cama do seu querido treinador, com o Pikachu dormindo ao lado dele.

A Ekans do jovem, ao contrário das outras Ekans, havia se enrolado para dormir próximo da Sandshrew, visando ficar perto de Satoshi, sendo tal ato seguido por todas as fêmeas, sendo que a Pidgeotto dormia em um galho que ficava ao lado da tenda dele, enquanto que de costume, a Ônix shiny imensa dormia enrolada em volta da tenda dele, formando uma espécie de parede de rochas.

Os únicos pokémons que ficaram acordados, pelo menos por algum tempo, eram aqueles que tinham hábitos noturnos e que ficaram mais algum tempo acordados, antes de se recolherem para dormirem, com a Ratata de Cheren dormindo junto do Spearow, em um galho.

Na manhã seguinte, após alimentarem os pokémons e tomarem o seu desjejum, eles recolhem todos eles, ficando apenas a Eevee e a Snivy fora das pokéballs, assim como a Sora, a Spearow de Yukiko, juntamente com a Hime, cada uma em um dos ombros dela, além do Pikachu de Satoshi que estava no seu ombro, juntamente com a Ponyta que estava ao seu lado, com Shigeru deixando o Squirtle fora da pokéball, pois uma das regras de segurança era deixar, ao menos, um pokémon fora da pokéball para que o treinador pudesse ter tempo para reagir adequadamente, caso surgisse algum perigo e para protegê-lo de animais perigosos, sendo que não podiam matar animais. Eles só podiam assustá-los e os pokémons tinham plena capacidade de fazerem isso, sobre orientação dos seus treinadores que eram responsáveis por qualquer ação que eles fizessem.

Afinal, por causa da influência da pokéball, com poucos conseguindo resistir a ela, eles eram obrigados a obedecerem as ordens dadas e por isso, somente o treinador era responsabilizado.

Após Satoshi trocar as ataduras feitas da espécie de teia produzida pela Kakuna e pelo Metapod, juntamente com algumas roupas dobradas nas regiões que a teia fazia contato com a pele dela, para evitar ferimentos com o atrito da substância conforme ela andasse, eles levantam o acampamento e partem do local, rumo à Nibi City (Pewter City).

Então, uma hora depois, com eles conversando entre si, Yukiko detém o seu passo ao ouvir o alarme do seu Smartphone, para em seguida, falar:

\- Eu vou dar o medicamento para a Sora-chan. Podem continuar andando que eu alcanço vocês.

\- Tem certeza, imouto? – Satoshi pergunta, preocupado.

\- Sim. Eu vou alcançar vocês, depois. O Cheren-kun ainda não capturou um Sandshrew. Devemos parar apenas o necessário, pois seguindo esse caminho, chegaremos à próxima cidade. Seria bom que ele encontrasse um Sandshrew antes de sairmos da floresta.

\- De fato, eu não tenho um e quero encontrar um espécime antes de sairmos da floresta. Um tipo Ground seria muito bom contra um tipo Rock. Eu sei que tenho a Snivy, por exemplo, que é excelente para o tipo do próximo Gym, mas eu quero ter outros tipos.

\- Nós também. Claro que não é indicado usar, somente, pokémons com vantagem, pois com certeza, o Gym Leader sabe lidar com pokémons que tem vantagem aos seus, já que eles são verdadeiros especialistas. – Shigeru comenta.

\- Então, nós vamos andar. Por favor, não demore imouto.

\- Não vou demorar, onii-chan.

Nisso, eles se afastam, enquanto ela tratava a Spearow que estava se recuperando, sendo que no último exame de Shigeru, ele e os outros ficaram animados ao verem que em breve, ela já estaria totalmente recuperada.

Alguns minutos depois, o grupo de Satoshi percebe que há uma garota de cabelos laranja próximo de um riacho, arrumando a sua vara, sendo que eles identificaram como sendo uma vara usada para pescar pokémons embaixo da água até um determinado peso, pois seria difícil puxar os que fossem muitos pesados.

Inclusive, para os mais pesados era necessário a ajuda de outro pokémon, preferencialmente forte. A outra opção seria usar uma espécie de dispositivo leve e forte que podia ser facilmente montado e que puxava pokémons que possuíssem um peso considerável.

Então, eles avistam uma bicicleta apoiada na árvore ao lado dela e deduziram que era da garota, sendo que eles não haviam associado a jovem com aquela descrita pela albina, além de acreditarem que se a garota teve juízo, havia pedalado o mais longe possível dali.

O grupo percebeu que ela havia tirado o dispositivo para ajudar a içar o pokémon para fora da água e que demonstrava estar tendo dificuldade em montá-lo ao ponto de consultar o manual várias vezes, não conseguindo montar o objeto, sendo que eles sabiam que era difícil montá-lo no início, mas que depois, conforme montassem mais vezes, se tornava mais fácil montá-lo.

\- O que acha de oferecermos ajuda? Ela parece estar em dificuldade. – Satoshi pergunta para os seus amigos.

\- Eu concordo.

\- Idem.

Então, eles se aproximam e Satoshi toma a iniciativa ao ver que ela tentava montar pela sexta vez e que não conseguia montar, além da base:

\- Bom dia. Eu me chamo Satoshi e podemos ajuda-la a montar. No início é difícil, mas depois, fica fácil.

Uma veia salta na testa da garota que se levanta furiosa, exclamando:

\- Por acaso, acham que eu sou uma idiota? – ela pergunta com as mãos na cintura, enquanto mantinha uma postura arrogante, ainda mais ao ver que eram crianças, sendo que havia ficado surpresa ao ver uma Ponyta.

Eles ficam estarrecidos, sendo que Satoshi fala ainda estarrecido pela reação inesperada dela:

\- Não. Nós também tivemos dificuldade, mas com a ajuda de todos, compreendemos o mecanismo. Mas se você não deseja ajuda, bastava falar não. Nós só queríamos oferecer ajuda.

\- Vá perturbar outra pessoa, pirralho! Eu, a bela e maravilhosa, Kasumi, não tenho tempo para brincar com vocês, seus fedelhos! Eu tenho algo muito mais importante para fazer do que ouvir pivetes como vocês. – Kasumi (Misty) falava asperamente, demonstrando arrogância em suas feições, enquanto os agredia verbalmente.

Pikachu fica irado e começa a faiscar as bochechas, a Ponyta sentia desejo de usar seu ataque de chamas nelas, Cheren olhava com raiva para a garota e Shigeru estreitava o cenho para Kasumi, assim como os outros pokémons fora das pokéballs, enquanto que Satoshi exclamava, torcendo os punhos:

\- Um dia, eu serei um Mestre Pokémon Ocidental!

\- Vá embora pirralho ou irá se arrepender, pois eu, a linda e bela, Kasumi, irei esmagar você em uma batalha Pokémon. Além disso, duvido que alguém patético como você consiga se tornar um Mestre Pokémon. Pare de falar asnices como essa.

Nesse interim, Yukiko consegue se aproximar deles, ficando surpresa ao ouvir a voz que conhecia muito bem, assim como o odor e ao se aproximar do grupo que estava irado com a postura dela, avista a garota e fala:

\- Foi ela que deprimiu os pokémons ontem ao agredi-los verbalmente, assim como foi comigo. Pensei que ela seria mais esperta e que se afastaria daqui o quanto antes.

Nisso, todos ficam surpresos, para depois perceberem que tal comportamento e conduta seria algo esperado dela, enquanto que Kasumi reconhece a jovem e após engolir em seco, fala, sentindo-se confiante, pois acreditava que a albina não faria nada tendo um público, pois percebeu que eles nunca fariam nada extremo ao contrário da garota assustadora.

Portanto, ela decidiu continuar falando com a sua costumeira voz agressiva, arrogante e prepotente, embora procurasse dosar o tom para não abusar da sorte:

\- Devem ser um grupo de treinadores iniciantes que não compreendem que os pokémons devem ficar confinados e vejo que continuam com essa prática deplorável. – ela fala, percebendo os pokémons fora das pokeballs.

\- Os pokémons são seres sescientes e possuem inteligência. Sempre os deixamos fora das pokeballs no entardecer até de manhã para proteção e para poderem se divertir, além de alguns que ficam fora das pokéballs durante o dia. Eles não são objetos para ficarem confinados.

\- Típica fala de criancinhas. Devem ser treinadores iniciantes e igualmente retardados que não compreendem como é o trato para com um pokémon. – a sua personalidade agressiva e o seu costumeiro tom de agressão começava a vir a tona com mais evidência, conforme ganhava confiança, enquanto abandonava a prudência.

\- A única fedelha aqui é você por falar essas besteiras. Se o treinador desejar, pode deixar os seus pokémons fora das pokéballs ou não. Não há nenhuma lei ou regra que obriga o pokémon ao confinamento. Inclusive, a orientação que recebemos é sempre deixarmos um pokémon fora da pokéball para proteção.

\- Vocês são tudo imbecis. Não sei como chegaram tão longe!

O grupo sentia raiva da garota de cabelos laranja e se reúnem, combinando algo, para depois, começarem a tirar a sorte com Kasumi não compreendendo o motivo daquilo, sendo que Satoshi comemora a vitória e se afasta, exclamando:

\- Vamos batalhar!


	120. Tokiwa Forest: Satoshi Vs Kasumi (Misty)

**Notas do Autor**

Começa a disputa e...

 **Capítulo 120 - Tokiwa Forest: Satoshi Vs Kasumi (Misty)**

\- Não deveria ter me desafiado, moleque. Eu, a linda e bela, Kasumi, irei ensinar uma lição a você. Vão ser três pokémons para cada um e batalha sem limite de tempo, tendo apenas o limite de três trocas. De acordo?

\- Sim. Qual o nível?

Eles combinam o nível, com o jovem programando a sua Pokédex, assim como Kasumi programava na sua pokédex que comprou em uma loja, reconhecendo a que ele tinha como sendo um modelo dado por um Hakase Pokémon, pois eles usavam modelos exclusivos que não se encontravam nas lojas e que possuíam algumas funções não encontradas nas Pokedex vendidas nos estabelecimentos comerciais.

\- Vou lhe ensinar boas maneiras e a não humilhar ou agredir verbalmente os outros, sejam humanos ou pokemons. Além disso, linda e bela é a minha imouto, Yukiko-chan e a minha linda namorada, a Serena-chan. Não ouse se comparar a elas!

A Ponyta confessava que sentia muita vontade de usar um ataque tipo Fire contra a humana ordinária, a seu ver, enquanto que o Pikachu desejava liberar um Thunder Shock nela.

Então, Kasumi pula em alguns pedregulhos na água até ficar em cima de uma grande pedra que ficava não muito longe da margem, exclamando com indignação:

\- Como ousa seu bastardo?! Nunca reconheceria uma mulher linda, mesmo que ela estivesse na sua frente e a maior prova disso é o fato de que não conseguiu ver com a sua mediocridade, a bela e maravilhosa, Kasumi a sua frente. – ela pega uma pokéball e a lança na água - Vá, minha juventude, Staryu!

Da pokeball dela sai uma espécie de estrela marinha com uma joia circular no centro, com Satoshi pegando a sua pokedex para identifica-la.

Somente após liberar o seu pokémon para batalhar, ela percebeu a existência do Pikachu que estava próximo dos pés do garoto e ao constatar que ele tinha um tipo Eletric, a garota começou a suar frio, pois não teria a mínima chance de derrotá-lo.

Então, após acessar o banco de dados, ele ergue o rosto, com a jovem ficando surpresa ao ver o olhar determinado do seu adversário que fala:

\- Posso derrota-la, mesmo sem o Pikachu. Aliais, eu não pretendo usar nenhum pokémon com vantagem contra os seus.

Ao ouvir isso, a garota suspira aliviada, passando a pensar consigo mesmo, enquanto sorria satisfeita:

"Moleque estúpido. Se usasse o Pikachu, teria vantagem sobre os meus pokémons tipo Water. Afinal, é impossível derrotar um tipo Eletric. Se ele quer ser um imbecil, que assim seja. Melhor para mim."

Satoshi pega uma Diveball, sentindo a típica animação por uma disputa, para depois lança-la, exclamando:

\- Goldeen-chan, eu escolho você!

Assim que sai da pokéball, a Goldeen shiny mergulha no riacho, sendo que ao subir para a superfície, passa a olhar com ira para Kasumi que fica estarrecida com o olhar furioso da pokémon, pois ela havia ouvido da sua Diveball como garota se referiu ao amado treinador dela, assim como todos as outras ouviram, além dos demais pokémons.

Inclusive, ela e as outras não saíram das pokéballs por si mesmas, pois ouviram a palavra batalha e não queriam se revelar, para não tirar o fator surpresa do querido treinador delas. Mas se fosse outra situação, quem tratasse o amado treinador delas daquela forma, se entenderia com a fúria de todas elas.

Então, a tipo Water pula da água para o colo de Satoshi, esfregando a cabeça nele, com o jovem a afagando, enquanto a mesma corava, para depois, ele falar, quando ela olhou para o seu rosto, exibindo olhos de coração:

\- Hã... Goldeen-chan, estamos no meio de uma batalha. – ele fala com uma gota.

Ela faz um "O" com a boca e depois salta para a água, novamente, voltando a olhar com ira para a humana a sua frente, pois além de desejar dar a vitória ao seu querido treinador, também queria derrotar a garota bastarda, a seu ver.

\- Goldeen-chan, em termos de velocidade, o Staryuu é mais ágil. O que podemos fazer é usarmos a nossa determinação e foco. Podemos usar o fator surpresa, também. Tem que estar ciente que, provavelmente, levará alguns danos e terá que se recuperar deles o quanto antes. O forte do Staryuu são ataques especiais. O nível da defesa física e especial dele é considerável.

\- Tudo o que eu quero é derrota-la. Com certeza, eu vou conseguir Satoshi-sama. – ela fala com determinação.

\- Obrigado, Goldeen-chan.

Ela cora e depois, torna a olhar para o seu oponente.

Se recuperando do olhar furioso e inesperado da pokémon, Kasumi revira os olhos e fala desgostosa:

\- Como um fracassado como você pode ter um Goldeen shiny?! Um treinador medíocre como você ter um shiny soa como um crime. Afinal, somente alguém tão bela e maravilhosa como eu, é dignar de ter um shiny – Satoshi estreita o cenho, enquanto a Goldeen shiny bufava de ira, assim como a Ponyta e os outros - Saiba que eu tenho uma Goldeen e sei tudo sobre eles! Inclusive, que em termos de velocidade, o meu Staryuu é mais veloz. Foi uma péssima escolha! Conseguirei a vitória facilmente.

\- Há muito mais em uma batalha do que apenas alguns dados. Há outros fatores envolvidos como a estratégia que definirá o vencedor, assim como, o amor do pokémon para o seu treinador. Com o amor, o impossível se torna possível. Inclusive, milagres são possíveis!

Ela dá uma risada sarcástica, erguendo a mão na frente da boca, para depois falar:

\- Típica fala de criancinha idiota que não entende como as batalhas funcionam. Eu vou mostrar para vocês como elas funcionam! Use Double-Edge, Staryuu!

A Goldeen fica irada e sente muita vontade de ensinar uma lição a aquela humana que odiava, sendo o mesmo sentimento dos outros pokémons de Satoshi, principalmente das fêmeas do seu harém, sendo que ela ouve o seu treinador exclamar:

\- Esquive e use Water Pulse!

A Staryuu concentra seu poder, para depois avançar contra a Goldeen, que consegue desviar do ataque, pois desejava, ardentemente, derrotar a humana que agrediu verbalmente o seu amado treinador e para derrota-la, precisava evitar ao máximo possível que fosse atingida para não satisfazer a humana ordinária, a seu ver.

Após desviar, exibindo as chamas da determinação em seus olhos ao se recordar das agressões verbais da humana contra o seu querido treinador, ela concentra poder tipo Water e ataca com o movimento Water Pulse ao criar uma explosão de poder embaixo da água, enviando as ondas como se fossem pulsos e usando o amor que sentia pelo seu treinador e desejo de dar a vitória para ele, ela consegue surpreender o seu oponente ao fazer as ondas em forma de pulsos cortarem a distância mais rapidamente do que o usual, conseguindo atingir a espécie de estrela do mar, o deixando confuso e fazendo-o sentir uma dor intensa, pois o golpe se tornou crítico em virtude do amor que a Goldeen sentia pelo seu treinador.

\- Até parece que o meu Staryuu sofreria com um golpe desses! Foi apenas um golpe de sorte. Mas a sua sorte termina agora! – ela exclama, arrogantemente – Staryuu, use Bubble Beam!

\- Goldeen-chan, avance e use Aqua Tail!

\- O quê?! Esse golpe…

O Staryuu fica inicialmente confuso, para depois, controlar a confusão que sentia, passando a concentrar poder tipo Water, liberando em seguida o ataque na forma de uma rajada concentrada de bolhas, através de uma de suas pontas, enquanto que a Goldeen avançava em direção a ele, concentrando poder tipo Water na cauda, gerando uma espécie de redemoinho de água concentrado em forma de tufão que parecia alongar a sua cauda e que cortava ao meio a rajada de bolhas ao ser posicionado na sua frente, ao mesmo tempo em que a defendia do ataque do Staryuu ao fazer as bolhas não se chocarem contra o seu corpo, fazendo a garota e o tipo Water ficarem surpresos pela estratégia de defesa em forma de contra ataque e por estar estarrecida, Kasumi não ordena que o seu pokémon se esquive.

Aproveitando o fato do seu oponente não ter recebido qualquer ordem para se esquivar, ela o atinge com o Aqua Tail, provocando danos e o impacto quase que lateral, atirou a espécie de estrela do mar para fora da água, o jogando contra uma das rochas que margeavam o riacho, fazendo-a trincar pelo impacto do corpo dele, enquanto que o pokémon sentia dor pelo impacto do golpe, além de sofrer danos.

\- Isso mesmo, Goldeen-chan! Finalize com o Body Slam! – Satoshi exclama.

\- Staryuu! – ela exclama ao ver o seu pokémon sendo atingido, não dedicando um olhar atento a ele, pois havia dirigido o seu olhar para Satoshi – Como você ousa fazer isso com um pokémon tão lindo? Você pagará caro! Use Swift!

Por não ter dedicado um olhar mais atento ao seu pokémon, pois achava mais importante esbravejar com Satoshi, ela não viu a joia de Starmie piscando, indicando que a energia dele estava muito baixa e em vez de ordenar o Recover, ela ordena um ataque.

Afinal, estava tão concentrada em reclamar com o seu oponente que não dedicou um segundo olhar para o seu pokémon, pois se estivesse atenta ao tipo Water, teria visto a joia piscando.

Staryuu volta a ficar confuso e acaba acertando a si mesmo, provocando novo dano e dores, com a joia dele piscando freneticamente, enquanto que a Goldeen concentrava o seu poder, após saltar da água em direção ao seu oponente como uma flecha, sendo que Kasumi percebeu, tardiamente, a joia piscando e exclama desesperada:

\- Staryuu, use Recover!

Porém, a ordem veio tarde demais e o tipo Water atingiu a espécie de estrela do mar ao arremessar com violência o seu corpo contra o seu oponente, gerando dano em Staryuu, enquanto o fazia sentir uma dor intensa, com o mesmo sendo finalizado ao ficar inconsciente em virtude de todos os danos e dores que sentia.

\- Staryuu! Mas, como...?! – a garota se encontra estarrecida, pois não acreditava que havia perdido.

\- Meus parabéns, Goldeen-chan! Você foi incrível!

A espécie de peixe pula para os braços de Satoshi, que a afaga, para depois, o pokémon voltar para a água, sentindo-se orgulhosa por ter dado a vitória ao seu amado treinador, ignorando a dor que sentia, enquanto vibrava ao ver a reação da humana a sua frente, assim como a Ponyta, com elas adorando a derrota que a humana havia sofrido frente ao amado treinador delas.

Satoshi e os outros haviam notado que a garota estava agindo de forma arrogante, o subestimando, além de não prestar a devida atenção na batalha e no estado do seu pokémon, sendo que não era recomendado agir dessa forma, pois se continuasse agindo com superioridade, menosprezando o seu oponente e acreditando que já venceu, ela apenas traria a sua própria derrota.

Afinal, a arrogância nunca traria nada de bom.

\- Você pagará caro, moleque! Aquilo foi somente sorte de principiante! – ela fala arrogantemente – Um moleque como você nunca derrotaria a linda e maravilhosa, Kasumi.

Shigeru arqueia o cenho e comenta:

\- Isso é sério? Mesmo após ser derrotada, ela prefere acreditar que foi apenas sorte do Satoshi, mesmo ele demonstrando uma estratégia melhor do que a dela, que agiu com arrogância e presunção o tempo todo ao ponto de não prestar atenção ao estado do seu pokémon?

\- Pelo visto, sim. Ela não quer enxergar a verdade e insiste em subestimar o Satoshi. – Cheren comenta, ajeitando os olhos – Se ela continuar agindo assim, ela tem grandes chances de perder essa disputa. Não é indicado ter essa postura durante uma disputa.

\- Eu acho que ela continuará tendo essa postura. Parece ser algo natural dela. Ela se acha superior aos outros e duvido que encare o onii-chan como ameaça. Se agir dessa forma em uma disputa, a derrota será certa. Se ela não mudar essa atitude, ela está fardada a perder, pois o onii-chan está batalhando dando tudo de si, assim como os seus pokémons que o amam e que desejam, ardentemente, dar a vitória para ele. Inclusive, ele fica atento durante a batalha, prestando atenção em tudo, inclusive no estado do seu pokémon durante a disputa – a albina comenta.

\- Estou ansiosa para vê-la perder. – Hime comenta.

\- Eu também. – Sora fala, consentindo.

\- Se ela quer ser arrogante e presunçosa, o problema é dela. – a Snivy comenta.

\- Com certeza. – a Eevee fala, consentindo.

\- Com certeza, o Satoshi-sama vai mostrar a essa humana desgraçada o seu lugar. – a Ponyta comenta animada, dentre relinchos.

\- Eu estou ansiosa para ver essa megera perder. – a Goldeen shiny comenta, abanando a cauda, animadamente.

\- Com certeza, o Satoshi vai conseguir. – o Pikachu comenta e tenta se aproximar da Hime, que vira o focinho, o ignorando.

Então, continuando com a postura arrogante e certa de sua vitória, ela pega uma pokéball, exclamando:

– Vá, minha firmeza, Goldeen!

Kasumi lança a sua pokéball e sai um Goldeen da mesma.

\- Goldeen-chan? – ela olha para ele que fala – Eu quero usar outro pokémon. Se quiser, pode ficar ao meu lado para assistir a batalha.

Ela fala em seu idioma:

\- Eu quero assistir, Satoshi-sama.

A albina traduz e ele consente, com a pokémon se posicionando ao lado do seu querido treinador, juntamente com a Ponyta.

\- Vou usar outro. Ela só vai assistir.

\- Sabe que é patético perguntar ao pokémon o que deseja? Eles nos servem como escravos. Basta ordenamos e eles obedecem, quer desejem ou não. Eles não têm que querer nada. O que importa é apenas a nossa vontade e o que desejamos, enquanto que eles têm que cumprir com as nossas ordens. Isso de perguntar ao pokémon, mostra o quanto é patético. É ridículo ter essa consideração por algo que foi capturado para obedecer as nossas ordens e caprichos.

A raiva de Goldeen pela humana só aumenta, assim como dos outros pokémons, mesmo dentro da pokéball, pois ouviam o que acontecia fora dos receptáculos, assim como os que estavam fora, enquanto que os jovens mostravam ira em seu semblante.

\- Nunca vi uma garota tão ordinária como essa. – Cheren comenta.

\- Põe ordinária nisso, Cheren-kun. – a albina comenta – É uma bastarda.

\- Para mim, essa desgraçada não passa de um mero lixo e olha que estou sendo gentil. Ela é pior do que lixo e eu acho isso um feito incrível. Além disso, gosta de bancar a sabe-tudo, mas está cometendo erros crassos e patéticos, no mínimo. – Shigeru comenta.

\- Com certeza.

\- Idem.

Uma veia salta na testa da garota que exclama, irada:

\- Como ousam chamarem a bela e maravilhosa Kasumi dessa forma? Não passam de imbecis! Além disso, foi sorte de principiante. Esse moleque patético nunca conseguirá me derrotar! Eu sou a linda e poderosa, Kasumi.

\- E eu que pensei que a arrogância tinha limites. Ela está me provando que nunca há limite para isso. – a albina fala.

\- Com certeza. – Cheren consente.

\- O pior é a arrogância com cegueira. – Shigeru fala consentindo.

\- Eu também achava que tinha limites. – a Eevee consente.

\- E eu que pensei que nunca veria uma cegueira maior do que o do Pikachu. – a Snivy comenta.

\- Eu também estou surpresa. Nunca pensei que alguém superaria a cegueira dele. – a Spearow de Yukiko, Sora, comenta.

\- Eu concordo. – a Ponyta fala consentindo.

\- Eu também estou surpresa – a Goldeen consente.

\- Como assim, cegueira? – Pikachu pergunta, arqueando o cenho, enquanto curvava a cabeça.

\- Por não ver como a Hime é. – a Eevee responde.

Ele olha para a Pichu shiny e fala de forma apaixonada:

\- Claro que eu vejo como ela é. A Hime-chan é fofa, meiga e amável.

Os outros pokémons se entreolham descrentes, para depois abanarem a cabeça, pois a cegueira dele era crônica e irreversível, pelo visto.

Kasumi fica mais furiosa e esbraveja com eles que a ignoram, propositalmente, deixando-a mais irada.

Enquanto isso, Satoshi pensa consigo mesmo:

"Pelo visto, ela vai continuar com essa postura arrogante e presunçosa, enquanto me subestima, sendo que em uma disputa não é indicado ter essa postura. Bem, se ela quer continuar agindo assim, que seja. Eu vou usar isso ao meu favor."

Então, ele pega uma pokéball e a lança, exclamando:

\- Mankey, eu escolho você!

Ele joga a pokeball e assim que ela abre, revela o Mankey que sai com animação, conforme o esperado, enquanto que eles estavam curiosos para a reação dele e esperavam que ele tivesse bom gosto para fêmeas.

O tipo Fighting vê a Goldeen e se aproxima dela, começando a cortejá-la, fazendo a pokémon ficar com uma gota, para depois, ela falar da forma mais gentil possível em seu idioma que não gostava dele, fazendo ele chorar desolado próximo de Satoshi, que suspira, para depois, ele dar tapinhas confortadores no Mankey, que após alguns segundos, torna a sorrir, se recuperando.

Então, o treinador dele pergunta, com todos os outros percebendo que ele ignorou a garota:

\- Já viu a treinadora arrogante ao lado da Goldeen? – o pokémon faz que sim – Só se interessou pela Goldeen? Não gostou da treinadora?

Ele fala em seu idioma e Yukiko traduz, sorrindo:

\- Ele falou que somente se interessa por fêmeas lindas e que a treinadora da Goldeen está longe de ser bonita e ele completa que tem bom gosto. Além disso, ele a detesta por ela ter agredido verbalmente os amigos dele, assim como o seu treinador e os demais. Para o Mankey, ela é uma humana desprezível e cruel.

A garota de cabelos laranja está chocada, enquanto que os outros riem, com Satoshi afagando o seu amigo, enquanto falava sorrindo:

\- Fico feliz em saber que tem bom gosto, Mankey e saiba que concordo com o que disse.

\- Você fez bem, Mankey. É bom saber que mesmo sendo mulherengo, você tem um gosto refinado. – a Goldeen shiny fala.

\- Obrigado, Goldeen-chan. – ele agradece a sua colega de equipe, enquanto sorria.

\- A Goldeen-chan está certa. Você tem muito bom gosto, Mankey. – a Ponyta comenta.

\- Com certeza. – Sora comenta.

\- Sim. – a Eevee consente.

\- Fez muito bem, Mankey. – a Snivy fala.

\- Eu fico satisfeita em saber que tem bom gosto. – a Hime fala.

\- Você fez bem. – o Pikachu fala, dando tapinhas de apoio no tipo Fighting.

\- Obrigado. – ele se curva levemente, agradecendo a todos.

Então, uma veia salta da testa da Kasumi que exclama irada, pois mesmo não compreendendo o que os pokémons falavam, era óbvio que eles elogiavam o Mankey:

\- Bom gosto?! Esse pokémon tem um péssimo gosto, isso sim! Como ele ousa ignorar a linda e maravilhosa, Kasumi? É um sacrilégio não notar a minha beleza estonteante. – ela fala de forma arrogante.

Os outros olham descrentes, sendo que o pokémon esbraveja em seu idioma, falando em seguida:

\- Péssimo gosto? Até parece que eu vou me interessar por alguém tão feio! Se há uma jovem bonita aqui é a Yukiko – ele fala e depois, olha para o seu treinador, apontando para a de cabelos laranja – Ela é louca ou algo assim? Ou é imbecil, Satoshi?

A albina traduz o que ele fala, com os outros rindo, para depois, a albina comentar:

\- Obrigada, Mankey. Você tem mesmo bom gosto.

Então, Satoshi responde, olhando para o tipo Fighting:

\- Eu acho que são todas essas opções, Mankey – ele ergue o rosto para a sua oponente, perguntando – A sua cegueira para o que é a verdadeira beleza é de nascença ou algo assim?

Kasumi fica irada e começa a esbravejar, com todos a ignorando, começando a conversar entre si, para depois, Satoshi perguntar ao olhar para o seu pokémon:

\- O que acha de se divertir um pouco, amigo?

O tipo Fighting consente empolgado e igualmente feliz, sendo que a garota fala, ainda sentindo raiva por ignorarem ela:

\- Você é mesmo um idiota. É impossível para ele atingir um pokémon dentro da água. Você é, de fato, um garoto estúpido.

Satoshi estreita o cenho para ela e Pikachu fica irado, demonstrando eletricidade nas bochechas, enquanto que o Mankey para de pular animado e demonstra raiva no olhar, juntamente com os outros jovens que se encontravam irados, assim como a Goldeen shiny, que sentia muita vontade de usar o Aqua Tail na humana que ousava ofender o seu amado treinador, sendo o mesmo para todos os pokémons do jovem, principalmente as outras fêmeas.

A Ponyta demonstrava a intensa vontade que tinha de usar seu ataque na mulher arrogante e presunçosa que ousava agredir verbalmente o seu amado treinador.

Percebendo que a tipo Water e a tipo Fire estavam com muita raiva, ele se agacha, pois a Goldeen era menor que a Ponyta e as afaga, falando gentilmente, enquanto elas olhavam para ele:

\- Eu entendo a raiva que vocês estão sentindo e não as condeno. Mas não compensa gastar energia, ficando iradas com um lixo como ela. Temos coisas muito mais importantes para nos preocuparmos do que com a fala de uma perdedora amargurada e igualmente arrogante e presunçosa, além de cega.

Elas consentem, corando, para depois, esfregarem as cabeças no seu querido treinador que sorri, voltando a ficar de pé, enquanto o Mankey assumia a postura de batalha na frente do seu treinador, que fala:

\- De fato, é difícil acompanhar um pokémon tipo Water em seu território, a água. Mas isso não significa que não podemos surpreendê-la. Fique atento aos movimentos da Goldeen, assim como, procure ficar perto das árvores e procure um bom galho, amigo – o tipo Fighting consente – Nós também precisamos ensinar uma lição para ela. Imagino que queira se divertir um pouco, certo?

O pokémon olha para o seu treinador que pisca, com o doméstico consentindo, devolvendo a piscadela, enquanto sorria, pois estava ansioso para derrotar a sua oponente, enquanto que havia compreendido o motivo de ficar perto das árvores em busca de um bom galho.

Satoshi havia decidido ocultar que os seus pokémons sabiam nadar, assim como os pokémons dos seus amigos, pois se eles caíssem dentro da água em alguma batalha, eles conseguiriam sair ou revidar, se fosse necessário.

Quanto aos que tinham fraqueza a água, eles aprenderam a gerenciar a dor, visando saírem das mesmas, sendo que nesse caso, eles haviam escolhido por si mesmos esse treinamento, uma vez que sentiam muita dor se ficassem em contato com a água.

Ele salta para os galhos de uma árvore próxima da água e começa a bater na bunda ao virar de costas, após fazer caretas direcionadas a Kasumi, que cerra os punhos.

Afinal, era óbvio para todos que o Mankey a estava ofendendo ao provoca-la, direcionando apenas para ela e não para o tipo Water.

Então, a garota exclama irada:

\- Seu pokémon infeliz! Vamos ensinar uma lição a você! Use Water pulse nesse macaco desprezível, minha juventude!


	121. Tokiwa Forest: Satoshi Vs Kasumi - Final

**Notas do Autor**

A batalha continua...

Em Hoen...

 **Capítulo 121 - Tokiwa Forest: Satoshi Vs Kasumi (Misty) - Final**

Goldeen salta e gera uma onda de água em forma de explosão contra o Mankey que desvia com incrível agilidade usando os galhos, para depois, provocar novamente a garota que ordena a sua pokémon, enquanto ficava surpresa por ver mais um pokémon se mexendo por si mesmo, sem receber qualquer ordem do seu treinador:

\- Use Water Pulse, novamente!

O tipo Fighting desvia facilmente e torna a provoca-la, com ela cerrando os dentes, exclamando irada:

\- Use Water Pulse, de novo!

A Goldeen torna a concentrar poder tipo Water e lança o seu ataque, com o tipo Fighting desviando, enquanto se divertia, tornando a provoca-la, com Kasumi se encontrando irada tanto pelas provocações, quanto pelo fato de não conseguir acertá-lo.

Então, após ranger os dentes, ela exclama:

\- Use Horn Attack!

\- Desvie Mankey! É hora do beisebol!

Kasumi não entende o que o seu oponente disse, enquanto a sua pokémon saltava da água como um projétil para atingir com o seu chifre o Mankey, que consegue desviar do ataque e antes que ela voltasse para a água, ele pega um galho grosso que havia encontrando, enquanto desviava dos Water Pulse e acerta lateralmente a Goldeen ao saltar na direção dela, a rebatendo contra uma árvore, como se estivesse em um jogo de beisebol, enquanto procurava afastá-la do rio, com a pokémon sentindo novas dores, tanto pelo impacto do galho em seu corpo, quanto pelo impacto contra o tronco da árvore, cujo casco trincou com o choque do corpo do tipo Water.

O tipo Fighting havia aprendido sobre o beisebol há alguns dias, atrás, quando ficou curioso com uma foto de seu treinador com um taco, junto de sua irmã e de seu amigo, com Satoshi explicando sobre o jogo, inclusive pegando um galho para mostrar o que era uma rebatida e ao fazer isso, todos os outros pokémons haviam replicado o movimento, restando aos treinadores dar uma pequena aula sobre beisebol com todos se divertindo, enquanto relaxavam, pois haviam montado as equipes para jogaram beisebol, improvisando com o que achavam na floresta.

Depois disso, nos dias de descanso, os pokémons brincavam junto dos seus treinadores, aprendendo também sobre esportes humanos, além de artes marciais e Kenjutsu.

O tipo Water se choca violentamente contra uma árvore, trincando o tronco com o impacto, enquanto que o tipo Fighting avançava contra ela, com Satoshi exclamando:

\- Use Fury Swipes!

\- Desvie!

Concentrando o seu poder nas mãos, ele faz surgir garras que crescem, com ele conseguindo usar três vezes o ataque contra o tipo Water, que desvia dos outros dois golpes, enquanto gerenciava as dores e ardência, sendo que Kasumi ordena ao ver o tipo Fighting próximo dela:

\- Use Body Slam!

\- Use Counter! – Satoshi sabia que o Mankey estava próximo demais para desviar da sua oponente por ter usado o Fury Swipes e por isso, a melhor opção era o movimento de retaliação que duplicava o dano recebido.

O corpo do Mankey brilha levemente ao ser atingido fortemente pelo corpo do tipo Water, com o tipo Fighting gerenciando as dores intensas e dano, para depois, erguer o seu punho, golpeando a espécie de peixe, devolvendo o dano que recebeu, só que dobrado e com o impacto violento, ele provoca novas dores e danos intensos no tipo Water, enquanto ela era arremessada contra uma pedra na margem do riacho, trincando a mesma, fazendo-a cair inconsciente na grama em virtude da dor dos golpes e pelo dano massivo do Counter.

\- Goldeen! Não! Seu bastardo! Onde já se viu usar essas técnicas?

\- As regras da Liga Pokémon não falam que é crime inovar. Azar o seu se você não treina o seu pokémon para inovar em uma batalha, ficando presa aos movimentos do mesmo.

\- Moleque bastardo! Vou acabar com você! Volte Goldeen – ela recolhe a pokémon e guarda a pokéball, para depois, lançar outra pokéball - Vá, minha beleza! Starmie!

Ela lança a pokéball na água e a mesma abre, revelando a evolução da Staryuu que ficou maior e com mais pontas, além do formato da joia ser diferente, ganhando um segundo tipo, o Psychic.

Ele pega a sua pokédex e após verificar o banco de dados sobre o pokémon, ele escolhe o que chegava próximo da velocidade do tipo Water, além de ter um golpe super efetivo ao tipo Psychic adicional dele.

\- Mankey? – ele olha para o seu treinador – Quer olhar a batalha ou ficar na pokéball? Afinal, você recebeu os danos do Body Slam da Goldeen e eu não posso tratá-lo, agora.

O tipo Fighting fala:

\- Eu quero observar a batalha. Estou ansioso para ver você tirar o sorriso presunçoso daquela humana ordinária. Além disso, eu consigo gerenciar a dor.

Yukiko traduz o que ele fala e Satoshi consente, com o mesmo tomando lugar ao lado da Goldeen que estava adorando ver a humana na frente deles sendo derrotada, assim como a Ponyta que estava ao lado dele.

Então, ele pega uma pokéball, exclamando:

\- Ratata, eu escolho você!

Ele lança a pokéball e dela sai um Ratata shiny, cuja cauda abana de animação, para depois, exibir seriedade no olhar, olhando para o Starmie, sendo que havia dedicado um olhar de ira para a garota que se surpreende com a fúria velada nos olhos do tipo Normal, pois ele havia ouvido tudo de dentro da pokéball, assim como os outros.

Então, ela se recupera e fala com sarcasmo:

\- Um reles rato pokémon? Isso é ridículo, mesmo ele sendo shiny. De fato, um rato combina com um treinador, igualmente patético.

O Ratata fica irado e Satoshi cerra os punhos, estreitando os olhos, enquanto que os demais estavam furiosos, tal como o Pikachu, a irmã do jovem e amigos, assim como os pokémons que queriam muito atacar a garota na frente deles.

Então, ele inspira profundamente e se acalma, pois sabia que precisava manter o foco e a concentração na batalha, principalmente pelo fato de ser plenamente ciente que em termos de velocidade, o tipo Normal ainda era inferior ao tipo Water e Psychic.

Afinal, uma mente calma permitia ver além e uma mente agitada, apenas iria atrapalhar, pois poderia cegá-lo e isso era uma receita para a derrota, tal como o seu sensei de artes marciais e o de Kenjutsu lhe ensinaram, usando como exemplo a água de um pequeno lago, demonstrando que era impossível ver o fundo quando a superfície se encontrava agitada e que somente quando a água se acalmava, era possível ver nitidamente o fundo.

Satoshi também era ciente de que precisava acalmar o seu amigo, pois batalhar com raiva nunca traria nada de bom, sendo que não o condenava por ficar tão alterado com as provocações dela.

Portanto, o jovem fala, mantendo um semblante determinado e uma voz calma, para que pudesse passar essas sensações ao pokémon, visando acalmá-lo:

\- Ratata? – o pokémon olha para ele – Eu compreendo a sua raiva, mas devemos nos acalmar. Lembre-se que batalhar com raiva fará com que a nossa concentração diminua e poderá leva-lo a fazer movimentos que somente irão trazer graves consequências. Uma mente calma e focada faz toda a diferença em uma batalha. É como uma água que foi mexida e que só é possível ver o fundo dela, após a água se acalmar, novamente. Não dê esse prazer a ela. Domine-se a si mesmo. Lembra-se das aulas de concentração? Então, pratique. Acalme a sua mente e subjugue a fúria e quaisquer sentimentos que apenas irão prejudicar na batalha.

O tipo Normal consente e inspira profundamente, fechando os olhos e graças ao treinamento, juntamente com a postura calma e determinada de seu treinador, ele consegue acalmar o seu coração e mente, passando a ficar calmo e focado, para depois abrir os olhos, sorrindo ao ver o seu treinador consentir, para depois, ouvir as costumeiras orientações e avisos:

\- Você não conseguirá acompanhar a velocidade do Starmie. O que podemos fazer é encarar, de frente, os ataques dele. Você precisará se recompor o quanto antes dos danos e dor, para executar um contra-ataque.

Ele consente animado, enquanto que ouvia a oponente do seu treinador falar, de forma arrogante:

\- Já terminou o discurso patético? Fala sério... Conversar com o seu pokémon é no mínimo ridículo. Bem, o que eu podia esperar de um treinador ridículo que tem um rato pokémon igualmente patético? – ela fica surpresa ao ver que ambos não se abalaram com as palavras dela, para depois, voltar a sorrir arrogantemente - Vamos brincar um pouco, minha beleza. Use Bubble Beam!

\- Esquive e avance!

Um jato de bolhas vai em direção ao Ratata shiny que começa a saltar entre elas, se esquivando ao usar o espaço entre as bolhas, surpreendendo Starmie, enquanto ignorava a dor ao ser atingido por algumas bolhas, já que era impossível se esquivar de todas e mesmo sofrendo um pouco de dano, ele não abrandava o seu avanço.

\- Use Swift!

Porém, Satoshi grita:

\- Quick Attack sem atingir! Depois, Bite e em seguida, use a cauda! – o tipo Normal consente, pois compreende o plano do seu treinador.

Kasumi e Starmie não compreendem as orientações, enquanto que a garota ficou preocupada pelo golpe tipo Dark e decide ordenar:

\- Esquive, antes de usar o Swift! Evite o ataque dele!

Porém, o Ratata já havia concentrado o seu poder, usando o movimento para cortar o espaço entre eles em um piscar de olhos, sendo um deslocamento tão rápido que era quase invisível e antes que a espécie de estrela do mar pokémon pudesse desviar, ele atinge o tipo Water e Psychic em sua joia ao usar o Bite, após concentrar poder tipo Dark nas mandíbulas, infligindo muito dano pelo golpe super efetivo, enquanto trincava a joia, para depois, usar a sua cauda como um chicote, atirando o seu oponente para a terra, mais precisamente contra uma árvore e em virtude de desejar, ardentemente, dar a vitória ao seu treinador, o golpe tipo Dark foi crítico, fazendo a joia piscar freneticamente, deixando o seu oponente a beira da inconsciência, embora tenha conseguido se manter consciente, enquanto gerenciava a dor excruciante do golpe super efetivo e crítico.

Inclusive, ele não ficou inconsciente, porque havia uma diferença de nível entre eles, além de possuir uma quantidade razoável de energia. Mas se o Starmie estivesse em igualdade de nível com o Ratata, ele teria sido finalizado.

O motivo de Satoshi não ter usado o Quick Attack do Ratata para atacar o Starmie, foi porque o impacto resultante do golpe acabaria arremessando o tipo Water e Psychic para dentro da água e era imperativo manter o pokémon oponente fora do seu território e zona de conforto ao aproveitar o momento que ele saiu de dentro da água para lançar o ataque contra o tipo Normal.

Inclusive, a estratégia de Satoshi desde o início da disputa era manter os pokémons da sua oponente fora do seu domínio e zona de conforto, a água, os obrigando a batalharem na terra, aproveitando o fato de que os tipos Water dele e dos demais haviam recebido treinamento para lutarem na terra, caso fossem atirados para fora da água.

Portanto, eles conseguiam batalhar mesmo na terra, tratando com naturalidade um elemento diferente do seu domínio, algo que era imprescindível em uma batalha, pois sempre haveria o risco deles serem atirados para fora do seu elemento de conforto.

Afinal, gerenciar os diferentes elementos e tipos de arena era algo necessário e todos os pokémons haviam passado por treinamento fora dos seus elementos de conforto ou domínio, para que aprendessem a lidar com os diferentes tipos de arena.

O motivo de Satoshi ter decidido usar essa estratégia foi em virtude do fato dele desconfiar de que os pokémons da sua oponente tinham debilidade em batalhas em terra, pelo fato de sua adversária fazer questão de se posicionar em um local repleto de água, sendo confirmado pelo fato dela atirar as suas pokéballs na água ao liberar os seus pokémons.

Era apenas uma suposição, mas ele decidiu que usaria esse fato a seu favor ao obrigar os pokémons dela a lutarem fora da água, algo que se provou benéfico a ele, além de confirmar as suas suspeitas, pois eles demonstravam incômodo de estarem no solo, além de não conseguirem gerenciar a postura a ser adotada longe da água, somando-se o fator surpresa, juntamente com a arrogância da treinadora deles, algo que foi provado ao jovem ao perceber que ela preferia gritar e agredi-lo verbalmente, do que prestar a devida atenção aos seus pokémons e consequentemente, a disputa.

Portanto, ele fez questão de usar a seu favor a postura arrogante dela e o fato dela subestimá-lo, além da deficiência do treinamento dela em relação aos seus pokémons ao não treiná-los para gerenciar batalhas fora do seu elemento de conforto. A sua estratégia foi moldada por todos esses elementos, fazendo questão de usar a vantagem preliminar da sua oponente e a postura dela contra ela mesma, além de usar o fator surpresa ao levar a batalha para a terra, algo que ela tinha dificuldade em gerenciar, permitindo assim, gerenciar contra-ataques precisos, explorando todas as fraquezas possíveis contra a sua adversária. Foi isso que ele aprendeu através dos estudos, nas simulações, assistindo batalhas e trocando ideias, assim como estratégias com os seus amigos, pois eles sempre conversavam sobre as batalhas que viam na tevê em um canal dedicado as batalhas pokémons, fossem locais, regionais ou pelo mundo.

Então, Kasumi exclama indignada:

\- Starmie! Esse golpe não existe, seu...!

\- Use Bite! – Satoshi exclama, com o Ratata avançando contra o seu oponente, enquanto concentrava poder tipo Dark em suas mandíbulas.

Kasumi fica estarrecida, pois ao esbravejar com o seu oponente, se esqueceu de dar uma ordem ao seu pokémon e quando percebe o erro que cometeu, exclama desesperada, esperando que não fosse tarde demais:

\- Starmie, use Swift! – ela decide ordenar o ataque, sendo que o ideal seria fazê-lo se esquivar, para depois, usar Recorver e em seguida, o Swift.

Ela ordenou um ataque em vez de mandar o pokémon se esquivar e usar posteriormente o Recover, porque não dedicou um olhar atento ao tipo Water e Psychic, pois se tivesse tomado a devida atenção ao estado dele, teria visto a joia piscando freneticamente, além da trinca, indicando que a sua energia estava baixíssima.

Inclusive, o motivo de não ter prestado atenção era por causa de sua arrogância, juntamente com o fato de subestimar os pokémons do seu oponente, assumindo uma postura de que já ganhou, além de preferir esbravejar contra o seu oponente em vez de tomar a devida atenção ao seu pokémon e consequentemente, na batalha.

Então, após concentrar o seu poder, Starmie lança várias estrelas cortantes contra o tipo Normal e como elas se deslocavam velozmente, seria impossível desviar delas, com Satoshi exclamando:

\- Fique firme e mantenha o avanço!

Ele havia decido usar essa estratégia, porque sabia que o Swift pertencia a uma classe de golpes que era impossível de ser esquivado.

Portanto, era preferível encarar o golpe de frente para tentar reduzir o máximo de dano possível, pois nem todas as estrelas o acertariam e sim, somente algumas, enquanto que iria surpreender o oponente, não dando tempo útil de reação pelo movimento inesperado ao se atirar contra o golpe como um projétil.

O tipo Normal consente e se prepara para o impacto, conforme começava a correr em direção ao seu oponente, se lançando contra o golpe, passando a gerenciar a dor e ardência ao mesmo tempo em que usava as suas garras para ajudar a se deslocar, enquanto avançava, impedindo assim que fosse arrastado pelas estrelas que eram quase que invisíveis, enquanto mantinha os olhos fechados, guiando-se pelo odor de Starmie, conforme gerenciava o impacto do golpe das estrelas em sua pele.

Após sentir a diminuição do impacto, conforme avançava, ele abre os olhos, os estreitando, mantendo o mesmo ritmo, sem abrandá-lo em nenhum momento, deixando a treinadora do Starmie estarrecida pela determinação do Ratata, pois o mesmo desejava ardentemente dar a vitória para o seu estimado treinador ao derrotar a treinadora arrogante que os agrediu verbalmente e enquanto avançava, concentrava poder tipo Dark nas suas mandíbulas.

Enquanto isso, a garota se lembra de que ela não ordenou o Recover ao perceber que a joia de Starmie piscava freneticamente.

Então, ela ordena, desejando que não fosse tarde demais:

\- Esquive e use Recover!

Porém, quando ela deu a ordem era tarde demais, pois o Ratata surgiu dentre as estrelas cortantes com as mandíbulas repletas de poder tipo Dark e concentrando a sua mordida na joia que piscava freneticamente, ele termina de quebrá-la por completo, chegando ao ponto de soltar uma lasca.

Como era um golpe super efetivo, o pokémon recebia os danos e dor excruciante pela segunda vez e juntamente com as dores lacerantes e danos intensos pelo golpe super efetivo anterior e crítico, o pokémon cai desfalecido na grama ao ficar inconsciente pelos danos e dor.

\- Você foi incrível, Ratata!

Satoshi corre até o seu amigo que salta em seus braços, com o jovem o afagando, fazendo o mesmo curtir o carinho, enquanto que o Ratata estava adorando ver a face chocada da humana pela derrota, confessando que era gratificante ao ponto dele relevar a dor que sentia pelos golpes.

Após passar o choque, ela exclama:

\- Minha beleza! Não! Seu bastardo!

\- Obrigado, amigo. Quer descansar na pokéball ou quer ficar fora dela, um pouco? – ele pergunta, olhando para o tipo Normal.

\- Eu gostaria de ficar fora.

\- Tudo bem.

Nisso, ele começa a tratar dele e dos demais ao pegar Potions e Super Potions, pois a batalha havia terminado e agora, ele podia tratar deles, enquanto que a garota chamava a Starmie para a pokéball, para depois, falar indignada:

– Como você ousou fazer isso com uma beldade como eu que possui pokémons tão belos?

Kasumi pergunta irada em um acesso de raiva que muitos veriam como sendo tipicamente infantil e digno de crianças bem pequenas, enquanto eles se surpreendiam pela postura arrogante, mesmo após ela perder.

Satoshi termina de tratar deles e comenta, arqueando o cenho:

\- A sua cegueira é inacreditável. Estou tentado a julgar que é causado pela sua burrice. A única garota que é linda aqui é a minha imouto, além da minha linda namorada, a Serena. Você precisa de óculos, urgentemente e acho que um transplante de personalidade, também.

\- Com certeza, Satoshi. Yukiko-chan é bela, assim como a Serena. Não ouse ofender a beleza, se chamando de bela. – Shigeru fala, se juntando aos seus amigos.

\- Com certeza. – Cheren fala, consentindo.

\- Obrigada. – Yukiko agradece a todos com um sorriso meigo.

\- Não conseguiriam apreciar uma verdadeira beleza nem que fossem atropelados por ela. Desde quando uma fedelha como ela é bela? Não me façam rir! – ela exclama, irada.

\- Goldeen, saia! – Shigeru exclama, lançando uma Diveball.

\- Goldeen-chan, vá! – Cheren exclama, jogando uma Diveball.

\- Mizuko-chan, eu escolho você! – Yukiko exclama ao pegar uma Diveball, liberando a sua Goldeen shiny.

Nisso, três Goldeens aparecem na água na frente de Kasumi, com a Goldeen shiny de Satoshi se juntando a eles, com a garota exibindo receio ao ver o olhar deles, principalmente da Goldeen shiny de Satoshi que a fuzilava com os olhos.

\- Só podem atacar bandidos e eu não sou uma bandida. – ela fala gaguejando, enquanto suava frio.

\- Quem disse que vamos ataca-la? – Satoshi pergunta – Quanto a não ser criminosa... Bem, como devemos chamar aquele que agride os outros? Mesmo verbalmente? Afinal, as leis proíbem qualquer tipo de agressão entre humanos, seja física ou verbal. A única exceção de não agressão prevista na lei é referente a conduta a ser usada contra criminosos, pois é permitido aos cidadãos deterem qualquer criminoso, usando os meios necessários, sem qualquer consequência, pois a vítima ou futuras vítimas tem que ser protegidas dos bandidos Afinal, o criminoso escolheu ser criminoso. A vítima, não.

Ela ia exclamar algo, indignada, mas se limita a manter a boca fechada, pois todos os seus pokémons estavam inconscientes e era ciente de que estava em uma rocha do meio de um riacho, longe de qualquer margem.

Então, Satoshi, Yukiko, Cheren e Shigeru exclamam:

\- Usem Horn Attack na pedra!

\- O quê?! – Kasumi pergunta estarrecida.

Os três avançam como projeteis com os seus chifres, destruindo a pedra em que Kasumi se encontrava, a fazendo cair na água com intrépido, a encharcando.

Irada, ela nada até a margem e ao levar a mão para a terra, não vendo onde pegava, sente que pega em algo macio e ao olhar o que era, percebe que era a cauda do Pikachu, cujas bochechas faiscavam, pois ela havia apertado a sua cauda, provocando dor nele e após concentrar poder tipo Eletric nas bochechas, ele usa o Thunder Shock nela, sendo bem fraco para não mata-la, para depois, se afastar, demonstrando irritação em seu semblante, enquanto massageava a cauda.

Satoshi se aproxima e fala:

\- Todos sabem que não e sábio provocar dor ou apertar um pokémon tipo Eletric. Eu sempre pensei que a burrice tinha limite – Satoshi fala, com Pikachu subindo no seu ombro.

\- Onii-chan, eu gravei a batalha e postei na internet. O vídeo teve bastante visualizações.

\- O quê?! – Kasumi exclama estarrecida – Na internet?

\- Sim. Postei em mais de um lugar. Legal, né? – ela pergunta, sorrindo cinicamente.

Então, Satoshi comenta, tampando o seu nariz, com o seu gesto sendo seguido pelos outros:

\- É melhor sairmos daqui, amigos. O local está fedendo.

Eles concordam e se afastam dela que grita de ira, jurando a si mesmo que iria derrotar todos eles, fazendo questão de humilhá-los.

Há centenas de quilômetros dali, em Hoen, Miyako desce de um taxi e passa a olhar para a cidade que era vizinha ao seu destino, decidindo que iria passar em um café, para depois ir até a próxima cidade, enquanto ficava pensativa sobre as denúncias e o seu teor.


	122. Capítulo 122 - North Touka City

**Notas da Autora**

Em Touka City (Petalburg City)…

Algumas horas depois, em North Touka City (North Petalburg)…

 **Capítulo 122 - North Touka City**

Enquanto isso, em Touka City (Petalburg City), a filha de Senri (Norman) e Mitsuko (Caroline), chamada Haruka (May), estava se preparando para ir até o Laboratório do Hakase Pokémon de Hoenn, o doutor Odamaki (Birch), enquanto se despedia da família, sendo que a mãe dela chorava emocionava, murmurando que a sua "menininha" estava crescendo.

\- Eu estou tão feliz por você ter anunciado que partiria em uma jornada Pokémon! Estou ansioso para ver os pokémons que irá capturar e como será o desenvolvimento deles e do inicial que você escolheu! Estou muito feliz por vê-la seguir os meus passos e o da sua mãe, minha princesa – ele exclama emocionado, olhando com orgulho para ela.

\- Vou fazer o meu melhor, tou-san. – Haruka fala.

Então, ela completa em pensamento:

"Vou fazer o meu melhor para curtir as viagens que eu vou fazer, claro. Passear será tão bom. Tem tantos lugares que eu quero conhecer. Até parece que vou perder o meu precioso tempo, capturando pokémons ou treinando. Eu não gosto de pokémons e ainda bem que consegui ocultar isso, deles. Eu quero apenas passear e para fazer isso, tendo apenas dez anos, preciso de uma Licença Pokémon. Depois, quando eu voltar, sei que apenas ouvirei um sermão e nada mais, quando descobrirem a verdade. Mas isso só pode acontecer, após eu conhecer todos os lugares que eu já assinalei em um mapa – ela suspira em pensamento - Como eu queria passear sem me preocupar em cuidar de um pokémon. Mas sei que não conseguiria a autorização necessária para encerrar os estudos e de quebra, conseguir uma licença para viajar sem ser treinadora, sendo que o pior foi passar por todos aqueles cursos para conseguir a licença. Como eu odiei ter que fazer todos aqueles cursos, tendo que passar neles com a nota necessária! Era uma agonia! Bem, fazer o quê? O mundo não é perfeito."

De fato, na linha do tempo original, ela havia desejado a Licença Pokémon para poder passear por Hoen, sendo que não gostava de pokémons e que se sujeitou a ter um inicial, pois era necessário, juntamente com a licença que permitiria a ela passear. Apenas por esse motivo, Haruka havia se sujeitado a ter um pokémon, uma criatura que ela não gostava e que se pudesse, manteria distância. Como ela precisava da Licença Pokémon, ela ocultou dos seus pais o verdadeiro motivo de querer a Licença, os fazendo julgarem, erroneamente, que ela queria seguir os passos do genitor, enquanto que era queria, apenas, passear.

Na outra linha do tempo, ela mudoude idéia e de atitude quando começou a viajar com Satoshi e que por causa da influência dele, passou a se interessar por pokémons, com ele lhe ajudando nas batalhas ao dar dicas, agindo como um mentor e que por causa dele, também acabaria topando com um casal Pokémon Coordenator e que após ser auxiliar de um deles em sua apresentação, passaria a almejar essa profissão.

Como nessa linha do tempo, ela seguiria viagem sozinha, se focando em pontos turísticos, querendo aproveitar esse um ano de viagem, ela não mudaria a sua visão sobre os pokémons, pois continuaria a não gostar deles, além do fato de que não iria topar com nenhum Pokémon Coordinator e por causa disso, não seria envolvida no mundo do Contest e consequentemente, não iria almejar essa profissão.

Portanto, nessa linha do tempo, ela seguiria com o seu destino original por não ter a influência de Satoshi, que havia modificado esse destino. Ou seja, ela iria se focar em conhecer o máximo de lugares possíveis, antes que os seus pais descobrissem o verdadeiro motivo dela ter desejado a Licença Pokémon.

O motivo de ter procurado ocultar o fato de não gostar dos pokémons, foi para que os seus pais não desconfiassem do motivo dela desejar uma Licença Pokémon, pois era algo que ela planejou fazer desde jovem.

Inclusive, ela havia juntado dinheiro por vários anos, através da sua mesada, para que assim pudesse viajar, sem pedir auxílio aos seus pais, embora houvesse decidido pedir no início, antes que eles ficassem desconfiados.

Afinal, se eles descobrissem as suas verdadeiras intenções e que não era ser uma treinadora ou ter qualquer profissão ligada aos pokémons e sim, apenas passear, eles poderiam fazer algo para impedi-la de pegar a licença.

Então, ela sai de seus pensamentos com a voz emocionada da sua genitora que a abraçava, enquanto falava:

\- Minha filha já está crescendo... Sentirei saudades, meu amor!

Masato (Max) se aproxima dela e pede esperançoso, antes dela sair de casa em vez de ser depois, como na outra linha do tempo:

\- Posso viajar com você?

Haruka fica desesperada e pensa rapidamente em uma desculpa, pois não queria que o seu otouto descobrisse o verdadeiro motivo de querer a licença e que era para passear pelos pontos turísticos de Hoenn, sendo que ela já teve muito trabalho para ocultar dos pais que detestava pokémons.

Logo, ela não podia permitir que Masato seguisse viagem com ela, pois temia que ele informasse aos pais deles que ela estava passeando e não, capturando pokémons.

Então, a jovem sorri ao ter uma ideia:

\- Eu lamento tanto, Masato, mas eu sou uma treinadora novata e vou ter que cuidar de mim mesma, sendo que vou estar sozinha. Se eu ainda estivesse com outros treinadores para ajudar a cuidar de você, tudo bem. Mas não é esse o caso. Você ainda é muito jovem para ter uma Licença Pokémon.

\- Mas...

Mitsuko apoia as mãos nos ombros do seu filho e fala, gentilmente:

\- A sua nee-san está certa. Ela é uma treinadora iniciante. Ela não pode levá-lo – Haruka fica aliviada ao ver que convenceu a sua mãe, para depois, ouvi-la exclamar feliz, enquanto ficava desanimada, compreendendo que de fato, ela só tinha um ano para passear – Mas daqui a um ano, a sua irmã será experiente e terá vários pokémons. Portanto, ela poderá levá-lo na sua jornada!

Ela olha esperançosa para a filha que consente, forçando um sorriso no rosto, buscando ocultar o seu desânimo, pois temia não ter tempo suficiente para visitar todos os locais que desejava visitar, sendo que esperava conseguir prorrogar o seu tempo para alguns meses adicionais, pelo menos,

Senri se aproxima e fala sorrindo, bagunçando carinhosamente os cabelos do seu filho:

\- A sua kaa-chan está certa. Daqui a um ano, ela será uma treinadora bem experiente e com vários pokémons, sendo que estou curioso para saber que pokémons a sua nee-san irá capturar. Não acha que daqui a um ano, poderá levar o seu otouto em uma de suas jornadas, minha princesinha?

Eles olham para a filha, exibindo sorrisos em seus rostos, com Haruka engolindo em seco, sendo que força um sorriso e fala, gaguejando:

\- Claro... É que agora, não dá.

"Droga! É melhor eu procurar conhecer todos os pontos turísticos que eu desejo conhecer. O meu prazo é de apenas um ano. Que saco, Masato! Não podia ficar em casa? Eu poderia ter aumentando alguns meses. Se eu tomar alguns navios extras, creio que consigo chegar mais cedo em alguns lugares, encurtando a minha jornada de um ano e seis meses para um ano." – ela pensa consigo mesma, fazendo cálculos frenéticos em sua mente, até que fica aliviada ao ver que conseguiria visitar os lugares que desejava no período de um ano, enquanto disfarçava o seu alívio.

Enquanto isso, ela julgava que somente receberia uma bronca quando fosse descoberta a verdade sobre a sua jornada e que era apenas para passear e não ser treinadora, já que não gostava de pokémons.

O motivo dela não temer nenhuma bronca ou punição adicional era pelo fato dela ser tratada como uma princesa pelos seus pais e moradores da cidade que a viam, praticamente, como uma Deusa entre os homens, acabando por ela se tornar mimada por todos, dentro e fora de casa.

Portanto, ela era tratada como uma rainha por ser idolatrada de forma cega e praticamente, intensa, principalmente pelos moradores da cidade, enquanto que o seu pai era visto como uma celebridade local.

Portanto, isso acabava se refletindo em seus filhos, principalmente em Haruka.

Por isso, a jovem acreditava que mesmo que descobrissem a verdade, já que um dia, isso viria a tona, ainda mais quando o Hakase Pokémon, o doutor Odamaki (Birch), não recebesse nenhum pokémon dela, ela somente levaria um pequeno sermão dos pais e nada mais.

Afinal, mesmo quando ela fez alguma arte quando era pequena, eles somente deram um pequeno sermão, não tendo qualquer outra consequência. Inclusive, sequer ficou de castigo nesses momentos, mesmo que uma dessas "artes", por assim dizer, tenha envolvido a quebra de um vaso antigo da sua mãe, que era uma relíquia de família e de valor inestimável, quando ela correu pela casa, apesar dos seus pais a terem proibindo de fazer isso.

Essa sensação de impunidade desde tenra infância, a ensinava, erroneamente, que ela podia fazer tudo o que desejava, sem qualquer conseqüência, além de um pequeno sermão, por ser demasiadamente amada e idolatra por todos, além de sua família, ao ponto de ser tratada como uma Deusa, dentre os moradores, fez a jovem acreditar que a sua mentira, apenas a faria ouvir um pequeno sermão sobre o ato de mentir para todos ao falar que queria uma Licença para fazer uma Jornada Pokémon.

Afinal, sempre foi assim, desde que era criança.

Masato suspira e fala cabisbaixo:

\- Eu entendo... Vocês estão certos.

Então, ele sobe as escadas lentamente, enquanto suspirava, pois havia desejado viajar com ela e inclusive, havia arrumado a sua mala no dia anterior, crente que iria viajar com Haruka, pois ele tinha facilidade em lidar com mapas e poderia ser um guia para a irmã pela região de Hoenn.

Ao entrar em seu quarto, o seu genitor aparece e fala com um sorriso confortador:

\- Imagino que deve estar sentindo ciúmes da sua irmã e por isso, não está animado. Saiba que é normal sentir ciúmes. Afinal, imagino o quanto está ansioso para começar a sua jornada pokémon.

\- Sim. Eu quero ser um Gym Leader como o senhor. – ele fala com animação.

\- Eu fico feliz em saber disso. Dois Gym Leaders ou então, uma filha Champion de Hoenn e um filho Gym Leader. Ambas as situações serão maravilhosas. Daqui a três anos, você poderá tirar a sua licença pokémon com o Hakase Pokémon (博士 – PhD em Pokémon), o doutor Odamaki (Birch). Depois, terá que estudar no Curso de Gym Leader, escolhendo uma especialidade, para em seguida, passar nas provas e após fazer os estágios necessários com um Gym Leader, irá realizar uma prova prática e teórica final, além de fazer uma apresentação detalhada sobre a sua especialidade. Após ser aprovado, você irá ganhar o título de Gym Leader. Eu tenho plena certeza que irá passar no curso e nas provas finais para obter o título que tanto almeja. – ele fala com um olhar confiante, fazendo o filho sorrir.

\- Com certeza, eu vou estudar com afinco, treinando arduamente para conseguir passar nos exames para pleitear o curso de Gym Leader. – ele fala, exibindo determinação em seus olhos.

\- Esse é o meu campeão! – o pai dele bagunça os cabelos dele, fazendo-o sorrir ainda mais, para depois, sair do quarto do filho.

Porém, ele tem uma ideia e para na batente da porta, perguntando para Masato ao olhá-lo, com a criança exibindo curiosidade em sua face:

– Quer ficar comigo no Gym como o meu assistente?

Masato abre um imenso sorriso e pergunta:

\- É verdade? Eu posso, mesmo?

\- Claro! Uma vez que você quer ser um Gym Leader, seria bom você ver como nos agimos. Espero ter algum desafio hoje. Não sei o motivo, mas são poucos os treinadores que me desafiam. Dá para contar nos dedos de uma mão. – o pai dele pergunta a si mesmo, pensativo, exibindo preocupação em seu semblante.

\- O Gym abriu há pouco tempo. Acho que é questão de tempo, tou-san. – Masato fala, seguindo o seu genitor.

\- Verdade. Deve ser isso.

Meia hora depois, em Mishiro Town (Littleroot Town), mais precisamente no Laboratório do doutor Odamaki, após estacionar a sua bicicleta, Haruka entra e é cumprimentada por ele que fala, visivelmente surpreso pela chegada dela:

\- Mais um pouco e eu teria saído. Você deu sorte, Haruka-chan. Eu pensei que começaria amanhã.

\- Eu mudei de ideia. Eu estou muito ansiosa.

\- Entendo... Todos os treinadores iniciantes são assim. Siga-me.

Nisso, ele a leva até um local, onde mostra três pokéballs em uma mesa, para depois, retirar os pokémons um de cada vez, falando em seguida, conforme apresentava cada um deles:

\- Esta é a Torchic, ela é a única fêmea dos iniciais e é tipo Fire. Na sua última evolução, ela se tornará tipo Fire e Fighting. Esse é o Mudkip e na sua última evolução, ele se torna Water e Ground. Aquele é o Treecko e a sua última evolução é Grass e Dragon. Bem, qual deles vai escolher?

Ela julgou, erroneamente, que a Torchic era a mais quieta, já que ela ficou quietinha ao contrário dos outros, além do fato dela ter se esfregado em suas pernas:

\- Eu escolho o tipo Fire.

\- Bem, aqui está a sua pokédex e as pokéballs, assim como a pokéball da Torchic. A habilidade dela é o Speed Boost. Ou seja, a sua velocidade aumenta um estágio a cada execução de um golpe com um intervalo mínimo de segundos. Normalmente, para os iniciais é ofertado o tipo Fire com a habilidade Blaze, mas creio que o criador se confundiu e acabou enviando uma Torchic com a habilidade rara Speed Boost, além de ter três golpes de nascença que originalmente, seriam apenas dois para compensar a falta de poder de dano deles, se compararmos com os dos outros. Os movimentos dela são Night Slash, Reversal, Counter, Scratch, Growl e Ember. Os três primeiros são golpes de nascença. Eu desejo boa sorte em sua jornada Pokémon.

De fato, na outra linha do tempo, a tipo Fire não veio com a habilidade Speed Boost e sim, com a Blaze, além de não ter esses golpes de nascença.

\- Obrigada, doutor Odamaki – nisso, após recolher a pokédex e pokéballs extras, ela aponta a pokéball para a tipo Fire – Vamos, Torchic.

Ela fica preocupada ao vê-la pular de forma demasiadamente eufórica, antes de entrar na pokéball e passa a desejar que fosse apenas impressão dela e que de fato, dos três, ela era a mais quieta, até por ser fêmea.

Haruka não sabia que ela era a mais guerreira e que amava uma batalha, assim como, desejava ser mais forte. De todos, ela acabou escolhendo a mais ativa e guerreira.

Então, ao sair do laboratório, ela pega o seu caderno virtual de anotações, pois havia planejado algumas rotas, decidindo que iria pegar um transporte, já que havia economizado por anos para passear, acabando por ter uma quantia excelente no banco, enquanto agradecia pelos pais dela terem dado mais dinheiro para ela, antes de sair de casa.

A jovem havia decidido pegar uma condução até a próxima cidade, após guardar a sua bicicleta em um receptáculo próprio para guardar objetos.

O motivo de querer pegar uma condução até a próxima cidade foi porque não desejava atravessar a floresta, além de ter programado a compra de vários Repels, caso fosse necessário andar em uma área, para evitar pokémons, adicionando o fato de ter um tempo limite de um ano e não mais de um ano e meio.

Portanto, para compensar a redução do tempo que possuía, ela havia decidido usar ao máximo os meios de transporte, para conseguir visitar os lugares que havia planejado e juntamente com o uso do Repel, queria manter a maior distância possível dos demais pokémons, já bastando ter um com ela por não ter escolha, uma vez que queria passear e que para fazer isso, precisava de uma Licença Pokémon.

Algumas horas depois, nessa mesma cidade, mais precisamente em North Touka City (North Petalburg), Miyako, usando um belo vestido na cor liras e de alça, franzido na barra que ultrapassava os joelhos, além de calçar sandálias discretas, tendo um cinto elegante com pokéballs e que fazia conjunto com o vestido, sendo que usava um chapéu elegante com uma singela flor de peônia liras como enfeite, possuindo os seus cabelos cacheados acastanhados soltos ao sabor da leve brisa que soprara naquele instante, chega ao norte da cidade, enquanto tomava o devido cuidado de ocultar o seu distintivo.

Ao pisar na cidade, após passar por uma rota que fornecia acesso a aquela cidade, um morador percebe a chegada da jovem e rapidamente, se dirige até ela, para depois perguntar ao ver pokéballs na cintura de Miyako, enquanto que os orbes esverdeados dela observavam com curiosidade o homem que se aproximou dela:

\- O que veio fazer aqui, treinadora?

\- Vim desafiar o Gym Leaders Senri (Norman) pela Balance Badge.

Rapidamente, várias pessoas apareceram na frente da morena, desde jovens a adultos, com todos possuindo pokéballs em suas mãos e bolsos.

Inclusive, para a surpresa de Miyako, em menos de dois minutos, surgiu dezenas de pessoas na sua frente, fazendo-a pensar consigo mesmo, sem se alterar pela presença deles que desejavam passar uma aura intimidante:

"Pelo visto, as denúncias eram verdadeiras. De fato, essa cidade..."

Então, um deles lança a sua pokéball e começa a atacá-la com ela liberando os seus pokémons, percebendo que todos a atacavam consecutivamente e sem dar tempo dela curar os seus pokémons, com as pessoas disfarçando a surpresa em ver que os pokémons dela resistiam mais tempo que os dos outros treinadores.

Então, Miyako, finge que estava consternada e pergunta, sendo que estava gravando todos os acontecimentos, pois havia ligado a câmera que se encontrava disfarçada na forma de um singelo broche que ela usava, assim que chegou à cidade, para se precaver em virtude do teor das denúncias.

\- Por que fazem isso?

\- Você não é digna de enfrentar o Senri-sama!

A Fiscal Pokémon percebeu pela conduta deles e ardor na forma como se referiam ao Gym Leader, que o idolatravam ao nível de uma celebridade famosa, sendo que Miyako não se recordava de já ter testemunhado um frenesi tão intenso em forma de uma admiração tão extrema e ardorosa. O nível que eles exibiam de adoração era surreal, a seu ver e isso explicava a conduta deles, inclusive o ardor e agressividade que exibiam nas batalhas, sendo que tal conduta e comportamento iam desde as crianças até os adultos. Todos idolatravam o Gym Leader em um nível desconcertante e nunca antes visto por ela.

Inclusive, para Miyako, essa adoração exacerbada beirava o nível da insanidade coletiva, no mínimo.

Então, ela decide investigar um pouco mais ao perceber que em breve, todos os seus pokémons, estariam exaustos demais para continuarem batalhando contra as dezenas de oponentes, pois eles não estavam em um nível elevado e indicado para a situação a qual se encontrava.

Ademais, ela notou que eles não permitiam que ela curasse os seus pokémons. Juntamente com esse fato e outros que eles praticavam, eles já haviam desrespeitado algumas leis.

\- Vocês fazem isso com todos que veem desafiá-lo? - ela faz questão de perguntar para que ficasse registrado na gravação.

Afinal, o enfeite em sua roupa era uma câmera potente de alta resolução e com áudio embutido, sendo um equipamento padrão usado por todos os Fiscais Pokémons em suas investigações.

\- Claro! Não deixaremos um lixo como você, desafiá-lo! Vários lixos tentaram, mas conseguimos expulsar todos eles e com você, bastarda, não será diferente!

Os pokémons dela estavam com raiva ao ouvirem a forma como eles se referiam a amada treinadora deles e isso os motivava a continuarem lutando, com todos percebendo que os pokémons dela pareciam dar golpes críticos com muita facilidade, além de fazerem esquivas milagrosas, enquanto aguentavam ataques KO como se tivessem a habilidade Sturdy ou o movimento Endure, isso quando não se auto curavam de status alterados.

\- Ele sabe o que vocês fazem?

\- Claro que não! Senri-sama não compreenderia que fazemos pelo bem dele!

No final, o último pokémon dela caí, sendo que não eram os seus pokémons mais poderosos.

Então, a Fiscal Pokémon teve que se retirar, enquanto que os cidadãos comemoravam, sendo que ela não havia trazido o seu time principal e sim, um time básico para testar o Gym Leader.

Claro, havia a denúncia deles atacando os treinadores, mas ela havia achado surreal, assim como os seus superiores. Agora, tinha provas concretas da veracidade das denúncias de outros treinadores que tiveram que sair correndo, pois os seus pokémons haviam sido derrotados de forma covarde, sem ter tempo de recuperá-los.

Afinal, eles não permitiam que o treinador curasse os seus pokémons, pois o atacavam consecutivamente, obrigando os treinadores a lutarem, acabando por quebrarem mais de uma regra das batalhas pokémons, pois nenhum treinador podia ser forçado a batalhar e as batalhas precisavam ser combinadas entre os treinadores. A outra regra consistia no direito do treinador curar os seus pokémons para enfrentar um novo treinador e a outra regra consistia de que os pokémons não podiam lutar até a exaustão.

Ou seja, os moradores desrespeitaram nada menos, do que três regras, isso sem contar as demais leis criminais, fora da esfera das leis que regulamentavam tudo o que era referente aos pokémons.

Conforme se afastava, ela ficava surpresa ao se recordar de que o médico Pokémon daquela cidade havia denunciado vários atos estranhos dos moradores da cidade, embora não tenha conseguido compreender com clareza o que ocorria e agora, ela compreendia o motivo dele não conseguir descrever com clareza o que estava ocorrendo.

Afinal, ela notou que eles procuraram atacá-la longe do Centro Pokémon e que eles a impediam de levar os pokémons dela para serem tratados naquele Centro Pokémon, evitando assim, uma maior compreensão do profissional do local.

Ela consegue chegar à cidade vizinha e após entregá-los para que a Médica Pokémon e suas auxiliares os tratassem, ela contata a Central da Liga Pokémon, mais precisamente o ramal da sua superiora, para depois, enviar os dados da gravação.

Rapidamente, após passar a estupefação pelo que testemunhou nas gravações, a supervisora convoca uma Conferência extraordinária virtual e mostra a gravação para o setor responsável pelas fiscalizações, sendo que eles estavam estarrecidos com a confirmação das denúncias, pois era a primeira vez que eles lidavam com uma situação como aquela.

Afinal, as infrações testemunhadas na gravação não eram pertinentes, apenas, as regras envolvendo treinadores Pokémons e batalhas. Havia outras leis que estavam sendo infligidas.

Portanto, eles mandam uma cópia do vídeo para o seu setor de identificação, pois eles tinham um softawer capaz de detectar os treinadores pokémons envolvidos no acidente, sendo que, provavelmente, iria demorar algumas horas para terem os resultados.

Além disso, eles também enviaram uma cópia da gravação para a Central da Polícia.

Quando os responsáveis viram a gravação, ficaram estarrecidos com o que ocorria na cidade e após contatarem a delegacia da Polícia da cidade, descobrem que o local dos acontecimentos era longe do local onde ficava a delegacia.

Inclusive, o parecer inicial deles apontava para o fato de que todos os habitantes da cidade fizeram um voto de silêncio, para acobertarem a injustiça e covardia que ocorria na cidade contra os treinadores que pretendiam desafiar o Gym Leader.

Eles enviam os dados dessa investigação preliminar à Liga Pokémon, uma vez que assuntos relacionados a treinadores eram de competência deles, enquanto que os demais crimes eram da competência da polícia.

Ou seja. Os crimes cometidos naquela cidade diziam respeito tanto a Liga Pokémon, quanto a polícia, que por sua vez, havia aberto uma investigação com a Liga Pokémon se prontificando a passar os dados dos treinadores que conseguissem identificar nas gravações, para que a polícia pudesse interrogá-los, sendo que quando terminassem a investigação ao conseguir identificar os agressores, a Liga Pokémon seria informada para que tomasse as medidas cabíveis referentes a Licença Pokémon dos envolvidos nos crimes.

Afinal, para aquela situação específica era necessária uma união da Liga Pokémon e da polícia na investigação conjunta deles para identificação dos criminosos e para que eles respondessem pelos seus crimes.

Nesse interim, os pokémons de Miyako se encontravam recuperados e ela os havia tirado das pokéballs para afagá-los, os fazendo curtirem o carinho e posterior doce feito com berrys que ela ofereceu para eles, com todos comendo animadamente.

Enquanto os afagava, carinhosamente, a Fiscal Pokémon se encontrava ansiosa pela resposta da Liga Pokémon, pois ela precisava de autorização por escrito para agir, assim como a decisão deles sobre os acontecimentos.

Afinal, a situação envolvia uma cidade inteira e não, somente, um grupo de pessoas, sendo algo inédito. Ela também ansiava para que o seu pedido anterior, caso as denúncias fossem verdadeiras, fosse atendido na autorização.

Então, o celular dela toca e ela atende, falando:

\- Moshi Moshi. É a Miyako, falando.

Era a ligação de sua superiora, informando a decisão da Liga Pokémon e que a estava enviando por escrito para o Centro Pokémon que ela se encontrava, assim como seria enviado o comunicado que deveria ser lido e que o pedido dela anterior foi acatado, pois seria necessário, frente a situação em que se encontrava.

Após alguns minutos, a médica do local se dirige até a Fiscal Pokémon, pois a mesma havia se identificado e estende o papel timbrado contendo a autorização para as medidas previstas em lei, assim como, a decisão referente ao caso e que havia sido impresso do computador, para que fosse dado a Fiscal Pokémon que examinava os documentos, enquanto a Médica Pokémon, comentava:

\- Eu não estou surpresa com a decisão da Liga Pokémon, ainda mais quando atendi alguns dos treinadores que tiveram que fugir da cidade, após terem os seus pokémons derrotados. Eu ouvi a conversa deles, enquanto pegava as suas pokéballs. Por isso, denunciei, também. É uma pena que os primeiros que sofreram isso não nos procuraram. Bem, nos achamos que tiveram outros treinadores que foram escorraçados por eles.

\- Não precisa se culpar. Nem a senhora e nem o médico do Centro Pokémon de Touka City (Petalburg City) tem qualquer culpa, sendo que inclusive, denunciaram o que ocorria e que foi somado há várias denúncias, oriundas de outros treinadores. Portanto, nenhum de vocês precisa se culpar, principalmente o de Touka City, pois eles atacavam em North Touka City. Ademais, era algo tão inesperado que soava como surreal. Nunca tivemos um problema semelhante a esse. Claro, havia as denúncias, mas é como eu disse. Nós ficamos incrédulos com o que líamos, ainda mais pelo motivo que soava como sendo muito estúpido, para não dizer outra coisa. Claro que conforme aumentou as denúncias e cruzamos os dados desses treinadores com os dados dos desafiantes do Gym, vimos que eles sequer entraram para desafiar o Gym Leader. Mesmo assim, decidimos ser cautelosos. Precisamos tomar cuidado ao investigarmos uma denúncia, pois pode haver treinadores pokémons que não aceitam a derrota e denunciam, injustamente, o Gym Leader ou a cidade com o intuito de prejudicar o local. Por isso, sempre partimos da premissa de que pode ser uma denúncia falsa e que se faz necessário uma investigação minuciosa. Agora, temos certeza da veracidade das denúncias. Como eu precisava avaliar o Gym Leader, como parte integrante da sua avaliação semestral, eles me incumbiram de investigar as denúncias, também. Eles – ela mostra os seus pokémons relaxando, após comerem os doces ofertados pela querida treinadora deles – São o time que eu uso para testar as ações e condutas do Gym Leader. Para essa situação, eu preciso usar o meu time principal.

\- Então, as nossas denúncias têm o mesmo peso da denúncia dos treinadores pokémons? – ela pergunta surpresa.

\- Não. A denúncia de vocês, médicos, é diferente das denúncias dos treinadores. Inclusive, a de vocês tem um "peso maior", por assim dizer. O problema é que em relação ao que acontecia na cidade, vocês não haviam testemunhado o ocorrido e sim, apenas relataram o que ouviram dos treinadores. A denúncia de vocês perdeu peso, pois nesse caso, eles poderiam estar usando vocês para propagar as informações falsas, pois desconfiavam do enorme peso que vocês possuíam em suas denúncias. Se um de vocês tivesse visto pessoalmente o que ocorria, teríamos tomado outro procedimento e eu teria vindo com o meu time próprio para lidar com multidões, com todos estando no nível cem, além de serem aptos para enfrentar ataques múltiplos ou de grandes multidões. Afinal, além de possuírem um nível elevado, o moveset deles, juntamente com as suas habilidades, é indicado para batalhas múltiplas ou envolvendo multidões. A própria dinâmica deles favorece isso. Eu os treinei para esse tipo de situação ou ocorrência.

A Médica Pokémon consente e depois, fala:

\- Entendo. Então, foi por isso que não veio com o seu time mais poderoso.

\- Sim. Sempre somos cautelosos em acusar alguém para não sermos injustos. Precisamos investigar antes, além de termos que mostrar provas incontestáveis para embasar as nossas decisões. O máximo que eu fiz foi uma pré-solicitação, caso as denúncias se provassem verdadeiras.

Após falar, Miyako olha para os seus pokémons e os afaga, com eles passando a olhar para ela, que fala com a voz lacrimosa, enquanto exibia culpa em seu olhar:

\- Eu sinto muito. Vocês sofreram tanto contra aqueles treinadores bastardos, quando eles mandaram os seus pokémons nos atacarem.

Então, cada um dos seus pokémons fala, enquanto curtia o afago gentil de sua treinadora.

\- Tudo bem.

\- Verdade. O que importa é que conseguimos sair a tempo.

\- Se pudéssemos ter nos recuperado...

\- Isso mesmo. Talvez, poderíamos ter feito frente ao ataque massivo.

\- Eu também acho isso.

\- Eu estou ansioso para vê-la chutando o traseiro deles.

\- Eu vou chutá-los e irei filmar, para que vocês possam assistir. Eu prometo. – ela fala, sorrindo emocionada, com eles esfregando as cabeças nela, sobre o sorriso gentil da Médica Pokémon e de uma de suas assistentes, no caso, uma Chansey.


	123. Touka City

**Notas da Autora**

De volta a North Touka City...

Em Touka City...

Senri e Masato...

Em Kantou, mais precisamente em Tokiwa Forest...

 **Capítulo 123 - Touka City**

Após alguns minutos, recebendo o carinho deles, enquanto os afagava, a jovem pega as suas pokeballs, falando:

\- Vou enviá-los para casa. Assim que terminar a minha missão, vamos assistir a surra que darei neles. Só sinto pelos pokémons. Eles não têm culpa de terem treinadores tão bastardos.

Eles consentem e ela os chama, um a um, para depois, olhar para o dispositivo de envio de pokéballs e troca, falando para a doutora:

\- Para lidar com essa situação, eu preciso do meu time principal e altamente treinado, inclusive os adicionais, já que esses treinadores, se nós podemos chamá-los assim, usam a quantidade e batalhas consecutivas para expulsar qualquer treinador, além de usarem práticas covardes, tal como impedir o treinador de tratar dos seus pokémons. – ela fala o final, estreitando os olhos – Um trecho dessa autorização irá me permitir "retribuir o favor".

Ela fala o final sorrindo ao se lembrar de que o seu pedido anterior foi aprovado em face do ataque massivo e consecutivo, desde que eles fizessem o mesmo ataque novamente, contra ela, se unindo para atacá-la, justificando assim os seus atos para se defender.

Miyako acreditava que eles iriam fazer isso, de novo e confessava que estava ansiosa para retribuir o que eles fizeram.

Afinal, todos os Fiscais Pokémons tinham o nível de um Campeão, sendo que dentre as várias especializações que possuíam, tinham experiência para lidarem contra multidões, assim como, com batalhas simultâneas, além de conseguirem fazer combos, algo que era usado em Contests para criar golpes com a fusão de dois golpes ou mais. Só que em vez de serem focados na beleza da execução como era nos Contests, os combos dos Fiscais Pokémons eram focados exclusivamente em seu poder ofensivo, independentemente da beleza da execução do golpe.

Portanto, todo o Fiscal Pokémon deveria ser um excelente estrategista e possuir equipes de acordo com a necessidade e missão. Para aquela cidade e para essa missão especifica, ela precisava de alguns dos seus pokémons mais poderosos, sendo que os pokémons dos Fiscais Pokémons eram pokémons que pertenciam a eles e que foram treinados pelos mesmos para as diversas situações.

Ademais, ela acreditava que encontraria resistência não somente em North Touka City e sim, em Touka City também. Mas com o time que tinha em mente, não seria nenhum problema lidar com duas cidades, se fosse necessário.

Então, ela contata o Hakase Pokémon que mantinha os seus pokémons e realiza a troca, informando quais ela precisava, com ele os separando para enviá-los.

O motivo de deixá-los com o Hakase Pokémon quando estava em missão, era para que eles pudessem relaxar fora das pokéballs em vez de ficarem confinados nos receptáculos, além de facilitar o envio e troca, caso fosse necessário no decorrer da missão.

Após ele separar os que seriam enviados, Miyako envia os que estavam com ela, para depois, receber os pokémons que solicitou, compreendo alguns dos mais poderosos que possuía, sendo que os havia escolhido, uma vez que teria que enfrentar quase que uma cidade inteira e conforme os recolhia.

Após eles serem enviados pelo dispositivo, a morena sorri consigo mesma, pois já havia criado a sua estratégia de batalha, escolhendo os pokémons que se encaixaram na estratégia criada por ela.

Então, após sair para a rua, parando em frente ao Centro Pokémon, sendo que estava de costas para ele, Miyako os tira das pokéballs e explica o que ocorreu, com eles mostrando indignação e igual desejo de detonarem os que ousaram fazer aquilo com a amada treinadora deles e amigos, pois todos os pokémons dela haviam aprendido a linguagem humana.

A médica pokémon olhava para o time da Fiscal Pokémon e concordava que todos eles pareciam ser bem poderosos e veteranos de batalha, ficando surpresa ao saber que haviam outros, mas que para aquela missão especifica, ela escolheu os que seriam mais indicados para aquela situação.

Inclusive, conforme os observava, não sentia pena dos moradores e sim, dos pokémons, pois eles acabariam sofrendo no lugar dos seus treinadores bastardos, sendo que este era o pensamento da Fiscal Pokémon, também.

Afinal, Miyako se apiedava dos pokémons que acabariam pagando o preço da conduta cruel e covarde dos seus treinadores e por isso, havia decido que iria finalizá-los com apenas um golpe ao deixa-los inconscientes, porque eles não mereciam sofrer.

Então, a Fiscal Pokémon volta a cidade vizinha, ligando a sua câmera oculta como de costume e como esperado, todos a cercam, novamente, com um deles falando:

\- Ainda não aprendeu a lição? Ninguém é digno de desafiar Senri-sama!

Miyako lança pokéballs, no total de vinte, revelando Pidgeot, Crobat, Yanmega, Salamence, Arbok, Mienshao, Ninetales Kantonian, Dugtrio Kantonian, Gardevoir shiny, Persian Kantonian, Blissey, Kommo-o, Leafon, Glaceon, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Flareon, Espeon, Umbreon e Sylveon.

Além disso, eles notaram um bracelete estranho no pulso dela, além de um colar com uma pedra redonda.

\- Lhes apresento alguns dos meus pokémons mais poderosos. Eles podem lutar individualmente, mas a especialidade deles é trabalho em equipe, ou seja, batalhas múltiplas e sempre treino com eles. Ontem era um dos meus times que uso para outra situação. Contra vocês, usarei alguns dos meus pokémons mais poderosos.

\- Não vai adiantar nada. Você tem apenas vinte pokémons e nós temos mais de cem pokémon, sendo que vamos atacar ao mesmo tempo!

\- Isso mesmo! Você está ferrada, garota! Vamos chutar a sua bunda daqui da cidade.

Os pokémons dela estão irados ao verem eles se referirem a sua treinadora dessa forma, sendo que a Sylveon está com uma das fitas enroladas no braço dela, que fala calmamente:

\- Entendo o motivo de ficarem assim. Mas se lembrem de que contra esses infelizes que dão ordens a esses pobres pokémons, precisamos mostrar a nossa superioridade. Não vamos nos alterar com as palavras mundanas deles. Mostraremos o nosso poder e nesse caso, o poder de nossa união. Somos uma equipe, amigos.

Eles sorriem e concordam, voltando a ficarem calmos graças as palavras de sua treinadora, enquanto exibiam sorrisos de triunfo, voltando a ficarem animados.

\- Imagino que estão ansiosos para chutarmos vários traseiros, certo?

Eles exclamam em usino na linguagem humana:

\- Sim!

Ela sorri, falando:

\- Bem, lembrem-se de se divertirem, amigos. Mas, antes... – ela toca na Key Stone no seu colar – Vamos, Salamence! Mega Shinka (Mega Evolution)!

O corpo do tipo Dragon e Flying começa a brilhar, surgindo quatro filetes brilhantes que se conectam a Key Stone de Miyako, com o brilho se tornando um fulgor intenso que envolve todo o pokémon, ao mesmo tempo que aparecia um símbolo de DNA colorido, acima dele, revelando, após o brilho cessar ao se dissipar em forma de ondas, o Mega Salamence, com o mesmo rugindo com imponência.

Todos os moradores ficam surpresos e depois, Miyako exclama:

\- Vamos, Gardevoir! Mega Shinka (Mega Evolution)!

A tipo Psychic e Fariy consente, com o seu corpo brilhando, surgindo quatro filetes brilhantes que se conectam a Key Stone, com o brilho se tornando um fulgor intenso que envolve todo o pokémon ao mesmo tempo que aparecia um símbolo de DNA colorido, acima dele, revelando, após o brilho cessar ao se dissipar em forma de ondas, a sua Mega Evolução, a Mega Gardevoir.

Um dos moradores comenta estupefato:

\- Duas mega evoluções ao mesmo tempo? Isso é impossível!

\- Não é impossível. Apenas é necessário um treinamento muito rigoroso por parte do treinador para que ele possa suportar a ativação de duas Mega Shinka ao mesmo tempo ou consecutivamente. Eu treinei arduamente para conseguir gerenciar duas mega evoluções ao mesmo tempo – ela sorri de canto – Estão com medo?

Um dos moradores exclama, achando-a louca:

\- Com medo de você?! Não diga asneiras. Você deveria ter medo de nós, pois vamos escorraçá-la daqui!

Nisso, todos os outros exclamam, apoiando o que um deles falou, com ela abanando a cabeça, sendo que murmura:

\- Idiotas... – nisso, olha para o Kommo-o – Está pronto para darmos um agito a moda Alola?

O pokémon tipo Dragon e Fighting ruge com animação, enquanto mexia as suas escamas, com a sua treinadora segurando o Z-Crystal acoplado na espécie de pulseira que usava.

Dificilmente, alguém tinha um pokémon de Alola, pois o governo do arquipélago era rigoroso.

Inclusive, era necessária uma autorização e comprometimento do treinador com as regras para ter um pokémon de Alola em sua posse, além do pokémon desejar seguir o estrangeiro para fora da região, sendo que tal autorização era analisada por uma equipe e pelo Pokémon Hakase (doutor Pokémon) da região.

Ademais, se era um nativo de Alola que estava saindo da região, o mesmo precisava assinar um termo de responsabilidade, antes que saísse com um pokémon nativo ou originário da região.

Portanto, pokémons de Alola não eram comuns dentre os treinadores de outras regiões.

Além disso, treinadores estrangeiros que entravam na região, precisavam fornecer a lista dos seus pokémons, que eram registrados, além de haver um controle no envio de pokémons para fora da ilha.

Então, com eles achando ela louca por achar que podia derrotar mais de cem pokémons com apenas vinte, mesmo com duas mega evoluções, um dos moradores fala, após passar a sua estupefação ao ver o olhar confiante dela e dos seus pokémons:

\- Nós vamos silenciar você, bastarda! Tome isso!

Nisso, mais de cem pokémons de vários tipos, avançam contra a morena, que começa a ordenar ataques de forma calma, sem se abalar com a quantidade de oponentes, com os pokémons seguindo o comportamento de sua treinadora, sem se abalarem, também.

Primeiro, Miyako usa o Supersonic do Crobat para deixar o máximo de pokémons confusos e igualmente desorientados, com muitos atacando a si mesmos durante a confusão, usando consecutivamente o Bug Buzz de Yanmega e o Screech do Dugtrio Kantonian para baixar, respectivamente, a defesa especial e defesa física do máximo de adversários que conseguisse, utilizando em seguida o Glare de Arbok, visando paralisar o máximo de oponentes possíveis, com o tipo Poison se concentrando nos pokémons que escaparam do Supersonic do Crobat, sendo que Miyako utiliza o movimento Sing da Blissey para adormecer os que não foram afligidos pelo Supersonic e pelo Glare, com a jovem utilizando Earthquake do Dugtrio Kantonian e o Heat Wave da Ninetales Kantonian para atingir o maior número de pokémons possíveis, para depois, usar um Z-Move devastador em conjunto com o Kommo-o que tinha um Z-Crystal equipado nele, conseguindo neutralizar os vários pokémons no processo, reduzindo o número de atacantes, pois essa era a primeira fase da sua estratégia.

Enquanto isso, a Blissey usava o movimento Helping Hand em seus colegas de equipe, aumentando os seus status, além de agir como suporte, usando Light Screen, Sing, Heal Pulse, Aromatherapy e Gravity. No caso do movimento Gravity, ela aumentou o peso do corpo dos oponentes ao aumentar a gravidade no local de batalha, somente poupando os seus aliados.

Como a gravidade no campo de batalha foi alterada, os tipos Flying não conseguiam voar e os que levitavam por possuírem a habilidade Levitate, caíram como pedras, além dos demais pokémons terem dificuldade em se movimentar por causa do aumento da gravidade.

Afinal, a tipo Normal era o suporte do seu time, fornecendo aumento de status, cura de qualquer estado alterado e restauração de energia, além de auxiliar na batalha, reduzindo danos de ataques especiais e colocando os oponentes para dormir, além de atuar no campo de batalha ao modificar a gravidade.

Em seguida, após reduzir, consideravelmente, a quantidade de oponentes com os seus pokémons se esquivando por si mesmos dos golpes lançados contra eles, Miyako começa a segunda fase de sua estratégia e que consistia em posicioná-los, com ela sendo como um general organizando o campo de batalha.

Após posicioná-los, ela começa o contra ataque massivo e igualmente devastador ao juntar o poder dos golpes em novos golpes na forma de Combos devastadores.

Alguns minutos depois, todos que a desafiaram haviam caído de bunda no chão, exibindo estupefação em suas feições, enquanto lutavam arduamente para acreditar no que testemunharam, pois era no mínimo surreal.

Afinal, com apenas vinte pokémon, a jovem morena na frente deles havia conseguido deixar todos os mais de cem pokémons, inconscientes, em menos de alguns minutos, sendo que os pokémons dela não exibiam cansaço e haviam voltado a ficarem ao lado dela, com a mesma afagando todos eles, enquanto Salamence e Gardevoir desfaziam a Mega Shinka (Mega Evolution).

Os moradores tentavam digerir o fato de que ela os derrotou sem qualquer esforço e que os ataques deles não surgiram quaisquer efeitos nos pokémons dela, pois um protegia o outro mesmo em uma batalha intensa, assim como se esquivavam por si mesmo, enquanto contra atacavam eficazmente, além da confusão generalizada que muitos dos pokémons deles exibiram frente a alguns ataques, permitindo assim um contra-ataque efetivo por parte dela. Os pokémons dela também davam golpes críticos facilmente em virtude do amor que sentiam pela sua treinadora.

Inclusive, eles ficaram estarrecidos com a fusão de golpes que criava golpes mais poderosos e igualmente imponentes, com muitos desses sendo aterrorizantes, enquanto os deixava aturdidos ao ponto de não conseguirem ordenar uma esquiva ou contra-ataque, sendo que lembravam os golpes de Contest.

Afinal, quando os pokémons dela uniam os seus golpes, eles maximizavam o poder ofensivo com a união dos danos de ambos os movimentos, com muitos deles podendo ser usados de forma defensiva ao mesmo tempo em que os atacava, tal como o ataque aterrorizante de tornando de chamas, formado com a união dos movimentos Hurricane e Flamethower ou um vendaval violento de folhas cortantes que varreram vários pokémons, juntamente com descargas elétricas que se propagavam, eficazmente, através das poças de água espalhadas pelas áreas adjacentes e outras fusões de movimentos que geravam novos movimentos, ainda mais aterradores. Mesmo o Swift, que normalmente era um movimento lindo, se tornava aterrorizante com a combinação correta de um determinado movimento.

De fato, a jovem na frente deles demonstrava que mesmo movimentos lindos podiam ser assustadores, dependendo da forma como eram executados, juntamente com a fusão de outro movimento.

Enquanto eles se encontravam estupefatos, sem conseguirem mover um músculo, com os seus pokémons inconscientes em virtude das dores intensas e danos, Miyako passou a caminhar dentre eles, olhando com pena para os pokémons, enquanto dedicava um olhar de profundo ódio e igual asco para os treinadores, para depois, exibir um olhar aterrorizante que fez muitos deles urinarem de medo, falando em seguida, com cada palavra imersa na mais pura fúria que fazia o sangue deles gelarem nas veias:

\- Quis apenas devolver o "favor" e para que sentissem um pouco o que os outros treinadores sentiram ao serem escorraçados daqui por vocês ao usarem táticas sujas, desprezando as regras que os treinadores têm que seguir. Se repararem, eu só os ataquei, após me atacarem, pois assim justificaria o uso de vários pokémons em uma única batalha. Além disso, o meu nível, assim como dos meus colegas, está acima do Campeão da Liga Pokémon. Temos a obrigação de saber lidar com qualquer situação, sendo que decidimos devotar a nossa vida no cumprimento do nosso dever.

\- Nível de uma Campeã da Liga?

\- Sim. Além disso, todos eles estão no nível cem – nisso, ela mostra a sua insígnia, saboreando a face de terror deles ao perceberem quem eles haviam atacado não somente uma vez, mas sim, duas vezes, os fazendo suar frio, passando a temer as consequências de seus atos – Eu sou uma Inspetora Pokémon, como vocês devem ter notado. A minha missão original era avaliar a conduta do Gym Leader em batalha e o tratamento dado ao treinador desafiante, além de observar o estado dos pokémons do Gym para me certificar que eram seguidas as regras de tratamento para com os pokémons. A aparência de um pokémon e comportamento do mesmo, revelam como ele é tratado. Também recebemos treinamento para identificarmos sinais de maus tratos neles. Inclusive, notei que vários pokémons de vocês exibiam sinais de maus tratos. Mesmo em meio a uma batalha intensa e igualmente acirrada, nossos olhos foram treinados para identificarmos esses sinais, ás vezes, imperceptíveis para muitos. Claro que também vim investigar denúncias e boatos sobre essa cidade. No final, eu pude verificar, assim como a Liga Pokémon, que as denúncias eram verdadeiras. Eu imagino quantos treinadores não foram escorraçados por vocês e fico feliz que tenham me atacado ao mesmo tempo, pois isso justificou o meu contra-ataque. Saibam que os seus atos não mancham apenas a sua cidade. O Gym também recebe essa mácula. Eu só tenho pena dos pobres pokémons que tiveram que pagar pela conduta vergonhosa e igualmente bastarda dos seus treinadores.

Todos ficam chocados, sendo que após passar por eles, seguida dos seus pokémons, ela fala em um tom de voz gélido, os fazendo ficarem mais aterrorizados do que já se encontravam:

\- Guardem os pobres pokémons nas pokéballs para que eles não sofram. Agora, eles estão inconscientes, mas quando eles acordarem vão sentir toda a dor que sentiram antes. É desumano deixa-los fora das pokéballs nesse estado.

Rapidamente, eles fazem isso, pois estavam com medo dela por ela ser aterrorizante, além de não desejarem despertar a sua ira, mais do que já despertaram, enquanto que estavam preocupados com o destino deles, frente as palavras dela "Saibam que os seus atos não mancham apenas a sua cidade. O Gym também recebe essa mácula". Eles estavam torcendo para que os seus atos não tivessem grandes consequências, embora soubessem que se tratava de uma esperança vã.

Todos se levantam e mesmo os que urinaram de medo, sequer perceberam a sua situação por causa da preocupação imensa que os tomavam com as palavras da Fiscal Pokémon, pois envolvia a cidade em que eles viviam e após conseguirem recuperar as forças nas pernas, eles a seguem, temendo a decisão da Liga Pokémon.

Então, após meia hora, ela chega até Touka City (Petalburg), com os seus pokémons juntos dela, sendo que a jovem tornou a ligar, discretamente, a câmera do seu broche, novamente, para gravar tudo o que aconteceria.

Após passar pela entrada da cidade, os olhos dos moradores vagavam dos pokémons, não conseguindo identificar o nível deles, para Miyako, sendo que em seguida, um deles pergunta, ignorando a multidão que a seguia mais ao longe:

\- O que veio fazer aqui?

\- Vim desafiar o Gym Leader pela Badge.

Nisso, conforme ela esperava um grupo a cerca com intenção de atacá-la, com a morena vendo os moradores pegando pokéballs, enquanto se aproximavam dela.

\- Você não é digna de desafiar o Senri-sama! E não adianta vim com uma plateia. – ele fala, pois não reconhecia ninguém do grupo consternado que a seguia.

Nisso, outros se juntaram a eles, com ela notando uma postura semelhante aos moradores de North Touka City (North Petalburg), assim como percebia a adoração deles ao Gym Leader, sempre que falavam o nome dele.

Um dos membros da outra cidade ia falar algo, mas o olhar aterrorizante de Miyako o silenciou, eficazmente, com ela perguntando para um dos moradores que a cercou:

\- Vocês sabiam o que ocorria na cidade vizinha?

\- Claro. Normalmente, eles detinham treinadores ordinários como você, que se achavam no direito de desafiar Senri-sama! Nós iremos detê-la, já que eles não perceberam que você era uma treinadora e que veio desafiar Senri-sama. Afinal, não consigo encontrar outra explicação por ter conseguido passar por North Touka City.

Ela nota o tom que eles usavam, tendo a confirmação na fala e postura deles que eles idolatravam demasiadamente o Gym Leader Senri como uma celebridade, tal como era em North Touka City. Era uma adoração em um nível estarrecedor, pois beirava a insanidade, no mínimo.

O motivo dela não se encontrar surpresa era porque ela havia descoberto em suas pesquisas, de que North Touka City possuía uma ligação histórica, por assim dizer, com Touka City. Inclusive, eles já foram uma única cidade.

Porém, um evento catastrófico e igualmente inesperado no passado, os levou a se dividirem, com uma parte de Touka City se tornando North Touka City e com o passar dos séculos, as árvores se incumbiram de crescer entre as cidades, as separando cada vez mais e mesmo com essa divisão física, eles exibiam fortes laços com a cidade vizinha e vice-versa.

Portanto, tais condutas seriam esperadas e percebeu também, que eles estavam tão revoltados com a sua presença por ter falado que veio desafiar Senri (Norman), que não pararam para questionar o motivo de um grupo de pessoas segui-la.

Inclusive, a Liga Pokémon já esperava tal conduta, deixando claro que se eles tivessem a mesma conduta de North Touka City, a decisão seria estendida a Touka City.

Nisso, um grupo se juntou e mesmo não desejando compreender o olhar de medo daqueles que a seguiam, eles lançaram dezenas de pokéballs, com os pokémons de Miyako assumindo as suas posições, enquanto surgiam mais de cem pokémons.

Salamence e Gardevoir mega evoluem e ela usa a mesma estratégia anterior e tal como ocorreu em North Touka City, os treinadores oponentes ficaram chocados e igualmente estarrecidos com o que se sucedeu, lutando para acreditar que em poucos minutos, a morena havia neutralizado os mais de cem pokémons, frente a uma estratégia cirurgicamente orquestrada e igualmente devastadora.

Dezenas de pokémons se encontravam inconscientes, enquanto que os treinadores deles caíam de joelho, exibindo choque em seus semblantes, além dos olhos deles estarem esbugalhados, sendo que lutavam para assimilar a derrota avassaladora e igualmente surreal, ao ver deles.

Os que a seguiam, haviam visto o massacre e não, batalha, que a Fiscal Pokémon proporcionou aos moradores de Touka City, tal como havia proporcionado a eles.

Então, ela dedica a eles um olhar gélido e igualmente aterrorizante, falando em um tom que não aceitava contestação:

\- Recolham os seus pokémons antes que eles acordem. Eles não merecem sentir as dores lacerantes que sofreram.

Como se fossem marionetes, movidos pelas cordas de seu ventrículo, eles recolhem os seus pokémons, para depois, ela mostrar o seu distintivo, os fazendo suarem frio, passando a olhar horrorizados para ela e para os outros, cujos rostos demonstravam que eles haviam sofrido a mesma derrota.

Então, eles passam a acompanhar a Fiscal Pokémon junto dos outros, com ambos os grupos passando a compartilhar o forte medo que sentiam pelas consequências dos seus atos.

Miyako para em frente ao Gym, observando a fachada da construção, enquanto que os seus pokémons estavam ao seu lado, com uma das fitas da Sylveon entrelaçando o braço de sua treinadora.

Masato (Max) avista da janela uma jovem morena com pokémons e prontamente, se dirige até o seu genitor para comunicar o que viu, com ele saindo do Gym, julgando que era um desafio, já que fazia dias que não tinha nenhum desafiante.

Assim que se aproxima dela, seguido pelo seu filho, fica estarrecido ao ver que aqueles pokémons eram poderosos, pois ele podia sentir isso, para depois, avistar os moradores da cidade que exibiam semblantes de medo mesclados com culpa, o fazendo ficar confuso, não compreendendo o que acontecia, sendo que a Fiscal Pokémon percebeu a reação genuína de confusão dele, com o mesmo perguntando:

\- O que aconteceu aqui?

Então, ele olha para a jovem que mostra a sua insígnia de Fiscal Pokémon, com Senri (Norman) perguntando em tom de confirmação, enquanto exibia surpresa em seu semblante:

\- Uma Inspetora Pokémon?

\- Sim.

Nisso, após ela contar o que ocorria em North Touka City (North Petalburg City) e Touka City (Petalburg City), ela vê o Gym Leader cair de joelhos no chão, enquanto murmurava chocado, com Masato (Max) se agachando para ficar ao lado do seu pai, exibindo lágrimas de raiva direcionadas aos moradores da cidade, fazendo questão de fuzila-los com os olhos:

\- Eu não sabia... Então, era por isso que havia a ausência de desafiantes.

Então, ele fica de pé, demonstrando o seu rosto umedecido pelas lágrimas, enquanto os seus olhos faiscavam, com ele exclamando, enquanto torcia os punhos, despejando a sua raiva e amargura nos moradores que se encolhiam como se fossem açoitados:

\- Como ousaram fazer isso?! Quantos vocês escorraçaram?

A Inspetora Pokémon acessa um painel do seu Smartphone e mostra o número de reclamações, fazendo Senri ficar consternado, assim como o seu filho, com ambos custando a acreditar nos números alarmantes, enquanto que o Gym Leader era tomado por uma culpa imensa, com Miyako notando a sinceridade da dor nos olhos dele ao ver os números, sendo que ela fala:

\- Isso começou há vários meses, atrás. Dezenas de treinadores foram escorraçados por causa das táticas covardes e igualmente sujas dos moradores. Saia do Gym para eu fazer o anúncio público da Liga Pokémon.

Ele consente e fica na frente dela, junto do seu filho, enquanto que os moradores estavam na frente deles, sendo visível em seus semblantes o forte medo que os tomava frente as palavras que seriam pronunciadas pela Fiscal Pokémon.

Então, ela olha para todos eles, dedicando um olhar de ira e de asco para os moradores de ambas as cidades que se encolhem como se ela tivesse descido o látego neles, para depois, Miyako falar ao pegar uma das páginas enviadas pela Liga Pokémon:

\- Em decorrência da atitude cruel dos moradores e independente do Gym Leader (Líder de Ginásio) saber ou não de tais atitudes, a Liga Pokémon tomou a sua decisão. Nós não estamos mais no passado que práticas abusivas, sejam de Gym Leaders ou de moradores, eram permitidas. Agora, os Gym Leaders têm obrigações e deveres, assim como, devem ser o exemplo a ser seguido em suas atitudes e comportamento. Um Gym Leader que permite aos moradores agirem como desejam ou não toma conhecimento do fato por se alienar do que acontece em sua cidade e na outra correlacionada a sua, sendo que bastava pesquisar em fóruns, já que o que acontecia em North Touka City era notório nas redes, o faz incapaz de ter tal título e não obstante, essas cidades, North Touka City e Touka City se tornaram um perigo em potencial a qualquer treinador. Como não foi capaz de lidar com a população, acabando pelos moradores gerarem tais abusos, a Liga Pokémon vai fechar esse Gym e não obstante, essas cidades vão receber a classificação de infame, entrando na Lista negra de locais a serem evitadas por todos os treinadores pokémon, com os motivos sendo listados na página, podendo ser acessado por qualquer um que deseja mais detalhes do que ocorreu. Será feito, também, um anúncio público pelos veículos de comunicação, avisando a todos do perigo que essas cidades representam com o motivo de tal sanção se tornando público, como dito anteriormente. Quanto ao Gym Leader, a decisão preliminar da Liga Pokémon o destitui de seu título, sendo necessário seguir os procedimentos de reativação do seu título ao passar por um julgamento interno. A decisão envolvendo North Touka City e Touka City é imutável e a sua data não será postergada. Ela entrará em vigor a partir de hoje.

Senri cai de joelhos, enquanto chorava por ter perdido o título que tanto batalhou para ter, com Masato tentando confortar o seu pai, enquanto chorava. Os moradores caem no chão, chorando e implorando para a Liga Pokémon remover a decisão, falando que não irão agir mais como agiram no passado, sendo que imploravam, pois temiam que a economia das cidades caísse sem a vinda de pessoas, podendo gerar uma situação de penúria, pois todos iriam evitar as cidades, que por sua vez, também perderia investidores.

A Inspetora Pokémon fala friamente, sem olhar para eles:

\- Quantos treinadores não imploraram? Quantos treinadores não tiveram os seus pokémons feridos de forma covarde, sendo atacados por uma multidão e sem chance de os curarem? Vocês faziam questão de derrubar todos os pokémons de forma covarde e brutal, obrigando-os a saírem da cidade, após forçarem batalhas contra o treinador até deixarem todos os pokémons dele, inconscientes. Com que direito vocês faziam isso? Vocês falam que Senri-san não sabia. Porém, ele não estranhou a ausência de desafiantes? Vai me dizer que ele não desconfiou? Se isso não aconteceu, a meu ver, tem duas alternativas. Relapso pelo que acontecia fora do Gym ou conveniência. Ambas as atitudes são vistas com maus olhos pela Liga Pokémon. Não importa qual seja a razão para tal descaso, ele seria punido da mesma forma. Uma das obrigações do Gym Leader é estar sempre atento, algo que ele não fazia ao permitir que esses treinadores fossem atacados cruelmente e de forma covarde, sendo que bastava pesquisar em fóruns ou enviar a sua preocupação para a Liga Pokémon. Vocês mesmos cavaram a sua sepultura e o das suas cidades, por assim dizer. Além disso, assumam as consequências dos seus atos. Vocês achavam mesmo que os treinadores não iriam denunciar o que acontecia com eles ao chegarem às cidades? Vocês acreditavam mesmo que essa Liga Pokémon era como a anterior que permitia práticas abusivas e desrespeito às regras?

Eles não conseguem responder, enquanto choravam de joelhos, implorando, com Miyako os ignorando, sendo que Masato exclama irado, demonstrando toda a sua raiva e asco em sua voz, com as palavras dele sendo contundentes como se fossem punhais contra os moradores que estavam expostos, sem qualquer proteção:

\- Como vocês ousaram fazer isso com o meu tou-chan?! Como ousaram destruir o seu sonho! Seus bastardos! Por culpa de vocês, os sonhos do meu tou-chan foram destroçados. Quem vocês pensam que eram para definir quem devia enfrentá-lo? Os seus atos não apenas destruíram o meu pai, assim como destruíram as próprias cidades! Seus...!

\- Masato...

Ele para de gritar e olha para o seu genitor, que após secar as suas lágrimas, torna a ficar de pé, falando cabisbaixo, conforme apoiava a sua mão em um dos ombros do seu filho:

\- De fato, eles são culpados pela minha situação, mas eu também tenho a minha parcela de culpa e que é até maior do que a deles.

\- Mas, tou-chan... – o filho não gostava de ver o pai assumindo a culpa pelos atos de desatino dos moradores.

\- Masato, você tem que entender que ser um Gym Leader envolve várias obrigações, obrigações estas que eu estava plenamente ciente.

\- Mas... – ele tenta argumentar, enquanto o pai sorria tristemente, o afagando na cabeça, com a criança chorando, conforme ficava cabisbaixa.

\- A Inspetora Pokémon está certa. Eu falhei como Gym Leader. Eu devia ter desconfiado da quase ausência de desafios. Devia ter desconfiado de que algo ocorria. Podia ter indagado a Liga Pokémon e com certeza, teriam me informado das denuncias referentes a North Touka City. Mesmo que eles fizeram isso sem eu saber, eu me torno o responsável, automaticamente e aceito a perda da minha Licença como Gym Leader, porque eu sou indigno dela. Mas falo que daria de tudo para provar a Liga Pokémon que eu aprendi com os meus erros e que se me derem uma chance de reaver o meu titulo, eu faria de tudo para mostrar que sou digno dele.

Miyako olha para ele, sendo que estava gravando tudo, pois era um procedimento padrão, para depois falar:

\- Você irá comparecer em frente a Junta da Liga Pokémon para reavaliação e julgamento do seu caso. A decisão referente ao seu título não é definitiva ao contrário da decisão envolvendo as cidades – a Inspetora Pokémon fala.

Senri e Masato olham estupefatos para ela, custando a acreditar no que ouviram.

\- Mas, eu pensei que... – o ex-Gym Leader fala confuso.

\- Seu caso será reanalisado. Você demonstrou sinceridade em suas palavras e aceitou a responsabilidade pelo seu erro. Você irá ficar em frente a três juízes interinos da Liga Pokémon. Vou informa-los sobre a sua atitude. Eu sei que foi sincera e não forçada. De fato, você se sente mal ao pensar em tantos treinadores sendo escorraçados por eles. Inclusive, se você se recordar da decisão da Liga Pokémon no tocante Gym Leader era _"Quanto ao Gym Leader, a decisão preliminar da Liga Pokémon o destitui de seu título, sendo necessário seguir os procedimentos de reativação de seu título ao passar por um julgamento interno."._ Ou seja, em relação as cidades, a decisão não será alterada ao contrário da decisão envolvendo a sua suspensão, pois você tem direito de apresentar a sua defesa e provavelmente, serei chamada como testemunha. Você receberá uma comunicação em breve, marcando o dia e a hora da audiência da reavaliação disciplinar na Junta da Liga Pokémon e como você se tornou Gym Leader há pouco tempo, juntamente com os demais fatores e aceitação pública da sua responsabilidade, eles vão se tornar fatores consideráveis que podem abrandar a decisão e que, talvez, permita a reativação do seu titulo. Mas é como eu disse. Essa decisão dependerá desse órgão colegiado que irá julgar o seu caso. Se restaurar o seu título, você será enviado a outra cidade, já que não terá mais Gym em Touka City.

Senri estava emocionado, enquanto segurava no ombro de Masato que também estava emocionado pela chance do seu querido genitor reaver o seu título, jurando a si mesmo que passaria a fiscalizar os fóruns para evitar que incidentes como aquele ocorressem novamente, enquanto que era tomado pela culpa, pois deveria ter pesquisado em todos os fóruns em vez de ficar imaginando como seria a sua viagem com a sua irmã, algo que não foi concretizado e que tomou a atenção dele em vez de se preocupar em ajudar o seu pai.

Então, o Gym Leader fala em tom de profunda gratidão e igualmente, emocionado:

\- Muito obrigado.

Sem falar mais nada, ela consente se retirando em seguida do local, sabendo que a Liga Pokémon enviaria uma equipe para salvar os pokémons que demonstravam em sua aparência e conduta, sinais de maus tratos nas mãos dos seus treinadores, ao retirá-los deles, enquanto que anulariam a Licença Pokémon deles para sempre.

Ademais, a polícia também estaria presente para enquadrá-los nos crime de maus tratos aos pokémons, além de outros crimes em outras esferas, frente aos atos praticados por aqueles que forçaram a batalha, sendo que todos os outros que batalharam, também responderiam por crimes relacionados às suas atitudes perante outros treinadores.

Então, após a Fiscal Pokémon se retirar do local, os que haviam urinado de medo, perceberam o que fizeram e passam a correr para as suas casas, enquanto que Senri torcia para que conseguisse reaver o seu titulo, jurando que nunca mais seria ausente e que sempre ficaria atento a tudo, não permitindo mais que casos como o que aconteceu, voltassem a ocorrer.

Em Kantou, mais precisamente em Tokiwa Forest (Floresta de Viridian), o grupo de Satoshi andava pela floresta, conversando entre si, assim como os pokémons, sendo que todos eles se calam quando Cheren faz um sinal de silêncio.


	124. A primeira batalha de Shigeru - Parte I

**Notas do Autor**

Cheren avista um...

A batalha de Shigeru começa e...

 **Capítulo 124 - A primeira batalha de Shigeru - Parte I**

Então, após circundarem um tronco grosso e nodoso, eles avistam uma Sandshrew que pegava insetos em um tronco caído e estava tão concentrada em pegar a sua refeição, que não percebeu o odor de humanos e de outros pokémons.

O jovem de Isshu (Unova) pega uma pokéball e a lança, exclamando:

\- Vá, Goldeen-chan!

O tipo Water sai da pokéball e procura não se mexer muito, para que ficasse atenta a sua oponente que ao virar o focinho para a origem da voz, avista o humano e depois, ao ver a doméstica é tomada pelo instinto de atacá-la e sem se conter, mesmo sentindo receio pelo tipo da sua oponente, ela curva o corpo, se tornando uma bola, enquanto concentrava poder tipo Rock, fazendo o seu casco ser tomado por pedregulhos, passando a rolar na direção da sua oponente.

\- Salte, Goldeen-chan! Faça isso, cada vez que ele se aproximar de você e após rolar cinco vezes, o Sandshrew vai cessar o ataque e quando isso ocorrer, o finalize com o Aqua Tail!

Ela bate a nadadeira no chão, conseguindo saltar no ar, enquanto a Sandshrew rolava por baixo dela, com o tipo Water fazendo isso mais quatro vezes, sendo que Cheren exclama:

\- Agora!

O tipo Water começa a concentrar poder tipo Water, fazendo a sua cauda ser tomada por um redemoinho de água violento e quando a tipo Ground desfaz a forma de bola repleta de pedregulhos, ela é atingida pelo ataque, sendo que o ataque super efetivo provoca um dando intenso e uma dor lacerante que a fez ficar inconsciente.

Cheren queria deixar o selvagem inconsciente o mais rápido possível, para que não precisasse atingir vários golpes nele. Logo, usar um golpe poderoso tipo Water seria super eficaz e faria o selvagem ficar inconsciente.

Após a Goldeen voltar para o solo, Cheren atira uma pokéball que transforma a tipo Ground em energia plasmada, a confinando, com o objeto se remexendo, enquanto a Sandshrew se recusava a se encolher contra o objeto até que cede e na ânsia de cessar a sua dor, ela se encolhe instintivamente no ambiente amigável da pokéball, com a sua dor cessando, enquanto se tornava subjugada ao objeto e ao seu treinador.

Após a pokéball emitir um brilho e fazer o som de captura, Cheren vai até a mesma, afagando a Goldeen que cora com o afago, para depois, tirar a pokémon tatu da pokéball, a tratando com um Super Potion e após recuperar a consciência, a fêmea abre os olhos e fica aliviada ao sentir o fim das dores intensas e ao olhar para o seu treinador, ela suspira, pois sentia uma influência externa nela.

Ele a afaga gentilmente e fala, após identificá-la como fêmea via pokédex:

\- Prazer em conhecê-la. Eu me chamo Cheren e somos uma equipe agora. Essa é a Goldeen-chan.

A tipo Ground fica estupefata ao ver um humano se apresentando a um pokémon, enquanto sentia o afago gentil dele, ficando surpresa ao ouvir o pedido sincero de desculpas de um humano para com um pokémon:

\- Desculpe pelo golpe. É que eu não queria prolongar a batalha. Eu achei melhor finalizar a batalha o quanto antes. Por isso, escolhi um golpe super efetivo contra você.

Ela nota a sinceridade nos olhos do humano e após ficar boquiaberta, cora levemente, consentindo.

Ele dá comida para a Sandhsrew, que inicialmente fareja o alimento estranho, para depois salivar, pois o cheiro era muito bom e passa a comer com voracidade, enquanto era afagada por Cheren que também afagava a Goldeen que não comia, pois havia se alimentado a menos de duas horas, atrás.

Então, ele pergunta para o tipo Ground, após ela lamber o pote, abanando a caudinha com animação:

\- Está satisfeita?

Ela fica surpresa e consente, com ele recolhendo o pote, para depois, perguntar:

\- O que acha de andar um pouco fora da pokéball para conhecer os outros?

Ela consente, sendo que estava surpresa com o tratamento que recebia, pois havia visto os humanos mantendo confinados os pokémons, após capturá-los, somente os tirando para tratar, algumas vezes, antes de chamá-los para os dispositivos redondos, novamente.

Nisso, ele se vira para a Goldeen, perguntando:

\- Quer ficar saltando um pouco fora da Diveball ou prefere esperar dentro dela até acharmos um riacho para montarmos um acampamento, mais tarde?

Enquanto a pokémon falava em seu idioma, Yukiko traduzia:

\- Ela disse que desejava ficar dentro da Diveball, até nos acamparmos.

Cheren consente e a chama de volta para a Diveball, sendo que em seguida, eles voltam a andar, enquanto que a Sandshrew conhecia os outros pokémons e após ouvi-los, concordava que havia tido sorte em quem a capturou, pois se era para ser capturada, a sorte lhe sorriu, pois poderia ter tido muito azar.

Então, após meia hora, surge um treinador e era a vez de Shigeru batalhar, já que eles se alternavam.

\- Então, qual de vocês quer me enfrentar? – o rapaz pergunta com arrogância.

\- Eu. Quantos pokémons?

\- Seis. Qual a faixa de nível dos seus pokémons?

O desafiante fala da faixa de nível dele, para depois, perguntar:

\- Tem pokémons nessa faixa de nível?

\- Sim. Qual o método? Limite de tempo, troca ou ambos? Ou então, nenhum deles?

\- Nenhum deles. A batalha somente terminará quando os pokémons do adversário estiverem finalizados.

\- Eu aceito. Vamos batalhar!

Nisso, eles programam as suas respectivas Pokédex ao ativarem o juiz, para verificar os dados do pokémon oponente, para que eles ficassem na faixa de nível combinado entre eles, assim como, a quantidade de pokémons.

Após terminarem de programar as suas respectivas Pokédex, eles pegam uma pokéball, cada um e lançam ao mesmo tempo:

\- Vá, pokeball! – ambos exclamam em usino.

Da pokeball do oponente de Shigeru sai um Ratata e da pokeball do jovem Ookido a sua Nidoran fêmea shiny.

\- Você foi azarado. A velocidade do Ratata é maior que a da Nidoran.

\- Há outros fatores em uma batalha pokémon, além da estratégia. Ainda é cedo para se considerar vencedor. Nidoran – ela olha para ele – De fato, em termos de velocidade, ele é mais veloz do que você. Portanto, aproveite todos os momentos que tiver para atacar e inove, se desejar, enquanto que deve evitar os golpes a todo o custo, pois você tem reflexos mais rápidos do que nós, humanos. O tipo Normal tem fraqueza apenas ao tipo Fighting. Use as suas patas.

O tipo Poison consente, percebendo que o seu golpe tipo Fighting seria super efetivo contra o tipo Normal e decide usá-lo, quando surgisse uma oportunidade perfeita, compreendendo que quando ele falou patas, era para ela usar o Double Kick.

Ele abana a cabeça para os lados e fala:

\- Se deseja pensar dessa forma, que seja. Ratata use Quick Attack!

\- Nidoran, se prepare e depois, use Scratch!

O Ratata avança velozmente, após concentrar o seu poder e em decorrência da velocidade extrema, parecia um golpe invisível, sendo que ele usa a sua cabeça contra a Nidoran fêmea shiny que é atingida, sendo que ela havia fincado as suas garras no chão para deter o seu arrasto ao fazer sulcos na grama, que por sua vez, haviam amortecido o impacto, um pouco, enquanto concentrava o seu poder nas garras que brilhavam, com ela gerenciando a dor do golpe e em virtude de ter impedido que fosse atirada para trás, surpreende o seu oponente e o treinador deste, para depois, avançar contra o Ratata.

Shigeru havia percebido que o tipo Normal estava com um status alterado, pois havia sido envenenado graças a habilidade Poison Point dela, conforme o seu plano, percebendo que o adversário não havia reparado que o seu pokémon estava envenenado, fazendo ele ficar surpreso frente a esse fato e acreditava que era por causa da sensação de que já havia ganhado que o deixou cego, por assim dizer, para o estado do seu pokémon.

Então, aproveitando que o treinador do seu oponente não deu uma ordem ao mesmo por estar surpreso com o fato dela não ser atirada para trás, o tipo Poison atinge impiedosamente o Ratata, após alongar as suas garras que estavam brilhantes, fazendo o tipo Normal sentir dor e ardência pelo golpe que o atira para trás, com ela o seguindo por si mesma ao continuar o avanço contra ele.

\- Droga! Use Bite!

\- Esquive e use Venom Drench!

O Ratata abana a cabeça para os lados, após se levantar, para depois, começar a concentrar poder tipo Dark em suas mandíbulas, avançando no tipo Poison para mordê-la, enquanto a mesma mantinha o seu avanço.

Em virtude do forte desejo de dar a vitória ao seu amado treinador, ela consegue desviar o seu lombo do golpe do tipo Normal, cujas mandíbulas batem no ar onde ela estava alguns segundo atrás, enquanto que ela virava as suas mandíbulas, já tendo concentrado poder tipo Poison, liberando pela boca um estranho líquido venenoso de coloração arroxeada que encharca o seu adversário, reduzindo o ataque físico, ataque especial e velocidade do seu oponente, graças ao fato dele estar envenenado.

Um brilho decrescente surge no tipo Normal, enquanto que três dos seus status eram reduzidos em um estágio, surpreendendo o treinador do Ratata, pois não havia percebido que o seu pokémon estava envenenado, pois o Venom Drench só conseguia reduzir os status do alvo, caso ele estivesse envenenado.

De fato, só percebeu naquele momento que ele parecia grogue, balançando a cabeça para os lados, enquanto exibia dificuldade em respirar e forçava a vista para frente ao observar melhor o estado do seu pokémon, algo que não havia feito antes, identificando os sinais de envenenamento, com a sua pokedex acusando o estado alterado dele, com ele exclamando, estarrecido:

\- Ratata! Não! Ela tem Poison Point?

\- Pelo visto, demorou em perceber. – Shigeru comenta.

Quando a Nidoran fêmea shiny percebeu que o treinador do seu adversário não ordenou um movimento ao tipo Normal ou esquiva em virtude do fato dele estar estarrecido com a sua esquiva e por descobrir que ele estava envenenado, ela decidiu usar isso ao seu favor.

Então, após concentrar poder tipo Fighting em suas patas traseiras, aproveitando aquela pequena janela de vantagem, ela avança nele ao virar o seu corpo, uma vez que estava próxima dele, sendo que sabia que era melhor utilizar o Double Kick, uma vez que ela estaria atacando.

Distraído pelo envenenamento que havia acabado de descobrir, o treinador se esqueceu de dar uma ordem para o tipo Normal e como o Ratata era totalmente submisso, estava parado, esperando uma ordem, como a maioria esmagadora dos pokémons sobre treinamento, pois assim os humanos apreciavam.

Ele recebe o ataque tipo Fighting, com a fêmea dando um chute que o arremessa contra uma pedra, a trincando, para depois, ele receber o segundo chute consecutivo que quebra a pedra, o atirando contra o chão, o fazendo sentir uma dor lacerante e intensa, além de danos, que o fazem ficar inconsciente.

Afinal, além do golpe ser super efetivo contra ele, tinha o envenenamento que havia drenado um pouco de sua energia, juntamente com o golpe Scrath.

\- Ela atacou sem receber uma ordem, usando um golpe super efetivo por si mesma?! – o adversário exclama estarrecido.

Então, a Nidoran fêmea shiny brilha, com o seu corpo ficando maior, enquanto que as suas orelhas ficavam mais largas, conforme ganhava saliências protuberantes nas costas e quando o brilho cessa, revela a sua evolução, Nidorina, com ela sorrindo satisfeita.

\- Você foi incrível, Nidorina – ele se agacha e a afaga gentilmente, com a mesma curtindo o afago – Obrigado.

\- Ratata! Volte! – ele olha para Shigeru – Por que não ordenou o uso do Double Kick antes da sua pokémon decidir usar esse golpe por si mesma? Você usou o Scratch.

\- O Ratata tem uma velocidade considerável. Mas, isso muda um pouco se ele for envenenado. O veneno no corpo deles provocar dor consecutiva e atrapalha os movimentos. Minha Nidoran tem Poison Point. Nós estávamos esperando ele ser envenenado para que ela usasse o Venom Drench contra ele, reduzindo a sua velocidade, principalmente, além do ataque físico e especial, por precaução, visando acertá-lo ao reduzir a diferença de velocidade entre ambos. Estava guardando o fato dela ter um golpe efetivo. Somente após o Ratata ser envenenado, a Nidorina decidiu usar o nosso trunfo.

"Além disso, não falei para ela usar o Counter, pois não precisava e porque não quero que você saiba que o meu casal Nidoran e dos outros, possuem esse golpe e o Venom Drench de nascença. Por isso, eu disse patas para ela." – ele completa em pensamento.

\- Ela podia ter sido finalizada. Foi arriscado. Isso sem contar, que eu acho bizarro um pokémon se mover por si mesmo. Ele deve se mover, somente, perante as nossas ordens.

O jovem Ookido dá de ombros e depois, fala:

\- Eu disse que somos uma equipe, além de sermos amigos. Não temos uma relação mestre e escravo. Nós damos total liberdade para eles se mexerem por si mesmo. Afinal, eu confio nos meus amigos. Além disso, somos uma equipe e trabalhamos juntos, somando forças.

A Nidorina sorri, enquanto ficava feliz pela consideração do seu treinador para com os pokémons, sendo o mesmo sentimento dos outros que ouviram isso, sejam de dentro das pokéball ou fora delas, como no caso do Squirtle.

\- Pokémons como amigos... Bem, cada louco com a sua mania.

Nisso, Nidorina rosna irada, sendo que os pokémons de Shigeru ouviam tudo da pokéball e ficam irados, assim como o Squirtle, que demonstrava ira em seu semblante, sendo que os seus amigos e demais pokémons também sentiam raiva, tal como o jovem Ookido, embora ele procurasse ficar calmo, pois a raiva apenas o cegaria.

\- Eu entendo a sua raiva e a dos outros. Mas uma mente tomada pela raiva, apenas a deixará cega a tudo a sua volta, acabando por ser derrotada. Nada de bom virá da raiva. Devemos ficar calmos para podermos ver além da batalha.

A Nidorina olha para ele e se acalma, consentindo, sendo que os outros pokémons dele em suas respectivas pokéballs, ouviram o que o amado treinador disse e concordam que de fato, a raiva iria cegá-los e por isso, se acalmam.

O oponente fica surpreso ao ver que a raiva havia passado e dá de ombros, pegando outra pokéball.

\- Vá, Farfetch'd!

Nisso, uma espécie de ave pokémon, segurando um alho-poró, surge da pokéball.

Ele examina os dados dele, decidindo qual pokémon usaria contra ele.

\- Nidorina – ela olha para ele – Você fez uma batalha excelente. Muito obrigado. Eu vou chamar outro pokémon para batalhar. Quer ficar ao meu lado, assistindo a batalha? Ou quer ficar na pokéball, já que sofreu danos?

O tipo Poison fala e Yukiko traduz:

\- Ela quer ficar junto de você, observando a batalha.

\- O seu companheiro será o próximo. Afinal, ele deve estar ansioso para evoluir, já que você evoluiu.

Ela consente, para depois, ficar ao lado dele que pega outra pokéball, exclamando:

\- Vá, Nidoran!

Nisso, um Nidoran macho sai e após sorrir para a sua companheira, passa a encarar o seu oponente, com Shigeru falando:

\- Não será uma batalha fácil. Mas com estratégia, nós iremos conseguir amigo. A velocidade dele é maior que a sua, mas devemos demonstrar determinação.

O pokémon consente, enquanto sorria animado, desejando dar a vitória ao seu treinador.

\- Você deve saber que o Farfetch'd é mais veloz. Use Aerial Ace!

O pokémon segura o seu alho poró no bico e concentra poder tipo Flying em suas asas, criando uma lâmina afiada de vento, com Shigeru sabendo que era um golpe impossível de ser esquivado e por isso, exclama:

\- Se prepare e use Counter!

O tipo Flying lança o seu ataque contra o tipo Poison que fecha os olhos, enterrando as garras no solo, impedindo assim que fosse atirado para trás, enquanto surgiam sulcos na grama, gerenciando a dor intensa e danos, enquanto concentrava o seu poder, com o seu corpo brilhando.

Após concentrar poder tipo Fighting, ele avança no seu oponente e usando o forte desejo de dar a vitória ao seu treinador, ele consegue encurtar a distância, deixando o pokémon e treinador estupefatos e por causa disso, ele esquece de ordenar uma esquiva, até que percebe o seu erro e ordena:

\- Desvie, Farfetch'd!

Porém, a ordem veio tarde demais, sendo que o Nidoran havia avançado no seu oponente, retribuindo o dano que sofreu, só que dobrado e por desejar, ardentemente, dar a vitória ao seu treinador, o seu golpe se torna crítico, finalizando o tipo Flying que caí inconsciente em virtude dos danos e da dor lacerante, deixando o seu treinador, estupefato.

Então, o corpo do Nidoran brilha, com ele ficando maior, assim como as suas orelhas, para depois, o brilho cessar, revelando um Nidorino.

\- Obrigado. Você foi incrível e conseguiu evoluir. Meus parabéns. – ele afaga o Nidorino que curte o carinho, enquanto trocava olhares repletos de amor para a sua companheira, que por sua vez, corava.

Após digerir a sua derrota inesperada, juntamente com o fato de ter sido uma batalha que durou menos de dois minutos, ele consegue assimilar a derrota e pergunta, embora exibisse estupefação em sua face:

\- Ele evolui, também?

\- Ele estava quase que no mesmo nível de sua companheira. O ganho de experiência está compartilhado para os outros e apenas uma vitória, era tudo o que ele precisava para evoluir.

\- Volte, Farfetch'd! – ele retorna o pokémon para a pokéball, para depois pegar outra – Veremos como se sairá com esse! Vá, Exeggutor!

Do objeto surge uma espécie de pokémon coqueiro baixo e em vez dos cocos, há três rostos, com o mesmo balançando as folhagem que saiam de suas cabeças.

Shigeru pergunta, olhando para o tipo Poison:

\- Nidorino? – ele olha para o seu treinador – Será outro amigo que vai batalhar. Quer aproveitar e ficar com a sua companheira ou está sentindo muita dor e deseja ficar na pokéball, já que não posso tratá-lo, agora?

O pokémon fala e Yukiko traduz:

\- Ele quer ficar com a companheira dele.

O jovem consente e ele fica junto da sua companheira, com eles esfregando os focinhos um no outro.

O jovem Ookido pega uma pokéball e a lança, exclamando:

\- Vá, Mankey!

O pokémon sai da pokéball e passa a encarar o seu oponente, desejando ardentemente dar a vitória ao seu treinador, sendo que ficou indignado ao ouvir como o treinador oponente se referiu a ele, enquanto que o tipo Fighting controlava o receio natural inicial que sentiu pelo fato do seu oponente ser tipo Psychic e não somente, tipo Grass.

\- Usar um tipo Fighting contra um tipo Psychic. Se você desejava dar a vitória para mim, bastava desistir.

Shigeru revira os olhos e fala:

\- Eu disse que há muito mais coisas em uma batalha do que somente o tipo do Pokémon. O fato do seu pokémon estar em vantagem de tipo, não indica que ele será o vencedor.

\- Não tem como um tipo Fighting derrotar um tipo Psychic.

\- Mankey – o tipo Fighting olha para o seu treinador – Vamos trabalhar a velocidade para nós esquivarmos dos golpes. Fique atento aos ataques tipo Psychic e ao meio a nossa volta. Por causa dos seus dois tipos, ele tem fraqueza aos tipos Fire, Ice, Poison, Flying, Bug, Ghost e Dark.

Após ouvir a orientação, ele consente, voltando a olhar para o seu oponente, sabendo que havia um golpe que seria super efetivo contra o mesmo, pois todos haviam tido pequenas aulas de batalha, por assim dizer, aprendendo sobre tipos de pokémon e golpes, além de sempre manterem oculto o fato de que tinham golpes super efetivos e que na primeira oportunidade que surgisse, devia ser usado, sendo que eles também haviam aprendido outras coisas, tal como golpes que podiam se voltar contra eles mesmos, caso os adversários usassem Counter ou outros ataques desse tipo, além de outras informações que eram dadas com exemplos nos tablets para identificação dos mesmos, já que segundo os seus queridos treinadores, eles eram uma equipe e não tinham a relação mestre e escravo, além de falarem de somarem forças com os pokémons ao trabalharem como uma equipe durante as batalhas, uma vez que os pokémons possuíam inteligência e consequentemente, eram capazes de raciocinar.

Por isso, procuraram dar orientações básicas a eles nessas aulas, enquanto que todos eram estimulados a se mexerem por si mesmos nas batalhas, graças ao fato dos seus reflexos serem mais rápidos que o de um ser humano, pelo menos, em sua maioria.

\- Use Psyshock, Exeggutor!

\- Esquive e se esconda!

Como a sua velocidade era maior que a do Exeggutor, ele salta para o lado e para cima, mirando um galho, escapando assim das ondas psíquicas que avançam contra o mesmo que desaparece dentre as folhagens densas da mata.

O adversário comenta, sorrindo:

\- Entendi... Quer aproveitar que o Mankey é mais veloz para me surpreender. Mas vamos ver o que acha disso. Use Trick Room!

Então, surge um brilho iridescente em torno do Exeggutor e que se expande, para depois cessar, criando um local com uma coloração no mínimo, bizarra, formado por quadrados que lembravam espelhos iridescentes que preenchiam a área da batalha e uma parte da floresta adjacente ao local.

Shigeru consulta a sua pokédex e identifica o golpe, com o seu adversário falando, enquanto exibia um sorriso vitorioso, sendo que o jovem Ookido estava pensando em uma nova estratégia, pois a capacidade de mudar e adaptar a sua estratégia era fundamental em uma batalha:

\- Como deve ter visto, essa é uma área bizarra. O pokémon que for mais lento, vai se mover primeiro e essa área durará por algum tempo. Mas acredito que é tempo suficiente para derrotar o seu pokémon. Afinal, a velocidade superior dele de nada vai adiantar contra o Trick Room.


	125. A primeira batalha de Shigeru - Parte II

**Notas da Autora**

A batalha continua...

Os pokémons de Shigeru decidem...

Os pokémons do oponente ficam...

 **Capítulo 125 - A primeira batalha de Shigeru - Parte II**

\- Mankey, esse movimento afeta apenas a sua velocidade. Você precisa se aproximar dele, antes que ele possa atingi-lo. Use o ambiente a sua volta. Estamos em uma mata. Se lembre das brincadeiras e filmes.

O tipo Fighting ouviu a explicação e ao olhar para o local em que estava o seu oponente, ele percebeu que não havia muita área aberta em torno do seu adversário.

Conforme se recordava das brincadeiras, ele avistou algo próximo dele e sorriu, pois acreditava que seria muito útil, além de surgir outra recordação em sua mente, no caso, de um dos filmes que eles viram.

Então, após pegar tudo o que precisava, ele começou a se aproximar lentamente do seu oponente, procurando não fazer nenhum barulho, para não denunciar a sua presença.

\- Prepare o Psyshock para atacá-lo!

O pokémon começa a concentrar poder tipo Psychic, após receber a ordem do seu mestre, enquanto que o tipo Fighting continuava se aproximando sorrateiramente e ao se aproximar consideravelmente do seu oponente, percebe que era o momento de distraí-lo.

Então, usando um pequeno galho que ele estava segurando em uma das mãos, o macaco Pokémon mira para o lado e o lança há alguns metros, fazendo um som dentre os arbustos que se mexem ao serem atingidos.

\- Agora!

Após ouvir a ordem do seu treinador, ele lança o ataque na origem do som ao mesmo tempo em que o Mankey surgia atrás do tipo Grass e Psychic, deixando o mesmo e o seu treinador, aturdidos.

\- Use Night Slash! – Shigeru exclama.

Então, o tipo Fighting concentra poder tipo Dark em uma de suas mãos, se preparando para lançá-la, enquanto mantinha uma mão segurando um galho grande, algo que era estranho, com o mestre do tipo Grass e Psychic decidindo ignorar esse fato, enquanto que ordenava ao seu pokémon que havia lançado o ataque na direção errada:

\- Use Psyshock!

Por causa do Trick Room, o Exeggutor ataca primeiro, após concentrar poder tipo Psychic, lançando o ataque contra o tipo Fighting, que por sua vez, finca o galho comprido no solo com a outra mão, para depois, apoiar as suas patas, saltando para o ar, usando o impulso para escapar das ondas psíquicas, sendo que o ato dele, também teve o efeito de deixar o pokémon e o seu mestre aturdidos com esse movimento inesperado, enquanto que o tipo Fighting descia sobre o seu adversário, lançando a lâmina de poder tipo Dark contra o seu oponente.

O tipo Grass e Psychic é atingido pelo ataque super efetivo e como o tipo Fighting desejava ardentemente dar a vitória ao seu amado treinador, o golpe se tornou crítico, fazendo o pokémon sentir uma dor lacerante, conforme sofria danos, tombando inconsciente no chão, enquanto o Mankey voltava para o solo e comemorava a vitória.

\- Não!

O treinador exclama, sendo que se encontrava incrédulo ao ver o seu pokémon caído e inconsciente, pois havia acreditado que com o Trick Room, ele iria vencer, pois mesmo sendo mais lento que o Mankey, esse movimento o faria atacar primeiro, trazendo vantagem ao Exeggutor.

\- Obrigado. Você foi incrível, Mankey – Shigeru se aproxima e o afaga, com o tipo Fighting curtindo o carinho.

Após sair da estupefação, sendo que o tempo do Trick Room havia acabado, com a área voltando ao normal, enquanto ele aponta a pokéball para o seu pokémon e o chama de volta:

\- Exeggutor, volte – após recolhê-lo, guarda a pokéball e pega outra, a lançando - Vá, Sandshew!

Um pokémon tatu bola sai da pokeball, sendo que Shigeru pergunta:

\- Quer ver a batalha comigo, amigo?

O pokémon consente e se junta ao casal para assistir a batalha, sendo que o Nidorino e Nidorina estavam mais interessados em trocar juras de amor do que ver a batalha, com o Mankey comentando, enquanto revirava os olhos ao cruzar os braços em frente ao tórax:

\- Pensei que iam assistir a batalha. Além disso, vocês têm platéia.

O casal olha para ele, corando ao verem que de fato, tinham expectadores, para depois, passarem a olhar para a batalha.

\- Só perceberam agora que tinha platéia? – o Squirtle comenta surpreso.

\- Pelo visto, sim. – o tipo Fighting sentencia.

\- É incrível eles não terem percebido isso, antes. – a Snivy comenta.

\- Eu já esperava isso – a Eevee comenta do ombro de Cheren, com a Pichu shiny concordando.

\- É que eles se amam. – a Sandshrew recém-capturada por Cheren, comenta com um ar sonhador, com as suas patinhas encostadas em seu tórax.

\- Sim. É o amor. – a Ponyta comenta em um ar sonhador, também.

\- Com certeza. É amor.

O Pikachu de Satoshi consente, enquanto comentava olhando para a Pichu shiny, que ao perceber o olhar e comentário, vira a cabeça para o lado, fazendo o Pikachu suspirar tristemente.

Então, após decidir qual oponente iria usar contra o Sandshrew, Shigeru pega outra pokeball verde e a lança, exclamando:

\- Vá, Sandshrew!

Nisso, outro pokémon tatu sai da pokéball dele, sendo que o seu oponente comenta, surpreso:

\- Sandshrew contra Sandshrew. Isso é bem inusitado.

\- Concordo com você, nesse aspecto.

\- Sandshrew, use Swift! – o oponente dele exclama.

\- Fique firme e avance! Esse ataque não pode ser esquivado.

O pokémon consente e começa a avançar contra o seu oponente, enquanto que o mesmo liberava inúmeras estrelas cortantes que se moviam velozmente ao ponto de ser um ataque quase que invisível, com o seu adversário sentindo ardência e dor. Mesmo sentindo isso, ele continuou avançando, deixando o adversário do seu treinador e o pokémon deste estarrecidos, frente a forte determinação do tipo Ground.

\- Use Rock Climb! – Shigeru exclama.

Nisso, o corpo do Sandshrew brilha, enquanto que o treinador adversário percebia que não havia dado uma ordem ao seu tipo Ground e desesperado, ordena:

\- Esquive!

Porém, a ordem veio tarde demais e ele é atingido violentamente pelo corpo do Pokémon de Shigeru. O impacto o lança há vários metros no ar, o fazendo cair com intrépido no chão, levantando uma nuvem de poeira e o impacto foi tão violento, que deixou o oponente confuso, enquanto sentia uma dor intensa, sendo que Shigeru exclama:

\- Use Swift!

\- Desvie! – o treinador adversário ordena para o seu tipo Ground.

\- Esse golpe não pode ser esquivado. – Shigeru comenta casualmente.

Então, antes que o Pokémon começasse a se mexer, sacudindo a cabeça por se encontrar confuso, o ataque de estrelas cortantes e que cuja velocidade extrema fazia ser um golpe quase que invisível, o atinge, o atirando para trás, fazendo o mesmo sentir novas dores e dano, fazendo-o cair inconsciente no chão.

\- Foi uma batalha incrível, Sandshrew. Muito obrigado. Quer ficar na pokéball para não sentir dor por ter sofrido o ataque Swift ou quer ficar assistindo a batalha? – ele pergunta, enquanto o afagava.

\- A dor está suportável, assim como a ardência. Eu quero assistir a batalha.

A albina traduz e Shigeru consente, com ele ficando ao lado do seu treinador.

\- Droga! Sandshrew, volte. – ele recolhe o pokémon e pega outra pokéball, a lançando - Vá, Drowzee!

Nisso, um pokémon que tinha uma pequena tromba em seu focinho, sai da pokéball.

Shigeru verifica os dados dele e olha para o seu inicial, falando, enquanto sorria:

\- Vamos, Squirtle. – o pokémon tartaruga consente, se posicionando na frente do seu treinador.

\- Espera... o Squirtle era seu e você não usou contra o meu Sandshrew?

\- Eu evito enviar pokémons, cujos tipos têm vantagem ao meu oponente. Isso foi algo que acordamos entre nós. Claro, não quer dizer que não enviaremos esses tipos para a batalha, mas iremos evitar ao máximo. É para exercitar nossa mente e estratégias, juntamente com os nossos amigos pokémons, desafiando a nós mesmos a cada batalha e se ele ou ela possuem desvantagem ao do adversário, isso nos obrigará a ter atenção redobrada e ficaremos ainda mais atentos, sendo que os nossos amigos irão exercitar conosco o gerenciamento em batalhas. Claro que sabemos quais podemos enviar em batalhas de desvantagem. Não obrigaremos nenhum a enfrentar um oponente com plena vantagem de tipo, pois este terá golpes que irão provocar dores lacerantes. Por exemplo, eu enviei o Mankey contra um tipo Psychic, pois ele é curioso em relação aos seus limites e sempre quer testá-los.

Após passar a surpresa, ele comenta:

\- Ainda acho um absurdo tratar os pokémons como iguais. Eles não passam de escravos que nos servem, obedecendo as nossas ordens nas batalhas. Você os trata como parceiros e amigos, inclusive, considerando os sentimentos deles. Para mim, isso é um absurdo, além de ser ilógico. Eles não passam de bestas que existem para nos servirem. Um pokémon ter sentimentos? Para mim, é algo surreal. Desde quando eles são capazes disso? Eles apenas existem para nos servir nas batalhas.

A albina e os outros, inclusive os pokémons, o fuzilavam com os olhos, sendo que o rapaz engole em seco, ainda mais, frente ao olhar homicida da albina e da Pichu shiny no ombro desta, sendo que após exibir uma face de raiva, o jovem Ookido se acalma e olhando-o com repugnância no olhar, fala friamente:

\- Pense o que desejar.

Então, ele fala, olhando para o seu inicial:

\- Squirtle – o pokémon olha para o seu querido treinador - Tome cuidado com os poderes psíquicos dele. Você precisa de algumas distrações efetivas para se aproximar com cautela dele. Aquelas apresentações de Contest dão ideias bem interessantes. Tudo o que nós precisamos nesse momento é de determinação. Além disso, você deve ter ouvido sobre o tipo Psychic. Não acredito que será como das outras vezes. Precisaremos inovar. Portanto, não fique preocupado se acontecer algo que você não esperava.

O Squirtle consente, compreendendo o que o seu treinador queria dizer com distração ao se lembrar do comentário dele sobre uma batalha de Contest, falando que a manobra do Wartortle foi muito boa, pois distraiu o oponente, ao mesmo tempo em que permitiu uma aproximação segura do alvo, além de ser muito útil. O tipo Water acreditava que não seria tão difícil, pois não precisava ser uma execução perfeita, como era exigido no Contest.

De fato, dependeria de sua determinação para executar aquela distração que era um ataque, também, sendo plenamente ciente que precisaria de toda a sua capacidade e rapidez de execução, agradecendo aos treinamentos que teve e que iriam ajudar naquele momento, além dele precisar manter o foco durante a execução.

Além disso, em relação a parte de "não acredito que será como das outras vezes", que o seu querido treinador citou, considerando as batalhas contra os tipos Psychic, ele tinha uma noção do significado das palavras dele e por isso, iria se preparar para o que viesse.

O Drowzee comenta com o seu oponente, sendo nítido o olhar de inveja nos olhos dele:

\- Você teve sorte com o seu treinador. Quem dera que eu e os outros, tivéssemos um treinador como o seu. Todos nós invejamos você e os outros. Se pudéssemos escolher o nosso mestre, escolheríamos o de vocês. Mas, infelizmente, estamos subjugados as pokéballs desse desgraçado e não temos outra opção, além de obedecê-lo, devido a influência delas. Acredito que muitos pokémons os invejam e desejariam, ardentemente, estarem em seus lugares. Quero falar isso antes da batalha e espero que me derrote. Saiba que nós não nos importamos em perder, pois adoramos ver esse desgraçado perder uma batalha. Pode ser considerado o nosso único prazer, mesmo sofrendo fisicamente durante a batalha e ao sermos finalizados, como eles se referem, quando ficamos inconscientes pelos danos e dor.

\- Eu lamento por vocês – o Squirtle fala – Nenhum pokémon merece um treinador como o seu. Imagino o ódio que vocês têm pelas pokéballs.

\- Aí que está.

\- Como assim?

\- Nós odiamos as nossas pokéballs, pois por causa delas, estamos subjugados a ele e somos obrigados a cumprir com todas as suas ordens. Mas quando ficamos dentro dela, não sentimos dor ou cansaço, além de ser um ambiente muito aprazível como deve saber e nessa situação, preferimos mil vezes ficarmos dentro delas, esquecidos, do que sairmos, pois somente haverá dor para nós. É uma relação complicada de amor e ódio, mas é fato incontestável que sem elas, já teríamos nos afastado desse desgraçado. Ainda bem que os humanos não compreendem a linguagem Pokémon, permitindo a nós, xingarmos o nosso treinador a vontade, sem ele saber.

\- Eu fico triste quando penso no sofrimento dos outros pokémons. – o tipo Water fala de forma sincera, demonstrando pesar em seu semblante.

O Drowzee comenta, sorrindo tristemente:

\- Se estivéssemos em outra situação, nós teríamos chamado você e os outros de amigos.

\- Com certeza. Eu acho que vocês precisam ter a esperança de que, talvez, acabem com outro treinador e que esse humano, irá tratá-los como seres e não como algo.

O tipo Psychic suspira tristemente, falando em um murmúrio, conforme ficava cabisbaixo:

\- Nós não temos essa esperança. Alguns vieram de outros treinadores e nas poucas vezes que estamos juntos, quando comemos, eles comentam que o treinador anterior deles era como o atual. Logo, isso destrói qualquer esperança.

\- Sabiam que é possível resistir a essa influência ao ponto de anular ela? – o Squirtle comenta.

O tipo Psychic fica surpreso, sendo que o tipo Water se volta para a Pichu, perguntando:

\- Hime-chan, você poderia explicar o que você faz para resistir a influência? - depois, ele olha para a Eevee - Você também, Eevee-chan. Poderia contar como aprendeu a resistir a pokéball?

O tipo Eletric consente e explica de forma resumida e objetiva, como fazia para destruir, ao poucos, a influência da pokéball, para depois, a Eevee contar como foi o processo dela se libertar da influência da pokéball, com o Drowzee ficando inicialmente surpreso, para depois, ficar maravilhado, absorvendo as informações que ela passava.

Então, ele fala, com a sua felicidade desaparecendo, fazendo o Squirtle arquear uma das sobrancelhas:

\- Se nos afastarmos dele, acabaremos capturados por outro treinador e o ciclo irá recomeçar.

\- Você sabia que ao anular a influência da pokéball, você não será subjugado a nenhuma outra, podendo se libertar no momento que desejar? Veja isso como uma imunidade, por assim dizer. Se for capturado por outro bastardo, fuja dele.

Ele fica estarrecido e exibe incredulidade na sua face, achando que era bom demais para ser verdade:

\- É sério?

\- Sim. Alguns pokémons têm uma imunidade natural a esses objetos redondos que nos confinam. Outros pokémons conseguem adquirir essa imunidade com treino. Não é algo simples e fácil, mas a perseverança será recompensada com essa imunidade que irá adquirir.

\- Quando os outros estiverem conscientes, novamente, vou informar a eles o quanto antes, na primeira oportunidade que tivermos. Muito obrigado. – ele agradece emocionado.

Nesse interim, enquanto os pokémons conversavam entre si, o treinador do tipo Psychic não percebeu a conversa que acontecia entre os pokémons por estar conversando com Shigeru e por não vê-los como seres sencientes:

\- Contest? Fala daquelas apresentações e batalhas focadas em beleza? Eu não perco tempo com aquele lixo. É uma ofensa para nós, treinadores. Ainda em que eles se denominam como Pokémon Coordinator. Mesmo assim, não muda o fato de que é ridículo.

\- Pode não parecer, mas os Contest e inclusive, os Try Pokaron (Pokémon Showcase), que a primeira vista, parecem não ter qualquer importância, podem ser muito úteis na compreensão dos diferentes usos para um ataque ou vários ataques, assim como de estratégias e movimentos inusitados que podem ser aplicados, mesmo em um momento frenético, além de exercitarem o foco e a atenção dos pokémons e do seu treinador, que sempre se tornam desafiadores nos momentos críticos e frenéticos, principalmente o Try Pokaron, pois costuma ser mais de um pokémon e o Pokémon Performer precisa ter cuidado redobrado para que eles não se choquem, enquanto se movimentam de um lado para o outro, além de ter a preocupação adicional da execução dos golpes, juntamente com o fato de tentarem resolver, rapidamente, qualquer erro, para que o público não perceba. Eu considero algo desafiador pela carga de trabalho adicional que tem em um palco em momentos frenéticos, onde um mísero erro pode significar o fim da apresentação. Os Contests não ficam atrás. Ou seja, ambos, Contest e Try Pokaron, possuem momentos críticos para os treinadores e pokémons, aumentando absurdamente a carga de trabalho e de atenção deles. Ao contrário de uma batalha pokémon normal em que não julgamentos como de performance e de execução, além de outros requisitos, onde um erro pode ser gerenciado pelo treinador, não significando o fim da batalha, um erro durante a execução de movimentos nesses eventos poderá significar o fim da apresentação e a derrota do treinador, pois há vários julgamentos ocorrendo referentes a apresentação dele e dos seus pokémons.

O oponente do jovem Ookido olha de forma incrédula para o seu adversário, achando um despautério o que ele falava:

\- Não acredito que você considera até aquele lixo do Try Pokaron. Ele consegue ser pior que o Contest, o que acho uma proeza. Eu acho um absurdo você defender esses lixos.

\- É que você não vê além. Ou seja, tem uma mente limitada. Os Try Pokaron têm muitas coisas em comum com o Contest. Claro, não tem as batalhas pokémons, mas abordam a fusão de golpes para vários efeitos e porque não podem ser usados para o ataque ou defesa? Claro que a fusão de golpes no Try Pokkaron é meramente para efeito, enquanto que os Pokémon Performers dançam com os seus pokémons em um palco, mas fornece base de conhecimento para uniões possíveis e impossíveis de golpes, tal como nos Contest, juntamente com movimentos de esquiva inusitados que você consegue encontrar nesses eventos. É como eu falei. É necessário ver além da primeira impressão.

\- A meu ver, os Contest e Try Pokaron continuam como sendo meros lixos. Portanto, não perderei o meu tempo assistindo a essas apresentações.

O jovem Ookido dá de ombros e fala:

\- Faça o que desejar.

\- Vamos batalhar! Use Headbutt e fique atento aos movimentos!

\- Use Bubble girando o casco!

O Drowzee concentra o seu poder e se lança contra o tipo Water, usando a cabeça, ficando atento a qualquer movimento de esquiva do seu oponente por ser obrigado a agir assim, torcendo para que o treinador desgraçado dele fosse derrotado, enquanto que o Squirtle havia concentrado poder tipo Water ao recolher a sua cabeça, braços e pernas no casco, para depois, liberar bolhas pelas aberturas conforme girava, criando uma quantidade massiva de bolhas que envolvia o seu oponente, deixando-o aturdido, assim como o treinador.

O Drowzee sentia dor, além de danos, quando algumas bolhas se chocaram em sua pele, sendo que por causa da quantidade, o Squirtle consegue se esquivar do ataque, pois o tipo Psychic perdeu o seu alvo dentre as inúmeras bolhas que prejudicaram a sua visão ao cercá-lo.

\- Use Bite! – Shigeru exclama, aproveitando o fato do seu adversário, estar surpreso com a forma como foi executado o Bubble.

Aproveitando o aturdimento do pokémon, o Squirtle aparece na frente dele, concentrando poder tipo Dark em suas mandíbulas, sendo que o oponente ordena ao seu pokémon:

\- Use Protect!

Como era um movimento de prioridade mais cinco, ele á ativado antes do Squirtle conseguir mordê-lo, com o mesmo se chocando contra essa proteção, enquanto que o treinador oponente ordenava:

\- Use Disable!

Nisso, surge um pequeno brilho fugaz no tipo Psychic, com Shigeru desconfiando que era a ativação do item Quick Claw, pois ele fez o primeiro movimento, para depois, surgir um brilho iridescente no corpo do tipo Water, indicando o selamento do golpe Bite, com o jovem Ookido sendo ciente que esse selamento durava algum tempo e de fato, no juiz de batalha da sua pokédex, surgiu um contador decrescente, abaixo da palavra Disable.

Enquanto isso, o Squirlte se recorda da explicação sobre o Disable, dentre as aulas que eles tiveram e que explicava a estranha sensação que o acometia, como se tivesse algo preso dentro dele, por assim dizer, pois não conseguia descrever com exatidão a sensação que o tomava.

O tipo Water acredita que era o efeito do selamento do movimento Bite e ao ouvir o que o treinador adversário exclama, as suas suspeitas são confirmadas:

\- Agora, não pode usar o seu golpe super efetivo!


	126. A primeira batalha de Shigeru - Final

**Notas da Autora**

A batalha continua...

As crianças decidem...

Em Masara Town (Pallet Town)…

Em Nibi City (Pewter City)… 

**Capítulo 126 - A primeira batalha de Shigeru - Final**

\- Eu desconfiava que você tinha mantido esse movimento em seu pokémon e já esperava que isso ocorresse. Use Muddy Water!

\- O quê?!

O adversário fica estarrecido pela fala do jovem Ookido, que se encontrava tranquilo, como se esperasse o movimento Disable.

Tudo estava ocorrendo de acordo com o plano de Shigeru, pois o seu oponente se encontrava estarrecido pela sua reação inesperada.

Afinal, o jovem Ookido e seus amigos sabiam que as condutas e ações inesperadas deixariam os oponentes aturdidos, abrindo uma "janela de tempo", por assim dizer, que permitiria um contra ataque ou defesa, uma vez que a maioria dos treinadores treinava os seus pokémons para se mexerem, somente, sobre as suas ordens.

Portanto, se deixasse o treinador oponente aturdido, o pokémon deste não iria se mexer, pois não receberia uma ordem para fazer isso e por causa disso, poderia ser derrotado.

Após concentrar poder tipo Water, o Squirtle invoca uma espécie de onda formada por uma água lamacenta que avança contra o oponente, com o treinador do tipo Psychic percebendo que não havia ordenado uma esquiva por se encontrar estupefato com a reação do seu oponente ao Disable e quando ia ordenar algo, o ataque de água lamacenta atinge violentamente o Drowzee e em virtude do forte desejo do tipo Water de dar a vitória ao seu treinador, o golpe se torna crítico, fazendo o tipo Psychic ser tomado por uma dor intensa e danos, para depois, cair inconsciente no chão, enquanto a água lamacenta havia se espalhado em uma determinada direção, após atingi-lo.

\- Não pode ser! – ele exclama estupefato.

Então, o corpo do Squirtle brilha, passando a ficar maior, enquanto crescia espécies de orelhas, além da sua cauda ficar mais volumosa e quando o brilho cessa, revela a sua evolução, Wartortle.

\- Você foi incrível, amigo. Conseguiu evoluir. Meus parabéns. Foi uma batalha excelente. – ele fala, enquanto afagava o tipo Water que curte o carinho, sendo que os outros pokémons o parabenizavam por sua evolução.

Após se refazer, o adversário chama o pokémon para a pokéball, sendo que ouve Shigeru falar:

\- Os Contest e Try Pokkaron podem ser muito úteis em uma batalha.

\- Nunca perderia meu tempo com esses lixos.

O jovem Ookido dá de ombros, com o oponente pegando outra pokéball, a lançando, enquanto exclamava:

\- Vá, Spearow!

Da pokéball sai uma espécie de ave de rapina pokémon que passa a sobrevoar o campo de batalha, enquanto esperava as ordens do seu mestre.

Então, após ficar pensativo, ele decide qual pokémon iria usar contra o tipo Flying ao pegar uma pokéball verde, a lançando em seguida, enquanto exclamava:

\- Vá, Ekans!

Nisso, uma espécie de cobra pokémon sai da pokéball, se enrolando na forma de um monte na parte que não tinha o resíduo da água lamacenta, passando a observar atentamente o tipo Flying que sobrevoava a área, sendo que surgia um brilho decrescente no Spearow por causa da habilidade Intimidade do Ekans, que baixava o ataque do seu oponente em um estágio.

O oponente do jovem Ookido comenta, exibindo incredulidade em sua face:

\- Ele tem a habilidade Intimidate?

\- Sim.

\- Por favor, me derrote! Se me derrotar, esse bastardo vai perder a luta! – o Spearow exclama do alto.

Como os outros pokémons dentro das pokéballs ouviram a conversa do Wartortle e do Drowzee, não ficam surpresos com o pedido, sendo que o Ekans consente, para depois, exclamar em sua linguagem:

\- Pode deixar! O bastardo do seu treinador não vai ganhar essa batalha!

O tipo Flying sorri e consente, exclamando em seguida, por estar no alto:

\- Quero agradecer por nos ensinar como devemos resistir a influência das pokéballs! Vamos treinar arduamente para nos libertamos dela! Nós lutaremos arduamente pela nossa liberdade!

\- Eu estou torcendo para que consigam! – o tipo Poison exclama.

Então, o treinador oponente se recupera da surpresa e fala, voltando a sorrir de forma confiante, pois a redução do ataque do seu pokémon, apenas o obrigaria a fazer uma batalha um pouco mais demorada do que ele esperava e comenta, exibindo uma face arrogante:

\- Um tipo Poison e sem poder voar contra um tipo Flying? Além disso, o Spearow é mais veloz do que o Ekans.

\- Eu sei disso. Mas há muito mais coisas em uma batalha do que apenas o tipo e velocidade. De fato, o Ekans possui uma velocidade menor que a do Spearow. Ekans – o pokémon vira a cabeça para o seu querido treinador – Precisaremos da sua determinação para se recuperar o mais rápido possível dos danos que o Spearow fizer em você, para que tenhamos alguma chance de fazermos algo. As fraquezas do Spearow são golpes tipo Eletric, Ice e Rock com ele tendo imunidade ao tipo Ground. Precisamos retirar essa vantagem da velocidade dele, também.

O tipo Poison consente, sendo que o oponente de Shigeru ordena:

\- Use Aerial Ace!

Sem escolha, sendo obrigado a obedecer a ordem dada, o tipo Flying desce como um projétil, concentrando poder tipo Flying em suas asas que brilham, enquanto que o Ekans havia enrolado ao máximo o seu corpo como se fosse uma mola, se preparando para o impacto.

O Spearow descia como um projétil em virtude da velocidade imensa e ao se aproximar do seu alvo, realiza manobras aéreas, atingindo o tipo Poison com as asas, enquanto que a cobra Pokémon gerenciava a dor, sem desfazer a forma de mola.

Quando o tipo Flying se afasta, após a execução do golpe, o Ekans avança nele com a boca aberta, usando o seu corpo como uma mola para impulso extra, sendo que conseguiu enxerga-lo com um olho semiaberto, pois, gerenciava a dor em seu corpo.

Mesmo assim, as suprimiu e mordeu a cauda do Spearow, o deixando estarrecido, conforme o tracionava violentamente para trás, fazendo o tipo Flying sentir dor e danos pelo puxão violento, para em seguida, o tipo Poison envolver o seu corpo no seu oponente ao usar o Wrap por si mesmo, o impedindo de voar, sobre o olhar estupefato do treinador do Spearow, sendo que as asas do mesmo estavam em ângulos estranhos pela forma como a cobra pokémon envolveu o seu corpo esguio e musculoso nele, o pressionando, fazendo ele sofrer novos danos, além de sentir uma dor intensa, conforme era pressionado pelo corpo esguio e musculoso.

O motivo do tipo Poison ter usado esse golpe, foi porque compreendeu que precisava deter o Spearow de alguma forma, para poder gerenciar a diferença de velocidade.

Portanto, envolver o seu corpo nele, o impediria de voar e o deixaria vulnerável aos seus movimentos, embora fosse ciente que poderia sofrer alguns ataques do tipo Flying devido a proximidade em que se encontravam.

Aproveitando o fato do seu oponente se encontrar estarrecido pelo Ekans ter se movimentado por si mesmo, após uma recuperação surpreendente, pelo menos, parcialmente ao morder o Spearow e envolvê-lo com o seu corpo, Shigeru exclama:

\- Use Leer!

Quando o Spearow olha para o Ekans, os olhos do tipo Poison estreitam, após concentrar o seu poder, fazendo surgir um brilho decrescente no tipo Flying, indicando que a sua defesa havia sido reduzida em um estágio.

\- Use Glare! – Shigeru continua orientando os golpes, aproveitando o fato do seu adversário ainda estar aturdido.

O Ekans concentra seu poder e paralisa o seu alvo ao fazer os seus olhos brilharem, quando o tipo Flying olhou para eles, sendo possível ver pequenos filetes dourados que se assemelhavam a espécies de faíscas e que pareciam contornar algumas penas do Spearow, sendo uma indicação da paralisia que o acometia.

Então, se refazendo da estupefação, percebendo que não havia ordenado nenhum golpe, ele ordena:

\- Use Fury Attack!

O tipo Flying concentra poder em seu bico, fazendo-o brilhar, para depois, começar a atacar consecutivamente o tipo Poison que consegue se esquivar do quarto golpe em diante.

Nesse interim, Shigeru exclama:

\- Use Scary Face!

Novamente, o pokémon concentra o seu poder, sendo que o treinador do Spearow, ordena:

\- Feche os olhos! Não olhe para ele!

Porém, a ordem veio tarde demais, sendo que o Ekans havia movido a sua cabeça para ficar de frente ao tipo Flying, fazendo surgir uma face assustadora, com um brilho decrescente surgindo nele, indicando a redução da sua velocidade em um estágio.

\- Se liberte e voe para o céu, se afastando dele!

O tipo Flying se remexe e consegue fugir, voltando para o céu, embora demonstrasse que o seu vôo estava comprometido.

Afinal, o mesmo sentia uma dor pungente em uma de suas asas que havia ficado em um ângulo estranho, passando a exibir dificuldade em manter o voo por ter uma asa debilitada e pela paralisia que o fazia movimentar as asas de forma mais lenta que o usual.

Mesmo nessas condições, ele consegue se elevar no céu, ficando longe do alcance do Ekans, conforme fora ordenado.

\- Use Razor Wind! – o treinador ordena ao Spearow.

O mesmo começa a concentrar poder, sendo que Shigeru exclama, se lembrando de que esse golpe fazia com o que o pokémon não conseguisse se esquivar, enquanto concentrava o seu poder:

\- Avance e use Slam!

\- É impossível alcança-lo!

O oponente exclama sorrindo, pois a seu ver, como o Spearow ascendeu para o céu, mesmo que o movimento o fizesse ficar parado, sem poder se esquivar por estar concentrando poder para a execução do golpe, o tipo Poison não poderia alcançá-lo.

O Ekans havia ficado indignado com a suposição que ele não conseguiria alcançar o tipo Flying, para depois, sorrir consigo mesmo, se lembrando do treinamento que teve contra tipos Flying.

Então, após impulsionar o seu corpo para o tronco de uma árvore, ele subiu rapidamente até um galho, para depois, se prender com a ponta da cauda, começando a girar o seu corpo sobre a estupefação do treinador oponente de Shigeru.

Ao fazer isso, o tipo Poison consegue impulso e se solta, após fazer alguns giros, se posicionando na direção que deveria se soltar e conforme avançava no céu, ele concentrava o seu poder, fazendo o seu corpo brilhar, sendo que o treinador da ave de rapina pokémon fica embasbacado ao ver a cobra pokémon voando contra o Spearow como um projétil, sem demonstrar qualquer hesitação com o seu ato.

Como ele estava estupefato com o gesto do tipo Poison, não dá qualquer ordem ao seu pokémon, embora fosse impossível ao tipo Flying se mexer para executar qualquer outra ordem que fosse emitida, pois em virtude do fato de concentrar um poder intenso em seu corpo para a execução do Razor Wind, ele sentia demasiada dificuldade de se movimentar e isso inviabilizava qual movimentação por parte dele.

Somente um treinamento apropriado para essas situações poderia fornecer ao pokémon meios de se esquivar, mesmo nos movimentos que exigiam acúmulo de poder para atacar o adversário.

O tipo Flying é atingido pelo corpo do seu oponente, o fazendo sentir muita dor e danos pelo impacto violento e como o Ekans desejou ardentemente dar a vitória ao seu treinador, o golpe se tornou crítico e juntamente com o uso do movimento Leer, que baixou a defesa física em um estágio, além do dano anterior do Warp, o tipo Flying despenca do céu, sendo que sorri, antes de ficar inconsciente, pois o seu treinador perdeu a batalha.

Então, ele cai com estrondo no solo, levantando uma densa nuvem de poeira, enquanto que a cobra pokémon detinha a sua queda ao envolver parte do seu corpo em um galho grosso e curto, fazendo um giro para reduzir o impacto da queda, conforme se enrolava no galho, para depois, saltar para o chão, passando a rastejar até o seu treinador, ao mesmo tempo que gerenciava a dor que sentia pelo Fury Attack que sofreu, anteriormente.

\- Você foi incrível, Ekans! – ele exclama, afagando o tipo Poison que curte o afago e elogio, abanando a ponta da cauda, animadamente.

\- Eu... perdi? – ele pergunta estupefato.

\- Eu disse que havia muito mais coisas em uma batalha do que apenas o tipo e a velocidade. Além disso, os Contests e Try Pokaron ajudam a imaginar novos golpes com fusão de dois golpes ou um uso diferente para um golpe, que pode fornecer uma espécie de defesa ou distração, juntamente com movimentos inusitados, se afastando dos movimentos tradicionais, por assim dizer. Além disso, eu não limito os meus amigos pokémons aos movimentos clássicos, sendo que eles possuem total liberdade para se mexer no campo de batalha, inclusive pelo fato dos seus reflexos serem mais rápidos do que de um ser humano, além do fato de que eu confio neles, incondicionalmente.

Os pokémons de Shigeru ficam felizes com a consideração e confiança do seu querido treinador, tanto os que estavam fora das pokéballs, quanto os que estavam dentro, ouvindo tudo, desde o início.

\- Ainda não acredito que esses lixos podem ajudar em uma batalha, sendo que eu ainda acho que você usou truques, como o fato dos seus pokémons fazerem coisas anormais em uma batalha, além daqueles movimentos críticos que dificilmente são críticos e esquivas inusitadas. A meu ver, você usou de truques – ele fala, recuperando a sua postura arrogante, para depois, recolher o seu pokémon – Volte, Spearow.

\- Nós confiamos em nossos amigos pokémons e eles não são feras ou bestas. Possuem inteligência, pois compreendem a linguagem humana e por isso, sabem os golpes que falamos para eles usarem. Logo, é possível trabalharmos em equipe, com as nossas forças e estratégias se complementando. Nós damos essa liberdade, pois não temos a relação mestre e escravo. Somos uma equipe trabalhando em conjunto, visando um objetivo. Além disso, se o pokémon ama o seu treinador, o impossível se torna possível e ocorrem milagres em uma batalha. O amor é muito poderoso, pois o amor dá a determinação férrea, motivada pelo desejo pessoal do pokémon em dar a vitória ao seu treinador pelo amor que sente por ele.

O oponente dá de ombros e fala:

\- Se quer acreditar nessa baboseira, que seja. Eu sempre terei a impressão que você usou de truques para vencer. É uma pena que eu não consigo encontrar provas de como realizou os truques, para usar contra você.

Ele se aproxima de Shigeru, pagando o valor padrão pela derrota de acordo com o nível dos pokémons envolvidos na batalha, para depois, se afastar do local.

Então, o jovem Ookido trata dos que estavam feridos, os deixando fora das pokéballs para relaxarem e conversarem entre si, enquanto voltavam a andar na rota que os levaria a Tokiwa City (Viridian City), para depois, seguirem caminho em direção a Nibi City (Pewter City) para desafiarem o Gym Leader da cidade.

\- Acredito que não estamos longe da próxima cidade. – Cheren comenta.

\- Sim – a albina fala, conferindo o GPS no seu smartphone, conforme seguiam a rota até a próxima cidade – Mais um dia ou dois, chegaremos ao nosso próximo destino que é Tokiwa City (Viridian City). Depois, teremos um grande parque florestal bem arborizado com uma trilha para a próxima cidade, Nibi City. É uma pena que o Gym de Tokiwa City está fechado, pois estão esperando a chegada de um novo Gym Leader que está cotado para essa cidade. Parece que há alguns treinadores nessa rota pelo que eu percebi nos fóruns, pois há a localização deles.

\- Seria bom se tivesse um Batlle Club nessa cidade - Satoshi comenta.

\- Não tem previsão no site de ter um Batlle Club em Tokiwa City. Haverá um em Nibi City, mas ainda está em construção. A previsão é que inaugure no próximo mês, segundo o anúncio do site de Batlle Clubs da região de Kantou. – Yukiko comenta – De fato, é uma pena.

\- Pelo visto, teremos que aproveitar as batalhas que fazemos entre nós e com os outros treinadores para adquirimos experiência. – Shigeru comenta.

\- Não há muitos treinadores. Mas, pelo menos, vão auxiliar na evolução de alguns dos nossos amigos. Alguns só precisam de um pouco de experiência para evoluir. Pode ser que tenha alguns treinadores em Tokiwa City. – Yukiko comenta, enquanto examinava os dados da sua equipe na Pokédex.

\- O mesmo comigo, imouto. – Satoshi consente, examinando o nível dos seus amigos via Pokédex, também.

\- É o meu caso, também. – Cheren comenta, analisando os dados dos seus pokémons, através da sua pokédex.

\- Alguns deles precisam ganhar mais experiência. – Shigeru comenta ao examinar os dados.

Após alguns minutos, eles decidem ligar para os seus familiares, contando o que vivenciaram desde ontem e as batalhas, sendo que Satoshi e Yukiko souberam pelo pai que a mãe deles tinha saído e que a encontrariam no celular, com ele dando a desculpa que ela foi fazer compras e enquanto contava essa mentira, imaginava como eles reagiriam ao vê-la na Arena Pokémon.

Eles acreditam e comentam, em seguida, sobre o tratamento que uma garota deu aos tipos Bug, fazendo o pai deles ficar revoltado por essa jovem ter feito os pokémons chorarem, para depois, ficar satisfeito ao saber que a mesma havia sido humilhada em uma batalha pelo seu filho, quando a reencontraram no dia seguinte, sendo que enviaram o link da batalha que foi postada pela filha dele, com ele falando que iria assistir junto dos outros e após conversarem mais um pouco, eles se despedem do pai, encerrando a ligação.

Em Masara Town (Pallet Town), mais precisamente na casa de Hayashi e Hanako, ele coloca o telefone no gancho e suspira aliviado pelos seus filhos terem acreditado na mentira dele, com Hakai se aproximando, enquanto falava:

\- Ainda bem que eles acreditaram no que você disse.

\- Eu fico aliviado em saber disso. Eles não podem saber sobre o que a mãe deles está fazendo.

\- Eu concordo com isso. – Yume se aproxima, falando, enquanto consentia.

\- Também concordo com esse teste. Será bom para eles, considerando o caminho que eles desejam tomar, se tornando Mestres Pokémons. – Meowth fala, consentindo – Os pokémons são sortudos de os terem como treinadores, pois eles amam os pokémons, além de serem gentis e amáveis, também, sendo que respeitam todos os pokémons, não nos tratando como algo e sim, como seres com sentimentos e inteligência tão refinada quanto o de um humano.

\- Sim. Parece que esse caminho exigirá muito deles e dos seus pokémons, que são sortudos em tê-los como treinadores. – a Persian comenta – Treinadores como eles são raros.

\- Também concordo com vocês. Será bem difícil e tal como nós, eles amam os pokémons. – Hayashi fala, enquanto sorria.

Então, Yume olha para o lado ao ouvir um som de patas e um guincho agudo.

Ao fazer isso, ela vê os seus filhotes perseguindo um camundongo animal pela casa, seguidos de perto pelos gatinhos animais, sendo que eles se aproximavam perigosamente de uma estante que tinha alguns vasos de flores e alguns enfeites de porcelana, deixando-a estarrecida, assim como Hakai e Hayashi.

Então, em um piscar de olhos, ela salta graciosamente na frente dos seus filhotes, detendo o seu avanço, assim como dos gatinhos animais, enquanto exclamava de forma autoritária:

\- Hakai!

\- Hai (sim)! – ele exclama se refazendo da estupefação.

Então, o tipo Normal salta sobre o camundongo, o prendendo entre as suas patas, com Hayashi abrindo a porta para que ele saísse, levando-o para fora, sendo que o tipo Normal o solta próximo da mata adjacente da cidade, com o animal fugindo desesperado, se embrenhando dentre as folhas de um arbusto e somente após ter a certeza absoluta de que o roedor se afastou o suficiente, ele volta para dentro da casa.

Nesse interim, na sala, após a saída do pai com o camundongo nas patas, um dos filhotes murmura indignado, seguido do lamento dos seus outros irmãos:

\- Mas, kaa-chan...

\- Vocês sabem que não podemos atacar os animais.

\- Mas estava tão divertido. – uma das fêmeas comenta, desolada.

Nisso, os gatinhos miam também, com ela negando com a cabeça, para depois, perguntar, estreitando os olhos:

\- Fizeram a lição de casa?

Nisso, os Meowth filhotes se entreolham, começando a suar frio, enquanto a genitora estreitava o cenho para as suas crias que engolem em seco frente ao olhar inquisidor da genitora.

Um rosnado curto e seco dela os faz negarem fracamente com a cabeça, para depois, correrem o mais rápido que conseguiam, se dirigindo aos seus locais de estudo, seguidos pelos gatinhos animais, que adoravam segui-los, sobre um olhar satisfeito da Persian.

Hakai, que já havia entrado na casa, comenta com uma gota:

\- Não os culpo por terem medo dela. A minha companheira sabe por ordem quando deseja.

\- Eu sei como é. A minha esposa também sabe por ordem na casa quando deseja. – ele comenta com uma gota.

\- As fêmeas são assustadoras, quando querem.

\- Eu concordo. – Hayashi consente.

As orelhas da Persian se remexem e Hakai começa a suar frio, ficando ainda mais assustado quando a sua companheira olhou para ele com um sorriso que não chegava aos lábios, perguntando em um tom doce que o fez ter calafrios:

\- Disse algo, meu amor?

\- Não. Não disse nada. – ele fala aterrorizado, negando com a cabeça.

Hayashi olha para ele e fica com pena, pois não queria estar no lugar dele.

Afinal, a última vez que esteve em uma situação semelhante foi tão assustadora que ele não tinha palavras para descrever as sensações que o tomaram. Por causa disso, tinha uma noção exata do que Hakai estava sentindo.

\- Eu vou verificar se de fato, eles estão estudando.

\- Eu acho uma boa ideia, querida. – o Meowth fala, forçando um sorriso.

Então, somente após ela se afastar, ele torna a respirar com tranquilidade, apoiando a sua pata no móvel próximo dele, enquanto recobrava as forças nas patas, sendo que Hayashi comenta:

\- Eu vou tomar uma bebida. Quer tomar um copo de leite?

\- Eu aceito.

Nisso, eles saem em direção a cozinha, começando a conversar sobre alguns assuntos corriqueiros.

Nesse interim, de volta a Tokiwa Forest, mais precisamente onde as crianças se encontravam, os irmãos ligam para a mãe, enquanto que eles compartilhavam um dos celulares, colocando na chamada de vídeo, tal como foi com o pai deles.

Hanako (Délia) havia acabado de sair do Gym de Nibi City, após conquistar a Gray Badge (Boulder Badge), sendo que iria passar no Centro Pokémon, para depois, dar comida para os seus pokémons, enquanto comeria algo, visando descansar um pouco junto dos seus pokémons, antes de seguir viagem para a próxima cidade, quando recebe a ligação de seus filhos e ao constatar que era uma chamada de vídeo fica preocupada, pois se atendesse onde se encontrava, seria visível o fato de que estava na frente do Gym de Nibi City e isso faria os seus filhos questionarem o motivo dela estar naquela cidade.

Então, ela passa a observar freneticamente o seu entorno, buscando desesperadamente um local que fizesse com que eles não conseguissem identificar onde ela se encontrava.


	127. Decisão

**Notas da Autora**

As crianças decidem...

Os pokémons ficam...

Em Isshu (Unova)...

 **Capítulo 127 - Decisão**

Ela suspira aliviada ao encontrar um local perto dali e após se posicionar nesse local, ela aceita a chamada e ouve todas as conquistas deles, além de ficar indignada por uma garota ter feito pokémons chorarem, sendo que havia se posicionado em um local que eles não conseguiriam identificar como sendo a cidade em que Hanako se encontrava por causa da chamada de vídeo que era recíproca e que não poderia impedir, pois não teria uma justificativa plausível para desabilitar a chamada de vídeo em relação a ela.

O motivo de ter se posicionado em um local que os seus filhos não conseguissem identificar era porque eles iriam chegar nessa cidade e não queria que desconfiassem do que ela estava fazendo, pois acreditava que seria um teste derradeiro aos seus filhos quando eles a enfrentassem, pois eles teriam que colocar todos os sentimentos pessoais que sentiam em relação a ela, de lado, em uma batalha, pois saber separar laços familiares e de amizade era essencial se estivessem batalhando contra amigos ou familiares, durante uma batalha pokémon.

A seu ver, seria o derradeiro e fundamental teste para eles, também.

Então, após eles contarem as novidades, sendo que se preparavam para mostrar as fotos dos seus pokémons e comentar deles, ela fala, sorrindo:

\- Eu quero ter a surpresa de ver pessoalmente os pokémons que você e Yukiko estão treinando para a Arena Pokémon. Vocês sabem que eu adoro uma surpresa.

Os irmãos se entreolham, para depois, darem de ombros, consentindo, pois se recordaram que de fato, a mãe deles adorava surpresas e se prontificam a não revelarem sobre os seus pokémons, se limitando a falar para ela das aventuras que tiveram, sendo que todos eles ocultavam de seus entes queridos sobre terem enfrentado a Equipe Rocket, pois era uma espécie de pacto que eles fizeram entre eles, visando não preocupá-los.

Depois, Satoshi ligou para Serena, com ambos comentando sobre as aventuras e batalhas que tiveram com ele mostrando fotos dos seus pokémons, assim como, as gravações de batalha, com o jovem assistindo as batalhas de sua namorada, comentando sobre algumas estratégias que seriam interessantes, com ela concordando, para depois, comentar com animação:

\- Eu vou gravar alguns vídeos para o PokéVision. Posso aproveitar alguns cenários dessa cidade. Eu me cadastrei no site.

\- Fala daqueles vídeos que os treinadores gravam com os seus pokemons, seja fazendo tarefas cotidianas do dia-a-dia ou criando um roteiro para fazer uma pequena animação em vídeo, além de usarem para comentar sobre as características dos seus pokémons? – ele pergunta em tom de confirmação.

\- Sim. Tem uma treinadora chamada Shauna que posta muitos vídeos. Além disso, a minha ídolo Ellen-san também postou muitos vídeos e os posta, regularmente. Essa jovem chamada Shauna tem bastantes visualizações. Vi na internet que ela quer ser uma Pokémon Performe e o seu primeiro pokémon foi um Bulbassaur que recebeu do Pokémon Hakase de Kalos, o doutor Platane (Sycamore), que estuda Mega Evolução e mudança nos pokémons.

\- Um inicial Bulbassaur em Kalos? É bem inusitado. Normalmente, são os iniciais regionais.

\- Sim. Vi no perfil da Shauna no cadastro do Pokevision, que quando ela e os seus amigos foram pegar os seus iniciais, ele não tinha recebido dos criadores os que eram originários de Kalos, mas tinha recebido os que eram de Kantou e ofereceu para eles, que aceitaram.

\- Então, foi por causa disso que ela tem um inicial de Kantou e não de Kalos.

Satoshi e Serena conversam mais um pouco, para depois, se despedirem, sendo que o jovem estava preocupado pela sua amada estar viajando sozinha e sentia que somente iria relaxar, quando ela chegasse a Kantou.

Nesse interim, Cheren ligou para os seus pais e contou sobre as suas aventuras e pokémons que capturou, assim como dos treinos e de seus novos amigos, com os pais dele ficando surpresos por ele ser amigo dos filhos do famoso engenheiro de computação, programador e cientista Hayashi, além de ser amigo do neto do Pokémon Hakase de Kantou, o mundialmente famoso doutor Yukinari Ookido, que estuda as relações entre Pokémon e humanos.

Ele mandou fotos dos seus pokémons para os pais, para depois, trocarem mais palavras, antes de se despedir deles.

Enquanto isso, Shigeru contata o seu avô e conta sobre as aventuras e os pokémons que capturou, além de compartilhar dados dos Spearows filhotes e dados médicos de Sora, a Spearow de Yukiko, passando por celular todos os dados que coletou para análise, além de tirar outras dúvidas que tinha no tocante das pesquisas, seguindo a orientação de seu avô no modo de proceder para as pesquisas que ele estava em dúvida.

Após eles encerrarem as ligações, o grupo e os pokémons voltam a andar, com estes conversando animadamente entre si sobre as batalhas, com exceção do casal que estava trocando juras de amor.

Então, a albina se recorda de algo e comenta pensativa:

\- Quando o oponente de Shigeru-kun comentou _"Eu sempre terei a impressão que você usou de truques para vencer",_ a fala dele não lembra o daquele personagem embusteiro e desgraçado do anime que tinha chikyuujins, arcosianos, namekuseijins, mitsumeijins, saiyajins e outros alienígenas, sendo que tinha esferas douradas que quando juntas, invocavam um dragão?

Eles ficam pensativos e Shigeru comenta:

\- Acho que era um humano com um cabelo estranho e barba, sendo um fanfarrão que usurpou a fama dos heróis, a usando para ficar arquibilionário.

\- Eu acho que eu vi esse anime... Não lembro o nome, mas era um personagem bastardo e safado que usurpou a glória dos verdadeiros heróis, lucrando e muito com isso ao ponto de ter uma mega mansão e estátuas dele feitas de ouro maciço, sendo que eram muito grandes e que ficavam espalhadas pela propriedade gigantesca. – Cheren comenta pensativo.

\- Acho que o nome do bastardo safado era Mister Satan ou algo assim. Eu o odiava. Ele roubou a fama e glória dos heróis, usando essa fama que usurpou para enriquecer, enquanto que muitos dos heróis não tinham dinheiro.

\- Eu também o odeio, onii-chan e fiquei revoltada quando percebi que os seus atos não tiveram qualquer consequência, enquanto que todos continuavam acreditando que havia sido ele que derrotou aquele ser que absorvia androides para ficar mais poderoso. Sei que era um personagem fictício, mas como eu gostaria de fazê-lo pagar pelos seus crimes, após expor ele, mostrando a fraude que ele era. – Yukiko comenta.

\- Com certeza, imouto. - Satoshi fala, com os outros concordando.

Então, ela conta da conversa que os pokémons tiveram com os pokémons do outro treinador e Shigeru comenta:

\- Coitados... Eu espero que eles consigam se libertar.

\- Eu também.

\- Idem.

\- Eu também espero. Se bem, que teremos outros coitados que irão ocupar o lugar deles. – Satoshi comenta pesarosamente.

Após ficar pensativa, a albina pergunta para a Pichu shiny em seu ombro:

\- Já consegue resistir a influência da Luxury Ball, Hime-chan?

\- Quase. Eu estou próxima de ganhar imunidade, Yukiko.

\- Isso é muito bom – ela fala sorrindo, surpreendendo a Pichu shiny - Eu acho muito bom, vocês terem essa imunidade para nos precavermos se algo acontecer. – a albina comenta.

\- A minha imouto está certa. – Satoshi fala consentindo.

\- Verdade. – Shigeru consente.

\- Eu apoio e concordo. – o jovem de Isshu (Unova) fala, consentindo.

Os pokémons fora das pokéballs e dentro delas não compreendem, sendo que Satoshi fala, olhando para os que estavam fora dos receptáculos:

\- Há muitos criminosos no mundo e vocês podem ser roubados. Por isso, é essencial terem essa imunidade para que possam se livrar dessa influência. Odiaríamos vê-los subjugados a esses monstros. Por isso, acreditamos que essa imunidade é essencial e igualmente benéfica para vocês.

\- O Satoshi está certo. – Shigeru comenta.

\- Eu concordo. Por isso, quando pararmos, após os treinos, todos vocês vão seguir as orientações dela de como se libertarem da influência das pokéballs. Mesmo aqueles que possuem imunidade natural irão treinar. Reservaremos um período para vocês treinarem. – Cheren fala, sorrindo.

\- Eu desenvolvi imunidade, também. – a Eevee comenta, animada.

Yukiko traduz o que ela disse e Cheren fala, sorrindo:

\- Vocês vão seguir as orientações da Eevee, também.

Os pokémons ficam surpresos e consentem, enquanto ficavam emocionados pela preocupação dos seus treinadores, caso ocorresse algo com eles e isso somente os fazia adorá-los ainda mais, sendo que Hime estava surpresa pela reação de sua treinadora ao saber que estava ficando resistente a influência, sendo que estava pensativa sobre o que faria quando conseguisse total imunidade à Luxury Ball.

Afinal, quando foi capturada e nos dias que se seguiram a sua captura, ansiava pela liberdade da influência do objeto, para ser livre, conseguindo se afastar da albina.

Ela continuava desejando se libertar da influência, mas quanto ao desejo de se afastar, ela não tinha tanta certeza, pois no período, desde a sua captura até os dias atuais, aconteceram muitas coisas que fez ela rever muitos dos seus conceitos, passando a comparar a sua vida quando era selvagem e quando estava com a albina. Comparações estas que era sequer sonhara em fazer no dia em que foi capturada.

Agora, tais comparações eram inevitáveis e ao refletir profundamente sobre elas, havia chegado a uma conclusão indiscutível.

Ademais, a Pichu shiny havia descoberto que elas compartilhavam do mesmo sentido de diversão e confessava que apreciava as competições que elas faziam quando tinham "novos brinquedos", por assim dizer e ao se recordar disso, não pode deixar de sorrir de forma sádica, pois havia sido muito divertido.

Inclusive, elas estudavam entre elas métodos de tortura para aperfeiçoá-los, usando alguns livros que a Pichu shiny havia apreciado e que foram lidos pela albina, além dos filmes que exibiam vários métodos de tortura ao ponto de deixá-las fascinadas, levando-as a discutirem os métodos e formas de aperfeiçoá-los, além de buscarem, juntas, adaptações destes métodos.

Ela sai de seus pensamentos, quando ouve a Ponyta pergunta:

\- Poderemos falar como se libertar para os outros?

Satoshi consente e fala:

\- Claro. Muitos pokémons sofrem nas mãos de treinadores que os tratam como algo, como se não tivessem sentimentos. Eles acreditam que ao ofertar uma ração de boa qualidade, podem fazer o que desejarem, inclusive, impondo tratamentos e treinamentos desumanos, com muitos destes possuindo requintes de crueldade, enquanto procuram dar tais tratamentos, longe do olhar das pessoas para que não fossem denunciados por maus tratos e crueldade. São monstros que ousam usar a alcunha de humanos e mesmo os que não praticam atos desumanos, tratam os pokémons com descaso ou como se fossem algo, sem se importar com os seus sentimentos ou bem estar, como foi com esse treinador. A forma como ele se referia a vocês, como se fossem objetos, sem possuir qualquer consideração, os considerando apenas algo para um fim ou nas palavras dele, como escravos que deviam se sujeitar aos caprichos e vontades de seu mestre demonstrava que ele não se importava com os seus pokémons. Infelizmente, há muitos treinadores com essa linha de pensamento e visão. Portanto, procurem ajudar os pobres pokémons a se libertarem, falando com eles em sua linguagem, enquanto que o treinador deles está ocupado.

\- Procurem fazer isso na primeira oportunidade que tiverem.

\- Eu concordo com o Cheren. Aproveitem todas as oportunidades que tiverem. – o jovem Ookido fala, consentindo.

\- Sim. Procurem ajudar o máximo de pokémons possíveis. Eu espero que esse método para que os pokémons se libertem da influência das pokéballs se espalhe por todo o mundo, fazendo com que os pokémons não precisem sofrer nas mãos desses treinadores bastardos.

Após a albina falar isso, Hime fica surpresa, novamente, fazendo o tipo Eletric questionar a si mesmo se deixaria de se surpreender com a sua treinadora, pois cada vez mais, se surpreendia com os pensamentos peculiares dela.

Então, após alguns minutos, Yukiko se lembra de algo e pega uma pokéball azul, que era personalizada, em uma mão e a Diveball na outra, falando:

\- Arashi-kun e Mizumi-chan, eu escolho vocês.

Eles saem de seus respectivos receptáculos, olhando com curiosidade para a albina, que pergunta em tom de confirmação:

\- Se lembram de quando vocês disseram que não podiam ter filhotes por serem de tipos diferentes?

\- Sim. – O Jolteon fala, com a Vaporeon consentindo.

\- Naquela época, acabamos não vendo a lista de Breeding, que é uma lista que consta a compatibilidade de pokémons que são divididos em Egg Groups, que seriam os grupos de ovos. Eu fiquei com aquilo que vocês disseram na cabeça e não queria aceitar que não poderiam ter filhotes. Então, resolvi pesquisar e descobri que vocês dois pertencem ao mesmo Egg Groups, denominado de Field. Logo, vocês podem ter filhotes! – ela exclama sorrindo – É incrível, né?

O casal está estupefato, sendo que a tipo Water se aproxima e pergunta emocionada, com os olhos rasos pelas lágrimas de felicidade, enquanto que o tipo Eletric sentia uma felicidade imensa, não conseguindo passar em palavras o quanto estava feliz com essa revelação:

\- Nós podemos mesmo ter filhotes, Yukiko-chan?

\- Sim. Vocês podem. Estão no mesmo Egg Groups. Portanto, são compatíveis.

O casal comemora com as vozes embargadas pela felicidade imensa que os tomava, com todos os outros ficando felizes por eles, sendo que a Eevee olha pelo canto dos olhos para Cheren, para depois, exibir um olhar triste, suspirado em seguida, pois se sentia muito unida a ele e de uma forma que era diferente dos outros pokémons.

Inclusive, somente ele fazia o seu coração bater rapidamente, além de ficar corada quando ele a observava, sendo que o jovem estava em seus sonhos. O cheiro dele era maravilhoso a seu ver e não se cansava de observá-lo, perdida em pensamentos.

Então, ela sente o seu coração se restringir ao se recordar da incompatibilidade entre eles, tanto de corpos, quanto no quesito espécies.

Afinal, ela era um pokémon e ele, um humano.

A Eevee sai dos seus pensamentos, quando o grupo volta a andar, sendo que ela estava no ombro de Cheren, exibindo as suas orelhas abaixadas, assim como o seu focinho e cauda felpuda, fazendo os outros pokémons se entreolharem, pois até alguns instantes, atrás, ela conversava animadamente e agora, exibia um olhar de tristeza profunda e que era palpável.

Por mais que eles perguntassem o motivo dela ter ficado triste, a tipo Normal se negava veementemente a responder as indagações deles até que suspira, decidindo que deveria se acostumar a esse pensamento e que nada poderia fazer para mudar isso.

Inclusive, a seu ver, ela deveria aceitar essa verdade imutável o quanto antes, para que não sofresse mais, embora não tivesse certeza se um dia deixaria de amar Cheren, de uma forma distinta dos demais pokémons que amavam os seus treinadores. Ela era plenamente ciente que o seu amor era demasiadamente diferente e muito mais profundo ao ponto das diferenças entre eles, fazer o seu coração ser comprimido, levando-a a uma tristeza imensa.

Após alguns minutos, ela suspira novamente e abana a cabeça para os lados em uma vã tentativa de dispersar esses pensamentos, decidindo que iria guardá-los dentro do seu coração, pois era o máximo que conseguiria, atualmente.

Então, após alguns minutos, ela recobra a sua animação inicial, surpreendendo os outros pokémons, que se entreolham, exibindo surpresa em suas faces pela mudança súbita do tipo Normal.

Ao passar a surpresa, eles voltam a conversar animadamente, pois sabiam que não adiantaria perguntar o motivo dela de ter ficado tão triste, pois a Eevee não havia respondido as indagações deles e isso evidenciava que era um assunto que o tipo Normal não desejava compartilhar com eles, que por sua vez, haviam decidido respeitar o desejo silencioso da amiga.

Há centenas de quilômetros dali, em Isshu (Unova), Isis estava seguindo o rastro do treinador misterioso, quando avista em uma clareira dois pokémons, sendo que um deles estava caído, exibindo ferimentos e dificuldade para respirar, enquanto que o outro exibia danos e parecia lutar contra a exaustão. Na frente deles, a beira de um lago, tinha outro pokémon que exibia uma postura agressiva. Era evidente o fato de que estavam sendo atacados pelo que estava a beira do lago.

A morena e os demais correm até eles, visando ajuda-los, com o Growlithe surpreendendo todos ao dar um salto enorme, parando na frente daquela que estava caída, enquanto rosnava com ira para o pokémon na frente dele, com um brilho decrescente surgindo nele, que teve o seu ataque reduzido em um estágio pela habilidade Intimidate do tipo Fire, com o oponente dele se sentindo mais fraco que o usual, sendo uma sensação desconcertante.

A morena se aproxima do maior, sendo que a Deino estava ao lado dela, com as pequenas Eevees em seu lombo e que olhavam com curiosidade pueril para os acontecimentos, enquanto que o Druddigon assumia uma posição defensiva para defender Isis, Deino, as filhas adotivas dele e os dois ovos.

Após uma breve análise, através da sua pokédex, ela os identificou como sendo um Jolteon e um Vulpix, além de identificar o pokémon que estava em cima de uma rocha na beira do lago, como sendo um Skrelp, com ela ficando surpresa ao ver que ele era originário de Kalos.

A raposa pokémon ignorava o instinto de atacar o defensor deles, pois ele havia percebido que o outro tipo Fire os estava protegendo ou melhor, protegendo a sua amiga Joelton, fazendo-o relaxar ao mesmo tempo que observava a humana tratando deles, sendo que não eram pokémons dela e isso o surpreendeu, juntamente com o fato dela não usar pokéballs para capturá-los e frente a esse fato, ele exibia estupefação em sua face.

Para o Vulpix, a ajuda do Growlithe havia sido providencial, pois ele havia sofrido alguns danos com os ataques tipo Water do Pokémon que os atacou, implacavelmente, apenas por eles terem tomado água do lago, pois o mesmo havia reivindicado aquela porção de água como sendo sua e que não permitiria a aproximação de nenhum pokémon, por mais sede que este sentisse.

Isis pegou um frasco de Antidote e começou a aplicar na Jolteon que estava envenenada, além de administrar um Super Potion nela e no Vulpix, fazendo ambos ficarem surpresos pela gentileza e bondade dela que não havia aproveitado o estado debilitado deles para capturá-los, sendo algo que os deixou embasbacados.

Então, a morena se vira para o Growlithe e pergunta em tom de confirmação:

\- Quer enfrentá-lo, né?

Ao olhar na direção da voz, o Skrelp avista a humana e os seus pokémons, sendo que tal visão o fez se recordar do ato do seu ex-mestre há alguns meses, atrás, que o libertou naquele local por ele ser fraco. O tipo Water e Poison não se importou com isso e inclusive, havia comemorado a sua liberdade.

Ele sai de seus pensamentos a ouvir o tipo Fire consentindo, sem deixar de exibir fúria em seu semblante:

\- Sim.

\- Eu prometi que quando fosse lutar contra outro pokémon selvagem, você lutaria por si mesmo. Eu somente quero avisar que ele é tipo Water e Poison. Golpes tipo Fire têm o seu dano reduzido pela metade. Pode ser perigoso tocar nele ou deixa-lo tocar na sua pelagem.

O Growlithe consente, para depois, voltar a rosnar para o seu oponente, se preparando para atacá-lo, enquanto era tomado por uma fúria imensa ao ver o estado debilitado da Jolteon.

Quando o Skrelp viu o Pookémon doméstico, surgiu nele o instinto de atacá-lo, juntamente com o fato de se encontrar indignado pela intromissão do tipo Fire e frente a esta indignação, ele exclama:

\- Como ousam ficar no meu caminho? Essa bastarda se aproximou do meu lago! Eu queria mata-la! Ou melhor, queria matar ambos!

O Growlithe rosna furiosamente quando ele chama a Jolteon de "bastarda", pois ele havia sentido o seu coração bater fortemente pelo tipo Eletric, enquanto era tomado por um forte instinto de proteção, sentindo uma fúria imensa tomá-lo pelo seu adversário ter tentado mata-la. Ou melhor, a sua presa e não adversário, pois era assim que via o oponente a sua frente, sendo que desejava estraçalhá-lo dentre os seus caninos afiados.

A Axew shiny traduz o que ele disse, fazendo Isis ficar estupefata, para depois, perguntar, incrédula:

\- Você queria matá-los só porque eles quiseram beber água do lago para matar a sede? Só por esse motivo idiota ou se preferir, esdrúxulo?

Ele exibe estupefação em sua face ao perceber que ela compreendeu o que ele falou.

Então, ao ver a face dele, ela explica:

\- Eu entendo o que os tipo Dragon falam. A Axew traduziu e por isso, eu sei do seu motivo, no mínimo, repulsivo. A água é necessária para todos.

\- Que se danem os outros! A água é minha!

Então, quando Isis ouve mais um rosnado ensurdecedor do tipo Fire, que faz o tipo Water e Poison se recolher levemente, ela fica demasiadamente preocupada e como se sentisse os sentimentos do tipo Fire perante o Skrelp, a morena fala:

\- Lembre-se de que não pode matá-lo. Se tentar matá-lo, terei que chama-lo para a pokéball. Afinal, pokémons domésticos não podem matar outros pokémons ou animais.

Ele se recorda dessa parte do acordo entre eles e consente, amargamente, falando em sua língua:

\- Eu prometo que não irei atacá-lo ao ponto de arriscar a vida desse bastardo.

Deino traduz o que ele fala, deixando Isis aliviada, pois ela sabia que o Growlithe era honrado e se havia prometido não arriscar a vida do Skrelp, o tipo Fire iria cumprir essa promessa.

Então, se recuperando do leve temor que sentiu perante o rosnado ensurdecedor, enquanto permitia que fosse tomado pelo instinto de atacar um pokémon doméstico, ele avança no tipo Fire.


	128. Escolha

**Notas da Autora**

O Growlithe e o Skrelp selvagem começam a batalhar.

A Jolteon e o Vulpix...

O tipo Water e Poison fica...

 **Capítulo 128 - Escolha**

Enquanto avançava, o tipo Water e Poison concentrava poder tipo Dark, conseguindo atingi-lo ao usar o ataque Feint Attack, sendo que Growlithe estava concentrando o seu poder e quando foi atingido, ele fincou as suas garras no solo para não ser atirado para trás, se limitando a fazer sulcos na grama, se refazendo do golpe e após concentrar o seu poder, estreita os olhos para o seu oponente, usando o movimento Leer, fazendo a defesa física do Skrelp, baixar um estágio, com o mesmo exibindo um brilho decrescente.

Enquanto a sua defesa física era reduzida em um estágio, o pokémon selvagem concentrava poder tipo Water, para depois, liberar um jato de água concentrado ao usar o ataque Water Gun contra o tipo Fire que salta, desviando com êxito do ataque, uma vez que a sua velocidade era superior a do seu oponente, enquanto concentrava o seu poder, se lembrando de que quando ele era selvagem, sempre atacava e com o treinamento, além de observar as batalhas, podia explorar um dos seus movimentos para auxiliar nas lutas ao reduzir a defesa física do seu alvo, para que o próximo ataque o finalizasse o quanto antes.

Então, após concentrar poder, enquanto saltava, ele estreita os olhos ao olhar para o Skrelp, abaixando a defesa física dele em mais um estágio ao fazer surgir, novamente, um brilho decrescente no seu adversário, sendo que o pokémon se sentia estranho cada vez que o seu oponente estreitava os olhos.

O tipo Poison e Water insiste no ataque Water Gun, com o Growlithe conseguindo desviar sem qualquer esforço, uma vez que no quesito velocidade, o tipo Fire era mais veloz, com ele aproveitando para usar novamente o Leer, fazendo um novo brilho decrescente surgir no seu adversário, baixando a defesa física dele em mais um estágio.

O Skrelp estava ficando irritado por não conseguir atingir o tipo Fire, pois em relação ao Vulpix e ao Jolteon, ele havia conseguido atingi-los.

Claro que ele ignorava o fato de que só os atingiu, pois os atacou subitamente ao surgir, de repente, de dentro do lago e por ter surpreendido ambos, eles acabaram não tendo meios de se esquivar do seu ataque furtivo. Quanto ao Growlithe, a situação era diferente, pois o tipo Fire o estava vendo e por isso, conseguia se esquivar dos golpes.

Decidindo que precisava acertar algum golpe no pokémon doméstico, ele concentra poder tipo Dark e avança no seu oponente, pois esse golpe nunca errava o seu alvo, com ele ficando satisfeito ao conseguir atingir o Growlithe, que finca as suas garras no solo para que não fosse arrastado pelo impacto, enquanto concentrava poder tipo Dark em suas mandíbulas.

As suas garras fazem sulcos na grama em virtude do impacto do corpo do tipo Water e Poison, que havia decidido usar, em seguida, o seu ataque Water Gun, por se encontrar próximo do seu alvo, visando garantir o êxito do seu ataque.

Porém, tal proximidade se voltou contra o Skrelp, pois o tipo Fire avançou com as mandíbulas escancaradas e repletas de poder tipo Dark contra ele, aproveitando o fato de que o seu oponente estava demasiadamente próximo dele.

Em decorrência da proximidade e por sua velocidade ser menor que a do Growlithe, ele não consegue se esquivar e recebe o dano do Crunch ao ser mordido na região do ombro e em parte do seu corpo. Como a sua defesa física havia sido reduzida em três estágios, ele é finalizado pelo dano e dor intensa, caindo inconsciente nas mandíbulas do seu oponente, sobre um sorriso satisfeito do mesmo.

A Jolteon, que havia se recuperado graças aos cuidados de Isis, fica estarrecida pela batalha que testemunhou, enquanto o tipo Fire atirava o selvagem inconsciente para o lado, fazendo-o cair na areia da margem do lago de tamanho considerável, para depois, o Growlithe se aproximar da fêmea selvagem, falando:

\- Derrotei o bastardo que lhe feriu. Fico feliz que esteja bem.

Após ficar boquiaberta, ela cora, consentindo, sendo que o Vulpix estava no lado de sua amiga e comenta:

\- Isso foi incrível.

\- Foi uma batalha maravilhosa, Growlithe-kun. – a morena fala, o afagando, com o mesmo curtindo o carinho.

Então, ela observa que a Axew pega uma pokeball dela, fazendo-a arquear o cenho, sendo que era uma Diveball, pois estava mais acessível e aperta o botão para deixá-lo maior, entregando em seguida para o Growlithe, que pega o objeto cuidadosamente com a boca, para depois, jogá-lo em cima do Skrelp que é sugado, com o objeto se remexendo freneticamente até que faz o som de captura ao subjugar o pokémon dentro dela, após o mesmo se encolher, instintivamente, contra o objeto para cessar a dor intensa que o tomava, passando a ser tomado pela influência da Diveball.

Após o som e brilho, indicando o sucesso da captura, o tipo Fire pega a Diveball na boca e deposita nos pés de sua treinadora, falando:

\- Ele é a minha presa e eu o derrotei em uma batalha justa. Portanto, eu estou dando a você. Obrigado por respeitar o meu desejo.

O Druddigon traduz o que ele fala e sorrindo, Isis o afaga, falando:

\- Obrigado, Growtlihe-kun. Eu aceito o presente.

A Jolteon e o Vulpix exibem olhares estupefatos frente ao ato inesperado e igualmente surpreendente que haviam testemunhado, pois nunca imaginaram que iriam ver um pokémon fazendo questão de capturar o outro, usando a pokéball de seu mestre para ofertar de presente ao mesmo.

Após Isis pegar a Diveball, o Growlithe fala:

\- Além disso, esse lago irá ficar livre dele para que os outros pokémons e animais possam beber água. Se ele continuasse nesse local, iria atacar qualquer um que se aproximasse para matar a sede, sendo que eu não consigo ouvir qualquer outra fonte de água nas imediações. - o tipo Fire comenta.

Ela fica surpresa e os outros concordam, com o Vulpix falando:

\- Ele está certo. Não há outra fonte de água próxima desse local. Se o Pokémon ou animal não conseguir beber água desse lago, terá que será deslocar para longe em busca de outra fonte de água. Ou seja, esse lago é vital para muitos pokémons e animais.

Dessa vez, é a Deino que traduz e Isis comenta, após consentir com a cabeça:

\- De fato, para ajudar os pokémons e animais que vivem próximos desse lago, dependendo dele para beber água, ele precisa ser capturado. Desejar matar os outros que apenas querem beber água é um pensamento horrível. A Jolteon e o Vulpix não o atacaram pelo que a Deino disse ao traduzir o que eles falavam. Logo, não havia motivo para ele ter essa reação. Apenas queriam beber água e ele mesmo confirmou essa versão.

Então, ela pega um Super Potion e trata do Growlithe, pois ele havia sofrido danos dos dois ataques tipo Dark do Skrelp, enquanto que a Jolteon observava atentamente o tipo Fire, suprimindo a vontade de atacar um doméstico, enquanto olhava de forma apaixonada para o Growlithe, o achando lindo, sendo que corava frente a esse pensamento, com o Vulpix sorrindo ao ver a reação de sua amiga, percebendo que ela estava apaixonada pelo doméstico que retorna o olhar, sorrindo, fazendo-a corar ainda mais.

Conforme a raposa pokémon observava a humana, exibia surpresa em seu semblante por ela compreender o coração de um pokémon, no caso, o de um tipo Dragon, podendo traduzir o que ele falava, além de ter percebido que ela era extremamente diferente do ex-mestre deles, pois havia deixado o Growlithe batalhar como queria e pelo que compreendeu, era uma promessa que fez a ele e que havia honrado essa promessa. Em toda a sua vida, ele nunca imaginou que veria um humano honrando a promessa feita para um pokémon.

Então, ele nota as duas Eevees filhotes no dorso de Deino, sendo que ouve a mesma perguntar para a humana:

\- Creio que não podemos ficar muito tempo nesse local. Podemos perder o rastro dele, Isis-chan.

O Vulpix ficou surpreso pela forma como um pokémon chamava o seu mestre, no caso, o chamando pelo nome e não como mestra, como seria o esperado.

A morena responde, sorrindo:

\- Você está certa, Deino-chan. Precisamos partir. A Jolteon e o Vulpix já estão bem.

Exibindo curiosidade em seu semblante, a raposa pokémon pergunta para o Druddigon:

\- Vocês estão procurando alguém?

O tipo Dragon explica resumidamente sobre as Eevees e a promessa de Isis, surpreendendo o tipo Fire que fica estupefato, percebendo o quanto ela era diferente dos outros humanos e inclusive, do ex-mestre deles.

Afinal, o ex-mestre deles era um ladrão que usava os movimentos deles para cometer os seus crimes até que foi preso, com eles sendo libertados na natureza, após ficarem algum tempo com uma mulher que fazia pesquisas.

Eles nunca se importaram com ele, pois era indiferente para eles e quando foram libertados, procuraram ficar juntos, enquanto voltavam a ser selvagens.

Então, ao ver a troca de olhares do Growlithe com a Joelton, Isis fala:

\- Eu posso libertá-lo, se desejar. Porém, temo que você seja capturado por outro treinador. Talvez possamos deixá-lo vinculado a pokéball para não ser capturado, podendo ficar com ela, aqui, já que precisamos partir. O que acha?

O tipo Fire olha para Isis, exibindo surpresa em seu semblante e pergunta:

\- Fala sério?

\- Sim. Porém, eu me lembrei de algo. O problema de você continuar doméstico é que os selvagens irão atacá-lo constantemente e se soltá-lo, poderá ser capturado novamente, além do fato de vocês correrem o risco de serem separados, caso ela seja capturada. – ela fala, exibindo preocupação em seu semblante.

O tipo Eletric se surpreende ao ver a preocupação de uma humana para um pokémon e que estava disposta a libertá-lo por ele ter se apaixonado por ela, que por sua vez, também o achava lindo e havia caído de amor pelo Growlithe.

O Vulpix se aproxima da sua amiga que estava olhando de forma apaixonada para o outro tipo Fire, contando o que testemunhou e ouviu.

A Jolteon exibe surpresa em seu semblante ao tomar conhecimento das duas promessas que uma humana fez para pokémons e que as estava honrado. Ela concordava com o seu amigo que ela era diferente dos outros humanos que conheceram.

Então, o tipo Fire comenta:

\- Ela é muito diferente dos outros humanos, inclusive na forma como olha para nós, pokémons. Uma humana que respeita os sentimentos e cumpre promessas aos pokémons é algo raro. Se continuarmos selvagens, podemos ser capturados por um humano igual ao nosso mestre anterior ou até pior. Ela parece ser distinta dos outros de sua raça. Eu confesso que prefiro escolher o meu mestre em vez de deixá-lo ao capricho do destino. Além disso, poderá ficar junto dele. Eu não acho que ela vai separá-los. Mas se deseja segurança, peça para ela prometer.

A Jolteon olha com visível surpresa para o seu amigo, corando intensamente ao perceber que ele havia notado que ela estava apaixonada pelo Growlithe, para depois, refletir sobre as palavras dele, pois de fato, ela era diferente e tal como ele, não queria deixar a escolha do seu mestre ao capricho do destino, após conhecer a jovem que tratou deles sem ter qualquer interesse em capturá-los ao contrário de outro humano, que poderia ter se aproveitado da situação debilitada deles para ter êxito na captura.

\- De fato, essa humana é peculiar. Afinal, poderia ter capturado nós dois, uma vez que estávamos fracos para reagir à captura, sendo que eu estava demasiadamente debilitada pelos danos e envenenamento por ter sido atacada de forma súbita, mas ela não fez isso. Tratou-nos e sequer demonstrou desejo em nos capturar.

O Vulpix consente, falando:

\- Concordo. Com certeza, qualquer um se aproveitaria disso, mas ela não se aproveitou do nosso estado vulnerável. Isso confirma ainda mais o fato de que ela é diferente dos outros humanos.

Ela olha para o Growlithe novamente e cora, concordando com as palavras do seu amigo e enquanto Isis pensava em alguma forma de permitir que ele ficasse junto daquela que amava, percebe que a Jolteon e o Vulpix se aproximam dela, sendo que a tipo Fire fala:

\- A escolhemos como mestra. Não queremos deixar ao capricho do destino.

\- Sim. Eu prefiro escolher o meu mestre a arriscar a minha sorte. – o tipo Eletric fala – Ainda mais ao conhecer uma humana como você.

\- Sim. Nós nunca imaginávamos que existia um humano peculiar como você. Por isso, não tínhamos qualquer preocupação sobre uma possível captura. Claro, nós não queríamos ser capturados, mas nunca tivemos tanto medo quanto agora ao saber que existe alguém como você. Agora, somos tomados por um pavor imenso de sermos capturados por um humano que não seja como você. Por isso, preferimos escolher o nosso destino. – o tipo Fire fala, sentando na frente de Isis.

\- Sim. Decidimos não arriscar. – a Jolteon fala, consentindo - Não queremos desperdiçar a sorte que tivemos em conhecer uma humana tão distinta quanto você.

Deino traduz o que eles falavam, sendo que o Growlithe pergunta com agradável surpresa, pois temia a liberdade, uma vez que havia tido sorte de ter sido capturado por uma humana tão distinta e se estivesse no lugar deles, faria a mesma coisa, sendo a decisão mais sensata que podiam tomar:

\- Estão falando sério?

A Jolteon olha para o seu salvador e consente timidamente, para depois, olhar para a humana que pega duas pokéballs, esticando na direção deles, mas sem tocá-los, perguntando:

\- Tem certeza de sua escolha? Nós treinamentos e batalhamos, sendo que também, descansamos nos dias de folga, por assim dizer, que são dias reservados para os pokémons relaxarem entre os dias de treino e de batalha que são alternados. Fiquem livres para recusarem.

O tipo Eletric e o tipo Fire ficam surpresos pela consideração da humana que estava dando o direito de escolha, pois não os tocou com os objetos para que eles refletissem sobre a escolha deles, com ambos vendo a sinceridade nos olhos dela.

Então, a Jolteon pergunta:

\- Você promete que não irá me separar do Growlithe, que eu amo, assim como, não irá me separar do meu amigo Vulpix?

A Axew shiny traduz o que ela pergunta e sorrindo, Isis consente, para depois, falar:

\- Eu prometo, sendo que sou contra as trocas de pokémons. Inclusive, eu condeno veementemente essa prática, pois mesmo os que evoluem por trocas, podem evoluir por amor. Portanto, a troca é desnecessária. Ademais, os pokémons não são um objeto, como um sapato, por exemplo, para ser trocado ao bel prazer do treinador. Vocês são seres sencientes e possuem sentimentos, além de serem inteligentes. Quanto ao ato de fazer trocas para que um pokémon evolua, é porque muitos são incapazes de conquistar o amor de um pokémon. Logo, se houver a opção de troca para evoluir, eles fazem, pois é mais prático.

Eles se entreolham e depois, consentem ao olhar para ela, encostando os seus focinhos nas pokéballs que abrem, os capturando, sendo que a luz brilha por apenas alguns segundos, antes de fazer o som e emitir o brilho de captura.

Então, ela os tira dos seus respectivos receptáculos, guardando-os, para depois, afagá-los, falando enquanto sorria:

\- Não sou a mestra de vocês. Nós somos amigos. Claro, eu sou uma treinadora, mas nós somos uma família e equipe. Portanto, não teremos a relação mestra e escravos. Vocês são membros da minha família, agora.

Eles ficam boquiabertos, para depois, consentirem, com a morena pegando a Diveball do Skrelp, tirando ele de dentro do objeto, administrando em seguida um Super Potion para tratá-lo.

Após o tratamento, ele recobra a consciência, para depois, suspirar ao sentir algo o subjugando, passando a dedicar um olhar de raiva para a morena, sendo que o Growlithe se aproxima e fala, asperamente:

\- Eu o derrotei em uma batalha justa, sem o auxílio da Isis-chan. Você era a minha presa e eu exerci o meu direito como vencedor. Eu joguei a pokéball em você para dar de presente a ela. Você foi o único culpado por acabar nessa situação, pois podia ter fugido em vez de provocar uma batalha contra um pokémon doméstico cuja conseqüência era inevitável. Ou seja, a sua captura, no mínimo. Se desejar culpar alguém pela sua situação atual, culpe a si mesmo que se deixou levar por sua raiva por um motivo esdrúxulo e pelo instinto de atacar um doméstico.

O tipo Water e Poison fica estarrecido ao saber que o outro Pokémon fez questão de pegar a pokeball de um humano para capturá-lo, visando ofertá-lo como um presente, pois era algo demasiadamente surreal a seu ver, para depois, se refazer, virando o focinho, enquanto bufava indignado, ignorando o afago gentil da sua treinadora que fala:

\- Você faz parte de uma família agora. Nós somos uma equipe que soma forças. Eu não sou a sua mestra. Portanto, você não é o meu escravo. Pode me chamar de Isis. Não quero o título de mestra, pois não é um escravo e faz parte de uma grande família que cresce cada vez mais.

O Skrelp confessava que se encontrava estarrecido com a conduta da sua treinadora, pois nunca esperou ouvir tais palavras. Ao olhar para ela, confirmou a sinceridade em seus olhos ao mesmo tempo em que constatou o quanto o olhar era distinto dos outros humanos que havia visto, quando estava com o seu ex-mestre, para depois, avistar as Eevees filhotes, sendo que a Jolteon se aproximou delas para brincar e quando o Vulpiux notou o olhar dele, sabendo que ele não o atacaria, explicou a promessa da morena para os filhotes, além de falar da consideração dela para o Growlithe.

O Skrelp fica ainda mais embasbacado, pois a seu ver, era no mínimo surreal. Nunca em sua vida imaginou que existiria um humano como ela e concordava com o fato de que era distinta de qualquer um que chegou a conhecer.

Então, ele vê que a sua treinadora olha em volta e depois, pergunta para eles, enquanto sorria:

\- O que acha de acampamos naquela campina, ali na frente – ela aponta para o local – Parece ser um bom local para acamparmos. Eu não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu estou com fome.

Os recém-capturados ficam surpresos por uma treinadora perguntar para os seus pokémons sobre o lugar que desejava acampar, visando ouvir a opinião deles.

Eles notam que os outros agiam de forma natural para a pergunta que era surpreendente para eles, no mínimo, observando que eles concordavam com a escolha, sendo que Isis se aproxima, dobrando os joelhos para ficar na altura deles, perguntando:

\- E quanto a vocês, o que acham daquela campina? Podemos relaxar, um pouco, antes de seguirmos viagem.

Ainda embasbacados, eles consentem, com ela sorrindo, enquanto batia as mãos uma na outra, exclamando:

\- Perfeito!

Nisso, ela pega o tipo Water e Poison nas mãos, falando:

\- Vou levá-lo. Tudo bem?

Ele fica indeciso por alguns momentos, pois, ainda digeria as surpresas que vivenciava uma atrás da outra até que consente, vendo a sua treinadora sorrir, para depois, os outros seguirem ela, com o tipo Water e Poison concordando que ele teve muita sorte se considerar o fato de que algum dia, poderia ter atacado outro doméstico, acabando por ser capturado no processo, conforme o Growlithe havia comentado, sendo que poderia acabar não tendo a mesma sorte que teve naquele momento.

Afinal, ele poderia acabar com um humano igual ao seu ex-mestre ou pior.

Claro, não comemorava a sua captura, mas considerando que poderia acabar sendo capturado no futuro, ele teve sorte em quem o capturou, ainda mais ao ver o quanto ela era peculiar.

Após chegar à campina, ela deposita o tipo Water e Poison no chão, para em seguida, pegar potes de comida, os enchendo, com todos comendo animadamente, enquanto pegava um lanche e frutas de sua mochila de viagem, sendo que havia colhido as frutas e berrys conforme andava.

Então, após ela separar a sua comida, ela vai até a nascente próxima do lago para encher os cantis de água para o seu uso e dos pokémons.

Após enchê-los, a jovem guarda eles em uma pokéball destinada a guardar objetos, reservando alguns dos cantis para levar em sua mochila, visando pegar quando ela e os outros necessitassem.

Após eles comerem a ração, ela oferta algumas berrys e frutas que colheu, fazendo os pokemons comerem animadamente, lambendo os beiços em seguida, após ficarem saciados.

Após eles comerem, Isis recolhe o acampamento e os pokémons passam a segui-la, sendo que ela levava o Skrelp em sua mochila ao deixar uma pequena parte do zíper aberta para poder acomodar o Pokémon.


	129. Yakon (Clay) Vs Daichi - parte I

**Notas do Autor**

Em Kalos…

Serena e Fennekin decidem…

Em Unova…

 **Capítulo 129 - Yakon (Clay) Vs Daichi - parte I**

Na região de Kalos, em um Batlle Club (Pokémon Battle Club), após seguir as orientações dos funcionários do local sobre os equipamentos de treino, Serena e Fennekin se encontravam treinando.

A jovem procurou alterar os dias de treino, batalhas e de coreografia, com os dias dedicados as brincadeiras, além de administrar momentos de descanso, oferecendo ração reforçada para o tipo Fire, assim como forneceu Pofflé (Poké Puffs) caseiros, com a jovem comendo alguns, também.

Durante os treinos, ela usava uma roupa de treino cor de rosa que era confortável e que não marcava o seu corpo, composto de uma calça folgada, blusa e um casaco leve com zíper. Ela também vestia meias, macias e calçava um tênis confortável, próprio para exercícios.

Antes de começar com qualquer treinamento, Serena sempre escolhia uma música que ambas apreciavam para poderem treinar juntas, sendo que naquele horário, não tinha muitos treinadores e sempre deixava a música em um volume bem baixo para não incomodar os outros, enquanto procurava treinar com a Fennekin, um pouco afastado dos demais, visando que a música, mesmo em um volume baixo, não incomodasse os demais.

A raposa pokémon estava fortalecendo as suas pernas e cauda, além de treinar a força das suas mandíbulas ao morder algo, usando pesos presos em seu corpo e cauda, enquanto se balançava, além de treinar o impulso em suas patas traseiras, sendo que a jovem treinava com pesos para humanos.

Elas também haviam realizado uma corrida normal e outra com obstáculos, sendo que até alguns minutos, atrás, a tipo Fire havia entrado na sala de vento para aprender a lidar com súbitas mudanças na direção dos ventos ao usar as suas garras para evitar que fosse arrastada, sendo que, normalmente, somente os que tinham asas treinavam nessa sala, para que aprendessem a gerenciar as diferentes correntezas de vento e suas mudanças bruscas, assim como imprevisíveis durante uma batalha, caso fosse realizada em um local com muito vento ou contra um tipo Flying.

Os funcionários e pokémons que auxiliavam nos treinos, além de cuidarem da fiscalização com o auxílio do circuito interno de câmeras posicionadas estrategicamente em toda a área interna e externa do imóvel, haviam ficado surpresos ao ver uma treinadora que treinava junto do seu pokémon, pois era uma cena raríssima.

Afinal, o usual era o treinador apenas coordenar os treinos dos seus pokémons, mas sem participar deles. Ver uma treinadora treinar junto com o pokémon era algo raro, com eles sabendo que isso estreitava os laços, sendo que eles também treinavam junto dos seus pokémons.

Então, os funcionários notam o olhar indignado dos outros treinadores, sendo que um deles comentou:

\- Olhem que absurdo. Uma humana treinando com um pokémon.

\- Põe absurdo nisso. Quem batalha são os pokémons e somente eles precisam de treinamento. Nós devemos, apenas, coordenar os treinos. O esforço tem que ser somente deles.

\- Concordo. Isso é um absurdo. O que essa idiota tem na cabeça?

Os murmúrios continuavam, sendo que Serena não os ouvia ao contrário da Fennekin que dedicava um olhar furioso para os que murmuravam, sendo que eles ficaram surpresos pelo olhar assustador de uma pokémon tida como fofa por causa de sua aparência.

Eles passam a murmurar mais baixo, enquanto que os outros se retiravam, decidindo treinar os seus pokémons em outro ambiente, sendo seguidos pelos demais.

Serena nota que a sua amiga está tensa e pergunta, preocupada:

\- Aconteceu algo, Fennekin?

Ela nega com a cabeça e volta a ficar animada ao perceber que todos saíram do local, fazendo Serena sorrir, com ambas voltando aos treinos.

Então, um dos funcionários comenta:

\- Os idiotas eram eles. Além de estreitar os laços entre pokémons e treinadores, é bom ter disposição física para fugir ao menor sinal de perigo. Afinal, para aguentar uma corrida ou nado, se faz necessário um vigor físico, considerável.

\- Sim. É sempre bom se precaver. É problemático depender apenas dos pokémons, pois os bandidos podem neutralizá-los ou podem impedir o treinador de tirar os seus pokémons das pokeballs. Portanto, se acontecer isso, a pessoa precisa ter um vigor físico muito bom, para ter alguma chance de fugir ou reagir, caso precise lutar.

\- Sim. Ela parece ter ciência disso, pois estava treinando golpes de luta, com a Fennekin a acompanhando, também.

\- Os treinadores passam por vários cursos para terem a Licença Pokémon e um desses cursos é de defesa pessoal, sendo que também existe treinamento de sobrevivência.

\- Ainda bem que os tempos mudaram. No meu tempo, não tinha esses cursos.

\- Eles foram introduzidos pela nova Liga Pokémon e não envolve apenas os futuros treinadores pokémon. As regras são aplicadas em futuros criadores ou em qualquer outra profissão relacionada aos pokémons, pois em todas elas, se faz necessário ter uma licença Pokémon. Mesmo para alguém ter um pokémon como companhia, precisa passar por esses cursos para obter a licença.

\- Eu gostei dessas mudanças.

Os outros concordam, para depois, voltarem as suas funções que envolviam auxiliar os treinadores nos treinos, atuar como juiz nas batalhas realizadas no local e fiscalizar os treinos e batalhas, sendo auxiliados pelos seus pokémons, além de terem a ajuda providencial das câmeras de segurança que eles podiam acessar de seus celulares, caso desejassem, juntamente com o fato de ter um fiscal na sala de monitoramento das câmeras.

Após terminarem os treinos programados para aquele dia, elas voltam para o hotel, onde a jovem alugou um quarto para relaxarem e tomarem um banho, pois a Fennekin, tal como a sua treinadora e amiga, adorava estar bem limpa, sendo que no caso da pokémon, ela tomava um banho a seco, pois, por ser tipo Fire, não era recomendável o uso de água.

Claro que durante os treinos e batalhas seria impossível não se sujar. Mas, fora das batalhas e treinos, elas apreciavam um bom banho, inclusive para relaxar, com Serena sempre procurando escovar a Fennekin que adorava esses momentos, com a garota ficando feliz ao ver que ela relaxava, sendo que havia comprado um perfume para os pelos, cujo odor agradava a Fennekin, pois a pokémon havia escolhido aquela fragrância, pessoalmente.

Após escová-la e passar a fragrância nos pelos dela, ela a enfeita com um pequeno chapéu que era semelhante ao dela, sendo que a tipo Fire adorou o acessório, enquanto se olhava no espelho.

Após saírem do hotel, com o tipo Fire no colo de Serena, ambas passam por algumas lojas, pois a raposa pokémon adorava ver as vitrines e apreciava experimentar laços e outros adereços, assim como, roupas para pokémons, juntamente com a jovem.

Afinal, a Fennekin, tal como a sua treinadora e amiga, apreciava a moda fashion.

Ambas haviam visitado uma loja que alugava roupas, mediante cadastro, com elas conseguindo encontrar roupas que serviam nelas e que iriam usar na gravação do vídeo para o Pokévision.

Então, elas chegam até um local que alugava câmeras de vídeo e que possuía profissionais para editar os vídeos.

Após fazer o seu cadastro para alugar o equipamento, uma Vespiquen surge, segurando o tripé e a câmera de vídeo profissional com o atendente falando que a pokémon era treinada para gerenciar o equipamento e que iria obedecê-la, temporariamente, bastando ela falar o local e quando desejava que a gravação começasse, além de poder dar outras orientações que fossem pertinentes a filmagem. Ele também explicou que o motivo de terem escolhido essa espécie de pokémon era pelo fato que ela podia voar, segurando a câmera em suas mãos, permitindo que fizesse tomadas aéreas, caso o cliente desejasse, sendo algo que os tipo Flying não conseguiriam fazer sozinhos, enquanto voavam.

A jovem consente, sendo que se vira para o tipo Bug e Flying, agradecendo a ela, enquanto sorria:

\- Obrigada por vim, Vespiquen. Vamos?

A pokémon fica surpresa pela gentileza da humana e consente, seguindo ela e a Fennekin que estava no colo de Serena. A jovem comenta que passariam no hotel para se trocar, com a Vespiquen concordando.

Ela pega uma espécie de cesta de vime pequena que continha Pofflés e estende o objeto para que o tipo Bug e Flying pegasse alguns ao falar, sorrindo:

\- Pode se servir. Eu fiz esses Poffés, hoje.

A pokémon fica agradavelmente surpresa, para depois, consentir.

Após pegar alguns, ela os saboreia, enquanto Serena guardava a cesta, com a Vespiquen agradecendo à jovem, sendo que falava a linguagem humana, pois, ela e os demais que operavam as câmeras de vídeo, aprenderam a linguagem humana para facilitar a comunicação com os que desejavam gravar vídeos:

\- Obrigada.

\- Por nada. Fico feliz que tenha gostado. A Fennekin adora. Tenho mais alguns para as gravações.

A pokémon consente, sendo que estava feliz por estar com aquela humana, mesmo temporariamente, pois poucos a tratavam com consideração, como a jovem na frente dela fazia, além de raramente darem alguma guloseima, sendo que quando tinham algo assim, comiam na sua frente sem ofertar, sequer, um pedaço para ela.

Enquanto caminhava em direção ao apartamento, Serena estava curiosa para saber se o seu amado iria gostar do vídeo dela e ao pensar nele, cora intensamente.

Algumas horas depois, após gravar o vídeo, Serena oferece Poufflés à Fennekin e a Vespiquen que pegam os doces, para depois, a jovem se servir, sendo que trouxe chá, com o tipo Bug e Flying aprovando o sabor.

Então, após um breve descanso, eles retornam para a loja, com Serena agradecendo a pokémon, para depois, se despedir, se dirigindo até o responsável por editar os vídeos, entregando a gravação para o mesmo, que seguindo as orientações dela, edita o vídeo como a jovem deseja.

Após estar tudo pronto, Serena posta o seu vídeo, sendo que esperava que tivesse, ao menos, boas visualizações.

Afinal, a seu ver, somente os veteranos e com bastantes vídeos postados, conseguiam boas colocações no Ranking do Pokevision.

Conforme postava o seu vídeo, ela passa a ter algumas ideias para os próximos vídeos, visando promover ela e a sua adorada amiga, sendo que ambas desejavam se tornar ídolos, algum dia.

Enquanto isso, na região de Unova, em Hodomoe City (Driftveil City), mais precisamente no Gym da cidade, o Gym Leader Yakon (Clay), se encontrava caminhando no corredor, junto dos seus funcionários, quando um jovem se aproxima, falando:

\- Se lembra de mim, Yakon-san? Eu me chamo Daichi e vim desafiá-lo pela Quake Badge. O senhor disse que precisava verificar uma nova mina que abriu. Somente quando eu insisti na batalha Pokémon, o senhor disse que iria batalhar desde que eu trouxesse um saco de Revival Herb, que permite restaurar a energia do pokémon em cem por cento, juntamente com a cura de todos os seus status alterados. Bem, eu trouxe – ele mostra um saco na frente dele – O senhor vai cumprir com a promessa?

Ele abre o saco e confere o conteúdo, exibindo satisfação em seu rosto, enquanto pensava consigo mesmo:

"Vou ganhar um bom dinheiro vendendo esse Revival Herb. É muito bom variar os negócios."

Ele fecha o saco e fala, consentindo:

\- Eu vou cumprir com a minha parte do acordo, garoto. Vamos para a arena do Gym. Ela fica na parte subterrânea desse local. Eu gosto da sensação que as áreas subterrâneas proporcionavam. Por isso, eu transferi a área da arena para baixo da terra. É o meu "elemento natural", por assim dizer. Afinal, eu garimpo em minas desde que era um garoto, junto do meu fiel companheiro, o Excadrill. Eu o tenho desde que era uma criança e sempre cavamos juntos. – ele fala perdido em recordações aprazíveis.

O jovem o segue, sendo que o Gym Leader não sabia que ele era um Fiscal Pokémon disfarçado de desafiante e que havia ido até a cidade, após as várias denúncias de treinadores que vinham ao Gym para batalhar e o encontravam fechado, sem qualquer aviso, enquanto que vários desses treinadores descobriam o motivo e colocavam na denúncia.

Eles denunciavam que o Gym costumava estar sempre fechado, pois o Gym Leader se ocupava de outros assuntos não pertinentes ao seu cargo. Eles também denunciavam que somente quando insistiam em uma batalha Pokémon, Yakon aceitava o desafio, desde que o desafiante trouxesse um item que ele solicitava e em grande quantidade. Outras denúncias falavam que o Gym não parecia um Gym por causa das modificações que havia sofrido e que haviam sido feitas ao bel prazer do Gym Leader.

Pequenas alterações eram permitidas, visando personalizar a arena para as batalhas pokémons, desde que o Gym Leader mantivesse o designer e local original, juntamente com os equipamentos que vinham em conjunto, respeitando todas as regras de adequação da mesma para os desafios, além de seguir as normas de construção e de conformidade do local com as leis da Liga Pokémon, fazendo-se necessário respeitar as condições originais da mesma.

Antes que o Gym Leader fizesse qualquer alteração, mesmo que fosse ínfima, ele precisava solicitar autorização da Liga Pokémon, especificando as mudanças, os materiais envolvidos e como iria realizar essas modificações, além de fornecer um método para reverter essas alterações, caso fosse necessário, garantindo que fosse possível fazer essa reversão sem danos a estrutura, juntamente com o laudo preliminar de um profissional que também iria assinar pela modificação, no caso, um engenheiro estrutural cadastrado no órgão competente, além de marcar um dia para que os bombeiros e os profissionais contratados pela Liga Pokémon, analisassem as mudanças, juntamente com um Fiscal, visando verificar as alterações e se as mesmas haviam sido feitas de acordo com o que fora autorizado pela Liga Pokémon.

Mudar a arena de lugar ao seu bel prazer era contra as regras e nunca seria aprovado, pois as normas de conformidade das arenas existiam para garantir a segurança do treinador e do pokémon.

Portanto, colocar uma arena de batalha pokémon no subsolo de uma mina, tornava o local demasiadamente perigoso para pokémons e treinadores, pois havia o risco de um colapso estrutural por diversos fatores, inclusive por danos ocasionados durante uma batalha intensa entre pokémons, provocando graves danos ao ponto de ocorrer a ruptura da estrutura adjacente, por exemplo, desencadeando um desabamento maciço incontrolável, acabando por soterrar treinadores e pokémons em uma tumba de terra e detritos.

Inclusive, somente alguns tipos de pokémons conseguiriam sobreviver. Outros tipos não conseguiriam sobreviver e acabariam morrendo por esmagamento, junto dos seus treinadores.

Pessoas que trabalham em minas acabam expostas a riscos. Isso é inevitável e faz parte da profissão que escolheram, sendo que há nos locais, mecanismos para impedir ao máximo a chance de desabamento de uma mina. Mas, expor treinadores e pokémons que não eram trabalhadores de minas ao perigo de um desmoronamento era inaceitável.

Alguns dos antigos Gym Leaders conseguiram se adequar as novas regras de normas e conduta, além de passarem por cursos de reciclagem que foram intensos, visando capacitá-los para as novas exigências, além de cumprirem com todos os requisitos de conduta e de gerenciamento de comportamento perante os diversos tipos de treinadores e de situações, juntamente com a análise de capacidade de desenvolver e alterar estratégias, tal como era a exigência para os novos Gym Leaders, adicionando-se o prazo para adequar pokémons aos Gym, com eles cumprindo todas as especificações da nova Liga Pokémon.

Inclusive, muitos desfizeram as alterações que haviam feito nas arenas, com os Gym voltando a ser como eram antes dessas modificações.

O Fiscal Pokémon se recordava de ter ouvido falar de uma arena na região de Kantou que ficava em cima de um lago de lava dentro de um vulcão, sendo algo inacreditável e igualmente surreal, enquanto imaginava com temor quantas vezes um pokémon chegou perto de morrer, se não fosse a ação rápida do treinador para chamá-lo para a pokéball antes que caísse na lava, além dos riscos que esse local ofertava aos próprios treinadores, juntamente com o fato das temperaturas que podiam variar entre seiscentos grau Celsius e mil e duzentos e cinquenta grau Celsius, além do risco do magma, que era material geológico em ponto de fusão, esguichar contra as pessoas e pokémons adjacentes a arena. Tudo isso contribuía para arriscar as vidas de pokémons e de pessoas, pois mesmo os treinadores podiam acabar caindo dentro da lava, isso sem contar a opção da arena suspensa cair sobre o lago de magma, com os pokémons em cima dela.

De um jeito ou de outro, era um pensamento demasiadamente assustador e mais aterrorizante ainda era a concepção de que tais práticas, que podiam trazer risco de vida a pokémons e treinadores eram amplamente aceitas pela antiga Liga Pokémon, com o Gym Leader podendo fazer o que desejasse com o Gym por carecer de regras e leis que norteasse os Gym, os Gym Leaders e profissionais que lidavam com pokémons.

Ele havia ficado aliviado que essas arenas, no mínimo insanas e igualmente perigosas, feitas em locais que ofereciam um alto risco de vida para pokémons e treinadores, haviam sido desativadas, enquanto que novas arenas haviam sido construídas em locais seguros, tanto para pokémons, quanto para os treinadores.

Claro que no caso de Yakon, ele não havia seguido com as recomendações e ordens, após o curso de reciclagem e se questionava, se de fato, o Gym Leader havia desejado se adequar as novas regras ao concordar com o curso de reciclagem.

Ele se recorda do caso de Fuuro (Skyla), que não se adequou as regras e de outros casos, não somente em Unova, com a Liga Pokémon decidindo enviar Fiscais Pokémons para os antigos Gym Leaders, visando realizar uma fiscalização mais rigorosa para verificar se de fato, eles cumpriram com o prometido para voltarem a atuarem em seus Gyms, pois Yakon não seria o primeiro dos antigos, cujos Gyms não estavam em conformidade com as regras e normas, além de demonstrar uma conduta não condizente com as novas regras.

Antes de ir até essa cidade, sobre ordens do seu superior, o Fiscal Pokémon teve acesso a todos os documentos pertinentes ao imóvel e área adjacente, antes que fosse inaugurado e verificou que não havia nenhuma solicitação de mudança da arena e de modificação do seu designer original, sendo que deveria colocar isso em seu relatório.

Além disso, ele era plenamente ciente que aquele Gym foi construído pela antiga Liga Pokémon e como havia ausência de regras e normas, os Gym Leader não eram obrigados a informarem os seus planos para o local, podendo fazer o que desejassem, chegando ao ponto de poderem deturpar a função da arena para que a mesma atendesse aos seus caprichos, além de impor suas próprias regras pessoais e que costumam ser igualmente injustas.

Daichi persistiu em sua busca, apesar das possibilidades ínfimas de encontrar qualquer documentação referente ao Gym, com exceção dos únicos documentos passíveis de serem encontrados e que eram constituídos de documentos do designer original do Gym e sua planta estrutural, além da área adjacente ao imóvel, com ele estudado atentamente esses dados, juntamente com as fotos que se encontravam em uma pasta, junto dos demais documentos.

O Fiscal Pokémon ajeita, discretamente, a gola da sua roupa, visando garantir que a pequena câmera oculta em um enfeite, se encontrasse bem posicionado, pois precisava registrar tudo, desde as falas, condutas do Gym Leader e o estado atual do Gym, juntamente com as gravações do dia anterior, quando Yakon havia solicitado as Revival Herbs, em troca de uma batalha com ele.

Então, para adicionar mais informações, ele decide conversar, simulando que era um jovem curioso:

\- Eu notei que o Gym sempre está fechado e quando perguntei para as pessoas o motivo do local estar fechado, elas comentaram que o senhor era uma pessoa bem ocupada.

\- Claro que eu sou muito ocupado! Sabe rapaz, esse ouro e joias que eu carrego não vem de graça. Eu garimpo desde a minha infância e fiz uma fortuna. Eu desejo aumentar ainda mais a minha fortuna e para isso, não posso ficar em um Gym o tempo todo. Inclusive, eu tive que fazer um curso de reciclagem da "nova Liga Pokémon" – ele fala a nova Liga Pokémon com asco na voz – Esse curso me fez perder muito tempo e não pude fechar alguns negócios. Logo, usei o tempo que me deram para repor o meu prejuízo e com juros. Afinal "tempo é dinheiro". Acredito que já tenha ouvido essa expressão.

\- Eu já ouvi. Então, é por isso que o Gym fica a maior parte do tempo fechado. Eu achei que as pessoas estavam exagerando ou que o fechamento era em virtude de algum feriado municipal ou outra ocasião.

\- Se eu for desafiado por um treinador ao mesmo tempo em que sou informado dos boatos de uma nova mina, ou se aceito a batalha e depois, descubro sobre a nova mina, claro que irei priorizar a mina. A batalha pokémon pode ser adiada, mas a descoberta de uma nova mina, não.

\- Entendo. – o jovem ocultava com louvor a sua indignação pela postura e prioridades daquele Gym Leader, juntamente com as mudanças que ele fez no Gym, meramente por capricho, acabando por arriscar a vida de treinadores e pokémons.

\- Vamos batalhar o quanto antes. Eu tenho uma reunião com um grupo de acionistas – ele fala, consultando o relógio de ouro, cravejado de joias em seu punho - Eu pretendo construir um novo hotel e a reunião é sobre os meus planos de expansão. Portanto, a batalha não pode ser prolongada. É melhor você se preparar, pois irei batalhar com ferocidade para finalizar a nossa batalha o quanto antes.

\- Hotel? – ele arqueia o cenho.

\- Bem, eu preciso aplicar o dinheiro.

Yakon não sabia que tudo o que ele havia falado, assim como, a sua recusa em enfrentar o Fiscal Pokémon disfarçado de desafiante a e exigência para que realizasse a batalha, haviam sido filmados no dia anterior, através da pequena câmera oculta na roupa de Daichi.

O Fiscal Pokémon entra e fica estupefato ao ver que ele distorceu e modificou o GYM ao seu bel prazer, não se limitando apenas a movê-la de lugar, sem qualquer anuência da Liga Pokémon pelo que estudou dos arquivos de Yakon e da documentação do Gym, se recordando das fotos de quando a construção do GYM havia sido finalizada. O que ele via estava em total desacordo com as fotos e plantas da construção.

Então, eles chegam até a arena, com ele vendo que faltava o painel luminoso para indicar os status dos pokémons em batalha e condições de sua energia, além de não ter encontrado o dispositivo usado para mostrar o nível dos pokémons, com o jovem perguntando, enquanto a filmagem era enviada a um servidor da Liga Pokémon, dedicado a armazenar dados, além de ter uma cópia da gravação, que era salva no seu enfeite:

\- Quantos pokémons?

Ele pergunta, sendo que não viu quais pokémons Yakon possuía, pois tinha a sua honra. Somente sabia que a predominância do Gym era tipo Ground, não sendo nenhum segredo, pois era de conhecimento público.

Além disso, todos os Fiscais Pokémons tinham o nível de um Campeão da Liga Pokémon e precisavam ser versáteis em suas estratégias, além de saberem lidar com qualquer problema, possuindo a capacidade de modificar a sua estratégia em um piscar de olhos, quando fosse necessário.

Concentração, raciocínio rápido e criatividade em uma batalha eram alguns dos requisitos essenciais em um Fiscal Pokémon, juntamente com outros requisitos como comportamento e conduta exemplar, além de garantir o bem estar físico e emocional dos pokémons, cumprindo impecavelmente com as suas obrigações e em conformidade com as regras. Os cursos eram intensos e os exames eram exigentes. Somente os melhores conseguiam se tornar Fiscais Pokémons, sendo que também havia a exigência de testes emocionais e psiquiátricos dos Fiscais e como eles reagiam sobre pressão e imprevisto.

Yakon responde, enquanto apoiava a sua inestimável picareta em seu ombro:

\- Eu só tenho três, garoto.

"Foi dado tempo hábil para os Gym Leaders da antiga Liga Pokémon se adaptarem as novas regras. De fato, isso confirma o fato de que ele investiu o tempo que a Liga Pokémon deu a ele, visando adequação do Gym as novas regras, para outros assuntos não pertinentes ao Gym, conforme as minhas pesquisas sobre as movimentações dele, inclusive financeiras nos órgãos competentes e que foram confirmadas por ele."

\- Somente três? – Daichi pergunta, fingindo surpresa em seu semblante.

\- Sim.

\- Qual o nível deles?

Ele informa a faixa de nível e o Fiscal Pokémon fica aliviado ao saber que os seus amigos estavam em um nível condizente aos pokémons do Gym Leader. Os seus cálculos de nível se provaram corretos.

Afinal, ele não queria ser acusado de ser injusto, caso os seus pokémons estivessem em níveis mais elevados.

\- Pensei que os Gym Leaders tivessem mais pokémons.

\- De fato, eles têm. Mas eu não podia desperdiçar o meu tempo, procurando pokémons em vez de usá-lo para ganhar dinheiro. Você sabe rapaz, quantas minas eu descobrir no tempo que o GYM ficou fechado para que eu me adequasse às novas regras, no mínimo, imbecis a meu ver?

\- Não. – ele finge inocência, enquanto ocultava a sua repulsa por ele se referir as regras da Liga Pokémon como sendo "imbecis".

O Gym Leader fala a quantidade e fica satisfeito ao ver que o jovem fica surpreso, para depois, falar, sem saber que Daichi estava apenas fingindo, pois já sabia da quantidade em decorrência de suas investigações para que pudesse montar o seu relatório que seria enviado para a Liga Pokémon:

\- Vamos batalhar garoto. Você vai se arrepender por me desafiar. São três pokémons para cada um.

\- De acordo. Quais são as regras?

O Gym Leader olha de forma incrédula para o desafiante, para depois, rir levemente, falando:

\- Sou da velha geração, garoto. Usaremos as boas regras do passado. Essas novas regras são idiotas. Além disso, eu disse que estou com pressa.

O jovem disfarça o seu desprazer como ele se referia as novas regras de batalha Pokémon, pois elas foram feitas para fornecer um desafio adicional e obrigar o treinador pokémon a adaptar estratégias e gerenciar imprevistos, com o fato do Gym Leader podendo mudar os pokémons, obrigando assim, o desafiante a modificar o que havia planejado em conjunto com o limite das vezes que podia trocar, forçando-o ainda mais a adaptar a sua estratégia o mais rápido possível, frente ao inesperado, passando a tentar antever a estratégia do outro.

Portanto, as novas regras não eram idiotas e tornavam as batalhas ainda mais desafiadoras e igualmente exigentes, tanto para treinadores, quanto para os pokémons. Trabalho em equipe e estratégia "maleável", por assim dizer, eram fatores essenciais nas novas batalhas.

Nisso, eles tomam os seus lugares na arena, sendo que um dos funcionários de Yakon iria agir como juiz da batalha e após eles estarem posicionados, ele fala:

\- São três pokémons para cada um. Somente o desafiante pode realizar trocas. A batalha termina quando todos os pokémons de um dos treinadores estiverem inconscientes ou se desejar a rendição. Hajime!

Yakon pega uma pokéball e a lança, exclamando:

\- Krokorok!

Da pokéball sai uma espécie de crocodilo bípede do tipo Ground e Dark que rosna, assumindo uma postura ofensiva.

 **Notas:**

Yo!

Eu quero agradecer o comentário de: Guest.

Guest:

Yo!

Thank you very much for your advice. I'll create an account on wattpad.

I also post on the sites: Spirt Fanfiction (nick Yukiko) and Nyah! Fanfiction (nick: Yukiko Tsukishiro).

I'll create it on wattpad, too.

In the sites I mentioned above, I add images, including .gif, like covers in the chapters.

It's a pity that in you can not put images in chapters, even if you're posting to another image site, just adding the image link in the chapter.

Many thanks for the comment and advice.


	130. Yakon (Clay) Vs Daichi - Parte II

**Notas do Autor**

A batalha continua...

 **Capítulo 130 - Yakon (Clay) Vs Daichi - Parte II**

O Fiscal Pokémon pega uma pokéball e a lança, exclamando:

\- Vá, Pachirisu!

Nisso, um esquilo pokémon azul fêmea com algumas partes do pelo arrepiado e possuindo manchas amarelas em suas bochechas, sai empolgada da pokéball e se posiciona na frente do seu treinador, encarado o tipo Ground e Dark com destemor em seus olhos, pois havia suprimido, rapidamente, o receio inicial natural dos pokémons perante os tipos com vantagem aos seus, sendo este um instinto natural para preservar a vida deles, procurando reduzir as chances deles enfrentarem um pokémon com plena vantagem contra eles, sendo que este instinto clamava para que eles fugissem do mesmo.

Era um mecanismo importante de autopreservação e que por isso, não podia ser erradicado. Podia, apenas, ser suprimido.

Quando Yaton olha o pokémon do seu oponente, um tipo Eletric e pequeno, ele gargalha, seguido dos seus outros funcionários, chegando ao ponto deles chorarem de tanto rir, sendo que as risadas irritavam o tipo Eletric, fazendo as bochechas dela faiscarem, enquanto estreitava o cenho, até que ela ouve a voz calma e decidida do seu treinador que se refletia em sua postura:

\- Não se deixe levar por esses risos. Devemos mostrar o quanto eles estão errados sobre você em uma batalha e que o tipo do pokémon, assim como a sua aparência, não determina o vencedor e o perdedor de uma batalha. Eles não merecem a sua raiva, que somente irá atrapalhar em uma batalha – nisso, ele sorri de forma confiante e fala, olhando para a pequena pokémon – Você está comigo, amiga?

A pokémon se acalma com o sorriso calmo e confiante do seu querido treinador e para de faiscar as bochechas, para depois, sorrir de forma confiante, enquanto acenava com a cabeça, voltando a encarar o seu oponente, desejando mostrar o seu verdadeiro potencial aos que tripudiavam dela e ao pensar na face que eles fariam ao verem o quanto estavam errados em seu julgamento, ela não consegue impedir que um sorriso surja em seu focinho, deixando o tipo Ground e Dark confuso com a sua atitude, pois esperava que a pequena fêmea sentisse receio pela desvantagem nítida dela contra ele. A atitude inesperada dela o desconcertava.

\- Você deveria estar com medo. Está em plena desvantagem. – ele fala em sua linguagem.

\- Farei você engolir essas palavras durante a batalha. O seu mestre perceberá o erro colossal dele em menosprezar o seu oponente. – ela responde no mesmo tom.

O pokémon dá de ombros e depois, fala, olhando dela para o treinador da Pachirisu, exibindo um olhar de inveja para a fêmea que arqueia o cenho:

\- Você teve sorte com o seu mestre. É uma pena que nós não tivemos essa sorte, sendo esta uma opinião compartilhada entre nós, com exceção do Excadrill, pois ele idolatra o nosso mestre. Afinal, foi o primeiro pokémon dele, o acompanhando desde a sua infância, cavando junto dele. Também é o seu favorito e provavelmente, o nosso mestre somente irá usá-lo na última batalha. Sabe, ele é o mais poderoso de nós três. O verdadeiro desafio será contra ele. Não pensem que será fácil finalizá-lo. Além de ser poderoso, ele é muito orgulhoso e não vai cair facilmente.

A fêmea fica surpresa e comenta:

\- Você está dando bastante informação.

\- Eu não me importo com o meu treinador. Eu fico indiferente se ele vence ou perde, com exceção dessa batalha. O seu mestre parece ser um humano muito bom, gentil e amável. Confesso que não ficaria feliz se o meu mestre o vencesse. O seu mestre merece vencer essa batalha. É uma pena que eu sou obrigado a obedecer as ordens do meu mestre. Mas, ao contrário do Excadrill, não pretendo resistir. Isso serve para o Palpitoad, também. Nós compartilhamos da mesma opinião.

\- Meus pêsames para vocês dois. – ela fala de forma sincera.

\- Muito obrigado. Você é muito gentil. Eu espero que o seu mestre saiba o que está fazendo ao enviá-la para batalhar.

\- Ele sabe. Eu não vou perder. – ela fala de forma confiante, com o oponente dela, consentindo.

Após secar as lágrimas de tanto rir, Yaton fala:

\- Acha mesmo que essa coisinha, que mais parece um bichinho de pelúcia, pode deter o meu pokémon? Ademais, ela é tipo Eletric e o meu é tipo Ground e Dark. Não pode existir pior inimigo para um tipo Eletric do que um tipo Ground. Você irá perder e feio.

\- O tipo e a aparência de um pokémon não determina uma batalha e sim, a estratégia. Nós dois somos parceiros e vamos mostrar o quanto é errado julgar um oponente pelo seu tipo e tamanho. – ele fala sem se alterar, mantendo um semblante calmo e controlado.

A conduta inesperada do jovem deixou Yaton e os seus funcionários consternados, pois qualquer um iria surtar se rissem daquela forma dele, assim como o pokémon, mas tanto o pokémon, quanto o seu treinador, exibiam uma face calma e compenetrada, não se alterando com os risos.

Então, após se refazer, ele fala, mantendo a sua postura arrogante:

\- Bem, que seja. Vou varrer a arena e sinceramente, um golpe bastará! Krokorok! Use Stone Edge nessa coisinha!

\- Desvie e avance. Use Super Fang.

Surgem rochas enormes e escapadas que brotam consecutivamente do solo em direção ao tipo Eletric que desvia habilmente, correndo velozmente contra o Krokorok, enquanto concentrava poder em suas presas.

\- Esquive com o Dig!

Ele concentra poder tipo Ground e entra abruptamente no solo ao girar o seu corpo sobre o seu próprio eixo em sentido horizontal, como se fosse uma broca que perfurava o solo, sendo que Pachirasu para de avançar, com o seu treinador falando:

\- Se concentre. O Dig provoca pequenos sons de baixa frequência que são impossíveis de serem captados pela audição humana, sendo que os pokémons e animais conseguem ouvir esses sons. Avise-me com um movimento de sua cauda. – ele vê que ela concente, enquanto fechava os olhos, passando a se concentrar nos ínfimos sons, visando captar o movimento do seu oponente embaixo do solo.

\- Acha mesmo que pode se proteger do Dig? Bem, vamos elevar um pouco a dificuldade. Sandstorm! – Yakon ordena ao seu pokémon.

Nisso, quando Pachirasu sente as pequenas vibrações, ela mexe a cauda e o seu treinador fala:

\- Protect e Double Team. Vamos brincar um pouco de esconde-esconde, amiga. – a pokémon consente, sorrindo, compreendendo o plano do seu treinador.

Quando o tipo Ground sai do solo, Pachirasu havia bloqueado o seu ataque com o Protect, fazendo Krokorok se chocar contra um escudo translúcido, deixando ele e o seu treinador estarrecidos, sendo que como era de prioridade mais quatro, o Protect bloqueava qualquer ataque, fosse físico ou especial.

Se refazendo do bloqueio, o tipo Ground e Dark concentra o seu poder, fazendo surgir uma tempestade de areia violenta que começa a fustigar o campo de batalha, enquanto que Pachirasu brilhava levemente de forma crescente, com a sua evasão aumentando um estágio como efeito do Double Team, para depois, ele se multiplicar, criando cópias de si mesmo.

\- Double Team, né? Use Rock Slide! – Yakon ordena ao seu Pokémon.

O Pokémon concentra poder tipo Rock e lança vários pedregulhos grandes contra os Pachirasu, fazendo desaparecer todos, deixando Yaton confuso, sendo que o Fiscal fala:

\- Seed Bomb, minha amiga.

O tipo Eletric sai de um buraco do solo, concentrando poder tipo Grass, para depois, atirar inúmeras sementes esverdeadas de casca dura contra o seu oponente e que ao tocar a pele dele, explodem violentamente, arremessando o tipo Ground e Dark para o alto, sendo que como amava o seu treinador, o golpe havia sido crítico.

O motivo do pokémon sair de um buraco do solo, foi porque ela usou o movimento Dig, após surgir várias cópias dela que distraíram o seu oponente e o treinador do mesmo, focando a atenção deles para as cópias e não para o solo, enquanto que a original usou discretamente o Dig por si mesma, para se enconder ao compreender sobre o comentário da brincadeira de esconde-esconde e também, para evitar que fosse atingida pelo ataque tipo Rock, que seria super efetivo contra ela.

Em virtude do Seed Bomb ser um golpe super efetivo, juntamente com o fato de ter sido crítico, também, Krokorok cai inconsciente no solo, levantando uma densa nuvem de poeira, sendo que estava satisfeito por ter perdido a batalha.

Ignorando a Sandstorm, o tipo Eletric sacode o seu corpo para tirar a areia dos pelos, para depois, correr na direção do seu querido treinador, ficando na frente dele que a afaga ao dobrar os seus joelhos, com a pokémon curtindo o carinho ao abanar a cauda e esfregar a cabecinha nele, enquanto se sentia feliz, sendo que ele fala, gentilmente:

– Você foi incrível, minha amiga.

O juiz da batalha exclama após se refazer do choque de ver um tipo Eletric, derrotando um tipo Ground e Dark:

\- Krokorok está fora de combate! A vitória é de Pachirisu!

Uma veia surge da testa de Yaton que exclama irado:

\- Como ousa ser trapaceiro em uma batalha pokémon?!

O tipo Eletric e o seu treinador se entreolham, exibindo confusão em seus semblantes, sendo que o Fiscal Pokémon fica de pé e pergunta, arqueando o cenho:

\- Como assim _"trapaceiro"_?

\- Você não ordenou o Dig. Eu não sabia que ela estava embaixo da terra! Ademais, ela não sofreu danos do Sandstorm!

A fêmea havia ficado revoltada por ele chamar o seu amado treinador de trapaceiro, sendo que o Fiscal Pokémon ignorava a explosão infantil do seu oponente, enquanto explicava, pacientemente:

\- Se o senhor estudar as regras, verá que o pokémon pode se mexer por si mesmo na arena, se desejar. Eu disse para ela brincar de esconde-esconde e considerando o fato de que o seu pokémon tinha golpes super efetivos contra ela, a Pachirisu decidiu se proteger embaixo do solo ao usar a mesma estratégia com Dig, que você utilizou para fazer o seu pokémon escapar do Hyper Fang e para atacar a Pachirisu, usando o fator surpresa para reduzir ao máximo as chances de esquiva do seu alvo. Usamos a mesma técnica que a sua, com o adicional do Double Team que foi usado como chamariz, impedindo que a vissem usando o Dig para se esconder ao mesmo tempo que ficava protegida do Rock Slide.

\- Ela deveria ter sofrido os danos do Sandstorm!

Ele revira os olhos, suspirando, para depois, explicar:

\- Você deve ter ouvido sobre itens que podem ser equipados em um pokémon. Há um item chamado Safety Goggles que concede imunidade a dano provido de climas e de golpes tipo powder e spore. Eu equipei esse item nela e por isso, ela não sofreu qualquer dano com o Sandstorm. Em um Gym do tipo Ground, seria inevitável o uso do Sandstorm em algum momento da batalha para provocar danos e obstruir a visão, dificultando ao Pokémon oponente enxergar o seu adversário, pois o tipo Ground não é afetado pelo Sandstorm. Inclusive, se você tiver um Pokémon tipo Rock, também, ele terá um benefício do aumento da sua defesa especial em cinquenta por cento. Considerando a fraqueza do tipo Eletric a movimentos tipo Ground é recomendável o uso do Safety Goggles, pois o Sandstorm proporciona um dano considerável ao tipo Eletric. Ademais, a derrota do seu Krokorok foi ocasionada pelo seu excesso de confiança e o seu pokémon acabou sofrendo as consequências. Em uma batalha é preciso ficar atento a tudo e tem que desenvolver um plano alternativo, caso o seu plano original falhe, além de mudar a sua estratégia sempre que for necessário. Você estava confiante, assim como o seu pokémon e menosprezou a Pachirisu, não a vendo como uma ameaça. Esse foi o maior erro que você podia cometer em uma batalha.

Yaton começa a surtar, batendo os pés, para depois, apontar o dedo em riste, falando:

\- Ele é tipo Eletric! Que história é essa dela ter golpes tipo Ground e Grass?! Isso é ser um trapaceiro! – ele exclama indignado, pois a seu ver, o garoto a sua frente era um embusteiro.

\- O tipo do Pokémon não limita os tipos de movimentos que ele pode utilizar. É um absurdo essa linha de pensamento. Há muitos golpes inusitados que um Pokémon pode aprender não se limitando ao seu tipo. Em nenhum momento agi contra as regras. Tem como o senhor parar de surtar como uma criança birrenta?

\- Seu...! E quanto ao Seed Bomb?! Ele deu um dano imenso, acima do normal.

\- Eu dou amor e carinho para os meus pokémons, além de respeitá-los e em troca, milagres acontecem em uma batalha, graças ao forte amor que eles sentem pelo seu treinador. O impossível se torna possível. Acredito que o Seed Bomb foi crítico em virtude do amor que Pachirisu sente por mim, pois ela desejava ardentemente dar a vitória para mim. Certo? – ele pergunta o final para o tipo Eletric, enquanto sorria gentilmente.

Ela sorri, consentindo, esfregando a cabecinha na perna dele, enquanto afagava a cauda, sendo acarinhada pelo seu amado treinador.

\- Nunca ouvi tanta baboseira e mentira! Como ousa trapacear dessa forma, moleque?!

Ele estreita o cenho e fala indignado, sendo que a Pachirisu subia em seu ombro, faiscando as suas bochechas, enquanto fuzilava com os seus olhos o oponente de Daichi, sendo que os pokémons nas pokéballs ouviam o tratamento dado ao seu querido treinador e também estavam furiosos:

\- Eu não trapaceei. Quando vai abandonar essa postura infantil? O senhor foi o único responsável pela sua derrota nesse turno.

Yaton fica irado e após recolher Krokorok, ele pega outra pokéball, lançando-a:

\- Palpitoad!

Nisso, o pokémon tipo Ground e Water sai da pokéball, batendo um dos seus pés na arena, enquanto exibia uma postura de ataque.

Pachirisu não havia comentado sobre os pokémons do oponente do seu amado treinador, pois sabia que Daichi era íntegro e honesto. Ele nunca aceitaria saber de antemão quais os pokémons do seu oponente e por conhecê-lo muito bem, ela não comenta sobre Palpitoad e Excadrill.

O Fiscal Pokémon pega uma pokéball e a lança, exclamando:

\- Vá, Ninetales!

A raposa tipo Fire sai da pokéball, pousando com graça e elegância nata na arena, sendo que o leve receio que sentiu pelo Palpitoad foi suprimido, enquanto ela notava a tempestade de areia que a circundava, para depois, fuzilar Yakon com o seu olhar.

\- Um tipo Fire contra um tipo Ground e Water. Você é muito idiota. Além disso, eu não permitirei que você use mais algum truque contra mim!

O Fiscal Pokémon e a Pachirisu reviram os olhos, assim como a tipo Fire, pois ouviu tudo da sua pokéball.

\- Vou acabar com o seu pokémon de uma só vez! Use Hydro Pump!

\- Use Flame Charge e avance. Golpes tipo Fire são fracos contra o Palpitoad. Matenha distância dele e somente se aproxime para atacá-lo, sendo que deve se afastar, em seguida. – ele a orienta com a voz calma e confiante, passando esse sentimento para a pokémon que consente, controlando a sua raiva, para que pudesse se focar na batalha.

O pokémon concentra poder tipo Water, lançando um grande volume pressurizado de água contra a raposa pokémon que já havia concentrado poder tipo Fire, envolvendo o seu corpo em chamas, surgindo um brilho crescente nela, indicando o aumento de sua velocidade em um estágio.

Ela desvia facilmente do ataque, enquanto mantinha o seu avanço contra o pokémon, sendo que Yaton ordena:

\- Palpitoad, use Sludge Bomb!

\- Desvie e use Flame Charge, de novo.

A raposa pokémon concentra poder tipo Fire, usando novamente o Flame Charge, com um brilho crescente surgindo nela, indicando um aumento da sua velocidade em mais um estágio, com os movimentos do Palpitoad se tornando cada vez mais lentos para a pokémon.

Após concentrar poder tipo Poison, ele lança uma espécie de bola de lama venenosa contra o tipo Fire que desvia habilmente e o atinge com o Flame Charge, sendo que o impacto o faz recuar, enquanto não provocava quase danos, pois Palpitoad era tipo Ground e Water, enquanto que a Sandstorm havia acabado de cessar.

\- Use Rock Smash!

Concentrando poder tipo Fighting, ele avança contra o tipo Fire que estava se afastando, sendo que o treinador dela fala ao ver que o ataque estava demasiadamente próximo dela:

\- Use Protect.

Ela cria uma barreira translúcida que bloqueia o ataque do Palpitoad, fazendo-o se chocar contra a barreira translúcida, fazendo Yaton ficar estarrecido, sendo que o Protect permitiu que ela conseguisse se afastar.

\- Finalize com Energy Ball. – Daichi fala calmamente.

Ela começa a concentrar poder tipo Grass, assimilando a energia da natureza em volta dela, enquanto avançava contra o seu oponente, criando uma esfera esverdeada brilhante em suas mandíbulas.

\- Desvie e use Hydro Pump!

Porém, a ordem veio tarde demais e como a Ninetales havia aumentando a sua velocidade em dois estágios, ela estava bem mais rápida do que Palpitoad, que recebe o ataque, sendo este super efetivo, uma vez que golpes tipo Grass davam quatro vezes mais dano por ele ser tipo Ground e Water.

A esfera o atira para trás, enquanto ele sentia uma dor lacerante, acabando por cair no chão, ficando inconsciente, enquanto Ninetales voltava ao seu lado do campo, com o seu treinador a afagando, enquanto ela curtia o carinho, esfregando a cabeça nele, sendo que ele fala:

\- Você foi incrível. Muito obrigado. Quer ficar ao meu lado?

Ela consente animada e sai da arena, sacudindo os seus pelos, enquanto comentavana linguagem humana:

\- Essa areia é muito incômoda. Ainda bem que equipou aquele item. Eu não senti os danos.

\- Eu imagino.

\- Concordo. A areia incomoda bastante. – a Pachirisu fala - Ainda bem que ela já cessou do campo.

Todos os pokémons dele sabiam falar a linguagem humana, sendo que ele sorri e a afaga, com ela curtindo o carinho:

\- Você foi incrível, amiga.

Nisso, ela abana animadamente as nove caudas, enquanto esfregava a cabeça e o seu pescoço nele.

O juiz se recupera frente ao fato inusitado de um tipo Fire derrotar um tipo Ground/Water e exclama:

\- Palpitoad está fora de combate! A vitória é da Ninetales!


	131. Yakon (Clay) Vs Daichi - Final

**Notas da Autora**

A batalha termina e…

 **Capítulo 131 - Yakon (Clay) Vs Daichi - Final**

Yakon recolhe o seu pokémon e depois surta, começando a bater os pés no chão como uma criança birrenta, fazendo Pachirisu, Ninetales e Daichi olharem com descrença para uma reação tão infantil vinda de um adulto.

O mesmo aponta o dedo em riste, falando:

\- Você trapaceou de novo!

\- Novamente com essa história? Aceite a sua derrota, agindo como um adulto e não como uma criança birrenta. Eu esperaria uma conduta dessas de uma criança pequena e não de um Gym Leader. Essa sua reação chega a ser ridícula de tão infantil.

\- _"Infantil"_?!Como você ousa?! Ela é tipo Fire! Portanto, não podia usar um golpe tipo Grass! Você é um trapaceiro! E que história foi essa de bloquear o golpe, novamente? Ademais, ela não sofreu danos do Sandstorm!

\- O Protect tem prioridade mais quatro em uma batalha, só perdendo para o Helping Hand que possui prioridade mais cinco. O Protect pode bloquear qualquer golpe, tanto físico, quanto especial, como eu expliquei, anteriormente. Porém, se usado sucessivamente, ele tem maiores chances de falhar. Mesmo na segunda vez, pode falhar. Ele somente não falha se for intercalado com outros movimentos. Quanto ao fato da Ninetales ter um golpe tipo Grass é o mesmo que expliquei anteriormente: _"O tipo do Pokémon não limita os tipos de movimentos que ele pode utilizar"_.

\- A Sandstorm ainda estava ativa, antes do golpe tipo Grass! Você é um trapaceiro, pois ela deveria ter sofrido os danos da tempestade de areia!

O Fiscal Pokémon suspira e fala:

\- Eu equipei o item Safety Goggles nela, assim como foi na Pachirisu, pois como você usa pokémons tipo Ground, há grandes chances de usar o Sandstorm e ele provoca danos consideráveis em um tipo Fire, assim como em um tipo Eletric. Logo, equipá-los com o Safety Goggles é a melhor escolha contra pokémons tipo Ground.

Ele fica irado, voltando a bater os pés no chão, assim como o cabo da sua fiel picareta, parando em seguida, para depois, pegar o seu chapéu e torcê-lo em suas mãos, o atirando em seguida no chão em um acesso de fúria, exclamando:

\- Vou lhe ensinar a não ser um trapaceiro! – ele pega uma pokéball, enquanto Daichi e os seus pokémons reviravam os olhos – Vamos lá, meu terceiro! Venha ao meu auxílio! Excadrill!

Nisso, após atirar a pokéball para o alto, um pokémon tipo Ground e Steel saí da pokéball, sendo que lembrava um toupeira com garras afiadas e hastes de metal na cabeça em forma de uma broca aberta.

\- Eu vou te esmagar, seu trapaceiro! – Yakon exclama.

Daichi percebeu que aquele Excadrill não era como os outros que havia enfrentado até aquele instante e inclusive, acreditava que ele era o principal pokémon daquele treinador e em decorrência desse fato, devia ser o mais poderoso.

Normalmente, acontecia de um ou mais pokémons se destacarem e geralmente eram os favoritos de um treinador.

Claro, não era uma regra absoluta entre os treinadores e por isso, podia haver pokémons acima dos demais, não sendo, necessariamente, os favoritos.

Após escolher o oponente para batalhar contra o tipo Ground e Steel, o Fiscal Pokémon pega uma pokéball, a lançando:

\- Vá, Ninetales!

\- Outro tipo Fire? - ele pergunta incrédulo.

Nisso, uma Ninetales alva sai da pokéball, possuindo uma aparência distinta da anterior e que havia saído com a graça e elegância natural da sua espécie, além de exibir uma altivez típica, sendo que ao pousar no solo, surge uma tempestade de granizo que envolve o campo.

\- Uma Ninetales branca?! E que aparência é essa?! E que tempestade é essa?!

\- É uma Ninetales Alolan. Ela é tipo Ice e Fairy. Essa nevasca que surgiu no campo é em decorrência da sua habilidade, a Snow Warning. Assim que ela sai da pokéball, surge a Hailstorm que preenche toda a arena e tal como o Sandstorm, ficará por um tempo determinado fustigando o campo de batalha. Ela é originária da região de Alola.

Após se refazer da surpresa inesperada do Hailstorm, Yaton fala, exibindo um sorriso vitorioso:

\- Você enviou um pokémon com plena desvantagem contra o meu pokémon mais poderoso. – ele começa a gargalhar, assim como os outros funcionários dele.

Então, Daichi pensa consigo mesmo:

"A minha dedução estava correta. O Excadrill é o mais poderoso dos seus pokémons e é evidente essa diferença de nível entre ele os demais do time de Yakon. Ele deixou o seu pokémon mais poderoso para o final. Com certeza, não será fácil deixá-lo inconsciente."

\- Ninetales? – a tipo Ice e Fairy olha para o seu amado treinador – Como você deve ter ouvido e percebido, o Excadrill é poderoso. Evite ao máximo ser atingida por ele e procure manter distância dele. Não será fácil deixá-lo inconsciente.

Ela consente e tona a olhar com determinação para o seu oponente.

\- De fato, ele não está no mesmo nível dos outros. – a Pachirisu comenta – Agora eu compreendo com exatidão o que o Krokorok quis dizer ao falar que o Excadrill era o mais poderoso e o seu nível de poder não era como o dele e de Palpitoad. Ele não estava exagerando.

\- Com certeza, ele será uma parede difícil de transpor. – a Ninetales Kantonian comenta.

A Ninetales tipo Ice e Fairy bufa as bochechas, conforme ouvia os risos deles, sendo que havia ouvido tudo de dentro da sua pokéball.

Então, ela ouve a voz calma e determinada do seu treinador.

\- Fique calma e os ignore. Vamos mostrar o grave erro de menosprezar o oponente. Eu pensei que ele já tinha aprendido com as batalhas anteriores. Acalme o seu coração e se concentre. Juntos, vamos mostrar o nosso poder, amiga.

A pokémon consente animada, abanando a cauda, enquanto falava:

\- Sim.

Então, o leve receio que sentiu ao ver um pokémon com vantagem ao tipo dela é suprimido, com a raposa Pokémon voltando a se focar na batalha.

\- Lembre-se, não podemos menosprezá-lo.

Ela consente, sem deixar de encarar o seu oponente, sendo que Yaton seca as suas lágrimas de tanto rir, falando com incredulidade pela escolha de oponente para o seu Excadrill:

\- Não podia existir pior oponente para esse pokémon do que o meu. Pelo visto, revelou a sua estupidez. A Hailstorm não irá deter o meu Excadrill.

Yakon fica consternado pelo semblante tranquilo dos pokémons e do treinador, com ele trincando os dentes, para depois, ordenar:

\- Use Horn Drill!

O Excadrill concentra poder tipo Ground, avançando contra a Ninetales Alolan, com as suas brocas brilhando, dando a impressão de girarem, enquanto gerenciava o dano que recebia da tempestade de granizo que fustigava a arena.

\- Desvie usando Agility.

A pokémon relaxa e seu corpo brilha de forma crescente, pois havia aumentando a sua velocidade em um estágio, conseguindo se esquivar do ataque, sendo que o Excadrill estava com dificuldade em enxergar o seu oponente por causa da sua visão que era obstruída pela tempestade intensa que fustigava a arena e para piorar a sua situação, a cor alva da Ninetales Alolan, dificultava a localização precisa dela dentre a nevasca, sendo que o golpe que ele executava precisava ser preciso e isso era algo que ele não estava conseguindo, naquela situação adversa do campo.

\- Use Blizzard! - Daichi exclama.

A Ninetales concentra poder tipo Ice, abrindo as suas caudas em forma de leque, fazendo surgir uma tempestade gélida contra o Excadrill e como a Hailstorm ainda estava ativa no campo, o Blizzard sempre acertava o seu oponente, independente da evasão do alvo e da precisão do usuário.

O pokémon tipo Ground e Steel é atingido, sendo atirado para trás pelo impacto do golpe, para depois se levantar, sacundindo a cabeça para os lados, enquanto gerenciava a dor do golpe, sendo que não houve muito dano, enquanto lidava com um novo dano e ardência em virtude do choque das pedras de gelo em sua pele.

\- Use Horn Drill!

\- Salte para o alto.

Ele concentra poder tipo Ground, enquanto se tornava uma espécie de broca perfurante que avançava na Ninetales Alolan que desvia habilmente ao saltar para cima, com Yakon sorrindo:

\- O pior que erro que ela podia cometer era saltar para o alto! Agora, ela é uma presa fácil do meu pokémon. Use Horn Drill!

Ele concentra poder tipo Ground e avança no tipo Ice e Fairy que se encontrava no alto, ficando confuso ao ver o sorriso de canto dela e que era correspondido pelo seu treinador que sorria, também, com o mesmo falando calmamente:

\- Use Protect.

Ela invoca uma barreira translúcida que bloqueia o ataque do Excadrill, fazendo-o sair do "modo de broca perfurante", por assim dizer, sendo que a pokémon e o seu treinador contra-atacam, aproveitando o fato de que Yakon não dá qualquer ordem ao seu pokémon por estar estarrecido.

\- Use Aqua Tail. – Daichi fala, sorrindo.

O Gym Leader fica estarrecido ao saber do golpe tipo Water e ordena:

\- O quê?! Desvie, Excadrill!

Porém, a velocidade da Ninetales era maior, além do fato dele estar próximo dela e no ar, com ambos voltando ao solo, enquanto ela concentrava poder tipo Water em suas caudas, as fazendo serem envoltas por uma espécie de tornado horizontal de água que circundava as caudas de forma violenta, dando a ilusão de alongá-las, enquanto que o Excadrill sofria os danos do Hailstorm, ainda ativo no campo.

Então, a Ninetales acerta violentamente o tipo Ground e Steel, sendo que era um gole super efetivo pela parte Ground dele, o fazendo sentir uma dor violenta e grandes danos, sendo que ela surpreende Yakon ao usar por si mesma, o movimento pela segunda vez, tornando a concentrar um ciclone de água em suas caudas, enquanto o adversário gerenciava a dor intensa do golpe que sofreu, anteriormente, sendo que o Hailstorm havia acabado de cessar no campo, após o término do tempo.

Porém, o Gym Leader consegue se recuperar e ordena:

\- Desvie!

O pokémon gerencia as dores intensas que o tomavam e consegue desviar do segundo Aqua Tail que se choca contra o solo, enquanto o pokémon tipo Ground e Steel voltava para o seu lado do campo, sendo que estava arfante, conforme lutava para ficar de pé, pois tinha o seu orgulho e mesmo o seu corpo clamando para ele parar, ele persistia. Apenas o seu orgulho o fazia ficar de pé.

Ademais, ao ver dele, seria demasiadamente humilhante se fosse derrotado por um tipo Ice e Fairy.

\- Use Horn Drill! - Yakon ordena, enquanto lutava para digerir o rumo que a batalha havia tomado desde que a raposa Pokémon desviou do primeiro Horn Drill.

O pokemon concentra poder tipo Ground e avança na sua oponente, após assumir a forma de uma broca giratória, com o treinador da Ninetales falando, percebendo o quanto Excadrill era resistente, pois, possuía uma resistência acima do normal.

\- Use Blizzard.

A Ninetales concentra poder tipo Ice e lança uma tempestade de neve intensa que atinge o seu oponente, o atirando para trás, com o mesmo se recuperando da dor lacerante, pois o golpe havia sido crítico em virtude do amor que a raposa Pokémon sentia pelo seu treinador.

Mesmo com essa dor intensa, ele persiste no ataque que havia sido ordenado a ele.

"Nunca vi um pokémon tão resistente quanto ele. Custo a acreditar que ele está no mesmo nível dos outros. Com certeza, a sua resistência é anormal e foi intensificada de alguma forma. Ademais, eu não compreendo o motivo de Yakon insistir no Horn Dril. Claro, ele é um movimento poderoso que pode deixar um pokémon inconsciente se este for atingido pelo golpe, pois é finalizado sumariamente. Porém, é demasiadamente difícil acertar o alvo, pois a acuidade do movimento é muito baixa. Ademais, esse golpe não funciona em pokémons que possuem uma velocidade acima do usuário desse golpe. Mesmo se a Ninetales não tivesse usado o movimento Agility, ela ainda teria uma velocidade maior que a do Excadrill. Tudo isso faz com que o movimento seja ineficaz e em uma batalha, se faz necessário diversificar os movimentos para que possa surpreender o oponente, possuindo a chance de contra-atacá-lo, antes que seja ordenado a esquiva ou um novo ataque. Depender, apenas, de um único movimento por mais poderoso que este seja é no mínimo burrice."

Daichi fala, calmamente:

\- Protect e Aqua Tail.

Ela cria uma barreira que bloqueia o ataque do mesmo, enquanto concentrava poder tipo Water em suas caudas, as fazendo serem envolvidas por um tornado vicioso de água, enquanto que Yakon ordenava:

\- Desvie e use Horn Drill, de novo!

Porém, por estar fraco pelos danos, além de sentir uma dor intensa, juntamente com o fato da Ninetales Alolan ter aumentado a sua velocidade em um estágio, ela avança no seu oponente e antes que ele pudesse se esquivar, ela consegue atingi-lo, sendo o equivalente a uma onda viciosa em uma tempestade violenta.

Frente aos danos, principalmente pelos dois golpes super efetivos, juntamente com as dores lacerantes, ele fica inconsciente e cai na arena, deixando todos estupefatos, sendo que o juiz demora em anunciar a vitória de Daichi, pois ainda digeria o fato do Excadrill ter perdido para um tipo Ice/Fary.

Após se recuperar, ele exclama:

\- Excadrill está fora de batalha! A vitória é da Ninetales! O vencedor é o desafiante!

\- Você foi incrível, Ninetales. - ele fala, afagando a raposa Pokémon, com a mesma curtindo o carinho.

\- Eu fico feliz por termos derrotar esse Gym Leader bastardo. - a Ninetales Alolan fala, enquanto esfregava a cabeça nele.

\- Com certeza. - a Pachirisu fala, consentindo.

\- Põe bastardo nisso, amiga. - a Ninetales kantonian consente, enquanto falava.

\- Quem é o bastardo, aqui?! - Yaton exclama indignado.

A Ninetales Alolan olha na direção dele com a sua pose altiva natural, para em seguida, falar:

\- Eu não sabia que havia humanos tão estúpidos e incapazes de compreenderem algo tão elementar.

Após fazer esse comentário, os pokémons de Daichi começam a rir, enquanto o treinador delas sorria, controlando a vontade de rir.

\- Mande os seus pokémons calarem a boca! Eu acho um absurdo os pokémons falarem a linguagem humana. Eles não passam de meras bestas que nos servem.

As três pokémons o fuzilam com os olhos, fazendo-o suar frio frente aos olhares assustadores, com Daichi falando, indignado:

\- Eles possuem inteligência e sentimentos tão refinados quanto o de um humano. O fato de compreenderem o que nos falamos, podendo assim, seguir orientações em uma batalha, demonstra a inteligência deles e compreensão. Os pokémons não são bestas ou feras.

\- Seu...!

Ele ia exclamar algo, quando recua frente ao olhar assustador das pokémons e que o faziam suar frio.

Após se recuperar da visão assustadora delas, ele range os seus dentes e pega a pokéball do Excadrill, apontando para o seu pokémon inconsciente na arena.

\- Volte, Excadrill.

O pokémon retorna para a pokéball, sendo que o jovem se aproxima com os seus pokémons.

O Gym Leader havia decidido dosar as palavras que iria pronunciar para não suscitar a fúria daquelas pokémons, pois era plenamente ciente que não tinha nenhum Pokémon para defendê-lo, pois todos estavam inconscientes em suas respectivas pokéballs.

Porém, conforme o jovem se aproximava, ele se lembrava dos acontecimentos durante a batalha, sendo que acreditava piamente que o seu desafiante havia trapaceado várias vezes durante a batalha e por causa desse pensamento errôneo, ele não consegue conter a raiva que o tomava naquele instante e por causa disso, não consegue dosar as palavras:

\- Por mais que eu saiba que é um embusteiro, sou obrigado a dar a Badge para você.

Então, ele fica apavorado ao ouvir os rosnados repletos de fúria das pokémons, sendo visíveis as presas alvas e afiadas, enquanto que a Pachirisu havia concentrado seu poder e fizera crescer os seus dentes, deixando-os maiores e mais afiados.

Por estar aterrorizado, ele tenta se afastar, andando para trás, até que caí de bunda no solo.

Daichi afaga as suas pokémons, as acalmando, para depois, falar, contendo a vontade de sorrir imensamente ao ver o Gym Leader caído de bunda no chão, exibindo um semblante repleto de terror:

\- Eu não sou um simples treinador e sim – ele mostra o seu distintivo, com o GYM Leader suando frio – Sou um Fiscal da Liga Pokémon. Tudo o que o senhor disse, a batalha, assim como a sua exigência para aceitar o desafio, foram gravados. Você quebrou várias regras, uma atrás da outra, além de não se adequar as normas, enquanto exigia dos desafiantes a entrega de itens para batalhar contra eles, além de recusar desafios ao seu bel prazer. Uma coisa é recusar desafios de um determinado nível por não ter mais pokémons para batalhar naquele determinado nível. Outra coisa é recusar por capricho ou por priorizar outros assuntos não pertinentes ao Gym. Ademais, desvirtuou o Gym, o modificando sem autorização da Liga Pokémon e que para piorar a sua situação, além de alterar a arena sem autorização, você expôs pokémons e treinadores a riscos inaceitáveis, pois, sempre ouve o risco de ocorrer um desmoronamento dessa mina, uma vez que estamos embaixo da terra. É impossível neutralizar totalmente o risco de um desabamento, por exemplo, sendo que pode ser desencadeado durante uma batalha particularmente intensa. Colocar uma arena de batalha embaixo do solo, considerando o poder imenso dos pokémons é no mínimo uma insanidade, além de ser suicídio - quando ele fala isso, os funcionários de Yakon olham discretamente para os lados e para cima, enquanto começavam a sentir medo ao imaginar um desabamento, pois haviam se esquecido de que havia movimentos poderosos usados pelos pokémons e que podiam enfraquecer a estrutura da mina até o seu ponto crítico – Além disso, não teve a compostura de um GYM Leader durante a batalha com os seus surtos, no mínimo infantis, sendo que também ofendia o seu desafiante, várias vezes. Ou seja, você sujou o nome dos Gym Leaders. A Liga Pokémon foi complacente com os antigos Gym Leaders, dando tempo mais do que o necessário para que se adequassem as normas e exigências, podendo este tempo ser ampliado, caso fosse necessário, além de ter ofertado cursos de reciclagem. Muitos se adequaram, mas, pelo visto, uma parcela, incluindo o senhor, não se adequou.

Yaton estava estarrecido, digerindo a fala do Fiscal Pokémon, quando Daichi recebe uma ligação e após atender, a sua superiora transmite a decisão da Liga Pokémon, sendo que era a confirmação de uma decisão que havia sido comunicada previamente ao Fiscal Pokémon, caso fosse comprovada as denúncias.

Daichi se despede e encerra a ligação, para depois, falar, se virando para o Gym Leader que ainda se encontrava chocado por descobrir que o jovem a sua frente era um Fiscal Pokémon:

\- Era a minha superiora. Você foi expulso da Liga Pokémon. Perderá o seu título e o Gym será fechado até restaurarmos ao que era, sendo que os advogados da Liga Pokémon vão entrar em contato com você, pois terá que restaurar o Gym ao que era, anteriormente, juntamente com o fato de pagar uma indenização à Liga Pokémon pelas alterações feitas sem qualquer autorização e saiba que eu vou processá-lo por calúnia e difamação por ter falado que eu era um trapaceiro, assim como, pelas ofensas proferidas contra a minha pessoa. Agora, entregue a sua licença de Gym Leader – ele fala, estendendo a mão.

Yaton se recupera do que aconteceu e bufa indignado, pegando a sua autorização e cadastro para atuar como Gym Leader, para depois, colocar com violência na mão extendida do Fiscal Pokémon.

O seu ato faz os pokémons de Daichi rosnarem, enquanto o fuzilavam com os olhos, com o mesmo recuando frente ao olhar assustador delas, ficando estarrecido ao ver que o jovem não havia se importado com o seu ato, sendo que Yakon não sabia que os Fiscais Pokémons da nova Liga Pokémon recebiam treinamento em diversas áreas de conhecimento, inclusive de comportamento e conduta, tornando-os aptos para lidarem com qualquer conduta ou comportamento que tivessem que enfrentar. Para o Fiscal Pokémon, as infantilidades e surtos de Yakon não passavam de algo trivial e indigno de qualquer atenção.

Enquanto o Gym Leader digeria o fato de que o seu ato não havia alterado a conduta do Fiscal Pokémon, Daichi analisava minunciosamente os documentos fornecidos por Yakon para confirmar que eram, de fato, a autorização e o cadastro para ser Gym Leader.

Após confirmar a procedência dos documentos, ele os guarda dentro de sua roupa e fala:

\- Eu vou sair, agora. Lembre-se. Você terá a visita dos advogados da Liga Pokémon, pois infligiu várias regras da Liga Pokémon, sendo que eu irei processá-lo, também.

Nisso, o jovem sai da área da arena e entra no elevador, juntamente com os seus pokémons, sendo que a Ninetales Kantonian comenta, enquanto o elevador subia:

\- Aquele Excadrill era muito resistente.

\- Sim. Põe resistente nisso. – a Ninetales Alolan comenta.

\- O Krokorok disse que o Excadrill era o mais poderoso deles, sendo que cavava junto de Yakon, quando ele era criança. – a Pachirisu comenta – Ele contou sobre isso, enquanto os outros riam.

\- Isso explica a resistência anormal dele. Deve ter cavado por décadas e por isso, desenvolveu essa resistência anormal. – o Fiscal Pokémon comenta, pensativo – De fato, pokémons que trabalham em minas e em construções, junto dos seus treinadores, desenvolvem uma grande resistência e isso se reflete em seu nível de poder.

Enquanto isso, no subsolo da mina, mais precisamente na arena, Yaton jogava o seu chapéu no chão, o pisoteando em um acesso de fúria, enquanto rangia os dentes, gritando:

\- Droga! Seu desgraçado!

Na superfície, após alguns minutos, o jovem sai do Gym e pergunta:

\- O que acha de passarmos no Centro Pokémon para vocês fazerem um Check-up? Eu vou aproveitar para começar o meu relatório.

\- Eu adoraria.

\- Eu também.

\- Seria muito bom.

Eles se afastam sorrindo do Gym em direção ao Centro Pokémon mais próximo.


	132. O Pachirisu hiperativo e encrequeiro

**Notas da Autora**

Serena publica o seu vídeo no Pokevision e o compartilha com...

Depois, ela decide...

Em Sinnoh, Hikari (Dawn) descobre que...

 **Capítulo 132 - O Pachirisu hiperativo e encrequeiro**

Na região de Kalos, após Serena publicar o vídeo que fez, junto da Fennekin, para o Pokevision, elas se dirigem até a loja para devolverem as roupas, pois Serena havia solicitado o empréstimo por algumas horas.

Depois que ambas saem da loja de aluguel de roupas, a jovem liga para o seu amado Satoshi, com ambos conversando animadamente, para em seguida, ela enviar o link da sua conta onde tinha postado o vídeo.

O link é compartilhado com todos os outros que assistem inclusive Satoshi, deixando a conversa com ela em espera, conforme assistia a gravação, para depois, elogiar o vídeo, falando:

\- A gravação ficou ótima. O vídeo está maravilhoso.

\- Você acha que ficou bem natural? Eu confesso que estava nervosa por ser o meu primeiro Pokevision. A Fennekin estava um pouco ansiosa.

\- Sim. Ficou bem natural. Vocês demonstraram o forte laço de amizade que possuem.

Ela fica feliz, sendo que os outros também a elogiam e após conversarem mais alguns minutos, com Serena se encontrando corada durante toda a ligação, eles se despedem.

A jovem envia o vídeo para os seus pais e irmão que a elogiam, sendo que Serena se sentia mal por ter ocultado da sua mãe que não desejava ser uma corredora de Rhyhorn como ela, pois tinha o seu próprio sonho que consistia em ser uma Pokémon Performer, visando ser a próxima Kalos Queen.

Ela ansiava pelo dia que teria coragem de comunicar a sua mãe que iria perseguir o seu próprio sonho e não, o sonho da sua genitora.

Após se despedir dos seus pais e irmão que estavam em casa, ela desliga o celular e com a Fennekin em seu colo,

Em Sinooh, Hikari estava em uma clareira, sendo que havia treinado para um Contest informal que seria realizado em uma pequena aldeia próximo dali, com ela decidindo que seria bom começar em um Contest pequeno para que ganhasse confiança e experiência, antes de arriscar em um dos Contests realizados nas cidades. Um Contest informal em uma pequena aldeia seria uma estreia ideal para ela, que era uma novata, pois era um Contest para a Classe Novata, compreendendo a faixa do nível treze até o nível vinte e três.

Ademais, ela descobriu que em vez de ser o prêmio usual, que consistia de um estoque de frutas para o ano inteiro, seria dado um ovo e uma incubadora para o vencedor. O motivo de não ter uma Ribbon é porque não era um Contest oficial.

Naquela linha do tempo, havia tido essa alteração, pois um senhor que deveria ter morrido no naufrágio de dez anos, atrás, sobreviveu graças ao auxílio dos Lapras e se tornou líder dessa vila, sendo que era um entusiasta dos Contests, além de desejar que tivessem mais participantes que o usual. Por isso, havia providenciado o ovo e a incubadora, fazendo questão de anunciar que o pokémon que nasceria do ovo era consideravelmente raro, sem revelar qual era, sendo que todos os envolvidos perceberam o efeito imediato dessa declaração.

Afinal, eles tiveram mais inscritos que o usual e esperavam usar o número de inscritos para tornar o Contest da vila em um Contest oficial, sendo este um dos seus sonhos.

A bicicleta de Hikari se encontrava encostada próxima da vila e os pokémons comiam a ração, enquanto ela olhava pensativa para o Pachirisu que comia vorazmente a comida em seu pote, se recordando do modo como ele agiu ao tirá-lo da pokéball, após capturá-lo.

Ela descobriu, após trata-lo, quando desejou começar o treinamento dele para o Contest, que o mesmo era incontrolável em virtude de sua personalidade muito hiperativa e encrenqueira, descobrindo amargamente que ele apreciava eletrificar, propositalmente, os seus cabelos e por causa dessa eletricidade, eles ficavam espetados, fazendo o tipo Eletric se divertir com a situação, pois, o Pachirisu estava revoltado com a sua captura e por isso, havia decidido fazer a desforra em sua treinadora, enquanto se divertia no processo.

O problema dos seus cabelos ficarem espetados por causa da eletricidade é que ao vê-los dessa forma, ela revivia um momento de sua infância que a fazia sentir uma tristeza imensa e incontrolável por alguns minutos.

Quando Buneary e Piplup viram a sua amada treinadora triste, ficaram revoltados pelo comportamento do tipo Eletric que não se importava com as consequências de pregar peças, pois o seu foco era se divertir, enquanto que não parava quieto em um local, a não ser para cochilar ou comer.

Ignorando o receio inicial que sentia, o tipo Water tenta ataca-lo, usando Hydro Pump por si mesmo, com o seu oponente se esquivando em virtude do fato do Piplup ser mais lento que o tipo Eletric, para em seguida, eletrocutá-lo sumariamente com o ataque Spark ao concentrar eletricidade em suas bochechas, se divertindo ao ver o tipo Water ficar debilitado pelo ataque super efetivo, sendo que havia ficado tão entretido se divertindo, que se esqueceu do tipo Normal que conseguiu se aproximar dele, o golpeando violentamente com o Ice Punch, após concentrar poder tipo Ice, pois não aceitava o tratamento dele para com a treinadora deles.

O Pachirisu é atirado a alguns metros do local em virtude da potência do golpe e ao se recuperar, fica de pé, concentrando eletricidade em suas bochechas, até que é chamado para a pokéball por Hikari, após esta se recuperar.

Após confiná-lo, ela vai até o tipo Water, o tratando com um Super Potion, com o mesmo recobrando a consciência em seus braços, com ela perguntando, preocupada:

\- Você está bem, Piplup? - ele consente e ela se vira para o tipo Normal, exibindo preocupação em seu semblante – Você está bem, Buneary?

Ela consente, fazendo Hikari suspirar aliviada, para depois, olhar para a pokéball do Pachirisu, confessando que estava surpresa ao descobrir a veracidade do ditado _"A aparência engana"._

Afinal, achava que ele era fofo e pacato, pois nas duas vezes que o viu, ele estava descansando, enrolado em sua cauda, para depois, descobrir que era hiperativo e encrenqueiro, embora tenha demonstrado certa raiva ao eletrocutá-la e depois, uma satisfação anormal pelo resultado, evidenciado a sua revolta por ter sido capturado.

Nesse momento, ela se recorda da época que a Buneary havia ficado revoltada com a sua captura e que demorou alguns dias para mudar a sua atitude e olhar, conforme a conhecia, passando a aceitar gradativamente a captura, sendo que a jovem não condenava os pokémons que se revoltavam, pois, seria algo natural, a seu ver.

Portanto, decidindo tomar os acontecimentos com o tipo Normal como experiência com pokémons recém-capturados, ele resolveu levar com parcimônia a interação com o tipo Eletric, para que o Pachirisu assimilasse a captura e passasse a aceitá-la.

Durante esse período de aceitação gradual, ela era plenamente ciente que precisava evitar incidentes entre ele e os outros, como o que havia acontecido há alguns minutos, atrás, com ela ficando preocupada nesse aspecto, pois Piplup e Buneary não aceitavam o que ela fazia com ela e que era agravado pelo fato dela ficar sem reação por mais ou menos um minuto, quando as memórias tristes de sua infância retornavam no tocante a um evento que ocorreu quando ela era menor e infelizmente, a jovem não conseguia impedir a mente de viajar ao passado nesses momentos.

A jovem também se recorda de que nos dias seguintes, ela havia tentando fazê-lo ouvi-la e em todas as ocasiões, ele não a ouvia, recusando-se a treinar e se ela insistisse em seu intento, o tipo Eletric a eletrocutava, desfazendo assim o aborrecimento que ele sentia por sua captura, sendo que o seu ato fazia Piplup intervir por se encontrar possesso pelo ataque que a sua treinadora e amiga sofreu, apenas para ser eletrocutado, embora conseguisse, algumas vezes, acertá-lo com o seu Hydro Pump, quando o tipo Eletric se descuidava, enquanto que o mesmo era golpeado nas costas por uma Buneary tão irada, quanto o tipo Water.

Após tratar do seu inicial que havia ficado inconsciente pelo ataque super efetivo, ela tratava de Pachirisu, para depois, recolher ele na pokéball, enquanto suspirava, pois o esquilo elétrico não a ouvia por mais que ela tenha tentado fazê-lo ouvi-la, sendo que ela sempre procurar cuidar bem dele e era retribuída com um ataque elétrico, quando tentava insistir que ele treinasse, isso quando o tipo Eletric não a ignorava em várias ocasiões.

Hikari havia lido no livro que se chegava ao ponto do pokémon atacar e ignorar o seu treinador, seria preferível libertá-lo e tentar capturar outro.

Afinal, um pokémon que detestava o seu treinador e que não era influenciado pela pokéball, o atacando, segundo o livro, nunca obedeceria e que o melhor era libertar e seguir adiante, pois haveria outros dessa mesma espécie.

Conforme ela analisava naquela tarde o que o livro dizia, após chamá-lo para a pokéball, tratando dos ferimentos de todos, após mais um incidente, ela havia tomado a sua decisão, concordando com o autor no fato de que o melhor para todos e não somente para ela, era buscar outro Pachirisu. Ela ainda achava esse pokémon fofo e desejava um em sua equipe. Inclusive, havia imaginado algumas performances.

Porém, percebeu que treinar o Pachirisu que ela capturou seria impossível, ficando surpresa pelo livro revelar que havia pokémons que não sofriam influência da pokéball, podendo abandonar treinadores, recusar ordens e até lançar algum ataque como desforra, caso ficasse irritado. Esses casos, segundo o livro, só trariam dor de cabeça e problema aos treinadores, recomendando a libertação do mesmo e busca de outros do mesmo tipo.

Inclusive, seria o melhor para o Pokémon, também, pois esses apreciavam a liberdade. Como treinadora, segundo o livro, ela sempre devia pensar no que era o melhor para o Pokémon e não o melhor para ela. Nesse caso, o melhor para o Pachirisu era devolvê-lo a natureza.

Uma parte dela ainda se encontra relutante com a expectativa de ter que libertá-lo, pois havia se encantado por aquele Pachirisu em especial e essa parte ínfima a levou a buscar na internet alguma alternativa sem ser a do livro, desejando encontrar algum treinador que tivesse tido o mesmo problema e que encontrou uma forma de gerenciá-lo. Mesmo sendo uma parte ínfima dela, a estimulava a desejar ardentemente encontrar outra solução.

Porém, por mais que tenha buscado, não encontrou a solução que desejava.

Inclusive, descobriu que alguns treinadores decidiram trocar o pokémon classificado como problemático por eles, passando o problema para outro treinador ou simplesmente, fizeram como o livro orientou. Eles libertaram esses pokémons problemáticos para buscarem outros da mesma espécie.

Sentindo-se derrotada, ela suspirou e aceitou a solução do livro, descobrindo que não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer e que a situação era insustentável.

Afinal, Piplup e Buneary se feriam quando atacavam o Pachirisu, que por sua vez, acabava ferido, com todos sofrendo danos, sendo que o tipo Normal conseguia acertá-lo na maioria das vezes e por isso, raramente era atingida ao contrário do tipo Water. Ou seja, todos acabavam sofrendo danos nesses embates, enquanto que ela não podia condenar os atos de Piplup e Buneary, pois o tipo Eletric os provocava indiretamente ao atacá-la com eletricidade para deixar os seus cabelos espetados por causa da estática.

Em virtude dessa situação demasiadamente insólita para a jovem, ela se recorda de que um treinador Pokémon devia pensar no bem estar físico e emocional dos pokémons e que naquela situação inusitada e insustentável, libertá-lo, devolvendo-o para a natureza era a melhor opção para todos, inclusive para o tipo Eletric, que não iria se ferir mais, enquanto se conformava com o fato de que podia capturar outro Pachirisu, com a resolução do livro ressoando em sua mente e coração, fazendo-a assimilar a decisão inevitável e que não podia mais ser postergada.

Portanto, ela consulta as regras Pokémon sobre libertação de pokémons e descobre que até cinco dias depois da captura, eles podiam ser libertados diretamente na natureza, não precisando ser entregues para um policial para que fossem enviados a um Hakase Pokémon, visando posterior libertação na natureza, desde que estivessem plenamente saudáveis e sem qualquer dano, além do fato de que precisavam ser libertados em um raio de até seis quilômetros do local de origem da captura e em locais que possuíam as mesmas condições do local em que foram capturados. Depois desse prazo, por estarem acostumados a domesticação, eles precisavam passar um processo gradual de adaptação a vida selvagem, novamente, sendo este um dos trabalhos dos Hakase Pokémon.

Ela consulta a sua Pokédex e usando o sistema de cálculo embutido no aparelho, juntamente com o sistema de localização similar ao GPS, ela percebe que está dentro do raio de cinco quilômetros e que o local também era uma floresta, sendo que estava dentro do prazo de cinco dias. Logo, podia libertá-lo.

Então, após comer, o tipo Eletric se afastou, se embrenhando na mata, hiperativo como era com ela não fazendo nenhuma menção de impedi-lo, pois se tentasse se aproximar dele, acabaria com os cabelos espetados pela eletricidade e não desejava se recordar, novamente, do acontecimento de sua infância que a entristecia, deixando-a paralisada em seguida, como sempre acontecia nesses momentos e quando avistava um Minun e um Plusle, dois dos pokémons que haviam provocado essa espécie de trauma nela e que era ativado a simples visão deles ou quando o seu cabelo ficava espetado.

Inclusive, ela fazia questão de passar bem longe desses pokémons e evitava qualquer contato com eles a todo custo por mais que tivesse compreendido que ela havia sido culpada pelo que se sucedeu, pois os havia abraçado fortemente quando era criança, os forçando a ficarem em seus braços em vez de cumprir com as suas obrigações que era, apenas, tratar deles. Eles se debateram e mesmo assim, ela não os soltou, para depois, comprimi-los em seus braços, acabando por fazê-los liberarem uma descarga elétrica em seu desespero para ficarem livres.

Inclusive, ela sabia que se tivesse cumprido com as suas obrigações, esse incidente nunca teria acontecido. Mesmo sendo plenamente ciente desse fato incontestável, não culpando os pokémons pelo que se sucedeu, pois eles tentaram sair de seus braços, antes de usarem a eletricidade por se encontrarem desesperados, ela não conseguia conter esse temor intenso que sentia em relação a eles.

Claro que a seu ver, o responsável pelo local tinha a sua parcela de culpa no incidente por não fiscalizar os atos das crianças, pois se tivesse fiscalizado ou deixado outro responsável no local, ele a teria feito soltar o Minun e o Pusle, antes que eles libertassem a sua eletricidade nela, fazendo com que Hikari nunca fosse eletrocutada por eles, além de dar um sermão nela sobre os seus atos e por não estar cumprido com as suas obrigações.

Piplup e Buneary estavam próximos dela e haviam terminado de comer a ração pokémon, sendo que haviam percebido que a querida treinadora deles estava em um estado reflexivo desde aquela manhã, quando tentou falar com o Pachirisu e foi eletrocutada por ele que se divertia ao vê-la com os cabelos esperados, fazendo com que o tipo Water e o tipo Normal ficassem irados, acabando por avançarem nele, conseguindo nocauteá-lo, embora ele conseguisse acertar, ás vezes, o ataque Spark no Piplup, enquanto que sofria danos ao ser atingido e que o embate era encerrado somente quando Hikari se recuperava e o chamava para a pokéball.

Tal como a sua amada treinadora, Piplup e Buneary também se encontravam pensativos sobre as atitudes do hiperativo e encrenqueiro Pachirisu, sendo que o mesmo demonstrava, ainda, irritação por ter sido capturado, pois a liberação da eletricidade e o fato de não ouvir Hikari, não era somente pela hiperatividade demasiada dele e desejo de aprontar. Havia um toque de revolta em seus atos, demonstrando que não havia aceitado a sua condição atual, além do fato dele não sentir tanta influência da Pokéball.

Claro, ele não tinha imunidade a ela, pois, não conseguia impedir que fosse confinado novamente no objeto quando era chamado, mas não era totalmente submisso a pokéball, que não conseguia deter tanta influência sobre ele, pelo fato dele não ouvi-la e também, pelo ato de conseguir liberar a descarga nela, facilmente.

O tipo Water confessava que se revoltava com o tratamento que ele dava a Hikari, pois, atacar aquela que o tratava bem e que se importava com o tipo Eletric, procurando curá-lo dos danos do Hydro Pump ou do Ice Punch de Buneary era inaceitável. O tipo Water não aceitava e desejava que a sua treinadora visse que seria impossível ficar com o tipo Eletric.

Afinal, não queria que Hikari sofresse ainda mais pelo fato dele fazer os seus cabelos ficarem espetados, pois havia notado que algo a afligia profundamente naqueles momentos, o fazendo ficar irado.

Quanto a Buneary, ela se levanta e afaga o braço de Hikari para tentar confortá-la, sendo que havia passado a gostar dela e inclusive, ficava feliz pela roupa que a sua querida treinadora havia feito para ela usar, após ter demonstrado entusiasmo ao ver outro pokémon com roupa e tal como o Piplup, o tipo Normal sentia raiva pela tristeza que o Pachirisu proporcionava a treinadora dela, sendo que naquele momento, queria surrar e muito o tipo Eletric.

O fato de ter se revoltado com a captura era compreensível, ao ver dela, pois, ela também havia ficado revoltada e não era hipócrita para condená-lo.

Porém, eletrocutar Hikari, enquanto se divertia com esse ato, nunca seria aceitável, ainda mais pelo fato de ser evidente que a treinadora dela tinha uma recordação muito ruim, pois nesses momentos, ela demonstrava dor em seus olhos, além de ficar sem reação por alguns minutos. A Buneary confessava que tinha vontade de descobrir mais sobre o passado de sua treinadora e o motivo do choque fazê-la sofrer daquela forma, sendo algo que não passou despercebido pelo tipo Water, também.

Claro, ambos os pokémons sabiam que o choque era doloroso, mas eles haviam notado que não era tanto um olhar de dor e sim, de uma tristeza profunda. Inclusive, por mais que Hikari não quisesse demonstrar era visível essa dor. Buneary e Piplup acreditavam que era uma recordação muito triste e que Pachirisu a invocava toda a vez que a eletrocutava.

Pipilup e Buneary saem de seus pensamentos ao ouvirem a voz de sua treinadora.

\- Pipilup e Buneary, eu vou libertar o Pachirisu. Vou devolvê-lo a natureza, pois é o melhor para ele. Ele não quer a pokéball e não deseja ser treinado. Se ele deseja a vida selvagem, eu não posso ser egoísta em mantê-lo a força. Como treinadora, eu devo pensar no bem estar físico e emocional dos pokémons. A situação em que estamos é insustentável e mantê-la, somente irá gerar dor e sofrimento para todos os envolvidos. Seria egoísmo mantê-lo a força. Se ele deseja a sua liberdade, irei conceder esse desejo. Será o melhor para todos.

Pipulup consente e sorri, assim como a Buneary, com eles ficando satisfeitos pela decisão dela, embora soubessem que seria doloroso para a treinadora deles, pois haviam notado a tristeza nos olhos dela quando ela se agachou para afagar ambos.

Enquanto os afaga, visando algum conforto pela decisão dolorosa que havia tomado, ela se recorda de ter visto há alguns dias, atrás, um Pokémon conversando com o seu treinador e que parecia ser bem divertido, ainda mais pela visão que os pokémons possuíam do mundo. Era uma conversa bem interessante e ao questioná-lo, ele falou das aulas ministradas por um Meowth falante chamado Hakai e que elas eram disponibilizadas na internet, embora tivesse a versão física gravada em um tablet.

Ela olha para Piplup e Buneary, enquanto começava a imaginar as conversas que teria com eles e que seria interessante conhecer a visão deles do mundo, algo que somente seria possível se eles dominassem a linguagem humana.

Então, ela pergunta:

\- O que vocês acham de aprenderem a linguagem humana?

Ambos os pokémons ficam surpresos, para depois, se entreolharem, sendo que Hikari fala:

\- Há aulas para pokémons e que são ministradas por um Meowth falante chamado Hakai. O que acham? Seria legal se pudéssemos conversar.

Eles ficam pensativos e depois, ambos consentem animados, com a jovem falando, enquanto sorria:

\- Então, está combinado! Na próxima cidade, vou comprar o tablet que tem as vídeo-aulas instaladas e vocês vão estudar, sempre que pararmos.

Então, ela pega a sua pokédex, encontrando o registro do Pachirisu e o liberta da pokéball ao digitar alguns comandos.

Após libertá-lo, ela se aproxima da direção que ele tomou e exclama:

\- Eu o libertei, Pachirisu. Você voltou a ser selvagem. – ela se vira para sair do local, sendo que olha na direção que ele tomou e murmura, com lágrimas nos olhos – Adeus, Pachirisu.

Próximo dali, o mesmo havia achado algumas frutas e as estava comendo, quando sente o fim da influência do objeto redondo sobre ele, para em seguida, ouvir a voz da humana, compreendendo o que ocorreu.

Ele fica animado por ter a sua liberdade de volta e passa a comer a fruta com mais vontade, para depois, pegar a parte da semente que não comeu, a atirando para trás, fazendo-a cair na cabeça de um Aipom que cochilava atrás do arbusto, próximo de onde se encontrava o tipo Eletric, enquanto que o Pachirisu voltava a comer outra fruta, sendo que tinha frutinhas próximas de onde ele se encontrava.

O tipo Normal desperta e ao ver o que atingiu ele, passa a olhar em volta, perguntando indignado, enquanto massageava o local em que foi atingido:

\- Quem fez isso?

O Pachirisu ouve a voz e vai até a origem da mesma, vendo um Aipom revoltado que olhava de um lado para o outro, procurando o culpado.

Sorrindo de forma marota, ele enche a boca de frutinhas, com as bochechas ficando volumosas, pegando o outro pedaço de fruta mastigado, para depois, se aproximar cautelosamente do seu alvo e passa a esperar, pacientemente, que ele se vire.

Quando o Aipom vira na direção dele, identifica o tipo Eletric como sendo aquele que havia jogado o resto de fruta nele, o despertando de seu cochilo, pois, o Pachirisu jogou mais um pedaço de fruta, parcialmente comido nele, acabando por acertar a testa do pokémon, o fazendo cambalear para trás.

Após se recuperar, massageando o local atingindo, uma veia salta na testa do tipo Normal que exclama, demonstrando revolta em sua voz e semblante:

\- Dá para comer sem jogar os restos nos outros, seu folgado?

Então, antes que pudesse perceber o que acontecia, o Pachirisu libera as frutinhas em forma de rajada contra o macaco pokémon, que ao ser atingido pelo ataque inesperado, cambaleia para trás e enquanto se refazia, retirando os restos de fruta do seu rosto, o tipo Eletric gargalhava, se divertindo com a cena.

Então, após retirar todas as frutinhas do seu rosto, o Aipom, revoltado pela conduta do esquilo elétrico, exclama indignado:

\- Por que está fazendo isso, seu desgraçado?!

Dentre risadas, o tipo Eletric fala:

\- Por que é divertido! Você precisava ver a sua cara quando o acertei com as frutinhas. – nisso, volta a rir.

\- Seu... – ele fuzila o tipo Eletric com os olhos ao estreitá-los.

Então, o Pachirisu se vira de costas e dá batidinhas na bunda, enquanto exclamava:

\- Você não me pega, otário!

O tipo Normal é tomado por uma fúria imensa, frente as provocações do tipo Eletric.

Então, antes que avançasse no Pachirisu que estava concentrado eletricidade em suas bochechas para usar o Spark, o Aipom cessa o seu ato ao ouvir um som de folhagens, sendo que o tipo Eletric para de concentrar eletricidade e olha na direção dos sons, assim como o tipo Normal.


	133. Arrependimento

**Notas da Autora**

O Pachirisu acaba...

O Aipom decide...

Piplup e Buneary encontram...

 **Capítulo 133 - Arrependimento**

Então, das folhagens, surge outro Aipom que pergunta:

\- O que houve?

Ele conta o que ocorreu, com o esquilo elétrico começando a ficar preocupado ao ver que surgiu um segundo pokémon e após ouvir a explicação, ele estreita os olhos para o tipo Eletric e fala:

\- Entendo... Então, acha mesmo que pode aprontar com os outros que sairá impune?

Nisso, ele faz um som e após alguns segundos, surge vários Aipom, com ele contando o que ocorreu, fazendo o esquilo elétrico suar frio ao ver o enorme bando que se aglomerou envolta daquele que ele provocou, sendo que todos o fuzilavam com os olhos, o fazendo engolir em seco.

\- Bem, veremos como se sairá com o bando inteiro... – nisso, ele aponta para o tipo Eletric – Ataquem!

Então, eles avançam nele que consegue se esquivar de alguns golpes, enquanto era atingido por outros e ao ser atirado para trás por causa do impacto de um Tail Slap, ele consegue se recuperar debilmente e passa a correr desesperado, sendo seguido de perto pelo bando, inclusive pelo Aipom que ele provocou e frente ao desespero, ele gritava, implorando por ajuda.

Em sua exasperação, não percebeu que estava tomando o caminho que ele havia tomado anteriormente, cuja origem era onde se encontrava Hikari e os outros, que naquele momento, se preparavam para partir.

No acampamento, a jovem ouve um som angustiante e percebe que vinha do Pachirisu, com ela se virando, para depois, correr na direção do som, sendo seguida de perto por Buneary e Piplup, enquanto exibia preocupação em sua face.

Quando eles chegam à origem do som, avistam um bando de macacos pokémon perseguindo o Panchirisu que estava muito ferido e que corria desesperado.

Ela pega a sua pokédex e identifica os pokémons como sendo Aipoms.

Buneary e Piplup exibiam medo em seus semblantes por causa da quantidade, sendo que Hikari guarda a pokedex e fala, suprimindo o medo que sentiu ao ver um bando inteiro perseguindo o esquilo elétrico:

\- Mesmo que tenha sido ele que provocou a situação, eu acho covardia vários contra um, pois não acredito que ele iria provocar a fúria de um bando inteiro. Vamos ajudá-lo.

Os dois pokémons domésticos se entreolham, sendo que estavam surpresos com a decisão dela, embora acreditassem que isso era o esperado de sua treinadora e se perguntavam se ela tinha algum plano, pois eles iriam enfrentar um bando inteiro.

Após alguns minutos, ela cria um plano e exclama com determinação, pegando um objeto da sua mochila:

\- Vamos!

Eles consentem e a seguem.

Então, ela consegue ficar entre o Pachirisu e o bando, sendo que o esquilo elétrico fica estarrecido e emocionado ao vê-los, após tudo o que fez contra eles.

\- Não vou permitir que matem o Pachirisu! Piplup! Hydro Pump no chão, a sua frente! Espalhe o ataque verticalmente para formar uma parede de água! Buneary! Use Ice Punch na água! Piplup, encerre o ataque, após ela golpear a água!

Os Aipom não compreendem o plano dela, sendo que o pinguim pokémon concentra poder tipo Water e libera um jato violento de água em direção ao chão, levantando pedaços de terra quando o potente jato de água se choca contra o solo, além de fazer surgir uma coluna de água que se elevava no ar formando uma espécie de parede de água, com o doméstico fazendo um movimento horizontal, criando uma larga parede de água na frente deles, enquanto que Buneary concentrava poder tipo Ice em seu punho, para depois, socar a água, fazendo com que surgisse uma parede de gelo quando o seu poder tipo Ice se propagou pela água ao mesmo tempo que Piplup cessava o seu ataque para permitir o congelamento instantâneo.

Os primeiros Aipom não conseguem parar antes de chegarem à parede de gelo que surgiu abruptamente na frente deles, por causa da velocidade em que se se encontravam e acabam se chocando violentamente contra a superfície congelada que provoca danos consideráveis neles.

Os que estavam mais atrás escapam do choque contra a parede de gelo e saltam por cima dela, enquanto se preparavam para avançar nos domésticos ao serem tomados pelo instinto de atacá-los, com Hikari jogando algo que estava na mão dela em direção a eles.

O objeto que ela jogou na direção deles era um Poké Doll em forma de Clefairy, sendo que este objeto tinha a capacidade de atrair pokémons contra ele.

A jovem exibe um sorriso satisfeito ao ver que o objeto atraiu a atenção dos selvagens que passaram pelo muro de gelo, fazendo com que eles se esquecessem, temporariamente, dos domésticos em decorrência do forte poder de atração do objeto.

Então, ela corre dali, pegando o tipo Eletric ferido em seus braços e que se encontrava demasiadamente debilitado ao ponto de respirar com dificuldade, além de demonstrar uma intensa dor em seu semblante, pois havia usado todas as suas forças restantes para escapar do bando, enquanto observava que a humana olhava com preocupação para ele, apesar de tudo o que ele fez contra ela.

O Pachirisu começa a oscilar entre a consciência e inconsciência, lutando para ficar acordado, enquanto chorava em um misto de emoção e de profundo arrependimento dos seus atos perante Hikari.

\- Por favor! Resista Pachirisu! Assim que nos afastarmos, vou cuidar de você! – ela exclama desesperada ao ver o seu estado crítico em decorrência da fúria de um bando.

Enquanto isso, no local em que Hikari e os outros resgataram o Pachirisu, muitos membros do bando do tipo Normal lutavam para se recuperarem dos danos que sofreram ao se chocarem contra a parede de gelo e os demais que escaparam do impacto contra a parede, haviam destruído o Poké Doll e somente após destruírem o objeto, a atração do mesmo encerrou e eles perceberam que foram enganados.

O Aipom que havia sido humilhado pelo Pachirisu, fazia parte do grupo que foi atraído pelo Poké Doll, sendo que o Líder se aproxima dele, para depois, falar:

\- Ele apanhou bastante. Acredito que aprendeu a lição. Vamos voltar. Ele está com uma humana e não pretendo ser capturado. Isso vale para os outros.

\- Eu não posso deixar para escanteio o que ele fez comigo! Simplesmente, eu não consigo! – ele exclama, enquanto torcia os punhos.

O Líder olha longamente para ele, percebendo o quanto aquele Aipom estava alterado e fica surpreso ao constatar isso, pois era o mais brincalhão do bando e adorava se exibir, sendo que raramente ficava irritado. As provocações daquele Pachirisu devem tê-lo levado além do limite.

\- Tem certeza que deseja continuar com a perseguição? A meu ver, ele apanhou bastante. Nós fizemos o Pachirisu se arrepender do que fez, antes da intromissão daquela humana e dos seus pokémons. O plano dela para lidar com o bando foi bem engenhoso, assim como a forma como ela lidou com o nosso ataque. Portanto, não pretendo arriscar que o bando inteiro seja capturado. Não vou aceitar esse risco desnecessário. Tivemos sorte que aquela humana não teve tempo de capturar os que estavam feridos pelo impacto contra aquela parede de gelo.

\- Eu não consigo esquecer...

O Líder suspira e depois, pergunta, cruzando os braços:

\- Você irá aceitar as consequências do seu ato?

\- Sim.

\- Tem certeza da sua decisão? Se perseguir aquele Pachirisu, você enfrentará o risco de ser capturado por aquela humana. Você estará sozinho. O risco compensa tanto assim? O seu orgulho vale esse risco? A meu ver, a perda da liberdade não compensa o risco.

O Aipom fica pensativo e depois, fala, exibindo uma feição séria e um olhar determinado:

\- Sim. Eu sei que há grandes chances de eu ser capturado se prosseguir com o meu intento, mas a minha alma clama para ensinar a ele uma lição, pessoalmente.

\- As chances de atingi-lo são muito baixas, enquanto ele estiver com aquela humana. Ademais, ele deve ter sido capturado. Afinal, está tão fraco que seria fácil para aquela humana capturá-lo. É quase impossível enfrentar um pokémon que tem um mestre humano.

\- Eu sei... Mas, eu estou disposto a correr esse risco.

Os outros membros do bando olham atentamente para ele, assim como o Líder, que após ver a convicção nos olhos dele, suspira, para depois, consentir com um menear da cabeça.

O Aipom consente e se afasta do local, sendo que outro do bando se aproxima do Líder e pergunta, com visível incredulidade em sua face:

\- Você vai deixá-lo continuar com essa insanidade de perseguir um pokémon que está nas mãos de um humano? Ele será capturado, com certeza.

\- Esse foi o destino que ele escolheu. Se eu tivesse visto um ínfimo traço de hesitação nos olhos dele, eu teria impedido que ele se afastasse. Mas, infelizmente, tudo o que eu vi foi uma determinação ferrenha. Nenhum de vocês poderia pará-lo. Não tive outra escolha.

\- Mas...

Outro se aproxima e fala para aquele que indagou ao Líder deles sobre a decisão que tomou:

\- O nosso Líder está certo. Ele escolheu esse caminho. Não podemos fazer nada. Quando o caminho é escolhido, só nos resta aceitar.

Alguns ficam tristes, outros exibiam lágrimas nos olhos, enquanto que os demais olhavam com pesar na direção que o outro Aipom tomou.

Então, após alguns minutos, o Líder suspira e fala:

\- Vamos voltar. Não há mais nada que possamos fazer. Precisamos tratar dos feridos. Ajudem aqueles que não estão em boas condições.

Eles consentem e se afastam, sendo que aqueles que estavam em melhores condições, ajudavam os que estavam debilitados e antes de se afastar do local, junto do seu bando, o Líder olha para trás, na direção que o outro Aipom tomou e fala, tristemente:

\- Adeus, amigo.

Enquanto isso, não muito longe dali, Hikari consegue chegar até a sua bicicleta e sobe nela, colocando Pachirisu na cesta, sendo que Buneary e Piplup estavam em seus ombros, com ela pedalando para longe dali.

Somente após se afastar, consideravelmente, ela para e começa a tratar do esquilo elétrico que estava gravemente ferido, sendo que Buneary avista algo no mato e prontamente, vai até o local que chamou a atenção dela.

Piplup vê a ação dela e vai até a sua amiga, perguntando:

\- O que aconteceu, Buneary?

Então, a mesma surge dentre os arbustos, rolando dois ovos, fazendo o pinguim pokémon ficar estarrecido, enquanto que a tipo Normal, falava:

\- Achei esses dois ovos e não sinto cheiro de um pokémon perto deles. Deve ter acontecido algo com a mãe deles ou ela não é muito maternal. Você pode levar o outro?

Ele consente e quando Hikari termina de tratar do tipo Eletric que estava cochilando, ela avista algo pelo canto dos olhos e ao virar na direção de Piplup e Buneary, fica surpresa ao ver cada um deles com um ovo, para depois, perceber pelo tamanho que eram de pokémons, pois não havia avestruzes ou emas naquele lugar, conforme se recordava de um programa que viu na teve sobre animais.

Eles colocam os ovos na frente dela, com ela afagando os seus pokémons, enquanto perguntava:

\- E a mãe deles?

Os dois pokémons fazem um gesto que não sabiam e a jovem fala, ao recolher os ovos:

\- Eu vou cuidar deles. Não tenho uma incubadora comigo. Vou colocá-los na cesta da bicicleta.

Nisso, após acomodar os ovos, ela volta para Pachirisu, que estava recuperando gradativamente a consciência, percebendo que a humana estava com os olhos embargados, exibindo preocupação, para depois, secá-los com o dorso das mãos ao ver que ele estava bem.

O tipo Eletric se sentia muito mal pelos seus atos, pois estes vieram a galope pela sua mente, fazendo-o se deprimir pela sua conduta anterior.

Então, de repente, surge o Aipom que salta de um galho em direção ao Pachirisu.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Hikari fica na frente do tipo Eletric, com todos os pokémons exibindo desespero em seus semblantes, inclusive o atacante, pois o seu golpe Slam não podia ser parado e o alvo dele não era a humana e sim, o tipo Eletric.

Então, Pachirisu usa o seu corpo, fazendo ele se chocar contra Hikari para afastá-la do ataque, antes que o mesmo a atingisse.

Porém, o ataque pega de raspão o braço dela, sendo o suficiente para machucá-lo, mas sem ferir o osso. Mesmo assim, foi muito dolorido e ela gritou de dor, enquanto o esquilo elétrico era atingido ao ficar na direção do ataque por ter usado o seu corpo para afastar Hikari da trajetória do Slam.

O Pachirisu é arremessado violentamente para trás pelo impacto do golpe que faz surgir dores lacerantes por todo o seu corpo ao receber o impacto do corpo do Aipom e em virtude da força da pancada corporal que recebeu, o tipo Eletric acaba se chocando contra uma árvore, fazendo a casca rachar.

Após passar o choque, Piplup usa Hydro Pump no Aipom, que é atirado contra o tronco de uma árvore, para depois, Buneary finalizar com um Ice Punch, fazendo o tronco trincar com o impacto do seu golpe contra o corpo do macaco pokémon, sendo que ambos estavam possessos pelo ataque que a querida treinadora deles sofreu e por isso, ambos os golpes foram críticos.

Hikari havia visto tudo, enquanto segurava o seu braço machucado, sendo plenamente ciente que ficaria com um grande hematoma dali a alguns dias, a menos que recebesse tratamento médico, inclusive por precaução, uma vez que foi o golpe de um pokémon, apesar de não tê-la atingido diretamente.

Mesmo sentindo muita dor, ela fica preocupada com o Pachirisu e procura tratá-lo, enquanto gerenciava a dor em seu braço, sendo que vê a Buneary mexendo na sua bolsa, pegando uma pokéball, para depois, atirar no tipo Normal que é sugado, com o mesmo lutando contra a captura até que a luz cessa e faz o som, indicando que ele foi capturado.

Piplup leva a pokéball até a treinadora deles que estava surpresa com o ato deles, para depois, pegar o objeto, o deixando menor, guardando-o, enquanto agradecia:

\- Muito obrigada.

Pachirisu abre os olhos, após ser tratado, vendo que Hikari exibia um semblante de dor, conforme segurava o braço machucado, com ele se lembrando de tudo o que ela fez por ele, após o tratamento que dispensou a humana por ser hiperativo e por desforra em virtude do fato de ter sido capturado. Pesar e culpa, povoavam o seu coração, pois ele era indigno de tudo o que ela fez por ele ao salvá-lo de um grupo que atiçou, indiretamente, sendo que também estava emocionado por tudo que a humana fez por ele e após refletir sobre a sua conduta no passado e os últimos acontecimentos, o tipo Eletric toma uma decisão.

Afinal, era o mínimo que podia fazer depois de tudo o que fez contra os outros e por todo o sofrimento que causou a Hikari quando a eletrocutava, isso quando, não a ignorava.

Pachirisu decidiu que ajudá-la a realizar o seu sonho era uma forma de retribuição por tudo o que ela fez por ele, assim como, uma redenção por toda a dor que causou, embora soubesse que iria demorar muito para ele perdoar a si mesmo, mesmo que os outros o perdoassem pela sua conduta no passado e pelo fato dela ter se machucado ao tentar salvá-lo.

Ele aponta para a pokéball de Aipom e fala em seu idioma:

\- Quero voltar a ficar com você.

Piplup e Buneary ficam estarrecidos pela decisão do tipo Eletric, sendo que Hikari olha dele para os seus outros pokémons e ao ver o semblante deles, fica surpresa e pergunta ao tipo Eletric:

\- Quer voltar a viajar comigo? É isso o que você disse?

O esquilo elétrico consente e aponta para a mochila dela, onde aparecia uma pokéball que estava pequena.

\- Tem certeza da sua decisão?

Ele consente novamente e a jovem pega a pokéball com a outra mão, a deixando maior, para depois, perguntar:

\- Quer mesmo voltar comigo?

Sorrindo, ele bate na pokéball que abre, o sugando para dentro, com a luz durando apenas alguns segundos, para depois, surgir o som e brilho de captura.

Então, ela libera o Pachirisu, sendo que Piplup e Buneary se aproximam, exibindo descrença em seus semblantes.

O tipo Water pergunta, exibindo incredulidade em sua face:

\- Vai mesmo ouvir a Hikari?

\- Sim.

\- Não vai mais aprontar com ela? A nossa treinadora sempre fica triste quando você libera uma descarga elétrica nela, fazendo os cabelos dela ficarem espetados. Não queremos mais, vê-la triste. – a tipo Normal fala exibindo descrença em seu semblante, pois não acreditava na mudança do tipo Eletric.

O esquilo pokémon suspira e fala:

\- Eu sei o que fiz contra ela e não me orgulho disso. Mesmo depois do sofrimento que eu causei, essa humana me defendeu e arriscou a sua vida por mim. Eu não merecia isso, após tudo o que fiz contra ela. Eu estou muito arrependido e quero resgatar tudo o que fiz, acreditem. Eu quero buscar a redenção. Ajudá-la a realizar o sonho dela é uma forma de eu buscar a redenção que tanto necessito.

Buneary e Piplup se entreolham, ainda exibindo descrença em seus semblantes, sendo que o tipo Eletric exclama exasperado ao ver a face deles:

\- É sério! Eu quero resgatar tudo o que eu fiz contra ela!

\- Só acreditaremos através de suas ações. Até aí, ficaremos de olho em você e naquele Aipom também. Ele vai estar de mau humor quando sair da pokéball, pois irá perceber que foi capturado. – a Buneary comenta, cruzando os braços em frente ao tórax.

Nisso, eles param de conversar ao ouvirem um gemido de dor de Hikari e correm até ela com visível preocupação em seus semblantes, com a jovem falando:

\- Eu preciso passar no médico. Está doendo muito. O meu estoque de Super Potion acabou. Vou deixar ele no Centro Pokémon para ser tratado e deixarei os ovos para passarem por um check-up. Enquanto ele estiver na pokéball em forma de energia plasmada, não vai sentir dor.

Nisso, eles procurando ajudar no que podiam, com a jovem subindo na sua bicicleta, usando o outro braço para pegar a pokéball deles, pois, por causa dos ovos, não tinha lugar para eles ficarem, sendo que compreendem o ato, embora exibissem preocupação em seus semblantes, com ela prometendo, antes de guardá-los:

\- Quando eu for passar no médico, eu tiro vocês das pokéballs. É uma promessa.

Eles consentem, com ela chamando cada um deles para os seus respectivos receptáculos.

Após guardá-los, ela sobe na bicicleta e pedala até a pequena vila onde seria realizado o Contest informal.

Hikari não sabia que esse Aipom, em outra linha do tempo, havia sido encontrado em outra região, acabando por ser capturado por um garoto chamado Satoshi e que ao chegar em Sinnoh, conheceu o mundo dos Contest e passou a se interessar pelo mesmo, pois, adorava se exibir, chegando ao ponto de Satoshi trocar ele por um Buziel que Hikari capturou na outra linha do tempo e que era um guerreiro, apreciando as batalhas e não as apresentações.

Visando o melhor para os pokémons, eles os trocam e após alguns meses, ele evolui para um Ambipom e ao conhecer o Pokémon Ping Pong, passa a desejar participar do mesmo, com Hikari permitindo que ele seguisse o seu sonho.

Nessa linha do tempo, durante o conflito entre Arceus e New Necrozma, os bisavôs do Aipom fugiram de onde moravam e acabaram em Sinnoh.

Quase dez anos depois, ele acabou nascendo nessa região em vez de nascer na fronteira de Kantou com Johto.


	134. A promessa de Hikari

**Notas da Autora**

Após receber alta, Hikari...

Pachirisu descobre que...

Aipom fica surpreso, quando descobre...

 **Capítulo 134 - A promessa de Hikari**

Algumas horas depois, a jovem recebeu alta do hospital, após eles usaram o movimento Aromatherapy para o alívio da dor que ela sentia, enquanto a fazia relaxar, com os médicos usando em seguida o Heal Pulse de um Cherrim para curar o braço de Hikari, uma vez que os pokémons que trabalhavam com os médicos de humanos, assim como, com os médicos de pokémons, eram treinados para essa função, possuindo o moveset ideal para todas as situações em que fosse necessária a ação deles.

Usar os pokémons em tratamentos médicos garantia uma cura mais rápida, melhorava o estado físico e emocional dos pacientes e reduzia a necessidade de internação e consequentemente, diminuía o risco de infecções hospitalares, além de reduzir, consideravelmente, o uso de medicamentos que podiam sobrecarregar os órgãos, tal como o fígado e os rins. Era preferível usar determinados movimentos dos pokémons para tratar um paciente do que impor um tratamento medicamentoso ou invasivo, como uma cirurgia.

Hikari havia tirado Piplup, Buneary e Pachirisu das pokeballs sobre anuência da médica, pois, havia visto a intensa preocupação deles com o seu braço e acreditava que eles não iriam relaxar, enquanto não vissem que ela estava bem e de fato, tal hipótese se mostrou verdadeira. Por isso, ela havia feito a promessa e ficou aliviada de poder cumpri-la.

Ela agradece a médica e a pokémon, saindo em seguida do hospital, sendo que a sua bicicleta se encontrava na pokéball reservada para guardar objetos, se dirigindo em seguida ao Centro Pokémon, pois havia deixado a pokéball do Aipom para que ele fosse tratado, além de ter deixado os dois ovos para passarem por um checkup, sendo que a médica perguntou se ela queria saber de que espécie de pokémon era aqueles ovos e Hikari disse que não queria saber, pois adoraria se surpreender.

Antes que pudesse passar no hospital, ela precisou comprar duas incubadoras para condicionar os ovos às pokéballs ao coloca-las no local destinado para as mesmas, visando que os ovos ficassem unidos a uma pokéball. Quando os pokémons nascessem, poderiam ser chamados de imediato para a pokéball, evitando que se ferissem, além de impedir que houvesse alguma troca de ovos, uma vez que havia outros ovos no Centro Pokémon e que foram trazidos por outros treinadores para passarem por um checkup.

Ela agradece a Blissey que lhe entregou a pokéball e os ovos nas incubadoras, sendo que as pokéballs de ambos os ovos se encontravam guardadas com Hikari, que havia comprado uma espécie de carrinho para levar as incubadoras.

Então, após ajeitar as incubadoras no carrinho, as tampando em seguida, ela se dirige, junto dos seus outros pokémons que estavam fora das pokéballs, até uma área com mesas dentro do Centro Pokémon e libera o tipo Normal da pokéball, sendo visível o fato dele estar de mau humor, enquanto suspirava, se lembrando das palavras do seu Líder e da resolução que havia tomado, percebendo que teria que aceitar a sua situação atual.

Claro que isso não implicava em ficar feliz por ter sido capturado e sim, o contrário. Mas, não seria hipócrita em jogar a culpa nos outros. Ele era plenamente ciente de que era o único culpado por se encontrar sobre a influência de um objeto e acabar como escravo de um humano.

Buneary se aproxima e começa a falar:

\- A culpa foi sua por...

Ele a corta, falando secamente:

\- Eu sei disso. Sou plenamente ciente da minha culpa. O meu Líder me lembrou das possíveis consequências do meu ato e não sou hipócrita em culpar os outros. Se eu não tivesse perseguido esse desgraçado, não teria sido capturado.

O tipo Normal e o tipo Water ficam surpresos pela confissão de culpa dele e Piplup comenta:

\- Então, é melhor desfazer essa face de aborrecimento.

O Aipom olha longamente para ele e comenta:

\- Aceitar a minha culpa, não implica em aceitar a captura ou ficar feliz por ela. São duas coisas completamente distintas.

Pachirisu se aproxima do Aipom que o fuzila com os olhos, sendo que o tipo Eletric era ciente que havia aprontado demasiadamente e que Hikari havia se ferido por culpa dele.

Ademais, ele queria iniciar uma nova página em sua vida.

Claro, ele continuaria hiperativo e adorava se divertir, mas iria procurar ouvir a sua treinadora, além de assumir as consequências dos seus atos. Os seus atos para com o Aipom haviam sido vergonhosos e agora, ele sentia o peso deles.

Ao ficar na frente dele, se curva e fala:

\- Eu peço perdão pelo que eu fiz.

\- Eu sabia que você era culpado pelo ataque em massa! – Piplup exclama indignado, apontando a nadadeira em riste para o tipo Eletric.

\- Eu não estou surpresa, considerando o comportamento dele. – a Buneary comenta, cruzando os braços em frente ao tórax.

O tipo Normal fica surpreso e fala, sendo que havia percebido a sinceridade no pedido de perdão do tipo Eletric:

\- Se você tivesse feito isso, lá atrás, o meu bando não iria persegui-lo, pois é visível a sinceridade em suas palavras. Mas, agora, eu já fui capturado. É meio tarde para isso, não acha?

O tipo Eletric fica cabisbaixo e pensativo sobre as palavras contundentes do Aipom, pois representavam a mais pura verdade e o fato de saber que Hikari não teria sofrido qualquer dor se ele tivesse pedido perdão de forma sincera o incomodava demasiadamente, pois notou que o tipo Normal falava a verdade. Tudo aquilo poderia ter sido evitado com um pedido de desculpas, ou melhor, se ele não tivesse provocado um Aipom, julgando erroneamente que ele estava sozinho, aquele incidente nunca teria ocorrido e o mesmo não teria sido capturado.

Então, o pokémon macaco comenta, após revirar os olhos:

\- Não espere perdão imediato. Quem sabe, com o tempo... Afinal, temos o mesmo mestre.

Piplup se aproxima e fala:

\- Ela pediu para que nós a chamássemos pelo nome dela, Hikari. Ela disse que somos a sua família. Somos uma equipe que trabalha junto para que ela possa se tornar um Top Pokémon Coordinator ou algo assim.

O Aipom fica surpreso e olha para a humana que olhava de forma curiosa para eles, pois ela confessava que adoraria saber o que eles estavam falando, sendo que havia ficado em silêncio ao ver que conversavam intensamente.

Ao notar que eles pararam de conversar, ela afaga o tipo Normal que fica surpreso ao ver que a sua mestra não mostrava um olhar de raiva para ele, após ter ferido ela, embora o seu golpe não fosse contra a humana e sim, contra o Pachirisu.

\- Bem-vindo a minha família, Aipom. Nós somos uma equipe, agora. Pode me chamar pelo meu nome. Eu quero ser uma Top Pokémon Coordinator.

O pokémon se refaz da surpresa e mostra um semblante curioso, com ela indicando a tevê que estava na sala e que exibia o resumo de uma apresentação de Contest realizada há algumas horas, atrás, em uma cidade vizinha, sendo que naquele momento, mostrava a fase de apresentação e ao olhar para a apresentação, o Aipom sentiu um grande interesse, pois ele adorava se exibir, fazendo, inclusive, algumas acrobacias.

\- Isso é um Contest. Há duas fases. A primeira fase é da apresentação e a outra, é de batalhas. Mas mesmo nas batalhas, precisamos mostrar golpes bonitos e que fornecem danos aos nossos oponentes.

O Aipom fica demasiadamente entusiasmado, enquanto esquecia a sua situação atual e começa a fazer algumas acrobacias, usando as mesas no lugar de galhos, deixando Hikari e os outros demasiadamente surpresos, pois ele exibia diversão em seu semblante, enquanto se apresentava, com a jovem notando que ele estava querendo imitar a apresentação da tevê.

Ela exibe um grande sorriso e fala, quando ele volta ao local em que estava anteriormente ao encerrar a sua apresentação, com o tipo Normal ficando maravilhado ao ver que era aplaudido e não censurado, como era no seu bando, quando ele começava a se exibir:

\- Isso foi incrível! Você adora se apresentar, né?

Ele consente com animação e ela comenta:

\- Você fez movimentos maravilhosos e bem ritmados.

Naquele instante, o tipo Normal percebeu que a sua situação não era tão ruim quanto ele pensou, inicialmente, sendo que havia adorado ouvir palmas em vez de repreensão, como era no seu bando.

Afinal, compreendeu que iria se apresentar para uma multidão e que não ouviria reclamação de suas apresentações como era no seu bando, pois todos precisavam trabalhar e não havia espaço para exibicionismo, sendo que ele ficava satisfeito em poder se exibir e ao pensar no fato de que poderia ter sido capturado por outro humano que poderia não desejar se apresentar, ele sente o sangue gelar.

Inclusive, analisando por esse ângulo, ele concordava que havia tido muita sorte de ter sido capturado por aquela humana que iria alvejar o que ele apreciava. Ou seja, se exibir.

\- Nessa cidade, não tem um Batlle Club e não acho que conseguiria fazer você alcançar o nível mínimo para entrar no Contest em tão pouco tempo. O nível mínimo é catorze para a Classe Iniciante. Você e Pachirisu não tem esse nível. Ademais, não teremos tempo hábil para coreografamos uma apresentação e para criarmos um golpe novo através da fusão de golpes. Portanto, dessa vez, somente Buneary e Piplup vão poder participar. Eles estão um pouco acima do nível mínimo e já possuem uma coreografia ensaiada, além de um golpe novo através da fusão de dois movimentos. Amanhã, iremos apenas treinar, novamente, para a estreia no dia seguinte. Lamento Aipom.

O tipo Normal fica triste ao saber que não poderia se apresentar, sendo que os outros dão batidinhas confortadoras nas costas dele, inclusive o Pachirisu, com o Aipom dedicando um olhar neutro para o esquilo elétrico que ficou aliviado por não ver um olhar de raiva nos olhos do tipo Normal para ele.

\- Eu prometo que vou treinar e batalhar com você, para que possa adquirir o nível necessário para participar do próximo Contest! Você e Pachirisu vão estrear no próximo. É uma promessa.

Aipom olha para a sua treinadora e percebe a sinceridade em seu olhar, ficando surpreso ao ver que uma humana fazia uma promessa a um pokémon e consente, com ela o afagando, para depois, perguntar:

\- O que acham de comer um pouco? Eu não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu estou com fome.

Nisso, a barriga dos pokémons roncam, com eles ficando sem graça.

Sorrindo, ela pega potes de comida e coloca ração pokémon neles, após colocar em cima da mesa, com os pokémons começado a comer a ração, enquanto ficavam de pé nas cadeiras.

O Aipom fica curioso ao ver a comida estranha, enquanto sentia o cheiro aprazível que emanava de dentro do pote.

Ainda exibindo desconfiança em seu semblante, ele pega um pedaço para provar e após saborear a ração, começa a comer vorazmente, enquanto apreciava o sabor.

Hikari pega alguns lanches e começa a comer, enquanto assistia o Contest, sendo que os seus pokémons assistiam, também.

Após terminar o programa que passava na tevê, a jovem se levanta, falando:

\- Vamos passar em uma loja Pokémon, assim que saímos. Eu preciso repor o estoque de alguns itens e quero comprar o tablet com as aulas do Hakai para vocês estudarem, à noite.

Aipom e Pachirisu olham com curiosidade para a sua treinadora, que fala:

\- Eu me esqueci de perguntar para vocês. Vocês querem aprender a linguagem humana para podermos conversar?

Ambos ficam surpresos e ela explica:

\- Um Meowth chamado Hakai dominou a fala humana. Portanto, ele dá aulas aos outros pokémons para eles aprenderem a língua humana. Tem a versão online das aulas e via tablet. Vou comprar o tablete com as vídeo-aulas. Então, o que me dizem? Querem aprender? Buneary e Piplup desejam aprender a linguagem humana.

Após ficarem pensativos, o tipo Eletric e o tipo Normal consentem, demonstrando o desejo de aprenderem a linguagem humana.

\- Excelente!

Nisso, ela sai do Centro Pokémon, sendo seguido dos seus pokémons, com eles se dirigindo até a loja, enquanto ela puxava o carrinho com os ovos, sendo que havia um tecido tampando as incubadoras, visando não chamar demasiada atenção, pois a espécie de manto impedia de ver o que havia embaixo dele.

Há centenas de quilômetros dali, em Kantou, mais precisamente em Tokiwa Forest, quando a noite caiu, Satoshi e os outros já tinham acampado, sendo que os jovens haviam treinado artes marciais e kenjutsu, com muitos pokémons os seguindo, voluntariamente, pois era o dia de descanso, deles.

Os pokémons recém-capturados ficavam com uma gota na cabeça ao verem que os irmãos Pinsir continuavam realizando disputas entre si, sendo que naquele instante, ambos disputavam uma queda de braço, com nenhum deles possuindo a intenção de perder, enquanto que próximo dali, o Weedle discutia com a Caterpie, sobre um motivo no mínimo idiota, para variar, sendo o mesmo para o Nidoran macho e fêmea.

Quanto aos pokémons antigos, eles ignoravam essas discussões e disputas por serem recontes e igualmente, esperadas.

Enquanto isso, os outros casais se afastaram para trocar juras de amor, com muitos solteiros suspirando com inveja ao olhá-los.

Próximo do local, os irmãos Ekans estavam colocando a conversa em dia, enquanto que os tipos Flying, inclusive o bando de Spearows, se encontravam nos galho adjacentes ao acampamento, com exceção do Líder Spearow e sua companheira, que estavam juntos na espécie de ninho improvisado, enquanto a fêmea mantinha os filhotes de ambos, aquecidos embaixo das suas penas e como acontecia todas as noites, o Pikachu havia tentado cortejar Hime, que lhe deu uma caudada no rosto, enquanto se afastava, sendo que Satoshi sentia pena do seu amigo, pois ele havia se apaixonado pela Pichu errada, a seu ver.

Os Ônix estavam próximo dos outros pokémons e conversavam entre si, com exceção da shiny que era imensa e que tal como as outras fêmeas de Satoshi, se encontrava em volta do seu querido treinador, apreciando a companhia do jovem.

Próximo da fogueira, o Nidoran shiny de Yukiko, que se encontrava ao lado de sua treinadora, cochilando, sente um cheiro aprazível que o desperta e que fora trazido pela leve brisa que soprara naquele instante, para depois, ouvir sons que apesar de serem bem baixos, fazem as suas orelhas se mexerem.

Então, ele se levanta, para depois, se afastar dali, seguindo o odor que o havia despertado e que era proveniente da origem do som que ouvia e que lhe era familiar.

Após se afastar há vários metros do acampamento, ele observa uma Nidoran fêmea que estava ferida, sendo que próximo dela tinha uma Ratata e uma fruta parcialmente comida entre ambas, com o tipo Poison compreendendo de imediato que elas haviam disputado a comida entre si e que a fêmea de sua espécie demonstrava que havia perdido o confronto, justificando assim, a fruta e os ferimentos visíveis na Nidoran fêmea.

Então, ao vê-la mais atentamente, sente o seu coração falhar, pois ela era linda e acaba se apaixonando a primeira vista.

Então, ao ver que a Ratata avançava em direção a fêmea que estava a beira da inconsciência ao ponto de desabar no chão em virtude dos danos e ferimentos, além da fraqueza que acometia a tipo Poison por se encontrar em jejum naquele dia, ele fica irado, pois desperta nele o instinto de protegê-la.

Enquanto a tipo Normal avançava na Nidoran debilitada, concentrando poder em seus dentes para usar o Hyper Fang, o Nidoran macho shiny havia concentrado poder tipo Fighting e surpreende o tipo Normal ao surgir de um arbusto, atingindo-a com uma de suas patas, fazendo a Ratata se chocar violentamente contra uma árvore, para depois, dar um segundo chute, pois havia usado o Double Kick e como era um golpe super efetivo, a tipo Normal sente uma dor intensa, além de sofrer danos consideráveis.

A beira da inconsciência, a Nidoran fêmea observa o Nidoran atacando o tipo Normal e antes da escuridão envolvê-la, a tipo Poison ficou demasiadamente preocupada.

Afinal, havia percebido que ele era um pokémon doméstico e se havia um doméstico, havia um treinador por perto e ela era plenamente ciente de que se encontrava extremamente debilitada para impedir a sua captura, pois com certeza, a seu ver, um humano iria se aproveitar do seu estado enfraquecido para capturá-la.

Então, a escuridão a envolve, ao mesmo tempo em que ela ficava apavorada com a ideia de ser escravizada, pois, perderia a sua liberdade e seria obrigada a obedecer às ordens de quem a capturou.

Quando a Ratata percebe quem a atingiu, passa a sentir uma fúria intensa, além de um forte desejo de atacá-lo por ele ser um pokémon doméstico, sendo que ela consegue resistir a este instinto natural, cessando qualquer intenção inicial de avanço que teve contra ele, enquanto reavaliava as suas opções, passando a julgar se compensava atacá-lo.

Afinal, ela percebeu que o Nidoran macho não parecia ter interesse na fruta apetitosa há alguns metros dali e ela estava sentindo dores intensas pelo golpe que havia sofrido, sendo que precisava se recuperar em sua toca.

Portanto, a seu ver, atacá-lo seria desvantajoso para ela, que ficaria ainda mais debilitada e não pretendia se tornar uma presa fácil para os outros pokémons que caçavam a sua espécie e em virtude desse fato, precisava poupar as suas forças ao máximo, além de não desejar ser capturada, pois se havia um doméstico, havia um treinador e isso era um fato imutável.

Então, controlando o instinto de atacá-lo, ela foge do local, sendo que morde a fruta com a boca, conseguindo levá-la, enquanto fugia o mais rápido que conseguia, antes que o treinador do tipo Poison surgisse, pois, desejava evitar a sua captura, além de ser plenamente ciente que precisava chegar a sua toca o quanto antes, para poder se recuperar e para evitar que virasse comida de algum pokémon faminto.

O Nidoran macho shiny não tinha qualquer interesse em continuar a batalha, pois não desejava desperdiçar a sua energia com o rato pokémon, mais do que já tinha desperdiçado e que havia sido necessário para impedi-la de continuar o ataque contra a Nidoran fêmea.

Afinal, ele havia percebido que ela estava tão debilitada, que havia uma chance considerável que ela não sobrevivesse a mais um golpe violento.

Então, ao ouvir a respiração fraca dela, além de ver o semblante da fêmea se contorcendo de dor, Ouji a coloca em seu dorso, tomando o devido cuidado para que ela não fosse espetada pelas suas cristas nas costas, para depois, correr o mais rápido que conseguia até o acampamento, pois sabia que a sua treinadora iria curá-la o quanto antes.

No acampamento, Satoshi estava com as fêmeas pokémon junto dele, como sempre acontecia, sendo que fica surpreso ao ver o Nidoran shiny de sua imouto trazendo uma Nidoran fêmea em seu dorso, correndo em direção a albina que estava com a Spearow próximo dela.

Shigeru também avistou o tipo Poison correndo ao erguer o rosto do seu caderno de anotações, sendo que estava revisando alguns gráficos. Ele arqueia o cenho, para em seguida, se dirigir até o casal Nidoran ao perceber o estado debilitado da fêmea.

Quanto ao Cheren, ele ergueu o seu rosto ao ver o Nidoran shiny correndo com uma Nidoran fêmea em suas costas e que era algo inusitado, a seu ver, com a Eevee achando a mesma coisa, enquanto se encontrava corada pela proximidade com aquele que amava, sendo que estava no colo dele, com a cauda enrolada em torno do seu corpo felpudo.

Quanto a Snivy, ela se encontrava próxima do seu treinador, sendo que sacudia a cabeça com desanimação ao perceber que a Charmander estava tomando aulas com o Spearow de como apelidar os outros, enquanto que a Ratata, que estava no lado do tipo Flying, revirava os olhos.

Tanto a tipo Grass, quanto o tipo Normal, questionavam se um dia eles deixariam esse hábito de apelidar para escanteio.

Ao se aproximar de Yukiko, esta percebe a fêmea inconsciente no dorso do Nidoran e exibe preocupação em seu semblante.

Rapidamente, ela pega em seus braços a Nidoran fêmea desacordada e após pegar um Super Potion da sua mochila, começa a tratar da selvagem que se encontrava inconsciente, sendo que havia percebido que ela estava demasiadamente debilitada, com Shigeru comprovando as suspeitas da albina.

Então, após fazer uma breve análise do estado do tipo Poison, o jovem Ookido orientou o uso de uma ração reforçada, pois a selvagem demonstrava uma ligeira redução do peso usual de sua raça, seguindo a tabela que ele conferiu em seu celular.

Conforme Yukiko tratava a Nidoran com esmero, para que recuperasse a sua saúde, o Nidoran macho shiny contava o que ocorreu.

O tipo Poison fica surpreso quando a sua treinadora fala, após ele terminar o seu relato dos acontecimentos:

\- Você salvou a vida dela, Ouji-kun. Eu não acredito que ela sobreviveria a um Hyper Fang, considerando o estado atual dela.

\- Como sabe que era o golpe Hyper Fang? – o Nidoran macho shiny pergunta surpreso.

\- Pela descrição que você deu. Só podia ser o Hyper Fang.

\- Entendi. Eu fico feliz de tê-la salvado. – ao olhar para a fêmea, ele cora, sendo que tal ato foi percebido pelos outros.

Nesse interim, Shigeru havia encontrado a ração reforçada que havia feito para a Spearow, mas que serviria para o tipo Poison, sendo que faria uma ração nova na parte da manhã.

\- Esta Nidoran teve muita sorte que você a encontrou, Ouji-kun. Se não a tivesse encontrado, essa selvagem teria sido morta pela Ratata, conforme a Yukiko-chan disse ou ficaria tão ferida e igualmente debilitada, que se tornaria presa fácil de algum predador. – A Spearow comenta.

\- De fato, ela teve muita sorte.

A Pichu shiny comenta, voltando em seguida para junto dos outros Pichus, pois eles viam Hime como a senpai deles, por assim dizer, por ser uma Pichu como eles.

Graças ao tratamento inicial com o Super Potion, a fêmea recobra a consciência e abre os olhos, ficando estarrecida ao ver que estava no colo da albina.

Após passar a surpresa, ela salta para o chão, observando-a com cautela, passando a olhar, também, na direção dos pokémons domésticos, enquanto suprimia a vontade de atacá-los, sendo que sentiu um receio inicial ao ver os Sandshrew e os Ônix, ficando estupefata ao ver a Ônix shiny de tamanho colossal que se destaca dos demais, além de ter ficado embasbacada ao ver uma Magikarp shiny imensa.

Então, exibindo preocupação em seu semblante por ver que a fêmea não estava totalmente recuperada e que por causa disso, ela precisava ficar em repouso, o Nidoran shiny macho se aproxima, enquanto falava suavemente:

\- Fique calma. Você está entre amigos.

\- Como assim, _"entre amigos"_?! Eu estou cercada de huma...

Então, quando ela se vira para aquele que tentava acalmá-la, fica sem palavras, passando a corar intensamente, enquanto sentia o seu coração bater acelerado, conforme olhava para o Nidoran macho, o reconhecendo como sendo aquele que a salvou.


	135. A decisão da Nidoran

**Notas do Autor**

A Nidoran fêmea descobre...

Ela fica surpresa, quando...

A Nidoran...

Em Altamare...

 **Capítulo 135 - A decisão da Nidoran**

Após alguns minutos, ela sacode a cabeça para os lados, sendo que ainda estava corada, enquanto comentava:

\- Foi você que me salvou daquela Ratata.

\- Sim.

Ela olha lentamente para a albina a sua frente, para depois, olhar para o outro Nidoran:

\- Você a levou até onde eu estava e eu fui capturada. Não haveria outro motivo para ela tratar dos meus ferimentos.

\- Por acaso, você se sente estranha? Sente algo a subjugando? Sente-se ligada a essa humana de alguma forma?

Ela fica surpresa e após refletir sobre as palavras dele, nega com a cabeça e comenta com evidente confusão na sua face:

\- Mas ela me tratou. Os humanos só tratam aqueles que capturam.

\- Você não foi capturada. Por acaso, não sentiu vontade de atacar a todos nós? Só um selvagem sentiria essa vontade.

Ela reflete, novamente, sobre o que ele disse e se recorda do desejo de atacá-los e que havia conseguido suprimir, deixando-a boquiaberta, sendo que a selvagem olha para a albina que sorria gentilmente, para depois, olhar para o macho da sua espécie que havia se aproximado dela.

Ao ver a estupefação dela, ele fala:

\- A Yukiko-chan é diferente dos outros humanos, assim como os outros a sua volta. Eles são distintos. Ela é boa, amável e gentil conosco, além de respeitar os pokémons, pois nos ama. Pode ver em meus olhos, assim como nos outros, a verdade das minhas palavras.

A fêmea olha atentamente para ele, corando ainda mais, para depois, olhar para os outros pokémons, vendo em seus olhos que era a mais pura verdade o que ele disse e frente a tal constatação, exibe estupefação em seu semblante, pois o olhar dos pokémons daquele acampamento era muito diferente do que ela chegou a ver, em relação aos pokémons de outros humanos, enquanto ficava escondida na mata para não ser localizada por eles.

Então, o estômago dela ronca, com ela ficando sem graça, sendo que Yukiko pega um pote e coloca ração nele, com a fêmea olhando ressabiada para o gesto da albina e embora o cheiro fosse delicioso, o tipo Poison tinha as suas ressalvas.

\- Pode comer. – ela fala, sorrindo gentilmente.

A selvagem olha para o macho, corando, enquanto que não compreendia o motivo de fazer isso e a sensação de confiança que sentia por ele.

O tipo Poison acena com a cabeça, desejando passar um olhar confiante para a fêmea, sendo que após ter a confirmação dele, a Nidoran selvagem se aproxima cautelosamente e quando chega perto do pote, passa a cheirar a ração, achando o cheiro maravilhoso ao ponto de fazê-la salivar.

Após ter a confirmação do cheiro apetitoso, ela afunda a cabeça dentro do pote de comida e passa a comer vorazmente a ração, sendo que não mastigava adequadamente em virtude de se encontrar faminta, pois havia procurado por comida o dia inteiro e quando conseguia encontrar algo para comer, tinha um grupo de pokémons que cobiçavam aquele alimento e o tipo Poison era plenamente ciente de que não podia enfrentar um bando ou mais de um pokémon.

Após um dia inteiro, havia conseguido encontrar aquela fruta sem ter um bando cobiçando o que encontrou e quando ia comer, foi atacada pela Ratata que desejava roubar a comida dela.

Em virtude do fato de se encontrar enfraquecida pela fome e que foi agravado pelo fato do tipo Normal ser mais veloz, ela foi derrotada.

Inclusive, para agravar a sua situação, apesar de ter sido atacada duas vezes, a tipo Normal não ficou intoxicada pela sua pele venenosa, pois, a Nidoran possuía a habilidade Poison Point.

Ao ver do tipo Poison, se a Ratata tivesse sido envenenada no primeiro ataque que aplicou nela, teria ficado debilitada ao ponto de obrigá-la a abandonar a batalha para buscar alguma erva para tratar do envenenamento e com esse envenenamento, ela teria conseguido manter a fruta consigo e teria alguma refeição para ajudar a sobreviver mais um dia.

Como resultado da fêmea comer rapidamente e por se encontrar faminta, acaba não mastigando o alimento e como consequência de comer com voracidade, engolindo a comida, ela fica engasgada e a albina dá tapinhas nas costas dela, ajudando-a a respirar, com a mesma solvendo goles de ar, para depois, beber água em um potinho auxiliada pela jovem e após sorver todo o líquido, respira aliviada.

Após se recuperar do engasgamento, assimila o que a albina fez por ela, passando a observá-la com estupefação, sendo que Yukiko fala, apontando para o pote:

\- Pode comer a vontade. Mas procure mastigar a comida. Não se preocupe que eu tenho mais ração.

Ela consente e após se refazer da surpresa, passa a comer a ração, sendo que a albina enche o pote novamente até que ela fica saciada, com a Nidoran notando que o macho não havia saído do lado dela.

\- Fique a vontade para relaxar. Só não ataque os outros.

Então, a fêmea fica estupefata ao ver que a jovem volta a ficar em volta da fogueira, conversando com os outros, com a selvagem murmurando, ainda exibindo estupefação em sua face pelos gestos inesperados da jovem, a seu ver:

\- Ela não me capturou... Mas, deu comida e tratou dos meus ferimentos.

\- A Yukiko-chan é assim mesmo. Eu disse para você que ela era distinta. Os outros também são assim. Nós somos uma grande família. Eles nos veem como membros da família deles e parceiros de equipe.

A fêmea confessava que, inicialmente, não acreditou nas palavras dele por serem demasiadamente surreais, a seu ver, considerando o que todos os selvagens sabiam sobre humanos e captura. Era algo compartilhado entre eles e que surgia da observação da conduta dos humanos e dos pokémons capturados.

Inclusive, todos os selvagens tinham medo de serem capturados, pois acabariam escravizados. A visão da perda de sua liberdade, mesmo com as dificuldades de sobrevivência na natureza que eles possuíam e posterior subjugação a um humano, sendo obrigado a cumprir as suas ordens, desejasse ou não, era o suficiente para atemorizar qualquer selvagem e o fato de terem o instinto natural de atacar um doméstico, com poucos conseguindo resistir a esse instinto, só aumentava o terror que eles sentiam.

Somente os que nasciam como domésticos não tinham essa visão atemorizante, pois já nasciam domesticados e subjugados a uma pokéball desde que era um ovo, além de nascerem em um ambiente sem este temor, juntamente com o fato de viverem dentre humanos. Por isso, tinham uma conduta e visão diferente de um selvagem. Para eles, ser subjugado a um humano, através de uma pokéball era algo natural.

Afinal, eram condicionados antes mesmo de nascerem, na maioria esmagadora das situações, mesmo quando não vinham de criadores.

Claro que se fosse criado com crueldade ou sofresse maus tratos, essa visão poderia mudar.

Porém, dificilmente, eles conseguiriam lutar contra o pensamento que possuíam desde tenra infância sobre as pokéballs e sobre o fato de estarem subjugados a um humano.

Conforme a Nidoran refletia sobre o gesto da albina para ela, sem ter interesse em capturá-la, sendo que sequer se aproveitou do seu estado debilitado para capturá-la, comparando com o conhecimento comum a todos os selvagens, ela aceitou as palavras do Nidoran shiny como verdadeiras por mais surreal que continuasse sendo para ela, pois era difícil desassociar todas as informações que ela acreditava serem verdadeiras e que eram propagadas para as crias pelos pais ou por convivência com outros selvagens.

Como se pudesse ler a mente dela, o Nidoran comenta:

\- A Yukiko-chan e os outros são exceções. Claro, pode haver outros humanos com esse mesmo pensamento, mas acredito que seja raro. Portanto, a visão dos selvagens sobre captura e humanos não está totalmente errada. O único erro dessa visão é não considerar as exceções dentre eles, embora sejam raríssimos.

A selvagem consente, para em seguida, se recordar da forma como ele se referia à albina.

Então, a fêmea pergunta, curiosa:

\- Você não a chamou de mestra.

\- Não a chamo assim, a pedido dela. Eu disse que somos membros da família dela e companheiros de equipe. Não somos tratados como escravos por ela ao contrário do que acontece com os outros pokémons, cujos mestres o tratam como escravos por verem nós, pokémons, como seres inferiores. A Yukiko-chan nos respeita. É o mesmo com os outros pokémons. Nenhum deles chama os seus treinadores de mestres, a pedido deles. Algumas fêmeas, no caso, as de Satoshi, o chamam de Satoshi-sama, mas por escolha delas. Acredite, ele cansou de pedir para elas o chamarem, apenas, pelo seu nome sem o sufixo "sama". Mas, não obteve qualquer êxito.

Ela fica surpresa e depois, volta a observar a jovem, percebendo que de fato, mesmo a primeira vista, ela era diferente dos outros humanos que viu e seu olhar demonstrava gentileza ao vê-la, além de amabilidade, fazendo-a acreditar que de fato, ela amava os pokémons, enquanto assimilava fatos que nunca esperava ouvir ou ver em humanos, sendo que os outros possuíam o mesmo olhar dela em relação aos pokémons.

\- Isso é, praticamente, surreal... Custo a acreditar que tudo o que você me contou é verdade.

\- Por mais surreal que seja, é a verdade. – ele fala e ela olha timidamente para o tipo Poison, concordando com a cabeça, enquanto corava - Quer conhecer os meus amigos? Nós treinamos há dois, atrás, e no dia anterior, fizemos batalhas simuladas, sendo que sempre termos intervalos entre os exercícios para relaxarmos, antes de voltarmos a treinar. Hoje é o nosso dia de descanso. Acabamos de assistir as aulas de Hakai, sendo que fazemos isso todos os dias, formando grupos, conforme as aulas que estamos acompanhando.

\- Hakai?

\- É um Meowth que dominou a linguagem humana. Ele se uniu a uma Persian e tem filhotes. Ele administra as aulas, juntamente com a sua companheira, que foi a primeira aluna dele. Satoshi-kun e os outros perguntaram se queríamos aprender a linguagem humana e todos aceitaram.

A fêmea fica surpresa ao ver o nível de consideração deles para com os pokémons, perguntando se queriam aprender a falar a linguagem humana, deixando-a surpresa por ofertarem esse aprendizado.

Ela confessava que apesar de parecer surreal tudo o que falavam para ela, era a mais pura verdade e não fruto da imaginação de alguns Pokémons, como havia suspeitado no início.

Inclusive, através do olhar do Nidoran, era evidente que ele falava de forma sincera, sem estar seguindo alguma ordem. Ou seja, falava por si mesmo e por isso, tudo o que falava era real, a fazendo ficar estupefata, sendo que a fêmea fica surpresa ao descobrir que a albina compreendia o que os pokémons falavam e por isso, ouviu tudo o que ela havia dito.

Então, o tipo Poison passa a apresentar os seus amigos, sendo que ela se aproxima e pergunta em forma de sussurro ao ver os Pinsir disputando levantamento de peso e outros pokémons, no caso, casais, discutindo por motivos idiotas, ao ver dela:

\- É sempre assim?

\- Os irmãos vivem disputando desde que eram filhotes. Eu sinto pena da mãe deles, pois eu imagino o quanto deve ter sido difícil aguentar as discussões entre eles. Ela é uma pokémon de grande virtude, no mínimo, por ter aguentado ambos quando eles eram filhotes. Quanto ao casal Nidoran e o outro casal, Weedle e Caterpie, eles sempre brigam por motivos idiotas. Nós, veteranos, ignoramos essas discursões e as disputas deles e dos Pinsir, pois é recorrente. Só os recém-capturados que ficam surpresos.

Ela consente, ainda exibindo uma gota, enquanto voltava a seguir o Nidoran shiny macho, sendo que corava intensamente quando ficava perto dele, além de sentir que o seu coração batia rapidamente, fazendo a fêmea assimilar o fato de que havia se apaixonado perdidamente pelo macho cortês e gentil, além de protetor, que havia ficado ao seu lado, desde que ela acordou, além de tê-la salvado da morte.

Eles param a beira do lago para conversar, com ela não percebendo que várias horas haviam se passado até que acaba adormecendo, com ele dormindo junto dela.

Então, o casal acorda com os primeiros raios de sol, sendo que ela se espreguiça e ao vê-lo, cora, enquanto subjugava o seu desejo de atacá-lo, para depois, bocejar, o cumprimentando:

\- Bom dia.

\- Bom dia para você, também. Como dormiu?

\- Bem e você?

\- Também.

Nisso, eles ouvem o barulho no acampamento sendo erguido e dos pokémons acordando, com ela vendo uma Onix shiny imensa ficando ao lado de uma tenda, sendo que observa várias fêmeas em volta de um jovem o chamando de "Satoshi-sama", inclusive a tipo Rock e Ground.

Então, ela arqueia o cenho para o macho, perguntando, enquanto exibia confusão em seu semblante:

- _"Satoshi-sama"_?Mas você disse que os pokémons não os chamavam de mestre, incluindo o sufixo "sama", sendo que era para todos os humanos, falando que eles viam os pokémons como membros de uma família e equipe.

\- Eu disse com exceção de algumas fêmeas e que elas se referiam dessa forma por si mesmas.

Ela fica pensativa e se recorda que de fato, ele havia dito isso na noite passada.

\- Ele já tentou fazer elas o chamarem de Satoshi ou de Satoshi-kun, mas elas insistem no Satoshi-sama e ao perceber que elas iriam continuar com esse tratamento, ele desistiu de fazê-las mudarem de ideia. Elas o adoram.

\- Eu entendi. – ela fala, exibindo surpresa em seu semblante ao saber da determinação ferrenha das fêmeas por continuarem usando o "sama" em seu trato para com o seu treinador.

Inclusive, havia notado o olhar de profunda adoração que elas exibiam para o treinador e havia ficado com uma gota, pois era algo que nunca imaginou ver em sua vida. De fato, elas o idolatravam imensamente.

Nisso, ela vê vários potes, com eles ofertando comida para os pokémons que comiam com animação, enquanto que o Nidoran shiny macho a chamava para comer.

Ela consente e o segue, com alguns pokémons abrindo caminho para que a fêmea pudesse se aproximar para comer, sendo que havia sido servida uma ração diferenciada para ela que Shigeru havia feito com a ajuda de Yukiko, visando restaurar as suas forças e a perda de peso que ela havia sofrido. Era uma ração rica em nutrientes, vitaminas e minerais para restaurar a sua saúde.

Conforme se alimentava, a fêmea se encontrava pensativa em tudo que havia ouvido, visto e presenciado por si mesma.

Após ela ficar absorta em seus pensamentos sobre tudo o que descobriu, a Nidoran fêmea passou a concordar com o Nidoran macho que a albina era distinta, assim como os outros treinadores daquele acampamento e ao se recordar dos outros humanos que havia visto escondida na mata para que não a localizassem, passou a temer que fosse capturada por algum daqueles treinadores, enquanto que refletia consigo mesma o quanto foi sortuda em conhecer a albina e que se fosse para ser capturada, preferia escolher quem iria capturá-la em vez de deixar ao capricho do destino que havia sido muito gentil ao fazê-la encontra-los, pois sempre havia o risco de ser capturada.

Ademais, quando conheceu Ouji, a sua vida se tornou mais colorida e confessava que sentia uma dor profunda em seu coração só de pensar em se separar dele.

Porém, conforme cogitava a hipótese de escolher quem iria capturá-la, ela sente medo por outra coisa que ouviu os humanos falando e que havia surgido quando cogitou a ideia de ser capturada.

Então, a fêmea para de comer e pergunta ao virar o seu focinho para o Nidoran, que havia percebido a fêmea absorta em pensamentos enquanto comia, fazendo-o arquear o cenho:

\- Quanto as tais trocas que ouvi alguns treinadores comentando entre si...

\- Yukiko-chan e os outros são contra as trocas. Para eles, nós não somos objetos para sermos trocados ao bel prazer dos treinadores, como se trocassem de roupa ou de calçado. Eles abominam as trocas e somente aceitariam se fosse por escolha do pokémon, visando a sua felicidade. Por que pergunta?

\- Só queria saber. – ela responde, enquanto tomava a sua decisão.

Então, após alguns minutos, ela termina de comer e vai até Yukiko que estava recolhendo os potes de comida e que ao vê-la se aproximar, para de recolhê-los e olha curiosa para a Nidoran fêmea que demonstrava ansiedade em seu semblante:

\- Se aceitar a pokéball, me deixará junto dele? – ela pergunta, apontando a pata para o shiny que a seguiu e que exibia surpresa em seu semblante.

\- Então, você me ama, também? – Ouji pergunta, corado.

\- Sim – ela fala corada – Eu o amo.

O Nidoran shiny se encontrava maravilhado ao saber que os seus sentimentos eram correspondidos pela selvagem.

Então, Ouji comenta, compreendendo o nervosismo da fêmea em relação às trocas:

\- Então, foi por isso que perguntou sobre as trocas.

A fêmea consente, demonstrando ansiedade em seu semblante, para depois, voltar a olhar para a jovem, enquanto buscava a verdade no olhar da albina que fala, conforme sorria gentilmente:

\- Sim. Eu prometo. Tem certeza que quer seguir viagem conosco, mesmo sabendo dos treinamentos e batalhas?

Ela consente, falando:

\- Eu não quero acabar nas mãos de um treinador como os outros. Eu acredito que o destino fez com que conhecesse vocês. Não quero arriscar uma segunda vez. Além disso, eu me apaixonei por ele. – ela fala o final de forma tímida, sendo que cora intensamente quando o macho esfrega carinhosamente o seu focinho no dela.

As outras fêmeas suspiravam com essa cena, enquanto que os machos reviravam os olhos, murmurando "fêmeas", sendo que um grupo dentre eles sentia inveja dos pokémons que tinham companheiras.

Hime havia suspirado, para depois, corar ao perceber o que fez, voltando rapidamente a sua postura usual, enquanto Sora, a Spearow, abanava a cabeça para os lados, pois sabia o quanto a Pichu shiny era orgulhosa.

Yukiko consente e pega uma pokéball azul personalizada, mostrando para ela, sendo que não toca nela, enquanto falava:

\- Sinta-se livre para recusar.

A Nidoran fica surpresa por ela dar o direito de mudar de opinião.

A fêmea olha para o seu amado e depois, para a albina, concordando que a jovem era distinta e após consentir, sem exibir qualquer hesitação em seu olhar, ela toca o objeto com o seu focinho, que corresponde ao toque, abrindo, para depois, sugá-la para dentro, se remexendo nas mãos da albina por apenas alguns segundos, até que emite o som e brilho do sucesso da captura.

Então, ela pega a pokéball azul e aponta para frente, falando, enquanto sorria:

\- Nidoran, eu escolho você.

Ela sai e Yukiko a afaga, falando:

\- Bem vinda à família e equipe. Vocês vão ficar fora das pokéballs na parte da manhã para conversarem. O que acha de se chamar Momo-chan?

A fêmea confessava que gostou da sonoridade e consente, para em seguida, se juntar ao macho, com ambos passando a conversar, enquanto Yukiko voltava a arrumar o acampamento junto do seu irmão e amigos, sendo eles haviam percebido a captura e sorriram.

Enquanto isso, a centenas de quilômetros dali, Yuukishin, Mizuko, N e Kashin, chegaram à cidade de Altamare.


	136. Latios e Latias - Guardiões do infinito

**Notas da Autora**

Em Alto Mare...

Mizuko acaba...

Ela encontra...

Os lendários se encontram...

 **Capítulo 136 - Latios e Latias - Os Guardiões do infinito**

Assim que saíram do porto, se depararam com ruas apinhadas de pessoas e lojas, sendo que havia balões e a cidade parecia estar envolta em alguma comemoração, com eles acreditando que devia ser algum evento tradicional na cidade.

Tal como previram, assim que se dirigiram a rua, Manaphy começou a andar animada dentre as lojas, sendo necessário que Yuukishin, N e Kashin a chamassem a todo o momento, quando ela se afastava demasiadamente deles, exibindo a típica curiosidade infantil estampada em suas feições, enquanto observava com empolgação as lembrancinhas nas lojinhas que se aglomeravam em uma espécie de viela bem cuidada e ladrilhada, apinhada de lojas e pessoas, com a lendária desejando ter olhos atrás da cabeça para pudesse ver tudo o que desejava, se divertindo ao se aproximar de objetos brilhantes e que emitiam sons, sobre o sorriso gentil dos demais.

Novamente, Kashin teve que correr, junto de Yuukishin e N, para pegar Mizuko pelo ombro, falando com evidente preocupação em seu semblante:

\- Tenha cuidado, filha – ele se aproxima dela, falando em um sussurro - Você pode se perder e mesmo tendo um olfato apurado, acabará se perdendo em meio a tantos odores distintos.

Ela faz biquinho, após bufar, com Kashin, N e Yuukishin controlando o riso, sendo que Rapidash e N ficaram aliviados ao verem que mesmo exibindo tristeza em seus olhos, Mewtwo era capaz de exibir algum sorriso frente a algum gesto divertido de Mizuko, com ambos concordando que a presença dela tinha a habilidade de confortar um coração sofrido.

\- Tou-chan está certo. Se você se afastar, novamente, eu vou usar os meus poderes psíquicos para trazê-la de volta.

\- Você vai chamar a atenção, onii-chan.

\- Há humanos com poderes psíquicos e muitos até se destacam, como uma mulher chamada Gojika (Olympia), uma Gym Leader de Hyakkoku City (Hyakkoku City), que fica na região de Kalos, pelo que li em uma revista. Logo, eu seria mais um jovem psíquico. Não haverá nenhuma estranheza nisso.

Ela dobra os braços, bufando, sendo que torna a seguir seu pai e irmão, com Kashin, perguntando:

\- Então, satisfez a sua vontade de visitar esse lugar?

\- Sim. Mas, por algum motivo, eu sinto que preciso ver o onii-chan e a onee-chan. Sinto que algo de muito ruim vai acontecer com um deles e posso evitar isso.

\- Fala de Latios e Latias, Mizuko-chan? – N pergunta em tom de confirmação.

Após ela confirmar com a cabeça, com todos os outros se entreolhando, eles ouvem um som alto e depois, outros menores e consecutivos que chamam a atenção deles. Ao olharem na direção dos sons, ficam estupefatos ao verem alguns fogos de artifício explodindo, ainda no chão, gerando um forte brilho e fuga desenfreada de pessoas, animais e pokémons.

Eles acabam sendo surpreendidos por uma turba e são separados.

Kashin, N e Yuukishin conseguem ficar juntos, mas, Mizuko acaba sendo empurrada pela multidão para o outro lado, enquanto gritava desesperada:

\- Tou-chan! Onii-chan! Ojii-chan (tio – forma carinhosa)!

Desesperado, Yuukishin começa a concentrar os seus poderes psíquicos, com os seus olhos brilhando, quando Kashin apoia a mão em seu ombro e nega com a cabeça, falando:

\- Isso irá aterrorizar ainda mais a multidão, fazendo com que ajam mortes dentre os humanos. Vamos sair dessa turba para procura-la. Eu também estou preocupado, mas não quero ter o sangue de inocentes em minhas mãos, mesmo de forma indireta, sendo que desejo o mesmo para você, meu filho.

Ele suspira e cancela os seus poderes, com Mewtwo e Rapidash conseguindo sair da aglomeração pelo fato de terem a força de sua forma pokémon, mesmo na forma humana, sendo seguidos por N, uma vez que eles o ajudaram a se desvencilhar da multidão.

Mizuko também consegue se desvencilhar da turba e acaba em outra rua, decidindo que tentaria contornar o local, acreditando que encontraria o seu pai e irmão no outro lado.

Então, após andar por vários minutos, procurando o seu pai, irmão e tio, ela ameaça chorar, até que inspira profundamente, visando se acalmar, sendo que naquele instante, se encontrava tentada em assumir a sua forma verdadeira para facilitar a busca.

Porém, se recordou da orientação de Kashin para que evitasse assumir a sua forma verdadeira, não importando a situação e que somente deveria fazer isso, sobre a anuência dele.

Enquanto estava se recordando da orientação que recebeu, cessando a sua intenção de assumir a sua forma verdadeira, Manaphy acaba sendo derrubada no chão quando outra pessoa se choca contra ela, fazendo-a cair de bunda contra o solo feito de ladrilhos.

A lendária olha para o alto, o identificando como sendo um homem que usava uma espécie de manto, tendo cabelos cinza azulados e cacheados. O manto era pequeno e lembrava um ponche na cor vermelho sangue, com ela percebendo que ele tinha pokéballs em sua cintura, indicando que era um treinador e ao constatar isso, ela é tomada pelo medo e consequentemente, por um forte tremor, pois, por pouco, não havia assumido a sua forma verdadeira de pokémon na frente de um treinador.

Afinal, qualquer um iria aproveitar a chance de capturar um lendário que surgisse, de repente, na sua frente e ao perceber o quanto esteve perto de ser capturada, ela não consegue suprimir o tremor incontrolável que a acometia naquele instante, enquanto suava frio, frente ao pensamento aterrorizante de ser escravizada e que fazia surgir lágrimas peroladas dos seus olhos.

O homem recolhe o chapéu que caiu no chão e que era da mesma cor da espécie de ponche, para depois, fuzilar ela com os olhos, enquanto falava em um tom irritado:

\- Como ousa ficar na frente do proeminente treinador, Takuto-sama (Tobias), sua fedelha?!

Os olhos dela estavam marejados e ela tremia, incontrolavelmente, com o homem julgando que era por causa do seu semblante austero, sendo que fala asperamente, sem se conter pelas lágrimas e tremor da jovem aos seus pés:

\- Não tenho tempo para ser babá de crianças! Estou em busca de um dos pokémons lendários desse lugar!

Ignorando Mizuko, sem saber que ela era uma lendária na forma humana, ele torna a olhar para um papel em uma de suas mãos e murmura para si mesmo, exibindo aborrecimento em seu semblante:

\- Aqueles bastardos... Eu paguei o valor que eles me pediram pelo Lendário. Portanto, eles deveriam fornecer um mapa descente dos locais onde eu posso encontrá-lo!

Então, ele volta a guardar o papel e se afasta, enquanto Mizuko assimilava o que havia acabado de ouvir, conforme lutava para se acalmar, percebendo que precisava encontrar os seus irmãos do infinito o quanto antes, para que pudesse alertá-los do perigo que os rondava na forma de um treinador pokémon.

Não muito longe dali, em um dos cais da cidade, um grupo grande portando mochilas imensas, havia acabado de chegar. As roupas de turista eram um disfarce para que pudessem se misturar dentre os verdadeiros turistas que visitavam Alto Mare.

Eles faziam parte de um dos grupos de Elite da Equipe Rocket e que era liderado por Aporo (Archer), que apesar de ser um alto Executivo da organização criminosa internacional, solicitou aquela missão pessoalmente ao pedi-la para Sakaki (Giovanni), pois, desejava ardentemente dar ao seu superior um pokémon lendário de presente, visando aplacá-lo, sendo que eles eram um dos vários grupos que haviam sido enviados para várias regiões e que eram formados por agentes de alto nível, cuja função era caçar lendários.

Portanto, para cumprir com a sua missão, os grupos possuíam pokémons poderosos no nível cem e com moveset poderosos, visando derrubar qualquer lendário. Ou seja, eram grupos altamente seletos dentro da Equipe Rocket e a meta era capturar a maior quantidade de lendários possíveis. Somente os melhores agentes e igualmente leais a Sakaki, faziam parte desses grupos, espalhados pelo mundo.

\- Aporo-sama, será que é mesmo verdade que os lendários chamados Latios e Latias, os pokémons do infinito, se encontram nessa ilha?

\- Não há dúvidas quanto a isso. Essa ilha tem uma lenda sobre pokémons heróis que também são guardiões. As descrições batem com Latios e Latias. Claro, há sempre a hipótese de ser apenas uma lenda, como tantas outras. Mas, mesmo que soe como uma lenda, o nosso honorável líder, Sakaki-sama, ordenou que investigássemos. Tudo o que desejo é ofertar um lendário para ele. Ou quem sabe, dois? Quanto mais lendários ele possuir, maior será o seu poder. Vamos!

Nisso, eles consentem e passam a segui-lo, enquanto eles ligavam os seus respectivos dispositivos em seus pulsos.

Longe dali, N, Kashin e Yuukishin, procuravam desesperadamente por Manaphy e conforme andavam entre a multidão, acabam ouvindo duas pessoas, conversando entre si. Um homem e uma mulher.

O homem visava confortar com as suas palavras, aquela que estava ao seu lado:

\- Não se preocupe. Ele vai cumprir com a promessa que fez para nós.

A mulher continuava preocupada e fala, exibindo nervosismo em sua voz:

\- E se ele capturar ambos? Nós só permitirmos o Latios. A Latias não pode ser capturada em hipótese nenhuma. Precisamos de um deles, pelo menos. E se ele resolver capturar ambos?

\- Não acho que ele vai descumprir o acordo. Vendemos apenas o Latios para ele. A Latias, não. Ela é bem inocente e será fácil enganá-la, mas, o Latios não. É impossível enganá-lo. Inclusive, ele nunca confiou em nós. Latias também não confia, mas pode ser manipulada facilmente se o Latios não estiver perto dela.

\- Eu espero que, de fato, ele só capture o Latios. Eu fico preocupada, pois ambos sempre estão juntos.

\- Isso não vai ocorrer, fique tranquila. E se isso ocorrer, eu tenho isso aqui para desfazermos a venda. – nisso, ele mostra uma arma – Ele nunca me deixou na mão.

\- Verdade. Eles nunca desconfiaram de como Vongore (Lorenzo) e Kanon (Bianca) morreram para que pudéssemos tomar o lugar deles, certo? Você é muito bom, nisso.

\- Eu sei.

A mulher fica pensativa e depois, fala, exibindo preocupação em seu semblante:

\- E se não conseguirmos enganar a Latias? Claro, ela é inocente e por isso, pode ser facilmente manipulada. Mas, suponhamos que ela decida não ficar aqui, pois, deseja procurá-lo ou por não acreditar totalmente em nós?

Ele sorri malignamente, falando:

\- Simples. Arranjaremos um pokémon de alto nível com um golpe super efetivo e igualmente poderoso. Há treinadores que alugam os seus pokémons. Aí, com Ultraballs, iremos captura-la. Quando ela estiver distraída, faremos um ataque surpresa. Claro, somente iremos fazer isso em último caso, se notarmos que ela está desconfiada ou caso deseje procurar o irmão.

A mulher fica aliviada e fala, sorrindo:

\- Verdade. Eu me esqueci do aluguel de pokémons.

Nisso, eles olham para os lados, preocupados que alguém tenha ouvido a conversa deles, até que ficam aliviados e se afastam, pois haviam murmurado bem baixo e por isso, nenhum humano conseguiria ouvi-los.

Porém, eles não sabiam que havia dois pokémons na forma humana e com uma excelente audição, que haviam escutado claramente a conversa deles. Não era como a audição de um Marill, por exemplo, mas era bom o suficiente para ouvir nitidamente aquela conversa, como se estivessem ao lado deles.

Então, Kashin e Yuukishin conta que ouviram, com o jovem comentando, enquanto ficava pensativo:

\- Eles disseram Latios e Latias, né? Não são os irmãos da Mizuko-chan? Ela comentou várias vezes sobre eles.

\- Um treinador capaz de capturar lendários... Algo assim é preocupante. Ele deve ter pokemons poderosos para fazer esse trabalho. Mizuko-chan corre muito risco! – Yuukishin exclama, preocupado – Ela pode ser capturada, se assumir a sua forma verdadeira.

\- Precisamos encontra-la o quanto antes e depois, devemos avisar esses lendários, para salvá-los. – Kashin comenta.

\- Provavelmente, ela deve estar próxima de alguma fonte de água no local, Kashin-san. – N comenta pensativo.

\- Verdade. Ela iria procurar instintivamente a água! – Yuukishin exclama esperançoso.

\- De fato, somente a água daria algum conforto a ela. - Kashin comenta pensativo.

\- Vou ver no GPS algum local com água perto de onde ela estava. – N comenta, pegando o seu celular, sendo que entra no programa e passa a procurar fontes de água.

Então, após alguns minutos, o jovem fala:

\- Eu achei uma boa fonte de água, próxima de onde ela estava. Provavelmente, deve ter caminhado até lá. Podemos ir nessa, mais perto e depois, podemos abrir o nosso campo de busca. Eu também listei possíveis lençóis freáticos próximos da superfície.

\- Isso vai ajudar a limitar as buscas. – Kashin comenta esperançoso.

\- Vou guia-los. Além disso, podemos pedir ajuda a alguns pokémons.

Nisso, N se concentra e consegue tocar o coração de um grupo de Pidgeys selvagens que se encontravam no entorno e que, prontamente, voam até o jovem, se reunindo em torno dele, que fala:

\- Precisamos da ajuda de vocês para encontrarmos uma amiga. Poderiam nos ajudar, por favor?

Eles consentem e N mostra uma foto de Mizuko, para depois, falar:

\- Se a avistarem, nos informem, por favor.

\- Pode deixar. – um deles fala em sua linguagem, seguido dos outros.

N sorri gentilmente e os afaga, para depois, falar:

\- Muito obrigado. Eu conto com vocês.

Eles consentem e voam do local em direção ao céu para começarem as buscas pelo ar, sendo que eles podiam avistar perfeitamente e com detalhes o chão, mesmo voando alto no céu.

\- Creio que precisamos procurar pelo ar, também. – Kashin comenta, olhando para o céu.

Então, ele se afasta e entra em uma viela escura.

Após se certificar que não tinha ninguém próximo dali, ele assume a sua forma verdadeira e vai até N e Mewtwo, falando:

\- Se flutuamos com o poder psíquico do Yuukishin, chamaremos demasiada atenção. Agora, um Rapidash galopando pelos céus, não. As pessoas podem olhar em um primeiro momento, mas, vão ignorar. Se vocês montarem no meu lombo, vão pensar que eu sou um doméstico.

\- Por medida de segurança, farei um escudo translúcido psíquico em torno de você, tou-chan. Assim, vai repelir qualquer pokéball.

\- É uma excelente ideia, Yuukishin-kun. – N fala, consentindo.

\- Vamos. – Kashin fala.

N e Mewtwo consentem, subindo no lombo de Rapidash que galopa um pouco, antes de começar a correr pelo céu, com o escudo psíquico translúcido contornando o seu corpo e após ascender para o alto, passa a seguir a orientação de N, que visualizava rotas onde tinha fontes de água e lençóis freáticos próximos à superfície.

Longe dali, após vários minutos, Mizuko havia se acalmado ao se recordar do grave perigo que rondava os seus irmãos do infinito por terem aquele treinador no encalço deles.

Portanto, sentia que devia se acalmar e priorizar os seus irmãos, pois, precisava avisá-los do perigo que corriam.

Naquele instante, Manaphy se encontrava ao lado de um dos canais de Altamare, quando sente alguém perto dela e ao virar na direção que sentia a presença, Latias surge, assumindo uma forma ilusória humana, exibindo surpresa em seu semblante, enquanto murmurava, se comunicando mentalmente com ela:

"É Manaphy, a princesa do mar?"

\- Latias onee-chan! Sim.

"Essa forma... não é como a ilusão que eu possuo."

\- É um corpo semelhante ao dos humanos. Eu não posso ser capturada nessa forma! Fico feliz em conhecê-la, pessoalmente!

"Eu também fico feliz em conhecê-la!"

Nisso, Mizuko nota outra presença e olha para o lado de Latias e ao estreitar os olhos, avista algo e pergunta em tom de confirmação:

\- É o onii-chan, Latios?

Ele fica surpreso que ela o visse, mesmo com a camuflagem que usava a refração da luz e consente, decidindo se tornar visível.

Então, ela se lembra do treinador que se chocou contra ela e exclama desesperada:

\- Tem um treinador que está atrás de um de vocês!

Os irmãos se entreolham e exibem preocupação, sendo que ouvem uma voz:

\- Finalmente encontrei o Latios! Use Dark Void!

O treinador do Darkai não havia visto Mizuko, que fica desesperada ao ouvir aquela voz.

Porém, ela consegue conter o seu desespero, enquanto se recordava do treinamento que fazia com Kashin e Yuukishin.

Manaphy invoca os seus poderes, concentrando poder tipo Water, fazendo surgir, de repente, uma onda gigantesca atrás de Takuto e do lendário, com eles virando para trás, fazendo assim com que o lendário parasse de concentrar poder tipo Dark e como foram surpreendidos pela onda imensa, eles foram engolfados, sendo que Manaphy cria, em seguida, uma forte correnteza que os arrasta para longe.

Aproveitando que ambos eram tragados pela correnteza violenta, ela pega no pulso de Latias e na pata de Latios, os puxando do local, enquanto exclamava:

\- Não posso detê-los por muito tempo! Vou levá-los até o onii-chan, ojii-chan e o tou-chan!

Os irmãos se recuperam, com Latios voltando a ficar camuflado, enquanto Latias exclamava desesperada, sendo que os lendários falavam via mente entre eles e com Manaphy:

"Temos nossos guardiões! Mesmo não gostando do Hiro e da Rumiko, devemos ir até eles! Eles precisam saber disso!"

"Eu me pergunto como ele sabia onde estávamos – Latios comenta com evidente preocupação em seu semblante, compartilhando a sua voz entre Latias e Manaphy, enquanto surgia em sua mente a desconfiança para os seus guardiões, atuais – Há muitos canais em Altamare. Eu não acho que foi uma coincidência a presença daquele humano bastardo nesse canal, em específico."

Manaphy comenta, pensativa, enquanto fugia com os seus irmãos:

\- Ele tinha alguns papeis e eles tinham desenhos. Ele se referiu a mapas. Eu me lembro das palavras dele, que eram _"Aqueles bastardos... Eu paguei o valor que eles me pediram pelo Lendário. Portanto, eles deveriam fornecer um mapa descente dos locais onde posso encontrá-lo!"_.

Latias fica confusa, pois, não conseguia compreender a traição brutal que eles haviam sofrido, enquanto que Latios, o mais velho, arregala os olhos, sendo que compreendeu naquele instante, como o treinador sabia onde eles estavam e ao constatar os culpados por sua quase captura, ele exibe um olhar furioso.

Afinal, os únicos que conheciam os locais que eles podiam estar era o Líder do templo, Hiro Mashima, e a guardiã deles, Rumiko Takahashi, que ascenderam a esses cargos, após a morte de Vongore e sua neta Kanon. Somente eles podiam dar tal informação privilegiada e mapas.

O lendário confessava que não estava surpreso com essa hipótese, pois ele nunca confiou neles, como confiava em Vongore (Lorenzo) e Kanon (Bianca), a guardiã anterior deles e cuja aparência, Latias continuava assumindo.

"Malditos!" – Latios exclama, enfurecido.

"Onii-chan?" – Latias pergunta com evidente confusão em seu semblante, pois, ainda não conseguira digerir a cruel traição que haviam sofrido daqueles que deveriam protegê-los, após se dedicarem a Altamare como heróis da cidade.

Suspirando, enquanto corriam, Latios decide explicar de forma que Latias compreendesse o que havia ocorrido, sabendo o quanto seria brutal a ela, pois, era um lado dos homens que ele desejava que ela nunca tivesse conhecido.

Afinal, seria o fim de grande parte de sua inocência e isso era algo demasiadamente triste, para ele.

Após, fazê-la compreender com exatidão como o treinador sabia sobre eles, Latias fica estarrecida, para não dizer, chocada, com tal revelação, passando a chorar em um pranto mudo, pois, mesmo não se sentido totalmente segura com a sua guardiã atual e com o líder do templo que assumiu, após a morte de Vongore, ela nunca imaginou que eles venderiam um deles a um treinador.

"Precisamos ter certeza, onii-chan." – Latias comenta em um fio de voz, enquanto chorava, pois era uma verdade demasiadamente cruel para lidar, naquele instante, devido a inocência dela.

Latios revira os olhos e fala:

"Eu não tenho qualquer dúvida. Você sempre foi, demasiadamente, inocente. É arriscado irmos até eles. Aquele bastardo pode estar nos esperando nos jardins. Por sorte, a Manaphy os deteve, momentaneamente. Não pretendo entrar em um combate contra o Darkai, pois, eu sou plenamente ciente de que perderia a batalha, ainda mais pelo fato dele ter um treinador o orientando durante a contenda. Seria um confronto injusto desde o início."

\- O onii-chan Yuukishin tem como verificar isso.

Então, os irmãos lendários se entreolham e Latias pergunta, contatando a mente da Manaphy:

"Quem é esse Yuukishin?"

\- É um pokémon tipo Psychic muito poderoso. O meu tou-chan me adotou. Ele é um Rapidash veterano. Eles ficam na forma humana para não correrem o risco de serem capturados. Quase que eu me revelo para aquele humano perverso.

Então, quando eles viram uma esquina, avistam uma sombra no alto e uma voz que ordenava:

\- Use Dark Pulse!


	137. Perseguidor implacável

**Notas do Autor**

O trio de lendários se encontra...

Latias e Latias estão...

Manaphy tem que...

Takuto decide...

O grupo da Equipe Rocket se encontra...

 **Capítulo 137 - Perseguidor implacável**

Os três só tem tempo de verem uma espécie de rajada em forma de ondas enegrecidas e concentradas que atinge todos eles, embora fosse mais focado em Latios, que acaba desfazendo a sua invisibilidad que sofre mais danos, enquanto que Latias continuava na forma ilusória humana, com Manaphy sendo atirada contra uma parede.

\- Vai, Ultraball!

Nisso, os três avistam um objeto redondo amarelo com detalhes negros avançando em Latios e mesmo sentindo dor, Manaphy consegue correr e fica na frente dele, interceptando a Ultraball.

O objeto se choca nela e não abre, graças a sua forma humana, enquanto caía no chão.

Takuto, que estava encharcado, desce do Darkai e murmura:

\- Então, é uma simples humana... – ele fica aliviado por ela ter sobrevivido ao ataque, pois, não desejava responder por assassinato – Achei que era um pokémon disfarçado de humano. Pelo visto, é só uma psíquica. Por isso, conseguiu manipular a água. Saia da frente deles!

\- Não! – ela exclama, estendendo os braços, sendo que estava preocupada que não conseguisse convocar a água próxima dali em tempo hábil.

\- Impertinente... – Takuto murmura – Posso prendê-la em uma camada gelo. Assim, você ficará quietinha, enquanto capturo o Latios. Ele é mais poderoso do que a Latias.

A lendária que estava ferida e na forma humana que era uma ilusão, fica estarrecida, enquanto ele falava ao olhar para ela:

\- Eu sei que é a Latias. É inútil exibir essa forma. Mas não se preocupe. Eu quero apenas o Latios como escravo.

Latias assume a forma pokémon e fica na frente do seu irmão, flutuando de forma débil, enquanto concentrava os seus poderes, sendo que Latios exclama em pensamento:

"Fuja, imouto!"

"Não vou fugir, onii-chan!" – ela exclama, olhando com determinação para o seu irmão.

Mesmo sem ouvir a conversa mental deles, Takuto tem uma ideia do que falavam entre si e gargalha cruelmente, falando:

\- Que cena comovente! – ele exclama em um tom sarcástico - Mas, como são pokémons, vocês sabem que a única utilidade que possuem é servir aos humanos como escravos. Latios deveria ficar orgulhoso. Sou um dos treinadores mais poderosos do mundo! Ser escravo de alguém como eu, é uma honra, a meu ver.

"Bastardo!" – Latios exclama em pensamento, enquanto gerenciava a dor pungente que o tomava pelo golpe super efetivo.

O lendário exibe a mais pura fúria em seus olhos, fuzilando Takuto com o seu olhar, enquanto rosnava, sendo que o treinador estreita os olhos e fala em um tom indignado:

\- Isso é forma de olhar para o seu futuro mestre? Vou lhe ensinar a ser submisso, Latios e terei muito prazer em fazer isso, com a ajuda da Ultraball. Vê-lo subjugado será muito prazeroso. – ele fala com um sorriso maligno, fazendo surgir calafrios de medo nos três lendários.

Então, o treinador sente uma gota de água caindo no seu ombro e ao olhar para cima, vê um volume de água imenso que desaba sobre ele e Darkai, surpreendendo ambos, pois, Takuto estava concentrado apenas em olhar para Latios e Latias. Por isso, não havia percebido o leve brilho que contornava o corpo da Manaphy, que após pegá-los em seu vórtice de água, procura jogá-los para longe dali.

Porém, o outro lendário, sobre ordens do seu mestre, consegue escapar da armadilha de água, deixando a lendária estarrecida e igualmente, desesperada, pois, o que ela mais temia, aconteceu. A quantidade de água que reuniu não foi suficiente para detê-los.

\- Darkai, use Icebeam naquela psíquica! – ele exclama, sendo que estava nas costas de Darkai – O frio do gelo irá impedir a concentração dos seus poderes psíquicos!

O lendário lança um raio de gelo nela, a congelando da cintura para baixo, para depois, o treinador descer das costas do Darkai, que se encontrava subjugado a ele.

\- Agora, posso capturá-lo sem ninguém para me atrapalhar. Use Dark Pulse neles!

Darkai usa as ondas negras em forma de uma rajada contra Latios e Latias, sendo que a lendário tipo Dragon/Psychic, concentra poder tipo Dragon e lança o seu ataque Dragon Pulse contra Darkai.

Os ataques se chocam e ambos começam a disputar a supremacia do confronto, com um ataque tentando suprimir o outro, visando atingir o perdedor do embate, sendo que Latias é pressionada pelo ataque do lendário do pesadelo, que começa a suprimir o ataque Dragon Pulse.

Afinal, além de Darkai estar em um nível elevado, ele estava equipado com o item Wise Glasses, que aumentava o poder do seu ataque especial em dez por cento, além de se encontrar com cem por cento de sua energia, pois, o seu treinador usou um Super Potion nele, após ele sofrer o ataque anterior da Manaphy, enquanto que a pokémon lendária tipo Dragon/Psychic, se encontrava ferida e consequentemente, enfraquecida, com o seu ataque não possuindo em sua totalidade o seu poder inicial.

Latias perde no embate contra Darkai e após, o seu ataque ser subjugado, o Dark Pulse avança contra os Guardiões do infinito, ao mesmo tempo em que Latios concentrava o seu poder para usar o movimento Protect.

Uma explosão imensa envolve ambos, com Takuto exclamando, animado:

\- Tome isso, bastarda!

Então, dentre a densa nuvem de fumaça, surge o ataque Dragon Pulse em forma de um pulso de energia azulada que atinge Darkai, fazendo-o despencar alguns metros em direção ao chão e como o ataque foi inesperado, o treinador ficou estarrecido e por isso, não ordenou a esquiva.

Ao se refazer do ataque surpresa, ele torce os punhos e range os dentes, pensando consigo mesmo:

"O ataque do meu Darkai foi certeiro. Provavelmente, um deles usou o Protect. Por isso, conseguiram anular o dano do ataque, permitindo que revidassem consecutivamente. Afinal, enquanto um deles usava o movimento Protect para protegê-los do ataque super efetivo, o outro concentrava poder para atacar o meu Darkai."

A fumaça se dissipa ainda mais, para revelar mais um Dragon Pulse contra o lendário do pesadelo, juntamente com uma rajada potente de luz que era o ataque de Latios, o Luster Purge.

\- Desvie!

Enquanto Darkai desviava habilmente dos ataques, Takuto havia planejado deter o movimento Protect ao planejar uma estratégia para que o seu pokémon atingisse ambos, após a dispersão da nuvem de poeira que envolvia, anteriormente, os guardiões do infinito.

Portanto, ele pega duas ultraballs e as lança contra os Guardiões do infinito, os surpreendendo, fazendo com que ambos fossem sugados pelo dispositivo e mesmo que fosse uma visão assustadora para a Manaphy, ela decidiu continuar concentrando os seus poderes, orando ao seu pai, Arceus, para que conseguisse terminar o que havia planejado, antes que fosse tarde demais.

\- Darkai, use Dark Pulse! Concentre o ataque no Latios!

Mizuko fica surpresa pelo comando dado ao seu outro irmão, até que percebe o plano do treinador bastardo, a seu ver, pois, ele desejava impedir que um deles usasse o Protect.

Afinal, era sabido que os pokémons saíam levemente desorientados, pelo menos, por alguns segundos, após se libertarem da tentativa de captura.

Então, enquanto Darkai concentrava poder tipo Dark, os irmãos do infinito saem das Ultraballs e aqueles breves segundos de desorientação, fez com que o lendário do pesadelo conseguisse atingir ambos com o seu ataque super efetivo, os atirando para trás, fazendo eles se chocarem no solo a alguns metros de onde se encontravam, anteriormente, com os seus corpos sendo arrastados no chão por mais alguns metros, antes que parassem por completo, sendo visíveis os danos intensos nos Guardiões do infinito, principalmente, no Latios.

Nesse interim, suprimindo o medo que desejava tomá-la, enquanto anulava o seu desespero frente ao ataque avassalador que os seus irmãos receberam, com ambos se encontrando demasiadamente debilitados, principalmente o Latios, Manaphy continuava concentrando os seus poderes, pois, o gelo não a incomodava em decorrência do fato dela ser um pokémon tipo Water e não uma humana.

Ademais, ela era plenamente ciente de que os seus irmãos não conseguiriam se libertar da captura da Ultraball, novamente, principalmente o Latios por exibir mais danos do que a Latias.

Manaphy agradecia mentalmente pelo treinamento que teve, pois, lembrava perfeitamente do que aprendeu com o seu pai e irmão em seus treinamentos, sendo que era ciente de que era a única em condições de enfrentar aquele humano.

Afinal, como ele julgava, erroneamente, que ela era uma humana, havia dosado e muito os seus ataques ao mesmo tempo em que os concentrava em Latios, enquanto que Latias somente sofria danos de forma indireta, pois o alvo dele sempre era o lendário.

O plano de Manaphy consistia em usar as várias poças de água que eram remanescentes do seu ataque anterior, pois, havia criado uma estratégia ao ver que ainda tinha água no local e que mesmo sendo em pouca quantidade, seria muito útil, desde que fosse usada da forma correta.

Então, enquanto os outros lendários lutavam contra o Darkai, ela havia terminado de manipular a água das poças, as moldando para se tornarem projéteis redondos, tomando o devido cuidado de pegar fragmentos de pedra ou outros objetos ao levar a água até eles, antes de formar os projeteis, para garantir mais danos ao usar algo sólido e após se certificar que conseguiu criar projeteis suficientes para por o seu plano em prática, ela sorri vitoriosa.

Afinal, iria concentrar o seu ataque no humano para salvar os seus irmãos, sendo que não perderia tempo atacando Darkai, pois, havia notado que ele somente se mexia sobre ordens de Takuto. Logo, se incapacitasse, nem que fosse temporariamente, o treinador dele, este não faria qualquer movimento.

Ademais, ela não tinha certeza se conseguiria enfrentar Darkai, adicionando o fato de que ele era o seu irmão, também.

Inclusive, mesmo não se sentindo muito bem perto dele, não deseja feri-lo.

Mizuko passa a sorrir de forma vitoriosa ao ver que havia criado todos os projéteis necessários para salvar os seus irmãos da captura, impedindo assim, que se tornassem escravos do humano ordinário, a seu ver.

Então, quando Takuto pegou outra Ultraball para jogar em Latios, Manaphy começa a atacá-lo impiedosamente, concentrando o seu ataque somente no treinador que sente, abruptamente, dores violentas no corpo, pois todos os projéteis avançavam contra ele, o atingindo e enquanto lutava para compreender o que estava acontecendo, um destes projéteis atingiu a sua cabeça, sendo um que tinha uma pedra em seu núcleo, o fazendo sentir uma dor lacerante, enquanto caia de costas no chão, acabando por ganhar uma segunda concussão na cabeça, pois, a primeira foi da pedrada, através de um projétil de água.

Com o impacto duplo, ele fica inconsciente, sendo que Darkai apenas observou os projeteis e confessou que sentia certo prazer ao vê-lo naquele estado.

Ao mesmo tempo, Mizuko faz um grupo de projeteis atingirem o gelo que a prendia, o fragmentando em vários pontos, com a lendária conseguindo sair da sua prisão de gelo que foi fragmentada, para depois, passar ao lado de Darkai, que conforme esperado por ela, não faz nenhum movimento.

Ela pega alguns papeis que eram mapas, com alguns deles contendo inscrições.

Ao encontrar a pokéball do lendário do pesadelo, ela pergunta ao mesmo, enquanto percebia que o humano não tinha mais nenhum pokémon:

\- Se eu quebrar esse objeto, você não irá nos atacar?

\- Por que faria isso? O meu problema é com a Cresselia, pois, pode proporcionar os sonhos. Não tenho nada pessoal contra os meus irmãos, os Guardiões do infinito.

Ela o observa atentamente, procurando a verdade em seus olhos, com o lendário do pesadelo, falando:

\- Eu vou adorar atormentar esse bastardo em seus sonhos, ou melhor, pesadelos, que eu irei proporcionar. – ele fala o final com um sorriso maligno.

Ela sentia a veracidade em suas palavras e por causa disso, após, pegar o receptáculo que o subjugava à Takuto, ela o atira violentamente contra o chão, abaixo da espécie de plataforma que se encontravam, fazendo o objeto quebrar com o impacto contra o solo.

Ao sentir o fim da subjugação do objeto, ele gargalha gostosamente e fala, olhando na direção do seu ex-treinador inconsciente, exibindo um sorriso sádico, enquanto concentrava os seus poderes:

\- Vamos ter lindos pesadelos?

Antes que se afastasse, ela fala com evidente preocupação em seu semblante:

\- Eu recomendo que você abandone esse local o quanto antes. Não é seguro ficar aqui. Com certeza, há vários treinadores e a batalha pode ter chamado à atenção de algum treinador.

\- Não conseguiria me afastar, sem me vingar dele.

\- Você que sabe...

Então, ela vai até os seus irmãos para ajuda-los a se afastarem do local, sendo que Latias assume a forma ilusória humana para ajudá-la a levar Latios, que fora coberto por uma espécie de tecido velho e esfarrapado que estava jogado próximo dali, visando ocultá-lo dos treinadores que se encontravam na cidade, uma vez que ele estava demasiadamente enfraquecido e por causa disso, não conseguia usar a refração da luz para se ocultar e mesmo a Latias, lutava arduamente para manter a ilusão da forma humana.

Eles procuram abandonar o quanto antes do local, com Mizuko os levando por rotas longe das outras pessoas, embora fosse impossível manter-se afastado por completo de outros humanos por causa da festividade na cidade, enquanto que a Manaphy orava a Arceus para que nenhuma das parcas pessoas que eles tiveram que passar nas rotas mais afastadas da aglomeração, não estranhasse o que elas puxavam, pois, haviam visto que muitos deles eram treinadores e isso fez o sangue do trio gelar.

Enquanto isso, longe dali, Darkai se encontrava torturando o seu ex-treinador, fazendo o mesmo ter pesadelos terríveis com os seus medos mais profundos e muitos destes, esquecidos, pelo menos, até aquele instante, quando ouve várias vozes, atrás dele:

\- Accelgor, use Bug Buzz!

\- Mr. Mime, use Dazzling Gleam!

\- Scolipede, use Megahorn!

\- Blaziken, use Focus Blast!

\- Lopunny, use Focus Blast!

\- Ninjask, use X-Scissor!

\- Gallade, use Close Combat!

\- Gardevoir, use Moonblast!

\- Whimsicott, use Moonblast!

Então, antes que o lendário pudesse cogitar a hipótese de fugir, ele sente o primeiro impacto e depois, os outros ataques super efetivos que o atingem consecutivamente e sumariamente, o atirando com violência contra um muro há vários metros do local, fazendo o mesmo colapsar, levantando uma densa nuvem de detritos e de pó, fazendo as pessoas atrás do muro, fugirem desesperadas do local, acabando por surgir o caos.

Como Darkai estava inconsciente dentre os escombros, uma ultraball é atirada contra ele que é sugado, com a luz piscando por vários minutos, até que faz um som e emite um brilho, indicando o sucesso da captura, após a Ultraball subjugá-lo.

Aporo (Archer) se aproxima e pega a Ultraball dele, sendo que exclama, sorrindo para os demais:

\- Nós conseguimos um lendário para o nosso chefe!

Nisso, os outros comemoram, sendo que um deles se aproxima e pergunta para o seu líder, apontando Takuto com o polegar, sendo que o treinador se encontrava caído no chão e havia parado de se debater, pois, os pesadelos haviam cessado:

\- O que faremos com aquele homem?

O alto executivo da Equipe Rocket se aproxima dele, sendo que os demais fazem o mesmo, após recolherem os seus pokémons.

Então, ele fala, após, identificá-lo:

\- Pelo visto, achamos o Takuto. Devemos informar isso ao grupo que o estava caçando por ele ter um lendário em sua posse. Assim, podem ajudar outros grupos que estão caçando treinadores que possuem lendários.

\- Esses treinadores não passam de presas para a Equipe Rocket, pois, eles facilitam o nosso trabalho. Basta roubamos os lendários deles, após, matá-los.

\- Sim. Isso facilita o nosso trabalho... Quem diria, hein? Ele vivia se gabando de ter um lendário em sua posse. Então, por algum motivo desconhecido, ele falhou em manter esse lendário subjugado e foi atacado pelo mesmo, como consequência por ter falhado em mantê-lo subjugado como seu escravo. Que fim patético! Vejam se ele tem mais pokémons.

Enquanto eles revistavam Takuto, um dos membros comenta:

\- Eu ouvi boatos de que alguns grupos estão enfrentando dificuldades em outras regiões, pois, há outras organizações criminosas regionais que estão em busca de lendários.

\- Sim. Isso é verdade. Mas não passam de organizações regionais e algumas têm até conflito com outra, da mesma região. Sakaki-sama é plenamente ciente disso e por isso, reforçou esses grupos, caso precisem entrar em confronto com membros dessas organizações criminosas regionais. Ademais, nosso poderoso líder está agindo em várias "frentes de batalha", por assim dizer, para conquistar o mundo. Ele tem cientistas desenvolvendo experimentos genéticos e biológicos, além de ter cientistas em grupos de expedições enviadas em várias missões, com agentes de alto nível para manter a segurança deles. Também está desenvolvendo o campo de armamentos, para o aperfeiçoamento e criação de armamentos poderosos. Afinal, não é indicado dependermos, apenas, dos pokémons.

Os subordinados ficam aliviados, enquanto comemoravam a atitude de seu chefe, pois, eram grupos que o idolatravam e que eram completamente fieis a ele, possuindo uma adoração cega pelo mesmo.

Então, após revistarem Takuto, não achando mais pokéballs com pokémons, pois, somente achavam pokéball vazias, um deles fala com evidente confusão em seu semblante:

\- Não tem outros pokémons.

\- Que estranho... Se ele tivesse sido roubado, porque não roubaram o Darkai? Por que iriam limitar o roubo a simples pokémons, ignorando um pokémon lendário? Afinal, é impossível que ele tivesse, apenas, o Darkai. Pelo que eu me lembro, ele tinha mais pokémons. Bem, era o que constava no dossiê sobre ele. – o alto executivo da Equipe Rocket comenta consigo mesmo, pensativo.

Então, eles ouvem sirenes da polícia que se aproximavam cada vez mais do local, sendo que Aporo ordena aos seus subordinados:

\- Peguem esse homem! Iremos torturá-lo para descobrir tudo o que ele sabe, inclusive, sobre os lendários dessa ilha. Eu sinto que conseguiremos várias informações preciosas, dele.

Então, enquanto o levantavam, eles notam um pequeno papel caindo de um dos bolsos dele, contendo a imagem de um ceifador da morte com uma foice em uma mão, usando duas cordas na cintura, contendo várias pokéballs, enquanto segurava uma pokéball na outra mão esquelética, sendo que Aporo pega o papel e após, identificar o que era o símbolo, conhecido no submundo e no mercado negro, ele ri, enquanto se afastavam do local, sendo que um subordinado comenta com visível curiosidade em seu rosto:

\- Aporo-sama... Aconteceu algo?

\- Esse é um emblema muito usado pelos Pokémon Hunter no Submundo e no Mercado negro.

\- Eles têm uma associação ou algo assim? – outro membro pergunta, enquanto se afastavam com sucesso do local.

\- Não é uma associação. É um símbolo em comum que eles usam. Se ele fosse, somente, um treinador, não teria motivo para andar com isso. É tipo um código secreto entre eles, segundo algumas pesquisas que fizemos. Isso explica o fato dele ter um lendário e se, de fato, ele é um Pokémon Hunter, precisamos arrancar todas as informações que ele possui. Os Pokémon Hunter tem muitas informações privilegiadas. Com certeza, conseguiremos dados valiosos e como teve um lendário, ele deve possuir um status considerável entre os Pokémon Hunter. Vou contatar o nosso líder supremo.

Nisso, os outros ficam animados ao saberem que além de darem um lendário ao chefe deles, eles iriam fornecer informações valiosas através de seu prisioneiro.

Após se afastarem o suficientemente do local, eles percebem vários policiais que observavam atentamente a multidão, pois, desejavam encontrar os culpados pela destruição, sendo que Aporo começa a pensar em uma forma de passar por eles, sem ser batalhando, para não atrapalhar a missão deles naquela ilha.


	138. O plano de Aporo

**Notas da Autora**

Aporo e os outros agentes da Equipe Rocket...

Enquanto isso, Manaphy, Latios e Latias se encontram...

Mizuko decide...

 **Capítulo 138 - O plano de Aporo**

Então, após criar um plano para passar pelos policiais, Aporo ordena a um dos seus subordinados:

\- Compre algumas garrafas da bebida mais forte que eles têm e traga para cá.

Sem questionar o seu líder, ele consente, sendo que o alto executivo se dirige a outros dois subordinados:

\- O ajudem. Quanto a você – ele aponta para outro subordinado – Compre roupas que um turista iria usar. Precisamos trocar as roupas dele. Ele precisa vestir o mesmo tipo de roupa que vestimos.

Prontamente, eles consentem e se afastam, se encontrando com o outro agente que havia entrado em uma loja de bebidas, enquanto que outro se dirigia a uma loja de roupas.

Após, alguns minutos, eles retornavam com várias garrafas, enquanto o grupo questionava mentalmente qual era o plano de Aporo, ao mesmo tempo, que outro subordinado trazia roupas semelhantes a aquelas que eles usavam.

\- Primeiro, troquem a roupa dele e joguem a roupa que ele tinha, naquela lixeira. Depois, derrubem um pouco do conteúdo de uma das garrafas nesse Pokémon Hunter, disfarçado de treinador. Mas, procurem derrubar no pescoço e tórax, despejando um pouco na boca dele, também. Depois, todos devem derrubar um pouco da bebida em vocês mesmos, no mesmo local que derrubaram nele, além de umedecerem, levemente, as suas bocas na bebida. Alguém aqui tem problemas em lidar com álcool, mesmo em pequena quantidade? – ele olha para os seus subordinados que negam com a cabeça - Ótimo. Em seguida, vocês devem fingir que estão demasiadamente bêbados ao ponto de andarem cambaleantes, sendo que devem rir alto, como se tivessem acabado de sair de um bar, após, ficarem bebendo a noite toda. Procurem simular uma voz empastada em álcool. Também devem falar assuntos desconexos, pois, devem fingir estarem tão bêbados que sequer conseguem formular uma linha racional de pensamentos. O segredo é fingirmos com perfeição para ludibriá-los.

Eles ficam surpresos e depois, consentem animados com o plano dele, com um deles, falando:

\- Entendi! Os policiais vão pensar que ficamos bebendo a noite toda.

\- Sim. Além disso, se estivemos demasiadamente bêbados, inclusive para simular que o nosso "amigo" – ele fala amigo entre aspas usando os dedos – ficou tão bêbado que está inconsciente, dificilmente vão cogitar que nós somos responsáveis pelo que aconteceu, pois, em tese, estaríamos demasiadamente bêbados e por isso, não conseguiríamos dar qualquer ordem a um pokémon, da forma como ordenamos lá atrás, porque estaríamos com a voz empapada em álcool. Portanto, nossa simulação de estarmos bêbados em demasia irá contrariar qualquer testemunho. Afinal, as nossas ordens foram dadas de forma clara e firme, algo que seria impossível para alguém excessivamente bêbado, fazer. Mesmo assim, há uma chance remota deles desconfiarem. Portanto, mantenham as suas pokéballs acessíveis, de modo que seja fácil lança-las e mantenham as suas armas ao seu alcance, também.

Eles consentem e fazem isso, ajeitando as suas pokéballs e consequentemente, as suas armas escondidas sobre as roupas, para depois, derrubarem um pouco de álcool em sua pele e roupa, além de umedecerem a boca, com alguns decidindo que iriam segurar uma garrafa para dar mais ênfase à bebedeira.

Então, após se preparem, fingindo que carregavam um amigo que dormiu por estar demasiadamente bêbado, enquanto se encontravam impregnados com o forte cheiro do álcool, ajudando na veracidade no teatro deles, eles saem para a rua, se misturando dentre a multidão, passando perto dos policiais, começando a simular que estavam bêbados ao rirem alto, com alguns deles carregando garrafas, parcialmente vazias em suas mãos, enquanto gesticulavam demasiadamente, falando coisas desconexas, sendo que procuravam fingir que a voz estava empastada em álcool, fazendo questão de andarem de forma cambaleante, agindo como um grupo de amigos que ficaram bebendo a noite toda.

Longe do local onde se encontravam os agentes da Equipe Rocket, Manaphy, Latios e Latias, acabam chegando a um beco sem saída, sendo que Latias também não se encontrava em melhores condições, pois, lutava arduamente contra a inconsciência que desejava engolfá-la, enquanto amparava o seu irmão que se encontrava em um estado extremamente debilitado ao ponto de oscilar, constantemente, entre a consciência e a inconsciência.

Afinal, ao contrário de Manaphy que era tipo Water, os dois Dark Pulse que sofreram, haviam sido devastadores aos guardiões do infinito, dando o dobro do dano regular por que um dos tipos deles era Psychic, fazendo com que os danos fossem muito mais intensos e devastadores do que foi com Mizuko, embora Latios tenha recebido a maior parte dos danos, pois, ele foi o foco do ataque de Darkai, sobre ordens de Takuto (Tobias).

Mesmo assim, Latias havia sofrido muitos danos por ter sido atingida de forma indireta e por isso, estava lutando contra a inconsciência, sendo o mesmo para o Latios, que se encontrava em um estado mais debilitado, ainda.

Então, Manaphy, que também estava ferida, mas bem menos do que os seus outros dois irmãos, escuta sons de passos se aproximando e que depois, corriam na direção deles, se aproximando cada vez mais, fazendo Mizuko e Latias ficarem apavoradas.

Latios também estava com medo, mas, como era o mais velho, sentia que era o seu dever defendê-las, pois o pensamento comum a eles era de que algum treinador no caminho ou mais de um, pelo som de passos, havia percebido o lendário embaixo da coberta esfarrapada e decidiram caçá-lo.

Ao ficar na frente delas, Latios fala mentalmente a ambas, tendo dificuldade, inclusive, para manter o seu voo, sendo visível o seu estado extremamente debilitado, se tornando suscetível a ser capturado:

"Manaphy-chan, leve Latias-chan, daqui. Você não está em condições de levar nós dois. Salve-a, por favor. Os bastardos devem ter me reconhecido de alguma forma e por isso, estão me caçando. Que, pelo menos, a Latias-chan seja livre. Vou procurar ganhar tempo para vocês fugirem."

"Não! Onii-chan! Eu não vou deixá-lo!" – Latias exclama desesperada.

\- Não fale isso, onii-chan! Manaphy vai salvá-los! Estamos perto de uma fonte de água. Eu sinto essa água. Vou atacar qualquer um que ouse se aproximar de nós!

"E se eles tiverem algum pokémon tipo Water, Grass ou Eletric? Seu ataque de água pode não provocar quase dano ou se voltar contra você, se for liberado uma descarga elétrica na água, por exemplo. Eu acredito que você deve sofrer danos dobrados, mesmo na forma humana."

Manaphy bufa as bochechas e fala, ficando de pé, se posicionando na frente dele:

\- Eu não sinto dano dobrado nessa forma, pois, os danos são reduzidos, desde que eu não assuma a minha forma verdadeira. Aqui tem bastante água. Eu posso manipular uma quantidade imensa. Eu tive que invocar água de uma distância considerável onde estávamos anteriormente e isso impediu que o meu ataque de manipulação da água fosse violento o suficiente para arrastá-lo do local com eficácia, como havia planejado previamente. Mas, nesse local, há um reservatório de água imenso embaixo de nossos pés e se tiver esses pokémons, basta eu concentrar o meu ataque nos treinadores deles. Afinal, se você conseguir neutralizar o treinador, você irá neutralizar o pokémon. Isso é fato e mesmo se houver alguma rara exceção entre eles, eu vou ter que concentrar no pokémon que decidir me atacar por si mesmo. Pelo menos, estará lutando sozinho, sem receber orientação durante a batalha.

"E se tiver um treinador desses, entre eles? – Latios pergunta, exibindo preocupação em seu semblante – Afinal, mesmo que neutralize o treinador, não irá evitar a batalha, sendo que ouvi boatos referentes à pokémons que adoram o seu treinador. Esses boatos comentam que este pokémon pode realizar milagres em virtude do amor e da felicidade que sentem pelo seu treinador. O impossível se torna possível. Não será uma batalha usual, mesmo se o pokémon não receber qualquer orientação."

\- Um treinador que possuí o amor e admiração do seu pokémon ao mesmo tempo que permite que ele se mova sozinho, o tratando como companheiro de equipe e não como escravo, como usualmente acontece, é algo demasiadamente raro, sendo que eles não são ordenados e sim, orientados durante a batalha ao contrário dos outros. Logo, em decorrência da demasiada raridade desses treinadores, eu duvido muito que tenha algum treinador desse tipo dentre o grupo que está se dirigindo até esse local. Afinal, esse tipo de treinador, dificilmente irá desejar ir atrás de um pokémon que está fugindo por se encontrar debilitado, pois, normalmente, eles amam e respeitam os pokémons, não os tratando como algo, mesmo os selvagens.

"Você pode acabar matando eles, se usar o seu poder em plenitude. Afinal, os humanos são demasiadamente fracos e em decorrência desse fato, torna-se difícil não feri-los, inclusive, mortalmente. Portanto, há grandes chances de você matar eles, se ataca-los com todo o seu poder." – Latias comenta, demonstrando evidente preocupação em seu semblante.

\- Farei de tudo para salvá-los. Contra vários pokémons, a nossa chance para evitar a captura e deter esses vários pokémons, ao mesmo tempo, é neutralizando os seus treinadores e para isso, farei de tudo, sem ter qualquer hesitação. Não permitirei que vocês sejam escravizados.

Então, ela brilha e concentrando os seus poderes, faz os ladrilhos no chão chacoalharem, com os mesmos se remexendo furiosamente, sendo visível embaixo deles uma concentração enorme de água enlameada que brotava dentre os ladrilhos, como se o solo estivesse em liquefação.

Latios e Latias estão estarrecidos, enquanto Manaphy sorria com determinação, virando o rosto lateralmente para eles, enquanto falava com evidente convicção em sua voz:

\- Dessa vez, não será uma simples onda e sim, algo pior para pará-los. Não vou permitir que os meus irmãos, sejam escravizados. Portanto, não vou mais conter o meu poder, como fiz anteriormente. Os humanos verão o quão mortal pode ser a água, se eu assim desejar e que se dane o que o tou-chan disse! Não vou dosar por eles serem, apenas, humanos. Frágil ou não, irão conhecer a água em toda a sua fúria e poder! Eu prometo!

Então, após exclamar com evidente determinação em seus olhos, ela volta a olhar para frente, enquanto voltava a concentrar água no solo, sendo que usaria a lama como auxiliar, pois, aumentaria o peso da água e com isso, provocaria mais danos do que usar, somente, a água.

Afinal, ela precisava neutralizar o mais rápido possível os pokémons em virtude do estado debilitado dos Guardiões do infinito, além dela exibir ferimentos, também e a única forma de fazer isso era neutralizando o mais rápido possível os treinadores, antes que eles liberassem qualquer um dos seus pokémons ou que dessem qualquer ordem para atacá-los.

Longe de onde os lendários se encontravam, o plano de Aporo é um sucesso, pois, todos os policiais julgaram que era um grupo de turistas que exageram na bebida, principalmente, o que era carregado.

Afinal, eles acreditavam que pessoas tão bêbadas como aquelas que estavam passando perto deles, não conseguiriam ordenar um ataque, além das vozes soarem empastadas em álcool e não de forma determinada e sóbria, segundo as testemunhas.

Eles conseguiram passar pelos policiais com sucesso em virtude do fato da polícia ter poucas informações, além das vozes e dos pokémons, sendo que não possuíam uma descrição detalhada do grupo que provocou a confusão, pois, quando a parede estourou, todas as possíveis testemunhas fugiram. O máximo de dados que possuíam eram descrições vagas e os pokémons usados no ataque.

Ademais, por causa da densa nuvem de detritos que ascendeu no local, nenhuma das testemunhas viu o lendário dentre a pilha de escombros.

Enquanto isso, de volta ao local onde se encontravam Manaphy, Latios e Latias, o som de passos aumentava cada vez mais, enquanto a lendária tipo Water se preparava para fazer jorrar violentamente toda a água lamacenta embaixo deles.

Então, quando os passos chegam até o trio, Manaphy chora de felicidade, pois, eram N, Kashin e Yuukishin, que correm até ela, verificando se ela estava bem.

Então, a água no solo recua em direção ao subsolo e os ladrilhos param de se mexer, pois, o processo de liquefação cessou, sendo que Manaphy usou o seu poder para recuar a água de volta a sua origem. Ou seja, o lençol freático abaixo deles.

\- Como me acharam? – ela pergunta curiosa, enquanto se encontrava nos braços do seu pai.

\- Os Pidgeys selvagens nos ajudaram quando N pediu ajuda para eles.

Kashin fala, enquanto apontava para o alto, com ela avistando um grupo de Pidgeys que pousaram em uma árvore próxima dali, juntamente com alguns pássaros animais que se encontravam nos galhos adjacentes.

Rapidamente, N avista Latias e ao vê-la, sente o seu coração falhar uma batida, achando-a linda, para depois, se refazer ao ver que ela estava gravemente ferida.

Então, ele corre até a lendária, a auxiliando, sendo que a mesma estava fraca demais para manter a consciência e havia decidido confiar naquele jovem por ele ser amigo da Manaphy, pelo que ela compreendeu e antes que perdesse a consciência, consegue ver o olhar gentil dele e o semblante repleto de preocupação, fazendo-a corar intensamente, enquanto o seu coração falhava uma batida, para depois, mergulhar na inconsciência, caindo nos braços de N, que ao constatar os ferimentos dela, sentia uma vontade imensa de trucidar quem havia provocados tais ferimentos.

Afinal, N havia ficado fascinado pela Latias, pois achava ela linda e confessava que se sentia estranho perto dela, enquanto sentia uma fúria imensa contra aquele que ousou ferir um ser tão belo, a seu ver.

Yuukishin estava amparando o Latios, que teve um pequeno vislumbre da Mew, quando foi pego pelo outro pokémon que estava na forma humana, enquanto não compreendia o motivo de ter se recordado da primeira lendária criada por Arceus, já que ele não era a Mew.

Porém, não consegue formular mais qualquer linha de pensamentos, pois é tomado pela escuridão, acabando por cair desfalecido nos braços de Mewtwo.

Kashin só possuía o resto de um Super Potion, que foi usado em Manaphy, que corre até os seus irmãos do infinito, ficando exasperada ao reparar com mais exatidão nos ferimentos que eles exibiam e que eram mais graves do que ela havia julgado, inicialmente.

O Rapidash na forma humana, pergunta:

\- O que aconteceu, filha? Quem fez isso com vocês?

Ela conta tudo o que ocorreu e Yuukishin os surpreende ao se erguer, pois, desejava trucidar o humano que ousou ferir a sua imouto e quando se preparava para se afastar do local, ignorando o pedido do seu pai para não ir até o humano, N segura um dos ombros do pokémon tipo Psychic, fazendo o mesmo olhar para ele, que começa a falar, indignado:

\- Não me detenha. Esse humano bastardo merece...

Então, ele para de falar ao ver que N tinha o mesmo olhar e o desejo implícito de fazer Takuto se arrepender, amargamente, por ter ferido os lendários, principalmente, a guardiã do infinito, sendo que Yuukishin havia percebido o olhar de N para Latias e vice-versa.

Mewtwo havia ficado surpreso por ter sido impedido por alguém que compartilhava do mesmo sentimento que o tomava naquele instante. Para Yuukishin, Mizuko era a sua querida imouto e após a perda de Ayame, havia ficado demasiadamente protetor com aqueles que eram queridos.

Afinal, a perda de Ayame o marcou, profundamente. Ele a amava e sempre iria amá-la. O seu coração foi para a tumba, junto dela. Mesmo assim, iria fazer de tudo para proteger e cuidar dos seus entes queridos que ainda estavam vivos, uma vez que a morte dela mostrou que quando menos se espera, a morte pode tomar aqueles que ele mais ama.

Então, N fala, enquanto torcia os punhos, lutando uma batalha feroz entre a sua mente e coração, para não ceder aos sentimentos que o tomavam naquele instante e que clamavam para fazer justiça pelos lendários, principalmente, para Latias.

\- Eu sei que percebeu o meu desejo, atual. Não somente em meus olhos, mas, em minha mente. Eu também tenho vontade de quebrar os ossos desse treinador desgraçado, mas, não vou sujar as minhas mãos com essa escória. Não vale sequer o esforço. Ademais, não quero arriscar que ele desconfie da existência de vocês. O que podemos fazer é nos afastamos. Precisamos manter Latios-kun e Latias-chan, longe desse bastardo.

N fica surpreso ao perceber que falou o nome de Latias de uma forma carinhosa, surpreendendo os outros, sendo que Mewtwo torce os punhos, falando:

\- Ele merece pagar pelo que fez a eles.

O jovem suspira e fala ao se recordar de algo que ouviu:

\- Quando eu estava sendo manipulado por Ghetsis, ouvi rumores de que Sakaki (Giovanni), o líder da Equipe Rocket, iria atrás de todos os humanos que tivessem um lendário, sendo algo que preocupava, demasiadamente, Ghetsis, pois, me recordo dele falar que essa organização criminosa estava se expandido internacionalmente de modo agressivo e igualmente, assustador, na visão das outras organizações criminosas. Cada região tem a sua própria organização Criminosa que é regional. Sakaki expandiu a Equipe Rocket para ser uma organização criminosa internacional.

\- Em que região a Equipe Rocket surgiu, ji-chan (tio – diminutivo carinhoso)? – a Manaphy pergunta curiosa para N.

\- A Equipe Rocket surgiu em Kantou, mas, ao contrário das outras, decidiu se expandir internacionalmente. Segundo a Mizuko-chan, esse treinador bastardo tem o Darkai e a Equipe Rocket é famosa pela sua crueldade. Creio que ele irá pagar muito caro por manter o Darkai com ele. Com certeza, o estúpido ficou se exibindo com ele. Bem, quem não iria se exibir tendo capturado um lendário? Deixaremos ao julgo do destino, sendo que acredito, piamente, que os membros da Equipe Rocket devem estar caçando ele e por isso, é perigo se aproximar dele. É melhor mantermos distância. – N fala, seriamente – Afinal, devemos evitar um confronto a todo o custo.

Yuukishin suspira e ao ver o estado dos dois lendários, concorda.

Então, Kashin se aproxima com o crystal em suas mãos, falando:

\- Precisamos que eles tenham uma forma humana. Não podemos passar pelas ruas com dois lendários. Se vamos fugir desse desgraçado, precisamos garantir que ambos passem pela multidão de forma despercebida.

N, Mizuko e Yuukishin acenam afirmativamente, concordando que era a única forma de andar com eles.

\- Vou comprar algumas roupas para eles, após usar o crystal. Fiquem aqui. Como sou um pokémon e tenho audição apurada, posso captar qualquer conversa estranha. Ademais, eu senti um leve traço de odor onde a pokéball se chocou na Mizuko-chan. Provavelmente, é o cheiro desse bastardo, pois, é um odor proveniente de um humano.

\- Vou pedir a ajuda de alguns Pidgeys para nós avisar, caso surja algum humano próximo desse local. – N fala.

Nisso, eles olham para um grupo de Pidgeys selvagens, sendo que N fecha os olhos e se concentra, tocando o coração dos pokémons selvagens, os fazendo voarem até ele sem qualquer temor.

Então, ele os afaga e pede, gentilmente:

\- Por favor, eu preciso que vocês fiquem no alto, atentos a qualquer aproximação de um humano com um pokémon.

Nisso, ele pesquisa Takuto e Darkai na internet, conseguindo imagens dele e do lendário do pesadelo, sendo que havia notado outro treinador que tinha o lendário Heatran.

Então, ela abre a imagem de Takuto junto com o Darkai e mostra para os Pidgeys que consentem, com N acrescentando:

\- Não é somente esse humano. Por favor, nos avisem se algum humano vier nessa direção.

\- Nós avisaremos. Pode deixar conosco. – um dos tipos Flying fala em sua linguagem.

\- Muito obrigado.

Nisso, eles consentem e depois, ascendem voo, se posicionando em locais altos no entorno e que permitiam ter uma visão excelente.


	139. A surpresa de Latias

**Notas da Autora**

Latios e Latias ficam...

Os lendários descobrem que...

Eles decidem...

No Quartel General da Equipe Rocket...

 **Capítulo 139 - A surpresa de Latias**

Enquanto isso, Kashin tocou com o cristal primeiro em Latias e depois, em Latios, com o corpo deles brilhando e após alguns segundos, o brilho cessa, com Kashin guardando o cristal que havia curado ambos, enquanto restaurava a energia deles em cem por cento.

Então, após se certificar que eles estavam bem, o Rapidash se afasta para sair do beco, visando comprar roupas para os pokémons do infinito.

Após alguns minutos, Latias desperta e ficou fascinada ao ver que estava totalmente curada e sem sentir qualquer dor.

N se aproxima dela e pergunta:

\- Você está bem, Latias-chan?

Ele cora levemente ao perceber como se referiu a ela, com a lendária corando também, meneando a cabeça, enquanto que Latios despertava e ao ver seres em volta deles, assume uma postura inicialmente protetora, para depois, se recordar dos acontecimentos e passa a relaxar, pois, compreendeu que conheciam Manaphy, enquanto achava o humano de cabelos verdes, peculiar.

Afinal, ele era diferente dos outros humanos e ao perceber a sua irmã corando para ele, o lendário suspira, enquanto massageava as têmporas, sentindo que teria muita dor de cabeça dali por diante, porque Latias era inocente demais para o seu próprio bem e por isso, precisava protegê-la a todo custo.

Yuukishin se aproxima dos Guardiões do infinito e conta sobre ele e os demais, para depois, explicar como o encontraram, falando em seguida sobre o poder do cristal e o que aconteceria a eles, dando o exemplo de Kashin e de Manaphy, além de falar sobre os rumores que eles ouviram, referente à Equipe Rocket.

Os lendários do infinito demonstravam surpresa em seus semblantes, enquanto assimilavam as informações, sendo que Latias podia sentir o coração de N e ficou surpresa ao ver que era um coração cristalino e gentil.

Latias compartilha essa informação com Latios, que percebe a veracidade do que a sua irmã disse e concordava com o fato de N ser distinto dos outros humanos que haviam visto.

Então, eles se recordam das palavras do jovem de cabelos prateados sobre um cristal e seus poderes, com Latias falando mentalmente ao compartilhar a sua mente com eles:

"Tudo bem. Eu não achei ruim e sim, algo benéfico, pois desde que fiquemos na forma humana, nós seremos imunes as pokéballs. Considerando os planos dessa tal Equipe Rocket é o melhor para nós, que temos que ser gratos pela oportunidade."

"A Latias está certa. Nós vimos que a pokéball não reagiu ao se chocar na Manaphy. Será bom termos essa imunidade e considerando o que nos contou sobre a Equipe Rocket, o quanto antes passamos despercebido, melhor."

De repente, os pokémons do infinito demonstram uma intensa preocupação em seus semblantes, pois, avistaram uma sombra se aproximando de onde estavam.

Prontamente, Latios se coloca em posição defensiva na frente da Latias, escudando-a.

\- Podem relaxar. É o cheiro do tou-chan. – Manaphy fala, sorrindo.

Então, Kashin surge com sacolas, sendo que comenta com um sorriso de alívio no rosto:

\- Que bom que vocês acordaram. Nós não sabemos quando o cristal fará efeito, mas, ficaremos nesse local até assumirem a forma humana. Eu trouxe roupas – ele ergue as sacolas – Depois, vocês podem comprar as roupas que preferirem. Apenas vão vestir essas roupas para que não andem nus pelas ruas, pois, vocês vão ficar nus na forma humana, assim como foi com o Yuukishin-kun e a Manaphy-chan.

Ele se aproxima e põe as sacolas próximas dos lendários, colocando uma ao lado da Latias e a outra, do lado do Latios, com ambos observando curiosamente o conteúdo das mesmas.

Após alguns minutos, Latias pergunta mentalmente, enquanto ficava cabisbaixa, compartilhando a sua mente com todos os outros, assim como Latios fez, para que Mizuko, Kashin, N e Yuukishin pudessem participar da conversa mental entre os lendários do infinito.

"Será mesmo verdade que eles venderam um de nós para aquele monstro? Eu não acredito que eles fariam isso."

Latios exibe um semblante de desalento para a sua irmã, que estava cabisbaixa e que nutria, ainda, a ínfima possibilidade da traição não ser real, sendo que o lendário não a condenava por ter este pensamento, pois, como foi uma revelação demasiadamente brutal, Latias não havia conseguido assimilar essa verdade avassaladora.

Ele suspira e fala, mentalmente:

"Não resta qualquer dúvida, imouto. Saiba que eu tenho plena convicção dessa hipótese." – o mais velho fala com uma convicção inabalável.

"Mas..."

\- Eu peguei esses papéis, daquele desgraçado. – Manaphy fala, mostrando os papeis aos irmãos que pegam os mesmos com as suas patas.

Ambos sentem os odores conhecidos a eles, além de identificarem que era uma espécie de mapa, sendo que Latios recorda Latias da conversa que Mizuko havia ouvido, quando o treinador comentou consigo mesmo, após se chocar contra a Manaphy, fazendo-a cair no chão.

A Guardiã do infinito estava assimilando as informações estarrecedoras, quando Yuukishin comenta da conversa que ouviu de duas pessoas que estavam em uma praça, enquanto eles estavam procurando Mizuko e após descrevê-las, não restava qualquer dúvida, com Latios percebendo que a sua irmã, enfim, havia aceitado a verdade.

A descoberta estarrecedora faz Latias ficar em choque, enquanto que o lendário do infinito estava possesso, demonstrando a sua fúria em cada palavra na sua mente:

"Depois de tudo o que nós fizemos?! Nós salvamos esse local no passado e para quê?! Para sermos vendidos?! Não obstante, aqueles bastardos mataram Kanon-chan (Bianca) e Vongole-san (Lorenzo)!"

"A Kanon-chan e o Vongole oji-chan foram mortos por esses desgraçados! Pensávamos que havia sido um trágico acidente!" – a lendária exclama mentalmente com lágrimas peroladas brotando de seus orbes.

Então, Latias começa a chorar copiosamente, sendo confortada por Latios, enquanto digeria a traição vil e cruel que sofreram, além de assimilar o fato de que não foi um acidente e sim, um homicídio frio e calculista.

N e Manaphy apoiavam as mãos nos ombros da lendária que havia afundado o seu focinho no tórax do seu irmão que buscava confortá-la, como fazia quando ela era filhote.

Então, após alguns minutos, o corpo deles brilha e quando o brilho cessa, revelam a forma humana deles, sendo que a aparência de Latias era de uma jovem de quinze anos e a de Latios era de um jovem de dezessete anos, sendo que eles estavam nus, como sempre acontecia.

N vira o rosto, assim como Yuukishin e Kashin, com os lendários não compreendendo o motivo, sendo que Manaphy percebeu que eles não tinham nenhuma noção de senso comum, pois, não exibiam qualquer pudor, enquanto observavam as suas formas humanas.

Mizuko havia corado ao olhar para o Latios, pois, nunca tinha visto um corpo humano nu e antes que o seu olhar descesse para a virilha dele, Yuukishin fica entre ela e o lendário, falando ao virar o rosto, apenas o suficiente para vê-la, enquanto evitava ver o corpo nu da Latias:

\- Você ajuda a Latias, pois, ela é uma fêmea. Eu ajudo o Latios.

\- Eu queria saber que volume é esses que vocês têm na virilha. Vocês nunca me deixam ver. – ela fala, enquanto cruzava os braços.

N, Kashin e Yuukishin coram intensamente, sendo que N fala, ainda de costas, após pigarrear para recuperar a compostura, embora sobrasse, ainda, um tom carmesim em suas bochechas:

\- Quando você crescer, nós conversamos.

Mizuko faz biquinho, enquanto bufava indignada, sendo que o pai dela fala, ainda de costas por causa da Latias:

\- Não vai ajudar a Latias-chan, filha? Ela está nua.

Então, ela se recorda de sua obrigação e ajuda a Latias a se trocar, enquanto Yuukishin auxiliava o Latios.

Após alguns minutos, ambos estão trocados e Latias comenta, se esquecendo de compartilhar a mente:

\- Por que precisamos usar isso? Qual o problema de...

Então, ela exibe surpresa em seu semblante ao ver que falava, sendo o mesmo para Latios, que comenta exibindo surpresa em seu semblante:

\- Isso é incrível... Deve ser efeito dessa forma. Bem, a Latias-chan está certa. Por que não podemos andar sem roupa?

Kashin suspira ao ver o olhar curioso deles e comenta:

\- Precisamos dar, urgentemente, aulas básicas para eles.

\- Com certeza, tou-chan.

\- O quanto antes eles aprenderem um pouco dos costumes humanos, melhor.

\- Idem. – N comenta, enquanto acenava afirmativamente.

Então, quando Latias olha para ele, N cora, assim como a lendária que cora intensamente, fazendo Latios cruzar os braços, demonstrando certo aborrecimento em seu rosto, pois, queria impedir que qualquer macho se aproximasse da sua irmã.

Afinal, era seu dever como irmão protegê-la, pois, ela era demasiadamente inocente para o seu próprio bem.

\- Bem, vamos até o hotel que nós estamos hospedados para darmos algumas aulas vitais, para que possam conviver entre os humanos, usando uma forma semelhante a eles.

\- Nesse tal de hotel, vocês vão explicar o motivo de não podemos andar sem roupa? – Latias pergunta, expectante.

\- Sim. Vamos.

Nisso, os pokémons do infinito o seguem e ao passarem por uma loja que tinha espelhos, após, voltarem a andar entre a multidão, Latias percebeu que a sua aparência mudou e que não havia qualquer semelhança com Kanon.

\- Eu fiquei aliviada por sua forma ter mudado, onee-chan Sabia que foi muito bom o fato de você não ter a aparência da Kanon?

\- Por que fala isso, Manaphy-chan?

\- Meu nome nessa forma é Mizuko-chan. Evite me chamar de Manaphy-chan. Não quero que me associem com a minha forma verdadeira.

\- Certo, Mizuko-chan – ela consente, sorrindo - Então, por que você achou boa a minha mudança?

\- Os humanos maus sabem que você assume a aparência da Kanon. Agora, como é uma aparência nova e própria, não sendo uma cópia, não vão poder identifica-la na multidão e consequentemente, não vão conseguir encontrar o Latios.

\- Oh! Não havia pensado nisso.

\- Procurem escolher um nome para vocês. Não usem os seus nomes verdadeiros em público. Não queremos atrair treinadores. – Yuukishin comenta ao olhar para trás.

Latios e Latias se entreolham e concordam com a cabeça, começando a pensar em um nome para usarem naquela forma, pois, eles compreenderam que não adiantaria mudar a aparência deles, se eles não mudassem o seu nome para ajudar em seus disfarces ao se misturarem entre os humanos.

Enquanto isso, longe dali, os agentes da equipe Rocket chegam até uma casa que foi alugada para servir de base temporária para eles em Alta Mare, para depois, alguns membros levarem Takuto, que ainda estava desacordado em virtude das concussões que sofreu, até o porão, o amordaçando, enquanto o amarravam em uma cadeira, com Aporo ligando para Sakaki através do seu celular, visando dar as boas notícias, enquanto segurava a Ultraball com o Darkai em suas mãos, sendo que do lado dele, havia um aparelho portátil projetado pelos engenheiros da Equipe Rocket do setor de tecnologia e que era usado para enviar pokéballs diretamente para Sakaki.

Há centenas de quilômetros de Alta Mare, no Quartel General principal da Equipe Rocket, o telefone de vídeo da sala de Sakaki toca.

Ele apoia a delicada taça no tampo da mesma de mogno ricamente detalhada em sua borda, sendo que o refinado cristal demonstrava o vestígio de vinho envelhecido em barril de carvalho por décadas, ao mesmo tempo em que interrompia a análise dele dos dados que surgiam no monitor do computador de último tipo.

Então, suspirando profundamente, Sakaki fala asperamente, demonstrando um tom de voz cortante e igualmente implacável o quanto se encontrava aborrecido pela interrupção inoportuna, a seu ver, fazendo o Rocket do outro lado da linha, temer por sua vida:

\- Eu disse que não queria ser incomodado a menos que fosse uma informação importante ou sobre os lendários.

O Rocket no outro lado da linha, que era o secretário pessoal dele, fala gaguejando, temendo levar um tiro na cabeça por ter interrompido o seu chefe:

\- É sobre o grupo do Aporo-san, que se encontra em Alta Mare. Ele deseja dar uma informação importantíssima.

Sakaki sorri discretamente, pois, sabia que Aporo não iria contatá-lo, se não tivesse, pelo menos, uma boa notícia.

\- Passe a ligação. Eu estou de muito bom humor, agora.

\- Sim, Sakaki-sama!

Nisso, ele passa a ligação e a voz de Aporo é ouvida:

\- Sakaki-sama, qual a senha, por favor?

\- Cinco, um, dez, nove.

\- Obrigado, senhor. Eu liguei para avisar que conseguimos o Darkai que pertencia ao treinador Takuto. É aquele que se vangloriava de ter um lendário.

\- Eu me lembro dele. Mandei agentes para intercepta-lo, para que pudéssemos pegar o lendário. Mas, quando chegaram ao local onde estava hospedado, ele havia acabado de partir, sem deixar qualquer rastro.

\- Eu acredito que o motivo dele estar nessa ilha é pelos lendários Latios e Latias. Não haveria outro motivo para ele estar aqui.

\- Verdade... Então, os boatos podem ser verdadeiros, pois, o atraíram até a ilha. – Sakakai comenta, enquanto sorria, pois, acreditava que poderia ser uma evidência plausível para a existência deles naquela ilha.

\- Nós descobrimos um símbolo usado pelos Pokémon Hunter. Ele é um pokémon Hunter que fingia ser um treinador e acredito que por ter um lendário, ele deve estar em ascensão entre os Pokémon Hunter.

\- Um Pokémon Hunter, né? Isso é incrível. Os que conseguimos, estavam muito abaixo da hierarquia deles. Considerando o fato de que este Takuto possuía um lendário, ele não deve ser um Pokémon Hunter ordinário como os outros que torturamos até a morte.

\- Eu também acho isso. Creio que precisamos do melhor torturador que temos. Ele deve ter informações, demasiadamente, valiosas. Podem ser muito uteis a organização, Sakaki-sama.

\- Com certeza.

\- Vou enviar a Ultraball com o Darkai para o senhor. Ele está extremamente debilitado por causa dos golpes super efetivos que sofreu. Mas, pode ser facilmente tratado.

\- Vocês fizeram um trabalho incrível. Meus parabéns – ele ouve Aporo e os outros Rockets comemorando o elogio que receberam - Eu estou ansioso para ver o meu novo lendário. Ele deve ser magnifico. E quanto a Latios e Latias?

\- Vamos continuar investigando. Mas, sinto que este Takuto pode dar informações valiosas para nós, inclusive, sobre esses lendários.

\- É uma hipótese interessante. Eu vou enviar o nosso melhor torturador... Ele anda entediado, desde que enviamos aqueles Pokémon Hunter ordinários para ele se "divertir", pois, eles foram uma perda de tempo e sequer tinham pokémons consideravelmente bons em suas mãos. Era simplesmente patético o fato deles, exibirem a alcunha de Pokémon Hunter.

\- E quanto a Vicious, conhecido como Iron-Masked Marauder? O que ele achou da tortura até a morte dos outros Pokémon Hunter, senhor? Afinal, ele é um Pokémon Hunter, também.

Sakaki sorri, falando:

\- O dia em que ele se importar com isso, será o dia que irei distribuir doces com um sorriso no rosto. Ele não se importa. Para ele, eles não passavam de mero lixo, segundo as suas palavras.

\- Verdade. Eu vou aguardar o torturador. Estou enviando, agora, a Ultraball do senhor.

Os membros desses grupos especiais enviados para capturar lendários tinham inúmeras Ultraballs que pertenciam a Sakaki, para que o lendário se tornasse subjugado a ele, assim que fosse capturado. Somente poderiam usar Ultraballs particulares, caso não tivessem mais Ultraballs de Sakaki em suas mãos.

Ele sorri imensamente, demonstrando uma intensa ansiedade em seu rosto, enquanto se levantava da sua poltrona luxuosa, se dirigindo até um objeto que ficava no canto de sua sala, sendo um transportador portátil de pokéballs, pois, ao capturarem um lendário, deveriam enviar diretamente para ele e por isso, todos tinham um dispositivo que se conectava ao que tinha em sua sala.

Após, alguns minutos, ele observa fascinado a Ultraball surgindo e após ela se solidificar, ele a pega em suas mãos, liberando o lendário que se encontrava caído, com o semblante repleto em dor, enquanto respirava profundamente, exibindo os diversos ferimentos que tinha e mesmo estando inconsciente, demonstrando os danos que havia sofrido do ataque brutal super efetivo, Sakaki consegue admirá-lo, pois, mesmo naquele estado extremamente debilitado, ele demonstrava o quanto era magnifico.

O chefe da Equipe Rocket sorri de canto e fala:

\- Mesmo nesse estado deplorável, ele demonstra o quanto os lendários são magníficos. Não posso culpar Takuto por querer exibi-lo. Eu também faria a mesma coisa. Ademais, um lendário vale uma fortuna imensa, também.

Sakaki o retorna para o objeto, enquanto sorria imensamente.

\- O que achou dele, senhor? – o silêncio é quebrado pela voz expectante de Aporo, que estava ansioso para saber a opinião do seu chefe.

\- Ele é perfeito e magnífico. Estou ansioso para testar o seu poder, assim que ele for curado. Eu aguardo ansiosamente, notícias suas sobre os lendários Latios e Latias.

\- As terá, senhor. – ele fala respeitosamente.

Sakaki desliga a comunicação e aperta um botão, se aproximando de uma caixa:

\- Ishi, venha.

Após alguns segundos, um jovem Rocket entra no imenso escritório do seu chefe e curva a cabeça para ele, enquanto controlava o tremor que se apoderou do seu corpo, sendo que torcia para que o seu líder estivesse de bom humor, sendo que estava tão assustado, que sequer conseguia arriscar um olhar para o rosto do seu superior.

Então, o Rocket o vê estendendo uma Ultraball na direção dele, com Sakaki ordenando em um tom que não aceitava fracasso:

\- Recupere o pokémon dentro desta Ultraball, mas, sem retirá-lo dela. Use a máquina de cura. Depois, traga para mim o quanto antes. Compreendeu? – ele pergunta o final em um tom ameaçador, que fez o jovem tremer da cabeça aos pés.

\- Sim, Sakaki-sama. – ele fala humildemente.

\- Agora, vá.

Assim que ele coloca a Ultraball nas mãos do jovem, o mesmo corre o mais rápido que conseguia para curar o pokemon o quanto antes, visando devolver o mais rápido possível para o seu chefe, confessando que estava curioso para saber que pokémon estava dentro do objeto.

Rapidamente, ele espana essa curiosidade da sua mente ao se recordar do que ouviu dos outros Rockets sobre a ira do chefe deles, decidindo que a sua vida era muito mais importante do que uma mera curiosidade e que ele devia voltar o quanto antes com o pokémon curado, dentro do dispositivo de captura.

Após o jovem sair, Sakaki contata o que liderava o grupo que estava caçando Takuto, para informar da captura do mesmo, enquanto dava uma nova ordem ao abrir uma pasta que estava ao seu lado.

O motivo dele não mandar que outros fizessem o trabalho de avisar os grupos, é que somente ele sabia onde se encontravam, com todos os relatórios sendo passados somente para ele, reduzindo drasticamente a chance de ter algum vazamento de informações.

Afinal, era plenamente ciente de que podia haver espiões da polícia internacional ou de outras organizações criminosas infiltradas em sua organização.

Portanto, todo o cuidado era pouco e em relação a captura de lendários, ele deseja ser o único a controlar essas ações, inclusive, para impedir que soubessem onde tais grupos se encontravam, pois, somente se comunicavam com ele e não com os outros grupos.

Assim, se um grupo fosse capturado, ele não poderia dar qualquer informação sobre outros grupos que atuavam na caçada de lendários.

Inclusive, eles usavam um código único entre cada grupo, para que Sakaki pudesse identifica-los, sendo que este código era usado pelo grupo para que confirmassem a identidade daquele que recebia tais informações.

Ele apoia o seu queixo em suas mãos fechadas, cujos cotovelos se encontravam apoiados no tampo da mesa e fica pensativo, pois, estava desconfiado de Vicious, que apesar de ser membro da Elite da Equipe Rocket, não lhe inspirava tanta confiança.

Afinal, ele não era como Aporo e os outros. Logo, trai-lo não seria difícil.

Ademais, ele acreditava que Vicious havia criado uma nova pokéball e que não havia compartilhado sua invenção com a Equipe Rocket.

Claro, podiam ser apenas boatos de membros invejosos, mas, eram boatos que o deixavam desconfiado das reais intenções de Vicious, pois, enquanto admirava a sua natureza sociopata, cruel e perversa, capaz de matar, se for necessário, humanos e pokémons como se fossem baratas sem demonstrar qualquer clemência, além de usar os pokémons como meros objetos para um fim, não conseguia identificar a mesma lealdade que via no olhar de Aporo e dos demais membros dos grupos que enviou para caçar os lendários.

Ademais, Sakaki havia percebido a obsessão doentia que ele tinha com o Celebi e não conseguia acreditar que o forte desejo de investigar esse lendário e de captura-lo era para dar a ele, além de ser ciente das habilidades de Celebi, que consistia em viajar no tempo e por causa desse poder, poderia ser usado contra ele e ao analisar por esse ângulo, descobriu que era um risco grande demais e que o certo era colocar alguém de olho nele e que fosse extremamente leal ao Líder da Equipe Rocket, por precaução.

Inclusive, havia decidido que iria limitar as suas ações a uma investigação discreta, sem agir diretamente contra ele, pois, poderia estar errado em suas suposições.

Portanto, era fundamental agir com cautela em suas suspeitas para confirmar onde estava a lealdade dele, através desse agente totalmente leal e capaz de fingir qualquer personalidade, se assim fosse necessário, sendo que era apelidado de "Camaleão humano" e ninguém sabia realmente como ele era com exceção de Sakaki.


	140. O primeiro Contest de Hikari

**Notas da Autora**

Darkai fica...

Sakaki consegue...

Vicious decide...

Em Sinooh, mais precisamente em uma vila, Hikari...

Em Tokiwa Forest...

 **Capítulo 140 - O primeiro Contest de Hikari**

Após alguns minutos, o jovem Rocket retorna com a Ultraball do Darkai e após entregar para o seu chefe, ele se retira, suspirando aliviado do outro lado da porta por ter tido a sorte de ter sobrevivido.

Sakaki se afasta da sua mesa de mogno talhada nas bordas e na área mais ampla do seu escritório que era imenso, ele fala, apontando para frente:

\- Saia, Darkai.

O lendário do pesadelo sai e suspira profundamente, pois, havia sido capturado, sendo que se arrependia de ter colocado a sua vingança em primeiro lugar em vez de se afastar, como haviam sugerido.

A seu ver, a culpa havia sido exclusivamente sua por ter sido escravizado e passa a olhar para o seu novo mestre, percebendo que o olhar maligno dele era mais intenso que o do seu treinador anterior.

\- Você é magnífico, Darkai! Você é o primeiro de muitos outros lendários que terei para conquistar o mundo. Meu desejo é ter todos os lendários.

O tipo Dark fica estarrecido com a visão do humano a sua frente, quando ele falou de capturar outros lendários, sendo que percebeu, naquele instante, que o humano não percebia as consequências de capturar lendários, pois, acarretaria em um desequilíbrio no planeta e que somente irá se agravar a cada captura realizada ao tirar os lendários de suas obrigações. Se o homem da sua frente, de fato, desejava capturar vários lendários, senão, todos que eram possíveis, ele acabaria acarretando um desequilíbrio imenso. Mesmo a captura de um, já acarretava um desequilíbrio. Ter vários lendários capturados era a receita para um desastre.

Afinal, ao contrário dos pokémons normais, os lendários tinham obrigações e faziam parte de um intrínseco equilíbrio natural criado por Arceus para manter o mundo e o universo em ordem.

Inclusive, por causa de suas funções, eles eram únicos no planeta e todos zelavam por algo, promovendo um equilíbrio natural e intrínseco no nível do universo, sendo ciente do fato de que os humanos não conseguiam conceber as consequências drásticas de alterar esse tão desejado equilíbrio que foi criado por Arceus, quando criou os lendários e que, por sua vez, alguns deles criaram outros lendários para ajuda-los em suas funções.

O lendário do pesadelo somente podia torcer para que os seus outros irmãos escapassem do homem a sua frente, pois, se ele conseguisse cumprir com o seu intento, ao mundo somente restará o colapso e posterior, destruição, juntamente com a destruição irrefreável no tecido espaço-tempo, pois, seria tão intenso, que mesmo não capturando Dialga, Palkia e Giratina, eles não conseguiriam realizar as funções de todos os outros lendários e se eles fossem capturados primeiro, removidos de suas funções, em questão de horas, a destruição seria sistêmica e incontrolável em decorrência do colapso estrutural sistêmico e sem qualquer controle, fazendo o universo voltar ao seu estado original, quando o ovo de Arceus surgiu e chocou naquele universo há incontáveis milênios atrás, retornando ao estado que não havia o tecido espaço-tempo. Ou seja, um espaço completamente vazio.

Ele sai de seus pensamentos com a voz do seu novo mestre:

\- Se bem, que eu não poderia ter um deles, no caso, o Articuno, pois um agente imbecil e igualmente idiota matou o pássaro lendário em vez de capturá-lo, contrariando as minhas ordens. Foi uma perda que me deixou, demasiadamente, irritado... – o lendário podia ver a áurea de maldade em torno dele e era de uma intensidade desconcertante – Claro que ele foi punido, adequadamente. Ou seja, torturado até a morte e ordenei que o deixassem vivo o máximo de tempo possível. Graças aos melhores torturadores que pude pagar, ele foi torturado diariamente e por um mês, sendo mantido vivo todo esse tempo, graças a medicina. Claro que ele enlouqueceu no processo, mas, sentia dor, mesmo assim. Porém, confesso que desejava que ele ficasse vivo por mais tempo. Eu não me satisfiz com apenas um mês, sabe?

Darkai começa a suar frio, pois, o homem a sua frente era aterrorizante, no mínimo e tal áurea de crueldade o faz recuar, inconscientemente, com cada átomo do seu corpo gritando para ele fugir, embora soubesse ser impossível, pois, estava subjugado ao homem a sua frente pela submissão imposta pela pokéball e que obrigava ele a ficar próximo do seu mestre, independente do seu desejo de se afastar o quanto antes.

Sakaki nota o temor do pokémon a sua frente e fala, sorrindo, com o lendário preferindo que ele não sorrisse, pois, tornava a experiência mais assustadora, ainda:

\- Não se preocupe. Você apenas passará por um treinamento intenso. Mas, prometo que não vai quebrar. Não quero uma espada cega. Só não será um treinamento gentil. Ademais, penso em lhe dar vítimas para torturar através dos sonhos. Ou melhor, pesadelos que irá proporcionar. O que acha? Eu não sou bom? Vou permitir alguma diversão para você.

O pokémon desejava saber onde isso era bom, pois, o seu mestre podia ser tudo, menos gentil e bom ou qualquer outro sentimento nesse sentido. A seu ver, ele era a própria personificação da maldade.

Claro que ele não era louco de negar o que o humano cruel falava, fazendo qualquer sinal contrário ao que outro desejava e por isso, limita o seu ato a um menear afirmativo de sua cabeça, concordando com o seu mestre ser bom, enquanto que ele era o total inverso disso, a seu ver.

Sakaki sorri, tomando como um ato sincero o menear da cabeça do lendário, que fica aliviado ao ver que enganou o humano extremamente perigoso que estava a sua frente e que além da áurea maligna, podia ver a sombra de uma insanidade cruel que era perfeitamente controlada, pelo que compreendeu.

Nisso, o som do videofone da sala toca, tirando Darkai de seus pensamentos, com Sakaki atendendo a ligação.

\- Qual o motivo da ligação? Espero que seja razoavelmente bom.

\- O grupo que foi caçar o treinador do Heatran, tem noticias, senhor.

\- Bem, passe. Com certeza, vão ter boas notícias.

Após alguns segundos, surge outra voz que pergunta em um tom respeitoso:

\- Qual a senha, Sakaki-sama?

\- Cinco, dois, dez, um.

\- Obrigado, senhor. Quero comunicar que conseguimos o Heatran. O treinador dele tentou escapar, mas, o matamos em sua tentativa de fuga. Não acho que ele tinha quaisquer informações relevantes. Vou passar o Heatran para o senhor agora mesmo. Nós quebramos a pokéball original dele e o atacamos brutalmente, conseguindo enfraquecê-lo ao ponto dele ser capturado pela Ultraball do senhor. Há outros pokémons com ele. Eu devo enviar os pokémons normais para o setor responsável pelo recebimento deles?

\- Sim. Não me interessa os outros pokémons. Eu tenho os meus próprios que são bem treinados. Apenas, quero o lendário. Estou ansioso para vê-lo.

\- Vou enviar agora. Nós o tratamos no Centro Pokémon, após capturá-lo.

\- Excelente. Fizeram um bom trabalho, homens.

\- Nós agradecemos, Sakaki-sama! – o outro fala com a voz repleta de emoção, pois, idolatrava o seu chefe e receber um elogio dele era demasiadamente emocionante, sendo o mesmo sentimento dos demais ao ouvir o elogio.

Enquanto isso, Sakaki pega outra pasta de uma gaveta e após, selecionar o alvo, ele comunica quem era e fornece dados sobre o mesmo.

Após, terminar de passar os dados, o líder do grupo fala:

\- Pode deixar em nossas mãos, Sakaki-sama. Ficaremos honrados em conseguir mais um lendário para o senhor.

\- Eu estou esperando o próximo.

\- Hai.

Nisso, ele desliga e Darkai nota uma máquina brilhando no lado da mesa do humano e que materializa uma Ultraball, para depois, Sakaki pegar o objeto e apontar para frente, ordenando:

\- Saia, Heatran!

O lendário tipo Fire e Steel sai do objeto e suspira ao ver que tinha um novo mestre, sendo que olha para o lado e fica estarrecido ao ver Darkai.

\- Você, também?

\- Sim. E pelo que eu ouvi, até agora, esse humano desejar pegar a maior quantidade de lendários possível.

\- Ele é louco, por acaso?! – Heatran exclama estarrecido – Isso irá gerar um desequilíbrio ao ponto da destruição!

Darkai revira os olhos e fala:

\- Eu acho que os humanos não tem qualquer noção das drásticas consequências de capturar lendários. Eles não compreendem o intrínseco equilíbrio que existe entre nós, lendários, e nossas obrigações, assim como o delicado equilíbrio que nos envolve.

\- Se o mundo chegar a um ponto crítico que também é irreversível será impossível restaurar o planeta e todos... –

\- Creio que esse pode ser o futuro do nosso planeta.

\- Vejo que estão conversando em sua língua.

Os lendários começam a suar frio ao se esquecerem de que o novo mestre deles estava na sala.

\- Bem, não me importo com o que bestas como vocês, falam. Amanhã, vocês irão começar os seus respectivos treinamentos. Estou ansioso para ver os frutos do treinamento.

Heatran estava apavorado com a áurea maligna que exalava dele e Darkai nota o seu tremor, falando em um suspiro repleto de desolação:

\- É melhor você se acostumar.

\- Nunca vi um humano tão assustador.

\- Eu já vi um assustador – o Heatran arqueia o cenho – Meu ex-mestre. Mas, não chegava ao nível dele.

Então, os lendários ouvem um som e vinha da porta, com Sakaki apertando um botão para ver quem era e rapidamente, senta na cadeira, pegando discretamente o objeto de metal escuro de formato estranho da gaveta, segundo a visão dos pokémons, fazendo eles se entreolharem, sendo que Darkai murmura ao forçar as memórias:

\- Acho que é o tal revolver que eles falam. Ou algo assim.

\- Revolver? O que é um revolver? – Heatran pergunta, arqueando o cenho.

\- Um objeto estranho feito de metal que gera uma pequena explosão, pois, dá para sentir cheiro de fumaça e atira algo pequeno. Esse objeto, mesmo sendo pequeno, é capaz de fazer grandes danos nos humanos.

\- Entendi... Como você sabe disso, Darkai?

\- O meu mestre tinha um desses e já usou em outro humano.

Então, eles observam outro homem entrando no luxuoso escritório.

Ele era alto e usava uma máscara no rosto, além de ombreiras com espinhos, sendo que também usava outros apetrechos de metal.

Darkai e Heatran recuam para trás, pois, se achavam o mestre deles maligno, havia outro homem, ali, na frente do mestre deles, cuja áurea era mais opressora e igualmente assustadora. Na verdade, eles conseguiam defini-lo como se fosse a própria maldade em uma forma sólida.

Instintivamente, eles buscam a proximidade um do outro em um gesto inconsciente de proteção, enquanto tentavam controlar o tremor incontrolável em seus corpos.

\- Vicious (Iron-Masked Marauder), a quanto tempo. – Sakaki o cumprimenta com um sorriso de satisfação.

\- Faz tempo, senhor. Eu estava pesquisando sobre o Celebi e vi que conseguiu dois lendários. – ele comenta com um sorriso maligno, após analisa-los com o olhar – Fico feliz em saber disso. Eu espero conseguir o Celebi, para o senhor.

\- Eu também espero.

"Até parece que irei entregar, após conseguir captura-lo. Afinal, com o Celebi em minhas mãos, vou corrompê-lo com a minha pokéball negra, para depois, tomar o controle da Equipe Rocket. Mesmo que você use esses dois lendários, não vai conseguir me deter. Vou esperar ansiosamente pelo dia que eu terei o prazer de mata-lo, conseguindo os seus lendários para mim." – o Pokémon Hunter fala em pensamento, sorrindo malignamente.

Então, Vicious nota o medo nos olhos dos lendários e gargalha, falando:

\- Eles estão com medo de mim! Ver lendários com medo é gratificante.

\- Qualquer um teria medo de você. Com exceção de mim, claro.

\- Sim. O senhor não tem medo... Por falar em medo, vi que o senhor designou um auxiliar para mim e ele não parece ter medo da minha presença.

Sakaki sorri e fala, ocultando o fato da sua fiel arma estar em suas mãos, pronta para ser disparada ao menor sinal de perigo, pois, era plenamente ciente que havia a hipótese daquele Pokémon Hunter não possuir lealdade para com ele. Aliais, ele questionava se havia algo mais nele do que apenas a maldade e a felicidade de torturar qualquer ser vivo que pudesse por as suas mãos:

\- Ele será um intermediário entre você e o Quartel General. Ele cuidará da papelada, permitindo assim, que possa continuar com as suas investigações. Essa é a função dele e peço para não aterrorizá-lo. Pense nele como alguém que vai fazer a parte chata para você, deixando você livre para fazer o que for mais divertido. Você reclamou, um dia, da papelada que precisava fazer. Então, eu arranjei alguém para cuidar dessa parte chata e ele pode, nas horas vagas, auxiliar nas suas pesquisas. Imagino que seja aborrecedor ficar pesquisando em livros, por exemplo.

Vicious sorri e fala:

\- De fato, é bem chato. Pensando melhor, agora, eu acredito que vou gostar dele. Afinal, ele irá cuidar dessas partes chatas e da burocracia, enquanto que eu ficarei com as mais aprazíveis. Eu não tinha olhado por esse ângulo. Eu aceito o auxiliar.

\- Eu sabia que iria gostar.

\- Já que ele vai me poupar das coisas aborrecedoras, posso deixa-lo com a sua sanidade em paz.

\- Você precisa dele sã para realizar as suas funções. Portanto, terá que arranjar outra fonte de diversão quando estiver entediado ou aborrecido.

\- Verdade. Bem, com a sua licença, senhor. Eu estou perto de conseguir informações interessantes sobre o Celebi e por isso, eu gostaria de voltar para as minhas pesquisas.

\- Fique a vontade. Eu estou aguardando as boas notícias.

\- As terá...

"No caso, as boas notícias para mim e a sua cabeça em minhas mãos" – Vicious completa o final rindo malignamente em sua mente.

Heatran comenta, estarrecido:

\- Eles querem o Celebi?! Se ele tiver o Celebi...

\- Sim... De todos os lendários, ele possui um dos poderes mais assustador de todos. Viajar no tempo.

\- Sim. Outro igual a ele seria o Jirachi, pois, ele pode conceder desejos. Se um humano maligno fizer um desejo... – o lendário tipo Fire e Steel começa a suar frio.

\- Celebi e Jirachi não podem ser capturados. Se o poder deles for usado por pessoas malignas, trará graves consequências. – Darkai comenta, exibindo preocupação em seu semblante.

\- Sim.

Enquanto isso, o Pokémon Hunter se retirava e após ele sair, Sakaki guarda a arma e vai até os lendários, apontando para eles a respectiva Ultraball de cada um, ordenando em seguida:

\- Darkai e Heatran, voltem!

Os lendários entram nos receptáculos e Sakaki os coloca ao seu lado, em cima do tampo da mesa, após deixa-los pequenos, sendo que sabia que Vicious não era de confiança e que o seu fiel agente faria o papel de observá-lo com maestria sem se revelar, pois, havia selecionado o melhor de todos no campo da investigação e do disfarce.

Então, ele se serve de mais um pouco de vinho, voltando a saborear a bebida, admirando os objetos que continham os seus dois primeiros lendários, enquanto aguardava ansiosamente pelos próximos.

Há centenas de quilômetros dali, em Sinooh, mais precisamente em uma vila onde era realizado um Contest para a Classe Iniciante e que não possuía uma Ribbon como prêmio, pois, não era oficial, Hikari (Dawn) havia conseguido passar pela primeira fase com a apresentação de Piplup, sendo que Pachirisu e Aipom se encontravam junto da plateia que assistia a apresentação, pois, ela os tirou da pokéball, antes de entrar na área dos Pokémon Coordinators, com eles conseguindo um local perto do alambrado de proteção para poderem assistir, enquanto que a cauda do Aipom balançava animadamente, conforme assistia o Contest, sentindo uma grande ansiedade do dia em que iria estrear em um.

Agora, eles assistiam a segunda fase que consistia de batalhas onde havia a penalidade com a perda de pontos e que vencia aquele que zerasse a pontuação do outro ou derrotasse o oponente, o deixando inconsciente, sendo que o computador sorteou os duelos e Hikari foi a primeira, enviando Piplup para enfrentar um Teddiursa e após, uma batalha acirrada, o tipo Water vence o tipo Normal, permitindo que a sua amada treinadora avance, sendo que era permitido a cura do pokémon, antes da próxima batalha, após vencer a anterior.

Hikari conseguiu chegar até a final e escolheu a Buneary para batalhar contra um Pawniard. Foi uma batalha acirrada, não havendo uma distância considerável da pontuação dentre eles, fazendo com que não houvesse uma predefinição do vencedor da batalha.

Então, por amar a sua treinadora, desejando ardentemente dar a vitória para ela, a tipo Normal consegue dar um golpe crítico, que juntamente com os danos anteriores da batalha, finaliza o seu oponente, fazendo Hikari ganhar por nocaute.

Ela corre até a sua amiga e a abraça. Piplup sai da sua pokéball e a abraça, também, sendo que Pachirisu e Aipom fazem o mesmo, após saltarem o alambrado de proteção para irem até a sua treinadora que faz um abraço grupal com todos eles em seus braços, enquanto chorava emocionada, pois, era a sua estréia em um Contest e mesmo não sendo oficial, não mudava o fato de que ela conseguiu vencer o seu primeiro Contest.

Então, alguns minutos depois, Hikari está com Buneary e Piplup ao seu lado no degrau da premiação, enquanto que Pachirisu e Aipom se encontravam próximo dali, observando a sua treinadora que era parabenizada por todos, ganhando em seguida o ovo, junto de uma incubadora, com a jovem notando que havia uma pokéball no topo e cuja propriedade havia sido passada para ela

O que deu o ovo e a incubadora, pergunta:

\- Deseja saber de que pokémon é esse ovo?

\- Não. Eu adoro uma surpresa.

\- Com certeza, você ficará bem surpresa.

Então, após ser parabenizada e pegar o seu prêmio, ela o coloca no carrinho que tinha as outras duas incubadoras e liga para a sua mãe, enquanto que todos os seus pokémons estavam fora das pokéballs.

A ligação é atendida e a mãe dela exclama feliz:

\- Eu acabei de assistir a sua vitória. Meus parabéns!

\- Obrigada, kaa-chan!

\- Você ganhou um ovo de um pokémon raro, certo?

\- O senhor que deu ovo disse que eu iria me surpreender.

\- Eu não duvido. E quanto aos outros dois ovos? Eles deram algum sinal, indicando que vão rachar?

\- Ainda não. Eu estou curiosidade sobre a identidade dos pokemons nos ovos.

\- No Centro Pokémon, eles podem informar os pokémons que irão nascer dos ovos.

\- Eu adoro uma supresa. Segundo a médica pokémon que os examinou, os dois ovos não vão demorar para rachar. Quanto a este terceiro ovo que ganhei, eu ainda não passei com ele no Centro Pokémon. Eu quis conversar, antes, com a senhora. Eu vou passar no Centro Pokémon não somente pelo ovo e sim, para fazer um Check-up nos meus amigos, também, sendo que vou passar em uma loja para repor alguns itens e depois, pretendo seguir viagem. Haverá um Contest em uma cidade próxima daqui e esse Contest tem uma Ribbon.

\- Eu estou ansiosa para ver o seu próximo Contest.

\- Na cidade deste Contest tem um Batlle Club. Eu preciso aumentar o nível do Pachirisu e do Aipom, assim como, fazê-los aprenderem novos golpes para participarem do próximo Contest. Talvez, encontre alguns treinadores no caminho para ajudar a aumentar o nível deles.

\- É uma ideia excelente. É muito bom ter mais de duas opções de pokémon na segunda fase de um Contest, pois, o seu oponente não saberá qual dos pokémons você vai usar. Mas, ao mesmo tempo em que aumenta o número pokémons, você terá que treinar movimentos lindos e poderosos para cada um deles, aumentando a sua carga de trabalho e de treino. Porem, você terá o benefício de surpreender os seus oponentes.

\- Foi isso que eu imaginei.

Então, elas conversam mais um pouco até que Hikari se despede, encerrando a ligação, para depois, caminhar até o Centro Pokémon, sendo acompanhada pelos seus amigos, enquanto puxava o carrinho com os ovos.

Há centenas de quilômetros dali, na região de Kantou, mais precisamente em Tokiwa Forest, Cheren havia batalhado contra um treinador, sendo uma batalha de seis pokémons para cada um e sem limite de troca.

Durante a batalha, a Caterpie dele que havia aprendido o golpe Bug Bite, evoluiu para Metapod, assim como o Weedle que evoluiu para uma Kakuna, sendo que detinha esse golpe, também. A Pidgey dele evoluiu para Pidgeotto, após derrotar um oponente particularmente ferrenho.

Yukiko também havia batalhado, anteriormente, sendo uma batalha de seis pokémons para cada um, sem limite de troca.

Durante a batalha, Haru e Masao evoluíram para as suas respectivas evoluções, Metapod e Kakuna shiny, sendo que ambos sabiam o golpe Bug Bite que aprenderam em sua primeira forma. Ouji evoluiu para um Nidorino shiny e estava fora da pokéball para trocar juras de amor com a sua amada, Momo, que ao ver a forma Nidorino do seu amado, sente que estava destoada por ser, apenas, uma Nidoran fêmea.

Portanto, ela pediu para lutar da próxima vez, para que pudesse evoluir o quanto antes, com a albina concordando.

O grupo de Satoshi se encontrava andando na floresta, seguindo a rota disponibilizada pela GPS, quando um som chama a atenção de Hime e de Sora que sempre estavam fora da pokeball.

Depois, foi a vez das orelhas do Pikachu se mexerem, juntamente com as orelhas da Ponyta, ao mesmo tempo em que as orelhas felpudas da Eevee, que estava no ombro de Cheren, se viram na direção do som, enquanto a Snivy olhava para a origem do mesmo, assim como, o Tangela de Shigeru.

A Sandshrew shiny de Satoshi, que estava andando junto do seu treinador para superar a sua timidez a pedido dela mesma, para que pudesse batalhar como as outras faziam, ouviu o som e olhou na direção do mesmo.

As crianças seguem o olhar dos pokémons e ficam surpresas com o que viam, enquanto que a Sandshrew shiny controlava a vontade imensa de se tornar uma bola por causa da sua timidez, sendo que não consegue conter o seu movimento de se ocultar atrás do tornozelo do seu amado treinador, enquanto abraçava uma das pernas dele, que a afagava gentilmente, visando que ela relaxasse, um pouco.


	141. Satoshi Vs Garoto Samurai

**Notas da Autora**

Eles encontram...

Uma batalha começa e...

Então, de repente, surge...

 **Capítulo 141 - Satoshi Vs Garoto Samurai**

Era um menino que usava uma armadura de samurai e que tinha uma rede para capturar insetos.

Ao ver o grupo, o menino repara nos pokémons fora das pokéballs, principalmente na Ponyta por ser tipo Fire e a Spearow por ser tipo Flying, para depois, olhar atentamente para eles, sendo que Satoshi pergunta, arqueando o cenho:

\- É um treinador?

\- Sim. Estou em busca de treinadores para lutar, gozaru. Todos são treinadores?

\- Sim – Yukiko fala – Mas, tanto eu, quanto o Cheren-kun, enfrentamos oponentes e estamos deixando nossos amigos descansarem, após as batalhas. Não é, Cheren-kun?

\- Sim, Yukiko-chan.

\- Na fila de batalhas, eu sou depois do Satoshi-kun. – Shigeru fala.

\- Bem, eu ainda não lutei e os meus amigos devem estar animados para uma batalha. – Satoshi fala com animação.

O Samurai observa a Ponyta e comenta:

\- Não posso enfrentá-lo por causa da sua Ponyta.

\- Ela está machucada. Portanto, não vai lutar. Eu tenho um Magby, também. Mas não se preocupe que ele não vai lutar. Normalmente, eu enfrento os meus oponentes sem ter a vantagem de tipo.

\- Entendo. Bem, se somente você está disponível e não vai usar os seus tipos Fire, nós iremos lutar, gozaru. São três pokémons para cada um. Aceita esses termos?

\- Sim. Eu aceito.

Nisso, Satoshi programa o juiz da sua pokéball, após eles combinarem a faixa de nível a ser usado nas batalhas e os termos, além do valor que era de acordo com o nível dos pokémons envolvidos no duelo.

Então, eles se afastam um pouco, ficando na frente um do outro, com os outros assistindo, sendo que a Ponyta estava ao lado do seu querido treinador, o Pikachu no ombro do jovem e a Sandshrew atrás das pernas de seu amado treinador que fala, sorrindo:

\- Meus parabéns, Sandshrew-chan. Você não virou uma bola. – ele fala, afagando-a, após agachar.

O tipo Ground cora e seus olhos brilham com o elogio, com ela esfregando animadamente o seu focinho nele, o abraçando com as patinhas, enquanto abanava animadamente a sua caudinha, se sentindo orgulhosa por resistir ao desejo inicial de virar uma bola.

O menino com armadura de Samurai olha para os outros e comenta:

\- Pelo visto, temos plateia, gozaru. – ele fala sorrindo – Vamos batalhar, gozaru!

\- Sim.

\- Vá, pokeball! – o Samurai exclama e dela sai um Pinsir, que se posiciona na frente do seu treinador.

\- Um Pinsir, né?

"Eu poderia mandar outro pokémon, mas eu preciso batalhar com eles para que possam evoluir. Afinal, eu atrasei a evolução deles por causa daquele golpe."

Satoshi pensa, consigo mesmo e pega uma das pokéballs, após traçar um plano para lidar com a velocidade superiora do Pinsir, sendo que o seu plano só teria êxito se o Samurai ordenasse um determinado tipo de ataque.

Ao pensar nisso, descobre que havia grandes chances dele usar esse ataque, pois veria o oponente como sendo um adversário que não oferecia qualquer risco e Satoshi sorri de canto ao pensar nisso.

Afinal, sem o seu adversário saber, ele iria induzi-lo a usar o ataque que precisava.

Após escolher o oponente, ele lança a pokéball, exclamando:

\- Metapod, eu escolho você!

O Metapod de Satoshi surge no campo, encarando com destemor o oponente a sua frente.

\- Vamos ver como se sairá contra o meu Metapod, isso se conseguir pegá-lo. O que eu duvido, sinceramente falando. – ele fala com um sorriso de escárnio.

O tipo Bug fica surpreso ao ouvir tais palavras e quando olha para o seu treinador com uma face indagadora, Satoshi pisca discretamente para o tipo Bug que passa a compreender o plano dele, passando a sorrir, enquanto voltava a olhar para o seu oponente, concentrando o seu poder, pois sabia qual movimento ele teria que usar.

\- Um Metapod? Ele não conseguirá desviar do ataque do Pinsir, pois é muito lento. Até parece que o meu pokémon não pode pegar um com uma velocidade tão baixa – o samurai demonstra irritação pelo seu oponente achar que ele não conseguiria alcançar um pokémon casulo – Bem, ele vai ter que se entender com os chifres cortantes do meu Pinsir, gozaru! Eu vou mostrar a diferença de velocidade! Use Vice Grip!

Satoshi sorrir ao ver que ele caiu em sua provocação, ordenando o ataque que ele desejava, sendo que exclama:

\- Use Harden!

Como ele já havia concentrado o seu poder, previamente, o Metapod consegue endurecer o seu corpo, enquanto surgia um brilho crescente nele, indicando o aumento da sua defesa física em um estágio, antes de ser pego pelo Vice Grip e conforme o pokémon forçava o golpe, gerando um embate entre ambos, o samurai fica surpreso ao ver o Metapod brilhar de forma crescente, novamente, com o seu corpo reluzindo ao usar o movimento Harden por si mesmo, aumentando a sua defesa física em mais um estágio, de novo, fazendo-o exclamar:

\- Ele usou um movimento por si mesmo?!

\- Ao ordenar que ele usasse o Vice Grip, você causou a sua própria derrota. Eu sabia que você não ia resistir em usar o Vice Grip no Metapod. Afinal, era uma isca tentadora demais e a seu ver, ele não oferecia qualquer risco pela sua velocidade ser menor que a do seu pokémon, certo? – Satoshi fala, enquanto sorria de canto.

\- Você me induziu a ordenar o ataque Vice Grip ao falar que eu não conseguiria alcançar o seu Metapod?! – o Samurai estava estarrecido, enquanto tentava compreender o motivo do garoto de boné desejar que ele usasse o Vice Grip contra o Metapod.

Então, ele fica ainda mais chocado ao ver que as protuberâncias afiadas do seu pokémon acabam sendo quebradas, surpreendendo o treinador do Pinsir, sendo que Satoshi fala, enquanto sorria:

\- Você não devia pegar um Metapod dessa forma. Use String Shot e em seguida, Harden. Depois, use Bug Bite.

"Agora, o seu Pinsir não vai escapar do Metapod que ficará livre para atacá-lo. A sua velocidade superior não servirá de nada. Mas vou me precaver, caso aconteça algum milagre e o seu Pinsir consiga escapar." – Satoshi pensa, consigo mesmo.

Então, o pokémon casulo usa o movimento String Shot, liberando uma quantidade imensa de teia pegajosa que o envolve junto com o seu adversário e que diminui a velocidade em um estágio daquele que é atingido pela técnica, sendo evidenciado pelo leve brilho decrescente no corpo do Pinsir e que não afetava o usuário, no caso, o Metapod, porque assim ele desejava, mesmo sendo envolto na teia pegajosa, sendo que o pokémon compreendeu a estratégia de Satoshi e por isso, procurou se fixar o mais alto possível e o mais firmemente possível.

Depois de se fixar, ele brilha de forma crescente, endurecendo ainda mais o seu corpo ao mesmo tempo em que aumentava a sua defesa física em mais um estágio, fazendo-o reluzir, para em seguida, usar o golpe Bug Bite, mordendo a parte de cima da cabeça do Pinsir entre os chifres dele, uma vez que ainda estava dentre os chifres do mesmo e como havia usado o Harden três vezes, a sua boca está duríssima e provoca mais danos do que o usual do golpe, fazendo o seu oponente sentir dores intensas pela mordida, juntamente com os danos em seus chifres.

\- Pinsir! Droga! Se livre do Metapod!

\- Metapod, use String Shot, novamente, fortalecendo a anterior e depois, use Bug Bite, de novo! Repita o uso do String Shot, após o Bug Bite.

Então, Metapod usa o movimento String Short, mais uma vez, liberando uma grande quantidade de teia pegajosa, se prendendo ainda mais no Pinsir, mais precisamente nas pinças enormes dele e por mais que o besouro pokémon girasse e lutasse para tirá-lo da sua cabeça, ele não conseguia obter qualquer êxito, enquanto gerava um brilho decrescente no besouro pokémon, reduzindo a velocidade dele em mais um estágio, novamente.

Após se prender, ele usa Bug Bite, de novo, mordendo impiedosamente o seu oponente, o fazendo sentir novas dores, enquanto o Metapod usava, novamente, o String Shot, reduzindo, de novo, a velocidade do Pinsir em mais um estágio.

\- Use as suas mãos para pegá-lo e o arranque de cima de você, gozaru! – o Samurai ordena desesperado.

Porém, o Metapod por si mesmo e por precaução, sempre direcionava o seu String Shot para a parte de cima da cabeça do Pinsir, procurando ficar longe do alcance dos seus braços que somente conseguia rasgar algumas teias que estavam mais baixas e ao fazer isso, as patas do besouro pokémon ficavam grudentas pela viscosidade, acabando por ficarem presas nas teias, para a surpresa do pokémon e desespero do seu treinador.

\- É inútil. Ele está vulnerável ao Metapod, que por sua vez, está protegido pela teia, que também vai garantir que ele ataque facilmente o seu oponente. Eu tenho que agradecê-lo por usar o Vice Grip. – Satoshi agradece, enquanto sorria.

O Samurai torce os punhos e cerra os dentes, sentindo uma ira intensa, percebendo que havia caído no plano do jovem a sua frente.

Enquanto isso, Cheren comenta em um misto de surpresa e de admiração, sendo que a Eevee e a Snivy estavam surpresas com a estratégia de Satoshi:

\- Então, o plano inicial do Satoshi-kun para resolver o problema da diferença brutal de velocidade entre eles foi fazer o Metapod resistir ao ataque inicial do Pinsir ao induzir o menino samurai a ordenar que o seu pokémon prendesse o Metapod entre os seus chifres, através do golpe Vice Grip, os inutilizando com o Harden, enquanto garantia o ataque, mesmo com a diferença enorme de velocidade entre ambos, enquanto procurava se prender longe do alcance dos braços, sendo que o uso consecutivo do String Shot é para reduzir cada vez mais a velocidade do seu oponente, caso o Pinsir consiga se soltar, né? Ele está se precavendo.

\- Isso mesmo, Cheren-kun. – Shigeru consente, sorrindo – É uma estratégia bem pensada. O pior erro que o Samurai podia ter cometido foi fazer o seu pokémon agarrar o Metapod ao desprezá-lo como oponente, o encarando como se não fosse uma ameaça ao mesmo tempo que estava confiante pelo velocidade superior do Pinsir. Ou seja, a arrogância dele causou a sua derrota e inclusive, foi essa mesma arrogância que o fez cair na provocação de Satoshi para ele usar o Vice Grip. Não acredito que o Pinsir vai conseguir se soltar. O Metapod tomou a devida precaução para impedir que fosse retirado pelo seu oponente.

\- Sim. Além disso, o onii-chan está agindo com precaução ao mandar o Metapod usar o String Shot várias vezes. Afinal, cada vez que é usado esse movimento, a velocidade do oponente é reduzida em um estágio. A velocidade do Pinsir vai ficar tão reduzida que o Metapod ficará mais rápido do que ele.

\- É um bom plano. É bom ter uma segunda estratégia formada, caso a que esteja usando, falhe. – Shigeru comenta, enquanto sorria – O Pinsir desse garoto Samurai se condenou ao usar o Vice Grip sobre ordens do seu treinador. Com essa ordem, ele condenou o seu pokémon. Ele deveria ter explorado a velocidade superior do Pinsir, que era superiora a do seu adversário, usando movimentos que não precisassem prender o oponente, principalmente um pokémon casulo como o Metapod. Ao usar o Vice Grip, ele desconsiderou o uso do Harden, um movimento de assinatura dos pokémons na forma casulo e da teia pegajosa que eles possuíam assim como qualquer outro tipo Bug. Se tivesse tomado essas medidas, o Metapod não teria tido qualquer chance contra o Pinsir que detém uma velocidade superior.

\- Com certeza, ele foi arrogante ao julgar, erroneamente, que o Metapod nunca seria uma ameaça ao seu Pinsir. Se julgasse que o Metapod pudesse se tornar uma ameaça sobre certas circunstâncias, nunca daria a vantagem dele se fixar no Pinsir, quando o mesmo o agarrasse. – Yukiko comenta, sorrindo.

\- Sim.

Cheren fala consentindo, enquanto ficava admirado pela estratégia de Satoshi, confessando que, inicialmente, havia ficado estarrecido ao vê-lo usar um Metapod contra um Pinsir, passando a julgar, erroneamente, que o seu amigo cometeu um grave erro de estratégia ao não usar um pokémon com uma velocidade considerável para enfrentar a velocidade do Pinsir, pois a velocidade base do Metapod era muito lento e o Pinsir possuí como base uma velocidade muito boa.

A estratégia de Satoshi e a confiança que ele possuía nos seus pokémons e vice-versa era, simplesmente, incrível, juntamente com o trabalho impecável de equipe dentre eles que compreendiam o plano do seu treinador e agiam de acordo.

Afinal, Cheren percebeu que o uso do primeiro Harden por parte do Metapod foi demasiadamente rápido, mesmo com o treinamento que realizavam para fazê-los concentrar o seu poder o mais rápido possível e a explicação para essa velocidade era porque o tipo Bug devia estar concentrando o seu poder, antes de Satoshi falar para ele usar esse movimento. Ou seja, ele previu o uso do Harden, antes do treinador falar para usá-lo e isso denotava um excelente trabalho de equipe.

Ao lado dele, a albina filmava a batalha para que os outros pokémons assistissem, pois eles sempre assistiam batalhas com eles para adquirirem experiência, enquanto que Sora, Eevee, Snivy, Ponyta, Pikachu e Tangela, torciam pelos seus amigos, com Hime observando a batalha atentamente, sendo que ela era reservada, embora torcesse intimamente por eles.

\- Use Bug Bite, de novo! Em seguida, use String shot! – Satoshi exclama.

Novamente, o Metapod morde o Pinsir, que se encontrava agoniado com a seda e as mordidas, no caso, a dor que o Bug Bite gerava nele, enquanto que a sua velocidade havia sido reduzida drasticamente, sendo que o menino Samurai ordena, após sair do choque em que se encontrava, enquanto se amaldiçoava por se esquecer de dar uma ordem ao seu pokémon:

\- Use Harden!

Pinsir endurece o seu corpo, fazendo surgir um brilho crescente nele, enquanto reluzia, aumentando a sua defesa física em um estágio, sendo que Satoshi exclama:

\- É tarde demais! Vamos finalizar Metapod! Use Bug Bite!

Então, o tipo Bug morde o seu oponente e por amar o seu treinador, o seu golpe se torna crítico, finalizando o Pinsir que fecha os olhos, frente aos danos e a dor lacerante, caindo inconsciente no chão ao ser finalizado.

\- Pinsir!

Então, o corpo do Metapod brilha, ficando com um contorno diferente, enquanto crescia e mudava o seu corpo, ganhando asas, para depois, voar para o céu, enquanto o brilho da evolução desaparecia, revelando um Buterfree.

\- Você evoluiu! Meus parabéns! – Satoshi exclama animado, sendo que o tipo Bug e Flying demonstrava a mesma animação, se sentindo feliz por poder voar.

\- Ele evoluiu, gozaru?

\- Sim. Ao derrotar o seu Pinsir, ele conseguiu a experiência necessária para poder evoluir.

O Butterfree abaixa o seu voo e fica na frente do seu treinador e amigo, enquanto que o mestre do Pinsir o chamava para a sua pokeball.

\- Um amigo seu, precisa de experiência. Quer assistir a batalha ao meu lado?

O tipo Bug e Flying consente, ficando ao lado dele, recebendo um afago gentil do seu treinador, sendo que o Samurai pergunta com evidente surpresa em sua face:

\- Não vai usá-lo?

\- Não.

O Samurai fica aliviado e ordena, lançando uma pokéball:

\- Vá, Metapod!

Do objeto, aparece um Metapod no campo, com Satoshi pegando uma pokéball, para depois lança-la, exclamando:

\- Nidoran, eu escolho você!

Um Nidoran macho shiny sai da pokéball e encara o seu oponente, se concentrando na batalha.

\- Um shiny! Isso é raro! Bem, ele não conseguirá atingir o meu Metapod. Use Harden!

\- Nidoran, use Peck!

\- Um golpe tipo Flying?! – o samurai exclama, estarrecido.

O Metapod endurece o corpo, com um brilho crescente surgindo nele, indicando o aumento da sua defesa física em um estágio, enquanto o tipo Poison avançava, concentrando poder tipo Flying em seu chifre, atingindo o seu oponente, o fazendo sofrer danos e sentir uma dor lacerante, pois era um golpe super efetivo contra ele e o impacto do ataque, o arremessa há alguns metros, com o pokémon shiny seguindo o seu oponente.

\- Use Bug Bite! – o garoto samurai ordena ao seu pokémon.

\- Esquive e use Peck, Nidoran!

Pela velocidade ser um pouco maior que a do Metapod, o Nidoran consegue se esquivar das mandíbulas do tipo Bug ao saltar para o lado, enquanto concentrava poder tipo Flying em seu chifre, atingindo o seu adversário, o fazendo ser atirado para trás. O impacto do corpo dele contra o tronco de uma árvore, trinca a casca no processo, enquanto sentia novas dores lacerantes pelo impacto.

Mesmo endurecendo o seu corpo, golpes do tipo Flying eram super efetivos contra o tipo Bug.

\- Use Peck, novamente!

\- Use Harden e ataque com o Bug Bite, Metapod!

O pokémon casulo brilha de forma crescente, reluzindo o seu corpo, momentaneamente, enquanto aumentava a sua defesa física em mais um estágio, para depois, concentrar poder em suas mandíbulas.

Como o Nidoran tinha uma velocidade maior que a do oponente, ele consegue atingir o Metapod, antes que ele terminasse de concentrar poder em sua boca para usar o golpe Bug Bite.

Ao sofrer o ataque super efetivo, ele sente novas dores lacerantes e danos, acabando por se chocar contra uma pequena pedra, provocando várias rachaduras na mesma.

\- Use Harden e depois, Bug Bite! – o Samurai ordena.

O Metapod se refaz e começa a endurecer o seu corpo, corpo, aumentando a sua defesa física em um estágio, para depois, concentrar poder em suas mandíbulas, avançando no Nidoran shiny, que consegue se esquivar por si mesmo ao saltar para cima, se posicionando atrás do seu oponente.

\- Ele se mexeu por si mesmo?! – o garoto samurai está surpreso.

\- Use Peck!

\- Use Bug Bite!

Porém, pela velocidade do Nidoran ser maior, ele atinge o Metapod, primeiro, o atirando contra a pedra anterior, quebrando-a, para depois, se chocar contra o chão, ficando inconsciente pela dor extrema, sendo que o golpe foi crítico, pois o Nidoran adorava o seu treinador e desejava, ardentemente, dar a vitória para ele.

\- Metapod!

Então, o corpo do tipo Poison brilha e ele fica maior, além do seu chifre se destacar, assim como as suas orelhas e quando o brilho da evolução cessa, revela um Nidorino shiny.

\- Você conseguiu evoluir, Nidorino! Meus parabéns! – Satoshi afaga o tipo Poison que curte o carinho.

\- Metapod, volte.

Ele retorna o tipo Bug e se prepara para lançar a sua pokeball, perguntando se o seu Kakuna conseguiria derrota-lo até que fica surpreso com o que Satoshi fala ao seu pokémon recém-evoluído:

\- Eu acredito que uma amiga sua quer evoluir. Tudo bem, se chama-la para a batalha? Quanto a sua namorada, ela vai demorar um pouco para evoluir. Eu peço desculpas.

\- Tudo bem. Ela vai compreender. – o Nidorino fala em seu idioma, com Satoshi tendo uma noção do que ele falava.

\- Obrigado. Quer ficar ao meu lado, assistindo a batalha?

Ele consente e fica ao lado do seu treinador.

Nesse interim, o Samurai pega uma pokéball e ordena:

\- Vá, Kakuna!

Nisso, o pokemon casulo surge na frente do seu treinador, com Satoshi sorrindo de canto, pois parecia uma estranha coincidência.

Após pegar uma pokéball, ele a lança, exclamando:

\- Kakuna-chan, eu escolho você.

Após a Kakuna shiny sair da pokéball, ela pula nos braços do seu amado treinador, esfregando a sua cabeça no rosto dele, agitando-se animadamente em seus braços, com Satoshi a afagando, enquanto falava gentilmente:

\- Estamos em uma batalha, Kakuna-chan.

Ela vira para trás e fica sem graça, pulando do colo dele para o chão, ficando na frente de Satoshi, para depois, exclamar com empolgação, enquanto demonstrava determinação em seus olhos:

\- Eu darei o quanto antes, a vitória para o meu amado treinador! Além disso, eu preciso de braços, urgentemente!

\- Ela não queria dizer asas? – o Butterfree pergunta a si mesmo, inclinando a cabeça para o lado, enquanto demonstrava confusão pelo que a sua amiga disse.

\- Isso mesmo, Kakuna-chan! Acabe com ele!

A Ponyta exclama dentre relinchos animados, fazendo o Nidorino e o Butterfree ficarem com gotas, após se entreolharem, desejando compreender a ânsia da companheira de equipe deles de desejar braços, enquanto que o Kakuna oponente estava consternado e confessava que o brilho aterrador nos olhos da Kakuna shiny era demasiadamente assustador, o fazendo engolir em seco.

Então, o Samurai ordena:

\- Use Harden!

O Kakuna concentra os seus poderes, endurecendo o seu corpo, enquanto brilhava de forma crescente, aumentando a sua defesa física em um estágio, com Satoshi exclamando:

\- Use Harden!

A pokémon shiny concentra seu poder e seu corpo brilha, com a sua defesa física aumentando um estágio, fazendo-a reluzir.

Então, o samurai comenta.

\- Pelo visto, teremos um confronto de Harden e...

\- Eu nunca faria algo tão idiota. Use Bug Bite, Kakuna-chan!

\- Ela sabe Bug Bite, também?!

Como a sua boca estava endurecida, ela avança e concentra seu poder tipo Bug, mordendo o seu oponente, sendo que aproveita o ensejo e morde novamente, começando a morder consecutivamente, pois queria dar a vitória ao seu amado treinador, com o samurai ficando estarrecido ao ver que ela atacava por si mesma, sem receber qualquer ordem, sendo que Satoshi também estava surpreso, enquanto que o Butterfree comentava, exibindo medo em seu semblante:

\- As fêmeas são assustadoras.

\- Acredite. Quando elas querem, elas são. – o Nidorino shiny sentencia sombriamente, enquanto controlava um tremor no corpo ao se lembrar de um acontecimento quando era um Nidoran, antes de aceitar a captura.

Afinal, a sua companheira achou, erroneamente, que ele estava olhando para outra Nidoran fêmea e ficou furiosa. As lembranças eram demasiadamente aterrorizantes.

\- Isso mesmo! Morda! Acaba com ele! Vá fundo! – a Ponyta exclamava especialmente animada, fazendo o tipo Bug/Flying e o tipo Poison ficarem com uma gota, sendo que a Sandshrew shiny levantava a patinha timidamente, torcendo a sua maneira.

Se refazendo da estupefação, enquanto se amaldiçoava por não ter dado uma ordem, o Samurai ordena:

\- Use Harden!

Quando ele ordena que o seu Kakuna use Harden, a Kakuna shiny de Satoshi já havia mordido quatro vezes, sendo que o quarto Bug Bite havia sido critico, pois ela amava o seu treinador e desejava dar a vitória o quanto antes, inclusive, para poder ter braços.

O seu ataque crítico finalizou o oponente pela dor extrema e danos, fazendo o Kakuna cair inconsciente no chão, enquanto o samurai estava chocado por causa do ataque brutal do tipo Poison e Bug, fazendo a batalha durar menos de dois minutos.

Então, a Kakuna shiny de Satoshi brilha e fica maior, ganhando asas, braços e patas.

Quando o fulgor da evolução cessa, revela uma Beedrill shiny que voa até Satoshi, o abraçando, sendo que estava extremamente feliz por poder fazer isso, enquanto esfregava animadamente o seu focinho nele com olhos em forma de coração, exclamando animada:

\- Agora eu posso abraçar o Satoshi-sama! Que bom! Eu estava ansiosa para fazer isso!

\- Foi por isso que atacou daquele jeito? Queria acabar com a batalha o mais rápido possível para poder evoluir? – Nidorino pergunta estarrecido.

\- É sério que queria evoluir o quanto antes para abraça-lo? Achei que queria evoluir para voar pelo céu. – O Butterfree comenta, exibindo estupefação em sua face.

\- Primeiro, abraçar Satoshi-sama. Segundo, voar.

\- Eu queria ter braços... – a Ponyta murmura amuada, olhando para as suas patas – Mesmo na minha evolução, eu continuarei quadrúpede. Você é tão sortuda, Beedrill-chan.

A Beedrill shiny fica com pena e afaga a Ponyta, para fazê-la se sentir melhor, sendo que a Sandshrew faz o mesmo, sabendo que ela teria braços maiores quando evoluísse e assim, ela poderia abraçar melhor o seu amado treinador.

O tipo Ground confessava que também estava ansiosa para ter braços maiores e por isso, compreendia a ansiedade da Beedril quando era Kakuna para evoluir o quanto antes.

Yukiko se aproxima, vendo a face curiosa de Satoshi para a conversa deles e traduz o que eles disseram, o fazendo ficar surpreso, enquanto afagava a Beedrill, compreendendo o ímpeto dela de acabar com a batalha o quanto antes, sendo que concordava com os seus amigos que as fêmeas podiam ser assustadoras quando queriam.

Resignado, o Samurai chama o seu Kakuna para a pokéball e ao se aproximar do seu oponente para pagá-lo, ele ouve um som, assim como os outros, sendo que o Samurai olha horrorizado para o lado.

Era um enxame imenso de Beedrill que se aproximava do local, sendo possível ouvir os zumbidos irritados deles, com Shigeru comentando:

\- Inadvertidamente, invadimos o território deles e eles parecem não estar dispostos a ouvir as nossas desculpas. Isso explica o comportamento agressivo e o ataque em grupo. Toda a colônia resolveu reagir a invasão do seu território.

\- Eu não duvido Shigeru-kun. – Cheren comenta, consentindo.

\- Se eles fossem menos agressivos, não precisaríamos ser também, pois somos culpados pela invasão, embora não tenha sido proposital e sim, um acidente. – a albina comenta em um suspiro.

\- Também não me agrada a ideia de atacá-los, mas não temos escolha. – Satoshi comenta, após suspirar, esfregando a nuca.

O Samurai fala, exibindo um misto de confusão e horror em seu rosto:

\- O que querem dizer com isso, gozaru?! Vocês estão loucos, por acaso? Precisamos fugir, gozaru! É o maior enxame que eu já vi na minha vida!

\- Fugir? – Yukiko pergunta, se colocando ao lado de seu irmão – Por que faríamos isso?

\- Verdade, Yukiko-chan. Não há motivo para fazermos isso. – Shigeru se posiciona ao lado de Yukiko.

\- Também acredito que conseguiremos lidar com esse bando.

\- Por mais culpa que nós iremos sentir ao fazer isso, uma vez que nós somos os invasores, não nego que será divertido. – Satoshi murmura com um sorriso de canto.

\- Com certeza, onii-chan. – ela também sorri – Vamos deixar a culpa para depois.

\- Eu concordo. – o jovem Ookido comenta, sorrindo também.

\- Verdade. Primeiro, vamos neutralizá-los. – Cheren comenta, consentindo.

O garoto samurai se encontrava chocado com a naturalidade que eles exibiam ao encarar um enxame enorme de Beedrill e murmura, estarrecido:

\- Vocês... Mas...

Então, ele fica estarrecido ao ouvir Satoshi exclamar para o enxame de Beedrill, enquanto sorria de forma confiante:

\- É sério que só trouxeram isso para nos enfrentar? Vocês ainda estão em desvantagem!

Nisso, o zumbido deles fica ainda mais intenso, indicando que eles ouviram o que ele disse, com o menino samurai arregalando os olhos, enquanto pensava consigo mesmo, suando frio:

"Eles são loucos, gozaru!"


	142. Nibi City

**Notas da Autora**

O grupo de Satoshi consegue...

O garoto samurai fica...

Shigeru consegue...

O grupo chega a Nibi City e...

 **Capítulo 142 - Nibi City**

\- Vamos lá! – ele pega uma pokeball, a lançando no ar –Pidgeotto-chan, eu escolho você!

Assim que o pokémon pássaro sai do objeto, esfrega amorosamente a cabeça em Satoshi que a afaga, antes dela se juntar ao Butterfree, passando a voar ao lado do seu treinador, sendo que os outros soltam os seus respectivos Pidgeotto e Butterfree, com exceção de Shigeru que envia, apenas, o seu Pidgeotto, com todos exclamando ao mesmo tempo.

\- Buterfree e Pidgeotto, usem Gust! – Satoshi e Cheren exclamam em usino.

\- Michi-chan e Kaze-chan, usem Gust! – Yukiko exclama.

\- Pidgeotto, use Gust! – Shigeru exclama.

Eles se posicionam um ao lado do outro, ficando enfileirados, enquanto concentravam poder tipo Flying em suas asas, para depois, lançarem os seus ataques em um combo, com as rajadas fortalecendo umas as outras, acabando por aumentar a intensidade do Gust ao ponto dele se tornar um tornado enorme e igualmente poderoso que atinge os Beedrils, os prendendo sumariamente nesse turbilhão violento que provoca danos e dores intensas neles, uma vez que golpes tipo Flying eram super efetivos contra um tipo Bug e após o tornado imenso cessar, eles caem na grama como se fosse uma chuva, ficando amontoados, enquanto estavam inconscientes.

Porém, um retardatário surge dentre a mata, de repente, surpreendendo todos eles, enquanto zumbia com fúria, avançando contra o pokémon doméstico que estava mais próximo e que era o Nidorino shiny de Satoshi que desvia por si mesmo, saltando para o lado, sendo que atrás dele se encontrava o garoto samurai, que em seu desespero de se afastar ao ver que acabou se tornando o alvo pelo tipo Poison ter desviado, acaba tropeçando na sua rede, caindo no chão.

Quando o Bug Catcher tenta se levantar para correr dali, ele acaba ficando, momentaneamente, de quatro, enquanto o tipo Bug e Poison persistia no ataque que não podia ser desviado por causa da velocidade em que se encontrava, sendo que havia conseguido reduzir, um pouco, a sua velocidade.

O quarteto faz uma careta, enquanto o garoto samurai gritava de dor, pois o ferrão da Beedril acertou o seu ânus, o atirando para frente, enquanto ele colocava as mãos na bunda, chorando de desespero e de humilhação, com o pokémon se virando para o tipo Eletric de Satoshi visando atacá-lo.

\- Use Thunder Punch!

O Pikachu salta do ombro do seu treinador em direção ao seu oponente e após concentrar eletricidade no seu punho, ele golpeia o Beedril, antes que este o atingisse, o eletrocutando, com o mesmo se recuperando do impacto e persistindo no ataque ao ser tomado pelo instinto de atacar um doméstico, embora sentisse dor pelo ataque que havia sofrido.

\- Thunder Punch, de novo!

Pikachu concentra poder tipo Eletric no punho, para depois, socar o Beedril, novamente, com a sua pata envolta em intensa eletricidade, fazendo o tipo Bug e Poison cair inconsciente no chão pelos danos e pela dor, sendo visíveis algumas descargas no local em que foi golpeado, fazendo o selvagem se juntar ao resto do seu enxame que ainda estava inconsciente.

Enquanto isso, o garoto samurai ainda segurava a sua bunda, gemendo de dor, sendo que tremia pela dor extrema, após o ferrão do Beedrill ter acertado o seu ânus, fazendo ele se sentir humilhado, também.

Eles vão até o jovem e ficam aliviados ao verem que ele estava vivo, mas com dor, pois ainda segurava as nádegas.

O Bug Catcher consegue se erguer com a ajuda de Satoshi, sendo que demonstra em seu rosto o mais puro horror ao ver a Beedrill shiny próxima do seu treinador, com eles compreendendo que o garoto samurai estava traumatizado e não o condenavam, considerando a experiência que ele teve.

O jovem paga a Satoshi o valor combinado e pega uma de suas pokéballs, estendendo para ele, enquanto falava, sendo visível o fato de que ele tremia, apenas por segurar o objeto:

\- Eu não quero o Kakuna. Poderiam entregá-lo a um Hakase Pokémon para ele ser libertado? Eu não consigo mais ficar com essa pokéball.

Eles não estão surpresos com o ato dele, pois esperavam algo assim, considerando o fato de que ele estava traumatizado com os Beedrill.

Satoshi consente e toma todas as providências para oficializar a decisão do garoto samurai através de uma gravação, visando comprovar que a pokéball não foi roubada e que o seu proprietário entregou de livre e espontânea vontade, com ele guardando a pokéball do tipo Bug e Poison, decidindo que iria tratá-lo, depois.

Afinal, se o tirasse para tratar naquele momento, o garoto samurai ficaria horrorizado e inclusive, ao pensar nisso, ele procurou diminuir a pokéball do Kakuna para guardá-lo, percebendo que o treinador Bug Catcher parecia mais aliviado ao não ver aquela pokéball na sua frente.

Nesse interim, conforme os pokémons assistiam a entrega, eles comentam:

\- Por que ele está com medo? – Tangela pergunta com confusão em seu semblante.

\- Isso é tão estranho. – a Snivy comenta, inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

\- Por que ele entregaria o Kakuna? Ele lutou bem. É que eu estava ansiosa para abraçar o Satoshi-sama. – a Beedrill shiny comenta, tentando compreender a decisão do humano.

\- Os humanos não levam golpes de outros humanos ou acabam caindo por si mesmos? Não foi isso que aconteceu em relação a aquele Beedrill? Por que ele está com medo? – Nidorino pergunta, exibindo confusão em seu semblante.

\- Verdade. Ele só levou um golpe. Não é motivo para uma reação destas, mesmo que aquela área pareça sensível por algum motivo. A meu ver, o seu ato é extremo. – a Eevee comenta, exibindo uma face pensativa.

\- Os humanos são muito complicados. – a Pidgeotto de Cheren comenta em um suspiro.

\- Põe complicado nisso. – o Buttefree de Satoshi consente.

\- Será que um dia, eu entenderei esses humanos? – o Pidgeotto de Shigeru pergunta.

\- Eu não acho que isso seja possível. Eles parecem ser bem complicados. – o Butterfree de Satoshi comenta.

\- Eu não sabia que os humanos não conseguiam lidar com golpes. Ele não foi atingido fortemente. O Beedrill reduziu o seu avanço ao ver que iria atingi-lo. – Sora comenta pensativa.

\- Sim. Eu também vi a redução do seu avanço. O alvo não era ele e sim, o Nidorino que desviou. Logo, ele não recebeu o golpe com toda a força e mesmo assim, age com medo do Beedrill? Mas eu concordo que é estranho o fato dele continuar apalpando a parte de trás do seu corpo, além de andar de forma estranha. Eles chamam aquela parte de bunda, né? – Kaze pergunta para a Sandshrew.

\- Eu acho que é esse o nome. O Satoshi-sama comentou uma vez que a bunda dele estava doendo por ficar sentado naquela pedra. Após falar isso, ele sentou na grama – a tipo Ground fala timidamente, após ficar pensativa.

\- É verdade! Eu me lembro desse dia. Isso só confirma que aquela parte é bem sensível neles. Por que será? – a Ponyta pergunta, exibindo curiosidade em sua face.

\- De fato, é muito sensível se considerarmos a reação dele – Hime comenta pensativa com os braços cruzados em frente ao tórax, enquanto sentava sobre as patas traseiras – Eu acho que a Yukiko é uma exceção dentre eles. Ela aguenta muitos golpes e não se incomoda. Quanto a esse humano, ele é patético, no mínimo. Afinal, mal levou um golpe e age como se tivesse sido torturado.

\- Não dá para ver qualquer dano. Portanto, o comportamento dele é ilógico. – o Pikachu comenta.

Yukiko ouvia tudo o que eles falavam e segurava o riso, pois os pokémons eram demasiadamente inocentes, ainda mais ao não saberem com exatidão a anatomia humana e por isso, não compreendiam que não foi na bunda e sim, no vão da bunda, mais precisamente no ânus, pegando uma parte bem sensível e que provocou muitos danos. Muito mais do que se acertasse somente a bunda.

De repente, completamente alheia a situação do garoto samurai, pois os pokémons não conseguiam compreender a reação deste e as consequências do ataque, a Beedrill shiny de Satoshi voa até o seu treinador, o abraçando, enquanto esfregava a cabeça nele, fazendo ele afaga-la.

O gesto do tipo Bug e Poison aterroriza o treinador Bug Catcher que grita de terror com uma voz fina, assustando a Beedrill e os demais pokémons, com a shiny passando a escudar o seu amado treinador, apesar da confusão que exibia em seu olhar, enquanto todos viam o jovem correndo desesperado do local, ainda gritando e se afastando o mais rápido que conseguia, surpreendendo a todos, pois ele mancava, enquanto corria.

Portanto, conseguir correr sobre essas condições era um feito quase que surreal.

Enquanto os pokémons exibiam gotas e confusão em seus semblantes, Shigeru comenta com as mãos nos bolsos:

\- Bem, ele ficar traumatizado seria o esperado. – Shigeru comenta pensativo.

\- Com certeza.

\- Creio que ele vai deixar de ser um Bug Catcher, mesmo que não tenha tido problema com outros tipos Bug. Aliais, eu acho que ele vai sair dessa floresta o quanto antes. – Satoshi comenta, olhando para a pokéball do Kakuna, após tirá-la de um dos seus bolsos, voltando a guarda-la, em seguida.

\- Eu não duvido disso, onii-chan.

Então, eles voltam para junto de Satoshi e observam as Beedrills despertando.

Após despertarem, mesmo sofrendo com os danos do golpe tipo Flying, eles cogitam atacar novamente os pokémons para expulsá-los do seu território.

Ao olharem para os Pidgeotto e para a Spearow de Yukiko, eles observam o olhar faminto que eles exibiam ao olhá-los ao mesmo tempo em que os Buterfrees estreitavam os olhos, assim como a Beedrill shiny de Satoshi que zumbia de forma ameaçadora e exibia uma face aterrorizante, juntamente com o semblante de raiva do Nidorino shiny, da Ponyta e da Sandshrew, fazendo os tipos Bug e Poison suarem frio, com eles começando a tremerem ao verem a face sádica da Pichu shiny, sendo que Yukiko pergunta com um sorriso sádico brincando em seu rosto, fazendo muitos Beedrill abraçarem um ao outro por estarem aterrorizados:

\- Quem quer ser capturado? – ela pergunta em um tom de voz doce que aterrorizava os tipos Bug e Poison.

Desesperados, eles negam lentamente com a cabeça, para depois, fugirem aterrorizados do local o quanto antes, exibindo um voo precário por causa dos danos.

O motivo deles não terem usado um ataque tipo Fire, mesmo com Satoshi possuindo um Magby e uma Ponyta, juntamente com os Charmander de Yukiko e de Cheren, com Shigeru sendo o único que não tinha um tipo Fire, foi para evitar danos excessivos nos seus atacantes, bastando os danos por golpes tipo Flying, para que os Beedrill selvagens pudessem se recuperar o quanto antes.

Afinal, eles reconheciam a sua culpa por terem invadido, inadvertidamente, o território deles.

Portanto, ao ver deles, não era justo provocar danos particularmente intensos, pois bastava deter o ataque deles, os obrigando a recuar.

Satoshi tira o Kakuna da pokéball e começa a trata-lo, com o mesmo recobrando a consciência, ficando estupefato ao ver que não era o seu treinador que tratou dele, com o jovem explicando o que ocorreu e o desejo do ex-treinador dele, fazendo o tipo Bug e Poison acenar com a cabeça.

Afinal, como não possuía qualquer amor ou sentimento pelo seu treinador, uma vez que era tratado como uma ferramenta, assim como os outros, como usualmente acontecia, ele não se importou, sendo que somente possuía um sentimento de tristeza em relação aos seus ex-companheiros de equipe, o Metapod e o Pinsir.

Ademais, ao saber que seria libertado na natureza, ele sentiu uma felicidade imensa e viu nos olhos do jovem a sinceridade de suas palavras.

Então, Satoshi pergunta:

\- Quer relaxar na pokéball até chegamos à próxima cidade, para que eu possa enviá-lo ao Hakase Pokémon, o doutor Ookido?

O pokémon consente, enquanto ficava surpreso por um humano perguntar para um pokémon o que desejava.

Após guardá-lo, deixando os que evoluíram fora das pokéballs, com Satoshi tirando a companheira do seu Nidorino shiny para caminhar junto do seu amado, eles voltam a seguir a rota para a cidade de Nibi City (Pewter City), conversando entre si assuntos diversos, após Yukiko traduzir a conversa que os pokémons tiveram, pois eles estavam curiosos para saber o que eles falaram e quando ela terminou o relato, eles estavam rindo, com os pokémons se entreolhando, não compreendendo o motivo deles acharem engraçado o que eles falaram, com todos concordando em usino que os humanos eram complicados demais para serem compreendidos.

Algumas horas depois, eles encontram um treinador que buscava um oponente e era a vez de Shigeru batalhar.

Eles definiram o limite de seis pokémons, sendo que não havia limite de tempo e de troca, com ambos ativando o juiz embutido em suas respectivas pokédex, combinando também o limite de nível, para depois, programar nos dispositivos o nível máximo que podia ser usado em batalha e que havia sido acordado entre ambos.

O jovem Ookido vence a disputa, com o seu Kakuna shiny evoluindo para um Beedrill shiny, assim como o seu Metapod que se tornou um Butterfree, enquanto que o casal Nidoran dele evoluiu para Nidorino e Nidorina shiny.

O oponente dele paga o valor combinado, para depois, se afastar, sendo que Shigeru fica no local para tratar dos seus pokémons que batalharam, deixando-os fora das pokéball, antes de voltar a seguir o caminho até a próxima cidade, junto dos seus amigos.

Após algumas horas, eles chegam à cidade e guardam os seus pokémons, com exceção de Sora, Pikachu, Eevee. Hime e Ponyta, para depois, passarem em um Centro Pokémon.

Satoshi havia decidido guardar a tipo Ground, pois o local estava cheio de pessoas e não queria expor ela a um stress imenso, preferindo levar com parcimônia a superação da timidez dela perante os estranhos.

Se o local ficasse um pouco mais vazio, ele a deixaria fora da pokéball para que pudesse lidar, gradativamente, com as multidões, sendo que ela estava tendo grandes avanços e não queria "atropelar", por assim dizer, o progresso dela, pois havia o risco de uma regressão.

Quando chegaram ao balcão, entregaram todos os pokémons que iriam permanecer com eles para treinamento, enquanto mantinham consigo os que iriam enviar ao doutor Ookido, decidindo fazer o envio, enquanto os outros pokemons eram tratados ou passavam por um check-up de rotina.

Com o auxílio de um Machamp que havia no Centro Pokémon, a Ponyta foi colocada gentilmente em uma maca, sendo levada em seguida para uma sala, acompanhada de uma médica e por uma Chansey, que era a sua auxiliar.

Quanto ao Pikachu, Sora, Hime e Eevee, eles foram levados para uma sala, junto das pokéballs de seus respectivos treinadores.

Conforme Cheren seguia os seus amigos, ele olha por cima do ombro, avistando a Eevee que havia apoiado as patinhas dianteiras no apoio da espécie de bandeja em que era carregada, juntamente com as pokéball e que olhava para ele exibindo tristeza em seus orbes amendoados, mesmo que a separação fosse temporária, sendo o mesmo para o jovem que não compreendia a sensação momentânea de perda, enquanto a tipo Normal era levada a uma sala para ser examinada.

Após suspirar, ele passa a se juntar aos seus amigos.

Satoshi e os outros vão até um telefone que ficava ao lado de um transportador de pokébals e contatam o doutor que fica admirado ao constatar os pokémons capturados, com eles falando do envio de algum deles que não passariam por treinamento.

Os três haviam enviados os seus Ratata que tinham a habilidade Guts, mantendo apenas os que tinham a habilidade Run Away, sendo que Satoshi havia enviado o Ekans que quase devorou os filhotes do casal Spearow, mantendo consigo a fêmea que estava fazendo um check-up junto dos outros, enquanto que todos eles enviaram os Spearows, com Satoshi desejando ser o último a enviar os pokémons para o doutor Ookido por causa do envio extra do Kakuna.

Os Ratata com a habilidade Guts e o Ekans, que quase devorou os filhotes, recusaram enfaticamente a libertação deles na natureza pelo temor de serem capturados por um treinador ruim, preferindo viver em um laboratório, sendo liberados ocasionalmente, segundo a explicação dos treinadores deles, pois o doutor alternava os pokémons que ficavam confinados e os soltos, para que todos tivessem a oportunidade de esticar as patas ou as asas.

Afinal, após conhecerem os seus treinadores, vendo o quanto eram distintos, eles passaram a se importar com o seu futuro e com o risco que iriam correr se fossem libertados ao contrário do Kakuna, que desejava a liberdade e não se importava com a captura, pois para ele era indiferente.

Satoshi foi o último a usar o transportador, pois ele tinha o adicional dos pais Spearows e seus filhotes, além do Kakuna, sendo que o jovem desejava conversar com o Spearow Líder e a sua companheira, antes de enviá-los.

Então, ele tira momentaneamente o casal e fala, mostrando o doutor na tela, com o mesmo acenando para os tipos Flying, enquanto sorria, sendo que Yukiko se aproximava para servir de intérprete para o seu irmão:

\- Este é o Doutor Ookido. Vocês irão trabalhar para ele como guardas, junto do seu bando, pois a área em torno do laboratório é imensa. Assim, vocês irão ficar fora das pokéballs, podendo voar pelo céu.

O casal se entreolha e o Líder fala:

\- De fato, você e os outros são humanos honrados, mesmo que nós não merecêssemos essa consideração depois do que fizermos com você, quando protegeu aquele roedor elétrico – ele fala, se sentindo mal conforme olhava algumas das cicatrizes do jovem – Nós somos eternamente gratos por permitir que ficássemos juntos e não obstante, dando a nós uma função para podemos voar no céu, enquanto exercitamos a nossa natureza territorialista, de certa forma. Eu vou cumprir a minha parte do acordo quando os meus filhotes forem maiores. Eu irei treinar sobre a sua orientação para que possa ajuda-lo a vencer as suas batalhas. É o mínimo que eu posso fazer, após a consideração que você teve conosco e o tratamento ofertado a nós, considerando o que aconteceu, juntamente com o fato de ter salvado a vida dos nossos amados filhotes, com a ajuda da Pidgeotto.

Satoshi sorri e estende a mão, surpreendendo o Spearow, que depois sorri e estende a pata, tocando a mão do humano, com ambos as sacudindo, firmando o acordo, enquanto a fêmea sorria, passando a confiar no treinador deles, pois ele cumpriu com o que foi prometido a eles e ao bando, além de ter salvado os seus amados filhotes.

\- Eu vou colocá-los na pokéball para enviar ao doutor. Ele ama os pokémons. Vocês vão estar em boas mãos.

Após chamá-los para as respectivas pokéballs, ele envia primeiro os filhotes e depois, os pais.

O doutor Ookido fica animado quando os filhotes chegam e prontamente, os tira das pokéballs, os colocando carinhosamente em um ninho que havia preparado cuidadosamente para eles, percebendo que os filhotes ainda estavam sonolentos, abrindo o biquinho para bocejar, enquanto mantinham os olhinhos fechados, para depois, liberar os pais que ficam juntos dos filhotes, vendo o fascínio daquele humano para as crias deles e embora não o conhecessem, decidem confiar naquele humano, pois o treinador deles confiava naquele homem e eles, por sua vez, confiavam em Satoshi.

Então, eles notam que todos os membros do bando estavam fora das pokéballs, esperando as ordens do doutor, enquanto aproveitam para esticar as asas.

Após se certificar que os filhotes estavam confortáveis, o Hakase Pokémon volta para o monitor.

No Centro Pokémon de Nibi City, Satoshi mostra uma pokéball e explica o que ocorreu, falando do pedido do treinador do Kakuna, com o doutor solicitando o envio da gravação para anexar ao processo de libertação do tipo Bug e Poison, pois havia um relatório a ser feito e ele precisava da gravação que demonstrava o desejo do treinador do mesmo.

Satoshi envia pela Pokédex o que foi solicitado, para depois, colocar a pokéball no aparelho, enviando para o doutor que a pega, falando:

\- Eu começarei o processo gradual de adaptação dele a vida selvagem.

\- Obrigado.

Então, o Hakase Pokémon conversa mais alguns assuntos com os jovens.

Shigeru aproveitou para enviar os seus estudos e apontamentos, além de dados colhidos do desenvolvimento dos filhotes, sendo elogiado pelo seu avô, pois a metodologia estava correta, assim como a forma que ele organizou os dados, se limitando a fazer alguns apontamentos para melhoria das futuras pesquisas, falando que ele tinha um talento nato e um olhar próprio e crítico de um pesquisador ao analisar os detalhes, comentando que os pesquisadores iniciantes costumavam ter certa dificuldade nesse aspecto até desenvolverem o seu olhar analítico e que o seu neto se destacava por demonstrar não ter a dificuldade que seria esperada de um iniciante.

Então, eles se despedem e as crianças começam a conversar sobre as estratégias que usariam contra o tipo Rock do Gym, analisando os dados da respectiva pokédex deles, sendo que onde eles estavam era possível ver a bancada do Centro Pokémon.

Após se ajeitarem na mesa que ficava próxima da recepção, Shigeru fala:

\- Devemos ter em mente que apesar dos Gym Leaders terem um tipo de pokemon que representa o seu Gym, eles podem usam um segundo tipo. Ou seja, não será somente o tipo Rock que deve nos preocupar.

\- Verdade. Precisamos ter em mente o segundo tipo – Cheren comenta pensativo, ignorando estoicamente a sensação de vazio que sentia por não ter a Eevee junto dele.

\- Nossa estratégia precisa ser bem planejada ao mesmo tempo em que deveremos ter outras estratégias em segundo plano, caso a nossa estratégia principal falhe. Afinal, precisamos ter um plano reserva ou mais de um, considerando a capacidade dos Gym Leaders.

\- Com certeza, imouto. Os Gym Leaders são autênticos especialistas no tipo que escolheram e conseguem lidar tranquilamente com um segundo tipo, além de serem verdadeiros mestres na arte de lidar com pokémons que tem vantagem ao tipo deles. De fato, eles são autênticos especialistas no tipo que escolheram, conhecendo avidamente os que possuem vantagem ao tipo escolhido, para que possam trabalhar formas de contornar essa fraqueza e deter os que têm vantagem. Atacar apenas com um tipo que detém vantagem não significará a vitória. Eu acredito que precisamos trabalhar com itens e com os moveset adequados. Lembram-se daqueles vídeos de desafiantes do Gym? Eles se focaram no uso de pokémons com vantagem ao tipo Rock e no final, isso não foi o suficiente, pois o Gym Leader lidou facilmente com esses tipos, os derrotando.

Eles consentem e a albina comenta:

\- O onii-chan está certo. Vamos definir nossa estratégia com base nesses parâmetros. Ademais, com exceção de alguns pokémons adicionais, nós capturamos os mesmos tipos de pokémons e em virtude desse fato, podemos formar uma estratégia considerável.

Então, eles passam a definir as suas estratégias, considerando os times de cada um, julgando que itens poderiam usar e planejando quais pokémons iriam batalhar ao analisarem os seus status, habilidades e movesets, sendo que eles planejavam a própria estratégia a ser adotada, uma vez que eles tinham alguns pokémons adicionais que não eram nativos de Tokiwa Forest.

O máximo que eles faziam eram trocarem algumas informações, pois a estratégia deles seria criada por eles mesmos com base em seus julgamentos individuais.


	143. Takeshi

**Notas do Autor**

Em Nibi City...

Em uma casa, um jovem...

Takeshi tinha sonhos recorrentes envolvendo...

No Gym, o jovem fica...

 **Capítulo 143 - Takeshi**

Então, após montarem as suas respectivas estratégias, utilizando a Pokédex para ajudar a definir qual seria o time de seis pokémons que usariam no Gym, eles são surpreendido por uma Eevee que surgiu de trás do balcão e que correu na direção de Cheren, pulando em seu colo, enquanto abanava a caudinha felpuda.

\- Ippui!

\- Você já fez o check-up, Eevee-chan? – ele pergunta, enquanto sentia que a sensação de perda havia sumido, assim que a tipo Normal pulou em seus braços, sendo o mesmo para a pokémon.

\- Sim. – ela fala, enquanto sorria.

Uma Chansey se aproxima e comenta, aliviada:

\- Ficamos preocupadas quando ela saiu, de repente, da sala e correu pelo salão.

O tipo Normal fica sem graça e cora, para depois, se desculpar em sua linguagem.

A auxiliar da médica sorri gentilmente, para depois afagar a Eevee, enquanto falava em seu típico tom gentil, usando a linguagem humana:

\- Tudo bem. Você estava bem ansiosa durante os exames. Nós compreendemos a extrema ansiedade em que se encontrava para se juntar ao seu treinador – ainda sorrindo, ela se vira para os outros – Os seus pokémons estão recuperados e a Ponyta está curada. Quem fez o tratamento sabia o que estava fazendo. Nós só finalizamos a cura.

\- Foi o Shigeru-kun. Ele quer ser um Hakase Pokémon no futuro. – a albina fala, apontando com a mão para o seu amigo que estava ao seu lado.

A Chansey olha surpresa para o humano, para depois, consentir, enquanto que a treinadora dela que era a médica responsável pelo tratamento do tipo Fire se aproxima deles, sendo que havia ouvido o que foi dito e comenta em seguida:

\- Incrível! Você tem talento – ela se vira para os outros – Os seus pokémons estão em ótima saúde.

Eles agradecerem a doutora e a Chansey dela, com elas se retirando em seguida, enquanto eles iam até o balcão para pegar as suas respectivas pokéballs, com Satoshi ficando feliz ao ver que a Ponyta estava apoiando todas as patas no chão e que correu até ele, relinchando feliz, enquanto esfregava a cabeça nele, animadamente.

Após recolher as suas pokéballs, assim como os seus amigos e irmã faziam, Satoshi olha em volta e percebe que o local havia esvaziado consideravelmente conforme os pokémons eram entregues aos seus respectivos treinadores e decide que podia tirar a Sandshrew shiny da pokéball.

A mesma sai e rapidamente, gruda nas pernas do seu treinador, abanando a caudinha, enquanto esfregava a cabecinha nele que sorri gentilmente, a afagando, fazendo os seus olhos brilharem pelo afago gentil, com a Ponyta colocando a cabeça entre os braços de seu treinador que sorri gentilmente e a afaga, também, enquanto o Pikachu pulava no ombro dele, para depois comentar com um sorriso divertido em seu focinho:

\- Pelo visto, ele terá que ter vários braços para afagar todas elas.

\- Eu não duvido. – Sora sentencia, enquanto voava até o ombro de Yukiko.

A Pichu shiny salta no outro ombro da albina, enquanto que a Eevee abanava a caudinha felpuda, ficando imensamente feliz por poder sentir o calor do corpo dele e o cheiro que tanto apreciava, com o jovem de Unova a abraçando, enquanto ficava feliz por sentir o cheirinho do tipo Normal, assim como o calor dela e os pelos extremamente macios ao toque.

Quando ficaram juntos, novamente, ambos sentiram que o vazio que sentiam até aquele instante desapareceu, enquanto não compreendiam os sentimentos que sentiam um pelo outro.

Em seguida, o grupo separa o seu respectivo time de seis pokémons que usariam contra o Gym Leader dos outros pokémons, que permaneceriam nas pokéballs em suas mochilas.

O motivo de Satoshi deixar a Ponyta fora da pokéball é porque havia a hipótese da mãe dela ter sido capturada.

Portanto, se a tipo Fire ficasse fora do dispositivo, ela poderia localizar o odor de sua genitora de algum objeto ou se estivesse em uma batalha contra algum pokémon

Então, o grupo sai do Centro Pokémon e se dirigem até um local não muito longe do Gym para retirarem, momentaneamente, das pokéballs os pokémons que usariam na batalha para que pudessem explicar sobre as escolha deles para a batalha, enquanto comentavam das possíveis estratégias que seriam usadas, com os pokémons consentindo.

O motivo de fazerem isso, revelando as possíveis estratégias que almejavam usar nos duelos era porque eles trabalhavam juntos com os seus pokémons, garantindo assim que eles auxiliassem nas batalhas, com eles e o treinador trabalhando em conjunto e para fazerem isso, eles precisavam saber as estratégias que os seus respectivos treinadores haviam formulado para poderem trabalhar nelas, sabendo que podiam se mexer por si mesmos, além de usarem golpes sem receberem ordens, procurando usar os golpes que faziam mais efeito em seus oponentes, buscando formas de intensificar o ataque, a esquiva ou a defesa ao trabalharem em conjunto com os seus respectivos treinadores como se fosse um único atacante ao agir em equipe.

No caso de Satoshi, ele só conseguiu explicar as suas estratégias, após acalmar as fêmeas que estavam dentre os escolhidos, pois ao saírem das respectivas pokéballs, elas grudaram nele, juntamente com aquelas que estavam fora das pokéball como a Ponyta e a Sandshrew shiny, começando a disputar de forma saudável a atenção dele entre si, enquanto os machos reviravam os olhos, esperando que as fêmeas se acalmassem.

Dentre as fêmeas pokémon, a tipo Ground, que estava segurando a barra da calça do seu amado treinador com uma de suas patinhas, exibia tristeza em seu semblante, pois descobriu que não foi escolhida para batalhar no Gym, sendo que Satoshi não notou a tristeza da fêmea aos seus pés, pois estava ocupado acalmando as outras pokémons e que após acalmá-las, se concentrou para explicar as estratégias que pretendia abordar contra o Gym Leader.

Então, após terminarem a explicação, eles guardam os pokémons para que o Gym Leader não soubesse quais eles iriam usar na batalha.

Após guardá-los, Satoshi percebe pelo canto dos olhos que a tipo Ground estava triste e rapidamente se agacha a afagando, exibindo uma face preocupada por ela estar cabisbaixa, para depois, perguntar:

\- O que houve Sandshrew?

\- Satoshi-sama não me escolheu. Por quê? – ela pergunta com os olhos lacrimosos – Os outros vão usar seus Sandshrew.

Ele exibe um sorriso gentil e a afaga, falando:

\- Não queria expor você a um stress adicional. Normalmente, há uma plateia nos Gym e não quero expor você há várias pessoas diferentes. Afinal, não há motivo para expô-la a um sofrimento desnecessário, pois você entraria em pânico.

O tipo Ground suspira tristemente e uma lágrima cai de seus orbes, enquanto ela é pega carinhosamente no colo pelo seu treinador, corando no processo, enquanto Yukiko atuava como intérprete, com o tatu bola pokémon avistando a face amável dele que a afagava gentilmente, enquanto falava:

\- Você fez progressos incríveis. Eu estou muito orgulhoso do esforço que você está fazendo para superar a sua timidez.

\- É verdade? – ela pergunta, erguendo o focinho e ao identificar o orgulho nos olhos do seu treinador, ela ensaia um sorriso tímido.

\- Claro! Mas temos que tomar as coisas com parcimônia. Agora que estamos em uma cidade, vou acostumá-la gradativamente as multidões. A sua superação gradual é simplesmente incrível e quando eu notar que você vai se sentir confortável em uma batalha e que não tenha uma grande multidão em volta, eu vou escolher você para batalhar. Eu prometo.

\- Promete? – ela pergunta expectante com as patinhas juntas contra o tórax.

\- Sim.

\- Não está chateado por eu não poder lutar no Gym?

\- Claro que não! Por que eu ficaria chateado? É normal você ser tímida e não é nenhum crime. Ademais, você deseja superar esse obstáculo. Você devia ficar orgulhosa por sua decisão de desejar superar a sua timidez extrema.

Os olhos da Sandshrew shiny brilham e ela abana a caudinha, lambendo o rosto dele, para depois, esfregar a cabecinha dela no tórax do seu amado treinador, segurando a camiseta dele com as suas patinhas, enquanto era afagada gentilmente por ele que sorria, procurando afagá-la.

Então, ela se acalma e após vê-la sorrir, sendo correspondida por ele, Satoshi a coloca gentilmente no chão, com ela esfregando a cabecinha nele, enquanto voltava a segurar a barra de sua calça com uma das suas patinhas.

\- Vamos, Sandshrew. Nós iremos ao Gym, agora. Se você se sentir desconfortável, me avise. Tudo bem? Você promete?

\- Sim, Satoshi-sama! – ela exclama com olhos de coração, ficando feliz ao ver o sorriso do seu amado treinador que a fazia suspirar, enquanto abanava a sua caudinha.

Então, o grupo se dirigir até o Gym, visando desafiar o Gym Leader pela Gray Badge (Boulder Badge), sendo que Ponyta viu o cuidado, a amabilidade e a gentileza com que o seu treinador confortou a tipo Ground e se felicita, novamente, por ter tomado a decisão de seguir viagem com ele, enquanto corava ao olhá-lo, para depois, esfregar o focinho na mão dele que a ergue, usando-a para afagá-la gentilmente, fazendo o tipo Fire relinchar feliz.

Nesse interim, em uma casa bonita e confortável que ficava próxima do Gym de Nibi City, um jovem chamado Takeshi (Brock) ajudava a sua mãe, Mizuho (Lola), a cuidar de seus irmãos pequenos e para auxiliá-la, ele aprendeu a cuidar da casa, das roupas, a cozinhar, passar e lavar a louça, além de dominar a costura, confessando que adorava limpar um cômodo ou uma casa.

Inclusive, ele ficava muito feliz quando via alguma bagunça, pois era a sua deixa para limpar, algo que ele adorava demasiadamente, além de ser extremamente paciente e amável com as crianças, pois as adorava, sendo que desejava ser pai, algum dia.

Esse jovem de quinze para dezesseis anos, sonhava em ser um criador pokémon, pois amava os pokémons e possuía o apoio irrestrito dos seus pais na busca do seu sonho, sendo que cinco anos, atrás, ele havia ganhado um Ônix de presente em seu aniversário de dez anos e quando obteve a sua licença pokémon, capturou o seu primeiro pokémon, um Geodude.

O seu pai, Munou (Flint), era o Gym Leader da sua cidade e admirado pela população, sendo que o seu filho sentia profunda admiração pelo seu genitor que era amável e gentil.

Quando fechava o Gym, pois o mesmo tinha um horário de funcionamento, ele ia para casa e desejava saber sobre o dia dos seus filhos, enquanto ouvia pacientemente os seus relatos, sentindo orgulho de cada um deles.

Takeshi havia estudado para ser um Criador Pokémon ao fazer um curso em uma cidade que ficava um pouco longe de Niby City, ficando ausente por vários meses até se formar, sendo que durante o curso, fez estágio para ganhar experiência, ficando feliz em cumprir a carga horária do estágio, enquanto concluía o curso obrigatório para futuros Criadores pokémons, se destacando com louvor no curso ao deter as maiores notas da turma, com os professores acreditando que ele tinha o potencial para ser um excelente criador pokémon.

Após a sua formatura, um dos professores que ele mais respeitava, havia orientado ele a partir em uma jornada de aprendizado e observação, assim como, para compreender os pokémons pelo mundo, antes de se fixar, falando que quanto mais conhecimento adquirisse, melhor e ele tinha todo o potencial para que futuramente, sem pressa, se tornasse o maior criador pokémon.

Esse professor complementou que seria interessante capturar pokémons que podiam ser úteis em tratamento médicos e em preparo de medicamentos, fazendo com que ele treinasse o cuidado e tratamento de pokémons, com o jovem concordando, decidindo que ele estudaria quais seriam necessários, visando capturá-los em sua jornada.

Takeshi ficou surpreso quando esse mesmo professor disse que essa jornada seria fundamental, também, pelo fato dele analisar o seu coração e ter a confirmação do que deseja fazer.

Quando questionou o que o seu sensei (professor) queria dizer com isso, o professor dele disse que ele seria um excelente criador, mas que percebeu em seu manejo e trato para com os pokémons que a vocação dele podia ir além de um criador, fazendo o jovem se surpreender e quando procurou descobrir o que seria o _"além"_ que o seu professor disse, o mesmo falou que seria uma descoberta e que era de foro íntimo. Por isso, não podia falar e acrescentou que a jornada iria fazê-lo perceber o que de fato, o seu coração ansiava como profissão, acrescentando que aquela jornada seria pessoal.

Takeshi tentou perguntar ao seu professor o que ele queria dizer, mas percebeu que o mesmo se silenciou e decidiu agradecer pelos conselhos, enquanto havia ficado reflexivo com as palavras que ouviu.

Quando terminou a formatura dele, com ele retornando para Nibi City, o jovem passou a refletir sobre a ideia da jornada e sobre as palavras do seu professor, fazendo isso a noite, após se recolher para o seu quarto.

Alguns dias depois, ele tomou a sua decisão, decidindo comunicar aos seus pais que partiria em uma jornada pelo mundo, com eles demonstrando que o apoiavam, após passar a surpresa pela revelação dos planos dele, embora eles demonstrassem um pouco de preocupação por ele viajar sozinho, para depois, compreenderem que era algo necessário quando ele falou que seria uma jornada de cunho pessoal e não somente para aprendizado.

Para Takeshi, o apoio dos seus pais e irmãos pequenos era fundamental, sendo que sorria ao se lembrar de que eles pediram para ele comprar lembranças em sua jornada, pois os menores não haviam compreendido com exatidão o que era a jornada que o mais velho iria fazer e que por isso, pediam lembranças, com o moreno prometendo que compraria lembrancinhas, fazendo os pequenos comemorarem, enquanto os outros sorriam.

Após ajudar a sua mãe naquela manhã, ele subiu para o seu quarto e começou a organizar a sua mochila, guardando tudo o que considerava necessário para a sua viagem, sendo que no dia anterior havia comprado alguns itens para a sua jornada, além de ter pesquisado quais pokémons eles deveria capturar em sua jornada pelo mundo, decidindo se focar na captura daqueles que eram usados para tratamento e preparo de medicamentos naturais ao usar secreções, resíduos ou esporos que eles liberavam, conforme orientação do seu professor, juntamente com os moveset adequados para tratamento, pesquisando quais pokémons podiam aprender os movimentos que ele desejava.

O moreno confessava que havia ficado muito interessado em capturar alguns Shuckle, pois descobriu que os cascos ocos dele eram excelentes para o preparo de determinados medicamentos e que o shiny fornecia um preparo ainda mais refinado, com o jovem desejando conseguir, ao menos, um shiny.

Conforme preparava a sua mochila, não se esquecendo das pokéball especial de guardar objetos e que continham tudo o que ele precisava em sua jornada, o moreno procurava priorizar o que fosse necessário, conferindo também que os seus amigos de infância, o Ônix e o Geodude, estavam com ele em suas respectivas pokéballs.

Então, após se certificar que pegou tudo o que era necessário para a sua jornada pessoal e de treinamento, ele termina de fechar a sua mochila que era própria para viagens e que era grande, possuindo vários bolsos para uma melhor acomodação, passando a observar o seu quarto, acabando por deter o seu olhar para uma pequena estátua de uma bela Ninetales que se encontrava em sua escrivaninha, sendo que o escultor havia capitado toda a graça, beleza e nobreza daquele pokémon.

Ele se recorda de quando estava passando em uma loja que vendia miniaturas de pokémons e de animais, olhando para a vitrine até que deteve o seu passo ao ver aquela bela estátua de Ninetales e que fez ele se recordar dos sonhos que tinha desde que era pequeno.

Os sonhos consistiam de uma casa tradicional e igualmente antiga. Havia funcionários cujos rostos ele não conseguia discernir, além de ver muros altos rodeando a construção que possuía um belo jardim e ao caminhar para o jardim, avistou o vulto de um homem e ao lado deste, uma bela Ninetales, sendo que ao olhá-la, sentia-se imensamente feliz, para depois, sentir uma intensa saudade.

Inclusive, no seu sonho, ele se aproximava dela e tentava esticava a mão para tocá-la, sendo que em vez de ser a sua mão que tocava a pelagem dela em uma carícia suave, era uma maior que a afagava, com ela inclinando a sua cabeça na direção de Takeshi, enquanto abanava as caudas. Por algum motivo desconhecido a ele, o moreno sabia que era uma Ninetales fêmea e que havia uma pokéball diferente, reconhecendo como sendo um modelo antigo.

Seus sonhos eram interrompidos com outra visão que era dele se afastando, olhando para trás, avistando vários funcionários e a Ninetales junto deles, sendo que a tipo Fire olhava tristemente para ele que responde, com o jovem ficando surpreso ao ouvir outra voz de sua boca e que era de um adulto.

Nesse momento, ele sempre acordava, enquanto sentia que o sonho era demasiadamente vívido, pois ele podia sentir o vestígio da maciez do pelo da Ninetales e o sentimento de saudade que persistia nele ao se recordar da pokémon que habitava os seus sonhos.

Ele sai de suas recordações sobre o sonho que era recorrente em sua vida, passando a caminhar até a pequena estátua, para depois, olhar para o lado, avistando um modelo de uma pokéball igual ao seu sonho, mas sendo moderna, se recordando de quando a adquiriu e que estava registrada em seu nome.

Takeshi a havia comprado de uma loja que personalizava pokéball modernas ao estiliza-las na aparência que o dono desejava, assim como, podia dar uma aparência de pokéball antiga.

No caso de pegar uma que era moderna e estilizar para uma antiga, o dispositivo a ser recriado na moderna precisava ter a mesma forma e método de contenção igual às atuais. Esse era o único requisito para a replicação de uma pokéball do passado.

As pokéball muito antigas que eram cinza e que consistiam de girar o botão para abrir, por exemplo, não podiam ser replicadas em pokéball modernas.

Porém, pokéballs que não eram tão antigas e que tinham o botão para apertar, semelhante as modernas, permitia recriá-las nas atuais ao modificar o seu exterior para remeter a essas pokéball antigas e mesmo que essas antigas não encolhessem, sendo que o ato de encolher era das modernas, elas podiam ficar pequenas, enquanto teriam a mesma aparência das pokéball antigas.

Quanto Takeshi passou na frente dessa loja e viu uma pokéball moderna que tinha a mesma aparência da pokéball antiga em seu sonho, ele acabou se recordando do seu sonho e tomado pelo impulso dessas recordações, assim como foi com a estátua, ele entrou na loja e a comprou, passando a propriedade do objeto para o seu nome, através da sua Licença Pokémon.

O jovem sai de suas memórias e pega a pokéball estilizada em modelo antigo, guardando-a cuidadosamente ao deixá-la pequena, assim como, pegou a pequena estátua, guardando-a gentilmente em um compartimento que seria usado apenas para o objeto e para o dispositivo de captura, para depois, olhar para o seu quarto, antes de se retirar, pois partiria aquele dia.

Após descer as escadas, o jovem se despede de sua mãe e irmãos, decidindo que iria assistir as batalhas do seu pai na parte da manhã, antes de se despedir dele, pois adorava vê-lo batalhar, o admirando, também, pelo seu trato gentil para com os pokémons, fossem aqueles que pertenciam a ele ou sendo de outros treinadores.

Alguns minutos deles, ele já tinha entrado no Gym e estava observando a batalha do alto, assistindo o seu pai enfrentando um desafiante que buscava a sua próxima Badge, sendo que havia algumas pessoas assistindo as batalhas ao sentar nas arquibancadas que rodeavam a arena e cuja proteção estava ativa, para depois, virar para o lado, olhando para baixo e pelo canto dos olhos ao avistar uma movimentação, passando a ficar surpreso com o que via.


	144. Desafiando o primeiro Gym

**Notas do Autor**

Takeshi fica surpreso quando...

As crianças ficam...

Munou demonstra...

Satoshi e os outros decidem...

 **Capítulo 144 - Desafiando o primeiro Gym**

No caso, a movimentação consistia na entrada de quatro crianças, com o jovem percebendo que havia pokémons fora das pokéball as acompanhando, sendo algo que chamou a sua atenção, assim como analisou os pokémons que os seguiam, percebendo que eles ostentavam uma saúde excelente, indicando que eram bem cuidados, o fazendo sorrir, com ele ficando feliz ao ver que o grupo sentou ao seu lado.

Quando Takeshi voltou a olhar para a batalha, o seu sorriso desapareceu ao ver o estado deplorável do pokémon usado pelo adversário do seu pai, sendo evidente pela cor e aspecto dele, assim como dos outros anteriores, que eles não eram bem tratados, fazendo-o cerrar os punhos, pois odiava ver pokémons em estado tão deplorável por culpa do desmazelo de seus treinadores e se fossem maltratados, maior era a sua ira, pois era imperdoável, a seu ver.

Portanto, ele decidiu que iria denunciar aquele treinador, pois havia uma lei que obrigava o treinador a manter o seu pokémon saudável, cuidando do seu bem estar físico e emocional, algo que ele acreditava não estar sendo cumprido em sua totalidade, além das outras obrigações que o treinador pokémon precisava cumprir para manter a sua licença.

Dependendo da transgressão, o treinador poderia perder a licença, podendo ser temporária ou definitiva, além de responder processo e se fosse condenado, seria uma perda definitiva.

De volta a arena, Munou estava com o seu Ônix, enquanto que o seu oponente tinha um Machamp que era o seu último pokémon, sendo que o Gym Leader ainda tinha mais quatro pokémons em condições de batalhar.

\- Com esse pokémon, eu vou vencer os seus tipo Rock!

\- Isso é arrogância, jovem. Se tiver essa conduta nas batalhas irá perder. Ainda não percebeu que a sua arrogância fez restar somente este pokémon?

\- Eu estava guardando o mais poderoso para o final. Com o meu Machamp, os seus tipos Rock restantes vão ser detonados! O tipo Fighting é super efetivo contra os tipos Rock.

\- Isso é fato e não posso contestar. Assim como é fato de que as leis da física não podem ser quebradas. Um ataque tipo Water não importando o seu poder, não pode deter um ataque tipo Eletric, pois a água conduz eletricidade. É uma lei da física, assim como existem outras leis, tal como aquela que o tipo Steel se curva ao tipo Fire. Portanto, ataques de fogo são efetivos contra metal, por exemplo. Os pokémons e seus tipos, assim como ataques, não podem se esquivar das leis da física e dos tipos. Porém, nem tudo se aplica ao tipo do pokémon. Mesmo que você tenha um super efetivo em seu time contra o meu tipo é preciso haver algum equilíbrio. Ademais, isso não significará a sua vitória contra um Gym Leader.

\- Eu troquei alguns dos meus pokémons para ter esse Machamp.

\- Entendo... Você se desfez de alguns pokémons por ele.

\- Eu vendo ou troco os meus pokémons constantemente em busca de mais poder. Além disso, não estou interessado em seus conselhos e nem apontamentos. Meu Machamp vai esmagar qualquer tipo Rock.

\- Sim. Machamp tem golpes super efetivos e é forte. Mas nem tudo se resume a poder, jovem.

\- Cale-se! Eu irei finalizar essa serpente de pedra com apenas um golpe!

\- Sou um Gym Leader. Já deveria saber que lutar contra um Gym Leader não é a mesma coisa que enfrentar outros treinadores. Nós estamos em um nível diferente. Além disso, ao contrário da sua evolução, o Steelix, que o faz perder velocidade, embora ganhe força e adiciona o tipo Steel, o Ônix não é um pokémon lento como a maioria dos tipos Rock, como eu disse anteriormente. Uma batalha não é determinada pelo tipo. Há muito outros fatores envolvidos em uma batalha Pokémon. Limitar-se a apenas um fator é a receita para uma derrota. – ele fala calmamente, sem se alterar com as palavras do seu adversário.

Na arquibancada, Takeshi comenta.

\- Esse desafiante irá perder. Ademais, eu tenho muita pena dos pokémons dele.

Yukiko e os outros ouvem o comentário dele e Cheren pergunta, arqueando o cenho:

\- Ainda não é cedo para falar isso?

\- Vejam a coloração da pele dele e a condição física desse Machamp. Além disso, notem a silhueta e a coloração da boca, além da sua postura. Só pelo volume corporal dele a primeira vista é possível detectar que ele não está em seu peso regular. Portanto, frente a todos esses fatores, ele não está na sua melhor forma e por isso, não conseguirá ter todo o seu potencial em uma batalha. Esse pokémon é no mínimo negligenciado. Pelo visto, ele somente se foca nas batalhas, esquecendo que deve garantir a saúde e o bem estar físico e emocional do seu pokémon. Eu duvido piamente que ele conseguirá seguir a velocidade do Ônix, pois o Machamp possui uma velocidade regular como base ao contrário do Ônix, que dentre os pokémons tipo Rock e Ground é um dos mais ágeis e considerando o fato de que o adversário dele não está saudável, não aguentará muitos golpes. Meu pai é gentil e vai procurar finalizar essa luta o quanto antes para que o Machamp não sofra muito ao fazê-lo ficar inconsciente. No estado que esse pobre pokémon se encontra é melhor acabar o quanto antes com a batalha.

\- Incrível... De fato, eu notei que havia algo de errado nesse Machamp. – Shigeru comenta pensativo, passando a analisar atentamente o pokémon.

\- Quer ser um Criador Pokémon, também? – o moreno pergunta com curiosidade em sua face.

\- Não. Um Hakase Pokémon.

\- Entendo. Por isso está desenvolvendo um olhar crítico. Eu me chamo Takeshi e vocês?

Eles se apresentam, sendo que Shigeru oculta o seu sobrenome.

Afinal, sempre que ele falava o seu sobrenome, as pessoas passavam a trata-lo como se fosse uma celebridade e ele não apreciava isso, pois não queria ser visto como neto do famoso PhD em pokémon, o doutor Yukinari Ookido e sim, como Shigeru Ookido.

Ademais, ele queria ser famoso por si mesmo, através de seus feitos e não somente por ter um sobrenome famoso ao conquistar pelo seu próprio mérito o seu lugar dentre os estudiosos pokémons, almejando o título de PhD, sabendo que seria um longo caminho para se tornar digno do título de Hakase Pokémon.

Takeshi olha para eles e sorri, falando:

\- Os seus pokémons estão bem cuidados. Tem uma cor saudável na pelagem e o seu aspecto evidência que são tratados exemplarmente, com vocês procurando cuidar não somente do bem estar físico, assim como emocional. A pelagem do Eevee está brilhando e possuí uma coloração excelente, assim como os olhos dele. As bochechas do Pichu e do Pikachu estão com um aspecto e cor excelente, as chamas do seu Ponyta estão belíssimas, as penas, bicos e garras do Spearow demonstram um aspecto e coloração saudável e esse Sandshrew shiny tem uma bela coloração, os olhos estão brilhantes e as suas placas estão com um aspecto excelente – ele fala, olhando para o tipo Ground que estava no colo de Satoshi.

Quando a fêmea percebeu que o humano estranho estava olhando atentamente na direção dela, para depois aproximar o seu rosto, visando observá-la melhor, ela é tomada pelo medo e se torna uma bola esverdeada no colo do seu treinador, surpreendendo o moreno que pergunta com evidente preocupação em sua face pelo movimento abrupto da Sandshrew:

– O que aconteceu?

Satoshi coça a nuca sem jeito e fala:

\- Ela é muito tímida. Você é um estranho e se aproximou abruptamente dela. Nós estamos trabalhando a superação da sua timidez a pedido dela mesma.

O moreno nota a sinceridade nas palavras do jovem, percebendo que de fato, a pokémon pedira ajuda para superar a sua timidez, fazendo ele ficar surpreso pela consideração do treinador e após olhar para a Sandshrew shiny enrolada em forma de bola, ele fala para a pokémon:

\- Eu peço desculpas por me aproximar de você dessa forma.

Nisso, ele se afasta e Satoshi fala gentilmente, afagando o casco do tipo Ground:

\- Ele se afastou, Sandshrew. Pode desfazer a forma de bola.

Então, a pokémon abre levemente o casco e após se certificar que o outro humano estava longe, sendo que ficou surpresa com o pedido de desculpas de um humano para ela, a mesma desfaz a forma de bola, ficando cabisbaixa, sendo que esfregava as patinhas uma na outra, enquanto falava em um tom baixo:

\- Desculpe Satoshi-sama. Foi tão abrupto.

\- Tudo bem, Sandshrew. Vamos superar aos poucos. Você esteve incrível em ficar próxima dessas pessoas sem virar uma bola. Eu estou orgulhoso de você.

\- É verdade? – ela pergunta de forma expectante.

\- Claro. – ele fala sorrindo.

Os olhos dela brilham e a fêmea lambe o rosto dele, para depois, se aninhar em seu colo, abanando a caudinha, enquanto esfregava a cabecinha, sendo que Yukiko havia servido de intérprete, algo que não passou despercebido para Takeshi, que estava sorrindo feliz ao ver o trato daquela criança para com o tipo Ground, percebendo o olhar de admiração e amor que os pokémons sentiam pelos seus respectivos treinadores e que o surpreendeu agradavelmente, fazendo-o sorrir ainda mais, enquanto ficava pensativo sobre a habilidade da albina de entender o que os pokémons falavam.

Então, ele sai de seus pensamentos e fala, evitando se aproximar:

\- Eles são bem cuidados. Dá para notar isso. Eu não duvido que seja a mesma com os seus outros pokémons.

Os jovens sorriem, para depois agradecerem, voltando a olhar para a batalha.

De volta à arena, o desafiante exclama:

\- Não muda o fato de que o tipo Rock é fraco contra o tipo Fighting! Machamp! Finalize com o Cross Chop! – o oponente ordena, enquanto se encontrava confiante de sua vitória.

\- Esquive e use Rock Polish – o pai de Takeshi fala calmamente.

Afinal, ele era um Gym Leader e precisava dar o exemplo, além de manter a calma e a confiança, para que os seus pokémons compartilhassem do seu sentimento, pois sentimentos como raiva e ódio, por exemplo, apenas atrapalharia em uma batalha, pois cegaria tanto o treinador quanto o pokémon, que acabaria afetado pelos sentimentos do seu treinador.

Machamp avança concentrado poder tipo Fighting em seus braços, tentando atingir um golpe cruzado no Ônix que se desloca rapidamente, surpreendendo os jovens pela velocidade que ele exibia, apesar de ser de pedra e imenso.

A esquiva inesperada deixa o desafiante estarrecido, assim como o seu pokémon, sendo que enquanto se esquivava, a enorme serpente de pedra concentrava o seu poder, fazendo surgir um brilho crescente em seu corpo, indicando o aumento em dois estágios de sua velocidade, com um símbolo duplo de aumento de velocidade sendo indicado no painel luminoso, abaixo da imagem de um Ônix.

\- Machamp, use Focus Blast!

\- É um ataque excelente, mas de que adianta usá-lo se não consegue atingir o alvo? Afinal, ele é de prioridade menos três em uma batalha e você está usando esse movimento contra um pokémon ágil como o Ônix. Avance e use Iron Tail. – Munou fala, com o seu pokémon consentindo.

O pokémon do desafiante concentra poder tipo Fighting , aumentando a concentração do seu foco mental, enquanto juntava poder em seu corpo visando liberá-lo contra o seu oponente que avança agilmente contra ele, concentrando poder tipo Steel na cauda, tornando-a momentaneamente feita de aço, para depois, atingir violentamente o Machamp que é pego de surpresa e ao ser atingido, sente muita dor, enquanto é arremessado contra a parede, sendo que como efeito secundário do golpe, a sua defesa física caí um estágio, sendo evidenciado pelo brilho decrescente em seu corpo, com o monitor digital do Gym indicado a redução em um estágio da defesa física do tipo Fighting ao fazer surgir um símbolo embaixo da imagem de um Machamp.

O mesmo se levanta debilmente e avança contra o tipo Rock e Ground para usar o Focus Blast, com Munou falando ao perceber a movimentação do tipo Fighting:

\- Desvie!

A serpente de pedra desvia habilmente do golpe do seu adversário e passa a encolher o seu corpo, assumindo uma postura de serpente, esperando a próxima orientação do seu treinador.

\- Como?! – o desafiante está embasbacado, pois nunca imaginou que veria um tipo Rock se deslocar naquela velocidade, mesmo antes de usar o Rock Polish.

\- Use Iron Tail, novamente.

\- Esquive e use Focus Punch!

Antes que ele pudesse se esquivar, a serpente de pedra se desloca velozmente, deixando o desafiante estarrecido ao ver o deslocamento de um pokémon enorme feito de pedra, com a ponta da cauda deste se tornando de metal ao concentrar poder tipo Steel na ponta da cauda, atingindo violentamente o tipo Fighting, fazendo ele ser atirado para trás, enquanto sentia novas dores ao mesmo tempo em que surgia um brilho decrescente no Machamp, indicando a redução da defesa física dele em mais um estágio.

\- Continue o ataque. Iron Tail, novamente. Finalize o Machamp. - Munou fala e o Ônix avança como uma serpente se preparando para dar o bote, através da ponta de sua cauda que era tomada pelo poder tipo Steel.

O desafiante está aturdido, mas se refaz e ordena, sendo que estava irado pelo Focus Punch ter sido neutralizado, pois o golpe que recebeu, fez o tipo Fighting perder a concentração do ataque:

\- Use Dynamic Punch!

O pokémon começa a concentrar poder em seu punho, sendo que ele não consegue terminar de concentrar o seu poder.

Afinal, por ser mais ágil, a enorme serpente de pedra se encontra na frente do seu oponente em um piscar de olhos, brandindo a ponta da sua cauda, o atingindo violentamente no abdômen, fazendo o tipo Fighting se chocar contra a parede atrás dele, com o pokémon sentindo uma dor intensa, enquanto era finalizado, caindo inconsciente no chão.

O estagiário do Gym que atuava como juiz, exclama:

\- Machamp está fora de combate. Ônix é o vencedor! O Gym Leader venceu!

As pessoas que assistiram a batalha aplaudiram entusiasmante a vitória do seu Gym Leader, enquanto que o pokémon de pedra ruge, para depois ficar docemente ao lado do seu treinador que o afaga, fazendo-o curtir o carinho, com Munou falando:

\- Muito obrigado, Ônix. Você foi incrível.

Então, o Gym Leader olha tristemente para o Machamp, enquanto via aquele que o desafiou cair de joelhos, exibindo estupefação em sua face.

\- Isso é impossível... Quer dizer...

\- Antes de conversarmos, chame o seu pokémon para a pokéball. Dentro do objeto, ele não sentir qualquer dor.

O desafiante pega a pokéball do tipo Fighting e o recolhe, para depois guardar o objeto.

Após ele guardar o pokémon, o Gym Leader fala com o seu Ônix atrás dele:

\- O Machamp é poderoso. Porém, de que adianta ter poder se o seu adversário é mais rápido do que você? – o desafiante olha para o Gym Leader – O Ônix tinha uma velocidade maior do que o Machamp e ao usar o movimento Rock Polish, a sua velocidade aumentou em dois estágios, fazendo com que houvesse uma grande diferença de velocidade entre eles, permitindo que o Ônix conseguisse se esquivar, mesmo com um corpo imenso ao mesmo tempo em que conseguia atacar primeiro, desde que os movimentos não tivessem prioridade elevada, antes que o seu pokémon tivesse qualquer chance para atacá-lo. Além disso, o golpe Iron Tail tem trinta por cento de chance de induzir como efeito secundário a queda da defesa física em um estágio, daquele que recebeu o ataque. Antes de ser finalizado, ele recebeu nada mais, nada menos, do que três Iron Tail, que por si só, é um golpe poderoso, sendo que os dois primeiros golpes baixaram a sua defesa física em dois estágios, ao todo. Com essa queda considerável em sua defesa física, enquanto sofria ataques físicos, o Machamp foi finalizado. Se bem, que concordo com você, que era para ele ter resistido uma quarta vez. O meu Ônix não deu nenhum ataque crítico.

\- Mas, se não foi crítico, como... – ele comenta, ainda digerindo a sua derrota.

\- Tem algo a nos revelar, filho? – o Gym Leader pergunta ao seu filho que estava próximo dali, após o mesmo descer das arquibancadas, com Satoshi e os outros ficando estarrecidos ao verem que o moreno era filho do Gym Leader.

\- O que o seu filho pode... – ele começa a murmurar até que é interrompido por Munou.

\- Ele fez um curso para ser um Criador Pokémon. Ele quer ser o maior Criador Pokémon do mundo. Ele tem um olhar mais crítico que das outras pessoas e pode ter a resposta que você procura pela derrota do seu Machamp e dos outros, embora eu saiba o que ele vai falar, pois o estado físico e emocional dos seus pokémon era demasiadamente evidente.

Takeshi se aproxima e fala com uma face séria:

\- O seu Machamp não estava saudável. Portanto, não estava em seus plenos poderes. A derrota era inevitável. Se um Pokémon não é bem tratado, ele não consegue acessar todo o seu poder. Além disso, isso afeta também o seu desempenho. Um pokémon doente ou fraco, nunca terá a mesma capacidade de um pokémon da mesma espécie que está saudável, tanto fisicamente, quanto mentalmente e psicologicamente. Tudo isso afeta a forma como o pokémon batalha. Portanto, a sua derrota era inevitável. Ele era o seu pokémon mais poderoso, certo?

\- Sim. Como assim, não estava saudável? – ele pergunta com evidente confusão em seu semblante.

Takeshi demonstra as evidências ao falar dos aspectos do Machamp e dos demais pokémons usando a sua própria Pokédex que comprou em uma loja, quando fez o curso de Criador Pokémon, com o treinador suspirando resignado, enquanto ouvia sobre o estado dos outros pokémons que usou na batalha, recebendo de Takeshi uma lista que incluía as rações a serem ofertadas e os tratamentos a serem aplicados para recuperação da saúde deles, além dos cuidados que deveria tomar para garantir um bom estado mental e emocional do pokémon, sendo que Munou fala:

\- Você ainda é jovem e tem um longo caminho pela frente. Espero que compreenda que ter o pokémon mais poderoso não significa, necessariamente, que irá vencer as batalhas. Afinal, há outros fatores a serem considerados, além dos laços entre os pokémons e o treinador. Também não deve deixar a arrogância cegá-lo. Além disso, precisa garantir a saúde e o bem estar dos seus pokémon. Um pokémon doente ou em baixo estado de saúde pode custar a sua vitória, como custou hoje. Veja, nenhum dos seus pokémons estava minimamente saudável.

Conforme o seu pai falava, Takeshi se recordava da sensação que sentiu quando passou a lista de ração e de tratamento indicado para o restabelecimento da saúde dos pokémons, além dos cuidados que deveria tomar para garantir um bom estado mental e emocional do pokémon, como se fosse um Médico pokémon, sendo uma sensação diferente daquela que sentiu durante o seu estágio como Criador Pokémon, algo que o surpreendeu, fazendo-o se recordar que teve a mesma sensação de plenitude no estágio quando teve que tratar de eventuais pokémons que se feriam, no caso, os filhotes, quando faziam algo arriscado assim que nasciam dos ovos por não possuírem noção do perigo.

Ele arrancou elogios dos seus professores pelo tratamento e paciência demonstrada aos seus pacientes, mesmo os que eram mais reticentes, fazendo o moreno se lembrar de que de todos os seus professores, aquele que mais respeitava e que lhe indicou a jornada, havia ficado pensativo ao observar o seu trato com os feridos, após elogiá-lo.

"Será que ele..."

Ele começa a pensar consigo mesmo, questionando se o seu professor, Fujitaka, havia visto algo naqueles momentos e que o levou a ser tão enigmático em sua última conversa quando propôs que fizesse uma jornada de cunho pessoal e não somente de aperfeiçoamento.

Então, o moreno sai de seus pensamentos ao se recordar do estado dos pokémons e fala:

\- Você sabe que nós teremos que comunicar a Liga Pokémon sobre o estado dos seus pokémons, certo? – Takeshi comenta, fazendo o desafiante arregalar os olhos.

\- Isso não será o suficiente para retirar a sua Licença Pokémon, mas você ficará sobre observação. Cuide adequadamente dos seus pokémons. Como Gym Leader eu preciso comunicar quaisquer ocorrências para a Liga Pokémon. Quando você for desafiar um Gym Leader ou entrar em alguma competição, constará no seu registro que está em observação e o responsável por aquela competição ou Gym Leader irá ficar atento à condição dos seus pokémons. Eu recomendo que você os trate e recupere a saúde deles, antes de desafiar o próximo Gym Leader. Uma segunda denúncia será o suficiente para você perder a Licença Pokémon.

\- Obrigado pelos conselhos. Eu vou passar no Centro Pokémon e depois, vou tratar deles, comprando o tipo de ração e de nutrientes que o seu filho escreveu na lista para eu administrar nos meus pokémons, antes de ir até Hanada City (Cerulean City), para tentar conquistar a Blue Badge (Cascade Badge).

\- Se quiser tentar de novo, pode comparecer daqui a quinze dias para me desafiar, novamente.

\- Obrigado.

Então, ele se retira do Gym, segurando a lista que Takeshi fez para que cuidasse adequadamente dos seus pokémons, enquanto Munou contatava a Liga Pokémon, informando do estado de saúde dos pokémons do treinador que havia acabado de sair, passando os dados dele e a gravação da batalha onde era visível o estado debilitado deles.

Então, Satoshi e os outros se aproximam ao descerem das arquibancadas, fazendo o Gym Leader olhar para eles, ficando satisfeito ao ver o aspecto dos pokémons deles, percebendo uma Sandshrew shiny atrás das pernas do jovem que usava boné e que estava grudada nas calças dele, enquanto olhava timidamente para os lados, avistando também uma Ponyta que olhava para curiosa para a arena, com o jovem tendo um Pikachu em seu ombro, observando também uma Pichu shiny e uma Spearow nos ombros de uma criança de cabelos alvos e olhos azuis, com outro jovem tendo uma Eevee em um dos seus ombros.

Após olhar atentamente para as crianças, ele comenta jovialmente:

\- Vejo que são treinadores. Vocês querem me desafiar pela Gray Badge (Boulder Badge)?

\- Sim. – Satoshi fala.

\- Vocês têm quantas Badges?

\- Será a nossa primeira Badge (insígnia). Viemos de Masara Town.

\- Passou um jovem de Masara Town, ontem. Ele conquistou a Gray Badge – ele comenta pensativo – Bem, serão seis pokémons para cada um, sem mega evolução, pois é evidente que não a possuem. Quem será o primeiro?

Ele sorri ao ver que os jovens tiravam na sorte até que o de boné vence.

\- Eu me chamo Satoshi e serei o primeiro desafiante.

Munou consente, para depois falar:

\- Naquele canto, há uma espécie de painel e na base há depressões circulares dentro de uma espécie de placa, sendo ao todo seis depressões. Posicione as suas pokeballs nessas depressões. Ele dará apenas o nível dos seus pokémons e não o tipo. Afinal, eu preciso saber os níveis deles para adequar os pokémons que eu irei escolher para enfrentar você. Depois que eu escolher o meu time, farei o mesmo procedimento para mostrar os níveis dos meus, visando demonstrar que estão de acordo com os níveis dos seus. Isso é chamado de "Equivalência de Pokémon" nas batalhas oficiais contra um Gym Leader. Além disso, todos esses dados são gravados por algum tempo, inclusive a nossa batalha, caso deseje recorrer do resultado dela. Mas para ter o direito de recorrer do resultado de nosso embate, o pedido de Revisão de batalha precisa ser encaminhado no limite de dez dias, após o duelo.

\- _"Revisão de batalha"_?

\- Sim. É direito de todo o treinador pedir uma Revisão da batalha contra um Gym Leader. Claro que é preciso dar um motivo plausível para que este pedido seja aceito pela Liga Pokémon. Depois, os dados serão disponibilizados e vão passar por análise, inclusive da conduta do Gym Leader. Mas o argumento tem que ter uma base crível e não porque perdeu a batalha.

\- Por que está me informando tudo isso? Eu acredito que o senhor não vai fazer nada de ilegal no nosso duelo.

Munou sorri e consente, falando em seguida:

\- Obrigado pelo voto de confiança. O motivo de eu falar tudo isso é porque todos os treinadores iniciantes tem que ser informados disso. Afinal, os iniciantes estão começando a sua jornada e precisam saber os seus direitos, além dos deveres, juntamente com o fato de que há graves consequências em apresentar informações caluniosas.

\- Eu agradeço pelas informações.

Nisso, eles caminham até a máquina que indicaria o nível dos pokémons, com o Gym Leader apontando para ela, enquanto falava:

\- Coloque as suas pokéballs nesses locais circulares.

Satoshi faz o que ele pede, colocando-as em um dispositivo em forma de mesa, sendo que um visor indicava o nível do pokémon em cada pokéball, para depois, estimar uma faixa de nível a ser usada na batalha.

O Gym Leader observa os níveis, ficando pensativo, para depois, falar:

\- Pode tirar. Eu vou escolher os meus pokémons, agora. Volte Ônix – ele aponta a pokéball para a serpente de pedra que entra no dispositivo, com ele a deixando menor.

Então, Munou chama um auxiliar e entrega as pokéballs usadas na batalha, falando:

\- Por favor, leve eles ao Centro Pokémon para tratamento e check-up.

\- Pode deixar, Munou-san!

Nisso, ele pega as pokéball e sai do Gym, rumo ao Centro Pokémon.

Então, Satoshi que estava próximo da arena e os seus amigos que estavam próximo dele, observam o Gym Leader se dirigindo até uma parede estranha, digitando algo no painel, fazendo surgir uma espécie de bandeja com pokéballs enfileiradas e que estavam pequenas, sendo visível um visor que indicava o nível e o pokémon de acordo com a numeração dos espaços em que ficavam as pokéballs.


	145. Satoshi Vs Munou - Parte I

**Notas do Autor**

Munou explica...

Satoshi fica...

 **Capítulo 145 - Satoshi Vs Munou - Parte I**

Após selecionar seis pokémons, Munou fecha o compartimento, falando:

\- Esses seis são os indicados para o seu nível, assim como pelo fato dessa ser a sua primeira batalha contra um Gym Leader. Vou fazer o mesmo que você fez para que não reste dúvida do nível deles – ele coloca as pokéballs nas respectivas depressões e Satoshi observa os níveis deles surgindo na tela - Vamos batalhar jovem. Como é a sua primeira batalha contra um Gym Leader há algumas regras que todos devem seguir. Números iguais de pokémons e não é permitido usar Potion ou Itens de cura. Além disso, como preparação para as batalhas das competições oficiais, somente será permitido três trocas. A finalidade de somente permitir três trocas e proibir o uso de itens de cura é para obrigar o treinador que deseja ser um profissional, a desenvolver estratégias, assim como modificá-las em caso de necessidade. O limite de trocas também tem o efeito de reduzir o tempo de batalha, forçando o treinador a repensar as suas estratégias. Aquela tela mostrará os pokémons que estão batalhando no momento e no canto superior direito, as trocas que você tem direito, além de aparecer outros dados ao lado do pokémon e abaixo deste, caso algum status seja elevado ou decrescido, além de outras alterações, sendo que também mostrará o tempo restante das habilidades que modificam o campo como o Rain Dance, Hailstorm, Sandstorm e outros. Escolha sabiamente o momento de trocar o seu pokémon no campo de batalha. É permitido usar a sua Pokédex para saber dados do pokémon que está enfrentando. Há também um tempo limite e conforme você conquistar as Badges, esse tempo será reduzido gradativamente em cinco minutos. Na sua primeira Badge o tempo limite de batalha é de uma hora e quarenta e cinco minutos que irá decair em cada Badge que disputar e quando chegar à décima oitava Badge, o tempo limite será apenas de vinte e cinco minutos. Para conseguir se inscrever na Arena Pokémon é preciso conquistar as dezoito Badges para demonstrar que derrotou dezoito especialistas, um de cada tipo, se tornando dessa forma alguém digno de batalhar na Arena.

\- Eu agradeço pela explicação.

\- Por nada. Eu recomendo que você evite usar todo o tempo limite que dispõe. Afinal, na última Badge serão apenas vinte e cinco minutos de batalha. Na Arena Pokémon o tempo limite é de trinta minutos. Caso queria ir além da Arena Pokémon, a primeira batalha contra um membro da Elite Four é de quarenta minutos, caindo cinco minutos a cada membro que você enfrentar até chegar ao Líder deles, o quinto e último de cada uma das Elites Four, possuindo um tempo limite de apenas vinte minutos, sendo o mesmo para Elite Four Ocidental ou Oriental. Você deve derrotar todas as Arenas Pokémons e depois, as respectivas Elites Four de cada região do Ocidente ou do Oriente para ter direito de desafiar o respectivo Mestre Pokémon pelo seu título. Se perder para uma Elite Four, você precisa esperar alguns meses para desafiá-los novamente. Por isso, se pretende almejar além da Arena Pokémon, eu recomendo que não use todo o seu tempo limite, para que possa se acostumar a duelar com pouco tempo de batalha, pois se o desafiante não finalizá-la no tempo limite irá perder automaticamente. A única exceção é a Arena Pokémon. Caso esgote o tempo limite da batalha sem ter um vencedor, será declarado o vencedor aquele que tiver mais pokémons em melhores condições.

\- Uma curiosidade. Qual o tempo de batalha pela disputa do título contra um Mestre Pokémon Ocidental ou Oriental?

\- São vinte minutos, sendo que senão finalizar todos os pokémons dele ou fazê-lo decretar a derrota, você perde. É o mesmo esquema contra a Elite Four. Se perder para um deles, você terá que esperar alguns meses para desafiar todos eles, novamente. Imagino que almeja o título de Mestre Pokémon Ocidental.

\- Sim.

Munou sorri e fala:

\- Eu desejo boa sorte a você. Lembre-se que a estratégia é fundamental em uma batalha, assim como readaptá-la e planejá-la frente ao inesperado. O fator surpresa pode garantir uma boa vantagem e se puder antecipar a estratégia do seu oponente, melhor ainda.

\- Obrigado pelos conselhos.

\- Por nada. Quanto a nossa batalha, devo avisá-lo de que um pokémon terá um golpe que fornece sessenta de dano base, sendo que pode ser ampliado ou reduzido dependendo do tipo do seu pokémon, sendo o mesmo para um golpe de cinquenta de dano base, sendo que o padrão dos danos dos demais ataques serão menos de cinquenta. Além disso, a arena que será usada é de acordo com cada Gym. Os Gym Leader sempre irão usar uma arena de acordo com o tipo que ele é especialista, tomando o devido cuidado da arena não ofertar risco de vida ou provocar ferimentos em pokémons e humanos, sendo que cada arena tem que ser aprovada pela Liga Pokémon. Como eu sou especialista em tipo Rock, embora domine outros tipos secundários e os que possuem vantagem aos meus, eu uso uma arena que tem rochas. Um especialista em tipo Water, por exemplo, irá trabalhar com uma arena de água, possuindo algumas ilhas ou objetos flutuantes para os pokémons que vivem na terra e assim por diante. O tipo de arena pode ser uma desvantagem ao desafiante. Porém, para um bom estrategista, a desvantagem pode se revertida para vantagem. Além disso, será bom trabalhar com diferentes arenas para se acostumar com elas, uma vez que nas batalhas da Arena Pokémon e contra a Elite Four, encontrará diferentes tipos de terreno.

\- Eu agradeço pelos conselhos e dicas.

\- Um dos meus deveres como Gym Leader é auxiliar os treinadores ao dar dicas e sugestões para que o treinador possa melhorar cada vez mais. Também fazemos apontamentos sobre algo que precisa ser aprimorado. Nós não limitamos a testar o treinador para ver se ele é digno de nossa Badge. Nós também ajudamos os treinadores em suas jornadas ao dar orientação e dicas, além de cuidarmos de eventuais fiscalizações.

\- Incrível... – Satoshi comenta, enquanto sorri.

Então, eles vão até a arena, ficando em lados opostos, enquanto surgia um rapaz que Munou apresentou como sendo um dos estagiários do seu Gym e que agiria como juiz.

O rapaz se posiciona e fala:

\- São seis pokémons para cada um e é permitido até três trocas. O tempo limite é de uma hora e quarenta e cinco minutos. Vocês estão prontos? – ele olha para ambos que consentem, para depois, ele abaixar o braço - Hajime!

\- Vamos! – o Gym Leader sorri e pega um pokéball – Vá, Geodude.

Da pokéball sai um Geodude e Satoshi usa a sua pokédex para saber mais dados, inclusive as habilidades possíveis que os tipos Ground e Rock podem ter, sendo que uma habilidade do tipo Ground o alarmou.

\- Como você é iniciante, não tenha pressa em sua análise. Não seja afobado. Pense em qual pokémon você pode usar contra o meu.

Munou fala sorrindo, com eles vendo que em um painel luminoso apareceu a imagem de um Geodude e uma barra de energia que ficou completa, sendo que a outra metade do painel que representava o desafiante, estava sem a imagem do pokémon escolhido e que somente iria aparecer no painel, quando o treinador enviasse um pokémon para a batalha.

\- Obrigado. Eu já escolhi qual dos meus pokémons eu vou usar – ele vira o seu boné para trás, para depois pegar uma de suas pokeball, apertando o botão da mesma, fazendo-a crescer, lançando-a em seguida – Goldeen-chan, eu escolho você!

Uma Goldeen shiny sai do dispositivo e fica um pouco acima do solo, sendo que surpreende todos quando bate a nadadeira no chão ao virar o corpo, conseguindo pular no colo de Satoshi, enquanto esfregava a cabeça nele, abanando animadamente a cauda, fazendo todos ficarem com gotas, enquanto que o treinador a afagava gentilmente, para depois falar:

\- Estamos em uma batalha.

A pokémon faz um "O" com a boca, para depois saltar do colo dele até a arena.

Munou sorri, enquanto falava:

\- Uma excelente escolha. Mas óbvia. Geodude, volte. – ele recolhe o pokémon e depois, pega outra pokeball – Vamos ver como vai se sair com um tipo Ground. Vá, Diglet!

\- Goldeen-chan, volte! – Satoshi a chama de volta, enquanto o Diglet saía da pokeball.

O treinador nota que o chão foi alterado, após surgir em um piscar de olhos uma espécie de onda luminosa quase translúcida que se propagou nele como se fosse um espelho de água, quando o tipo Ground saiu do objeto.

O Gym Leader ficou surpreso com a reação imediata do desafiante e ao supor o motivo do gesto do menino, ele sorri e decide perguntar, apenas para confirmar as suas suspeitas:

\- Interessante... Posso perguntar o motivo de ter ordenado que a sua Goldeen voltasse? Muitos a teriam mantido por ela ser tipo Water.

\- Umas das habilidades dos tipos Ground é a Arena Trap, que modifica a área em torno do usuário para prender o pokémon adversário em uma armadilha de terra, facilitando o ataque de quem detém dessa habilidade ao mesmo tempo que dificulta os movimentos do desafiante. Os únicos pokémon que são imunes a habilidade Arena Trap são os tipo Flying e os que possuem a habilidade Levitate, desde que não caiam no solo alterado por essa habilidade, além daqueles que detém a habilidade Run Away, pois eles podem fugir de quaisquer armadilhas de campo ou originário de movimentos. O Diglet costuma ter a habilidade Arena Trap. Os movimentos da Goldeen seriam reduzidos drasticamente. Ela é tipo Water e não posso arriscá-la com a Arena Trap. O seu pokémon tem essa habilidade certo? Eu vi uma rápida alteração na arena. – ele fala sorrindo – Ademais, eu desconfiei do fato de você colocar um pokémon com desvantagem ao meu. O motivo de você usar o Diglet como isca era para finalizar a Goldeen ao usar a Arena Trap, atacando-a com algum movimento efetivo, uma vez que ela teria grandes dificuldades em se deslocar no solo por causa da habilidade dele. O seu objeto era neutralizá-la ao finalizá-la, além de limitar os pokémons que eu poderia usar contra ele. A Arena Trap é uma habilidade perigosa.

\- Então, você conseguiu enxergar através da minha estratégia. Meus parabéns. É bom saber que está atento ao campo de batalha e não apenas aos pokémons. Um verdadeiro treinador tem que estar atento ao local também, além de ver além da estratégia do seu adversário. Foi uma atitude sábia retornar a Goldeen ao perceber a habilidade do Diglet e ao conseguiu antecipar a minha estratégia.

\- Obrigado – Satoshi pega outra pokeball e depois de fazê-la crescer a atira para o alto – Pidgeotto-chan, eu escolho você!

A fêmea sai voando da pokéball, para depois grudar no seu treinador, esfregando a cabeça nele, com ele tendo que acalmá-la, enquanto Munou sorria ao ver a cena, com Takeshi ficando estupefato por mais um pokémon se esfregar no garoto, assim que saiu do dispositivo, além da Sandshrew que estava segurando a barra da calça dele e que esfregava a cabecinha nele, assim como a Ponyta, sendo que a albina nota o olhar dele e fala:

\- As que fazem isso são as fêmeas. Todas as fêmeas do onii-chan adoram grudar nele, com exceção da Nidoran fêmea, pois ela tem como companheiro o Nidorino shiny. Inclusive, essas fêmeas, com exceção da Nidoran fêmea, entraram na pokéball por si mesmas, após grudarem nele.

Ele olha estarrecido para Yukiko que sorri sem graça, enquanto falava, coçando o dedo no lado do queixo:

\- Eu acho que a nossa mãe exagerou quando passou mel nele, por assim dizer. Ele atraí qualquer fêmea pokémon e acredito que isso não se limita aos pokémons. Veja.

Ela aponta para as arquibancadas e ele segue o dedo dela, notando que muitas garotas demonstravam interesse em Satoshi, chegando ao ponto de mudar de lugar para vê-lo melhor, fazendo o moreno sentir inveja do garoto de boné.

Ele sai dos seus pensamentos com a voz da albina:

\- Bem, considerando o desejo intenso dela de ter netos, o Satoshi onii-chan acabou se tornando o depositário de suas esperanças de ter um neto, junto da Serena-chan. E como deseja ardentemente ter um neto, ela deve ter exagerado de forma demasiada no mel. Só isso explicaria essa atenção toda do público feminino. Mas considerando o fato que ele atrai fêmeas pokémons, atrair humanas seria o esperado.

\- Quem é a Serena? – ele pergunta, arqueando o cenho.

\- É a namora dele e mora em Kalos. Ela vem nos visitar, assim como nós a visitamos. Ela virá para Kanto e também pegou a sua Licença Pokémon ao escolher um inicial de Kalos. No caso, uma Fennekin fêmea. Ela quer ser um Pokémon Performer e a próxima Kalos Queen. O irmão dela, Calem, quer ser um Pokémon Performer também e almeja o título de Kalos King. Porém, ele ainda não possui a idade mínima para obter uma Licença Pokémon.

\- O Try Pokaron para Kantou Queen foi inaugurado recentemente. Eu ouvi que em breve trariam o Try Pokaron para homens, o Kantou King, em virtude do sucesso do Try Pokaron. Além disso, temos os Contests. Eles inauguraram há alguns meses.

\- Ela disse que iria treinar nos Contests também, além de treinar em outros Try Pokaron, antes de fazer a sua estreia no Try Pokaron de Kalos. A Serena-chan disse que deseja estar à altura do seu ídolo, a Kalos Queen Aria. Ela é fã dela. Inclusive, acompanhou toda a carreira dela e acompanha todos os vídeos que ela posta no Pokevision de Kalos. O sonho dela é desafiar a Aria pelo título de Kalos Queen.

\- Ouvi dizer que vão inaugurar o Pokevision em Kantou. É uma ideia interessante. Eu cheguei a ver alguns vídeos e acredito que é questão de tempo, uma vez que nas outras regiões foi inaugurado o Pokevision, juntamente com o Try Pokaron.

\- Nós vamos participar dos Contests também. Será um bom treinamento para desenvolver estratégias ao encararmos movimentos inesperados, além de aprimoramos a fusão de golpes.

Takeshi fica surpreso e consente, falando:

\- De fato, é uma excelente ideia.

Então, quando o moreno se recorda do que a mãe do garoto fez para garantir netos, ele acaba se lembrando da sua própria mãe que apesar de ter muitos filhos, sempre comentava ardentemente do desejo de ter um neto, com os seus olhos brilhando nesses momentos e de uma forma desconcertante, enquanto olhava para o seu filho mais velho, que tinha a ligeira impressão de que havia se tornado a esperança de sua genitora de ter um neto nos braços, enquanto se lastimava por ela não ter usado o mel nele e de forma demasiada, por assim dizer.

Afinal, para um mulherengo como ele, atrair mulheres como o desafiante do seu pai fazia inconscientemente, era um sonho demasiadamente almejado e passa a invejar o jovem de Masara Town, murmurando o quanto ele era sortudo.

Takeshi sai dos seus pensamentos ao ouvir Satoshi falar para o tipo Flying, enquanto a afagava:

\- Nós estamos no Gym.

A pokémon olha para Munou e depois para o Diglet, ficando sem graça, passando a ascender para o ar, enquanto começava a sobrevoar a arena.

\- Pokémons tipo Flying são imunes a golpes tipo Ground, cujos danos são nulos, caso consiga atingir um tipo Flying. Porém, eu sei que o seu pokémon deve ter outros golpes de outros elementos e não somente do tipo Ground. Afinal, vocês Gym Leader são autênticos especialistas em seus tipos. – Satoshi comenta, enquanto sorria por estar animado com a batalha, pois iria colocar a prova toda a sua capacidade de gerenciar estratégias e adaptá-las quando fosse necessário.

Afinal, batalhas contra Gym Leaders não eram como as batalhas contra outros treinadores. Pelo menos, a maioria deles.

Munou sorri de canto e fala:

\- É uma boa observação. Você não é arrogante e sabe escolher bem, além de ter consciência que pokémons de um tipo podem ter ataques de outros tipos. Portanto, um conselho que dou para você é ter outros tipos de golpes e não somente de um único tipo. Tem que ter, pelo menos, dois golpes de tipos diferentes para que possa ter um leque maior de estratégias.

\- Obrigado pelo conselho.

\- Vamos batalhar – o líder fala sorrindo – Diglet, use Toxic!

"Um golpe tipo venenoso?!" – Satoshi fica estarrecido.

A Pidgeotto consegue esquivar habilmente da onda de veneno que avançou contra ela que sobrevoava uma das luzes do estádio.

O Gym Leader ficou agradavelmente surpreso, para depois comentar:

\- O pokémon se esquivou por si mesmo, interessante. É como eu disse a você, jovem. É importante ter um leque de ataques diferentes. Aposto que não esperava um ataque tipo Poison, certo? Ainda mais de um tipo Ground.

\- Sim.

\- O nosso método de batalha é diferente, pois nós testamos os jovens treinadores em vários aspectos e os que ganham a nossa Badge foi porque nos os aprovamos, após eles nos derrotarem, uma vez que é preciso usar estratégia contra nós. Tenha em mente que devemos sempre prestar atenção no local da batalha. Nunca deixe escapar nenhum detalhe.

\- É o que eu faço. Por que está me lembrando disso? Sem querer ofender.

\- Não me ofendeu. A sua Pidgeotto foi formidável ao se movimentar por si mesma. Qualquer outro pokémon ficaria parado para receber o golpe, se o seu treinador não o mandasse se esquivar. Eu fico animado em encontrar pokémons e treinadores tão diferentes do usual... Quanto ao que disse antes, veja.

Ele aponta o dedo para o alto e quando Satoshi segue o dedo do Gym Leader, nota algo em uma das luzes e ao identificar o que era, arregala os olhos, sendo que a Pidgeotto olha confusa para o seu treinador que exclama:

\- Se afaste, Pidgeotto-chan!

Porém, antes que a pokémon fizesse isso, caiu veneno do movimento Poison em cima dela, pois um pouco do ataque do Diglet acabou se acumulando em uma das lâmpadas no teto do Gym, acabando por escorrer na tipo Flying que foi envenenada, passando a bater as asas mais lentamente por causa do veneno, enquanto sentia muita dor pela toxina que circulava em seu corpo ao ser absorvida pela sua pele.

\- Pidgeotto-chan!

Então, no painel luminoso, embaixo da imagem de um Pidgeotto, surge a indicação de envenenamento.

\- O movimento Toxic em si, não tem poder de ataque. A sua característica está no envenenamento, pois possui um nível de toxidade enorme, fazendo o pokémon perder energia em cada ciclo de trinta segundos, desde que ele não esteja plasmado em forma de energia dentro de uma pokéball. Bem, vamos continuar. Diglet, use Aerial Ace!

\- Um golpe tipo Flying e que sempre acerta o alvo?! – Satoshi exclama estarrecido, sendo que Yukiko, Shigeru e Cheren ficam surpresos, também.

A Ponyta e a Sandshrew ficam preocupadas ao ver o estado da sua amiga, sendo o mesmo para os outros pokémons que assistiam a batalha com os seus respectivos treinadores.

O tipo Ground brilha e se lança no ar ao concentrar poder tipo Flying em seu corpo, se focando na fêmea que gerenciava a dor intensa que se espalhava por todo o seu corpo em virtude do envenenamento e que a fazia bater as asas mais lentamente.


	146. Satoshi Vs Munou - Parte II

**Notas da Autora**

Pidgeotto continua...

Todos ficam surpresos quando...

 **Capítulo 146 - Satoshi Vs Munou - Parte II**

\- Pidgeotto-chan, aguente e use Air Slash!

Eles observam o Diglet usando as reentrâncias nas arenas como luzes e outros apoios para deslocar-se entre eles, cortando velozmente o ar, atingindo a tipo Flying que acaba perdendo altura, com Munou exclamando:

\- Use Screech!

De uma das reentrâncias do teto, o tipo Ground concentra o seu poder e emite um guincho ensurdecedor contra a sua oponente, reduzindo a defesa física dela em dois estágios ao surgir um brilho decrescente nela.

No painel, abaixo da imagem de uma Pidgeotto, surge um símbolo decrescente na sua defesa física, indicando a queda em dois estágios.

O tipo Flying consegue se recuperar da queda, antes que tocasse a arena, conseguindo evitar a armadilha de solo Arena Trap, enquanto gerenciava o dano do Toxic que a fazia perder energia, sendo indicado pela barra de energia dela e mesmo batendo as asas mais lentamente pela dor do veneno em seu corpo, ela consegue ascender para o ar, gerenciando os danos e ardência que sentia quando os cristais de areia do Sandstorm atingiam o seu corpo, enquanto concentrava poder Tipo Flying, com as suas asas brilhando, gerando uma lâmina de ar cortante que é lançada contra o seu oponente, o atingindo, sendo que o Gym Leader exclama:

\- Use Aerial Ace, novamente!

\- Pidgeotto-chan, use Air Slash!

O tipo Ground se joga no ar, o atravessando em ataques de ângulos fechados, atingindo a sua oponente, a fazendo perder altura, com a mesma se recuperando, apesar da dor do golpe e do veneno que a tomava, passando a concentrar os seus poderes para depois atacar o seu oponente que sofre danos, enquanto sentia novas dores onde foi atingido pela lâmina de ar, enquanto que a sua adversária cerrava os olhos momentaneamente para lidar com a dor do golpe e a ardência da areia que se chocava contra o seu corpo, proporcionando danos nela.

Nesse interim, na arquibancada que margeava a arena, os amigos de Satoshi comentavam entre si:

\- Um Diglet com Aerial Ace... – Shigeru murmura – isso é...

\- Com certeza é um golpe aprendido por TM. – Yukiko comenta – Mesmo assim, é surpreendente.

\- Com certeza. – Cheren fala, consentindo.

Então, eles viram os seus rostos, inclusive os seus pokémons para olharem o moreno que fala, sem tirar os seus olhos da batalha que se desenrolava na arena:

\- O Diglet é um dos poucos do meu pai que é totalmente tipo Ground. Se bem, que ele tem alguns de Alola. Ele é usado para ensinar aos treinadores iniciais a importância de variar golpes que podem surpreender o oponente, além de fazê-los não se fixarem apenas no tipo do pokémon. Claro que é necessário saber o tipo, pois há golpes que podem ser nulos contra um tipo do pokémon. Mas os treinadores não podem se fixar apenas nisso. Há outros fatores a serem considerados. O Diglet é usado mais para ensinar do que qualquer outra coisa. – Takeshi comenta – Eu confesso que estou surpreso pela Pidgeotto se mover por si mesma. Normalmente, eles só se movem sobre ordens do treinador. Se ele não der uma ordem, vão ficar parados e vão receber o golpe. Isso se deve a submissão que a pokéball exerce neles, embora tenha pokémons que não sofrem essa influência ou que essa influência é apenas parcial. Além disso, é preciso que o treinador saiba lidar com algo inesperado.

\- Inesperado? – Shigeru pergunta.

\- Sim. O Diglet é tipo Ground e mesmo a sua evolução é Ground puro. Esse Gym é especialista em tipo Rock, embora tenha pokémons que tem um segundo tipo, além do tipo Rock. Mesmo assim, um tipo Ground puro obriga o treinador a modificar a sua estratégia ao lidar com o inesperado. Por exemplo. Golpes tipo Fighting são efetivos contra o tipo Rock. Porém, contra o tipo Ground, ele dá dano normal. Logo, se um treinador vier somente com pokémons focados em golpes do tipo Fighting...

\- Ele perderá a efetividade dos golpes tipo Fighting! – Yukiko exclama surpresa.

\- Isso mesmo. Golpes tipo Steel são efetivos contra o tipo Rock. Porém, dão dano normal contra o tipo Ground, que por sua vez, é efetivo contra o tipo Steel. Além disso, há a diversidade dos golpes. O Diglet é um dos pokémons que mais pode carregar movimentos diversificados via TM. É um dos melhores pokémons para ensinar sobre a importância da diversidade dos golpes ao escolhê-los cuidadosamente e para que os treinadores não fiquem fixados apenas no tipo do pokémon, se esquecendo que pode haver golpes diferentes e que tem que estar preparado para mudar a sua estratégia, frente a um imprevisto. Afinal, uma das várias funções dos Gym Leader é ensinar e orientar os jovens treinadores, preparando-os para as competições além dos Gym, uma vez que estão em busca das Badges. Muitos Gym Leaders foram exonerados do seu título por não se adequarem as novas regras de conduta e de uso restrito dos Gym para batalhas. Tinha muito abuso por parte de vários Gym Leader. Não foi fácil, mas conseguiram fazer a "faxina", digamos assim.

\- Interessante. – Shigeru comenta.

Na arena, Satoshi exclama:

\- Pidgeotto-chan, use Air Slash!

Ele concentra o seu poder nas asas e lança uma lâmina de vento cortante que atinge o Diglet, o arremessando contra a arena, enquanto ele gerenciava a dor e danos que recebeu quando o ataque da sua adversária o atingiu.

Então, todos ficam surpresos ao verem um leve brilho na Pidgeotto, para em seguida, perceberem que não estava mais envenenada, com as suas asas se mexendo normalmente, pois ela não sentia mais dor ao mexer os seus músculos e articulações, principalmente os das asas e que havia sido provocado pela toxina que se encontrava anteriormente em seu corpo.

Todos observam que o símbolo de envenenamento desapareceu do painel luminoso, fazendo as pessoas murmurarem entre si, visivelmente surpresas, sobre o que ocorreu com a maioria esmagadora tentando encontrar uma justificativa para a auto cura.

\- Isso é... – Munou murmura, estarrecido.

\- Ela se auto curou?! – Takeshi exclama em um misto de surpresa e fascínio. Isso quer dizer que os pokémons dele...

\- Pidgeotto-chan, use Quick attack, mas para atirar o Diglet no ar!

Pidgeotto desce velozmente, baixando o voo até ficar rente ao solo e como um projétil, atinge o Diglet em um ângulo ascendente o atirando no ar, enquanto dava dano nele.

Se recuperando, o Gym Leader exclama:

\- Use Ancient Power!

\- Esquive e use Air Slash!

O Diglet concentra poder tipo Rock, invocando pedras de formato estranho e com contornos de luzes coloridas, com algumas parecendo ter fosseis em sua superfície e que flutuavam obedientemente em torno dele, para em seguida, serem atiradas contra a fêmea que consegue se esquivar de todas, habilmente, surpreendendo todos.

Afinal, em termos de velocidade, a do Diglet era superior ao de um Pidgeotto, sendo que Munou e Takeshi nunca haviam visto um Pidgeotto se mover naquela velocidade, enquanto concentrava poder tipo Flying nas asas.

\- Desvie! – o Gym Leader exclama.

Porém, a Pidgeotto surpreende todos quando corta a distância entre ela e o seu oponente, lançando uma lâmina de ar cortante contra o seu adversário, o atingindo, com o mesmo sendo tomado por dores intensas, além de danos no local que a lâmina de ar fez contato com ele.

Os expectadores observavam estarrecidos a barra de energia restante do tipo Ground sendo reduzida drasticamente e bruscamente até zerar, surgindo um aviso de golpe crítico no painel, com o pokémon caindo inconsciente no chão, levantando uma pequena nuvem de poeira.

\- Foi um golpe crítico! – Takeshi exclama, estarrecido.

Ele demonstrava surpresa em sua face, assim como o seu genitor e ao contrário da maioria das pessoas que assistiam a batalha, eles tinham uma explicação plausível para o que haviam testemunhado como a auto cura, o deslocamento acima da média e um golpe crítico.

A explicação para tais milagres que pai e filho acreditavam piamente, consistia no amor do pokémon para com o seu treinador, fazendo surgir um forte laço entre eles e por amar o seu treinador, o impossível se tornava possível, fazendo-o desejar ardentemente dar a vitória para ele e frente a este desejo intensificado pelo amor, o pokémon realizava milagres, enquanto batalhava, pois ansiava ardorosamente dar a vitória ao seu querido treinador. Era uma determinação mais ferrenha do que aquela originada do orgulho de um pokémon. O amor tornava essa determinação, praticamente insana. O orgulho não conseguia ser poderoso como o amor.

Claro, o orgulho podia impulsionar o pokémon "além da batalha", por assim dizer, ao ponto que mesmo a beira da inconsciência, o pokémon encontrava forças para batalhar, lutando ardentemente contra a inconsciência, motivado pelo desejo ardoroso de derrotar o seu oponente, sendo que nesse caso era pelo seu próprio orgulho e não pelo seu treinador.

Porém, mesmo nesse caso, não chegava perto dos milagres que o amor poderia proporcionar.

Portanto, ao ser plenamente ciente da explicação para os milagres que presenciou, Munou sabia que aquela batalha não seria como a maioria que vivenciou e ao passar a estupefação, exibe um sorriso feliz em seu rosto por poder ter a chance de testemunhar um treinador tão diferente quanto o que estava na sua frente.

Afinal, ele raramente tinha essa oportunidade e passou a prever que não seria uma batalha fácil, pois um pokémon que amava o seu treinador era capaz de realizar autênticos milagres em uma batalha e suspeitava que com os outros amigos dele, seria a mesma coisa.

Se de fato, isso fosse confirmado, ele tinha sorte de testemunhar quatro treinadores distintos em um único dia.

\- O Diglet está fora de batalha, a Pidgeotto venceu! – o rapaz que agia como juiz exclama – O Gym Leader Munou-san tem cinco pokémons e pode realizar duas trocas. O desafiante tem seis pokémons e também pode realizar duas trocas.

Na espécie de arquibancada, Takeshi estava maravilhado com o que havia testemunhado até aquele instante, enquanto se inclinava para observar melhor os fortes laços que o jovem desafiante tinha com os seus pokémon, sendo que havia olhado por alguns segundos pelo canto dos olhos para os demais, acreditando que seria o mesmo com eles, com o adolescente desejando saber mais sobre a influência do amor do pokémon para com o seu treinador em uma batalha.

Afinal, ele somente havia lido sobre isso em livros e artigos, passando a desejar ver pessoalmente o poder e a influência do amor em uma batalha, sendo que havia ficado imensamente feliz ao ter a oportunidade de ver, pessoalmente, esses milagres proporcionados pela adoração do pokémon para com o seu treinador, confessando que se surpreendeu pelo poder que o amor possuía.

Inclusive, Takeshi sentia a necessidade de descobrir mais sobre esse poder misterioso, conforme questionava a si mesmo, se veria mais surpresas daquele jovem treinador, enquanto ficava feliz por ter passado no Gym do seu pai, antes de sair para a sua jornada.

Afinal, senão tivesse passado naquele local, antes de sair da cidade, ele perderia batalhas incríveis que demonstrariam o quanto o amor de um pokémon pelo seu treinador podia ser poderoso, enquanto que muitos outros treinadores rejeitavam a teoria do amor de um pokémon por acharem que era "uma baboseira sem sentido", segundo as palavras deles.

O Gym Leader pega a pokeball do tipo Ground e fala:

\- Diglet, volte – o pokémon retorna para a pokeball e ele fala gentilmente, a aproximando do seu rosto – Obrigado. Você fez um trabalho excelente. Agora descanse.

Então, ele ergue o olhar, vendo que a Pidgeotto voou até o seu treinador, esfregando a cabeça nele, enquanto ele a afagava, falando:

\- Obrigado, Pidgeotto-chan. Você foi maravilhosa.

Quando ele falou isso, ela deu um gritinho de animação em seu idioma, ficando empolgada com o elogio que fez os seus olhos brilharem, com ele tendo que usar as duas mãos para acalmá-la, com a maioria dos espectadores ficando com uma gota, inclusive o Pikachu e quando ele percebeu a Ponyta e a Sandshrew shiny disputando a atenção de Satoshi, ele suspirou e massageou a nuca. Ao olhar para os lados, ele fica com uma gota ao ver o olhar de inveja oriundo de muitas garotas nas arquibancadas e que eram direcionadas as pokémons que disputavam a atenção do seu treinador.

Munou sorri carinhosamente com a cena, enquanto guardava a pokéball do Diglet, falando em seguida:

\- Você é mesmo um treinador distinto. Raramente tenho a sorte de enfrentar treinadores como você. O fato dos pokémons o amarem denota o quanto você é diferente dos demais. Acredito que é a mesma coisa com os seus amigos. Tanto o Mestre Pokémon Ocidental, quanto o Mestre Pokémon Oriental detém o amor dos seus pokémons. Conforme você melhorar cada vez mais, se converterá em um adversário formidável. Será uma batalha fenomenal e estou ansioso para assistir.

\- Obrigado.

\- Vai trocar de pokémon?

\- Não.

A fêmea sorri e passa a voar com determinação na frente do seu amado treinador, desejando dar mais uma vitória para ele, com a sua determinação ferrenha sendo ampliada pelo amor que sentia por Satoshi, jurando fervorosamente a si mesmo que faria de tudo para derrotar o seu oponente.

Munou podia ver o ardor da determinação dela e sorri, pois era evidente que ela faria de tudo para dar a vitória ao seu treinador e confessava que queria testar a convicção da devoção dos pokémons do seu adversário.

\- Você fez um excelente início de batalha para um iniciante - ele pega uma pokeball na mão – Agora, devemos continuar com o nosso duelo. Vamos ver como irá se sair com o meu próximo pokémon. Vá, Rhyhorn! Use Sandstorm!

Ele lança a pokeball e aparece um Rhyhorn na arena.

Após sair do seu dispositivo, o tipo Ground e Rock invoca uma tempestade de areia, com todos percebendo que a Pidgeotto parecia vê-lo perfeitamente, após os olhos brilharem levemente, com Munou comentando:

\- Então, ela tem a habilidade Keen Eye. Por isso, consegue vê-lo perfeitamente, mesmo nessa tempestade de areia.

Munou havia ordenado o Sandstorm para que a Pidgeotto tivesse dificuldade em enxergar o seu alvo dentro de uma tempestade de areia, juntamente com os danos proporcionados pelos cristais de areia que fustigariam a pele dos seus adversários, além do tipo Ground e Rock, adquirir um aumento em sua defesa especial como consequência do movimento.

Como a tipo Flying tinha a habilidade Keen Eye, ele teria que alterar parcialmente a sua estratégia, pois o dano do Sandstorm permanecia.

Na parte superior do visor de cristal liquido, surgiu um símbolo de Sandstorm e uma contagem de tempo, enquanto que embaixo da imagem de um Rhyhorn, mostrava uma seta de aumento da defesa especial do pokémon em cinquenta por cento, enquanto que mostrava a tipo Flying sofrendo dano da tempestade de areia, com ela gerenciando a ardência do choque dos cristais de areia nela e consequentemente, a dor oriunda desse impacto.

\- Pidgeotto-chan, use Steel Wing!

Munou fica surpreso por ele ter um golpe tipo Steel, compreendendo que o jovem havia escondido a existência desse golpe para surpreendê-lo e confessava que foi uma estratégia interessante.

O Pokémon concentra o seu poder nas asas, as tornando de metal, enquanto avançava como um projétil contra o seu oponente, sendo que Munou exclama:

\- Use Shock Wave!

A Pidgeotto acerta o Rhyhorn, fazendo o pokémon ser arrastado para trás pela força do impacto, sendo que a sua energia diminui drasticamente, restando muito pouco, com ele gerenciando a dor intensa que sentiu pelo golpe super efetivo, enquanto concentrava poder tipo Eletric, para depois, lançar uma descarga rápida de eletricidade pela ponta do seu chifre contra a sua adversária, a atingindo, pois era um ataque que sempre atingia o adversário.

Então, todos ficam surpresos quando a barra de energia dela que havia descido vertiginosamente, parou no um ponto e que mesmo voando debilmente, ela faz uma curva fechada no ar e volta a avançar em seu oponente, deixando todos estarrecidos, menos Satoshi e seu grupo, com as asas dela se tornando de metal, usando por si mesmo o Steel Wing, pois percebeu que havia dado um grande dano em seu oponente, enquanto que a tipo Flying era atingida pelo Sandstorm.

Como ela estava com apenas um ponto de energia, eles acreditavam que ela seria finalizada com o dano da tempestade de areia, fazendo com que não conseguisse atingir o seu oponente.

Porém, a barra de energia dela não cede, deixando todos estarrecidos, enquanto ela mantinha o avanço.

\- Use Bide!

O corpo do Rhyhorn brilha antes dele ser atingido pela Pidgeotto, sendo que o impacto o arrasta levemente para trás, com o pokémon sacudindo a cabeça, enquanto a tipo Flying se afastava e mesmo demonstrando que havia sido atingida pela tempestade ao ter o seu voo prejudicado por alguns segundos, manteve a sua energia ao usar a força do seu amor para resistir aos danos, pois desejava ardentemente dar a vitória para o seu querido treinador.

Satoshi confessava que também estava surpreso por ela não ter sido finalizada ainda e ao se recuperar, exclama:

\- Use Quick Attack!

O tipo Rock e Ground recebe o segundo ataque, com o seu corpo brilhando, para depois avançar contra o tipo Flying para devolver o dano que recebeu em dobro.

Ao perceber o movimento dele, mais rápido que um humano conseguiria perceber, uma vez que era um pokémon, ela concentra o seu poder por si mesma e usa o Quick Attack, pois era o único movimento rápido dela e que era quase invisível devido a velocidade extrema com que se deslocava pelo ar.

Com isso, ambos avançam ao mesmo tempo, ocorrendo o impacto entre os golpes, levantando uma densa nuvem de poeira que encobriu o local, com os treinadores se encontrando surpresos pelo que ocorreu, pois ambos os impactos foram demasiadamente rápidos para que um olhar humano os captasse, sendo que Yukiko conseguiu ver os movimentos de ambos os pokémons.

Ryhorn é atirado para trás, caindo no chão, assim como a Pidgeotto, com ambos os pokémons lutando para se levantarem, sendo que o pokémon tipo Ground e Rock fecha os olhos, caindo inconsciente no chão, com a sua energia sendo zerada, enquanto que a tipo Flying se levantava debilmente, mantendo um ponto de energia, enquanto a plateia estava estarrecida.

O juiz se recupera pelo resultado inesperado e fala:

\- Ryhorn está fora de combate. A vitória é da Pidgeotto – o rapaz que agia como juiz exclama – O líder Munou-san possuí quarto pokémons e pode realizar, ainda, duas trocas. O desafiante Satoshi tem seis pokémons e também pode realizar duas trocas.

\- Ryhorn, volte - o pokémon volta para a pokéball com o treinador dele, falando - Obrigado. Agora, descanse.

Após ouvir o juiz, ela suspira feliz por ter dado a vitória para ele, enquanto se encontrava muito ferida e exausta.

Como o Sandstorm ainda estava ativo no campo, a Pidgeotto sofre dano pela tempestade de areia e cai inconsciente no solo, pois havia chegado ao seu limite.

\- Pidgeotto-chan!

O jovem exclama indo até o tipo Flying, a pegando no colo, com a mesma abrindo fracamente os olhos, para depois esfregar a ponta do bico no rosto do seu querido treinador, antes de mergulhar na inconsciência ao mesmo tempo em que a sua barra de energia era zerada.

Então, o juiz fala após consultar as regras da Liga Pokémon no tocante batalha:

\- A vitória do desafiante Satoshi é mantida. Porém, devo corrigir o que disse anteriormente. O desafiante Satoshi tem cinco pokémons e também pode realizar duas trocas.

O jovem pega a pokéball da tipo Flying, deixando-a maior, sendo que aproxima o objeto dela, falando:

\- Pidgeotto-chan, volte – o pokémon retorna para a pokéball – Você foi incrível. Agora, descanse.

Takeshi está olhando com admiração a batalha que o fascinava cada vez mais ao testemunhar os milagres que os pokémons do garoto de boné realizavam na arena, com o mesmo saindo da área de batalha, voltando para junto da Ponyta e da Sandshrew que desejavam um dia poder dar vitórias ao seu querido treinador, tal como a Pidgeotto fez.

O Gym Leader exibia surpresa em sua face ao ver resistência excepcional do tipo Flying frente ao ataque tipo Eletric, ao Sandstorm e ao Bide, com ele acreditando que foi o forte amor dela pelo seu treinador e consequente desejo ardente de dar a vitória para ele, que insuflou a determinação ferrenha, fazendo com que conseguisse se auto curar, dar críticos e resistir a golpes que em outra situação seria KO, resistindo com um ponto de energia, enquanto aguentava novos danos, fazendo assim com que não fosse finalizada até derrotar o seu oponente e somente após derrotá-lo, ela relaxou e se permitiu ficar inconsciente:

\- Creio que podemos mostrar em câmera lenta no visor o que ocorreu. Não sei quanto a você, mas eu estou curioso para saber como ocorreu o impacto entre ambos.

\- Eu também quero saber.

Enquanto o visor se preparava para exibir em câmera lenta os acontecimentos anteriores à finalização do tipo Ground e Rock, Yukiko comenta:

\- Quando o Ryhorn usou o Bide, a Pidgeotto viu o movimento dele e captou o momento exato do deslocamento do seu adversário, decidindo usar o Quick Attack para que pudesse atingi-lo ao mesmo tempo em que ele liberava o poder do Bide contra ela. Por isso, houve o choque entre ambos e não somente o impacto do Ryhorn contra a Pidgeotto.

Takeshi olha estupefato para a albina, comentando com incredulidade em sua voz:

\- Você viu os movimentos de ambos?

\- Sim. Eu vi quando ocorreu o impacto. – ela fala com convicção em sua voz e um olhar que o desafiava a não acreditar nela.

\- Acredite nela, Takeshi-san. Se a Yukiko-chan disse que viu eles se deslocarem é porque ela conseguiu acompanhar o movimento deles. – o jovem Ookido comenta.

\- Mas é impossível para um humano acompanhar a velocidade de muitos golpes ou o deslocamento de um pokémon. Ainda mais o Quick Attack.

\- Eu acredito na Yukiko-chan e também compreendo a sua reticência em crer que ela conseguiu acompanhar um movimento impossível de ser visto por olhos humanos. Portanto, eu não tiro a razão para a sua incredulidade. – Cheren comenta.

Então, todos voltam o olhar para a tela que mostra em câmera lenta tudo o que se sucedeu naqueles poucos segundos e de fato, eles viram quando o Ryhorn avançou contra a Pidgeotto para usar o Bide, com a mesma olhando para ele, enquanto o seu corpo brilhava, para depois avançar como se fosse um projétil contra o seu oponente ao usar o Quick Attack, com a câmera mostrando o impacto dos golpes e um dado adicional ao identificar o movimento Quick Attack dela como sendo um crítico, conseguindo assim equiparar com o Bide, justificando a igualdade do impacto sofrido entre ambos, para em seguida, ser encoberta pela densa nuvem de poeira que surgiu no local.

Após exibir essa cena, a tela voltou ao estado anterior, com o visor esperando a escolha dos novos pokémons para que os mesmos aparecessem na tela.

\- Isso foi incrível, jovem... Você a treinou exemplarmente. Ela foi muito inteligente ao usar o Quick Attack. De fato, para aquela situação, esse movimento seria o único efetivo e como foi um movimento crítico, justifica o impacto entre ambos. De fato, somente um pokémon conseguiria acompanhar movimentos acima da capacidade dos olhos humanos.

\- Obrigado pelo elogio. – ele agradece após se recuperar da surpresa do que havia testemunhado.

O Gym Leader sorri, para depois falar:

\- Vamos voltar à batalha. Eu confesso que estou ansioso para saber como vai lidar com os meus outros pokémons – ele pega uma pokeball e após fazê-la crescer, a lança, exclamando – Saia, Omanyte!

Ele lança a pokeball e sai um pokémon que lembrava uma espécie de concha encaracolada comprida com uma parte do pokémon saindo por baixo dela.

Satoshi pega a sua pokedex e aponta para o pokémon, com a mesma falando o tipo e suas características, assim como as várias técnicas que poderia ter, ficando surpreso ao ver que era um pokémon pré-histórico.


	147. Satoshi Vs Munou - Parte III

**Notas da Autora**

Mankey decide...

A Goldeen surpreende todos quando...

 **Capítulo 147 - Satoshi Vs Munou - Parte III**

Após definir uma estratégia, ele pega uma das pokéball dele, para em seguida, lança-la ao deixá-la maior:

\- Eu escolho você, Mankey!

Um pokémon macaco sai da pokéball, exibindo animação com Satoshi comentando:

\- Animado como sempre, amigo.

O pokémon acena afirmativamente, sendo que Munou comenta, sorrindo:

\- É um pokémon bem animado. Volte Omanyte.

Ele retorna o pokémon e pega outra pokéball, falando:

\- Se vai usar o Mankey, esse será o seu oponente. Vá, Ônix!

Uma enorme serpente de pedra sai da pokéball, olhando para o seu adversário que não fica com medo do tamanho do pokémon que ruge para ele, antes de assumir uma posição defensiva.

\- Você vai trocar de pokémon?

\- Não. Vou continuar com ele.

\- Eu escolhi o Ônix para acompanhar a velocidade do seu Mankey – Munou sorri de canto, para depois exclamar – Ônix, use Fissure!

Satoshi se lembra do Mankey pular em galhos e exclama:

\- Mankey, salte em cima do Ônix!

Quando o pokémon enorme concentra o seu poder, lançando o seu ataque no solo, o macaco pokémon havia avançado e aproveitando o fato que o pokémon ficava quase que parado para lançar o ataque, ele flexiona as pernas traseiras e toma impulso, saltando em cima do seu oponente, fazendo assim com que escapasse das fissuras que foram abertas no solo, sendo que o Ônix não era afetado pelo seu próprio ataque.

\- Foi uma estratégia excelente. Assim, ele escapa do Fissure, uma vez que o Ônix não é afetado pela sua própria técnica. Tire o Mankey da sua cabeça!

O pokémon enorme mexe a cabeça violentamente para os lados, enquanto o Mankey continuava usando a crista da serpente de pedra para se prender no mesmo, inclusive usando a sua cauda ao enrolá-la em torno do chifre, lidando com o dano da Sandstorm frente aos cristais de areia que se chocavam contra a sua pelagem, arranhando-a, enquanto provocava ardência.

\- Mankey, use Karate Chop!

\- Ônix, use Bide.

Mankey concentra poder tipo Fighting em uma de suas mãos, a deixando esticada e acerta um golpe de karatê, no tipo Ground e Rock, cuja energia cai abruptamente, enquanto o mesmo sentia a dor lacerante do golpe e danos, enquanto o seu corpo continuava brilhando levemente, sendo que o Gym Leader explica:

\- Após ordenar o Bide, o pokémon somente pode atacar após levar dois golpes, sendo que irá devolver o dano em dobro ao usuário.

\- Ele vai ser finalizado no próximo ataque.

\- Quando o pokémon está sobre efeito do Bide, ele consegue aguentar os dois golpes sem ser finalizado.

Então, Satoshi exclama:

\- Use Karate Chop, de novo!

Novamente, o Mankey acerta o tipo Ground/Rock, sendo que o monitor demonstra que ele tinha, ainda, um ponto de energia restante.

Então, o corpo do Ônix brilha, devolvendo o dano em dobro ao tipo Fighting, o atirando com violência contra a parede, enquanto que a tempestade de área cessava no campo.

O medidor de energia do macaco pokémon desce vertiginosamente, com todos ficando surpresos ao ver que parou com um ponto de energia em virtude do carinho que sentia por seu treinador e que fazia com que ele tivesse a determinação ardente de dar a vitória a Satoshi.

Por isso, mesmo com dores intensas, ele consegue se erguer, olhando com a mais pura determinação nos olhos para a enorme serpente de pedra, enquanto torcia os punhos e cerrava os dentes.

Munou sorri e consente com a cabeça, pois estava muito feliz por ter a chance de enfrentar um oponente como o jovem a sua frente.

Então, ele fala calmamente:

\- Use Rock Blast.

O Ônix concentra poder tipo Rock, fazendo surgir cinco pedras que flutuavam em volta dele, para depois atirá-las consecutivamente contra o Mankey, com Satoshi exclamando:

\- Mankey, avance e esquive. Use Leer e depois, Meditate!

\- Use Stealth Rock e Sandstorm!

O macaco pokémon desvia habilmente das pedras consecutivas em um total de quatro com a quinta sendo lançada longe dele, enquanto estreitava os olhos ao se aproximar do Ônix, fazendo o corpo do seu oponente brilhar de forma decrescente, com a defesa física dele caindo um estágio, sendo indicado pelo painel ao exibir uma seta para baixo ao lado da indicação de Defesa física.

Em seguida, o Mankey fecha momentaneamente os olhos e se concentra, com o seu corpo brilhando de forma crescente, os abrindo em seguida, aparecendo no painel luminoso uma seta para cima ao lado da indicação de ataque físico, indicando o aumento em um estágio.

Nesse interim, o Ônix havia concentrado poder tipo Rock, atirando inúmeras pedras pequenas brilhantes no campo, para depois, concentrar poder tipo Ground, invocando a Sandstorm na arena, o envolvendo em uma tempestade intensa formada por cristais de areia, aparecendo no painel luminoso o desenho indicando uma Sandstorm e a contagem de tempo até a técnica cessar no campo de batalha.

\- Use Night Slash! – Satoshi exclama.

O Mankey concentra poder tipo Dark em uma de suas mãos, para depois, lançar uma lâmina escura afiada contra o seu oponente.

\- Use Mimic!

Mesmo com dores intensas, o Ônix consegue concentrar poder tipo Dark, copiando a técnica dele, lançando uma lâmina escura também, com ambas se chocando em pleno ar, gerando um deslocamento considerável de ar com o impacto das técnicas.

\- Use Iron Tail! – Satoshi exclama.

O Mankey concentra poder tipo Steel na cauda, tornando-a de metal, avançando contra o Ônix, com Munou exclamando, ficando agradavelmente surpreso pelo fato do jovem ter ocultado que o seu tipo Fighting nasceu com o golpe Iron Tail:

\- Use Mimic!

O pokémon concentra poder tipo Steel na cauda e avança contra o tipo Fighting, enquanto o macaco pokémon avançava contra ele, ignorando a ardência do choque dos cristais de areia em sua pelagem, exibindo determinação em seus olhos, enquanto descia a cauda metálica contra a serpente de pedra, que fazia o mesmo com a sua cauda tomada pelo metal.

Então, ocorre o impacto entre ambas as técnicas, gerando um som alto e seco, sendo que o choque violento atira os pokémons para trás.

A serpente de pedra cai com estrondo na arena com rochas, enquanto o tipo Fighting se choca contra a parede feita de energia para proteger os espectadores, com ele escorregando até o chão.

Todos que assistiam prendem a respiração, enquanto observavam os pokémons se mexendo, sendo que a serpente de pedra e o tipo Fighting se levantam debilmente, apenas para o Ônix cair com um baque no chão de rochas, enquanto a sua energia era zerada, com ele ficando inconsciente pelas dores intensas e lacerantes.

O Mankey arfava, mas consegue erguer os braços ao flexioná-los ao lado do corpo, com os expectadores aplaudindo, sendo que todos estavam animados com a batalha que se desenrolou na frente deles.

\- O Ônix está fora de combate. A vitória foi do Mankey – o juiz fala – O líder Munou-san possuí três pokémons e pode realizar uma troca e o desafiante Satoshi tem cinco pokémons e pode realizar duas trocas.

\- Volte, Onix – ele recolhe o seu pokémon – Você foi excelente. Obrigado. Agora descanse.

Então, ele pega outra pokéball, a lançando, enquanto exclamava:

\- Vá, Geodude!

Ele atira a pokéball, revelando o Geodude.

Satoshi percebe que o seu pokémon estava muito fraco, chegando ao ponto de dobrar a perna, enquanto arfava, tomando grandes goles de ar, conforme tremia, provavelmente, pelas dores intensas que o tomavam, tendo um dos seus olhos fechados.

Ele estica a pokéball para chama-lo e quando o tipo Fighting percebe o seu ato, vira o focinho para o seu treinador, exibindo determinação em seus olhos, enquanto negava com a cabeça, para depois falar em sua linguagem:

\- Eu ainda tenho um pouco de energia e quero, ao menos, facilitar para o próximo que irá enfrentar essa pedra ambulante.

Satoshi não compreendia verbalmente o que ele falava, mas podia sentir a determinação dele e como se tivesse compreendido o que ele falava com o seu coração, o jovem consente.

\- Vai trocar?

\- Não.

\- Use Rock Polish e Iron Defense!

\- Use Leer duas vezes!

O pokémon tipo Rock concentra o seu poder e seu corpo brilha de forma crescente, aparecendo no painel luminoso a indicação de aumento da sua velocidade em dois estágios, para depois, Geodude cobrir o seu corpo com uma fina camada de metal, que faz o corpo dele brilhar de forma crescente, novamente, fazendo surgir um símbolo de aumento da sua defesa física em dois estágios.

Enquanto isso, após surgir o brilho crescente no tipo Rock, surgia um decrescente, quando o Mankey estreita os olhos para o seu oponente, sendo que isso acontece duas vezes, fazendo com que desaparecesse a indicação de aumento de defesa física do tipo Rock, enquanto o macaco pokémon sentia a ardência dos cristais de areia em sua pelagem, ignorando os danos da tempestade de areia no campo, sendo que no painel, havia a indicação do aumento em cinquenta por cento da defesa especial do Geodude.

\- Use Iron Tail! – Satoshi exclama.

\- Use Iron Defense, antes de ser atingido pela cauda!

O tipo Fighting avança no tipo Rock, com a sua cauda se tornando de metal ao concentrar poder tipo Steel nela, descendo contra o Geodude que esperou o seu oponente se aproximar, para depois usar o movimento Iron Defense, com o seu corpo sendo coberto por metal, após concentrar poder tipo Steel, fazendo com que ele não sofresse o dano do golpe, pois foi metal contra metal, fazendo Iron Tail dar dano regular, sendo que aparece um brilho crescente no Geodude, com o painel indicando um aumento em sua defesa física em dois estágios, surgindo em seguida um brilho decrescente, indicando a queda da sua defesa física em um estágio por causa do efeito secundário do Iron Tail, embora mantivesse uma seta indicando o aumento da defesa física do tipo Rock em um estágio.

\- Use Iron Tail! – Satoshi exclama para o tipo Fighting que torna a concentrar poder tipo Steel na cauda, a brandindo contra o tipo Rock.

\- Use Mimic!

Geodude brilha levemente, para depois, concentrar poder tipo Steel, copiando a técnica do adversário, fazendo surgir uma cauda de metal que avança contra a cauda do Mankey e como foi metal contra metal, o dano para o Geodude era regular, com ambos sendo atirados para trás, sendo que o macaco pokémon gerencia a ardência dos cristais de areia que fustigavam a sua pelagem, conforme lutava para se erguer, enquanto dobrava sobre uma perna, sendo que arfava ainda mais, lutando arduamente contra a inconsciência, pois queria enfraquecer o seu adversário o máximo possível, para que o seu próximo amigo ou amiga, finalizasse o pedregulho pokémon.

Afinal, duvidava piamente que conseguiria derrotar o oponente a sua frente, uma vez que mal se aguentava de pé, ignorando o clamor dos seus músculos e corpo para que parasse.

\- Use Night Slash!

\- Desvie e use Mimic!

O Mankey concentra poder tipo Dark no punho e lança uma lâmina afiada escura contra o seu oponente que consegue desviar, enquanto avançava, concentrando poder tipo Dark em seu punho, atingindo o tipo Fighting com uma lâmina afiada escura, fazendo o mesmo ser atirado contra a parede, se chocando, sendo que antes de ficar inconsciente, ele estreita o cenho para o tipo Rock, usando o Leer por si mesmo, antes de fechar os olhos e perder a consciência.

Um brilho decrescente surge no Geodude, fazendo desaparecer na tela de cristal liquido o aumento da defesa física dele em um estágio, pois o Leer retirou esse aumento dele, deixando-o com a sua defesa física original.

\- Ele usou Leer por si mesmo ao utilizar o resto de suas forças, antes de ficar inconsciente. Os seus pokémons são oponentes ferrenhos pelo forte amor que sentem por você. Eu estou feliz por encontrar um treinador como você.

\- O Mankey está fora de combate! Geodude é o vencedor. O Gym Leader Munou-san possui três pokémons e pode realizar uma troca. O desafiante Satoshi tem quatro pokémons e pode realizar duas trocas.

\- Volte Mankey – ele o recolhe e fala para a pokeball – Muito obrigado. Você foi incrível. Agora descanse.

Ele pega uma diveball e exclama ao jogá-la:

\- Eu escolho você, Goldeen-chan!

O peixe pokémon shiny surpreende todos ao sair da pokéball, grudando em Satoshi, enquanto esfregava a cabeça nele, abanando animadamente a sua cauda e nadadeiras.

\- Hã... Goldeen-chan, estamos no meio de uma batalha. Ainda não saí do Gym – ele fala com uma gota, após afagar a pokémon que curte o carinho, enquanto corava – Tome cuidado com os pedregulhos.

Ela faz um "O" com a boca e depois salta para a arena, se machucando levemente quando surgem pequenas pedras que se lançam contra ela, para depois, sentir o atrito dos cristais de areia em suas escamas, fazendo-a sentir ardência e novos danos, antes que o Sandstorm cessasse no campo de batalha.

Munou havia sorrido com a cena da pokémon pulando no colo do seu treinador, para depois pegar a pokéball do tipo Rock:

– Geodude, volte.

Então, após recolhê-lo, ele pega uma pokéball e a lança, exclamando:

\- Vá, Omanyte!

O pokémon concha sai da pokéball, sendo que lembrava um caramujo

Então, o Gym Leader exclama:

\- Omanyte, use Reflect Type!

\- Goldeen, use Water Pulse!

Como a Goldeen era mais ágil do que Omanyte, o ataque dela atinge o pokémon, fazendo ele sentir dor e dano do golpe. O caramujo pokémon gerencia a dor e dano, enquanto balançava a cabeça para os lados, para depois, concentrar o seu poder, com o seu corpo brilhando, sendo que esse movimento o tornava do mesmo tipo do seu oponente.

Portanto, Omanyte deixou de ser tipo Rock e Water, para ser um tipo Water puro, fazendo assim com que danos tipo Water dessem metade do dano.

\- Goldeen, use Aqua Tail!

\- Use Rock Polish e depois Iron Defense!

A Goldeen shiny concentra poder tipo Water na cauda, a alongando em forma de um redemoinho horizontal, enquanto avançava no seu oponente ao bater a cauda no chão, brandindo-a no ar, o atingindo como se fosse uma onda viciosa em uma tempestade furiosa.

Munou não mandou ele se esquivar, pois sabia que a velocidade do seu pokémon era menor que da Goldeen e em vez de perder tempo tentando fazer uma esquiva quase que impossível, ele preferiu que esse tempo fosse usado para impulsionar a velocidade do seu pokémon, juntamente com um movimento para aumentar a sua defesa física em cinquenta por cento.

O Omanyte acaba sendo jogado contra a parede atrás dela pelo impacto do golpe, enquanto concentrava o seu poder, gerenciando a dor que sentiu e os danos, terminando de usar a sua técnica, com o seu corpo brilhando de forma crescente, aumentando a sua velocidade em dois estágios, para depois, concentrar poder tipo Steel, com o seu corpo sendo tomado, momentaneamente, por uma fina camada de metal, fazendo surgir um novo brilho crescente nele, indicando o aumento da sua defesa física em dois estágios ao ser mostrado no painel esse aumento.

\- O movimento Reflect Type torna o pokémon do mesmo tipo do seu adversário. Portanto, o Omanyte não é mais tipo Rock e Water e sim, apenas tipo Water.

\- Por isso, o Aqua Tail não está dando o mesmo dano de antes.

\- Isso mesmo. Vamos ver como você vai lidar com um pokémon que perdeu a sua fraqueza perante o seu ao se tornar do mesmo tipo da Goldeen.

\- Goldeen, use Body Slam!

\- Omanyte, use Mimic.

O tipo Water concentra seu poder e lança o seu corpo como um projétil contra o seu oponente, que faz o mesmo ao copiar o ataque dela, com ambos se chocando em pleno ar, gerando um deslocamento abrupto de ar, para depois, serem atirados violentamente para trás.

O tipo Water se recupera, assim como o Omanyte, sendo que todos observam que o corpo da shiny brilha de forma crescente, surgindo a indicação no painel luminoso do aumento do ataque especial da Goldeen em um estágio, sendo que o público não entendeu esse aumento, sendo que Munou comenta, sorrindo com satisfação:

\- Então, você conseguiu ter uma Goldeen com a rara habilidade Lighting Rod e shiny. Você foi muito sortudo. A habilidade dela foi ativada por causa do efeito secundário do Body Slam, cuja chance é de trinta por cento de ocasionar a paralisia que contempla uma espécie de descarga elétrica que paralisa o oponente. Por causa da habilidade Lighting Rod, ela absorveu a descarga elétrica da paralisia, explicando assim o aumento do seu ataque especial em um estágio, enquanto ficava imune a paralisia.

Satoshi sorri e exclama:

\- Isso mesmo! Use Agility!

A Goldeen shiny concentra poder tipo Psychic, com o seu corpo brilhando de forma crescente, aumentando a sua velocidade em dois estágios, sendo indicado no painel luminoso o aumento em sua velocidade.

\- Use Leer! – Munou exclama.

O Omanyte concentra o seu poder e estreita os olhos, reduzindo a defesa física da sua adversária em um estágio ao surgir um brilho decrescente nela, sendo indicada no painel luminoso essa queda, embaixo da imagem dela no visor.

\- Use Tail Whip e Body Slam!

A Goldeen abana a cauda de forma fofa, fazendo a defesa física do seu adversário, cair um estágio, para depois concentrar o seu poder, avançando nele.

\- Use Bide!

O corpo do Omanyte brilha, enquanto ele é atingido pelo corpo da sua oponente, o fazendo ser atirado para trás, com o seu corpo se chocando contra a parede.

\- Use Body Slam e se prepare!

Ela consente ao se virar para o seu treinador, para depois, concentrar poder em seu corpo, batendo a cauda no chão para se lançar como um projétil contra o seu oponente que é atingido, com o brilho no corpo dele aumentando, para em seguida, atingi-la com o dobro do dano que recebeu, atirando a tipo Water contra a parede atrás dela.

Enquanto ela era jogada para trás, o peixe pokémon fecha um dos olhos e gerenciando a dor do golpe, enquanto desejava ardentemente dar a vitória ao seu amado treinador, concentra poder tipo Water na cauda, tornando-a um redemoinho horizontal ao fazê-la crescer, brandindo-a com violência na parede atrás dela, impedindo o choque do seu corpo, além de ganhar impulso, avançando como um projétil veloz contra o seu oponente, sendo que o impacto na parede a trinca levemente, enquanto fazia desaparecer o Aqua Tail.

Todos os espectadores se encontravam estupefatos pelo contra-ataque dela, com a Goldeen concentrando poder no seu corpo para usar o Body Slam, por si mesma.

Então, ela atinge violentamente o Omanyte e ao usar a sua determinação ferrenha e igualmente intensa pelo amor que sentia pelo seu treinador, seu movimento se torna crítico e ela faz o seu adversário ser tomado por uma dor intensa, enquanto era finalizado ao cair inconsciente no chão pelas dores intensas e danos, com a sua barra de energia sendo zerada.

Então, após se certificar que o seu oponente estava inconsciente, ela bate a cauda e nadadeira no chão, tomando impulso para saltar até o colo do seu amado treinador, passando a esfregar animadamente a sua cabeça no tórax dele.

Após passar a estupefação, sendo que Munou havia ficado estarrecido com a velocidade do contra-ataque dela e igualmente inesperado, ele murmura:

\- Isso foi incrível... Sequer tive tempo de ordenar um movimento ou ataque.

Satoshi se recupera da surpresa e a afaga, falando gentilmente a Goldeen:

\- Obrigado, Goldeen-chan. Você foi incrível.

Ela cora, enquanto seus olhos ficavam em forma de coração, esfregando ainda mais animadamente a cabeça nele, com a Ponyta e a Sandshrew desejando ardentemente fazer o mesmo que a tipo Water fez para garantir a vitória do seu amado treinador.

O estagiário que assumiu como juiz da batalha se recupera e exclama:

\- O Omanyte está fora de combate! Goldeen é a vencedora. O Gym Leader Munou-san possui dois pokémons e não pode realizar nenhuma troca. O desafiante Satoshi mantém quatro pokémons e pode realizar duas trocas.


	148. Satoshi Vs Munou - Parte IV

**Notas da Autora**

A batalha continua...

 **Capítulo 148 - Satoshi Vs Munou - Parte IV**

\- Omanyte, volte – ele recolhe o pokémon finalizado, guardando a pokeball, para depois pegar outra, fazendo-a aumentar de tamanho, a atirando – Vá, Kabuto!

Satoshi vê um pokémon que tinha um carapaça nas costas com patas saindo da mesma, enquanto tinha dois olhos pequenos na frente, juntamente com dois globos amarelos. Quer dizer, ele julgava que as pequenas esferas ônix eram os olhos, embora tivesse as suas dúvidas.

Então, ele pega a sua pokedex e descobre que ele era tipo Rock e Water e após definir uma estratégia, ele exclama:

\- Goldeen-chan, use Aqua Tail!

\- Kabuto, use Rock Polish!

Goldeen avança no seu adversário, após concentrar poder tipo Water na cauda, alongando-a na forma de um redemoinho horizontal, acertando o tipo Rock e Water, o fazendo ser atirado para trás, sentindo dores imensas e danos.

Ele se ergue, enquanto concentrava o seu poder, fazendo surgir pequenos brilhos em todo o seu corpo e depois, um brilho crescente único, aumentando a sua velocidade em dois estágios, sendo indicado este aumento no painel luminoso.

\- Use Aqua Tail!

A tipo Water avança novamente contra o seu adversário, com Munou exclamando:

\- Use Absorb!

\- Esquive!

Ela estava próxima de seu adversário, enquanto ele concentrava poder tipo Grass, para em seguida, lançar o ataque em forma de ondas esverdeadas transparentes contra a tipo Water, visando absorver a sua energia.

A Goldeen shiny se recorda dos treinamentos que teve principalmente aqueles que usavam a técnica lançada por eles mesmos a seu favor, caso fosse necessário uma esquiva ou bloqueio abrupto.

Portanto, sorrindo com determinação, ela surpreende todos, menos o seu treinador e os amigos deste, quando ela bate a sua cauda, tomada pelo golpe Aqua Tail, em uma das pedras da arena, usando o impacto e a força do ataque tipo Water para auxiliar em seu salto, enquanto a pedra era destruída, fazendo-a saltar bem alto, conseguindo se esquivar com sucesso das ondas esverdeadas do Absorb lançadas contra ela que volta para o chão, em seguida.

\- Use Aerial Ace! – o corpo do pokémon brilha e ele começa a fazer um movimento aéreo cortando o ar ao concentrar poder tipo Flying.

Satoshi esperava algo assim, após o Diglett e sendo ciente que não era possível se esquivar do golpe que sempre atingia o seu alvo, só restava resistir ao impacto do golpe e contra-atacar.

Então, ele exclama:

\- Resista e use Supersonic!

A Goldeen é atingida pelo impacto que a faz ser atirada contra uma parede, para depois sacudir a cabeça, lançando em seguida, ondas de som em forma de anéis translúcidos finos e azulados que atingem o pokémon pré-histórico, com Kabuto balançando freneticamente as suas patas e o corpo, indicando que estava confuso, sendo que no painel, abaixo da imagem dele, tinha um símbolo indicando que ele estava afetado pela confusão.

Munou se refaz da surpresa por ela ter esse golpe e fica satisfeito pelo jovem ter guardado aquele ataque até aquele momento, visando surpreender o seu oponente através de um movimento inesperado:

\- Foi uma boa estratégia manter em segredo esse golpe até que fosse necessário.

\- Obrigado. Use Aqua Tail, Goldeen-chan!

\- Use Mimic e salte!

Kabuto exibe confusão e se atrapalha, não conseguindo usar adequadamente o movimento, acabando por sofrer dano e dor, enquanto que a Goldeen shiny continuava avançando implacavelmente contra ele ao usar a sua cauda para saltar como um projétil, enquanto concentrava poder tipo Water na sua cauda, fazendo-a ficar alongada através uma espécie de redemoinho horizontal, atingindo abruptamente o tipo Rock e Water, o fazendo ser atirado contra a parede.

\- Persista com Aqua Tail!

Consentindo, ela avança no seu adversário, enquanto concentrava poder tipo Water, sendo que Kabuto se levanta, enquanto sacudia a cabeça para os lados, tentando se livrar da confusão que o acometia.

\- Use Mimic e salte!

Ele consegue dissipar a confusão e faz surgir uma cauda de água que parecia um redemoinho, brandindo-a contra o chão, assim que o peixe pokémon avança e após se esquivar do ataque da tipo Water ao usar a força do impacto do golpe no chão para saltar alto, o Gym Leader exclama:

\- Use Absorb!

Antes do adversário dela escapar do seu golpe, a pokémon pressentiu que o seu oponente conseguiria se esquivar e por isso, não se surpreendeu ao vê-lo replicar a técnica que ela havia usado para escapar desse mesmo movimento.

Portanto, a tipo Water decidiu se precaver, por assim dizer e usou a força do impacto do seu golpe no chão para seguir o salto do tipo Rock e Water, avançando contra ele, surpreendendo Kabuto e Munou por ela decidir por si mesma seguir ele no ar, após brandir o Aqua Tail no solo pelo seu adversário ter se esquivado.

Enquanto isso, Satoshi percebeu que ela não conseguiria se esquivar, pois estava avançando como um projétil em direção a Kabuto e por isso exclama:

\- Use Leer e Flail!

A Goldeen olha com destemor para o seu oponente, enquanto concentrava o seu poder ao mesmo tempo em que o seu adversário concentrava poder tipo Grass.

\- Ela tem grandes chances de ser finalizada com esse movimento. – Munou comenta – Claro, sempre tem a chance de conseguir resistir, uma vez que ela é um dos seus pokémons, mas...

\- Eles são meus amigos e eu confio neles. A Goldeen-chan não será finalizada. Eu acredito nela. – ele fala exibindo confiança em seu semblante, enquanto observava a tipo Water.

A peixe pokémon fica emocionada pela confiança que ele depositava nela e passa a sentir um desejo ainda mais ardente, se era possível, de dar a vitória ao seu amado treinador.

Conforme avançava, ela estreitava os olhos, reduzindo a defesa física do seu oponente em um estágio, enquanto o seu corpo brilhava levemente.

Ainda no ar, sendo que havia saltado bem alto com o Aqua Tail, Kabuto se encontra caindo rumo ao solo, enquanto a sua oponente avançava, sendo que o seu corpo havia brilhado de forma decrescente, enquanto terminava de concentrar poder tipo Grass, lançando em seguida, a onda esverdeada sobre ela, conseguindo absorver a sua energia.

Os que assistiam a batalha ofegam ao ver que ela não foi finalizada, mesmo sendo atingida pelo ataque, enquanto continua com o seu avanço e em virtude do forte amor e consequente desejo ardente de dar a vitória a Satoshi, o seu ataque se torna crítico.

Kabuto é atirado mais alto no ar pelo impacto, caindo há alguns metros do local do impacto, levantando uma fina camada de poeira quando o seu corpo se choca com estrondo contra a arena, enquanto a Goldeen voltava para o chão, sendo visível o fato de arfar e lutar contra a inconsciência que desejava se instaurar nela.

Então, quando a fina camada de nuvem de areia se dissipa, todos notam que Kabuto se encontrava inconsciente pelos danos e dor, com a sua barra de energia ficando zerada, sendo o mesmo para a Goldeen.

Porém, todos notam que ela estava consciente na arena e isso surpreendeu todos, pois foi a mesma coisa com os outros pokémons do desafiante, levando muitos a questionar se ela continuaria lutando ou iria cair no chão, após ser dada a vitória ao seu treinador.

\- O Kabuto está fora de combate! A Goldeen é a vencedora. O Gym Leader Munou-san possui um pokémon e não pode realizar nenhuma troca. O desafiante Satoshi mantém quatro pokémons e pode realizar duas trocas.

Então, após ouvir que o seu treinador havia conseguido a vitória, ela sorri e se permite cair na inconsciência que se encontrava extremamente convidativa, ainda mais pelas dores lacerantes do seu corpo e danos.

O juiz se aproxima dela e após se certificar que a tipo Water se encontrava finalizada, ele exclama:

\- A vitória do desafiante é mantida! A Goldeen ficou inconsciente. O desafiante Satoshi possui três pokémons e pode realizar duas trocas.

\- Goldeen-chan, volte. – ele fala, apontando a diveball para ela, que retorna para o objeto – Você foi incrível. Agora, descanse.

\- Volte, Kabuto – Munou chama o pokémon para a pokéball – Você foi muito bom. Agora, descanse.

Então, ele pega a sua última pokéball e a lança, exclamando:

\- Vá, Geodude!

Do receptáculo sai um pokémon pedregulho com dois braços, enquanto que Satoshi pegava uma pokéball de seu cinto e após aumenta-la de tamanho, a lança na arena, exclamando:

\- Nidorino, eu escolho você!

Então, um Nidorino shiny sai da pokéball, fazendo as pessoas arfarem por verem mais um shiny.

Munou sorri e fala:

\- Imagino que o escolheu pelo golpe lutador que ele aprende em um determinado nível. Porém, isso não será o suficiente. Geodude, use Magnitude!

Ele ordena esse ataque, pois envolve toda a arena, além do fato de golpes tipo Ground serem efetivos contra os tipos Poison.

\- Nidorino, salte no Geodude e use Double Kick!

O pokémon tipo Rock concentra poder tipo Ground para depois liberar o golpe no solo ao soca-lo com o seu punho, enquanto que o Nidorino shiny corria até o seu oponente.

A arena é tomada por um tremor intenso, sendo que o tipo Poison havia conseguido saltar em direção ao seu oponente, alguns segundos antes do movimento ser liberado contra o solo, enquanto concentrava poder tipo Fighting nas patas traseiras.

\- Use Bide!

O tipo Rock concentra seu poder e o seu corpo brilha, enquanto ele é atingido duas vezes consecutivas pelas patas traseiras do seu adversário.

A barra de energia desce consideravelmente, para depois o pedregulho pokémon devolver o dano dobrado contra o Nidorino que o recebe, sendo atirado para a parede atrás dele, gerenciando a dor dos danos, enquanto sacudia a cabeça.

\- Use Magnitude!

\- Salte e use Leer!

Enquanto o seu adversário concentrava poder tipo Ground para liberar o seu golpe no solo da arena, o tipo Poison corre, sendo ciente que não conseguiria percorrer a distância até o seu oponente apenas usando as suas patas para saltar.

O Nidorino avista na sua frente uma rocha considerável, fazendo-o lembrar-se do treinamento que fizeram ao usarem movimentos para auxiliar em esquivas, ataques e contra-ataques, utilizando as características do terreno usado para a batalha.

Portanto, ele concentra poder tipo Fighting em suas patas traseiras e ao saltar para cima de um pedaço de rocha, ele libera o Double Kick, usando o poder gerado por esse movimento para impulsionar o seu salto em direção ao seu adversário, conseguindo alcança-lo ao mesmo tempo em que escapava do ataque do mesmo, enquanto estreitava os olhos, fazendo surgir um brilho decrescente no tipo Rock, com o painel mostrando a redução da defesa física do tipo Rock em um estágio, para depois pousar no pokémon pedregulho, usando as suas garras para se prender nas reentrâncias do Geodude.

\- Use Screech!

Após concentrar o seu poder, o Geodude libera um grito ensurdecedor ao ponto do Nidorino se encolher em virtude do grito machucar os seus ouvidos, enquanto revibrava neles, fazendo surgir no corpo do tipo Poison um brilho decrescente, indicando a redução da sua defesa física em dois estágios.

\- Geodude, tire o Nidorino de sua cabeça.

Ele começa a se debater e decide avançar o seu punho contra o seu oponente que estava na sua cabeça e ao ver o movimento do tipo Rock, o Nidorino sorri de canto consigo mesmo e salta no ar, se preparando para ver o seu oponente golpear a si mesmo.

Munou percebe o movimento e exclama:

\- Pare o punho! Use Smack Down!

Geodude para o punho ao mesmo tempo em que concentrava poder tipo Rock, fazendo surgir um projétil de pedra com um contorno dourado na sua frente, para depois fazê-lo avançar contra o Tipo Poison que estava no ar, pois havia saltado.

\- Use Double Kick, duas vezes!

O Nidorino concentra poder tipo Fighting nas patas e usa o Double Kick no projétil, o destruindo ao chocar suas patas traseiras em dois chutes duplos, o transformando em pequenos pedaços para espanto de todos, enquanto concentrava, novamente, poder tipo Fighting nas patas traseiras, mantendo o seu avanço.

\- Use Protect e Flail!

Uma espécie de escudo translúcido surge na frente do pedregulho pokémon, anulando o movimento tipo Fighting, pois esse movimento era de prioridade mais quatro, sendo ativado antes do Double Kick, para depois concentrar o seu poder, enquanto brilhava, avançando no Nidorino.

\- Use Iron Tail!

O tipo Poison avança com destemor, enquanto concentrava poder tipo Steel, fazendo surgir uma cauda de ferro e ao se aproximar do seu adversário, ele vira o corpo para atingi-lo, enquanto o tipo Rock avançava com o seu corpo.

Satoshi não pediu para o Nidorino se esquivar em decorrência do Rock Polish da vez anterior que ele foi chamado a arena, fazendo a sua velocidade ser maior que a do tipo Poison.

Portanto, dificilmente ele conseguiria se esquivar, além do jovem querer evitar que Munou ordenasse o uso do Protect, de novo.

O impacto de ambos os golpes levanta uma fina camada de poeira, sendo visível o fato do Geodude ser atirado para trás, assim como o Nidorino.


	149. Satoshi Vs Munou - Final

**Notas da Autora**

A batalha chega ao fim.

Satoshi e os outros decidem...

Takeshi fica...

 **Capítulo 149 - Satoshi Vs Munou - Final**

Porém, ao contrário do tipo Rock, o tipo Poison fincou as suas garras no solo para que não fosse atirado violentamente para trás, impedindo assim que se chocasse contra algo, enquanto fazia surgir sulcos no chão, com a barra de energia dele descendo vertiginosamente, parando em um ponto de energia, sendo que o seu Iron Tail havia sido crítico em virtude do imenso carinho que tinha pelo seu treinador, desejando arduamente dar a vitória para Satoshi, pois graças ao humano, ele poderia ficar junto de sua amada para sempre.

Afinal, se o casal tivesse permanecido selvagem, havia grandes chances de serem separados ao serem capturados por treinadores diferentes e mesmo se fosse pelo mesmo treinador, havia a chance de um deles ser trocado por outro pokémon, acabando por serem separados.

O encontro deles com Satoshi garantiu que ficariam juntos para sempre, pois eles presenciaram o quanto o humano era honrado e digno, mantendo as suas promessas, mesmo que fossem feitas para os pokémons, como fez com o casal Spearow e o bando.

Portanto, dar a vitória para o seu treinador era o mínimo que ele podia fazer para agradecê-lo, sendo que também sentia um grande carinho pelo humano, desejando intensamente derrotar o oponente a sua frente.

Em virtude desses sentimentos, o tipo Poison conseguiu fazer o seu golpe ser crítico ao mesmo tempo em que resistia ao dano intenso do Flail.

Mesmo sentindo dores lacerantes pelo impacto violento, assim como danos, chegando ao ponto de ofegar e de sentir os seus músculos tremendo, implorando por descanso, após o seu arrasto cessar, ele se mantém altivo, enquanto exibia uma imensa satisfação ao ver que o seu oponente caiu inconsciente no solo.

De fato, o medidor de energia do Geodude foi zerado e apareceu a imagem de Satoshi no monitor e a indicação da vitória dele.

Então, o juiz exclama:

\- O desafiante Satoshi é o vencedor dessa disputa!

\- Geodude, volte – ele fala apontando a pokéball para ele, com o mesmo sendo recolhido no dispositivo – Muito obrigado. Você fez uma boa batalha. Agora, descanse.

Então, ele guarda a pokéball junto das outras, enquanto sorria ao ver a animação do seu desafiante ao vencer um Gym Leader, sendo algo usual entre os treinadores, principalmente quando eles conseguiam a primeira Badge, enquanto que o público vibrava pela batalha espetacular ao ver deles, sendo que muitas garotas e mulheres suspiravam ao olharem para Satoshi.

O jovem corre até o tipo Poison que exibe uma postura de vencedor, conseguindo forças para exibir uma postura altiva, enquanto via o seu treinador correndo até ele com o Pikachu em seu ombro, seguido da Ponyta e da Sandshrew shiny.

Ao se aproximar, ele se ajoelha e começa a afagá-lo, fazendo o mesmo curtir o carinho, enquanto impedia a ativação da sua habilidade Poison Point, para não correr o risco de envenenar o seu treinador por ele estar afagando a sua pele.

Afinal, os golpes e habilidades dos pokémons somente afetavam aqueles que eles desejavam que afetassem.

Por isso, Satoshi e os amigos deste, podiam tocar a sua pele venenosa sem correrem o risco de serem envenenados no processo, sendo o mesmo para a crina e cauda flamejantes da Ponyta, assim como era em relação ao corpo do Magby.

\- Meus parabéns, Nidorino! Muito obrigado!

\- Eu disse que somente eu seria o suficiente, Satoshi! – o Nidorino shiny fala exibindo uma postura altiva, enquanto ignorava as ondas de dor que sentia pelo seu corpo.

\- De fato. Meus parabéns e obrigado. Eu acredito que você deseja descansar e não sentir mais dor no corpo. Mais tarde, após sairmos do Gym, passaremos no Pokémon Center para que vocês possam ser curados e assim que sairmos da cidade, você poderá ficar com a sua companheira fora da pokéball para namorarem. Ela deve estar ansiosa para ter esse momento a sós com você. – ele fala sorrindo, sendo que sabia que o tipo Poison estava ferido e exausto, mas por orgulho, não assumiria publicamente.

\- Com certeza. Por nada, Satoshi. – ele sorri, enquanto consentia.

Então, o jovem de Masata Town pega a pokéball dele e fala gentilmente, pois dentro do objeto ele estaria na forma de energia plasmada, interrompendo qualquer dor, ferimento ou cansaço do pokémon:

\- Volte, Nidorino.

O pokémon consente e entra no seu receptáculo, com o menino fazendo o objeto ficar pequeno, antes de guardá-lo em seu cinto.

Enquanto isso, Munou se aproxima do jovem que havia voltado a ficar de pé e conforme se aproximava dele, outro estagiário ia ao encontro do Gym Leader com uma espécie de estojo grande em seus braços.

\- Foi uma estratégia interessante deixar um movimento oculto, no caso, o Iron Tail, evitando usá-lo antes para garantir a surpresa do seu oponente. Confesso que essas táticas são interessantes.

\- Muito obrigado.

Então, o estagiário abre a espécie de estojo em forma de compartimento, sendo que na almofada havia uma Badge e uma espécie de CD que ele identificou como sendo uma TM, com Munou falando:

\- Eis a Badge do meu Gym. Ela é a prova do meu reconhecimento – ele pega um pequeno objeto e entrega ao jovem, para depois pegar a espécie de CD - Você receberá também esse TM.

Satoshi pega a Badge e a eleva, exclamando:

\- É a minha primeira insígnia!

\- Pikachu! – Pikachu exclama, após pular em seu ombro, erguendo os dedos de sua pata, esticando para o alto, assim como o seu treinador.

A Ponyta relincha animada, fazendo os seus cascos se chocarem contra o solo ao batê-los no solo em animação, enquanto que a Sandshrew shiny esticava animadamente as patinhas para o alto, abanando a caudinha, com muitas garotas suspirando ao verem a tipo Ground, pois notaram que ela era demasiadamente fofinha.

\- Meus parabéns, jovem – ele fica pensativo e pergunta – Só por curiosidade. Qual eram os seus dois pokémons remanescentes?

Sorrindo, ele pega a pokéball e fala:

\- Hitmonlee, eu escolho você.

O tipo Fighting sai do receptáculo e cruza os braços, exibindo uma pose altiva, surpreendendo Munou e seu filho ao verem que ele havia guardado mais um trunfo, com o Mankey não sendo o único.

\- Ônix-chan, eu escolho você!

Nisso, Munou e o seu filho Takeshi, assim como as pessoas da arquibancada, observam estarrecidos o Ônix imenso e shiny saindo da pokéball, fazendo todos os outros Ônix parecem meros filhotes perto dela, com eles ficando com uma gota ao vê-la esfregar animadamente a cabeça em Satoshi que a afaga, a acalmando, enquanto ela curtia o carinho.

O Gym Leader ri levemente, para depois perguntar em tom de confirmação:

\- É uma fêmea, certo? Afinal, você usou o sufixo "–chan" e ela está agindo exatamente como as outras fêmeas agiram.

\- Sim. Ela é fêmea. O senhor acertou.

\- Imagino que senão fosse o tamanho dela, ela teria pulado em seu colo. – Munou comenta sorrindo.

\- Ainda bem que ela não fez isso quando nos encontramos. – o jovem fala com uma gota, pois se o tipo Rock e Ground tivesse pulado nele, ele teria sido esmagado.

\- Eu tenho mais fêmeas que não usei na batalha. Uma delas é uma Beedrill shiny, a outra é uma Ekans, além de uma Magikarp shiny. Também tenho uma Nidoran fêmea, mas ela faz par com o meu Nidorino shiny e por isso, não age como as outras.

\- Posso ver os seus shinys? É sempre raro ver um.

\- Claro, Munou-san.

O jovem tira os seus shinys, com ele ficando surpreso, sendo que a Beedrill gruda em Satoshi, o abraçando, enquanto o afagava com o seu focinho, o esfregando animadamente.

Então, todos ficam surpresos ao verem uma Magikarp imensa que não pulava tanto na superfície quanto os outros que pareciam meros filhotinhos perto dela, esfregando a sua cabeça em Satoshi, assim como as outras fêmeas faziam, com ele sendo obrigado a dar carinho em todas elas para acalmá-las, com a Ponyta e Sandshrew também exigindo carinho.

Munou percebe o frenesi das fêmeas pokémons e depois, ao olhar para as arquibancadas, repara no olhar de inveja de muitas mulheres que olhavam avidamente para o garoto, o fazendo rir levemente.

\- Imagino que você atrai fêmeas, jovem. – o Gym Leader comenta sorrindo, sendo que ele notou que a Nidoran fêmea shiny não grudava nele e apenas observava com uma gota o frenesi das outras, confirmando o fato de que ela era companheira do Nidorino shiny.

Afinal, mesmo que a reação das fêmeas fosse algo usual, a tipo Poison ainda tinha dificuldades em ver com naturalidade o frenesi intenso delas que era simplesmente assustador, a seu ver e quando ela abana a cabeça para os lados, após suspirar, tentando compreender o motivo de agirem daquela forma perante o Satoshi, ela acaba vendo as outras humanas que estavam nas arquibancadas e exibe uma gota ao vê-las fuzilando as suas amigas que haviam grudado no seu treinador, sendo que havia ficado surpresa ao ver tal reação de outras fêmeas sem serem as suas amigas.

Ela sai de seus pensamentos ao ouvir a voz do seu treinador e fica estupefata ao perceber que ele não havia reparado no olhar dos outros humanos, no caso, das fêmeas, pois não demonstrava em seu semblante qualquer reação com a atenção que recebia das expectadoras, pelo que havia percebido em sua breve análise.

A Nidoran fêmea havia ficado estupefata com o fato de Satoshi não ter reparado que atraia a atenção de outras humanas, pois até ela, que era uma pokémon, havia notado e compreendido o olhar das outras fêmeas da espécie dele ao olharem para ele.

Portanto, a seu ver, o seu treinador deveria ter reparado na atenção que recebia de qualquer fêmea, não estando limitado a pokémons.

\- Por aí. Eu estou me acostumando a ter pokémons fêmeas saltando em cima de mim. Ainda bem que a Ônix-chan não fez isso. – ele fala, sendo que não havia percebido que não eram somente pokémons.

Munou sorri e fala, após cruzar os braços:

\- Não acho que são apenas pokémons, jovem.

Satoshi arqueia o cenho ao olhar para o Gym Leader e antes que pudesse questioná-lo sobre o que ele disse, elas voltam a exigir carinho dele, com o jovem treinador as afagando carinhosamente e após conseguir acalmar o frenesi delas, não sabendo que as mulheres nas arquibancadas fuzilavam as pokémons fêmeas com os olhos, ele as chama gentilmente para as suas respectivas pokéball, as guardando em seguida, deixando apenas a Ponyta e a Sandshrew shiny para fora dos seus respectivos receptáculos.

Nesse interim, a Nidoran fêmea comenta com o Hitmonlee, que também exibia uma gota com o frenesi das fêmeas, pois não havia se acostumado por completo com a reação delas, sendo que havia percebido, tal como o tipo Poison, que as mulheres pareciam fascinadas pelo treinador dele, assim como as suas amigas de equipe:

\- É incrível o fato de que ele não notou o olhar das fêmeas humanas nas arquibancadas.

\- Eu também estou surpreso. Eu acho que o nosso treinador é um pouco distraído nesse aspecto.

\- _"Um pouco"?_ – ela pergunta, arqueando o cenho em descrença para o tipo Fighting.

Ele olha para ela e suspira, falando:

\- Eu retiro o pouco. Ele é distraído.

\- Com certeza.

Após ele recolher as fêmeas, ele se volta para o Hitmonlee com a pokéball dele na mão e sorrindo, fala:

\- Nós vamos adiar o treino para amanhã. Vamos aproveitar para descansar.

O pokémon consente, para em seguida Satoshi chamá-lo para a pokéball e antes de guardar a Nidoran fêmea shiny, ele fala ao se agachar, enquanto sorria:

\- Mais tarde, deixarei o seu companheiro para fora da pokéball, com você junto dele. Ele evoluiu para um Nidorino. Mas não se preocupe, pois em breve, você vai alcançá-lo, eu prometo.

O tipo Poison exibiu felicidade em seu semblante ao saber que ficaria mais tempo com o seu companheiro fora da pokéball, juntamente com o fato de que em breve o acompanharia, sendo que ela confiava em seu treinador, pois ele sempre cumpria as promessas feitas, mesmo que fosse para um pokémon, concordando com o seu amado que eles tiveram muita sorte quando o caminho deles cruzou com o jovem humano a sua frente.

Afinal, graças ao encontro com Satoshi, eles tinham certeza que ficariam juntos para sempre, pois assim ele prometeu para o casal, com ambos acreditando piamente em sua promessa.

O jovem de Masara Town a afaga gentilmente, para depois chamá-la, com a mesma entrando no receptáculo que era guardado pelo jovem ao deixá-lo pequeno.

Então, Munou se vira para os outros três jovens que se aproximavam e pergunta:

\- Muito bem, quem é o próximo?

\- O senhor ainda tem pokémons para batalhar? – Shigeru pergunta preocupado.

\- Sim. O meu limite são quatro treinadores iniciais por dia em decorrência do nível dos pokémons que são exigidos nesse tipo de batalha.

Após falar, ele chama um dos seus estagiários que pega as pokéballs que se encontravam pequenas, para depois sair do Gym rumo ao Centro Pokémon que ficava próximo dali.

\- Que bom. – Yukiko fala sorrindo.

\- Vocês decidiram que será o próximo?

\- Sim. Eu sou a próxima. – a albina fala, sorrindo.

Algumas horas depois, os quatro treinadores saem do Gym possuindo as suas respectivas Badge e TM.

Assim que eles saem, algumas mulheres decidem se aproximar do jovem, sendo que Takeshi percebe esse movimento e comenta audivelmente para elas:

\- Isso não seria pedofilia? Ele é uma criança, ainda.

Elas param, olhando para o jovem ao lado delas, para depois suspirarem, amaldiçoando o fato dele ser uma criança, ainda, sendo que suspiram para Satoshi, antes de se afastarem, pois não eram pedófilas, sendo que sentiam uma inveja maior ainda pelas pokémons poderem ficar junto dele.

Então, elas se afastarem, Takeshi abana a cabeça para os lados, com o grupo de Satoshi não percebendo que ele os observava atentamente, enquanto ficava pensativo.

Após vários minutos de reflexão, ele toma uma decisão e se dirige até o seu genitor que estava colocando um aviso na entrada do seu Gym, visando comunicar os demais treinadores de que ele não podia enfrentar treinadores iniciantes naquele dia e que eles deveriam voltar no dia seguinte.

Afinal, pelas leis da nova Liga Pokémon, após os pokémons de um Gym Leader batalhar, eles tinham direito a um merecido repouso, não podendo ser usados novamente no mesmo dia.

Portanto, eles somente podiam batalhar no dia seguinte.

De fato, os que haviam batalhado naquele dia estavam fora das pokéballs, relaxando em uma parte do Gym que era dedicada ao repouso dos pokémons e relaxamento dos mesmos, após as batalhas.

Munou se vira para o seu filho, ficando surpreso com a decisão que ele havia tomado ao ver os quatro treinadores iniciantes, sendo que coloca as mãos no ombro dele e fala, sorrindo orgulhosamente:

\- Você tomou a decisão correta. Será uma jornada divertida. Eu desejo boa sorte. Se precisar de algo durante a sua jornada, não hesite em contatar a sua família. Nós faremos o possível para ajudá-lo. Além disso, procure sempre ligar para nós.

\- Eu prometo, otou-san.

Ele abraça o seu genitor, que corresponde ao abraço, para depois, colocar ambas as mãos nos ombros do seu filho, acenando afirmativamente com a cabeça, fazendo-o sorrir, enquanto consentia, para depois se despedir, acenando para ele que acena em retorno.

Nesse interim, longe do Gym, eles decidem ir até o Pokémon Center para tratarem dos seus pokémons, para depois alimentá-los, com eles decidindo passar em um Pokémon Market, visando repor alguns itens, sendo que Shigeru queria passar, também, em um Herbal Shop para restaurar seus estoques de ervas medicinais, antes de seguirem viagem para a próxima cidade.

Então, após saírem do Herbal Shop, eles ouvem uma voz conhecida, exclamar:

\- Ei! Esperem!


	150. A decisão de Takeshi

**Notas da Autora**

O quarteto fica surpreso quando...

Takeshi comenta...

O grupo decide...

 **Capítulo 150 - A decisão de Takeshi**

Eles se viram e observam Takeshi correndo até eles, com a Sandshrew shiny se escondendo atrás das pernas do seu treinador, controlando a vontade de se tornar uma bola, enquanto segurava as calças dele com as suas patinhas.

Quando o moreno se aproxima, ele pergunta esperançoso:

\- Posso acompanhá-los?

Os três se entreolham sorrindo, enquanto consentiam, com Satoshi falando em seguida:

\- Será divertido ter mais um no grupo.

\- Com certeza. – Shigeru fala.

\- Põe divertido nisso. – Yukiko fala sorrindo.

\- Obrigado!

\- Você está em uma jornada, também? – Satoshi pergunta em tom de confirmação.

\- Sim. Quais são os seus planos para o futuro? – ele pergunta curioso.

\- Eu estou em uma jornada para ser um Mestre Pokémon Ocidental. – Satoshi fala sorrindo, apontando animadamente o polegar para ele.

\- O objetivo da minha jornada é reunir experiência e conhecimento, para eu ser uma futura Mestra Pokémon Oriental. – Yukiko fala.

\- Eu estou fazendo uma jornada para estudar os diferentes tipos de pokémons. Quero ser um Pokémon Hakase no futuro. – o jovem Ookido comenta, sorrindo.

\- Eu sou de Unova e vim recentemente para Kantou. Eu não tenho certeza, mas talvez eu deseje ser um Gym Leader no futuro. Porém, não tenho absoluta certeza se desejo isso, embora confesse que eu gostei do ambiente do Gym. Conforme eu viajar pelo mundo e vivenciar várias situações, adquirindo conhecimento no processo, eu possa descobrir se desejo ser um Gym Leader ou talvez ter outra ocupação no futuro.

\- Entendo... É uma jornada para descobrir o que deseja fazer. Eu quero ser um grande Criador pokémon. – Takeshi fala sorrindo – Um dos meus professores do curso de Criador Pokémon me orientou a partir em uma jornada pelo mundo, para que eu pudesse compreender profundamente os pokémons, antes de começar a trabalhar como criador pokémon. Ele também orientou que eu capturasse pokémons usados em tratamento e na criação de poções. Eu já fiz a lista de pokémons cujos esporos e secreções secretadas por eles são usados na medicina e em poções, além de pokémons que auxiliam na criação de porções como o Shuckle. Eu quero capturar alguns e dentre eles, um shiny, se tiver sorte.

\- É uma sugestão excelente. – Yukiko comenta.

\- Você parecia estar desesperado para seguir viagem conosco. Há algum motivo para isso? – Satoshi arqueia o cenho.

\- Eu fiquei maravilhado ao ver os seus pokémons se movimentando sozinhos, se auto curando de status alterados, não sendo finalizados em um primeiro momento, aguentando danos com um ponto de energia, além da alta taxa de ataques críticos. Eu confesso que quero aprender mais sobre a força do amor de um pokémon para com o seu treinador e a origem desse fenômeno. Afinal, eu estou fascinado com tudo o que eu vi, pois eu só tinha ouvido falar sobre o poder do amor do pokémon para com o seu treinador. Ver pessoalmente esse fenômeno foi indescritível. – ele fala animadamente, sendo evidente a sua empolgação.

\- Eu também desejo saber e estou fazendo algumas pesquisas. Se juntarmos forças, talvez possamos descobrir mais sobre esse mistério. – Shigeru fala.

\- Eu ficaria feliz em ajudar – Takeshi fala sorrindo, para depois perguntar - Vocês vão partir hoje?

\- Sim. Ainda temos que passar por mais um trecho de floresta, antes de cruzarmos o Mount Otsukimi (Mt. Moon).

\- Acho que vocês poderiam relaxar um pouco, hoje, antes de seguirem viagem. Não será uma jornada fácil, pois o terreno é muito irregular e a caverna é extensa, além de exigir uma subida severa. A decisão é de vocês. Mas eu acho que seria interessante prorrogar a estadia até amanhã e partir na parte da manhã, após o café da manhã.

\- Eu acho que é uma boa ideia. Ainda mais porque não conhecemos a exigência do caminho até a próxima cidade. – Cheren comenta com a Eevee em um dos seus ombros e a Servine no outro – Conhecemos o caminho, mas não as suas peculiaridades.

Durante a batalha, Snivy evoluiu para Servine e o seu casal Nidoran evoluiu para Nidorino e Nidorina, respectivamente.

\- De fato, não pensamos nesse aspecto. Talvez, relaxar em uma cama seja algo bom, para variar. Afinal, estávamos vagando até hoje em Tokiwa Forest. – Shigeru comenta pensativo, com o seu Wartolle ao seu lado.

Durante a batalha contra o Gym Leader, o seu Squirtle evoluiu para Wartolle e estava bem animado com a sua evolução, principalmente em relação a sua cauda, sempre a exibindo com orgulho, fazendo os outros pokémons revirarem os olhos, tentando descobrir o motivo de tanto orgulho pela cauda ter mudado um pouco de aparência, além de ter ficado maior e mais volumosa. O seu casal Nidoran também evoluiu para Nidorino e Nidorina.

\- De fato, será bom variarmos um pouco. Não acha onii-chan? – ela pergunta com a Pichu shiny em um dos seus ombros e a Spearow no outro ombro – Ademais, seria bom relaxarmos após batalharmos contra um Gym Leader.

\- Sim, imouto. Tivemos batalhas árduas. Batalhas contra Gym Leaders são mesmo desafiadores. É outro nível. Você está certa. Seria bom relaxarmos um pouco, antes de seguirmos viagem.

Ele consente sorrindo, com a Ponyta ao seu lado e o Pikachu em seus ombros, enquanto que a Sandshrew shiny continuava parcialmente oculta atrás de suas pernas olhando atentamente para o recém-chegado, enquanto compreendida que precisava se acostumar com a presença dele, pois ele faria parte do grupo.

\- Vou mostrar um local excelente para comer e outro que possui quartos muito bons com um preço bem acessível. – Takeshi fala.

\- Nós agradecemos. – Shigeru fala – Não conhecemos quase nada dessa cidade. Ter alguém que mora nela para nos ajudar é muito bom.

\- Tem algum Pokémon Care ou algum local para deixarmos os pokémons fora das pokéballs? – a albina pergunta.

\- É mesmo, imouto! Nós prometemos um descanso para eles. – Satoshi faz um facepalmed.

\- Verdade. Eles merecem relaxar fora dos seus receptáculos. – Cheren comenta.

\- Então, tem algum local que podemos deixa-los fora das pokéballs? – Shigeru pergunta.

Takeshi fica pensativo e após alguns minutos, se lembra de um local e comenta:

\- Bem, é algo inusitado o fato de deixar todos fora das pokéballs de uma só vez, dentro da cidade. Há um hotel que fica próximo de um local aberto. De vez em quando, eu vejo pokémons fora das pokéballs nessa área. Eu acho que podemos usar. O local é bem grande.

\- Então, vamos reservar alguns quartos para pernoitar – Shigeru comenta e eles consentem.

\- Eu vou me juntar a vocês. Eu quero colher alguns dados, principalmente dos seus pokémons. Também queria fazer uma entrevista técnica para estudo. Senão se importarem, claro. – ele comenta, coçando o queixo, enquanto estava inquieto – Claro, se vocês não quiserem, eu vou respeitar a decisão de vocês. É que eu nunca estive de frente com pokémons e treinadores tão distintos.

\- Bem, por mim, tudo bem. – a albina comenta.

\- Comigo é a mesma coisa, imouto. Não precisamos falar nosso sobrenome, certo? – ele pergunta por causa do seu amigo Shigeru, pois sabia que ele nunca falava o seu sobrenome para ninguém.

\- Claro. A minha entrevista envolve aspectos da criação e treinamento, além da captura. Eu tenho interesse em dados técnicos. Também quero examinar e coletar dados dos seus pokémons mais atentamente.

\- Então, tudo bem. – Ookido comenta, sorrindo.

\- Vai ser interessante. Nunca imaginei que seria entrevistado, algum dia, mesmo sendo uma entrevista técnica. – Cheren comenta.

\- Mas antes de examiná-los, pergunte aos nossos amigos se eles permitem isso. Eles são membros da nossa equipe e somos uma família. Os pokémons não são nossos escravos e sempre respeitamos o desejo deles. Nosso consentimento foi em relação a nós. – a albina comenta, com Takeshi notando que todos consentiam com as palavras dela.

O moreno fica surpreso, para depois perceber que eles eram realmente distintos, pois dificilmente um treinador iria respeitar o desejo de um pokémon.

Inclusive, o treinador mandaria o seu pokémon fazer algo, independente do seu estado emocional, medo ou desejo, o sujeitando aos seus caprichos e ordens.

Ao testemunhar tal consideração oriunda das crianças a sua frente, ele passou a perceber que os milagres que presenciou nas batalhas deveriam ser esperados e confirmava a relação de cumplicidade e profunda amizade entre os treinadores e seus pokémons, que ele e o seu pai observaram durante as batalhas.

De fato, eles se portavam como se fosse uma equipe e família.

Após assimilar a surpresa que se tornou agradável, a seu ver, ele consente, enquanto exclamava feliz:

\- Sim. Eu vou perguntar, antes de examiná-los. Muito obrigado! – o jovem exclama animado – Eu conheço um restaurante com uma comida excelente. O que acham?

Eles sorriem e consentem, o seguindo, enquanto o moreno indicava o caminho, sendo que eles decidem passar primeiro no hotel para reservar quartos para passarem a noite.

Após alguns minutos, eles avistam o único hotel da cidade e que tinha uma boa aparência.

Então, eles entram no hall de entrada, seguidos dos seus pokémons e ao se aproximarem da atendente, ela os recepciona, enquanto sorria:

\- Bem vindos ao Hotel Nibiishi!

Eles a cumprimentam e depois, Satoshi pergunta:

\- Nós gostaríamos de saber se há um local para deixarmos nossos outros pokémons fora das pokéballs, enquanto ficamos hospedados. Queremos pernoitar.

\- Temos uma área considerável atrás do Hotel. Não é o primeiro treinador que nos pede isso e como não tem um Pokémon Care na cidade, nós destinamos essa área para os pokémons dos nossos hóspedes. Porém, não nos responsabilizamos se o pokémon se perder ou for roubado. Inclusive, há um termo de responsabilidade que todos devem assinar. Porém, não devem se preocupar com isso, pois temos sistema de monitoramento que abrange a área inteira e não somente internamente. Caso os seguranças testemunhem algum movimento suspeito, chamaremos a polícia. Claro que cobramos uma pequena taxa, independente da quantidade de pokémons e a nossa disponibilidade depende da área que temos disponível e a quantidade dos outros pokémons que já ocupam o local.

Então, eles perguntam sobre o valor do pernoite e do local para os pokémons, notando que não era caro e que podiam arcar tranquilamente com a hospedagem e o valor, com eles decidindo reservar quartos, sendo que ficam satisfeitos ao perceberem que os quartos disponíveis se encontravam de frente para essa área.

Eles pagam o valor da hospedagem, os reservando e como os reservaram para a parte da noite, ainda demoraria algumas horas para poderem se hospedar.

Em virtude desse fato, Takeshi pergunta se eles desejam conhecer alguns pontos turísticos da sua cidade, após comerem no restaurante, com eles concordando, sendo que eles surpreendem o moreno ao deixarem todos os casais fora dos seus respectivos receptáculos, com a albina comentando em direção ao filho do Gym Leader da cidade, enquanto terminava de tirar a Vaporeon e o Jolteon de suas respectivas pokéballs, após ter tirado o seu Nidorino shiny e a Nidoran fêmea:

\- Como vamos passear por pontos turísticos, os casais podem aproveitar para curtirem o passeio e namorarem.

\- De fato, um passeio turístico combina com casais. Vocês são mesmo distintos. – Takeshi comenta com uma profunda admiração, vendo todos os casais deles fora das pokéballs.

Após saírem do hotel, eles caminham por alguns minutos e se deparam com o restaurante que tinha um bom cardápio e preços bem acessíveis.

Enquanto eles comiam, os pokémons se banqueteavam com a comida Pokémon que foi ofertado pelos seus respectivos treinadores, com a Sandshrew shiny ficando grudada em Satoshi, enquanto comia timidamente, pegando os bolinhos de ração com as suas patinhas, com o treinador dela ficando aliviado pelo restaurante não ter tantos clientes, fazendo com que o tipo Ground pudesse comer tranquilamente.

Então, ele se vira para a Sandshrew, a fazendo olhar para ele, sendo que estava sentada e tinha as patinhas juntas em seu colo, enquanto olhava curiosa para o seu amado treinador que fala:

\- Eu estou orgulhoso de você, Sandshrew-chan. Entramos nos locais e você andou próxima do Takeshi-san sem se tornar uma bola. Você foi incrível! Meus parabéns! – os olhos dela brilham com o elogio que recebeu.

Após ele falar, o jovem começa a acariciar gentilmente a pokémon, fazendo-a abanar animadamente a caudinha, enquanto olhava com os olhos brilhantes para ele, que foi obrigado a afagar a Ponyta que estava ao seu lado e que exigiu afago, quando ele afagou a tipo Ground, sendo que a tipo Fire esfregava a cabeça no braço esquerdo do seu querido treinador, com todos sorrindo ao verem essa cena.

Então, após terminarem de comer, com eles conversando entre si, Takeshi os leva a alguns pontos turísticos da cidade, enquanto que os casais trocavam juras de amor, parando apenas para apreciarem os locais, junto daqueles que amavam.

Com a chegada do entardecer, eles percebem que podiam fazer o check-in no hotel e se dirigem ao mesmo, sendo levados até uma área imensa onde havia alguns pokémons fora das pokéballs em grupos, com eles acreditando que os grupos eram formados por todos os pokémons de um determinado treinador e que se aglomeraram próximos um do outro.

Eles começam a tirar os seus pokémons, sendo que havia um lago para eles soltarem os seus tipos Water e como esperado, Satoshi foi obrigado a afagar todas as suas fêmeas e para ser justo com todos, Pikachu, Ponyta e Sandshrew ficariam com eles, sendo o mesmo para os outros, com a Eevee não apreciando ficar longe de Cheren, embora compreendesse que senão cedesse, poderia haver confusão e suspirando tristemente, ela consente, sendo que para o jovem de Unova, também era desalentador o fato de não ter a tipo Normal junto dele, mesmo que fosse, apenas, até a parte da manhã.

Então, eles observam que o Mankey corre para cortejar pokémons fêmeas de outros treinadores, com Satoshi fazendo facepalmed, enquanto eles observavam ele apanhar de todas, chorando tristemente ao ser rejeitado, apenas para se recuperar ao ver outra fêmea, recomeçando assim o ciclo de rejeição e de recuperação, até que sossega com os ombros curvados, enquanto chorava desconsoladamente.

O treinador dele vai até o mesmo e o conforta, dando tapinhas, confortadores, nas costas, após curá-lo, o vendo secar as lágrimas, conforme se recuperava das rejeições consecutivas.

Então, todos eles ofegam quando Kibaryuu, a Charmander de Yukiko, começou a brilhar, após sair da pokéball, com eles identificando como sendo proveniente do brilho da evolução que a envolveu, fazendo o seu corpo ficar maior, assim como a cauda e que ao dissipar, revela uma Charmillion, sendo que a albina analisou a sua Pokédex e percebeu que ela havia ganhado experiência para evoluir, após as batalhas dos outros pokémons contra o Gym Leader, graças ao Exp. Share embutido em sua pokédex.

\- Meus parabéns, Kibaryuu-chan!

A albina exclama feliz, a abraçando, com o tipo Fire correspondendo ao abraço, conforme sorria, após cuspir chamas para o alto, animadamente, para comemorar a sua evolução, sendo que estava ansiosa para poder voar pelo céu ao evoluir para Charizard.

Após ser parabenizada por todos pela sua evolução, a Charmillion se junta aos outros, conversando animadamente.

Yukiko se encontrava próxima dos seus pokémons e parece ficar surpresa ao se lembrar de algo, com ela virando o seu olhar para o moreno ao seu lado, enquanto perguntava curiosamente:

\- Você vai deixar os seus pokémons fora das pokéball, também? – Takeshi fica surpreso ao olhar para a albina, pois ele não comentou que tinha pokémons e as suas pokéballs não se encontravam visíveis - Bem, você deve ter pokémons consigo ou pelo menos um, uma vez que está partindo para uma jornada. Eu apenas deduzi.

Ele se refaz da surpresa e consente, sorrindo:

\- Eu tenho um Ônix que ganhei de presente do meu pai no meu aniversário de dez anos e capturei um Geodude – ele pega as suas pokéballs, uma em cada mão, virando-as para a sua frente – Saiam, Ônix e Geodude.

Então, eles saem e o treinador deles os apresenta aos seus novos amigos, ficando feliz ao ver que a albina e os demais consentiram a menção da palavra, amigo, para depois apresenta-los aos outros pokémons, com ambos se integrando rapidamente ao grupo formado pelos pokémons dos outros quatro treinadores.

O moreno notou alguns pokémons discutindo e outros, no caso, quatro Pinsirs que disputavam entre si, ficando maravilhado ao ver um shiny, com Satoshi comentando, conforme olhava a disputava dos tipos Bug com uma gota, após suspirar:

\- Acabamos capturando três irmãos e eles vivem disputando entre si desde filhotes. O quarto resolveu se juntar a contenda entre eles. Nós proibimos que eles se ferissem fisicamente, ficando limitados a disputas que não envolvam batalhas físicas, a menos que seja um treinamento ministrado por um de nós. Eu sinto pena da mãe dos três. Eu imagino o que ela teve que aturar quando eles eram filhotes.

Longe dali, em uma parte profunda de Tokiwa Forest, uma Pinsir fêmea espirrava, para depois exibir confusão em seu semblante, sendo que ela se recupera rapidamente ao ter que separar seus dois filhotes briguentos, novamente, dando um murro com uma das patas em cada uma das cabeças deles, entre os chifres, fazendo-os pararem, enquanto lhes dava uma bronca em sua linguagem.

Longe dali, no hotel de Nibi City, Takeshi observa os casais que estavam juntos e longe dos outros, com Shigeru comentando:

\- Os casais sempre aproveitam esse período noturno para namorarem longe dos outros, visando terem alguma privacidade – ele aponta na direção dos casais, com o moreno vendo que eles se afastavam dos outros - Nós também sempre os deixamos em outros horários, fora das pokéballs para namorarem e não somente à noite como fazemos com os nossos outros amigos, pois compreendemos que os casais precisam de um tempo adicional.

\- É uma decisão excelente. De fato, vocês sempre estão atentos ao bem estar dos pokémons. Eu fico feliz em ver essa consideração e estou contente por poder seguir viagem com treinadores tão distintos - a albina e os demais sorriem - E quanto a Ponyta, a Sandshrew shiny, a Spearow, a Pichu shiny, o Pikachu e a Eevee?

Nisso, eles explicam o motivo deles ficarem sempre fora das pokéballs, com ele ficando surpreso e depois feliz ao ver que eles desejavam unir as famílias, assim como a preocupação deles com o destino dos familiares dos pokémons, enquanto que alguns ficavam apenas por desejo dos seus treinadores, sendo que a Sandshrew shiny estava fora da pokéball para superar a sua timidez.

Takeshi notou as cicatrizes no rosto de Satoshi e em outras partes do corpo que estavam expostas, as identificando como sendo provenientes de garras e bicos, fazendo-o ficar pensativo.

Após alguns minutos, ele decidiu se aproximar do jovem de Masara Town e ao questioná-lo, ele suspira e conta sobre os acontecimentos envolvendo os Spearows e a promessa que fez ao Líder do bando e companheira deste, após eles capturarem a maior parte do bando quando eles os atacaram em retaliação, juntamente com o fato de terem feito uma promessa ao bando, as cumprindo antes de desafiarem o Gym Leader daquela cidade.

O moreno ficou inicialmente estupefato pelo fato do jovem a sua frente ter perdoado eles facilmente, tanto pelo ataque, quanto pelas cicatrizes, em virtude do bando ter atacado, assim como em relação ao Spearow líder que usou as suas garras e bico contra Satoshi, com Takeshi notando a sinceridade em suas palavras e que ele havia cumprido a promessa feita para os pokémons, sendo o mesmo para os outros e após assimilar essa descoberta surpreende, ele sorri imensamente, felicitando a si mesmo por ter tido a ideia de seguir o quarteto, enquanto ficava feliz pelo caminho dele ter cruzado com eles.

Ele também havia ficado surpreso ao saber que Sora, a Spearow de Yukiko, era irmã da companheira do Líder do bando de Spearows, com a albina contando a história das irmãs, fazendo-o sorrir ao ver que eles estavam em busca do pai de ambas ao deixar a Spearow fora da pokéball para tentar detectar o cheiro do genitor.

\- Onii-chan, as fêmeas vão aceitar o fato de ficarem longe de você por uma noite?

\- Como assim? – o moreno perguntou com visível curiosidade em sua face, conforme via a face preocupada de Satoshi ao olhar para as fêmeas pokémons.

\- Quando armamos acampamento, elas sempre dormem junto e próximas dele. Na verdade, elas rodeiam a sua barraca, enquanto que algumas dormem junto dele por serem pequenas. – o jovem Ookido comenta.

Então, Satoshi fica com uma gota quando todas as fêmeas, com exceção da Nidoran fêmea que estava com o seu amado Nidorino shiny, olham para ele com lágrimas nos olhos, fazendo todos ficarem com uma gota, para depois elas chorarem com o treinador delas tendo que confortá-las, demorando quase que uma hora inteira para acalmá-las, enquanto o moreno comentava, após suspirar:

\- De fato, ele atrai as fêmeas. Ele é tão sortudo.

Após acalmá-las, com elas não aceitando por completo a distância, ele fala:

\- Eu vou ficar aqui, com vocês, por algumas horas. O que acham?

Elas exibem olhos de coração e grudam nele, com o jovem sentando em uma pedra próxima do enorme lago, enquanto ficava rodeado por elas, as afagando, com Takeshi ficando com uma gota.

\- Takeshi-san – ele se vira para a albina – Nossos amigos estão aprendendo a linguagem humana. Tem interesse ou deseja perguntar aos seus pokémons se querem aprender a linguagem humana?

Ele fica pensativo, sendo que não tinha pensado nisso e após tomar uma decisão, se aproxima do Ônix e do Geodude que conversavam animadamente com os outros, após se refazerem da surpresa dos pokémons que eram demasiadamente grandes, assim como do frenesi das fêmeas para com o treinador delas.

\- Ônix? Geodude? – eles se viram ao ouvirem a voz do seu treinador, passando a olharem atentamente para ele – O que acham de aprenderem a linguagem humana?

Eles exibem surpresa em seus olhos e se entreolham, sendo que Takeshi fala:

\- Há um pokémon chamado Hakai que foi o primeiro a dominar a linguagem humana e ministra aulas, junto da sua família, para ensinar a linguagem humana aos outros pokémons. Ele tem vídeo-aulas e por isso, não precisa estar com ele, pessoalmente. O que acham de aprender?

Ambos os pokémons ficam pensativos, para depois consentirem, com o moreno sorrindo, para depois falar:

\- Vou comprar um aparelho que tem todas as vídeo-aulas dele. Assim, vocês podem começar a estudar. Os seus novos amigos também estão aprendendo.

Os pokémons dele exibem animação, com ele sorrindo, para depois se afastar, decidindo ir até um PokeMarket, para comprar o aparelho com as vídeo-aulas, igual aos que os outros jovens tinham.

Mais tarde, Satoshi se afasta delas, após desejar boa noite para todos eles, junto dos demais treinadores, com as fêmeas aceitando um pouco melhor a distância que teriam dele naquela noite, embora elas não aceitassem por completo, sendo que Takeshi ficaria um tempo adicional junto dos pokémons, pois estava colhendo dados sobre a anuência do pokémon examinado, com a maioria dando essa autorização, enquanto que alguns recusaram.

O jovem de Masara Town se dirige até o elevador, digitando o andar e ao sair do mesmo para caminhar até o quarto que reservou, o seu smartphone toca.


	151. Nibi City-Satoshi Vs Kasumi-Parte I

**Notas da Autora**

Satoshi fica...

Serena comenta...

Takeshi consegue...

Satoshi fica surpreso, quando...

Cheren fica...

Antes que saíssem, Kasumi...

Yo!

Eu peço desculpas pela demora. Eu tive que digitar muitos documentos no escritório, assim como revisar esses documentos e quando cheguei a noite em casa, dormi muitas vezes na frente do computador, enquanto escrevia/revisava os capítulos.

Quanto a esse capítulo, eu não o tinha escrito e tive que digitar. Os das outras duas fanfiction, eu já tinha ele escrito e só precisei revisar.

Sempre que tenho que digitar um capítulo inteiro, eu acabo demorando um pouco. Quando tenho pronto, só precisando revisar, é mais rápido.

Eu tenho outros capítulos dessa fanfiction escrita, por isso, eu acredito que muitos capítulos não vai demorar como demorou esse capítulo.

Aproveitando o ensejo, terei que digitar grande parte do outro capítulo, então, vai demorar um pouco. Mas não como foi esse, pois essas últimas semanas no escritório foram cansativas por conta dos muitos documentos. Eu acho que a próxima semana não será como a última.

Tenham uma boa leitura. XDDDD

 **Capítulo 151 - Nibi City - Satoshi versus Kasumi - Parte I**

Satoshi sorri imensamente ao identificar quem estava ligando, quando o nome apareceu no visor.

\- Serena-chan! Que bom ouvir a sua voz, meu amor.

\- Eu também estou feliz em ouvir a sua voz, meu amor. Como está indo a sua jornada em Kantou?

\- Está excelente. Eu conquistei a Gray Badge (Boulder Badge), assim como o Shigeru-kun, a Yukiko-chan e o Cheren-kun. Vou enviar o link do site do Gym para você assistir a batalha que nós tivemos. Alguns dos meus pokémons evoluíram. Eu queria estar com você.

\- Eu também queria estar com você. Eu estou ansiosa para assistir as batalhas. Quais evoluíram?

Nisso, ele lista quais evoluíram desde a última chamada dela, para depois perguntar:

\- E a sua jornada?

\- A minha jornada está indo bem. A minha Fennekin está muito bem. Pretendo ir para Raagon Town (Lagoon Town). Vou pegar um navio para ir a essa cidade, pois terá uma exibição do TryPokaron (Pokémon Showcase) com a Ere–san (Aria)!

\- Eu fico feliz de você poder ver uma apresentação do seu ídolo ao vivo.

\- Ela é incrível! Os vídeos dela também são maravilhosos.

\- Fico feliz em saber que continua firme em seu sonho.

\- Sim. E foi tudo graças a você, meu amor. Se você não tivesse me mostrado o link daquela belíssima apresentação da Ere-san, eu não teria descoberto a minha vocação. Desde que vi aquela apresentação, eu fiquei fascinada.

\- Eu achei que combinava com você, pois me lembrei de que você adora dançar.

\- Sim. Eu espero conseguir encontrar mais diamantes brutos. Ainda bem que eu escolhi a Fennekin no laboratório do Pokémon Hakase, o Doutor Platane. Ela era um. Além disso, eu quero evitar a captura tradicional deles. Eu sei que isso é mais difícil do que, simplesmente, batalhar e capturar, pois você precisa convencer o Pokémon a seguir você ao se sujeitar a pokéball. Mesmo assim, é bem recompensador no quesito dança e apresentações, segundo o que li em uma revista online. Eu acredito que esse deve ser o caminho para as apresentações.

\- É verdade. Uma coisa são as batalhas pokémons puras, por assim dizer, sem precisar criar golpes esteticamente bonitos. Outra coisa são danças, sendo que é preciso haver o amor do pokémon pelo que faz para o público ser envolvido na apresentação.

\- Uau! Isso foi incrível. Eu não acredito que você leu a mesma revista que eu li.

\- Eu quis conhecer um pouco mais do mundo em que você está envolvida. Saiba que você tem um coração muito bom, gentil e amável. Você só precisa demonstrar o seu amor e coração para esses diamantes brutos, para poder conquista-los. Com certeza, você vai conseguir!

\- Obrigada! Eu sempre fico feliz ao conversar com você.

\- Eu também fico feliz em ouvir a sua voz.

\- Eu pretendo ir aí, para Kantou, após conseguir alguns membros. Preciso aprender mais sobre pokémons e sobre os seus corações, antes de tentar seguir os passos da Ere-san.

\- Isso é bom. Eu vou contar os minutos.

\- Eu também.

Eles conversam por alguns minutos, até que Satoshi ouve no fundo da ligação, o som do apito de um navio.

\- Eu tenho que ir agora, meu amor. Estou enviando as fotos que tirei com a Fennekin. Ah! Eu também gravei um novo vídeo e postei no PokeVision.

\- Eu vi que você teve muitas visualizações.

\- Eu também fiquei surpresa. Quer dizer, há tantos outros que postam. Eu postei alguns e me encontro em um ranking muito bom, considerando que sou novata. Eu ainda não assimilei por completo o meu ranking.

\- Não se menospreze. Seus vídeos são excelentes e é possível ver o amor que a Fennekin sente por você e vice-versa. Os seus vídeos são excelentes e todos os outros concordam comigo.

\- Obrigada, meu amor... – nisso, o apito soa novamente – É melhor eu ir, antes que eu perca o navio!

\- Você não vai perder. Mesmo depois dos dois apitos, ele vai ficar parado por alguns minutos, no porto. São apenas apitos de advertência. – ele fala tentando acalmá-la, pois podia sentir a apreensão dela de perder o navio.

\- Eu vou indo, agora, pois preciso apresentar o meu bilhete.

\- Tome cuidado, meu amor. Beijos.

\- Vou tomar, meu amor. Até mais. Beijos.

Nisso, ela desliga a ligação e Satoshi sorri ao ver as fotos que ela enviou, para depois, assistir ao novo vídeo da sua amada.

\- Quem é ela?

Takeshi pergunta a Yukiko, sendo que ele havia acabado de entrevista-la e por isso, ela abriu a porta do seu quarto, fazendo com que eles ouvissem o final da conversa, com a albina sorrindo ao ver que recebia uma mensagem de texto da jovem de Kalos.

\- É a namorada do onii-chan. Atualmente, ela mora em Kalos, sendo que ela morava antes, em Kantou. Os pais dela se mudaram para Kalos há alguns anos.

\- Namorada?! – ele fala gaguejando, enquanto corava – Já? Mas ele só tem dez anos.

\- O amor não tem fronteira e nem idade. Ela é alguns meses, mais nova do que ele e se conheceram no acampamento de férias do Pokémon Hakase, o doutor Ookido. Ela se machucou e nós a ajudamos a voltar ao acampamento onde foi tratada, com a Serena-chan passando a ficar conosco o resto do acampamento. Antes de voltarmos para as nossas casas, nós trocamos números de telefone. Eles revelaram seu amor um pelo o outro há alguns meses, atrás, após um incidente, quando visitávamos Kalos.

\- Então, senão fosse esse incidente, eles não teriam descoberto os seus sentimentos um pelo o outro? – ele pergunta em tom de confirmação.

\- Sim. Esse incidente foi o que eles precisavam para descobrir os seus sentimentos um pelo o outro. Pelo visto, ela não vai demorar em voltar. – ela fala sorrindo.

Ele se despede dela e se aproxima do jovem, que havia acabado de assistir o novo vídeo de sua namorada com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Satoshi-kun?

Ele olha para o moreno, que pergunta:

\- Posso entrevistá-lo? Já entrevistei o Cheren-kun, Shigeru-kun e a Yukiko-chan.

\- Claro. Ainda é cedo para eu dormir.

\- Obrigado.

Enquanto isso, no quarto do treinador de Isshu (Unova), o mesmo estava deitado na cama, sentindo a falta de ter o peso quente da Eevee ao seu lado e a maciez do seu pelo.

Então, antes que fechasse os olhos para dormir, ele olha para a sua janela que estava aberta ao perceber uma movimentação pelo canto dos olhos e conforme arqueava o cenho, o jovem fica surpreso ao observar o surgimento de duas orelhas felpudas castanhas, para depois, a tipo Normal surgir ao saltar da janela para dentro do cômodo, aproveitando o fato de que todos os outros que faziam parte da equipe de Cheren estavam dormindo, conseguindo assim se esgueirar até o quarto dele ao identificar a origem do seu odor.

Após saltar graciosamente para dentro, ela sorri ao vê-lo e corre até a cama, saltando em cima da mesma, para depois, abanar animadamente a cauda felpuda, enquanto sorria, falando em sua linguagem:

\- Ippui!

\- Eevee-chan? Como você... – ele murmura em um misto de surpresa e de felicidade pela presença dela.

\- Eu queria ver você. – ela fala lentamente, se lembrando das aulas, com o jovem notando que a tipo Normal se concentrava, enquanto falava.

Quando a pokémon terminou de falar, ele corou, ficando confuso pelo seu ato, enquanto a Eevee ficava sem jeito, conforme sentava sobre as patas traseiras, para depois mostrar um imenso sorriso em seu focinho.

\- Mas... e os outros?

\- Eles estão dormindo, Cheren-kun. – ela fala novamente na linguagem humana, falando pausadamente, enquanto se concentrava.

\- Você esperou eles dormirem para vir até aqui, certo? – ele pergunta em tom de confirmação, enquanto sorria, abanando a cabeça para os lados.

\- Sim.

\- Bem, já que está aqui, vamos dormir. Mas você sabe que tem que voltar antes do sol nascer. Não é justo com os outros.

\- Eu sei.

Sorrindo, ele torna a deitar na cama, sentindo-se em paz e feliz com a presença do tipo Normal, sendo o mesmo para ela, com a pokémon sendo ciente que os seus sentimentos por ele não eram de um pokémon para um treinador e sim, muito mais profundos e distintos.

Porém, também era plenamente ciente que eles eram espécies diferentes e que por isso, deveria se limitar a segui-lo onde quer que ele fosse, assim como teria que se acostumar, eventualmente, com a visão de Cheren se envolvendo com outra humana, pois ela seria da mesma espécie dele ao contrário dela que era uma pokémon.

A Eevee confessava que não conseguia imaginar como iria reagir e acreditava que se isso ocorresse, iria preferir ficar confinada dentro da pokéball, do que fora dela como fazia atualmente, para que pudesse lidar com a dor em seu coração.

Ela suspira tristemente, para depois abanar a cabeça felpuda para os lados, visando espanar essa visão da sua mente, decidindo que não deveria sofrer por antecipação, assim como havia decidido aproveitar a companhia dele, enquanto não houvesse uma fêmea humana com ele.

Então, o tipo Normal enrola o seu corpo felpudo na cama e deita a cabeça em cima de sua cauda felpuda, sendo que murmura, antes de adormecer, ficando feliz pelas palavras que aprendeu, sendo que havia se esforçado para aprender a frase que falaria naquele instante, sem precisar falar pausadamente:

\- Oyasumi, Cheren-kun.

\- Oyasumi, Eevee-chan. – ele fala em um sussurro, para depois adormecer, seguido do tipo Normal.

Meia hora depois, Takeshi termina a entrevista e se despede de Satoshi que coloca um pijama, enquanto entrava embaixo das cobertas.

Então, ele ouve um som ao lado da sua janela que o faz se levantar e se aproximar da mesma.

Quando alcança a janela, o jovem olha para fora e observa que todos os Ônix haviam se amontoado para dormir e que a sua Ônix shiny havia ficado por cima, com a sua cabeça alcançando a janela dele e antes que processasse o que ocorria, ele acaba sendo soterrado pelas fêmeas do seu harém pokémon, com exceção da Goldeen e da Magikarp, sendo que elas usaram a tipo Rock e Ground como escada, com exceção das que voavam.

Com muito custo, Satoshi consegue sair de baixo delas, sendo que fica surpreso ao ver que acharam um pedaço de toldo que estava envolto em um circulo feito com teia, com ele acreditando que era o String Shot dos tipos Bug, com o jovem percebendo que tinha água dentro dele, enquanto era trazido para dentro do apartamento pelo Butterfree, Beedrill e Pidgeotto, que depositam próximo do treinador deles, para depois saírem, voltando em seguida com a Goldeen, colocando-a na banheira rasa improvisada, para em seguida trazerem a Magikarp shiny imensa que ocupou quase que por completo a espécie de banheira rasa, com a Goldeen aceitando ficar em um espaço suficiente para que a tipo Water não fosse comprimida, embora o espaço não permitisse que ela se movimentasse, se desejasse fazer isso, com o Butterfree saindo, enquanto a Beedrill e a Pidgeotto pousavam ao lado do seu amado treinador.

\- Vocês fizeram sozinhas?

Satoshi pergunta estupefato pela solução que encontraram para trazer os tipos Water, com todas elas acenando, falando em usino:

\- Sim, Satoshi-sama.

\- Eu entendo... Mas isso é injusto com os outros.

Elas exibem um olhar culpado, sendo que a Pidgeotto se aproxima e fala pausadamente, enquanto se concentrava:

\- Mas queremos ficar junto de você, Satoshi-sama.

Ele suspira, para depois olhar para elas que o olhavam de forma expectante, com o jovem sorrindo, para depois falar:

\- Tudo bem. É o mínimo que eu posso fazer, após todo esse esforço. Vem, vamos ficar juntos.

A declaração fez todas elas sorrirem imensamente, fazendo os seus olhos ficarem em forma de coração, para depois se acomodarem, rapidamente, em torno dele, com a Ônix shiny imensa se encontrando o mais próxima possível da janela, enquanto todas as outras se ajeitavam.

O Pikachu havia acordado com a movimentação das fêmeas e observou com diversão em seus olhos o que as fêmeas estavam fazendo, para que todas elas pudessem ficar junto do treinador deles, sendo que decidiu não segui-las, pois se fizesse isso, ficaria longe de Hime que estava deitada próxima dali, sendo que ele havia procurado se aproximar o máximo possível, antes que visse faíscas nas bochechas da Pichu shiny quando ela estava acordada, avisando-o para manter distância dela.

Mesmo não podendo ficar junto dela, o tipo Eletric estava feliz pela proximidade que conseguiu, antes que ela faiscasse as suas bochechas.

No dia seguinte, eles se espreguiçam e o Butterfree aparece para ajudar a remover a espécie de banheira improvisada, após os tipos Flying transportarem a Goldeen e a Magikarp para o lago destinado aos pokémons.

Em seguida, todas as fêmeas saem, após serem afagadas pelo seu amado treinador e aquelas que não voavam, usavam a Ônix shiny imensa como escada, antes da mesma se recolher, conforme os outros Ônix acordavam.

Enquanto isso, Cheren havia acordado e ao sentar na cama, descobre que a Eevee não se encontrava junto dele.

O treinador se levanta e caminha até a janela, passando a olhar para baixo, esquadrinhando o local, procurando o tipo Normal com os olhos e após alguns minutos, a encontra dormindo placidamente ao lado da Servine.

Ao confirmar onde ela se encontrava, ele suspira de alívio, pois estava preocupado ao constatar que a pokémon não se encontrava na cama, após despertar.

O jovem se afastar da janela e se dirige até a sua mochila, pegando a sua toalha, sabonete e shampoo, para que pudesse tomar um banho.

Conforme separava tudo o que precisava no banho, ele acaba avistando alguns shampoos que comprou direcionado aos pokémons, assim como, produtos para um banho a seco, para poder aplicar nos seus pokémons ao lavá-los, sendo que acaba se fixando em um que era indicado para pokémons peludos e não pode deixar de sorrir ao se imaginar dando banho na Eevee.

Então, ao olhar para o relógio em seu punho, ele percebe que em breve, teria que devolver as chaves à recepção.

Portanto, Cheren entra o mais rápido possível no banheiro e após tomar banho, guarda os produtos, secando-se em seguida, para depois colocar a toalha molhada dentro da mochila, pegando em seguida, outra muda de roupa para usar, enquanto guardava a roupa anterior dentro de um saco na mochila, junto das outras roupas usadas, sabendo que os outros fariam a mesma coisa, para depois eles se dirigirem até o estabelecimento que possuía máquinas de lavar roupa e secadoras para serem usadas, mediante pagamento, uma vez que ainda estavam na cidade, sendo que eles haviam avistado um, próximo de onde estavam.

Os treinadores se encontram no saguão e fazem o check-out, para depois se dirigirem até onde estavam os seus pokémons.

Eles dão o café da manhã, consistindo de ração, sendo que observam o moreno ficar pensativo, para depois, Shigeru perguntar ao arquear o cenho:

\- O que aconteceu, Takeshi?

\- Eu estava pensando se eles se importariam de provar a ração caseira que eu faço. Na verdade, a ração que eu fiz é para tipo Rock ou Ground. Mas eu adoraria fazer ração artesanal para todos.

Eles ficam surpresos, assim como os pokémons, com o moreno entregando para cada um dos outros pokémons, um rolinho de ração, com todos eles comendo, sendo que Satoshi, Yukiko, Shigeru e Cheren ficaram estarrecidos ao verem o brilho nos olhos dos pokémons, conforme eles se deliciavam com aquela amostra de ração.

\- Bem, considerando a reação deles, eu acredito que eles adorariam – Satoshi fala sorrindo, para depois olhar para os pokémons – Certo?

Todos consentem e olham expectantes para o moreno, que sorri, para depois consentir.

\- Vamos ajudar com os materiais. Basta falar o que é necessário e ajudaremos na fabricação, também. Não é justo deixar todo o trabalho para você. – a albina fala, sorrindo – Basta falar o que precisa.

Ela se vira para Satoshi, Shigeru e Cheren que consentem, sorrindo.

\- Bem, precisamos passar em algumas lojas antes de sairmos da cidade, para eu poder comprar os materiais necessários para fazer a ração de acordo com os tipos.

\- Após eles comerem, nos vamos passar nas lojas. – Shigeru fala, sorrindo.

\- Não podemos nos esquecer, que devemos cuidar das nossas roupas, antes de voltarmos a seguir viagem.

\- É mesmo, Yukiko-chan! Vamos fazer tudo isso, antes de partimos para a próxima cidade.

Satoshi guardou a banheira que as fêmeas fizeram, pois achou bem feita e aguentou sem se romper, vendo o quanto elas ficaram felizes pela consideração do treinador delas em guardar o item em uma pokéball de objetos.

Após os pokémons comerem, eles os guardam em suas respectivas pokéballs, menos os que ficavam fora dos receptáculos. No caso, a Sandshrew shiny, a Ponyta, o Pikachu, a Pichu shiny, a Spearow e a Eevee.

Após os treinadores saírem do hotel, junto dos seus pokémons, eles se dirigem até uma lanchonete para comerem o café da manhã, para depois passarem nas lojas sobre orientação de Takeshi.

Após comprarem o que era necessário para a ração, guardando-as em pokéballs especiais para itens, eles se dirigem até a loja que tinha máquinas de lavar roupa e secadoras, pagando pelo uso e após limparem todas as roupas, eles as guardam em suas respectivas mochilas de viagem, para depois se dirigirem até a saída da cidade, com Yukiko consultando o seu mapa em uma tela de cristal que o reproduzia, com um sistema integrado ao GPS.

Após analisar as rotas, ela fala:

\- Há um Gym em Sabi City (Sable City). Há uma rota até essa cidade que fornece acesso a Battle Frontie. Porém, não acho que temos nível suficiente para desafiá-los.

\- Concordo.

\- Eu também.

\- Pelo menos, tem um Gym lá. Podemos conseguir a nossa próxima Badge. Ah! Eu vi em um post que o Gym de Tokiwa City (Viridian City) abriu. A Liga Pokémon transferiu um novo Gym Leader e eles mantiveram a tradição do tipo Ground para aquele Gym.

\- Bem, podíamos voltar. Tokiwa City não está tão longe.

\- Ou podemos esperar os nossos Pidgeotto´s evoluírem para Pidgeot e seguindo o GPS, poderíamos voar até Tokiwa City. O Pidgeot consegue transportar pessoas, tranquilamente e aguenta grandes distâncias. – Shigeru comenta – Inclusive, eles são muito usados pelas pessoas para voarem de um lugar para o outro, desde que dominem a localização por GPS.

Após deliberarem, eles decidem usar a ideia do Pidgeot, junto do sistema de GPS para encontrarem a rota aérea até o Gym de Tokiwa City.

Porém, antes que saíssem da cidade, eles escutam uma voz conhecida, com exceção de Takeshi que não a conhecia:

\- Onde vocês pensam que vão?

Eles se viram e observam Kasumi, sendo que Satoshi fala, revirando os olhos:

\- Aonde mais iríamos? Vamos conquistar a nossa próxima Badge. Nosso tempo é precioso.

\- Vocês ganharam a Gray Badge (Boulder Badge)? – ela pergunta descrente.

\- Sim. – a albina fala, sorrindo.

\- Não sabia que a qualidade do Gym dessa cidade caiu dessa forma para permitir que ganhassem uma Badge.

Takeshi torce os punhos, ficando irado pelas palavras dela, sendo o mesmo para os outros, sendo que Kasumi falava com a sua usual arrogância:

\- Eu vim humilhar esse moleque – ela fala, enquanto apontava para Satoshi – Ademais, quero mostrar o que é um verdadeiro especialista de tipo.

\- Como ela ousa! – Takeshi exclama irado.

Shigeru põe a mão no ombro do moreno e fala:

\- Ela é uma vadia. Não a ouça. Ela só fala besteira. Satoshi-kun irá humilhá-la. Não se preocupe.

\- Ela ofendeu o meu pai.

\- E nós vamos humilhá-la pela internet.

Ele arqueia o cenho, olhando para o jovem Ookido que consente, sorrindo de forma confiante, para depois falar:

\- Apenas observe. – ele fala, apontando para a albina que fazia sinal de silêncio para o moreno, enquanto digitava algo no seu celular, para depois, apontar discretamente para Kasumi.

O moreno compreende e consente, voltando a fuzilar a garota de cabelos laranja com os seus olhos, enquanto a observava se posicionando próxima de um lago, com Satoshi assumindo posição, enquanto olhava aborrecido para a jovem a sua frente.

O moreno notou que o Pikachu e a Pichu shiny faiscavam as suas bochechas para a garota, sendo que todos os pokémons que estavam fora das pokéballs, exibiam semblantes raivosos para a jovem que havia recuado, levemente, frente à emanação de fúria, oriunda dos pokémons.

Então, a tipo Fire se aproxima do seu treinador e fala, sem deixar de olhar para a garota à sua frente, enquanto mantinha o olhar de fúria em seus olhos:

\- Eu quero batalhar contra ela, Satoshi-sama. – ela fala pausadamente.

\- Você irá.

\- Obrigada.

\- Ela está falando a linguagem humana?!

\- Nós perguntamos se eles queriam aprender a linguagem humana e todos falaram que desejavam aprendê-la. Portanto, todos eles estão assistindo as aulas de Hakai há algum tempo.

\- Eles são pokémons! É revoltante permitir que eles aprendam a nossa linguagem! Eles existem, apenas, para nos servirem!

O jovem revira os olhos, para depois falar:

\- Pense o que desejar. Saiba que para nós, eles são a nossa família e somos uma equipe. Eles não são algo, são seres sencientes e com inteligência, pois compreendem a linguagem humana.

\- Eu nunca ouvi tanta asnice! Eu, a linda e bela, Kasumi, irei ensinar a vocês como um treinador de verdade deve agir. São três pokémons para cada um e sem limite de tempo, tendo apenas o limite de três trocas. De acordo?

\- Sim. Qual o nível?

Eles combinam o nível, com o jovem programando a sua Pokédex, assim como Kasumi programava a sua e após terminarem de programá-los, ela pega uma pokéball e a lança no lago:

– Vá, minha firmeza, Goldeen!

O tipo Water sai do respectivo receptáculo, dentro do lago, enquanto esperava o próximo comando de sua mestra.

Enquanto isso, uma multidão se aglomerava em torno deles, sendo que havia uma mulher de óculos meia lua femininos e que trajava um terno feminino.

A mulher observava aquela batalha com evidente curiosidade em seu semblante ao notar o quanto eles pareciam distintos, só pelo olhar dos pokémons para com os seus respectivos treinadores, sendo diferente do olhar da pokémon para a sua treinadora, Kasumi.

Ademais, ela havia reconhecido os jovens pela gravação de batalha do Gym que era aberta ao público através do site, sendo que havia decidido assistir e ao fazer isso, se felicitou, pois eles eram distintos.


	152. Nibi City-Satoshi Vs Kasumi-Parte II

**Notas da Autora**

A batalha continua e...

 **Capítulo 152 - Nibi City - Satoshi versus Kasumi - Parte II**

Satoshi dirige a sua mão até as suas pokéballs e sente uma delas se remexer, fazendo-o sorrir ao identificar quem era, sendo que a pega e após deixa-la maior, ele a aproxima do seu rosto, perguntando:

\- Quer enfrentá-la, amigo?

O objeto se mexe afirmativamente, fazendo-o sorrir, enquanto se preparava para lança-la.

\- Eu também tinha em mente, você. Eu escolho você, Magby!

Ele a lança e dela sai um pokémon com garras na ponta das patas, possuindo como focinho um bico de pato.

O pokémon olha com destemor para a tipo Water, apesar de ser tipo Fire, enquanto dobrava os braços na frente do corpo, a encarando com destemor, ao mesmo tempo em que erguia o seu focinho em tom de desafio.

\- Um tipo Fire contra um tipo Water? Você é burro ou o quê, moleque? – Kasumi pergunta, arqueando o cenho, para depois gargalhar, falando dentre as risadas – Creio que a escolha de um tipo Fire já responde a pergunta. Quanto eu falo que o nível do Gym daqui caiu, é porque falo com razão.

Takeshi cerra os punhos, exibindo a mais pura fúria em seu rosto, sendo que todos os moradores compartilhavam desse sentimento, pois ela estava menosprezando e ofendendo o Gym Leader deles, sendo que ofendê-lo era o mesmo que ofender o município inteiro em decorrência do fato do Gym representar a cidade.

Da multidão que os assistia, os únicos que não achavam ruim as palavras dela e que concordavam com a adolescente, eram os recém-chegados.

Quanto aos demais, os que haviam batalhado no Gym ou que haviam visto a batalha do grupo de amigos, não compartilhavam da opinião da garota, pois o haviam visto batalhar e acreditavam que havia um motivo para a escolha incomum de oponente contra um tipo Water.

A mulher misteriosa de óculos meia lua, cabelos ruivos, olhos carmesins e terno feminino, observava atentamente a batalha, demonstrando curiosidade pela escolha de Satoshi, enquanto sorria, pois imaginava que veria algo incrível e que se as suas suspeitas fossem confirmadas, ficaria mais do que feliz de compartilhar com os seus amigos a sua descoberta.

Afinal, fazia algum tempo que eles haviam enfrentando alguém interessante e com certeza, ficariam animados para enfrentar o jovem e os seus amigos.

Magby rosna, para depois ouvir o seu treinador que falava em um tom calmo, visando acalmá-lo:

\- Vamos manter a calma. Devemos responder ao insulto dela, mostrando o quão errado essa vadia está ao derrotarmos a Goldeen. Porém, para fazermos isso, não podemos permitir que a raiva nos controle, pois ela nublará a nossa mente, não permitindo ver além.

Ele olha para Satoshi e consente, controlando a sua raiva, ao mesmo tempo em que descruzava os braços, se preparando para atacá-la, enquanto a treinadora da sua oponente continuava gargalhando arrogantemente:

\- Use Leer e depois, Iron Tail! Está na hora da pescaria! – ele exclama o final, enquanto sorria, fazendo as pessoas que observavam a batalha, arquearem o cenho para o termo "pescaria".

O tipo Fire estreita os olhos para a Goldeen, baixando a defesa física dela em um estágio ao fazer surgir um brilho decrescente nela, para depois, concentrar poder tipo Steel na cauda, alongando-a em forma de metal, saltando em direção a sua oponente ao usar algumas pedras no lago para se aproximar da sua adversária, sendo que faz um movimento lateral debaixo para cima ao mergulhar a cauda de metal na água, a jogando para fora do lago, enquanto a atingia com o dano do golpe e que havia aumentado em decorrência da defesa física dela ter sido reduzido um estágio.

Conforme o plano de Satoshi, o peixe pokémon é jogado contra uma árvore, um pouco longe do lago, a fazendo tremer pela dor e dano, enquanto caía com intrépido no solo, sendo que esse movimento faz muitos dos observadores compreenderem o uso da palavra "pescaria", com a mulher misteriosa sorrindo ao ver a estratégia que o jovem adotou para tirar um dos fatores de vantagem dos tipos Water, pois a Goldeen não poderia mais usar o lago para atacar o oponente de forma súbita ao se ocultar embaixo da superfície, dando poucos segundos para o seu oponente reagir ao seu ataque oculto, assim como, não podia usar a água para se proteger dos ataques do seu adversário, desde que não fossem do tipo Eletric, pois a água conduz eletricidade, sendo que a única exceção seria se o tipo Water possuísse as habilidades Lightning Rod ou Volt Absorb para evitar que sofresse danos contra um ataque tipo Eletric.

Kasumi para de rir e faz um som de engasgo ao ver a sua pokémon caída no chão, sendo que começa a esbravejar em vez de ordenar um movimento, enquanto Magby avançava em direção a sua adversária caída e que se erguia com dificuldade:

\- Como ousa?!

\- Estamos em uma batalha e não em um show de comédia! Finalize com o Cross Chop!

O tipo Fire concentra poder tipo Fighting em ambos os braços, enquanto se aproximava do seu alvo.

\- Seu bastardo! Use Water Pulse!

Goldeen concentra poder tipo Water e lança um pulso de água contra o seu adversário.

\- Desvie como fazemos nos treinos!

O pokémon salta para o alto em direção a sua adversária, escapando do pulso de água, enquanto caía em direção a ela como um projétil, com os braços cruzados contra o tórax.

\- Goldeen, use Water Pulse para o alto!

Ela concentra poder tipo Water e lança o pulso no ar, com Satoshi exclamando:

\- Combo! Iron Tail e mantenha Cross Chop!

\- É impossível um pokémon usar dois tipos de golpes ao mesmo tempo! – Kasumi exclama.

Então, o tipo Fire concentra poder tipo Steel na cauda, a alongando e tornando-a de metal, conseguindo bloquear o pulso ao cortá-lo para passar sem danos pelo seu corpo ao usar a parte plana da sua cauda de metal e aproveitando o ensejo, atinge a tipo Water, fazendo surgir um brilho decrescente nela, indicando além do dano, a redução da sua defesa física em mais um estágio, para em seguida, atingi-la com o Cross Chop, a golpeando com um cruzado, fazendo-a ser atirada contra outra árvore, trincando a casca no processo, enquanto caia inconsciente pelos danos e dor intensa pelos dois golpes consecutivos.

\- Goldeen! Isso não é possível!

\- Isso é possível, desde que o pokémon receba um treinamento específico para o uso de dois poderes diferentes do dele ao mesmo tempo. Nós fazemos diferentes tipos de treino. Nossos amigos podem usar mais de um poder ao mesmo tempo, se desejar, seja para atacar, para se defender ou então, ambos ao mesmo tempo, como o Iron Tail.

Nisso, um murmúrio de surpresa impera no local, com muitos ficando surpresos e depois, admirados pela façanha do pokémon e do seu treinador, sendo que muitos filmavam a batalha, enquanto alguns faziam anotações em seus celulares ou blocos de anotações.

\- Você o atacou sem eu estar preparada! Você foi um canalha!

Todos os amigos e pokémons fuzilam a garota com os olhos, fazendo-a engolir em seco ao ver a fúria nos olhos deles, sendo que Magby e Ponyta desejavam ardentemente usar os seus ataques tipo Fire nela, enquanto que os tipos Eletric ansiavam por eletrocutá-la, ao mesmo tempo em que os outros queriam atacá-la com suas garras, sendo que mais nada lhes daria prazer do que atingi-la com um dos seus golpes.

\- Assim que eu escolhi o oponente para a sua pokémon, a batalha começou. Se você preferiu gargalhar, como se estivesse assistindo um show de comédia, o problema não é meu. Aliais, eu lhe dei um minuto para se concentrar na batalha e você preferiu continuar rindo, sendo que pelas regras da nova Liga Pokémon, eu não precisava esperar, uma vez que nas batalhas sem juízes, assim que os pokémons são escolhidos, a batalha começa. Leia as regras antes de falar asnice. Se bem, que eu estou surpreso por você ficar de pé e pensar ao mesmo tempo. – ele fala o final, sorrindo consigo mesmo, arrancando risos de todos.

\- Como ousa... seu bastardo!

Nisso, ela é surpreendida com vaias dos que assistiam, pois eles haviam ficado fascinados pela batalha e desejavam ver mais daquele massacre unilateral.

\- Ei, vadia! – Yukiko exclama, chamando a atenção de Kasumi que cerra os dentes e torce os punhos – Recolha a pobre pokémon. Ela está com dor! Faça a pobrezinha ficar na forma de energia plasmada dentro da pokéball!

\- Como ousa se referir a bela e maravilhosa Kasumi desse jeito, bastarda?!

\- Por acaso, eu falei alguma mentira? – a albina pergunta, arqueando o cenho, sem se alterar pelo que ela disse.

Irada, a adolescente chama a tipo Water para a pokéball, ficando ainda mais possessa ao ver que a albina não caia na sua provocação, além de olhá-la como se fosse um lixo indigno de qualquer atenção.

Kasumi pega outra pokéball e a lança, exclamando:

\- Vou mostrar o que é um verdadeiro especialista! Vá, minha juventude, Staryu!

Nisso, a pokéball é jogada na água e dela sai um pokémon em forma de estrela com uma joia circular vermelha no centro.

\- Magby, você quer ficar ao meu lado vendo a batalha?

Ele consente e vai para junto do seu treinador, ficando ao lado dele, sendo que Satoshi olha para a Ponyta e consente, com ela consentindo, sendo evidente o imenso sorriso em seu focinho, com o tipo Fire avançando até ficar na frente do seu amado treinador, empinando sobre as patas traseiras em direção a garota, enquanto relinchava, para em seguida, cavar a terra com a ponta dos seus cascos, conforme bufava.

\- Vamos trabalhar evasivas de contra-ataque e combo, Ponyta-chan.

Ela consente, compreendendo a estratégia dele, para depois se concentrar na batalha, sendo que fala de forma lenta para a adversária do seu amado treinador, enquanto se concentrava para poder falar um pouco da linguagem humana, ao mesmo tempo em que sorria de canto:

\- Vou derrotar você, vadia. Vai pagar caro por ofender o Satoshi-sama.

A adolescente de cabelos laranja torce os punhos com a ousadia da pokémon, a ser ver, apontando o dedo em riste para ela, enquanto falava com a mais pura ira:

\- Sua bastarda! Recolha-se a sua insignificância, pois é apenas uma escrava de nós, humanos, por ser uma pokémon! Use Double-Edge, Staryu!

\- Use Flame Charge! Esquive e aumente! Ainda estamos pescando!

Muitos dos expectadores ficaram surpresos com o movimento tipo Fire, enquanto que não compreendiam o que o garoto queria dizer com o uso da palavra aumente, sendo que a mulher misteriosa sorri e pensa consigo mesma:

"Provavelmente, ela deve ter a habilidade Flash Fire e o uso do Flame Charge, deve ser pelo efeito secundário. Uma escolha interessante e indicada para a velocidade do Staryu. Ademais, arremessar os pokémons tipo Water para fora da água, os obrigando a lutar no solo, é uma excelente estratégia."

\- Um ataque tipo Fire contra um tipo Water? Você é um estúpido, mesmo. Só venceu contra a Goldeen, pois se aproveitou que eu estava distraída e a atacou covardemente.

Nisso, ela ouve mais vaias, enquanto Satoshi revirava os olhos, com a Ponyta relinchando, embora controlasse a sua fúria ao se lembrar de que a raiva apenas iria atrapalhar a batalha, sendo que ela queria dar, ardentemente, a vitória ao seu amado treinador, com ela concentrando poder tipo Fire, enquanto começava a galopar contra o seu adversário.

Após concentrar o seu poder, a Staryu sai da água e com o corpo brilhando, avança contra a sua oponente que havia concentrado poder tipo Fire, fazendo o seu corpo ser envolto em chamas ardentes, enquanto surgiam dois brilhos crescentes simultâneos, demonstrando um aumento duplo em status diferentes quando a sua habilidade foi ativada pelo uso do seu próprio movimento contra ela mesmo, em virtude de um dos vários treinamentos que ela participou.

A Ponyta consegue desviar do ataque e aproveitando que o Staryu saiu da água para atacá-la, ela o segue, galopando ferozmente contra o seu oponente, quando ele erra o ataque, ao mesmo tempo em que sofria danos em decorrência do efeito colateral da técnica, sendo que o tipo Fire faz uma curva fechada e usa a força do impacto do seu golpe para jogar o tipo Water para fora da água, provocando dano normal nele em decorrência da habilidade Flash Fire, conseguindo lançá-lo para longe da água em direção a uma pedra, fazendo-o se chocar contra a superfície dura, a trincando no processo.

\- Staryu! Bastarda! Como você ousa fazer isso com um pokémon tão lindo? Você pagará caro! Use Swift!

\- Flame Charge e avance! – ele exclama.

Ela torna a concentrar poder tipo Fire, fazendo surgir um brilho crescente nela, com a sua velocidade sendo aumentada em um estágio, novamente, enquanto a estrela do mar pokémon liberava um ataque de estrelas cortantes que era tão rápido, que sempre atingia o oponente.

Mesmo sofrendo danos, a Ponyta continuava galopando ferozmente, sem abrandar o seu galope, apesar de ser atingida pelo ataque.

Então, ela atinge o seu oponente, o afastando ainda mais da água, pois segundo o seu treinamento, deveria manter os tipos Water em solo.

Portanto, deveria tomar a devida atenção na direção que arremessava o seu adversário, antes de atingi-lo.

\- Flame Charge e avance!

Ela concentra poder tipo Fire novamente, para continuar atacando consecutivamente, conforme galopava, enquanto a sua velocidade aumentava em mais um estágio, totalizando um aumento de três estágios até aquele momento, além de ter aumentado o dano dos seus ataques tipo Fire ao fazer as suas chamas atingirem o seu corpo para ativar a sua habilidade Flash Fire.

\- Staryu, use Recover!

Como a velocidade da Ponyta estava maior que a do Staryu, ela o atinge primeiro, o arremessando para longe da água, fazendo-o se chocar contra o solo, levantando uma densa nuvem de poeira, sendo que procurava afastá-lo do lago o máximo possível.

O pokémon se levanta e após fazer isso, o seu corpo brilha levemente, fazendo-o se curar dos danos que sofreu.

\- Flame Charge e avance!

Ela consente e usa a técnica, novamente, aumentando a sua velocidade em mais um estágio, enquanto avançava a pleno galope contra a sua oponente.

\- Use Double-Edge, Staryu!

O tipo Fire o atinge, arremessando-o contra um rochedo, fazendo o pokémon estrela do mar se chocar e após se recuperar, parcamente, concentra o seu poder, fazendo o seu corpo brilhar, para depois girar velozmente contra a Ponyta que usa Flame Charge, novamente, por si mesma, com o seu corpo brilhando de forma crescente, aumentando a sua velocidade em mais um estágio, enquanto era envolta em chamas, com ela desviando facilmente do ataque, ao mesmo tempo em que o tipo Water sofria um pouco de dano como efeito colateral, enquanto o seu corpo se chocava no local onde a potra pokémon estava instantes antes, com a mesma o atingindo com o seu corpo em chamas, fazendo questão de arremessa-lo contra um rochedo, trincando a superfície do mesmo.

Satoshi sabia que havia chegado ao limite do aumento de velocidade, pois mesmo que usasse novamente a técnica, o corpo dela havia chegado ao seu limite e o efeito secundário do Flame Charge não seria ativado, novamente, pois era um recurso de autopreservação contra os danos que iria ocorrer se a velocidade do pokémon excedesse o limite natural do usuário, sendo que esta restrição era independente da vontade do pokémon e não podia ser ampliada pelos treinos.

Inclusive, segundo os dados colhidos pelo estudo de vários Pokémon Hakase e ensinados em um dos cursos para ter a Licença Pokémon, efeitos secundários de golpes ou movimentos específicos de aumento ou redução de determinado atributo, estavam limitados a cinco vezes, não importando a técnica empregada, obrigando o treinador a ficar atento a quantidade de vezes que aumentou determinado atributo do seu próprio pokémon, assim como, na redução de status do seu oponente, sendo que no caso de reduzir status de oponentes, era para evitar ordenar um movimento que não teria qualquer serventia, caso fosse do tipo de manipulação de atributos e não de ataque físico ou especial.

Portanto, ele parte para a segunda parte de sua estratégia para lidar com o tipo Water usando um tipo Fire, assim como, para lidar, também, com o movimento Recover do oponente, reservando o seu golpe mais poderoso para o próximo e último oponente.


	153. Nibi City-Satoshi Vs Kasumi-Final

**Notas da Autora**

A batalha termina e...

Kasumi começa...

Satoshi e os outros ficam...

 **Capítulo 153 - Nibi City - Satoshi versus Kasumi - Final**

\- Use Tail Whip!

Ela mexe a cauda de chamas de forma fofa, fazendo surgir um brilho decrescente em Staryu, indicando a redução de sua defesa física em um estágio, sendo que Kasumi exclama irada:

\- Use Bubble Beam!

\- Esquive e use Tail Whip!

Após concentrar poder tipo Water, o Staryu lança através de uma de suas pontas uma rajada de bolhas, com o tipo Fire desviando habilmente, para depois, abanar a cauda flamejante de forma fofa, baixando a defesa física do Staryu em mais um estágio.

Ela range os dentes ao ver que os seus ataques não atingiam a potra pokémon, com exceção do Swift que sempre atingia o alvo, sendo que não compreendia o motivo disso e o fato de não compreender, a fazia questionar se ele estava usando algum truque, pois isso explicaria, a seu ver, o motivo do seu pokémon não acertar nenhum golpe no tipo Fire, assim como, explicaria a derrota de um tipo Water perante um tipo Fire.

Afinal, na sua concepção pessoal, essa seria a única explicação plausível para os seus pokémons estarem perdendo, principalmente pelo fato deles terem plena vantagem contra os tipos Fire.

Enquanto isso, a mulher misteriosa que se encontrava na frente da multidão com os braços cruzados contra o tórax, comentava em pensamento, enquanto sorria:

"Você perdeu no instante que permitiu o uso do primeiro Flame Charge. O Satoshi-kun sabe da fraqueza dos ataques tipo Fire contra tipo Water. Portanto, para evitar um ataque efetivo, você deve aumentar a velocidade da Ponyta para que escape com folga dos movimentos do Staryu. Ademais, acredito que ela tenha a habilidade Flash Fire, explicando assim o segundo brilho crescente. Somente um treinamento específico poderia fazer um pokémon atingir a si mesmo com um ataque para ativar uma habilidade desejada. É uma estratégia muito inteligente para evitar ataques super efetivos e permitir que movimentos tipo Fire causem dano normal em um tipo Water e não apenas metade ao ativar a habilidade Flash Fire."

\- Que droga! Use Swift!

\- Tail Whip, de novo!

Satoshi sabia que precisava finalizar o tipo Water com apenas um golpe para impedi-lo de usar Recover.

Portanto, decidiu poupar o golpe surpresa para o próximo pokémon dela, enquanto trabalharia outro golpe para finalizar a estrela do mar pokémon.

Após concentrar o seu poder, Staryu lança o ataque de estrelas cortantes que atingem a Ponyta, provocando danos e ferimentos em sua pele, enquanto ela ignorava a dor dos ferimentos, mantendo a sua técnica ao virar o corpo e abanando a cauda flamejante de forma fofa para o seu adversário, reduzindo a defesa física dele em mais um estágio.

\- Use Swift!

\- Use Body Slam!

O tipo Fire avança no seu adversário, com o seu corpo brilhando, enquanto suportava os danos e a dor do ataque de estrelas.

Então, ela joga o seu corpo contra o tipo Water, provocando danos e dores intensas, sendo que a força do impacto do golpe o atira violentamente contra um rochedo, fragmentando a superfície do mesmo, enquanto o seu adversário caía inconsciente no chão pelo dano e dor intensa, com a joia piscando por alguns segundos, antes de apagar, conforme o corpo do pokémon ficava flácido.

\- Staryu! Mas, como...?! – a garota se encontrava estarrecida, pois não acreditava que estava perdendo contra um segundo tipo Fire, pois a seu ver, ela tinha absoluta vantagem na batalha ao usar um tipo Water.

\- Meus parabéns, Ponyta-chan! Você foi incrível!

Ela relincha feliz e corre para os braços do seu amado treinador que a afaga, com ela esfregando animadamente o seu focinho nele, enquanto era parabenizada pelos outros pokémons, sendo que eles ouvem a voz repleta de fúria da garota, após chamar o Staryu para a pokéball:

\- Como você ousa fazer isso com um pokémon tão lindo? Vocês dois irão pagar caro! A sua sorte termina aqui! – ela fala arrogantemente – Um moleque como você nunca derrotaria a linda e maravilhosa, Kasumi.

Takeshi olha de forma incrédula para a garota e pergunta para Shigeru:

\- Mesmo perdendo, ela continua com essa postura arrogante?

\- Sim. É da natureza dela.

\- Nós temos a gravação da primeira batalha dela contra o onii-chan. Quer ver depois, para se divertir no final? – a albina pergunta.

\- Eu adoraria. – ele sorri e nota que ela continuava gravando.

\- Eu acho que ela nunca deixará de ser arrogante. – Cheren comenta, com a Eevee consentindo com a cabeça.

\- Idem.

\- O mesmo para mim.

\- Vá, minha beleza! Starmie! – ela exclama, lançando uma pokéball na água, fazendo sair uma estrela do mar maior que a anterior e roxa, com mais pontas, sendo que a joia em seu centro era no formato hexagonal – Vou acabar com vocês, seus bastardos! Use Bubble Beam! Finalize essa desgraçada!

\- Ponyta-chan, use Horn Drill!

O tipo Fire havia voltado a ficar na frente do seu amado treinador ao ver o seu novo adversário e relincha furiosa pela ofensa dirigida para ela e ao seu treinador, enquanto empinava sobre as patas traseiras, para depois escoriar a terra com o seu casco.

Então, após alguns minutos, ela consegue se acalmar e concentra o seu poder, avançando contra o seu oponente, enquanto surgia uma espécie de chifre de broca que girava em sua testa, sendo brilhante pelo efeito do movimento ao concentrar poder nele, baixando-a para baixo, enquanto se lançava como um projétil contra o seu oponente.

Como ela aumentou a sua velocidade em cinco estágios, se encontrava muito mais rápida do que o Starmie, sendo este o plano de Satoshi ao se lembrar de que ela tinha o Starmie, cuja velocidade era maior que a da Ponyta, decidindo usar o impulso de velocidade com o Staryuu, que era mais lento que o Starmie e cuja velocidade não era maior do que a velocidade original do tipo Fire.

Assim, quando chegasse a vez de batalhar contra o Starmie, a velocidade dela estaria exacerbada em comparação ao pokémon estrela do mar, fazendo com que fosse impossível acertar um golpe na potra pokémon, principalmente ataques efetivos, com exceção dos golpes que sempre atingiam o oponente como o Swift. Essa era uma das estratégias de Satoshi para lidar com os tipos Water da sua oponente.

Então, usando a força do amor que sentia pelo seu treinador e que a impulsionava a uma férrea e intensa determinação de dar a vitória para ele, a Ponyta consegue atingir o seu oponente com o seu chifre em broca, quando a estrela do mar pokémon saiu da água para lançar o seu ataque, após concentrar o seu poder, sendo que a potra pokémon usou as pedras no lago para chegar até ele.

Após atingi-lo, o mesmo é atirado para longe, fazendo-o se chocar contra uma das várias rochas da cidade, fazendo a superfície trincar com o impacto, para em seguida, o tipo Water cair no chão e após a joia piscar freneticamente por alguns segundos, ela apaga e ele fica mole e inconsciente no solo pelo dano e dor, para depois, a tipo Fire voltar para junto do seu treinador que a afaga, exclamando:

\- Você foi maravilhosa, Ponyta-chan!

Ela relinchava feliz, esfregando o focinho nele, com os pokémons a parabenizando.

Kasumi se encontrava chocada, enquanto caía de joelhos, lutando para acreditar que havia perdido para um tipo Fire, sendo que todos que assistiam haviam ficado em silêncio, para depois demonstrarem admiração e animação em seus semblantes, com muitos exibindo fascínio ao verem pokémons tipo Fire derrotando pokémons tipo Water, sendo que a mulher misteriosa sorri consigo mesmo e se aproxima do local do massacre unilateral, enquanto a garota se recuperava do choque ao ficar de pé, começando a esbravejar contra Satoshi, enquanto torcia os punhos:

\- Você só venceu por sorte, seu bastardo! Não tem como uma especialista como eu, perder para um pokémon com plena desvantagem contra o meu tipo. A única forma de um tipo Water perder para um pokémon que tem plena desvantagem contra ele é se o adversário estiver trapaceando. Portanto, você trapaceou de alguma forma e quando descobrir como você fez isso, eu irei denunciá-lo a Liga Pokémon!

A Ponyta relincha furiosa, fuzilando a garota com os seus olhos, enquanto as suas chamas ficavam intensas, sendo este o mesmo olhar dos outros pokémons e amigos dele, além dos expectadores que estavam revoltados com as palavras proferidas pela jovem.

\- Não ouse falar que é uma especialista, garota! Você ofende os verdadeiros especialistas! – uma voz áspera e em tom de indignação ecoa dentre as pessoas que assistiam, fazendo todos se voltarem para a origem dela.

Era uma mulher de óculos meia lua, cabelos ruivos e olhos carmesins, trajando um terno feminino e salto, sendo que Kasumi exclama, apontando o dedo em riste para ela:

\- Cale a sua boca! Ninguém lhe chamou!

Satoshi, Shigeru e Yukiko olham estupefatos para Kasumi por ela agir daquela forma perante a mulher na frente deles, pois o trio a reconheceu.

Afinal, eles não conseguiam acreditar que um treinador que apreciava pokémons tipo Water ao julgarem pela escolha de pokémons dela, conseguiria ignorar por completo quem era a mulher na frente deles.

\- Pelo visto, ainda não compreendeu como perdeu. – a ruiva fala sem se alterar, limitando a arquear o cenho para a jovem de cabelos laranja.

\- Ele usou truques! Os tipos Fire são fracos contra o tipo Water.

A mulher revira os olhos, para depois falar de forma professoral:

\- As batalhas não são limitadas pelos tipos dos pokémons. Há muitos outros fatores envolvidos em uma batalha. O tipo do pokémon nunca determinará por completo o vencedor, desde que o treinador tenha conhecimento e experiência. A estratégia é um fator primordial, juntamente com outros fatores. Habilidades, por exemplo, podem fazer toda a diferença em uma batalha, mas mesmo eles, não garantem a vitória. Temos também os status dos pokémons, assim como os impulsos de atributos ou redução dos mesmos, além dos itens que podem ser equipados em um pokémon. Há também os movimentos e os tipos dos mesmos, se é físico ou especial, de acordo com a especialidade do pokémon, conforme os seus atributos, por assim dizer. Inclusive, mesmo a estratégia sendo um dos fatores principais, o amor de um pokémon pelo seu treinador pode reverter uma vitória prevista até então. Afinal, por amor, ele fará de tudo para dar a vitória ao seu amado treinador, pois a determinação será ferrenha e igualmente intensa. A combinação de amor e de estratégia nessa batalha levou a vitória a esse jovem ao mesmo tempo em que ocasionou a sua derrota. A estratégia dele foi incrível e somente um tolo não perceberia a estratagema que ele adotou para usar um tipo Fire contra um tipo Water ao ser plenamente ciente dos riscos de um tipo Fire sofrer danos de um golpe tipo Water.

\- Isso é besteira! Foi truque! Você deve estar em conluio com esse moleque! Quem você pensa que é?

Ignorando a pergunta dela, achando-a indigna de qualquer resposta, ela fala friamente para Kasumi, fazendo-a se encolher frente ao olhar gélido que a mulher exibia:

\- Você perdeu a primeira batalha ao ignorar o fato de que se encontrava em uma batalha, preferindo rir em vez de se concentrar. Ou seja, o seu descaso pelo inicio da batalha e arrogância causou a derrota da Goldeen, fazendo com que a pobre pokémon pagasse pelo seu erro crasso ao ser surrada. Deixar Magby tomar à dianteira nos ataques foi um erro estúpido, na melhor das hipóteses ao agir de forma presunçosa. Nas outras duas batalhas, no instante que permitiu o Flame Charge, você perdeu – nisso, ela olha para o Satoshi e pergunta em tom de confirmação – A Ponyta-chan tem a habilidade Flash Fire, né?

Ele consente, fazendo-a sorrir, para depois o seu sorriso desaparecer ao mesmo tempo em que a sua face se tornava gélida ao voltar seu olhar para a garota que bufava indignada ao seu lado:

\- Chame a pobre Starmie para a pokéball.

Rangendo os dentes, a garota estende o objeto na direção do tipo Water, ainda inconsciente e ordena que ele volte, guardando a pokéball em seguida, para depois falar, indignada:

\- Tudo o que você disse foi besteira e eu tenho a prova de que ele usou truques – ela exibe uma face arrogante e um sorriso petulante – Os movimentos tipo Fire da Ponyta davam mais danos do que deveriam dar, pois ataques tipo Fire dão metade do dano de base contra um tipo Water.

A ruiva revira os olhos e fala, abanando a cabeça para os lados, para depois massagear as têmporas, dobrando em seguida os braços na frente do tórax, conforme olhava com incredulidade para a jovem:

\- Eu estou tentada a achar que você é uma garota estúpida, pois somente a estupidez justificaria tais palavras, considerando o fato de ter sido citado, anteriormente, a habilidade da Ponyta-chan.

Kasumi fica irada e exclama com a sua agressividade usual:

\- Como ousa?! Sua...!

\- Cale-se. – a ruiva não grita e fala em um tom frio, sendo que o olhar gélido que dedicou a sua jovem, a fez sentir calafrios de medo e se calou, com a mulher falando em seguida - Staryu e Starmie sofreram dano de base normal frente aos ataques tipo Fire e não apenas a metade do dano.

\- Você está falando asneiras! Ataques tipo Fire sempre dão metade do dano. Por acaso, você é surda? – ela fala, se recuperando, enquanto se recusava a aceitar as palavras da mulher a sua frente.

Para Satoshi e seus amigos não era nenhuma novidade a atitude dela, enquanto Takeshi olhava com incredulidade para a garota de cabelos laranja por ela não ter reconhecido a mulher na frente deles, sendo que a albina havia murmurado ao Cheren a identidade da ruiva, fazendo o jovem de Chihou (Unova) exibir estupefação em sua face, com a Eevee ficando boquiaberta, após uma breve explicação voltada para os pokémons que também ficaram boquiabertos, enquanto compreendiam a face de estupefação dos seus respectivos treinadores por Kasumi não ter reconhecido, ainda, a ruiva na frente deles.

A mulher cruza os braços e fala, após suspirar:

\- E eu que pensei que a burrice tinha limite... – a mulher revira os olhos, voltando a falar, enquanto dobrava os braços na frente do corpo, ignorando o olhar de fúria da jovem de cabelos laranja – Se o pokémon possui a habilidade Flash Fire, quando ele for atingido por um ataque tipo Fire, o ataque ou ataque especial do Pokémon será aumentando em cinquenta por cento, enquanto os danos são anulados. Portanto, quando ela atingiu a si mesma em seu primeiro ataque tipo Fire, os danos proporcionados pela Ponyta-chan no tocante das técnicas tipo Fire se tornaram normal e não apenas a metade. Somente é possível ativar a sua própria habilidade por si mesma, mediante um treinamento especifico para que o pokémon ative por si mesmo a sua habilidade. Além desse treinamento específico é preciso um treino intenso, pois o pokémon precisa lutar contra o forte instinto de não atingir a si mesmo para ativar a habilidade. Ademais, o efeito secundário do Flame Charge é fazer a velocidade do usuário aumentar um estágio cada vez que é utilizado. Evitar ataques é essencial para o pokémon continuar batalhando, principalmente contra oponentes que possuem movimentos efetivos e a única forma de fazer isso é investir em velocidade e movimentos evasivos. Como defesa contra um tipo Water, no caso de um tipo Fire, é essencial o fator velocidade para escapar dos ataques. Foi isso o que ele fez. Por isso o uso consecutivo do Flame Charge. Ademais, ele também foi esperto em guardar um golpe excelente para o final, desde que o mesmo atinja o adversário, sendo que o Horn Drill tem a chance de trinta por cento de acertar o oponente. Além disso, ele decidiu finalizar o Staryu de uma só vez para evitar o Recover, usando sabiamente o Tail Whip para reduzir a defesa física o máximo possível, enquanto evitava o uso do Horn Drill, o reservando para o Starmie. Mesmo que o Horn Drill possua, apenas, trinta por cento de atingir o oponente, um pokémon que ama o seu treinador, sempre fará milagres ocorrerem. Acredito que a determinação ferrenha motivada pelo forte amor da Ponyta, a fez acertar esse movimento no Starmie, garantindo assim a vitória ao seu amado treinador. O amor é poderoso.

\- Quem você pensa que é? Ainda mais para falar essa besteira de amor e explicar o inexplicável? Ou melhor, dar uma explicação patética para ocultar o fato desse moleque ter usado truques para vencer?

\- Você, ainda, não percebeu quem ela é? – Satoshi pergunta em um tom de voz descrente.

\- Pelo visto não, onii-chan.

\- Isso explica a forma como está agindo contra ela. – Shigeru fala – Somente um tolo ou idiota falaria assim.

\- E você ainda fala que ama pokémons tipo Water... Essa ignorância chega a ser absurda, sabia? – Satoshi pergunta, abandando a cabeça para os lados, para depois olhar seriamente para a garota a sua frente que bufava – Essa mulher que você está ofendendo gratuitamente é uma das autênticas especialistas no tipo Water e no tipo Ice. É a Kanna-san (Lorelei) da Elite Four de Kantou.


	154. A decisão de Machisu

**Notas da Autora**

Kasumi tenta...

As pokémons de Satoshi...

Em Kuchiba City (Vermilion City)...

 **Capítulo 154 - A decisão de Machisu**

As pessoas que acompanharam a batalha e que haviam ficado surpresas pela explicação da mulher de cabelos rubros, passaram a compreender a origem do conhecimento dela e que fato, ela era uma especialista renomada, pois pertencia a Elite Four que era formada pelos melhores treinadores de Kantou e que eram autênticos especialistas, tal como os Gym Leaders.

Kasumi fica chocada e olha do garoto para a mulher, que vira as costas para ela e caminha até Satoshi e os seus amigos, falando:

\- Eu vi as batalhas de vocês no Gym e estou ansiosa para vê-los desafiando nós quatro e o nosso Líder, o campeão da Elite Four. Vou comunicar aos meus amigos sobre vocês. Nós ansiamos enfrentar treinadores distintos como vocês – o seu sorriso some ao se virar para a garota de cabelos laranja, dedicando um olhar gélido para ela, como se fosse um mero lixo, indigno de qualquer atenção – É uma pena que tenha pessoas que acabam ofendendo a nós, os verdadeiros especialistas, ao se declararem especialistas, sendo que não chegam sequer às solas do pé de um autêntico especialista de tipo.

Nisso, ao se afastar deles e se aproximar de um rio, ela pega uma pokéball e a lança, fazendo surgir uma Lapras que repousa na água ao sair do objeto, com a treinadora subindo nela, para depois partir sobre a estupefação de muitos por terem visto um membro da Elite Four, pessoalmente.

\- Ela era a Kanna-sama e eu... – Kasumi murmura chocada por seu comportamento perante um membro da Elite Four que era especialista em tipos Water, além do tipo Ice.

\- Pelo menos, ela tem discernimento da diferença de nível entre elas. Eu estou surpreso. – Satoshi comenta.

\- Pikapi. – o Pikachu que estava em seu ombro consente.

O jovem treinador de cabelos espetados havia terminado de usar um Potion na Ponyta, tratando dos danos que ela sofreu do Swift, para depois, eles partirem, com o Magby ficando um pouco fora da pokéball, apreciando a sua vitória contra um tipo Water, sendo que a Ponyta também compartilhava desse sentimento, com o adicional da felicidade de ter humilhado a humana arrogante, a seu ver, além de ter dado a vitória ao seu amado treinador.

Enquanto isso, Yukiko havia postado o vídeo da batalha do seu irmão contra Kasumi, para depois, mostrar o vídeo da primeira batalha deles para Takeshi, com o moreno perguntando incrédulo, após alguns minutos:

\- Após essa derrota avassaladora, ela insiste em batalhar contra o Satoshi-kun? O que ela tem na cabeça?

\- É o que nós questionamos, também. – Shigeru comenta em um suspiro.

\- Eu acho que ela não tem nada na cabeça. Bem, esta seria uma explicação consideravelmente plausível. – Satoshi comenta.

\- Com certeza. – Cheren consente.

\- Ippui! – a eevee exclama, consentindo.

\- Idem... Bem, vamos para o próximo Gym. Esse lugar está fedendo. – Takeshi fala, enquanto eles se afastavam.

Eles consentem e simulam que o mau cheiro vinha de Kasumi para fúria da mesma, sendo que ela se ergue e se prepara para dar um tapa no rosto de Satoshi, quando as demais fêmeas dele saem de seus respectivos receptáculos sobre relinchos da Ponyta, que as havia avisado do movimento da garota ao usar a linguagem de sua espécie, com todas as fêmeas olhando com fúria para a humana que ousara dar um tapa no amado treinador delas.

A garota recua para trás ao ver o olhar irado delas, sendo que fica aterrorizada ao ver uma Beedrill shiny que zumbia com fúria, fazendo a jovem correr dali, enquanto era perseguida pela vespa pokémon que a fazia gritar a plenos pulmões, fazendo-a gritar ainda mais ao ser pega pelos braços da frente do tipo Bug e Poison, que joga a humana dentre em um monte de sacos de lixo que estavam em uma lixeira comunitária.

Após largá-la dentre o lixo, a pokémon esfrega com satisfação as patas dianteiras uma na outra, com as outras fêmeas comemorando, para depois a mesma retornar para o seu amado treinador, falando:

\- Lugar de lixo é no lixo, né, Satoshi-sama?

\- Isso mesmo, Beedrill-chan! Você está certa! Não devemos jogar o lixo no chão e sim, em uma lixeira – sorrindo de forma orgulhosa, ele a afaga, sendo que precisava afagar todas as outras, antes delas voltarem para as suas pokéballs por si mesmas, com exceção da Ponyta e da Sandshrew shiny.

\- É bom saber que os pokémons tem consciência que devemos desprezar o lixo em seu devido lugar. – a albina comenta, satisfeita.

\- Com certeza, nós temos noção. – Hime fala, sendo que estava no ombro da sua treinadora.

\- Quando o harém do Satoshi tiver mais fêmeas pokémons, somente um louco ou sem amor a vida tentaria fazer algo contra ele.

\- Bem, loucos e suicidas é o que não falta, Shigeru-kun. – Cheren comenta, ajeitando os óculos no rosto.

\- Com certeza. – o moreno consente.

Então, enquanto Kasumi lutava para se erguer dentre os sacos de lixo, Satoshi e os outros gargalhavam gostosamente, antes de saírem da cidade, com Yukiko pesquisando as rotas em seu GPS.

Há dezenas de quilômetros de Nibi City, mais precisamente no Centro Pokémon em Kuchiba City (Vermillion City), o GYM Leader, Machisu (Lt. Surge), estava pegando os pokémons que havia enviado ao Centro Pokémon mais cedo, após enfrentar alguns treinadores.

Normalmente, era um dos estagiários que as pegavam, sendo que havia a opção de envio das pokéballs pelos médicos do local via transferência.

O motivo de estar ali, pessoalmente, era por causa de um pokémon especial e enquanto esperava o tratamento dela, se recordava da dor intensa que sentiu em seu coração e da angústia que o tomou ao vê-la se ferir e conforme refletia sobre o que sentiu nesse momento, ele percebeu que sentia tais sentimentos há algum tempo e com o advento dos meses, havia ficado cada vez mais intenso.

Claro, o Gym Leader amava todos os seus pokémons, mas em relação a essa pokémon, ele sentia que os seus sentimentos eram mais profundos e intensos, por mais estranho que fosse esse pensamento e que haviam surgido desde que ela era uma Pichu shiny, se recordando do fato de ficar feliz ao vê-la sorrir, chegando ao ponto de apreciar esse sorriso.

Inclusive, de todos os seus pokémons, com exceção do seu Raichu Kantonian que foi o seu primeiro pokémon e que saia quando desejava, a Raichu shiny alola também saía por si mesma da pokéball, sendo que adorava a presença dela junto dele.

Inclusive, o treinador se sentia feliz em tê-la ao seu lado.

Ele estava tão imerso em suas próprias reflexões, que uma Chansey precisou sacudi-lo levemente, o fazendo ficar surpreso ao ver o quanto se encontrava imerso ao ponto de não ouvi-la o chamando, com a pokémon falando gentilmente:

\- Os seus pokémons já estão curados.

\- Obrigado.

\- Por nada.

Nisso, ele vai até o balcão, colocando as pokéballs em seus bolsos, uma vez que se encontravam pequenas, com exceção de uma que ele fez ficar em seu tamanho normal ao apertar o botão.

Então, ele perguntando com evidente preocupação em seu semblante, conforme segurava o objeto em uma de suas mãos que se encontrava espalmada:

\- Já está melhor, Raichu-chan?

Nisso, uma Raichu shiny Alolan sai da pokéball por si mesma, surfando em sua cauda, para depois, ficar na frente dele, exibindo um rubor intenso em seu focinho, enquanto esfregava as patinhas uma na outra, falando:

\- Sim. Machisu-sama.

Ele se permite recordar do dia que ela mostrou o seu desejo de aprender a linguagem humana, sendo que havia ocorrido há algum tempo, atrás, quando percebeu que ela olhava para a tevê, mais precisamente para um comercial que falava sobre as aulas do Meowth falante, Hakai e que o mesmo tinha aulas próprias para os pokémons aprenderem a linguagem humana e conforme observou o fascínio dela ao ver vários pokémons falando, com as patinhas junto do seu tórax, enquanto os seus orbes ônix brilhavam, uma vez que era um Pikachu shiny, ainda, o Gym Leader se aproximou dela que estava na sala da casa dele e perguntou gentilmente se ela queria aprender a linguagem humana, com o tipo Eletric consentindo, demonstrando um intenso entusiasmo pelo aprendizado, conseguindo avançar bastante nas aulas em virtude do fato dela raramente batalhar em decorrência do seu nível alto, sendo o mesmo para o seu Raichu, um Kantonian, que foi o seu primeiro pokémon e que também havia aprendido a linguagem humana ao assistir as aulas com a Pikachu shiny que evoluiu para uma Raichu shiny Alolan quando pediu para evoluir, com Machisu concordando com o pedido dela.

\- Que bom. Vamos. – ele sorri, enquanto ficava aliviado ao ver que ela estava bem, sendo que sentia uma felicidade imensa quando o tipo Eletric e Psychic estava ao seu lado.

A pokémon consente timidamente e o segue, após se despedirem do médico, sendo que ele notava pelo canto dos olhos que ela sempre ficava corada perto dele, enquanto flutuava ao seu lado.

O Gym Leader volta a ficar em estado reflexivo por alguns minutos, se recordando dos sentimentos que o acometiam quando ela se feria ou era finalizada, enquanto se lembrava da sensação de plenitude e de felicidade que ela proporcionava com a sua presença, juntamente com o seu usual sorriso doce, além de achar ela fofa quando corava e esfregava as patinhas uma na outra.

Então, após tomar uma decisão irrevogável, ele sai dos seus pensamentos e fala, sem olhar para a Raichu Alolan shiny, enquanto olhava para um ponto qualquer a sua frente:

\- Você não vai mais batalhar.

Ela fica surpresa e consente, sendo que sempre ficava corada pela proximidade com o seu amado treinador, pois ficar perto dele fazia o seu coração bater rápido, a fazendo se sentir imensamente feliz, com a pokémon não compreendendo o que eram esses sentimentos e o fato de sempre sonhar com ele, enquanto que era ciente que os seus sentimentos eram diferentes dos outros pokémons para com os seus treinadores.

Após alguns minutos, a tipo Eletric e Psychic pergunta com a sua usual voz meiga, uma vez que aprendeu a linguagem e escrita humana:

\- Por quê?

\- Não quero mais ver você sendo ferida.

A pokémon sorri docemente, para depois pensar em algo que a fez ficar apreensiva e ao notar a apreensão dela, o Gym Leader fica preocupado, pois desejava vê-la sempre sorrindo com o seu doce sorriso em seu focinho e os orbes azuis brilhando de felicidade:

\- O que houve?

\- Ainda posso ficar ao seu lado, Machisu-sama? - ela pergunta, juntando as patinhas contra o seu tórax, enquanto exibia os orbes azuis umedecidos pelas lágrimas não derrubadas.

Ele sorri e a afaga gentilmente, a fazendo corar ainda mais, para depois falar ao ficar aliviado em saber que poderia banir a tristeza dos seus orbes azuis:

\- Claro. Eu me sinto feliz com a sua companhia.

\- Posso mesmo ficar junto do senhor, para sempre? – ela pergunta esperançosa.

\- Claro! Por que achou que não poderia? – ele pergunta, arqueando o cenho.

\- Eu fiquei preocupada que não precisasse de mim, quando me retirou das batalhas e que isso significava que eu seria libertada, algo que não desejo. Eu quero ficar para sempre com o senhor.

Ele sorri imensamente, exclamando, enquanto sentia o seu coração se aquecer pelas palavras dela e o desejo sincero de ficar junto dele:

\- Claro que eu preciso de você! No caso, da sua companhia. O que acha?

A Raichu shiny alolan cora ainda mais, esfregando a sua bochecha na dele, com ambos sorrindo, enquanto era afagada gentilmente pelas mãos másculas e gentis em carícias suaves na sua pelagem macia como seda, conforme eles caminhavam de volta ao GYM, com a pokémon flutuado feliz ao seu lado, conforme se ruborizava intensamente, ao mesmo tempo que esfregava as patinhas uma na outra.

Então, ela cora ainda mais, se era possível, ao se lembrar das várias vezes que saiu da pokéball por si mesma para observá-lo malhando com os aparelhos da academia que ficava na parte interna do Gym, enquanto procurava se esconder atrás de alguns tambores para olhá-lo em segredo, suspirando ao vê-lo trabalhar os seus músculos, pois nesses momentos ele usava apenas uma calça, enquanto que as suas bochechas ficavam coradas, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava compreender o que eram esses sentimentos incompreensíveis que a tomavam sempre que estava junto dele ou quando sonhava com ele. A única coisa que ela tinha certeza era que os seus sentimentos eram diferentes dos outros pokémons, sendo que não conseguia compreender o que eram esses sentimentos indecifráveis, a seu ver.

O tipo Eletric e Psychic sai dos seus pensamentos e recordações, enquanto observava a altura dele que o fazia se destacar dentre as pessoas, juntamente com a sua postura, sendo que sorria imensamente ao ver o quanto respeitavam o seu amado treinador quando o cumprimentavam, conforme ele andava pela rua, com o mesmo retribuindo o cumprimento, chegando ao ponto de distribuir alguns autógrafos para as crianças que o procuravam avidamente, ao mesmo tempo em que afagavam a Raichu shiny que exibia o seu típico sorriso meigo para as crianças, com a pokémon sendo ciente de que ele era considerado um dos Gym Leader mais poderosos, além de ser um exemplo para a cidade, seguindo com afinco as novas regras da Liga Pokémon, enquanto era considerado um grande protetor da cidade, pois eles tiveram alguns ataques da Equipe Rocket e os mesmos foram neutralizados sumariamente por Machisu ao ajudar a polícia, ao mesmo tempo em que era implacável com os bandidos, fazendo questão de feri-los gravemente por terem atacado a sua amada cidade e pelas maldades que praticavam contra as pessoas e pokémons.

Ademais, muitas crianças se inspiravam nele e sempre procuravam afagar carinhosamente a Alolan Raichu shiny, que era bem paciente e meiga com as crianças que achavam fascinante o fato dela flutuar na cauda.


	155. Fubuki

**Notas da Autora**

Em uma antiga e tradicional casa japonesa...

Em Alola...

Satoshi e os seus amigos decidem...

 **Capítulo 155 - Fubuki**

Há centenas de quilômetros dali, em um local isolado, mais precisamente em uma outrora casa japonesa antiga e imensa que atualmente jazia em escombros, assim como os muros que a rodeavam, uma Ninteles Kantonian secular observava atentamente a sua antiga pokéball que se encontrava fragmentada em vários pedaços, após ser estraçalhada por uma pesada e desgastada viga de madeira que caiu com estrondo em cima do objeto.

A pokémon se permitiu recordar do forte tremor que surgiu, de repente, além de ter sentido as auras de poder que eram opressoras, para depois se lembrar da existência de um brilho ao longe, cortando o céu, sendo que isso ocorreu há quase dez anos atrás, embora ela desconhecesse o tempo desde o acontecimento e o ano atual em que ela se encontrava.

A sua pokéball havia sido quebrada na noite anterior quando uma viga imensa cedeu nos apoios ao ficar exposta às intempéries por quase dez anos.

O tipo Fire observa a tela do seu amado treinador que havia partido há séculos atrás, prometendo que iria voltar, sendo que decidiu deixa-la junto dos funcionários da sua mansão.

Com o advento das décadas, sem qualquer contato com o proprietário da mansão, os funcionariam saíram gradativamente da propriedade, até que a pokémon ficou sozinha quando o último deles partiu da casa. Mesmo após séculos, ela sentia falta do seu amado treinador, sendo que sempre teve sentimentos por ele que eram diferentes dos sentimentos de um pokémon para o seu treinador.

Inclusive, a perda dele havia sido avassaladora para a Ninetales, pois ela sabia que os humanos não podiam viver por vários séculos como era o caso de algumas espécies de pokémon, tal como a espécie dela, sendo que essa perda havia sido agravada pelo fato da raposa pokémon não saber o que ocorreu com ele

Conforme observava uma singela folha cair de uma das árvores que rodeavam a propriedade abandonada há séculos, o tipo Fire se recordava do sonho que teve nos últimos anos e que havia ficado intenso, pois havia visto o seu amado treinador em uma versão bem jovem e usando roupas estranhas e sempre que tentava vê-lo mais atentamente, ela acabava despertando, fazendo com que ficasse triste por nunca ter conseguido se aproximar para vê-lo melhor, sem que despertasse durante o processo de aproximação.

Ademais, nos últimos anos, a pokémon passou a sentir um desejo intenso em partir, seguindo uma direção especifica, principalmente após a destruição da sua pokéball que a prendeu por séculos naquele local, sendo que a destruição da mesma a libertava, permitindo que partisse do local, ao mesmo tempo em que decidiu seguir os seus instintos, pois sentia que era o certo.

Porém, conforme pensava no objeto redondo que a havia subjugado, a raposa pokémon percebia que podia ter se afastado do mesmo, se desejasse, após alguns séculos. Ela sentia que poderia lutar, tranquilamente, contra a influência do receptáculo e conforme refletia sobre a sua situação por séculos, havia descoberto que no fundo, a pokéball não possuía mais qualquer influência sobre ela, sendo que conforme ficava reflexiva nessa descoberta, compreendeu que era ela que dava poder ao objeto em virtude do fato de desejar de esperar o seu amado treinador e que tal desejo inconsciente se encontrava profundamente oculto dentro do seu coração, por mais que tal pensamento fosse surreal, uma vez que nenhum humano podia viver séculos.

Porém, mesmo que a parte racional gritasse a verdade para a pokémon, esse sentimento forte e intenso em seu coração, oculto no seu coração e que apesar de estar escondido, detinha mais poder e influência que a parte racional.

A Ninetales sai de seus pensamentos ao perceber que os sonhos estimularam os sentimentos em seu coração para sair daquele local, principalmente com a influência da sensação intensa de que deveria partir daquele local, sendo este um chamado poderoso e igualmente ilógico, mas que a impelia a sair dali o quanto antes.

Ela anda até o quadro do seu amado treinador que havia caído da parede e esfrega a ponta do seu focinho no quadro, para depois, virar o seu corpo na direção que deveria seguir.

Para ajudá-la contra os treinadores que podiam querer capturá-la, ela copiou mentalmente a imagem de uma jovem com roupas chinesas e cabelos azuis que trabalhou há séculos atrás e que foi a última a partir, sendo que a havia criado com os seus imensos poderes psíquicos que ela adquiriu após séculos, para fingir que ela era a sua treinadora, apesar de sentir que poderia ignorar a influência de uma pokéball, se desejasse, enquanto usava os seus poderes para criar uma barreira psíquica translúcida em torno do seu corpo para evitar qualquer captura ao fazer qualquer pokéball lançada nela ricochetear, simulando que era doméstica, para depois, se afastar dali, junto da sua ilusão.

Há centenas de quilômetros dali, em outra região chamada Alola, mais precisamente em Lanakila Mountain, uma Ninetales Alola secular chamada Fubuki (吹雪 – Nevasca), se encontrava descendo a montanha, sendo que fazia algumas décadas que havia decido em direção à vila, enquanto avistava o porto de ʻUlaʻula Island ao longe, sendo que havia decidido partir daquele local, pois sentia que algo a impulsionava a seguir em uma determinada direção, conforme as recordações do seu amado Allan surgiam em sua mente, mesmo após séculos.

Afinal, o seu coração nunca iria esquecê-lo.

Inclusive, ela estranhava o fato de ter tido sonhos estranhos com um jovem que lembrava o seu amado treinador no passado, sendo que tais sonhos aqueciam o seu coração e quando despertava, restava apenas a tristeza.

De repente, surge um som ao seu lado, chamando a sua atenção e após se certificar que a sua barreira psíquica estava ativa, graças a sua vida secular, além do aumento do nível dos seus poderes graças à influência das divindades de Alola, ela vira a cabeça na direção do som, ficando surpresa com o que vê.

Tapu Bulu, a divindade guardiã da ilha se encontrava dentre as árvores nevadas e se aproxima dela, falando diretamente para a sua mente com a sua voz etérea, própria de uma divindade:

"Fico feliz em saber que poderás reencontrar aquele que amou por toda a sua vida."

Fubuki arregala os olhos e depois, murmura:

\- Quer dizer, que os meus sonhos...

"São reais. Allan retornou. Mas sobre um novo nome e em um continente longe daqui. Nós conseguimos detectar isso em nossa última reunião e como sou a Divindade Guardiã dessa ilha, coube a mim a tarefa de confirmar as tuas suposições e sonhos."

As caudas dela abanavam animadamente, enquanto o seu coração se enchia de uma felicidade imensa e indescritível, conforme os seus olhos brilhavam, após ficarem opacos por séculos desde que o seu amado Allan havia falecido, sendo que somente haviam confessado os seus sentimentos um ao outro, antes dele morrer de velhice.

"Porém, deveste recordar-se de que, talvez, ele tenha as suas dúvidas, mesmo possuindo sonhos que a envolvem quando era Allan. Ele é um tanto quanto cético, pelo que pudemos detectar ao usarmos os nossos poderes. Sempre há a hipótese de que os sentimentos dele demorem um pouco para ressurgirem, isso se acontecer algum dia. Mesmo ciente deste conhecimento, ainda desejas vê-lo?"

\- Sim – ela fala sem hesitação, embora fosse visível a sombra da dor em seus orbes azuis – Eu compreendo que há a hipótese dele não corresponder aos meus sentimentos. Ademais, ele é humano e eu, um pokémon com um corpo ilusório humano. Portanto, nós seriamos incompatíveis por sermos espécies diferentes. Se eu tivesse um corpo humano real, seria uma situação diferente.

Tabu Bulu suspira, enquanto sentia a dor daquela pokémon e que mesmo sentindo dor, ainda desejava ardentemente reencontrá-lo para ficar ao seu lado. A sua determinação era intensa, tanto em postura, quanto na voz e olhar.

"Compreendo... Mesmo após séculos, o teu amor não diminuis."

\- O meu amor é eterno. – ela fala, olhando para o céu, se recordando do sorriso de Allan e se permite perder em algumas recordações do seu passado, inclusive quando foi capturada por ele quando era uma Vulpix.

"De fato, a tua captura não foi fácil. Tu conseguiste enfrentar ataques tipo Fire e era bem reticente com a captura."

\- Sim. Mesmo assim, ele tentou ao máximo reduzir os meus danos. Ele não queria me machucar demasiadamente. Só queria fazer ao ponto de me enfraquecer. No final, eu tive que ficar demasiadamente debilitada para que não conseguisse escapar da pokéball novamente para ser subjugada, condicionada e presa ao objeto.

"Tu conseguiste resistir, consideravelmente, a subjugação que o objeto desejou submetê-la." – ele fala em um leve tom de riso.

\- Eu era muito cabeça-dura e revoltada. Se bem, que Allan não condenava a minha revolta e a considerava justa. Sabia que, naquelas primeiras semanas, eu nunca imaginei que iria desenvolver tais sentimentos por ele? Eu o detestava com paixão por me privar da minha liberdade. São incríveis como as coisas acontecem, sem você perceber. Nem me lembro de quando, exatamente, os meus sentimentos por ele mudaram. Pode ter sido naquelas semanas ou até, naquele dia... Allan tinha a meta de mudar o meu coração e concepção que tinha dele e teve êxito. Até mais do que êxito. – ela fala o final com um leve riso.

"Então, isso faz com que a tua captura, contra a tua vontade...".

\- Eu fico feliz dele não ter desistido e ter persistido em me capturar. Se ele tivesse desisto ou se eu tivesse tido êxito na minha fuga, nunca conheceria o amor. Portanto, quando me apaixonei por ele, passei a ver a minha captura com outros olhos, algo que nunca tinha imaginei quando fui capturada. No final, ele capturou o meu coração e me tornei cativa de livre e espontânea vontade.

"Considerando a situação como um todo, seria esperado nutrir tais sentimentos e possuir outro olhar... De fato, se tu não tivesses sido capturada, não conheceria o amor. Uma experiência ruim se tornou em uma recordação feliz, certo?"

\- Sim.

Então, após alguns minutos, ela sai de algumas de suas recordações, para falar:

\- Vou precisar da ajuda dos descendentes da minha filha adotiva. Minha e do meu amado Allan. Não posso sair sozinha. Provavelmente, ele vai ficar surpreso em me ver. Já faz alguns meses que não o visito.

"Faz bem. Ouvi que irá passar um navio nos próximos dias e que um dos destinos dele é Kantou. É onde tu irás encontrar a reencarnação do seu amado Allan. Ademais, terás que aceitar uma pokéball. Estais cientes desta condição?"

\- Não me importo. Eu sinto que o objeto não terá qualquer influência sobre mim. A minha pokéball antiga perdeu a sua influência sobre mim com o advento das décadas, sendo que nunca conseguiu me subjugar por completo. Agora, muito menos.

"O que tu farás se ele não corresponder aos teus sentimentos e se envolver com alguém da espécie dele? Afinal, não podemos mandar no coração."

Ele nota o olhar de dor dela e confessava que estava curioso com a resposta que Fubuki daria, sendo que fica surpreso com o que ela responde, sem qualquer hesitação, por mais que sofresse em seu íntimo:

\- Não irei sair da pokeball. Irei selá-la por dentro, usando os meus poderes e dormirei eternamente.

"Pensei que iria abandoná-lo."

\- Eu prefiro viver dessa forma a ficar longe dele. A dor seria lacerante. Dessa forma, eu não irei sofrer tanto e poderei ficar junto dele, de certa forma e apenas vivendo das minhas recordações ao ficar imersa em meus sonhos.

Se refazendo da resposta inicialmente inesperada, para depois ser a esperada conforme sentia a intensidade do amor dela, ele fala mentalmente para ela, orando para que Fubuki pudesse ser feliz no final da sua jornada pessoal:

"Bem, nós desejamos sorte. Após a tua ajuda contra aquele ser e por tudo o que fizeste nesses séculos ao resgatar pessoas e pokémons perdidos em tempestades de neve, sendo chamada com o advento dos séculos de Yuki no Onna (mulher das neves) por assumir a sua forma ilusória humana para resgatá-los e evitar que congelassem até a morte, tu mereces ser feliz com aquele que ama. Vocês ficaram separadas por séculos."

\- Obrigada... Se bem, que faz alguns anos que não preciso resgatar ninguém. Eles melhoraram o sistema de resgate nas montanhas e os caminhos são demasiadamente sinalizados, podendo ser, inclusive, vistos sobre uma forte tempestade.

"Mesmo assim, a Yuki no Onna se tornou um mito e irá continuar no imaginário do povo. Afinal, foram séculos de inúmeras aparições e relatos."

Ela sorri, para depois se despedir, enquanto descia a montanha, sendo que evitaria as usuais rotas dos humanos, pois mesmo usando os seus poderes psíquicos para envolver o seu corpo em uma espécie de barreira por ter séculos de vida, Fubuki queria evitar inconvenientes:

\- Adeus, Tabu Bulu-sama. – ela fala de forma respeitosa, curvando a cabeça.

"Adeus, Fubuki-san. Nós estamos torcendo por tua felicidade. Tu a mereces."

Ela consente e depois, se afasta, tomando o rumo da casa onde vivia os descendentes de sua filha adotiva. Sua e de Allan.

Há centenas de quilômetros dali, em Kantou, mais precisamente no caminho rumo ao Mount Otsukimi, Yukiko fala, conforme verificava o GPS, tendo a Hime em seu ombro direito e a Sora em seu ombro esquerdo:

\- Se formos pelo Mount Otsukimi, chegaremos mais rapidamente a Hanada City (Celulean City) para buscarmos a nossa terceira insígnia, já que antes do Mount Otsukimi, há um caminho aberto recentemente para Sable City, sendo que nesta cidade há um Gym. Podemos conseguir a nossa segunda insígnia.

\- É uma ideia interessante. Afinal, precisamos ter as insígnias de todos os elementos e são dezoito ao todo. – Shigeru comenta.

\- É bem mais difícil e desafiador do que era no passado. – Satoshi comenta – Muitos dizem que isso elevou as competições no Sekiei Plateau (Indigo Plateau).

\- Não duvido disso. Meus pais comentaram que as batalhas estão bem difíceis e isso as torna ainda mais incríveis de assistir. – Takeshi comenta sorrindo – Eles falam que a Arena Pokémon está em um novo nível e de fato, somente os melhores conseguem boas classificações.

\- Eu acho bom ter esse nível de exigência, sendo que os Gym Leaders tem que auxiliar os treinadores com dicas para melhorar as suas estratégias, além de apontar qualquer erro que precise ser corrigido. – Yukiko comenta, sorrindo.

Após alguns minutos, Takeshi fala ao olhar para frente, enquanto seguiam uma espécie de trilha dentre árvores de troncos nodosos e copas densas:

\- Creio que teremos um bom trecho com floresta. Acho melhor tirar um dos meus pokémons para proteção e como estamos em uma área de floresta... – ele pega uma pokéball e a aponta para frente, falando – Saia, Geodude.

Nisso, o tipo Rock sai e passa a flutuar ao lado do seu treinador, conforme eles andavam junto do grupo, sendo que Shigeru havia tirado o seu Wartolle e Cheren tinha a Eevee no seu ombro direito e a Servine no seu ombro esquerdo, enquanto que Satoshi tinha o Pikachu em seu ombro, com a Sandshrew shiny o seguindo, junto da Ponyta.

\- Sim – Yukiko consulta o seu GPS novamente - Teremos uma área de floresta, com um caminho no meio e depois desse monte, há algumas espécies de pokémons que podemos capturar nos arredores de Hanada City, após passarmos por Sable City.

\- Interessante. – Shigeru comenta, sorrindo.

\- E que pokémons encontraremos no Mount Otsukimi? – Satoshi pergunta, animado.

\- Podemos encontrar Zubat, Golbat, Crobat, Paras, Parasect, Geodude, Graveler, Golem, Cleffa, Clefairy, Clefable, Ônix, Sandshrew e Sandslash. Claro que será raro encontrar as formas evoluídas, principalmente as últimas evoluções do Zubat e do Geodude. Além disso, podemos encontrar fósseis. Com sorte, podemos encontrar uma Moon Stone.

\- Vai ser demais. Tantos pokémons novos. – Satoshi comenta.

\- Com certeza. Vou pegar casais, já que em muitos casos há diferença entre os pokémons de acordo com o seu gênero. – Shigeru comenta.

\- Eu vou observar e analisar os pokémons da caverna, juntamente com a dieta deles e depois, se encontrar outros em outro lugar, quero analisar se existe alguma diferença. Eu peguei a minha câmera digital e tenho onde guardar as fotos. – Takeshi fala animado – Ademais, tenho interesse em capturar um Zubat e Paras. Há medicamentos que podem ser feitos através das toxinas de ambos. Um Sandshrew seria bom para ajudar a achar raízes usadas em medicamentos. Também seria interessante eu conseguir um Ekans, pois a sua saliva pode usada em alguns tipos de medicamentos. Ter uma Butterfree e um Beedrill seria muito bom, também. Há vários medicamentos naturais feitos através de esporos e toxinas, além daquelas encontradas em plantas.

\- Não podemos esquecer-nos dos fósseis. Eu espero conseguir encontrar pelo menos um. – Cheren comenta.

\- Idem.

\- Eu também.

\- Eu espero que tenhamos essa sorte. Seria incrível achar um fóssil.

\- Não podemos nos esquecer da Moon Stone. Seria bom se conseguirmos achar uma, sendo que ela seria natural e não artificial. Qualquer coisa, podemos compartilhá-la entre nós. Afinal, ele pode ser usado infinitamente ao contrário da artificial que somente pode ser usado três vezes – a albina comenta.

\- Sim.

\- Com certeza.

\- Vamos compartilhar se conseguirmos achar uma.

Após alguns minutos, ela comenta:

\- Acessei um fórum relativo ao Mount Otsukimi. – ela comenta ao pesquisar em seu celular.

\- Algum treinador deixou algum post sobre esse lugar? – Satoshi pergunta.


	156. A surpresa de Takeshi

**Notas da Autora**

Os jovens descobrem...

Takeshi consegue...

Yukiko está...

Hime é...

 **Capítulo 156 - A surpresa de Takeshi**

\- Vejam o tópico sobre interferência em captura. Há um post sobre o Mount Otsukimi (Mt. Moon) – Yukiko comenta.

Todos pegam seus celulares e seguindo as orientações da albina, eles chegam aos fóruns e passam a ler os vários posts, sendo que em alguns deles, eles precisam se identificar e quando Takeshi percebe o sobrenome de Satoshi e de Yukiko, se recordando de que eles eram de Masara Town, o moreno pergunta de forma expectante para o jovem:

\- Você tem alguma ligação com Hayashi-sama? O famoso cientista que atua na área de tecnologia, desenvolvendo melhorias dos vários dispositivos, além de ser criador do Mundo virtual para treinamento e simulação?

\- Sim.

\- Incrível! Não sabia que o pai de vocês era tão importante! Ele está na vanguarda dos novos desenvolvimentos tecnológicos para facilitar a vida de treinadores! Inclusive, ele desenvolveu o sistema de GPS junto de outros grandes nomes da tecnologia.

\- Meu tou-san trabalha com uma equipe incrível. Ele sempre fala que o mérito é de toda a sua equipe. – Satoshi comenta.

\- Tou-chan é incrível! – Yukiko exclama feliz.

Takeshi observa o sobrenome de Shigeru quando o mesmo se identifica e comenta com visível animação em seu semblante:

\- O seu avô é a maior autoridade pokémon do mundo, o famoso PhD em pokémon, o Hakase Pokémon doutor Yukinari Ookido?

\- Sim. – ele fala consentindo, enquanto esperava o próximo comentário, sendo que previa qual seria.

\- Incrível! Eu sonho em conhecê-lo para poder mostrar os meus estudos, algum dia.

\- Bem, antes de competimos da Arena Pokémon, ficamos de voltar para Masara Town. Você pode conhecê-lo e quando isso ocorrer, terá bastantes estudos e ele com certeza, ficará feliz em ajudar um aspirante a criador pokémon. – Shigeru comenta sorrindo, ficando aliviado em ver que ele não agia como os outros, não o tratando com reverência e sim, normalmente.

\- Mal vejo a hora de encontra-lo. Eu li vários estudos dele. Seria uma honra conhecê-lo. – Takeshi comenta, animado.

Shigeru, Satoshi e Yukiko ficaram felizes ao verem que o moreno não parecia ter mudado a forma de tratamento para com eles, após descobrir sobre a família deles. Pelo menos, era a impressão que tinham e esperavam ansiosamente que estivessem certos.

\- Se olharem nesse post sobre interferências, vão ver que há vários relatos de treinadores sobre um cientista chamado Rikao (Seymour) que importuna os treinadores e quando eles vão capturar um Clefable ou Cleffa, ele os atrapalha, fazendo-os perderem a captura.

\- Fala sério... O Mount Otsukimi (Mt. Moon) não é uma reserva pokémon para ele agir dessa forma. – Satoshi comenta irritado.

O moreno comenta pensativo, apoiando o queixo em suas mãos fechadas, após apoiar o cotovelo no outro braço que estava cruzado em frente ao tórax:

\- Eu ouvi alguns treinadores reclamando sobre esse homem, depois da batalha contra o meu pai. O meu pai respondeu que esse cientista não pode ficar perturbando os treinadores e dificultando as suas capturas. Afinal, o Mount Otsukimi não é uma área de preservação Pokémon. Portanto, ele não pode agir como um guarda.

\- Por falar nele, eu entrei em um link e vi que alguns treinadores conseguiram tirar alguns fotos desse cientista irritante. As fotos estão sendo compartilhadas nas redes sociais com a hashtag "interferênciaMountOtsukimi" Eu vou compartilhar o link.

Após a albina compartilhar o link, eles o acessam e observam as fotos, sendo que agradeciam mentalmente pelo compartilhamento das imagens proporcionado por aqueles que haviam tirado algumas fotos dele, permitindo que os outros treinadores pudessem identificá-lo a primeira vista.

\- Isso vai facilitar muito na identificação dele. Assim, podemos impedi-lo de interferir em nossa captura. Devemos prendê-lo, assim que o encontrarmos, antes que ele prejudique a nossa captura.

\- O problema de agirmos dessa forma, Cheren, é que não podemos render as pessoas, sem autorização da polícia. – Satoshi fala, após suspirar – No máximo, podemos imobilizá-lo temporariamente, caso ele tente intervir em alguma de nossas capturas, pois estaríamos no nosso direito de contê-lo. Sem ser nessa situação e em outras, igualmente especificas, não podemos fazer nada.

\- Pelo visto, teremos que nós esquivar dele. – Shigeru comenta desanimado – Espero que a montanha não tenha muitas passagens estreitas.

\- Bem, há caminhos dentro da montanha e as chances de o encontrarmos são consideráveis, considerando que o meu tou-san ouviu vários treinadores reclamando sobre ele. – Takeshi fala, para depois suspirar, massageando a nuca.

\- Quanto ao assunto sobre contê-lo... Eu estava olhando os comunicados da polícia para essa região em que nós estamos e encontrei um referente ao Mount Otsukimi, sendo que foi postado nessa manhã. Segundo o comunicado do oficial da policia da próxima cidade, em virtude das várias reclamações dos treinadores, o Oficial encaminhou para a Central o problema e a Central autorizou que sejam usados pokémons contra esse cientista. Portanto, será enviada uma equipe para prendê-lo por perturbação da ordem pública. Este comunicado também autoriza os treinadores a usarem os seus pokémons para imobilizar esse indivíduo, caso o vejam, sendo que proíbem o uso de força letal e que após ser contido, ele deve ser levado até as autoridades.

\- Ainda bem que autorizaram o uso da força. Basta o colocarmos para dormir com os nossos Butterfree e depois, podemos prendê-lo com a teia pegajosa do String Shot. – Shigeru comenta.

\- Ainda bem que tem esses fóruns e que os treinadores comentam neles. Agora, estamos cientes desse homem e não teremos uma surpresa desagradável, além de sabemos que podemos usar a força contra ele. – Yukiko comenta – Takeshi-kun, você poderia nos ajudar, caso nós estejamos engajados em alguma captura?

\- Claro. Ficaria feliz em ajudar. Vocês dizem no quesito de impedir que esse pesquisador atrapalhe as capturas, certo? – ele pergunta o final em tom de confirmação.

\- Sim.

\- Podem deixar comigo. Quanto a esta caverna, eu tenho interesse em pegar um Zubat, Paras e Cleffa. O Zubat e o Paras secretam substâncias usadas em itens na criação de poções e medicamentos. O Paras libera esporos e quanto ao Zubat, usamos a saliva dele. Conforme a Cleffa evolui, podem ser ensinados alguns movimentos interessantes que auxiliam os criadores.

\- Por nós, tudo bem. Nós vamos ajudá-lo. Sempre terá um de nós para impedir qualquer interferência. Morcegos pokémons têm ao monte nessas cavernas. Aqui diz que devemos tomar cuidado com os animais. Não é permitido o uso de força excessiva contra eles e como sabemos, treinadores pokémons são penalizados se ferir algum animal. – Yukiko comenta.

\- Entendo... Tem morcegos que são animais no meio e tem ratos, com certeza. – Shigeru comenta.

\- Deve ter outros tipos de animais, também. Precisamos tomar cuidado com a estrutura das rochas. – Satoshi comenta – Afinal, em virtude do espaço em uma caverna ser demasiadamente limitado, precisamos ter cuidado redobrado para não prejudicarmos as paredes. Não queremos provocar um deslizamento.

\- Com certeza. Mesmo sendo rocha sólida, há sempre o risco de algum golpe poderoso de um pokemon provocar danos. – Cheren comenta – Creio que é melhor usarmos ataques que não possam provocar danos consideráveis nas paredes.

Nisso, os outros consentem, enquanto andavam, seguindo uma espécie de trilha e após alguns minutos, eles ouvem um som e ao se aproximarem da origem do mesmo, avistam um Ekans, sendo que a albina fala em um sussurro:

\- Nós já temos um Ekans. Fique a vontade para captura-lo.

\- Obrigado. Geodude, vá!

A cobra pokémon estava distraída, enfiando a cabeça em um buraco para devorar um Ratata, quando ouve a voz de um humano e ao se virar para o mesmo, o moreno exclama:

\- Use Rock Polish!

O corpo do tipo Rock brilha de forma crescente, para depois cessar, enquanto o tipo Poison avançava em direção a ele.

\- Desvie e use Rock Polish, de novo!

Com o impulso de velocidade que o doméstico recebeu, uma vez que o movimento Rock Polish aumentava a velocidade do usuário em dois estágios, ele consegue desviar do pokémon, para depois, usar a mesma técnica novamente, aumentando em mais dois estágios a sua velocidade.

A cobra pokémon retorna para um novo ataque ao ser subjugado pelos instintos de atacar um doméstico, enquanto o moreno exclamava:

\- Use Mega Punch!

O tipo Rock concentra o seu poder em um dos seus braços e fica parado, enquanto o seu adversário avançava, concentrando o seu poder e quando o Ekans se aproxima do pokémon pedregulho ao ponto de ficar alguns centímetros de distância do mesmo, o doméstico termina de flexionar o seu braço, para depois, golpear violentamente o seu oponente embaixo das suas mandíbulas, o atirando há alguns metros de distância, fazendo-o se chocar violentamente contra uma rocha, a fragmentando, sendo que o selvagem tenta se erguer, com o corpo tremendo pelas dores lacerantes e danos.

Porém, ele não consegue e cai inconsciente no chão, enquanto Takeshi pegava uma pokéball e a lançava contra o mesmo, que é sugado pelo dispositivo, com todos vendo o objeto se mexendo de um lado para o outro, mostrando a luta do Ekans para não ser subjugado até que o objeto para, fazendo um som e liberando um leve brilho, indicando o êxito na subjugação do selvagem.

O moreno vai até o seu pokémon e o afaga, falando:

\- Você foi excelente, Geodude. Muito obrigado.

O pokémon consente enquanto sorria, para depois, ver o seu treinador ir até a pokéball, pegando a mesma do chão e após retirar um potion da sua mochila, ele aponta o objeto para frente, falando:

\- Saia, Ekans.

O pokémon sai, ainda inconsciente e demonstrando dor em seu semblante, com Takeshi procurando trata-lo o mais rápido possível para cessar as dores lacerantes que o afligiam, enquanto era curado dos seus ferimentos e danos.

Após ser devidamente tratado, o tipo Poison abre os olhos e suspira, sentindo a influência do objeto redondo nas mãos do humano a sua frente, para depois, ficar surpreso ao ser afagado na cabeça, com o moreno falando, enquanto sorria:

\- Bem vindo a equipe, Ekans. Imagino que esteja com fome.

Nisso, Takeshi abre a mala e pega um pouco de ração caseira que fez, derrubando um pouco em um pote que pegou de dentro da sua mala.

O tipo Poison aproxima a cabeça da comida ofertada, farejando-a por alguns segundos, para depois, começar a salivar, sendo que olha para o seu treinador que consente, sorrindo gentilmente, com a cobra pokémon mergulhando a cabeça no pote, passando a comer avidamente, achando o alimento extremamente saboroso, enquanto pensava consigo mesmo, que poderia ter tido mais azar, pois aquele humano parecia diferente dos outros que havia avistado ao longe.

Ademais, ao ver do Ekans, se tivesse uma refeição saborosa como aquela, sempre que estivesse com fome, ele não se incomodaria tanto com a perda da sua liberdade.

Afinal, não teria que passar fome, novamente.

Após ele comer, se sentindo completamente satisfeito, a cobra pokémon ouve o seu treinador perguntar:

\- Quer comer mais?

O pokémon nega e após vê-lo guardar o pote e a ração na mochila, o mesmo se ergue e fala:

\- Aquele é o seu colega de equipe, o Geodude.

O pokémon tipo Rock se aproxima e consente com a cabeça, enquanto Takeshi apresentava todos os seus amigos e os demais pokémons, surpreendendo o tipo Poison, pois quando ele via os outros treinadores capturando os selvagens, eles apenas o tiravam para tratar e depois, os confinavam novamente, sendo que tinha aqueles que não os tiravam da pokéball. Ele não havia visto nenhum deles conversando com o pokémon que haviam capturado ou apresentando seus amigos e outros pokemons.

Após terminar de apresenta-los, o moreno fala:

\- Depois, vamos fazer uma pausa e vou apresenta-lo ao seu outro colega, o Ônix. Eu não o tiro da pokéball, agora, pois este é um trecho de mata densa. Mas quando estivermos em uma clareira compatível com o tamanho dele e dos outros, vou tirá-lo para que possa conhecê-lo pessoalmente – o tipo Posion consente ainda surpreso – O que acha de ficar um pouco fora da pokéball? Você pode conhecer um pouco mais os outros que estão fora. Afinal, somos uma grande família, agora.

Se o Ekans já se encontrava estupefato, ele havia ficado embasbacado, pois um humano estava perguntando ao seu pokémon se desejava ficar fora da pokéball em vez de impor qualquer coisa que desejasse, além de considera-lo igual ao falar sobre serem uma família. Essa consideração inesperada o deixou sem ação por alguns segundos, até que se refaz e consente, percebendo que o seu treinador tinha um sorriso gentil em seu rosto e que os seus gestos pareciam acompanhar o semblante gentil dele.

Então, eles tornam a caminhar, com Geodude e os outros passando a conversar com o novo integrante do grupo que pensava consigo mesmo o quanto foi sortudo, pois se era para ser capturado, ele havia tido muita sorte.

Conforme o grupo seguia a rota determinada pelo GPS, eles encontram alguns treinadores pelo caminho, sendo que a última batalha foi de Yukiko e após uma batalha acirrada, a Pichu shiny estava na frente do oponente dela, sendo que o tipo Eletric havia acabado de derrotar o pokémon do adversário.

Então, Hime e Yukiko se entreolharem ao verem que o adversário começou a gargalhar, após recolher o seu pokémon inconsciente.

\- O que é engraçado? – a albina pergunta, arqueando o cenho, enquanto a tipo Eletric rosnava.

\- O meu próximo pokémon vai acabar com essa batalha. Até parece que essa "coisinha" conseguirá derrotá-lo.

- _"Coisinha"_?– a Pichu shiny repete em seu idioma, enquanto suas bochechas faiscavam.

\- Não a chame de _"coisinha"._ – a albina fala em um tom de voz sério, sem deixar a raiva dominá-la.

\- Eu chamo sim. Afinal, é um pokémon bebê e um pokémon bebê não pode derrotar o meu próximo pokémon.

A Pichu shiny fica ainda mais irada até que sente uma mão em seu ombro e ao virar o focinho vê a sua treinadora que dobrou os joelhos para que a sua mão a alcançasse, enquanto olhava para ela, com Kaze em seu ombro:

\- Se deixar a raiva dominá-la ao cair na provocação desse bastardo, acabará ficando cega pela fúria e consequentemente, não conseguirá lutar adequadamente. Você precisa se concentrar, pois por causa do movimento Mean Look, eu não conseguirei trocá-la. Portanto, você não pode deixar esse desgraçado triunfar. Devemos mostrar em uma batalha pokémon o quanto ele é patético, fazendo-o engolir tudo o que disse contra nós.

Hime consente e se acalma, com Yukiko sorrindo, para depois se levantar, perguntando para o seu oponente, sendo que a Spearow fuzilava o humano a sua frente:

\- Vai enviar o seu próximo pokémon ou não?


	157. A fúria de uma Pichu shiny

**Notas da Autora**

O oponente de Yukiko surpreende a albina quando...

Hime se encontra...

Todos ficam surpresos quando...

Yo!

Peço desculpas pela demora.

Eu vou procurar organizar as atualizações para que não aconteça uma demora tão grande em postar um novo capítulo, como o que ocorreu com esta fanfiction.

Inclusive, eu estou trabalhando no próximo capítulo.

Tenham uma boa leitura ^ ^

 **Capítulo 157 - A fúria de uma Pichu shiny**

\- Já que faz tanta questão... Ele vai esmagar esse bebezinho em questão de segundos – ele fala, pegando a pokéball, lançando-a – Vá, Pansage!

Nisso, um pokémon verde, cujo final da cauda parecia ter uma folha, juntamente com uma espécie de grama alta e densa na cabeça, surge da pokéball e após identifica-lo com a pokédex, a albina fala:

\- Não há uma grande diferença de velocidade entre ele e a Hime-chan.

\- Sim. Mas veremos como se sairá com isso – ele pega algo no bolso, com a albina identificando como sendo uma Leaf Stone artificial – Vamos evoluir!

Ele encosta o objeto no seu pokémon e seu corpo é envolto em um brilho, com ele ficando maior e quando o brilho da evolução cessa, ele exibe uma fisionomia mais intimidadora, além da espécie de grama na sua cabeça ter ficado maior ao ponto de ficar com um aspecto pontudo.

A albina verifica os dados da evolução dele, percebendo que ele teve um salto imenso em sua velocidade, além de ser originário de Isshu (Unova).

Ao ver o tipo Grass, Cheren comenta:

\- O Simisage tem quase o dobro da velocidade da sua forma anterior, o Pansage. A velocidade dele superou a da Hime e por causa do efeito do movimento Mean Look, a Yukiko-chan não pode trocá-la. – ele fala visivelmente preocupado.

\- Esse era o plano dele ao usar aquele pokémon para atingi-la com o Mean Look. Takeshi comenta, preocupado.

\- A Yukiko-chan e a Hime vão dar um jeito. Ela não vai perder por ele ter evoluído o seu pokémon no meio de uma batalha. – Shigeru comenta.

\- Sim. A minha imouto conseguirá dar um jeito. A Hime não é fraca e é muito orgulhosa.

Enquanto isso, os outros pokémons estavam torcendo por Yukiko e Hime, sendo que o Pikachu torcia especialmente pela sua amada Pichu shiny.

\- Hime-chan, use Thunder Wave!

A Pichu concentra poder tipo Eletric em suas bochechas e libera uma descarga estática em direção ao seu oponente, com o treinador do mesmo, ordenando:

\- Use Protect e depois, Seed Bomb!

O tipo Grass gera um escudo translúcido em torno dele, bloqueando a descarga, para depois saltar, concentrando poder tipo Grass, fazendo surgir sementes verdes em torno dele, que após se materializarem, avançam como rajadas contra o tipo Eletric.

\- Desvie e use Thunder Punch!

Hime consegue se esquivar de algumas sementes explosivas, sendo que finca as patas no chão para não ser arrastada ao ser atingida pelas demais, para em seguida, avançar contra o seu oponente, sendo que acaba atingida por outras sementes explosivas que a atiram para o alto, com ela caindo com intrépido no chão, levantando uma densa nuvem de poeira, enquanto o tipo Grass retornava ao solo, compartilhando uma gargalha com o seu treinador.

\- Hime-chan! – Yukiko e Pikachu exclamam em direção a tipo Eletric, que começa a se levantar, enquanto rosnava.

\- É isso o que eu estava querendo dizer. Essa "coisinha" nunca conseguiria derrotar o meu pokémon. Afinal, é apenas um pokémon bebê. Tão pequenina e filhote. Fala sério. Não tinha nenhum Pikachu em Tokiwa Forest? Nenhum treinador que se preze andaria com um bebê desses. Bem, vamos finalizar esse bebezinho.

\- Seus...! – Yukiko estava irada e estreita o cenho, torcendo os punhos no processo, enquanto a tipo Eletric continuava sendo motivo de chacota.

\- Bastardos! – a Pichu exclama, enquanto se erguia, após a sua fúria alcançar níveis inimagináveis para a mesma.

Conforme ela se erguia com a mais pura ira em seus olhos, enquanto ignorava as dores pungentes em seu corpo, todos observam o surgimento de descargas elétricas que envolvem o corpo dela, enquanto que o céu era tomado, de repente, por nuvens tenebrosas ao mesmo tempo em que surgia abruptamente ventos fortes que fustigavam o local, sendo possível ouvir trovões ensurdecedores, para depois, eles avistarem relâmpagos que cortavam ferozmente as nuvens, gerando brilhos tenebrosos, enquanto o céu parecia desabar frente a uma tormenta aterrorizante que se formou sem qualquer aviso, sendo que antes, o céu estava aberto e sem qualquer indício de nuvem.

Enquanto a tormenta de relâmpagos e ventos cortantes irrompia-se no local, a Pichu exclamava irada em seu idioma, demonstrando toda a sua fúria ao mesmo tempo em que as descargas em torno dela ficavam cada vez mais intensas ao ponto de se tornarem pequenos relâmpagos que fustigavam a grama em torno dela, arrancando alguns tufos e terra, sendo que alguns chicoteavam próximo dos pés do Simisage e do seu treinador, com ambos se encontrando aterrorizados pelo céu, para depois, ficarem chocados com os relâmpagos que brotavam em torno da Pichu, conforme lutavam contra os ventos cortantes ao protegerem o seu rosto, sendo o mesmo para os demais, que observam com uma fresta de seus olhos, todo o desenrolar dos acontecimentos.

Após um grito particularmente forte de ira, com os relâmpagos em torno dela respondendo a esse rugido de pura fúria, o brilho da evolução a envolve, enquanto as descargas elétricas violentas continuavam se propagando, agindo como chispas em várias direções, embora parecessem focadas na direção do seu oponente e respectivo treinador do mesmo, obrigando-os a saltar para trás, antes que uma dessas descargas os atingisse, enquanto ambos exibiam olhares aterrorizados em direção a Pichu shiny enfurecida.

A pokémon aumenta de tamanho, assim como as suas orelhas e cauda, para depois, o brilho sumir, restando apenas as descargas em torno dela que diminuem gradativamente, enquanto ela cessava o grito que havia persistido durante toda a evolução, abaixando a cabeça após gritar para os céus, enquanto torcia os punhos, passando a encarar os seus oponentes na sua forma evoluída, sendo evidente o fato dela ser fêmea em virtude da ponta da sua cauda ter a forma da metade de um coração.

Após o término da evolução era possível ver o imenso sorriso no focinho dela, sendo um sorriso extremamente sádico, assim como os seus olhos que brilhavam de puro sadismo, com ela ignorando as dores pungentes e fraqueza.

Afinal, mesmo que um pokémon evoluísse, os danos de batalha ainda persistiriam.

Então, tal como veio, as nuvens tenebrosas desapareceram, juntamente com os relâmpagos e trovões, enquanto que o vento voltava a soprar normalmente, ao mesmo tempo em que os relâmpagos em torno da Pikachu desapareceram, deixando todos atônitos, com exceção de Yukiko que não se incomodou com a tempestade e que naquele momento, sorria imensamente ao ver que a sua amiga evoluiu.

\- Você evoluiu, Hime-chan! Meus parabéns! – a albina exclama animada, com a Pikachu shiny virando o focinho lateralmente para a sua treinadora, consentindo, enquanto sorria.

Enquanto isso, o Pikachu de Satoshi fica ainda mais apaixonado, se era possível e murmura "fofa", sendo que havia conseguido falar a palavra na linguagem humana.

\- "Fofa", onde? – Takeshi pergunta suando frio ao olhar o semblante sádico do tipo Eletric e confessava que quase sentia pena do Simisage.

\- Acho que o Pikachu sofre de um caso grave de cegueira. Desde quando aquilo é fofo? – Satoshi comenta incrédulo com a cegueira de seu amigo que exibia olhos de coração para a Pikachu shiny.

\- Será que ela é mesmo um Pikachu? Aquela evolução me lembra da transformação em super saiyajin daquele anime chamado Dragon Ball Z, ainda mais com esse céu. Não acha Shigeru-kun? – Cheren pergunta.

\- Sim. Mas, quanto ao céu, pode ser uma coincidência e aqueles relâmpagos em volta dela podem ter sido ocasionados pelas descargas elétricas das nuvens por ela ser um pokémon tipo Eletric, sendo que, normalmente, pokémons tipo Eletric atraem eletricidade – o neto do doutor Ookido explica, embora fosse visível a sua incerteza, pois, a concentração em volta de Hime foi demasiadamente anormal, juntamente com o fato de que isso ocorreu antes que surgisse a tormenta que desapareceu abruptamente, tal como se formou.

\- Você acredita mesmo no que você falou, amigo? Satoshi pergunta.

\- Eu tenho as minhas dúvidas.

\- Eu também. – Satoshi comenta.

\- Idem. – o jovem de Isshu consente.

\- Eu concordo com vocês. – o moreno fala, consentindo – Nunca imaginei que veria um pokémon que evolui por felicidade, evoluir através da fúria extrema e sem subir de nível ao mesmo tempo.

Os outros pokémons concordavam com eles, sendo que a Eevee estava encolhida nos braços do seu amado treinador e era visível o seu tremor desde que surgiu a tempestade e que somente cessou, quando Cheren começou a afagá-la.

O oponente de Yukiko e seu pokémon estavam aterrorizados com o olhar extremamente sádico da Pikachu shiny e da sua treinadora, uma vez que ambas compartilhavam o mesmo tipo de olhar e de sorriso que fazia o treinador adversário sentir calafrios de medo em sua coluna, enquanto murmurava com evidente confusão em seu semblante pela evolução inesperada e igualmente distinta de qualquer outra que havia testemunhado:

\- Mas... como isso ocorreu? O Pichu evolui por felicidade quando sobe de nível. Isso não é uma evolução por felicidade e ela não subiu de nível para que isso ocorresse.

\- Creio que ela evoluiu pela ira imensa. Ela é muito orgulhosa. Hime-chan – a pokémon olha para a sua treinadora que fala sorrindo sadicamente, tal como a sua pokémon – Pode se divertir.

A Pikachu shiny fica feliz e consente, sorrindo ainda mais sadicamente, se já era possível, fazendo Simisage ser tomado por um forte terror, com o mesmo recuando alguns passos frente a face extremamente sádica de sua adversária.

\- Eu estou ficando com pena daquele Simisage. Aquele sorriso é assustador. – Takeshi comenta com visível medo em sua voz.

Então, em um piscar de olhos, Hime avança contra o seu oponente, o surpreendendo, pois ele deveria ser um pouco mais rápido do que era e antes que o seu treinador ordenasse qualquer esquiva ou movimento, ela flexiona o seu braço, pois havia concentrado poder tipo Eletric no mesmo e o golpeia brutalmente com o seu punho coberto de eletricidade, o fazendo ser arremessado violentamente contra uma pedra que é quebrada pelo impacto e antes que o tipo Grass pudesse compreender o que estava acontecendo, ela avança e salta em cima dele, concentrando eletricidade em seu punho, passando a golpear consecutivamente o seu oponente, o atingindo no focinho várias vezes ao ponto dele ficar atordoado pelos golpes brutais e consecutivos ao mesmo tempo em que concentrava eletricidade nos punhos, sendo visíveis descargas elétricas de suas bochechas que se propagavam em torno dela.

O treinador dele se refaz e quando ia ordenar um movimento, ele acaba sendo obrigado a saltar para longe de uma das chispas de eletricidade que quase o atingiu ao surgir de uma das bochechas da Pikachu onde era armazenada a eletricidade e cada vez que ele tentava ordenar algo, uma chispa saltava na direção dele, obrigando-o a saltar.

Enquanto exibia o mais puro deleite sádico, Hime continuava golpeando violentamente e rapidamente o seu adversário, fazendo-o afundar no solo, se deleitando ao fazê-lo sentir dores lacerantes, enquanto ouvia o Simisage implorar por clemência em sua linguagem em forma de murmúrio por se encontrar demasiadamente fraco pelos danos, com o tipo Eletric sorrindo sadicamente ao se deleitar com o sofrimento dele e o olhar que dedicou ao treinador do seu adversário fez o homem ficar aterrorizado.

O treinador dele tenta chamar o seu pokémon para a pokéball, mas não consegue, pois o raio era bloqueado pelo corpo da Pikachu shiny que fez questão de ficar em um ângulo que tornasse impossível recolher o seu oponente para a pokéball dele.

\- Pelo visto, o seu corpo está bloqueando o sinal da pokéball, o impedindo de chamar o Simisage. Não acham que a posição dela foi proposital?– Satoshi pergunta com uma gota na cabeça.

\- Eu acho que foi proposital.

\- Idem.

\- Eu também acho.

\- Ela é tão fofa e meiga... – Pikachu murmura apaixonado, com olhos de coração, enquanto a via socar brutalmente o seu oponente com um semblante extremamente sádico.

Eles olham para o tipo Eletric com incredulidade em seus olhos ao ouvirem o que ele disse, com Shigeru comentando, estupefato:

\- Pelo visto, a cegueira dele é pior do que imaginávamos.

\- Com certeza. – Satoshi concorda com uma gota.

Após fazer uma pequena cratera, a Pikachu shiny o atira para o alto, enquanto exibia uma face que eles concordavam que deixaria o personagem Vegeta do anime Dragon Ball com inveja e a fala dela em seguida, apenas afirmava esse pensamento:

\- Verme. – ela fala a palavra que desejou aprender na linguagem humana, após ver o personagem Vegeta falando isso, sendo que também procurou aprender uma das falas do personagem Jigsaw dos filmes Jogos mortais.

Após concentrar eletricidade na cauda, ela dá uma caudada no Simisage, fazendo o pokémon inconsciente se chocar contra o seu treinador e pelo fato de estar eletrizado, o treinador dele é eletrocutado, levemente.

\- Ela acabou de inventar um golpe! Electric Tail! – Takeshi exclama – Incrível.

Após se recuperar do choque, ele olha para o seu pokémon inconsciente com a face tomada em dor.

\- Simisage! – ele sacode o pokémon, para depois pegar a pokeball dele – Volte, Simisage.

Então, a Pikachu shiny salta e fica na frente do treinador do seu oponente, sendo que saíam descargas elétricas de suas bochechas, enquanto exibia uma face sádica e um sorriso que faria gelar o sangue de qualquer um e o que ela fala em seguida, acompanhado de um sorriso de canto extremamente sádico, intensificou o terror que ele sentia, fazendo-o chorar de puro medo:

\- Let´s play a game?

O rapaz acaba urinando nas calças com a face aterrorizante da pokémon, para depois, ficar extremamente envergonhado, passando a jogar de qualquer jeito o dinheiro no chão pela derrota, exclamando, enquanto se levantava o mais rápido possível para que pudesse fugir do local, desejando ardentemente por uma boa distância entre ele e a pokémon sádica:

\- Bakemono! Mama! – ele exclama o final chorando, enquanto corria desesperadamente.

\- Você conseguiu, Hime-chan! – Yukiko exclama e vai até ela, a abraçando, enquanto sorria imensa – Com certeza, teremos outros desgraçados para você chutar a bunda.

\- Com certeza! – a Pikachu shiny exclama feliz.

Então, Yukiko começa a tratar os seus pokémons com potions, inclusive a Hime, uma vez que a evolução não curava danos e após tratá-los, os deixa fora das pokéballs para poderem conversar com os demais, decidindo guardá-los mais tarde.

Mais para frente, eles param para almoçar e tiram os outros pokémons para relaxarem, procurando alimentá-los, com Takeshi apresentando o Ekans aos outros pokémons.


End file.
